Les Désirs Dérangés 2 : Les Fatalités
by Kana94
Summary: La fatalité, ou ce qui ne peut être évité. J'aurais dû le savoir, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Pourtant, je n'ai pas pensé, je n'ai pas réfléchi, et me voilà au bout de ma vie, à me demander pourquoi on en arrive toujours au même point.
1. Chapter 1

**Bon bah voilà. On y est. LDD2 ! Je vous préviens, c'est assez différent de LDD. En fait, une partie du premier chapitre est la fin initiale de LDD, donc ça commence juste à la suite.**  
 **Comme vous m'auriez tué si cela se terminait de cette manière, j'ai décidé de modifier tout le truc pour faire une suite à mon plus gros bébé (LDD, quoi ^^) héhé :D**

 **Donc voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**  
 **PS : chaque titre de chapitre fait référence au personnage qui narrate (oui, j'ai encore inventé un mot). La plupart du temps ce sera Lily (vous en boufferez pendant les dix premiers chapitres) et puis après ça changera par ci, par là :) (oui, j'ai pensé aux fans de Sirius ;) )**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui décideront de se plonger une nouvelle fois dans la lecture de ma fic :)**

« S'il te plaît, ne le fais pas, m'implore James en me regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Sa main glisse de mon épaule jusqu'à mon poignet, et je ne peux faire autrement que de secouer la tête. Je ne peux pas le laisser. Je n'ai pas tout perdu, il est là. Harry est là aussi. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas autant dans une vie antérieure. Ce que je sais, c'est que si je ne l'ai pas, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne veux pas d'une vie sans eux.

« Merci...»

Je lui souris et je l'embrasse en profitant de ce moment, de cette minute suspendue dans le temps où il n'y a plus que notre affection mutuelle qui compte. Je savoure le plaisir que je ressens quand ses mains s'aventurent sur ma peau, je me perds un instant dans ce sentiment d'ivresse que personne d'autre que lui n'est capable de me faire ressentir. Non, je n'utiliserais le retourneur de temps. Je sors brutalement de ma rêverie lorsque l'on frappe à la porte.

« Sirius... Soupire James, profondément contrarié d'avoir été interrompu. Il a dû oublier quelque chose. »

Il me lâche à contrecoeur ouvre la porte à la volée, sans réfléchir, sans même regarder s'il s'agit bien de Sirius, et soudainement, venue du dehors, une lumière verte le percute de plein fouet. Il tombe lourdement à quelques mètres de moi, et je ne réalise pas. Mes yeux se lèvent lentement sur l'entrée et je vois Voldemort, la baguette dirigée vers le corps de mon mari.

Je me jette par terre et je secoue James. Je hurle mais il ne me répond pas et je ne peux pas me résoudre à y croire. Je ne peux pas. Il n'est pas... Non, ce n'est pas possible. Et pourtant, il l'est. Je cherche son poud inlassablement, même si je ne le trouve pas, même si les minutes passent et que son corps refroidit presque imperceptiblement sous mes doigts, même si Voldemort est derrière moi. Il pourrait bien me tuer que je ne le remarquerais pas.

« Vas chercher l'enfant, Severus. »

Je me fige brutalement et je pivote juste pour voir mon ex petit-ami me jeter un regard désolé avant de monter les escaliers. Je lui crie de ne pas y aller, je me jette sur lui, je le supplie de ne pas faire de mal à mon bébé mais il ne m'écoute pas. Un sort me propulse près du corps de James et j'essaie de prendre ma baguette dans ma poche mais un mangemort me l'enlève d'un geste habile.

Bellatrix rit à côté de moi, et je me demande quand je vais me réveiller. Je me débats comme je le peux, mais je ne peux pas grand chose, pas quand je suis entourée de mangemorts et que Voldemort en personne a fait le déplacement. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont réussi à trouver la maison, ni comment ils ont réussi à déjouer les sortilèges de protection, mais je ne me pose pas la question pour le moment parce que je suis trop occupée à les supplier de ne pas faire de mal à Harry.

Quand Severus redescend avec mon bébé dans les bras, je crie de plus belle et les coups de Bellatrix n'y changent rien. Voldemort fait un geste de l'index vers le canapé, et le jeune mangemort installe le bébé encore endormi dessus. Ça ressemble presque à une cérémonie. Les mangemorts sont dispersés dans le salon, autour de moi, autour d'Harry et ils attendent. Ils attendent que Voldemort tue mon bébé.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Mes yeux s'agrandissent, ma bouche s'ouvre mais le cri reste bloqué dans ma gorge, le sort se dirige droit vers Harry, droit vers mon bébé, et le seul geste que je parviens à faire, c'est ce mouvement de poignet un peu maladroit dont James se moquait perpétuellement lorsque nous jouions au Quidditch ensemble dans le jardin.

Je le tourne une fois, deux fois, peut-être trois, je ne sais plus, et je ferme les yeux. Mes larmes roulent sur mes joues, mes larmes roulent sur mes lèvres, mes larmes roulent sur mon cou, et puis je sens le vent sur ma peau. J'entends Pétunia crier, j'entends l'eau du robinet qui goutte sur l'évier en inox, les graviers qui craquent dehors, et quand j'ouvre les yeux, je vois mes parents sans vie à la table de la cuisine et le sablier en morceaux à mes pieds. Je vois la façade de la maison complètement ravagée, et je vois des policiers tout autour.

Je m'appelle Lily Evans et j'avais dix neufs ans lorsque j'ai utilisé le retourneur de temps. J'avais dix neufs ans lorsque des mangemorts sont entrés dans ma maison et qu'ils ont tué mon mari. J'avais dix neufs ans lorsque Voldemort a voulu tuer mon fils. J'avais dix neufs ans lorsque j'ai refusé de vivre sans eux. Maintenant, j'en ai à nouveau dix sept, et je suis brisée.

Une main se pose sur mes épaules, je lève la tête vers le professeur McGonagall et je m'effondre devant elle, en plein milieu de la cuisine qui était autrefois celle de mes parents. C'est trop. C'est beaucoup plus que je ne peux le supporter. Je suis arrivée trop tard, encore une fois, et tout le monde est mort. Ils meurent tous devant moi, et je ne peux rien faire. Ma tête va éclater, j'ai mal, elle est à la fois trop vide et trop pleine, je n'arrive plus à penser, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, j'ai le tournis, je sombre.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Je réalise que j'ai fait un malaise seulement lorsque je reprends mes esprits. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, et l'espace d'un instant, je ne sais pas non plus où je suis. Mes yeux balayent la pièce familière, je hume l'odeur de friandise et de vieux livres qui flotte dans l'air, et puis je prends conscience de ce qu'il vient de m'arriver, de ce que j'ai vu, de ce que j'ai fait, et je hoquette d'horreur.

Je me trouve dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, je le vois m'observer à travers ses lunettes lorsque je me redresse sur le fauteuil en cuir sur lequel on m'a installé. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, moi non plus. Je ne peux pas. C'est comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à tirer sur mes cordes vocales comme un sonneur le ferait avec les cloches d'une église. Je ne peux plus parler.

Je suis retournée dans mon ancienne vie, je suis Lily Evans, et tout le monde pense que j'ai dix-sept ans alors que j'en ai dix-neuf. Tout le monde pense que mes parents viennent de mourir devant mes yeux alors que dans ma tête, l'événement tragique date d'il y a deux ans. Personne ne sait que j'ai perdu mon mari, personne ne sait que j'ai vu un sortilège de mort se diriger tout droit vers mon fils, personne ne sait que ces deux personnes ont fait partie de ma vie un jour.

Moi-même, là, alors que je suis à Poudlard, dans le bureau du directeur, je me demande si tout cela n'était pas qu'un cauchemar. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas parce que mon alliance est toujours autour de mon doigt, et je le sais aussi parce que je souffre au delà des mots et que je refuse d'oublier.

« Lily, ce qu'il s'est passé est... »

Je n'écoute pas le discours que prononce le professeur Dumbledore. Je n'en ai pas la force, tout comme je ne l'avais pas la première fois. Je prends quand même le morceau de chocolat qu'il me tend parce que je sais qu'il me redonnera des forces et que c'est le meilleur de la région, mais quand je le mets dans ma bouche, je me rends compte que rien ne m'a jamais semblé aussi fade. Pour la première fois, je n'aime pas le goût du chocolat. Je n'aime pas la façon dont il fond dans ma bouche, ni le craquement qu'il émet lorsqu'il se fend sous l'emprise de mes dents, mais je l'avale quand même.

Mes doigts tapotent frénétiquement le bras de mon fauteuil en cuir pendant que le directeur de l'école me parle. J'ai envie de l'arrêter, de tout lui expliquer, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Je ne sais même pas si je dois vraiment le faire. J'ai utilisé le retourneur de temps sans réfléchir une seule seconde parce que je ne voulais pas affronter la réalité qui s'étendait devant moi, je ne voulais pas voir mon fils mourir devant mes yeux mais je réalise là qu'en faisant une telle chose, j'ai tout effacé.

J'ai fait une grosse bêtise. Ma vie n'existe plus. Je ne sais même plus qui je suis, je ne sais même plus qui j'étais avant de rencontrer James. Comment puis-je me retrouver ? Est-ce que je veux vraiment me retrouver ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas si je dois parler à quelqu'un, je ne sais même pas si je peux parler à quelqu'un.

Le retourneur de temps est cassé, est-ce qu'on me croira seulement ? Il ne fonctionnait même pas comme la plupart du genre, la preuve, je suis dans mon propre corps, qui pourra croire une chose pareille ? Qui pourra penser une seule seconde que je dis la vérité quand je leur raconterai que j'ai eu un enfant avec James Potter, star du Quidditch, et que nous nous sommes mariés ? Personne. Je serai juste une fan hystérique de plus.

« Lily ? »

Le professeur Dumbledore s'interrompt dans son monologue, probablement conscient que je ne l'écoute pas le moins du monde. C'est un vieil homme à qui on ne pourra jamais reprocher de manquer de lucidité. Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans mon fauteuil et je lui fait signe que je n'ai pas envie de parler. Un simple mouvement de tête me suffit à me faire comprendre.

Le directeur de l'école n'en rajoute pas, il se contente de me dévisager attentivement, et puis il se lève et se dirige vers une petite armoire qui s'ouvre sans qu'il l'ait effleurée. Une large bassine en pierre en émerge, et je ne comprends pas immédiatement de quoi il s'agit. Je réalise que c'est une pensine seulement quand Dumbledore pointe sa baguette sur sa tempe pour en extraire un large filet argenté qu'il dépose dans le contenant.

Je ne me souviens pas qu'il ait fait ceci la première fois que je me suis retrouvée dans son bureau, à parler de la mort de mes parents avec lui, ou plutôt à l'écouter m'en parler. Peut-être que c'est là que tout commence, peut-être que je viens déjà de modifier ma vie et celles de tout ceux qui m'entourent.

« Lily, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire ? Me demande t-il en se retournant vers moi. »

Oui. Non. Je ne sais pas. Je suis une irresponsable. Malgré tous les cours auxquels j'ai assisté dans cette école, j'ai commis quelque chose d'irréparable pour me sauver d'une vie qui n'en était pas une, pour fuir l'enfer qui m'attendait sans James, sans Harry. Malgré cela, je me retrouve encore sans eux.

Je ne peux pas sortir de ce bureau. Mes pieds sont comme vissés au sol, et je me rends compte que c'est parce que j'ai besoin d'aide et que le professeur Dumbledore est le plus apte à gérer la situation. Il sait tout, il semble tout connaître, il saura quoi faire contrairement à moi.

Je plante à mon tour ma baguette sur ma tempe, et comme s'il savait à l'avance ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, il me tend un petit récipient en verre dans lequel je dépose mes souvenirs, de ma première rencontre avec James jusqu'à la dernière fois que son regard a croisé le mien. Je hoche la tête quand le professeur me demande silencieusement s'il peut voyager dans ma mémoire, et je le regarde se faire aspirer par mes souvenirs dérangeants.

Plusieurs heures défilent et me laissent le temps de réfléchir, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis obstruée par les souvenirs de James et de Harry. Je pense à eux chaque seconde de chaque heure qui passe, et je n'arrive pas à faire autrement. Je veux les voir, je veux les serrer dans mes bras, mais je sais que c'est impossible. Ils ne sont plus là.

Je réalise à ce moment là que je pleure, mais à en juger par l'humidité de mon visage quand j'y porte ma main pour essuyer mes larmes, c'est le cas depuis un moment. Je suis un océan. Je suis seule et les vagues salées roulent sur mes joues dans un fracas que personne d'autre que moi ne peut entendre. Il n'y a pas de couché de soleil au dessus de moi, juste la nuit, noire et angoissante.

Quand Dumbledore sort la tête de la pensine, la nuit est aussi dehors. Je la distingue par les fenêtres qui se trouvent au fond du bureau. Je ne me demande même pas où je vais dormir parce qu'il me semble inconcevable que j'y parvienne. Le professeur, lui, semble d'avantage préoccupé par mon cas que je ne le suis.

Il reste muet pendant un long moment, tournant en rond dans son bureau, se frottant le visage, se murmurant des mots que je ne parviens pas à entendre et auxquels je n'arrive pas à m'intéresser, et puis il se retourne vers moi, le visage grave et tendu.

« Tu vas dormir dans ton ancien dortoir cette nuit avec Alice Cooper et tu reviendras dans mon bureau demain matin. Personne ne doit savoir. »

J'acquiesce et je me hisse hors de mon fauteuil pour quitter le bureau, mais le professeur Dumbledore m'arrête quand je passe devant lui, posant une main sur mon épaule. Je vois la tristesse dans ses yeux bleus, et j'y vois aussi un soutient indéfectible.

« Je suis désolé, Lily. »

Je hoche mécaniquement la tête, et je descends les escaliers de son bureau lentement. Quand je pose les pieds sur la dernière marche, deux grands yeux noirs épinglent les miens, et je me retrouve face à Severus Rogue. Mes doigts se serrent instinctivement sur ma baguette dans ma poche et je la pointe sur lui devant son regard plein d'incompréhension que je ne me fatigue pas à interpréter. Je n'ai pas le temps de lancer le moindre sort que ma baguette s'envole de mes mains. Le professeur Dumbledore qui se tient derrière moi la rattrape.

« Lily, qu'est-ce que tu...  
_ Retourne dans ton dortoir, Severus, lui ordonne le professeur Dumbledore. »

Le jeune homme acquiesce et je suis sur le point de me jeter sur lui quand je me sens tirée en arrière par un fil invisible. La baguette du directeur de Poudlard est pointée sur moi, je suis incapable de bouger, je suis incapable de venger la mort de mon fils et de mon mari, je suis incapable de faire payer ce lâche pour ce qu'il leur a fait, pour ce qu'il m'a fait.

« Il a assassiné ma famille, c'est à cause de lui... Je murmure, essayant de me débattre.  
_ Pas dans cette vie, Lily. »

Je prends conscience de cette vérité malgré mon envie de l'ignorer. Ici, Severus ne m'a pas encore traité de sang-de-bourbe, je n'ai pas encore coupé les ponts avec lui, il n'est peut-être même pas encore un membre à part entière des mangemorts. Là, pour le moment, Severus et moi sommes engagés dans une relation amoureuse non officialisée, et ce fait me donne envie de vomir.

Le professeur Dumbledore m'emmène à l'infirmerie sans lever son sort, renonçant sagement à son plan qui consistait à me faire dormir dans mon dortoir comme si je ne l'avais pas quitté deux ans plus tôt, et il demande à l'infirmière de me confiner dans une aile où je ne suis jamais allée, où personne n'est jamais allé car elle est constamment fermée à clé.

Aussitôt que sa baguette cesse son emprise sur moi, je me rue vers la porte pour sortir et retrouver Severus, me jurant de le tuer de mes mains nues si c'est nécessaire, mais un nouveau sort me projette dans un lit à quelques mètres de là. Des sangles s'attachent autour de mes poignets et autour de mes chevilles, je ne peux plus bouger. Je ne peux plus rien faire et je déteste cette sensation. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fait ça ? Pourquoi m'attache t-il comme un vulgaire animal ?

« Je ne peux pas te laisser sortir, Lily, je ne peux pas te laisser blesser un élève de cette école, pour son bien et pour le tien. Il y a d'autres façons de procéder. Nous trouverons une solution.  
_ Il est responsable de leurs morts, il était là, j'articule avec difficulté et rage.  
_ Non. Severus n'est qu'un garçon de dix-sept ans, ici.  
_ Il deviendra un meurtrier.  
_ Je ferai en sorte que cela ne se produise pas. Maintenant repose toi et réfléchi, Lily. Nous discuterons de notre situation au lever du jour. »

Je tire sur les sangles pour lui signifier de me détacher mais il ne le fait pas et s'en va avec ma baguette. Je devine ses motivations. Je sais, au fond de moi, que ce que je m'apprêtais à faire était irréfléchi et fou, mais Severus Rogue a amené mon fils à Voldemort. Il lui a amené alors qu'il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer. Il a jeté en pâture mon enfant de un an, mon bébé. Comment puis-je rester de marbre devant lui ? Même si celui qui s'est tenu devant moi n'était pas au courant de ses actes, je sais maintenant qu'il est capable de les commettre, et cela me suffit à avoir pour seul et unique but dans ma vie de le tuer lui et tous ses copains, tous ceux qui se sont mis en travers de notre chemin un jour, tout ceux qui se tenaient dans ma maison ce soir là. Voldemort et les mangemorts.

La Lily que j'étais avant a disparu. Celle qui se souciait du monde qui l'entourait, qui refusait de prendre des vies, qui éprouvait un véritable mal-être et une culpabilité sans borne à l'idée d'avoir assassiné un mangemort dans sa cuisine n'est plus là. La Lily que je suis aujourd'hui se jure de tous les traquer un à un et de les envoyer six pieds sous terre. La Lily que je suis n'a plus de vie, elle n'a plus rien à perdre et l'Homme qui n'a rien à perdre est le plus dangereux de tous les adversaires, n'est-ce pas ce que l'on dit ?

Mes années d'entraînement au sein de l'Ordre du Phoenix ont fait de moi une adversaire redoutable, je le sais, j'en suis parfaitement consciente à vrai dire, et je crois que je n'ai plus peur de rien. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un sera capable de m'arrêter, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un sera un jour capable de me faire oublier cette rage qui me mange, qui se fond à mes larmes et qui sèche sur ma peau pour s'y incruster de nouveau, mais je suis sûre d'une seule chose : je ne resterai pas ici.

Je ne passerai pas la fin de cette année scolaire à Poudlard, et je ne reviendrai pas non plus en septembre. Je ne pourrai pas rester assise sur une chaise à écouter le même programme qu'il y a deux ans, je ne pourrai pas me retrouver dans cette situation à nouveau, je ne pourrai pas voir James se tenir devant moi et réciter un cours sans savoir ce que je suis pour lui, ce qu'il est pour moi, ce que nous avons été l'un pour l'autre.

Je refuse d'être témoin de cette ignorance. Je refuse simplement de le voir. Je ne suis pas prête à ça. J'ai gâché sa vie. Il est mort de ma faute, alors peut-être que c'est mieux qu'il ne me connaisse pas, que je ne le rencontre jamais, que je me contente de prendre un autre chemin et de le laisser poursuivre sa vie sans le parasiter avec la mienne. J'ai beau me le répéter, une partie de moi sait que c'est impossible. Quelque chose nous relie. Dans cette vie comme dans celle d'avant, je le sens en moi.

Je ne dormirai pas, pas tant que je n'aurais pas établi un plan, pas tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé comment vivre ma nouvelle vie, comment me cacher, comment réussir à passer inaperçue. C'est ce que je fais toute la nuit. Je réfléchis. Je me creuse les méninges sans cesse, enfin j'essaye, parce que j'ai vraiment du mal à détourner mon attention de James et de Harry.

Je ne croyais pas qu'il était possible de penser autant à quelqu'un. Je n'arrive pas à m'enlever leur image de la tête, à oublier le corps inerte de James dans le salon, et les grands yeux de Harry qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Ça me rend folle. Au fur et à mesure que la nuit progresse, je commence à avoir mal à la tête parce que toutes les images qui s'y trouvent me provoquent une telle pression que j'ai envie de hurler. Je suis un océan qui déborde.

Je ne sais pas ce que le professeur Dumbledore va me dire demain, je ne sais pas quel sera son plan, mais j'espère qu'il sera bon, car s'il ne l'est pas, je suivrai le mien. Il n'existe pas encore, je le façonnerai au fur et à mesure, mais il risque de ne pas être parfait, et d'impliquer un certain nombre de corps inertes tombant sur mon passage. Je ne suis plus la gentille Lily Evans que j'ai toujours été.


	2. Lily

Quand le professeur Dumbledore rentre dans ma chambre, mes yeux sont encore grands ouverts. Je n'ai pas réussi à les fermer de la nuit, je ne sais même pas exactement combien d'heures se sont écoulées depuis qu'il m'a emmené ici. Je me suis perdue dans ma tête, j'ai tangué sur les vagues de mon esprit meurtri, je n'ai pensé qu'à James et à Harry.

Le vieil homme me salue et pointe sa baguette sur les sangles qui disparaissent aussitôt de mes membres endoloris. Je me redresse dans le lit et je me frotte les poignets et les chevilles pendant un long moment, réactivant ma circulation sanguine partiellement coupée à certains endroits.

« Bonjour Lily.  
_ Bonjour professeur, je réponds un peu froidement. »

Il ne s'en formalise pas. Il s'approche de moi et s'assoit sur le coin de mon lit, ses yeux restent figés sur le pan de mur blanc qui lui fait face, et son visage est indéchiffrable. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va me dire, il ne me laisse pas lire un seul indice sur ses traits.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? M'interroge t-il.  
_ Tuer des mangemorts, tuer Voldemort, je réponds très franchement.  
_ Il me semble que tu sous-estimes tes adversaires.  
_ Non. Ma mort m'indiffère simplement. »

Dumbledore hoche mécaniquement la tête comme s'il s'attendait à cette réponse, et je me demande pourquoi je suis encore ici. Peut-être parce que sa prestance m'empêche de faire un pas hors de la pièce sans qu'il ne me l'ait autorisé, je n'en sais rien. Cette pensée me contrarie, alors je me lève de mon lit, mais une simple phrase me retient.

« James est toujours parmi nous, dans cette vie. »

Je me fige debout devant le lit. Mes doigts tremblent le long de mon corps tendu comme la corde d'un arc. Je tangue, je tangue encore et encore, et j'ai l'impression que ça ne s'arrêtera jamais.

« Que comptes-tu faire de ça, Lily ? »

Mon coeur bat à vive allure dans ma poitrine. Je pourrais partir en courant, quitter le château, et aller voir James, qu'importe où il se trouve. Je pourrais retourner Londres juste pour me tenir face à lui et poser mon regard sur le sien, je pourrais m'en aller tout de suite. Pourtant, je ne le fais pas. Je reste là, parce que je me souviens de toutes les difficultés qu'il a traversé avec moi, et je sais que je ne veux pas le faire repasser par là.

Je réalise à ce moment là que je suis bien optimiste d'envisager que j'en serais capable. Il ne me connaît plus, ici. Il n'a aucune idée de qui je suis, et il n'est pas amoureux de moi. Je ne suis pas présomptueuse au point de penser que je pourrais faire en sorte qu'il m'aime de nouveau, et à vrai dire, je n'en ai pas la force. C'est ce qui a causé sa perte. Être avec moi, c'est ce qui l'a fait disparaître, c'est ce qui m'a amené ici, dans un véritable cauchemar. Je ne peux pas être avec lui, mais je ne reviens pas pour rien.

« Je le protégerai, j'affirme avec hardiesse.  
_ Que lui diras-tu quand il te demandera qui tu es ?  
_ Je ne lui parlerai pas. Il ne saura même pas que j'existe. Je le suivrai discrètement.  
_ Tu n'as pas les capacités requises.  
_ Alors entraînez-moi. »

Le professeur Dumbledore se lève de mon lit, puis sort une enveloppe de la poche de sa robe de sorcier bleue ciel. Il me la tend, et j'hésite un instant avant de l'attraper et de l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur, un simple nom et une adresse sont griffonnés sur un morceau de parchemin probablement aussi vieux que le directeur de Poudlard.

« Edgar Bones ? Je demande en regardant curieusement le professeur, attendant qu'il m'explique ce que signifie ce morceau de parchemin.  
_ Nous savons tous les deux que tu ne peux pas rester ici pour le moment. Cet homme est un auror actuellement en mission en France. Il pourra t'aider à t'entraîner et à devenir la personne que tu veux être.  
_ En France ? »

Il hoche la tête et cette fois, ses yeux se posent sur moi. Les miens glissent presque simultanément sur le morceau de papier que je tiens dans ma main, m'interrogeant sur la qualité de ce plan. Partir en France. Est-ce que c'est vraiment la solution ? En même temps, j'ai tellement envie de tout fuir que ça ne me paraît pas si insurmontable que cela.

« Comment pourrais-je protéger James si je suis en France ?  
_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. J'ai quelqu'un qui s'en chargera, répond-il. »

Je m'apprête à demander de qui il s'agit, mais je suis coupée dans mon élan par une arrivée à laquelle je ne m'attendais certainement pas.

« Vous m'avez demandé, professeur ? »

La voix d'Amélia me parvient aux oreilles avant que mes yeux ne se posent sur elle. Je suis pétrifiée quand elle me regarde à son tour, et je déglutis avant de me ruer sur elle pour la serrer dans mes bras sans réfléchir une seule seconde. Je réalise que je viens d'agir sur une impulsion inconsciente et absolument injustifiée quand elle me repousse.

« Bon sang Evans, qu'est-ce que vous... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?! S'exclame t-elle à l'adresse du professeur Dumbledore.  
_ Miss Evans a des problèmes d'ordre personnel, elle est en état de choc. Il y a eu une attaque chez ses parents, ils ne sont plus de ce monde. Elle va nous quitter pendant quelques temps.  
_ Oh... Lâche simplement Johnson tout en se tenant à une distance raisonnable de moi. »

Je ne vois aucune compassion dans ses yeux, mais je ne suis pas surprise d'y déceler une étincelle d'envie. Elle voudrait être à ma place. Elle voudrait que son père soit mort, et je sais pourquoi, mais je sais aussi qu'elle ne sait pas que je sais, et qu'un faux pas de plus de ma part n'est pas souhaitable aujourd'hui si je veux garder mon histoire secrète.

Alors je ne dis rien, je me contente de la fixer sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, juste parce qu'elle est là. Elle est là, et son coeur bat. Peu m'importe si elle me regarde comme si j'étais une pestiférée, comme si elle me détestait, elle vit, elle respire, elle parle, et c'est merveilleux. J'ai envie de lui dire merci pour avoir donné sa vie pour la mienne et celle d'Harry, j'ai envie de la serrer encore dans mes bras, mais elle ne comprendrait pas, alors je ne le fais pas. Je me contente d'être pleine de gratitude et d'essayer de ne pas le montrer.

Je réalise que pendant une fraction de seconde, je n'ai pas pensé ni à James, ni à Harry, et je suis presque furieuse contre moi même pour m'être réjouit de la présence d'Amélia alors que ma famille s'est faite attaquer devant mes yeux il y a moins de vingt quatre heures. Quelque chose n'est plus pareil en moi. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je ne peux pas risquer de tomber sur d'autres personnes que je connaissais dans mon autre vie, et de réagir comme je l'ai fait avec Amélia.

Je ne suis pas prête à me retrouver face à Sirius, Rémus, ou Peter. Je ne suis pas prête à me trouver face à Alice ou à Frank, ni à mon ami Peter Fitzgerald. Je ne suis pas non plus prête à confronter Rogue ou n'importe lequel de ses amis encore en vie que j'ai pourtant tué il y a quelques temps. Je ne suis pas prête à me retrouver face à James.

Je ne suis pas prête à le voir poser des yeux indifférents sur moi. Comment je me sentirais ? Comment je me sentirais s'il était face à moi ? S'il ne me voyait même pas ? Si je n'étais qu'une personne parmi la foule ? Comment je ferais s'il n'y avait plus rien de spécial entre nous ? Comment je ferais si je le voyais comme je ne l'ai jamais vu, comme l'horrible personne qu'il m'a décrite lui-même ? Comment je ferais, si je n'arrivais pas à l'aimer de nouveau ?

Je sais que j'ai dit que je le protégerai de loin, qu'il ne me verrait même pas, mais je n'ai jamais pensé que ça pourrait m'empêcher de continuer à l'aimer, je n'avais juste pas envisagé le fait que modifier le cours des choses pourrait également me montrer une facette de sa personnalité que je n'ai jamais eu envie de voir et qu'il a presque intégralement effacé quand il était avec moi. Après tout, je l'ai détesté la première fois que je l'ai vu, qui me dit que je ne peux pas revenir à cette première impression ? Or, je ne suis pas prête à ça, à le détester. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de faire face à tout ça maintenant, je dois partir.

Là bas, en France, quand je serai seule, je pourrais réfléchir. Je pourrais écrire une lettre à Alice pour lui expliquer que j'ai dû partir et qu'il ne faut pas me chercher, puis une à Severus pour lui dire de ne plus m'approcher, que notre histoire est terminée. Je pourrais faire le point, et il sera plus facile de leur mentir sans avoir à les regarder dans les yeux.

« Comment je m'y rends ? J'interroge le professeur Dumbledore en brandissant l'adresse devant moi.  
_ J'ai installé un portoloin à l'entrée du château. Il part dans dix minutes. Le professeur Johnson va t'escorter. Bonne chance, Lily, m'annonce le directeur en me faisant un signe de main vers la porte pour me signifier que je peux sortir. »

J'observe Amélia un instant, elle aussi, et je devine qu'encore une fois, je la fixe avec un peu trop d'insistance, alors je baisse les yeux et je quitte la pièce avant elle. Elle me suit à une distance raisonnable, et je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où j'ai envie de me retourner, de l'étreindre et de lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Pour dire vrai, j'ai presque envie de l'entendre me balancer une vacherie. Je retrouverais quelque chose de familier de mon ancienne vie. C'est à en devenir fou, ce brouillard dans lequel je me trouve. C'est comme si je m'étais endormie il y a deux ans, et que je me réveillais maintenant, c'est presque comme si rien n'avait existé, parce qu'au fond, c'est le cas. Rien n'a existé, ici.

Je suis seulement Lily Evans, une jeune fille de dix-sept ans qui vient de perdre ses parents. J'ai vécu une vie paisible dans une ville pauvre d'Angleterre, j'allais me baigner dans la rivière qui la traversait tous les étés, et j'adorais manger des glaces avec ma meilleure amie Alice à Pré-Au-Lard. Je ne le referai plus, j'en suis intimement convaincue, parce que toutes ces choses plaisantes qui composaient mon ancienne vie n'ont plus leur place dans ce monde ci tant elles paraissent superficielles.

Je jette un regard en biais à Amélia juste avant de poser ma main sur ce que j'imagine être un portoloin, une vieille casquette verte délavée près du portail, et puis je tourne. Je tourne, tourne, et tourne encore. A toute allure. Je sais qu'il y a un moment où la sensation de tourbillon va s'arrêter, mais comme d'habitude, je n'arrive pas à anticiper, et inexorablement, je m'échoue au milieu d'un champs de maïs.

Baguette à la main, je me fraye un chemin à travers les épis un peu plus haut que moi, essayant de réprimer cette sensation de panique qui me prend quand je n'en vois pas le bout. Je marche pendant quelques minutes, ma gorge s'obstruant un peu plus à chaque pas sous l'impression désagréable de ne jamais parvenir à sortir de ce champ.

Je réussi pourtant, à mon grand soulagement, et quand je m'arrête à la fin de ma rangée de maïs, je constate qu'une petite chaumière se dresse devant moi. Je cherche la boîte aux lettres pour y trouver le nom d'Edgar Bones, mais il n'y en a pas, alors je décide d'aller frapper à la porte. A peine mon poing est-il entré en contact avec le bois que je me retrouve propulsée à l'intérieur de la maison et attachée à une chaise en bois.

La première chose que je vois quand j'arrive à reprendre mon souffle qui s'est coupé sur le coup, c'est la baguette, pointée juste devant mon nez. A l'autre bout se trouve un homme de taille moyenne avec une moustache à la hippie rejoignant sa barbe mal taillée au coin de ses lèvres. Il doit avoir la trentaine. Ses yeux marrons me pénètrent avec une telle insistance que je sais qu'il connaît la moindre de mes pensées.

« Lily Evans, souffle t-il.  
_ Potter. Lily Potter, je le corrige.  
_ Non. Lily Evans, me reprend-il d'un ton catégorique en me frappant le bout des doigts avec sa baguette. »

Je pousse un cri aiguë d'avantage à cause du coup en lui même qu'à cause de la douleur bénigne qu'il m'a provoqué, et je le fusille du regard. Je sais que c'est le genre d'erreur que je ne peux pas me permettre, mais je tiens tellement à mon nom de famille que j'ai pensé que je pourrais le garder. Je suis une imbécile. Je suis Lily Evans, ici.

« Vous êtes Edgar Bones ? Je l'interroge, toujours attachée à la chaise. »

Il lisse sa moustache, marmonne quelques mots que je ne comprends pas, et fais plusieurs pas dans la pièce jusqu'à prendre un parchemin sur un bureau poussiéreux et à me le brandir devant les yeux. Je constate avec étonnement qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de contrat qui dit que je m'engage à commencer un entraînement auprès de lui et que je suis parfaitement consciente des dangers que je pourrais rencontrer.

« Il va falloir me détacher pour que je signe, je lui fais remarquer.  
_ Il va falloir vous détacher pour que vous signiez, me répond-il en reposant le parchemin sur son bureau. »

Il quitte la pièce, et là, je me dis juste que cet homme est fou. Dumbledore m'a envoyé chez un homme complètement déséquilibré. Je suis en France, dans une minuscule maison qui sent la chèvre, je me retrouve attachée à une chaise en paille par un sort, et un espèce de malade est en train de se moquer de moi en corrigeant chacune de mes phrases.

« Hé ?! Vous n'allez pas me détacher ?! J'appelle en essayant de tirer sur mes liens. »

Je n'obtiens aucune réponse, alors je commence à essayer moi-même de me débattre, mais j'ai beau tirer sur les fils invisibles qui me retiennent, je ne parviens pas m'extirper de cette maudite chaise. Le fait d'être immobile me rend furieuse. Je n'aime pas ça. J'ai l'impression de ne rien pouvoir faire et quand on a vu son mari se faire assassiner sous ses yeux, être forcée de ne pas bouger est sûrement la pire torture au monde.

Moi, je veux m'entraîner. Je ne pensais pas que le professeur Dumbledore m'enverrait ici pour que son ami m'attache, je pensais qu'il m'y avait envoyé parce que je pourrais trouver quelqu'un capable de m'aider. Avant de partir, je croyais qu'on allait m'enseigner des formes de magie que je ne connais pas et dont je n'ai jamais soupçonné l'existence, j'envisageais qu'on m'apprendrait à me battre avec mes mains, je me disais que peut-être, on m'apprendrait à lancer des sorts sans me servir de ma baguette, mais je n'imaginais certainement pas que je resterai assise ici pendant des heures.

Parce que c'est exactement ce qu'il m'arrive. J'attends, j'attends, et j'attends encore. Je me débats, de temps à autre, je cris, j'essaie de trouver une solution pour me libérer, en vain. De temps en temps, mon regard se pose sur la vieille horloge qui se trouve pendue au mur devant moi, seule responsable de l'unique bruit de la maison à chaque fois qu'une aiguille se déplace.

J'ai beau appeler Edgar Bones, il ne vient pas. Il me laisse là. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il attend de moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils tiennent tous à m'attacher quelque part alors que je n'ai jamais eu aussi envie d'être libre. J'ai besoin de courir, j'ai besoin de sauter, j'ai besoin de me battre. J'ai une vraie rage à l'intérieur de moi qui doit être canalisée, et je ne peux pas m'en occuper si je suis condamnée à rester assise ici.

Quand Edgar Bones revient dans la pièce, quatre heures se sont écoulées. J'ai faim, j'ai soif, et je suis toujours assise sur cette fichue chaise. Je le supplie de me détacher pendant un long moment, mais il ne m'écoute pas. Il ne daigne même pas me nourrir ou m'abreuver, c'est comme si je n'existais pas. Jusqu'à ce que finalement, il se plante devant moi.

« Lily Evans ?  
_ Oui, oui, Lily Evans, je m'empresse de répondre.  
_ A l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur ?  
_ Lily Evans aussi, je le jure, je suis Lily Evans.  
_ Mensonge. Vous êtes Lily Potter. Ne jamais l'oublier. Lily Evans à l'extérieur, Lily Potter à l'intérieur. »

Je ferme les yeux et ma bouche se crispe quand sa baguette tape à nouveau sur mes doigts, mais cette fois, je retiens mon cri de surprise. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il attend de moi, je ne comprends pas le charabia qu'il me débite, et je sais encore moins ce que je dois y répondre.

« Détachez moi, s'il vous plaît...  
_ Détachez vous, s'il vous plaît, me dit-il en faisant un signe de main vers ma chaise. »

Je crois un instant que mes chaînes invisibles ne me tiennent plus, qu'il les a enlevées, mais quand j'essaie de me redresser, je constate avec épuisement qu'elles sont toujours là. Est-ce que cet homme est réellement un allié ? Je commence à douter de la bonne volonté de Dumbledore. Et s'il m'avait amené ici juste pour s'assurer que je ne tuerai pas Severus Rogue ?

« Donnez moi au moins à manger et à boire, je reprends en le fixant avec lassitude.  
_ Lily Potter peut donner à manger et à boire à Lily Evans.  
_ Mais Lily Potter et Lily Evans sont toutes les deux coincées sur cette stupide chaise ! Je peste en me secouant dans tous les sens, sans succès.  
_ Lily Potter n'est-elle pas venue pour combattre le monde ? M'interroge t-il, très étonné.  
_ Bien sûr que si, mais elle ne peut pas le faire dans ces conditions !  
_ Lily Potter doit comprendre que son entraînement a commencé et qu'elle est la seule personne sur laquelle elle peut compter, tranche t-il avant de s'en aller une nouvelle fois. »

Lily Potter va surtout vous botter le derrière dès qu'elle aura réussi à s'extirper de cette fichue prison de paille et de bois ! Je reste seule deux nouvelles heures pendant lesquelles je ne parviens toujours pas à me libérer. Je me contente de réfléchir, de ressasser mes souvenirs que j'ai peur de voir périr au fur et à mesure du temps qui passe, et j'attends. J'attends qu'Edgar Bones revienne.

« Le professeur Dumbledore nous a envoyé ceci, me dit-il en posant ma baguette sur le bureau, juste par dessus le contrat.  
_ Ça pourrait m'être utile pour me libérer, je lance avec ironie en espérant qu'il me la tende.  
_ Ça pourrait être utile à Lily Evans, mais Lily Potter n'en a pas besoin, me répond-il sur un ton naturel.  
_ Je ne comprends rien ! Merlin, expliquez-moi ce que je dois faire, car je vous jure que je ne comprends pas ! Je ne peux pas rester assise ici, immobile, pendant que des mangemorts tuent des gens dehors ! Je proteste en essayant de bouger.  
_ Lily Potter doit apprendre à canaliser sa colère pour en faire une force. Elle doit la transformer en intelligence pour pouvoir se libérer. J'ai une mission, je m'en vais. J'espère que quand je reviendrai, Lily Potter aura réussi à sortir de sa prison. »

Il m'apparaît, là, que la prison dont il parle n'est pas celle sur laquelle je suis assise. Il s'agit de mon esprit. Edgar Bones essaie de me faire comprendre que je dois réfléchir avec ma tête et non avec mon corps. Bouger dans tous les sens ne me sera d'aucune aide, il faut que je trouve un moyen de m'en sortir avec ce que j'ai toujours considéré comme l'un de mes atouts : mon esprit.

Malheureusement, ce qui était autrefois une véritable arme semble s'être transformé en purée de citrouille. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur la moindre chose, et j'ai peur de périr ici, dans ma prison, parce que je suis incapable de mobiliser mon cerveau pour trouver un moyen de me libérer, trop focalisée sur le premier rai de lumière verte que j'ai vu traverser le salon pour s'échouer dans la poitrine de mon mari, et le second qui se dirigeait droit vers mon fils lorsque j'ai décidé de retourner mon sablier.


	3. Chapter 3

« Il me semblait bien que Lily Evans serait toujours sur sa chaise, mais je pensais que Lily Potter saurait se libérer, me dit Edgar en pénétrant dans le salon. »

Il pose sa veste sur le porte manteau en bois qui se trouve à l'entrée, juste sous l'horloge que je fixe depuis presque 48h. Je pensais qu'il ne reviendrait jamais de sa mission et je commençais à désespérer. Je me dessèche, aussi. Je ne sens plus la faim. Il paraît que quand on a plus envie de boire, par contre, c'est mauvais signe. Je ne désespère pas, je peux encore m'accrocher à ma soif.

« Vous allez me laisser mourir ici ? Je l'interroge.  
_ Lily Potter va vous laisser mourir ici, me répond-il.  
_ Dîtes moi juste comment faire pour me libérer.  
_ Vous devez vous extirper de cette colère qui est en vous. Personne ne peut entraîner quelqu'un qui est aveuglée par la haine. C'est la sagesse qui doit vous guider, explique t-il avant de se rendre dans ce qu'il me semble être la cuisine. »

Je l'entends se préparer à manger, j'entends sa fourchette gratter son assiette, et je me demande si ça ne lui pose vraiment aucun problème de manger à côté de moi alors que ça fait deux jours que je n'ai pas avalé quoi que ce soit.

J'ai eu le temps d'observer la pièce et je la connais par coeur. Il me manque juste une donnée : ce petit carré qui se trouve derrière moi et que je ne peux pas voir à moins de réussir à faire tourner ma tête d'un demi tour sur mon cou, ce qui me semble largement compromis par mon manque de souplesse.

Devant moi, il y a la porte, avec le porte manteau en bois et l'horloge. J'aurais bien aimé qu'un oiseau en sorte, et je crois que c'était le cas autrefois parce qu'il y a une petite trappe juste sous le cadran, mais je pense qu'elle ne fonctionne plus. J'ai toujours trouvé cela rigolo, de voir le petit volatile se faire propulser de l'objet pour couiner un coup. Ma mère n'était pas d'accord quand j'ai voulu ramener ce type de modèle à la maison. Elle disait qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre piailler la bestiole à longueur de journée, et je n'ai jamais pensé à proposer à James d'en avoir une à Godric's Hollow. Je crois qu'il se serait moqué de moi, et je l'aurais compris. C'est assez ridicule, quand on y réfléchi.

A gauche de la porte d'entrée, il y a un pan de mur ivoire que je soupçonne avoir été blanc un jour. Il est dépourvu de tableau, mais il y une petite table sur laquelle Edgar Bones dépose ses clés qui y est collée. Près de cette table, il y a la porte de la cuisine, grande ouverte, où mon hôte dévore ce qui me semble être, à l'odeur, une entrecôte.

Cette pièce là a l'air étrangement longue. Si je n'avais pas vu des choses étranges depuis que je suis à Poudlard, je me serais demandée pourquoi je ne l'avais pas vu déborder sur les champs de maïs, mais maintenant, je sais qu'un simple sortilège d'extension couplé avec une grande puissance magique peut amener à des prouesses intéressantes.

Mes yeux continuent leur chemin jusqu'à se poser sur le bureau d'Edgar Bones. Je me demande par quel miracle ce tas de bois tient toujours debout. Une de ses pattes est plus courte que les autres de 4 ou 5 centimètres et elle semble avoir été rongée par quelque chose. Les termites, ou un rat, je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas assez proche pour pouvoir établir un diagnostic scientifique, et je dois dire que ça m'est un peu égal.

J'ai longuement regardé les documents posés sur le bureau bancal. Je n'ai pas réussi à lire ce qu'il y avait de marqué dessus, mais j'ai vu qu'il y avait le tampon du ministère sur plusieurs. Je dois dire que ça m'a un peu rassuré. Edgar Bones n'a peut-être pas des méthodes communes, mais au moins, le ministère de la magie le soutient. Enfin, je ne sais pas si je devrais en être soulagée car il y a tellement de corruptions ces temps-ci que ça ne veut pas forcément dire quoi que ce soit de bon, mais au moins, ils savent qu'Edgar Bones existe, et ils savent où il se trouve. Je sais que s'il me fait du mal, il sera appréhendé.

Je n'ai cependant aucun doute sur le fait qu'il parviendrait à s'en tirer à bon compte vu toutes les photos qu'il y a dans la pièce. Sur plusieurs cadres, je le vois serrer la main de Harold Minchum, le ministre actuel. Sur d'autres, il a un bras autour d'une jeune femme blonde à l'air vraiment sympathique. Comme elle est sur plusieurs photos, je me dit que c'était probablement sa femme, mais le fait qu'elle ne soit pas ici m'intrigue.

« Elle est morte, lâche brusquement Edgar que je n'avais pas vu revenir dans la pièce. »

Je déglutis. Il attrape un des cadres la représentant et il le fixe un instant avec une expression que je n'ai encore jamais vu sur son visage, celle d'un attachement profond mêlé au déchirement qu'a dû lui causer son décès. Ainsi, Edgar Bones et moi avons d'avantage de choses en commun que ce que je croyais.

Je l'entends marmonner quelque chose à propos des mangemorts, deux ou trois insultes fusent, et il s'assoit sur une chaise à bascule près de la bibliothèque, ferme les yeux, et puis il n'y a plus que sa respiration régulière pour troubler le cour de mes pensées. Je comprends à ce moment là ce qu'il voulait dire quant au fait que je ne dois pas me laisser aveugler par ma colère. On ne réfléchi pas bien quand on pense au mal que l'on ressent.

Je dois réussir à m'en détacher, même si ça me paraît impossible, je dois réussir à enfouir tout cela au fond de moi. Ça ne m'a jamais semblé être une bonne solution, de réprimer ma peine, mais je n'ai pas envie de vivre, j'ai simplement envie de me venger, alors peut-être que pour cette fois-ci, je peux essayer de mettre la souffrance de côté et me concentrer sur mes véritables objectifs : protéger James à tout prix, et venir à bout de ceux qui m'ont causé cette peine.

Peut-être que ce n'est pas tout à fait ce qu'Edgar Bones insinuait quand il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je sois seulement guidée par la sagesse, mais cette réflexion me permet tout de même de me détacher des liens magiques qui me serrent les chevilles et les poignets. C'était une barrière mentale, une simple barrière mentale qui me retenait ici, et aussitôt qu'elle se rompt, je me rue dans la cuisine aussi vite que mes jambes flageolantes me le permettent.

J'ouvre le robinet et penche ma tête par dessous, me fichant éperdument que mes cheveux m'obstruent la moitié du visage tant j'ai soif, et je bois pendant un long moment. Je ne peux réprimer un long soupir de soulagement quand je me redresse. Edgar Bones est à présent assis à la table de la cuisine. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu venir, ni sortir un paquet de jambon du frigo. Je bondis dessus et l'englouti intégralement, guidée par mon odorat réactivant ma faim, et je ne prends même pas la peine de saisir un couteau et une fourchette.

J'ai à peine conscience que je dois ressembler à une sauvage, et à vrai dire, je m'en fiche éperdument. Je crois que ma libération marque le coup d'envoi de ma formation intensive, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Alors aussitôt la viande ingurgitée jusqu'à la moindre miette restante, je plante mes yeux dans ceux d'Edgar.

« Lily Potter va aller dormir, maintenant, me dit-il. »

Cette phrase me surprend. Ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller dormir, je veux me battre. Je veux m'entraîner, je veux apprendre à être plus forte que ce que je ne suis, je veux pouvoir faire quelque chose qui importe.

« Lily Potter n'a presque pas dormi pendant des jours, elle doit dormir pour pouvoir s'entraîner, reprend-il.  
_ Je n'ai pas envie de dormir, c'est une perte de temps, je lui réponds malgré mes yeux rougis.  
_ Lily Potter a tort, mais Lily Potter doit apprendre par elle-même, tranche t-il avant de me faire signe de le suivre à l'extérieur. »

Je commence à regretter ma réponse quand je me lève et que je sens que mes jambes me portent à peine, mais je suis tout de même déterminée à commencer aujourd'hui, alors je le suis dehors. C'est le milieu d'après-midi, et il fait chaud. Le soleil tape sur le champ de maïs, mais quand Edgar Bones se faufile à l'intérieur, je ne me pose pas de question, je me lance à sa poursuite.

Je le perds une ou deux minutes plus tard. J'ai beau me tourner et me retourner, je ne le vois plus. Son passage n'a laissé aucune trace sur les tiges, et mes yeux douloureux à cause de la fatigue ne me permettent pas de déceler le moindre indice s'il y en a. J'essaie de tendre l'oreille, mais cela ne fait que me fatiguer d'avantage. J'appelle, mais on ne me répond pas. J'avance, mais je ne sais pas où je vais. Je m'effondre dix minutes plus tard. Il avait raison, j'avais tort.

Quand je me réveille, je suis allongée sur un vieux matelas pas très confortable. Je me frotte les yeux un long moment, et puis je balaye la pièce du regard. Je sursaute quand je vois James, debout devant mon lit, les yeux vissés sur moi.

« Lily, ça va ? Me demande t-il l'air visiblement très inquiet.  
_ Je... »

Je n'arrive pas à répondre, je me contente de bondir hors du lit et de me ruer dans ses bras sans savoir ce qu'il m'arrive. Je sais juste que s'il a prononcé mon nom, c'est qu'il sait qui je suis, et s'il sait qui je suis, c'est que le cauchemar dans lequel je pensais avoir mis les pieds n'est pas celui que je croyais.

Je le serre contre moi plus fort que je ne l'ai jamais serré, je hume son odeur qui n'est pas la même que d'habitude, et là je me rends compte que je suis une imbécile, que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, que je ne dois pas me fier à ce que je vois. J'en ai la confirmation quand le corps de James part en fumée contre le mien, et que je n'ai plus rien entre les bras.

J'entends les pleurs d'Harry un peu plus loin, et je m'efforce de ne pas bouger tout en suppliant Edgar Bones d'arrêter le calvaire. Je reconnais l'odeur de la potion d'hallucination, et je sais que ce que je viens de voir et ce que je viens d'entendre n'était qu'une pure création de mon esprit. Je ne peux pas me laisser berner par ce genre de choses, je n'ai pas le droit d'être aussi faible.

Je reste alors au milieu de la pièce, pleurant sans m'en rendre compte, essayant de chasser les voix de mon mari et de mon fils de ma tête, me demandant comment quelqu'un peut me faire subir quelque chose d'aussi ignoble, et si je vais réellement survivre à cet entraînement.

Je me réveille de nouveau dans le champs de maïs. Ce que je vois en premier, c'est le ciel bleu. Le soleil commence à tomber, et je devine que je suis restée inconsciente un long moment. Edgar Bones est assis en tailleur à côté de moi. Ses yeux sont fermés, il a l'attitude d'un sage mais ce qu'il me fait subir m'empêche de penser une telle chose de lui.

Une minuscule marmite est posée à côté de ma tête, elle est recouverte d'un couvercle noir et poussiéreux, et je devine qu'elle contient la potion d'hallucination qui m'a amené là où mon esprit l'a guidé. J'aurais aimé sentir la brise sur mon visage, elle m'aurait permit de me calmer un peu, mais il n'y a que la chaleur étouffante du champs de maïs.

« Si Lily Potter avait dormi, elle aurait pu combattre efficacement les effets de la potion, me fait remarquer Edgar Bones.  
_ Je l'ai combattu, je proteste en me redressant légèrement.  
_ Vous l'avez subi avant de la combattre. Maintenant, il est temps de dormir vraiment, Lily Potter, conclut-il en me guidant vers la sortie du champ. »

Cette fois, je lui obéis. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il m'arrive une nouvelle aventure comme celle que je viens de vivre. Retrouver de l'espoir même juste une seconde, puis retomber dans l'horreur est pire que tout quand on sait qu'on a tout perdu. Je ne me ferai pas avoir une deuxième fois. L'espoir, je ne l'aurai plus.

Je suis réveillée par des bruits dans le salon qui me tirent hors de mon lit. Des hommes parlent fort. Ils disent qu'ils vont le tuer. Je secoue la tête dans mon oreiller juste le temps de reprendre mes esprits, et je me concentre sur la conversation que j'entends en me demandant si l'odeur de la potion hallucinogène ne traîne pas dans l'air. Non, elle n'est pas là.

Quelqu'un appelle à l'aide dans le salon. C'est Edgar Bones, je reconnais sa voix grave. Je me lève de mon lit, grimaçant quand il grince sous mon poids, puis je pose un pied sur le parquet qui se lamente également sous mes orteils. Je fouille la chambre dans laquelle mon hôte m'a guidé pour essayer de trouver ma baguette, mais elle n'y est pas, et je me souviens qu'elle doit toujours se trouver sur le bureau, alors je me glisse dans le couloir, je longe les tableaux de tous les ministres de la magie, et je jette un coup d'oeil à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte menant au salon.

Je vois un homme, baguette pointée sur Edgar Bones, assis sur la chaise en paille, l'air effrayé. L'inconnu est grand et massif. Il a de larges épaules et ses pieds sont solidement ancrés au sol. Je doute sérieusement de pouvoir lui provoquer autre chose que de vulgaires chatouilles en me jetant sur lui. Mes poings ne seraient qu'une caresse sur ses muscles.

Je devine qu'il y a un deuxième étranger quand le blond musclé prend la parole et qu'il demande à son acolyte de se saisir de la baguette qui se trouve sur le bureau. Je n'entends plus que le silence, alors je suppose que l'homme lui obéit. J'hésite plusieurs fois à intervenir, mais je ne le fais que quand je vois le deuxième homme pointer ma propre baguette sur Edgar Bones.

J'ouvre la porte à la volée et je me rue sur lui comme si rien d'autre n'existait. Je saute sur son dos et je serre son cou dans mes mains, mais l'homme se baisse, m'attrape par les poignets, et me fait faire un joli vol plané par dessus sa tête, m'envoyant à l'autre bout du salon. J'aurais pu prendre le temps de me lamenter d'être mal retombée, de m'être fait mal au coude, mais je n'y pense même pas. Je me relève aussitôt pour essayer de reprendre ma baguette à mon adversaire, lui écrasant le pied aussi fort que je le peux lorsqu'il m'enserre contre lui, tenant ma tête entre ses bras, prêt à me rompre la nuque.

Il pousse une petite exclamation de surprise sous le coup que je lui ai asséné, mais il ne me relâche pas pour autant. Je continue à me débattre jusqu'à ce que finalement, mes yeux se posent sur Edgar Bones et l'inconnu blond et musclé. Mon hôte s'est levé et se tient à côté de lui, ils nous fixent tous les deux avec attention, et finalement, le blond donne une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule d'Edgar.

« C'est ça, la nouvelle recrue ?! S'exclame t-il à la fois avec dédain et amusement, en pointant un index accusateur vers moi. »

Edgar acquiesce silencieusement. Il ne sourit pas, lui. Il n'a pas l'air contrarié non plus. Son visage est étonnement inexpressif. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça me surprend tant que ça, c'est presque toujours le cas. Je suis cependant assez désarçonnée par ce qu'il se passe sous ce toit. Nos deux adversaires ne semblent pas aussi hostiles que je le pensais.

« Salut, je m'appelle Caradoc. Caradoc Dearborn, me dit le blond en me tendant la main. »

L'autre desserre son étreinte et je m'empresse de m'écarter de lui avant que mon regard ne jongle entre la main que l'on me tend, et les yeux bleus de Dearborn, pour enfin revenir sur le visage d'Edgar Bones. L'explication que je cherche ne vient que quand l'autre homme prend la parole.

« C'était un entraînement, une mise en situation. Il va falloir que tu t'y habitues, m'explique t-il en me tendant la main à son tour. »

Lui, il n'est pas aussi musclé que son acolyte, mais il a une certaine prestance qui le rend impressionnant. Ses cheveux bruns sont courts et ses yeux noisette sont très profonds. Quand je lui serre la main, je dois me concentrer de toutes mes forces pour ne pas pousser un petit cri de douleur. Un demi-sourire s'affiche sur son visage, et je devine qu'il me teste.

« Je suis Benjy Fenwick, se présente t-il.  
_ Lily, dis-je simplement, toujours un peu perturbée par la tournure inattendue des événements. »

Je serre également la main de Dearborn, tout aussi souriant que son camarade, puis je me tourne vers Edgar.

« La jeune Lily agit sans réfléchir, marmonne t-il.  
_ Elle n'a pas de jugeote, mais elle est acharnée, ça peut peut-être donner quelque chose, ajoute Caradoc en haussant les épaules.  
_ Très agréable, je riposte en lui lançant un regard noir, vexée.  
_ Il a raison. Tu avais le temps de réfléchir, d'évaluer la situation. Si tu l'avais fait, tu aurais pu préparer un plan. Il va aussi falloir que tu apprennes à te battre, parce que ce que tu viens de faire là, c'était du tirage de cheveux, complète Benjy.  
_ Ton pied n'est pas d'accord avec ça, je lui fais remarquer avec contrariété. »

Il ne relève pas et se contente de me tendre ma baguette que je lui arrache des mains juste avant de me retrouver face à face avec mon contrat qu'Edgar Bones brandit devant moi. Je ne l'ai toujours pas signé, et plus les minutes passent, plus je me dis que je n'ai pas ma place ici et que je n'y arriverai pas.

« Je crois que la petite Lily n'a pas la force, commente Benjy. »

Cette simple remarque me pique au vif, et sans réfléchir, j'attrape la première plume qui passe pour signer le contrat. Aucun des deux garçons ne semble beaucoup plus âgé que moi. Ils doivent avoir la vingtaine, et je refuse de me faire traiter comme une gamine par deux jeunes mâles débordants de testostérones qui semblent prendre les filles pour des incapables. Peu importe ce qu'ils me réservent par la suite, je leur prouverai que je suis à la hauteur.


	4. Les retrouvailles (Lily)

Je souris à la serveuse qui m'apporte mon cocktail vert clair pour tout remerciement, et je fais tourner la paille entre mes doigts. Certains pourraient dire que c'est parce que je suis nerveuse, les plus lucides sauraient que c'est simplement mon impatience qui guide mes gestes. Je sais cependant que je dois la contenir. Benjy me l'a dit et redit, je dois être prudente.

Alors j'inspire profondément et j'essaie de patienter calmement. La première fois que je suis venue ici, je portais un vieux sweat et un jean délavé. Cette fois là, je pensais ne pas avoir ma place dans cet endroit. Aujourd'hui, j'ai beau être habillée d'un pantalon moulant kaki rentré dans de grosses bottes sombres, d'un débardeur noir et d'une veste à capuche de la même couleur, je ne me pose pas de question sur ma pertinence. Je suis exactement là où je dois être, que je respecte le dresscode ou non.

Mes jambes bougent sous le bar sur lequel je m'appuie légèrement. Je me demande encore comment je vais réagir. Edgar, Caradoc, et Benjy ont beau m'avoir entraîné pendant un mois, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre. Ils me l'ont bien fait remarquer. Pourtant, j'aime à penser que je suis préparée à toutes les éventualités. Ce que j'ai subi en France était dur, l'entraînement était intensif et éprouvant, aussi bien moralement que physiquement, et je n'ai jamais été aussi forte.

Le néon bleu se reflète sur mon verre quand je le lève pour en boire une gorgée, et je dois me concentrer pour l'avaler quand je croise le regard gris de Sirius Black dans le miroir derrière le comptoir. Je me retourne très légèrement, juste assez pour voir sans être vue, et mes jambes arrêtent instantanément de bouger quand James entre dans le bar derrière son meilleur ami.

Je pivote aussitôt, les yeux rivés sur mon verre. Mon coeur vient de me mettre un sacré coup de pied dans la poitrine. J'essaie de reprendre mon souffle, fermant les yeux pour me concentrer comme j'ai appris à le faire, sirotant une gorgée de mon cocktail tout en essayant de garder le contrôle sur moi-même. C'est dur. Il est là. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un mois, depuis qu'il est mort, et il est là, quelque part derrière moi.

Pourtant, il ne faut pas que je perde de vue mon objectif. Je dois le protéger, et uniquement le protéger. Il ne doit pas savoir d'où je viens, je dois le sauver, et pour le sauver, il faut que je reste à ma place.

Cependant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder à travers le miroir du bar. Il discute avec Sirius, il rit de temps en temps. Je le vois flirter brièvement avec une première fille, puis une deuxième, et le manège dure pendant une heure. J'ai un pincement au coeur, un terrible pincement. J'avais beau savoir à quoi m'attendre, le voir est une autre histoire. Je croyais avoir le temps de me réjouir de le voir en vie, mais finalement, je ne sens en moi que de la peine et une violente jalousie.

Et puis soudain, ses yeux noirs croisent les miens, et tout me revient en pleine figure. Toutes nos folies, nos désirs dérangés, tout ce qui a fait que je suis là, à me rendre compte que je ne pourrais jamais faire autrement que de l'aimer profondément et ne pas le lui dire. J'ai l'impression juste une seconde qu'il se souvient de tout mais c'est stupide parce que c'est impossible. Il ne peut pas se souvenir de quelque chose qu'il n'a pas vécu.

Alors je romps instantanément le contact visuel, je me tortille sur ma chaise, et j'inspire tout l'air que je peux comme si ça allait me faire oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce cocktail qui se trouve devant moi est mon salut.

Quand je relève la tête, James est à côté de moi. D'un geste méticuleux et lent, je pose mon verre sur le bar, ne cédant pas à ma panique intérieure. Il commande la même chose que moi, et il me jette le sourire en coin. Celui qui fait battre mon coeur à toute allure et qui me donne des pensées bien lointaines de celles que je devrais avoir actuellement. Je dois rester sobre.

« C'est quoi, votre nom ? Il m'interroge. »

Il mord dans sa paille, lève ses yeux sur moi, et Merlin, je meurs intérieurement. Je déteste ses foutues techniques de drague à la noix, et je le déteste d'être aussi beau, d'être mon mari et de ne pas le savoir. Je le déteste aussi de s'être fait tué devant mes yeux. Cette simple pensée suffit à me faire retomber sur terre.

« Lily, je réponds un peu froidement.  
_ Lily ? Juste Lily ?  
_ Evans.  
_ Ah ! J'aurais dû m'en douter ! S'exclame t-il. »

Je le regarde curieusement, et il se fait un plaisir de ne pas s'expliquer. Attirer l'attention. Faire en sorte que la fille se pose des questions. Piquer sa curiosité. James a toujours su comment s'y prendre, mais je connais son jeu, et il ne connaît pas le mien.

« Dale Evans. Mon père est fan de cette actrice, finit-il par dire quand il constate qu'il n'a plus mon attention.  
_ Il n'y a aucun lien avec moi, je lui réponds en haussant les épaules.  
_ Vous êtes belle, et l'était aussi, ajoute t-il sur un ton décontracté. »

Je secoue la tête en soupirant, et je sirote mon cocktail sans lui montrer mon amusement. S'il savait à quel point je le connais, et à quel point je ne marche pas. Pour être tout à fait honnête, si un autre homme s'était trouvé à me dire la même chose, je l'aurais envoyé promener, mais comme c'est lui, je me contente de l'ignorer.

« Vous ne me demandez pas mon nom, à moi ?  
_ Non. »

J'ai envie de sourire quand son visage se transforme l'espace d'une seconde pour me laisser entrevoir une moue dépitée, mais il se reprend bien vite, et rapproche sa chaise de la mienne. Son parfum est maintenant de la partie, et je me demande si je ne devrais pas partir avant que les choses ne se compliquent trop, mais je reste pour lui, parce que je suis revenue pour le protéger, je ne suis pas là pour décamper au moindre imprévu.

« On se connaît, non ? C'est pour ça que vous ne me demandez pas mon nom, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Je ne crois pas, non, je réponds, les yeux posés sur mon verre.  
_ Alors vous avez dû me voir dans un magasine de Quidditch, reprend-il en arborant un petit air supérieur qui m'agace.  
_ Non, il ne me semble pas. »

Ma réponse semble le décevoir, et mon désintérêt face à sa carrière d'autant plus. J'imagine que c'est une technique qui fonctionne, d'habitude. Les sportifs n'ont pas l'air d'avoir le moindre mal à ramener des filles chez eux. La notoriété doit aider, et je me hais de l'admettre, mais la paye joue certainement aussi. Certaines d'entre nous n'ont vraiment aucune fierté. Moi, j'en ai, et dans mon ancienne vie comme dans celle-ci, il est hors de question que je le laisse croire que son argent a un quelconque pouvoir sur moi.

« Oh, Merlin. On a déjà couché ensemble, c'est ça ? »

Cette fois, je manque de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive, puis je transforme mon embarras notable en toux.

« Oui, bien sûr. Et puis nous nous sommes mariés et nous avons eu un enfant, j'ironise en levant les yeux au ciel. »

La plaisanterie qui n'en est pas une a le mérite de le faire rire et de détourner son attention. Merlin, s'il savait seulement le nombre de fois où nous n'avons pas couché ensemble, mais où nous avons fait l'amour... ! Je ne dois pas y penser. Je ne dois pas y penser. Je ne dois pas y penser, mais j'ai l'intime conviction que ce que lui et moi partagions était bien plus que ce que le commun des mortels a l'habitude de vivre. C'était spécial.

« Alors quoi ? Je ne vous intéresse pas ? Reprend-il, très étonné. »

Il est vraiment acharné. Je ne me souviens pas qu'il ait été comme ça, quand nous étions ensemble. Peut-être que c'est encore une conséquence du retournement de sablier. Sa surprise quant au fait qu'il pourrait ne pas me plaire me confirme néanmoins qu'il est toujours beaucoup trop prétentieux pour son bien, alors je décide de lui rendre service et de lui offrir un retour sur terre express.

« Non.  
_ Comment ça, non ? Répète t-il, abasourdi.  
_ Non, vous ne m'intéressez pas. »

Il laisse tomber sa paille dans son verre, complètement stupéfié par ma réponse, et il me dévisage avec des yeux ronds, me donnant secrètement envie de partir dans un rire infernal pour la première fois depuis un mois. Il reste là, hébété, à ne rien dire pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne finalement la parole.

« Tant pis pour vous, Evans ! Conclut-il avant de retourner s'asseoir à sa table. »

Il est si vexé intérieurement que je l'entends penser, mais je ne me retourne pas parce que j'ai été claire et que je ne veux pas le faire douter sur mes intentions. Je me contente de le surveiller brièvement dans le miroir du bar. Je fronce les sourcils quand une nouvelle personne pousse la porte de l'endroit et que je le reconnais.

C'est le mangemort que j'ai failli tuer en haut de la falaise quand James et moi devions effectuer notre mission ensemble, mais cette fois-ci, il ne porte aucun déguisement. Je devine que James ne l'a jamais vu parce qu'il n'a aucune réaction particulière quand il le voit rentrer, mais le mangemort, lui, en a une. Il se dirige lentement vers sa table, et en y regardant d'un peu plus près, je vois que sa main est posée d'une étrange façon sur sa ceinture. Sa baguette y est coincée.

Je réfléchis à toute allure comme on m'a appris à le faire, puis je me lève de ma chaise et je le bouscule malencontreusement, renversant une partie de mon cocktail sur sa chemise par une malheureuse maladresse.

« Oh mon dieu ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je m'exclame en posant mon verre sur une table adjacente. »

Je m'empresse d'attraper une serviette pour éponger les dégâts tout en esquissant un sourire faussement gêné au mangemort qui marmonne que ce n'est pas grave sans même me regarder. Merlin, je sais, c'est vraiment la technique la plus banale du monde pour attirer l'attention, mais elle fonctionne toujours, et je privilégie l'efficacité à l'originalité ces temps-ci.

« Vraiment je... Je suis navrée... Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je pourrais faire pour me racheter ? Je l'interroge en lui faisant les yeux doux. »

Cette fois, il pose les yeux sur moi et un sourire lubrique se dessine lentement sur son visage. J'ai envie de vomir, mais on m'a appris à ne pas montrer ce que je ne veux pas montrer, alors pour lui, j'ai simplement l'air d'une fille qui veut passer un bon moment.

Pourtant, la seule chose que j'ai en tête, c'est ce jour où il a failli tuer mon mari en le jetant du haut d'une falaise. Ce même jour où je me suis vengée en lui jetant un sectum sempra. A ce moment là, je m'en voulais. A ce moment là, j'étais encore sensible, je n'avais pas vu assez d'horreur pour être recouverte de l'armure que je porte maintenant. A ce moment là, il a eu de la chance, et maintenant, la roue tourne. Je ne le laisserai pas approcher James.

« Je crois que les toilettes sont par là bas... Je lui signale en me mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. »

Le regard du mangemort passe de James, quelques mètres derrière nous, à moi, juste devant lui, lui offrant une vue plongeante sur mon décolleté. Et dire que quelques semaines plus tôt, je disais à Benjy que je ne voulais pas me servir de mes atouts féminins pour parvenir à mes fins... Eh bien, j'ai réalisé que tout était bon à prendre quand on veut se venger. Chaque mangemort qui croisera mon chemin finira six pieds sous terre. Si ce n'est pas lui, ce sera moi, et si mon corps peut m'aider, je l'utiliserai.

« Allons-y, me dit-il en posant sa main dans le bas de mon dos. »

Il me guide vers le fond du bar et je ne ressens rien quand je pense à ce que je vais lui faire là dedans. C'est fou. C'est juste... C'est juste comme si je m'apprêtais à aller à l'entraînement. Pourtant, je sais que ça n'en est plus un, mais je suis tellement rongée par le mal, tellement détruite par ce que j'ai vu, que c'est comme si je n'étais même plus à l'intérieur de moi même. Je suis une coquille vide.

« Par ici, je poursuis en m'adossant à la porte des toilettes. »

J'attrape le mangemort par le col de la chemise pour le tirer vers moi, et je l'embrasse pour ôter de son esprit toute la méfiance qu'il aurait pu ressentir, la remplaçant par une bonne dose d'endorphine, juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'il devienne trop inconscient pour sentir le danger venir. J'actionne la poignée de la porte et nous pénétrons tous les deux dans les toilettes vides.

De ma main libre, je tire sa propre baguette de sa ceinture, je la pointe contre lui sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et je lâche ses lèvres avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille la formule qui aura raison de lui tout comme elle a eu raison de mon ancienne vie, de mon mari.

« Avada Kedavra. »

C'est si rapide que son visage n'a même pas le temps de changer d'expression. Je le rattrape avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol, et je laisse reposer le corps par terre tout en prenant soin de nettoyer le manche de sa baguette pour éviter que mes empreintes s'y retrouvent. Je n'ai aucun état d'âme quand j'enjambe machinalement le corps pour retourner dans le bar. Ça paraîtrait étonnant pour quiconque me connaissait avant, mais pour Edgar, Benjy, et Caradoc, ce serait juste normal. C'est moi, c'est ce que l'on m'a entraîné à être. Une revancharde sans remord.

Les yeux de James épinglent les miens à la sortie des toilettes, juste une seconde, et je me contente de tourner la tête, d'aller chercher mon sac resté au bar, de le passer par dessus ma tête pour le mettre en bandoulière, et de quitter le pub. Je reste à une distance raisonnable au cas où plusieurs mangemorts seraient venus, mais je ne crains pas d'être à découvert.

Je devrais peut-être, je viens de tuer quelqu'un, mais qui penserait qu'une jeune femme sereine assise sur un banc et arborant un sourire doux serait capable d'une telle monstruosité ? S'il y a bien une chose qui m'a étonné dans ce que j'ai appris ce mois-ci, c'est que pour convaincre les autres, il suffit de se convaincre soi-même, et c'est étonnement simple.

Il faut juste se vider la tête et sourire. Les pensées positives viennent avec l'étirement de la bouche. Bien sûr, il y a des jours où on a pas envie de le faire, mais il y a aussi des jours où on avait pas envie de perdre nos proches et pourtant, on nous les a pris, alors on se force à sourire pour voler des vies et ne jamais payer, pour faire sa propre justice.

J'avais tellement de problèmes de conscience fut un temps que parfois, je me demande comment j'ai réussi à la mettre autant de côté pour en arriver là. De temps en temps, je me dis que ce que je fais n'est pas bien, mais je parviens toujours à enfouir cette réflexion si loin en moi que je ne la retrouve que rarement. James me l'a déjà dit, c'est tuer, ou être tuée, alors je tue pour ne pas qu'il soit tué. Encore.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Je sursaute quand ma baguette s'envole de mes mains et je me retourne brusquement tout en me levant du banc. James est debout devant moi et il tient ma baguette. Sa façon de me regarder me pétrifie. Pour la première fois depuis que nous nous connaissons, je vois de la méfiance dans son regard.

Il sait ce que j'ai fait. J'en suis persuadée. C'est dans ses yeux. Je ne peux pas le confronter, pas là dessus, et je peste intérieurement pour avoir failli à la règle numéro 1 : rester discrète. Si Benjy était là, il me torturerait pour me punir d'avoir commis l'erreur d'attirer l'attention sur moi lorsque j'ai amené ce mangemort dans les toilettes avant de le tuer.

Alors je fais ce que l'on m'a appris à faire dans ce cas là. Je fuis. Je cours. Je slalome entre les maisons à toute allure, James sur mes talons. Le petit manège dure plusieurs minutes, mais je suis très lucide sur mes capacités physiques ainsi que sur celles de James. Je sais qu'il court plus vite que moi et qu'éventuellement, il finira par me rattraper. La seule chance que j'ai, c'est de ruser.

Le problème, c'est que je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce qu'il me lance des sorts. C'est stupide de ma part, car s'il me soupçonne d'avoir tué quelqu'un, il est évident qu'il va essayer de m'arrêter par tous les moyens, mais je n'avais pas envisagé la possibilité qu'il puisse vraiment essayer de me faire du mal. C'est stupide. Il ne me connaît pas. Maintenant que je suis coincée, sans baguette, à essayer d'éviter ses sorts, je réalise que je vais également devoir me servir de mes compétences si je veux m'en sortir.

Alors je prends un virage et je m'arrête brusquement derrière le mur, j'attends qu'il passe à toute allure devant moi, et je l'attrape habilement, passant un bras autour de son cou pour l'immobiliser, et tenant fermement sa tête en place avec mon autre main après avoir jeté ma baguette et la sienne a une distance raisonnable. Il est si surpris qu'il ne réagit pas pendant l'espace d'une seconde, et puis il m'assène un violent coup de coude dans les côtes qui me fait immédiatement lâcher prise.

Merlin, si on m'avait dit que nos retrouvailles seraient si tendres, je ne l'aurais pas cru ! Ses yeux noirs se plissent comme s'il essayait de savoir qui je suis, comme s'il essayait de comprendre, et dès que j'esquisse un mouvement pour récupérer ma baguette sur le sol, il me cloue contre le mur.

« Qui es-tu ? M'interroge t-il. »

Je ne lui réponds pas et son étreinte sur ma gorge se resserre de plus en plus. Je le laisse faire jusqu'à un certain point, jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus d'autre choix que de lui donner un coup dans l'épaule dans laquelle je sais qu'il a déjà mal. Il expire bruyamment de douleur, s'affaisse, et j'en profite pour lui donner un coup de genou en pleine figure, l'obligeant ainsi à lâcher définitivement prise.

Je m'en veux vraiment, Merlin, je suis là pour le protéger, pas pour le tabasser, mais il ne me laisse pas le choix. Je lui serai plus efficace en vie, loin d'Azkaban et de tout soupçon, et tant pis si je dois utiliser la manière forte pour le lui faire comprendre. Je me rue sur ma baguette, m'apprêtant à m'enfuir lorsque je me retrouve face à Sirius Black. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il m'a déjà ligoté.

« Ça va aller, mon vieux, dit-il à James en lui tapotant l'épaule qui n'est pas douloureuse. »

Le jeune homme se redresse et essuie le sang qui coule le long de ses lèvres, me lançant au passage un regard à faire froid dans le dos.

« Tu t'es fait battre par une fille, ça fait mal à l'orgueil, mais ça va aller, reprend Sirius sans se fatiguer à réprimer un sourire. »

James peste bruyamment et ça me donne envie de rire malgré la situation dans laquelle je me trouve parce que je sais que Sirius a raison. James est d'avantage blessé par le fait que je lui ai botté le derrière que par les coups qu'il a encaissé. Son ego va mettre un long moment à s'en remettre, mais ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. La prochaine fois, il ne sous-estimera pas son adversaire.


	5. l'ordre du phoenix (Lily)

C'est le même manège depuis une heure. Je suis attachée à une chaise dans le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix, et James me fixe avec énervement sans ciller. J'étais perturbée, au début, par cette fureur dans son regard, mais maintenant, je dois dire que ça m'amuse un peu car je sais que ce n'est pas tant moi qui le rend furieux que le fait qu'il ait perdu.

« J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé, lui dit Rémus en pénétrant dans la pièce, c'est dur, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demande t-il avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix. »

James se défait de sa chaussure juste pour la lui lancer à la figure, mais le lycanthrope l'évite de justesse avant d'éclater de rire. Ça dure depuis un moment. A chaque fois qu'un nouveau membre de l'Ordre rentre dans la pièce, il se moque de lui parce qu'il s'est fait battre par une fille. J'aurais pu tous les qualifier de macho si je ne savais pas qu'ils ricanaient juste parce que James s'est toujours considéré imbattable, rendant alléchant le fait de se moquer de lui dès qu'une occasion se présente.

« Elle ne m'a pas battu ! C'est elle qui est attachée à ce que je sache, non ?! Riposte t-il sèchement.  
_ Je connais ça, mon vieux. Ce n'est pas facile de se faire corriger par une fille. Tu es dans la première phase, celle du déni, poursuis Peter qui vient de pénétrer dans la pièce.  
_ Je ne suis pas dans le déni !  
_ Il est tellement dans le déni... Confirme Rémus en souriant largement. »

Je pousse un petit soupir amusé, et tous les regards se tournent vers moi. James n'a pas totalement tort, à vrai dire, j'ai autant gagné que perdu puisque je me retrouve ligotée, mais le fait qu'il n'arrive pas à admettre que je lui ai flanqué la raclée de sa vie me divertit vraiment.

« C'est elle ? Elle a l'air inoffensive, commente Peter en se rapprochant de moi.  
_ Elle ne l'est pas. Elle a tué un homme.  
_ Un mangemort, je le corrige en soutenant son regard.  
_ Ça n'a pas encore été prouvé.  
_ Si tu l'avais observé plutôt que de te vanter de tes prouesses en Quidditch auprès de chaque fille que tu croisais, tu aurais vu qu'il se dirigeait droit sur toi avec la main serrée sur sa baguette, je réplique sur un ton dégagé. »

James, agacé, secoue la tête pendant que Peter et Rémus nous observent chacun notre tour, se demandant ce qu'il se passe. La vérité, c'est que je me tue à lui expliquer depuis une heure que cet homme comptait l'envoyer six pieds sous terre, et il ne veut pas l'entendre.

« On se tutoie, maintenant ?! S'exclame t-il.  
_ On est assez intimes, je crois. Tu m'as étranglé, et je t'ai démonté la mâchoire. Ce genre de choses, ça rapproche.  
_ Tu ne m'as pas démonté la mâchoire ! Tu m'as à peine égratigné et puis c'était juste... Un coup de chance. Et je serais toi, je ne m'amuserais pas à me titiller, parce que tu es ligotée, et je ne le suis pas, poursuit-il sur un ton menaçant.  
_ Si je le voulais, je serais déjà loin. Je suis juste impatiente de voir ton visage se décomposer.  
_ Mon visage se décomposer ? Répète t-il, perplexe. Eh bien, on verra ça quand le professeur Dumbledore arrivera. »

Cette dernière phrase a pour but de me faire peur, mais c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle je suis persuadée que c'est lui qui va déchanter. Je souris, et cela l'énerve encore plus. Il ne sait pas que le directeur de Poudlard me connaît, et il sait encore moins que c'est lui qui m'a envoyé auprès d'Edgar Bones pour devenir ce que je suis devenue. Enfin, pour être tout à fait franche, je pense qu'il me voulait surtout loin de Rogue et des autres élèves du château que j'aurais pu blesser dans ma rage, mais c'est quand même en partie grâce à lui, ou à cause de lui, que je me tiens là.

« C'est quoi, ton nom ? Me demande Peter.  
_ Lily Evans, je réponds mécaniquement.  
_ Ça ne me dit rien.  
_ Je pense que c'est un faux nom, ajoute James en rangeant nonchalamment la gazette du sorcier sur une étagère poussiéreuse.  
_ Ce n'est pas un faux nom, Potter. »

Il se fige puis se retourne doucement, m'observant en fronçant les sourcils. Eh oui, je connais ton nom. J'ai encore du travail à faire sur la discrétion, je crois.

« Tu me suivais ? Tu es une de ces fans complètement démentes, c'est ça ? M'interroge t-il en pointant sa baguette sur moi.  
_ Merlin, tu devrais vraiment faire quelque chose pour cet ego, je réponds avant de soupirer.  
_ Tu te tiens au bout de ma baguette, j'éviterai ce genre de remarque à ta place.  
_ Et si je me souviens bien, j'ai déjà botté les fesses de la personne qui se tient à l'autre bout, ça ne me fait pas peur de recommencer, je réponds avec un petit sourire narquois.  
_ Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu comptes t'y prendre. Tu es attachée, m'annonce t-il comme si c'était une grande nouvelle.  
_ Je ne le suis plus depuis bientôt quarante minutes. Je fais semblant pour que tu ne te fasses pas pipi dessus en voyant que je pourrais encore te faire mordre la poussière. »

Cette fois-ci, Rémus et Peter tirent simultanément leur baguette de leur poche et les pointent sur moi. Stupéfait et piqué au vif, James contourne la chaise pour vérifier mes liens complètement lâches. Toujours avoir un objet tranchant dans sa botte, c'est le secret. J'agite mes doigts en souriant moqueusement, gardant tout de même mes mains derrière mon dos pour leur signifier que je reste docile.

« Par la barbe de Merlin mais qui est cette fille ?! Lance Rémus à la fois impressionné et effrayé.  
_ Lily Evans, répond simplement Dumbledore en pénétrant dans la pièce. »

Les trois garçons se retournent simultanément vers le vieux directeur de Poudlard qui s'avance lentement vers moi. Il ne sourit pas, et je le comprends, vu les circonstances. Je doute même qu'il soit heureux de me revoir, mais après tout, pourquoi le serait-il ? Il m'a envoyé dans un autre pays pour éviter que je tue la moitié des élèves de Serpentard, et me voilà de retour.

« Professeur, je le salue en hochant la tête.  
_ Comment vas-tu, Lily ?  
_ Bien, je suppose, je lui réponds après avoir jeté un bref coup d'oeil en direction de James. »

Le directeur hoche lentement la tête, comprenant vraisemblablement que ma réponse sera toujours celle-ci même lorsqu'il est évident que je ne vais pas bien. J'ai perdu un mari, un enfant, et j'ai tué un homme. Ce n'est pas vraiment la description de quelqu'un qui est heureux et stable.

« Professeur, c'est cette fille qui a tué l'ho...  
_ Allons, allons James. Il me semble que rien ne prouve que Lily Evans ait fait quoi que ce soit de mal, le coupe Dumbledore.  
_ Mais...  
_ J'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec elle. Seul, tranche t-il, intransigeant. »

James retient une nouvelle protestation, secoue la tête de désapprobation, et sort de la pièce accompagné de Peter et de Rémus. Je me retrouve prisonnière des deux yeux bleus de Dumbledore, et je sais qu'il n'a aucun doute sur ma culpabilité.

« C'était un mangemort, je dis en me levant de ma chaise.  
_ Je sais, Lily.  
_ Il voulait le tuer. Il l'aurait fait.  
_ Je sais, continue t-il en hochant la tête, se déplaçant lentement vers une fenêtre au coin de la pièce.  
_ Alors pourquoi me regardez-vous comme si j'avais commis un acte impardonnable ?  
_ Parce que c'est ce que tu as fait, Lily. Tu aurais pu le capturer, tu aurais pu le ramener au quartier général, mais tu as choisi de le tuer.  
_ N'est-ce pas pour cela que vous m'avez envoyé en France ?! Je réplique d'une voix forte.  
_ Non. Je t'ai envoyé en France pour que tu sois capable de protéger James.  
_ C'est ce que je fais ! »

Il reste silencieux une seconde, ses longs doigts agrippés au bord de la fenêtre, et puis lentement, il pivote et sa robe de sorcier bleue nuit suit le mouvement. A nouveau, ses yeux se plantent dans les miens, et j'y vois une réelle déception qui me fait un choc.

« Tu ne le protèges pas, tu te venges. »

Je m'apprête à riposter, mais je ravale mes mots avec ma salive. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Oui, je me venge. C'était mon plan dès que je suis revenue ici, parce que penser à tuer ces gens est la seule chose qui me permet de calmer l'océan fou de douleur qui se déchaîne à l'intérieur de moi.

« Vous saviez que c'était exactement ce que j'allais faire. C'est pour cette raison que vous m'avez envoyé là bas. Vous vouliez que je sois le plus loin possible. Vous vouliez vous débarrasser de moi.  
_ Peut-être, répond-il simplement l'air songeur. »

Je suis surprise de cet aveu. Je pensais qu'il allait contester, et je crois que je l'espérais un peu aussi, ce qui est stupide puisque personne ne voudrait habiter sous le même toit qu'une meurtrière. Le château a beau être grand, je me doute que Dumbledore n'avait pas particulièrement envie de m'y croiser tous les jours.

« Le Ministère n'a trouvé aucune preuve de ta culpabilité, mais un jour, ils le feront, et quand ce sera le cas, je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi Lily.  
_ Qu'il en soit ainsi.  
_ Tu ne seras d'aucune aide à James quand tu seras enfermée à Azkaban, me rappelle t-il. »

Mon coeur se serre. Je me rapproche de l'endroit où se trouvait James quelques minutes plus tôt, et je sens son parfum qui flotte encore dans l'air. Mes entrailles se tordent au fond de moi. Mes joues s'humidifient de nouveau. Ma peau n'est faite que de larmes depuis que je l'ai perdu.

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que c'est de se tenir face à lui quand son regard n'est plus ce qu'il était.  
_ C'est vrai, mais je sais qu'il peut le redevenir. Il y a toujours de l'espoir, Lily.  
_ Non, il n'y en a pas.  
_ Tu ne retourneras pas à Poudlard en Septembre, n'est-ce pas ? M'interroge t-il en se rapprochant de moi. »

Je ne réponds pas. Je sais où il veut en venir. Si je ne retourne pas à l'école, James ne revivra pas ce qu'il a traversé avec moi dans mon autre vie. Je me suis interdit de compliquer sa vie comme je l'ai fait avant, et la personne que je suis aujourd'hui ne serait capable que de ça. Dumbledore pense que je peux m'autoriser à tourner la page sur ce qu'il m'est arrivé et tenter à nouveau quelque chose avec James, mais c'est utopique.

« Que j'y retourne ou non, ça ne change rien. C'est ma deuxième chance, mais c'est aussi la sienne. Je ne le laisserai pas gâcher cette chance avec moi une seconde fois.  
_ Il y a des choses que nous pouvons modifier dans notre vie, Lily, et il y en a d'autres qui sont inévitables, m'explique t-il calmement. »

Je secoue la tête mais je ne réponds pas. Il croit que c'est censé arriver, qu'importe le monde dans lequel nous vivons James et moi, il pense que nous sommes la constante mais j'en doute, et surtout, je n'ai pas envie d'y penser parce que tous les bons moments que nous avons vécus ensemble dans le passé nous ont conduis à sa mort. Je ne peux pas revivre ça.

« Nous en reparlerons plus tard, j'en suis convaincu. En attendant, voici tes résultats aux ASPICs, reprend-il en me tendant un parchemin.  
_ Mes résultats ? Mais... Je n'ai pas...  
_ Tu les as passé une fois, il serait injuste que tu les passes une deuxième fois. »

Je jette un coup d'oeil au morceau de papier et je me rends compte que les notes sont exactement celles que j'ai eu dans mon ancienne vie. Dumbledore a dû se pencher de nouveau sur mes souvenirs.

« J'ai autre chose pour toi. »

Il plonge sa main dans la poche de sa robe pendant que je l'observe attentivement. Il fouille pendant une longue minute, enfonçant la moitié de son bras si profondément que je me demande s'il ne va pas atterrir dans ses chaussures.

« Oups, mes chaudrons sont tombés, lâche t-il lorsqu'un malheureux mouvement de sa main précède un bruit sourd venant de sa poche. »

Finalement, il sort un objet que je ne vois que lorsqu'il le pose dans ma main. Mon souffle se coupe quand je me rends compte qu'il s'agit du sablier que j'ai utilisé pour venir ici, celui qui appartenait au grand-père de James. Le retourneur de temps.

« Comment...  
_ J'ai recollé les morceaux, mais il ne fonctionne plus. »

Ce n'est pas important. Je n'avais aucune intention de le réutiliser car dès que ma peau rentre en contact avec l'objet, mon coeur se met à battre si vite que j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir. La dernière fois que je l'ai tenu dans ma main, j'ai fuis une vie qui n'était faite que de morts. J'enlève le lacet de ma chaussure et je me saisi de ma baguette, posée sur un meuble près de la porte dans l'idée de construire quelque chose qui me permettra de garder l'objet près de moi.

« Reducto ! »

Le sablier ne mesure plus que quelques centimètres quand je l'accroche à mon lacet avant de le nouer autour de mon cou et de rabattre mon sweat par dessus pour que personne d'autre que moi ne puisse savoir que ce collier que je porte est l'un des seuls souvenirs que je garde de mon ancienne vie. Le douloureux rappel de cette nuit où j'ai tout perdu.

« Alice Cooper a posé beaucoup de questions sur ton absence en juin.  
_ Je lui ai écrit.  
_ Tu devrais aller la voir.  
_ Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à ça. Je ne sais même pas comment lui expliquer que je ne reviendrai pas en septembre.  
_ Tu lui diras que tu as trouvé un travail au ministère et qu'ils t'ont demandé de passer expressément tes ASPICs pour pouvoir commencer, que tu ne pouvais pas refuser une telle offre, et que je t'ai autorisé à ne pas terminer ta scolarité.  
_ Mais c'est faux ! Elle le saura vite, sa mère travaille là bas, je lui fais remarquer.  
_ Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux... »

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas bien où il veut en venir, et une nouvelle fois, sa main plonge dans sa robe. Il brandit ensuite un parchemin devant moi et je dois le relire trois fois pour comprendre de quoi il s'agit. Un contrat de travail. Dumbledore m'a trouvé du travail. Alors il savait que j'étais revenue ? Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas empêché de tuer cet homme s'il savait que j'étais de retour en Angleterre ?

« Je te donne une chance de tout recommencer, de vivre une vie normale.  
_ Nous savons aussi bien l'un que l'autre que ma vie ne sera jamais normale, professeur, je lui dis en gardant les yeux rivés sur le parchemin.  
_ Effectivement. Elle pourrait être exceptionnelle. »

Je secoue la tête en soupirant, rangeant négligemment le parchemin dans ma poche, et je m'apprête à répliquer lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur Amélia Johnson. Je ne m'habituerais jamais à cette sensation étrange quand mes yeux croisent les siens. Ce sentiment de gratitude qui me traverse, et aussi ce profond soulagement de la voir en vie. J'ai toujours envie de l'étreindre, mais maintenant, j'ai acquis le recul nécessaire pour ne pas le faire.

« Alors c'est vrai, c'est Lily Evans. C'est elle qui a tué cet homme, déclare t-elle en m'observant de la tête aux pieds.  
_ Il n'y a aucune preuve, Amélia, tente de la calmer le professeur Dumbledore.  
_ Je ne peux pas croire que vous...  
_ Je viens de recevoir un hibou du Ministère. Le père de James dit que l'homme était effectivement un mangemort. Ils ont retrouvé un article de journal avec la photo de James dans sa poche. Ils supposent qu'il était sa cible, la coupe Sirius en pénétrant dans la pièce, brandissant la missive dans sa main droite. »

Derrière lui, les trois maraudeurs entrent à leur tour. Les quatre paires d'yeux se posent successivement sur Dumbledore puis sur moi, incapable de raisonner, incapable de détourner les miens de ceux de James.

« Ça ne change rien. Elle l'a quand même tué, commente Peter les dents serrées.  
_ Rien n'a été prouvé Peter, conteste une nouvelle fois le professeur Dumbledore. »

Sirius s'avance vers moi et je doute de ses intentions jusqu'au bout. Je n'ai jamais réussi à interpréter le reflet grave de ses yeux gris, mais quand il me tend la main, je sais que je serai à l'abri si je la serre, alors je le fais, m'efforçant de masquer l'amitié que j'éprouve pour lui.

« Nous avons tous dû faire quelque chose dont nous ne sommes pas fiers à un moment où à un autre, finit-il par dire en se retournant vers les autres. Et si elle l'a fait pour sauver mon meilleur ami, je veux bien fermer les yeux.  
_ Et qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège ? A ce que je sache, Evans a disparu depuis des semaines et des semaines ! Voldemort a très bien pu mettre la main sur elle à ce moment là ! S'exclame Amélia.  
_ J'en ai assez entendu, je tranche en quittant la pièce. »

Mon épaule tape contre celle d'Amélia au passage, mais je m'en contre fiche. Je lui dois la vie mais je ne peux pas supporter de l'entendre insinuer que je pourrais travailler pour le camp adverse, alors je ne peux pas rester dans cet endroit. Je constate que mon sac se trouve dans la pièce adjacente alors je l'attrape dans mon élan, claquant la porte du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix derrière moi. Contre toute attente, personne ne me suit.

Je marche droit devant moi pendant un long moment pendant lequel je ne pense à rien, et lorsque finalement je me retrouve dans un petit bosquet, je m'autorise à souffler. Cette journée était trop éprouvante. Voir James, n'avoir le droit que de le regarder, concentrer toutes mes forces sur le même objectif : ne pas fondre en larmes, j'ai beau y avoir été entraînée, c'est dur.

Je m'apprête à reprendre mon chemin lorsqu'une main se pose sur ma bouche et que je sens une baguette se planter dans mon dos. On murmure « petrificus totalus » derrière moi, et je ne peux plus rien faire.


	6. kidnappés (lily)

« Réveille la, Severus.  
_ Maître, je...  
_ Réveille la. »

Je somnole encore quand je sens une douleur vive s'emparer de moi. Mes yeux s'ouvrent brutalement sur le coup mais je ne vois rien. Je cède un instant à la panique, tâtonnant le mur qui se trouve derrière moi et contre lequel j'étais allongée avant que la douleur ne m'oblige à me redresser.

Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où je suis, mais en faisant confiance à mes sens, je peux aisément sentir de la pierre sous mes doigts. C'est froid et rugueux, je devine que la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve est très ancienne. Elle est mal isolée et les murs sont humides. Mes vêtements sont imprégnés d'une odeur désagréable. Un mélange de rance et de terre mouillée.

« Est-ce que tu connais cette jeune femme, Severus ? »

Je reconnais maintenant la voix de Voldemort. Instantanément, je cherche ma baguette sur moi, mais évidemment, je ne la trouve pas. Je devine dans la pénombre que le Serpentard hoche la tête pour toute réponse à cette question, et j'attends la suite avec appréhension.

« C'est une sang-de-bourbe. »

Entendre Rogue dire une telle chose ne me choque pas. Je suis assez surprise par l'indifférence que je ressens, d'ailleurs. Je crois que je me suis faite à l'idée que dans mon ancienne vie comme dans celle-ci, nous ne pourrons jamais être dans le même camp. Dès qu'il a obéit à Voldemort, dès qu'il a été chercher Harry dans sa chambre de bébé, je savais que nous ne pourrions jamais nous retrouver à marcher ensemble sur le même chemin.

« Qu'est-ce que l'on fait aux sang-de-bourbes, Severus ?  
_ Endoloris ! »

La douleur fulgurante est de retour mais aucun cri ne sort de ma bouche, tout simplement parce que j'ai l'habitude d'avoir mal. Cela n'empêche pas les larmes de rouler sur mes joues cependant. Ni mes jambes de me lâcher.

« Demande lui, Severus.  
_ Que prépare Dumbledore ? »

La question m'est adressée, je le sais même si je ne le vois pas me la poser. Je ne réponds pas, cependant, et une nouvelle vague de souffrance s'abat sur moi. On m'avait préparé à ça. Benjy m'a dit que je pourrais me faire torturer, il m'a prévenu, mais ce n'est jamais pareil à l'entraînement que dans la réalité.

« Si elle ne répond pas, torture les autres ! »

J'entends des pas s'éloigner mais je ne reconnais pas la démarche de Severus alors je sais qu'il est toujours là, quelque part, et j'ai envie de me ruer sur lui pour l'étrangler. C'est ce que j'aurais fait si on ne m'avait pas entraîné. J'aurais agi sans réfléchir, et un nouveau Doloris m'aurait probablement touché. Je sais là, que je dois m'économiser, parce que je ne sais pas quand l'occasion de sortir de ce trou se présentera, et je ne sais même pas si elle se présentera un jour.

« Il faut que tu me dises ce que Dumbledore prépare, Lily.  
_ Je ne pensais pas que tu avais commencé à en faire partie si tôt, je réponds simplement. »

Je suis étonnée lorsque j'entends ma propre voix, anormalement enrouée. Je suppose que c'est parce qu'ils m'ont assommé après m'avoir pétrifié. J'ai dû m'endormir ici un certain temps et l'humidité a agi sur mes cordes vocales. Ou peut-être que le Doloris y est pour quelque chose.

« Si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il compte faire, je vais devoir torturer les autres. »

Je n'ai aucune idée de qui il parle, alors je ne réponds pas. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Severus commençait déjà à agir pour le compte de Voldemort avant même que nous quittions Poudlard. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était déjà un mangemort. Peut-être qu'il ne l'était pas, d'ailleurs. Peut-être qu'en modifiant le court des choses, j'ai aussi changé sa vie.

J'entends quelque chose se fermer, comme une petite trappe en ferraille, puis Severus s'éloigne. Pas très loin. Une nouvelle trappe s'ouvre à côté et j'entends un cri qui me glace le sang. Alice. Non, pitié, pas Alice.

« Alice ?! Alice ?! C'est toi ? Je hurle en me levant brusquement, me ruant cette fois-ci vers l'endroit où je suspecte que Rogue se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. »

Je me heurte à une porte froide, probablement en fer forgée. Je devine qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de semblable à une porte de prison car il y a des barreaux sur lesquels mes doigts se referment.

« Lily ? Ils nous ont tous. Frank, Peter, et moi. Ils nous ont ! Me répond Alice en pleurant.  
_ Endoloris ! »

A nouveau, les cris de ma meilleure amie me percent les oreilles. J'abats mes mains dessus pour ne plus entendre et je hurle à Severus d'arrêter. Étonnamment, il le fait. S'il s'approche assez de cette porte, je vais passer mes mains à travers les barreaux et serrer mes doigts sur sa gorge. Très étroitement. Jusqu'à ce que je sente la vie quitter son corps, jusqu'à ce que son dernier souffle s'échoue sur mon visage. Je l'ai aimé fort, et maintenant je le hais fort.

« Est-ce qu'elle parle, Severus ? »

Cette fois, il s'agit d'une nouvelle voix que je ne connais pas. Un autre mangemort, très probablement. Rogue lui répond par la négative. Je me demande pourquoi je n'entends pas Frank et Peter, et puis j'arrête de me poser la question parce que je pense que je ne veux pas connaître la réponse. Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi nous ?

« Dernière chance, sang-de-bourbe. Que prévoit Dumbledore ? »

Je ne réponds toujours pas, mais je m'écarte de la porte parce que je sais ce qui m'attend. La voix de ce sorcier est beaucoup plus grave, plus abîmé. Il est plus vieux que Severus, et probablement plus expérimenté. Ses doloris n'en seront donc que plus douloureux.

« Dolo...  
_ Non, attends, Severus. Nous allons faire un petit jeu. Nous allons te reposer la même question plusieurs fois, sang-de-bourbe, et nous attendons une réponse qui nous convient. Tant que nous ne l'aurons pas, tu auras le choix. Tu pourras faire souffrir l'un de tes amis, ou toi même. Quand nous en aurons marre, nous irons poser d'autres questions à tes camarades, et ils auront le même choix à faire. Voyons un peu à quel point les alliés de Dumbledore se soutiennent, déclare le mangemort. »

Le manège dure des heures et des heures, et je garde ma bouche fermée. Le seul moment où je l'ouvre étant pour leur indiquer que je suis celle vers qui doit se diriger le sort de torture, ma voix se fait de plus en plus fébrile. Chacun d'entre nous choisi de se faire torturer jusqu'à ce que je supplie Alice de diriger le sort vers moi plutôt que vers elle. Elle est trop fragile, elle ne tiendra pas le coup. Moi, j'ai été exposée à des douleurs intenses pendant mon entraînement, je sais que je peux le faire, je sais que je peux tenir.

Elle refuse dans un premier temps, et les mangemorts décident enfin de nous laisser, songeant à voix haute que nous ne leur serons plus d'aucune utilité si nous décédons d'épuisement maintenant. Je pensais qu'au bout d'un moment, mes yeux s'habitueraient à l'obscurité, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne vois strictement rien et c'est angoissant, mais j'essaie de maîtriser ma peur. Je m'assois dans un coin de la pièce, je replie mes genoux contre moi, et je prends de profondes inspirations, fermant les yeux pour me repasser dans la tête la voix de cet homme qui nous torture derrière les barreaux de cette cage.

Un jour, j'entendrai cette voix, et je verrai cet homme. Ce jour là sera le jour de sa mort. Je le reconnaîtrai. Je m'accroche à ça. Peu importe ce que le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit plus tôt, je suis dans un box comme un animal, et on torture mes amis. Je ne peux pas garder la tête froide, je ne peux pas ignorer mes désirs de vengeance. Je le tuerai.

Un instant, je me demande comment ils ont établis le lien entre nous et l'Ordre du Phoenix, et puis je me souviens qu'en sixième année, Alice n'arrêtait pas de crier à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle en serait membre dès qu'elle le pourrait. Cela est sans doute parvenu aux oreilles de Severus, et Alice étant ma meilleure amie, il devait se douter que je la suivrais là dedans.

Quoi de plus simple que de faire avouer des adolescents qui n'ont jamais subi la torture ? C'était probablement une idée de Voldemort, prendre les plus faibles pour qu'ils dénoncent les plus forts, et je dois le lui accorder, c'est intelligent. Ici, il nous prive de tout, et je ne sais pas combien de temps nous allons pouvoir le supporter.

Nous ne savons même pas si ce sont des heures, des minutes, ou des jours qui passent. C'est une torture psychologique, la privation de tout, ou presque. De temps en temps, on nous apporte de la nourriture et de l'eau. Toujours en petite quantité, juste assez pour nous garder en vie, mais pas suffisamment pour que nous ayons la force de quoi que ce soit, y compris de nous parler à travers les murs de nos cases.

Il y a aussi le noir. Les ténèbres. Cet endroit où ils se complaisent et dans lequel nous périssons. Le fait de ne rien voir nous rend fou, le fait d'entendre peu de mouvement ne nous aide pas non plus. C'est parfois un soulagement lorsqu'un mangemort descend pour nous interroger car quand nous l'entendons, cela nous confirme que nous n'avons pas perdu l'ouïe.

J'ai fait le tour de mon box plusieurs fois. J'en suis venue à la conclusion qu'il faisait à peu près huit mètre carré. Ce n'est pas assez pour courir, alors je fais des pompes pour me défouler. De temps en temps, il y a des cris qui viennent du dessus. A ce moment là, on préférerait être sourds. Le pire, c'est quand j'entends mes amis. Le pire, c'est quand ils n'ont plus la force de dire leur nom et qu'ils prononcent le mien. Je sais que je leur ai dit de le faire, je sais qu'il faut qu'ils le fassent si je veux qu'ils vivent, mais comment ne pas leur en vouloir quand je me tords de douleur sur le sol humide qui ne me permet jamais de me réchauffer ?

Quand les mangemorts ont remarqué que les Doloris ne donnaient rien, ils sont passés à la seconde phase. Edgar m'avait parlé de celle-ci, et je savais qu'elle allait arriver, mais je la repoussais. Elle n'en a pas l'air, comme ça, mais c'est l'une des pires. Une autre forme de torture physique, sans magie cette fois-ci, et c'est quand des sorciers se retrouvent dans cette situation qu'ils se disent que les moldus n'ont rien à nous envier en matière de punition.

L'obligation de rester debout sur la pointe des pieds pendant des heures et des heures avec une corde autour du cou est l'un de mes moments préférés de la journée. C'est le moins pire parce que je sais que même si je lâche, ils viendront couper la corde. Ils ne nous veulent pas morts pour l'instant, ils nous veulent vivants. Nous sommes chanceux, contrairement à d'autres, contrairement à ces personnes qu'ils ramènent parfois devant moi.

Ces gens sont accompagnés par un mangemort qui me demande une nouvelle fois de lui avouer les projets de Dumbledore dont je n'ai aucune idée. Alors je ne réponds pas, et il laisse la victime me supplier pendant une ou deux minutes. C'est le pire. Savoir que la personne va mourir et que je ne peux rien faire pour elle. Ils tuent un symbole devant moi, mon symbole, ma vie. Chaque être humain qu'ils amènent ici représente quelque chose me concernant, et je sais que ce n'est pas un hasard, je sais que Severus leur a tout dit de moi et que c'est la torture psychologique la plus efficace. Comment leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire avouer à quelqu'un quelque chose qu'il ne sait pas ?

Cependant, au fil du temps, je crois que je réalise qu'ils se fichent que nous sachions quelque chose ou non. J'ai l'impression qu'ils aiment ce qu'ils nous font. Et ceux qui n'appréciaient pas au début y prennent goût petit à petit. Ils sont cinq ou six à descendre chacun leur tour, y compris Severus. Voldemort ne vient plus, lui. Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai ancré dans ma tête la voix de chaque personne qui m'a adressé la parole, qui m'a jeté un sort de brûlure, qui m'a attaché à une corde dans la même position pendant des heures entières, qui m'a forcé à rester ici, dans cette cellule dont l'odeur d'urine et de défection me contraint à chérir ce souvenir lointain ou proche, je ne sais plus, dans lequel elle ne sentait que le rance et la terre mouillée.

Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû actionner le retourneur de temps. Peut-être que j'aurais dû accepter mon sort, celui de James et d'Harry. Peut-être que j'aurais dû accepter de vivre sans eux. Alice, Peter et Frank ne se seraient pas retrouvés dans cette situation. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce à quoi ressemblera notre vie si nous sortons d'ici un jour. Je crois qu'au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, je n'ai même plus envie de voir la lumière du jour. J'ai peur.

De temps en temps, il y a le vicieux qui rentre dans la cellule. Je l'appelle comme ça parce qu'il se faufile autour de nous comme un serpent pour nous asséner des coups à droite, à gauche. J'attends, à chaque fois. J'attends le moment où il ne se méfiera plus, ce moment où il nous aura tant humiliés qu'il pensera à tort que nous sommes les incapables qu'il nous décrit.

« Tes vêtements sont sales, sang-de-bourbe, il faudrait peut-être les enlever, tu ne crois pas ? Me demande-t-il avec sa voix railleuse. »

Je ne réponds pas. Il m'éclaire avec sa baguette et la lumière me fait mal aux yeux. Je pose ma main dessus pour retourner dans le noir. Ça le fait rire, mais il n'est pas content parce que je n'ai pas retiré mes vêtements, alors il se rapproche de moi et je frissonne de dégoût quand sa main se pose sur mon sweat pour me l'ôter brutalement. Je suis forcée de suivre le mouvement, de laisser ma tête se faire ballotter de bas en haut.

Il me déshabille entièrement et il se moque de moi. Il se moque de mon manque de formes, de ma peau trop blanche, de mes ongles sales et de mes cheveux roux et décoiffés. Il me dit des obscénités, il m'humilie comme il le fait toujours, et je redoute le moment où il ira vers Alice pour lui faire la même chose, alors j'attends qu'il se rapproche encore de moi parce que je sais qu'il va le faire. Depuis le début, je sais qu'il va essayer d'abuser de moi. Je l'espère, à vrai dire, car il n'y a qu'à ce moment là qu'il sera assez proche de moi pour que je puisse lui rompre le cou. Et c'est ce que je fais.

J'ai plus de mal que d'habitude car je n'ai plus aucune force, mais mon instinct de survie me fournit ce qu'il faut pour parvenir à venir à bout du vicieux. Je cherche sa baguette à tâtons, je la trouve juste au moment où « Voix n°3 » descend. C'est la troisième personne que j'ai entendu quand je suis arrivée, d'où le surnom.

« Qu'est-ce que...  
_ Avada Kedavra ! »

Voix n°3 s'effondre derrière la porte de mon box. Je remets mes vêtements, puis je traîne des pieds pour sortir et j'y parviens. Là, il y a un peu de lumière. C'est faible, c'est tamisé, et je me mets à rire comme une folle simplement à cause de l'ironie de la chose. L'éclairage me fait penser à une scène romantique de film, mais je suis dans un couloir de pierre semblable à un sous-sol dans lequel on torture mes amis depuis un long moment que je ne suis même pas capable de déterminer avec exactitude.

« Lily... »

La voix faible d'Alice me fait revenir à moi. Je me dirige vers la cellule la plus proche de la mienne et je l'ouvre. Ma meilleure amie se tient debout devant moi et je la vois pour la première fois depuis très longtemps mais je ne la reconnais pas. Ses joues sont creusées, ses cheveux sont emmêlés et d'une couleur sombre, son visage est sale, et ses vêtements sont presque intégralement déchirés. Ses bras sont resserrés autour de son corps et elle tremble. Derrière elle se trouve Frank, tout aussi méconnaissable. Son regard est vide, dépourvu de malice, et son visage est émacié.

« Où est Peter ? Je demande. »

Alice se retrouve secouée de violents sanglots, et quand je rentre dans le box pour l'éclairer de ma baguette, je vois le corps sans vie de mon ami. J'abaisse ma baguette tout en me frottant le visage de ma main libre. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Peter Fitzgerald est mort à cause de moi. Merlin, James m'avait prévenu qu'utiliser le Retourneur de temps pourrait changer bien plus de choses que je ne le pensais, mais je crois que je n'avais jamais vraiment considéré que ce monde puisse être si différent de celui dans lequel je vivais il y a encore deux mois.

« Il faut partir. »

Les trois seuls mots que je parviens à prononcer ne convainquent pas mes pieds de se déraciner du sol. Je reste devant Peter malgré l'urgence de la situation, et je me maudis intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir utiliser mon entraînement pour me blinder dans mon armure.

« Lily... Tu as tué ces hommes ? M'interroge Alice d'une voix faible. »

Je pivote lentement et je la vois debout devant Voix N°3. Elle donne de petits coups de pieds dans ses mains comme pour vérifier qu'il ne va pas se mettre à bondir, puis elle pose son regard sur moi. Un regard effrayé et hébété. Elle ne croit pas que je puisse être capable d'une telle chose. C'est normal, elle ne connaît que la gentille Lily avec qui elle partageait ses Chocogrenouilles dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, celle qui aurait été incapable de fermer l'oeil de la nuit si elle avait enfreint la plus minuscule règle du château.

Je ne lui réponds pas, mais mes pieds acceptent enfin de quitter la cellule où se trouve Peter. Ils avancent dans la lumière tamisée jusqu'à un escalier aux marches irrégulières. Je monte en première. Alice et Frank me suivent en silence. Je sens leur espoir rayonner derrière moi, mais je refuse d'en avoir moi-même.

J'hésite de nombreuses fois à me laisser aller à une pointe d'excitation à l'idée de sortir d'ici, d'ouvrir cette porte qui se trouve juste devant moi, mais je ne me l'autorise pas. Je constate que j'ai raison quand elle s'ouvre brusquement et que le manque de nourriture et d'eau m'empêche d'avoir les réflexes nécessaires pour jeter un sort à Severus Rogue.

Pourtant, j'aurais pu. Deux ou trois secondes. C'est le temps qu'il a mis à réaliser que nous étions sorti de nos cellules. C'est aussi ce qu'il lui a fallu pour sortir sa baguette et nous propulser en bas des escaliers, anéantissant l'espoir silencieux d'Alice et Frank. Je me cogne la tête contre le mur de pierre en tombant. Ma main se pose instinctivement sur mon front. Je saigne.

Le liquide pourpre et brillant glisse lentement sur mes doigts souillés. Alice se précipite sur moi en criant. Frank ne dit rien. Je ne l'ai pas entendu parler depuis que je suis là. Il a raison. Nous n'avons rien à dire. Ici, les mots sont inutiles, et je ne doute pas qu'ils le seront d'autant plus quand les mangemorts découvriront que j'ai tué deux de leurs hommes.

Je suis fatiguée. Mon pouce frotte mon index index et mon majeur, s'imprégnant lui même du liquide rouge que j'ai récupéré sur mon visage, et c'est la dernière chose que je vois dans la lumière tamisée avant de m'évanouir. Mon sang sur mes mains. Je sais ce que cela signifie. Je suis en train de me tuer. Mon voyage dans le temps est en train de m'enterrer.


	7. l'extraction (Lily)

On nous a renfermé tous dans la même cellule. Celle où Alice, Frank, et Peter étaient. Ils n'ont même pas retirés son corps. Je pense qu'ils veulent que nous côtoyons la mort jusqu'au bout, que nous sachions que le même sort risque de nous être réservé même si leur intention première n'était pas de nous tuer. L'odeur qui flotte dans l'air est pire au fur et à mesure que le temps passe.

Plus personne ne vient nous voir, maintenant. C'est notre punition pour avoir tué le vicieux et voix n°3. Alice et Frank payent aussi malgré leur innocence. Ça me rend malade, même s'ils ne me disent pas qu'ils m'en veulent. Nous nous demandons de plus en plus s'ils ne vont pas nous laisser mourir de faim ici. Nos forces nous quittent, et je crois que si l'occasion se présentait, je ne serais même pas capable de venir à bout d'un mangemort comme je l'ai fait précédemment.

Quand la porte s'ouvre finalement après une attente interminable, nous sommes tous allongés sur le sol. Aucun de nous n'a la force d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qui nous attend. Aucun de nous ne bouge. Au point où nous en sommes, nous voulons juste être morts. Je pourrais seulement parler pour moi, mais je sais qu'Alice et Frank le voudraient aussi. Je pense que si nous avions chacun une baguette, nous aurions fait en sorte de nous jeter un avada kedavra les uns aux autres. La mort aurait été rapide, elle n'aurait rien eu à avoir avec le calvaire actuel.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, mes yeux restent fermés, mais mes réflexes de survie sont toujours là, alors je l'attrape et je tors le poignet de la personne qui se retrouve à genoux devant moi. Je ne l'entends pas crier, mais je sais que je ne suis pas devenue sourde car le froissement de ses vêtements parvient à mes oreilles.

« Lily Evans... »

Cette voix. Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement. Des larmes roulent sur mes joues. Il est là. Il est là. Je me redresse pour mieux le voir. Il est agenouillé devant moi, je suis agenouillée devant lui. Je le fixe avec mes yeux de folle, mes yeux d'animal blessé embués de larmes, mes yeux de tueuse revancharde, mes yeux d'adolescente qui retrouve son amoureux, mes yeux de femme qui a perdu son mari.

« Il faut partir, me dit-il. »

Je sais. C'est exactement ce que je disais à Alice et Frank la seule fois où nous aurions pu nous échapper. Ce jour même où nous avons échoué et où notre isolement s'est amplifié. Ils nous ont enlevé la nourriture et l'eau. Que nous enlèveront-ils si nous essayons encore de nous enfuir, cette fois-ci ?

Je refuse de bouger et j'inspire profondément. Je n'ai pas perdu toute ma tête. Je me souviens de ce jour où Edgar m'a fait inspirer de la potion d'hallucination, et je refuse qu'on réussisse à me piéger une deuxième fois. Ce n'est pas le cas. Le seul parfum qui pénètre dans mes narines est suave et rassurant, c'est celui de James.

« Nous vous avons retrouvé. Il faut y aller maintenant ! S'exclame un autre jeune homme en rentrant dans la cellule à son tour. »

Je reconnais Sirius qui se précipite vers Alice et Frank et les aide à se relever. Ils le suivent sans ciller, ne comprenant pas plus que moi ce qu'il se passe, n'arrivant pas à assimiler la nouvelle. Nous nous étions fait à l'idée de rester ici, de mourir ici. Envisager de pouvoir sortir nous perturbe. Je suis immobile, et c'est dérangeant. C'est presque comme si... C'est presque comme si je n'avais pas envie de quitter cet endroit.

Les yeux de James se posent sur le corps de Peter à quelques mètres de moi, puis il me dévisage de nouveau. Peut-être qu'il se demande si c'est moi qui l'ait tué. Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive plus à lire en lui comme avant. Il y a une barrière, quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, que je ne vois pas. Il n'est plus lui, et je ne suis plus moi.

Il n'y a pas l'animosité qu'il y avait la dernière fois sur son visage quand il m'aide à me relever. Je le repousse parce que je suis dégoûtante et que je ne veux pas le salir. Je sais qu'il ne réfléchit même pas à ce genre de détail sordide, qu'il s'évertue à essayer de me sortir de là alors que je ne lui rends pas la tâche facile, mais le fait que je puisse être horrible devant lui me pétrifie. Je n'ai jamais eu envie qu'il me voit comme ça. C'est moi qui doit le protéger, je suis revenue pour lui.

Alors je me lève et je sors du box en titubant. Je prends plusieurs inspirations avant de monter l'escalier, me concentrant sur les marches bancales, essayant d'habituer mes yeux à la lumière tamisée, et je grimpe devant James. A la porte, quelqu'un attend. C'est Dawks, l'auror qui s'est fait tuer au Quartier Général dans mon autre vie. Si je n'étais pas aussi misérable, je me réjouirais de le voir.

Il nous dit de nous dépêcher, mais la lumière de l'étage lorsque je parviens en haut de l'escalier m'aveugle et je ne sais plus où marcher. Le courant d'air que je sens passer près de moi m'indique que James m'a doublé. J'entends un brouhaha terrible qu'il n'y avait pas en bas. Je devine que les membres de l'Ordre ont insonorisé l'étage au cas où des mangemorts se trouveraient là où nous étions retenus prisonniers.

« Evans ?! Où est Evans ?! »

J'entends la voix d'Amélia. Elle est là aussi, mais je ne la vois pas parce que dès que j'ouvre les yeux, les rayons du soleil qui passe à travers les fenêtres les brûlent. J'essaie de me guider avec les sons que j'entends, mais je suis forcée de m'arrêter quand deux bras me tirent en arrière.

« Elle est là. »

Je suis prise d'un tremblement violent dans les bras de mon assaillant. C'est le vieux mangemort. Celui à la voix abîmée. Celui qui décidait de tout, quand nous étions en bas. C'est lui qui disait aux autres de quelle manière nous devions être torturés chaque jour, et c'est lui qui instaurait les règles les plus horribles. C'est lui qui me demandait si je préférais qu'il s'attaque à Alice ou à Frank. C'est lui qui me demandait qui je préférais priver de nourriture ou d'eau.

Je me fais violence pour ouvrir les yeux complètement et je constate qu'Amélia, Dawks, et James sont tous les trois à quelques mètres de nous, baguette à la main. Ils se déplacent lentement de chaque côté du mangemort qui me tient et qui est prêt à me jeter un sortilège à tout moment. Je ne me débats pas alors il ne m'étreint pas trop fort. Je sais que ça me sera utile au moment venu, alors j'essaie de me concentrer.

James me fixe avec insistance, et cette fois, je sais exactement à quoi il pense alors j'attends. J'attends qu'il soit prêt. Dawks discute avec le mangemort, il négocie pour qu'il me lâche, mais l'homme ne veut pas. Je n'écoute pas vraiment ce qu'ils se disent, je suis concentrée sur les yeux noirs de James.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

J'ai juste le temps de me glisser hors des bras du mangemort avant que le sort ne le frappe de plein fouet. James, baguette tendue devant lui, observe l'homme s'effondrer sur le sol avant de reporter son regard sur moi. Une seconde passe pendant laquelle le fait de me réfugier dans ses bras me paraît envisageable. Et puis j'oublie. Je ne sais pas qui d'Amélia ou de Dawks m'attrape par le poignet pour me sortir d'ici, mais je sais que je suis effrayée de me désartibuler quand on me fait transplaner.

Nous arrivons tous les quatre dans le hall d'accueil de Sainte-Mangouste. Je ne vois plus Sirius, Alice, et Frank, et cela me fait légèrement paniquer, mais Dawks me rassure instantanément en me signalant qu'ils sont déjà pris en charge, que l'état de mes deux amis préoccupait trop Sirius pour qu'ils nous attendent.

« Amélia et moi allons prévenir le professeur Dumbledore que l'extraction s'est déroulée comme prévue, tu t'occupes de faire admettre Evans. Ne la quitte pas d'une semelle. On ne sait pas si c'est après elle qu'ils en ont, déclare Dawks à l'adresse de James avant de nous faire un signe de tête insistant vers le guichet. »

James hoche solennellement la tête et nous nous dirigeons d'un même pas vers l'endroit pointé par Dawks. Une femme nous accueille et pose tout un tas de question à James qui lui répond mécaniquement qu'elle doit me trouver une chambre immédiatement. Elle s'exécute en voyant l'état dans lequel je suis, et à peine cinq minutes plus tard, je me retrouve entourée de médicomages.

« Nous avons besoin que vous quittiez la pièce, monsieur, disent-ils à l'adresse de James.  
_ Non, répond-il simplement. »

Ne s'attendant pas à autant de fermeté, les médicomages se tournent simultanément vers lui. Il est debout les bras croisés, adossé au mur faisant face à mon lit, et je vois dans son regard qu'ils ne pourront pas le faire partir. Je suis rassurée. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'en aille. J'ai besoin de lui ici. Je sais que ce n'est pas pour cette raison qu'il reste, je sais que ce ne sont que les ordres qui le clouent ici, mais c'est comme ça, je me sens un peu plus légère à chaque fois qu'il refuse de me laisser.

« Mais... Monsieur Potter, nous avons besoin de l'examiner ! Proteste le Dr. Cole.  
_ Vous... Vous pouvez le faire même s'il est là. »

Ma voix attire leurs regards sur moi. Celui de James est surpris. Il ne sait pas que je me fiche qu'il me voit nue parce que ce ne sera pas la première fois. A vrai dire, je suis dans un tel état de fatigue que je me fiche que qui que ce soit me voit nue.

« Très bien, puisque Mademoiselle Evans ne s'y oppose pas, nous allons débuter les examens. »

James a l'élégance de se retourner, je le constate juste avant de fermer les yeux. J'entends pendant plusieurs minutes toutes sortes d'incantations au dessus de moi. J'essaie de rester éveillée, mais les draps blancs et doux dans lesquels je suis ont raison de moi. Je m'endors entre de bonnes mains sans pour autant me sentir en sécurité. Mon sommeil n'est pas lourd, mes oreilles sont à l'affût de la moindre anomalie qui pourrait me faire penser que je suis en danger, mais il n'y en a aucune.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas dormi vraiment. Quand j'étais dans la cellule, je somnolais beaucoup, je fermais les yeux, j'imagine que je faisais des micro siestes, mais je n'en ai même pas le souvenir. Tout ce qui reste dans ma tête, ce sont les moments de tortures.

Je me réveille en sursaut quand la chambre se retrouve plongée dans un silence angoissant qui me rappelle celui qui m'enveloppait là bas. James, juste devant la fenêtre, se retourne dès qu'il m'entend me redresser.

« Parle, je lui dis d'une voix irrégulière. »

J'ai besoin d'entendre du bruit. Sa voix sera mon salut. Ce serait l'idéal, s'il pouvait me parler sans discontinu, oublier un instant que je ne suis qu'une étrangère pour lui, qu'il y a quelques temps, il me méprisait pour avoir tué un homme.

« Est-ce que tu veux que l'on prévienne ton mari ? Il m'interroge. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je fronce les sourcils. Mon coeur s'arrête momentanément de battre. Mon désarroi silencieux ne prend fin que quand James désigne ma table de chevet d'un signe de tête. Mon regard dévie dessus, et je vois que ma bague y est posée. On a dû me la retirer pour m'examiner. Je suis contrariée. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Je me rue dessus pour la remettre, et je vérifie en même temps que mon sablier est toujours autour de mon cou. Il n'y est pas, et je suis prise de panique jusqu'à ce que je voies un morceau de mon lacet dépasser de mon tas d'affaire sur la chaise, au fond de la pièce. Le collier est emmitouflé dans mes vêtements. Tout va bien, du moment que James ne peut pas le voir.

« Il aimerait sûrement savoir. Peut-être qu'il pourrait aider, poursuit-il. »

Merlin, c'est tellement dérangeant qu'il ne sache pas qu'il parle de lui-même. C'est tellement horrible de constater qu'il n'a aucune idée que c'est lui, mon mari. Je veux dire, évidemment que j'ai toujours été consciente du fait que dans cette vie là, nous n'avons aucun lien, mais le fait de percevoir son ignorance est une autre histoire. C'est dur.

« Il n'est plus... Il n'est plus avec moi, je dis simplement en baissant les yeux sur les draps blancs que je serre dans mes poings sales.  
_ Alors est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre à contacter ?  
_ Non. »

Ma réponse le désarçonne légèrement. Son regard change un peu. Il devient curieux. Je n'aime pas ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il me pose de questions, je ne veux pas qu'il m'observe comme si je pouvais l'intéresser.

« Il faut que je me lave.  
_ Il y a une douche là dedans, me dit-il en pointant du doigt une porte à côté de mon lit. Tu as besoin d'aide ?  
_ Non. Juste... Continue à parler. S'il te plaît. »

Je me lève péniblement de mon lit et j'entre dans la petite salle de bain. Je laisse la porte entrouverte et je me défais de la blouse d'hôpital que les médicomages ont dû m'enfiler pendant que je dormais. Mes yeux se posent sur le miroir en face de moi, et je me trouve hideuse et sale. Je détourne instantanément le regard. Je ne suis pas prête à me voir comme ça, avec ce regard sauvage, ce regard bestial et brut d'un individu qui a survécu à des tortures que personne ne voudra jamais l'entendre réciter.

« Potter, parle, je lui ordonne de derrière la porte.  
_ Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne te connais pas. D'où est-ce que tu viens ?  
_ Un quartier pauvre. Rien d'intéressant, je lui réponds tout en pénétrant dans la cabine de douche.  
_ Amélia dit que tu étais à Poudlard et que tu as eu tes ASPICs avec une année d'avance. C'est plutôt rare...  
_ Ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire.  
_ Alors tu as dix sept ans ? M'interroge t-il. »

J'entends mon lit grincer et je devine qu'il s'y est assis. Le simple fait de l'imaginer dessus me donne envie de sortir de la douche et d'aller me blottir contre lui. Merlin, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas faire ça et ça me rend malade. Je n'ai jamais eu plus besoin de le sentir contre moi, mais je me contente de laisser l'eau chaude couler sur ma peau, me savonnant durement, essayant de toutes mes forces de me défaire de cette saleté qui est ancrée en moi.

« J'ai l'âge que l'on me donne.  
_ Je t'en aurais donné dix-neufs. »

Malgré les douleurs mentales et physiques, je souris. C'est bien, James. Tu vois, tu me connais plus que tu ne le crois.

« C'est rare, des filles qui savent se battre comme toi, poursuit-il.  
_ C'est très machiste comme réflexion, je lui fais remarquer.  
_ C'était censé être un compliment. »

Je continues à me savonner machinalement en fermant les yeux, me répétant sans arrêt qu'il est dans la pièce d'à côté, qu'il est avec moi, que nous sommes en vie tous les deux, et à chaque fois que sa voix parvient à mes oreilles, j'ai l'impression de retrouver un peu de mon humanité.

« Le professeur Dumbledore était persuadé que nous te retrouverions en vie. Il a une sacrée opinion de toi...  
_ Ah ?  
_ Il a remué ciel et terre pour te retrouver. Nous t'avons cherché pendant une semaine.  
_ J'ai l'impression que ça a duré des mois... Je murmure en sortant de la douche. »

Je m'enroule dans une serviette et essore brièvement mes cheveux avant de les faire basculer sur mon épaule, constatant sans surprise que je n'éprouve aucune sensation de propreté. Même si l'odeur de ma cellule a laissé place à celle du mimosa, je la sens toujours, et je sais que cela restera le cas pendant longtemps.

Je sais que dès que j'entendrais un portail en fer forgé s'ouvrir, je sursauterai. Je sais aussi que je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder Alice en face, ni Frank. Je sais que la mort de Peter restera ancrée en moi pour toujours, que je me sentirais perpétuellement coupable parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé, je ne sais pas si un sort l'a achevé ou si c'est l'une de mes réponses quand le mangemort me demandait à qui je voulais donner à manger ou à boire qui a eu raison de lui. Je ne poserai pas la question à ceux qui partageaient sa cellule, je ne le pourrai pas.

Je ne veux pas non plus savoir s'il m'a privé d'eau ou si Frank m'a privé de nourriture. Je ne veux pas savoir quel sort Alice a refusé de recevoir et a dirigé vers moi. Je ne veux pas savoir qui a décidé que je serais brûlée au fer rouge, qu'on plongerait ma tête dans l'eau gelée toutes les cinq minutes pendant une heure entière, ou qu'on me ferait manger un morceau de chair appartenant à une personne que l'on avait tué devant moi. Je ne suis même pas sûre de vouloir revoir Alice et Frank un jour.

Parce que je sais qu'à chaque fois que je serais immergée dans le noir, je me retrouverai avec eux, dans cette cellule froide et humide, avec cette atroce odeur de mort. Je ne sais pas si un jour, j'apprécierai à nouveau le silence que je chérissais tant autrefois. J'aimais rester assise dans un coin, fermer les yeux, me retrouver seule avec moi même et réfléchir. Maintenant, toutes ces choses me font peur.

« Bonjour, je suis le Dr. Lambton ! Déclare d'une voix forte le médecin qui pénètre dans la pièce au moment même où je sors de la salle de bain. »

Voilà une autre présence rassurante. Pourtant, cela ne m'aide pas. Il ne me connaît plus, lui non plus. Il ne sait pas qu'il m'a énormément aidé lorsque mes parents sont morts, que mes séances avec lui ont été particulièrement bénéfiques. Il ne sait pas encore le bien qu'il m'a fait, et je n'ai aucune idée du bien qu'il est capable de me faire maintenant.

« Bonjour.  
_ Alors Lily... Je peux vous appeler Lily ? »

J'acquiesce tout en m'asseyant sur mon lit, James ayant reprit sa place près de la fenêtre. Cette fois-ci, je ne suis pas sûre de bien vouloir qu'il reste dans la pièce, mais quand j'imagine qu'il pourrait partir je réalise que ce serait pire que de savoir qu'il entendra chaque mot que je dirais au docteur Lambton.

Je n'ai pourtant pas à me poser ce genre de question pour l'instant parce que le vieux monsieur ne fait que se présenter. Il m'expose son amour pour son métier et également pour l'hydromel, ce qui me fait lâcher un sourire, et il m'explique sans détour qu'il est là pour me poser des questions sur ce que j'ai vécu, et que si je ne veux pas lui répondre, je n'ai qu'à le traiter de vieux macaque intrusif.

Ensuite, il me parle un peu de lui. Il me dit des choses que je sais déjà, et d'autres que je ne sais pas. Il évoque sa femme et sa fille, le chien qui n'arrête pas de voler dans son assiette quand il a le dos tourné, il me dit où il habite et il me donne son adresse sur un morceau de parchemin au cas où j'aurais besoin de lui écrire. Je connais sa méthode, et je l'aime bien. Il donne des informations sur lui pour en recevoir sur moi. C'est comme un échange, c'est équitable.

« Parlez moi de vous, maintenant, me dit-il.  
_ Il n'y a pas beaucoup à dire. Je suis seule, je vis à Londres, j'ai dix sept ans, j'ai passé mes ASPICs en avance, mais je suppose que votre intérêt se porte d'avantage sur ce que j'ai subi que sur ma note à l'oral de Divination, je lui réponds en serrant ma serviette autour de moi.  
_ Je suis là pour écouter, que vous me parliez de vos notes ou du reste, me répond-il en haussant les épaules.  
_ Vous ne voulez pas entendre ce que j'ai à dire.  
_ Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ?  
_ Parce que personne ne peut décemment vouloir savoir ce qu'il s'est passé là bas. »

Il m'observe curieusement et note quelque chose sur le parchemin qu'il tient contre lui. J'en profite pour me lever de mon lit et augmenter la température du chauffage qui se trouve à côté de James. Lui aussi, il me dévisage.

« Que venez-vous de faire ? Me demande le Dr. Lambton.  
_ J'ai augmenté la température, je réponds mécaniquement.  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il fasse froid. Est-ce que l'on pourrait m'apporter d'autres vêtements ?  
_ Amélia doit en ramener, intervint James. »

Le Dr. Lambton pose ses yeux sur lui, puis sur moi, et il m'interroge sur le fait que je sois d'accord pour qu'il reste là. Il nous demande depuis combien de temps nous nous connaissons, je laisse James répondre.

« Vous êtes certaine que vous ne voulez pas qu'il sorte ? Me demande-t-il.  
_ J'ai besoin de bruit. Il fait du bruit, je réponds simplement.  
_ Je fais du bruit, moi aussi.  
_ Ce n'est pas le même bruit. »

Il fronce les sourcils puis sa plume frotte de nouveau sur son parchemin. Je déglutis et je jette un regard en biais à James. Il semble commencer à s'apercevoir que mon excès de confiance en lui est étrange et déplacé. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer.

« Revenons-en au froid, reprend le Dr. Lambton.  
_ Il faisait froid, là bas. C'était des pierres par terre, et l'humidité ressortait. Il y avait des gouttes d'eau. Une cinquantaine par pavé. J'ai compté. Il y avait des petites et des grosses. C'était drôle de les voir fusionner quand je passais mon doigt dessus.  
_ Vous aimiez les faire fusionner ?  
_ C'est une drôle de question... Je ne sais pas. C'était ce que je faisais pour m'occuper, je réponds comme si c'était normal.  
_ Vous le faisiez souvent ?  
_ Des fois je ne pouvais pas parce que je devais regarder Voix n°4. Il tuait des gens devant moi. Des moldus ou des enfants de moldu, selon ce qu'il trouvait. Ça pouvait durer des heures parce qu'il y en avait beaucoup. Il fallait que je choisisse qui mourrait en premier. »

Le Dr. Lambton déglutit et les coins de sa mâchoire se crispent pendant qu'il continue à prendre des notes. Le visage de James s'est également tendu et ses bras se sont croisés sur sa poitrine. Il détourne le regard comme si je l'aveuglais, mais je sais que c'est surtout parce qu'il ne sait pas où se mettre.

« Je sais ce que c'était. De la torture psychologique. Ils faisaient exprès de prendre des gens que je pouvais identifier comme mes parents ou comme moi même pour m'effrayer. Ça n'a pas marché. Ça ne m'a pas effrayé, ça m'a dégoûté. Ça m'a donné envie de... »

Je m'interromps soudainement parce que je ne peux pas avouer au Docteur Lambton que ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette cellule m'a donné des envies de meurtre encore plus poussées que celles que j'avais en quittant mon ancienne vie.

« De ? M'encourage t-il.  
_ De me tuer. Ils m'ont dégoûté de moi même.  
_ Vous avez envie de vous tuer actuellement ? M'interroge t-il.  
_ Non, plus maintenant. J'ai juste envie de survivre, mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Il y a des choses qui sont marquées, là, je réponds en pointant ma tête du doigt.  
_ Quelles choses ?  
_ Les tortures. »

Le docteur avale bruyamment sa salive et il prend une chaise pour venir s'asseoir près de mon lit, voyant que je m'apprête à me lancer dans un long récit. James m'écoute attentivement, il veut tout savoir, et je sens la rage monter en lui au fur et à mesure qu'il m'entend décrire mes journées en tant que captive.

Cela dure un long moment. Une heure, deux heures, peut-être trois. Je pensais que les sessions étaient limitées, mais le Dr. Lambton ne me quitte pas. Plusieurs fois, sa baguette d'appel clignote dans la poche de sa blouse, mais à chaque fois, il appuie dessus et m'encourage à continuer de parler.

« Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'Alice, Frank, et Peter vous ont envoyé les sorts qui auraient dû leur être destinés ?  
_ Parce que je leur ai demandé de le faire. Ils n'auraient pas pu supporter, moi je savais que je pouvais, je réponds naturellement. »

Les deux hommes se jettent un regard que je ne me fatigue pas à interpréter, et je m'apprête à continuer mon récit lorsque j'entends une voix que je connais demander si elle peut entrer. Il s'agit d'Amélia qui m'amène des vêtements. C'est les siens, je les reconnais pour les avoir déjà vu sur elle dans mon ancienne vie, alors je la remercie.

Je m'éclipse rapidement dans la salle de bain pour enfiler des sous-vêtements et je ressors pour chercher un T-shirt et un jean. Oui, devant eux. Je m'en fiche, je n'y pense même pas, je suis désinhibée. Je remarque qu'ils ont tous les yeux figés sur moi, une expression d'effroi qu'ils n'arrivent pas à dissimuler dans leur regard.

« Quoi ?  
_ Vous avez des marques, Lily, me répond le Dr. Lambton. »

Je retourne dans la salle de bain, laissant la porte ouverte, et je pivote lentement devant le miroir, observant sans aucune émotion les brûlures, hématomes, et autres plaies qui recouvrent mon dos, mes bras, et mes jambes.

« Les médecins ont dû les voir en m'examinant, de toutes façons, je leur dis en haussant les épaules.  
_ C'est... C'est douloureux ? M'interroge Amélia. »

Elle a l'air de s'inquiéter réellement. C'est bizarre. Elle n'a jamais été du genre compatissante, même lorsque nous étions amies, mais peut-être que le retourneur de temps l'a faite changer, elle aussi.

« Non. C'est juste moche, je réponds sur un ton léger en souriant légèrement. »

Personne ne me rend mon sourire. Ils sont tous complètement pétrifiés devant moi. Je crois qu'ils ont plus de mal que moi à supporter ce que je viens de vivre, c'est une sacrée ironie. Pourtant, quelque chose dans le regard de James est différent de ce que je vois chez Amélia et Lambton. Je réalise qu'il est en train de se souvenir de quelque chose seulement lorsqu'il se retourne brutalement pour éviter que je continue de le sonder comme je le fais.

Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie, mais je suis intriguée. Y aurait-il encore des choses que j'ignore à son propos ? Nos deux ans de relation ne m'ont-elles pas suffit à apprendre tout ce que je voulais savoir de lui ? Aurait-il subi le même sort que moi ? Est-ce pour cette raison qu'il a eu autant de mal à supporter mon récit ? A soutenir mon regard quand je parlais ? Merlin, j'espère de tout mon coeur que non.


	8. la voix (Lily)

Je n'ai pas envie de rester à Sainte-Mangouste mais on m'y force. Il paraît que je ne suis pas assez stable mentalement pour sortir, je ne peux pas les contredire là dessus. Dr. Lambton m'a diagnostiqué un stress post traumatique, qui n'en aurait pas ? Je l'ai quand même entendu dire à James et Dumbledore que j'étais une sorte de miraculée psychologique compte tenu de ce que j'ai vécu et de l'état de mes camarades.

Je me demande comment ça se passe avec eux. Je me demande s'ils lui ont parlé des privations et de la cruauté des jeux auxquels on nous faisait jouer lorsque nous étions dans les cellules. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que Lambton dit que je suis forte, peut-être que c'est parce qu'ils lui ont dit les sorts que j'ai reçu, peut-être qu'ils lui ont dit pendant combien de jour ils m'avaient privé de nourriture.

« Tu sais quand ils vont m'autoriser à sortir ? Je demande à James, toujours planté dans un coin de ma chambre. »

Il secoue simplement la tête tournant les pages de la Gazette du sorcier sans prendre vraiment le temps de les parcourir. Je me demande à quoi il pense. Il est si absent depuis qu'il a entendu ma première séance avec Lambton...

« Tu dois en avoir marre d'être ici. Pourquoi vous ne tournez pas ?  
_ Dumbledore veut que ce soit moi, me répond-il simplement. »

Je pousse un petit soupir. Evidemment. J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt. Ce vieil érudit est rusé comme un renard, et je sais très bien ce qu'il espère en laissant James dans ma chambre d'hôpital. Il veut me voir renouer avec lui, il veut que je m'autorise à vivre et que j'oublie que je suis là pour tuer.

« Comment fais-tu ? M'interroge-t-il soudainement en balançant la gazette du sorcier sur le fauteuil qui se trouve en face du sien.  
_ De quoi tu parles ?  
_ Comment fais-tu pour parler de ça comme si ce n'était pas toi qui l'avait vécu ? Comment fais-tu pour réussir à sortir les mots aussi facilement ? Comment fais-tu pour ne pas trembler dans un coin de la pièce toute la journée ? »

Son regard se plante sur moi, il fronce les sourcils comme s'il ne me comprenait pas du tout, et je suis perturbée par ses questions auxquelles je ne sais pas comment répondre. C'est comme s'il me reprochait de ne pas avoir l'air traumatisée. Ça me fait une drôle de sensation, j'ai mal au ventre.

« Tes amis, Alice et Frank, ils ne parlent presque pas. Parfois la nuit, ils hurlent. Ils sont traumatisés alors qu'ils n'ont pas subit la moitié de ce que tu as subis, poursuit-il. »

Je déglutis et mes yeux tombent sur le drap que je froisse entre mes doigts. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient dans un tel état. Frank ne parlait pas dans la cellule, mais Alice, elle, il lui arrivait de me dire quelques mots. Je croyais qu'elle s'en remettrait, je pensais que si nous sortions, elle serait capable de reprendre une vie normale.

« Pourquoi tu ne pleures pas ? Continue-t-il. »

« Parce que j'ai déjà pleuré toute l'eau qui était dans mon corps quand je t'ai perdu » est la seule réponse que mon cerveau formule dans ma tête, mais je ne peux pas la prononcer. C'était la pire torture, pour moi, de le perdre. Les brûlures et les doloris n'étaient rien à côté de la douleur que je ressens constamment depuis qu'il est mort devant mes yeux.

« C'est pour ça qu'ils ne me laissent pas sortir ? Parce que je ne pleure pas ?  
_ Non. C'est parce que ton sang froid est effrayant. C'est comme si tu allais sortir d'ici et tuer chaque personne qui croiserait ton chemin, me répond-il en rapprochant sa chaise de mon lit.  
_ Tu crois que je pourrais faire ça ?  
_ Je pense que tu en es largement capable.  
_ Et ça te fait peur ? »

Ma question reste en suspend pendant quelques secondes et mon coeur bat à toute allure dans ma poitrine. James est à côté de moi, il me scrute comme il le fait toujours depuis que je suis là, comme s'il essayait de démêler une énigme invisible sur mon visage.

« Non. Ça m'intéresse.  
_ Comment ça, ça t'intéresse ?  
_ Je ne sais pas. Il y a un truc... Je ne sais pas, répond-il avant de secouer la tête comme pour redescendre sur terre. »

Je me redresse pour m'asseoir en tailleur sur mon lit et je l'observe avec des yeux ronds. Il ne répond pas à ma question, et il le sait, alors finalement, il s'explique.

« Tu agis comme un robot. On dirait que tu es... Je ne sais pas, programmée, ou quelque chose comme ça.  
_ Un robot ? Je répète, perplexe.  
_ Tu tues comme si tu allais boire une pinte dans un bar, comme si c'était normal.  
_ Je ne...  
_ Je sais que tu en as tué deux là bas. J'ai lu le rapport de Sirius. Il y avait tes empreintes partout. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment tu t'y es prise, ils faisaient deux fois ta taille... »

Je baisse la tête et je déglutis. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur de moi, mais je détecte quand même une pointe de méfiance. Il ne sait pas qui je suis, et il voit que j'en sais beaucoup plus sur lui que ce que je ne laisse entendre. Je sais qu'il le sent. Il y a quelque chose entre nous, un lien, comme une corde invisible nous reliant l'un à l'autre. Elle est si tendue que j'ai peur qu'elle cède et qu'elle me propulse loin de lui, là où je suis supposée être si je veux le protéger correctement, mais où je suis incapable de me positionner.

« Toi aussi tu en as tué un, là bas, je lui fais remarquer pour me défendre.  
_ Je sais que tu essayais de te libérer, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment une fille de dix sept ans aussi frêle peut mettre à terre deux hommes expérimentés et dangereux. »

Je m'autorise à réfléchir deux secondes, puis je me lève lentement de mon lit, et je me plante au milieu de la chambre debout, pieds nus, dans un pyjama qu'Amélia m'a laissé. Là, je ferme les yeux, et je me rappelle de ce jour où le vicieux est entré dans ma cellule.

« C'était le vicieux. Il est entré, et il s'est approché de moi. Il m'a dit que mes vêtements étaient sales, qu'il faudrait les enlever... »

Ma voix se serre. Ce n'est presque plus qu'un murmure dans l'air. J'ouvre les yeux pour faire signe à James de venir en face de moi. Il hésite. La reconstitution des faits ne lui plaît guère, et je ne peux que comprendre pourquoi. Moi non plus, je n'aimerais pas être dans le rôle du vicieux qui se fait tordre le cou. Finalement, il vient quand même. Je lui fais signe de prendre sa baguette dans sa poche, mais je ne lui dit pas de lancer le sort d'éclairage. Je ne veux pas tout revivre avec exactitude, je veux juste lui montrer.

« Là, il me déshabille... Je m'interromps en voyant son regard figé. Ne le fais pas, je rajoute avec un léger sourire. »

Il me le rend, et ça me fait du bien. Un bref instant, je me sens comme une fleur au printemps, en vie. C'est dur de se retenir de l'aimer.

« Il s'avance vers moi pour me toucher. J'attends qu'il le fasse, j'attends qu'il oublie que je suis capable de me défendre, et je le frappe là. »

Je tends doucement la paume de ma main en avant en direction de la mâchoire de James, puis je m'empresse de nouer mes bras autour de son cou pour lui montrer comment j'ai tué le vicieux, savourant profondément ce contact avant de le relâcher et de lui prendre sa baguette.

« C'est tout ce qu'il me faut pour tuer le vicieux. Quand on se bat pour sa vie et celles de ceux qu'on aime, on est plus fort. Avec sa baguette, je m'occupe de Voix N°3. Ça ne me prend même pas une seconde, je lui explique calmement.  
_ Qui t'a appris ces trucs là ? M'interroge t-il en reprenant sa baguette.  
_ Des amis. »

Ma réponse ne semble pas lui suffire. Il fronce les sourcils pendant que je me rassois dans mon lit, et il se frotte le front, songeur.

« Je ne comprends pas...  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Je l'interroge avec intérêt.  
_ Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être aussi forte. Comment tu en es arrivée là ? Il doit bien y avoir une histoire... Il y a un truc, quelque chose. On ne t'a pas appris des geste comme ça sans raison, tu ne peux pas être aussi endurcie sans raison. »

Je prends une profonde inspiration quand je sens que les souvenirs de cette nuit à Godric's Hollow resurgissent en moi et que l'océan fou reprend le dessus. Les vagues me submergent mais je ne peux pas les lui montrer. Elles doivent rester dans mes yeux sans couler. James, je t'aime. C'est la raison.

Je m'apprête à lui répondre quelque chose de hasardeux lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur un nouveau médicomage que je n'ai pas encore vu passer dans ma chambre, mais que j'ai envie de remercier de me sortir de ce mauvais pas. Derrière lui, il y a deux soigneuses qui sont déjà venues me voir ce matin. L'homme nous salue brièvement et je me fige dans mon lit quand j'entends sa voix.

C'est la deuxième. C'est celle que j'ai entendu en deuxième quand je me suis retrouvée dans ce trou, dans cette cellule. J'en suis certaine. Je l'ai imprimée dans mon esprit comme toutes les autres, comme celles de ceux qui sont morts. C'est celui qui nous amenait à manger tout en nous dénigrant au passage. De temps en temps, il nous jetait un sort stupide pour nous humilier. Quelque chose qui nous agrandissait les oreilles ou le nez. Il demandait ensuite à ses camarades de descendre nous voir, et ils riaient tous en nous observant.

« Comment se passe votre retour, Mademoiselle Evans ? M'interroge t-il.  
_ Bien, merci. »

Le pire, c'est qu'il a l'air d'être un homme absolument décent, bien sous tout rapport. Il sourit, il est plutôt charmant, sa voix est posée et douce. Merlin, il n'a rien de la bête qui refusait de nous fournir de la nourriture, on lui aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession, là.

Je déglutis et j'essaie de me concentrer sur autre chose que sur sa voix. Je ne peux pas lui sauter à la gorge en public, il me ferait passer pour plus folle que je ne le suis déjà, et je resterais ici plus longtemps que prévu. Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il veut, alors je me félicite d'avoir réfléchi avant d'agir. L'impulsivité est mon ennemi.

Je réponds alors à toutes ses questions, prenant à chaque fois deux ou trois secondes pour poser ma voix, souffler, empêcher mon cerveau de céder à ma panique intérieure, et m'obliger à afficher cette expression neutre sur mon visage que je me dois d'adopter la plupart du temps. J'attends qu'il parte, patiemment, affichant un sourire pour répondre au sien lorsqu'il nous signale qu'il doit aller voir un autre patient. C'est vrai, sa baguette clignote dans sa blouse.

Je me suis demandée s'il était réellement médicomage pendant une minute, mais on ne peut pas feindre les connaissances médicales qu'il étale devant nous. C'est lui qui préparait nos tortures physiques, j'en suis sûre. C'est lui qui disait aux autres à quel moment notre corps pouvait lâcher, à quel moment il faudrait mettre fin à la torture. C'est lui qui nous poussait jusqu'au bout de nos limites.

Je prends une profonde bouffée d'air quand il quitte la pièce. Je me rends compte que mes mains sont plus moites qu'elles ne l'ont jamais été, l'idée de le revoir dans cette chambre, dans ma chambre me glace le sang. Je ne peux pas dormir ici s'il est là, s'il sait qui je suis. Je ne suis pas à l'abri, Alice et Frank non plus. Il pourrait aussi prendre James. Il pourrait nous faire du mal sans que l'un d'eux ne s'y attendent. Je dois faire quelque chose.

« Ça va ? M'interroge James. »

Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit vraiment intéressé par la réponse, mais je hoche quand même la tête et je prétexte avoir besoin d'aller chercher quelque chose à manger dans la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Il ne bronche pas quand je sors. Tant mieux.

Je vérifie brièvement qu'il ne me suit pas, et je déambule dans les couloirs en tendant l'oreille, cherchant cette voix que j'ai ancré en moi. Mon coeur bat un peu plus vite à chaque pas que je fais, mais je n'abandonnerai pas. Je le trouverai avant qu'il me retrouve. Je ne peux pas permettre d'être la proie encore une fois, pas quand au fond, je suis le chasseur.

Alors j'avance lentement, je cherche, de temps en temps je m'arrête et j'écoute. Au détour d'un couloir, mes yeux se posent sur une tablette d'hôpital en ferraille. Des instruments s'y trouvent. Mon regard est attiré vers le scalpel, je le prends et je continue mon chemin jusqu'à ce que je l'entende. Il rit. Comment peut-il rire ?

La porte de la chambre dans laquelle il se trouve est entrouverte. Le monstre est là, debout devant un lit sur lequel se trouve un enfant. Il plaisante avec lui. L'enfant ne sait pas à quel point les dents du monstre sont aiguisées. Il ne voit pas le sang sur ses mains. Moi je le vois partout sur moi. Je le devine sur Alice et Frank, je m'en souviens sur Peter. Je veux le venger, nous venger tous.

Je serre le scalpel un peu plus fort dans ma main, je me coupe mais je ne le sens pas. Je réfléchis. Qu'est-ce que je tranche ? La carotide ou la jugulaire ? Peut-être les deux, ce serait plus sûr. Il y a aussi la problématique de la mort. Faut-elle qu'elle soit lente ou rapide ? Tout dépend de s'il se débat ou non... Je verrai sur le moment.

Je m'apprête à entrer dans la pièce quand je me sens soulevée et traînée de force vers ma chambre. Une main plus grande que la mienne me fait lâcher de force mon scalpel, et les deux yeux profondément noirs de James accrochent les miens juste après qu'il ait refermé la porte derrière nous d'un grand coup de pied.

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête ?! S'exclame t-il avec fureur. »

Je ne réponds pas. Je déglutis et mon regard tombe sur ma main. Mon propre sang coule sur le sol de ma chambre. Il s'en aperçoit et peste bruyamment avant de me tirer dans la salle de bain. Il ouvre le robinet et me tiens le poignet pour que je garde ma main sous l'eau. Je l'observe, fautive, désolée. Il est énervé contre moi, et j'ai envie de pleurer, mais le contact de sa main sur ma peau m'empêche de prononcer le moindre mot. Il est mort, mais tout semble réel.

La chaleur, le mélange de nos peaux, mon coeur qui bat à toute allure, l'adrénaline mélangée aux sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui, et ses doigts refermés sur mon poignet, geste dénué de l'affection qu'il me portait autrefois mais qui me secoue pourtant les entrailles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire au juste ?! Tuer ce médecin parce que le diagnostic ne te plaisait pas ?! Poursuit-il. »

J'avale difficilement ma salive et je baisse la tête. Il pense que je suis folle, et je ne peux même pas le lui reprocher. Il a raison. Je suis devenue quelqu'un qui me fait peur. Je n'ai même pas l'impression d'être dans mon propre corps, j'ai l'impression de regarder quelqu'un d'autre agir à ma place, et c'est effrayant.

« Il était là, je murmure.  
_ Oui, il était là, et alors ?! S'emporte James.  
_ Non, je... Je veux dire, il était là. Là bas. »

Son étreinte sur mon poignet se desserre considérablement, je m'oblige à relever les yeux sur lui. Il me fixe gravement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? M'interroge-t-il.  
_ J'ai reconnu sa voix. Il était là. Il ne nous donnait pas à manger.  
_ Tu en es certaine ?  
_ Je l'ai entendu tous les jours pendant une semaine. J'ai retenu chacune des voix. Je suis sûre. »

Il me dit brièvement de ne pas bouger et il quitte la pièce. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire, mais je suis sûre que ce n'est certainement pas ce que j'avais envie de faire. Il ne va pas le tuer, et ça me rend malade de savoir que cet homme qui nous a torturé va pouvoir continuer à vivre dans ce monde, qu'il soit à Azkaban ou non.

Je n'ai jamais pensé de cette façon pourtant. J'ai toujours été de ceux qui croient que quelqu'un peut toujours se racheter, j'ai toujours eu foi en l'être humain. Condamner quelqu'un était pour moi quelque chose d'inconcevable, dans mon ancienne vie. Je ne jugeais pas, et je me refusais à blesser ou à tuer. Personne ne méritait la mort à mes yeux, mais quand ils ont retiré la vie à James, je suis devenue quelqu'un d'autre.

C'était comme si on avait appuyé sur un bouton qui avait mis en route quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi, comme si on m'avait transformé. James a raison, j'ai l'air d'un robot, je suis un robot, et je ne sais pas comment être autrement. L'être humain qui était à l'intérieur de moi semble perdu à tout jamais, noyé dans son chagrin. Il porte sur ses épaules des poids trop lourds pour remonter à la surface. La douleur, la perte, la peine, des poids que je ne veux plus porter.


	9. tout redécouvrir (Lily)

Je suis dans le nouveau quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix depuis deux jours. Ils m'ont logé là bas. Je n'ai pas dit à Dumbledore que j'ai déjà un endroit à moi. Enfin... On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit vraiment à moi, mais je m'y sens chez moi, au Refuge. Là bas, j'ai des souvenirs avec James. Quand j'y suis seule, j'ai l'impression que j'ai toujours mon ancienne vie, que mon mari pourrait entrer d'un moment à l'autre, qu'il me lancerait ce sourire divin qui augmente considérablement ma pression artérielle, et qu'il m'embrasserait.

Ça n'aurait rien de rapide ou de bref, ce serait un long baiser. Le meilleur baiser que nous ayons jamais partagé. Ça n'aurait rien à voir avec mes rêveries dans cette nouvelle vie, quand mes yeux restent rivés sur ses lèvres et que je ne m'en rends compte uniquement quand sa respiration se transforme, quand elle devient plus rapide parce qu'il sent que j'ai envie de me laisser mourir de jouissance contre lui.

Je ne sais pas encore si cela le dérange ou si cela l'indiffère. Je sais juste qu'il me parle peu, qu'il m'évite beaucoup et que ça me va. Je suis là pour le protéger, pas pour refaire les mêmes erreurs. Quand il est là, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder. Ce n'est pas juste une façon de parler. Ce n'est pas simplement que mes yeux passent sur lui, c'est qu'ils y restent, et ce n'est pas le but de mon retour ici.

Il peut y avoir dix personnes dans la pièce que je ne les verrais pas. Il n'y a que lui. Lui et ses cheveux fous, ses yeux prodigieusement sombres, son sourire démentiel et ses mains dont il a toujours su se servir merveilleusement bien. C'est ignoble de réussir à placer des mots sur un manque. Je me hais de le faire. Rien ne sera jamais assez fort pour décrire l'état de sobriété forcé dans lequel je me trouve.

Ou peut-être que si. Peut-être que je pourrais dire que ce soir, j'ai tellement peur de me retrouver face à lui et à tout ce que nous ne sommes plus que je me suis enfermée dans une pièce adjacente. Parfois, sa présence est tout simplement plus que je ne peux supporter. C'est trop. Alors je me cache, je pose mes mains sur la porte, je ferme les yeux et j'écoute.

J'écoute sa voix mêlée à celle de ses amis, et je prétends dans ma tête que rien n'a changé, que je pourrais sortir de cette pièce qu'ils ont aménagé en chambre spécialement pour moi et courir vers lui, qu'il ouvrirait ses bras et me serrerait contre lui comme si nous avions un passé et que je n'étais pas la seule à le savoir. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Stenov était à l'hôpital, ni pourquoi il a risqué qu'elle le reconnaisse, dit Rémus et je devine qu'il parle de « Deuxième Voix ».  
_ Il est médicomage, simplement. Il savait qu'on la ferait admettre à Sainte Mangouste et je pense qu'il comptait l'éliminer dès la première occasion mais il n'a pas pu le faire parce que j'étais là. Le simple fait qu'elle soit née de parents moldus suffit, puis le fait qu'elle leur ait glissé entre les doigts est la cerise sur le gâteau, sans compter que Tu-sais-qui n'aime pas « laisser des restes ». En plus Stenov ne pensait pas prendre un quelconque risque, Lunard. Tu te rappelles de ces cellules ? Evans était plongée dans le noir et elle n'était même pas dans son état normal. On l'a récupéré en ruines. Merlin seul sait ce qu'ils lui ont injecté ou fait ingérer. Elle a probablement halluciné la moitié du temps, et elle se cognait dans les murs quand nous l'avons sortie de là tant elle n'était plus habituée à la lumière, je n'y aurais pas vu le moindre risque non plus à sa place, lui explique James.  
_ Quand est-ce qu'un mangemort nous a ébloui par son intelligence, de toutes façons ? Surenchérit Sirius avec un léger rire moqueur.  
_ Moi, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est elle. Elle est bizarre. On ne sait pas vraiment d'où elle vient et puis... Je ne sais pas, il y a un truc qui me gêne, intervient Peter.  
_ Elle te fout les boules, c'est ça qui te gêne, le taquine Sirius.  
_ Elle était à Poudlard, avant. Une bonne élève, une très bonne élève. Préfète, de surcroît. Et puis ses parents sont morts, et Dumbledore m'a chargé de... Enfin... Elle est partie, après ça, intervient Amélia, hésitante.  
_ Bonne élève, ça ne m'étonne pas. Préfète, ça me surprend un peu plus, commente Rémus.  
_ Pas moi. Dumbledore a bien nommé James, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne nommerait pas une folle dingue comme Evans, lance Sirius. »

James lui lance une insulte bien placée et ils se mettent tous à rire. Ils pensent que je suis folle. Ils en sont tous convaincus, tous y compris James, et ça me fait mal même si je sais pertinemment que je leur ai donné toutes les raisons de penser une chose pareille. J'ai failli scalper un médicomage devant un enfant, comment leur en vouloir ?

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui est arrivé à 2ème Voix. Je n'ai jamais osé en reparler avec James, ni avec aucun autre membre de l'Ordre, pas même Dumbledore. Je pense qu'ils ont fait le nécessaire, et je me contente d'être soulagée qu'ils m'aient retiré de Sainte-Mangouste. Je sais que je suis dans le Quartier Général parce qu'ils veulent garder un oeil sur moi, parce qu'ils ne sont pas certains de mes intentions, mais ce n'est pas grave, je suis patiente. Je peux attendre calmement. Tant qu'ils me surveillent, je peux protéger James, alors ce n'est peut-être pas si mal.

« Elle n'arrête pas de matter notre petit Cornedrue, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je sens qu'il s'est passé un truc à Sainte-Mangouste, reprend Sirius. »

De là où je suis, j'entends la raillerie dans sa voix, et j'ai juste envie de sortir de cette pièce et de lui balancer une réplique cinglante comme je le faisais il y a encore quelques mois de cela. Seulement ici, dans ma position, avec ce qu'ils savent de moi, je ne peux pas me le permettre.

« Crétin ! Elle est complètement dérangée, cette fille, répond James. »

Je déglutis, mes mains toujours posées sur le bois de la porte derrière laquelle je me cache, comme un bouclier qui ne me protège pas des mots de James. La vérité qui sort de sa bouche me blesse. Je découvre à ce moment là que l'on peut encore me faire du mal. Peut-être que je ne suis pas le robot qu'il décrit, finalement.

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu coucherais avec une cinglée, le taquine Sirius. Ne le prends pas mal, Amélia, s'empresse t-il de rajouter.  
_ Si tu veux mon avis, coucher avec elle dans un hôpital alors qu'elle vient de sortir d'une semaine de torture ferait de James une personne aussi malsaine qu'Evans, lui fait remarquer Rémus sans une once d'humour. »

Il y a un silence, et encore une fois, je me prends leurs mots en plein coeur. Cinglée, malsaine... Ils n'ont jamais pensé de telles choses de moi dans mon autre vie. Peut-être que c'est le revers de la médaille. Voir James respirer, être mise à l'écart.

« S'il y a bien une chose qu'on doit accorder à cette fille, c'est qu'elle est forte. Une semaine là bas, et elle en sort vivante. Merlin ! S'exclame Sirius.  
_ Il paraît que c'est horrible... Poursuit Peter.  
_ C'est pire que ça, Queudver. Ils te retirent tout. Ils te manipulent l'esprit. Au bout de deux heures, tu ne sais plus qui tu es. »

Cette fois, c'est James qui est intervenu, et je suis choquée par la véracité de ses propos. C'est comme s'il avait déjà vécu ça, comme s'il parlait en connaissance de cause... Je fronce les sourcils, perplexe, collant un peu plus mon oreille à la porte comme si cela allait le faire continuer à parler.

« Bon, il est tard, je vais y aller, reprend-il après un long silence. »

Plusieurs affirmations s'en suivent et j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. Quand il n'y a plus que le silence, je sors discrètement. Il n'y a plus personne dans le petit salon qu'ils ont formé au centre de la pièce avec des canapés tous de couleurs différentes, alors je m'autorise à aller me chercher un verre d'eau dans la vieille cuisine qui se trouve à l'opposé, mais quand je m'apprête à en franchir le seuil, je manque de percuter Sirius Black.

Il sursaute, moi aussi. Puis il s'excuse, et je vois dans ses yeux qu'il ne sait même pas pourquoi. Il poursuit en se grattant l'arrière de la tête et en grimaçant, et Merlin, à ce moment là, je constate qu'il est gêné. Sirius Black est gêné ! Voilà quelque chose de nouveau et d'intéressant.

« Je pensais que tu dormais, me dit-il simplement.  
_ Je ne dors pas.  
_ Comment ça tu ne dors pas ?  
_ Je veux dire, actuellement, je lui réponds en tournant mes mains devant moi, signe de l'évidence de mes propos.  
_ Oh. Oui, je vois ça, puisque tu es là, debout, et que tu as les yeux ouverts. Incontestablement, tu ne dors pas. »

S'en suit un rire gêné de son côté, un sourire interloqué du mien, et je le contourne pour aller chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Il en profite pour retourner dans le salon, et je suis surprise de le voir avachi dans le canapé quand je retraverse la pièce pour aller dans ma chambre.

« Tu restes là ?  
_ Je suis... Censé te garder, me répond-il en soupirant légèrement.  
_ Oh... Ça fait de toi ma nounou, je constate en le taquinant. »

Il lève ses yeux gris vers moi, probablement un peu surpris de me voir aussi loquace, et sa mission de la nuit qui lui paraissait être une corvée trente secondes plus tôt semble devenir plus intéressante à ses yeux.

« Tu trouves que je ressemble à une nounou, Evans ?  
_ Ça dépend. Est-ce qu'il y a un type de nounou précis ? Je l'interroge en m'arrêtant juste devant la porte de ma chambre.  
_ La mienne était vieille, petite, ridée, et grosse, me répond-il du tac-au-tac en se passant la main dans les cheveux comme James a l'habitude de le faire.  
_ Essaies-tu de me dire que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir, toi ?  
_ Je ne sais pas si tu as de la chance, on verra demain. Si tu ne fais pas de bêtise, tout ira bien, sinon, tu risques une correction... »

Je ris mais je ne suis pas amusée, je suis consternée. C'est l'effet que Sirius a toujours eu sur moi. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de balancer des absurdités dans toutes ses phrases, et c'est aussi hilarant que pathétique.

« On sait tous les deux aussi bien l'un que l'autre que tu ne voudrais pas toucher une cinglée, je lui fais remarquer avant d'entrer dans ma chambre pour aller poser mon verre sur la table de chevet. »

Je n'entends plus rien, subitement. Je crois qu'il se rend compte que je viens juste de faire référence à la conversation qu'il a eu avec James et les autres plus tôt.

« Tu as entendu ? M'interroge t-il. »

Je pivote et je me rends compte qu'il est au seuil de ma chambre. Je ris intérieurement quand je pense qu'il doit se refuser à entrer parce qu'il a peur que je lui rompe le cou. Puis je me rends compte que ma réflexion est exactement le genre de truc qui les poussent tous à penser que je suis dingue, alors je me contente de lui répondre en hochant la tête.

Il soupire et ses doigts pianotent sur l'encadrement de la porte pendant que ses yeux balayent la pièce. Il cherche désespérément quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider sans savoir que je ne lui en veux pas. Chacun a le droit de penser ce qu'il veut. De plus, je suis totalement d'accord avec lui.

« C'était stupide, je suis désolé, c'était déplacé.  
_ Je ne vais pas te tuer dans ton sommeil juste parce que tu as dit que j'étais cinglée, si c'est ce qui te contrains à t'excuser.  
_ Oh non, je m'excuse juste pour ce que j'ai dit à propos de James et toi. C'était pour rire mais ce n'était pas de très bon goût. Quant à ton côté cinglé, eh bien, oui, je pense que tu es complètement marteau, mais Merlin, nous le sommes tous ici. »

Je laisse échapper un nouveau rire et je secoue frénétiquement la tête. Bizarrement, retrouver Sirius me fait plus de bien que je ne le pensais. Peut-être que c'est parce que je n'ai pas mis de barrière entre nous deux. Je ne le crains pas autant que James.

« Pourquoi tu ris ?! C'est vrai ! S'exclame t-il en s'autorisant un pas dans ma chambre.  
_ Non, je ne crois pas. Vous êtes... Vous êtes tous parfaits. Il n'y a rien qui cloche chez vous.  
_ Pfff ! Foutaises ! Toute ma famille est dans le camp de Voldemort, et quand je dis toute ma famille, je ne fais aucune exception. Ma mère me lisait des histoires sur les inferis pour m'endormir et elle m'a forcé à tuer des poussins à mains nues quand j'avais six ans.  
_ Tu t'en es plutôt bien sorti, je réponds en haussant les épaules.  
_ Tu crois ? »

Sa question est accompagnée d'un petit rire ironique. Je sais qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec moi. Sirius a toujours eu une très basse estime de lui-même malgré ce qu'il montre aux gens. Il n'a jamais su voir qui il était vraiment dans mon ancienne vie, et je crois qu'il ne le voit pas dans celle là non plus.

« Ne te méprends pas. Nous ne sommes pas parfaits, et c'est pour cette raison que nous nous serrons les coudes. Nous sommes tous aussi foutus les uns que les autres. Peter a peur de son ombre, Rémus a... Il a une santé fragile. D'après James, Amélia a vécu des choses qui l'ont transformées...  
_ Et James ?  
_ James a toujours eu un don pour se fourrer dans des situations impossibles. »

Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation, et quand Sirius me regarde curieusement, je déglutis et je m'empresse de porter mon verre à mes lèvres pour me donner une contenance, pour m'échapper un peu de cet interrogatoire silencieux que ses yeux me font subir.

« Tu as un truc avec James, constate t-il.  
_ Je... Je n'ai pas de truc avec James.  
_ Oh Merlin ! Tu as beau être une fabuleuse menteuse, tu ne m'auras pas, Evans. Tu le fixes constamment.  
_ Je ne le fixe pas ! Je proteste en reposant violemment mon verre sur ma table de chevet, manquant de le faire exploser sur le coup de la nervosité.  
_ Ecoute, peu importe. Je l'ai juste remarqué, c'est tout, et si tu ne veux pas que les autres le remarquent aussi, tu ferais bien de faire attention. »

Je ne réponds pas, je me contente d'inspirer lentement. Ce qu'il me demande de faire m'est impossible. Ce que James et moi avons vécu ensemble ne cesse de circuler dans ma tête et de défiler devant mes yeux. Je me raccroche à nos souvenirs, et quand il est en face de moi, je ne peux pas faire autrement que de le regarder respirer parce que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus rassurant dans ce nouveau monde dans lequel je suis arrivée.

« Bonne nuit Sirius, je lui dit pour mettre un terme à la conversation.  
_ Bonne nuit Evans. Ne me tue pas dans mon sommeil pour ce que j'ai dit de toi, s'il te plaît, répond-il en me lançant un léger sourire. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et je pousse un profond soupir tout en lui claquant la porte de ma chambre au nez, et je m'empresse d'aller me blottir dans mon lit sans éteindre la lumière. Il n'y a que comme ça que je peux dormir, quand la pièce n'est pas plongée dans la pénombre. Savoir qu'il y a Sirius à côté me rassure, mais ne pas l'entendre me fait peur. J'attends seulement que l'on me rende ma baguette pour que je puisse métamorphoser n'importe quel objet de ma chambre en radio et me laisser bercer par la musique.

Je suis réveillée par des voix dans le salon. Je constate que Sirius n'a rien retenu à la leçon que je lui ai donnée hier. Je soupire bruyamment et ouvre la porte à la volée pour lui dire de se taire, mais aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche lorsque je vois Benjy Fenwick assit dans un fauteuil, une tasse de thé à la main.

« J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé, me dit-il simplement. »

Il se lève, et j'ai une seconde d'hésitation avant de me ruer sur lui. Il évite le coup de poing que je tente de lui flanquer et il m'attrape habilement par la taille avant de me renverser sur son épaule. Sirius se lève brusquement et brandit sa baguette vers nous, mais lorsque Benjy me lâche et qu'il me serre finalement dans ses bras, le maraudeur nous fixe avec des yeux ronds.

« C'est notre façon de nous dire bonjour, je lui explique.  
_ Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez... »

Benjy et moi, on se lance un regard entendu et j'explique à Sirius que je l'ai rencontré lors d'un séjour en France, rien de plus, rien de moins. Ce n'est pas totalement faux, c'est juste un petit mensonge par omission.

« Sortons d'ici ! Il fait beau dehors, tu as besoin de prendre l'air, me dit Benjy.  
_ Elle n'a pas le droit de quitter le quartier général. Ce sont les ordres de Dumbledore. »

La porte claque derrière James qui toise Benjy d'un air mauvais. Ils se serrent la main pour se saluer, mais j'ai l'impression que chacun essaie de broyer les doigts de l'autre pour une raison qui m'est inconnue. Quand on était en France, Benjy ne m'a jamais dit qu'il connaissait James malgré tout ce que je lui ai raconté sur lui, sur nous, alors je suis plus qu'étonnée de voir autant d'animosité entre eux.

« Le célèbre James Potter, lance Benjy sur un ton pompeux.  
_ Fenwick, répond simplement James.  
_ Ça fait longtemps.  
_ Pas assez. »

La tension entre les deux hommes est palpable. Je jette un regard interrogateur à Sirius, mais il ne se fatigue pas à essayer de me répondre, il observe ses deux camarades en retrait. Cependant, ses doigts sont crispés sur sa baguette comme s'il s'apprêtait à intervenir. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe ici, mais ça ne me plaît pas, alors je me racle la gorge pour leur rappeler ma présence.

« Tu ne sors pas d'ici, m'ordonne James en pointant un index menaçant dans ma direction.  
_ Elle n'a pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Potter, réplique Benjy en m'attrapant par le poignet pour m'entraîner vers le dehors sans me laisser l'occasion de me défendre moi-même.  
_ Franchis cette porte, Fenwick, et je fais un rapport à Dumbledore, le défit James.  
_ Je vais franchir cette porte, Potter, et quand je reviendrai, le professeur Dumbledore sera ravi de me revoir. »

Benjy continue son chemin, mais James s'interpose entre la porte et nous. Il me jette un coup d'oeil bref, et je sais à ce moment là que je ne vais pas aimer ce qui va sortir de sa bouche.

« Elle a tué des gens, Fenwick.  
_ Oh. C'est la seule, ici ? L'interroge Benjy avec ironie.  
_ On ne peut pas prendre de risque maintenant. Elle est instable. »

Ma main s'abat violemment sur la joue de James. Ni lui, ni moi ne nous y attendions. Nous nous fixons pendant plusieurs secondes pendant lesquelles je ne peux que deviner l'expression de satisfaction sur le visage de Benjy. Sirius, lui, a juste lâché un petit rire estomaqué. Je pense à m'excuser, et finalement, je ne le fais pas.

« Tu m'as peut-être sauvé la vie une fois, mais n'oublie pas que j'ai sauvé la tienne aussi. Ne me traite plus jamais de cette manière. Je suis enfermée depuis des jours et des jours. Ça a commencé par la cellule, ça a continué avec Sainte-Mangouste, et maintenant je suis ici, alors je vais sortir, Potter, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Il ne me répond pas. Ses fantastiques yeux ne me montrent rien, alors je passe devant lui, Benjy sur mes talons, et nous sortons du quartier général sans qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour nous en empêcher. Merlin, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de le gifler.

« Tu as vraiment des goûts spéciaux, me fait remarquer Benjy lorsque nous nous retrouvons seuls dans la campagne à marcher côte à côte.  
_ Ne juge pas. C'est toi qui a commencé à le chercher !  
_ Je ne l'ai pas cherché !  
_ Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi jouais-tu au concours de celui qui fait pipi le plus loin avec lui ? »

Il s'esclaffe et secoue la tête, niant en bloc malgré mon regard appuyé. Quand finalement il n'a plus le choix, il avoue. Benjy et moi, on a une relation particulière. Ce que j'ai vécu avec lui en France nous a rapproché. L'entraînement était difficile, et il a toujours été là pour moi. Il est un peu comme un frère.

« Potter et moi, on est sorti avec la même fille. Ça s'est mal terminé, m'avoue-t-il.  
_ Tu es sérieux ?! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?! Je m'exclame, éberluée.  
_ C'était ton mari ! Tu venais de le perdre ! Comment voulais-tu que je te dise une chose pareille ?! « Salut Lily, ton mari est un connard qui m'a volé la femme que j'aimais » ?!  
_ Ne parle pas de lui de cette manière !  
_ Ne me demande pas de l'apprécier, tu viens de le gifler, me dit-il en me regardant gravement.  
_ Je ne te le demande pas. Il est différent de celui que je connaissais avant, mais je ne peux pas t'écouter l'insulter devant moi, je réplique fermement mais calmement.  
_ Comme tu voudras. »

Nous continuons à nous promener, mais cette fois-ci, un silence pesant prend l'ascendant sur nous. Je ne sais plus quoi lui dire, je suis trop occupée à réfléchir à tout cela. Je ne connaissais pas Benjy dans mon ancienne vie, est-ce pour cette raison ? A-t-il décidé de ne jamais revenir à Londres après avoir eu un différent avec James et cette fille ?

« C'était Amélia Johnson, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'interroge en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. »

Il m'observe en se demandant probablement comment je peux savoir une chose pareille, puis il acquiesce. C'est plutôt simple, dans mon ancienne vie, Amélia était la seule fille qui signifiait assez pour James pour qu'il se mette des gens à dos. Tout était compliqué entre eux, et visiblement, ça l'était encore plus que ce qu'ils ne m'ont dit.

Je suis perturbée par cette nouvelle vie. Je ne peux pas croire que je suis passée à côté d'autant de choses. Je pensais connaître James, mais visiblement, je ne savais rien. Peut-être que j'exagère, mais c'est l'impression que j'ai actuellement. C'est bizarre de se sentir à côté de la plaque, encore plus lorsque cela me rend incapable de profiter de l'air que je n'ai pas senti sur mon visage depuis des jours et des jours. J'espère que dans cette vie là, je serai capable de faire plus attention à lui.


	10. La Douleur (Lily)

Quand nous rentrons au Quartier Général Benjy et moi, le professeur Dumbledore est là. Il nous attend debout au milieu de la pièce, comme s'il savait que nous allions arriver. Son regard est dur. Celui de James est pire. Il est fuyant.

« Les consignes étaient claires.  
_ C'est de ma faute, professeur, commence Benjy, j'ai...  
_ Tu ne dois pas sortir d'ici, Lily, le coupe-t-il. »

Je déglutis et j'avance lentement dans la pièce, m'approchant du fauteuil sur lequel est assit Sirius Black qui ne semble pas vouloir prendre part à l'altercation. Un magasine de Quidditch est déplié sur ses jambes, et il a les yeux rivés dessus.

« J'ai besoin de sortir. Je ne suis pas un animal, je ne suis pas une bête sauvage. »

Il ne me répond pas, mais ses yeux s'écarquillent légèrement comme s'il doutait clairement de cette affirmation. Il a raison, c'est faux. J'en suis une. Je suis une stupide bête sauvage.

« Ce que tu as vécu était traumatisant.  
_ Non. N'essayez pas de me faire croire que vous m'enfermez pour me protéger, je réplique avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.  
_ C'est pourtant la vérité, Lily, me dit-il d'une voix calme. »

Je m'arrête à côté du fauteuil de Sirius, et je vois sa baguette posée à côté de lui. Les yeux du professeur Dumbledore me sondent mais je sais qu'il ne peut pas savoir ce que je cache dans ma tête cette fois-ci. Personne ne peut comprendre un esprit tourmenté comme le mien. Je suis seule, à l'intérieur.

« Vous allez me garder ici ? Vous allez m'enfermer ?  
_ J'en ai bien peur. Pour ton bien, Lily, uniquement pour ton bien.  
_ Quel bien ? Je l'interroge les larmes aux yeux. »

Il soupire et détourne le regard un instant. J'en profite pour attraper la baguette de Sirius d'un geste vif, et je la pointe contre ma tempe avant de faire un bond de côté pour m'éloigner du maraudeur et de Benjy qui se trouvait derrière moi depuis le début de la conversation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'exclame t-il en se rapprochant rapidement de moi. »

Je le décourage d'un simple coup d'oeil. James et Sirius se sont levés d'un bond des fauteuils sur lesquels ils étaient assis. Ils me fixent tous, paniqués, abasourdis.

« Lily, tu peux changer ta vie. Tu peux faire les choses autrement, je t'ai dit que je t'aiderai, m'explique posément le professeur Dumbledore.  
_ Vous ne comprenez pas. Vous ne savez pas comme ça brûle, à l'intérieur. Il faut que je vous montre. »

Je déglutis et je ferme les yeux. Un simple murmure sort de ma bouche, mais il est clair. C'est un « doloris ». Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible avant, de se l'infliger à soi même, mais ça l'est, et ça ne m'étonne pas. Je le veux vraiment, je veux vraiment me faire mal, je veux me punir pour tout ce que j'ai fait subir à James.

Dumbledore ne réalise pas ce que c'est, il ne sait pas ce que j'endure, il ne sait pas le fardeau que je porte sur mes épaules depuis que j'ai vu mon mari mourir devant mes yeux, depuis que j'ai tourné ce sablier dans mes mains et que j'ai vu le visage de mon fils disparaître devant moi. J'ai tout perdu, et je me déteste d'avoir laissé une chose pareille arriver. Alors voilà, voilà la souffrance.

Ce sont des décharges électriques, des brûlures, des coups, des écorchures invisibles... Tout à la fois m'oblige à serrer les dents, mais je ne hurle pas. Je pleure certainement parce que je sens que je me noie dans mon océan de douleur. Ma peine est un doloris. Elle ne laisse aucune marque sur mon corps, mais elle me tue à petit feu, et je crois que quelque part, j'aime ça parce que je me sens vivante. Il n'y a que quand je souffre que j'ai l'impression d'avoir le droit de vivre.

Quelqu'un se jette sur moi pour me désarmer, c'est Sirius. Je reconnais son odeur, et aussi son manque de douceur quand il me plaque au sol et balance sa baguette loin de moi. Ses bras m'immobilisent sur le parquet, et quand je reprends mes esprits, je vois qu'il me fixe avec compassion. J'ai l'impression qu'il comprend. C'est troublant.

Pendant de longues minutes, personne ne parle. Ils se contentent tous de me dévisager avec effroi. Merlin, je viens d'aggraver mon cas. Je suis plus folle qu'ils ne le pensaient tous. Au bout d'un moment, Sirius me lâche et m'attrape par le bras avant de m'enfermer dans ma chambre, claquant la porte et restant dans le salon. Je l'entends hurler à la fois sur le professeur Dumbledore et sur James.

« Vous avez une idée de ce qu'elle a subi là bas ?! Merlin mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans votre tête ? James, je ne te reconnais pas ! Cet endroit n'est qu'une prison pour elle tant que nous l'obligeons à y rester. Ce n'est pas de cette manière qu'elle remontra la pente. Il faut qu'elle veuille être ici, il ne faut pas l'y contraindre. Si nous continuons comme ça, nous ne valons pas mieux que Voldemort et son armée d'abrutis ! Peste t-il. »

Un grand silence plane sur la pièce. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. J'ai envie de remercier Sirius, mais là, maintenant, je suis bien dans cette chambre. J'ai un peu peur d'en sortir, et je sais que c'est très paradoxal, mais c'est comme ça. Ils le disent eux-mêmes, je suis instable.

« Patmol... Nous ne connaissons rien d'elle. On ne peut pas la laisser vaquer à ses occupations quand tout ce qu'elle nous a montré ce sont ses facultés à tuer ou à se faire du mal, dit calmement James.  
_ Le professeur Dumbledore la connaît ! Réplique Sirius.  
_ La Lily Evans que je connaissais n'est pas la Lily Evans qui se trouve parmi nous, malheureusement, commente le vieil homme.  
_ Tout est bancal dans son histoire. C'était une élève modèle, sérieuse et qui ne faisait pas de vagues, puis elle a disparu pendant un mois, personne ne sait où elle est allée, et maintenant elle est devenue une machine à tuer. Elle prétend avoir un mari, personne ne sait de qui il s'agit, personne ne sait s'il a même existé étant donné qu'elle porte toujours son nom de jeune fille. Ça ne semble étrange à personne, ça ? Poursuit James. »

Je soupire et secoue la tête. Je ne peux pas sortir d'ici et tout lui raconter, tout comme Dumbledore ne peut pas le faire, alors ses justifications ne valent rien aux yeux de James. Il pourrait dire qu'il sait où j'étais pendant ce mois d'absence, mais il faudrait également qu'il explique pourquoi il m'y a envoyé, et ce n'est pas possible. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir.

« Elle est ici pour quelque chose de précis, et je mets ma main à couper que ce quelque chose a affaire avec les meurtres qu'elle a commis jusqu'ici, continue t-il.  
_ Elle a tué un mangemort pour te sauver, et deux autres pour se sauver elle-même. Est-ce que ça ressemble à un plan, ça, pour toi ? Lui rétorque Sirus.  
_ Demandons-lui, tranche James en ouvrant brusquement la porte de ma chambre. »

Plantée au milieu de la pièce, je le fixe avec de grands yeux ronds. Des yeux troublés. Pas vraiment effrayés, mais pas vraiment rassurés non plus. Les siens me défient. Il ne comprend pas que je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre lui. Merlin, est-ce que j'arrive si bien à les cacher, tous ces sentiments qui pèsent une tonne ?

Il fait un rapide signe de main vers le salon pour me signaler de passer devant lui. J'hésite. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux leur dire, mais je commence à redouter qu'ils me virent définitivement de leur tanière. Je sais que mon plan était d'être discrète, que j'avais prévu de surveiller James de loin, mais tout ne s'est simplement pas déroulé comme je m'y attendais, et maintenant que je suis là, je ne peux pas me permettre de me les mettre à dos. Je pourrais terminer à Azkaban, et comme me l'a très justement fait remarquer Dumbledore, je ne leur serais d'aucune aide là bas.

James se poste dans un coin de la pièce, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le dos appuyé sur un mur, il me toise avec hostilité. Merlin, même avec cette teinte grise et menaçante dans ses yeux, il est divin. Je suis persuadée que la meilleure manière de lui faire comprendre que je ne lui veux pas de mal serait que je lui fasse du bien, mais je doute clairement de la pertinence de ma pensée à ce moment précis. Surtout quand je me force à me rappeler que Dumbledore, Benjy et Sirius sont également dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Me demande finalement James. »

Ma réponse pourrait tenir en trois lettres mais elle ne sera pas prononcée. Je m'étonne qu'il ne le devine pas, pourtant, lui qui est si intelligent, si douée avec la gente féminine. Il sait que quand on le regarde avec insistance, ce n'est pas parce qu'on veut faire une partie de petits hippogriffes avec lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi es-tu revenue à Londres ? Où étais-tu ? Combien de bobards nous as-tu raconté sur ta vie ? Poursuit-il, agacé par mon silence. »

Je jette un coup d'oeil vers Sirius, à la recherche d'un peu de soutient, mais il gratte frénétiquement le bras du fauteuil sur lequel il a retrouvé sa place, comme s'il ne me faisait pas totalement confiance, et je ne peux que le comprendre. Je réalise à ce moment là que si je veux garder au moins un allié, il faut que je parle. Il faut que je mette cartes sur table, même si je ne le fais pas totalement, il faut au moins que je me livre un peu.

Je ne peux pas laisser le professeur Dumbledore se mouiller à ma place, même s'il aurait clairement pu leur expliquer une partie de mon histoire sans en dévoiler les traits principaux. C'est mon problème après tout, pas le sien, et je crois que je préfère qu'il me laisse me débrouiller avec les explications.

« Je devrais d'abord commencer par dire que tout est vrai, et que la raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas eu de détail sur mon mari, c'est parce qu'il est mort.  
_ Mort ? Reprend James, suspicieux.  
_ De la main de Voldemort lui-même. Je n'ai rien pu faire. »

Les deux maraudeurs échangent un regard, et je n'arrive pas à savoir s'ils me croient ou non. Je pense qu'ils attendent de plus amples explications, mais je ne sais pas si je suis en mesure d'en fournir. Parler du décès de James alors qu'il se trouve en face de moi me glace le sang.

« Je ne peux pas en dire beaucoup. J'ai juste... C'était... Il me manque. Ce que j'ai vécu avec lui, c'était difficile. Il a beaucoup enduré pour moi, et on a souffert ensemble. Je l'aimais comme je n'ai jamais aimé qui que ce soit de toute ma vie, et je sais que ça paraît insignifiant quand on a dix-sept ans, mais je me permets de l'affirmer parce que je suis convaincue que je pourrai dire la même chose lorsque j'en aurais soixante de plus. Il faisait attention à moi, plus que je ne faisais attention à lui, c'est sûrement ce qui l'a tué, et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je m'en veux autant. Et puis il me faisait rire. Tout le temps. Et quand ça arrivait, il avait ce sourire... »

Je m'interromps et j'essuie hâtivement une larme au coin de mon oeil. Je ne peux pas croire que je parle de James devant lui et qu'il ne peut même pas le savoir. Je ne peux même pas terminer ma phrase. J'ai mal, j'ai mal à l'intérieur et ils ne savent pas comme c'est dur de me tenir devant eux, à me souvenir de toute notre relation sans même le vouloir.

« Je... Je ne sais si... Merlin je ne peux plus parler de lui maintenant, je dis en forçant un rire sans joie qui n'est pas accompagné par les leurs.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, alors ? Reprend James, abruptement. »

Sirius lui lance un regard d'incompréhension, et James, réalisant qu'il a probablement été un peu sec, s'adoucit légèrement.

« N'est-ce pas évident ? Je demande en haussant les épaules.  
_ Elle le venge, déclare Sirius. »

J'acquiesce silencieusement, baissant les yeux sur mes doigts que je frotte nerveusement, attitude qui ne ressemble pourtant pas à la Lily que je suis devenue depuis que James est mort. Je ne peux pas leur avouer que ma mission est en fait de le protéger. C'est trop tôt, il ne comprendrait pas, et je ne suis pas certaine que Dumbledore m'aiderait à lui faire avaler une version plausible de l'histoire sans la révéler entièrement.

« Je suis partie en France pour m'entraîner, et aussi parce que je ne pouvais plus respirer ici, sans lui.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui fait que maintenant, tu peux ? Comment tu justifies ton retour ? M'interroge James.  
_ Parce qu'il est toujours là, je lui réponds en soutenant son regard. »

Ma main s'est posée sur mon coeur. Je me refrène de faire un pas vers James, même si je dois mobiliser toutes mes forces pour rester parfaitement immobile. Il est toujours là. Là, devant moi. Il respire. Il ne sait pas que je suis là pour lui, pour le protéger, pour le venger, pour me débarrasser de tous ceux qui lui ont fait du mal.

« Tu ne peux pas continuer à tuer les gens comme ça. On ne va pas nettoyer derrière toi à chaque fois. Si tu veux rester dans l'Ordre, il va falloir faire à notre façon, pas à la façon Fenwick, parce que j'imagine que c'est lui qui t'a appris ces trucs, en France. N'était-ce pas là, qu'il était affecté ? Demande James en se tournant vers le professeur Dumbledore qui acquiesce simplement.  
_ Benjy a été d'un grand soutient pour moi.  
_ Benjy est souvent d'un grand soutient pour les filles qu'il trouve à son goût, réplique James. »

Je ne réponds pas, mais j'ai envie de lui mettre une gifle. Quel abruti. Sérieusement, j'ai du mal à reconnaître la personne avec qui je me suis engagée à passer ma vie et que je me suis jurée d'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Peut-être que je dois considérer qu'elle nous a réellement séparé, parce que l'homme qui est devant moi est juste le reflet de celui que j'ai vu débarquer dans la salle de classe de Défense contre les forces du mal le premier jour de ma septième année. Un homme détestable, et je l'aime.

« Je t'ai déjà proposé une vie normale, Lily. Tu peux signer le contrat que je t'ai proposé et rester ici. Ou ne pas le signer, et je serai obligé de faire en sorte de t'envoyer loin d'ici, mais nous savons tous les deux aussi bien l'un que l'autre que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, reprend Dumbledore. »

Je reste immobile quelques secondes, puis je me rends dans ma chambre et fouille dans mon tiroir à chaussettes avant d'en sortir le contrat en question. Je le relis une énième fois et me dirige dans le salon, songeuse. J'envisage pour la première fois depuis que je suis arrivée dans cette nouvelle vie de tout recommencer à zéro.

Je sais pertinemment que j'aurais du mal à refréner mes pulsions meurtrières si je me retrouve une nouvelle fois devant un mangemort, mais peut-être qu'il me faut quelque chose, une couverture. Un travail serait parfait. J'aurais une vie normale en surface. Personne ne saurait ce que j'ai vécu, et personne ne verrait toute la haine qu'il y a au fond de moi.

« C'est un travail au Ministère ?  
_ Dans le service moldu, répond très posément Dumbledore.  
_ Vous devez vous moquer de moi ! S'exclame bruyamment James en m'arrachant le contrat des mains pour le parcourir rapidement des yeux. »

Je fronce les sourcils, sceptique, jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne de la discussion que nous avions eu au Refuge quand ses parents sont décédés. Ce jour là, il m'avait expliqué pourquoi Voldemort le prenait pour cible. Il m'avait également appris que sa mère travaillait au ministère, dans le département consacré au service des moldus. Décidément, le professeur Dumbledore a plus d'un tour dans son sac.

« Héléna avait besoin d'engager quelqu'un, et Lily se trouve être parfaite pour le poste. Elle vient d'une famille de moldus, et ses notes aux ASPICs lui permettraient d'entrer dans n'importe quelle branche du Ministère, reprend le directeur de Poudlard.  
_ Avez-vous mentionné à ma mère que son passe-temps favori est de commettre des meurtres ? Poursuit James avec ironie.  
_ Je lui ai expliqué que Lily avait eu... Quelques difficultés...  
_ Quelques difficultés ?! Non mais vous vous fichez vraiment du mon...  
_ Ta maman doit avoir quelques soucis avec les mangemorts, vue la branche dans laquelle elle travaille, je le coupe. »

Il se tourne subitement vers moi comme s'il venait de se souvenir que j'existais, et il me fixe un instant avec incompréhension.

« Je pourrais la protéger, je poursuis avec assurance.  
_ Pourquoi tu ferais une chose pareille ?  
_ Parce que j'en suis capable, je réponds en haussant les épaules. »

Il me regarde comme si j'étais déguisée en hippopotame et que je dansais un rock acrobatique au milieu du salon, puis il déglutit, et se met à considérer ma proposition pendant un instant. Cependant, je vois qu'il est gêné par quelque chose, et je réalise qu'il a presque autant peur que je tue sa mère que de me devoir sa vie.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne tue que des mangemorts, je lui dis sur un ton neutre, avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.  
_ Peu importe. Si ma mère a un seul problème avec toi, je le saurai, et crois-moi, tu le regretteras.  
_ Tu me menaces ? Je l'interroge en pouffant légèrement devant l'absurdité de ses propos.  
_ Je ne te menace pas, je te préviens, me répond il en me rendant le contrat. »

Je suis presque obligée de le lui arracher des mains pour pouvoir le signer. Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel face à son comportement. Ce n'est vraiment pas le James que je connaissais. Il n'a rien à voir avec celui que j'ai rencontré à Poudlard, mais peut-être que c'est normal. Je dois m'y attendre. Il est celui que ses amis m'avaient dépeint. Le James imbu de lui-même que j'ai rencontré à Poudlard. Que dois-je en conclure ? Est-ce que c'est moi qui l'ai changé ? Est-ce que c'est notre relation compliquée qui l'a rendu un peu plus humble ?

Ce qui est certain, c'est que dans cette nouvelle vie, James ne veut pas avoir affaire avec moi, et je le comprends. Si nous étions dans une mauvaise posture il y a deux ans, quand j'étais son élève, nous sommes maintenant dans un bourbier. Je tue des gens pour le protéger, mais selon lui, je ne suis qu'un espèce de robot à éviter au maximum et plus j'essayerais de lui venir en aide, plus son opinion de moi se dégradera. Peut-être que c'est le fardeau que je suis supposée porter dans cette vie. Le savoir sain et sauf, mais être méprisée en retour.


	11. L'énigme (James)

J'avance dans les couloirs du Ministère comme si j'étais chez moi, mais la vérité c'est que cet endroit ne m'a jamais semblé aussi hostile que maintenant. La guerre corrompt les esprits. Nous ne savons plus qui sont nos alliés, et qui sont nos ennemis. Les gens me sourient, ils me font des signes de main, et j'y réponds bien volontiers, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement que de penser qu'un jour, ce sont ceux là même qui tiendront fermement leur baguette devant notre nez, prêts à prononcer le dernier sort que nous entendrons.

Quand on est un Potter, on se doit d'être irréprochable, et j'en suis déjà bien assez loin pour me permettre de passer sur les formalités que sont les salutations dégoulinantes de sympathie quand je n'en ressens aucune, et les serrages de main intempestifs qui se transforment bien souvent en concours de celui qui brisera les os de l'autre le premier. Certains ont la bêtise de croire que ma blessure à l'épaule m'a affaibli et qu'ils peuvent aisément venir à bout de cette fameuse poignée de main à leur manière, mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est qu'un Potter a trop de fierté pour se laisser surpasser dans quelque domaine que ce soit, même s'il est blessé.

J'ouvre la porte du département moldu à la volée, puis je me dirige droit vers la pièce dans laquelle travaille ma mère et un unique regard se pose sur moi derrière un bureau qui a été rajouté là il y a quelques jours. C'est celui de la seule personne qui a dernièrement réussi à me dominer. Deux yeux verts en apparence parfaitement innocents et charmants, ne laissant rien présager de l'animal qui se cache derrière.

Lily Evans est une énigme, et je déteste les énigmes. J'ai toujours eu réponse à tout, et quand je ne l'avais pas, on me l'a donnée, mais depuis que cette fille a déboulé dans ma vie, j'ai l'impression d'être un crétin complet. Elle m'a eu. Dès le moment où j'ai posé mes yeux sur elle dans le bar où Sirius et moi avons l'habitude de traîner, elle m'a eu. L'abruti que je suis est allé la draguer juste parce qu'elle avait de beaux yeux.

J'ai découvert après qu'elle avait un humour piquant, et aussi une fâcheuse tendance à tuer des gens. Ce dernier point m'a clairement refroidi. Si Sirius m'entendait penser, il me hurlerait pour la énième fois que jusque là, elle n'a tué que des mangemorts et qu'en plus, elle m'a défendu, mais Merlin, je ne lui ai rien demandé, à cette fille. Je suis capable de me défendre seul, je suis James Potter !

C'est elle qui a besoin de moi, mais elle ne le sait pas encore. Je devrais peut-être le lui dire, je devrais peut-être lui avouer que la captivité de Stenov a été de courte durée, qu'il a réussi à filer suite à une inattention de la part de la brigade magique après que je l'aie interrogé à Sainte-Mangouste, mais j'ai tendance à croire que ça la mettrait assez en colère pour qu'elle me défigure... Ou peut-être que je pourrais lui toucher un mot à propos du parchemin que j'ai trouvé sur lui en le fouillant, celui qu'il m'a avoué avoir essayé de lui remettre lorsqu'elle était hospitalisée, celui qu'un certain Severus lui a demandé de lui faire parvenir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle trafique avec les mangemorts ? De quel côté se situe t-elle vraiment ?

« Besoin de quelque chose ? Me demande t-elle. »

Je déteste sa manière de me poser cette question, et je déteste encore plus la question en elle-même. C'est comme si elle pouvait réellement faire quelque chose pour moi que je ne sois pas capable de faire moi-même, comme si je ne pouvais pas me débrouiller. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Sirius l'aime bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'est attaché à elle de cette façon. Sûrement parce qu'elle lui fait penser à lui quelques années plus tôt. Elle est seule, sans attache, à la dérive, et il est largement assez égocentrique pour apprécier une fille qui lui ressemble à ce point là. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'à cause de cette toute nouvelle amitié, je ne peux même plus émettre un seul de mes doutes à Patmol. Je suis seul contre elle jusqu'à temps que je puisse prouver qu'elle manigance quelque chose.

« Je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir, je lui réponds sur un ton sec en cherchant ma mère du regard. »

Lily Evans travaille avec elle depuis près d'une semaine, et il n'y a pas un jour où je ne suis pas passé pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas tué qui que ce soit. Je crois qu'elle a remarqué mon petit jeu, parce que quand je passe devant la vitre du bureau et que je l'observe au travers avant de rentrer, elle me donne toujours l'impression de savoir que j'arrive. J'imagine qu'elle s'est faite à l'idée que j'allais garder un oeil sur elle. Tant mieux, parce que je ne vais pas la lâcher de si tôt.

Moi, par contre, j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'elle travaille ici. Je dois avouer que j'espérais qu'elle ne signerait pas ce contrat et que Dumbledore l'enverrait à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici. Si ma mère m'entendait, elle me dirait que ce que je pense n'est vraiment pas sympathique, mais je n'en ai rien à faire, je n'ai jamais été spécialement sympathique avec qui que ce soit à part les miens de toute manière, et elle n'en fait pas partie.

Je n'y peux rien, Evans me met mal à l'aise. Elle a cette façon de me dévisager comme si elle savait tout de moi, et c'est parfois l'impression que j'ai. Quand ses yeux verts se posent obstinément sur moi et qu'ils ne me quittent pas, je la sens fouiller dans mon esprit, et c'est insupportable. Il y en a eu, des filles qui me mattaient, mais jamais à ce point là. Jamais au point de me gêner.

« James ! J'étais partie chercher des parchemins pour Lily. Je croyais que tu déjeunais avec ton père aujourd'hui ! S'exclame ma mère en pénétrant dans le bureau, tendant une pile de feuilles vierges à la jeune femme qui la remercie par un sourire.  
_ Je t'ai dit que je viendrai toute la semaine. Et celle d'après. Et la suivante, je lui rappelle en esquissant un coup d'oeil appuyé vers Evans pour qu'elle comprenne le message. »

Si elle veut tuer quelqu'un, il va falloir qu'elle s'accroche, parce que je la surveille. Je constate que le message passe, mais à en croire sa réaction, il n'est pas aussi intimidant que je voulais qu'il paraisse car Evans sourit discrètement derrière son index. C'est un sourire moqueur, et je déteste ça. J'ai envie de lui demander ce qui la fait rire, j'ai envie de donner un violent coup de poing sur son bureau pour la faire sursauter, j'ai envie de lui faire peur, mais je sais que c'est mission impossible.

Cette fille ne ressent rien. Rien du tout. Tout lui semble égal. C'est la seule personne dans mon entourage à être capable de tuer un homme et d'en ressortir aussi flegmatique que si elle venait de disputer une partie d'échecs version sorcier, et cela m'effraie considérablement même si je le nie constamment.

Quand je me suis retrouvé à devoir la surveiller à Sainte-Mangouste, j'ai cru un instant que je pourrais l'apprécier. J'y ai pensé, j'éprouvais de la sympathie pour elle. Un peu. Elle venait de se faire séquestrer, je n'allais tout de même pas jouer les abrutis et la traiter à la dure, mais à force de lui poser des questions je me suis rendu compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, qu'elle n'avait pas fait que se défendre, qu'elle n'était pas uniquement une victime. Elle était aussi une meurtrière sans conscience. Ce jour là, elle a failli tuer un mangemort devant un jeune garçon. Certes, nous avons pu l'interroger grâce à elle, mais si je n'avais pas été là pour l'empêcher de scalper le médicomage, l'enfant aurait été traumatisé à vie.

« Lily et moi avions prévu de manger ensemble... M'informe ma mère en grimaçant légèrement. »

Je retiens un juron, mais le profond soupir que je pousse sort sans que je n'ai pu y faire quoique ce soit, m'attirant un regard foudroyant de la part de ma mère. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec Evans ?! C'est la mode de l'été de vénérer des gens perturbés, ou quoi ?

« Je... Je n'ai pas fini, en fait, Héléna. J'ai clairement sous-estimé ce dossier... Je dois encore contacter la secrétaire de M. Danpatch et remplir le tableau concernant les mesures anti-racismes à prendre dans chaque quartier, j'en ai bien pour une heure, alors ne m'attendez pas pour manger, intervient Evans en se tortillant légèrement sur sa chaise.  
_ Oh, voyons ma chérie, M. Danpatch peut sûrement attendre ! Riposte ma mère en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil par dessus l'épaule de sa jeune employée. »

Ma chérie ?! _Ma chérie_?! Je rêve, là ! Evans ne peut pas s'être mise ma mère dans la poche en si peu de temps ! Ce n'est pas possible. Elle a dû lui faire quelque chose, lui lancer un imperium, ou lui faire ingurgiter un philtre d'amour, je n'en sais rien, mais c'est tout bonnement impensable qu'une deuxième personne de ma famille (Sirius étant considéré comme mon frère depuis notre adolescence) se soit épris de cette machine qu'est Lily Evans.

« Je ne me sentirais pas bien si je ne la contacte pas maintenant, vraiment, allez manger sans moi.  
_ Et quand est-ce que tu vas te nourrir, jeune fille ?! L'interroge ma mère, les poings sur les hanches. »

Lily Evans grimace en même temps que moi. Cette attitude, je l'accepte quand ma mère s'adresse à Sirius ou à moi, mais quand elle est dirigée vers la jeune femme, ça me déstabilise considérablement. Evans ne mérite pas toute cette attention. Elle prend des vies, alors sauter un repas ne lui fera pas de mal.

« Laisse la manger ce qu'elle veut quand elle veut, et laisse la ne rien manger quand elle ne veut rien manger, je tranche en tirant hâtivement ma mère à l'extérieur du bureau malgré ses protestations. »

Je dois avouer que je suis un peu jaloux. Ma mère n'a jamais accordé ce genre d'attention à Amélia quand je sortais avec elle. Je sais qu'elle avait du mal à la cerner et qu'elle ne l'appréciait guère, mais je ne comprends pas comment elle peut préférer une tueuse sans remord à mon ex petite amie qui était simplement un peu sèche. Merlin, elle a mis un an à la tutoyer alors qu'elle en est déjà aux surnoms affectueux avec Evans !

« Tu ne l'apprécies pas, cette petite, n'est-ce pas ? M'interroge ma mère après avoir transplané dans le restaurant où nous avons l'habitude de manger.  
_ Cette petite est capable de tuer trois gaillards comme Sirius à la minute, alors effectivement, j'ai un peu de mal avec elle, je réponds avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.  
_ Nous avons tous tué, James, ne soyons pas hypocrites.  
_ Ce n'est pas une question d'être hypocrite, maman. Elle est dangereuse.  
_ Elle a vécu des choses difficiles. Elle a besoin d'aide.  
_ Oh crois-moi, elle s'en sort bien toute seule, je réponds avec un rire jaune en me remémorant ma première rencontre avec elle.  
_ Qu'aurais-tu ressenti si j'avais fermé la porte au nez de Sirius quand ses parents l'ont chassé de chez lui ? M'interroge-t-elle en levant les yeux de son menu. »

Cette fois, je ne suis pas seulement agacé, je suis aussi énervé. Evans n'a rien à voir avec mon meilleur ami. Elle lui ressemble peut-être sur certain points, mais quand nous avons accueilli Sirius, il n'avait pas entamé un génocide et ça me met dans une colère noire qu'elle parvienne à comparer ces deux personnes sans cligner des yeux et sans y repenser à deux fois.

« Ne compare pas Sirius à cette fille.  
_ Très bien. Comme tu veux, abdique ma mère en replongeant dans sa carte, et je sais très bien à ce moment précis que le sujet va revenir sur la table un jour ou l'autre. Les Potter sont des obstinés.  
_ Elle ne te pose pas de problème au ministère, au moins ?  
_ Merlin, non ! C'est la meilleure recrue que j'ai eu jusque là. Très travailleuse, très intelligente, et aussi très observatrice.  
_ Le dernier point ne m'a pas échappé, je réponds, irrité. »

Ma mère ne semble pas remarquer ma contrariété, ou alors, elle s'en fiche royalement. Elle évite toujours les altercations, de toute manière, et je vois qu'elle n'a aucune envie d'en avoir une maintenant, mais le fait qu'elle encense Evans de cette façon m'exaspère profondément. Elle ne se rend pas compte du danger qu'elle représente.

« Il paraît qu'elle a perdu son mari. Elle t'a embobiné avec ça, n'est-ce pas ? C'est le genre de truc qui force toujours la compassion. Franchement, qui peut croire qu'elle s'est mariée si jeune ?!  
_ James Potter ! N'as-tu pas honte de l'accuser de mentir là dessus ?! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la souffrance qu'elle doit endurer ! Me sermonne ma mère.  
_ Non, effectivement, je réponds, placide. »

Ma mère me jette un regard hostile avant de commander une salade au serveur, et je sais à ce moment là que je vais me prendre une bonne leçon de vie. Une énième. Chez les Potter, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui sache aisément démêler le vrai du faux, et c'est ma mère. Ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose quand je lui racontais des bobards pour sortir en douce avec Amélia, dans le temps, mais pour l'Ordre, il s'avère que c'est plutôt utile.

« Passe une journée au bureau avec moi, et tu la verras fixer son alliance, la tripoter sans arrêt avec cette douleur si insoutenable sur le visage que tu ne pourras faire autrement que de détourner le regard. Hier, à la pause de midi, je suis allée me laver les mains après avoir fait tomber mon encrier et je l'ai entendu renifler. La pauvre petite était enfermée dans les toilettes et elle avait tant pleuré que son pull était trempé. Elle tremblait comme une feuille.  
_ Tu es sûre que nous parlons de la même personne ? Je lui demande en haussant un sourcil, dubitatif.  
_ Arrête de faire l'idiot. Je n'ose même pas imaginer à quel point je serais anéanti sans ton père. Lily Evans doit faire face à cette horreur tous les jours, alors la prochaine fois que tu entreras dans mon bureau pour m'inviter à manger avec toi, tu l'inviteras elle aussi !  
_ Et puis quoi encore ?! Je réplique d'une voix forte, attirant les regards des autres clients sur nous.  
_ Tu le feras, un point c'est tout ! »

Je ronchonne en songeant que le jour où j'inviterai Evans, les billywigs auront des dents, mais je sais très bien que si je veux continuer à déjeuner avec ma mère pour la protéger de la tueuse sans scrupule qui partage son bureau, je vais devoir me plier à ses volontés.

« Elle est plutôt mignonne, en plus, reprend ma mère en me jetant un rapide regard lourd de sous-entendu.  
_ Tu vas essayer de me caser avec elle, maintenant ?! Je riposte en écarquillant les yeux, abasourdi.  
_ Bien sûr que non. Je le dis juste.  
_ Je vais avoir des élèves de son âge, à Poudlard, je lui fais remarquer.  
_ Oh. Tu as signé ? Ton père ne va pas être ravi...  
_ Je ne travaillerai pas le mercredi. Dumbledore m'a proposé un logement dans le château, mais je crois que je vais garder mon appartement sur le chemin de traverse comme ça je rentrerai tous les soirs pour aider papa. »

Elle plisse les yeux, et je détourne le regard pour qu'elle ne puisse pas deviner que je lui mens très légèrement même si au fond, je sais qu'elle sait. Si je veux rentrer tous les soirs, ce n'est pas pour aider mon père ou parce que cela me semble plus confortable, c'est parce que je veux m'assurer que Lily Evans ne pète pas un câble et ne se met pas à assassiner tous ceux qui l'entourent, mais vu comment ma mère semble l'adorer, je peux difficilement le lui avouer.

« Comment va Rémus, ces temps-ci ? M'interroge-t-elle.  
_ C'est compliqué maman, tu sais, je lui réponds en soupirant.  
_ Il m'a semblé très fatigué à la dernière réunion. Peut-être devrait-il un peu ralentir la cadence.  
_ Tu prêches un convaincu, mais as-tu déjà seulement essayer de le lui faire comprendre ? Il est plus borné que moi ! »

Le rire de ma mère m'octroie un sourire. Je tuerai Evans si elle m'en privait, même si cela signifierait être comme elle. Je sais qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle pourrait protéger ma mère en travaillant avec elle, mais je n'y crois pas. Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? On ne se connaît pas, elle n'a aucune raison de nous venir en aide.

« Peter, lui, semble plutôt à côté de la plaque...  
_ C'est Peter, je souffle en haussant les épaules.  
_ Ton père était vraiment en colère qu'il ait fait échouer la dernière mission...  
_ Je sais. Pete s'en veut à mort.  
_ Non mais, franchement ! Envoyer un sort de feu d'artifice quand on tente une mission d'infiltration qui nécessite autant de discrétion, c'est un suicide ! Continue ma mère.  
_ Ecoute, il le sait. C'était une erreur, nous en faisons tous. Ne remuons pas le couteau dans la plaie, il n'en dort déjà pas la nuit. »

Ma mère se tait, songeant probablement que je risque de m'énerver contre elle. Je n'aime pas quand elle parle de mes amis de cette façon. Je sais que Peter est d'une maladresse sans borne, mais le pauvre était terrorisé de partir en mission, il a dû paniquer, ce n'est pas une raison pour lui en tenir rigueur toute sa vie.

« Ils auraient mieux fait d'envoyer Amélia sur cette mission. Elle s'en sort nettement mieux que lui, reprend-elle.  
_ Alors maintenant que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, tu l'adores, c'est ça ?  
_ Je ne l'ai jamais détesté. Elle est juste... Particulière. Ça ne remet pas en cause ses aptitudes à mener une mission à bien, que je sache ! »

Je ne peux pas la contredire, alors je ne dis rien même si je suis un peu contrarié. Ma mère n'a aucune idée de ce qu'a vécu Amélia, et je ne peux pas le lui raconter, même si je suis convaincu qu'elle serait un peu plus clémente si elle savait.

« Tu sais, elle enseigne aussi à Poudlard. On va sûrement passer pas mal de temps ensemble, en septembre, je lui dis en essayant d'évaluer sa réaction.  
_ Et ? Tu sais très bien que tu fais ce que tu veux, James. Si tu veux retourner avec Amélia, ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui t'en empêcherait, ni ton père, peu importe ce que nous pensons d'elle.  
_ Je croyais que tu essayerais de m'en dissuader... »

Je suis plutôt surpris par sa réaction. Elle mange sa salade tranquillement, comme si discuter de mon possible futur avec Amélia ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde, alors que je sais qu'au fond, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voudrait pour moi. Ça m'énerve parce qu'Amé est la première fille que j'ai ramené à la maison. Elle était la seule qui comptait et parfois j'ai tendance à croire que c'est encore le cas.

« Nous te soutiendrons toujours, peu importe tes choix, ton père et moi.  
_ C'est intéressant à savoir. »

Nous finissons notre déjeuner en discutant de la pluie et du beau temps, puis je raccompagne ma mère au Ministère. Quand nous arrivons dans son bureau, Evans est toujours là. Sa plume frotte frénétiquement sur son parchemin, je constate en jetant un coup d'oeil vers le papier qu'elle est sur le même dossier qu'une heure plus tôt. Visiblement, elle n'a même pas pris le temps d'aller manger. Elle est consciencieuse, je ne peux pas lui enlever ça.

« Au fait, James, j'ai croisé Kieran ce matin, il est impatient de te revoir sur le terrain ! S'exclame ma mère en contournant son bureau pour aller s'y asseoir.  
_ Il me reste minimum une année avant de... »

Je m'interromps au milieu de ma phrase quand une violente détonation retentit en direction des ascenseurs. Evans bondit de sa chaise de bureau, dégainant la baguette que le professeur Dumbledore lui a rendu contre ma volonté en même temps que je dégaine la mienne. Je m'avance précipitamment vers la porte lorsqu'elle se rue devant moi pour m'arrêter.

« Evaluer la situation est la première étape pour ne pas se faire tuer, me dit-elle en fixant ses yeux aux miens. »

Je baisse le regard sur sa main refermée sur mon poignet pour lui signifier de la retirer, et elle le fait tout en s'assurant que je ne vais pas courir vers le danger.

« Est-ce que tu as ta cape d'invisibilité avec toi ? Me demande-t-elle. »

Je la dévisage, abasourdi. Comment sait-elle que je possède une cape d'invisibilité ? Est-ce que Sirius lui en parlé ? Non, il ne ferait jamais ça, il ne divulguerait pas nos secrets à une fille qu'il connaît à peine... Alors comment peut-elle être au courant ? Est-ce qu'elle enquête sur moi comme j'enquête sur elle ?

« James, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit devant nous, poursuit-elle. »

J'acquiesce finalement, et je tire ma cape d'une poche de ma veste sur laquelle j'ai jeté un sortilège d'extension. Elle me la prend des mains sans que je n'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher, et, la bouche ouverte sous la surprise, je vois la porte se refermer devant moi.

Je pourrais regarder ce qu'il se passe à travers les vitres mais il n'y a qu'une épaisse fumée grise qui encombre tout l'open space. Derrière moi, ma mère s'occupe de contacter les membres de l'Ordre avec hâte, faisant partir des hiboux de sa fenêtre tout en gardant une main sur sa baguette, se préparant à ce que son bureau se fasse envahir d'une minute à l'autre par des intrus.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive. Ici, dans son département, il y a eu de nombreuses attaques, et cela ne cesse d'augmenter au fur et à mesure que la guerre s'étend. Voldemort gagne des partisans, et ils sont de plus en plus haut placé. Nous le devinons sans le savoir vraiment. Aucun mangemort ne pourrait pénétrer ici s'ils n'avaient pas de l'aide de l'intérieur.

Soudain, la porte du bureau se rouvre légèrement, et je m'apprête à jeter un sort de pétrifiction quand je vois Lily Evans retirer ma cape d'invisibilité. Elle me la tend et se rue vers les stores qu'elle ferme pour cacher notre présence dans le bureau, puis elle se poste devant moi, déterminée.

« Ils sont cinq. Tous avec la marque des ténèbres sur le bras. Trois grands et deux gringalets. Ce sont certainement des brutes, mais je ne sens pas un pouvoir magique immense. Ils ont blessé Naomi, de l'accueil, et ils menacent de tuer tout le monde, me détaille-t-elle.  
_ J'y vais ! Je lance en ouvrant brusquement la porte. »

Elle la referme avant que je n'ai pu mettre un pied à l'extérieur, et je la fixe avec incompréhension tout en essayant de la contourner. Elle ne bouge pas, et elle me pousse assez violemment dès que je tente d'accéder à l'open space.

« Non. C'est dangereux, proteste-t-elle. »

Pour qui se prend-elle ? Je m'apprête à répliquer qu'elle n'est pas ma mère et que je n'ai aucun compte à lui rendre quand je vois quelque chose qui m'interpelle dans ses yeux. De la détresse. Je reste devant elle, les sourcils froncés, à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête tout en sachant que mes efforts resteront vains et que tout ce que je gagnerai pour mon obstination sera une affreuse migraine, puis j'essaie de lui faire entendre raison.

« Evans, on ne peut pas les laisser s'en prendre aux autres, là bas, je lui dit en désignant l'open-space de la tête.  
_ Je sais. Je vais y aller seule, me répond-elle en remontant ses manches comme si elle avait peur de se salir.  
_ Seule contre cinq ? Non, Evans, je regrette mais...  
_ Je suis désolée, mais c'est comme ça. Incarcerem. »

Des cordes se referment autour de moi et Lily Evans en profite pour me subtiliser ma baguette devant le regard curieux de ma mère qui n'a absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle est censée faire. Je lui hurle d'arrêter Evans, mais elle se contente de nous observer tour à tour, l'air complètement perdu.

« Ne sortez pas d'ici, lui dit Evans en ouvrant la porte, laissant la fumée grise pénétrer légèrement dans la pièce. »

Je suis horrifié de voir que ma mère ne réagit pas, et la dernière chose que je distingue avant que la porte ne se referme, c'est le dos de Lily Evans s'enfonçant dans l'épaisse fumée.


	12. Régulus (James)

J'entends plusieurs explosions venant de l'open space. Je devine que certaines vitres ont été les victimes collatérales des sorts qui ont fusés entre Lily Evans et les cinq mangemorts qui se trouvent dans l'arène, mais le fait de ne rien voir et de ne rien pouvoir faire me met dans une colère noire.

« Détache moi maman, Merlin ! Elle va tous les tuer si tu la laisses faire et nous n'obtiendrons aucune information quant à la manière dont ils s'y sont pris pour entrer ici ! Je vocifère. »

Ma mère ne semble pas m'écouter. Dans une espèce de transe, elle rassemble plusieurs dossiers dans son tiroir sur lequel elle jette des sorts, et je devine qu'elle essaie de faire disparaître la moindre trace de ses clients pour que les mangemorts ne leur mettent pas la main dessus s'ils arrivaient à pénétrer ici. L'épaisse fumée grise ne nous permet cependant pas de distinguer la moindre silhouette s'approchant.

« Elle pourrait aussi se faire tuer. Ils sont cinq et soyons lucides, elle n'a que dix sept ans. »

Cette fois-ci, j'obtiens enfin l'attention de ma mère dont le regard craintif jongle successivement entre les cordes qui m'étreignent et les stores baissés qui nous empêchent de savoir si Lily Evans s'en sort ou non.

« Finite incantatem ! Lance t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur moi. »

Dès que les cordes disparaissent, je me précipite dans l'open-space mais la fumée est si dense que je ne peux faire confiance qu'à ma connaissance de l'endroit et à mon ouïe pour me guider. Quelque chose tombe lourdement à mes pieds quand je me dirige vers le fond de l'étage d'où proviennent plusieurs détonations, et je constate qu'il s'agit d'un homme. Si je pouvais distinguer le bout de ses jambes, je certifierais qu'il fait deux fois la taille d'Evans, mais comme je ne vois pas plus loin que son ventre rebondi, je me contente juste d'imaginer le reste.

Je m'agenouille pour prendre son poud, et je constate avec soulagement qu'il respire encore. Peut-être qu'Evans a tiré les enseignements de notre petite discussion avec le professeur Dumbledore, finalement. Je vérifie la marque des ténèbres sur son bras quand j'entends un grognement aigu suivi d'une formule magique que je ne connais pas. Tout à coup, la fumée est aspirée par ce que je devine être une baguette tendue à quelques mètres de moi, et je croise le regard de Régulus Black.

« Exp...  
_ Expelliarmus ! Me coupe Evans. »

La baguette du jeune frère de Sirius lui saute des mains pour terminer dans celles d'Evans qui le ligote avant de se tourner vers moi, un petit air satisfait sur le visage.

« Tu arrives après la bataille, Potter, me dit-elle.  
_ On se demande pourquoi... Je commente avec irritation. »

En regardant autour de moi, je constate que les corps de trois autres mangemorts sont consciencieusement alignés près de l'ascenseur, et ça me met dans une colère noire de constater qu'en plus d'avoir réussi à tous les maîtriser, elle a pris le temps de les traîner à travers l'open-space tout comme elle est en train de le faire avec Regulus. Cette fille doit faire 1m65 à tout casser, et 60 kilos toute mouillée, et elle parvient à traîner des grands gaillards sans aucune aide, même si le fait qu'elle serre les dents en tirant le frère de Sirius par le haut de sa cape m'indique que la tâche ne lui est pas aisée.

« Ces deux là se sont mutuellement lancés un sortilège de stupéfixion à travers la fumée, ça m'a considérablement aidé, m'explique t-elle en désignant les deux plus grands mangemorts de l'index. »

Je suppose que mon regard abasourdi l'a contraint à m'expliquer comment elle avait pu se débrouiller seule face à cinq mangemorts et en sortir parfaitement indemne, mis à part une légère écorchure au coin des lèvres qu'elle ne semble même pas avoir remarqué.

« Celui là est mort, par contre, poursuit-elle en donnant un petit coup de pied dans la cheville d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année tout rabougri.  
_ Le contraire m'aurait étonné... Je commente brièvement en m'approchant des corps pour essayer de les identifier. Qu'est-il arrivé à celui-ci ? Je l'interroge en faisant un signe de tête vers un gringalet défiguré.  
_ Il s'est défendu, répond-elle simplement. »

Cette fois, elle essuie brièvement le coin de sa lèvre avec son pouce, observant distraitement une goutte de son sang couler le long de son poignet pendant que je m'approche de Régulus.

« A quoi pensais-tu ? Je lui demande sans attendre de réponse. »

Il ne m'en donne pas. Il se contente de détourner le regard, et je me demande comment Sirius va réagir lorsqu'il va débarquer ici et voir que Lily Evans vient de capturer son frère.

« Où sont passés les gens qui travaillaient ici ? Je demande en me retournant vers Evans, toujours absorbée par la contemplation du liquide rouge sur son doigt.  
_ Je les ai fait sortir sous ta cape chacun leur tour. »

Elle me tend le tissu en question que j'observe suspicieusement tout en essayant de dissimuler la pointe d'admiration que je n'arrive pas à contenir. Evans a sauvé des innocents aujourd'hui, et ce fait m'agace. Je sais que je devrais m'en réjouir, mais j'avais commencé à penser que cette fille était un monstre, et le fait qu'elle me montre le contraire me déstabilise. Cette énigme va me rendre fou.

« De rien, Potter, me lance-t-elle avec un petit rictus avant de rejoindre ma mère dans son bureau. »

Le merci qu'elle attendait ne viendra pas. Je ne me sens pas redevable, je me sens juste frustré, et énervé. Elle m'a mis à part comme si j'étais un enfant, comme si je n'étais pas capable de me défendre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a fait ça, pourquoi elle m'a ligoté pour me tenir éloigné du combat, mais je me jure qu'elle ne me fera pas ce coup là une seconde fois ou mon ego n'y survivra pas.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Sirius déboule par les escaliers avec ses collègues aurors et il interrompt sa phrase lorsque son regard tombe sur son petit frère, allongé par terre à côté des autres mangemorts. Le plus jeune Black garde les yeux rivés sur le mur, et j'ai l'impression que c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas voir une fois de plus la déception sur le visage de son frère.

« Je me charge de celui-là, dit-il à ses collègues en faisant un signe de tête vers Régulus. »

Quelque chose s'est assombrit dès qu'il l'a vu. Sirius n'est habituellement pas du genre sérieux, et quand il l'est, c'est mauvais signe. Je sais pourquoi. Evans, elle, ne sait pas, et je la vois nous observer curieusement derrière la vitre du bureau de ma mère.

« Une attaque au Ministère, Reg ? Tu n'as rien trouvé de plus intelligent ? »

La voix de Sirius m'oblige à reprendre mes esprits. Je m'avance à côté de lui, attendant avec impatience la réponse de son frère. J'ai toujours eu du mal à le cerner. Je l'ai croisé plusieurs fois bien avant que j'apprenne qu'il soit devenu un mangemort, et même si le nom qu'il portait en disait long sur lui à cette époque, je pensais qu'il était d'avantage comme Sirius que comme le reste de sa famille.

Cependant, il y a une différence cruciale entre Régulus et Sirius. L'un est influençable, l'autre non. C'est ce qui nous amène ici, à ce moment précis où un frère est forcé de faire entendre raison à l'autre en l'arrêtant. Pourtant, je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est ce que mon meilleur ami s'apprête à faire.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Sirius, lui répond Régulus. »

Son refus de le regarder m'indique qu'il a honte. De lui, de ses actes, ou de s'être fait attraper ? Je n'en sais rien, mais ce simple fait me conforte dans l'idée qu'au fond, il n'est pas si mauvais que cela. J'ai toujours cru qu'il se rebellerait un jour, qu'il se rendrait compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et qu'il s'émanciperait de la famille Black comme l'avait fait Sirius, mais ce jour n'est jamais venu.

« Vas-t-en, lui dit Sirius en détachant ses liens.  
_ Patmol... »

Je me rapproche de lui pour essayer de le raisonner mais il me fait signe de rester en dehors de tout cela. Il risque son boulot, et ça ne me plaît pas qu'il joue avec sa carrière de cette manière, mais Sirius est un grand garçon et je sais qu'aucun mot ne pourra le faire changer d'avis. Quand il a décidé quelque chose, il ne revient pas dessus. Je lui fais tout de même remarquer qu'il ne rend pas service à Régulus en le laissant se tirer d'affaire dès que ses collègues transplanent avec les autres mangemorts, mais je sais que je ne pourrai pas faire autrement que de l'aider à inventer une excuse à ses supérieurs lorsqu'il reviendra bredouille.

« C'était quoi, ça ?! »

Sirius s'en va et je me retourne pour faire face à Lily Evans, debout les bras croisés à quelques mètres de moi, l'air furieuse.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a laissé partir celui-là ?! Reprend-elle en s'avançant un peu plus vers moi tout en se donnant un air menaçant qui ne m'effraie pas. »

Je soupire et balaye la pièce du regard pour me donner du temps, ne sachant pas trop si je dois répondre à cette question ou non. Il y a des feuilles éparpillées partout dans l'open-space. On croirait qu'une gigantesque bourrasque s'est infiltrée dans l'étage et a fait voler tous les dossiers.

« Aide moi à ranger, je lui dis simplement. »

Sa question reste sans réponse, et je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle a envie de me tuer pour cela. Je me sens bizarre. Je déteste l'avouer, mais c'est toujours le cas quand elle me regarde. J'ai froid. Tout se glace, en moi, et je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi. Je n'ai pas envie d'admettre qu'elle me fait peur, mais je crois que c'est un peu le cas.

J'ai envie de me justifier alors que je sais que je n'ai pas à le faire, sûrement pas auprès d'elle. Je la connais depuis peu de temps, et elle a déjà tué plus de mangemorts que moi depuis que je suis dans l'Ordre. La vérité, c'est que je la déteste.

« Je vais devoir reporter au professeur Dumbledore ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Et je ne vais pas omettre le passage où tu m'as attaché, je lui confie en jetant des sorts pour empiler les feuilles sur les bureaux.  
_ Dumbledore n'a pas besoin de connaître les détails sordides de notre vie intime. »

Je me stoppe net dans mon geste à ces mots, ma baguette figée au niveau de mon visage, et je me retourne brusquement pour la fixer, ahuri. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un léger sourire alors que je fronce les sourcils, je ne peux pas croire qu'elle vienne de plaisanter de cette façon avec moi. Avec moi, Merlin ! Je suis probablement la seule personne qui ne lui voue pas un culte dans ce fichu univers, et cette provocation va très largement au delà des limites que notre relation conflictuelle nous impose.

« James ! Ton père te demande ! S'exclame ma mère en sortant la tête de son bureau.  
_ Tu es sûre que...  
_ Lily est avec moi, tout va bien, me coupe t-elle en me faisant signe de déguerpir. »

C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, mais je me garde de le lui dire. J'observe Evans un moment avant de me décider à partir, me demandant si je peux avoir confiance en elle ou si je dois continuer de m'en méfier. Elle a sauvé ma mère aujourd'hui, mais elle aurait tout aussi bien pu tous nous faire tuer en m'attachant. Je n'arrive pas à la cerner, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'elle veut, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'elle fait ici.

Le fait qu'elle traîne avec Benjy Fenwick ne me rassure pas non plus. Je ne sais pas si elle se rend compte que ce mec est un abruti fini. Peut-être qu'il l'a embobiné, elle aussi. Peut-être qu'il lui a manipulé l'esprit comme il l'avait fait avec Amélia. Au fond de moi, je crois que j'espère que c'est ce qu'il a fait avec Evans, parce que je sais que si elle le découvre un jour, elle le lui fera payer, et je veux être aux premières loges pour voir ça.

Je ne doute pas qu'il lui a dit tout un tas de trucs à mon sujet, mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, Evans n'a pas l'air de m'en tenir rigueur. Soit elle n'est pas influençable, soit elle a l'intelligence de vouloir se faire son opinion toute seule. Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois admettre que tout cela me déroute un peu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense de moi, et c'est étrange. Ses regards qui s'attardent me laissent à penser qu'elle m'aime bien, mais nos discussions ne sont jamais vraiment en accord avec ça.

Peut-être que c'est juste physique. C'est ce qui me paraît le plus probable. Je sais que je plais, et plus important, je sais que je lui plais. Je pourrais ne rien en avoir à faire, mais la vérité, c'est que je suis satisfait que ce soit le cas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'elle me plaît aussi quand je mets de côté ses pulsions meurtrières. Ou peut-être parce que ça me donne un certain pouvoir sur elle. Probablement les deux.

Je traverse le couloir des différents ministères et je n'arrive pas à penser à quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai beau essayer de forcer mon esprit à se focaliser sur le problème persistant entre Régulus et Sirius, je n'y parviens pas. Depuis qu'Evans est arrivé, tout est plus compliqué. J'ai du mal à me reconnaître moi-même. Je suis sérieux. Trop sérieux. Je suis dérouté en face d'elle. Je ne la comprends pas, et ça m'énerve.

Toute ma vie j'ai repoussé les limites, j'ai enfreint les règles, et j'adorais le faire, je prenais tout à la légère. Maintenant, je suis confronté à quelqu'un qui n'a pas de limite, qui n'a pas de règle, et je me demande si moi-même, j'en ai eu un jour. Je me demande si je n'ai pas été hypocrite de lui reprocher de tuer des mangemorts quand je me rappelle la sensation monstrueusement plaisante que j'ai ressenti à plusieurs reprises à voir l'un d'eux s'effondrer devant moi.

Peut-être que je lui en veux d'assumer son comportement quand moi je ne suis pas capable d'assumer le mien. Peut-être qu'elle me renvoie une image négative de moi même et que ça me fait peur. Peut-être que je me rends compte qu'elle n'est pas plus dérangée que je le suis. Je ne veux pas y croire, mais à chaque fois que je me retrouve en face d'elle, j'ai un peu l'impression de voir ce que je suis, ou ce que je pourrais devenir si je ne me refrène pas. La haine que j'ai en moi a beau être minime comparée à la sienne, elle n'en est pas moins destructrice.

« Papa ? Tu voulais me voir ? Je demande après avoir frappé à la porte de son bureau.  
_ James ! Tu n'es pas blessé ? Ta mère m'a prévenu par hibou, mais les gardes ont bloqué les entrées à tous les étages, je ne pouvais même pas venir vous aider... Me répond-il en balançant rageusement sa plume sur sa table.  
_ Je n'ai rien, mais nous avons toujours un problème à régler. Régulus était là. Sirius l'a laissé partir. »

Il me fixe gravement. Je sais qu'il pense que Régulus est comme tous les autres mangemorts et que le fait qu'il soit le frère de Sirius le conforte dans cette idée. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, mon père m'a toujours dit et répété que la famille Black était pourrie jusqu'aux racines et que Sirius en était l'unique exception.

« Ce n'est pas tout. Evans aurait pu le tuer, je rajoute avec amertume.  
_ Elle ne l'a pas fait, me dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une preuve de la bonne volonté de la jeune femme.  
_ Elle en a tué un autre. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à la défendre ?!  
_ James, c'est... C'est délicat. Cette jeune fille a vécu des choses compliquées, on ne peut pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle réapprenne à vivre comme nous en un claquement de doigt, et les membres le plus influents de l'Ordre sont tous d'accords pour dire qu'il vaut mieux que nous l'ayons de notre côté plutôt que de risquer de la faire pencher du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui.  
_ D'après Sirius, elle est là pour se venger, alors ne peut-on pas juste la laisser s'occuper de ses affaires toute seule et...  
_ Qu'est-ce que je t'ai appris, James ? Me coupe-t-il sur un ton sévère. »

Je peste bruyamment. J'ai envie de m'arracher les cheveux. C'est comme si j'étais dans un univers parallèle et que j'étais le seul à voir Evans pour ce qu'elle est vraiment. Une personne dangereuse.

« On aide tous ceux que l'on peut aider, je récite mécaniquement. Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas certain que nous puissions vraiment l'aider, je m'empresse de rajouter, les mains dans les poches.  
_ Tu ne crois pas qu'elle mérite que l'on essaie ?  
_ Je n'en sais rien. Cette fille est... Je ne sais pas. Je ne la comprends pas. »

Je lève les yeux vers mon père après quelques secondes de silence, et je constate qu'un sourire en coin flotte sur son visage. Le même que le mien quand j'ai une idée derrière la tête et ça me désespère parce que les idées de mon père ne sont jamais bonnes. _Jamais_.

« Quoi ?  
_ Tu as toujours éprouvé un certain intérêt pour les choses que tu ne comprenais pas, me répond-il simplement. »

Je soupire bruyamment et secoue la tête, contrarié. Il a raison, et je n'aime pas ça.

« Qu'est-ce ce qu'on fait pour Régulus ? Je l'interroge, changeant volontairement de sujet.  
_ Je vais avoir une petite conversation avec Sirius, me répond-il solennellement. »

A ce moment là, je redoute le traditionnel dîner du dimanche midi, celui où nous nous retrouvons tous les quatre, Sirius, ma mère, mon père, et moi. Je sais que papa va lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure, je sais qu'il va lui dire que son frère est mauvais et que dès qu'ils auront la chance de le capturer, ils le feront. Peut-être va-t-il aussi le menacer de mettre sa carrière d'auror en jeu si jamais il le laisse s'enfuir à nouveau.

Ça paraît radical, mais c'est pour son bien. De toutes façons, Sirius sait pertinemment que ce qu'il a fait est mal. Il n'est pas stupide, mais je crois qu'il y a encore une once d'espoir en lui. Il pense toujours que Reg peut changer, qu'il n'est pas perdu, et je ne suis pas sûr que qui que ce soit puisse anéantir cet espoir.

Je quitte le Ministère pour rejoindre Poudlard. J'ai encore quelques papiers à remplir pour le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je suis impatient de commencer, même si ma rencontre avec Lily Evans me fait un peu craindre mes futurs élèves. Si je me trouve face à l'un d'eux avec une telle puissance magique, je crois que je n'aurais plus qu'à fermer mes bouquins, à faire ma valise, et à rentrer chez moi.


	13. L'allié (Lily)

Je suis à Londres depuis plusieurs semaines, et la douleur est toujours là. Benjy me dit que pour qu'elle s'en aille, il faudrait que je quitte l'Angleterre, ou que j'arrête de penser constamment à James, mais il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il me demande de faire. Si je suis ici, c'est pour mon mari, et seulement pour lui. Je ne peux pas partir. Tant pis si la douleur persiste, tant pis si elle est autant physique que morale, je me dois d'être là pour lui, de le protéger, bien que ce soit devenu compliqué depuis quelques temps.

Sirius m'a fait rentrer dans le cercle des maraudeurs. Il m'aime bien. Rémus aussi, maintenant. Peter a un peu plus de réserves, je crois que James l'influence de ce côté là. Il m'arrive de temps à autre de sortir avec eux. La plupart du temps, nous allons dans ce bar snob dans lequel ils pensent m'avoir rencontré pour la première fois, et c'est là que tout se complique.

James n'est pas capable de passer une soirée simplement à discuter avec ses amis, il ne peut pas sortir sans repérer une fille à son goût et aller discuter avec elle, et c'est dans ces moments là que rester assise sur sa banquette sans rien dire est le plus compliqué. Ma respiration se bloque, et j'ai mal. C'est comme si une bestiole poussait la paroi de ma poitrine pour en sortir, j'ai juste envie de fondre en larmes.

« Tu veux rentrer au QG ? M'interroge Sirius. »

Mes yeux se posent sur lui et j'arrête de faire tourner ma paille dans mon verre, me rappelant soudainement que je ne suis pas seule à ma table. Je secoue doucement la tête, persuadée que je ne serais pas capable de prononcer un seul mot tant ma gorge est nouée. C'est tout le temps comme ça. Je suis forcée de rester là, à regarder la personne que j'aime le plus au monde s'amuser avec des filles qui ne sont pas moi, et j'ai l'impression que ça me tue à chaque fois un peu plus.

C'est humiliant. La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est baisser la tête et essayer de me concentrer sur les années que nous avons eues ensemble, mais comment ne pas être blessée quand il essaie d'en ramener une autre chez lui ? Comment ne pas se sentir salie, ou trompée ? Ils pensent tous que je suis forte, trop forte pour mon bien et le leur, que je suis une machine qui ne ressent rien, mais pour être honnête, je suis simplement agenouillée, pieds et mains liés.

Je suis soumise à la nouvelle vie que je suis forcée de mener, à cette médiocrité qui, j'en suis convaincue, n'égalera jamais ce que j'avais avant de tourner le sablier qui se trouve autour de mon cou. J'ai l'impression d'être coincée dans une éternelle étreinte, d'être prosternée devant la haine et la peine que je ressens, incapable de m'en défaire.

J'ai besoin d'air. Je sors du bar sans avoir ordonné à mes pieds de marcher. Je reste debout, appuyée contre le mur de l'entrée, constatant avec dépit que la brise dehors ne m'aide absolument pas à respirer. C'est dans ces moments là que j'ai l'impression d'être folle et d'avoir tout inventé. Plus les jours passent, plus je me dis que la vie que j'avais avant n'était qu'un rêve lointain. J'en viens à me poser des questions sur moi-même, et c'est effrayant. Je suis toute seule.

« A demain Evans ! Me lance James avec légèreté en sortant du pub, le bras autour des épaules d'une jolie jeune femme que j'ai instantanément envie d'assassiner. »

Je lui fais un signe de main pour toute réponse, mais j'ai envie de l'insulter. Nous avons pourtant une relation cordiale depuis l'attaque du ministère, mais quand je le vois comme ça, quand je le vois apprécier quelqu'un d'autre que moi, ma colère est plus forte que tout. Je me déteste, et je le déteste. Ce qui est assez idiot de ma part étant donné que je me suis convaincue qu'il fallait que je m'interdise toute relation autre qu'amicale avec lui dans cette nouvelle vie.

J'essuie une larme de rage le long de ma joue et je m'apprête à re-rentrer dans le bar quand je percute Sirius. C'est stupide, vraiment stupide, mais quand je croise son regard, j'ai le sentiment qu'il sait tout et je me sens libérée d'un poids titanesque juste l'espace d'une seconde, jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'en fait, il ne sait rien et je suis isolée dans mon monde.

« Je crois qu'il serait vraiment préférable que l'on rentre avant que tu ne tues quelqu'un. Tu me fais un peu flipper quand tu as ses yeux là, me dit-il en m'attrapant par le bras. »

Je me détends légèrement, lâchant un sourire crispé au passage pour le rassurer sur mes intentions, et je le laisse me faire transplaner. Il n'y a plus personne dans le salon du quartier général. Rien d'étonnant, vu l'heure tardive, mais j'en suis quand même rassurée. A chaque fois que je pénètre ici, tout le monde me fixe comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que je me mette à leur jeter des sorts. C'est épuisant.

« A propos de James... Commence Sirius, dos à moi, versant un peu de whisky dans deux verres ébréchés. »

Je déglutis. A chaque fois que je suis seule avec lui, j'ai envie de tout lui déballer. J'ai envie de lui raconter la vie que j'ai vécu, j'ai envie qu'il comprenne enfin pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de fixer son meilleur ami, j'ai envie qu'il sache que ce n'est pas une obsession déplacée, mais je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à le lui avouer. J'ai peur que cela change le cour des choses.

« Il sait, complète t-il en se retournant vers moi, et en me tendant l'un des deux verres.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il sait ? Je m'empresse de lui demander.  
_ Il sait que tu es obnubilée par lui. »

Je m'arrête de boire pour le fixer avec de grands yeux ronds, touchée. C'est comme si je venais de me faire cryogéniser sur place.

« Ah. Bien. Alors en plus d'être dérangée, cinglée, et malsaine, il doit penser que je suis monomaniaque maintenant, je soupire en me laissant tomber sur le vieux canapé comme une masse.  
_ Mono quoi ? N'utilise pas de mots de plus de trois syllabes avec moi, s'il te plaît, Dingo.  
_ Dingo ?  
_ C'est ton nouveau surnom. Il te va bien, non ? Me taquine t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.  
_ Ça dépend. Est-ce que DM te va bien, à toi ?  
_ Dieu Mortel ?  
_ Déficient Mental. »

Il me pince la taille pour me faire payer mes mots, et je lui attrape le bras que je tords instantanément jusqu'à le faire s'agenouiller par terre devant moi et l'obliger à me demander pardon, ce qui me fait beaucoup plus rire que lui dont la fierté d'homme se trouve irrémédiablement touchée. Il se relève, ronchon, et termine son verre d'un seul trait.

« Tu ne devrais pas utiliser tes talents de guerrière sur ton seul allié, tu le sais, ça ?  
_ Tu n'es pas mon seul allié ! J'ai Rémus, Benjy, et...  
_ Rémus n'est pas ton allié. Il te tolère, c'est tout.  
_ Charmant...  
_ Quant à Fenwick, Merlin, ne pense pas à lui comme un allié, par pitié Lily, ne sois pas stupide, me dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
_ Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
_ Parce que Fenwick est un sale con, tout simplement, répond-il sur un ton nonchalant.  
_ Sirius ! Je le réprimande en lui frappant violemment le crâne. Ne l'insulte pas ! Et puis d'abord, n'est-ce pas James qui a lancé les hostilités en lui piquant Amélia ?! Je m'exclame, espérant lui faire entendre raison.  
_ C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Me demande Sirius, à la fois surpris et contrarié. »

Soudainement, je me sens stupide. Ma bouche se ferme et se rouvre plusieurs fois, et je réalise que j'ai oublié pendant quelques temps qu'il y a toujours deux versions à la même histoire.

« James est sorti avec Amélia quand nous étions à Poudlard. Il l'a quitté quand elle a eu son diplôme et qu'elle a commencé à jouer pour le Club de Flaquemare. Ensuite, elle est sortie avec Fenwick. Ça a duré un petit moment, ils habitaient ensemble, ils avaient des projets, mais ça a commencé à se dégrader au bout de six mois. Un jour, Amélia est rentrée de son entraînement de Quidditch plus tôt, et elle a trouvé une fille à poil dans son lit. Elle a découvert que Benjy leur mentait à toutes les deux depuis le début. Elle l'a quitté, et elle est revenu vers James, mais c'était plus amical qu'autre chose, me raconte t-il d'une traite. »

Je reste bouche bée devant cette confession, me traitant intérieurement d'abrutie. J'ai du mal à croire que Benjy puisse faire une chose pareille, mais quand je repense à la façon dont il agit avec moi alors que je sais qu'il a une petite copine, je doute. Je ne l'ai jamais encouragé à quoi que ce soit, mais il y a toujours eu des gestes affectueux, des regards qui s'attardaient trop pour être innocents, et un flirt léger.

« Paye moi, maintenant, reprend Sirius.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Paye moi. Je t'ai raconté un secret, tu dois m'en raconter un autre en échange, c'est comme ça que ça marche. »

Je réfléchis un instant, songeant qu'il y a bien un secret que je pourrais lui raconter, mais que c'est peut-être un peu précipité.

« Oh allez, dis-le. Tu en pinces pour James. »

Je rougis brutalement et je me lève pour aller de nouveau remplir mon verre de whisky, l'engloutissant sans me retourner vers Sirius.

« Tu n'as aucune idée, Sirius.  
_ Si, justement. J'ai vu la tête que tu as fait quand il est parti avec cette fille, tout à l'heure. Je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre, par contre. Je veux dire, vous ne vous connaissez pas. Vous ne vous parlez presque pas, c'est à peine si vous vous supportez. Je pensais que c'était juste physique au début, mais à chaque fois que vous êtes dans la même pièce, je te regarde et... Je ne sais pas, tu as cette expression sur ton visage, c'est... C'est presque comme si vous aviez un passé ensemble. Ce qui m'étonnerait considérablement car tu es tout juste majeure et que James a quand même un code d'honneur... »

Je souris en pensant que j'ai mis ce code d'honneur à rude épreuve quelques années plus tôt, mais ce n'est pas un réel sourire d'amusement. C'est un sourire douloureux. Sirius a compris beaucoup plus de choses que je ne l'aurais cru, et il me semble maintenant difficile de continuer à lui cacher la raison de ma présence ici. D'autant qu'il est mon seul soutient, et que j'ai le sentiment de lui devoir quelque chose.

Je pensais que Rémus serait le premier à s'apercevoir de mon comportement étrange autour de James. Je l'ai toujours trouvé beaucoup plus perspicace que Sirius, mais visiblement, je me suis trompée. Encore une fois. Je suis déroutée par beaucoup de choses dans cette nouvelle vie, alors peut-être qu'un bouleversement de plus ne fera de mal à personne. J'ai déjà perdu Alice et Frank, complètement traumatisés par notre séquestration. Je ne sais même pas si je serais capable de les revoir un jour, alors peut-être que j'ai le droit de me reposer, de me laisser aller à des confessions avec le seul ami qu'il me reste.

Je pose mon verre de whisky sur la commode, et retire mon alliance tout en m'avançant vers Sirius dont les yeux gris m'observent curieusement. Je lui fais signe d'ouvrir sa main, et je pose délicatement l'alliance à l'intérieur.

« C'est une demande officielle ? »

Je glousse et secoue rapidement la tête.

« Lis ce qu'il y a d'écrit à l'intérieur, je réponds en l'encouragement d'un signe de tête. »

Il fait rouler la bague entre ses doigts, cherchant le meilleur angle dépourvu de reflet pour pouvoir capter les mots gravés sur l'or, et je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup attendre pour constater qu'il a enfin vu l'inscription.

« JP & LP, murmure-t-il simplement. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

J'avale ma salive et je le regarde droit dans les yeux, espérant qu'il comprenne seul ce que j'ai du mal à lui dire, mais il continue de me fixer en attendant une explication et je n'ai pas le choix, je sais que je vais être obligée de débloquer les mots qui sont coincés dans ma gorge.

« James Potter & Lily Potter, je réponds dans un souffle. »

L'expression de son visage reste figé pendant un long moment, puis il plisse les yeux, me sondant avidement comme s'il s'attendait à détecter une énorme preuve de mensonge dans les miens. Quand il n'obtient aucun résultat, il observe de nouveau la bague sous toutes les coutures.

« C'est... C'est mon secret. C'est compliqué à expliquer, Sirius, vraiment, c'est... C'est délicat. Et je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu aies foi en moi, je sais que tu ne me connais pas et que je débarque de nulle part, mais moi je te connais. Je te connais depuis presque trois ans, et je pense que tu es capable de voir que ce que je dis est la vérité. J'avais dix sept ans quand j'ai rencontré James pour la première fois. Je rentrais à Poudlard, et lui aussi, en tant que professeur. On ne s'entendait pas, au début. Je n'aimais pas ses méthodes de travail, mais je n'avais rien à dire, je n'étais qu'une élève, et nous avions une relation parfaitement professionnelle.  
_ Attends, je ne comprends rien, là, m'interrompt-il en secouant la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place.  
_ Laisse moi finir, tu comprendras tout à la fin. »

Je continue mon récit sans omettre aucun détail, répétant mot pour mot l'histoire que je me raconte tous les soirs avant d'aller me coucher pour ne pas oublier, même si parfois, il m'aurait semblé plus facile de passer l'éponge. J'ai du mal à parler, j'ai du mal à trouver les phrases qui peuvent le convaincre de la véracité de mes propos, et j'ai aussi du mal à retranscrire les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour James à ce moment là, tout comme ceux que j'éprouve encore maintenant.

« Tu veux me faire croire que tu as voyagé dans le temps pour sauver mon meilleur ami qui était ton mari et qui s'est fait tué à cause de ton ex petit-ami ? M'interroge-t-il au bout de longues minutes d'écoute silencieuse.  
_ Je sais que ce n'est pas simple à croire, surtout quand on connaît James maintenant, mais...  
_ Ce n'est pas que ce n'est pas simple à croire, c'est que c'est tout simplement délirant, Lily ! Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je... »

Je le coupe en plongeant ma main dans l'intérieur de mon col, sortant doucement le petit sablier accroché à mon collier. Ses yeux se figent dessus, je vois instantanément qu'il le reconnaît. Il le tient un instant entre ses doigts, complètement stupéfié.

« Il s'est cassé pendant le voyage. Si tu n'es pas sûr de moi, demande à James s'il sait où il est. Il ne le retrouvera pas.  
_ Et comment je peux savoir que tu ne l'as pas volé ? M'interroge-t-il suspicieusement.  
_ Il y a une pensine dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Près d'elle se trouve également un récipient contenant mes souvenirs. Tu peux les regarder. Tu sauras tout.  
_ Les souvenirs sont manipulables. Il suffit de quelques sorts, et...  
_ Tu crois vraiment que Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas remarqué si j'avais altéré mes souvenirs ? Nous parlons du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, là, je lui fais remarquer avec insistance. »

Cette fois, Sirius n'a plus aucun contre argument à apporter, il continue simplement à me dévisager comme s'il s'attendait à ce que j'éclate de rire d'un instant à l'autre pour lui montrer que c'est une affreuse plaisanterie.

« Tu es un animagus, James et Peter aussi. Vous avez commencé à vous transformer pour aider Rémus lors des pleines lunes. J'ai appris qu'il était un loup garou par hasard. James ne voulait pas me le dire, il considérait que c'était trahir Rémus, j'ajoute en espérant le convaincre définitivement. »

Ses yeux s'agrandissent un peu plus et son mutisme en dit long sur ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur de sa tête. C'est la première fois que je vois Sirius muet comme une carpe. C'est assez déstabilisant, mais je suppose que ça l'est d'avantage pour lui que pour moi.

« James m'a dit que c'était votre plus gros secret, mais depuis que je suis arrivée dans cet espèce d'univers parallèle, je me demande si c'était bien le seul. J'ai l'impression de redécouvrir James chaque jour. Je n'avais aucune idée de toute l'histoire avec Benjy et Amélia. Je n'avais même jamais vu Benjy avant, je lui confie en m'asseyant à côté de lui. »

Je frotte nerveusement mes mains, les yeux rivés dessus. Je pensais que tout irait mieux une fois que j'aurais parlé à Sirius, mais je crois que je me suis trompée. Une part de moi se sent soulagée, mais l'autre... L'autre s'est alourdie d'un nouveau poids. Celui de savoir qu'en racontant mon histoire à Sirius, je me rapproche de ma précédente vie, cela tout en étant convaincue que je ne pourrais jamais l'atteindre à nouveau.

« Lily... Je ne peux pas parler de ça avec toi, pas tant que je ne sais pas si tout est vrai, me dit-il, une grimace visible sur son visage. »

Je sais qu'il est tenté de me croire, mais la part de lui qui a été trahie par toute sa famille l'empêche de me faire confiance à cent pour cent. Sirius est toujours sur ses gardes contrairement à ce que son attitude joviale pourrait laisser à penser.

« J'irai voir Dumbledore demain, affirme t-il avec fermeté.  
_ Quoi qu'il arrive, ne dis rien à James.  
_ C'est mon meilleur ami, comment veux-tu que je...  
_ Fais le pour son bien, je le coupe en le regardant avec insistance.  
_ Pour son bien ou pour le tien ? »

Je m'apprête à riposter mais je referme ma bouche, réfléchissant à sa question sans trop le vouloir. Tout le monde pense que je suis folle, tout le monde y compris James. S'il savait que nous étions mariés, je crois qu'il perdrait lui aussi les pédales, vu le peu d'estime qu'il me porte dans cette vie. Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer, je ne lui ai montré que les pires facettes de ma personnalité, et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

J'ai besoin qu'il reste à une certaine distance de moi, même si je déteste ça, même si à chaque fois que je le vois, j'éprouve le désir insolent de lui faire sentir qu'il y a plus entre nous qu'il ne le voudrait bien. C'est impossible. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver si je laissais l'histoire se répéter. Je compte déjà les jours qu'il me reste avant le décès de ses parents, me préparant à l'éventualité que je n'ai pas encore assez modifié le cours du temps pour que cette attaque n'ait pas lieue. Pourtant, je suis déterminée. Il ne les verra pas mourir une deuxième fois, pas tant que je suis là.

« Pour le bien de tout le monde Sirius. La relation que j'ai eue avec James a causé sa perte et beaucoup d'autres. Dis-toi juste que son ignorance le sauvera. »

L'ambiance qui règne à présent dans la pièce n'est plus la même que lorsque nous sommes revenus. Tout est plus tendu. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je sens que Sirius n'est plus aussi sûr de moi qu'il l'était avant. J'ai l'impression qu'il regrette un peu de m'avoir fait confiance, de s'être identifié un peu à l'animal perdu que je suis et qu'il est perdu parce que tout ce que je lui ai raconté est invraisemblable. Je suis foutue. Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il ait gobé un seul mot qui soit sorti de ma bouche.

Peu importe. Demain, il verra. Demain, il saura. Il saura que j'aime son meilleur ami autant que l'on peut aimer quelqu'un. Nous sommes indissociables. Dans cette vie là comme dans la précédente. J'ai promis de l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare mais si j'avais su, j'aurais promis de l'aimer au delà parce que c'est où nous sommes. Nous sommes au delà, et même là, même quand il n'est pas lui et que je ne suis plus moi, je l'aime.


	14. Se serrer les coudes (Sirius)

Je savais que rentrer en douce dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard n'était pas forcément une bonne idée, mais je l'avais déjà fait tellement de fois lorsque j'étais à Poudlard que je ne me suis même pas demandé s'il ne serait pas mieux que j'attende qu'il soit là pour me pencher sur sa pensine et sur les souvenirs de Lily Evans.

J'aurais dû, parce qu'une quantité démentielle de questions s'entrechoquent dans mon esprit depuis que je suis tombé dans les mémoires torturées de cette jeune personne que je viens de rencontrer mais qui me connaît pourtant depuis des années.

« Tu t'étais bien gardée de me dire que tu n'es pas la seule Evans à avoir mis le grappin sur un maraudeur, je commente distraitement en tapotant le bras de mon fauteuil. »

Lily Evans sursaute et se tourne vers moi, ses deux immenses yeux verts me scrutant dans la pénombre du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. J'ai mis du temps à me décider à venir lui parler parce que je n'arrivais pas à assimiler ce que j'avais vu. Je crois que ça va mieux maintenant, et de toutes façons, même si ce n'est pas le cas, je me dois de faire comme si. Pour elle. Parce qu'en épousant James elle est devenue ma soeur, que ce soit dans une autre vie ou dans celle-ci.

« Tu... Tu as vu ? Me demande t-elle, bouleversée. »

J'ai l'impression qu'elle va s'évanouir quand je hoche la tête. Elle est pâle. Livide. Je comprends maintenant. Je comprends pourquoi cette expression de vide est toujours figée sur son visage, je comprends que si elle est forte, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est sans coeur, c'est parce qu'elle n'a plus rien à perdre.

Je n'ai pas pu regarder tous les souvenirs cachés dans cette pensine. Si certains étaient trop intimes pour que j'ose m'y plonger, d'autres étaient simplement trop horribles. La mort des parents de James, celle de Dawks, d'Amélia, celle de mon meilleur ami lui même, de son fils... Harry... J'étais le parrain de ce petit bonhomme. Celui que Lily a perdu, ce fantôme que je peux deviner derrière ses yeux humides et derrière les miens aussi, maintenant.

Elle m'a fait confiance. Pour la première fois, j'ai découvert que quelqu'un d'autre que James, Rémus, ou Peter était capable d'avoir foi en moi, et pas n'importe comment. Elle m'a nommé parrain de son fils. Son unique fils. Comment puis-je la laisser seule dans ce nouveau monde qui n'est en rien celui qu'elle a connu alors qu'elle m'a donné tout ce que j'avais toujours espéré ?

Lily Evans n'est pas une folle, elle n'est pas malsaine, ni dégénérée, ni cinglée. C'est juste une jeune femme qui a tout perdu et qui a mal. Ses yeux me crient à l'aide désespérément. Elle a besoin d'arrêter de se sentir seule, elle a besoin de James, et il n'est pas là. Il ne peut pas être là. Il n'est pas celui qu'elle a connu, mais je sais qu'il pourrait l'être si elle s'accordait le droit de lui montrer qu'elle est à lui.

Pourtant, je comprends qu'elle se l'interdise. Elle a peur pour lui. Moi aussi. J'ai peur pour nous tous. Le combat s'annonce mal. La guerre me terrifie plus que je ne veux bien l'admettre. Il n'existe pas un monde dans lequel je sois capable de vivre sans James. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que Lily peut ressentir sans lui. Je ne veux même pas savoir si elle arrive à combler ce vide au fond d'elle, celui que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai appris ce qu'il lui était arrivé dans le cauchemar d'où elle vient.

Quand je suis sorti de la pensine, mon premier réflexe a été de vérifier que James était vivant en lui envoyant un hibou qui a rapidement trouvé une réponse. Rien n'est comparable au soulagement que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là, soulagement auquel Lily n'a jamais eu droit. J'ai envie de lui poser toutes ces questions qui me trottent dans l'esprit, mais me retrouver en face d'elle maintenant me rend muet. Je parviens quand même à m'extirper de mon fauteuil pour aller la serrer dans mes bras parce que c'est la chose qui me semble la plus naturelle.

Une minute passe avant que je sente ses mains se refermer sur mes épaules et sa respiration repartir contre mon oreille. Je sais que son apaisement face à mon soutient ne représente rien comparé à la douleur qu'elle ressent, mais c'est tout ce que je suis en mesure de lui offrir, et je pense que c'est déjà plus que ce qu'elle n'espérait.

« Sirius, tu n'imagines pas ce que... »

Elle fond en larmes avant de réussir à terminer sa phrase, et je la serre un peu plus fort. J'essaie, j'essaie d'imaginer ce qu'elle vit, et ça me fait mal au coeur. Je repense à ce que j'ai vu, je repense à l'adolescente intrépide, presque imprudente que j'ai rencontré dans la pensine, et j'ai mal pour la jeune femme brisée qui se cramponne à moi.

Ses livres dans les mains, elle traversait le château, insouciante. Ses conversations avec sa meilleure amie étaient superficielles. Pas plus que celles que je peux avoir avec James en temps normal, mais totalement en décalage avec celles que la personne qu'elle est devenue pourrait tenir maintenant.

Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait envers James à ce moment là étaient bruts, spontanés. Ils étaient aussi forts que ceux qu'elle essaie de réprimer. Maintenant que j'ai vu, maintenant que je connais l'histoire, je comprends. Elle s'est battue pour lui. Elle n'a jamais abandonné. Même quand c'était dur, même quand il ne se montrait pas à la hauteur, elle lui donnait tout. Elle a en elle cette loyauté que James m'a appris à ressentir à son égard, cette qualité indispensable à notre amitié qui me lie maintenant également à Lily.

Le problème, c'est qu'elle a aussi cette haine, cette noirceur qui la prend au corps comme elle m'a moi-même enveloppé quand mes parents m'ont chassés de chez moi. C'est un imbroglio de tous les sentiments qui nous mettent hors de nous. L'injustice, la cruauté, la tyrannie, la peur, et cette colère qu'elle transpire sur mon épaule et dont elle n'arrive pas à se débarrasser. Les cadavres qu'elle a laissé derrière elle en sont témoins.

« Tu n'es plus seule, Lily. »

Elle desserre son étreinte, me fixe un instant, et hoche la tête d'un air entendu avant d'essuyer ses larmes comme si elle venait juste de se rendre compte qu'elles coulaient. J'ai envie de lui dire de les laisser, de les assumer, mais je sais qu'elle en est incapable. Son regard est toujours farouche, même si je viens de lui donner mon soutient, son visage reste ombrageux. Il y a une île déserte derrière ses yeux verts, une forteresse de solitude.

Ou peut-être une prison. Derrière les barreaux se cache l'adolescente amoureuse, un peu frivole, celle qui n'avait peur de rien parce qu'elle ne connaissait rien. J'ai l'impression que c'est à moi de la libérer, que je dois trouver la clé pour ouvrir cette cellule dans laquelle elle s'est enfermée depuis des mois. Si seulement elle avait un geôlier, je l'en débarrasserais, mais la vérité c'est qu'à ce moment précis, son plus grand ennemi est elle-même.

« Rien de tout cela n'était de ta faute. »

Je prononce les mots qu'elle a besoin d'entendre parce que je la suspecte de se répéter le contraire jour après jour, et je ne peux pas la laisser s'enliser dans de telles sottises. Voldemort tenait entre ses mains cette baguette qui a tué James. Lily n'est pas responsable du chaos qu'il a semé. Elle doit comprendre qu'elle ne peut pas lui accorder une telle victoire, celle d'avoir réussi à la faire culpabiliser pour le sang qu'elle n'a pas versé.

Je sais que si elle tue ces mangemorts sans y réfléchir à deux fois, c'est parce qu'elle a déjà l'impression d'avoir la mort d'Amélia et celle de James sur la conscience. Elle pense qu'elle était déjà une criminelle avant d'arriver ici, mais je me dois de lui montrer que ce n'est pas le cas. Elle n'est pas une tueuse dans l'âme.

Je vois qu'elle ne me croit pas, mais tant pis. L'important, c'est qu'elle sache que quelqu'un croit en elle. C'est ce qui m'a sauvé quand je pensais que j'étais destiné à être un Black, à passer ma vie dans des endroits douteux, à murmurer des incantations qui feraient pâlir d'effroi Merlin lui-même. James a eu foi en moi, il savait que je n'étais pas comme ma famille, il a vu en moi ce que je n'étais pas capable de discerner moi-même. Il m'a tiré d'affaire. N'importe qui peut changer si on lui donne la chance de le faire.

« Je comprends ce que tu fais ici. Je sais que tu cherches à le protéger, mais tu ne pourras pas toujours être derrière lui. Tu as déjà changé le cours du temps en tournant le sablier, et il est probable qu'aucune des victimes de ton ancienne vie ne se retrouve devant Voldemort dans cette vie là, maintenant.  
_ Tu n'en sais rien, Sirius. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'ai modifié... Je sais juste qu'Alice et Frank menaient une vie paisible il y a quelques mois, et que maintenant, ils sont traumatisés, me répond-elle en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce, le regard sombre.  
_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Lily ! Tu ne peux pas continuer à porter tous les maux du monde sur tes épaules ! Voldemort a fait ça ! Voldemort veut nous tuer ! Pas toi. Je me trompe ? »

Elle secoue la tête puis hausse les épaules. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas convaincue, et peut-être qu'elle ne le sera jamais, mais je suis le seul à pouvoir le lui dire, au point où nous en sommes. De plus, je doute que Benjy Fenwick ait trouvé utile de la débarrasser de sa colère. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour venir à bout des mangemorts. On pourrait croire que je respecte cette qualité, mais quand faire n'importe quoi est synonyme de se servir de mes amis, j'éprouve quelques réticences à utiliser cette méthode.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes, Lily. Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de tuer ces mangemorts. S'ils mettent la main sur un des corps, s'ils enquêtent, ils vont finir par remonter jusqu'à ta baguette et crois moi, ils ne te lâcheront pas avant de t'avoir tuée.  
_ Je ne le fais plus, Sirius ! Proteste t-elle d'une voix forte.  
_ Ah ? Pourtant je pensais qu'au Ministère, tu avais...  
_ C'était de la légitime défense ! Me coupe t-elle. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a bien fait comprendre que si je veux rester dans les parages, je dois m'en tenir à ses règles. Je m'efforce de le faire, mais si je dois tuer pour éviter de me faire tuer, alors je le ferai. »

J'acquiesce parce que c'est la première fois qu'elle me donne l'impression de tenir à sa propre vie. Peut-être qu'elle ne s'en est pas rendue compte elle-même. Ce n'est pas grave, l'important, c'est que son subconscient le sache. Sa vie est importante, et je suis convaincue que c'est la clé de tout. Lily Evans est forte. Elle est forte comme personne. D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'ai l'intuition qu'elle nous sauvera tous un jour.

« Et sinon... J'ai vraiment couché avec ta soeur ? »

Elle pivote instantanément et me fusille du regard, mais je vois une étincelle d'humour s'allumer au fond de ses yeux, déclenchant un léger sourire sur mon visage. Un peu de légèreté ne lui fera pas de mal, même si j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne prend pas cette histoire à la légère.

« N'y pense pas, me prévient-elle.  
_ Pourquoi pas ?  
_ Dois-je te rappeler comment l'histoire se termine ? M'interroge t-elle d'un ton sec.  
_ C'est bon, c'est bon ! Je n'y toucherai pas, à ta soeur ! »

Quelque chose change dans son regard, puis elle soupire bruyamment avant de venir se planter devant moi. Elle me fixe d'un air désolé, et j'ai l'impression à ce moment là qu'elle en sait bien plus sur moi que moi même.

« C'est pour toi que je dis ça. Tu avais de la peine quand elle a tout arrêté. Je sais que tu penses que c'est faux parce que tu n'es pas du genre à t'attacher, mais tu t'es attaché, et je préfère te le dire maintenant parce que tu ne la connais pas donc ça ne sera pas dur à entendre : Pétunia n'aime qu'elle. Dans notre autre vie comme dans celle-ci. Fais comme moi, et reste loin d'elle.  
_ J'ai vu qu'elle était compliquée dans la pensine, et j'ai compris que c'était foutu pour moi, mais toi... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'essaies pas plus. Il est évident qu'elle tient à toi, même si elle déteste ce que nous sommes.  
_ Je n'essaie pas plus parce que je l'aime profondément et que je suis lucide. C'est ma soeur, mais je ne serai jamais la sienne. Je l'ai accepté, alors tu dois pouvoir le faire aussi. »

Evidemment, je le peux. Je serais bien mal placé pour lui faire une leçon sur la famille, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est du gâchis. L'intolérance de Pétunia ne devrait pas avoir raison de l'amour fraternel qu'elles se portent toutes les deux. Parce que même si Lily affirme que Pétunia n'aime qu'elle, je sens que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. C'est juste bien plus compliqué que cela.

« On est pas si différents l'un de l'autre, au fond, tranche t-elle.  
_ Tu veux dire mis à part ton côté cinglé ? »

Elle pouffe légèrement et m'assène une petite tape dans l'épaule avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. Je l'entends ouvrir plusieurs placards et je me perds dans ma réflexion. Je me demande comment je vais faire pour cacher tout ce que je sais aux autres. Rémus, Peter, James... Nous n'avons aucun secret les uns pour les autres. Je vais m'en vouloir. Je sais que je vais m'en vouloir, que je ne vais pas pouvoir en dormir la nuit, mais je ne peux pas leur dire quoi que ce soit. Lily me l'a bien fait comprendre.

Comment fait-on pour mentir à ses meilleurs amis ? Comment fait-on pour oublier d'être loyal à une personne pour pouvoir en aider une autre ? Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont je dois m'y prendre. Peut-être que je reviendrai sur ma décision, peut-être qu'un jour, je révélerai tout à James parce que les bonnes raisons de Lily ne me sembleront plus si bonnes que cela, mais j'ai l'intime conviction que je dois m'en tenir à ce qu'elle m'a dit pour l'instant.

Je suis l'une des seules personnes à qui elle puisse se confier, et c'est important qu'elle continue à pouvoir se tourner vers moi en cas de problème. Si James savait ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, il me serait reconnaissant de veiller sur elle de cette manière, j'en suis convaincu. Peut-être que s'il apprend toute l'histoire d'une autre bouche que la mienne un de ces quatre, il m'en voudra de la lui avoir cachée, mais je sais qu'il viendra à y réfléchir. Je sais qu'il finira par comprendre.

« Tue moi. J'ai encore couché avec Amé. »

La voix de mon meilleur ami me sort de ma rêverie. La porte du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix se referme bruyamment derrière lui puis il bondit sur le canapé dans lequel il s'affale pendant que j'essaie de rassembler mes esprits.

« Queudver était censé venir chez elle avec moi. Il m'a lâché au dernier moment. On s'est retrouvé seuls elle et moi, alors bien sûr...  
_ Evidemment, je le coupe pour épargner la suite à Lily, émergeant tout juste de la cuisine. »

Je lance un regard insistant à James qui comprend instantanément que nous ne sommes pas seuls même s'il ne peut rien voir à moins de basculer sa tête en arrière, ce qu'il ne tarde pas à faire pour connaître l'identité de la personne qui a probablement entendu la conversation.

Il y a un petit moment de flottement lorsque son regard croise celui de Lily, mortifiée à l'entrée de la cuisine et dégoûtée d'avoir entendu le genre de confession qu'elle n'avait vraisemblablement aucune envie d'entendre. Je sais que la douleur qu'elle ressent doit être vive, et pourtant, je suis amusé. Ça peut paraître cruel, mais je n'y peux rien. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ils se fixent beaucoup trop longtemps pour que cela soit naturel. James est gêné, Lily est gênée, et ça me fait rire intérieurement parce que je réalise maintenant qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre.

« Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose ? Nous interroge finalement James en se redressant. »

Assit négligemment, un genou replié sur le canapé et son autre jambe traînant par terre, il se tourne vers moi et me fixe avec suspicion. Il me connaît assez pour savoir que lorsque je me trouve seul dans un endroit avec une fille, il est rare que ce soit pour faire une partie d'échec version sorcier. Cependant, c'est de sa femme dont il est question, là, et même s'il ne le sait pas, il est hors de question que je le laisse penser qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous.

« Tu veux dire avec Lily ? Pfouah ! Non !  
_ Un peu, oui. »

Ma réponse et celle de Lily fusent en même temps. Les yeux de James jonglent entre nous deux, les miens restent figés d'incompréhension sur le visage de la jeune femme rousse qui pose bruyamment son verre sur la table. Je l'interroge silencieusement mais elle reste impassible alors je la prends par le bras, et je la tire dans la pièce d'à côté.

« Reste là ! J'ordonne à James avant de fermer la porte derrière nous. »

Lily me jette un coup d'oeil moqueur qui signifie clairement que j'ai beaucoup trop foi en James pour mon bien, sachant que nous risquons de le retrouver l'oreille collée à la porte, et elle lance un sort d'insonorisation à la pièce avant de me laisser entamer la discussion.

« Ne lui fais pas croire que j'essaie de me fourrer dans ton lit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera quand il découvrira toute l'histoire ?! Je vais me faire dévisser la tête !  
_ Il ne découvrira pas toute l'histoire si tu ne la lui raconte pas, proteste t-elle.  
_ Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions, mais je ne compte pas non plus te laisser dire à qui veut l'entendre que toi et moi, on...  
_ Ok, c'est bon, ça va. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. J'imagine que je voulais le rendre jaloux. J'ai juste oublié qu'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être, admet-elle en se frottant le visage l'air dépité. »

Je m'apprête à répliquer, et puis j'éclate de rire. Je devrais peut-être éprouver de la compassion, mais à ce moment précis, je me demande juste comment cette fille a réussi à rendre mon meilleur ami aussi amoureux d'elle que je l'ai vu dans la pensine alors qu'elle s'y prend comme un manche avec lui. C'est triste et comique à la fois. La maladresse de Lily est attendrissante. J'aimerais que James le remarque. Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas identiques à ceux que j'ai vu dans la pensine, mais au fond, ce sont quand même les mêmes personnes.

« Mais... Lily... Penser que tu couches avec moi va juste le rendre jaloux parce qu'il aura peur que tu me monopolise. Je suis le seul qui compte, pour lui.  
_ Tu es vraiment d'un soutient sans faille, Sirius, ironise t-elle. »

Je lui souris, elle fait une tête d'enterrement. Elle ne se rend pas compte du comique de la situation. Ou peut-être que c'est moi qui trouve toujours une raison de rire même quand il n'y en a aucune, peu importe. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, la seule préoccupation de Lily était de tuer, et elle a brusquement changé pour devenir « rendre James jaloux ». C'est ridiculement féminin. Prodigieusement divertissant. C'est rassurant. Lily se souvient comment vivre dans l'insouciance.

« Si ça peut arranger mon cas, j'ai un aveu à te faire. Sache que mon meilleur ami considérerait cela comme une haute trahison. Ça me coûte beaucoup de te le révéler mais je crois que j'y suis contrains si je veux sortir d'ici en vie. Il te trouve très jolie... »

Elle daigne à nouveau tourner la tête vers moi. Son regard s'est adouci, j'y décèle une pointe d'espoir que je ne peux que me féliciter d'avoir fait apparaître au milieu de toute cette noirceur, même si je sais qu'elle essaie vigoureusement de la réprimer.

« Je le sais déjà, mais ça fait du bien de l'entre. Ce sont ses mots ? Me demande t-elle.  
_ Non. Ses mots étaient un peu moins élégants... Je lui réponds en ricanant. »

Elle hausse les sourcils et soupire en secouant la tête d'un air réprobateur, mais je sais que ça lui fait quand même plaisir quand elle passe devant moi pour quitter la pièce et que je distingue un minuscule sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Forcément, quand elle ouvre la porte, James a l'oreille collée dessus et il se redresse subitement, se retrouvant ainsi nez à nez avec elle.

« Très discret, commente t-elle.  
_ Une de mes nombreuses qualités, réplique t-il simplement. »

Ils se toisent un instant, me donnant encore plus de raisons de partir dans un fou rire qu'ils jugeraient tous deux décalé, puis Lily passe devant lui la tête haute alors qu'il en profite pour me faire une grimace moqueuse censée représenter la jeune femme. Je lui souris puis je rejoins le salon à mon tour. J'ai seulement le temps de voir Lily attraper son sac avant que James n'ouvre à nouveau la bouche.

« Tu pars déjà, Evans ?  
_ Pour une raison étrange, Potter, t'entendre relater ta nuit avec Amélia Johnson ne m'intéresse pas, répond-elle sarcastiquement sans lui accorder un regard. »

Un rictus se forme sur le visage de mon meilleur ami, et il observe la jeune femme silencieusement avant de reprendre la parole. Je sais à ce moment là que l'entente cordiale va être sérieusement remise en question.

« Parce que tu es jalouse ? L'interroge-t-il de but en blanc. »

Le ton de sa voix se veut moqueur, mais j'y distingue une pointe de curiosité. Je me demande s'il n'aimerait pas qu'elle réponde positivement à sa question.

« Ne me cherche pas, lui répond-elle en lui jetant un regard assassin.  
_ Je ne te cherche pas. Tu as l'air contrariée... Je me demande juste ce que ça peut te faire que je passe la nuit avec Amélia, si tu n'es pas jalouse, poursuit-il comme s'il énonçait une thèse. »

Lily lâche son sac, et à ce moment précis, quand le bouis-bouis féminin classique qui s'y trouve s'entrechoque et tinte au contact du sol, je sais que James va passer un très mauvais moment. Les mots de Lily Evans sont aussi efficaces que ses poings.

« Et de quoi serais-je jalouse, exactement ? De la manière dont tu traites Amélia ? Du fait que tu te la gardes sous la main comme un gilet de sauvetage au cas où ton infâme caractère t'empêcherait de trouver mieux ? Ou de la façon ignoble que tu as de lui faire croire que tu l'aimes autant qu'elle t'aime alors qu'au fond, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas ? Grandis un peu, Potter. »

Sa voix tonne dans la pièce comme un coup de tonnerre, puis elle se baisse, ramasse son sac, nous souris comme si rien ne s'était passé, et claque la porte derrière elle. C'est la méthode Lily, et James vient de l'encaisser sans en avoir le choix.

« Dis moi qu'elle a tort, lâche t-il après un long mutisme en tournant la tête vers moi. »

Je hausse les épaules et je grimace. Je sais que James tient à Amélia, je sais qu'elle lui importe beaucoup, mais ils n'ont jamais été sur la même longueur d'onde tous les deux. Il ne passera pas sa vie avec elle, il est temps qu'il s'en rende compte et qu'il le lui fasse comprendre. Leur relation n'a jamais été saine, et je pense qu'il ne l'avait pas réalisé jusque là. Il veut juste l'aider, il veut juste la sauver, et je crois que Lily a eu envie de lui faire comprendre que pour y arriver, il faut juste qu'il arrête de la faire espérer.


	15. Le déjeuner (James)

« Tu es prête ? Je demande à ma mère en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de son bureau. »

Elle me lance un regard appuyé, celui qu'une maman jette à son fils quand il ne se comporte pas de la manière dont elle le voudrait, les légendaires gros yeux d'Héléna Potter. J'ai beau avoir le courage des Gryffondors, j'ose rarement les défier, alors je m'incline.

« Lily... Tu viens avec nous ? Je finis alors par proposer à la jeune femme.  
_ Non merci, me répond-elle un peu sèchement sans même lever les yeux vers moi. »

Je jette un regard résigné à ma mère qui me toise sévèrement. J'ai envie de lui dire que je n'y peux rien si Evans n'a pas envie de passer du temps avec nous, mais je me contente d'un geste impuissant qui signifie la même chose.

Ma mère ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Je sais d'où je tiens mon côté têtu, mais je n'avais aucune idée que cette lubie de déjeuner avec Evans et moi persisterait. Quel est l'intérêt ? Nous nous supportons à peine, et elle le sait très bien. Elle passerait un mauvais moment avec nous deux, alors je ne sais pas pourquoi elle s'obstine à vouloir que je l'invite à chaque fois.

« Voyons Lily, lâche un peu ta plume et viens manger avec nous, insiste ma mère.  
_ J'ai beaucoup de travail et...  
_ Cessez d'agir comme des enfants et apprenez un peu à vous connaître ! »

Pour la première fois depuis que je suis apparu à l'entrée du bureau, je croise les yeux verts de Lily Evans avant qu'ils ne se fixent à ceux de ma mère sous le coup de la surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que maman élève la voix. A la pâleur de son visage, je constate que c'est la première fois qu'elle est témoin de l'un de ses caprices. J'y suis habitué, pas elle, et cela justifie le fait qu'elle se lève et prenne sa veste pour nous accompagner.

Lily Evans est l'être le moins docile que je connaisse, mais je crois qu'entendre maman nous réprimander l'a tellement étonnée qu'elle s'est sentie obligée d'agir de sorte à ce que son agacement cesse. Je doute qu'elle ait vraiment réfléchi à l'invitation, qu'elle ait vraiment saisi qu'elle allait passer l'heure assise en face de moi, à faire rouler des petits pois dans son assiette sans savoir quoi dire.

Je vois qu'elle regrette d'avoir cédé lorsque nous nous retrouvons tous les trois dans un restaurant huppé de Londres à nous observer avec des yeux de merlan frits. Certes, ma relation avec elle s'est améliorée depuis qu'elle est devenue amie avec Sirius, mais nous n'avons jamais été en très bons termes. Je ne peux que me méfier d'elle. Je garde toujours les meurtres en mémoire, et Sirius a beau me répéter qu'elle a changé, j'ai beau le voir de mes propres yeux, c'est difficile d'oublier ce qu'elle a fait, de me convaincre qu'elle mérite une deuxième chance.

« J'ai... J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, j'annonce finalement en posant ma fourchette.  
_ Ah ? Ne me donne pas la mauvaise, nous en avons bien trop en ce moment, me répond ma mère avant d'enfourner un morceau de steak dans sa bouche.  
_ Je n'ai pas trop le choix, elles sont liées. J'ai demandé à Dumbledore de me donner une mission un peu plus importante, et il a accepté. Je pars en France très bientôt pour une durée indéterminée. »

Ma mère avale difficilement sa bouchée de viande avant de porter sa main à son coeur comme s'il allait la lâcher. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour elle. C'est la mauvaise nouvelle. L'éloignement, le fait que je puisse courir un danger. Je suis son seul enfant, et je sais qu'elle voudrait que je reste toujours à ses côtés, elle est beaucoup moins indépendante que papa sur ce point là, mais j'ai enfin la chance de faire la différence et je ne peux pas la laisser me passer sous le nez.

Mes yeux dévient sur Lily Evans qui toussote à côté de moi, je la vois porter sa main à son verre de vin et l'engloutir d'une traite avant de s'en servir un second tout en gardant les doigts crispés sur le pied. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que cette nouvelle lui fait presque autant d'effet qu'elle en fait à ma mère.

« Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je serai en sécurité là bas. Edgar Bones me recevra chez lui. Tu sais que c'est un homme brillant.  
_ Nous étions d'accords James. Nous avions dit que tu ne ferais plus de...  
_ C'était avant. Tout a changé. Je suis prêt, je la coupe pour éviter qu'elle en dise trop devant Lily. »

Elle secoue la tête, s'essuie élégamment le coin des lèvres, repose sa serviette sur la table dans un calme qui me fait froid dans le dos, et fait grincer sa chaise lorsqu'elle la recule pour pouvoir se lever et quitter le restaurant sans un mot de plus. La fuite à la Potter. L'élégance de l'énervement contrôlé. Je ressens pourtant le bouleversement de ma mère jusque dans mes entrailles.

« Ne devrais-tu pas la rattraper ? M'interroge Lily Evans qui semble avoir abandonné ses petits pois.  
_ Il ne faut jamais essayer de rattraper un Potter en colère, je lui réponds en soupirant avant de m'enfoncer dans ma chaise. »

Elle acquiesce exagérément comme si elle savait très bien de quoi je parlais, puis elle avale le contenu de son second verre sous mon regard perplexe.

« Tu sais, je l'ai dit à Amélia. »

Elle me fixe d'un air interrogateur. Je suis agacé. Je n'avais pas envie de lui expliquer que j'avais « libéré » Amélia. Je voulais juste qu'elle le sache, qu'elle arrête de me prendre pour cet être odieux qu'elle croit que je suis, mais visiblement, je dois développer.

« Quand je lui ai dit que je partais en France, elle m'a répondu qu'elle m'attendrait. Je lui ai dit de ne pas le faire parce que je la considère comme une amie. Tu vois, je ne suis pas si infâme que cela. »

Elle repose lentement son verre, pousse son assiette vers le centre de la table, et me regarde avec ses yeux doux, ses yeux qui me donnent l'impression de la connaître depuis longtemps. Je crois qu'elle ne se rend même pas compte qu'elle fait cela parfois, quand nous sommes tous les deux. Je l'ai remarqué. Elle ne le fait qu'avec moi. Je pensais que Sirius y aurait droit aussi maintenant qu'ils sont amis, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne comprends pas leur relation. Je ne sais pas s'il y a plus que ce que je crois, j'espère juste qu'elle ne me l'enlèvera pas.

« Je ne te trouve pas infâme. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Tu n'es pas toujours agréable avec moi, mais je comprends pourquoi. Je sais que tu ne cautionnes pas ma façon de gérer les choses avec les mangemorts, et je comprends. J'étais pareille avant, m'avoue t-elle. »

Je me contente de hocher la tête d'un air entendu, puis le silence nous enveloppe à nouveau dans le restaurant. Evans et moi, nous n'avons rien en commun, et cela rend la situation particulièrement inconfortable. Nous n'arrivons pas à nous parler parce que je pense que nous avons tous les deux la sensation de ne rien avoir à nous dire. Pourtant, sa présence m'est de moins en moins insupportable. Elle devient familière.

« Nous devrions peut-être y aller. »

Elle acquiesce et m'attend pendant que je lui fais signe que je vais payer. Elle ronchonne et proteste pendant quelques secondes, mais je ne lui donne pas l'occasion de m'empêcher de régler l'addition. Je pousse la porte et passe devant elle lorsque nous sortons du restaurant, et je suis amusé de constater qu'elle est obligée de trottiner pour rester à ma hauteur.

« Où est passée la galanterie Potterienne ?  
_ De quoi tu parles ?  
_ Tu sais, tes bonnes manières bourgeoises, du genre tenir la porte aux femmes pour les laisser passer devant toi, tout ça, me répond-elle, une étincelle taquine dans le regard. »

Je souris distraitement tout en continuant à marcher vers le ministère parce que Lily Evans n'a visiblement aucune connaissance concernant la bienséance et que cela me fait un bien considérable compte tenu des heures interminables que ma grand-mère a passé à m'expliquer comment être un parfait gentleman. C'est rafraîchissant.

« La seule raison pour laquelle certains hommes tiennent les portes aux femmes pour les laisser passer devant eux est pour reluquer allègrement leur derrière, je lui explique en me mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire devant son air choqué.  
_ Mais... Tu tiens toujours la porte aux filles d'habitude ! Proteste t-elle, un peu perdue.  
_ Exactement. »

Cette fois, je pose mon regard sur elle et elle ne comprend où je veux en venir que lorsque je hausse les sourcils d'un air suggestif. Offusquée, elle me pousse violemment sur le côté. Je n'ai pas le temps de me formaliser de cette intrusion dans mon espace vital, je suis trop occupé à rire de sa candeur.

« J'ai toujours pensé que c'était tes bonnes manières ! S'exclame t-elle, outrée comme si je l'avais dupé pendant des années.  
_ Je sais. C'est ce que toutes les filles pensent. En fait, l'homme doit presque toujours passer en premier dans les lieux publics pour vérifier que l'endroit est sûr, je lui explique posément. »

Son « Ah » étonné est suivit d'un silence que j'interprète comme de la réflexion. Le cerveau de Lily Evans carbure toujours à mille à l'heure. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait, d'ailleurs. A sa place, je serais épuisé.

« Maintenant je ne sais plus si je dois être vexée ou satisfaite... Finit-elle par dire.  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Mon derrière ne vaut pas le coup d'oeil... Mais d'un autre côté, tu t'es comporté de la bonne façon pour une fois. »

J'éclate de rire, pris par surprise par la remarque, puis je poursuis la route m'empêchant intérieurement de la contredire sur le premier point. Nous approchons du ministère lorsque Lily me tire légèrement par la manche. Je m'arrête pour la regarder, elle ne bouge pas, alors je suis son regard.

A quelques mètres de nous, une vingtaine de personnes sont regroupées près d'un mur, observant quelque chose que nous ne pouvons pas voir et se confiant des choses que nous ne pouvons pas entendre dans le brouhaha ambiant de la ville.

Nous nous approchons alors, méfiants. Je crois que je fais d'avantage attention à Lily qu'à ce qui se trouve en face de nous. Si elle dérape, si elle utilise encore sa baguette à mauvais escient, il y aura des témoins cette fois-ci et je ne pourrais rien faire pour elle. Je ne le voudrais pas, d'ailleurs. Elle est responsable de ses actes, mais j'ose espérer qu'elle a pris la bonne voie comme Sirius se tue à me le répéter.

Elle se fraye un chemin entre les gens, et je passe dans son sillon jusqu'à m'arrêter brutalement devant l'objet de tant de curiosité. Un petit garçon est recroquevillé par terre sur une couverture en laine rongée par les rats qui l'entourent. Il ne doit pas avoir plus de trois ans. Tout le monde l'observe comme une bête curieuse et personne ne bouge. Personne, sauf Lily.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Je m'exclame lorsqu'elle s'approche de l'enfant pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
_ Tu entends ces gens ? Ce petit est tout seul. Quelqu'un l'a abandonné là, me répond-elle la voix tremblante. »

Quelque chose dans ses yeux est différent de d'habitude quand elle se tourne vers moi, le petit solidement calé dans ses bras. Il dort à poings fermés, inconscient d'être la vedette d'un spectacle désolant.

« Lily, il faut appeler la brigade de police magique, ils s'occuperont de lui et retrouveront sa famille, peut-être qu'on le cherche et...  
_ Sérieusement James ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on le cherche ? Tu crois que ses parents l'auraient laissé dans la rue avec une couverture s'ils ne comptaient pas l'abandonner là? Fais ce que tu veux, mais il est hors de question que je retourne travailler en laissant ce petit ici comme tous les autres passants l'ont fait. »

Cette fois, c'est un regard noir qu'elle adresse à la vingtaine d'inconnus qui se dispersent, honteux, confrontés à leur manque de discernement et à la surprenante bienveillance de Lily qui me laisse sans voix.

« Je l'amène au quartier général, tranche t-elle, déterminée. »

Je m'apprête à lui répondre mais elle transplane sans m'en laisser le temps, alors je la suis. Il n'y a personne là bas. Rien d'étonnant en plein après-midi, tout le monde travaille, et je crois que c'est mieux comme ça. Personne n'aurait accepté que Lily amène un enfant ici, et je crois qu'elle se serait mise à hurler sur chacun d'entre nous.

« Il dort toujours, m'indique t-elle en sortant de la chambre. »

Je sais que je dois faire ou dire quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Nous ne connaissons pas cet enfant. Il pourrait s'être perdu même si, comme Lily me l'a indiqué, le fait qu'il porte une couverture avec lui laisserait plutôt à penser qu'on l'a abandonné là. J'ai du mal à croire que personne ne le cherche, et je ne comprends pas comment Lily a pu penser à le ramener ici sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

« Que se passera t-il quand il se réveillera ? Je lui demande.  
_ Je l'emmènerai à Sainte-Mangouste pour vérifier qu'il va bien.  
_ Mais Lily, ses parents...  
_ L'Ordre est majoritairement composé d'aurors. Je crois que nous parviendrons à retrouver ses parents sans trop de problème. En attendant, il reste ici.  
_ Et qui va s'en occuper ? C'est un quartier général, ce n'est pas fait pour les enfants. Il va entendre des choses qu'il ne devrait pas entendre, et...  
_ Je m'en occuperai. J'insonoriserai les pièces. C'est provisoire.  
_ Tu as dix sept ans et tu n'es pas... Tu n'es pas... »

Je m'interromps en songeant que ce que je m'apprête à dire est peut-être un peu trop brutal à entendre, mais Lily Evans se plante devant moi, le regard menaçant.

« Je ne suis pas quoi ? Vas-y, dis ce que tu penses ! Me provoque t-elle.  
_ Tu n'es pas apte à t'occuper d'un enfant, je lâche avec une pointe de remord. »

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle m'en veut d'avoir prononcé cette phrase. Et il y a plus que de la rancoeur. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me reproche autre chose mais je suis incapable de mettre le doigt dessus.

Je crois un instant qu'elle va éclater en sanglots devant moi. Ses yeux sont embués de larmes. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui passe par la tête, comme d'habitude. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se trame au fin fond du cerveau de l'énigme qu'elle représente.

« Tu te trompes. Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point tu te trompes, souffle t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre le petit dans la chambre. »

Je sais que ce que j'ai dit n'était pas particulièrement plaisant à entendre, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle le prendrait si mal, je pensais qu'elle serait d'accord avec moi. Lily Evans ne manque pas de discernement par rapport à ce qu'elle dégage en temps normal. Elle sait que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez elle. Je pensais qu'elle serait capable d'admettre qu'un enfant serait mieux entre n'importe quelles autres mains que les siennes. Je sais, c'est dur, mais c'est la vérité.

Je soupire et secoue la tête, passablement énervé, et aussi un peu désorienté. J'hésite un instant avant de transplaner au ministère. Je ne sais pas s'il est bien sage de la laisser avec le petit, mais finalement, je décide d'aller rejoindre ma mère.

« Lily Evans a trouvé un enfant dans la rue. Elle l'a ramené au quartier général, je déclare en brandissant les mains devant moi, signe qu'un problème de plus s'abat sur nous.  
_ Un enfant ? M'interroge ma mère, oubliant subitement la discussions que nous avons eue plus tôt.  
_ Oui. Dans la rue. Il était dans une couverture. Je lui ai dit de le laisser et d'appeler la brigade magique, mais elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter.  
_ Par la barbe de Merlin, je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça ! Me lance sévèrement ma mère.  
_ Ne me dis pas que tu vas encore te ranger de son côté ! »

Elle soupire et marmonne quelques bribes de phrase comme « mon fils est un nigaud » ou « toute une éducation à refaire » qui me vexent très légèrement.

« Lily a eu raison de le ramener ! Le pauvre petit aurait pu se faire embarquer par quelqu'un de mal intentionné !  
_ Tu veux dire, comme quelqu'un qui tue des gens ? J'ironise en la fixant avec de grands yeux ronds.  
_ C'est assez, James. Nous sommes suffisamment nombreux au quartier général pour nous assurer que le petit soit entre de bonnes mains le temps de retrouver sa famille ou quelqu'un qui puisse s'en occuper.  
_ Très bien ! Occupez-vous en ! S'il y a un problème, je ne veux pas en entendre parler ! Je conclus en quittant la pièce. »

Je suis énervé lorsque je transplane pour aller à Sainte-Mangouste afin de vérifier que ma blessure à l'épaule guérit correctement. C'est comme si tout mon entourage changeait au contact de Lily Evans. Elle parvient à mettre tout le monde de son côté même lorsque ses idées sont complètement irrationnelles. Ramener un enfant au quartier général en pleine guerre ! Merlin ! Comment ma mère peut-elle encore approuver ce genre de chose ?

« Pas de douleur depuis combien de temps ? M'interroge Jack Northwood, mon médicomage.  
_ Quelques semaines, mais je continue à prendre mes médicaments.  
_ Ça ne suffira pas pour reprendre le Quidditch en septembre. Tu peux y jouer en loisir pour le moment, mais je préfère que tu y ailles doucement pour être sûr de pouvoir reprendre ta carrière l'année prochaine, m'annonce t-il.  
_ Je m'en doutais. J'ai déjà accepté un poste à Poudlard pour l'année prochaine. Le quidditch me manque, mais je suppose que ça va me distraire un peu, je lui explique en haussant les épaules. »

Il acquiesce et retourne vers son bureau pour remplir une ordonnance. Jack et moi nous connaissons depuis Poudlard. Notre relation a plutôt mal débutée. J'ai malencontreusement couché avec sa petite soeur en sixième année, et il n'a pas accueilli la nouvelle avec le plus grand enthousiasme du monde lorsqu'il l'a appris, mais nous avons fini par nous réconcilier au cours d'une partie de poker pendant les vacances d'été suivant notre septième année.

« Toujours avec Johnson ? M'interroge t-il.  
_ Non. C'est terminé. Tu sais comment elle est, tu sais comment je suis, ça ne pouvait pas durer, je lui réponds sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
_ Ça dure rarement j'ai l'impression, me taquine t-il.  
_ Mon grand-père disait que pour trouver la bonne, il faut en essayer plusieurs.  
_ Et ta grand-mère cautionnait ce genre de propos ?  
_ Elle était flattée qu'il la considère comme la bonne, je réponds en souriant. »

Il acquiesce et me tend l'ordonnance avant de me faire signe que je peux m'en aller, et je transplane au quartier général. Cette fois-ci, je ne suis pas seul. Rémus et Peter sont tous les deux assis sur le vieux canapé dépareillé du salon, ils se jettent des coups d'oeil hésitants pendant que Lily Evans lit un roman sur un fauteuil à quelques mètres d'eux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que l'ambiance va être électrique.


	16. Honoré (Rémus)

Je suis arrivé au quartier général depuis une demie heure et Lily Evans ne me laisse pas m'approcher de la cuisine. Je lui ai dit et répété qu'il était plus sage d'emmener le petit à la brigade magique. James le lui a expliqué aussi, mais elle ne veut pas l'entendre. Au début, je croyais que c'était un autre coup de folie de sa part, et ensuite, je l'ai vu s'occuper de l'enfant.

Il s'est mis à pleurer peu après qu'elle m'ait expliqué la situation. Elle s'est précipité dans la chambre et en est ressorti avec le petit dans ses bras. Elle l'a bercé comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant. Elle lui a chuchoté quelques mots, ceux même que son instinct maternelle la pousserait à prononcer si elle avait un bambin, et puis elle l'a juste déposé sur le tapis pourpre autrefois rouge vif du salon, lui a tendu un crayon, une feuille, et l'a laissé dessiner ce qu'il voulait sans rien lui demander.

L'enfant n'a plus pleuré, mais il a suivi Lily quand elle a disparu dans la cuisine. De là où je me tenais, je l'ai vu lui donner une brioche et l'aider à boire du lait chocolaté. Le petit n'a pas bronché. Il a même prononcé un petit « merci » qui a fait sourire la jeune femme comme je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire.

Quelque chose s'est allumé au fond de ses yeux, comme une torche restée trop longtemps éteinte. J'ai senti quelque chose en moi, une drôle d'odeur que personne d'autre n'aurait pu sentir, un parfum que seul un loup-garou pourrait détecter, l'ocytocine. L'hormone de l'amour. C'est là que j'ai compris que je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne. Ce n'est pas la haine qui met Lily Evans hors de contrôle.

« Lily, Lily, Lily. »

Le petit sort de la cuisine pour nous rejoindre. Ses grands yeux bruns se posent sur Peter puis sur moi. Méfiant, il avance en titubant jusqu'à la jeune femme qui l'encourage en lui tendant les bras. Je devine en jetant un coup d'oeil à James qu'il est tout aussi perplexe que moi, mais je ne sais pas s'il remarque à quel point elle adopte les bons gestes.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

La voix de James brusque l'enfant qui ne répond pas. Il s'enfonce un peu plus dans les bras de la jeune femme qui attrape son dessin sur la table. Elle l'observe longuement sans rien dire, puis elle prend enfin la parole.

« C'est très beau. Qui c'est, là ? L'interroge t-elle en pointant l'index sur un bonhomme grossièrement dessiné.  
_ Papa, répond le petit.  
_ Et là ?  
_ Filema.  
_ Filema ? C'est ta grande soeur ? »

Il hoche la tête en guise de réponse et Lily semble comprendre quelque chose. Elle avale sa salive, et je sens une profonde rage émaner d'elle. Pourtant, elle disparaît instantanément lorsque son regard se pose à nouveau sur l'enfant sur ses genoux. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour se maîtriser autant, pour passer d'un état de haine à un état d'amour que mes sens aiguisés sont les seuls à détecter.

« Je viens d'avoir une super idée... Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on aille prendre un bain ? Je crois qu'il y a des petits canards dans la baignoire... Et si tu as de la chance, on verra peut-être quelques grenouilles ! S'exclame t-elle d'une voix enjouée. »

Le petit acquiesce et elle le porte jusqu'à la salle de bain. Pendant un moment, nous n'entendons plus que l'eau qui coule et nous nous fixons, complètement abasourdis par le comportement de la jeune femme qui ne nous a jamais montré autre chose que sa soif de vengeance.

« Il y a quelqu'un d'autre que moi que ça dérange ? Nous demande Peter.  
_ On est d'accord, Queudver, répond James.  
_ Je... Je suis un peu partagé... »

Mes deux amis se tournent brusquement vers moi comme si je venais d'avouer avoir commis un meurtre. Je sens une pointe d'hostilité dans le regard de James, et de l'incompréhension dans celui de Peter. Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'ils saisissent ce qu'il se passe dans la tête d'Evans, moi même j'ai du mal, mais mes sens me permettent de savoir qu'elle n'a que de bonnes intentions à l'égard de l'enfant.

« Tu sens quelque chose ? »

Je hoche la tête pour toute réponse à la question de James. Je n'ai pas envie de m'étaler sur le sujet parce qu'il se pourrait que je me trompe, mais le comportement de Lily me rappelle celui des louves qui sont capables de recueillir des bébés qui ne sont pas les leurs et de les élever comme tels. J'ai l'impression que cet enfant représente quelque chose à ses yeux, et je crois que c'est une bonne chose.

« Je pense que c'est bien qu'ils se soient trouvés... Pour elle, et pour lui. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle a besoin de l'aider, j'explique simplement.  
_ Tu ne penses plus que nous devons appeler la brigade ? M'interroge Peter.  
_ Non. Il y a un tas d'auror qui passe ici, et j'ai déjà informé Sirius par hibou. Attendons juste de voir comment tout cela se passe. »

James soupire, un peu contrarié, mais il ne me contredit pas. Il sait que quand je sens quelque chose, il reste plus sage de m'écouter. Les seules fois où il ne l'a pas fait, il s'est retrouvé dans de sales draps, et c'était bien fait pour lui. Il y a un seul avantage à ma condition, et c'est celui-ci, alors je compte bien l'utiliser et leur en faire profiter.

« Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait se rendre utile et aller acheter un pyjama pour le petit ? Nous demande Lily en passant sa tête par la porte de la salle de bain.  
_ Tu nous a dit qu'il avait roupillé pendant quatre heures, tu crois vraiment qu'il va être d'accord pour retourner au lit ? On ferait peut-être mieux de l'emmener aux Trois Balais avec nous, lui répond Peter.  
_ C'est cela, et tu vas lui remplir un biberon de rhum groseille aussi ?! Il n'ira pas aux Trois Balais ! Dépêchez vous ! »

Résigné, James disparaît juste l'espace de dix minutes et quand il revient, il tient un tas de vêtements en tout genre dans les bras qu'il dépose dans la salle de bain, je devine qu'il a été les chercher à Godric's Hollow.

« Elle lui a fait apparaître des bulles de toutes les couleurs... Elle a métamorphosé les trois gels douche en poissons, et elle est en train de chanter des comptines avec lui, nous dit-il, les yeux écarquillés. »

Peter et moi nous précipitons discrètement vers la salle de bain et jetons un coup d'oeil dans l'embrasure de la porte pour vérifier ses dires, et effectivement, la personne qui se trouve dans cette pièce n'a rien à voir avec celle que nous connaissons. Lily Evans a l'instinct maternel, et pas seulement l'instinct. C'est comme si elle avait déjà fait tout cela.

« Papa ne va pas être content, lui dit le petit quand ils sortent de la salle de bain tous les deux.  
_ Ah bon? Pourquoi ?  
_ Parce que Honoré est parti. Papa avait dit à Honoré de rester tout seul dans la rue avec sa couverture, et Honoré est parti avec Lily, lui répond le petit garçon. »

Lily déglutit et détourne le regard. Quelque chose la touche au fond d'elle-même, je le ressens, et je ne supporte pas l'empathie que j'éprouve à ce moment là. C'est trop fort et douloureux. Elle a vécu quelque chose d'horrible, et je ne peux plus l'ignorer.

« Où est le gnome ?! S'exclame Sirius en ouvrant la porte à la volée. »

Ses yeux se posent sur Lily et Honoré, et il lui sourit tristement. Je comprends qu'elle s'est confiée à lui, et que c'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'ils passent de plus en plus de temps ensemble. James commence à devenir jaloux de cette nouvelle amitié. La dernière fois que nous sommes allés au Chaudron Baveur tous les trois, il n'a cessé de pester contre Patmol qui avait décrété qu'il avait déjà prévu quelque chose avec Lily. Depuis quand les filles passent-elles avant nous ? Avait-il marmonné avant d'ingurgiter un verre d'hydromel.

« Hé ! Salut bonhomme ! Moi c'est Sirius, mais tu peux m'appeler Pat' ! Lance t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux blonds du petit. »

Aucune réponse ne vient, mais Sirius ne se démonte pas. On ne croirait pas, comme ça, mais il a un don avec les enfants. Il a toujours su comment s'y prendre contrairement à Peter et moi. James est également assez doué d'habitude, mais cette fois-ci, je crois qu'il est simplement pris au dépourvu par l'humanité de Lily Evans.

« Tu as quel âge mon grand ? Poursuit-il. »

Cette fois, Honoré brandit sa main devant lui, et tout doucement, il rentre son pouce pour montrer seulement quatre de ses doigts. Sirius fait mine d'être surpris, et Lily pose l'enfant qui semble très intrigué par cette nouvelle connaissance.

« Je suppose que je peux t'apprendre l'alphabet secret des adultes alors. Tu crois que j'ai le droit ?  
_ Oui ! Oui ! S'exclame le petit.  
_ Alors... Ca commence par A comme Abruti, puis B comme Bouse d'hippogriffe, après i comme Crâne d'oeuf, D comme Débile, E comme Espèce de troll, F comme Fiente de...  
_ Je crois que ça suffit, le coupe sévèrement Lily en plaquant ses mains sur les deux oreilles du petit, hilare. »

Elle soupire et me fait un signe de tête vers la porte. Etonné, je me lève du canapé pour la rejoindre sous les regards tout aussi surpris de mes trois amis.

« Je sais d'où vient le petit, et j'aimerais que tu viennes chez lui avec moi, me dit-elle à voix basse.  
_ Pourquoi moi ?  
_ Parce que je ne sais pas comment je réagirais une fois là bas et tu es le seul à avoir la force nécessaire pour me contenir, me répond-elle en fixant ses yeux verts aux miens. »

Elle sait. Je ne sais pas comment, mais elle sait que je suis un loup-garou. La seule explication qui me vient, c'est que Sirius lui a tout raconté, et je sens une colère sans nom monter en moi. Si j'étais raisonnable comparé à James par rapport à l'amitié entre Evans et Patmol jusque là, maintenant, j'ai juste envie de prendre mon ami à part pour l'engueuler mais je me contente de serrer les dents et d'accepter la requête d'Evans.

Elle glisse quelques mots à Sirius avant que nous partions, tapote la tête du petit Honoré et lui dit qu'elle sera de retour très bientôt, puis elle me fait transplaner dans une rue que je connais pas. Nous marchons un certain temps en silence, traversant un lotissement dans lequel les maisons semblent avoir poussées comme des champignons, presque entassées les unes sur les autres. Le quartier semble pauvre.

Une habitation partiellement détruite attire mon attention au milieu de la rue, et lorsque nous arrivons à sa hauteur, je sens les battements de coeur de la jeune femme qui m'accompagne s'accélérer considérablement. Mes facultés me permettent de lire un nom sur la boîte aux lettres : Evans.

« Continue de marcher, me dit-elle d'une voix étonnement posée. »

Je fronce les sourcils et lui obéit, mon regard jonglant encore entre elle et la maison sur laquelle elle n'a même pas daigné posé les yeux. Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends rien.

« Est-ce que c'est ta maison ? Je lui demande, un peu hébété.  
_ C'était, répond-elle simplement.  
_ Mais tu... Elle est...  
_ Détruite. Je sais. C'est arrivé quand les mangemorts sont venus tuer mes parents. »

Je déglutis devant son calme apparent. Je devine que ce n'est qu'une façade, mais elle arrive si bien à dissimuler son véritable ressenti que je n'arrive pas à le discerner moi même. Je peux juste déceler un stress considérable à cause des battements irréguliers de son coeur.

« Ce n'est pas là que nous allons, de toutes façons, poursuit-elle. »

Nous tournons dans une petite rue sombre près de sa maison, passant le panneau indiquant l'impasse du tisseur, et Lily s'arrête devant une porte noire en fer forgé. L'endroit est assez glauque. Derrière nous se trouve un entrepôt délabré dans lequel je devine qu'un certain nombre des petits amis de Peter doivent galoper, et il n'y a pas un bruit dehors.

« Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

J'entends les battements de coeur de la jeune femme s'accélérer d'avantage à la vue du jeune homme qui se tient devant nous. Ses cheveux noirs contrastent avec son visage pâle, presque livide, et bientôt j'entends également son coeur tambouriner. Pas de la même manière que celui de Lily. C'est plus rythmé, plus rapide, plus... Amoureux.

« J'ai besoin d'un service, et tu vas me le rendre, annonce t-elle sur un ton qui me fait froid dans le dos. »

Elle se fraye un passage dans la maison sans demander son reste, et je m'excuse brièvement auprès de notre jeune hôte avant de la suivre à l'intérieur. Au milieu du salon, une immense table de pierre trône. Quelques tableaux sont accrochés sur les murs, mais il n'y a rien de très personnel dans la décoration.

« Tu as reçu mes lettres ? Lui demande t-il en s'avançant vers elle d'un pas hésitant. »

J'ai envie de lui dire de ne pas l'approcher, car vu le regard hostile sur le visage de Lily, je sens qu'elle peut perdre le contrôle à tout moment. Ma main est serrée sur ma baguette, je suis prêt à intervenir, mais j'ai l'impression que si elle ne se contrôle pas, je ne serais pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher d'agir. Je sens une vague de haine profonde émaner d'elle et une tristesse intense qui m'empoigne le coeur. Encore une fois, je suis partagé entre ces deux Lily si différentes qui sont réunies dans le même corps.

« Non. Je suis partie, et je ne suis pas ici pour discuter. C'est terminé, un point c'est tout. J'ai besoin de l'adresse de Filema Hanson, maintenant.  
_ Mais... Lil'... Je ne comprends pas... Nous commencions tout juste à...  
_ A rien, Severus. Tu ne veux pas me mettre en colère, crois moi. Donne moi l'adresse d'Hanson, le coupe t-elle en dégainant sa baguette d'un geste rapide. »

Je sors également le mienne, mais Lily ferme ses yeux pendant deux ou trois secondes et je sens son rythme cardiaque se réguler. Une preuve de plus, s'il en fallait une, qu'elle sait ce que je suis capable de faire. Elle veut que je sache qu'elle reste maître de sa personne, et c'est réussi.

Cependant, quand le jeune homme se retourne pour aller fouiller dans des papiers près de la colossale cheminée et que je vois les doigts de Lily se tendre et se détendre successivement sur sa baguette, je sens une soif de vengeance l'envahir. J'entends les Avada Kedavra qu'elle se répète inlassablement dans sa tête, et je me demande ce que ce pauvre adolescent a bien pu faire pour mériter de telles pensées.

Elle ne prononce pas la formule même si je sens qu'elle le voudrait. Elle lutte et je ressens sa difficulté. Lily ne m'apparaît pas plus monstrueuse que moi, aujourd'hui. Elle aussi, elle a une bête à l'intérieur d'elle-même, une bête qui la pousse à faire des choses regrettables, une bête qui souffre et qui hurle à la mort.

« Tiens, voilà, c'est ça, lui dit le jeune homme en lui tendant une enveloppe. »

Lily Evans la lui arrache presque des mains et vérifie le nom dessus avant de me faire signe qu'il est temps de partir. Elle passe devant l'adolescent à toute vitesse et prend une profonde bouffée d'air frais lorsque nous sortons de la maison.

« C'est tout ? Même pas d'explication, même pas de... »

Je n'ai pas le temps d'entendre la fin de la phrase de Severus, Lily m'a déjà fait transplaner dans un autre quartier. Le décor n'est pas le même que précédemment. De grandes bâtisses se dressent de chaque côté de la rue, chacune avec un jardin plus immense que la précédente, des haies taillées en forme d'animaux et des fontaines de la taille de mon appartement.

Nous nous arrêtons devant le numéro 8. Une allée en gravillons s'étale devant nous, menant à une vieille maison en pierre en forme de U. Lorsque nous longeons le chemin, nous remarquons des prés autour de nous. Quelques chevaux y broutent sans nous prêter la moindre attention. Les gens qui habitent ici doivent être monstrueusement riches. Je ne pense pas une seule seconde qu'ils aient pu abandonner un enfant à cause d'un manque d'argent, mais encore une fois, nous ne sommes sûrs de rien et je suis ami avec Sirius depuis si longtemps que je sais que parfois, tout est plus compliqué que ce que l'on pense.

Lily frappe à la porte, sautillant nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre, et j'ai la vague impression que si les habitants n'ouvrent pas d'ici une minute elle risque d'y lancer un sort d'explosion pour se forcer un passage à l'intérieur. Cependant, elle n'en a pas le loisir. Une adolescente blonde nous ouvre, et le sourire qui trônait sur son visage disparaît instantanément quand ses yeux noirs se posent sur Lily Evans.

« Evans ? Est-ce que j'ai raté un épisode ? Sommes-nous devenues subitement amies pendant l'été ? L'interroge t-elle avec mesquinerie.  
_ Tes parents sont là ? Lui demande simplement Lily sans masquer son exaspération.  
_ Ils... Ne sont pas disponibles... »

Lily fronce les sourcils, et comme je le redoutais, elle pousse celle que je devine être Filema Hanson pour pénétrer dans sa maison. Elle passe de pièce en pièce jusqu'à s'arrêter dans une chambre d'enfant. Ce qui me choque le plus, c'est qu'il y a un nombre incalculable de cadres, mais aucune photo à l'intérieur.

« Sortez de chez moi ou j'appelle la brigade magique ! Vocifère l'adolescente.  
_ Vas-y. Je leur dirais que j'ai trouvé ton petit frère abandonné dans une rue près du ministère, rétorque Lily en s'approchant assez pour paraître menaçante.  
_ Mon... Mon petit frère ?! C'est absurde je... Je n'ai pas de petit frère ! Réplique Hanson, un peu hésitante et horrifiée. »

Son rythme cardiaque m'indique qu'elle ment, et je devine que Lily le voit aussi parce qu'elle lui empoigne le col de sa chemise impeccablement blanche et la cloue à un mur. Je la laisse faire, prêt à intervenir au cas où elle se déciderait à passer à la vitesse supérieure.

« Mens moi encore une fois, et je te romps le cou, la prévient Lily. »

Cette fois-ci, Hanson la fixe avec terreur, réalisant probablement que la jeune femme qu'elle connaissait à Poudlard ne plaisante plus, qu'elle ne compte pas la laisser s'en tirer seulement en lui tirant les cheveux ou en la traitant de troll comme ce qu'elles faisaient probablement dans les couloirs de leur école.

« C'est... C'est un cracmol ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Nous avons toujours gardé notre ligne intacte. De génération en génération, les Hanson se marient avec des sorciers de sang-pur, c'est comme ça. Honoré ne peut pas faire partie de la famille ! Se défend t-elle.  
_ Alors vous l'avez abandonné... Parce que c'est un cracmol ? L'interroge Lily sur un ton méprisant. »

La jeune femme blonde déglutit, songeant probablement que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à avouer à une enfant de moldu, puis elle essaie vaguement de se débattre alors que Lily n'a aucun mal à la garder en place.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Evans ! Tu n'es pas de notre monde, toi non plus ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être un véritable sorcier et de devoir perpétuer la race ! Si les gens apprenaient qu'Honoré était un cracmol, mes parents perdraient tout leur entourage ! Ici, c'est comme ça que ça marche. On ne vit pas dans ton trou à rats ! Honoré n'est pas de notre niveau, il est du tient. »

Lily sourit moqueusement et relâche la pression sur le chemisier d'Hanson. Je crois un instant qu'elle va lui tourner le dos sans demander son reste alors je me retourne pour me diriger vers la porte d'entrée, et puis j'entends un bruit sourd.

Le poing de Lily s'est abattu sur le visage de son ancienne camarade d'école et j'ai juste le temps de lui bondir dessus pour éviter qu'elle ne lui en assène un second. Je la tire avec difficulté hors de la demeure pendant qu'elle se débat dans mes bras, et je transplane au quartier général pour éviter de devoir lui courir après au cas où elle déciderait de refaire l'autre côté du visage d'Hanson. Cette fois, je crois qu'elle me doit des explications mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas encore prête à me les fournir, alors j'attendrai qu'elle vienne vers moi.


	17. La défaite (Peter)

« Salut beauté ! S'exclame Sirius en rentrant au quartier général après sa journée de travail.  
_ Salut ! Lui répond James en lui adressant un clin d'oeil. »

Sirius saute brièvement sur son meilleur ami pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, bien conscient que leur relation n'est plus la même depuis que Lily est entrée dans notre vie et que les mots gentils qu'il lui adresse rendent James très légèrement jaloux.

Bien qu'il s'en amuse devant lui la plupart du temps, Sirius n'est pas dupe. Il connaît James sur le bout des doigts, et il sait qu'il accompagne souvent d'un sourire des remarques qu'il voudrait faire passer pour de la plaisanterie mais qu'il prend pourtant à coeur.

J'ai toujours envié cette amitié qui est en train de s'effriter devant moi, et maintenant qu'ils en sont là, à s'éloigner sans même s'en rendre compte, je me réjouis, et j'en suis désolé. C'est vrai, quoi ! J'ai toujours été celui qui suit. Ils m'ont accueilli dans la bande comme ça, comme s'ils me prenaient sous leur aile, et parfois ils agissent même comme si je devais être reconnaissant d'en faire partie, comme si c'était un service qu'ils m'avaient rendu.

Ca n'en est pourtant pas un, et je m'en suis rapidement rendu compte, mais j'avais un groupe d'amis pour la première fois de ma vie et je n'avais pas envie de m'en défaire. J'ai subi les retenues à Poudlard lorsqu'ils déguerpissaient bien vite devant McGonagall et que mon manque d'endurance ne me permettait pas de faire de même, je les ai regardé sortir avec des filles que j'appréciais secrètement sans rien dire, j'ai acquiescé vigoureusement quand ils me demandaient de me faufiler dans des trous du château plein de poussière et de toiles d'araignées pour chercher de nouvelles pièces pendant qu'ils dessinaient les traits de la carte des maraudeurs, mais je me suis rendu compte que l'amitié avait des limites quand nous avons commencé à nous transformer pour aider Rémus pendant les pleines lunes.

Je n'ai pas protesté. J'ai fait comme d'habitude, je me suis tu. Qu'aurais-je pu dire face à deux gaillards comme James et Sirius ? Leur idée était si honorable... J'aurais eu l'air d'un lâche si j'avais émis la moindre objection, alors j'ai suivi. Rémus était si content... Il ne le montrait pas, mais il nous a remercié tous les jours de cette année là. Moi aussi j'étais content. J'étais content pour lui, certainement pas pour moi.

Je risque ma vie tous les mois pour lui, qui m'a demandé mon avis ? Personne. La vérité, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de faire ça. Je n'ai pas envie de partir tous les mois avec eux dans la cabane hurlante pour voir mon ami se transformer en monstre et se déchaîner sur tout ce qu'il trouve. J'adore Rémus, j'adore aussi Sirius et James, mais je n'en peux plus de leur mode de vie, et maintenant, le mien change enfin.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi le choixpeau m'a envoyé avec eux à Gryffondors, mais quand je suis entré dans le groupe des mangemorts, l'un d'entre eux m'a expliqué qu'il fallait du courage pour tourner le dos à ses amis et je pense qu'il avait raison. Ça ne me fait pas plaisir de jouer sur deux tableaux, ça me rend malade, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Voldemort s'est présenté à moi, et j'en ai eu peur dans un premier temps. Puis, il m'a exposé ses théories, ses avis que je ne partageais pas, que je n'avais pas non plus envie d'entendre jusqu'à ce qu'il m'explique que l'Ordre du Phénix était voué à l'échec, qu'il avait entendu quelque part qu'il lui suffirait de tuer une seule personne pour que tout s'effondre. Il ne m'a pas donné de nom et je doute qu'il sache de qui il s'agit, mais le fait que notre vie ne tienne qu'à un sorcier m'a aidé à faire mon choix.

Pendant une douzaine d'années, j'ai tout remis entre les mains de Sirius, Rémus, et James, et ce jour là, j'ai pensé qu'il était temps que je fasse mes propres choix. Voldemort m'a promit beaucoup de choses. Il m'a dit que je serais libre de reprendre ma liberté une fois qu'il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait, il m'a dit que la guerre se terminerait et que mon compte à Gringotts serait rempli. Pour la première fois de ma vie, il m'a donné l'espoir d'aspirer à quelque chose de plus grand, de ne plus être dans l'ombre de mes amis. J'ai accepté.

Je vis dans la peur permanente. Je suis angoissé à l'idée que l'un de mes amis puisse découvrir qui je suis vraiment, et ce encore plus depuis que Lily Evans a débarqué dans notre vie. Elle a tué plusieurs mangemorts, et je sais ce qu'il m'arrivera si elle découvre que j'en fais partie. Les garçons ne me réserveront pas le même sort, mais je doute qu'Azkaban soit préférable à la mort.

« Queudver ? Tu rêves ?! M'interpelle James.  
_ Non, non. Quoi ?  
_ Sirius et Evans sont dans la cuisine et j'ai l'impression que la discussion est intéressante, me dit-il en me faisant signe d'approcher. »

Rémus secoue la tête d'un air réprobateur, mais peu m'importe. Plus j'en sais, et mieux je me porte. Voldemort n'est pas particulièrement ravi quand je reviens vers lui sans aucune information, même si je ne peux pas me permettre de tout lui révéler si je veux que mes amis continuent à n'avoir aucun doute sur ma loyauté.

« C'est dur, hein ? Demande Sirius à Lily.  
_ Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Il me manque, et voir Honoré me rappelle beaucoup de choses, répond-elle tristement.  
_ Tu sais que tu ne peux pas le garder, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Bien sûr que je le sais, Sirius. Le magenmagot va s'occuper de tout cela. Tu t'informeras, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne les laisseras pas l'envoyer dans une famille qui le traitera mal ?  
_ Je suis sûr qu'ils trouveront des gens biens. »

Il y a un silence, et James me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Je devine que lui aussi, il se demande qui peut bien manquer à Lily Evans, mais il n'a pas le temps de me formuler la question, leur discussion repart.

« Tu sais, je crois que je m'identifie un peu à lui. Hanson est comme Pétunia. Si tu savais comme j'en ai souffert. Ma soeur me traitait de monstre tous les jours de ma vie parce que je n'étais pas comme elle. J'ai eu la chance de découvrir ma condition assez tard, mais Honoré a dû vivre avec cela, et il n'a que quatre ans. Il ne connaît que le rejet. Si tu savais à quel point ça me révolte. J'ai cru que j'allais... J'ai cru que j'allais la tuer.  
_ Tu ne l'aurais pas fait, la rassure Sirius en lui caressant brièvement l'épaule.  
_ Comment peux-tu en être persuadé ? Je l'ai fait avant.  
_ Tu as demandé à Remus de t'accompagner. Tu n'avais aucune intention de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Tu changes, Lily, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

La jeune femme soupire et saute du plan de travail sur lequel elle était assise, et c'est à ce moment là que James et moi nous écartons pour reprendre notre place dans le canapé de peur qu'elle nous remarque. Je distingue un tic nerveux au coin des lèvres de James. Quelque chose lui déplaît. Je ne sais pas si c'est la proximité entre Evans et Sirius, ou le fait d'avoir constamment l'impression de ne pas tout savoir sur les intentions de la jeune femme.

James a toujours détesté l'ignorance. Quand elle vient des autres, c'est une chose, mais quand elle vient de lui, cela le rend prodigieusement fou. Il ne supporte pas quand quelque chose lui échappe, et essayer de comprendre Lily Evans est aussi compliqué que d'essayer de retenir de l'eau dans ses mains. Tout coule entre ses doigts, et son poing se referme systématiquement sur du vide. Il est contrarié.

« Alors les amoureux, on fricote dans la cuisine ? Les taquine t-il avec une pointe d'agacement lorsqu'ils font irruption dans le salon.  
_ Non. Je respecte trop tes sentiments envers Sirius pour oser une telle approche alors que tu es dans la pièce d'à côté, le nargue Lily en souriant moqueusement.  
_ Merci Evans, enfin une preuve de respect de ta part. »

Elle dégaine son majeur pour toute réponse puis le cache bien vite lorsque plusieurs autres membres de l'Ordre font leur irruption dans le quartier général. Ils discutent bien assez fort pour couvrir les potentielles insultes que James et Lily pourraient s'échanger, mais aucun des deux protagonistes ne semblent vouloir prolonger cette petite guerre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dimanche ? »

La question que Sirius pose à Lily réanime les éclairs dans les yeux de James. Nous avons prévus de passer le week-end ensemble, pour une fois que Sirius ne travaille pas, et le dimanche, nous avons notre rituel, notre petite partie de Quidditch quotidienne.

« Rien de particulier, je pensais reprendre mes affaires pour les emmener chez moi. Je crois que Dumbledore sera d'accord pour que je quitte définitivement le quartier général, répond-elle.  
_ Si tu veux, on joue au Quidditch chez les parents de James. Tu n'as qu'à venir.  
_ On sera un nombre impair si elle vient, lui fait remarquer James.  
_ Amélia viendra aussi, poursuit Sirius en lançant un regard appuyé à son meilleur ami.  
_ Je ne sais pas si... Commence Lily.  
_ Voilà, elle ne sait pas jouer ! La coupe James.  
_ Ce n'est pas ce que je vou...  
_ Elle apprend vite, crois moi, tranche Sirius.  
_ Très bien. Qu'elle vienne ! Lâche finalement James. »

Ce qu'il faut savoir à propos de mes deux meilleurs amis, c'est que lorsqu'ils ont un conflit à régler, aucun des deux n'en démord, et si Cornedrue a baissé les bras cette fois-ci et que Sirius considère cela comme une victoire, Rémus et moi savons très bien ce qu'il en est. James a quelque chose derrière la tête, et Patmol ne va pas aimer cela.

Deux jours passent lorsque nous attendons Lily et Sirius chez les Potter. James n'a cessé de pester depuis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Patmol s'obstine à vouloir amener Evans partout où nous sommes alors qu'il sait très bien que nous n'avons aucun atome crochu avec elle.

« Tu crois qu'ils sortent ensemble ? Demande Amélia à James.  
_ Je ne sais pas s'ils sortent ensemble, mais ils couchent ensemble, c'est certain. Sirius ne fréquente jamais une fille gratuitement, je réponds à la place de mon ami.  
_ Hmm... Je la pensais trop intelligente pour être son type, déclare pensivement Amélia avant d'ajuster sa position sur sa chaise longue. »

Elle lâche son balai à côté d'elle, met ses énormes lunettes de soleil, et je regrette de ne plus pouvoir voir ses yeux. J'ai toujours apprécié Amélia, mais à mon grand damn, c'est James qui a toute son attention. Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer, il a tout.

« Tu as dit qu'elle était nulle en Quidditch, n'est-ce pas ? L'interroge James.  
_ Une vraie bille d'après ce que j'ai entendu, mais tu sais comment ça se passe à Poudlard, ils ne font du vol que pendant leur première année alors...  
_ Alors elle peut très bien avoir appris entre les coups, termine pragmatiquement Rémus.  
_ J'en doute. Il paraît qu'elle a hurlé la première fois qu'elle a décollé de vingt centimètres et qu'ils ont dû s'y mettre à cinq pour la faire descendre du balai tellement elle gesticulait, nous explique Amélia en ricanant. »

James pouffe à son tour et je vois qu'il se réjouit intérieurement de l'ultimatum qu'il s'apprête à lancer à Sirius. Je suis impatient de voir ça. Rémus pense que c'est une mauvaise idée, alors j'ai acquiescé quand il le lui a dit, mais intérieurement, je suis ravi. Quand James et Sirius sont en froid, tout est plus simple pour moi. Ils sont focalisés l'un sur l'autre et je n'ai pas besoin d'inventer des excuses élaborées pour rejoindre l'autre camp. Le clan des maraudeurs vole en éclat.

« Salut la compagnie ! S'exclame Sirius en arrivant dans le jardin par la maison. »

Derrière lui, Lily nous fait un signe de main timide auquel Rémus est le seul à répondre, et l'ambiance se tend soudainement. La chaude journée d'été n'est plus si chaude, surtout quand la jeune femme se décale pour nous laisser apercevoir un balai dernier cri, le genre que James et Amélia utilisent pour leurs matchs dans la ligue professionnelle.

« Toutes mes économies y sont passées, mais je me suis dit que j'aurais sûrement besoin d'un de ces trucs pour jouer, nous indique t-elle en grimaçant légèrement et en haussant les épaules. »

Pour une raison qui m'échappe, Sirius semble s'empêcher de partir dans un fou rire démoniaque. Peut-être est-ce l'expression estomaqué de James qui l'amuse, ou celle d'Amélia, voir même la mienne, ou alors, nous avons encore manqué un wagon.

« Très bien, voilà comment ça va se jouer, commence James en se levant de sa chaise de jardin. Tu vas composer ton équipe, Patmol, et je vais composer la mienne. Si je gagne, Lily est évincée de nos soirées entre maraudeurs.  
_ Charmant... Commente la jeune femme.  
_ Et si tu perds, tu devras sortir SEUL avec elle tous les soirs de la semaine. Il est temps que vous appreniez à vous connaître, termine Sirius.  
_ Marché conclu ! Lance James sans avoir écouté le moindre mot, serrant étroitement la main de Sirius. »

Lily le tire cependant brutalement par la manche, et nous la voyons le sermonner à voix basse sans pour autant entendre ce qu'ils se disent. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs, et Sirius essaie de la rassurer, je le comprends par ses gestes. Je commence à avoir l'impression qu'elle va s'enfuir quand mon ami lui murmure quelque chose et qu'elle se calme instantanément, jette un regard vers nous, et soupire bruyamment avant de hocher la tête.

De notre côté, je vois que James et Amélia sont satisfaits, bien que cette dernière ait eu l'air légèrement contrarié quand Sirius a exposé sa requête si l'issue de match s'avérait défavorable pour James. La seule chose qui l'empêche de s'énerver est probablement le fait de savoir que Sirius n'a aucune chance de gagner le pari, pas si Lily Evans se trouve dans son équipe, et il est certain que James ne la voudra pas dans la sienne.

« Tu commences, déclare James à l'adresse de Patmol lorsqu'il revient vers nous.  
_ Je prends Rémus.  
_ Amé, avec moi, poursuit James.  
_ Lily, conclut Sirius, un large sourire plaqué sur son visage espiègle. »

Je suis le dernier à être choisi. Comme d'habitude. Je ne suis pas un grand amateur de Quidditch, mais je me débrouille plutôt bien. Évidemment, mes talents ne sont pas comparables à ceux de James, Sirius ou d'Amélia, mais je peux me mesurer à Rémus dans mes bons jours.

« On ne joue pas avec le vif d'or, et on fait un match en cent cinquante points. Prêts ? Nous demande James.  
_ C'est parti ! Répond Sirius. »

Nous décollons tous en même temps et James lance un sort au souafle pour le propulser en l'air. A notre grande surprise, la première personne à s'en saisir est Lily, juste sous le nez de James qui reste estomaqué assez longtemps pour que la jeune femme se dirige droit vers les buts et y lance adroitement la balle rouge sans que je n'ai le temps de faire le moindre geste pour l'attraper au vol.

Elle retourne vers Sirius pour lui taper dans la main, puis pivote, et jette un coup d'oeil moqueur à James qui fixe Amélia comme si elle avait commis la trahison ultime. A nos dépends, nous apprenons que Lily Evans sait se servir d'un balai, et au fur et à mesure que le match continue, nous réalisons également qu'elle connaît toutes les figures possibles et imaginables, ainsi que les feintes de James, tout comme ses techniques de défense.

Tous nos efforts nous semblent vains. James et Amélia ont beau être deux professionnels, Lily et Sirius arrivent presque systématiquement à nous parer. C'est comme s'ils savaient où nous allions bouger avant que nous bougions, comme s'ils avaient étudié le jeu de chacun comme les professionnels le font avant de jouer les uns contre les autres. C'est déroutant, profondément déroutant. Et aussi humiliant. Plus pour James que pour moi, qui, de là où je suis, semble être prêt à foncer droit vers le sol et à ne pas s'arrêter avant d'avoir atteint la nappe phréatique.

Je le comprends. C'est complètement dément. Cette fille a dix sept ans, et elle arrive à faire des trucs sur son balai que je n'aurais même pas pensé possibles, et Merlin sait que j'ai été le témoin de plusieurs figures délirantes réalisés par James et Sirius lorsque nous étions encore à Poudlard. Plus étonnant encore, elle semble lire en James comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle sait exactement quand il va pencher à gauche, ou quand il va remonter en chandelle. Elle sait quand il va tirer dans l'anneau du centre ou quand il va passer le souafle à Amélia, elle sait quand il va tournoyer pour éviter la défense ou de quel côté il va arriver sur elle lorsqu'elle a la balle. Elle le connaît sur le bout des doigts, mieux que moi, et nous sommes soufflés par la raclée que nous nous prenons.

Quand Sirius marque le dernier but et que nous redescendons sur le sol, James est dans un état d'énervement considérable. Il jette son balai à ses pieds et enlève sa cape de Quidditch d'un geste brusque avant de pointer un index accusateur vers Lily, semblant partager une blague très personnelle avec Sirius.

« Tu peux arrêter de te pavaner, Evans ! Tu n'es pas si bonne que ça !  
_ Je sais. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si toi, tu penses que je le suis, lui répond-elle en souriant.  
_ En plus, tu... Attends... Quoi ?! »

Elle ne le gratifie pas d'une seconde réponse, fière de son coup, fière de lui avoir cloué le bec, d'avoir su lire en lui. James est impressionné, et il ne l'admettra jamais parce qu'il est également touché dans son orgueil. Pour la deuxième fois, Lily Evans vient de lui donner une bonne leçon, et la défaite n'a jamais été trop un truc de maraudeur.

« Je pensais qu'elle était nulle ! Lance t-il discrètement à Amélia sur un ton de reproche.  
_ Je croyais ! Se défend-elle.  
_ Elle a le niveau d'une foutue professionnelle ! Poursuit-il, dépité pendant que Patmol et Evans continuent de rire tous les deux.  
_ Je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle a appris à jouer comme ça ! Je te jure que tous ceux à qui j'ai demandé m'ont dit que son niveau était catastrophique. »

James secoue la tête comme s'il ne voulait plus entendre un mot, et c'est juste quand Sirius s'avance vers nous qu'Amélia semble se rappeler des conditions de défaite. Je la vois déglutir, froncer les sourcils, et regarder méchamment Lily Evans de haut en bas comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne vaut rien comparé à elle, comme pour lui montrer sa supériorité, mais la jeune femme rousse ne cille pas.

« Tu passeras chercher Lily au Ministère après sa journée demain soir. Elle t'attendra bien sagement, déclare Sirius sans cacher sa satisfaction.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu as à y gagner, au juste ? Lui demande James avec mauvaise humeur.  
_ Beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses, répond mystérieusement Patmol. »

Derrière lui, Lily soupire. Je crois qu'elle est agacée, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Passer tous les soirs de la semaine avec James n'aurait pas semblé être une torture pour n'importe quelle autre fille, et pourtant, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir très envie d'honorer le pari. Je devine qu'elle a accepté juste parce qu'elle sait ce que Sirius est capable de faire lorsqu'on ne va pas dans son sens.

Je profite de la mauvaise humeur ambiante pour quitter la maison des parents Potter. Dans quelques temps, une attaque est censée être dirigée vers eux, et je me sens mal à l'aise ici. Il y a des jours où je regrette mon choix, même si je sais pertinemment qu'il serait le même si Voldemort me posait à nouveau la même question aujourd'hui. Oui, je resterai dans son camp. Oui, j'éliminerai les Potter s'il le faut. Je suis un piètre ami, je le sais, mais j'ai trop peur pour ma vie pour revenir en arrière.

Je serai là pour consoler James quand il les aura perdu. Il pourra pleurer sur mon épaule, même si je doute qu'il le fasse. Après tout, ses parents l'ont préparé à cette éventualité. Il sait qu'ils ne seront plus là, un jour, alors c'est peut-être mieux que l'heure approche. Il s'en remettra. Tout le monde meurt un jour.


	18. La détresse (Lily)

Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû accepter le pari de Sirius. A la base, je suis revenue pour protéger James. J'avais dit que je ne l'approcherais pas, j'étais censée le surveiller dans l'ombre, et voilà que je me retrouve immergée dans sa vie. J'ai essayé de convaincre mon seul allié de ne pas m'obliger à aller à ces rendez-vous, de ne pas me contraindre à passer mon temps avec quelqu'un qui ne me supporte pas et que j'aime trop pour lui infliger ma présence, mais il n'a rien voulu savoir.

Je ne veux pas lui causer du tort. Il a beau me mettre dans une rage intérieure folle quand il agit comme un abruti, je ne veux pas risquer que tout redevienne comme avant. Je ne veux pas revoir le sort de la mort se diriger sur lui. Je ne serais pas capable de revivre une telle horreur. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai laissé à Sirius le bénéfice du doute, c'est parce qu'il a pointé que j'aurais moins de mal à protéger James si je suis avec lui.

Certes, sortir en douce du quartier général tous les soirs est compliqué, suivre James sans se faire remarquer l'est d'autant plus, le voir draguer des filles et les ramener chez lui sans broncher est une véritable épreuve, mais c'est mon plan, et j'avais dit que je m'en tiendrais à ce plan. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable de me faire discrète quand il s'agit de lui ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable de ne pas répondre à ses provocations ? De ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi ?

« On y va, me signale t-il assez froidement à l'entrée du ministère. »

Il est tard. Les réverbères sont allumés dans la rue, mon coeur bat à toute vitesse. James marche devant moi, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de fixer ses épaules avec une envie déraisonnable d'y glisser mes mains.

« Où ça ? Je l'interroge après quelques pas.  
_ C'est une surprise, me répond-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Je plisse les yeux. La satisfaction que je lis sur son visage ne me dit rien qui vaille. Dans mon ancienne vie, j'aurais sautillé autour de lui, je lui aurais attrapé le bras et je l'aurais supplié de me dire où il m'emmenait, mais cette fois-ci, je m'abstiens parce que je sais que ce James n'a pas envie d'être avec moi.

« Une bonne ou une mauvaise ?  
_ Ça dépend pour qui. »

Cette fois, je suis fixée. Je vais détester cette soirée. De toutes façons, je m'en doutais même avant qu'il vienne me chercher. J'ai passé toute la journée à y penser. James est jaloux de mon amitié avec Sirius, il lui en veut probablement autant qu'il m'en veut à moi, et il compte bien me faire payer de lui avoir enlevé son ami les quelques soirs où ils étaient censés se retrouver entre eux.

Nous nous arrêtons devant une porte capitonnée au dessus de laquelle figure une enseigne rose clignotante, et j'observe James les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il ne va pas oser ? Non... Ce n'est pas possible... Et pourtant, je constate que je l'ai sous estimé lorsqu'il pousse la lourde porte et se retourne vers moi pour me faire signe de le suivre, son sourire narquois plaqué sur son visage.

James Potter vient de me faire entrer dans une boîte de strip-tease, et je devine clairement ses intentions quand il m'invite à m'asseoir sur l'un des canapés noirs en cuir et qu'il commande deux verres d'un alcool fort. Il veut me dégoûter. Il veut que Sirius regrette d'avoir parié une telle chose, il veut nous prendre à revers.

C'est plutôt intelligent de sa part, bien qu'à ce moment précis, je ne le considère ni plus ni moins que comme l'être le plus idiot qu'il m'ait eu été donné de rencontrer. Je suis en colère mais j'essaie de ne pas le montrer parce que je sais qu'il en serait trop satisfait, alors je tente de prendre mes aises. J'encaisse, et je m'assois sur ce canapé glauque sur lequel je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé la veille et tous les autres jours.

Je garde mes mains sur mes jambes, me demandant au juste combien de germes peuvent se trouver sur la table qui se trouve devant moi ou sur n'importe quel autre objet que je serais susceptible de toucher à un moment ou à un autre, et j'évite le regard de James que je sens fier et méprisant de là où je me tiens.

Nous ne nous parlons pas. Nous sirotons notre verre en silence. James laisse une fille danser contre lui plusieurs fois dans la soirée. J'ai envie de l'étrangler. La fille, ou lui, j'hésite. Je les hais tous les deux, je les déteste, et je sens ma colère et ma peine s'entremêler au fond de moi puis remonter dangereusement pour demander à sortir de mon corps. Il faut que je me contrôle, mais je n'y parviens pas.

Je finis par me lever brusquement et sortir de l'endroit sans demander mon reste. Tout ça, c'est au dessus de mes forces. Je hais tout ce que James représente autant que je l'aime. Même son prénom m'insupporte. Cinq lettres que je ne pourrais jamais entendre sans penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui. Cinq lettres chacune plus lourde de sens les unes que les autres. Cinq lettres que je ne peux faire autrement que de prononcer avec tout l'amour que je lui porte. Séparément elles pourraient signifier n'importe quoi, mais regroupés, elles représentent simplement beaucoup trop à mes yeux.

« Lily ! »

Je continue à marcher. Je ne me retourne pas parce que je pleure et que je sais que cela ne fera que rendre sa soirée un peu plus divertissante. Il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il me fait. Il ne sait pas comme c'est difficile de se sentir méprisé par quelqu'un que l'on a aimé, que l'on aime, et que l'on a perdu. Il ne réalise pas qu'à chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur lui, je le vois mourir devant moi, que mon coeur bat d'effroi dans ma poitrine, que je me sens partir avec lui, que j'ai l'impression d'être vidée de tout.

Et moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'obstine à me suivre alors qu'il a tout fait pour que je m'en aille. Depuis que je suis arrivée dans cette nouvelle vie, notre relation n'a été qu'une insignifiante représentation des montagnes russes. Un jour nous nous tolérons, et le suivant rien ne va. Je ne sais pas quoi penser, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'il arrête de me regarder avec des yeux plein de reproches.

« Lily ! M'appelle t-il à nouveau.  
_ C'est bon Potter ! Tu gagnes ! Tu gagnes ! Ca va, là ?! Tu es satisfait ?! Je lui hurle dans la rue vide. »

Je voudrais continuer à marcher. Je voudrais même courir pour être loin de lui, pour me détacher un peu de ces sentiments qui me dévorent, mais je n'y parviens pas et je m'échoue lamentablement sur un banc, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps comme je ne l'ai plus fait depuis qu'il est mort. Je n'arrive plus à retenir quoi que ce soit. L'océan de tristesse déborde et me noie.

Tant pis s'il me voit. Tant pis s'il entend mes gémissements ridicules, tant pis. Pour une fois, je ne pense plus à lui, je pense à moi. Je suis à bout de force. Je ne suis pas invincible, son absence me tue. J'angoisse constamment parce que j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose dans cette vie là. Je dors peu parce que je le suis pour être certaine que tout va bien, et quand je parviens finalement à fermer les yeux, je me réveille en sursaut dix minutes après parce que mes cauchemars me ramènent incessamment vers ce jour où je l'ai perdu.

« Lily ? »

Sa voix est hésitante. Je sais ce qu'il pense. Je sais qu'il se dit qu'il ne doit pas se faire avoir par mes larmes, que j'essaie simplement de m'attirer ses bonnes grâces, mais je sais aussi qu'une petite voix en lui lui répète que s'il part maintenant, il aura l'air d'un odieux troll. Alors il reste. Il s'assoit à côté de moi, et soupire bruyamment. Je devine que c'est parce qu'il s'en veut d'agir de la bonne manière, il préfère largement être un odieux salaud.

« Je te raccompagne, me prévient-il simplement avant de poser sa main sur mon épaule pour me faire transplaner. »

Son geste décuple mes pleurs et j'ai peur de me désartibuler pendant le transplanage. C'est dur de ne pas ressentir la moindre trace d'attachement dans son toucher, de se dire que le geste est juste machinal et que rien ne se cache derrière, et c'est d'autant plus difficile quand tout mon corps réclame le sien et qu'il ne l'entend pas.

« Bon... Voilà... Je... Je vais y aller. »

Il patiente un instant devant la porte du quartier général, ne sachant probablement pas trop s'il doit vraiment me laisser, puis je m'engouffre à l'intérieur pour faciliter son choix, refermant soigneusement derrière moi et ravalant mes larmes pour ne pas réveiller Honoré qui dort dans la pièce d'à côté. Demain, Sirius et sa brigade l'emmèneront dans sa famille d'accueil. J'espère que tout ira bien.

« Lily ? Tu...  
_ Ce troll m'a emmené dans une boîte de strip-tease ! Tu peux le croire, ça ?! Je m'exclame en riant entre mes larmes. »

Sirius lâche son magasine pour m'étreindre légèrement, me frottant le dos pour faire cesser mes sanglots comme l'aurait fait ma mère. Il ne dit rien, mais je le soupçonne d'en avoir vraiment envie, et je crois que j'ai besoin d'entendre toutes les crétineries qui sortent habituellement de sa bouche.

« Vas-y. Dis-le.  
_ Quoi ? M'interroge t-il.  
_ Dis ce que tu penses.  
_ Je ne pense rien. Je me demandais juste si je pourrais aller à votre rendez-vous à ta place demain soir, m'expose t-il en me lâchant. »

J'essuie mes larmes et je pouffe, lui jetant un regard plein de gratitude pour ce qu'il me donne sans s'en rendre compte. Il ne réalise pas à quel point ça me fait du bien de sourire et à quel point ça me manque de ne plus rire aux éclats.

« Je n'irai pas, demain, Sirius.  
_ Si. Tu iras, et tu lui montreras de quel bois tu te chauffes.  
_ A quoi ça servirait ? Je suis revenue pour le protéger, je ne suis pas revenue pour qu'il m'apprécie.  
_ Il te sera largement plus facile de le faire s'il tolère ta présence. Tu ne peux pas continuer à le suivre en cachette tous les soirs ! »

Je fixe Sirius, fronçant les sourcils. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé de mes escapades nocturnes, je n'avais pas envie qu'il me prenne encore plus pour une folle, alors l'entendre m'exposer cet argument me surprend légèrement.

« Comment tu le sais ?  
_ Tu n'es pas la seule à savoir te déplacer dans la nuit, catwoman, me répond-il avec un sourire espiègle.  
_ Tu m'as suivi ?! Je m'exclame, outrée.  
_ Difficilement. Tu te faufiles partout, ce n'est pas une mince affaire.  
_ Mais... Pourquoi tu...  
_ S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, James ne me le pardonnerait jamais, m'explique t-il avant que je n'ai formulé la question.  
_ Nous ne parlons pas de la même personne, je lui fais remarquer d'un air sombre.  
_ Pour l'instant, tranche t-il. Maintenant, dors. »

Il me fait signe de m'allonger sur le canapé, et quand il se lève et que je crois qu'il va partir, il s'assoit finalement à la table du salon. Le grattement de sa plume sur son parchemin me berce. Ce n'est pourtant pas le son le plus mélodieux du monde, mais je ne suis pas seule. Il est là, et il veille sur moi. James l'ignore peut-être pour l'instant, mais à ce moment précis, Sirius lui est plus loyal qu'il ne pourra jamais l'imaginer.

Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillée par une tête blonde bondissant sur mon ventre sans relâche. Je grogne légèrement jusqu'à poser les yeux sur le petit Honoré dont les hurlements de joie me ramènent une nouvelle fois au manque d'Harry.

« Comment ça va, mon grand ? Je lui demande en me redressant.  
_ Pat' va m'emmener dans ma nouvelle famille aujourd'hui ! Me répond-il simplement.  
_ Tu es content ? »

Le sourire du petit disparaît, et ses yeux fuient les miens pour venir se planter sur ma couverture. Il réfléchit. Quelque chose le tracasse, et je ne peux que le comprendre. Je sais ce que c'est de se faire rejeter par les siens, je sais ce que c'est de ne plus savoir à quel clan on appartient, dans quel catégorie on se place. Je sais à quel point c'est compliqué de se refaire une vie quand la notre a volé en éclat.

« Ces gens seront gentils avec toi, Honoré.  
_ Mais je voulais rester avec Pat' et toi... M'avoue t-il finalement. »

Mon coeur fait une galipette dans ma poitrine. Je suis épuisée et mes yeux rougis semblent encore vouloir laisser quelques larmes s'échapper, mais je ne les laissent pas. Pas devant le petit, alors je me contente de lui sourire et de le serrer dans mes bras.

« Ce n'est pas possible, nous te l'avons déjà expliqué. M. et Mme Fitzbury s'occuperont bien de toi, je te le promets, et je veillerai sur toi même si tu ne me vois pas, d'accord ? »

Le petit acquiesce, puis saute du canapé et court vers la cuisine d'où provient un brouhaha qui m'oblige à me lever également pour aller voir de quoi il s'agit. Je constate en m'approchant qu'une petite dizaine de verres viennent d'éclater sur le sol aux pieds d'un James contrarié et furieux dont la bouche laisse sortir des mots assez vilains pour que je m'empresse d'apposer mes mains sur les oreilles du petit.

« Sirius a été appelé tôt pour une urgence ce matin alors il m'a demandé de venir. Il revient chercher le petit d'ici une heure, m'explique t-il tout en donnant un coup de baguette vers les morceaux de verre. »

Je me contente d'acquiescer et je retourne dans le salon, bien consciente du malaise que nous ressentons l'un à l'égard de l'autre lorsque nous nous retrouvons dans la même pièce, et puis je sens cette odeur familière. L'odeur de ses pancakes. Je ferme les yeux, et je crois mourir. Le moindre de ses agissements me replonge dans l'océan de tristesse que j'essaie sans cesse de calmer.

« C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner ! S'exclame t-il en apportant la nourriture sur la table du salon, aidant Honoré à s'asseoir sur une chaise qui fait presque la même hauteur que lui.  
_ Tu viens manger, Lily ? M'interroge le petit. »

J'observe les deux garçons tour à tour, et James tire doucement une chaise en me faisant signe de venir m'y asseoir. Je crois qu'il éprouve quelques remords par rapport à la nuit dernière, mais je ne suis sûre de rien. Peut-être que Sirius lui a parlé, peut-être qu'ils se sont expliqués, je n'en sais rien, mais le James qui se trouve dans la même pièce que moi aujourd'hui n'est pas le même que celui avec lequel je suis sortie la veille. L'ironie là dedans, c'est que je pense que cela m'effraie d'avantage.

« Je n'ai pas le temps. Je dois aller travailler. Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit Honoré ? Tout ira bien avec ta nouvelle famille. Sois sage. Je penserai toujours à toi. »

Je plante un baiser sur son front et je m'en vais sans me retourner. Quand je claque la porte derrière moi, j'ai le coeur lourd. J'ai l'impression d'abandonner mon enfant, j'ai l'impression de revivre ce que j'ai vécu avec Harry. Quand j'ai tourné le sablier, je l'ai laissé. Je suis partie sans réfléchir. Le sortilège l'a percuté sans que je ne sois là pour le voir, sans que je ne lui tienne la main. J'ai laissé mon bébé...

Je pousse un profond soupir pour essayer de me reprendre, et je me dirige vers le ministère en songeant que la journée risque d'être longue. Quand j'arrive, Héléna Potter est déjà sur les lieux. Elle me fait une bise sur chaque joue, et je reçois son grand sourire en plein visage, comme un soleil.

S'il y a bien une seule raison qui pourrait me réconforter de m'être échappée de mon ancienne vie, c'est elle. Avant, elle n'était qu'un personnage abstrait de ma vie que je ne connaissais qu'au travers de ce que James m'en racontait. Maintenant, je sais quelle personne extraordinaire elle est. Héléna Potter a foi en moi. Elle m'a donné une chance de prouver que j'étais douée pour autre chose que pour tuer, et aujourd'hui, je commence à croire que j'ai pris un nouveau départ et que c'est grâce à elle.

Elle m'inspire. C'est la personne la plus juste, la plus tolérante, et la plus foncièrement gentille que je connaisse. Je n'ai plus aucune envie de tuer, quand je me trouve dans ce bureau avec elle. J'ai trop peur de la décevoir. Il n'y a que quand je suis à ses côtés que j'ai l'impression d'être une personne normale qui a le droit de vivre la vie normale qu'elle mérite, mais je ne sais pas encore si j'y ai vraiment le droit.

« C'est aujourd'hui que le petit Honoré s'en va ? Me demande t-elle. »

J'acquiesce en déglutissant, puis je m'assois derrière mon bureau, ouvrant l'un des dossiers qui s'y trouve et lisant inlassablement la même première phrase sans réussir à l'imprimer dans mon cerveau.

« C'est dur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je lève les yeux vers elle sans comprendre où elle veut en venir, et elle laisse tomber sa plume pour s'approcher de mon bureau sur lequel elle s'assoit. Elle retire ses lunettes, et contemple pensivement le sol.

« Quand James m'a dit qu'il devrait partir pour cette mission en France, j'ai paniqué. Il est pourtant capable de s'assumer seul, il est fort et n'a plus besoin de moi pour le protéger, mais il restera toujours mon bébé. C'est difficile de les laisser partir...  
_ Je sais, je réponds simplement en m'efforçant de ne pas avoir l'air trop compatissante.  
_ Je sais que tu sais, Lily. Il y a des choses que tu ne nous as pas dites et que tu ne nous diras peut-être jamais, mais une mère reconnaît la détresse d'une autre lorsqu'elle la voit. »

Je reste paralysée devant mon dossier. Comme une idiote, je suis glacée, pétrifiée. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle sache.

« Il n'y a qu'une mère capable de prendre un enfant sous son aile comme s'il était le sien, ajoute t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.  
_ Héléna je... Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez je... Je suis bien trop jeune pour... Je n'ai pas... »

J'aurais voulu lui dire que je n'avais pas d'enfant, mais le mot n'est pas sorti. Je n'arrive pas à mentir là dessus, cela reviendrait à renier Harry. Je ne peux pas prononcer le mot. C'est impossible. Ce bébé était un morceau de moi, c'était ma chaire, mon sang et celui de James. C'était le petit fils d'Héléna, celui qu'elle n'a jamais connu et qu'elle ne connaîtra jamais, celui que j'aimais et qui me manque plus que les mots ne pourront jamais le dire.

« Peu importe, Lily. Un jour, tu seras prête à en parler, conclut-elle avant de quitter le bureau, un paquet de parchemins à la main. »

Le reste de la journée me paraît affreusement long. Je pense à Honoré. Je pense à Harry. Je pense à ce qu'Héléna m'a dit, et je pense à James. Je me demande encore si je vais l'attendre au pied du ministère ce soir, si je serais capable de passer une soirée de plus avec lui. Chaque jour de plus dans cette vie semble me rendre folle. J'ai l'impression que tout n'est que supercherie, y compris moi. C'est dur de prétendre être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas, de prétendre ne pas avoir la vie que j'ai eu, de ne pas pouvoir leur dire à tous ce que je ressens, de ne pas pouvoir exprimer mes sentiments à James alors qu'ils m'étouffent.

Le soir venu, je pense toujours. Figée devant le ministère, les yeux rivés sur les pavés devant moi, je réfléchis sans réaliser que je l'attends comme si j'y étais obligée, comme si quelque chose de plus fort que moi me poussait à rester plantée ici juste pour lui, juste pour que ses yeux puissent retrouver les miens, pour que nous puissions nous retrouver.

« Lily ? C'est toi qui choisi où nous allons, cette fois. »

Je sors de ma rêverie. Il est devant moi. Les mains dans les poches, il a l'air un peu embarrassé. Comme un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous, il y a cette incertitude dans ses yeux qui me touche, et quelque chose que je croyais éteins se rallume brutalement en moi. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas rester loin de lui.


	19. Lily Evans est humaine (James)

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait hier soir ? Me demande Patmol en faisant rouler mon souafle entre ses mains.  
_ Rien de spécial. On s'est promené.  
_ Hmm... »

Mon meilleur ami me lance un sourire suggestif que je ne relève pas. Je me contente de lui jeter un coussin à la figure. Ça faisait un petit moment que je n'étais pas venu squatter chez lui, et je dois avouer que ça me fait du bien de le retrouver un peu. Cet abruti a mis tellement de temps à venir me parler de sa relation particulière avec Lily Evans que j'ai bien cru qu'on continuerait à s'envoyer des piques pendant un moment, mais maintenant je comprends mieux.

Il m'a expliqué quelques trucs à son sujet. Il m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas eu une vie facile, qu'il s'est identifié à elle, qu'il avait eu l'impression de faire face à un miroir lorsque tout le monde s'est mis à la rejeter comme si elle était une pestiférée. Il m'a dit qu'il aimerait que je m'entende avec elle parce qu'au fond, ils sont pareils tous les deux, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pointer les meurtres. Encore. Parce qu'au fond, tout ce qu'il m'a raconté, je le savais déjà.

Il m'a dit qu'il ne me demandait pas de lui pardonner ces choses là, mais qu'il voulait seulement que je passe du temps avec elle, que j'apprenne à la connaître, que je cherche à comprendre, que j'arrête de jouer au gosse de riche méprisant comme je le fais souvent lorsqu'elle est dans la pièce. J'ai accepté parce que je n'avais rien à perdre. Enfin... A part la vie, je veux dire. Parce que Lily Evans n'est pas le genre de fille avec qui l'on sort sans rester un minimum sur ses gardes.

« A quelle heure tu passes la chercher ? Me demande t-il. »

Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma montre et je peste.

« Merde, je suis déjà en retard !  
_ Sois sympa avec elle !  
_ Tu rigoles ?! Je dois bien me faire plaisir un peu ! Je riposte. »

Je bondis de son canapé, attrape ma veste et lui fait un signe de main avant de quitter son appartement. Je marche vers le ministère et au loin, je distingue Lily. Assise sur les marches, elle a l'air perdue dans ses pensées. Comme hier. Comme toujours. Elle a cette expression triste et vulnérable sur son visage qui me laisse à penser que Sirius a raison à son sujet, je me sens presque mal pour elle.

« Salut !  
_ Tu es en retard, pointe t-elle.  
_ Et tu es... Très jolie. »

Je fronce les sourcils et ferme rapidement ma bouche suite à l'aveu que je viens de lui faire et aux mots que je n'ai absolument pas conscience d'avoir prononcés mais que je pense tout de même. En secret. Enfin, plus maintenant. Merlin. Et voilà qu'elle rougit. Pourquoi est-ce que je lui fais du gringue ? Quel idiot ! C'est Lily Evans ! Lily Evans !

« En fait, ton t-shirt est affreux... Je m'empresse d'ajouter avec un sourire en coin.  
_ Espèce de troll !  
_ C'est vrai ! Tu l'as découpé dans un de ces vieux rideaux de l'étage des prophéties, ou quoi ? Je continue sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
_ Tu sais que je pourrais l'enlever, le...  
_ Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, Evans, je la coupe alors qu'elle soupire bruyamment devant mon sous-entendu.  
_ Je disais donc que je pourrais l'enlever, le nouer autour de ton cou, et serrer très fort jusqu'à t'étrangler. Sur ta tombe, je ferais graver « James Potter, mort étouffé dans un rideau. » Comment trouves-tu ce t-shirt, maintenant ? M'interroge t-elle avec un sourire enfantin contrastant volontairement avec ses propos virulents.  
_ Il est somptueux. Sans aucun doute, je réponds rapidement, la faisant rire aux éclats. »

Je déglutis à ce son que j'ai rarement entendu. Jamais aussi sincère, en tout cas. Jamais aussi clair, aussi expressif. Lily Evans a un rire merveilleux, et je me demande soudainement pourquoi il ne me parvient pas plus souvent aux oreilles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, aujourd'hui ?  
_ On tente de ne pas s'entre-tuer. Mon meilleur ami essaie de faire en sorte que je t'apprécie, et ce n'est pas simple, alors soyons juste nous-même et faisons quelque chose qui nous ressemble. Mon équipe de Quidditch s'entraîne tout à l'heure. Ça te dit de venir voir ça ? »

Lily accepte avec plus d'enthousiasme que je ne le pensais, alors je m'apprête à la faire transplaner mais je suis coupée dans mon élan par un grand gaillard qui fonce sur elle. Benjy Fenwick. Ce troll de Benjy Fenwick... Toujours là où on ne l'attend pas, toujours là où on ne le veut pas.

« Tu ne réponds plus aux lettres ? L'interroge t-il après l'avoir étreint.  
_ J'ai été un peu occupée ces derniers temps, répond-elle en mettant un peu de distance entre eux, me jetant au passage un regard hésitant.  
_ Je vois... Si l'envie te prend, tu n'as qu'à me rejoindre à la Tête de Sanglier tout à l'heure, j'y serai avec quelques amis.  
_ Je ne pense pas. Je passe la soirée avec James, conclut-elle avant de passer devant lui à toute allure, me faisant un léger signe de tête pour que je la suive. »

Je n'attends pas plus longtemps, bien que voir Fenwick se prendre un magistral vent soit une vraie bouffée d'air frais. Je suis surpris quand la main de Lily Evans se pose sur mon bras et que je me sens transplaner. Je le suis encore d'avantage lorsque je constate que nous sommes juste à l'entrée du stade à l'intérieur duquel mon équipe s'entraîne. Elle remarque mon étonnement et marmonne quelques mots pour se justifier mais je ne l'écoute pas vraiment. Je suis soufflé par son embarras, la rougeur de ses joues, et ses yeux verts fuyants. Lily Evans est aussi terrifiante qu'elle est belle.

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit où tu as appris à jouer, je lui fais remarquer alors que nous déambulons dans le couloir menant au terrain.  
_ Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé. »

Mon regard lâche le fond du couloir pour se poser sur elle, et je réalise qu'il y a vraiment un tas de choses que je ne sais pas. En fait, je ne sais rien, mis à part qu'elle a le béguin pour moi. Je l'ai remarqué il y a longtemps, mais je n'en ai jamais été vraiment certain car la manière qu'elle a de me dévisager n'est en rien en adéquation avec les mots qu'elle me lance à la figure sans y réfléchir à deux fois. On en revient à la problématique même qui fait que je ne peux pas la supporter : c'est une énigme.

« Est-ce que tu vas enfin me raconter quelque chose sur toi ? Je l'interroge, mi amusé, mi agacé.  
_ Il n'y a rien de passionnant à dire, me répond-elle simplement, me défiant du regard. »

Je devine qu'elle va tout faire pour éviter mes questions, et ça me donne instantanément envie de lui en poser des tonnes. Je vais la faire céder. Je vais y arriver parce que je suis un Potter, et que les Potters sont des acharnés qui n'abandonnent jamais. Ce soir je percerai le mystère Evans. Et si je n'y arrive pas, je le ferai demain, ou après-demain. Quoi qu'il arrive, je résoudrai l'énigme. J'ai déjà oublié que Sirius m'a demandé d'être cool avec elle.

« Allez, Evans. Je ne connais quasiment rien de toi.  
_ C'est mieux comme ça.  
_ Tu ne peux pas me répondre ça quand tu me regardes comme tu le fais ! Je réplique en bondissant devant elle, me mettant à marcher à reculons pour pouvoir observer le moindre changement d'expression sur son visage.  
_ Et je peux savoir comment je te regardes ? M'interroge t-elle, surprise et méfiante.  
_ Comme une fille qui est dépitée de s'être amourachée du mauvais garçon, je lui réponds en souriant narquoisement. »

Soudain, quelque chose se ferme sur son visage. Ses yeux quittent les miens, et je la vois avaler nerveusement sa salive. Elle ne dit plus rien, et je n'ose plus rien dire non plus. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir blessée alors que ce n'était pas le but. Je la taquinais juste. Il paraît que les filles sont susceptibles, mais Lily Evans l'est à un tout autre niveau.

Le reste du chemin se fait dans le silence le plus complet. Je regrette presque mon audace. L'exposer à la potentielle attirance qu'elle pourrait ressentir pour moi était maladroit. Lily Evans n'est pas comme les autres, j'aurais dû savoir qu'elle ne réagirait pas comme je m'y attendais, j'aurais dû prévoir qu'elle se fermerait.

« James ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me salue Kieran, balai à la main.  
_ Le terrain me manquait... Et l'équipe aussi. Je suis venu voir comment vous alliez, et j'ai amené une amie, Lily Evans. On pensait rester pour regarder l'entraînement, ça ne te pose pas de problème ?  
_ Pas du tout, au contraire ! Installez-vous. Tu joues, Lily ?  
_ Un peu, répond-elle modestement.  
_ Elle m'a mis une raclée pas plus tard que le week-end dernier... ça me fait encore mal de l'admettre, j'avoue en grimaçant.  
_ Vraiment ? S'étonne Kieran en l'observant de haut en bas. »

C'est vrai que quand on voit Lily, on ne s'attend pas à des compétences particulières en matière de quidditch. Elle est menue, pas très grande, et son visage est si paisible qu'on la verrait d'avantage assise dans une bibliothèque à lire sagement un manuel de botanique que dans le ciel à éviter des cognards. Pourtant, elle est douée, incroyablement douée, et j'ai beau tout faire pour réprimer mon admiration, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à son aisance déroutante lors de notre partie.

« Je sais, elle a l'air inoffensive, mais c'est juste une apparence, je lui explique en souriant.  
_ Tant mieux. Il te faut une fille capable de te faire fermer ta bouche, un peu, réplique t-il en me rendant mon sourire. »

Je mets une petite seconde à réaliser que Kieran pense que Lily et moi sommes en couple. Je me tourne vers elle en fronçant les sourcils pour m'assurer que j'ai bien compris, et elle hoche la tête, les yeux ronds comme des souafles.

« Je ne suis pas... Commence Lily.  
_ Nous sommes amis. Simplement amis, je termine.  
_ Oh... C'est... Nouveau, commente Kieran, surpris et amusé. »

Il s'envole avant que j'aie l'occasion de me défendre face à cette insinuation pas très flatteuse quant à ma vie privée, alors je fais simplement signe à Lily de me suivre dans les tribunes. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi tout en me fixant étrangement.

« Quoi ?  
_ Rien. C'est juste que... Tu as dit que j'étais ton amie.  
_ Tu es l'amie de Sirius, alors par extension, j'imagine que tu es la mienne aussi, je lui explique sur un ton placide. »

L'argumentation semble lui convenir puisqu'elle se cale au fond de son siège, observant avec fascination mes camarades s'envoler. Elle a les yeux d'une passionnée. Je le sais parce que ce sont aussi les miens. Elle lit le jeu en silence, en respectant sa beauté, en la voyant, et cette faculté n'est pas donnée à tout le monde. Je distingue en elle une profonde intelligence, ce soir là, celle qui n'a pas besoin d'être exposée pour qu'on la devine.

« Est-ce que c'est un sujet délicat pour toi, le quidditch ? Je l'interroge pour éviter de mettre une nouvelle fois les pieds dans le plat. »

Sans détourner le regard du ciel, elle fronce les sourcils. Pas comme quelqu'un qui est contrarié par quelque chose, plutôt comme quelqu'un qui se souvient de choses dont il n'a pas envie de se souvenir.

« La vérité, c'est que je n'y connais rien, me répond-elle en pivotant vers moi, m'offrant le sourire le plus insouciant qu'elle m'ait lancé jusque là.  
_ Tu te moques de moi ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça après ce que tu m'as fait vivre ce week-end ! Je proteste d'un ton léger. »

Encore une fois, elle éclate de rire, et encore une fois, je me surprends à aimer ce son. C'est à ce moment précis que je me demande quand sa présence a cessé de m'insupporter. Je ne m'en rappelle pas. J'ai juste envie d'en savoir plus sur elle, j'ai juste envie de comprendre, comme Sirius m'a encouragé à le faire.

« C'est mon petit-ami qui connaissait tout. Il m'a appris à voler. Il m'a donné le goût du jeu, de la compétition, il a su détecter quelque chose en moi que je ne soupçonnais même pas. Je pensais détester le Quidditch, je me refusais même presque à prononcer le mot, et un jour il m'a emmené voler... C'était... Tu sais, c'était particulier. C'était mon premier vrai vol, ma première course. Quand on se tient à quelques mètres du sol on ne ressent rien, mais à quatre vingt dix kilomètres heure, c'est une autre histoire. »

Elle me fixe comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je dise quelque chose, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis censé lui répondre. J'ai juste envie qu'elle continue à parler, qu'elle continue à me raconter toutes ces choses sur elle qui la rendent de plus en plus humaine à mes yeux.

« C'était comment, ton premier vol ? Me demande t-elle, interrompant ses confessions à mon plus grand regret.  
_ Merlin, comment veux-tu que je me souvienne de ça ? Je ne suis même pas sûr que je savais marcher à l'époque ! Je lui réponds en riant. »

Elle me sourit et se retourne à nouveau vers mes camarades qui s'entraînent. Le vent lui envoie les cheveux dans la figure, mais ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger. Elle reste de marbre, comme une statue, terrifiante de froideur et pourtant si passionnée au fond, mais je viens seulement de le découvrir.

« On devrait aller voler ensemble demain.  
_ Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, me répond-elle alors que ses yeux se voilent devant moi.  
_ Pourquoi ? »

Encore une question qui reste en suspend, encore une à laquelle elle ne daigne pas répondre. Pourquoi est-elle comme ça avec moi ? Elle met toujours de la distance, elle rajoute des barrières dès que je parviens à en faire tomber une et j'ai beau creuser, je ne trouve pas le problème. Je sais que j'ai toujours été méfiant vis à vis d'elle et que je ne l'ai jamais soutenu mais j'essaie, maintenant. J'essaie de comprendre ce qui pousse mon meilleur ami à passer autant de temps avec elle, j'essaie de trouver ce qu'il m'a dit de chercher, cette humanité qu'elle s'efforce sans cesse de cacher, mais à chaque fois que je l'entrevois, Lily s'obstine à la faire disparaître.

« Quand est-ce que tu pars en France ? Me demande t-elle subitement.  
_ Je ne sais pas encore. C'est compliqué. Dumbledore doit me trouver un remplaçant et je...  
_ Tu ne seras pas à Poudlard pour la rentrée ?  
_ Je ne pense pas. Je ne sais même pas combien de temps je vais devoir rester en France. Ça pourrait être une semaine comme ça pourrait être un an. »

Son visage reste neutre, mais elle se frotte nerveusement les doigts et ses yeux se figent sur ses chaussures. J'aimerais savoir à quoi elle pense. J'aimerais qu'elle me le dise, pour une fois. J'aimerais enfin qu'elle parle sans réfléchir cent fois avant de prononcer une phrase. Je voudrais qu'elle laisse échapper quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui me permettrait de la comprendre un peu mieux.

« Tu vas beaucoup manquer à Sirius, me dit-elle simplement.  
_ Je lui écrirais, et puis il t'a, toi. »

Elle secoue lentement la tête et replace une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille. Elle ouvre la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais elle la referme presque immédiatement à mon grand damne. Encore une fois, le silence reprend sa place autour de nous, jusqu'à ce que Lily se décide à le briser.

« Ce n'est pas pareil. Il tient beaucoup à toi... Plus qu'il ne pourra jamais te le dire, reprend-elle avec une pointe d'hésitation. »

Je m'apprête à répondre, mais je me rends compte à ce moment précis de la manière qu'elle a de me fixer, de ces quelques trémolos dans sa voix lorsqu'elle a prononcé sa phrase, et là, je doute qu'elle fasse vraiment référence à Sirius.

« Tu en as reparlé à tes parents ? M'interroge t-elle, coupant court à ma réflexion.  
_ Ma mère ne veut rien entendre. Mon père trouve que c'est une bonne chose.  
_ Elle est probablement très inquiète...  
_ Peu importe. Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ma mère. Sirius m'a bassiné pour que j'apprenne à te connaître et je suis presque certain qu'un interrogatoire m'attend en rentrant, alors tu vas devoir me donner un peu de matière ! »

Elle secoue la tête en souriant, soupirant en même temps. C'est comme si elle menait constamment un combat intérieur. Lâcher du lest, ou garder le contrôle, et j'en ai marre d'avoir un robot devant moi. Je veux Lily Evans, la vraie Lily Evans, alors je me décide à taper là où ça fait mal une bonne fois pour toutes. Crever l'abcès.

« Il était comment, ton petit-ami ?  
_ James, je ne suis pas sûre que...  
_ Allez, Lily ! Tu dois me raconter un ou deux trucs ! J'insiste en passant ma main dans mes cheveux. »

Elle grimace, et je vois que quelque chose la contrarie vraiment, qu'elle n'a pas du tout envie de me parler de ce garçon, et je pense qu'elle ne va pas le faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne un profonde inspiration et que, les yeux rivés vers le ciel au dessus de nous pour retenir des larmes qu'elle espère probablement que je ne voies pas, elle accepte de me répondre.

« Il était loyal. Toujours là pour ses amis, toujours là pour moi. Il était intelligent, et c'était l'une des choses que j'aimais le plus chez lui. Il était aussi généreux, attentionné et respectueux, mais ce sont des qualités parmi tant d'autres je pourrais continuer à en énumérer pendant des heures. Ce que j'aimais le plus, chez lui, c'était cette façon qu'il avait de me faire sentir spéciale et j'ai toujours espéré que lui aussi, il savait qu'il était spécial pour moi.  
_ Oh, arrête Evans ! Comme tu le décris, on dirait qu'il était parfait ! Personne n'est parfait ! Je réplique.  
_ Il n'était pas parfait. Il n'était pas fichu d'être modeste, et il était monstrueusement jaloux. Mais ce sont deux défauts que j'ai appris à aimer comme si c'était des qualités, m'explique t-elle en souriant d'un air pensif.  
_ Comment s'appelait-il ?  
_ J... Jerry. Il s'appelait Jerry, me répond-elle en bafouillant brièvement.  
_ Et comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ?  
_ L'interrogatoire s'arrête ici, Potter. Je t'en ai déjà dit plus que je n'aurais dû. »

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle entend par là, mais je ne la pousse pas. Je vois qu'elle a de la peine. Je voudrais bien compatir, mais je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle ressent, au fond, parce que ce qu'elle me montre aujourd'hui me trouble. Elle est loin du monstre, elle est loin de Lily Evans la tueuse sans remord, elle est loin d'être le robot que je l'ai toujours accusé d'être.


	20. Un tour en balai (Lily)

James m'a demandé de le rejoindre chez ses parents, alors j'ai transplané en sortant du Ministère. Héléna était toujours en train de travailler sur l'un de nos dossiers, je ne lui ai même pas dit que je me rendais chez elle. J'imagine que je ne savais pas tout à fait comment lui annoncer que j'allais rejoindre James. Elle m'aurait posé des questions, elle se serait sûrement fait des idées, et ce n'est certainement pas ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant.

Je me retrouve devant l'immense portail de la propriété des Potter qui disparaît brusquement dès que j'arrive à sa hauteur. Surprise, je regarde tout autour de moi avant de finalement m'avancer dans l'allée de gravillons. Je frappe distraitement à la porte, observant le jardin qui s'étend tout autour de moi tout en me demandant comment il peut, au juste, être possible de posséder une maison aussi gigantesque. Je crois que je ne m'habituerais jamais à ça.

« Mademoiselle Evans ? M'interroge un petit elfe de maison.  
_ C'est moi.  
_ Veuillez prendre place dans le hall d'entrée, M. Potter va venir vous chercher. »

J'avance prudemment à l'intérieur de la maison sans trop savoir pourquoi jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne de ce jour où je suis arrivée ici avec le professeur McGonagall. Le jour de l'attaque. Tout était sans dessus dessous. C'était horrible. J'essaie de ne pas y penser, et j'espère de tout mon coeur que James ne va pas me faire traverser le salon.

« Lily Evans ! »

Je sursaute et me retourne brusquement. Quand l'elfe de maison m'a dit que M. Potter allait venir me chercher, je pensais à James, pas à son père. Pourtant il est là, devant moi, et il me destine un sourire charmant que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. Le même que James.

« On s'est brièvement croisé au quartier général, mais il ne me semble pas avoir eu l'occasion de me présenter. Comme tu peux le deviner, je suis Victorius Potter, me dit-il en m'attrapant la main pour y déposer un baiser.  
_ Enchantée, je réponds poliment, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre devant tant d'élégance.  
_ C'est moi. Alors, dis moi, comment est-ce, de travailler avec ma femme ? M'interroge t-il tout en me faisant signe de l'accompagner dans une pièce adjacente, un bureau.  
_ C'est agréable. Héléna est compréhensive et nous avons la même passion pour le travail bien fait, alors...  
_ Ah, oui, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais particulièrement méticuleuse, pointe t-il avec un sourire énigmatique.  
_ James vous a parlé de... Des mangemorts... Je réalise en soupirant. »

Je me penche intérieurement à ce moment précis sur les potentielles conversations que les Potter ont à mon sujet durant le dîner. J'imagine Héléna leur confier que je suis une bonne petite, comme elle me le répète souvent, et j'imagine James lui répondre que je suis une meurtrière folle dingue qui a pour unique passion d'aligner les corps des mangemorts qu'elle tue (ou capture malencontreusement lorsque la première option lui a été interdite.). Je ne sais cependant pas où placer Victorius dans ce débat.

« Tout le monde en parle, au quartier général. Tu es la nouvelle attraction. Mais je dois dire que James est particulièrement virulent à ton sujet, c'est vrai...  
_ Papa ! Proteste l'intéressé en surgissant de la porte qui se trouve derrière moi.  
_ Combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter de frapper avant d'entrer ?! Le sermonne gentiment son père.  
_ Et combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter de ne pas embarquer mon rendez-vous dans ton bureau ?! S'exclame James sur le même ton.  
_ Ton rendez-vous ? Lily Evans est ton rendez-vous ? S'étonne son père.  
_ Oui. Enfin, non. Peu importe ! Elle est venue ici parce que je lui ai demandé de venir, alors laisse la tranquille et arrête de lui raconter des histoires.  
_ Mais... J'espérais pouvoir discuter un peu avec elle.  
_ Tu pourras ce soir. Elle reste manger ici, affirme t-il avant de me faire un signe appuyé de la tête vers le hall d'entrée pour que je sorte.  
_ Je reste manger ? Je répète, un peu perplexe. »

Il hoche la tête en guise de réponse, et me tire par le bras avec une pointe d'agacement lorsqu'il constate que je reste plantée au milieu du bureau de son père comme une abrutie. Nous déambulons dans les couloirs de la maison pendant de longues secondes qui me semblent être des minutes. James ne me parle pas, et je me demande s'il est en colère de m'avoir trouvé avec son père. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il a peur que je décime sa famille dès que je me trouve avec l'un d'entre eux. Il ne sait pas que je me sens chez moi, ici. Je pousse un profond soupir tout en me répétant inlassablement la maxime qui m'a permit de me tenir éloignée de lui jusque là : Lily Potter à l'intérieur, Lily Evans à l'extérieur.

« Après notre discussion hier, je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument que je te montre cette pièce, me dit-il en ouvrant une porte juste devant moi. »

Je retiens une exclamation de surprise lorsque je me retrouve propulsée au milieu d'un véritable sanctuaire dédié au quidditch. Je tourne sur moi même, incapable de savoir où poser mes yeux. Sur la fresque murale sur laquelle un attrapeur vole à toute allure pour attraper un vif d'or ? Sur la quantité déraisonnable de balais accrochés aux murs ? Sur les coupes que j'ai, pour une petite partie, déjà aperçu dans mon autre vie ? Sur la vitrine remplie de balles dont certaines semblent vieilles de centaines d'années ? Ou sur l'immense étagère de magasines et livres qui se trouve au fond de la pièce ?

« Merlin, je ne sais pas où regarder ! Je m'exclame à l'adresse de James. »

Il ne me répond pas. Il se contente de me sourire, et c'est déjà plus que ce que j'aurais espéré. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me rappeler de ce pourquoi je suis là. Quand il me sourit comme ça, c'est difficile de se souvenir que je dois garder mes distances. Ça me fait mal. J'essaie de ne pas avoir l'image de son corps inerte entre mes mains dans la tête, mais je l'ai, peu importe à quel point je lutte. Je souffre quand il est là. Je souffre quand il n'est pas là. Je souffre quand je suis là et que nous ne sommes pas ce que nous étions.

Je cache mon émotion en parcourant les étagères de magasines, passant l'index sur la tranche des quelques livres qui s'y trouvent, penchant la tête de temps à autre pour lire un titre. Puis je continue mon chemin vers les balais. Je les observe consciencieusement, sans envie, seulement avec de l'admiration, puis je m'arrête brutalement devant l'un d'entre eux, et c'est comme si je venais de me prendre un coup dans le ventre. Ma respiration s'arrête.

« Ça va ? M'interroge James en s'approchant, le regard jonglant entre le balai et moi. »

Je hoche mécaniquement la tête, me rappelant de ce Noël à Poudlard où, assise sur un banc de la Grande Salle en compagnie d'Alice, Peter, et Franck, j'avais déballé le paquet contenant ce balai. Celui de notre premier vol ensemble.

« C'est mon préféré, me précise t-il en l'attrapant et en le brandissant fièrement devant lui.  
_ Il est superbe.  
_ Tiens, prends le, me dit-il en me le tendant.  
_ Quoi ? Non ! Tu rigoles ! »

J'agite mes mains devant moi pour lui faire signe que je n'en veux pas, mais il ne m'écoute pas et il le lâche dans mes bras qui n'ont pour seul réflexe que de le rattraper.

« Je te le prête pour ce soir.  
_ Ce soir ?  
_ On va voler ! Me lance t-il avec enthousiasme.  
_ James, non, je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.  
_ Au contraire. C'est une très bonne idée. Allez, viens ! »

Il attrape à son tour un balai, n'écoutant pas une seule de mes protestations lorsque nous traversons le manoir Potter et que je dois trottiner pour parvenir à le suivre. A peine sommes nous arrivés dans le jardin qu'il s'élance en l'air sans même regarder derrière lui. Je suis forcée de le suivre, forcée de me rappeler de cette soirée où, dans les airs, il m'a débarrassé de ma colère, forcée de me rappeler de la première fois que j'ai réalisé qu'il était attirant, de ce premier vol durant lequel, inconsciemment, j'ai mis un pied dans une relation qui me ferait autant de bien que de mal.

Il vole. Il vole devant moi. Il tournoie, il monte, il descend, il virevolte. Il me fait penser à un enfant, là. Il est tellement content d'être dans les airs, il est tellement insouciant. Il ne sait pas que nous avons déjà fait tout ça, que j'ai déjà été captivée par ses mouvements, que je sais déjà que si je tombe, il me rattrapera. Parce que c'est comme ça que ça commence.

C'est là que tout débute vraiment. Quand il s'arrête devant moi, les mains agrippées au manche de son balai, et qu'il me dévisage comme s'il me portait un intérêt qu'il jugeait lui-même déplacé. C'est quand je suis incapable de détourner les yeux des siens, incapable de me dire que je ne suis pas raisonnable, incapable de me dire que je dois me contrôler que je me rends compte que je ne le peux pas. Mon coeur qui bat trop vite, il le sent, il le sait. Il me l'a dit lui-même. Je me suis amouraché du mauvais garçon. Il ne sait seulement pas à quel point il est le bon.

« Alors, ça fait du bien, non ? Me lance t-il finalement.  
_ Oui. Ça fait du bien, je réponds simplement, prenant une longue bouffée d'air frais. »

Il me fait un signe de la tête, et nous volons côte à côte pendant un moment sans même nous parler. L'un comme l'autre, nous balayons du regard les paysages environnants jusqu'à ce que nous passions au dessus de Londres et que les forêts laissent place aux buildings.

« Je n'arrive pas à me décider entre la ville et la campagne, commence t-il.  
_ Tu préfère la ville, je lui assure avec un sourire discret.  
_ Comment peux-tu affirmer une chose pareille ? Me demande t-il en riant, un peu interloqué. »

J'ai envie de lui répondre que c'est parce que je le connais par coeur, mais je ne peux pas me le permettre.

« Tu voles plus lentement que tout à l'heure. Tu veux voir le plus de choses possibles, je lui explique en haussant les épaules.  
_ J'imagine. C'est juste que... La campagne, la nuit, c'est un gigantesque trou noir, tu vois ? Alors que la ville est toujours éclairée. Toujours.  
_ Tu as peur du noir, Potter ? Je le taquine gentiment.  
_ Ce n'est pas moi qui dort avec la lumière allumée, Evans, réplique t-il sur le même ton. »

Je déglutis et ne réponds pas, me refermant totalement sans même le vouloir. Depuis que je suis sortie de la cellule dans laquelle les mangemorts me gardait prisonnière, je n'ai pas pu passer une nuit dans le noir complet. J'ai même du mal à me retrouver dans la pénombre. Je pense à Alice et à Frank que je n'ai toujours pas réussi à aller voir, et je me rends compte que, même quand pendant une seconde j'oublie que j'ai mal, la douleur me revient systématiquement, quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise.

« A quoi tu penses ?  
_ A rien, je lui réponds en secouant la tête.  
_ Evans... A quoi tu penses ? Répète t-il.  
_ A Alice et à Frank, j'avoue finalement, tout en continuant de voler à ses côtés. »

Il soupire. Pas parce qu'il a l'air ennuyé, mais parce qu'il est désolé. C'est la première fois.

« Tu veux en parler ?  
_ Non, je réponds, catégorique. »

Il hoche la tête, respectant mon choix, et nous reprenons notre périple silencieux coupé par un cri suraiguë lorsque nous passons au dessus d'une rue commerçante. Nous cherchons tous les deux la source du bruit jusqu'à ce que James pointe du doigt une femme immobile dans une petite ruelle entourée de trois hommes capuchonnés.

Sans réfléchir, nous descendons en piqué et nous réalisons rapidement que nous avons affaire à des mangemorts lorsque l'un d'entre eux se rend compte de notre présence et se met à nous jeter des sorts que nous évitons tous les uns après les autres.

James saute de son balai en premier, tirant habilement sa baguette de sa poche au passage. J'ai beau essayer de focaliser mon attention sur lui, j'ai du mal quand un deuxième mangemort arrive à immobiliser mon balai grâce à un sort de pétrification et que j'en tombe. Fort heureusement, je volais assez bas pour ne pas me blesser sévèrement.

Je roule sur le côté pour éviter un nouveau sort et je dégaine ma baguette à mon tour pendant que la femme s'enfuit en courant avec le troisième mangemort sur les talons. James ayant immobilisé le premier ennemi me jette un regard entendu avant de poursuivre celui qui s'est enfuit, me laissant m'occuper de cette personne à qui j'aimerais rendre les Avada Kedavra mais que je me contente de saucissonner.

A mon tour, je me mets à courir pour rattraper la femme et le mangemort, mais je ne les vois plus. Je n'entends pas non plus de cri, et la grande rue sur laquelle je débouche est si pleine de passants que je ne peux rien voir. La silhouette familière de James a disparu, et j'ai peur.

Je continue de courir dans tous les sens, paniquée, perdue. Je me faufile dans des ruelles sans même vérifier que personne ne m'attend pour me tendre un piège. Soudainement, j'ai oublié tout l'entraînement d'Edgar Bones. Je ne suis plus que Lily Evans, l'adolescente insouciante et craintive.

Je cherche James dans tous les recoins du quartier pendant ce qu'il me semble durer une éternité. Je l'appelle, sans succès, je me tourne et je me retourne, je grimpe même le premier étage d'un immeuble pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble, mais rien. Il a disparu, tout comme la femme et le mangemort, et je suis dans un état de stress catastrophique.

Et si j'avais encore échoué ? Et si je n'avais pas su le protéger ? Et s'il s'était fait tuer ? Mon coeur tape contre ma poitrine. J'ai l'impression que je ne peux plus respirer. Je pousse tous les gens qui me barrent le passage lorsque je cours vers la ruelle où nous avons atterris, espérant le retrouver là bas, espérant qu'il m'attende, mais quand j'arrive, il n'est pas là. Le mangemort que j'avais saucissonné a disparu, et mon balai aussi.

« Lily ! »

J'entends la voix de James au dessus de moi, et j'ai à peine le temps de réagir que je me retrouve sur le même balai que lui, les bras fermement serrés autour de sa taille. Mon coeur bat à toute allure, et je sais qu'il peut le sentir. J'ai eu tellement peur que j'en tremble encore lorsque nous atterrissons sur la pelouse impeccable du jardin Potter.

Nous descendons de son balai et il entreprend de m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé mais tout ce à quoi je peux penser c'est qu'il est en vie. Je suis à la fois soulagée et bouleversée. J'ai cru que je l'avais perdu une deuxième fois. Sans réfléchir, je réduis la distance qui nous sépare pour l'étreindre, et c'est comme si quelque chose éclatait au fond de moi.

Mes mains se nouent instinctivement dans son dos comme si elles n'avaient jamais cessé de le faire. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier, que je l'embrassais en lui disant que je n'échangerais ma vie pour rien au monde, pourtant, cela fait des mois.

« Lily... »

Il me repousse gentiment, et je suis forcée de revenir sur terre et de me souvenir qu'ici, nous ne sommes que deux personnes qui se connaissent à peine et qui se supportent tout juste. Je ne peux pas lui dire à quel point j'ai eu peur de le perdre. Il ne se rend pas compte de la frayeur qu'il m'a faite, il ne sait pas que je vais m'en vouloir toute la nuit de l'avoir laissé filer hors de mon champ de vision.

« Désolé, je... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris j'ai... J'étais toute seule et tu... Je suis...  
_ C'est bon, ça va. Tu vas bien, et je vais bien aussi. Le poste de la brigade d'intervention magique ne se trouvait pas loin, la femme s'y est réfugiée. Le mangemort s'est enfuit avec mon balai et il a emmené son copain... J'ai emmené l'autre au poste, m'explique t-il posément.  
_ Eh bien... C'est donc vrai ! »

La voix d'Héléna me coupe lorsque je m'apprête à répondre à James, et nous nous retournons vers elle dans un seul et même mouvement. Il soupire, s'attendant à juste titre à ce qu'Héléna nous taquine un peu, et il me fait signe, un peu à contrecoeur, de rejoindre sa mère à l'intérieur.

« Excusez-nous, nous ne vous avons pas attendu pour le dîner... Il est déjà tard. Quand Victorius m'a dit que vous étiez ensemble, je me suis dit que nous ne vous reverrions peut-être pas ce soir... »

Son sous-entendu me rend écarlate alors que James secoue la tête en marmonnant que sa mère est beaucoup trop intrusive et qu'elle devrait bien finir par comprendre pourquoi il ne lui présente que rarement ses copines, bien que je n'en sois pas une, fait sur lequel il insiste lourdement.

« James, cette lettre est arrivée pour toi i peine cinq minutes, poursuit-elle en lui tendant la missive. »

Il la tourne dans ses mains avant de la décacheter et de parcourir le parchemin qui s'y trouve. Son regard change au fur et à mesure. Il s'éclaire, et lorsqu'il replie la lettre, un large sourire s'est dessiné sur son visage.

« Je pars en France ce week-end ! Nous lance t-il avec légèreté. »

Je crois qu'à ce moment précis, le visage d'Héléna et le mien sont marqués par la même expression de stupeur. Elle se contente de quitter la pièce sans un mot, je reste paralysée au milieu de la pièce avec l'impression désagréable qu'il me glisse entre les doigts.

« Mais... Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de remplaçant et que tu...  
_ Le professeur Dumbledore a assigné Amélia. Elle sera parfaite ! Il faut que j'écrive à Sirius ! S'exclame t-il en s'élançant dans une autre pièce, me laissant seule avec mes pensées. »

Je réalise avec horreur au moment où il n'est plus là que je me trouve dans le salon, juste devant ce canapé noir où je l'ai vu recouvert du sang de ses parents deux ans plus tôt. Je plaque instantanément mes mains sur mes yeux, j'essaie d'évacuer ce souvenir de mes pensées, mais je n'y arrive pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ici ? M'interroge Victorius, pénétrant dans la pièce un livre sous le bras.  
_ Je... J'étais... James est parti écrire une lettre à Sirius.  
_ Oh... Eh bien je crois que tu peux t'asseoir. Nous en avons pour un moment, m'indique t-il. »

J'évite consciencieusement le canapé, et je me pose sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre vers laquelle mon regard dévie pour finalement se perdre. James va partir. Je ne vais pas pouvoir le protéger comme je le veux, je ne vais pas savoir comment il va, je vais... Je vais devenir folle. Plus encore que je ne le suis actuellement.

« Comment s'est passé ce rendez-vous ?  
_ Pardon ?  
_ Le rendez-vous, avec James, précise t-il en me souriant chaleureusement.  
_ Oh. Oui. Bien sûr. Eh bien... Nous sommes tombés sur une attaque en plein Londres.  
_ Quoi ?! Merlin mais... Qu'est-ce que...  
_ Tout va bien. Deux mangemorts se sont enfuis, mais James a amené l'autre à la brigade magique. »

Le père de James se frotte le visage l'air effaré, puis il se lève de son fauteuil et tourne en rond pendant un certain temps.

« Ces vermines... Quand s'arrêteront-ils ? »

Je le suspecte de ne pas attendre de réponse alors je ne lui en donne pas. Je l'observe griffonner une lettre et l'attacher à la patte de son hibou avant de le laisser s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Je devine qu'il a prévenu le ministère. Nous nous taisons alors, tous deux pensifs. A chaque fois que nous oublions un instant que la guerre se trouve tout autour de nous, nous y sommes plongés de nouveau, immergés sans s'y attendre, et quand nous parvenons à sortir la tête de l'eau, nous ne sommes jamais indemnes.

Il y a toujours cette peur, au fond de nous, que nous voulions bien l'admettre ou non. Nous sommes dans le noir, dans l'incertitude constante. Nous regardons où nous mettons les pieds comme si des mines jonchaient le sol, nous ne sortons pas seuls le soir, du moins, nous ne sommes pas censés le faire si nous tenons à notre sécurité d'après le ministre de la magie. C'est dur de vivre dans un monde dans lequel nous ne pouvons pas être libres sans craindre pour nous et pour nos proches.

« Ca suffit. Ils ne nous parasiteront pas notre soirée. Ils peuvent semer la terreur quand ils arrivent avec leurs grandes capes et leurs masques de lâches, mais ils ne nous terroriserons pas dans ma maison ! Lance le père de James avec véhémence avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé, son livre toujours à la main. »

Je souris légèrement sans lui répondre. Parler des mangemorts fait surgir en moi une haine sans égale, et encore plus lorsque j'en discute avec quelqu'un qui a périt par leur main dans mon autre vie. J'ai du mal à cacher tout ça.

« Changeons de sujet. Ma femme a visité un musée moldu il y a peu. Elle m'a dit qu'elle y avait vu des balais. Y-a-t-il également une ligue de Quidditch pour les non-sorciers ? M'interroge t-il. »

Je réprime un rire, et je secoue la tête avant de m'avancer dans mon fauteuil pour lui donner l'explication qui, je le sais, va l'étonner. Victorius et James Potter ont cette passion du sport en commun, et savoir que l'on utilise leur ustensile favoris d'une autre façon que la leur, leur est presque inconcevable.

« En fait... Les moldus s'en servent pour nettoyer leur maison, je lui avoue avec un sourire.  
_ Comment ça, nettoyer leur maison ? Répète t-il, très intéressé.  
_ Eh bien... Ils utilisent les brindilles pour frotter le sol et le débarrasser des poussières.  
_ Ca alors ! Quelle drôle d'idée ! S'exclame t-il avant de se mettre à rire. »

Je le rejoins dans son amusement tout en me rappelant de mes vacances d'été suivant ma première année à Poudlard où j'ai raconté à mes parents que j'avais suivi un cours dans lequel nous devions chevaucher des balais. Ce jour là, mon père avait prononcé l'exacte même phrase qui vient de sortir de la bouche de Victorius Potter. La vie est une boucle, mais j'ai la sensation de ne pas encore savoir à quel point c'est vrai.


	21. Le dernier rendez-vous (James)

Ce vendredi marque le jour de notre dernier rendez-vous. Je pars en France dans quarante huit heures. Pour l'occasion, Peter, Rémus et Sirius se sont joints à nous aux Trois Balais. L'ambiance est bon enfant bien qu'un groupe d'ivrognes au fond de la pièce semble commencer à agacer la serveuse d'avantage encline aux avances de mon meilleur ami qu'aux déblatérations d'un poivrot sur la politique actuelle.

Lily Evans observe obstinément le dehors. Elle a insisté pour s'installer près de la fenêtre. C'est comme si elle avait toujours besoin de s'évader dans un autre monde que le sien. C'est comme si elle s'imaginait à la place des passants dehors pour pouvoir mieux accepter sa vie, ou du moins, pour pouvoir la supporter. Elle m'apparaît vulnérable, maintenant. Je comprends pourquoi Sirius l'a prise sous son aile. L'idée même de partir en France et de la laisser commence à me déranger.

J'écoute distraitement la conversation des garçons sans pour autant m'en mêler. Lily Evans a réussi à attirer mon attention. Elle a réussi à faire disparaître l'animosité que je ressentais à son égard pour la transformer en réel intérêt. Et si elle pétait un câble, pendant que j'étais parti ? Et si personne ne pouvait la retenir ? Et si elle se mettait dans une sale situation et qu'on était obligé de l'enfermer à Azkaban ?

Elle est trop jeune, pour ça. Elle a vécu des horreurs, et pourtant, lorsqu'elle ne fait pas attention, elle nous laisse encore entrevoir l'insouciance de sa jeunesse sur les traits fins de son visage. Elle ne mérite pas ça. Elle ne mérite pas d'être enfermée quelque part parce que pendant un bref moment, elle a oublié qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser contrôler par la haine qui la ronge.

« Rends moi service, Lily, je commence à voix basse pour ne pas perturber la discussion des garçons.  
_ Hmm ? »

Son visage se tourne lentement vers moi et elle m'interroge du regard. Ses grands yeux verts paraissent si innocents à la lumière tamisée de l'endroit que j'ai du mal à croire que c'est elle qui a séduit et tué un mangemort dans les toilettes d'un bar le jour de notre rencontre.

« Ne t'attire pas d'ennui quand je serai parti. »

L'ombre d'un sourire passe sur son visage, et elle hoche laconiquement la tête, m'autorisant ensuite à focaliser toute mon attention sur mes amis, trinquant bruyamment avec eux. A mon départ. C'est ce moment là que choisi Sirius pour sortir une petite caisse en osier de sous la table et pour la poser devant Lily.

Elle l'observe en fronçant les sourcils, alors qu'il l'encourage du regard, et je me surprends à sourire en la voyant ouvrir la caisse et pousser une exclamation de joie. Une joie profonde. Comme un enfant qui découvre ses cadeaux au pied du sapin le jour de Noël. Ce soir, je suis heureux qu'elle soit heureuse, et je me reconnais à peine.

Elle remercie Sirius qui me lance un regard perçant, comme s'il attendait que je dise à Lily que c'était moi qui avait fait tout le travail. Ce n'est pas le cas. C'est lui qui m'a dit que son chat lui manquait. J'ai juste essayé de le retrouver. J'y suis parvenu par un heureux hasard, mais je n'ai jamais eu envie de lui dire que ce cadeau venait de moi, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai demandé à Sirius de le lui offrir.

Cela aurait été trop bizarre. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Nous nous sommes vus tous les soirs de la semaine, et je crois que l'idée de partir sans rien lui laisser me semblait déplacée. Ce n'est pas grand chose, c'est juste un chat, et pourtant, un millier de petites lumières s'allument dans ses yeux alors qu'elle serre la boule de poil grise contre elle.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois allé le chercher ! S'exclame t-elle à l'adresse de Sirius.  
_ Moi non plus... Commente t-il en me jetant un nouveau coup d'oeil.  
_ Je suis désolée mon Shakespeare, tu vas devoir rester dans ta boîte pour le moment, murmure t-elle à son chat avant de le remettre dans la caisse. »

J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas la même personne que celle que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques semaines de cela. Je la vois sous un tout nouveau jour. D'abord, il y a eu Honoré. Elle s'en est occupée comme si cet enfant était le sien. C'était déstabilisant. Rémus me la fait remarquer. Elle connaissait tous les gestes à faire, tous les mots à prononcer... Elle était aimante et attentionnée. Elle n'avait aucun point commun avec la Lily pleine de froideur qui se tient en face de nous la plupart du temps. Et puis il y a eu nos rendez-vous, et maintenant Shakespeare.

Il y a toujours cette demie heure. Ces longues trente minutes pendant lesquelles Lily n'est que l'ombre d'elle-même, un fantôme méprisable et austère. Ce sont les premières minutes que l'on passe avec elle, celles pendant lesquelles elle n'a pas encore baissé sa garde. Elle est imperturbable, à ce moment là. Il est impossible de lire quoi que ce soit sur son visage, et il y a plus.

C'est comme si tous ses gestes étaient étudiés, comme si le moindre froncement de sourcil, le moindre clignement d'oeil, le moindre mot qui sortaient de sa bouche avait été longuement pensé. C'est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai toujours considéré comme un robot. En apparence, elle fait en sorte que tout soit parfait, alors qu'à l'intérieur, nous savons tous que c'est un vrai bordel.

Lily attache toujours impeccablement ses cheveux en une queue de cheval de laquelle ne dépasse aucune mèche. Elle ne se maquille pas, mais ses lèvres ont cette teinte rosée naturelle qui rendent ses sourires éblouissants. Dans sa garde robe, on ne trouve que le nécessaire. Deux ou trois jeans et quelques t-shirts de couleur sombre. Des vêtements sur lesquels le sang ne se remarque pas. Tout était réfléchi dès le départ, et c'est ce qui la rend si terrifiante.

Elle a une démarche conquérante, pendant ces trente minutes. Elle est confiante, sûre d'elle, imperturbable. C'est comme si rien ne pouvait la faire dévier du plan qu'elle s'était formée dans sa tête. Elle est déterminée, et ça se lit dans son regard vert flamboyant. Elle rugit silencieusement, croyant que personne ne peut l'entendre, mais je suis là, et j'ai l'ouïe fine.

Lorsque ces trente minutes sont écoulées et que l'objectif de Lily a un peu dévié de son esprit, on la rencontre pour la première fois. En admettant qu'elle nous apprécie, car sinon, elle reste sur ses gardes. Quand elle lâche prise, sans s'en rendre compte, elle nous laisse entrevoir autre chose. De temps en temps, un sourire qui n'est pas étudié filtre. Quand on a de la chance, son rire nous parvient aux oreilles. De temps à autres, elle nous regarde avec ses grands yeux d'animal blessé qu'on a envie de soigner. A ce moment là, on se rend compte que Lily est vulnérable. A ce moment là, on l'apprécie.

Et à ce moment là, on apprend qu'on part en voyage dans deux jours et que l'on ne pourra pas venir en aide à l'animal blessé. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. J'irai en France, coûte que coûte, mais j'espère secrètement que Sirius s'occupera bien de Lily. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour lui rappeler qu'elle est humaine. Je sais qu'elle l'a oublié, je sais qu'elle a encore ce désir profond de tuer, en elle, je sais qu'elle est toujours aussi dangereuse que lorsque nous l'avons rencontré. Pourtant, maintenant, je sais aussi que rien n'est naturel dans cette rage.

« Tu ne vas pas t'amuser ? Me demande t-elle alors que Sirius, Rémus et Peter ont remarqué une table de plusieurs jeunes femmes fêtant un enterrement de vie de jeune fille à l'entrée du bar.  
_ Je suis bien là.  
_ Ne te force pas, vas-y. Je sais que ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas ramené de fille chez toi, pointe t-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur. »

Je manque de m'étouffer avec mon whisky-pur-feu et je la regarde, abasourdi de l'entendre me taquiner sur ma vie privée.

« Et toi, ça fait combien de temps au juste que tu n'as pas ramené un garçon chez toi ? Je lui renvoie au visage, à peine conscient de l'insensibilité dont je fais preuve à ce moment précis. »

Je ne réfléchis pas toujours avant de parler, et j'en ai encore la preuve quand elle me fixe avec une profonde détresse. Son copain est mort. Son copain est mort. Quel abruti. Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Je m'apprête à m'excuser lorsqu'elle éclate soudainement de rire sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Interloqué, je la fixe alors qu'elle ne semble pas réussir à stopper cette hilarité qui l'a prise sans prévenir.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
_ Rien. Rien. C'est juste que... Tu ne peux pas comprendre, me répond-elle entre deux rires. »

Cette déclaration me vexe un peu, mais je sais que même si j'insistais, elle ne m'expliquerait rien parce que Lily est comme ça. Elle est secrète, et j'ai compris que je devais juste l'accepter. Je ne percerai jamais entièrement le mystère, même si ça me contrarie.

« Ça fait certainement plus longtemps que toi, en tout cas, reprend-elle en avalant une gorgée de bière-au-beurre.  
_ Comment tu peux affirmer une chose pareille ? Tu ne sais pas quand j'ai...  
_ Il y a deux semaines très exactement, me coupe t-elle, toujours le même sourire taquin figé sur sa bouche. »

Je déglutis et cherche un instant dans ma mémoire, comptant les jours dans ma tête, réfléchissant silencieusement jusqu'à remonter à cette fameuse dernière nuit où j'ai ramené une certaine Patty... Betty... Ou Mandy dans mon appartement. Merlin. Elle a raison. Deux semaines.

« Deux semaines... Ça ne fait pas très longtemps ! Je lui signale sans rentrer dans son jeu.  
_ Pour moi, non. Pour toi, si.  
_ C'est presque blessant, Lily. »

Elle lâche un rire. Il n'est pas contrôlé. C'est rafraîchissant. Je ne peux pas faire autrement que de lui sourire, moi aussi. Il y a quelques temps, sa présence m'incommodait, et maintenant j'ai peine à me souvenir que mes amis sont avec nous, quelque part dans ce bar.

« Ça va te paraître un peu intrusif mais... Ça ne te manque pas ?  
_ Quoi ? Le sexe ? M'interroge t-elle en sirotant sa bière-au-beurre, levant ses yeux candides sur moi.  
_ Oui. Enfin, non. Tout. Avoir quelqu'un. Je veux dire, ça avait l'air sérieux avec ton petit-ami, et... Ça fait un moment que... »

Je m'interromps, songeant qu'encore une fois, je vais mettre les pieds dans le plat, mais Lily a l'indulgence de me faire comprendre par un sourire qu'elle a saisi ce que je veux dire.

« Il me manque tous les jours. Il n'y a pas une minute qui passe pendant laquelle je ne pense pas à lui. Je n'ai jamais songé refaire ma vie avec qui que ce soit. Le simple fait de devoir te l'expliquer me donne la nausée. Je pensais que c'était évident. Notre relation méprisait la platitude. Je ne retrouverai cela avec personne. »

Cette fois, elle ne me regarde plus. Elle se contente de faire tourner sa bière-au-beurre au fond de sa choppe, et je ne comprends pas comment elle peut penser comme elle le fait, comment elle peut aimer comme elle le fait. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi passionné.

« Lily... Tu es jeune. Tu as des certitudes, mais tu ne devrais pas t'interdire quoi que ce soit.  
_ Je ne m'interdis rien. Je ne suis intéressée par personne d'autre que par lui, c'est tout, me répond-elle machinalement.  
_ Mais il n'est plus là.  
_ Ça ne rend pas mes propos moins vrais. »

Je m'apprête à rebondir une nouvelle fois lorsqu'une violente détonation nous interrompt, brisant toutes les fenêtres du pub une par une pendant qu'un vent de chaleur s'y engouffre. Je n'entends plus rien à part un sifflement long, aigu, et persistant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je mets à relever la tête que j'avais instinctivement protégé de mes bras, mais je sais que j'en mets d'avantage à regagner l'ouïe que la vue.

Autour de moi, des gens sont allongés par terre. Certains rampent vers je-ne-sais-où, et ils n'ont pas l'air de le savoir non plus, pendant que d'autres se contentent de poser la main sur les différentes plaies que l'explosion leur a causée. Je cherche les garçons du regard, je ne distingue que Rémus et Sirius, à quelques mètres de là.

Sirius est allongé, comme s'il avait été assommé. Rémus, lui, est debout, et il a l'air tout aussi sonné que moi. Il balaye la pièce du regard, l'air abattu. C'est là que l'ouïe me revient. J'entends des gens hurler et pleurer, des enfants appeler leurs parents, et puis j'entends des rires et des verres valser comme si l'on donnait des coups de pieds dedans.

Une partie de la charpente du bar s'est effondrée, causant un véritable désordre et un immense nuage de poussière. Je parviens à voir au travers, mais je ne distingue pas la silhouette féminine de Lily. Elle a disparu. Je me lève pour la chercher, et soudain, je suis clouée à la banquette. Un sort de pétrification vient de m'atteindre par la fenêtre brisée.

Peu après, un mangemort rentre dans le pub. A chaque fois qu'il pose le pied par terre, le parquet craque sinistrement. Le frottement de sa cape sur le sol m'indique sa position même si je ne suis pas capable de tourner la tête. J'ai envie de prévenir Rémus qu'il s'approche de lui, mais je ne peux pas parler.

« Diffindo ! »

La voix du mangemort retentit plusieurs fois dans le bar suivit de cri plus perçants les uns que les autres. Je vois du sang glisser lentement sur le parquet près de moi, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'inquiéter pour qui que ce soit d'autre que pour Rémus qui est maintenant dans mon champ de vision, sans baguette.

« Hé ! Many ! Viens voir ça ! Il y en a un qui n'a rien ! S'exclame le mangemort. »

Presque aussitôt, un deuxième homme capuchonné entre dans le pub. Ils sont tous les deux à quelques mètres de Rémus qui observe la pièce désespérément à la recherche de n'importe quel ustensile qui pourrait lui venir en aide.

« Et si on s'amusait un peu avec lui, Many ? Reprend le mangemort.  
_ Le seigneur des Ténèbres nous a juste demandé de faire éclater l'endroit, Lukas, répond placidement l'autre.  
_ Il ne sera pas fâché d'apprendre qu'on a torturé quelques uns de ces sangs-mêlés ! »

L'autre mangemort ne répond pas, mais je l'entends s'avancer. Ils entrent tous les deux dans mon champ de vision et j'en vois un des deux lever sa baguette vers Rémus qui ne peut rien faire pour se défendre. Il essaie de les dissuader, mais la poussière l'empêcher de parler correctement, il ne fait que tousser.

Soudain, je me rends compte que Lily est allongée aux pieds des mangemorts, couverte de sang, et j'ai l'impression de recevoir un violent coup dans le thorax. Je ne pensais pas. Je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait cet effet là de voir son corps gisant misérablement dans la poussière et ses vêtements sombres que je devine imbibés de substance pourpre collant à sa peau. Je croyais qu'elle était invincible.

Ça m'est rarement arrivé, mais je crois que je suis en état de choc. Je suis malade de ne pas pouvoir bouger, de ne pas pouvoir me ruer sur elle pour l'aider, pour empêcher son sang de couler, pour vérifier qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Je ne sais même pas comment elle est arrivée là. Est-ce l'explosion qui l'a propulsée ? A peine cinq minutes plus tôt, nous étions en train de plaisanter tous les deux, nous étions en train de passer un bon moment ensemble, j'étais en train de découvrir un peu plus la Lily vulnérable, celle qui n'a rien à voir avec la Lily glaciale.

Maintenant, elle est allongée sur le ventre, vaincue sans même avoir combattu, les mains recouvertes de minuscules blessures probablement causées par l'explosion de la fenêtre, et le visage fermé, éteint, comme lors des trente premières minutes, comme lorsque la haine est tout ce qui la guide.

Les mangemorts sont toujours en train de menacer Rémus, mais j'écoute à peine ce qu'ils disent. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon ami ne bouge pas, pourquoi il n'essaie pas de s'échapper. Je sais que Rémus n'est pas un lâche, qu'il ne nous laisserait pas seuls ici, mais il pourrait tenter de sortir du bar pour aller prévenir l'Ordre. Il pourrait, et pourtant, il reste immobile. Je ne comprends pas.

Puis je suis son regard qui me mène directement à la main droite de Lily. Je remarque que son poing est serré sur un gros morceau de verre. Ses cils bougent imperceptiblement, et je me rends compte qu'elle est consciente. Ce n'est que quand le mangemort entame un pas en direction de Rémus que je comprends ce qu'il va lui arriver s'il ne s'enfuit pas immédiatement.

« Endolo... Aaah ! »

Le cri de douleur du mangemort interrompu dans son sortilège distrait son acolyte qui se tourne vers lui. Il a à peine le temps d'apercevoir le morceau de verre que Lily a planté dans jambe de son collègue que Rémus se rue sur lui pour le maîtriser avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre ses esprits.

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Lily se dresse devant moi, aussi inexpressive que si elle lisait la gazette du sorcier, tenant du bout de ses doigts ensanglantés ce morceau de verre qu'elle vient de retirer de la jambe du dénommé Lukas qui lui hurle des insultes qui ne lui font ni chaud ni froid. Je crois même apercevoir un demi-sourire sur son visage quand il se penche sur sa jambe et essaye d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Je ne sais pas où elle a visé, mais je sais qu'elle avait une idée précise de l'endroit où il fallait planter le verre pour que le sang se déverse autant. Lily Evans ne fait jamais les choses sans réfléchir.

« Tu vas me le payer sale petite garce ! S'exclame le mangemort en brandissant sa baguette vers elle. »

Elle tâte sa poche à la recherche de la sienne, et je lis pendant une fraction de seconde de la détresse sur son visage quand elle ne la trouve pas. Cependant, elle se rue sur le mangemort sans lui donner l'occasion de se réjouir, et je ne suis pas étonné quand je la vois prendre le dessus sur lui. C'est elle. C'est celle que j'ai rencontré la première fois, c'est le robot qui ne connaît pas la défaite, le robot qui encaisse les coups sans donner l'impression d'avoir mal et qui essuie le sang qui perle au coin de ses lèvres sans la moindre inquiétude. C'est la Lily que je redoute.

« Finite ! Lance Rémus dans ma direction après avoir subtilisé la baguette de Many. »

Je peux enfin bouger. Je me saisis de ma baguette pour envoyer des étincelles dans le ciel mais je constate que la brigade d'aurors arrive déjà. J'ai juste le temps de me retourner pour voir Lily brandir le morceau de verre au dessus du mangemort allongé face contre terre, les deux bras bloqués dans le dos par la jeune femme qui les lui écrase avec son genou.

« Non ! Lily, non ! Je m'écrie en m'avançant rapidement vers elle. »

Ses mains se figent en l'air, mais elle ne lâche pas son arme. Je sais que je pourrais lui faciliter les choses en sortant ma baguette et en l'immobilisant mais je ne veux pas. Je veux qu'elle fasse le bon choix d'elle-même, je veux m'assurer qu'elle a changé même si elle ne l'a pas remarqué.

Soudain, elle abaisse rapidement ses mains et j'inspire sous le coup de la surprise sans avoir le temps de faire un seul geste pour l'empêcher de planter le morceau de verre dans le mangemort, mais ce n'est pas la tête de notre ennemi qu'elle vise, c'est le parquet, juste à côté de son visage.

« C'est ton jour de chance, lui confie-t-elle avant de se relever. »

Elle me jette un regard glacial, comme si je venais de la priver de quelque chose d'important que je ne comprenais pas, et elle passe à côté de moi sans un mot, enjambant sans les voir les corps des femmes qui, un peu plus tôt, fêtaient encore un enterrement de vie de jeunes filles.


	22. Perdu et perdue (Lily)

_« Lily,_

 _Je ne sais pas si tu liras cette lettre après avoir vu mon nom sur l'enveloppe, mais j'ai tendance à espérer qu'après ces quelques soirées que nous avons passées ensemble, tu te seras posé des questions sur nos rapports comme je l'ai moi-même fait._

 _Je sais que dès qu'il s'agit de moi, tu es sur la défensive, et peut-être que tu es soulagée que je sois parti en France pour cette même raison, mais j'espère que ce parchemin ne finira pas à la poubelle sans que tu n'y ai jeté un coup d'oeil car j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire._

 _Je suis fier de toi. Je sais que cette phrase peut paraître un peu paternaliste, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de plus adéquat. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de discuter après l'attaque aux Trois Balais. Les aurors t'ont emmené pour que tu donnes ta version des faits, et nous nous sommes tout juste croisés quand j'ai dû aller donner la mienne. Ensuite, je suis retourné au quartier général, mais tu n'y étais pas._

 _Sirius ne savait pas où tu étais passée, et je partais tôt le dimanche, alors je me suis juste dit que je t'écrirai lorsque j'arriverais chez Edgar Bones. Cet homme est... Vraiment étrange. Tu devrais le voir ! Il ne parle qu'en énigme, c'en est presque fatigant._

 _Enfin bref. Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que quand je t'ai vu tenir ce morceau de verre au dessus de Lukas Poloski, dans ma tête, il était certain que tu allais le lui planter dans le crâne, que j'intervienne ou non, et pourtant, je me suis trompé. Tu m'as écouté. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'as fait, et peut-être que tu t'en mords encore les doigts, mais j'espère que non._

 _Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu as changé. Toute la semaine je me suis demandé si c'était moi qui débloquait, mais finalement c'est toi. Pardonne cette tournure de phrase maladroite, mais tu m'as compris, Lily. Tu es redevenue humaine, et c'est bien. J'espère que Sirius saura conserver cette partie de toi et que je la verrai encore quand je reviendrai._

 _Au fait, comment t'es-tu retrouvée si loin de moi lors de l'explosion ? Et comment as-tu fait pour que personne ne te remarque ?_

 _A bientôt,_

 _James. »_

Je l'ai lue. Je l'ai lue, et relue, cette lettre. Elle n'a rien de romantique, elle n'a rien d'attachante, mais je la tiens dans ma main et je tremble presque. Je ne sais pas si je dois lui répondre. Cela fait deux jours que je me pose la question sans parvenir à trouver la réponse. Est-ce vraiment intelligent d'entamer une correspondance avec lui ?

D'un côté, je me dis qu'il est loin et qu'offrir une réponse à une lettre parfaitement innocente ne me fera pas dévier de mon objectif, mais d'un autre... Je redoute ce qu'il pourrait arriver si cette correspondance devenait un peu trop fréquente bien que je n'ai aucunement l'impression que James voit en moi ce qu'il voyait dans notre autre vie. Je suis juste Lily. La Lily qui a changé.

Je dois dire que ce passage m'a un peu contrariée. Je me suis posée des questions sur moi-même, j'ai passé en revue mes priorités, j'ai haïs James de m'avoir empêché de faire ce que je devais faire le jour de l'attaque. Il m'a fait dévier de mon plan initial, mais ce qui m'embête le plus, c'est que c'est la raison même pour laquelle il m'écrit. Je suis déçue par mon comportement là où il s'en réjouit. Comment pouvons-nous nous entendre ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? S'exclame Sirius en faisant irruption dans le bureau d'Héléna.  
_ Rien, juste un... Un courrier d'un client, je réponds en posant négligemment la lettre sur ma table. »

Il acquiesce et contourne mon bureau pour déposer une bise sur ma joue. De temps en temps, quand il peut se libérer, Sirius vient me chercher pour qu'on aille déjeuner ensemble. Rémus et Peter se joignent parfois à nous, mais Héléna n'a jamais voulu, elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Sirius dit que c'est parce que son fils lui manque et qu'être entourée de ses amis la contraint à penser un peu trop à lui.

En règle général, je suis contente d'aller manger avec les garçons... Quand Sirius se comporte bien, mais cette fois-ci, c'est fichu. Il profite d'un moment d'inattention de ma part pour attraper la lettre de James et il la brandit en l'air pour pouvoir la lire sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de crier.

« Ouuuuh Lily a reçu une lettre de Jaaaames ! Scande t-il avec un grand sourire.  
_ Rends la moi ou je te frappe !  
_ Tu ne feras pas ça, sinon je serais obligé d'écrire à mon meilleur ami pour lui parler de ton comportement déplorable... Il n'aimera pas ça, c'est certain. Il sera vraiment déçu...  
_ Et alors ? Est-ce que tu crois que ça me fait quelque chose ?! Je lance avec défi.  
_ Tu peux jouer la dure, Lily, je sais très bien comment ça fonctionne là dedans, tranche t-il en tapotant mon crâne avec son index. »

Je lui tords le doigt et il lâche instantanément la lettre que je rattrape habilement et que je fourre dans la poche arrière de mon jean, là où il n'ira pas la chercher, devant le regard à la fois amusé et agacé d'Héléna. Je regrette presque de l'avoir mis dans la confidence, de l'avoir laissé plonger dans la pensine. Comment peut-il me connaître autant en un simple voyage ?

« Allez vous disputer dehors, vous voulez bien ?  
_ Mais... Héléna... Lily a reçu une lettre de James ! S'exclame Sirius comme s'il s'agissait d'une découverte majeure.  
_ Alors il y a au moins une femme dans ce bureau qui a de ses nouvelles, marmonne t-elle.  
_ Oooh, ne sois pas amère. Tu sais comment il est...  
_ Oui, je sais comment il est, et c'est bien ça le problème.  
_ Il n'a jamais compris quelle merveilleuse mère tu es. Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais l'abandonner et m'adopter moi à la place, plaisante Sirius en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.  
_ Rappelle moi quel âge tu as ? L'interroge t-elle sur le ton de l'humour.  
_ J'ai vingt quatre ans, et le fait d'avoir besoin de l'amour d'une mère n'a rien à voir avec mon âge ! »

Héléna et moi pouffons en même temps, bien que nous sachions toutes les deux que derrière l'humour de Sirius se cache une part de vérité.

« Il y a un problème. »

Nos rires cessent lorsque la voix de Victorius Potter survient dans le bureau. D'un seul mouvement, nous nous tournons vers lui. Ses traits sont tirés, et je me rends compte que sa peau est ridée pour la première fois. Dans ses mains, une enveloppe au cachet du Ministère de la magie français. Je blêmis instantanément. Je marche vers lui, mais c'est comme si je ne savais plus utiliser mes jambes, comme si elles pouvaient me lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre.

Quand je prends le parchemin qu'il sort de l'enveloppe, mes mains tremblent. Je le déplie, le parcours tout en entendant mon coeur tambouriner contre ma poitrine, et lorsque j'ai terminé, je le tends à Sirius à côté de moi avant de m'enfuir.

Je descends jusqu'à l'office des portoloins, je regarde rapidement les horaires, et je me dépêche de transplaner au Refuge. C'est là bas que se trouvent la plupart des mes affaires que je rassemble rapidement. A chaque fois que je pénètre dans cet endroit, je me souviens des quelques jours que j'y ai passé avec James lorsqu'il a perdu ses parents. Je ne me suis pas encore décidée sur ce que je devais ressentir... De la souffrance ? Ou de la nostalgie ?

J'attrape Shakespeare que je mets rapidement dans sa caisse, et je repars en direction du quartier général de l'Ordre. Sirius est déjà là quand j'arrive. Il comprend rien qu'en croisant mon regard. Il a lu la lettre, lui aussi. Il sait que je ne peux pas rester là. Il sait que je ne peux pas accepter une nouvelle défaite, ce n'est pas possible.

« Lily, tu ne comptes quand même pas...  
_ Si. Tu as lu. James a disparu, Ils ont retrouvé ses papiers à moitié calcinés dans un entrepôt qui a pris feu pendant une attaque. Il y avait des corps dedans. Je ne peux pas rester là, Sirius.  
_ James ne fait pas partie des cadavres. Je le connais, il ne...  
_ Il ne quoi ? Il ne mourrait pas comme ça ? »

Tout à coup, le silence se fait entre nous, et le regard effrayé qu'il me lance n'est que l'ombre du mien. Je ne peux pas revivre ce calvaire à nouveau. Je ne peux pas le perdre encore.

« Garde Shakespeare.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? M'interroge t-il.  
_ Retrouver James.  
_ Mais... Tu ne sais même pas si...  
_ Peu importe, je le coupe pour ne pas entendre la fin de sa phrase.  
_ Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Héléna ? Tu as ton boulot ici et...  
_ Dis lui la vérité. Je vais chercher son fils. Il est hors de question qu'on me l'ai encore enlevé. »

A ce moment précis, mon boulot m'importe peu. Je sais qu'Héléna est effondrée à l'heure qu'il est et qu'elle aurait bien besoin que je sois là pour travailler, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux rien faire quand je viens de lire une lettre qui m'indique que James n'est peut-être plus là. Tout était vague et les corps dans l'entrepôt n'ont pas pu être identifiés, mais j'ai quand même peur.

Pourtant, je ne pleure pas. Quelque chose en moi me dit que ce n'est pas possible. C'est cet espèce d'espoir auquel on s'accroche toujours même si nous savons pertinemment qu'il est trop mince pour qu'il soit sage de lui donner autant d'importance. Je voudrais me le refuser, je ne devrais pas l'avoir, j'ai appris à ne pas l'avoir, mais je n'arrive pas à l'évacuer. Cet espoir est là, et je sais qu'il y restera jusqu'à ce que je vois de mes propres yeux le corps sans vie de James.

Il y a un portoloin qui part pour la France à 13h. Dans cinq minutes. Je n'ai pas de plan, mais je sais que je vais me rendre directement chez Edgar Bones. C'est là que j'aurais tous les renseignements nécessaires.

Je bouscule Sirius en passant à la hâte devant lui, balançant mon sac par dessus mon épaule, et sa main se ferme sur mon poignet, me stoppant net dans mon élan. Je me retourne pour lui faire signe de me lâcher et il s'exécute, mais je vois qu'il aimerait me retenir.

« Tu risques tout, Lily, me dit-il gravement. »

Je ne réponds pas. Je me contente de partir sans me retourner même si je sais qu'il a raison, même si je sais que je ne pourrais pas expliquer à James ma présence en France si jamais je le retrouve. Dans le cas où je ne le retrouve pas, je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer à ceux qui m'attendront ici. Tant pis. L'air anglais est soudainement devenu trop lourd pour moi.

Il y a quelques temps, j'aurais emmené trois énormes valises pour voyager. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai que le strict minimum et ça me paraît déjà trop. Il ne me faut que James, mais il n'est pas là alors je transplane jusqu'au portoloin et je me laisse guider en fermant les yeux.

Quand je sens enfin la terre ferme sous mes pieds, je suis loin de l'endroit où je devrais être. En plein Paris, j'évite de justesse une voiture roulant à tout allure, m'éclaboussant au passage des pieds à la tête, et je transplane.

J'arrive au milieu du familier champ de maïs d'Edgar Bones que je traverse à grandes foulées, m'attendant à le voir assis sur sa chaise à bascule à l'entrée de sa maison en bois, les yeux fermés, se balançant en marmonnant quelques mots que lui seul comprend. Pourtant, quand j'arrive à sortir du champ, je me fige devant l'étendu du désastre.

La maison d'Edgar Bones est détruite, rasée. Il n'en reste que de vulgaires morceaux de bois carbonisés fumant encore et des brisures de vases en porcelaine, par ci, par là. L'odeur de feu obstrue mes narines alors que je fais le tour du tas de bois, donnant des coups de pied dans les quelques objets qui font obstacle à mes recherches.

De temps en temps, je me baisse croyant voir une baguette traîner, mais ce ne sont que de simples brindilles. Je m'arrête, soupirant en observant le désastre qui se trouve devant moi. Que s'est-il passé, ici ? Où sont James et Edgar ? Et Caradoc ? Benjy a-t-il eu de leurs nouvelles, à Londres ? Peut-être que j'aurais dû commencer par là...

Alors que je m'apprête à repartir et que mes yeux balayent le tas de cendre, j'aperçois quelque chose sous les débris. Je m'avance prudemment, et mon sang se glace dans mes veines quand je réalise qu'il s'agit d'une main, et que le reste d'un corps se trouve probablement au bout.

Je sors brusquement ma baguette de ma poche et j'envoie valser tout les morceaux de bois carbonisés pour découvrir la personne. Ses vêtements ont fondus sur son corps et se sont mélangés à sa peau. Je ne connaissais pas l'odeur de la chaire humaine brûlée jusque là, maintenant, j'aimerais l'oublier.

« Lily ! »

Je n'ai même pas entendu Caradoc surgir derrière moi. Je sursaute et manque de lui lancer un sort par inadvertance, puis je le laisse s'approcher sans rien dire alors que je reconnais le corps qui se trouve devant nous. C'est celui d'Edgar Bones. Les traits bruts de son visage sont encore reconnaissable.

« Aide moi, me dit Caradoc. »

Je le fixe avec incompréhension jusqu'à ce que je le voies attraper les jambes d'Edgar et me faire signe de prendre ses mains brûlées. Je déglutis et me penche en détournant la tête, essayant de respirer le moins possible, de ne pas sentir l'odeur du cadavre fumant de mon mentor, et me jurant de le venger lui aussi.

Sa peau bouillante s'effrite sous mes doigts, je suis dégoûtée et révulsée. Dès que Caradoc me fait signe de lâcher le corps, je me retourne pour vomir dans le champ de maïs.

« Il faut que nous nous dépêchions. Ils risquent de revenir. Ils surveillent, reprend Caradoc. »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut faire, je ne sais pas où il veut aller, mais je sais de qui il parle. Les mangemorts, évidemment. Alors j'attrape la main qu'il me tend pendant que l'autre est posée sur le corps d'Edgar, et je me sens transplaner. Peu à peu, l'odeur de brûlé se dissipe, mais quand nous arrivons dans une maison au bord d'un lac, je sens toujours le cadavre que nous transportons.

« Vas à l'intérieur. Je vais m'occuper de lui. »

J'obéis sans poser de question. Je suis incapable de parler. L'entraînement ne m'a pas rendu moins sensible devant les corps sans vie de mes alliés. J'arrive à peine à contenir mes larmes. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe ici. Où est James ?

J'avance dans la maison de Caradoc, observant distraitement la décoration rustique ressemblant fortement à celle qu'il y avait dans la cabane d'Edgar. Il n'y a personne ici. Personne d'autre que Caradoc et moi. Il règne un silence de plomb dans la maison, et il n'y a aucune aiguille d'horloge pour le troubler. Je ne sais même pas quelle heure il est, c'est comme si j'étais dans un autre monde.

Je m'avance vers la fenêtre et je constate que Caradoc creuse et qu'il a ensorcelé une pelle pour l'aider. Est-ce comme ça que je vais finir ? Est-ce que quelqu'un va me creuser une tombe devant ce somptueux lac ?

Devant moi, sur un buffet, se trouve une lettre du Ministère français. Je la tourne et la retourne pour constater qu'elle est adressée à Edgar Bones. Elle a été ouverte. Probablement par Edgar avant qu'il ne se fasse surprendre. Je m'autorise à la lire, et j'apprends que la brigade des aurors a ordonné à mon mentor de quitter sa maison car il risquait d'y être attaqué.

« Il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il a vécu là bas avec sa femme, m'explique Caradoc à l'entrée de la maison, les mains pleines de terre.  
_ Et tu l'as laissé. Tu l'as laissé seul là bas en sachant ce qu'il encourait, je marmonne en serrant le parchemin entre mes doigts crispés de colère.  
_ Je ne l'ai pas laissé ! Je n'aurais jamais fait ça ! Edgar était comme un père pour moi ! Je l'ai traîné ici de force, mais j'ai dû m'absenter parce qu'il y a eu une attaque dans un entrepôt, il ne voulait pas venir avec moi, tu sais comme il était têtu... Quand je suis revenu il était parti. »

Ses bras pendent le long de son corps en signe d'impuissance. Je vois des larmes dans ses yeux. Je regrette presque instantanément de l'avoir sermonné. Il s'en veut alors qu'il n'y est pour rien. Edgar n'aurait pas pu être retenu même si l'on avait construit une cage en titane autour de lui. C'était un homme libre.

« Où est James ? »

Caradoc me fixe et grimace avant de sortir un parchemin de son tiroir. C'est à peu près le même que celui que nous avons reçu en Angleterre. James a disparu, et personne ne sait où il se trouve.

« Pour être honnête, en retournant chez Edgar, je pensais aussi retrouver James... M'explique t-il l'air sombre.  
_ Je ne comprends pas... James n'était-il pas avec vous ?  
_ Les premiers jours seulement. Après, il est parti effectuer une mission je-ne-sais-où. Il avait une planque près de l'entrepôt.  
_ Emmène moi là bas.  
_ Lily, c'est dangereux... Ils pourraient nous attendre par dizaine...  
_ Ca tombe bien, je suis assez contrariée pour les tuer par dizaine, je lui réponds en l'entraînant dehors. »

Nous arrivons dans une rue déserte. Au loin, une épaisse fumée se dégage encore de l'entrepôt dont le feu a pourtant été éteint. Un calme terrifiant règne dans le quartier, comme si tous les habitants étaient morts dans le bâtiment. Les maisons sont toutes fermées, les gens craignent probablement de voir revenir les criminels.

« C'était là, me dit Caradoc en pointant une plaque d'égout du doigt.  
_ Là ? Dans les égouts ? Je l'interroge, perplexe. »

Il sourit comme s'il savait quelque chose que je ne savais pas, balaye la rue du regard, puis il dévisse la plaque avant de me faire signe de descendre dans le trou. Je le fixe, perplexe, puis lorsqu'il me fait signe de me dépêcher, je m'y glisse finalement et je suis surprise lorsque je me fais avaler par la noirceur de l'endroit avant de me retrouver dans une pièce parfaitement propre qui n'a rien à voir avec des égouts.

« Qu'est-ce que...  
_ De simples moldus tomberaient dans les égouts. Nous sommes privilégiés, m'explique Caradoc en rentrant à son tour. »

Les murs de la pièce sont si blancs que j'ai l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension. Elle est presque entièrement vide, il y a juste un lit au fond, et quelques parchemins chiffonnés dans une poubelle. Je les déplie pour les lire, mais je n'y trouve rien qu'y pourrait m'aider à savoir où James se trouve.

« S'il n'est pas revenu là, c'est qu'il a dû se passer quelque chose...  
_ Les mangemorts l'ont peut-être trouvés... Je réplique en serrant les dents.  
_ Je ne pense pas. James fait bien les choses, il a ensorcelé l'endroit. Quelqu'un de mal intentionné se retrouverait dans les égouts, pas chez lui.  
_ Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il y a toujours un moyen de contourner les sortilèges, Caradoc. »

Nous nous observons un instant sans rien dire. L'Ordre du Phénix opère ici aussi, pourtant, c'est comme s'il n'y avait plus que nous deux, là. James est introuvable, et je tremble en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait lui être arrivé.


	23. La mission (James)

Je me réveille avec un mal de tête comme j'en ai rarement eu. D'habitude, les soirées arrosées se font avec Sirius et l'un de nous arrête toujours l'autre dans son élan avant qu'il n'en soit à un point de non retour mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas là, et je ne sais même pas avec qui j'ai fait la fête. L'ai-je seulement faite, d'ailleurs ? Merlin, tout est flou.

Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit, ayant à peine conscience que mon corps ne se résume pas qu'à ma douloureuse tête, puis je sursaute quand j'entends un bruit sec, le bruit d'un verre que l'on pose violemment sur une table en bois, exactement le genre de bruit que ma mère s'amusait à faire pour me faire payer mes gueules de bois quand j'étais plus jeune.

« Maman ? Je marmonne, encore à moitié endormi.  
_ Non, pas vraiment. »

Je mets quelques petites secondes avant de replacer un visage sur cette voix, et quand je réussis finalement, j'ouvre les yeux pour vérifier ma théorie. Les rayons du soleil ne filtrent pas à travers le les fenêtres que je n'ai pas, on peut dire que je ne suis pas gâté. Si j'avais su, j'aurais choisi autre chose que des égoûts. Peut-être que j'aurais pu la voir plus distinctement, au moins.

« Lily ?  
_ Bois ça, m'ordonne t-elle sèchement en désignant le verre sur ma table de chevet. »

Je lui obéis bêtement, gardant les restes de la cuite de la veille, je ne parviens à raisonner que quand le liquide fait son effet, un quart d'heure plus tard. Toujours assis dans mon lit, je tourne la tête vers la jeune femme. Elle s'est posée sur une chaise autour de la table, ses mains sont jointes devant elle et son menton est appuyé dessus. Je vois que sa mâchoire est crispée. Ses jambes s'agitent sous la table. Elle est énervée, et moi, je suis confus. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
_ Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tes parents te croyaient morts ?! S'exclame t-elle en bondissant de sa chaise.  
_ Mais je...  
_ Ils ont tué Edgar Bones ! Je te cherche partout depuis une semaine et où est-ce que je te trouve ? Dans un bar mal fréquenté. Tu t'amuses bien, pendant que les autres se font tuer ? M'interroge t-elle sur un ton cinglant. »

J'enregistre ce qu'elle vient de me lancer à la figure avec peine, essayant de me réveiller pour pouvoir répondre à ses attaques comme il se doit mais j'ai du mal à tout digérer. Edgar est mort, et je ne me souviens de rien.

« Que s'est-il passé ?  
_ Des mangemorts se sont rendus chez lui. Ils ont tout brûlé. Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? »

J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. La vérité, c'est que je ne me rappelle absolument pas de ce que j'ai fait ces derniers jours et c'est vraiment déroutant. C'est comme si je m'étais endormi chez Edgar puis que je m'étais réveillé ici.

« J'ai... Pour être honnête, je n'en sais rien... Je réponds en me frottant les yeux, toujours aussi endormi. Comment es-tu arrivée là ?  
_ Peu importe comment je suis arrivée. Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ? Me demande t-elle en s'approchant subitement.  
_ Je partais de chez Edgar pour aller effectuer une mission. J'ai transplané et j'ai marché un moment dans cette rue, il y avait un immense entrepôt et...  
_ Il a brûlé, me coupe-t-elle.  
_ Quoi ?!  
_ Il a brûlé. Des gens sont morts à l'intérieur. C'était un attentat. Ça s'est passé juste après que tu aies disparu. »

Je déglutis. Tout ce dont je me souviens après ça, c'est d'avoir sorti ma baguette, puis plus rien. Le blanc. Le néant. Le trou total. Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé.

« Je ne me souviens pas... Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait après, je lui avoue un peu troublé. »

Et si c'était moi qui avait mis le feu à cet entrepôt ? Mais en même temps, pourquoi aurais-je fait une chose pareille ? Je n'avais aucun motif. Pourtant, les dates coïncident. Lily semble lire dans mon esprit parce qu'elle se rue sur ma baguette et la tapote avec la sienne.

« Prior incanto »

Ma baguette se met à trembler sur la table, puis Lily lâche la sienne sur le coup avant de me fixer l'air à la fois paniqué et désolé.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?  
_ Incendio. C'est le dernier sort que tu as lancé. »

Je me fige puis je me lève brusquement, lui arrachant sa baguette des mains et vérifiant par moi même. Quand je constate qu'elle a raison, je suis stupéfait. Je ne sais plus comment me défendre. Je ne sais même plus si je dois croire en moi même.

« Lily, je te jure que je n'ai pas...  
_ Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait, mais quelqu'un semble se donner du mal à nous le faire croire, et je parierai bien sur tes petits camarades d'hier soir...  
_ Quels petits camarades ? De qui tu parles ?  
_ Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? »

Je secoue la tête, catégorique. Lily soupire et plante sa baguette sur sa tempe pour en sortir un filet argenté. Je me demande ce qu'elle va en faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle attrape son sac à dos et en sorte une pensine.

« Tu voyages toujours avec ça ? Je lui demande, abasourdi.  
_ Crois-moi, ça sert beaucoup, répond-elle en y déposant le filet argenté. »

Elle me fait signe de m'approcher, mais j'hésite. J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce qu'elle avait dans la tête, j'ai toujours eu envie de percer le mystère, mais maintenant, je ne suis plus très sûr de vouloir me voir dans ses yeux. Je ne sais pas de quoi j'ai peur, et j'aimerais dire que je n'ai peur de rien, mais ce serait faux. La seule raison pour laquelle je me lance, c'est parce que je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je me penche au dessus de l'objet semblable à un saladier, et je me sens tomber dans les souvenirs de Lily. J'arrive dans un bar dans lequel tous les gens parlent français, tous, exceptée une petite bande de garçons au fond de la pièce. Je m'avance et je me rends compte qu'ils ont approximativement mon âge, et que je suis parmi eux.

Lily est à quelques mètres de là, assise au bar comme la première fois que je l'ai vue, un verre à la main, dissimulant légèrement son visage derrière ses cheveux lâchés, jetant des coups d'oeil discret vers la table des garçons.

En l'observant plus attentivement, je remarque qu'un objet dépasse de sa botte. Je n'ai qu'à me rapprocher pour me rendre compte qu'il s'agit d'un couteau. Qui transporte un couteau dans sa chaussure, franchement ?! Cette fille est vraiment dingue. Cependant, je constate aussi qu'elle est très concentrée. Elle ne me lâche pas des yeux. Elle voit que quelque chose cloche. Moi, je n'ai même pas remarqué sa présence. Je suis déjà trop imbibé d'alcool.

Les garçons à côté de moi sont simplement vêtus. Pas de capuche, pas de cape noire, mais les manches courtes de leur polo laissent entrevoir comme une marque sur le poignet, un dessin très léger que je n'aurais pas pu apercevoir si je ne m'étais pas approché. Une tête de mort. Des mangemorts. J'ai pris une cuite avec des mangemorts. Je suis encore plus dingue que Lily Evans.

« Hé ! Ma jolie ! Viens par là ! »

L'un d'entre eux appelle Lily. Elle le fixe, rien ne paraît sur son visage, mais quand elle pivote lentement pour descendre de son tabouret, je sais déjà que mon camarade de beuverie aurait mieux fait de choisir une autre cible.

« Comment tu t'appelles ?  
_ C'est Lily ! Hé Lily ! Je m'entends dire, l'invitant à notre table. »

J'ai envie de me frapper. Je suis en train de la mettre en danger. Je sais qu'elle peut se défendre, mais il y a six mangemorts autour de la table, et visiblement, je ne pourrais lui être d'aucune aide. A quoi est-ce que je pensais ?!

« Tu la connais ? C'est ta petite-amie, c'est ça ? M'interroge l'un d'eux avec un sourire goguenard. »

Je me vois partir dans un fou rire pendant que Lily reste impassible. Cela ne dure que quelques secondes, car à ma grande surprise, elle finit par hocher la tête et elle les bouscule légèrement pour se faufiler jusqu'à moi. Je manque de faire un malaise lorsqu'elle s'assoit sur mes genoux et noue ses mains autour de mon cou, mais quand je vois sa bouche presque collée à mon oreille, je comprends ce qu'elle est en train de faire même si mon moi alcoolisé a simplement l'air d'un parfait idiot statufié.

« James, ce sont des mangemorts, me glisse t-elle à l'oreille. »

Elle essaie de me tirer de là. Elle s'est volontairement jetée en pâture pour moi. Elle aurait pu partir, elle aurait pu leur faire croire qu'elle ne me connaissait pas et me laisser là, mais elle a choisi de me sortir de cette situation délicate dans laquelle je me suis mis sans m'en rendre compte. Elle est définitivement folle... Et beaucoup trop loyale. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait ça en elle.

« Tu partages ou pas ? Me demande l'un des garçons. »

Je me vois secouer la tête et ramener un peu plus Lily contre moi. Je me rends compte à ce moment précis que quelque chose quelque part à l'intérieur de moi me fait du bien, ou du mal, je ne sais pas trop.

« Il faut partir, James. Il faut partir maintenant, me chuchote t-elle.  
_ Je ne veux pas. On est bien, là, je m'entends lui répondre. »

Je déglutis, forcé de fixer ce tableau, forcé de me voir la tenir dans mes bras, forcé de constater à quel point elle paraît vulnérable et effrayée. Pas pour elle, pour moi. Plus ce souvenir se prolonge, plus j'ai l'impression de commencer à démêler l'énigme qui la compose sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

« Je ne partirai pas sans toi, continue-t-elle, ignorant le brouahah des garçons qui entrechoquent leurs verres dans l'indifférence.  
_ Tu peux rester aussi alors. »

Elle soupire légèrement, pose son front contre ma tempe, et je me vois remonter ma main sur sa taille. Elle ne l'enlève pas. Elle me laisse faire. J'avale ma salive avec difficulté, planté en face de ce qui m'apparaît être l'image la plus perturbante que j'ai vu depuis des années. Je la vois sans filtre dans mes bras, semblant attendre patiemment le moindre de mes mots, écouter avec attention ma respiration comme si elle avait peur que tout s'arrête d'un instant à l'autre, je la vois tendre, lumineuse malgré la noirceur qui l'entoure et la submerge, claire comme la lune portant un millier d'étoiles dans ses bras.

« Rentre avec moi. Je t'en prie, rentre avec moi, me répète t-elle inlassablement. »

J'ai l'impression qu'elle va pleurer. Je suis perdu. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Mon moi alcoolisé semble enfin la considérer, mais il ne fait que la regarder l'air perplexe. Je suis exactement le reflet de moi-même à ce moment là. Ce souvenir est plus qu'une mémoire de beuverie, bien plus que ça.

« S'ils te font du mal, je vais les tuer. Tous. Un par un, continue Lily à voix basse.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je l'interroge en fronçant les sourcils.  
_ Je ne peux pas te perdre. Pas encore.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Rien. Partons, c'est tout. »

Cette fois, je me vois acquiescer, mais quand j'essaie de me lever de ma chaise, je tangue légèrement. Lily me retient, gloussant quand mes camarades se retournent vers nous pour éviter qu'ils ne suspectent quoi que ce soit, prétextant m'emmener prendre l'air.

Cependant, à peine arrivons nous dehors qu'un mangemort nous rejoint, la main sur sa baguette. Lily n'attend pas qu'il la pointe sur nous pour me faire transplaner et nous arrivons vite dans la rue de l'entrepôt. Elle se hâte de me faire passer par la plaque d'égout et s'y engouffre à son tour.

Je constate avec dépit que je tiens à peine debout. Elle est forcée de passer mon bras autour de ses épaules et de me guider jusqu'à mon lit sur lequel elle me dépose soigneusement. Je m'y écrase sur le ventre avant de me retourner pour la regarder.

« Lily est-ce que tu veux... Est-ce que tu veux dormir avec moi ? »

Elle a un petit rire semblable à un soupir, et elle secoue la tête avant de s'asseoir près de moi sur le matelas. Elle m'observe silencieusement, comme si j'étais un enfant, et quelque chose dans ses yeux me trouble. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va se mettre à pleurer, mais elle reste stoïque, sous contrôle, comme toujours.

« Je sais, j'ai trop bu, je ne suis peut-être pas super attirant là, mais je voudrais bien que tu...  
_ Non, me coupe t-elle froidement.  
_ Non je ne suis pas attirant ? Je l'interroge, relevant la tête. »

Sa froideur disparaît devant ma candeur pour laisser place à un sourire que je ne parviens pas à déchiffrer, et lentement, sa main passe dans mes cheveux. Elle se penche sur moi et presse délicatement ses lèvres sur ma joue avant de me glisser un subtile « bonne nuit » à l'oreille et de disparaître. Là, je me sens tiré en arrière pour revenir dans le monde réel.

« Jusqu'où es-tu allé ? Me demande Lily, la voix tremblante.  
_ Eh bien... Jusqu'à ce moment un peu dérangeant où tu me bordes, je tente de plaisanter en souriant moqueusement. »

Elle déglutis et range immédiatement la pensine dans son sac. Je comprends immédiatement qu'elle ne voulait pas que je la voies comme ça. Elle ne voulait pas que je la voies affectueuse et attentionnée. A choisir, j'aurais préféré ne pas le voir non plus.

« Ils sont là haut depuis hier soir, tes copains. Je les entends parfois, reprend-elle comme pour changer de sujet. »

Mon regard suit bêtement son index pointé vers le plafond comme si je pouvais apercevoir les mangemorts à travers, puis il redescend pour se fixer au sien. Ses yeux brûlent les miens. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais je ne pense qu'à une chose : je ne suis pas capable de me souvenir de la sensation que cela fait de la serrer dans mes bras.

« Alors on est coincé ici.  
_ J'espérais que tu aurais pensé à une issue de secours... Me dit-elle.  
_ N'essaie pas de me faire croire que la perspective de rester seule avec moi te déplaît, je sais que tu meures d'envie de me chuchoter bonne nuit à l'oreille encore une fois, je la taquine en lui lançant un sourire en coin. »

Ma plaisanterie me permet seulement de m'attirer un regard consterné. Lily se lève de sa chaise et marche droit vers l'échelle permettant de remonter dans la rue. Elle en grimpe quelques marches avant de s'arrêter et d'écouter silencieusement. Je suis presque vexé quand elle redescend en soupirant, résolue.

« C'était impero, hein ? Ils m'ont ensorcelé, c'est pour ça que je ne me souviens de rien...  
_ C'est certain. Ils n'auraient pas pris soin de nous suivre, sinon. Ils devaient vouloir te garder sous la main pour t'ensorceler de nouveau à chaque fois que tu reprenais tes esprits, me répond-elle en mettant de l'eau dans une casserole.  
_ Et toi ? C'est quoi ton rôle dans l'histoire ? »

Elle arrête le robinet au dessus de la casserole qu'elle pose soigneusement sur une plaque chauffante avant d'appuyer ses mains contre le plan de travail, les doigts crispés. Elle reste dans cette position plusieurs secondes, comme si elle réfléchissait à la réponse qu'elle pourrait me donner, puis elle se retourne, le visage dépourvu d'expression.

« Tes parents pensaient que tu étais mort, me répète t-elle.  
_ Tu m'as déjà dit ça.  
_ Il fallait que quelqu'un les prévienne que ce n'était pas le cas.  
_ Le ministère a bien dû envoyer des aurors à ma recherche, non ?  
_ Si, répond-elle après une petite seconde d'hésitation.  
_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
_ Je m'assure que tu rentres en Angleterre sain et sauf, me dit-elle. »

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et fais quelques pas dans le studio avant de me retourner vers elle une nouvelle fois. Elle me dévisage d'une manière étrange. Comme si elle avait peur que je comprenne quelque chose, comme si elle voulait s'assurer que rien ne s'allumait dans mon esprit.

« Je ne veux pas rentrer. J'ai une mission à effectuer. »

Ma déclaration assombrit son visage. L'eau bouille anormalement vite dans la casserole qu'elle fixe. Je viens de la mettre en colère, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle ne me parle pas. Elle se contente d'agripper un paquet de pâtes et d'en laisser glisser quelques unes dans l'eau comme si elle attendait que sa rage intérieure se dissipe avant de s'adresser de nouveau à moi.

« Pourquoi tu es comme ça ? Je lui demande en m'avançant vers elle. »

Je m'arrête à quelques centimètres de son profil, mes doigts tapotent d'impatience sur la table. J'ai tort de croire que c'est parce qu'ils attendent eux aussi une réponse. Je crois qu'ils veulent juste replacer sa mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille pour que je puisse observer son visage convenablement.

La proximité ne lui plaît pas. Elle s'écarte et contourne la table. Là, seulement, elle s'autorise un regard dans ma direction. Elle a peur, toujours, et je le sens, mais je vois aussi qu'il y a quelque chose que je rate et qu'elle se refuse à m'expliquer.

« Je ne peux pas partir tant que tu restes ici, me dit-elle.  
_ Comment ça ?  
_ Je... Je ne peux pas te laisser seul, reprend-elle en regardant tout autour d'elle comme si elle espérait que quelqu'un lui jette un sort de mutisme.  
_ Je suis grand, je peux...  
_ Moi aussi j'ai une mission, me coupe t-elle. »

Je referme ma bouche et fronce les sourcils. Je comprends de moins en moins. Elle a soudainement retrouvé toute son assurance et moi, j'ai perdu la mienne. Sa présence me met mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas communiquer avec elle, j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque toujours une pièce du puzzle. Pourtant, ce jour là, elle accepte de me la donner en me laissant encore une fois entendre le son fragile de sa voix :

« Je suis là pour te protéger. »

 **TIN TIN TIIIIIN ...**

 **La suite au prochain épisode :)**


	24. Prendre les devants (Lily)

« Pour me protéger ? Répète t-il, perplexe.  
_ Il y a une prophétie, quelque chose qui dit que tu pourrais être en danger. Edgar m'a entraîné pendant des semaines pour que je sois à la hauteur et...  
_ Attends... Tu connaissais Edgar Bones ?!  
_ Oui. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a envoyé chez lui pour que je devienne plus forte, pour que je puisse mener à bien ma mission.  
_ Tu veux dire que c'est Dumbledore qui t'a donné cette mission ? »

J'hésite longuement, puis finalement, je hoche la tête. James fait les cent pas devant moi. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû parler, j'aurais dû garder ma bouche fermée, mais les mots sont sortis sans arrêt et tout ce que j'ai été capable de faire, c'est de détourner la vérité en omettant un certain nombre de faits plus ou moins importants qui pourraient le mettre en danger s'il venait à les découvrir.

J'essaie de limiter les dégâts que ma bouche a déjà commis en me flagellant mentalement de ne pas lui avoir obéit lorsque, quelques années auparavant, il me reprochait mes bavardages trop fréquents. Il ne doit pas savoir.

« Il pense que je ne suis pas un assez bon sorcier pour me défendre seul, c'est ça ?! Tempête t-il, vexé.  
_ James... Ce n'est pas la question. Il sait que tu es brillant...  
_ Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'envoie une gamine de dix-sept ans, Lily ?! »

Je déglutis, et cette fois, c'est moi qui suis vexée. James semble s'en rendre compte, mais il ne fait rien pour rattraper sa maladresse. Ça me contrarie encore plus.

« Sirius est au courant, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cette raison que vous êtes devenus amis tous les deux, hein ? Reprend-il.  
_ Oui, mais il...  
_ Alors c'est ça ? Tout le monde savait, mais personne n'a rien dit ?  
_ Sirius est le seul à savoir, et je n'aurais jamais dû le lui dire. Il m'a mise dos au mur, exactement comme tu viens de le faire. »

James soupire et secoue la tête. Il n'a rien écouté. Je le sais parce que je le connais. Il est têtu, au moins autant que moi si ce n'est plus, et j'ai peur que nous ne parvenions pas à communiquer, j'ai peur qu'il se monte la tête et qu'il ne se calme pas, mais contre toute attente, il finit par se planter devant moi et par prendre une profonde inspiration comme pour éviter de me blesser avec un nouveau mot maladroit.

« Tu peux rentrer, Lily. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, me dit-il le plus précautionneusement possible, comme s'il me rendait un service. »

Sa main se pose sur mon épaule, je perds mes mots au fin fond de ma gorge. Cette phrase parfaitement anodine vient de m'achever sur place, et pourtant, je ne lui montre que de l'indifférence parce qu'il ne comprendrait pas que je sois touchée. Il ne sait pas qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, il était tout ce dont j'avais besoin, et j'étais tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Plus je le fixe, et plus j'ai envie de le lui rappeler. Je l'aime trop. Il a beau ne pas être le même, je l'aime. J'ai juste envie de me pendre à son cou, mais je ne fais rien. Je profite seulement de la situation pour prendre sa main dans la mienne, prétextant seulement vouloir la retirer de mon épaule, mobilisant toutes mes forces pour ne pas la garder dans la mienne plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Deux petites secondes. C'est tout ce à quoi j'ai le droit. Deux secondes pendant lesquelles je me revoies à ses côtés lors de notre mariage, deux secondes pendant lesquelle je me revoies rentrer du travail pour me glisser dans ses bras, deux secondes pendant lesquelles je me rappelle de ses mains sur mes hanches. Deux secondes qui, je le sais, vont m'entraîner vers des heures, des jours, des semaines, des mois de frustration.

Je fronce les sourcils quand je discerne une lueur familière dans ses yeux noirs, un petit quelque chose qui m'affaiblit. J'essaie d'être forte, mais c'est dur quand mon esprit doit se battre contre mon corps, quand j'ai tellement envie de lui que tout brûle à l'intérieur de moi.

« Et puis en plus, c'est quoi, cette prophétie ? Reprend-il comme si rien ne venait de se passer, comme si je n'avais pas vu la tentation dans son regard, comme s'il n'avait pas vu la tentation dans le mien.  
_ Je ne sais pas précisément.  
_ Elle ne s'adresse peut-être pas du tout à moi.  
_ Elle s'adresse à toi, je confirme en hochant la tête.  
_ Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?  
_ Dumbledore ne se trompe jamais, je réponds simplement en haussant les épaules. »

Je lui tourne le dos pour esquiver son regard inquisiteur et je m'assois à la table, attrapant une plume pour continuer à écrire mon parchemin à peine entamé. Je ne peux décemment pas lui confier que mes convictions se sont formées au moment où il s'est fait tuer dans notre salon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
_ Dès que nous pourrons sortir d'ici, je ferai parvenir cette lettre à l'Ordre pour qu'ils sachent que tout va bien. Sirius et les autres doivent s'inquiéter. »

James acquiesce, puis il disparaît dans une pièce adjacente. Je crois avoir enfin du répit, je crois enfin pouvoir relâcher la pression, m'autoriser à adopter l'expression que je veux et arrêter de me battre avec moi même mais il ressort de ce qui me semble être la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille.

« Mais... Attends... Dumbledore ne t'aurais pas autorisé à tuer qui que ce soit pour me protéger, reprend-il sans avoir l'air de se rendre compte de ma gêne.  
_ Il ne l'a pas fait, je lui dis en m'efforçant de ne pas laisser mon regard glisser sur son corps. »

Il ne répond pas même s'il semble à peine satisfait par mes mots et je suis largement soulagée quand je le vois retourner dans la salle de bain et que j'entends l'eau de la douche couler. Je suis enfin tranquille, et je me rends compte de l'urgence de la situation. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous vivons quelque chose de similaire, même s'il ne le sait pas.

Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés enfermés au Refuge, nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés. Il n'avait aucun moyen de repousser mes avances, je n'avais aucune envie de refréner mes hardeurs. Cette fois-ci, j'ai peur de ne pas avoir la force de tenir. Il faut que je sorte ici. Il faut que je tire James de là, il faut que nous trouvions une solution.

Je mets donc les quinze minutes qu'il me laisse à profit. Je façonne un plan pour maîtriser les mangemorts qui nous surveillent probablement, et j'essaie de ne pas paraître trop accablée quand James démonte mes idées point par point.

« S'ils sont six, on ne s'en sortira pas en lançant des petrificus totalus, m'explique t-il avec une once d'ironie dans la voix.  
_ Eh bien allons-y avec des avada kedavras, dans ce cas, c'était mon idée initiale. »

Il laisse échapper un rire avant de se rendre compte que je suis sérieuse, et cette fois-ci il s'assoit à côté de moi puis passe sa main dans ses cheveux humides. Je meurs sur ma chaise. Il me manque tellement que je suis persuadée que l'envie se lit dans le moindre de mes mimiques, aussi subtiles soient-elles.

« Lily... Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas faire ça. Ce sont des gens, des personnes, comme toi et moi, me récite-t-il sur un ton paternaliste.  
_ Ce sont des barbares abjects qui tuent les gens comme toi et moi, je rétorque.  
_ Crois-moi, Azkaban est pire que la mort.  
_ Ce n'est pas suffisant pour moi.  
_ Si, ça l'est. »

Je secoue la tête, catégorique. Envoyer les gens qui l'ont tué dans une prison ne sera jamais assez. Les tuer ne me rend pas heureuse, les tuer ne me fait pas sentir bien, mais à chaque fois que l'un d'eux disparaît devant mes yeux, je me dis que celui-là ne fera pas de mal à James, et la bête infernale en moi qui me pousse à ce genre d'extrémité s'en trouve nourrie.

« Tu as reçu ma lettre ? M'interroge t-il. »

Je hoche la tête. Il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage. Il m'observe avec le sérieux du professeur que j'ai connu, et je sais à ce moment là que je ferai tout ce qu'il me demande de faire, que je lui obéirai au doigt et à l'oeil, parce que je ne suis pas capable du contraire quand il me fixe de cette façon.

« Tu as changé, et je préfère largement la personne que j'ai en face de moi aujourd'hui que celle que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques mois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'as pas tué Poloski, mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne l'as pas fait, et c'est ce qui est important.  
_ Tu sais pourquoi, je réplique en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
_ Non. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma lettre, et je ne te comprends pas la moitié du temps.  
_ Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que tu m'as dit de ne pas le faire. »

Il reste interdit un instant, et puis l'ombre d'un sourire se dessine sur son visage, le genre de sourire qu'on ne voit pas tous les jours. Un sourire satisfait mais pas orgueilleux, un sourire qui regonfle mon ego, un sourire qui me fait sentir bien pendant une minute. Je ne suis plus une déception. Il est fier de moi.

« Je n'en avais aucune idée, ajoute t-il.  
_ Tu le savais, au fond. Nous nous sommes vus tous les jours, cette semaine là. Tu savais que tu avais une influence sur moi et que tes mots avaient du poids. Tu en as beaucoup trop usé pour pouvoir prétexter ne pas t'en rendre compte.  
_ Non, Lily, sérieusement. Je t'ai toujours donné mon avis, mais je pensais que tu n'en avais absolument rien à faire et que tu entendais sans écouter... »

Je veux lui répondre, mais je suis coupée dans mon élan par l'eau qui s'échappe de la casserole en cascade. Je me rue sur le feu pour l'éteindre, et je suis dépitée quand je constate que mes pâtes sont tellement cuites qu'on pourrait en faire de la colle.

« La prochaine fois, laisse moi faire à manger, me dit-il.  
_ Je suis désolée. Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour ça... Mon petit-ami prenait souvent les devants parce qu'il savait que dès que je m'approche de la cuisine, on court à la catastrophe... »

James me lance un sourire et il se lève pour constater les dégâts, observant le contenu de la casserole par dessus mon épaule en poussant un petit rire moqueur.

« Je tâcherai de prendre les devants, la prochaine fois. »

Je déglutis avant de tourner prudemment la tête vers lui, le fixant avec des yeux ronds, me posant mille questions à la minute, me demandant s'il a vraiment conscience des mots qu'il vient de prononcer, si sa proximité est calculée, si son sourire l'est aussi, ou s'il essaie juste de me taquiner.

« Tu ne parles pas souvent de lui, reprend-il, interrompant momentanément l'avalanche de questions silencieuses qui traversent mon esprit.  
_ C'est parce que c'est dur, je réponds très franchement.  
_ Comment tu fais ?  
_ Comment je fais pour quoi ?  
_ Pour gérer la perte. »

Je profite du fait qu'il soit occupé à sortir deux assiettes d'un placard pour le contempler et je me flagelle mentalement quand mes yeux dévient sur ses fesses juste au moment où il se retourne vers moi. Il y a un moment de flottement embarrassant pendant lequel je sais pertinemment qu'il m'a vu et je me sens rougir.

« Tu me mattais ? M'interroge t-il en riant.  
_ Non. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées et...  
_ La seule chose plus rouge qu'un souafle, c'est ton visage quand tu mens, Evans, me fait-il remarquer.  
_ Je ne mens pas !  
_ Relax, je ne juge pas. Chacun sa manière de faire son deuil.  
_ Mais je ne... Je ne... Tu es vraiment prétentieux. C'est incroyable ! Mes yeux sont à peine dans ta direction que tu crois qu'ils ne voient que toi !  
_ Sérieusement ?! Quelle mauvaise foi ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu me mattais, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu ne l'admets pas ! »

J'ai envie de me mettre à lui hurler dessus quand je me rends soudainement compte que ce genre de disputes est exactement celles qui me manquent, celles que nous étions habituées à avoir plusieurs fois par jour dans mon autre vie et qui débouchaient habituellement sur une réconciliation physique que je me dois d'éviter cette fois-ci, alors je me contente de désamorcer la bombe.

« Peu importe, pense ce que tu veux, je tranche en me servant à manger. »

Je vois qu'il est dérouté par mon comportement même s'il essaie de ne rien laisser paraître. Il ne reprend la parole que lorsque nous finissons de manger.

« Tu es vraiment lunatique. C'est impressionnant.  
_ Je sais. C'est pour ça que tu devrais te dépêcher de trouver un plan valable pour sortir d'ici. Pour le moment je suis calme, mais je pourrais te tuer d'un instant à l'autre.  
_ Tu me sous estimes.  
_ Non, je sais que tu es doué, mais il me suffit d'une seconde pour te trancher la gorge, je lui réponds, prenant plaisir à le provoquer.  
_ Ah bon ? Tu ne doutes de rien, me fait-il remarquer, un sourire confiant scotché sur son visage. »

Je le lui rends et sans attendre j'attrape mon couteau dans ma botte pour le lui porter à la gorge, n'ayant pas prévu qu'il anticiperait mon geste et me clouerait le poignet à la table sans que ses yeux ne quittent les miens. Ses doigts serrent ma main si fort que je suis forcée de lâcher mon arme, un peu secouée.

« Tu disais ? Me nargue t-il. »

Je retire rapidement ma main de la sienne comme si le contact de sa peau m'était désagréable, et je me lève pour balancer négligemment mon assiette dans l'évier. Je n'aime pas perdre. Ce n'est pas nouveau, mais la défaite face à James me met dans une colère noire. Je suis obligée de changer de pièce pour me calmer.

« Lily ! M'appelle t-il au bout d'un moment.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Je suis là ! »

Sa voix est tout près de moi, mais je ne le vois pas. Je devine avec consternation qu'il est caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Je me retourne brusquement lorsque son index tapote sur mon épaule, et mes mains tapent dans le vide quand je tente de le maîtriser. Son rire résonne dans la pièce. Si j'avais encore mon couteau dans ma botte, je le lancerai dans sa direction... En espérant qu'il l'évite, mais qu'il comprenne le message.

« Nous sommes enfermés ici et tu joues à cache-cache ?! Je m'exclame avec dépit.  
_ Tu pourrais me dire merci. J'ai trouvé comment sortir, me répond-il en émergeant de sa cape d'invisibilité juste devant moi. »

Il la secoue en me jetant un regard appuyé, et je comprends où il veut en venir en me demandant pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt.

« Donne moi ça ! Je lui ordonne en essayant de la lui arracher des mains.  
_ Hors de question, Evans. C'est ma cape, c'est mon plan, c'est moi qui y vais ! Me dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'échelle.  
_ Tu oublies ma mission. Je ne peux pas te laisser monter là haut face à ces gars là. Ils t'ont déjà ensorcelé une fois et...  
_ J'ai vingt-quatre ans Lily, je pense que je vais m'en sortir. Et puis j'ai plus d'expérience que toi, me coupe t-il avant de se recouvrir de sa cape d'invisibilité. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de protester de nouveau, je vois la dalle se soulever puis j'entends des bruits sourds, des bruits de corps qui tombent sur le sol. Je fais les cent pas, en bas. Mes mains sont moites, je suis sur le point de m'arracher les cheveux. Les secondes me paraissent être des heures, et je me rends compte que certains de mes muscles que je ne connaissais pas se tendent. Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas établi de plan précis ?! Merlin, je suis vraiment stupide.

« Oh et puis merde ! Je m'exclame avant de grimper l'échelle. »

Quand j'arrive en haut, James est debout, cape à la main. Il vient de faire tomber quatre mangemorts autour de lui, et il a envoyé une gerbe d'étincelle dans le ciel. Il siffle bruyamment, et quelques secondes plus tard, un immense hibou vient se poser sur son épaule. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se tourne vers moi.

« Tu n'avais pas une lettre à envoyer ? »

Abasourdie, je hoche frénétiquement la tête et me dépêche de sortir le parchemin de ma poche que j'attache aux griffes de l'oiseau, ignorant délibérément la proximité de mon corps et de celui de James, essayant du mieux que je peux de ne pas lui montrer que j'essaie de mémoriser son odeur. Je sais que je suis un peu bizarre parfois, mais on ne juge pas quelqu'un qui a perdu son mari.

« Maintenant, je te mets en sécurité, je lui annonce lorsque son hibou s'envole. »

Il secoue la tête l'air consterné en me montrant tous les mangemorts pétrifiés autour de nous comme si toutes mes précautions étaient ridicules, sans savoir qu'il n'y a aucun mot qui pourrait me faire renoncer. Je sais qu'il est fort et qu'il est probablement meilleur que moi, mais j'ai besoin de faire tout mon nécessaire pour m'assurer qu'il va bien, tant pis s'il ne peut pas le comprendre.

Je pose ma main sur son bras, et je transplane chez Caradoc. Nous atterrissons près du lac, alors je fais signe à James de m'accompagner jusqu'à la petite maison. Il me suit sans broncher, mais je vois que mon comportement l'ennuie quand même. Quand Caradoc nous ouvre, ils se serrent chaleureusement la main.

« James ! Bouse de dragon ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! S'exclame Caradoc.  
_ Ca fait plaisir de te voir aussi. Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez tous les d...  
_ Eh bien maintenant tu le sais. Est-ce que tu peux nous laisser deux secondes ? Je le coupe en rentrant dans la maison avec Caradoc et en refermant brusquement la porte derrière nous sans laisser le temps à James de me répondre. »

J'entraîne Caradoc vers la cuisine, là où je suis sûre que même en tendant l'oreille, James ne nous entendra pas, et je me poste devant lui l'air grave.

« Dis moi en quoi consiste sa mission.  
_ Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien Lily, et même si je le savais je ne te le dirais pas, me répond Caradoc.  
_ Il va vouloir me demander de rentrer en Angleterre, et j'ai besoin de savoir qu'il ne court aucun danger avant de le laisser.  
_ Rien n'est sans danger.  
_ Un groupe de mangemorts a utilisé l'imperium sur lui. Il les a maîtrisé et les aurors doivent être en train de les capturer à ce moment précis, mais je ne peux pas le laisser en sachant qu'il est possible qu'une telle chose se reproduise, alors s'il te plaît Caradoc, ne me dis pas ça, je lui explique le plus calmement possible.  
_ Ca ne se reproduira pas, Lily. Je vais y veiller, je te le promets, me rassure t-il finalement.  
_ Tu en es sûr ? Tu sais ce qu'il représente pour moi, tu sais que je ne peux pas le perdre encore.  
_ Je ferai tout pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, je te le jure. »

Nous nous lançons un regard entendu qui dure plus que nécessaire, mais je veux seulement m'assurer qu'il sait à quoi il s'engage, qu'il sait que je pourrais le tuer pour ne pas avoir su protéger James, et je vois quand je le regarde qu'il en est parfaitement conscient, alors je sors de la maison.

James est debout devant le lac, les mains dans les poches, plein d'assurance, plein de détermination, et je sais ce qu'il va me dire quand je m'approche de lui jusqu'à être à sa hauteur.

« J'ai besoin que tu rentres à Londres, Lily.  
_ Je sais.  
_ Non. Tu n'as aucune idée. Nous avons passé toutes ces soirées ensemble et j'ai... Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, en fait, mais ma mission est compliquée. C'est dangereux et je ne veux pas de toi ici, peu importe la tienne.  
_ Je... Je ne comprends pas, je bafouille, perplexe et un peu perdue. »

Il pivote légèrement vers moi, l'air frais au dessus du lac souffle dans ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux touchent les miens comme ils ne l'ont jamais fait depuis que je l'ai rencontré dans cette vie là. A ce moment précis, je me dis que c'est évident, même si je ne veux pas le comprendre. On ne ment pas avec le regard. Ma mission a échoué. James est vivant, mais je n'ai pas su le protéger de moi.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, Lily, me lance t-il finalement. »


	25. Correspondance (Lily)

Je suis revenue en Angleterre depuis bientôt une semaine. J'ai beaucoup pensé à ce que James m'a confié. Je sais que ce n'était rien, alors pourquoi est-ce que mon coeur bat comme si c'était tout ? Je n'ai rien pu dire face à lui. Je n'avais aucun mot. J'avais seulement envie de l'embrasser, mais je savais pertinemment que je ne pouvais pas me le permettre.

En ce moment, je suis forcée de me répéter de plus en plus souvent que je suis là uniquement pour le protéger. C'est mauvais signe. Quelque chose en moi lutte et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à le retenir. James m'a découverte sous un nouveau jour, j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il m'appréciait de plus en plus, et ça me fait autant de bien que de mal.

J'ai du mal à me souvenir pourquoi je ne peux pas me laisser aller, alors j'essaie de me remémorer tout ce que nous avons vécu dans mon autre vie. J'essaie de me rappeler à quel point nous avons soufferts de notre situation et à quel point j'ai cru mourir quand je l'ai vu s'effondrer devant moi. J'essaie de me souvenir que je suis ici seulement pour éviter qu'une telle chose se reproduise.

« Tout ce que tu cherches à faire, c'est te protéger, au fond, me dit Sirius en pivotant sur la chaise roulante de mon bureau.  
_ Tu es devenu psychomage pendant que j'étais partie ? Je l'interroge avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.  
_ J'ai toujours eu un don pour déchiffrer les gens, se vante t-il avec un large sourire. Il t'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, c'est presque une déclaration d'amour de sa part, tu sais.  
_ Il m'a habitué à mieux. »

Je range frénétiquement des dossiers dans le placard d'Héléna Potter, les triant par ordre alphabétique même si je sais que ce n'est absolument pas nécessaire. Je suis juste tellement stressée et troublée par la discussion que j'ai avec Sirius que je suis obligée de m'occuper pour dissimuler mes émotions.

« Oh oh... Qu'est-ce qui arrive là ? Lance t-il sur un ton léger en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. »

Je me retourne brusquement pour découvrir le hibou de James à la fenêtre du bureau, un parchemin accroché à la patte. Le sourire malicieux de Sirius m'indique qu'il va attraper cette lettre, et j'ai beau me ruer sur lui, il arrive à la décrocher et décachette l'enveloppe devant moi.

« C'est probablement pour Héléna ! Je m'exclame, scandalisée.  
_ Ah bon ? »

Il retourne la lettre juste pour me montrer le « Lily Evans » écrit en rouge et en lettres capitales et cela me pousse encore plus à essayer de la lui arracher des mains, mais je bats en retraite quand il sort sa baguette et me menace de me jeter un sort de furoncle tout en sachant que j'ai oublié la mienne chez moi ce matin.

« Est-ce que tu sais au moins que c'est illégal d'ouvrir le courrier des gens ?!  
_ Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller te plaindre au Ministre ? Il est au niveau 1, tu as juste à prendre l'ascenseur, me nargue t-il. »

Je soupire bruyamment et m'assois sur la chaise qu'il occupait quelques secondes plus tôt, le fusillant du regard comme si cela allait suffire à lui faire lâcher la lettre qu'il parcourt en s'amusant à faire passer son visage par toutes les expressions possibles et imaginables juste pour que je bouillonne.

« Hmmm très intéressant... Conclut-il en me jetant le parchemin, un sourire en coin figé sur son visage.  
_ C'est bon ? Tu as terminé ? Maintenant tu peux peut-être retourner travailler, non ?  
_ Il me reste dix minutes, me répond-il en jetant un bref coup d'oeil à l'horloge, tu ne lis pas ?  
_ Non.  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Parce que tu vas rester là à me regarder et à analyser mon visage pour ensuite me sortir tout un tas d'imbécillités.  
_ Moi ?! Des imbécillités ?! Lily, voyons ! Me sermonne t-il, faussement outré avant d'éclater de rire. Bon, allez, je te laisse, mais je te conseille de bien réfléchir à ceci, conclut-il en pointant l'index sur la lettre. »

J'observe le morceau de papier comme si je craignais qu'il contienne une bombe. Figurativement, c'est sûrement le cas, et je crains qu'elle ne m'explose à la figure, alors il me faut un moment avant de me décider à la lire.

« _Lily,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien. Personnellement, ma mission avance et je suis heureux de pouvoir t'annoncer que je risque de rentrer bientôt si tout se passe comme prévu. Enfin, ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je t'écris.  
Tu commences à me connaître maintenant et tu sais que je ne suis pas le genre de personne à tourner autour du pot. Or, notre dernière conversation n'a pas aboutie sur ce que j'espérais, et cela fait plusieurs jours que je me demande pourquoi. Je m'explique : quand je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce que tu hoches la tête et que tu t'en ailles comme tu l'as fait.  
As-tu au moins compris ce que je voulais te dire ? J'ai eu la sensation que tu étais mal à l'aise... Est-ce que ça t'a contrarié ? Tu ne m'as rien dit, Lily, et je ne comprends pas.  
Comment peux-tu me regarder comme tu le fais et te défiler dès que je te fais sentir que nous pourrions être plus proches ?  
C'est fatigant de faire semblant de ne rien voir. A chaque fois que tu n'es pas là, je me dis qu'il va falloir qu'on parle de ton comportement vis à vis de moi, et à chaque fois que nous sommes ensemble je te lance des perches que tu ne rattrapes pas.  
Je suis en France, tu es en Angleterre et je me rends compte depuis que tu es partie que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond... Il me manque quelqu'un, ici.  
Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ?_

 _Bien à toi,_

 _James._ »

Ahurie, je repose lentement le parchemin sur mon bureau sur lequel je m'accoude. La tête entre les mains, je suis à deux doigts de m'arracher les cheveux. La bête en moi qui me pousse à tuer reste muette. Je ne l'entends pas, mais je la sens danser un rock acrobatique. Peut-être que cette bête n'est que la Lily amoureuse, finalement. Peut-être que c'est elle qui me pousse à tuer, et peut-être que c'est elle qui se réjouit de la lettre de James.

« Lily ? Tout va bien ? »

Héléna est à l'entrée du bureau et elle me fixe d'un air inquiet. Je dois avoir l'air malade avec le bordel que j'ai mis dans mes cheveux, avec mes yeux humides et mon teint pâle.

« C'est une lettre de James ? Me demande t-elle. »

Mes yeux font un allé-retour entre les siens et le parchemin, toujours étalé devant moi comme si je ne savais pas quoi en faire. C'est d'ailleurs le cas. Il faut que je lui réponde, mais tous les mots qui me viennent, je m'interdis de les penser et de les ressentir.

« Il va bien. Il pense que sa mission va bientôt se terminer, je lui explique en voyant qu'elle commence à paniquer de me voir aussi morose.  
_ C'est tout ?  
_ Oui, c'est tout. »

Elle n'insiste pas, mais elle me jette des coups d'oeil anxieux tout l'après-midi. Je m'efforce de ne pas les voir et de continuer à travailler, mais les mots écrits sur cette lettre trottent sans arrêt dans mon esprit. Je dois être raisonnable, je dois m'en tenir à ce que je me suis promis, je dois tout faire pour qu'il s'en sorte, je dois oublier ma vie pour qu'il vive la sienne, et c'est pour cette raison que ma plume marque ces mots lorsque je rentre au Refuge :

« _James,_

 _Je te remercie de m'avoir donné des nouvelles. Si tu vas bien, ma mission se porte bien aussi.  
J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire le jour où l'on s'est quittés, du moins, je l'ai cru et ta lettre me l'a confirmé. J'étais mal à l'aise, vraiment.  
Je ne sais pas ce que tu as cru ou ce que j'ai pu te faire croire contre ma volonté, mais il ne se passe rien, James. Il y a encore trois semaines, tu me détestais. Comment peux-tu changer d'avis comme ça ? Comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde que quelques conversations superficielles ont pu modifier notre relation à peine amicale ?  
A peine des amis, c'est tout ce que nous sommes, et c'est tout ce que nous resterons, parce que tu n'es ni plus ni moins qu'une mission à mes yeux._

 _Lily._ »

Je me lève, ignorant le flageolement de mes jambes, punition pour mes mensonges, et je glisse le parchemin dans une enveloppe avant de sortir pour l'attacher aux pattes du hibou que Sirius m'a prêté. Je sais que jusqu'à temps qu'il s'envole, je peux encore modifier ma lettre, et je songe plusieurs fois à le faire, mais il est trop tard lorsque ses ailes s'étendent devant moi et que ses plumes s'agitent en direction des nuages.

Je suis abattue quand je rentre dans le Refuge. La bête rugit en moi. J'ai mal. Je regrette tous les mots que j'ai écris. Tous. Je n'en pense aucun, et je me déteste d'avantage quand j'imagine James les lire et les croire alors que ma réponse aurait dû être celle-ci :

« _James,_

 _Je suis rassurée. J'ai peur pour toi depuis que je suis rentrée. Je m'inquiète sans arrêt. Je suis pressée de te revoir. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à ce que tu m'as dit juste avant que je parte. Sache que mon malaise n'était pas dû à une maladresse de ta part, tu ne m'as nullement contrariée, j'étais juste un peu déboussolée.  
Je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir compris, mais maintenant je le suis. Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi distante, je partais et je savais que nous ne nous reverrions pas avant un moment... C'est compliqué comme situation et je n'avais pas envie de te mettre dans la contrainte tout en sachant que nous serions loin de l'autre pendant encore quelques temps...  
Mais je dois te l'avouer, quelqu'un me manque ici aussi. Nous en parlerons quand tu rentreras..._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Lily._ »

Je soupire devant ma plume, grattant la dernière lettre de mon prénom. Je pensais qu'écrire cette deuxième version me soulagerait un peu, mais ce n'est même pas le cas parce que je sais qu'elle restera cachée sous mon matelas et que James ne la lira jamais. Il continuera de penser que je suis juste une folle lunatique. Tant pis pour moi.

Peut-être même qu'il me détestera. Il m'a suggéré que je lui manquais, je lui ai écrit que nous n'étions même pas amis. Ma lettre était dure, froide, excluante. Je ne sais même pas comment il va réagir, je ne sais même pas à quoi m'attendre lorsqu'il reviendra, tout comme je ne sais pas comment nous en sommes arrivés là.

Peut-être que le professeur Dumbledore et Sirius ont raison. Peut-être que James et moi, nous sommes la constante, peut-être que tout cela est supposé arriver... Je ne sais pas. Je sais seulement que je me suis encore une fois faite surprendre par ce que je croyais impossible.

Comme il y a trois ans, comme au début de cette année scolaire où je l'ai rencontré, quand tout ce qu'il me montrait était de l'arrogance et du mépris. Je n'avais pas vu les sentiments se transformer, de la même façon que je ne les ai pas vu se transformer dans cette vie là. C'est comme si tout changeait en un claquement de doigt. Comme si un jour, nous nous regardions en réalisant soudainement que nous n'avons pas envie de vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Pourtant, comment c'est possible quand je ne suis plus la Lily d'autrefois et qu'il n'est pas le James que j'ai connu ? Comment pouvons-nous encore nous reconnaître l'un et l'autre parmi tous ces gens qui nous entourent ? Comment pouvons-nous savoir que nous sommes exactement ce que l'autre recherche ?

C'est comme si, en retournant le sablier et en modifiant ma vie, James avait changé pour s'adapter à ce que je suis maintenant, à la personne dévastée que je suis devenue. Cependant, j'ai du mal à croire que moi, je puisse lui correspondre, mais peut-être que je m'emporte un peu.

Il m'a seulement laissé penser que je lui manquais. Il écrit sûrement la même chose à Sirius. Cela ne veut rien dire de plus, après tout. J'ai toujours tendance à me pencher un peu trop sur les mots, à croire qu'ils veulent dire plus que ce qu'ils ne signifient vraiment.

J'aimerais trouver quelque chose pour arrêter de penser. Appuyer sur un bouton, et stopper le bourdonnement de mes neurones d'un seul coup. Pourquoi m'a t-il dit tout ça ? Ne pouvait-il pas le garder pour lui ? Ne pouvait-il pas faire semblant comme je le fais depuis que j'ai débarqué dans sa vie ? Ne pouvait-il pas continuer à me détester, même si j'en étais malade ?

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai beau me répéter que c'est un cauchemar, que c'est la prophétie qui se répète encore et encore, mon corps agit comme s'il s'agissait d'un rêve. Je manque à James, et je ne peux penser qu'à ça. Plus je me le répète, plus je sens chaque parcelle de ma peau me picoter familièrement comme s'il était là, comme s'il me touchait.

C'est dur d'aimer quelqu'un, quoi qu'en en dise. C'est beaucoup plus simple lorsque l'on est dépendant que de soi même, lorsque l'on ne s'inquiète pour personne, lorsque l'on a personne à pleurer. C'est dur de sentir le manque, le vide, la douleur qui nous prend au corps et refuse de nous libérer tant que la personne que l'on aime n'est pas là. C'est dur quand la seule personne qui peut nous procurer du bien est aussi celle qui peut nous faire un mal de chien. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

« Lily ? »

Une voix me tire de mes pensées et me fait sursauter. C'est Héléna Potter. Elle est entrée sans que je ne l'ai entendu, et elle se tient à quelques mètres de la porte dans son tailleur noir, élégante comme elle l'est toujours.

« Héléna je... Je ne... »

Je bafouille un long moment, sans savoir comment lui expliquer ma présence ici, au Refuge, alors que les seules personnes qui sont censées connaître son existence sont les Potter et Sirius. La panique de mon regard se lit dans le sien, je ne sais plus où me mettre, je ne sais plus quoi faire ni quoi dire, je suis un intrus dans une maison qui n'est pas la mienne.

« Tu pleures, Lily ? Me demande t-elle en s'approchant rapidement de moi. »

Je pose ma main sur ma joue humide pour vérifier ses dires, et une avalanche de larmes s'échappe de mes yeux sans que je ne puisse la retenir. Héléna s'empresse de venir me prendre dans ses bras quand n'importe quelle autre personne sur cette terre m'aurait questionné sur la raison de ma présence dans une demeure qui n'est pas la mienne.

« Chhhut... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ma chérie ? Dis moi ce qu'il y a maintenant... Ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça, ça fait trop longtemps que ça dure, tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi, Lily, me martèle t-elle.  
_ Je suis... Je suis désolée. Je n'avais pas d'endroit où aller et... Et je...  
_ Nous parlerons de ça plus tard. Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que tu pleures, je me trompe ? »

Je secoue la tête, essayant avec peine de refréner mes sanglots pour ne pas tâcher la veste d'Héléna Potter mais plus elle me serre dans ses bras, plus mes larmes coulent. J'ai l'impression d'être une éponge, d'avoir été plongée dans l'eau trop longtemps, et d'être pressée, comprimée, complètement tordue.

« J'en ai déjà parlé avec Sirius, ça va... ça va aller, je lui indique entre deux reniflements.  
_ Ma puce, on sait toutes les deux que Sirius a l'intelligence émotionnelle d'une goule... »

Elle me frotte le dos, et je ne peux empêcher un léger rire de venir se mêler à mes larmes. Je découvre à ce moment là que c'est Héléna qui a donné cette qualité à James, celle de me faire rire quand je pense n'être plus capable que de pleurer, et rien que pour cette raison, rien que parce qu'elle m'a offert l'être le plus extraordinaire qu'il m'ait eu été donné de connaître, je lui dois la vérité.

« Je viens d'envoyer une lettre très méchante à James.  
_ Ah. Je me doutais qu'il avait quelque chose à voir là dedans. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, encore ? M'interroge t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, prenant cette fois un ton sévère.  
_ Rien. Il n'a rien fait. Il... Merlin, je ne sais pas ce que je peux vous dire et ce que je ne peux pas vous dire...  
_ Le professeur Dumbledore m'a déjà convoqué à Poudlard parce que Sirius et James avaient jeté un sort aux Serpentards pour que leurs pantalons se baissent systématiquement quand ils passaient devant une statue, et il y en a plus de deux cents dans le château. Une autre fois, j'ai dû les punir pour avoir construit une catapulte magique leur servant à envoyer les excréments du dragon d'un voisin directement chez le père d'Amélia Johnson. Il y a des kilomètres entre nos deux maisons, des moldus ont reçu des projectiles, c'était une véritable catastrophe, alors je pense qu'au point où j'en suis, tu peux tout me dire. »

Je la fixe avec des yeux ronds, n'ayant jamais entendu parler de ces deux anecdotes et devinant à l'expression blasé sur son visage qu'il y en a eu bien d'autres. James ne m'a jamais fait croire qu'il était un élève modèle, mais il m'a toujours semblé si intelligent et adulte que j'ai du mal à l'imaginer lui, impérieux, déambulant comme un prince dans son jardin tout en catapultant des bouses.

« Il n'a rien fait de tel, à vrai dire... Il m'a juste... La lettre qu'il m'a écrite... Eh bien... Il... M'a laissé entendre que je lui manquais... Des choses comme ça, je lui explique en osant à peine croiser son regard, écarlate, m'octroyant le droit d'être gênée derrière mes larmes.  
_ Oh … !  
_ Et je lui ai répondu que ce n'était pas réciproque. »

Héléna s'écarte un peu de moi, m'observe silencieusement pour m'encourager à continuer, mais quand elle constate que je n'arrive pas à ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle me vient en aide.

« Mais ça l'est, en fait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je hoche la tête, me mettant à pleurer de plus belle, songeant que je dois vraiment avoir l'air d'une gourde. Héléna ne sait rien, et je n'ai plus la force de répéter ce qu'il m'est arrivé, je ne suis plus capable de dire une fois de plus que James est mort devant moi, et je n'ai certainement pas le courage de l'annoncer à sa mère.

« Alors pourquoi lui as-tu dis le contraire ?  
_ Parce que je ne peux pas être avec lui. Je suis censée le protéger.  
_ Le protéger ? Le protéger de quoi ?  
_ De la guerre, des mangemorts, de moi. Héléna, c'est bien plus compliqué que tout ce que tu peux imaginer...  
_ De toi ? Tu n'es pas... Tu n'es pas dans le camp de Tu-sais-qui, n'est-ce pas ? M'interroge t-elle. »

Elle me lâche légèrement et pour la première fois, je crois distinguer une pointe de suspicion dans ses yeux. Je ne peux pas me permettre de la laisser avoir le moindre doute là dessus, alors sans réfléchir, je passe mon pendentif retourneur de temps par dessus mon pull et je dépose ma bague de fiançailles au creux de sa main, espérant qu'elle saura faire l'addition en lisant l'inscription à l'intérieur.

Elle reste perplexe un long moment, m'observe sans avoir l'air de vraiment comprendre, et je réalise à ce moment là que je ne vais pas avoir le choix, il va falloir que je lui explique. Et puis une idée me vient.

"Tu es légilimens, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle hoche la tête, alors je prends sa main dans la mienne, et je l'encourage d'un simple regard. Elle hésite longuement, puis elle sort sa baguette de son sac, la pointe sur moi, et nous nous retrouvons toutes les deux projetées dans les méandres de mon esprit.


	26. La reine des glaces (James)

« A quoi tu penses ? Me demande Claire.  
_ A rien, je lui réponds en me retournant dans le lit de façon à me trouver dos à elle. »

En fait, je pense à la tête que Lily Evans a faite quand je lui ai présenté Claire. On était là, tous chez Sirius en train de fêter mon retour lorsqu'elle est arrivée. Ses yeux verts se sont tout de suite posés sur moi, j'ai vu un profond soulagement à l'intérieur, suivi par de la confusion, et puis enfin, lorsque j'ai avancé vers elle la main dans le creux du dos de Claire, de la colère.

Une hargne qu'elle s'est efforcée de dissimuler derrière un sourire lorsque je lui ai raconté tout sur cette fille formidable que j'ai rencontré en France juste après qu'elle soit partie, ce qui n'est pas totalement vrai, mais personne n'était là pour me voir me saouler dans un bar et ramasser la première fille qui passait après avoir reçu sa lettre, sèche et mensongère.

J'ai eu des doutes sur le coup, mais depuis ce soir, depuis que je l'ai vu bouillir de jalousie dans un coin de la pièce, je suis certain qu'elle m'a menti. Je sais que je lui ai manqué au moins autant qu'elle m'a manqué si ce n'est plus. Je le sais parce qu'elle m'a évité toute la soirée, mais que ses yeux revenaient constamment vers moi comme pour vérifier que j'étais toujours là, que je ne partais pas.

Et puis il y a ce moment où nous avons brièvement discuté sur le balcon. Je l'ai vu toute seule, alors je suis allé la rejoindre. Son visage était fermé, impassible, gelé, mais je crois que quelque part, elle voulait que je vienne. Ses cheveux volaient derrière elle, elle avait froid, mais elle ne le laissait pas voir. Je ne sais même plus comment je m'en suis rendu compte, je le savais, c'est tout.

« Elle est sympa, Claire, m'a t-elle dit.  
_ Très, et en plus, je suis sûre qu'elle s'entendra bien avec mes parents, contrairement à Amélia. »

Là, elle a lâché un rire ironique que j'aurais pu lui demander de justifier si je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde qu'elle fuirait devant ce genre de requête. C'était probablement la première fois que je la voyais aussi expressive, aussi hors de contrôle.

« Elle a accepté de rester un peu avec moi ici, c'est fou, non ? J'ai continué, à peine conscient de l'effet que cette révélation pourrait avoir sur Lily.  
_ C'est super James. C'est génial. Vraiment Génial. Félicitations, m'a t-elle craché au visage avant de se retourner pour ouvrir la baie vitrée.  
_ Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? »

J'ai attrapé son bras pour la retenir, mais la violence de son regard m'a obligé à la lâcher. J'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'elle voulait me gifler tellement fort que ma tête ferait un tour complet sur mon cou, et j'en étais satisfait parce que ça voulait dire qu'elle était jalouse.

Elle a laissé la porte de la baie vitrée ouverte sur son passage, j'entendais la musique, forte, mélangée aux voix de tous ces gens venus pour fêter mon retour, il y avait des jolies filles partout, mais la seule que je pouvais voir c'était elle, éblouissante et élégante sans donner l'air d'avoir cherché à l'être, inconsciente d'être incapable d'être autre que belle.

Elle portait une simple robe noire et Merlin j'aurais pu jurer sur la tête de n'importe qui qu'aucune autre fille sur cette terre n'aurait pu rendre cette robe aussi glamour qu'elle. C'était un mélange, un cocktail explosif entre raffinement et charme qui me retournait le cerveau comme personne ne me l'avait jamais retourné et je me suis demandé à ce moment précis comment j'avais pu être aussi aveugle pendant tout ce temps.

Elle restait discrète, comme si elle voulait se fondre dans la masse, comme s'il était possible que personne ne la voit. J'avais envie d'aller vers Sirius et de lui dire « Mon vieux, celle là, c'est la bonne. » parce que pour la première fois, je l'aurais pensé. Je crois que je le pensais... Je ne sais pas si c'était à cause de la robe, mais je crois vraiment que je le pensais.

Je n'avais pas réellement considéré Lily comme une fille avant. Elle était... Je ne sais pas, juste une personne qui me gênait par sa simple présence. Elle n'a jamais été très féminine, et elle a toujours pris grand soin de m'envoyer balader quand je n'agissais pas d'une manière convenable. J'imagine qu'avec son caractère difficile et ses agissements condamnables, je la voyais juste comme un problème à évincer.

Je ne sais pas à quel moment je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était jolie, mais il semble que je ne peux plus voir que cela maintenant. Je sais qu'elle a des soucis, et je sais qu'elle est complètement détruite et déséquilibrée à l'intérieur, mais malgré ça, quand je la regarde, je vois une belle personne. Je me déteste de penser cela à cause des raclées qu'elle m'a mises avant, mais j'ai envie de l'aider.

J'étais toujours sur le balcon, les yeux vissés sur elle, lorsque j'ai vu Sirius s'avancer et lui présenter Christopher Perry, un collègue d'Amélia avec qui nous nous entendons plutôt bien. Le regard vert de Lily s'est allumé quand il lui a serré la main, ils ont continué à discuter ensemble quand Sirius les a laissé, et une alarme s'est mise à sonner dans ma tête.

Elle était trop forte pour que je puisse l'ignorer. Elle avait repris la main. J'étais jaloux, et me rendre compte de ce fait m'obligeait à considérer les sentiments qui se cachaient derrière. Pour la première fois, je réalisais qu'Amélia n'était pas la personne avec qui je voulais passer le reste de ma vie, et ma relation avec elle ne m'apparaissait plus qu'au travers d'un épais brouillard.

Claire, elle, est une nouveauté attrayante non négligeable. Certes, je n'avais pas les yeux en face des trous lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, mais cela n'enlève rien à ses qualités. C'est une beauté comme on en rencontre rarement, une grande brune aux yeux bleus, avec un accent français à tomber par terre. Outre son physique, je dois me féliciter d'avoir, pour une fois, trouvé quelqu'un d'intelligent.

Claire a un doctorat en droit et des ambitions bien définies. Elle veut devenir le bras droit du ministre de la magie en France. Rien que ça. Je sais que mon père sera impressionné quand je la lui présenterai, bien que ce ne soit pas du tout dans mes intentions à ce moment précis. J'ai déjà réussi à la traîner en Angleterre, je me demande combien de temps elle va accepter de rester.

C'était compliqué. On ne laisse pas tout tomber pour quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît que depuis une semaine, mais Claire est impulsive alors elle m'a suivi. Elle a simplement pris quelques jours de congé, songeant à repartir en France par la suite, mais je sais déjà que je ferai en sorte qu'elle reste un maximum de temps avec moi.

« Je pense que mon père pourrait t'obtenir du travail avec le Ministère d'ici, si tu restes, je reprends en chassant les images de la soirée de ma tête.  
_ James... Toute ma famille est en France, et j'ai déjà un boulot là bas, me répond-elle d'une voix endormie.  
_ Tu pourrais gagner plus ici. Et puis tu m'aurais moi. »

Elle éclate de rire et ses doigts courent le long de mon dos pendant que ses lèvres étirées embrassent ma nuque. Là encore, je ne peux penser qu'à Lily, et je m'en veux à peine quand je me retourne pour l'embrasser comme si c'était elle.

« Tu as des arguments de taille, mais je vais devoir y réfléchir, finit-elle par me dire avant de laisser retomber sa tête sur son oreiller. »

Je ne sais pas quel est mon problème. Je ne sais pas pourquoi soudainement, Lily Evans s'est greffée à mon esprit, passant du monstre délirant à la muse indispensable. J'essaie de la faire sortir de là, j'ai l'impression d'être constamment en train de me retenir de la laisser surgir, mais inéluctablement, elle est là, et je vais m'endormir avec elle, que je le veuille ou non.

J'espère juste qu'elle ne m'en veut pas trop pour la façon dont j'ai agis à cette soirée, pour lui avoir jeté mon faux bonheur à la figure, car nous avons encore des choses à régler ensemble, et je suis impatient que le jour se lève pour que je puisse transplaner au ministère.

Je lève les yeux au ciel quand ma mère me serre dans ses bras, et je ne lui rends pas son étreinte, constatant avec dépit que Lily se réjouit de me voir aussi embarrassé par les embrassades incessantes de celle qui m'a mis au monde même si elle fait semblant d'être absorbée par ses dossiers.

« Tu viens déjeuner avec moi ? Me demande ma mère.  
_ A vrai dire... J'ai quelques trucs à voir avec... »

Je ne termine pas ma phrase, mais je fais un signe de tête en direction de Lily. Ma mère acquiesce en souriant mystérieusement et en me tapotant affectueusement la joue comme si elle savait déjà tout ce qu'i savoir, et elle retourne s'asseoir derrière son bureau tandis que je m'avance vers celui de la jeune femme, m'appuyant dessus pour l'obliger à lever les yeux vers moi.

« Quoi ? Me lance t-elle avec une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix.  
_ Bonjour. Je vais bien, merci, et toi ? »

Elle me fixe avec dédain, puis son regard tombe sur mon sourire, et elle secoue la tête avant de soupirer et de passer sa main dans ses cheveux roux, semblant prête à se les arracher. Je sais l'effet que j'ai sur elle, mais elle me laisse si rarement m'en rendre compte que je me sens comme propulsé en l'air, en plein vol sur mon balai à une allure impossible à atteindre, la sensation est étrange mais plaisante.

« Je viens te chercher pour déjeuner, je lui annonce en contournant son bureau pour prendre la liberté de m'asseoir sur le coin le plus proche d'elle.  
_ Je suis déjà prise.  
_ Par qui ? Je l'interroge en fronçant les sourcils, ne pouvant refréner un tic nerveux.  
_ Ton meilleur ami. Il ne devrait pas tarder. »

Le traître. Il en a bien profité pendant que je n'étais pas là. Cependant, je ne compte pas me laisser faire. Ce midi, elle est à moi. J'ai des choses à vérifier, et je ne peux pas le faire avec Sirius dans les parages.

« Je ne suis pas certain qu'il puisse se libérer... Il a beaucoup de travail, tu sais.  
_ Il a réussi à me consacrer du temps jusque là, me répond-elle, flegmatique, et puis tu n'es pas censé être à Poudlard ?  
_ Je ne commence que dans une semaine alors...  
_ On parle de moi ?! Lance Sirius en pénétrant dans la pièce d'un pas léger, exécutant une courbette devant le bureau de Lily, et faisant apparaître une rose blanche sur celui de ma mère. »

Merlin, quel lèche botte. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle il est devenu mon meilleur ami, et je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi son comportement me fait éclater de rire, mais les deux sont sûrement liés.

« Je disais justement à Lily que tu avais trop de travail aujourd'hui pour manger avec elle, je reprends en appuyant sur chaque mot et en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
_ Ah ? Ah ! Oui ! Je me suis déplacé... Juste pour te dire ça, en fait. J'ai vraiment, vraiment beaucoup de travail. C'est dingue, c'est... Pfiou. Il faut que j'y retourne, ment-il en se hâtant hors du bureau sous les « mais » incessants de Lily.  
_ Il n'y a plus que moi, je crois, je lui fais remarquer lorsque la porte se referme. »

Elle ne me répond pas, mais elle lâche sa plume, se lève de sa chaise, et enfile sa veste avec humeur avant de me passer devant et d'ouvrir la porte en me lançant un regard appuyé. Je bondis du bureau et je saisis ma chance avec la sensation désagréable que l'opportunité ne se représentera pas de si tôt.

Nous sortons du ministère et marchons l'un à côté de l'autre sans même nous parler. J'avais oublié à quel point je devenais bizarre en sa présence. Je ne sais plus quoi dire. C'est comme si tous les mots de la langue anglaise s'évaporaient soudainement de mon esprit pour me laisser comme un idiot face à sa répartie qui ne m'épargne jamais.

« Si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu as inventé un prétexte pour que Sirius s'en aille, tu te plantes. Je trouve cela particulièrement grossier, me lance-t-elle.  
_ Grossier ? Tu n'as rien de plus violent dans ton répertoire ? Je me moque gentiment.  
_ Inélégant, désagréable, pénible, déplacé...  
_ Désagréable, pénible, et déplacé, je veux bien, mais inélégant ?! Je me suis mis sur mon 31 pour toi, Evans. »

Elle risque un regard vers moi, alors j'en profite pour la bousculer juste un peu, épaule contre épaule, juste pour la taquiner, juste pour essayer de retrouver le peu de complicité que nous avions avant que je ne lui envoie la lettre qui a tout changé pour elle comme pour moi, et je me retrouve béat devant son sourire lorsqu'il apparaît enfin sur son visage.

« Claire n'aimerait très certainement pas cela, me fait-elle remarquer.  
_ Claire aime beaucoup que je me mette sur mon 31, je lui réponds, feignant ne pas comprendre. »

Elle acquiesce et soupire si discrètement que je ne relève pas, mais je suis ravi qu'elle ait abordé le sujet parce que la jalousie déborde de sa bouche et qu'elle ne peut pas la contenir. Je sens qu'elle est partagée entre l'envie de me pousser sous une voiture et celle de m'étreindre parce qu'au fond, elle est heureuse de me revoir.

Nous nous arrêtons dans un petit restaurant non loin du ministère et très vite le silence revient s'installer entre nous. Je sais qu'il va falloir que j'aborde la lettre si je veux dissiper toute la gêne, mais je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont je dois m'y prendre. C'est probablement la première fois de ma vie que je ne sais pas comment faire quelque chose, et je me sens démuni.

« A propos de la lettre... Commence t-elle, osant à peine croiser mon regard.  
_ C'était... Je ne sais pas ce que je... Enfin... Tu... Je veux dire, je... »

Je bafouille et elle m'observe avec étonnement avant de se mettre à sourire et à froncer les sourcils, comme si elle était touchée par ma gêne, comme si elle se rendait compte qu'au fond de moi, je pense toujours chaque mot que j'ai écrit malgré la présence de Claire. Je suis énervé de ne pas réussir à m'exprimer correctement, contrarié de me rendre compte encore une fois que la présence de Lily me met dans un état déplorable.

« Je voulais juste te dire que j'y ai été un peu fort dans ma réponse... Je suis désolée. C'était froid et méchant, je ne savais pas comment faire et... Et j'ai écrit ce qui m'est venu, elle m'explique en tripotant nerveusement son couteau. »

Je la dévisage, elle a l'air vraiment embêtée, mais rien dans ses mots ne m'indique qu'elle regrette le contenu de sa lettre, seule la forme semble lui poser problème. Je prends une profonde inspiration et j'essaie de rassembler mes esprits pour pouvoir lui dire ce que je pense sans ressembler à un parfait idiot, et j'y parviens à mon grand soulagement alors qu'elle s'apprête à manger une bouchée de volaille.

« Peu importe. Tout était faux, de toute manière.  
_ Comment ça ? M'interroge t-elle en interrompant son geste, troublée.  
_ Ta lettre. Je n'y ai pas cru une seule seconde. »

Cette fois, sa fourchette retombe dans son assiette, et Lily me dévisage avec un mélange de peur et de soulagement que je ne sais pas comment interpréter. Elle déglutit, perdue, et encore une fois, j'ai devant moi la jeune femme vulnérable et abîmée à qui j'ai envie de porter secours. Le seul problème, c'est que je ne sais pas comment faire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ?  
_ Rien, me répond-elle brièvement.  
_ C'est ma notoriété ? Je tente, à cours d'idée. »

Elle secoue la tête, m'envoyant un rire ironique et un soupir désabusé en pleine figure, me signifiant clairement que je suis irrécupérable et qu'elle n'aime pas ce côté là de moi, celui qui parle de sa réussite. Dommage, c'est quelque chose que j'affectionne tout particulièrement.

« Alors quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas mes parents, c'est ça ?  
_ C'est fou, James. Tu es si égocentrique qu'il ne te viendrais même pas à l'esprit que le problème puisse simplement venir de toi, me lance-t-elle avec mépris.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
_ Tu m'as envoyé une lettre laissant suggérer que tu éprouvais des sentiments à mon égard, puis tu es revenu avec Claire, et maintenant, tu agis comme si elle n'existait plus et que tu étais intimement persuadé que je n'attendais que toi, ici. C'est toi, le problème, James, juste toi. »

Elle se lève pour partir et je ne peux qu'encaisser les coups, bien qu'encore une fois, je sois incapable de croire un seul mot ayant franchi le seuil de ses lèvres.

« Alors dis le. Dis le que tu ne m'aimes pas, je la défie en la rattrapant hors du restaurant.  
_ Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gamin, proteste-t-elle.  
_ C'est bien ce que je pensais, je réplique avec un sourire satisfait.  
_ Et je ne t'aime pas, tranche t-elle sèchement avant de pivoter. »

Je prends ses mots en pleine tête, comme des cognards lancés à pleine vitesse un jour d'hiver où le vent glacial gèle la peau et fissure les mains. Lily Evans aura ma mort si elle ne l'a pas déjà eue. Peut-être que j'ai tort, finalement, peut-être que mes sentiments m'ont rendu abrutis, peut-être qu'ils m'ont plongé dans une telle confusion que je ne suis plus capable de discerner correctement. Peut-être qu'on se déteste, peut-être que ce n'est rien d'autre que cela.

Mon plan ne fonctionne pas comme je l'aurais espéré. Je m'étais dit qu'il suffirait de ramener Claire, que Lily nous voit tous les deux, et d'aller discuter de la lettre avec elle pour qu'elle avoue enfin avoir des sentiments pour moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle m'envoie promener comme elle l'a fait, mais peut-être que je le méritais.

La vérité, c'est que je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec elle. Elle envoie des signaux tellement contradictoires que c'est à s'y perdre. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'elle a perdu son petit-ami, peut-être qu'elle a peur de trouver quelqu'un d'autre, d'apprécier quelqu'un d'autre, mais le problème c'est que je ne peux même pas en parler avec elle. Elle m'enverrait promener. Elle n'aime pas parler de lui, et je n'aime pas l'évoquer non plus car dès que je le fais, elle change.

Son visage se métamorphose. Ses traits se tirent, elle devient nerveuse, l'écume des larmes qu'elle retient reste au coin de ses yeux verts, son regard devient fuyant, ses gestes sont secs tout comme ses mots, et elle se renferme en elle, dans un coin minuscule dans lequel elle semble se recroqueviller en espérant que personne ne la trouvera.

Lily est une personne étrange, et j'aimerais que cette étrangeté me rebute après ce qu'elle vient de me lancer au visage, mais elle m'intrigue et m'attire plus qu'autre chose. Je crois que je suis incapable de la lâcher, j'ai la sensation que je n'ai pas le choix et que je suis forcé de continuer à l'apprécier un peu trop pour mon bien tout en continuant de mépriser son attitude de reine des glaces


	27. Celle qui restera (Amélia)

« Elle est beaucoup trop belle pour être sympa, hein ? Je lance à Lily Evans. »

Elle m'observe d'un air interrogateur, comme si elle pensait que je ne l'avais pas vu dévisager James et Claire, alors je soupire en faisant un léger signe de tête vers nos deux camarades, discutant un peu plus loin avec Peter et Rémus.

« Elle n'a rien de désagréable, me répond-elle. »

Je sens tout de même une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix et cela m'excite un peu. Peu importe ce qu'elle pourra dire, je sais qu'elle n'aime pas Claire, et quand Lily Evans n'aime pas quelqu'un, les choses se terminent rarement bien pour cette personne. Or, cela m'arrangerait largement de ne plus avoir de concurrente dans les pattes.

Je n'ai pas l'intention que Lily la tue, non, mais une menace ou deux ne font de mal à personne et Lily est un as dans ce domaine. Son simple regard est parfois dur à encaisser, enfin... Pour les autres, pas pour moi. Elle ne me fait pas peur. Elle ne m'a jamais fait peur.

« Arrête tes conneries Evans, si tu pouvais sortir ta baguette maintenant et lui jeter un bon vieux sort de furoncle, tu le ferais, on le sait l'une comme l'autre, je poursuis avec un sourire. »

Ses yeux quittent une nouvelle fois James et Claire pour venir se poser sur moi, à la fois surpris et amusés, je sais à ce moment là que je me suis faite une alliée. Sirius avait raison d'organiser cette soirée, je crois que je vais m'amuser comme je ne l'ai pas fait depuis longtemps.

« Moi aussi je le ferais, à vrai dire. Furonculus ! Je lance en pointant ma baguette sur Claire. »

J'attrape Lily et nous nous dissimulons dans la cuisine pendant que les exclamations dégoûtés des autres convives nous parviennent aux oreilles. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de rire mais Lily, elle, a l'air partagée.

« C'est méchant, Amélia ! Proteste t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil dans le salon.  
_ Je sais, mais ça fait tellement de bien... Tu devrais essayer de temps en temps.  
_ Je n'ai aucune raison d'être méchante avec elle.  
_ On en reparlera quand elle aura réussi à convaincre James de partir en France avec elle et que les garçons seront toujours en train de se plaindre autour de nous.  
_ Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?  
_ Je l'ai entendu discuter avec une fille tout à l'heure, à part. Elle disait qu'elle ne voulait pas rester ici parce qu'elle n'accroche pas avec les amis de James et qu'elle ne veut pas être loin de sa famille. Elle veut qu'il vienne avec elle, et elle est prête à tout pour ça. »

Lily ouvre la bouche puis fronce les sourcils et marque un temps d'arrêt avant de se retourner et de se mettre à fouiller frénétiquement dans les placards de la cuisine de Sirius. Elle sort plusieurs fioles en tout genre ainsi qu'une marmite dans laquelle elle vide toutes sortes d'ingrédients sous mon regard perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je lui demande en me penchant au dessus de la marmite.  
_ Finalement, je crois que je peux être méchante, me répond-elle simplement en mélangeant la mixture sur laquelle elle jette un sort de combustion. »

Quelques minutes lui suffisent à recueillir un nectar à l'allure douteuse qu'elle vide dans un verre et qu'elle mélange à du jus de citrouille avant de quitter la cuisine. Je sors la tête pour observer la scène. Apparemment, James a lancé un contre-sort à Claire car elle n'a plus aucun furoncle sur le visage, mais elle est toujours aussi horrifiée. Tout le monde semble se demander qui a fait le coup, personne ne pense que c'est moi, tant mieux.

Lily est armée d'un grand sourire lorsqu'elle pose sa mixture ayant l'apparence d'un banal jus de citrouille à côté de Claire. Je suis étonnée qu'elle ne la lui donne pas, mais elle doit avoir une bonne raison de ne pas le faire. Un instant, Lily et James se regardent d'une étrange façon, et je prends soudainement peur sans savoir pourquoi. Ils se fixent longuement, comme s'ils se parlaient silencieusement, avant de se mettre à discuter à voix basse et je n'aime pas ça.

Je n'ai cependant pas le temps de m'attarder sur ce fait car Claire profite de leur inattention pour subtiliser le verre de Lily et quand ses lèvres rentrent en contact avec le liquide, tout son corps se met à gonfler, gonfler, gonfler jusqu'à ce que ses pieds quittent le sol et que le reste se mette à flotter dans l'air comme un vulgaire ballon de baudruche. Je m'incline. Lily Evans sait comment s'y prendre.

« Aidez-moi ! Aidez-moi ! Crie t-elle, la tête touchant le plafond du salon de l'appartement de Sirius. »

C'est hilarant. Tout le monde se tue à essayer de la faire redescendre en la tirant par les pieds, mais la montgolfière se contente de rebondir inlassablement contre le plafond. Sa silhouette de mannequin n'existe plus, et en bas, James lance un regard noir à Lily qui se tue à lui répéter qu'elle n'y est pour rien et qu'elle ne comprend pas pourquoi Claire a bu dans son verre. Il ne la croit pas, je le vois de là où je me tiens.

James, je le connais. Nous nous fréquentons depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que j'aie appris à lire les expressions qui traversent son visage. De temps en temps, il ne montre rien. C'est le cas quand il est avec Lily Evans, et c'est ce qui me dérange. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils ne s'aimaient pas, mais depuis qu'ils se sont vus juste avant son départ pour sa mission en France, ils semblent plus amicaux l'un avec l'autre. C'est bizarre.

Je suis sûrement paranoïaque. Je le suis systématiquement quand une fille s'approche de lui. James a toujours été là pour moi, et j'ai l'impression que le fait qu'il ait quelqu'un dans sa vie lui fera oublier ma présence. J'ai besoin qu'il me remarque, j'ai besoin qu'il se souvienne que j'existe. J'en ai besoin parce que sans lui, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas où aller.

« C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? Me demande discrètement Sirius en contemplant le spectacle.  
_ Les furoncles, c'était moi. Ça, c'est Lily, je réponds en souriant.  
_ Lily ? S'étonne t-il. »

J'acquiesce et je le vois sourire malicieusement à côté de moi, les yeux rivés sur le sujet de notre conversation qui essaie toujours de se défendre tant bien que mal. James finit d'ailleurs par l'attraper fermement par le poignet et par l'entraîner dans un couloir juste après avoir demandé à Rémus de concocter une potion pour faire dégonfler Claire, me faisant pouffer dans mon coin.

Le brouhaha ambiant me distrait quelques minutes, puis je me rends compte que James et Lily ne sont toujours pas revenus. Suspicieuse, je me hâte vers le couloir où ils ont disparu. Ils ne sont pas là. J'avance un peu, et j'entends leurs voix mêlées derrière la porte entrouverte de la chambre de Sirius. Je m'y cale discrètement pour les écouter.

« … de temps ça prend pour réussir à la dégonfler ?!  
_ Je te l'ai dit, l'antidote se fait en dix minutes, c'est largement à la portée de Rémus, répond Lily.  
_ Alors tu avoues que c'est toi ?! Continue James, énervé.  
_ J'ai fait cette potion, je l'ai mise dans un verre, Claire a pris le verre. Ce n'était pas le sien, elle n'avait qu'à pas y toucher, et je ne lui ai pas mis dans les mains, à ce que je sache.  
_ Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un faire preuve d'autant de mauvaise foi ! »

Je ricane intérieurement derrière la porte, Lily se fait passer un savon, et je m'en tire à bon compte. Je sais qu'en plus elle ne me trahira pas pour le sort du furoncle parce qu'elle est loin d'être du genre à vendre ses alliés, alors je me réjouis d'autant plus.

« Tu es jalouse, Lily. On le sait l'un comme l'autre, reprend James. »

Cette fois, je ne ricane plus. Je tends un peu plus l'oreille. Le ton de James s'est métamorphosé, il est devenu résolu, et j'y distingue aussi de l'espoir, le genre de chose qu'il ne m'a jamais laissé entendre. Ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Lily ne répond pas, alors je jette un coup d'oeil discret dans la pièce.

Ma jeune alliée est calée contre un mur, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine en opposition à James, debout à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle, distance que j'estime beaucoup trop réduite et largement déplacée. J'ai envie de blâmer Lily pour ce fait parce qu'il m'est inconcevable que mon ex petit-ami puisse ne pas mettre de barrière entre eux, mais je suis forcée d'admettre que j'ai tort quand il avance sa main et la pose sur le mur, à côté de son visage, comme pour lui indiquer qu'il est hors de question qu'elle quitte cette pièce.

Je me sens blessée, quelque part en moi. Il y a comme une coupure superficielle mais néanmoins douloureuse au niveau de mon coeur, comme lorsque l'on s'entaille avec une feuille de parchemin. James est un coureur de jupon, j'ai beau le savoir depuis longtemps, j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il changerait lorsqu'il se rendrait compte que je suis la personne qu'il lui faut, mais peut-être que je me suis trompée, peut-être que ce n'est pas moi.

« Si tu me touches, cette main va t'attraper par la gorge et te serrer si fort que tu auras mal jusque dans ton entrejambe, le prévient-elle en faisant gigoter les doigts de sa main droite devant son visage. »

James éclate de rire, il sait aussi bien que moi que Lily est sérieuse, mais il ne prend pas ses distances pour autant. J'ai l'impression qu'il la défie, que quelque chose en lui sent que Lily n'a aucune envie de le blesser et qu'elle ne le fera pas, mais en même temps, il sait aussi qu'elle en est largement capable.

« Tu n'as pas démenti. Je prends ça comme un aveu, lui dit-il.  
_ Ce n'est pas un aveu, James. Je n'ai juste pas envie que... »

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase. Elle l'observe, ses yeux dans les siens, ils partagent à ce moment précis quelque chose que j'envie et dont ils ne se rendent pas compte. Je me sens de trop même s'ils ne savent pas que je suis là. C'est comme si être ensemble leur donnait le pouvoir d'envoyer des sorts de repousse-sorcier ou moldu à toute autre personne se trouvant dans les environs.

« Que quoi ? L'encourage t-il.  
_ Il paraît qu'elle veut que tu partes avec elle en France, lâche Lily.  
_ Je ne partirai pas, lui affirme t-il avec vigueur. »

Elle n'a pas l'air sûre de lui. Elle le fixe comme si elle attendait plus, comme si elle voulait qu'il la convainque vraiment avec des arguments qu'elle pourrait rejeter ou juger recevable, comme si elle voulait une preuve concrète. Lily a des problèmes de confiance contrairement à ce que je pensais. James, lui, devrait en avoir de temps en temps, ça lui ferait sûrement du bien, et à nous aussi.

« Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup, je trouve. C'est pour ta mission que ça t'embête, c'est ça ? C'est juste parce que si je pars, tu ne pourras plus me protéger, hein ? Il n'y a pas d'autre raison, bien sûr, ironise t-il en souriant comme s'il détenait les réponses à toutes les questions.  
_ Pour quoi d'autre, James ? Je ne vais pas te répéter les mots que j'ai déjà prononcé la dernière fois que nous sommes allés manger ensemble, lui confie t-elle. »

Cette fois, le visage de James se ferme, il retire sa main du mur, et il prend un peu de distance. Il ne remarque pas que Lily est autant soulagée que déçue. C'est la première fois que je la vois aussi peu méfiante face aux émotions qui pourraient la trahir. Je comprends à ce moment là que peu importe ce que James ressent pour Lily, peu importe ce que trahissent ses gestes et ses regards, Lily ressent exactement la même chose envers lui, même si elle clame l'inverse.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui la retient. Elle voit qu'il aimerait qu'il y ait plus, il sait parfaitement comment le faire comprendre aux filles qui lui plaisent, mais elle agit comme si elle ne voulait pas le savoir, comme si tout cela l'effrayait. Elle ne sait pas s'y prendre, et ça m'énerve parce que j'aimerais être à sa place. Moi, je sais comment faire.

Je quitte le couloir avant qu'ils ne me surprennent et je rejoins la petite fête même si je n'ai plus aucune envie d'en profiter. Ce que j'ai vu m'a refroidi. James a toujours été voir à droite, à gauche, mais il ne m'a jamais donné l'impression qu'il m'a donnée aujourd'hui, celle d'être démuni face au refus, de se sentir touché et blessé. Je suis troublée.

Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle arrive à le faire douter de lui ? Comment s'y prend-elle pour qu'il la regarde de cette façon, comme si elle était tout ce qui comptait ? Comment arrive t-elle a créer cette tension entre eux ? Je suis contrariée.

« Ca va ? Me demande Chris.  
_ Où est ta pipe ?  
_ Sirius est parti avec il y a dix minutes. Tu... »

Je n'attends pas qu'il ait terminé sa phrase, je prends son verre et je l'engloutis d'une traite comme tous les autres que je trouve sur mon chemin, en espérant que personne n'ait eu la même idée que Lily.

Rémus est toujours dans la cuisine, à concocter l'antidote pour la potion d'enflure. Je n'ai même pas fait attention à Claire, mais je suppose qu'elle est toujours collée au plafond comme un ballon gonflé à l'hélium.

Elle ne redescend que lorsque James monte sur son balai pour aller lui faire avaler l'antidote là haut. Contrariée, elle court dans les couloirs en pleurant, son petit-ami sur les talons. Je soupire en secouant la tête. Cette fille est pathétique, et j'ai envie de supplier James de la renvoyer chez elle, quit à ce qu'il finisse avec Evans.

« Ca va ? Me demande l'intéressée.  
_ Pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question, subitement ?!  
_ Parce que tu bois tous les verres qui se trouvent sur ton passage, me répond-elle en soutenant mon regard.  
_ Et alors ?! »

Elle hausse les épaules, et alors que je croyais l'avoir fait fuir, elle reste avec moi. Je m'y suis toujours bien prise pour tenir les gens à l'écart, pour les empêcher d'en savoir trop sur moi, mais je n'effraie pas Lily. Parfois, à la manière qu'elle a de m'observer, j'ai l'impression qu'elle sait beaucoup plus de choses qu'elle ne veut bien nous faire croire.

« Personne ne pourra t'empêcher d'être la soeur que James n'a jamais eue, me dit-elle subitement. »

Mes yeux se braquent sur elle, elle me sourit. Elle vient de mettre des mots sur ce que je n'ai jamais su définir, et de me conforter dans ma position par la même occasion, mais c'est comme si mon cerveau refusait d'admettre qu'elle avait raison, que la relation que j'entretiens avec James n'est ni plus, ni moins, qu'une amitié fraternelle.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Je l'interroge brusquement.  
_ Parce que je sais que tu étais dans le couloir, tout à l'heure, et je sais que tu te sens menacée par Claire et par moi. »

Je feins un rire ironique et secoue énergiquement la tête pour lui indiquer qu'elle se trompe même si je sais pertinemment qu'elle a mis le doigt là où ça fait mal.

« Peu importe que tu l'admettes ou non. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il tient à toi et qu'il te protégera toujours, peu importe avec quelle fille il a choisi d'être. Toi, tu n'es pas un choix qu'il estime avoir à faire. Tu es là, dans sa vie, et tu y resteras là aussi longtemps qu'il vivra. »

Un verre étroitement serré dans la main, je regarde Lily sans ciller. J'ai envie de lui dire merci, de la serrer dans mes bras, mais ce simple fait me dégoûte. Elle vient de me faire prendre conscience que je suis au dessus d'elle et de toutes les autres. Je ne suis pas une fille que l'on prend et que l'on jette, je suis celle que l'on garde. Je suis celle que James gardera, et peut-être que c'est ça que j'ai toujours voulu, finalement, l'assurance que je pourrais toujours compter sur lui sans nécessairement entretenir une relation amoureuse avec lui.

« Pour qui tu te prends, à me dire une chose pareille Evans ?! Je lui réplique avec mauvaise humeur malgré la reconnaissance que je ressens.  
_ Une amie, j'espère. »

Sa réponse me désarçonne. Des amies, je n'en ai jamais eu beaucoup. J'ai souvent été trop agressive, et personne n'a eu le courage d'aller au delà. Lily, elle, semble le vouloir, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Une part de moi a envie de la dégoûter d'avoir cru possible de m'apprivoiser, une autre réalise que j'ai peut-être besoin d'une personne comme elle dans ma vie.

Elle me donne les réponses que je cherche depuis longtemps. Elle sait que je ne veux pas faire partie du ballet incessant des petites-amies de James qui arrivent et qui repartent, et par dessus tout, elle sait où est ma place. Elle sait que je serai toujours avec lui, et elle semble accepter ce fait même si elle éprouve clairement des sentiments à son égard. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre cette partie, mais peu importe. Elle connaît ma valeur et elle ne la sous-estime pas, je ne peux que la respecter. Ce n'est pas l'adolescente que j'ai connu à Poudlard l'année dernière, quand elle n'avait pas encore perdu ses parents.

« Je te l'enlève, intervient froidement James en posant sa main sur mon épaule pour me guider hors de l'appartement. »

Nous descendons les escaliers jusqu'à nous retrouver dans la rue, et nous choisissons de nous asseoir sur les marches de l'entrée, l'un à côté de l'autre. Tout est silencieux pendant un moment, mais je sais qu'il a besoin de me dire quelque chose et qu'il ne sait pas comment le faire.

« C'est à propos d'Evans ? Je lui demande d'une voix dégagée.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! S'exclame t-il en riant.  
_ Il y a quelque chose entre vous.  
_ Il n'y a rien entre nous ! Tu es dingue ou quoi ?! Evans est complètement... Elle est complètement... Elle a des problèmes, termine t-il simplement.  
_ James... Je te connais... Je lui fais remarquer en le regardant comme si j'attendais la vérité.  
_ Quoi ? Je suis avec Claire. C'est à propos de Claire, insiste-t-il. Je sais que c'est toi qui a lancé ce sort de furoncle, et je ne veux plus te revoir faire une chose pareille. Elle est importante pour moi et...  
_ Tu es sérieux, là ? Tu l'as rencontré il y a deux jours, j'ironise en levant les yeux au ciel.  
_ Amé, tu exagères... Je voulais en parler avec toi parce qu'elle risque de rester plus longtemps avec nous et que j'aimerais que tu sois un peu plus sympa avec elle.  
_ Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ? C'est une blague ?  
_ Pas du tout. »

Je m'apprête à lui répondre, mais je me contente de secouer la tête et de partir, le laissant seul sur le porche. James est un abruti en ce qui concerne les filles. Il n'a jamais su les comprendre, et même s'il ne veut pas me l'avouer, je sais qu'il en pince pour Lily. Je le sens, et je l'ai vu. Ça m'énerve qu'il persiste avec Claire comme si cela ne lui importait pas, comme s'il voulait se persuader qu'il peut très bien faire sa vie avec elle juste parce que le rejet d'Evans blesse son ego.

Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il la blesse aussi. Ou alors, il le fait volontairement, et c'est pire. Elle a déjà traversé beaucoup d'épreuves, et elle ne mérite pas une telle chose, même si elle le repousse. Connaissant James, il restera avec Claire jusqu'à temps d'en tirer tout ce qu'il peut en tirer. De la satisfaction physique et du regonflage intensif d'ego. Parfois, il agit vraiment comme le dernier des abrutis.


	28. Les volontés (Lily)

Ce soir, je suis sortie avec Amélia et Christopher. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne sais pas pourquoi Amélia a soudainement décidé de venir me chercher à la sortie du Ministère pour me traîner dans ce bar bizarre où les gens se regardent tous de travers, et je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi j'ai accepté de les suivre dans une boîte de nuit pour gosses de riche en plein Londres, mais je l'ai fait au grand dam de mes pieds en miettes.

« Tu es saoule ? »

Je sursaute et me retourne brusquement, portant instinctivement ma main à mon coeur. James vient de sortir de nulle part, et il marche à côté de moi en plein Londres comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

« Pas du tout, je lui réponds la tête haute.  
_ Pourtant, tu ne marches pas droit.  
_ C'est parce que j'ai mal aux pieds. Tu me suis ?  
_ Non, et toi ?  
_ Moi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis apparu à côté de toi, que je sache.  
_ Tu es apparue devant moi, c'est pareil, renchérit-il.  
_ Quoi ? Je l'interroge, incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit.  
_ Je sors de chez Sirius, m'explique t-il en s'arrêtant et en pointant de l'index le bout de la rue. »

Je hoche la tête en poussant un long « Ahhh », celui de la personne à côté de ses pompes qui comprend tout juste qu'elle vient de croiser son mari par le plus grand des hasards au milieu d'une rue qu'ils fréquentent tous les deux tous les jours ou presque. Rien de bien étonnant, donc.

« Tu sors, maintenant ? M'interroge t-il, curieux.  
_ Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Amélia m'a littéralement kidnappée.  
_ Tu es sortie avec Amélia ? S'étonne t-il en riant comme si mes propos étaient absurdes.  
_ Oui. Nous sommes amies.  
_ Amélia ne fraternise pas avec les filles, et encore moins avec celles qu'elle trouve menaçantes, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'aime pas Claire.  
_ Je ne pense pas menacer quoi que ce soit, je lui affirme en plissant les yeux. »

Il ne répond pas. Nous marchons côte à côte et je crois que ni lui, ni moi, ne savons réellement où nous allons. Je ne peux décemment pas rejoindre le Refuge alors qu'il est avec moi, et il semble se dire qu'il ne peut décemment pas rejoindre son appartement sans me raccompagner chez moi en bon gentleman qui se respecte. Fichues bonnes manières.

« Comment va Claire, d'ailleurs ?  
_ Bien. Ça va bien. Elle a son travail là bas, c'est mieux comme ça, me répond-il sans s'étaler d'avantage. »

Claire est repartie en France depuis quelques jours. Je n'ai pas osé poser la question fatidique à qui que ce soit, à savoir si elle et James comptent poursuivre leur relation. Elle était plutôt énervée après la soirée chez Sirius, et je peux la comprendre. Nous l'avons humiliée devant tout le monde, devant James... Merlin, quelle horreur. Je me sens vraiment terrible maintenant que j'y repense. J'ai été odieuse.

« Je sais que tu n'étais pas avec Amélia, lâche t-il au bout d'un moment.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Je t'ai vue, tout à l'heure, saluer Chris devant cette boîte de nuit. »

Je m'arrête soudainement de marcher pour l'observer, les yeux ronds comme des souafles, avant de finalement éclater de rire devant sa mine défaite. Il croit que je lui mens. Il croit que je passe mes soirées avec Christopher Perry en douce.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu mens là dessus, c'est stupide. Je veux dire, tant mieux si tu sors avec Chris, c'est très bien pour toi. En fait, ça ne me regarde même pas, mais... Lily ? Arrête de rire. Pourquoi tu ris ?  
_ Tu crois que je... Tu crois que je sors avec mon professeur de Divination ! J'articule entre deux gloussements.  
_ Ancien professeur, me corrige-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
_ C'est Amélia qui l'a invité. Ils sont probablement toujours ensemble dans cette boîte si tu veux aller vérifier... A moins qu'ils soient passés au niveau supérieur, parce que si tu veux mon avis, c'était un peu le but de la soirée pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Je ne savais même pas où me mettre, je lui explique. »

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, embarrassé, et il laisse échapper un léger rire à son tour qui me fait un bien fou et qui fige instantanément un sourire sur mon visage. C'est comme un cadeau, quand il est là à côté de moi, quand il respire, quand il rit, quand il vit, simplement. Il ne se rend pas compte de l'effet qu'il me fait, du bien-être intense que je ressens lorsqu'il se tient à mes côtés.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi, me dit-il.  
_ Je ne me moque pas, je lui réponds très honnêtement.  
_ Ce n'était pas si absurde, comme théorie.  
_ Tu veux dire que tu trouverais cela normal que je sorte avec Perry ? Je l'interroge, un peu troublée.  
_ Eh bien... Je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi pas ? Tu es majeure et tu es assez grande pour ne pas te laisser influencer par un professeur, il me semble. »

Je fronce les sourcils et je reste paralysée deux secondes avant de lui administrer un violent coup de poing dans l'épaule, lui faisant pousser une exclamation de surprise. Ses yeux interrogateurs et outrés ne comprennent pas que si je l'ai frappé si fort, c'est parce qu'il m'a fait mijoter pendant une année entière, mettant ma conscience et la sienne à rude épreuve, pour finalement m'avouer dans cette vie là que ce « problème » ne se pose pas.

« C'était pour quoi, ça ?! S'exclame t-il en se frottant l'épaule.  
_ Parce que tu es un véritable crétin ! Je lui réponds, passablement agacée sans vraiment réaliser qu'il n'y est pour rien. »

J'accélère l'allure, peu consciente que mon énervement n'est absolument pas justifié et que je devrais plutôt saluer sa tolérance. Ne pouvait-il pas me dire la même chose trois ans plus tôt ?! Merlin, je sais que je ne devrais pas lui en tenir rigueur, je sais que nous étions deux à être dérangés par la relation que nous menions, mais entendre ces mots là de sa bouche maintenant me ramène trois ans en arrière, et je sens une profonde angoisse en moi.

Cette relation que nous ne nous autorisions pas à avoir me met dans un état de tristesse considérable. Je me sens ébranlée, et je me rends compte que la prison dans laquelle j'étais à ce moment là a beau ne pas être identique à celle dans laquelle je suis maintenant, les barreaux sont toujours là, quoi que j'en dise.

« Tu sais que je me suis blessé, à cette épaule là ? M'indique t-il avec agacement, sa main tenant toujours son membre douloureux.  
_ Merde ! Je peste bruyamment en me tournant vers lui. »

J'avais oublié ce détail, et même s'il ne montre rien à son malaise, je sais que j'ai probablement dû lui faire un mal de chien. Sans réfléchir je m'approche de lui et je frotte doucement son épaule. Je me rends compte que mon geste est bizarre quand je réalise qu'il me fixe avec curiosité. Je retire brusquement ma main, essayant vainement de dissimuler mon visage rougissant dans mon écharpe.

« C'est la première fois que je t'entends parler aussi mal, me fait-il remarquer.  
_ J'avais oublié.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu avais oublié ?  
_ Ton épaule. J'avais oublié que tu avais mal.  
_ Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, me répond-il en fronçant les sourcils. »

Oh. Merlin. Je. Suis. Finie. L'ancienne Lily est en train de courir un marathon à l'intérieur de mon cerveau pour trouver un moyen de réparer la bourde que je viens de commettre pendant que je m'efforce de ne pas céder à ma panique intérieure.

Je ne sais pas si je suis complètement paranoïaque ou non, mais j'ai l'impression que James est en train de se rendre compte que je lui mens depuis le début, que tout n'est qu'une mascarade, que Sirius est au courant et qu'il lui a menti lui aussi. J'ai l'impression qu'il va se mettre à me hurler dessus, qu'il va partir, et qu'il va me dire qu'il ne veut plus jamais me revoir, que je vais me mettre à pleurer sur cette rue en pavé et que je vais mourir de le voir me tourner le dos.

« Sirius a dû te le raconter, poursuit-il finalement en m'encourageant à reprendre notre marche. »

Je retiens un profond soupir de soulagement pendant que l'ancienne Lily s'échoue lamentablement sur l'un de mes neurones au fin fond de mon crâne, épuisée. J'ai l'impression de sortir de deux heures de Quidditch tellement je suis trempée de sueur. J'ai rarement autant stressé dans ma vie. J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir tout lui avouer et me répandre en excuse avant d'aller m'exiler sur une île déserte, mortifiée.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment, d'ailleurs... Il n'est pas venu à la dernière réunion de l'Ordre et il ne répond pas à mes hiboux.  
_ Je sais. Il a... Il vit un moment difficile, me confie James. »

Je tourne la tête et je vois que tout son visage est marqué par la tristesse. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe. Il me semble, tout à coup, que je n'ai pas été une très bonne amie pour Sirius, que j'ai raté quelque chose alors que lui a toujours su s'occuper de moi quand j'allais moins bien.

« Tu vas sûrement en entendre parler au quartier général, alors je préfère te l'annoncer maintenant. Son petit frère, Régulus, a été retrouvé mort sur une plage. Apparemment, il se serait noyé, mais personne ne sait comment ça a pu arriver. »

Je reste choquée. J'ai l'impression qu'un énorme chien s'est faufilé entre mes jambes pour me faire chavirer. Je me retiens in extremis à James dont le bras passe instinctivement autour de ma taille. Je ferme les yeux, il me demande si ça va, je lui dis que j'ai besoin de m'asseoir. On ne s'habitue pas à la mort.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, James. »

Après quelques secondes de silence dans la rue, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, j'ai l'impression qu'il se rend compte de toutes les incohérences qui font partie de moi.

« Je sais que tu te dis « c'est fou, comment cette fille peut-elle tuer des gens de sang froid et défaillir dès qu'on lui annonce que quelqu'un est décédé ? », je poursuis d'une voix faible.  
_ Non. Je sais qui tu es et je m'y suis habitué, me répond-il en haussant les épaules.  
_ J'en doute.  
_ Il y a des choses que je ne comprendrai jamais à propos de toi, c'est certain, et ça m'énerve considérablement, mais je sais le principal.  
_ Qui est ?  
_ Tu es quelqu'un de bien. »

Je lui lance un sourire pour tout remerciement, mais il est amer. Je n'arrive pas à croire que le frère de Sirius est mort. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai pas su empêcher cela. Rien de tel ne s'était produit dans mon autre vie, du moins à ma connaissance. Sirius ne m'a jamais vraiment parlé de son frère, tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'il détestait sa famille.

« Pourquoi ne m'a t-il rien dit ? Je demande à James.  
_ Sirius n'est pas du genre à se plaindre.  
_ Mais... Son frère est mort !  
_ Je sais, mais c'est compliqué. Cette famille est... Tout est confus, crois moi, tu ne veux pas plonger là dedans, et si Sirius ne t'a rien dit, c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas t'entraîner dans ses histoires.  
_ Il t'en parle, à toi, et pourtant je suis sûre qu'il ne veut pas t'entraîner là dedans non plus. »

Malgré la situation, un sourire se dessine sur le visage de James, un sourire attendrit que je reçois en pleine figure sans l'avoir anticipé, sans pouvoir empêcher ma poitrine de se bloquer en pleine inspiration. Merlin il est beau. Je ne devrais pas penser à ça maintenant, mais ses yeux noirs sont plongés dans les miens et le vent froid fait voler ses cheveux, m'envoyant une bouffée de ce familier parfum masculin dans les narines, et je ne vois rien d'autre que tout ce que j'aime.

« Parfois, j'oublie que tu es si jeune, me dit-il en posant sa main sur ma joue. »

Je ne comprends pas ce que ma jeunesse à affaire là dedans, mais peu importe, il pourrait me dire ce qu'il veut à ce moment précis que je hocherais bêtement la tête. Je sens sa peau sur la mienne, et c'est tellement bon que je dois me retenir de fermer les yeux pour profiter pleinement de la chaleur de ses doigts sur mon visage.

« Sirius est un membre de ma famille, Lily. Ne sois pas jalouse qu'il ne te dise pas les choses qu'il me confie, reprend-il.  
_ Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Je proteste avec vigueur, un peu trop, même, car il retire sa main de mon visage. Je suis juste... Déçue.  
_ Déçue ? Répète t-il, étonné.  
_ J'imaginais qu'il me dirait si quelque chose n'allait pas. Je voulais qu'il le fasse. Je lui ai confié tellement de choses que j'ai pensé que... J'ai pensé que ça irait dans les deux sens, je lui explique avec innocence. »

James passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux balayent la rue à la recherche d'une solution à me donner, et je vois qu'il veut vraiment me consoler. Je le regarde en m'efforçant de ne pas avoir l'air trop admirative. J'ai envie de lui sauter dans les bras, de le serrer contre moi, de sentir son corps contre ma poitrine, et de pouvoir serrer ses épaules entre mes doigts. Pourtant, je dois me contenter de me tenir là, assise près de lui, à baver intérieurement sur tout ce corps que je connais par coeur dissimulé par des vêtements que je juge inutiles alors que je devrais me concentrer sur la peine de mon camarade. Je suis une amie déplorable.

« Ne t'attends pas à ça de la part de Sirius. Il sera toujours là quand tu voudras lui parler, mais ses problèmes à lui, il les transformera toujours en blague et il n'aura que rarement ce genre de conversation sérieuse avec toi, reprend-il.  
_ Comment je fais, alors, si je veux l'aider ? »

James lâche un petit rire qui n'a rien de joyeux quand il pose ses yeux noirs sur moi, et je constate avec stupeur que ses pupilles sont dilatées. Voilà. C'est trop tard. C'est trop tard et je le sais très bien parce que mon coeur se déchaîne. C'est fichu. Je ne peux plus détourner le regard. Il m'a eue. C'est comme si nos corps entretenaient une discussion entre eux pendant que nos bouches continuaient leur conversation initiale. C'est complètement perturbant et je ne sais même plus où nous en sommes.

« Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu fais autant attention à lui qu'il fait attention à toi.  
_ Mais...  
_ Reste toi même, Lily, ça suffira, me coupe t-il.  
_ Ça te suffirait, à toi ? Je lui demande en frottant nerveusement mes doigts. »

Il ne me répond pas, mais ses yeux me disent tout à la place de sa bouche. Il voudrait plus. Il veut plus. Moi aussi. J'aimerais lui dire, j'aimerais le lui faire comprendre, mais les barreaux de ma prison m'obligent à garder mes distances et mon cerveau me martèle que je suis là pour le protéger, uniquement pour le protéger, et que pour éviter que la prophétie se reproduise, je dois le tenir loin de moi.

« Tu me dirais, si quelque chose n'allait pas ?  
_ Je ne crois pas, me répond-il franchement.  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Parce que j'aurais peur que tu te sentes mal pour moi.  
_ Et alors ?  
_ Et alors je n'ai pas envie que ça arrive. En plus, je peux gérer les choses seul ! Reprend-il en se redressant, l'air impérieux.  
_ Tu es vraiment pathétique, je lui dis en souriant après avoir soupiré. »

Il me rend mon sourire, et je me promets de le garder en mémoire pour tous ces jours où je me dirais que ma vie est tellement insignifiante que je ne sais pas comment continuer à la vivre. Là, tout de suite, je sais comment.

« Arrête de vouloir sauver tout le monde, Evans. Ce n'est pas possible.  
_ Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un prouve que ça l'est.  
_ Non. Il y a des choses qui sont inévitables, c'est comme ça.  
_ Ne dis pas ça, je l'implore en grimaçant, repensant à ce soir où j'ai vu la vie le quitter.  
_ Plus tôt tu l'auras compris, mieux tu te porteras. Je ne connais pas les détails de ta mission, mais si je meurs, je préfère que tu saches que ce ne sera pas de ta faute.  
_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?!  
_ Parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu te morfondes pendant des mois et que tu te mettes à pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps parce que tu as perdu l'objet de tes désirs les plus secrets ! Me répond-il avec un sourire en coin.  
_ Ce n'est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas drôle, je rétorque en lui jetant un regard mauvais qui n'a pour effet que de le faire sourire un peu plus largement. »

Je déglutis, détournant les yeux, sentant comme un tremblement de terre au fond de moi. Les paroles de James viennent de tout bouleverser en moi. Pour la première fois, je me pose cette question : Que penserait mon mari, s'il me voyait ? Mes lèvres frémissent, mes yeux brûlent, mes mains se crispent sur mes genoux alors que je réalise que James a touché un point sensible.

« De toutes façons, ta mission est déjà un échec... J'ai super mal à l'épaule ! »

Il m'arrache un sourire malgré tout, mais je me sens terriblement blessée. Ce n'est pas à cause de lui, mais à cause de moi-même. Je ne me suis jamais demandée ce que mon James du passé penserait de mon comportement, je ne me suis jamais demandée s'il voudrait que je continue à vivre ma vie ou s'il ne supporterait pas de me savoir heureuse sans lui. Je me sens stupide, tout à coup.

« C'est vrai, ce que tu as dit ? Tu n'aimerais pas que je me morfonde ?  
_ Qui souhaiterait ça ? Bon, c'est sûr, si tu pouvais éviter de sortir les cotillons et d'aller ouvrir une bouteille de whisky de quinze ans d'âge pour l'occasion ça m'arrangerait, mais je n'aimerais évidemment pas que tu te sentes coupable et que tu te blâmes pour le reste de ta vie. Ce n'est qu'une mission, et on meurt tous un jour. »

J'acquiesce silencieusement, pensive. Je suis à côté de la plaque, complètement à côté de la plaque, et je revois tout ce que j'ai fait depuis qu'il est mort devant moi comme si ça n'avait jamais eu lieu, comme s'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar et que je me réveillais soudainement. Je me rends compte des terribles erreurs que j'ai faites, de la folie qui m'a prise, je réalise que j'étais quelqu'un d'autre, j'étais comme aveuglée.

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour ton épaule, vas-y, rends moi le coup, je lui dis en lui montrant la mienne.  
_ Il est hors de question que je te frappe, me répond-il en riant légèrement devant l'absurdité de ma requête.  
_ Allez ! Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier. Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent !  
_ Je ne te frapperai pas !  
_ Parce que je suis une fille, c'est ça ? Mais je suis une fille qui te met ta raclée quand elle veut, alors ça devrait motiver un minimum le macho égocentrique et arrogant que tu es, je le provoque volontairement.  
_ Je suis plus intelligent que ça, Evans, tu ne m'auras pas de cette manière.  
_ Tu es une fillette, c'est tout. »

Il éclate d'un rire bruyant devant mon air renfrogné, puis il passe son bras autour de mes épaules afin de me serrer légèrement contre lui. Je crois que je me suis mal faite comprendre, mais je suis trop ahurie pour penser réussir à le lui faire remarquer sans bafouiller.

« Moi, c'est comme ça que je me bats, déclare t-il avec satisfaction. »

Son pouce bouge doucement sur mon épaule, à la naissance de mon cou, légèrement sous mon écharpe, à cet unique minuscule endroit autre que mon visage où ma peau est accessible. Finalement, peut-être qu'il m'a d'avantage comprise que je ne le pensais, peut-être qu'il sait que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à garder le contrôle. Bien joué, James.


	29. La confiance (Lily)

Je suis debout sur le toit de l'appartement faisant face à celui de James. Les lumières de son salon sont encore allumées, je distingue son ombre et celle de Sirius projetées sur le vieux parquet. Depuis que Régulus est mort, je réalise que James n'est pas la seule personne que je dois protéger. J'ai peur pour Sirius, j'ai peur de le laisser tomber. J'ai modifié tant de choses en revenant ici que plus personne n'est à l'abri de quoi que ce soit.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Je sursaute quand ma baguette quitte ma main droite, et je pivote à toute allure. Devant moi, une silhouette aux contours masculins s'avance de manière menaçante. Je l'observe dans le silence complet, serrant mes poings contre mon manteau, prête à me saisir des armes dissimulées dans mes poches.

« Lily Evans, c'est ça ?  
_ Qui êtes vous ?  
_ La personne qui a tué Edgar Bones, me répond-il d'une voix détachée. »

Il continue à s'avancer, et je suis si énervée que mes ongles laissent des coupures sanglantes dans mes paumes de main. N'importe qui à ma place serait effrayé, mais c'est ce qui me différencie des autres, je n'ai pas peur de mourir.

« Vous n'êtes pas simple à trouver. Vous n'êtes jamais seule, et quand vous l'êtes, vous disparaissez soudainement sans laisser de trace, continue t-il. »

Cette fois, il oriente sa baguette dans ma direction. J'ai juste le temps d'attraper un couteau dans ma poche et de le jeter dans sa direction pour lui faire lâcher le morceau de bois qui me menace. Comme s'il s'y attendait, il sourit et hoche la tête l'air impressionné.

« Le vieux fou vous a correctement entraîné, me complimente t-il.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
_ Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Vous n'êtes pas la seule à vouloir protéger quelqu'un, Evans, seulement la personne que vous protégez a tué celle que je protégeais, alors je viens seulement rétablir l'ordre des choses. »

Je reste silencieuse un instant, déchiffrant tant bien que mal cet accent français, me répétant qu'il est impossible que James ait pu commettre le genre de crime qu'il condamne, mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage, l'homme se jette sur moi et s'ensuit une lutte sans merci.

Il me maîtrise rapidement, son bras passant autour de ma tête et ses doigts s'enfonçant douloureusement dans mon dos, je n'ai qu'une solution, me pencher et le faire basculer en avant pour qu'il lâche prise. Nous nous retrouvons une nouvelle fois face à face, mais je ne vois de lui qu'une barbe qui recouvre la moitié de sa figure.

Il parvient à me frapper plusieurs fois au visage, les jointures de ses poings défonçant ma chaire, heurtant ma mâchoire si violemment que j'ai l'impression de me faire piétiner par un troupeau de centaures. C'est probablement l'homme le plus fort que j'ai combattu jusque là. Sa carrure fait le double de la mienne, et il possède l'intelligence du combat, il sait comment je me déplace et il anticipe le moindre de mes gestes.

Pour la première fois depuis un moment, je sens qu'il faut que je retrouve cette envie de tuer si je veux survivre, si je veux faire en sorte que James ne soit pas la prochaine victime de cet homme, mais je l'ai réprimée et j'ai du mal à la faire ressurgir.

« Tu n'es pas aussi douée que je le pensais, finalement. Je pourrais te briser le dos comme on casse une brindille, me dit-il en me jetant au sol. »

Quelque chose craque, mais je suis trop occupée à essayer de deviner quel sera son prochain geste vers moi pour déterminer lequel de mes os vient de me lâcher. Je roule sur le côté quand il essaie de me jeter un sort avec ma propre baguette, évitant de justesse le faisceau lumineux qui se dirige vers moi, puis je me lève d'un bond tout en attrapant le couteau qui se trouve dans ma botte, et appose la lame sur son cou tout en lui arrachant ma propre baguette des mains.

Je suis prête à le tuer, je le sens, le monstre au fond de moi qui me crie de lui planter cette lame dans le cou, de faire gicler son sang sur mes vêtements, sur les siens, sur mes mains, sur les siennes, de tourner et retourner le couteau, de lui arracher la peau, de la déchiqueter. Je veux l'entendre hurler, crier de douleur, je veux voir au fond de ses yeux la défaite, je veux qu'il sache qu'il n'aura jamais James.

« Lily ?! M'appelle une voix familière.»

J'ai une seconde d'inattention, une seule, mais cela suffit à ce que l'homme se dégage de mon étreinte et transplane sans me laisser le temps de faire un seul mouvement vers lui pour le retenir.

« Qui c'était ? Qu'est-ce que... Merlin, tu es blessée !  
_ Ce n'est rien, Sirius, je lui réponds en essuyant brièvement mon visage, agacée. »

Ce n'est pas de la sueur qui coule le long de ma tempe, c'est du sang. Sirius accourt vers moi, attrape les deux baguettes qui se trouvent sur le sol et balaye le toit du regard avant de passer son bras autour de mes épaules pour me guider vers l'escalier de secours.

« Comment tu savais que...  
_ Tu nous prends pour des buses, ou quoi ? James et moi, on a remarqué que tu te planquais là il y a déjà 1 mois. Il est parti dormir, mais je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer chez moi, je me suis dit que j'allais te tenir compagnie... Heureusement que je suis arrivé, me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Je ne lui réponds pas, je me contente de descendre mécaniquement les escaliers. Ma tête est vide, je ne pense à rien, c'est comme si tout sentiment m'avait quitté. Peut-être que c'est juste moi qui les repousse, je ne sais pas, je suis juste... Etrange. C'est comme si quelqu'un venait de débrancher un câble dans ma tête.

Nous arrivons devant la porte d'un appartement que j'estime être celui de James sans vraiment y prêter attention, et Sirius sort une clé de sa poche avant d'ouvrir et de passer devant moi pour allumer la lumière. Il y a une odeur de bière-au-beurre et de cire de bougie, un mélange étonnement délicieux qui m'apaise presque immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là haut ? Reprend Sirius.  
_ Je... Je ne sais pas, je réponds en réalisant que tout mon visage est douloureux. »

Il s'affaire autour de moi, soupire et secoue la tête comme si j'étais un enfant négligent, son enfant qui avait encore fait une bêtise, qui l'avait déçu, et je me sens mal jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'il est juste terriblement inquiet.

« Sirius... Pour ton frère, je... Je suis désolée.  
_ Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec lui ? S'empresse t-il de me demander.  
_ Non, non, je ne crois pas. C'est que... Nous n'en avions pas parlé et je pensais que...  
_ Ne pense pas, Lily. Je ne vais pas discuter de ça avec toi. »

Pour la première fois, je l'entends s'adresser à moi sur un ton sec qui ne laisse aucune place à l'argumentation. Je ne vais pas essayer de le convaincre, je vais m'asseoir sur ce canapé blanc et essayer d'oublier ce brutal mal de crâne qui vient de me prendre.

« Ne me dis pas que tu recommences à ramener des filles chez moi Patmol, tu sais que je ne suis plus en France, marmonne James en émergeant d'une pièce d'à côté, se frottant les yeux comme s'il venait de se réveiller. »

Ses cheveux finissent de me convaincre qu'il sort du lit. Il a la tête de la personne qui venait juste de réussir à s'endormir quand on l'a tiré de son sommeil, et il semble lutter pour parvenir à ouvrir les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il entende ma voix.

« Tu ramènes des filles ici ?! Je m'exclame en observant Sirius, ahurie.  
_ Nooon... Il dit n'importe quoi, me répond-il en secouant vigoureusement la tête.  
_ Tu as ramené Lily ici ?! Lui lance James, semblant soudainement parfaitement éveillé.  
_ Merlin mais regarde dans quel état elle est ! Je viens juste de lui sauver la vie ! »

Le regard sombre de James se pose sur moi, j'y vois passer de la panique et de l'inquiétude avant qu'un voile ne les recouvre et me tienne à distance de toute autre émotion qui les traverse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
_ Je ne suis pas sûre...  
_ C'était un mangemort, c'est ça ?  
_ Je... Je pense, oui. Il avait un accent français et il a dit qu'il avait tué Edgar Bones.  
_ A quoi est-ce qu'il ressemblait, Lily ? Continue James en s'approchant rapidement de moi.  
_ Je ne sais pas, il était... Il était grand, et il avait de la barbe. Je le voyais mal, dans la nuit. »

James se mord la lèvre et tourne en rond pendant un moment. Ses poings sont serrés le long de son corps, si crispés que je peux sentir son énervement monter en moi comme si nous n'étions qu'une seule et même personne.

« Je vais tout de suite au ministère, mes collègues de garde auront peut-être repéré quelqu'un. Nous allons lancer une patrouille dans le coin, nous dit Sirius avant de se ruer hors de l'appartement. »

La porte claque derrière lui, et c'est comme si tout était figé tout à coup. Plus personne ne parle, plus personne ne bouge, je crois que James et moi réalisons en même temps que nous sommes tous les deux, seuls, dans son appartement. Une forme de gêne s'installe, et c'est stupide parce que j'ai tellement mal partout que je ne devrais même pas faire attention à ce genre de détail, mais je suis embarrassée plus que je ne souffre.

« Tu es couverte de sang, je devrais peut-être... Je... La salle de bain est par là, bafouille t-il avec hésitation en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, m'indiquant brièvement une porte près de sa chambre. »

J'acquiesce et je me lève pour me rendre dans la pièce sans réfléchir une seule seconde, sans même savoir ce que je suis censée y faire bien que cela paraisse évident. Je reste pétrifiée devant l'immense miroir de la salle de bain, m'appuyant sur le lavabo, me demandant ce que je fais là et si je ne ferais pas mieux de partir.

« Ça va ? »

Je croise son regard à travers le miroir. Il est appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, et il m'observe avec une inquiétude non dissimulée cette fois. Je me suis vue dans la glace, je sais que j'ai l'air de m'être mangée une locomotive lancée à pleine vitesse, mais tout de même, ce n'est pas une raison pour me regarder comme ça.

« Cet homme... Il m'a dit que tu avais tué quelqu'un là bas, en France, je lui avoue en me retournant pour lui faire face. Il voulait te tuer pour ça, et je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça.  
_ Et tu l'as cru ? M'interroge t-il.  
_ Je crois que oui.  
_ Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dit devant Sirius ? Poursuit-il, me défiant du regard.  
_ Parce que je sais que si tu l'as fait, c'est parce que tu y étais obligé. Personne n'a besoin de le savoir. »

Il ne bronche pas. Son visage reste parfaitement immobile tout comme son corps pendant une minute, puis il avance vers moi, se penche juste assez pour que ses cheveux viennent caresser ma joue et que ma respiration se coupe, et c'est seulement lorsqu'il se redresse, une serviette à la main que je retrouve mes esprits.

« Cet homme, c'est probablement Philippe Devers. Lui et son frère me sont tombés dessus en France. Tous les deux des mangemorts à l'origine d'une série de meurtres incroyables, là bas. Presque tous sur des moldus. C'est pour cette raison que Dumbledore a choisi de m'y envoyer. Ma mère travaillant dans le service Moldu du Ministère de la magie et ayant régulièrement des contacts avec le Ministère Français, j'étais le plus susceptible à obtenir tous les tuyaux, et ce rien qu'en donnant mon nom. J'étais censé retrouver les Devers, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit eux qui me prennent en chasse. J'ai appris quand tu es partie que c'était eux qui avaient mis le feu à l'entrepôt, pas moi. J'ai suivi leurs traces pour les faire arrêter, mais tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu... »

Il ouvre le robinet à quelques centimètres de moi, et je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il peut être aussi proche sans me toucher lorsqu'il passe la serviette sous l'eau. J'attends impatiemment qu'il poursuive son récit, bien qu'il soit en train de transformer mon cerveau en purée de citrouille par sa simple proximité, tout en constatant que son visage est figé dans une expression de parfaite indifférence qui me contrarie.

« La brigade d'auror française est au courant. J'ai dû témoigner et ils en ont déduis que c'était de la légitime défense.  
_ Alors pourquoi n'en as-tu parlé à personne, ici ?  
_ A vrai dire, tout le monde le savait, sauf toi. De quoi aurais-je l'air si je t'interdisais de tuer alors que je l'ai moi même fait ? Reprend-il avec un sourire discret.  
_ Mais... Je ne comprends pas... Tu viens de me dire que Sirius ne...  
_ Je ne t'ai pas dit que Sirius ne savait pas, je me demandais seulement pourquoi tu as attendu qu'il soit parti pour en parler. »

Il me tend la serviette humide que je passe sur mon visage pour essuyer le sang qui a déjà commencé à durcir, appuyant sa main droite sur le lavabo tout en me fixant avec insistance, une insistance qui me met terriblement mal à l'aise.

« J'imagine que ça signifie que je peux compter sur toi quand je fais un faux pas, poursuit-il. »

J'acquiesce discrètement, reportant mon regard sur la porte, sur le mur, n'importe où sauf sur lui. Je me retourne seulement pour rincer la serviette et observer mon visage marqué dans le miroir. Ma lèvre inférieure est fendue et je vais probablement avoir un énorme hématome sur la tempe et sur la mâchoire.

« Il t'a bien amochée.  
_ Il aurait pu l'être tout autant, voir plus, si Sirius n'était pas intervenu. »

Je lâche la serviette dans le lavabo, m'assoit sur le rebord de la baignoire, les coudes appuyés sur mes genoux, je me rends compte que mon poignet a doublé de volume. C'est donc ça, qui a craqué. Je réalise que je tremble un peu, les yeux rivés sur mes doigts entremêlés devant moi. J'ai failli tuer cet homme d'une manière si ignoble que j'ai envie de vomir.

« Mon couteau était sur sa gorge, et j'avais envie d'appuyer jusqu'à ce que la lame la traverse. Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, j'explique d'une voix chevrotante.  
_ Tu ne l'as pas fait, me fait-il remarquer, pragmatique.  
_ Non, mais j'aurais pu. Une seconde de plus, et je...  
_ Tu ne l'as pas fait, me coupe t-il.  
_ Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma tête. C'est comme si j'avais cessé de penser, c'est comme si j'étais devenue quelqu'un d'autre, une bête, un monstre, et...  
_ Arrête ça Lily, m'ordonne t-il d'une voix autoritaire. »

Je lève des yeux désolés vers lui. Il me regarde comme s'il était véritablement dégoûté et blessé par mes propos alors qu'ils ne s'adressaient qu'à moi même, je ne comprends pas. Je me sens terriblement mal, j'avais oublié à quel point j'ai peur de le décevoir.

« Tu n'es plus la personne que tu étais quand tu es arrivée, reprend-il fermement. »

Bizarrement, j'aimerais le croire parce qu'il me méprisait à ce moment là, mais la Lily qui a soif de vengeance est quelque part en moi, et elle n'a pas envie de se taire, elle n'a pas envie de se calmer tant qu'elle n'aura pas éliminé toutes les menaces qui pèsent sur James.

« Tu crois ? Je lui réponds en le défiant du regard, me levant dans le même mouvement.  
_ J'en suis certain, affirme t-il sans broncher lorsque je m'avance vers lui.  
_ Comment peux-tu être certain que si un mangemort rentre ici je ne le tuerai pas avant qu'il n'ai fait le moindre geste vers toi, alors que tout en moi me pousse à le faire ?  
_ Tu n'as pas saisi les dernières occasions qui se sont offertes à toi, simplement. »

Ses mains rentrent dans ses poches, et il hausse les épaules comme si tout allait de soi, comme s'il avait plus confiance en moi qu'en n'importe qui d'autre. Soudain, j'ai peur qu'il place trop d'espoir en moi. Je veux lui montrer qu'il se trompe, qu'il ne doit rien espérer de moi, que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, et sans que je n'y ai réfléchi avant, je lui fais une clé de bras, et je le cloue au lavabo, le tenant fermement pour éviter qu'il ne m'échappe, pour lui montrer que je ne suis pas digne de sa confiance. Il faut garder de la distance.

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Je lui redemande en maintenant ma prise sur lui.  
_ Arrête ta comédie, Lily. Ta mission est de me protéger, pas de me tuer, et même si c'était le cas, je sais que tu ne le ferais pas. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, répond-il. »

Je peux voir un sourire moqueur se dessiner sur son visage, le sourire de quelqu'un qui sait très bien que je vais le relâcher parce que je ne pourrais jamais lui faire du mal, mais je suis contrariée, alors je resserre ma prise et son sourire s'efface légèrement car je mets son épaule douloureuse à rude épreuve.

« Tu comptes jouer à ça longtemps ? Je n'ai pas de patience, et à un moment donné, tu risques de t'en rendre compte, me prévient-il.  
_ Dis le. Dis-le que tu n'as pas confiance en moi. »

Je resserre encore un peu, mais dans un mouvement brusque, il se dégage de mon étreinte et me pousse contre la porte, immobilisant mes bras en les tenant fermement dans ses mains, il n'y a plus aucune trace de sourire sur son visage, mais il n'est pas énervé. Un accord silencieux se fait entre nous, et il finit par me lâcher.

Je sais qu'il ne veut pas me dire ce que je veux entendre, et il sait que je ne veux pas qu'il ait une confiance aveugle en moi alors que je ne suis pas certaine d'être en totale maîtrise de moi même, mais malgré cela, il semblerait que nous ayons réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente grâce à un simple regard.

« Viens manger chez mes parents pour Noël. Tout le monde sera là bas. »

Je fronce les sourcils en bafouillant pendant quelques secondes, prise au dépourvu par cette question qui sort de nulle part et par ses yeux qui me fixent sans ciller. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, je hoche la tête alors que je sais au fond de moi que j'aurais dû refuser cette invitation. Peut-être que c'est parce que ce n'était pas une proposition mais un ordre.

Je crois que c'est pour cette raison que James obtient toujours tout ce qu'il veut, il ne laisse pas le choix à son interlocuteur. Il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de me demander si je voulais vraiment passer Noël avec sa famille, il m'a amené à penser que c'était le cas, que la réponse ne pouvait pas être autre chose que « oui ».

« Bien. Maintenant, ne t'avise pas d'essayer de me refaire une clé de bras juste pour que je te désinvite, parce que je t'assure que tu risques de le regretter, me lâche t-il en retrouvant son sourire et en passant devant moi pour quitter la pièce. »

Il est fier de lui, et je peste contre moi même. Je ne suis pas fichue de tenir tête à deux yeux noirs et une touffe de cheveux. Quoi que je fasse, il gagne toujours du terrain, il me contraint toujours à le laisser se faire une plus grande place dans ma vie mais c'est seulement parce qu'il ne sait pas qu'il est déjà mon unique préoccupation.


	30. La solution (James)

Je me sers lentement une tasse de thé dans la cuisine tout en surveillant brièvement Lily. Elle est assise sur le bord de mon canapé comme si elle était prête à en bondir à tout moment, se rongeant les ongles avec nervosité. J'ai l'impression qu'elle veut me dire quelque chose, que le silence la dérange, mais aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche. Ni de la mienne, d'ailleurs.

La vérité, c'est que je ne sais pas quoi faire avec elle. Je ne sais pas comment agir, je ne sais pas quel mot je peux dire et quel mot je dois bannir de mon vocabulaire. Elle est blessée et je ne sais même pas si je suis censé lui proposer de l'accompagner à Sainte-Mangouste, ou chez elle, ou si elle veut rester ici. Je ne suis pas certain de parvenir à oser à lui poser la question.

Elle a des coupures sur le visage, quelques traces du choc de sa confrontation avec Philippe Devers, et à chaque fois que je pose les yeux dessus, une rage profonde me traverse. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle m'a révélé plus ou moins explicitement qu'elle se détestait. Elle s'est comparée à un monstre.

Je sursaute quand ma tasse éclate devant moi, Lily aussi. Je la rassure brièvement en lui disant que ce n'est rien, que j'ai juste fait mouvement malheureux, mais la vérité c'est que je suis si furieux que j'ai du mal à me contenir. Des semaines à essayer de la sauver d'elle-même pour que la seule conclusion qu'elle tire soit qu'elle est ignoble... Ça me tue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, Sirius ? M'interroge t-elle.  
_ Il doit être en train de patrouiller autour du bâtiment avec ses collègues. Je doute qu'il repasse par ici ce soir, je lui réponds en me servant une nouvelle tasse.  
_ Hmm... A moins qu'il dégote une fille dans un bar après le boulot... »

Je souris brièvement et hoche la tête avant d'aller m'asseoir sur un fauteuil en face d'elle. Je n'arrive même pas à la regarder. J'ai peur de péter un câble. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être ici, je veux être avec Sirius, je veux trouver Devers et lui faire regretter chaque coup qu'il lui a asséné. Je ne sais pas à quel moment je suis devenu aussi protecteur envers elle, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

« Pourquoi il ne les ramène pas chez lui ?  
_ Parce que sinon elles connaîtraient son adresse, je lui réponds comme si c'était évident.  
_ Mais... C'est vraiment dégueulasse de faire ça ! Proteste t-elle, outrée.  
_ Surveille ton langage, Evans. »

A mon grand étonnement, sa bouche largement ouverte se ferme sur le coup, et elle baisse la tête comme si elle n'était qu'un gentil petit animal docile et obéissant, comme s'il n'y avait pas en elle une tempête qui se déchaînait et qui la poussait à commettre des actes terribles avec la force d'un titan.

« Tu ne me réponds pas d'aller me faire voir ? Je m'étonne.  
_ J'ai... Eté prise au dépourvue, m'explique t-elle après une seconde d'hésitation. »

Je lâche un léger rire devant sa confusion. Parfois, je ne la comprends vraiment pas. Elle passe du tout au rien d'un instant à l'autre, elle est très lunatique et c'est compliqué de la suivre. Pourtant, quand je suis avec elle, j'éprouve ce sentiment de bien-être familier qui me trouble.

« James... A propos de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, dans la salle de bain, je...  
_ Ne recommence pas, je la préviens, le visage fermé.  
_ Arrête d'avoir confiance en moi, tu ne sais pas ce que je suis capable de faire quand je perds mon calme, me martèle t-elle en me fixant avec détermination.  
_ Eh bien c'est trop tard, Lily ! Je crois que tu es une bonne personne et tant pis si ça te dérange.  
_ Je tue des gens, me dit-elle en détachant les mots comme si j'étais un idiot incapable de comprendre.  
_ Tu tuais des mangemorts.  
_ Tu ne voyais pas la différence il y a encore quelques semaines, me fait-elle remarquer.  
_ Il y a encore quelque semaine je n'étais pas... »

Je m'interromps brutalement au milieu de ma phrase, démuni en réalisant la teneur des mots que je m'apprêtais à prononcer, glacé face à la vérité que j'allais énoncer sans même l'avoir réalisée avant. Je secoue la tête pour l'évacuer de mon esprit, n'ayant aucune envie d'être mis face à face avec une révélation un peu trop dérangeante.

« Tu n'étais pas quoi ?! Reprend-elle, énervée.  
_ Je n'étais pas prêt à apprendre à te connaître, je lui mens avec agacement. »

Elle soupire et elle secoue la tête. Je ne veux pas continuer cette conversation parce que je sais qu'aucun de mes mots ne pourraient la convaincre. D'ailleurs, j'ai beau lui dire que j'ai confiance en elle, je n'en suis pas sûr à cent pour cent moi même. Je sais que Lily est quelqu'un de bien, au fond, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle montre parfois tout le contraire.

Soudain, j'ai une idée. Elle arrive de nulle part, traverse simplement mon esprit, mais je m'oblige à m'y pencher un peu plus. Si je ne comprends pas Lily, si je ne suis pas capable d'arrêter de la faire douter d'elle-même, peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre pourra le faire à ma place.

« Non, non je ne peux pas, me dit-elle paniquée en commençant à rebrousser chemin. »

Je l'attrape par le bras et la ramène devant la grille de Poudlard d'un geste sec. Elle me fusille du regard. Peu m'importe. Je sais qu'elle a besoin de sa meilleure amie, je sais qu'elle en a besoin depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne se l'autorise à croire.

« Il est une heure du matin ! Proteste-t-elle.  
_ Et alors ?  
_ James, tu ne comprends pas... Me chuchote t-elle à voix basse en tirant sur mon poignet pour m'empêcher d'ouvrir la grille.  
_ Alors explique moi, je lui dis calmement en croisant les bras, l'encourageant du regard. »

Elle déglutit, ouvre et referme la bouche, fait les cents pas devant moi, se frotte le visage, tremblotante, et je me hais de lui faire subir une telle panique mais elle m'y contraint. Je suis persuadé qu'en retrouvant Alice, elle retrouvera aussi son insouciance d'adolescente, celle qui a laissé place à une rage meurtrière.

« Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le... Depuis le kidnapping.  
_ Je sais, je réponds, placide.  
_ Je ne peux pas... Je ne pourrai jamais la regarder dans les yeux, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé là bas.  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Parce qu'Alice et Frank m'ont privé de nourriture, James ! Ils ont dirigé leurs sorts vers moi, et je sais, je sais que j'ai dit que je m'en fichais, je sais que j'ai dit qu'ils devaient le faire, nous n'avions pas le choix, mais ils m'ont fait mal. Je me déteste de penser ça, mais j'ai souffert à cause d'eux, m'explique t-elle dans une espèce de transe.  
_ Ils ne t'ont pas fait ça, Lily. Ce sont les mangemorts qui l'ont fait, je lui affirme en posant mes mains sur ses épaules pour la tenir en place. »

Elle lève les yeux vers le ciel noir comme si elle voulait contenir des larmes, puis son regard vert redescend se poser sur le mien. Elle respire un peu plus sereinement, je le sens rien qu'au contact de ses épaules. C'est comme si plus rien ne bougeait en elle, comme si plus rien ne s'affolait, comme si la tempête s'était brutalement calmée. Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible.

« J'ai peur qu'en étant dans la même pièce, nous nous retrouvions projetées dans nos souvenirs, dans cette cellule, m'explique t-elle flegmatiquement.  
_ Ce sera le cas, mais je pense que c'est nécessaire.  
_ Ils savent que j'ai tué deux mangemorts, continue-t-elle comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendu.  
_ Ils savent que tu leur as probablement sauvé la vie.  
_ Alice ne comprendra pas... Elle ne comprendra pas pourquoi je suis devenue comme ça. Elle ne me connaît pas comme ça.  
_ Alors tu lui expliqueras. »

Elle m'observe comme s'il y avait quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas comprendre et j'ai envie de lui demander à quoi elle pense, mais je sais qu'elle peut transplaner sous mon nez d'une seconde à l'autre tant que nous n'avons pas passé cette grille alors je la prends par la main et je la tire à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du château.

Nous traversons lentement le parc, comme si nous avions toute la vie devant nous, comme si étions simplement en train de nous promener sans savoir vraiment où nous allions, mais nos doigts sont étroitement serrés les uns contre les autres et je sais que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle nous mettons autant de temps. Je n'ai pas envie de lâcher sa main et pour une raison qui m'échappe, elle ne dégage pas la sienne.

Depuis le début, elle me repousse. Elle m'envoie des signaux qui me laissent à penser qu'elle m'aime bien, mais à chaque fois que j'ai tenté de m'approcher d'elle, elle m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien à espérer. Ma tête bourdonne. A chaque pas que je fais, quelque chose tape contre ma poitrine, j'ai peur qu'elle lâche ma main.

Pourtant, elle la serre un peu plus lorsque nous passons devant le bureau que je viens tout juste de récupérer. Je la sens même tressaillir à côté de moi. Je pose les yeux sur elle pour m'assurer que tout va bien, mais son regard est figé sur le bout du couloir et son visage est comme bloqué dans une expression stérile qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. J'ai raison. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses doigts glissent hors des miens.

Mon soupir est à peine audible, mais je sais qu'elle l'entend quand même parce que ses lèvres tressaillent. Je me sens mal à l'aise. Est-ce que j'ai dépassé les bornes ? Est-ce que j'ai abusé de la situation ? C'est stupide. J'agis encore comme le crétin égocentrique que je suis, je fais encore comme si tout était à propos de moi alors que tout est à propos d'elle. Je suis là pour elle, ce n'est pas le fruit d'un plan douteux pour essayer de la mettre dans mon lit, Merlin, à quoi je pensais ? Elle vient juste de se faire tabasser, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais t'offrir ?  
_ Quoi ? Je l'interroge, reprenant subitement mes esprits.  
_ A Noël, qu'est-ce que je vais t'offrir ?  
_ Rien. Je n'ai besoin de rien, je lui réponds en haussant les épaules.  
_ Mais toi... Je sais que tu vas m'acheter quelque chose, et je n'aurais rien pour toi.  
_ Peut-être que je ne vais rien t'acheter, tu n'as pas été très gentille cette année, je la taquine en lui souriant légèrement. »

Elle me rend mon sourire, et Merlin, si seulement elle pouvait m'offrir ce cadeau à Noël une seule et unique fois je serai l'homme le plus comblé sur cette terre. Cette simple pensée me donne envie de me gifler pour me faire reprendre mes esprits. Je suis idiot, mais c'est Lily, je n'y peux rien, elle me rend complètement débile.

« En fait, je t'ai déjà acheté quelque chose, je reprends tout en continuant à marcher vers la salle commune de gryffondor.  
_ Ah bon ? C'est quoi ? Me demande t-elle, les yeux empreints d'une curiosité puérile que je ne lui connais pas.  
_ Tu verras bien.  
_ Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas avouer que tu m'as acheté un cadeau et refuser de me dire ce que c'est ! Proteste t-elle.  
_ Si, je peux. La preuve, je le fais, je lui réponds en souriant largement.  
_ Je te déteste, Potter, peste t-elle juste avant que nous arrivions devant le portrait de la grosse dame.  
_ Je sais. Bouillie de citrouille, je lance à la grosse dame, la réveillant dans son sommeil. »

Lily sursaute, se rendant soudainement compte que nous sommes probablement au seul endroit sur cette terre où elle n'a pas envie de se trouver actuellement. J'ai envoyé un hibou au professeur Dumbledore pour le prévenir de cette rencontre, je ne suis pas certain qu'il l'ait reçu, mais je considère son absence de réponse comme un oui tonitruant. De toutes façons, ce n'est pas comme si Lily allait égorger sa meilleure amie. Enfin... Il faudrait peut-être que je la surveille.

« Tu ne vas pas péter un plomb là dedans, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'interroge en plissant les yeux.  
_ Non... Parce que je ne vais pas y aller ! S'empresse t-elle de répondre avant de tourner les talons et de partir en courant. »

Mon seul et unique réflexe est de sortir ma baguette et de lui jeter le premier sort qui me vient à l'esprit, un levicorpus qui la fait bondir dans le vide d'un seul coup. Je retiens un rire quand je la vois se débattre, la tête en bas, alors que j'agite ma baguette pour la ramener vers moi.

« Quel courage ! Rappelle moi dans quelle maison tu as atterris, déjà ? Je lui demande avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.  
_ Si le choixpeau s'est trompé pour moi, il s'est trompé pour toi aussi. Tu es un serpentard, ça ne fait aucun doute ! Riposte t-elle.  
_ Répète ça, pour voir ! Je la menace en donnant un coup de baguette pour la faire monter un peu plus haut.  
_ Toi, James Potter, tu es aussi perfide qu'un serpentard, à attaquer les gens dans le dos comme un lâche !  
_ Tu vas le regretter ! »

Passablement énervé, je prends un malin plaisir à la faire descendre subitement, puis remonter, puis redescendre, lui faisant pousser des petits cris de surprise à chaque fois avant qu'un raclement de gorge ne m'interrompe.

« Tu t'amuses bien ? Me demande Amélia, en pyjama, les poings sur les hanches.  
_ … Ça va, je réponds après avoir brièvement hésité.  
_ Je... Je ne me sens pas très bien... Marmonne Lily, toujours suspendue par la cheville quelques mètres au dessus de nous.  
_ Non mais tu as quel âge, James ?  
_ Elle a dit que j'aurais dû être envoyé à Serpentard, je réponds comme si cela justifiait mes actes.  
_ C'est ça, vos cris qui m'ont réveillés en pleine nuit ?! C'est juste parce qu'elle a dit que tu aurais dû être à Serpentard ?! Vocifère Amélia en m'arrachant ma baguette des mains. »

Lily se retrouve en chute libre pendant une seconde, juste le temps que je récupère ma baguette pour stopper sa route vers une mort certaine.

« Aresto momentum ! »

Son corps se met à flotter dans l'air à quelques centimètres du sol avant de retomber lourdement à nos pieds. Le profond soupir de soulagement d'Amélia est suivit du mien lorsqu'elle lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever et que Lily y parvient sans aucun mal, même si elle me jette un regard qui me fait froid dans le dos avant de vomir à mes pieds, puis de se répandre en excuse, mortifiée.

« Tu aurais dû mieux viser. Il méritait de tout recevoir en pleine figure ! Lui dit Amélia en la tenant légèrement par les épaules.  
_ Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée... Répète la jeune femme en s'appuyant contre le mur en pierre.  
_ Ne t'excuse pas en plus ! Grogne Amélia sans me laisser le temps de répondre. Et toi, conduis là à l'infirmerie ! Je m'entraîne à six heures demain matin je n'ai pas le temps de régler vos affaires ! »

Elle me fourre Lily entre les mains, tourne brusquement le dos, et s'en va en nous laissant dans le couloir, à nous observer comme deux idiots.

« Tu as fait exprès de vomir pour aller à l'infirmerie et éviter Alice, je l'accuse sans détour.  
_ Quoi ?! Mais tu viens de me faire valser en l'air comme si j'étais une poupée de chiffon et...  
_ Je t'ai sauvé la vie !  
_ Tu m'as... ?! Quoi ?! Tu... Merlin je... »

Elle est tellement énervée qu'elle n'arrive pas à terminer une seule phrase, ni à aligner plus de trois mots, et j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de rire parce que j'ai beau être contrarié qu'elle m'ait traité de serpentard, je ne peux pas rester fâché contre elle, pas quand elle est rouge de colère devant moi et qu'elle est incapable de traduire sa rage de façon intelligible.

« Tu vas encore vomir ? Je lui demande pour la faire enrager encore plus.  
_ C'est ça ! Rajoutes-en une couche ! Comme si ce n'était pas assez gênant comme ça, comme si ça n'avait pas suffit la dernière fois !  
_ La dernière fois ? »

Mon interrogation reste en suspend. Lily se cache la tête dans les mains, mais elle continue de marcher à côté de moi, à l'aveuglette. Ça me fait rire. Elle connaît le château par coeur, visiblement.

« C'est un cauchemar, ça recommence, ça recommence, je l'entends marmonner à voix basse.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui recommence ?  
_ Rien ! Et je t'interdis de rentrer dans ma chambre à l'infirmerie !  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Parce que c'est là que tout a commencé.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui a commencé ? Je l'interroge, la dévisageant avec de grands yeux ronds. »

Elle enlève ses mains de son visage seulement pour refaire sa queue de cheval en se tirant les cheveux en arrière comme si elle était énervée d'avoir prononcé cette phrase, comme si elle se rendait compte qu'elle en avait trop dit, comme si elle essayait d'attirer le reste des mots qu'elle retenait au fin fond de sa gorge pour éviter qu'ils ne sortent.

« Rien. Juste, reste hors de l'infirmerie. »

J'acquiesce et j'ouvre la porte devant elle. Elle la referme aussi sec, m'empêchant de mettre un seul pied dans la pièce. Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai autre chose à faire. J'essayerai de démêler l'énigme plus tard, pour l'instant, il me faut Alice.

Je rebrousse chemin et je me hâte dans la Salle Commune. Une tête blonde dépasse du canapé. Elle a bien reçu mon hibou, au moins. Elle ne se retourne pas, alors j'avance jusqu'à elle. Alice est figée sur le canapé, assise en tailleur. J'ai l'impression de voir Lily quelques minutes plus tôt, quand elle était glacée d'effroi à l'idée de la revoir.

« Suis moi, je lui dis simplement. »

Elle hoche subrepticement la tête et nous refaisons ensemble le chemin vers l'infirmerie. Tout est calme dans les couloirs la nuit, mais ça n'a rien d'effrayant. Je trouve même cela rassurant. C'est peut-être parce que Poudlard, le soir, a toujours été mon terrain de jeu favoris. Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où Peter, Sirius, Rémus et moi nous y sommes aventurés.

« Certains disent qu'elle est devenue folle, commence Alice d'une petite voix.  
_ Elle n'est pas devenue folle, je lui dis en secouant vigoureusement la tête.  
_ Elle... Quand elle était ici, elle était gentille, douce, attentionnée... Elle aimait tout le monde... Elle se comportait de manière exemplaire. Elle n'a jamais rendu un devoir avec un seul jour de retard, elle en aurait été malade... D'ailleurs, que fait-elle à l'infirmerie ?  
_ Elle... Il y a eu un petit incident... Je lui réponds en essayant d'assimiler ce qu'elle vient de me révéler sur Lily. »

J'ai l'impression que nous ne connaissons pas la même personne. Celle qu'elle me décrit, je ne l'ai jamais vu, ou rarement. Seulement au travers d'expressions qui passaient brièvement sur son visage mais qu'elle dissimulait la plupart du temps. Si j'avais dû décrire Lily, je n'aurais certainement pas choisi les trois mêmes adjectifs qu'Alice.

« Bon... C'est là que je te laisse, je lui dis en ouvrant la porte devant elle. »

Elle tire sur son t-shirt de pyjama, souffle un coup, et s'engouffre dans la pièce en me jetant le regard d'une personne qui ne sait pas si elle va revoir la lumière du jour.


	31. La meilleure amie (Lily)

« Bonjour... »

La voix douce d'Alice me parvient aux oreilles. Un mélange de bonheur et d'appréhension se forme dans mon esprit quand je réalise qu'elle est bien là, à quelques pas de moi, ses yeux bleus probablement en train de me parcourir à la recherche du moindre signe d'hostilité.

Je ferme les miens. Je ne suis pas capable de la regarder maintenant. J'ai peur, j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais voir sur son visage. J'ai peur qu'elle ne soit plus celle que j'ai connu, celle que j'ai aimé au point de la considérer comme une soeur, j'ai peur de ne plus réussir à l'admirer autant.

Pourtant, quand elle s'assoit à côté de moi et que je sens sa main se poser sur mon épaule puis sur mon visage tuméfié sans qu'elle ne me pose une seule question à ce propos, je pivote instantanément pour la prendre dans mes bras. Son coeur bat à tout rompre contre ma poitrine, et c'est bon. C'est bon de la savoir en vie. Elle sanglote contre moi, elle s'excuse à maintes reprises, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai envie d'entendre, et j'en suis soulagée. Je crois que finalement, je ne lui en veux pas, je m'en veux à moi. Je m'en veux de l'avoir laissé traverser cela sans moi.

Nous restons longuement serrées, agrippées l'une à l'autre comme si nous craignions d'être brutalement séparées. Peut-être que c'est parce que c'est ce qui est arrivé quand nous sommes sorties de cette cellule. Nous avons été séparées. J'avais peur de la revoir, et je pense que c'était pareil de son côté. Nous ne voulions pas que toute cette horreur nous revienne en pleine figure, mais finalement, c'est notre amitié qui ressurgit, rien d'autre.

« Alice... Il faut que je t'explique quelque chose. »

Lentement, je desserre mon étreinte. Ma meilleure amie essuie rapidement les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues, et nous nous asseyons toutes les deux en tailleur sur le lit, l'une en face de l'autre, ses mains dans les miennes, ses yeux dans les miens.

« Je sais que tu as vu, là bas, que je n'étais plus la même... Il s'est passé des choses... Des tas de choses, et je n'ai pas pu t'en parler avant, mais maintenant je crois que je peux t'expliquer, j'en ai besoin, mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas en parler à qui que ce soit.  
_ Je te le promets, murmure t-elle comme si ses cordes vocales refusaient de fonctionner. »

Il se passe un moment, un long moment avant que je me décide à reprendre la parole. Mes yeux sont bloqués aux siens, je nous revois des années auparavant, dansant dans notre dortoir parce nous avions réussi nos BUSEs, parce que Frank s'était enfin décidé à proposer à Alice d'aller chez Mme Pieddodu avec lui, ou parce que j'avais reçu mon premier baiser. Tout paraît si loin, maintenant.

Pourtant, pour Alice, c'est comme si c'était hier. Moi, j'ai vécu une vie de plus qu'elle. Deux années ce n'est pourtant pas grand chose, mais ça a tout changé. J'ai appris que tomber amoureux n'était pas ce que je pensais, j'ai appris que ça allait au delà de l'excitation que l'on peut ressentir quand un garçon s'intéresse à nous pour la première fois.

J'ai senti mes jambes flageoler, mon visage s'embraser, j'en ai eu, des sueurs froides à me faire des films sur James et Amélia, à me demander s'il pensait à moi autant que je pensais à lui. J'ai eu les mains moites devant lui, j'ai eu mal au coeur à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas avec moi et c'était aussi le cas quand il était là parce que je savais que nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble.

C'était une vie avant, deux ans plus tôt, et pourtant, me voilà assise sur ce même lit sur lequel j'étais lorsque je lui ai avoué être attirée par lui plus que de raison. Me voilà, les mains toujours aussi moites, le sachant derrière la porte, à peine rassurée qu'il m'attende, un peu perdue qu'il m'ait accompagné, complètement désarçonnée de retrouver les mêmes sentiments pour lui que deux ans plus tôt alors que nous avons tous les deux changés.

Cependant, la Lily d'il y a deux ans fait toujours partie de moi. Elle est là, quelque part au fond, bien cachée dans mon corps. Elle a ressurgit brutalement lorsqu'il m'a pris la main. J'ai eu la sensation d'être libre, de pouvoir respirer correctement pour une fois. C'est comme si je m'étais promenée tout ce temps avec un parpaing accroché à la poitrine et qu'il était soudainement tombé.

En deux ans, je suis tombée amoureuse, j'ai emménagé avec James, je me suis mariée, j'ai eu un merveilleux enfant, et puis j'ai tout perdu. Comment puis-je expliquer cela à Alice ? Comment puis-je trouver les mots exacts, les mots qui lui montreront que, quelque part en route, je me suis perdue et que j'ai besoin de me retrouver ?

« Tout va bien, là dedans ? Demande James en passant la tête par la porte.  
_ Très bien ! Je lui réponds en me levant brusquement pour fermer. »

Alice m'observe avec de grands yeux interrogateurs et je sais que le moment est venu. Je dois tout lui dire, je dois tout lui expliquer une bonne fois pour toutes comme je l'ai fait avec Sirius, comme je l'ai fait avec Héléna, mais j'ai du mal. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, je ne sais pas si je peux justifier le fait de l'avoir mise de côté pendant si longtemps.

« Potter est un sacré con en cours, tu as de la chance d'avoir pu passer tes ASPICs en avance, me dit-elle. »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire légèrement. C'est comme si nous retournions à la case départ, à cette rentrée lors de laquelle mon seul et unique objectif était de tordre le cou de ce nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal que je ne pouvais pas supporter.

« C'est la première impression qu'il donne... La seconde est plus agréable, crois moi, je lui confie avant de me rasseoir à côté d'elle.  
_ Comment est-ce que tu... Attends... Vous vous connaissez ?  
_ On est mariés, je lui réponds mécaniquement en retirant ma bague, comme si la situation me permettait de lancer ce genre de nouvelle sans préparer le terrain. »

Je lui fais lire l'intérieur, et ses yeux sont écarquillés, sa bouche grande ouverte, elle m'observe comme si j'avais complètement perdu la tête.

« Mais il ne le sait pas, alors n'en parle pas devant lui, j'ajoute rapidement. »

Cette fois, elle fronce les sourcils, se frotte le visage avec une expression douloureuse, comme si ces informations étaient en train de lui donner un début de migraine, puis elle me fixe, s'attendant à ce que j'éclate de rire d'un instant à l'autre.

« Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans ces cellules, Lily, me dit-elle soudainement.  
_ Alice je... N'en parlons pas, s'il te plaît.  
_ Ça a visiblement eu un impact sur toi, et tu...  
_ Quoi ? Non, attends, ce que je te dis est vrai ! Regarde à l'intérieur de la bague. Tu vois ? JP & LP, je lui lis en retournant le bijou.  
_ Oui, je vois, mais je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que cela à avoir avec toi...  
_ James Potter et Lily Potter ! Je m'exclame, à moitié exaspérée. »

La seule réponse qu'elle me donne est un long regard perplexe et inquiet, elle croit que j'ai perdu la tête, elle croit que je suis devenue dingue, et bizarrement je ne peux pas l'en blâmer.

« J'ai voyagé dans le temps, Alice. Je viens du futur.  
_ Oui... D'accord. Je... Je vais... Je vais aller chercher l'infirmière.  
_ Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Regarde ! »

Je sors le retourneur de temps de mon sweat et elle l'observe un instant sous tous les angles sans vraiment savoir de quoi il s'agit.

« Tu sais à quoi ça sert, on en a parlé en cours avec le professeur d'Histoire de la magie en sixième année.  
_ Lily, ce genre d'objet ne fonctionne que pour remonter quelques heures. En plus, même si ce que tu disais était vrai, cela voudrait dire qu'une autre Lily se promène quelque part par là, m'explique t-elle calmement en posant sa main sur mon genou comme si j'étais une cause perdue.  
_ Il appartenait à un ancêtre de la famille Potter, il a été modifié par des sortilèges puissants. Tu n'imagines même pas le pouvoir magique qu'il y a dans cette famille.  
_ Très bien. D'accord, conclut-elle. »

Je m'apprête à poursuivre mon récit mais je constate qu'elle a acquiescé seulement parce qu'elle n'avait pas le coeur de me contredire encore une fois. Je lis dans ses yeux qu'elle ne croit pas un mot qui sort de ma bouche. C'est horrible parce que je ne vois pas comment je pourrais la convaincre, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je pourrais dire. J'ai l'impression que quoi que je fasse, elle me prendra pour une folle, et c'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

« Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? »

Tout à coup, mon coeur se met à battre à cent à l'heure dans ma poitrine. Je n'ai pas vu James entrer, je ne l'ai pas entendu non plus, mais maintenant il a les yeux rivés sur mon pendentif et c'est comme si les murs se rapprochaient les uns des autres et que le plafond s'apprêtait à m'écraser contre le sol. Je suis prise au piège, coincée entre Alice et James, je suis finie.

« Il est à moi, il est à ma famille, dis moi où tu l'as eu, reprend-il en s'avançant vers moi, déterminé mais étonnement calme. »

Je ne réponds pas, cherchant désespérément de l'aide vers Alice dont les yeux sont écarquillés comme des soucoupes. Elle réalise enfin que je lui ai dit la vérité, mais c'est trop tard. James a beau ne pas avoir entendu toute l'histoire, le simple fait qu'il sache que je possède un objet de sa famille met mon secret en danger.

« Comment ce Retourneur de temps est-il arrivé entre tes mains ? Insiste t-il.  
_ Je ne... Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé au Quartier Général... Il était cassé, il n'y avait pas de nom dessus je l'ai juste gardé parce que je le trouvais joli. »

Je me flagelle mentalement pour ce manque d'imagination certain, me retenant de me frapper la tête contre les barreaux du lit sur lequel je me tiens toujours. Ma bouche est sèche, je me sens fébrile. James ne peut pas tout découvrir, ce n'est pas possible, je dois tout faire pour qu'il arrête de poser des questions, je dois tout faire pour ôter cet air dubitatif de son visage.

« J'imagine que l'un de tes parents a dû le laisser là bas pour que Dumbledore le répare, je continue en essayant de masquer mon hésitation.  
_ Ils ne m'en ont pas parlé, et il me semblait l'avoir emmené chez moi en emménageant dans mon appartement. »

Son regard se fait de plus en plus suspicieux et je ne sais plus où me mettre. Je me tortille légèrement sur le lit, la mâchoire serrée, les mains devenant de plus en plus moites de secondes en secondes, je sens presque des gouttes de sueur perler sur mes tempes. J'ai beau mobiliser tous mes neurones à la recherche d'une excuse crédible, c'est comme si j'étais bloquée par les yeux accusateurs de James.

Je ne sais pas si c'est de la pure paranoïa, mais plus il me fixe et plus j'ai l'impression qu'il commence à comprendre, qu'il sait ce que je fais là, qu'il sait que j'ai utilisé le retourneur de temps de son grand-père, et je me liquéfie. J'essaie même de bloquer toutes pensées se rapportant à notre ancienne vie de peur qu'il les voie au travers de mes yeux, ce qui est tout bonnement stupide, mais cela m'aide à me focaliser.

« Laisse moi deviner, c'est Sirius, c'est ça ? Reprend-il. »

Je fronce mes sourcils sans trop comprendre, puis je m'empresse d'acquiescer pour saisir la porte de sortie qu'il m'offre sans le savoir.

« J'en étais sûr ! Je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Il a fait une soirée qui a dégénérée quand j'étais en France, n'est-ce pas ? Continue t-il.  
_ Je ne suis pas censée en parler, je réponds tout en me mordant les doigts de faire accuser Sirius.  
_ Tu as une des reliques de ma famille brisée dans les mains, je pense que tu peux faire un effort, me pousse t-il sur un ton sarcastique. »

Mon regard jongle entre lui et Alice qui me dévisage comme si elle ne me connaissait plus, comprenant que je suis dans une situation délicate mais ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire pour m'en sortir.

« C'était une soirée, comme tu as dit, et quelqu'un a fait tomber la commode dans laquelle tu l'avais rangé. Il s'est cassé sur le sol et Sirius et moi avons essayé de le réparer mais nous n'y sommes pas parvenus, je suis désolée...  
_ Et tu le portes autour de ton cou parce que... ?  
_ Si Sirius l'avait gardé chez lui ou si nous l'avions laissé au quartier général, tu l'aurais trouvé. Il n'y a qu'en le gardant sur moi que j'étais certaine que tu ne tomberais pas dessus, je lui réponds comme si c'était évident. »

James hoche frénétiquement la tête, feignant de me croire, mais je vois qu'il ne mord pas totalement à l'hameçon. Je ne relance pas la conversation parce que je n'ai pas envie de m'enliser dans des mensonges, j'ai toujours appris que moins on en dit, mieux on s'en sort lorsque l'on commence à raconter des bobards. Peut-être que je pourrais rajouter des détails quand j'aurais discuté de tout cela avec Sirius mais pour l'instant, je vais m'en tenir au minimum.

« Nous en discuterons une autre fois. J'ai besoin de parler avec Alice, s'il te plaît, je reprends en lui faisant un signe de tête vers la porte.  
_ Bien sûr, conclut-il en quittant l'infirmerie. »

Ma meilleure amie attend que James soit parti pour rouvrir sa main dans laquelle se trouve toujours mon alliance. Elle l'observe une nouvelle fois avant de reporter son regard abasourdi sur moi.

« Alors c'est vrai ? »

Je hoche la tête, retenant un sourire parce que je sais que tout ce que j'ai à lui expliquer n'est pas une mince affaire. Pourtant, je le fais. Je n'omets aucun détail. Je lui raconte tout ce que nous avons vécu sans qu'elle ne m'interrompe à un seul instant et sans non plus lui donner l'occasion de le faire car je sais que sinon, je ne serais plus capable de continuer.

Son visage est tantôt marqué d'étonnement, de joie, de compassion, de colère, et de tristesse. Toutes les émotions y passent, et c'est plus compliqué que je ne le pensais de la voir réagir à mon histoire, de lui dire que j'ai quitté notre vie, que je l'ai laissée, elle aussi, pour venger James, pour me venger moi même de ces hommes qui m'ont retiré ceux que j'aimais.

Je n'ose même pas la regarder dans les yeux. Je me contente de réciter mon histoire à toute vitesse en agrippant fermement les draps du lit sur lequel je suis assise, les frottant nerveusement entre mes doigts comme si cela allait m'aider d'une quelconque manière à faire sortir les mots les plus difficiles.

« Je suis désolée, Al'. Tout ce qui nous est arrivé, c'est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas utilisé ce retourneur de temps, Frank et toi, vous n'auriez jamais connu l'horreur de ces cellules. »

Elle secoue la tête pour toute réponse, déglutissant, prenant mes mains et plongeant ses yeux embués de larmes dans les miens, incapable de me répondre. Je pensais que quelque chose s'était brisé entre nous, mais je crois que je me suis trompée, je commence à penser que cette mésaventure nous a renforcé.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que tu as... Toi et Potter... C'est...  
_ Je sais, je la coupe avec un léger sourire.  
_ Mais là, tu... Je veux dire vous... Merlin, je ne suis pas capable de formuler une phrase ! Est-ce que vous êtes... Ensemble ?  
_ Non. Non, pas du tout. J'ai... J'ai compris mes erreurs.  
_ De quelles erreurs parles-tu ?  
_ Toutes celles que j'ai faites dans le passé et qui ont amenées ces mangemorts dans ma maison.  
_ Lily... Tu n'es pas sérieuse j'espère ? Me demande t-elle en pressant un peu plus ma main. »

Je la lâche et je bondis hors du lit, sachant où cette discussion nous mène, sachant que je ne vais pas aimer ce qui va suivre. Je dois anticiper. Je n'ai pas envie qu'Alice me sorte le même discours qu'il y a quelques années, qu'elle me montre une nouvelle fois qu'il n'y a rien de mal dans la relation que je pourrais entretenir avec James, qu'elle m'ouvre les yeux sur une toute nouvelle dimension.

« C'est la prophétie, Alice. C'est comme ça que ça commence. Lui et moi, ensemble. C'est de là que tout part.  
_ Tout a changé, Lily ! Tout est différent ! Qui nous dit que cette prophétie est destinée à se produire de nouveau ?  
_ Ne fais pas ça, Al'... Ne me fais pas croire que tout peut bien se passer quand je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, je la préviens la voix tremblante.  
_ Tu ne sais rien. Tu n'es pas revenue ici juste pour le sauver, Lily. Tu n'en es peut-être pas consciente, mais tu es revenue ici pour sauver votre vie à tous les deux.  
_ Non, Alice, je... Je suis là pour lui, je suis là pour m'assurer que personne ne lui fera de mal et que...  
_ Est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours ? Tranche t-elle.»

Je me sens mal. Alice est en train d'exercer son pouvoir de persuasion sur moi, et une confusion incroyable règne dans mon esprit à ce moment précis. La seule chose dont je suis sûre, c'est de la réponse à cette question, alors j'acquiesce lentement.

« Ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance, de toutes façons, j'ajoute en fuyant son regard.  
_ Oh, tu crois ?  
_ Je ne suis pas là pour ça, je te l'ai dit ! Je proteste avec agacement.  
_ Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, Lily. J'espère juste que tu es consciente que tu as une deuxième chance d'être heureuse. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, conclut-elle en quittant l'infirmerie. »

Je reste seule dans la pièce, à regarder mes pieds comme si quelque chose m'avait échappé, comme si la réplique que j'aurais dû lancer à Alice allait surgir dans mon esprit pour me convaincre que j'ai raison mais elle ne vient pas.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai tort, mais je sais que si je n'ai jamais pu supporter que James ait une mauvaise opinion de moi dans cette vie là, tout m'a paru soudainement plus supportable quand nous nous sommes rapprochés. Dans ma tête, l'image de sa mort est toujours là, mais quand il se tient à côté de moi et qu'il respire, c'est comme si toute cette scène n'avait été qu'un affreux cauchemar et qu'elle n'avait jamais existée.

La vérité, c'est que j'ai toujours espéré que ma main se retrouve dans la sienne, que ses doigts se perdent dans mes cheveux, glissent sur ma joue, sur mon cou, le long de mes hanches. J'ai toujours voulu que ses lèvres retrouvent les miennes comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées. Je meurs quand je me tiens immobile à côté de lui, à penser à tout ce qu'il pourrait me faire et à tout ce que je pourrais lui faire.

Je secoue la tête, me mords la lèvre et me passe un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage. Je sais qu'il faut que je reste concentrée, mais c'est de plus en plus difficile quand tout me pousse vers lui. J'ai cru que je pourrais y arriver, j'ai cru que je pourrais rester loin de lui, mais peut-être que je me suis surestimée, peut-être que c'est plus fort que moi, que lui, peut-être que c'est une force extérieure qui nous lie l'un à l'autre... Peut-être que mon combat est perdu d'avance, simplement.


	32. Noël en famille (James)

Je n'arrive pas à m'intéresser aux discussions autour de moi. Mes yeux sont figés sur l'horloge de la maison de mes parents. Sirius me fixe, un sourire malin se dessine lentement sur son visage. Je sais ce qu'il pense. Je lui réponds par un doigt d'honneur.

« James ! Pas de ça sous notre toit ! Me réprimande ma mère.  
_ C'est vrai, James, pas de ça sous notre toit, ajoute Sirius, moqueur. »

Mon profond soupir m'attire le regard noir de mes deux parents. Nous sommes le 25 décembre, il est presque midi, et Lily n'est toujours pas arrivée. Tout le monde est là, même Peter qui débarque toujours en retard. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, bon sang ?! Je suis à la fois agacé et inquiet. Lui serait-il arrivé quelque chose ? Non. Pas à Lily. Ce n'est pas possible... Elle vaincrait un troupeau de dragons avec les mains attachées derrière le dos.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche, Evans ? J'ai la dalle, moi, se plaint Peter.  
_ Elle a sûrement dû s'arrêter tuer deux ou trois mangemorts en chemin, rien de bien méchant, ça demande juste un peu de temps pour cacher les corps, ricane Sirius.  
_ Quel imbécile ! S'exclame ma mère en lui donnant une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête.  
_ Qui l'a invitée, au fait ? Ajoute Rémus en nous observant tour à tour.  
_ C'est l'amoureux transit, là bas, lui répond Sirius en me pointant du doigt. »

Cette fois, je me jette sur lui sous les cris stridents de ma mère qui nous hurle de ne pas abîmer son canapé et de sortir faire les abrutis dehors. Nous obéissons presque docilement, faisant tomber un ou deux tableaux en nous jetant l'un et l'autre contre le mur dans notre course folle vers le jardin où nous nous transformons.

Les coups de pattes de Patmol m'atteignent mais ne me font aucun mal, nous avons appris à nous battre sans nous blesser, même si parfois, mes bois lui ont flanqué de sacré hématomes et ses crocs m'ont lacérés assez profondément pour que je sois obligé de me rendre à Sainte-Mangouste.

Nous chahutons un moment dans le froid du dehors. Je n'aime pas trop le jardin, en cette saison. Tous les arbres ont perdus leurs feuilles, les écureuils sont cachés dans les arbres, bien emmitouflés dans leur nid, et les points d'eau sont tous gelés. Tout est blanc, stérile, froid... C'est triste, sans vie, monotone.

Je m'apprête à donner un coup de sabot à Sirius lorsque j'entends des bruits de pas de l'autre côté du jardin, une démarche qui m'est familière, celle de Lily. Je me fige, tous mes sens sont en alerte. Quand je suis transformé, j'entends mieux, je vois mieux, et mon odorat est beaucoup plus développé. Son parfum ne tarde pas à venir chatouiller mon museau et, déconcentré, j'en oublie de me défendre.

Patmol m'attrape à la gorge sans que je ne puisse anticiper, et il ne me lâche que lorsque je grogne pour lui signifier qu'il me fait mal. Il se fige avant de courir dans tous les sens, reniflant comme s'il venait de détecter une proie, puis il retrouve sa forme humaine en même temps que moi avant de se ruer dans la maison.

A chaque pas que je fais, la voix de Lily parvient un peu plus à mes oreilles, et quand enfin je pénètre dans la salle à manger et que mes yeux se posent sur elle, je ne respire plus. Ses cheveux sont lâchés sur ses épaules, sa robe blanche comme la neige me donne soudainement envie d'aimer l'hiver, et quand ses yeux verts se posent sur moi et qu'elle me lance un léger sourire, je sais que la journée sera parfaite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? M'interroge t-elle en m'observant étrangement. »

Je déglutis avant de porter ma main à mon cou, puis de m'observer brièvement dans une des nombreuses glaces se trouvant dans la pièce. J'ai une marque rouge. Ce n'est pas grand chose, c'est juste une faute d'inattention de ma part. Patmol n'aurait jamais dû gagner cette bataille et la prochaine fois, il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça.

« Ce n'est rien, c'est Sirius, je lui réponds sans réfléchir.  
_ Sirius ? Sirius te fait des suçons ? Me taquine t-elle.  
_ Jalouse ? Je lui demande en rentrant dans son jeu. »

Elle secoue la tête et lève les yeux au ciel. A ce moment précis, je me rends compte que tout le monde nous observe à tour de rôle comme s'ils assistaient à un spectacle. Mal à l'aise, je me racle la gorge et je traverse la pièce afin de me planter là où j'étais quelques minutes plus tôt, en face de l'horloge, dans le rang, là où je ne suis plus le centre d'attention. Voilà le genre de bizarrerie que je fais lorsqu'elle est là, je m'efface.

« James et moi, on a une relation très particulière, fanfaronne Sirius en tirant la chaise à Lily.  
_ Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce genre de chose, intervient mon père, faisant glousser mes amis.  
_ Ils font ce qu'ils veulent, Victorius. On a toujours dit qu'on soutiendrait James, poursuit ma mère en adressant un clin d'oeil à Sirius.  
_ Merci Héléna. Je suis ravi de savoir que nous avons ta bénédiction.  
_ Ça devient gênant, j'interviens en jetant un regard en biais à Lily dont le sourire est indélébile. »

Je m'assois à côté d'elle, pensant que nous pourrons discuter pendant le repas, mais elle passe tout son temps tournée vers Rémus. C'est comme si elle m'ignorait délibérément, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

« Amélia ne devait pas venir aujourd'hui ? M'interroge Peter.  
_ Non. Sa mère a insisté pour qu'elle la rejoigne elle et son fiancé quelque part dans le sud.  
_ Hmm... Je croyais qu'elle n'était pas en très bon terme avec ses parents, me fait remarquer ma mère.  
_ Elle ne l'est pas. Sa mère ne lui avait pas donné signe de vie depuis des années, et Merlin seul sait pourquoi elle l'a fait aujourd'hui. Toujours est-il qu'Amélia a sauté sur l'occasion. Sirius, où en est l'affaire Philippe Devers ? Je demande pour changer de sujet.  
_ Nulle part. Ce mec est un fantôme. »

Lily pose sa fourchette dans son assiette et je vois dans ses yeux qu'il y a quelque chose qu'elle hésite à dire. Elle observe les convives un à un, s'arrêtant sur mon père, Sirius, et ma mère qui discutent rapidement du mangemort en question, et c'est comme si elle se demandait à quel moment elle pouvait les interrompre sans réellement savoir s'il fallait qu'elle le fasse.

« Il a un appartement sur Lavina Grove, lâche t-elle finalement. »

Tout le monde se tait et se tourne vers elle d'un seul mouvement. Elle baisse les yeux vers son assiette, avalant sa salive, un peu honteuse, comme un enfant prit la main dans le sac. Seulement c'est elle qui vient de se dénoncer.

« Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais je l'ai cherché, continue t-elle.  
_ Est-ce qu'il est encore en vie ? Lui demande Sirius en se levant avec hésitation pour aller chercher un parchemin.  
_ Oui. Je ne l'ai pas approché. Je le jure. J'ai juste... Je l'ai juste suivi, c'est tout, se défend-elle. »

Je n'ai qu'une envie à ce moment précis : transplaner à Lavina Grove et réduire en miette l'inconscient qui a levé la main sur elle, mais je ne bouge pas, je ne bronche pas, j'essaie de rester calme parce que je sais que Sirius et Peter sont en train d'envoyer un hibou au ministère et au quartier général de l'Ordre pour le signaler. Ça ne servirait à rien que je me déplace.

« C'est Noël, les enfants ! Noël ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ce genre de discussion maintenant ! Proteste ma mère.  
_ Nous avons une chance d'attraper cet homme, Héléna, et je pense qu'il faut la saisir avant que...  
_ Le Ministère est prévenu. Tais-toi et mange ta dinde, Victorius, le coupe t-elle en lui servant un énorme morceau de volaille. »

Je distingue un sourire sur le visage de Lily alors que ses yeux passent tour à tour de ma mère à mon père. Je n'y avais pas pensé avant, mais ça doit être dur pour elle de ne plus avoir de famille, de ne plus avoir de parent avec qui passer les fêtes.

« J'ai appris que tu avais revu ta meilleure amie, Lily, commence ma mère sur un ton bienveillant. »

Elle acquiesce simplement, me jetant un regard en biais que je fuis en reportant le mien sur ma mère. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de raconter ce que je lui confie ?! Merlin ! C'était déjà assez difficile de traîner Lily là bas sans qu'elle n'en rajoute en plus une couche.

« Comment va-t-elle ? Poursuit mon père.  
_ Elle se remet doucement. On s'est écrit depuis. Elle m'a dit qu'elle faisait encore des cauchemars la nuit. Frank, lui, n'a retrouvé la parole qu'au bout d'une semaine.  
_ Vous avez pu parler de... Tout ? L'interroge ma mère en lui jetant un regard appuyé, me donnant l'impression de rater quelque chose.  
_ Oui. Nous avons seulement rencontré un petit... Imprévu... Mais c'était un mal pour un bien, lui répond Lily.  
_ Est-ce que quelqu'un comprend quelque chose à cette discussion ? Les interromps Queudver, rongeant un os de dinde.  
_ Ce sont des trucs de filles, laisse tomber mon grand, lui dit ma mère en riant, lui faisant signe de ne pas leur prêter attention. »

Les minutes passent, les discussions se font et se défont, le repas est animé, mais je remarque que Lily a perdu son sourire. Elle nous observe tous avec distance, sans prendre part aux conversations, hochant la tête de temps à autres lorsque quelqu'un lui demande son avis, mais évitant toujours aussi délibérément les contacts visuels avec moi.

« Une petite partie de Quidditch ? Propose mon père. »

Tout le monde acquiesce vigoureusement malgré l'air frais du dehors, et les équipes se constituent rapidement. Lily se hâte dans celle de mon père et de Sirius pendant que Peter, Rémus, et moi nous réjouissons d'être ensemble.

En bas, ma mère donne le coup d'envoi en lançant le souafle en l'air. Je le rattrape de justesse devant Lily, et je marque mon premier but. Mon père peste un instant et menace de me déshériter sous les rires de mes coéquipiers et les remontrances désabusées de ma mère.

Peter marque le deuxième but, et je remarque à ce moment précis que Lily n'est pas dans son assiette. Elle ne fait aucune interception, elle ne marque pas, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne sait même pas où se placer.

« Temps mort ! Réclame Sirius alors que nous menons soixante points à dix. »

Nous l'acceptons bien volontiers, les taquinant légèrement sur leur manque de vivacité tout en descendant à notre tour de nos balais. Je constate avec étonnement que mon meilleur ami entraîne Lily dans le salon, je les vois discuter derrière la baie vitrée.

Elle a les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures, ses bras pendent désespérément le long de son corps pendant que Sirius lui parle en essayant de capter son regard. Je me rapproche doucement, juste assez pour écouter ce qu'ils se disent en essayant d'être le plus discret possible.

« Tu n'as même pas mis un seul but ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? C'est à cause de cette discussion à propos d'Alice ?  
_ Je ne sais pas. C'est juste... Etre là avec vous tous, ça me fait bizarre. J'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas le droit de me réjouir, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé, lui répond-elle.  
_ Tu es là maintenant, il va falloir t'y habituer. Ta vie n'est plus la même, profites-en, l'encourage t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.  
_ Je sais mais... Et si tout s'arrêtait demain ? Et si l'histoire se répétait ?  
_ Ça n'arrivera pas. Je ferai attention, Lily. Je prendrai toutes les précautions possibles, et toi aussi.  
_ Mais...  
_ Arrête d'y penser. James est heureux que tu sois là. Passe du temps avec lui, ça te fera du bien, la coupe-t-il. »

Je fronce les sourcils, et je retourne au milieu du terrain pour éviter de me faire pincer, incapable de déchiffrer leur discussion. Quand je risque un nouveau regard vers eux, ils s'étreignent derrière la baie vitrée. J'ai envie de me ruer à l'intérieur et de pousser Sirius... Ou Lily, je ne sais pas trop. Je déglutis et reporte mon regard sur mon balai, la mâchoire serrée.

A côté de moi, Peter et Rémus chahutent, se servant de leurs balais comme de deux épées, les entrechoquant jusqu'à ce que finalement le manche de Rémus n'entre en contact avec les hanches de Peter, le faisant pousser un petit couinement absolument ridicule qui m'arrache un rire.

« Prêts, les losers ? Nous interroge Sirius en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de moi.  
_ Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Tu ne vas pas voir le souafle passer dans tes buts tellement il ira vite, lui répond Peter.  
_ Non, je ne le verrai pas passer dans mes buts, effectivement, rétorque Sirius en lui tapotant l'épaule, un sourire en coin sur son visage. »

Derrière lui, Lily laisse échapper un rire moqueur et j'attends qu'elle se place à côté de moi pour essayer de la déconcentrer le plus possible. Je sais que ce n'est pas très correct de ma part, mais je n'aime pas son comportement avec Sirius et j'ai besoin de la secouer un peu.

« Ah ? Tu joues cette fois-ci ? Je l'interroge en feignant la surprise.  
_ Très drôle Potter.  
_ Tu crois que tu vas réussir à marquer ? N'hésite pas à me faire signe si tu veux que je m'écarte discrètement des buts pour sauver ton honneur... »

Sa tête pivote vivement vers moi, ses yeux se plissent en même temps que mes lèvres se tendent en un sourire narquois, et je la vois réfléchir un instant avant de se rapprocher subrepticement de moi pour me glisser quelques mots que je suis le seul à pouvoir entendre.

« Tu pourrais sauver mon honneur en évitant de regarder sous ma robe quand je marquerai le prochain but. »

Elle s'envole et je reste hébété un instant, les yeux figés sur le manche de mon balai pendant que les membres de mon équipe me crient de me dépêcher de monter avant que le souafle soit lancé. J'ai un coup de chaud, soudainement, mais je ne me démonte pas et je rejoins les deux équipes dans le ciel dégagé.

« Tu as peur que je constate que tu ne portes pas de culotte, c'est ça ? J'ajoute en me plaçant face à elle juste avant le coup d'envoi, essayant désespérément de la déstabiliser.  
_ Peut-être bien, me répond-elle sur un ton détaché avant de se lancer à la poursuite du souafle tout juste lancé en l'air par ma mère. »

Cette fois-ci, il me faut bien trois longues secondes pour reprendre mes esprits. Voilà, c'est fait. Une fille m'a fait rougir. Ce n'est pas souvent, qu'on arrive à me laisser sans voix et que je me sens véritablement comme un gros abruti. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle rentrerait dans mon jeu, je pensais qu'elle serait intimidée, je croyais qu'elle se contenterait d'un soupir et d'un mouvement de tête affligé.

Pourtant, elle est juste en train de passer chacun de mes coéquipiers sans aucune difficulté devant mon regard impuissant. Elle marque, et Rémus me demande ce que je fiche, je me contente de bafouiller une phrase qui n'a aucun sens pendant que Lily fanfaronne avec Sirius et mon père en me jetant un coup d'oeil discret.

Merlin, je n'y comprends rien. Je crois qu'elle flirt avec moi. J'en suis presque sûr, mais je sais aussi qu'il suffirait que j'en fasse de même pour qu'elle m'assène une magistrale gifle, au propre ou au figuré, selon son humeur. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Je ne sais même pas si je dois faire quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend de moi ?

Mon piège s'est retourné contre moi. Je suis troublé, et l'équipe adverse marque des buts, beaucoup trop, d'ailleurs, si bien que nous en venons à perdre le match. J'ai beau être mauvais perdant, je ne suis pas en colère, je suis complètement ailleurs, à côté de mes pompes. Quand est-ce que je me suis mis à réfléchir autant sur le comportement à adopter avec elle ? Quand est-ce que j'ai cessé de la voir comme le danger qu'elle est, pour elle même et pour nous tous ?

Je sais que je suis injuste, je sais que j'ai mobilisé toutes mes forces à lui faire croire que j'avais confiance en elle ces derniers temps, mais parfois je ne sais pas si c'est bien la réalité. Je crois que j'ai juste besoin de la convaincre qu'elle n'est pas une mauvaise personne parce que je ne peux pas supporter de la voir s'autodétruire devant moi.

J'éprouve quelque chose pour elle, indéniablement, et ça m'ennuie, Merlin, ça m'ennuie vraiment parce que ça me rend aveugle. Un regard, une seule seconde suspendu à ses yeux verts et j'oublie que je ne sais pas qui elle est véritablement, j'oublie toutes les réserves que j'avais à son propos, j'oublie que plus je passe du temps avec elle, plus je constate des incohérences dans son comportement, j'oublie que fut un temps, je la suspectais d'être dans le camp de Voldemort.

« Elle te parle de son passé, des fois ? Je demande à ma mère lorsque nous rejoignons la cuisine, faisant un discret signe de tête vers Lily.  
_ Des fois, me répond-elle simplement, un peu évasive. Pourquoi ?  
_ Pour rien, je tranche en secouant la tête. »

Je sais pertinemment que si je lui dis ce que je pense, elle le prendra mal. C'est Noël, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec elle aujourd'hui. Pourtant, elle m'attrape par le poignet pour m'obliger à rester en retrait avec elle pendant que les autres se hâtent dans le salon.

« Je croyais que tu lui faisais confiance, commence t-elle sur un ton accusateur.  
_ Moi aussi, je lui réponds simplement.  
_ Nous n'avons aucune raison de douter d'elle, crois-moi.  
_ Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?  
_ Peu importe ce qu'elle m'a dit. Si tu n'as pas confiance en elle, aies au moins confiance en moi, conclut-elle en rejoignant les autres. »

Je pénètre dans le salon à mon tour, essayant d'oublier cette conversation, ces doutes qui sont apparus sans que je ne sache vraiment d'où ils venaient, et j'accepte le verre que Sirius me tend avant de trinquer avec lui si fort que nous renversons la moitié de l'alcool sur le tapis persan de ma mère qui se met à nous hurler que nous le frotteront toute la nuit pour que la tâche disparaisse s'il le faut.

« Je dois avouer que l'idée de vous savoir tous les deux sur un tapis devant la cheminée m'amuse assez compte tenu de la discussion que nous avons eue sur votre relation quelques heures plus tôt, mais je vais quand même vous sauver les gars, nous confie Rémus avec un sourire avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.  
_ Oh non, il va nous concocter sa fameuse potion nettoie-tout... Moi qui me faisais une joie de passer une énième nuit torride au manoir Potter... Commente Sirius faussement déçu, faisant rire aux éclats mon père.  
_ Ne te surestime pas, tu n'es pas si bon que ça, je le taquine.  
_ Ne rentre pas dans mon jeu, Cornedrue, Lily va nous imaginer ensemble après et tu sais comme les filles aiment bien se faire des films sur deux jeunes et beaux garçons... Ca risque d'être gênant. »

Je pousse un léger rire et me retourne lorsqu'il me fait un signe vers la jeune femme. Ses joues rougies font redoubler mon rire, et je tape dans la main que Sirius brandit fièrement devant moi.

« Tu penses à quoi, Evans ? La provoque Sirius.  
_ A Rémus et Peter, répond-elle après avoir avalé sa salive.  
_ Je sais que tu pensais à nous. Avoue. James et moi, tous les deux, en train de nous bécoter sur ce tapis persan.  
_ Tu as dis deux jeunes et beaux garçons, pas deux idiots écervelés, mais je commence sérieusement à croire qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous, reprend-elle en le défiant du regard. »

Sirius lui adresse un clin d'oeil et passe son bras autour de mes épaules, ne souhaitant pas mettre fin à la farce. Lily lui jette un regard consterné. Nous sommes interrompus dans notre supercherie par l'arrivée d'un hibou. Celui de Claire. Je reconnais ses plumes cendrées. Je me hâte pour en détacher la missive que je range négligemment dans ma poche. Je la lirai plus tard.


	33. La tempête (Lily)

« Vous saluerez James de ma part, merci encore, je dis aux convives en leur faisant un signe de main. »

Ils acquiescent vigoureusement et me laissent quitter la maison Potter peu après Peter. James, lui, s'est absenté pour lire une lettre qu'il a reçu. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit mais je me suis sentie un peu délaissée quand il est sorti de la pièce. Pourtant, quand j'ai mis les pieds ici, je n'avais aucune envie de passer la journée avec lui, pas celle-ci, pas la journée de Noël.

Je sentais, avant de venir, que tout cela était une mauvaise idée, que j'aurais trop de bons souvenirs en mémoire, et un seul mauvais qui éclipserait tous les autres. Celui de sa mort, précédant d'à peine deux mois le Noël que nous aurions dû passer en famille, tous les trois, avec Harry. A chaque fois que je regarde James, je vois le sourire de mon bébé, son visage tout entier me le rappelle, et c'est à la fois douloureux et addictif.

« Tu pars sans dire au revoir, Evans ? »

Je ferme les yeux, prends une profonde inspiration, et sourit un peu contre ma volonté avant de me retourner vers James, les mains dans les poches sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée. Il fait quelques pas vers moi, s'avançant dans l'allée de graviers gelés de la maison de ses parents, et lorsqu'il arrive à ma hauteur, il sort une boîte de sa poche.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je demande naïvement, mon regard jonglant entre la boîte et ses yeux à lui.  
_ Ton cadeau. Tu n'allais tout de même pas partir sans ?!  
_ James je...  
_ C'est juste une babiole, j'ai pensé à toi quand je l'ai vu, vas-y, ouvre. »

J'hésite un instant, mais il me fourre la boîte dans les mains pour faciliter mon choix tout en m'observant attentivement quand je me mets à tirer sur les rubans rouges pour déballer mon cadeau. A l'intérieur de l'écrin, un bracelet en cuir brun tressé sur auquel est entremêlée une broche représentant un somptueux griffon. Je le retourne un instant dans tous les sens, admirative, avant de reporter mon regard sur James.

« Merci, il est... Vraiment superbe. »

Je tends le poignet devant moi, l'invitant à me le nouer autour sans penser une seule seconde que sentir ses doigts frôler ma peau pourrait complètement dessécher ma bouche. Merlin, il faut que j'anticipe d'avantage mes réactions...

« Pourquoi le griffon ? Je l'interroge, curieuse.  
_ Pour ce qu'il représente, me répond-il simplement. »

Je fronce les sourcils, me creusant les méninges, et ma mémoire me ramène à ce devoir qu'il nous avait demandé de lui rendre lorsqu'il nous a donné une leçon sur les patronus, celui où nous devions décrire les caractéristiques de l'animal qui sortait de notre baguette. Le mien était une biche, mais celui de Frank était un griffon, un majestueux griffon.

Je m'en souviens parce qu'Alice m'en avait brièvement parlé. Elle avait dit que c'était fou que le patronus de Frank soit le symbole du courage et de la vengeance alors qu'il la sollicitait en hurlant comme une fillette dès qu'une guêpe passait devant lui. La vengeance... La vengeance... Merlin... Il a compris. James a compris !

Je déglutis, réussissant à peine à soutenir son regard quand ses mains quittent mon poignet après y avoir attaché le bracelet. J'essaie de faire sortir quelques mots de ma bouche, mais je parviens seulement à bafouiller.

« Il paraît que dans le temps, on les comparait à des chiens de garde, lâche t-il finalement avec un sourire. »

Je retiens un soupir de soulagement tout en le fusillant du regard pour sa moquerie. J'ai tellement peur qu'il découvre qui je suis véritablement que j'en viens à être paranoïaque sur des choses absurdes. S'il savait, il me le dirait, s'il me suspectait de quoi que ce soit, il me le ferait savoir. Il ne tournerait pas autour du pot.

« Tu insinues que j'ai l'air d'un chien de garde ?  
_ Parfois. En fait, c'est juste que le griffon est parfait pour toi. C'est la force et le courage. Il est féroce mais protecteur. C'est à la fois le bien et le mal... »

Il me dévisage avec attention comme s'il attendait que je confesse quelque chose, et encore une fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il sait.

« Le bien et le mal ? Je répète, curieuse.  
_ C'est toi, non ? Incompréhensible, capable du pire comme du meilleur...  
_ Je suis désolée...  
_ Pour quoi ? Me demande t-il, réellement étonné.  
_ Pour le pire. »

Il secoue la tête, me signifiant clairement qu'il n'a pas envie de partir dans ce genre de discussion aujourd'hui, et j'en suis largement soulagée. Pourtant, il ne bouge pas. Il reste debout, face à moi, comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose mais qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

« Lily, c'est Noël. Je voudrais juste que... S'il te plaît, explique moi, lâche t-il, me suppliant presque.  
_ Qu'est-ce que... De quoi tu parles ?  
_ Dis moi ce que tu as confié à Sirius et à ma mère. »

Mon coeur frappe violemment contre ma poitrine. Je bégaye, feignant ne pas comprendre, fuyant son regard, faisant un pas en arrière, réfléchissant à la manière la plus correcte de m'enfuir, n'en trouvant aucune.

« Pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas savoir ?  
_ Il n'y a rien... James, je t'assure, il n'y a rien à savoir je... Je ne suis pas...  
_ Sirius est mon meilleur ami. Je sais interpréter le moindre de ses silences, et il n'y a que ça dans la pièce quand je lui pose des questions sur toi. Ça et des « tu n'as qu'à lui poser la question toi même. » Alors voilà, je te la pose. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? »

Pour la première fois, alors que mes yeux ne quittent plus mes pieds, je songe à lui dire la vérité. Réellement. Je songe à refaire le voyage allé retour de nos souvenirs à ici-même, à ce moment précis où nous nous tenons l'un face à l'autre dans l'allée du manoir Potter, essayant probablement tous les deux d'ignorer cette autre discussion que nos corps entretiennent et qui nous perturbe, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas, et ça me fait un mal de chien.

« J'ai... J'ai quelque chose pour toi, moi aussi, je murmure en omettant volontairement de répondre à ses questions. »

L'expression de son visage change. Ses sourcils froncés se redressent et son regard s'adoucit, devenant plus attentionné et un peu moins attentif, ne cherchant plus un faux pas de ma part, attendant simplement que j'en fasse un vers lui. Alors lentement, je retire le collier que je porte autour de mon cou depuis des mois, celui auquel pend le sablier qui m'a permit de le retrouver ici, et je le lui tends.

« Tu... Tu m'offres quelque chose qui m'appartient déjà ? M'interroge t-il, pouffant légèrement.  
_ Je... J'ai juste pensé que tu aimerais le récupérer, je bégaye en prenant soudainement conscience de l'absurdité du geste.  
_ On ne me l'a jamais faite, celle-ci. Je crois que je n'y aurais pas pensé moi même. C'est le comble de la radinerie, Evans, se moque t-il en riant.  
_ Arrête, sinon je le reprends.  
_ Ce serait du vol, et c'est déjà un peu ce que c'était à la base, me fait-il remarquer avec un sourire en coin.  
_ Tu... Tu es ingrat ! Je conclus, vexée.  
_ Non mais ne te méprends pas, je suis très content de récupérer mon bien, merci, continue-t-il. »

Un silence embarrassant nous enveloppe. J'ai la sensation que je devrais partir, que n'importe qui à ma place aurait agité sa main et transplané, mais je n'y arrive pas.

« Il est mort. »

Comme une seule et même personne, James et moi tournons la tête vers la porte d'entrée devant laquelle son père se tient. Ses traits sont tirés et il me regarde avec insistance et sévérité. Je me sens jugée, j'ai l'impression d'être sur le banc des accusés alors que je ne sais même pas de qui il parle.

« Devers est mort depuis hier soir, d'après le ministère, reprend-il. »

Sa voix grave tranche dans le silence hivernal du jardin des Potter. Les oiseaux ne chantent pas, le vent ne vient même plus souffler dans les hautes herbes pour les faire plier, même les graviers refusent de craquer sous mes chaussures. Pourtant, les yeux de James tombent sur moi dans un immense fracas. Son assurance vole en éclat à mes pieds, il ne me croit pas, il ne me croit plus.

Il ne prononce pas un mot, il se contente d'agripper fermement mon poignet, ne semblant pas réaliser qu'il le serre beaucoup trop fort, qu'il me fait mal, et il m'entraîne de nouveau dans la demeure. Sa métamorphose est violente. Nous passons devant le salon et mon regard croise successivement celui d'Héléna, de Rémus, et de Sirius avant que je ne me retrouve enfermée dans le bureau de Victorius.

Le mutisme de Victorius, debout derrière moi, m'angoisse. Celui de James est un supplice. Il semble prêt à s'arracher les cheveux, faisant les cent pas autour de moi avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui se reproche quelque chose.

« Je jure que ce n'est pas moi. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne l'ai pas approché ! Je me défends alors.  
_ Ça suffit.  
_ James, je te promets, je n'ai pas...  
_ Ça suffit, me coupe t-il les dents serrées.  
_ Je l'ai juste suivi, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu arriver. Quelqu'un a dû savoir, quelqu'un a dû...  
_ Ça suffit ! Répète t-il en hurlant, donnant un violent coup de poing sur le bureau de son père, toujours aussi immobile derrière moi. »

Je sursaute et à nouveau, le silence reprend sa place. Je suis en procès. Le message est on ne peut plus clair quand Victorius me contourne pour rejoindre son fils derrière son bureau. Ils s'observent d'un air résolu, comme si j'étais une peine perdue, comme si c'était sans espoir, et pour la première fois depuis que je suis revenue, un frisson d'effroi me traverse.

James a les doigts crispés sur sa baguette. Il pense que je pourrais essayer de l'attaquer, et ça me fait si mal que je ne parviens même plus à essayer de prouver mon innocence. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un bond en arrière, d'avoir perdu toute la crédibilité que j'avais réussi à gagner auprès de lui, de voir l'amitié qu'il avait pour moi s'estomper doucement dans ses yeux au profit de la méfiance.

Il a changé subitement. Ce n'est plus le même James qu'il y a deux minutes, et c'est comme s'il avait oublié que je ne suis plus la même Lily qu'il y a quelques mois. Je devine que les doutes qui surgissent devant moi sont seulement ceux que je l'ai laissé accumuler depuis que je suis revenue. Il explose.

La porte s'ouvre sur Sirius dont le regard jongle entre nous pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que je plonge ma tête entre mes mains, les larmes montant doucement jusqu'à mes yeux, menaçant dangereusement de s'en évader.

« Tu ne vas pas croire à sa comédie ?! Tempête James. »

Sirius ne répond pas. Il s'avance lentement vers moi, se tenant à mes côtés, droit comme une flèche, et je sens son soutient. C'est comme une vague de chaleur, une sensation confortable, celle d'avoir un allié de confiance.

« Non. Arrête de te ranger de son côté. _Je_ suis ton meilleur ami, Patmol. C'est _moi_ , c'est _moi_ ton meilleur ami ! S'exclame James.  
_ Elle n'a pas tué ce type et même si elle l'avait fait, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?  
_ C'était le deal. Elle devait arrêter de tuer, elle devait changer. Nous ne sommes pas des meurtriers, nous arrêtons les mangemorts, nous les questionnons, nous ne tuons pas des gens quand nous n'y sommes pas obligés ! Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr d'elle ? Comment peux-tu savoir qu'elle ne file pas nos infos à Tu-sais-Qui en douce ?!  
_ Elle ne le fait pas, crois-moi.  
_ Je te croirai quand elle sera passée devant le Magenmagot et qu'elle aura été innocentée ! Hurle-t-il en tapant de nouveau sur le bureau.  
_ Tu es sérieux, là ?! Tu veux l'envoyer devant le Magenmagot alors que Devers voulait te tuer, et...  
_ Je m'en fiche ! Si elle travaille pour l'autre côté, nous sommes morts, et le monde avec nous !  
_ Elle ne travaille pas pour l'autre côté, bon sang ! Riposte Sirius d'une voix forte. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se fusillent du regard et je m'en veux. C'est moi qui fait ça, c'est moi qui creuse le fossé entre eux, c'est moi qui attise le conflit, tout est de ma faute et je sais que le seul moyen que j'ai de réparer cela, c'est de tout révéler à James.

« Tu crois ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle nous divise, comme ça ? Je croyais que nous étions amis. Je pensais que nous nous soutenions, reprend-il.  
_ C'est le cas. J'essaie de t'empêcher de faire une connerie monumentale, réplique Sirius sur un ton irrité.  
_ Je l'ai déjà faite, je lui ai fait confiance. C'est terminé, alors soit tu me soutiens, soit tu t'écartes. Les maraudeurs passent avant tout, peu importe le reste. C'est ce qu'on s'est toujours dit.  
_ James, ne...  
_ Combien de fois t'ai-je couvert pour Régulus ? Hein ? Combien ? L'interroge t-il sèchement en se rapprochant de nous.  
_ Ne mêle pas mon frère à cette histoire... »

C'est la première fois que j'entends des trémolos dans la voix de Sirius, c'est la première fois que je vois tant de ressentiment dans ses yeux... La tension est palpable et ni Victorius, ni moi n'intervenons. Peut-être que je devrais, peut-être que je devrais dire quelque chose, peut-être que je devrais enfin parler du retourneur de temps.

« Pourquoi ? Tu vas me dire qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, lui non plus ?! »

Cette fois, le sang de Sirius ne fait qu'un tour et son poing s'abat sur le visage de James. Mon seul réflexe est de reculer brusquement sous la surprise alors que Victorius se rue entre les deux amis pour les séparer.

« Stop ! Arrêtez ! Je me mets à hurler.»

Je suis prise d'une telle panique que je ne peux pas réfléchir convenablement. Ma détresse se reflète dans les yeux gris de Sirius qui me regarde gravement, je tremble. Je tremble comme la feuille d'automne qui résiste toujours à l'hiver. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai l'impression que ma vie ne tient plus qu'à un coup de vent, un minuscule coup de vent et je tombe de l'arbre. Sirius sait que je pense à tout révéler à James.

« Non. Lily, Non, me martèle t-il.  
_ Je ne peux pas vous regarder vous battre. Ce n'est pas possible, je ne suis pas venue ici pour ça, je...  
_ Lily tais toi ! Me coupe t-il une nouvelle fois.  
_ Je n'ai pas le choix ! Regarde ça ! Regarde ce que j'ai fait ! Je m'écrie en désignant James de la main. »

Il est à moitié appuyé sur le bureau de son père, se tenant douloureusement la mâchoire, nous observant tous les deux comme si nous étions des insectes à exterminer alors qu'il y a quelques heures, nous étions plus complices que nous ne l'avions jamais été.

« Il s'est fait ça à lui même, le crétin, reprend Sirius en lui jetant un regard mauvais.  
_ Ça suffit, Sirius, intervient Victorius.  
_ Non. Je n'accepterai pas que l'on doute de l'un des nôtres. Lily est avec nous depuis longtemps maintenant, comment réagiriez-vous si j'accusais Dawks ou même Peter d'avoir tué quelqu'un ?  
_ Tu dois admettre que nos doutes sont légitimes...  
_ C'est absurde ! Lily n'a tué qu'en cas de légitime défense comme chacun d'entre nous depuis que l'accord a été passé avec Dumbledore, depuis qu'elle a accepté de vivre une vie normale !  
_ Ca suffit, Sirius. Il faut que...  
_ Non, me coupe t-il d'une voix forte.  
_ Laisse la. Qu'elle confesse son meurtre, l'honnêteté est la seule chose qu'il lui reste ! Clame James.  
_ Pour la énième fois, elle n'a pas tué Devers.  
_ Tu n'en as aucune idée, lui lance t-il sur un ton mauvais.  
_ Si, car j'étais avec elle hier soir. »

C'est un mensonge, un énorme mensonge, et pourtant, Sirius ne m'a jamais semblé si convaincant. James le fixe longuement, puis son regard tombe sur moi, et je vois dans ses yeux qu'il ne mord pas à l'hameçon. C'était certain. Il me l'a dit, il le connaît sur le bout des doigts.

Alors je prends mon courage à deux mains et je m'avance avant de sortir ma baguette et de la faire rouler sur le bureau de son père pour qu'elle atteigne ses doigts. Cette fois, c'est moi qu'il sonde, et il ne peut y voir que de l'honnêteté car je n'ai pas tué cette personne, même si j'ai souhaité lui lancer un avada kedavra des dizaines de fois.

« Regarde dans ma baguette. Regarde le dernier sort que j'ai lancé, si tu n'es pas sûr de moi.  
_ Tu as très bien pu prendre celle de quelqu'un d'autre, me rétorque t-il. »

Je soupire et reste immobile quelques instants avant de me retourner vers Sirius et Victorius. Je leur demande de nous laisser seuls, et ils quittent la pièce non sans y avoir réfléchi à deux fois. Je pense que Sirius a peur que James s'emporte contre moi, je pense que Victorius a peur que je jette un sort à son fils. Peu importe, j'ai une idée.

« Je n'ai pas tué Devers hier soir. Je sais que tu ne crois pas Sirius, et tu as raison. Nous n'étions pas ensemble. J'étais sur le toit de l'immeuble, en face de chez toi. Je te surveillais, je voulais être là au cas où Devers reviendrait. »

L'expression de son visage change un peu. Une pointe de culpabilité se lie à sa méfiance. Il suffit d'un regard entre nous pour qu'il sache que je ne mens pas. Pourtant, il s'obstine à me poser des questions.

« Combien de temps ?  
_ De vingt et une heure à trois heures du matin. Tu es rentré chez toi, tu as mangé, puis tu as bu un thé. Ensuite, tu es allé cherché la Gazette du sorcier sur le pas de la porte. Tu l'as dépliée sur la table de la cuisine pour la lire. Tu es resté un long moment sur la page des décès, peut-être dix minutes entières, puis tu as fermé le journal parce que la tête de Claire venait d'apparaître dans ta cheminée. Vous avez discuté pendant approximativement une heure. »

Dans ma voix, un ressentiment que je ne peux contenir trahit mes sentiments. James ne bronche pas. Il reste immobile comme une statue de pierre, insensible.

« Après cela, tu es allé prendre ta douche. Tu portais ton ancien jogging de quidditch quand tu en es sorti, le gris.  
_ Pourquoi es-tu restée si longtemps ?  
_ Parce que je te protège, je suis dans votre camp, je te l'ai déjà dit, je réponds mécaniquement.  
_ Alors explique moi ceci. »

Il s'éclipse de la pièce et revient quelques secondes plus tard avec un parchemin dans la main. Il l'abat brutalement sur le bureau de son père avant de poser ses yeux sur moi, me dévisageant comme pour essayer de discerner la moindre trace de fausseté sur mes traits.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je demande en fronçant les sourcils.  
_ Une lettre que Stenov avait sur lui à Sainte-Mangouste lorsque nous l'avons interrogé. Il nous a révélé qu'il était venu te la remettre.  
_ Quoi ? Mais je... Pourquoi il... James, je ne connaissais pas ce type avant, je le jure. Merlin, ils m'ont torturés ! Comment peux-tu croire une seule seconde que...  
_ Lis, m'ordonne t-il. »

Je me refuse à poser les yeux sur le morceau de papier jusqu'à ce que ceux de James m'y obligent. Je reconnais l'écriture au bout de quelques secondes. Lentement, les mains tremblantes, je me saisis du papier.

« _Lily,_

 _Te souviens-tu des pétales de rose ? Celles que ma baguette faisait tomber sur toi quand nous étions plus jeunes. Te souviens-tu avoir dansé en dessous, avoir tournoyé comme si plus rien n'existait ? Te souviens-tu de mes yeux sur toi, Lily, à ce moment là ? Te souviens-tu de mon sourire ? Il était là.  
Je ne sais pas ce qui a changé, mais il a disparu. Il a disparu, et je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il fallait, j'ai fait tout le contraire, mais tu comprendras, un jour. Je sais que tu comprendras. Tu es la personne la plus intelligente qu'il m'ait eut été de rencontrer. J'ai confiance.  
Stenov est un vieil ami de mes parents. Il a accepté de te remettre cette lettre car il m'était impossible d'assumer devant toi ce que je t'avais fait. Il ne l'a pas lu. Il a été payé beaucoup trop cher pour cela. Et si malgré tout il l'a fait, je serai mort à l'heure où tu liras cette lettre.  
Pardonne moi. Quoi que j'aie pu faire pour que ton comportement change, pardonne moi. Rien n'est plus pareil quand tu ne danses plus sous les pétales de rose.  
Retrouvons nous, retrouve moi là où les pétales tombaient._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _Severus._ »

Je reste figée devant la lettre que mes doigts ont froissée sans que je ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Ma mâchoire est serrée, une larme glisse lentement le long de mes cils dans un silence de plomb, et la déception dans les yeux de James m'achève. Tout est hors de contrôle.


	34. With a little help from Sirius (James)

« Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je trahis l'Ordre ? Ou penses-tu que c'est toi, que je trahis ? Me demande t-elle. »

Sa voix est calme, mais faible. Les mains appuyées sur le bureau de mon père, elle ose finalement poser ses yeux sur les miens. Je reste silencieux, je ne veux pas lui répondre, et pourtant, je vois dans son regard que c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire. Mon mutisme parle pour moi.

Elle brandit la lettre devant elle sans rompre le contact visuel, puis elle la chiffonne avant de la balancer négligemment dans un coin de la pièce. J'ai beau douter d'elle, j'ai beau m'être emporté violemment quelques minutes plus tôt, je n'ai qu'une seule envie à ce moment précis : contourner ce bureau et faire éclater un à un les boutons de sa robe.

Regarder la dentelle tomber le long de ses hanches, la sentir glisser sur sa peau comme si elle glissait sur la mienne, l'embrasser et déposer les armes en même temps. Oublier les mystères qui l'entourent et la méfiance que j'éprouve, tuer le moindre de ses soupirs dans ma bouche.

Je déteste ça. Je déteste ces foutues pulsions. Je déteste la jalousie que j'éprouve depuis quelques temps à l'égard de tous ceux qui s'approchent d'elle. Je déteste être capable de me battre avec mon meilleur ami à cause d'elle, pour elle. Je déteste la faiblesse qui ressort de moi quand elle est là.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Je lui demande en m'efforçant de garder une expression froide et neutre.  
_ C'est plus compliqué que cela, me répond-elle en détournant les yeux.  
_ Ce n'est pas compliqué, Lily. Oui, ou non.  
_ Alors non, lâche t-elle après avoir soupiré.  
_ Est-ce que tu lui donnes des informations ? Je continue en masquant mon soulagement.  
_ Non, répond-elle sans réfléchir.  
_ Alors pourquoi ? Je l'interroge en désignant le parchemin.  
_ Parce qu'il était tout pour moi quand ma vie n'avait aucun sens. »

Cette fois, je sens quelque chose de lourd tomber au fond de moi. Je suis à deux doigts de renverser le bureau, je suis à deux doigts de brûler les tableaux, de déchirer les fauteuils en cuir, et de briser les armoires. Pendant un bref instant, je me perds. Depuis quand en suis-je rendu à ce point de non retour ?

« Alors pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? Je reprends dans un calme qui me terrifie moi-même.  
_ Parce que je te dis la vérité et que tu le sais, sinon, tu aurais sorti ce parchemin beaucoup plus tôt. Je n'ai pas tué Devers, je n'ai pas donné d'information sur l'Ordre à qui que ce soit, et Severus Rogue n'existe plus que dans le passé. Si tu doutes encore après ce soir, si tu penses vraiment que je suis capable de me tenir ici, de te regarder dans les yeux, et de te mentir, tu peux écrire un hibou au professeur Dumbledore. Il sait ce qu'il en est, explique t-elle. »

Je ne la contredit pas. Je ne le fais pas, parce que je ne sais plus quoi penser, je ne sais plus si je dois la croire, et j'ai la sensation que je serai un crétin de le faire parce que je sais pertinemment qu'elle me cache quelque chose. Le problème, c'est que je suis stupide face à elle, mon bon sens se fait la malle.

« Ce que tu as dit à Sirius était injuste, poursuit-elle.  
_ Il s'en remettra, je lui réponds en m'enfonçant confortablement dans le fauteuil de mon père.  
_ C'était à cause de moi.  
_ Nous nous voyons trop, Lily. »

Elle fronce les sourcils, me dévisageant avec incompréhension pendant que je tapote mes accoudoirs. Mes yeux quittent les siens. Tout me paraît fade. Je comprends à ce moment là que je suis en train de me tirer une balle dans le pied, mais tant pis. Tant pis. J'ai besoin de pouvoir réfléchir, j'ai besoin d'air.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?  
_ On va y mettre un terme, je réponds avec une froideur surprenante. »

Elle s'agite devant moi, nerveuse, sautant d'un pied sur l'autre, observant la pièce dans son entièreté comme si elle pouvait y trouver une quelconque aide.

« Nous ne sommes pas amis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle réfléchit à ma question, je sens sa panique. Plusieurs fois elle ouvre la bouche, à chaque fois elle la referme. Elle est loin de la Lily que j'ai vu débarquer il y a plusieurs mois. Je n'ai plus qu'une jeune femme en face de moi, une jeune femme en train de perdre ses moyens.

« C'est un non. Nous sommes autre chose, je réponds à sa place. »

Elle sait que j'ai raison. Elle le sait, car nous n'avons jamais été capable de nous apprécier comme des amis s'apprécient. Nous n'avons pas réussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais nous n'avons pas réussi.

« Et peu importe ce que c'est, il vaut mieux y mettre un terme. »

Elle me lance un regard noir, c'est comme un coup de tonnerre, tout tremble autour de moi. Ce qui me trouble le plus, c'est qu'il n'y a aucune haine en elle. Juste de la souffrance. Je sens la larme qui coule sur sa joue comme si elle coulait sur la mienne. Je pense à ce moment là à tous les mots que nous ne nous sommes pas dit.

« La vie continue, Lily. »

Je ne croyais pas qu'elle réagirait de cette manière, je ne croyais pas qu'elle m'en montrerait tant après s'être acharnée à tout dissimuler. C'est fou comme, sans nous dire les choses, nous savons ce qu'il en est. J'ai des sentiments pour elle, et je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr qu'elle en avait pour moi.

« Alors joyeux noël, James, conclut-elle avant de tourner les talons. »

Je me contente de hocher mécaniquement la tête, contenant la rage intérieure qui me prend. Je déteste ce que je viens de faire, et je déteste savoir que c'était nécessaire. Je ne peux pas être objectif si je reste proche d'elle, je ne peux pas chercher ce qu'elle ne me dit pas si je suis réticent à l'idée de découvrir quelque chose qui ne me plairait pas, et c'est ce qu'il se passe à chaque fois que je passe du temps avec elle. Je dois prendre de la distance. Peut-être qu'une fois que j'aurais les idées claires, peut-être que quand je l'aurais évacuée de mon système, je pourrais enfin être rationnel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Patmol ? »

Mon meilleur ami rentre dans mon appartement et s'assoit en face de moi, se servant un verre de whisky pur feu pour m'accompagner.

« Je suis venu te dire que tu es un crétin.  
_ Tu l'as déjà fait aujourd'hui, je lui rappelle avant d'avaler une gorgée d'alcool.  
_ Et je risque de le refaire. »

Je hoche mécaniquement la tête et je fais rouler mon verre entre mes doigts, osant à peine regarder Sirius. C'est le pire Noël de ma vie. Je suis un désastre.

« Je suis aussi venu m'excuser de t'avoir flanqué une raclée, poursuit-il.  
_ Arrête. Tu n'as pas à faire ça. J'ai dépassé les bornes.  
_ C'est vrai, mais j'aurais simplement pu brûler un de tes balais au lieu de te défigurer.  
_ Je t'aurais massacré. »

Cette fois, nous échangeons un regard entendu et un sourire en coin. Peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu, finalement. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens toujours aussi misérable ?

« Elle est là haut, reprend-il en faisant un discret signe de la tête vers le toit de l'immeuble voisin.  
_ Je sais. »

Je vide la bouteille de whisky dans mon verre avant de le boire cul-sec. Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas autant bu. Je crois que la dernière fois, c'était quand j'ai découvert ce que le père d'Amélia lui faisait subir.

« C'est stupide, James. Tu sais que ce n'est pas elle qui a tué Devers. Et puis toi même tu l'aurais fait si tu en avais eu l'occasion.  
_ Ce qui est stupide, Patmol, c'est que je suis incapable de connecter deux neurones ensemble quand elle est dans la même pièce que moi, je lui avoue les dents serrées.  
_ Eh bien, nous allons avoir besoin d'une deuxième bouteille. »

Il se lève, se dirige d'un pas assuré vers la commode la plus proche de ma chambre et en sort un whisky-pur-feu de dix ans d'âge avant de se laisser péniblement tomber sur sa chaise. Il se frotte le visage un instant, dégage les mèches de cheveux de son front, et grimace en jetant un coup d'oeil vers l'immeuble d'en face.

« Je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais ses neurones ne se connectent pas très bien non plus quand tu es dans le coin. »

Je lève les yeux vers lui, cherchant la moindre trace de malice sur son visage, mais il n'y en a pas. Il est sérieux, et je sais qu'il dit la vérité, je le sais depuis longtemps, même si Lily m'a fait douter plus d'une fois.

« Et dire qu'avec moi, tout fonctionne très bien là haut. Je ne comprends pas, je suis pourtant plus beau que toi, ajoute t-il. »

Cette fois, je lâche un léger rire ressemblant étrangement à un soupir et nous trinquons bruyamment. Le whisky me brûle la gorge sans me réconforter.

« Lily est une fille bien.  
_ Lily a des secrets, je réplique posément.  
_ Qui n'en a pas, Cornedrue ? »

Il appuie largement sur mon surnom, m'obligeant à repenser à toutes ces années que nous avons passé dans l'illégalité dans laquelle nous nous complaisons toujours. Pour Rémus, uniquement pour Rémus. C'est ce que nous nous répétons, même si nous savons l'un comme l'autre que nous éprouvons une attirance démesurée pour ce qui nous est interdit.

« C'est dingue, votre relation, je lui fais remarquer.  
_ Notre relation ? Répète t-il, incrédule.  
_ J'ai mis des mois à mériter ta confiance. Elle est arrivée, et elle l'a gagnée.  
_ Tu vas me faire une scène ? Se moque-t-il.  
_ Tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

Il acquiesce et je vois qu'il meurt d'envie de m'avouer quelque chose. Il ne le fait pas, mais il se prend la tête entre les mains avant de pousser un soupir rageur.

« Réconcilie toi avec elle.  
_ Nous ne sommes pas fâchés, je lui réponds sereinement.  
_ Oh crois moi, elle est fâchée ! »

Je soupire et laisse à nouveau le liquide ambré qui se trouve dans mon verre glisser dans ma gorge. Il faudra peut-être que je m'arrête à un moment où à un autre, mais j'ai déjà mal à la tête de toutes façons.

« Peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça.  
_ Ne fous pas tout en l'air, James. Ce que tu ressens pour elle, tu ne l'as jamais ressenti pour qui que ce soit.  
_ Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.  
_ Moi je sais, et je te dis que ça n'arrive qu'une fois. »

Je secoue la tête, les yeux vissés sur le bois de la table, les doigts serrés fort autour de mon verre. Je finis par me lever et par le balancer rageusement en travers de la pièce, le regardant éclater contre la porte d'entrée sans y trouver la moindre satisfaction.

« Elle a l'âge de mes élèves, elle a tué plus de mangemorts que toi et moi réunis, et elle est complètement détruite à l'intérieur.  
_ Elle est parfaite pour toi. Regarde toi, à casser ta vaisselle, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, me répond-il avec un sourire narquois.  
_ Ferme là, Patmol.  
_ Tu as de la chance. Elle accepterait sans discuter le petit problème de Rémus, j'en suis sûr, vu tous ceux qu'elle a...  
_ Parce que tu envisages de lui en parler ?! Je m'exclame ahuri.  
_ Non, non, mais s'il se passait quelque chose entre vous, tu n'aurais pas de mal à justifier tes sorties à la pleine lune...  
_ Tu penses vraiment que je trahirais Rémus de cette manière ? En lui racontant tout, à elle ?  
_ Réfléchis, tu n'aurais pas d'embrouilles avec elle. Elle ne nous balancerait jamais. Elle a commit tellement de meurtres que tu pourrais la faire chanter pour qu'elle se taise, termine t-il en riant.  
_ Tu es vraiment tordu, Pat.  
_ C'est le whisky-pur-feu.  
_ D'habitude le whisky-pur-feu te rend un peu plus sensé au contraire, je lui réponds, moqueur. »

Il s'en sert un nouveau verre, s'assoit au fond de sa chaise, agitant le liquide pensivement avant de reporter à nouveau son regard gris sur moi.

« C'est la seule fille avec qui je suis resté ami sans coucher avec elle. Pas une seule fois.  
_ Bravo, je le félicite avec ironie en frappant lentement dans mes mains.  
_ C'est pour toi, que je fais ça.  
_ Elle ne veut pas, c'est ça ? Je l'interroge moqueusement.  
_ Oui, aussi, répond-il en grognant légèrement.  
_ De toutes façons, elle est toujours accrochée à son ex petit-ami. Celui qui est mort. »

Sirius passe sa main dans ses cheveux pendant que je soupire et il se mord la lèvre avant de s'accouder sur la table en plissant les yeux, curieux.

« Elle t'en a parlé ? Me demande t-il.  
_ Brièvement, mais de ce que j'ai compris, ce mec était foutrement parfait. »

Sirius s'étouffe avec son whisky-pur-feu avant de rire aux éclats. Je l'observe, dubitatif, me demandant ce qu'il y a de si amusant dans le fait que je n'arriverai jamais à la cheville de ce mec et que je n'ai qu'à me faire à cette idée.

« Elle ne veut pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle me l'a dit. Elle a dit que le simple fait d'y penser la rendait malade.  
_ C'est parce que tu t'y es pris comme un manche, c'est tout, me provoque t-il en continuant de sourire comme s'il en savait plus que moi.  
_ Peu importe, je ne sais même pas pourquoi nous parlons de cela. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me lancer dans quoi que ce soit avec elle.  
_ C'est flagrant, vraiment flagrant, souffle t-il en souriant toujours.  
_ Occupe toi de ta propre vie, pour une fois.  
_ Mais je m'en occupe ! La jeune femme que j'ai sauvé d'une querelle entre voisins mercredi pourra en témoigner...  
_ Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de coucher avec des victimes, elles sont vulnérables émotionnellement... J'ai presque honte de toi quand tu fais ça, tu sais ?  
_ Oui, mais après tu te souviens que je suis génial, me répond-il en m'adressant un clin d'oeil. »

Je suis forcé d'acquiescer, puis je laisse mon regard vagabonder vers la fenêtre. Les lumières sont éteintes dehors et je ne vois plus Lily. Peut-être qu'elle est partie, peut-être qu'elle s'est enfin faite à l'idée que c'est terminé, peut-être qu'elle n'a plus envie de poursuivre sa mission après ce que je lui ai lancé au visage aujourd'hui. J'ai envie de me convaincre qu'elle a autant besoin de ce temps-mort que moi, mais je ne sais pas... Elle est blessée, et ça me contrarie.


	35. Dans la peau du traître (Peter)

J'accompagne James au Ministère car la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber et que nous devons aller chercher Sirius pour préparer la pleine lune de demain. Nous ne pouvons pas aller à la Cabane Hurlante en plein jour et nous n'aurons pas le temps demain, donc nous avons décidé de nous retrouver ce soir.

Nous arrivons dans un long couloir du département de la justice magique, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire légèrement quand je vois Patmol discuter à voix basse avec Lily Evans au bout, nerveuse depuis quelques temps. Depuis Noël, à vrai dire.

Quand nous arrivons à leur hauteur, elle et James se contentent d'un simple signe de tête en guise de salutation, et nous ne nous attardons pas. Ces deux là ne se parlent plus depuis trois semaines, et j'en suis autant embêté que satisfait. C'est de ma faute, après tout. Ou alors, c'est grâce à moi, tout dépend dans quel camp on se place.

Je la suis sous ma forme animale depuis que j'ai appris que Severus Rogue avait demandé à Stenov de lui faire parvenir une lettre. Je sais de source sûre qu'elle n'est pas dans le camp des mangemorts, contrairement à James dont les doutes se sont retrouvés renforcés par mes soins, mais j'ai besoin de savoir si Rogue joue sur les deux tableaux ou s'il s'est juste amourachée de cette idiote.

Lily Evans devient gênante. Elle est présente partout, et trop forte pour que je la laisse s'en sortir aussi facilement qu'elle le faisait jusque là. Je pensais qu'aller tuer Devers suffirait à la faire sortir du tableau, mais Sirius a cette confiance aveugle en elle que je ne parviens pas à évincer.

J'ai seulement réussi à attirer tous les soupçons sur elle. Ce n'est pas si mal. C'est suffisant, pour le moment, mais le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait pas l'air satisfait. Certes, j'ai dû éliminer un de nos membres, mais il fallait tenter le coup, il fallait que je sème le doute dans l'esprit de James. Je pense que le maître va finir par envoyer d'autres mangemorts finir le travail à ma place. Ça ne me déplairait pas, à vrai dire. Je n'ai jamais aimé me salir les mains, et je redoute la réaction de Sirius s'il venait à apprendre ce que j'ai fait. Il ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Il me tuerait.

James a toujours été raisonnable, il essaye de voir le meilleur chez les gens, mais Sirius... Sirius est une bête. Il est né dans cette famille, cette famille dans laquelle la soif de pouvoir va de paire avec la soif de sang. Tuer est pour eux un véritable loisir, ils excellent dans ce domaine, et ils vont encore le démontrer ce soir.

Cela fait des lustres que nous préparons cette attaque, celle dirigée vers les Potter, et nous y sommes enfin. Ce soir, pendant que j'occuperais James, Sirius, et Rémus à la cabane hurlante, trois mangemorts accompagnés de Voldemort en personne seront en route vers la maison des Potter. Je leur ai expliqué comment passer outre les sorts de protection, l'attaque ne devrait pas prendre plus d'un quart d'heure. Enfin... En admettant que Victorius et Héléna se défendent.

Je sais qu'ils m'ont accueilli à Noël et que ce sont des gens bons, j'éprouve quelques remords, je dois bien l'avouer, mais nous menons un combat différent et ils sont trop forts et influents pour rester en vie. Tant pis s'ils partent en martyr, nous serons au moins débarrassés d'un lourd poids et le ministère nous sera plus accessible. Cette fois, sans les conseils de Victorius, le ministre sera peut-être un peu plus enclin à écouter nos revendications.

Je trébuche sur le pas de la porte de l'ascenseur et Sirius me rattrape in extremis en me lançant un sourire moqueur.

« J'espère que tu seras un peu plus réveillé demain, Queudver. Rémus m'a promis une nuit du tonnerre ! S'exclame t-il. »

On verra qui se moquera de qui, bientôt. On verra qui aura gagné, quand je me tiendrai devant la maison des Potter à les regarder pleurer comme des bébés, comme deux orphelins, lui et James. Ce genre de pensée me rebute parce que ce sont mes amis, mais Merlin, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien, une fois de temps en temps, de se sentir supérieur !

J'espère que la mort sera rapide. Je ne souhaite pas que Victorius et Héléna soient torturés. Ils ont été aimables avec moi quand James m'invitait chez eux pendant les vacances lorsque nous étions à Poudlard. Héléna m'a même aidé à obtenir un Efforts Exceptionnels en Sortilège pour les ASPICs... Je crois qu'il faut que j'évite de penser à ce que genre de détail quand je sais qu'ils vont y passer d'ici une heure, ça me donnerait presque quelques regrets.

J'en ai souvent, d'ailleurs. Principalement quand j'ai l'impression que les garçons ont des soupçons vis à vis de moi. Je croyais que Rémus se rendrait compte de quelque chose, James et Sirius étant trop focalisés sur eux-même pour se douter de quoi que ce soit, mais les sens aiguisés du lycanthrope ne l'ont pas conduis vers moi. Tant mieux.

Nous transplanons à la Cabane Hurlante, Lunard nous y attend déjà. Il a ramené toutes les chaînes qu'il avait chez lui, et il est en train de vérifier leur solidité quand nous arrivons. Sirius se transforme et aboie pour lui signaler notre présence, bondissant dans toute la pièce comme un chien fou.

« Tu veux bien te tenir tranquille deux secondes, Patmol ? Parce que si les chaînes lâchent demain, c'est toi que je pourrais mordre.  
_ Ce genre de menace ne fonctionne pas, Lunard, tu es doux comme un agneau avec nous lorsque nous sommes sous notre forme animale, lui fait remarquer James.  
_ Ce n'était pas une menace, c'était une mise en garde. Il est inconscient du danger. Comment vas-tu Queudver ? Tu as une petite mine.  
_ Bien, bien. J'ai peu dormi la nuit dernière, c'est tout.  
_ Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de venir demain, n'est-ce pas ? Me demande t-il en me fixant intensément.  
_ Bien sûr qu'il va venir ! Il ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde, n'est-ce pas Peter ?! S'exclame James en m'étreignant brièvement. »

J'acquiesce pour toute réponse, et cette fois, je ne regrette plus tellement ma trahison. James parle à ma place, James a toujours parlé à ma place. Si certains pensent que Sirius est le leader de notre petit groupe, ils ont tort. C'est James, parce que c'est le seul d'entre nous qui a tout. Il a l'argent, le charisme, et la popularité, tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu.

Tout lui réussi, peu importe ce qu'il fait, et j'ai beau l'admirer, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le jalouser tout autant. Ce soir, il va perdre, et je gagnerai. Ce soir, il va descendre de son piédestal sans savoir que c'est moi qui prend le dessus, sans savoir que je m'approche de plus en plus de la victoire et qu'il ne peut rien y faire.

Tous les comptes rendus de l'Ordre du Phénix sont transmis à Voldemort. Je n'en omets aucun. Nous avons systématiquement un coup d'avance sur eux. Les seules attaques qu'ils ont menées à bien sont dû à leur trop grand nombre de sorciers expérimentés. Ils ont plusieurs aurors dans leur rang, et nous n'en avons aucun dans le nôtre. Pour l'instant.

Il ne nous reste qu'à évincer les Potters, Lily Evans, et Dawks. Une fois que ces quatre personnes seront hors jeu, nous aurons un avantage considérable sur eux. Je sais que Sirius, James, Rémus et Amélia suivront, mais j'essaie de ne pas trop y penser. Ce sera un autre jour, un jour lointain.

Ce serait tellement plus simple s'ils déposaient les armes, mais je sais qu'ils ne le feront jamais. Ils ne sont pas comme ça. Ils se battront jusqu'à en mourir, sans une once de peur. S'ils en ont, ils la dissimulent bien car je l'ai rarement vue. Tout est un amusement, pour eux.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez préparer le reste sans moi ? J'ai promis à ma mère de passer rapidement au manoir.  
_ Non ! Je m'exclame vivement. »

James tourne la tête vers moi, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, un peu étonné par la vitesse à laquelle j'ai donné ma réponse, m'interrogeant silencieusement.

« C'est... C'est quelque chose que nous devons faire ensemble. Nous l'avons toujours fait. C'est... C'est la tradition, je bredouille en espérant être convaincant. »

S'il part maintenant, il risque de se retrouver au milieu des sorts et de perturber l'attaque. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il meurt dans l'immédiat car malgré tout ce que je suis capable de lui faire, je le considère comme un ami. Or, s'il s'en va tout de suite, c'est ce qu'il risque de lui arriver.

Son temps de réflexion me paraît plus long que d'habitude. Je m'efforce de ne pas lui montrer mon angoisse, mais mes intestins forment des noeuds à l'intérieur de moi. Sirius, lui, crapahute toujours partout dans la cabane, s'attaquant de temps à autre aux vieux pieds de chaise en bois.

« Tu as raison, Queudver. Excusez moi, les gars, je n'aurais même pas dû y songer. Ma mère attendra, finit-il enfin par dire. »

Je hoche la tête d'un air entendu et je me retourne pour vérifier une énième chaîne, profitant qu'il ne puisse plus voir mon visage pour laisser un immense soupir de soulagement s'échapper de ma bouche. Nous ne nous décidons à partir qu'une demie heure plus tard, quand James nous invite à prendre le thé chez ses parents et que j'estime que l'attaque a dû avoir lieue depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse débarquer au manoir sans interrompre mes collègues.

Nous sortons de la cabane hurlante puis nous transplanons tous en même temps. Un poids s'enlève de mes épaules quand nous arrivons devant le portail et qu'il est anormalement ouvert. James se fige, observant l'allée, immobile, pâlissant à vue d'oeil. Sirius à côté de lui ne tarde pas à avoir la même réaction. Rémus, lui, entame un pas vers le manoir, mais James le stoppe dans son élan.

« Non. »

Ce n'est qu'un murmure, comme s'il savait ce qu'il venait de se passer mais qu'il estimait que c'était impossible. Et pourtant, ça l'est. Ça l'est, grâce à moi. Tu perds, James. Tu perds, et tu dois l'accepter. C'est fou comme un simple détail peut donner l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre. Deux grilles ouvertes, simplement cela, et le monde de mon meilleur ami s'effondre à nos pieds.

Je me sens coupable de trouver tant de jouissance dans son malheur quand je le vois s'élancer à toute allure vers le manoir, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il va y trouver. Nous nous pressons derrière lui, je me hâte en me donnant un air inquiet, comme si j'ignorais ce qu'il se passait, comme si je ne comprenais pas sa réaction parce que c'est ce qu'ils attendent de moi. Ils veulent que j'agisse comme le gentil Peter un peu sot qu'ils ont accepté d'éduquer pour qu'il fasse partie de l'élite des garçons riches et civilisés. Ils ne sauront jamais que je suis plus futé qu'eux.

Quand James ouvre la porte d'entrée à la volée, nous découvrons simultanément le même spectacle qui me provoque un hoquet de surprise et de terreur. Héléna et Victorius Potter sont en vie. Je panique intérieurement pendant une longue minute, entendant à peine les cris, les larmes, ne me préoccupant que de mon propre sort. Ont-ils compris ? Ont-ils fait le lien ?

Mon angoisse s'évapore quand je réalise qu'ils sont tous préoccupés par la même chose : Lily Evans gisant sur le sol en marbre du manoir, recroquevillée comme un foetus, une flaque de sang s'agrandissant lentement autour d'elle, formant une auréole écarlate lui donnant l'air d'un ange venu tout droit des enfers.

« Des mangemorts sont venus. Vous-savez-qui est venu. Ils ont essayé de... Lily est arrivée... Elle a... Elle les a... Elle nous a enfermé dans le salon. Elle les a empêché de... Elle les a empêché de nous attaquer, elle a... Elle nous avait enfermé, elle nous avait enfermé, et nous... Nous avons trouvé un contre-sort mais elle... Elle était par terre et... Nous avons juste eu le temps d'en blesser deux... Elle a fait fuir Vous-savez-qui... Elle était à deux doigts de... Elle était à deux doigts de le vaincre, elle était à deux doigts de... Bégaye Victorius.  
_ Les médicomages arrivent, ils vont l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste, ne cesse de murmurer Héléna en se balançant d'avant en arrière, traumatisée. »

Victorius, lui, est comme statufié, et puis je remarque James, agenouillé à côté de Lily, essayant de déterminer d'où vient son sang, lui assénant des petits tapes sur les joues pour tenter de la ramener vers nous, répétant sans arrêt son prénom. Je n'ai qu'à l'observer pour ressentir sa détresse, et lorsqu'il porte sa main ensanglantée à son visage pour se frotter nerveusement le front, je découvre pour la première fois un James fébrile et nerveux.

« Arrête... De me... Frapper... Entendons nous d'une voix faible. »

En faisant quelques pas, je constate que les yeux de Lily sont légèrement entrouverts, et cette fois, un soupir de soulagement et un léger rire s'emmêlent dans la bouche de James dont la main droite a finalement trouvé une plaie près de l'abdomen de la jeune femme.

« Je me venge pour notre première rencontre, lui dit-il.  
_ Profites-en, répond-elle en esquissant un demi-sourire suivi d'une grimace de douleur. »

Elle tâtonne un instant avant d'attraper la main gauche de James qu'elle serre dans la sienne en le regardant droit dans les yeux, m'obligeant à ressentir envers elle un élan de sympathie qui humidifie mes yeux sans que je ne m'y attende. _Meurs, Lily. Meurs. Ne complique pas tout, ne me fait pas t'apprécier. Meurs._

« Ça va aller Lily, ça va aller, lui répète t-il en jetant des coups d'oeil anxieux vers ses mains humides de sang. »

La jeune femme hoche la tête simplement pour le rassurer, mais je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle n'est pas aussi certaine que lui qu'elle va s'en sortir. Sirius, à quelques pas de là, est figé. Il observe la scène comme s'il ne se trouvait pas avec nous, comme s'il était un spectateur lointain pendant que Rémus s'assure que les parents de James ne sont pas blessés.

« Tu as sauvé mes parents, reprend James. »

Lily acquiesce, avale sa salive et ferme ses yeux d'épuisement avant de les rouvrir presque aussitôt, me laissant à penser que la moindre seconde passée loin des pupilles noires de James lui est insupportable. Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas su voir ?

« Je te l'avais dit... Je t'avais dit... Je t'avais dit que je protégerai Héléna... Quand tu partais avec les garçons, j'étais... J'étais toujours près d'elle, articule t-elle.  
_ Merci, lui répond-il si sincèrement que je me sens presque minable d'avoir provoqué un tel désastre. »

Ils restent silencieux pendant un instant, mais leur façon de se détailler comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce me donne envie de m'enfuir en courant. Je suis victime de ma traîtrise. J'ai honte, et pourtant, je ne peux pas détourner les yeux de ce spectacle captivant, de ce James dans un rôle que je ne connais pas, celui d'une personne qui commence à se rendre compte que sa vie n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Il ne pense plus qu'à celle de Lily, je le devine clairement et cela me surprend.

« S'ils ne viennent pas à temps, James, les médicomages, s'ils...  
_ Ne dis pas de bêtise, ils vont arriver, ils sont en route, la coupe James.  
_ Oui mais si... Si je...  
_ Lily...  
_ Laisse moi parler, idiot, lui dit-elle en riant légèrement avant de pousser un soupir de douleur. »

La respiration de James s'accélère, je le vois, je le sens. Il ne veut pas envisager l'inenvisageable, et pourtant, elle l'y oblige. Or, James n'a jamais eu pour habitude de vivre dans la contrainte. Pourtant, cette fois, il se tait, et je suis convaincu que c'est seulement parce que c'est elle. Elle, et personne d'autre, mais je ne comprends pas.

« Si les médicomages arrivent trop tard. Tu... Tu parleras avec Sirius et Héléna. Ils... Ils te diront. Ils te diront. D'accord ? »

Je suis certain que James n'a aucune idée de ce dont elle parle et qu'il hoche la tête simplement pour l'apaiser, mais ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est que Lily semble s'en rendre compte et qu'elle n'insiste pas.

« Tu es si dramatique, se moque-t-il gentiment sans pourtant en avoir la moindre envie.  
_ Je sais, rit-elle légèrement. C'est ridicule, hein ?  
_ C'est effrayant.  
_ Tu as toujours eu peur de moi, mauviette, le taquine t-elle.  
_ Non, Lily, je... J'ai... Je te détestais juste, réplique t-il finalement avec un sourire après avoir bafouillé. »

Quelle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque je remarque la rougeur de ses joues. Oh Merlin, non. Non. Ce n'est pas possible. James Potter ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui même, James Potter ne peut pas ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour Lily Evans, non... Parce que si c'était le cas, ce serait une catastrophe, une véritable catastrophe.

Je réalise à ce moment précis que j'ai atteins un point de non retour. C'est terminé. Je ne peux plus faire machine arrière, je ne peux plus rembobiner, car si James venait à savoir que j'étais en partie responsable de cette attaque, il n'aurait plus aucune merci pour moi. J'ai les deux pieds dans le camp de Voldemort et je suis obligé de l'assumer parce qu'un jour, ce sera James contre moi et ce jour là, j'aurais besoin d'être du côté de la puissance.

« Tu as... Tu as utilisé le passé, lui fait-elle remarquer, les yeux étincelants.  
_ Je sais ce que j'ai utilisé, affirme t-il en soutenant son regard.  
_ James... Dis le... Dis-le, que tu m'aimes bien, lui conjure-t-elle, lui arrachant un nouveau sourire.  
_ Non. C'est trop facile.  
_ Alors le dernier visage que j'aurais vu aura été celui d'un parfait crétin. »

Il reste stoïque un instant, la fusillant du regard pour lui signifier qu'il n'a aucune envie de l'entendre suggérer qu'elle pourrait fermer les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir, puis il se détend légèrement lorsqu'elle retire sa main de la sienne pour aller la poser sur sa joue. Lentement, elle dessine le contour de son visage et James ne bouge pas. Ils semblent parler un langage silencieux que je ne comprends pas.

« Demain, je te le dirai, lui promet-il.  
_ C'est cruel.  
_ Non. Ne laisse pas tomber, et je le dirai, c'est tout, tranche t-il sur un ton solennel.  
_ Demain, à quelle heure ? L'interroge t-elle comme si cela avait une espèce d'importance.  
_ Demain, à vingt trois heures cinquante neuf très précises, lui répond-il simplement. »

Elle soupire d'agacement, sachant pertinemment qu'il fait tout pour la forcer à se battre même si elle est épuisée, énervée de voir qu'il est capable d'être l'être le plus exaspérant du monde même lorsque la vie semble la quitter.

Son soupir est le dernier son que nous entendons émerger de sa bouche car, s'il me semblait qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre à James, elle se contente de fermer les yeux au moment précis où un groupe de médicomages arrive sur les lieux de l'attaque. Un silence de mort s'abat sur nous. James serre la main de Lily un peu plus fort comme si c'était suffisant pour la retenir, le visage marqué par l'effroi et je suis choqué par mon rôle dans cette histoire. C'est moi qui ait fait cela.


	36. 23h59 (Lily)

Rouge, bleu, orange, noir, jaune. J'ai l'impression de faire une crise d'épilepsie, et si je n'en fais pas une, ça ne devrait pas tarder. J'ai les yeux fermés, mais des tonnes de couleurs se disputent la place sous mes paupières. C'est éreintant. Je sens la chaleur du soleil sur mon visage, je suis parfaitement réveillée, mais j'ai peur de ne pas être là où je le souhaite alors j'attends d'être totalement lassée de cet espèce de kaléidoscope infernal pour ouvrir les yeux.

Pendant deux ou trois secondes, je suis trop éblouie pour distinguer quoi que ce soit alors j'essaie de me redresser pour échapper à la luminosité mais je grimace de douleur en posant l'une de mes mains sur mon flanc. C'est à ce moment là que je me rappelle de tout.

Je me souviens qu'en sortant du ministère, j'ai vérifié la date sur le calendrier. Héléna venait juste de partir, et j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. C'était le jour J. Le jour de l'attaque. Elle aurait pu ne pas se produire, tout aurait pu changer, mais je sentais que ça n'allait pas être le cas alors je l'ai suivie. Victorius était déjà rentré quand les mangemorts ont surgi. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que je les prennent à revers, et l'effet de surprise a été un véritable avantage pour moi.

Je me souviens également des yeux de Voldemort, de cette haine que je pouvais ressentir jusqu'aux tréfonds de moi même qui me faisait vibrer d'effroi. Je me souviens avoir enfermé Héléna et Victorius dans le salon d'un coup de baguette, et puis les sorts se sont enchaînés. Tout est allé très vite, trop vite, et je me suis retrouvée étendue sur le sol, essayant vainement de limiter les dégâts du sort de coupure que Voldemort m'avait lancé avant de transplaner.

Je ferme les yeux juste un instant, juste pour mettre ce souvenir de côté, mais je m'endors, et lorsque je les rouvre, ils tombent instantanément sur James. Il est assis sur un fauteuil au fond de la pièce, endormi, les jambes étendues sur une chaise qu'il a dû rapprocher pour être plus confortablement installé. Toutes mes craintes s'envolent à ce moment précis. Je suis exactement là où je veux être.

Même là, même endormi, il a quelque chose d'impérieux, une espèce de condescendance magistrale qui me cloue à mon lit car je sais que le simple fait de me voir essayer de me lever pour me servir un verre d'eau le contrarierait, et je n'ai définitivement pas envie de le contrarier aujourd'hui.

« Mais puisque je vous dit que je suis le meilleur ami de James Potter !  
_ M. Potter nous a ordonné de ne laisser entrer personne. »

Deux voix mêlées se disputent à l'extérieur de ma chambre d'hôpital jusqu'à ce que Sirius déboule à l'intérieur, un grand gaillard essayant vainement de le retenir par le col de son pull. Mes sourcils se froncent devant la scène, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe, mais comme je vois que mon ami est dans une position délicate, je lui viens en aide.

« C'est bon, il peut entrer. »

Je me racle légèrement la gorge, constatant avec étonnement que le ton de ma voix est beaucoup plus faible que d'ordinaire, et les yeux gris de Sirius se braquent dans ma direction comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu, comme si une licorne dansait la salsa sur mon lit. Je ne sais pas trop. L'autre homme aussi est décontenancé, alors il se contente de marmonner des mots que je ne parviens pas à entendre mais que je devine être des excuses, et il sort de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? J'interroge Sirius en faisant un très léger signe de tête vers la porte par laquelle l'homme a disparu.  
_ Ils avaient dit que tu ne te réveillerais probablement que demain, m'apprend-il simplement en ignorant ma question, s'avançant timidement vers mon lit.  
_ J'ai toujours pris soin d'être en avance. »

Cette fois seulement, il sourit et ose se rapprocher un peu plus. Je cherche sa main, mais j'ai des difficultés à bouger la mienne. Il s'en rend compte, et ses doigts brûlants se posent sur les miens. Mon soutient indéfectible est là, près de moi, et je me sens tout de suite un peu mieux.

« Je devrai peut-être les appeler...  
_ Non. Tout va bien. Laisse moi un peu profiter de ta présence.  
_ Et de la sienne, ajoute t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil malicieux vers James. »

J'acquiesce sans broncher. Je n'ai pas la force de lui demander de ne pas m'obliger à penser à ma relation avec lui, je n'arrive pas à combattre cette chose qui me prend au corps quand James est près de moi, je ne sais plus comment justifier ma réticence face à notre rapprochement. Je n'arrive plus à lutter contre le sentiment le plus naturel qu'un être humain puisse ressentir envers un autre.

Paradoxalement, ce sentiment est devenu de plus en plus envahissant quand il a mis de la distance entre nous. Il m'a manqué encore plus qu'il ne me manquait déjà. Tout a été décuplé. J'ai ressenti le manque du James de mon autre vie ainsi que le manque du James de cette vie là, et j'ai perdu mes repères.

« C'était qui, cet homme ? Je redemande à Sirius.  
_ Oh, ça, répond-il en ricanant légèrement. Ça, c'est James dans toute sa splendeur ! Reprend-il en agitant les bras en l'air.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
_ Ta chambre est protégée vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre et l'aile dans laquelle tu te trouves a été totalement privatisée. Il faut donner un mot de passe à l'accueil pour pouvoir accéder à l'ascenseur permettant de se rendre à cet étage. Il faut également taper un code sur le clavier de l'ascenseur contenant les numéros d'étage pour parvenir jusqu'à ta chambre. Si le mot de passe est faux, un sort te renvoie aussitôt à l'entrée de Sainte-Mangouste. Les seules personnes ayant le droit d'accéder à ta chambre sont les médicomages les plus expérimentés de l'hopital, qui ont dû répondre à toute une série d'exigences... Les gardes, qui ne sont autorisés à faire entrer personne sans avoir préalablement demandé la permission à notre altesse Potter, et les quelques aurors qui patrouillent sans arrêt dans les couloirs de chaque étage de l'hopital, me répond-il sans prendre la peine de dissimuler la moquerie dans sa voix.  
_ Oh Merlin. Tu rigoles, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'interroge, abasourdie. »

Sirius secoue vigoureusement la tête, et j'esquisse un regard en direction de James, toujours endormi. Il était déjà protecteur, dans mon ancienne vie, mais j'ai l'impression que nous en sommes à un tout autre niveau, là.

« Il fait un peu peur quand il joue au maître du monde, mais on s'y fait, ajoute t-il en haussant les épaules.  
_ Est-ce qu'il... Est-ce qu'il est resté là tout le temps ? Quelle heure est-il ? Je l'interroge en me souvenant vaguement de la conversation que j'ai eue avec James juste après l'attaque.  
_ A peine vingt-trois heures. Il s'est passé une journée entière avant que tu ne te réveilles. Il est resté la nuit dernière mais il reparti à Poudlard ce matin. Héléna avait pris sa journée pour être près de toi, ils se sont relayés, elle est partie il y a quatre ou cinq heures. »

Je hoche mécaniquement la tête sans réussir à vraiment assimiler ce qu'il me raconte. Ils ne m'ont pas quitté, ils se sont arrangés pour que je ne passe pas une seule seconde seule, et je suis tellement troublée que je me perds dans mes réflexions pendant un long moment.

Lorsque je reprends mes esprits, un médicomage est debout à côté de mon lit, en train d'agiter sa baguette au dessus de moi. Il griffonne quelques phrases sur un parchemin, me pose deux ou trois questions pour vérifier que l'attaque ne m'a pas causé de troubles neurologiques, puis il remplit mon verre d'eau d'un coup de baguette avant de m'autoriser à boire.

« Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire, Lily.  
_ Quoi ?  
_ On pensait que tu... On croyait tous que tu allais y passer... »

Sirius grimace et il retire sa main de la mienne, la passant dans ses cheveux comme James a l'habitude de le faire. Cette attitude pourrait paraître anodine pour n'importe quelle autre personne mais moi, je sais qu'elle traduit son anxiété.

« Et je me suis habitué à toi, Lily. Je me suis vraiment habitué à toi, alors s'il te plaît... S'il te plaît, rétablis toi. »

Pour la première fois, je vois Sirius bouleversé. Il n'ose même pas me regarder dans les yeux, et je sais que c'est parce qu'il déteste que je le vois aussi vulnérable. Sur certains points, c'est James tout craché.

« Sirius, je...  
_ Je ne vais pas te faire de grandes déclarations comme celle-ci tous les quatre matins alors profites-en. Tu es ma soeur, aussi vrai que James est mon frère, et nous avons besoin de toi ici, me coupe t-il. »

Je lui souris simplement parce que je doute qu'il veuille m'entendre lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Il veut juste que je le comprenne, que je sache à quel point il avait besoin de voir que j'étais toujours là, que notre amitié ne s'était pas terminée aussi subitement qu'elle aurait pu, et je crois que j'avais aussi besoin de réaliser tout cela.

« Enfin bref, je vais y aller, je suis attendu, et je suis très en retard... »

Il jette un coup d'oeil vers la fenêtre derrière laquelle brille la lune, pleine, et je panique un bref instant avant qu'il ne pose sa main sur mon bras pour me rassurer.

« Il n'est pas seul, et tout va bien. Je me suis procuré une potion tue-loup et Peter est près de lui, me glisse-t-il à l'oreille pour s'assurer que James ne puisse pas l'entendre. »

J'acquiesce simplement, un peu rassurée, et très touchée que Sirius ait pris le temps de passer me voir après le travail alors qu'il aurait dû être avec Rémus, puis je pousse un long soupir lorsqu'il sort de la chambre, me laissant seule avec James qui finit par ouvrir les yeux.

Un bref sourire passe sur son visage lorsque nos regards se croisent, mais le silence persistant est lourd, trop lourd, et j'ai du mal à le supporter parce que je me souviens de chacun des mots qui ont été prononcé la veille, et pire, je me souviens de ceux qui ne l'ont pas été.

« Tu as l'air fatigué, tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Sirius m'a dit que tu avais passé la nuit ici, je murmure parce que je n'ai plus la force de parler à voix haute.  
_ Tu veux que je rentre chez moi ? M'interroge t-il en se levant de son fauteuil. »

Mon coeur s'arrête quand il s'approche de moi et je me pose mille questions à la minute jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que je ne respire plus parce que je me demande pourquoi il vient plus près, pourquoi je ne peux pas lui mentir, et pourquoi je suis capable à ce moment précis de balayer d'un simple mouvement de tête toutes les promesses que je me suis faites auparavant.

« C'est toi, qui devrait dormir. Tu n'étais pas supposée te réveiller maintenant, me fait-il remarquer si sévèrement que je me demande l'espace d'une minuscule seconde si je dois m'excuser.  
_ J'imagine que je devais avoir une bonne raison de le faire, je lui réponds du tac au tac sans quitter son regard. »

Il réfléchit un instant, fronce les sourcils, et me gratifie d'un second sourire presque imperceptible, saisissant mon allusion criante à notre discussion de la veille, à la promesse qu'il m'a faite et que je n'ai pas oubliée. J'ai presque honte de sembler aussi désespérée, mais je n'y peux rien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout refoulé pendant trop longtemps et de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler, comme un barrage qui cède face à un torrent.

« De toutes façons, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir dormir après ce qui est arrivé. Comment vont tes parents ? Je lui demande, réellement inquiète.  
_ Comment ils vont ? Merlin... Un peu trop bien... Ils sont en train de préparer ta chambre...  
_ Ma chambre ? Je répète, hébétée.  
_ Oui, parce qu'il est hors de question que tu retournes vivre chez toi, toute seule, après ce qu'il vient d'arriver, répond-il en imitant la voix de sa mère, me provoquant un léger rire suivi d'une grimace de douleur.  
_ Vous êtes tous pareils, vous, les Potter, je lui fais remarquer.  
_ C'est à dire ? M'interroge t-il en s'approchant un peu plus, intéressé.  
_ Vous avez la folie des grandeurs. Tout est démesuré, avec vous.  
_ Te protéger, c'est avoir la folie des grandeurs ?  
_ Mettre des gardes devant ma chambre, des mots de passe à chaque étage, des aurors dans les couloirs, et privatiser une aile de Sainte-Mangouste, c'est avoir la folie des grandeurs, je réplique en le fixant d'un air amusé. »

Il réfléchit un instant, puis en toute mauvaise foi, il hausse les épaules et marmonne quelques contre arguments que je ne me fatigue même pas à essayer d'écouter car je sais que si je le faisais, je risquerais de m'énerver et de l'étouffer avec mon oreiller.

« Je me moque, mais c'est parce que je trouve ça gênant, je lui avoue après quelques secondes de flottement.  
_ Gênant ? Répète t-il, surpris.  
_ Oui. C'est... Il ne fallait pas faire ça pour moi, Merlin, privatiser une aile de l'hôpital ! Ça a dû vous coûter une fortune et ça me met tellement mal à l'aise... ! j'explique en plongeant ma tête entre mes mains.  
_ L'argent n'est pas un problème, Lily, me répond-il en poussant un léger rire semblable à un soupir, comme s'il était amusé par ma candeur, comme s'il était amusé de constater que je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de la quantité de gallions qui se trouvent dans son coffre. »

C'est d'ailleurs un peu la vérité. Même lorsque nous étions mariés, dans notre autre vie, je n'avais pas une véritable idée du montant de sa fortune, et je n'ai jamais souhaité le savoir parce que ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Ça n'en a toujours pas, mais je n'ai jamais aimé qu'il dépense de l'argent pour moi et ça n'a pas changé.

« Ça te gêne vraiment tant que cela ? Reprend-il. »

Je grimace et hoche timidement la tête devant son visage surpris. Il m'observe comme s'il ne me comprenait pas du tout, et j'ai une sensation d'étau dans ma poitrine quand je m'imagine qu'il va s'énerver. Pourtant, il n'en fait rien.

« C'est bien la première fois qu'une fille me demande de ne pas lui donner de l'argent.  
_ Tu n'as fréquenté que des professionnelles, Potter ? Je le provoque gentiment, le faisant éclater de rire.  
_ J'admets que c'était un peu maladroit comme tournure de phrase, mais tu crois vraiment qu'avec ce visage là j'ai besoin de payer ? Reprend-il avec un sourire en coin.  
_ Oh Merlin. Si je n'étais pas absolument certaine de ne pas pouvoir m'endormir, je fermerais les yeux maintenant et je sombrerais pour ne plus t'entendre. »

Son sourire s'efface légèrement, puis il soupire bruyamment avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, me prenant légèrement au dépourvu.

« Il faut que tu te reposes, insiste-t-il.  
_ Je sais, mais quand je ferme les yeux, j'entends Héléna qui crie et je... Je suis désolée, je ne devrais pas te dire ça. »

Il reste stoïque pendant quelques secondes, les yeux rivés vers les fenêtres, réfléchissant comme s'il hésitait à faire quelque chose, puis il semble renoncer à essayer de démêler le noeud qui se forme dans son esprit. Il se contente de balancer ses chaussures non loin du lit, et j'ai juste le temps de me décaler légèrement avant qu'il ne bascule à côté de moi sous mon regard stupéfait.

Ma respiration se coupe pendant une durée indéterminée, mes yeux ronds comme des souafles le scrutent longuement sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte. Je suis si tétanisée que tous mes muscles me font mal, je n'ose même pas bouger mon bras collé contre le sien, je ne sais même plus quoi en faire, je ne sais même plus comment me comporter maintenant qu'il est plus proche de moi qu'il ne l'a jamais été dans cette vie là.

« Détends toi, me lance t-il simplement. »

Il se redresse un peu, croise ses bras sur sa poitrine, et garde les yeux obstinément vissés sur le plafond, comme s'il n'était plus capable de me regarder. Je dois dire que ce n'est pas plus mal car s'il le faisait, s'il posait ses yeux sur moi maintenant, il se rendrait compte que la Lily Evans qui n'a peur de rien est affolée par le bien que lui procure cette proximité inattendue et peut-être trop attendue.

« Lily...  
_ Oui ?  
_ J'ai envie de te connaître un peu plus. »

Je déglutis, hochant simplement la tête, incapable de lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend, je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut, je ne sais pas ce que je veux, je ne sais pas et mon corps entier me brûle. Je n'ai plus froid. Je ne me noie plus dans mon océan de tristesse. Je suis sur un bûcher et je vole en cendres à chaque fois qu'une partie de son corps frôle le mien.

« Et j'ai aussi vraiment besoin de dormir dans un véritable lit, reprend-il.  
_ N'y a-t-il pas un autre endroit où tu préférerais être ? Je lui demande en songeant à Rémus.  
_ Non, m'avoue t-il après avoir prit une minute pour réfléchir. Je t'échange ma chaleur corporelle contre cette moitié de lit. L'avantage d'être dans cette aile là, c'est que les lits sont plus grands. Marché conclu ? M'interroge t-il.  
_ C'est tentant... Mais j'ai tendance à m'étaler quand je dors... Je le préviens.  
_ Et tu crois que ça va me déranger ? M'interroge t-il, un large sourire aux lèvres. »

Je rougis brutalement, un frisson me traverse et je sais pertinemment qu'il s'en rend compte puisqu'il se rapproche un peu plus de moi tout en prenant soin de ne pas me provoquer de douleur dans le flanc. De toutes manières je suis comme anesthésiée depuis qu'il s'est allongé là. Je ne sens plus rien à part mon coeur qui bat à une telle vitesse que j'ai l'impression de sortir d'un marathon.

« Ta mère va vraiment me forcer à dormir chez vous ? Je l'interroge.  
_ Je crois que s'il le faut, elle te lancera un maléfice de saucisson pour te traîner jusqu'au manoir... Répond-il d'un air consterné. Pourquoi ? C'est si terrible pour toi ?  
_ Non, non, je ne... Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que... Je vais avoir l'impression de déranger et tes parents sont... Ils sont si gentils, je ne veux pas... Ils vont revenir, les mangemorts. Ils vont revenir pour moi. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux à lui, Tu-sais-qui. Je ne veux pas être chez tes parents quand il reviendra, je ne veux pas risquer qu'Héléna et Victorius se fassent...  
_ Nous avons changé tous les sorts de protection de la maison. Même Dumbledore s'y est mis, et les seules personnes sachant comment désactiver ces sorts sont mes parents, Dumbledore, et moi-même. Crois-moi, rien ne pourra arriver, me coupe-t-il solennellement.  
_ Mais je...  
_ Fais-lui plaisir et accepte simplement. Elle t'est tellement reconnaissante de les avoir sauvé... Elle ne cesse de parler de toi aux membres de l'Ordre en leur racontant à quel point tu as été extraordinaire, et elle était bouleversée ne pas te voir te réveiller. Demande aux médicomages, ils n'en peuvent plus de l'avoir sur le dos, tranche-t-il un nouvelle fois. »

Je hoche lentement la tête, un sourire timide se dessinant sur mon visage. Je ne suis plus la même personne qu'il y a quelques mois. Là, allongée dans mon lit d'hôpital aux côtés de James, j'ai réappris à laisser mes émotions prendre le pas, j'ai réappris que j'avais le droit d'être fragile, et je me sens brisée parce que je suis encore tiraillée par mes vieux démons, ceux qui me supplient de ne pas compliquer la vie de James en y retrouvant ma place initiale.

« Au fait... Sirius était effondré, lui aussi, me lance t-il d'un air faussement détaché.  
_ Je sais. Il est venu tout à l'heure.  
_ J'ai entendu ce qu'il t'a dit, me dit-il avant de déglutir. J'aurais peut-être dû vous prévenir que je ne dormais pas complètement... Mais je ne voulais pas interrompre, reprend-il visiblement troublé.  
_ Et ?  
_ Et je sais ce qu'il en est du côté de Sirius, je sais que tu es comme une soeur pour lui, mais toi... Est-ce qu'il est comme un frère pour toi ?  
_ Pourquoi une telle question ? Je l'interroge, stupéfaite.  
_ Parce que tu sais, Lily... Commence-t-il en fronçant les sourcils comme s'il réfléchissait intensément. Je t'aime bien, ajoute t-il avant de tourner sa tête vers moi, un sourire malin illuminant son visage. »

Ma bouche devenue soudainement sèche s'étire également lorsque mes yeux se posent sur l'horloge accrochée au mur en face de mon lit. Il est 23H59, et je suis plus en vie que je ne l'ai jamais été.


	37. L'aveu (James)

« Maman, arrête de la serrer si fort sinon nous allons devoir la ramener à Sainte-Mangouste. »

Je pose ma main sur le bras de ma mère qui relâche lentement son étreinte autour de Lily, me jetant un regard de remerciement discret, un sourire amusé flottant sur son visage. Ma mère la détaille comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde, et j'ai peine à me souvenir pourquoi je lui en voulais de la traiter de cette manière quand elle a débarqué dans nos vies.

« Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude. C'est le rituel du soir, m'explique Lily.  
_ Tu veux dire qu'elle te fait subir ça tous les jours ?! Je m'exclame, le regard jonglant entre les deux femmes.  
_ Tu es juste jaloux, lui rétorque sa mère, un poil vexée.  
_ Bien sûr que je le suis. Elle a eu plus d'affection en une semaine que j'en ai eu dans toute ma vie ! Je riposte avec ironie.  
_ Tu es tellement malheureux, Potter, se moque Lily.  
_ Mon pauvre petit chéri, poursuit ma mère en tendant les bras vers moi. »

Je l'esquive avec habileté, feignant d'être contrarié, mais les deux femmes ne mordent pas à l'hameçon, elles se contentent de rire ensemble, se moquant ouvertement de moi. Je savais que cette cohabitation entre Lily et mes parents n'étaient pas une bonne idée, je le savais !

Cela fait une semaine qu'elle a déposé ses valises ici, un peu forcée par ma mère. J'avais beaucoup de travail donc j'ai laissé la chose se faire, bien que j'aie envoyé une ou deux lettres à Lily dans la semaine pour lui demander si mes parents n'étaient pas trop intrusifs et si elle se sentait bien au manoir. Il n'y a qu'à voir son sourire pour savoir que c'est le cas, et cela me soulage un peu.

« Bonne nuit ma petite Lily, la salue ma mère en tapotant affectueusement sa joue.  
_ Et moi alors ?! Je m'indigne en la fixant, abasourdi.  
_ Oh, grandis un peu, James, me sermonne t-elle gentiment. »

Elle quitte le salon, me laissant me focaliser entièrement sur Lily qui essaye vainement de dissimuler son rire derrière son index. Son sourire est magnifique. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le remarque, mais c'est la première fois qu'il me fait cet effet là, qu'il enlève toute la tension que j'ai accumulé ces derniers temps, ne me laissant pas d'autre choix que de le lui rendre.

« Tu es un enfant, me signale t-elle.  
_ Et toi tu es une voleuse de parents.  
_ Tu les prêtes bien à Sirius, pourquoi pas à moi ?  
_ Parce que Sirius est mon frère ! »

Elle hausse les sourcils, secoue la tête, soupire, et traverse le salon pour ouvrir la baie vitrée et aller s'asseoir sur le rebord, scrutant distraitement le jardin encore marqué par la rudesse de l'hiver. L'air froid s'engouffre dans la pièce, faisant voleter ses cheveux roux derrière elle malgré le fait qu'ils soient attachés. Merlin, je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus charmant que son visage fouetté par la brise froide et ses lèvres rougies.

Je suis attiré vers elle comme un aimant, comme un pantin, je ne suis responsable d'aucun de mes gestes. Je ne me maîtrise pas quand j'attrape une couverture sur le canapé pour aller la lui poser sur les épaules et que je m'installe à côté d'elle, mais quand je lui parle enfin, je sais exactement ce que je dis, et pourquoi je le fais.

« Je suis désolé, Lily.  
_ Pour quoi ?  
_ De ne pas t'avoir fait confiance, d'avoir cru que c'était vraiment toi qui avait tué Devers.  
_ C'était fait pour que tu y crois, James. Quelqu'un voulait vraiment que tu penses que c'était moi.  
_ Je sais, mais je n'aurais pas dû. Pas après les conversations que nous avons eues, pas après ton séjour en France, et pourtant, ça a été si simple pour moi de rejeter toute la faute sur toi... Je lui avoue avec culpabilité. »

Elle se laisse aller à un rire aussi léger que le vent que je ne comprends pas. Pourtant, quand je la regarde, tout paraît censé, pour elle.

« C'est très facile de suspecter quelqu'un qui complique notre vie. Ça nous donne une bonne raison de l'en évincer, m'explique t-elle.  
_ Je n'ai aucune intention de t'évincer de ma vie ! Je proteste, indigné.  
_ Ah bon ? M'interroge t-elle.  
_ Peut-être un peu, avant... Mais plus maintenant. Ça a changé, tout ça. Ça a changé quand...  
_ Ça a changé quand j'ai sauvé tes parents et que tu as compris une bonne fois pour toutes que tu pouvais me faire confiance. Avant cela, tu as toujours hésité à me faire entrer dans ta vie, ne nie pas.  
_ Non Lily. Ça a changé quand j'ai appris à te connaître. »

Elle se prend la tête entre les mains un instant avant d'en émerger en soupirant, replaçant par la même occasion les quelques cheveux roux s'étant échappés de sa queue de cheval derrière ses oreilles. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne veut plus entendre ce qu'elle m'a pourtant presque supplié de lui dire quelques jours plus tôt. Je ne comprends pas.

« Tu ne devrais pas rester ici. Il fait froid. Tu pourrais attraper...  
_ La mort. Je sais. C'est le but. J'essaie de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne m'attrape, m'explique t-elle avec un demi-sourire.  
_ Tu es vraiment tordue...  
_ Non. Je suis terrifiée, c'est tout. »

Elle replie ses genoux contre sa poitrine, nouant ses mains autour et nichant sa tête dessus, le regard toujours figé sur l'immensité du jardin, mon coeur se brise. Je n'avais jamais vraiment réalisé que Lily Evans était capable de sentir la peur, et maintenant qu'elle me laisse la voir comme elle est vraiment, je suis stupéfié.

Je sais que je suis un idiot quand je réalise enfin qu'une fille se trouve à côté de moi. Ce n'est pas un robot, ce n'est pas un animal sauvage, c'est encore moins un monstre, c'est une jeune femme. Une jeune femme craintive qui a pourtant plus de force, de courage, et de détermination en elle qu'une promotion entière de Gryffondors.

« Je suis là.  
_ Je sais, me répond-elle avant d'inspirer longuement comme si elle voulait s'imprégner de mes mots. »

Puis elle tourne la tête vers moi, et elle me dévisage. Ses yeux passent de mes yeux à mes cheveux, de mes cheveux à ma bouche, de ma bouche aux contours de mon visage, et ce manège dure un moment avant qu'elle ne décide de s'arrêter définitivement sur mon regard. A ce moment précis, il se passe la chose la plus intime qu'il m'ait eut été donné de vivre.

Je la sens partout. Je sens ses mains sur mon visage alors qu'elles sont toujours nouées autour de ses chevilles, je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres, à l'intérieur de ma bouche, au fin fond de mes entrailles. Je sens son petit coeur battre contre ma poitrine et son sang couler dans mes artères. Je l'ai dans la peau.

Là, il m'apparaît que ce qui la terrifie n'est peut-être pas ce que je pensais, ça n'a peut-être rien à voir avec Voldemort, c'est peut-être simplement ça. Nous. Ce truc qui se passe et qu'aucun de nous deux ne peut expliquer. C'est trop, c'est beaucoup trop, je m'en rends compte maintenant, c'est effrayant.

« Mes parents ne sont pas trop collants ? Je l'interroge pour essayer de nous libérer de ce silence lourd de sens.  
_ Tes parents sont parfaits. J'avais oublié ce que c'était, d'avoir une famille, me répond-elle en quittant mes yeux.  
_ Attends un peu qu'ils commencent à...  
_ James, attends. Je... Je ne veux pas parler de tes parents maintenant, il faut que je te dise quelque chose parce que je te jure que si je ne le fais pas je vais exploser en mille morceaux, me coupe-t-elle soudainement. »

Elle change littéralement de visage. Ses traits se relâchent en une expression de sincérité profonde et je sais que ce qui va suivre va probablement tout changer, mais peu importe. J'ai toujours eu envie de savoir ce qu'elle pensait, au fond, et elle est enfin prête à me le révéler.

« Ton patronus. Fais apparaître ton patronus, s'il te plaît. »

Je l'observe curieusement, puis je m'exécute sans poser plus de question et un cerf jaillit de ma baguette devant le regard bienveillant de Lily. Il s'approche lentement d'elle et nous sentons tous les deux une chaleur réconfortante nous envelopper. Je crois que jamais mon patronus n'a été aussi brillant et majestueux. Jamais il ne m'a semblé aussi fort, ses sabots fermement ancrés dans le sol, sa tête dressée sereinement devant le regard doux de Lily.

« Spero Patronum. »

Une forme argentée tournoie un instant au bout de sa baguette avant de se développer et de se transformer en une magistrale biche au regard impérieux. Je reste interdit pendant un long moment, fixant l'animal avec fascination et ahurissement.

Quelles étaient les chances ? Quelles étaient les chances pour que le patronus de Lily et le mien forment un couple parfait ? Comment savait-elle ? Sirius a dû le lui dire... Elle a dû lui montrer son patronus un jour et il lui a forcément parlé du mien.

Je jette un coup d'oeil distrait à Lily qui observe les deux animaux comme quelqu'un qui a accepté une fatalité. Sans joie, sans peine non plus. Je reporte ensuite mon regard sur la somptueuse biche qui se tient fièrement à quelques mètres de nous. J'ai l'estomac noué.

Je réalise que c'est un aveu, que Lily a finalement décidé de ne plus se battre, qu'elle veut que je sache ce qu'elle ressent réellement pour moi, et je ne pouvais pas mieux le comprendre que comme ça, en voyant nos deux patronus se tenir l'un à côté de l'autre comme je me tiens à côté de Lily, profitant chacun de la chaleur de l'autre pour rayonner d'avantage.

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal et aussi bien à la fois. Tout est serré au fond de moi, et pour une fois, je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce que je suis censé faire, alors je décide simplement de faire ce que j'ai envie de faire. Tant pis pour le reste, tant pis pour les formalités, tant pis pour ses refus que je n'ai toujours pas digérés, tant pis pour cette fois où elle m'a martelé qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. Je sais qu'elle ne le pensait pas.

Nous sommes assis sur le rebord de la baie vitrée, et j'ai envie de l'embrasser. Alors je rapproche mon visage du sien, elle tourne lentement la tête vers moi, et nous profitons un court instant de ce moment hors du temps pendant lequel nous savons que tout ce que nous désirons va se produire avant que nos lèvres se frôlent dans un simple et unique baiser qui me perturbe plus que je n'oserai jamais l'avouer.

Nous demeurons longtemps à quelques centimètres de l'autre, nos yeux tombants inlassablement vers nos bouches, ne sachant pas trop si nous devons réitérer le court baiser qui m'a complètement fichu en l'air, et c'est quand je prends la décision de l'embrasser une seconde fois que je réalise qu'une larme coule le long de sa joue.

Ma nervosité face à sa détresse me contraint à lâcher ses lèvres, et elle pivote instantanément, effaçant toute trace de chagrin sur son visage pâle à l'apparence serein. Sa pudeur me touche et en même temps, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce que j'ai fait de mal.

Elle ferme les yeux, appuie ses coudes sur ses genoux, et je vois son index et son pouce passer discrètement sur ses lèvres comme si elle essayait de se remémorer notre baiser. Je ne comprends rien. Je ne comprends rien à Lily Evans, mais finalement, elle décide de me donner un semblant d'explication.

« Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas, murmure t-elle.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas ?  
_ Ça. Être avec toi. Je ne peux pas. J'avais juste besoin que tu saches que... J'avais juste besoin de te montrer mon patronus.  
_ Pourquoi ? A quoi ça sert, Lily ? Je l'interroge, contrarié, énervé, complètement retourné.  
_ Je suis désolée, je suis vraiment désolée, continue-t-elle de murmurer.  
_ Bon sang mais pourquoi tu m'as montré ton patronus alors que tu savais pertinemment que c'était foutu ?! Je m'exclame bruyamment.  
_ Parce que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement !  
_ Si. Tu pouvais faire autrement, Lily. Tu pouvais me dire non. Simplement.  
_ Je ne peux pas te dire non ! Proteste t-elle en pleurant à chaudes larmes pendant que mon coeur se brise à ses pieds.  
_ N'est-ce pas exactement ce que tu es en train de faire ? Je lui demande d'un ton sec avant de me lever. »

J'attrape ma veste sur le porte manteau de l'entrée mais dès que j'ouvre la porte, la main de Lily s'écrase dessus et elle se glisse devant moi, m'empêchant de m'en aller. C'est la deuxième porte qu'elle me claque à la figure en une minute. Je me sens plus bas que terre, mais je suis reconnaissant d'être seul avec elle parce que c'est intime, de se faire rejeter.

« Ne le prends pas comme ça, s'il te plaît, m'implore t-elle en essuyant ses larmes coulant toujours.  
_ Comment veux-tu que je le prenne ? Tu viens de m'avouer ce que tu ressens pour moi après avoir passé je ne sais combien de temps à me mentir, puis tu m'as envoyé sur les roses et tout cela en même pas cinq minutes !  
_ Je ne t'ai pas envoyé sur les roses !  
_ Ah oui ? Parce que c'est exactement ce à quoi cela ressemblait !  
_ Ce n'était pas ça, James, tu sais que ce n'était pas ça.  
_ Non justement, je n'en sais rien parce que tu ne m'expliques pas ! Tu as ce truc... Tout ce mystère autour de toi que Sirius semble être le seul à avoir droit de connaître pendant que moi je suis juste supposé hocher la tête gentiment. Non, Lily. Ça suffit, je réplique en essayant de l'écarter de la porte.  
_ J'ai peur pour toi... Chuchote t-elle.  
_ Quoi ? Je l'interroge, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.  
_ J'ai peur pour toi, répète t-elle un peu plus fort. »

Je fais un pas en arrière, passe ma main dans mes cheveux, puis je me frotte le visage d'un air las avant de planter à nouveau mon regard dans le sien. Sa sincérité me perturbe. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi vraie, aussi transparente, aussi prête à tout me larguer à la figure comme si plus aucun de ses secrets n'avaient d'importance.

« Arrête tes stupidités, je lui dis en balayant son aveu de la main comme si je n'y croyais pas.  
_ James, je suis dévastée. Mon patronus veut dire ce qu'il veut dire, et les mangemorts ont déjà tué tout mon entourage. Je ne peux pas être avec toi. Je ne peux pas être avec toi et ça me rend malade. »

Je la sens. Je sens sa peur, et je meurs sur place quand je pose ma main sur sa joue et qu'elle me fixe avec ce désespoir et cette douleur insupportable parce qu'elle voudrait bien me repousser mais qu'elle n'arrive pas à se convaincre de le faire.

« Alors quoi ? Tu me balances ça et c'est tout ? Tu crois que je vais rester là à écouter ça sans rien faire pour te convaincre du contraire ? Je l'interroge en laissant ma main glisser dans son cou. »

Elle penche légèrement la tête tout en acquiesçant mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a pas écouté un traître mot de ce que je viens de lui dire.

« Lily... Je déteste qu'on me dise non, je poursuis en la rapprochant de moi.  
_ Je sais, souffle t-elle en retirant doucement ma main de sa peau, ayant l'air de fournir un effort surhumain pour y parvenir.  
_ Tu sais que je ne vais pas me contenter de tes arguments à la noix ? Je reprends en refermant mes doigts sur les siens.  
_ Arrête de me toucher, murmure t-elle en pleurant de plus belle.  
_ C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

Mes yeux sondent les siens qui me supplient littéralement de cesser mon manège. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est si perturbée, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. C'est comme un combat, une lutte acharnée derrière ses yeux, et nous savons l'un comme l'autre qu'elle perd lorsqu'elle secoue la tête après s'être longuement battue.

« Il y a tellement de choses que tu ne sais pas, reprend-elle en soupirant.  
_ Alors dis-les moi.  
_ Je ne peux pas, c'est ça le problème.  
_ Alors arrête d'y penser. Mets ça de côté juste ce soir, je lui dis finalement en posant mes mains de chaque côté de son visage.  
_ Et demain ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera demain ?  
_ Demain est un autre jour.  
_ C'est une philosophie de maraudeur, ce n'est pas la mienne, souffle t-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte de mes mains. »

Nous restons debout à nous regarder, et je ne sais plus ce que je dois dire ou faire. A chaque fois que j'esquisse un geste vers elle, j'ai l'impression qu'un torrent de larmes va rouler sur ses joues, et quand je me retiens, elle me supplie du regard de m'approcher, de l'embrasser, de la toucher. Merlin, je n'ai jamais été aussi pris au dépourvu.

« Je suis désolée, il n'y a aucune solution, ajoute t-elle.  
_ Lily c'est stupide...  
_ C'est vrai mais c'est comme ça. Excuse moi de t'avoir montré mon patronus. Ça aurait sûrement été plus facile pour toi si j'avais continué à tout nier en bloc, mais je ne pouvais plus. »

Elle parle comme si nous sortions d'une longue relation alors qu'en vérité elle met fin à quelque chose qui n'a même pas commencé, et je ne peux pas supporter cela. Un non était déjà bien suffisant, mais elle me le rabâche constamment et je ne sais pas si elle se rend compte que plus elle me dit que c'est impossible, plus j'ai envie de tout faire pour la convaincre du contraire.

Il n'y a aucune chance pour que je la laisse s'en sortir comme ça. Il est hors de question que nous en restions là. Je vais la laisser tranquille ce soir, mais je vais échafauder mon plan et à chaque jour qui passera, elle se demandera un peu plus pourquoi elle ne cède pas.

« Tu penses vraiment que tu peux me résister ? Je l'interroge avec un vague sourire.  
_ Si tu continues à être aussi orgueilleux, je risque de n'y avoir aucun mal, réplique t-elle en haussant les sourcils.  
_ Ton combat est perdu d'avance.  
_ C'est ce qui me fait peur, justement, me confie-t-elle alors qu'une ombre passe sur son visage. »

Je secoue la tête pour lui signifier que tout ce qu'elle pense n'est qu'un amas de bêtises qu'elle entasse les unes sur les autres plutôt que de les envoyer en l'air comme elle devrait le faire. Elle fait de la guerre la raison pour laquelle nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble alors que c'est tout l'inverse. C'est justement parce que je risque ma vie tous les jours que je veux être avec elle.

« Dis-toi juste qu'il y a peu de temps, tu pensais encore que je n'étais pas une personne de confiance. Ce sera plus facile, comme ça, ajoute t-elle.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui sera plus facile ? Je t'ai dit que je n'aimais pas qu'on me dise non, mais j'aurais plutôt dû t'expliquer que je n'accepte pas qu'on me dise non, finalement.  
_ James... Soupire t-elle en me regardant comme si j'étais un enfant.  
_ Bonne nuit, Lily, je souffle en souriant pour couper court à la conversation. »

Je me penche vers elle et dépose un baiser sur sa joue, sur le coin de ses lèvres, sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire le moindre geste de protestation, et je la laisse là avant de transplaner dans mon appartement.

Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment judicieux comme comportement vu toutes les souffrances que Lily a eu à endurer, mais quelque chose en moi me laisse à penser que je suis peut-être capable d'apaiser tout cela, quelque chose me pousse à croire que tous les deux ensemble, nous pourrions voir la vie sous un autre angle.


	38. Let him in (Lily)

Je hais James tout autant que je l'aime. Je peux l'affirmer maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de lui montrer mon patronus et donc, de lui avouer par la même occasion les sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui. Je ne pouvais plus tenir, certes. J'avais l'impression d'être un évier trop plein, de déborder, mais j'ai fait de ma vie un enfer, encore une fois.

Il fait tout pour me faire flancher. Tout. Il me lance des sourires merveilleux à chaque fois qu'il me croise, me frôle délibérément dès que nous nous trouvons dans la même pièce, et prend un malin plaisir à me taquiner constamment. J'ai un petit faible pour nos querelles verbales, et je crois qu'il s'en est rendu compte et qu'il commence à ne plus pouvoir s'en passer lui non plus.

Sa main se retrouve très souvent sur une partie de mon corps de façon anodine et intempestive. Parfois sur mes épaules pour s'y appuyer, parfois sur le bas de mon dos pour m'obliger à me décaler un peu, parfois sur la mienne quand il passe au ministère et qu'il prétend vouloir m'aider à emmener ma pile de dossier sur le bureau d'Héléna. Il trouve toujours un prétexte, et il le fait avec la plus grande innocence du monde ce qui m'empêche d'être en colère contre lui. Enfin... Presque.

« Je te dis qu'il a trouvé un moyen de regarder dans mon agenda, Alice !  
_ Tu exagères un peu là, non ?  
_ Non. Il me traque, je t'assure !  
_ Lily, franchement, tu... »

Je n'écoute pas la fin de la phrase de ma meilleure amie car un groupe de quatre garçons fait son entrée dans le Chaudron Baveur. Je soupire avant de lâcher un bruyant « c'est pas vrai ! » qui m'attire le regard de nos voisins de table.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? M'interroge Alice.  
_ Ils sont là ! Il est là ! C'est ce que je te disais ! Je m'exclame à voix basse. »

Alice se retourne au moment même où James nous adresse un bref signe de main, puis elle repose ses yeux sur moi avant de siroter distraitement sa bière-au-beurre en souriant.

« Ok, peut-être que tu as raison, lâche t-elle finalement.  
_ J'ai raison. Il se pointe toujours là où je suis ! Il a fouillé dans mon emploi du temps !  
_ Oui, mais il est tellement beau qu'on peut lui pardonner d'être un peu flippant, non ? »

Je jette un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule comme pour vérifier ses dires, et je suis forcée de soupirer en grimaçant quand il me lance un sourire renversant. C'est à ce moment précis que Sirius remarque notre présence et fait signe à ses amis de le suivre pour venir s'asseoir avec nous.

« Lily... Lundi aux Trois Balais, jeudi chez Florian Fortarôme, et aujourd'hui au Chaudron Baveur... Je vais finir par croire que tu nous suis, me lance t-il moqueusement.  
_ Je te signale que vous êtes systématiquement arrivés après moi, je rétorque en esquissant un regard appuyé vers James, les mains dans les poches derrière son meilleur ami.  
_ Alors mettons cela sur le compte du hasard, reprend-il en haussant les épaules et en se glissant à côté d'Alice. »

Je me décale d'une place pour me permettre d'être toujours en face d'Alice, et James en profite pour s'asseoir à côté de moi alors que je m'efforce de ne pas faire attention à lui.

« Comment allez-vous, les garçons ? Je demande à Rémus et Peter que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps.  
_ Bien. Je m'apprête à partir chez ma tante en France, me répond Peter avec détachement.  
_ Et je commence un nouveau job de documentaliste dans une bibliothèque magique demain, ajoute Rémus.  
_ C'est génial !  
_ Et moi, tu ne me demandes pas ? Intervient James.  
_ Lundi tu allais bien, jeudi aussi, j'imagine qu'il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter aujourd'hui, je lui réponds un peu sèchement. »

Sirius lâche un petit rire moqueur pendant que Rémus et Peter se lancent un regard interrogateur que je ne calcule pas, trop déterminée à reprendre une conversation avec Alice. Je suis cependant interrompue par l'absence de réaction de James qui me surprend. Quand je pivote vers lui, il n'est plus assis à côté de moi.

« Il a fouillé dans mon agenda, n'est-ce pas ? J'en profite pour demander à Sirius.  
_ Peut-être... Peut-être pas... Me répond-il en haussant les épaules.  
_ Black...  
_ Je ne prends pas parti. Débrouille toi avec lui.  
_ J'aimerais bien, mais si je le fais, je te jure que je vais le démembrer.  
_ Qui vas-tu démembrer, Evans ? M'interroge James en revenant, une bouteille de whisky pur feu à la main.  
_ Toi, espèce de crétin, je marmonne avec contrariété.  
_ Oh, Lily, c'est mignon. On sait tous les deux que tu ne ferais pas une chose pareille, me chuchote t-il discrètement.  
_ Tu as regardé dans mes affaires ! Je proteste alors qu'il se rassoit à côté de moi.  
_ C'est vrai, avoue-t-il sans détour, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'assure que tu sois en sécurité, après ce qu'il s'est passé à la maison. »

Il remplit les verres de ses amis avec une expression grave sur son visage qui me provoque un léger frisson. Je me contente de l'observer sans pouvoir m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de gratitude. Il fait attention à moi, et cette simple pensée me rend rouge pivoine. Aussitôt, je me mets une gifle mentale. Il se comporte comme un dingue.

« Ce n'est pas une raison, je bredouille plus pour moi même que pour lui.  
_ C'est vrai. J'aurais probablement dû te demander ton autorisation. Excuse moi, me répond-il en me pressant légèrement l'épaule.  
_ Excuse moi ? Je répète, abasourdie alors que mon cerveau est en train de disjoncter parce que je n'ai jamais entendu de tels mots sortir de sa bouche. »

Il me regarde, sourit, et acquiesce avant de reporter toute son attention vers ses amis. Comme ça, en à peine une seconde, il m'oublie au profit de Sirius, Rémus et Peter. Oh, je sais que je ne fais pas le poids, mais je suis toujours étonnée de constater à quel point plus rien n'existe quand ses amis sont là.

« Il a raison, me chuchote Alice pour que les garçons ne l'entendent pas. Tu as besoin que quelqu'un fasse attention à toi.  
_ Je sais me défendre toute seule.  
_ Tu sais que ce n'est pas la question.  
_ Effectivement, et je le sais depuis longtemps. Je ne suis pas la seule à être en danger, tous ceux qui sont comme moi sont dans la même situation.  
_ Comme toi ? Tu veux dire courageux, incroyablement doués, et intelligents, j'imagine, ajoute t-elle un peu sévèrement. »

Je la regarde en biais en soupirant, à la fois honteuse et reconnaissante. Je faisais référence à mon sang, et Alice le sait très bien mais elle n'a jamais fait de différence entre nous parce que pour elle, il n'y en a aucune et elle a toujours détesté que j'y fasse allusion.

« Je dois aller retrouver Frank... Reprend Alice en jetant un bref coup d'oeil à sa montre. Ne sois pas trop désagréable avec lui, me dit-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers James.  
_ Je ne suis pas désagréable ! Je proteste, outrée.  
_ Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu l'es et que tu n'as aucune raison de l'être.  
_ Je vais ignorer cette remarque, mais je vais aussi te répondre que si tu te souviens clairement de tout ce que je t'ai raconté à propos de mon... Séjour ici... Je reprends après avoir hésité longuement sur le terme à employer, certaines choses feraient mieux de ne pas se produire.  
_ Tu as vu l'ampleur que la guerre prend ? On va tous mourir, alors autant tirer de la vie tout ce que l'on peut en tirer. Enfin bref, je ne vais pas te faire la leçon plus longtemps, continues à penser ce que tu penses si cela t'aide à dormir la nuit, tranche t-elle avant de se pencher par dessus la table pour planter deux bises sonores sur ma joue. »

Elle fait un signe de main aux garçons, mais ils sont beaucoup trop pris dans leur discussion pour le remarquer. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent, je n'écoute pas, mais j'imagine qu'il doit encore s'agir de Quidditch ou de la guerre. Parfois, un éclat de rire me laisse à penser que leur conversation est beaucoup plus légère, mais je suis trop préoccupée par mes propres élucubrations pour écouter les leurs.

Je me laisse basculer légèrement sur le côté, la tête collée contre la vitre du pub, j'observe distraitement la rue. La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps mais les réverbères restent allumés. Ils sont censés rassurer les passants, mais il n'y a personne parce que Voldemort est de plus en plus menaçant et que les gens n'ont plus envie de risquer de se trouver face à un mangemort en pleine nuit.

Rare sont ceux qui s'aventurent dehors. Les plus téméraires se cloîtrent dans un bar comme nous l'avons fait ce soir, les autres restent chez eux sans réaliser que les restrictions qu'ils s'imposent réduisent leur vie à un néant profond et terrifiant sans une once de joie et de peine, rien pour leur rappeler qu'ils ne sont pas encore morts. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que je veux vivre.

Je ne veux pas mourir en me disant que je n'ai pas vécu. En même temps, je suis paralysée par la peur et ma soif de vengeance. J'ai déjà eu ma chance une fois, j'ai déjà tout perdu, je voulais changer les choses, protéger ceux que j'aime, mais plus le temps passe et plus je me dis que j'ai fait preuve d'une extrême naïveté en pensant que moi, Lily, je pourrais venir à bout de toute une idéologie.

Je soupire légèrement sans trop m'en rendre compte, persuadée que je suis seule alors que les maraudeurs rient à gorge déployée autour de moi, puis je sens quelque chose dans mon dos. Ma tête quitte la vitre pour se tourner vers James, et je remarque son bras posé négligemment sur le dossier de ma chaise.

Je déglutis légèrement, sentant une nouvelle fois son pouce frôler mon dos. J'hésite à décaler ma chaise ou à retirer son bras, mais je ne le fais pas parce que le simple contact de ses doigts sur moi m'apaise et efface un peu les images effroyables des attaques qui se multiplient dans ma tête. Je pose à nouveau ma tempe contre la vitre, abandonnant toute lutte que je sais déjà vaine.

C'est presque comme si rien n'avait changé, à ce moment précis. Le meurtre de James ne semble plus être qu'un lointain cauchemar partiellement effacé de ma mémoire mais toujours bien ancré en moi comme un vieux tatouage démodé qu'on n'aime plus mais qu'on enlèvera jamais.

Pourtant, quand la chaleur de mon souffle provoque un petit nuage de buée sur la vitre du pub, mon index trace à la perfection les initiales de son nom entremêlées aux miennes, me replongeant avec légèreté dans une vie d'adolescente normale, dans la sensibilité candide des premiers sentiments amoureux.

Je souris un instant devant mon dessin avant de l'effacer lentement avec regret. C'est ça, le problème. Nous n'en sommes plus aux premiers sentiments amoureux, nous sommes bien au delà. En ce qui me concerne, en tout cas.

Je sais que je l'aime, et je sais que je l'aimerai toute la vie. Lui, cependant, n'en a aucune idée. Il ne sait pas encore ce que c'est d'aimer comme nous nous sommes aimés. Malgré cela, il a les réflexes du James de mon ancienne vie, celui qui me connaissait sur le bout des doigts, celui qui n'avait même pas besoin de poser les yeux sur moi pour savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

De la même façon, James est ici, assit à côté de moi, effleurant mon dos avec une tendresse de plus en plus démesurée, les yeux rivés sur Rémus, buvant ses paroles tout en sentant mon mal-être. Il sait que je n'ai pas envie de parler, et il a l'élégance de me faire croire qu'il ne m'y poussera pas. Pourtant, je sais qu'à la fin de la soirée, je n'aurais d'autre choix que de lui parler car ses yeux noirs se poseront sur moi, ne me laissant plus aucune issue de secours.

Personne ne semble s'être rendu compte de notre proximité. James sait parfaitement détourner l'attention, mais j'ai la sensation que ses amis savent tout de la soirée que nous avons passé ensemble et qu'ils ne sont pas dupes sur ses sentiments vis à vis de moi. Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi, peut-être que c'est mieux s'il en discute avec Sirius, peut-être qu'il saura lui expliquer à quel point c'est dur pour moi.

Je sursaute quand la serveuse dépose sur notre table deux gigantesques assiettes remplies de pancakes aspergés d'un coulis au chocolat fumant dégageant une odeur suave qui me tire instantanément de ma rêverie.

« Tu vas manger tout ça ? Je demande à Sirius qui se jette sur l'une des assiettes.  
_ Je vais manger une moitié, tu vas manger l'autre moitié, me répond-il en poussant l'autre assiette devant moi.  
_ Mais je...  
_ Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Il paraît que tu n'as rien avalé ce midi.  
_ Les Potters ne savent pas se taire, explique Rémus devant mon regard interrogateur. Héléna t'a vendu. »

Sirius enfourne un pancake entier dans sa bouche avant de me faire signe de manger à mon tour mais la simple vue de la montagne de gâteaux me coupe la faim.

« Le plus dur, c'est de se lancer. Une fois que tu en as mangé un, c'est impossible de s'arrêter, ajoute Peter en m'encourageant à son tour.  
_ Vous n'avez pas faim, vous ? Je leur demande en les invitant à piocher dans l'assiette.  
_ Nous avons déjà mangé. Sirius est rentré trop tard du boulot, on a pas eu le courage de l'attendre, me répond Rémus avec un petit sourire désolé vers son ami.  
_ Mange. Ton. Assiette. Articule James en la poussant encore un peu plus vers moi. »

Je l'observe avant de soupirer d'un air résolu sous la menace de son regard sombre, de couper lentement un morceau de pancake, et de le mettre dans ma bouche. Je me détends légèrement, savourant la tiédeur du gâteau, sentant le pouvoir apaisant du savoureux coulis se répandre doucement en moi. Merlin, Peter disait donc vrai.

Je m'apprête à avaler une seconde bouchée lorsqu'une immense tasse de chocolat chaud arrive devant moi. Je jette un coup d'oeil autour de moi, et je me rends compte que les quatre garçons me fixent avec attention. Je me demande alors à quel moment ils ont cessés d'être obnubilés par leur conversation pour faire de moi leur principale préoccupation.

« Qui a payé tout ça ? Je les interroge en plissant les yeux. »

D'un commun accord, ils haussent les épaules. Je hais ce groupe d'amis. Il n'y a rien à en tirer. Quand ils ont décidé de garder quelque chose secret, on pourrait les torturer jusqu'à l'aube naissante sans réussir à obtenir la moindre réponse.

« Je vais laisser de l'argent sur la table et celui qui a payé n'aura qu'à le prendre quand je serai partie.  
_ Je suis tellement fauché que je le prendrai, intervient Sirius.  
_ Merci, je lui dis en esquissant un sourire.  
_ Je n'ai pas dit que c'était moi qui t'avais payé tout ça. Juste que j'étais fauché. Ça devrait t'aiguiller un peu, reprit-il en m'adressant un clin d'oeil.  
_ James... Tu as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ? Je l'interroge en pivotant légèrement.  
_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. C'est toujours Rémus qui a les bonnes idées, tu sais, répond-il d'un air faussement innocent.  
_ D'un autre côté, Peter est probablement le plus attentionné de nous quatre... Se défend Rémus en souriant.  
_ C'est bon, j'abandonne. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai essayé de savoir, je souffle en secouant résolument la tête de gauche à droite. »

J'ignore les regards complices que se lancent les quatre jeunes hommes quand je finis mon premier pancake et que je décide d'attaquer le second, mais la serveuse choisit de réapparaître juste à ce moment là pour faire tomber devant moi une montagne de friandises en tout genre.

« James, arrête ça tout de suite, je lui dis alors que mes yeux verts épinglent les siens.  
_ Ce n'est pas moi ! Se défend-il immédiatement sans pour autant réussir à contrôler son rire.  
_ Sérieusement les garçons, ça suffit, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.  
_ C'est un bon remontant, le chocolat. Bois, ajoute amicalement Rémus.  
_ Je vais bien ! »

Les quatre paires d'yeux se posent simultanément sur moi l'air de dire « tu ne trompes personne, Evans », et je grommelle avant de tremper mes lèvres dans le liquide brûlant pendant que Sirius se goinfre toujours.

Je réalise quand ma tête émerge du chocolat fumant que la main de James n'est plus dans mon dos et qu'elle me manque atrocement. Je jette un regard en biais vers lui pour constater qu'elle a retrouvé sa place initiale sur la table pendant que l'autre plonge brièvement dans ses cheveux noirs avant de venir entourer son verre de whisky-pur-feu pour le porter à sa bouche.

Je meurs de ne pas être plus proche de lui, mais j'essaie de me focaliser sur autre chose en me retournant pour attraper la gazette du sorcier laissée sur la table derrière nous par un groupe de vieux cartomanciens n'ayant fait que discuter de la fin du monde depuis qu'Alice et moi sommes arrivées.

Je le déplie devant moi et feuillette quelques pages mais je suis vite découragée par les mauvaises nouvelles, par les nombreuses attaques qui se multiplient et par les affaires de corruption qui rongent petit à petit le Ministère. Pas une nouvelle n'est positive. Il n'y a rien pour nous redonner espoir, rien pour que je puisse me convaincre que je pourrais m'ouvrir à James sans avoir peur pour lui.

Je me frotte le visage, épuisée, et je referme d'un geste sec le journal avant de me figer devant la montagne de friandises qui s'est encore agrandie pendant que les garçons semblent occupés à disputer une partie de bataille explosive.

« Vous devez arrêter. Je ne vais même pas pouvoir passer la porte du manoir avec tout ça.  
_ Aucun risque, elle a été conçue pour que l'énorme ego de James puisse la traverser, tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème, me répond Sirius en taquinant son meilleur ami. »

James se venge en faisant exploser le tas de carte devant le regard stupéfait de Sirius, puis il sourit lorsqu'il entend mon rire. C'est presque instantané, si soudain que j'en suis décontenancée et que je rougis quand je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment une influence sur son humeur tout comme il en a une sur la mienne.

« Je devrais y aller. Il commence à se faire tard.  
_ Mais... Tu n'as pas terminé ton assiette ! Proteste Peter.  
_ Tu n'as qu'à t'en charger. J'ai largement de quoi faire, je lui réponds en fourrant des poignées entières de friandises dans mon sac.  
_ Je vais te raccompagner, intervient James en se levant à son tour. »

A ma plus grande surprise, et à la sienne aussi, d'ailleurs, je ne proteste pas. J'acquiesce même gentiment, presque soulagée qu'il l'ait proposé. Puis je remarque le regard amusé de Rémus passant de l'un à l'autre, et mes joues se teintent d'un rouge flamboyant.

« J'ai... Hum... Des trucs à voir avec mon père... Des papiers à récupérer, et des... Des rapports administratifs à corriger, s'explique James.  
_ Bonne nuit à vous deux, alors. Enfin, séparément, je veux dire, ajoute Sirius avec un sourire malin en se balançant sur sa chaise. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'agiter légèrement ma baguette dans sa direction, faisant disparaître un pied de sa chaise et je le regarde s'échouer sur le sol avec une profonde satisfaction qui me permet de quitter le Chaudron Baveur d'humeur légère.


	39. Indécise (Lily)

« Tu as fait quelque chose de différent à tes cheveux aujourd'hui, me fait remarquer James alors que nous remontons l'allée du jardin du manoir.  
_ Je ne les ai pas coiffé, je lui réponds en haussant les sourcils.  
_ C'est très bien fait, me complimente t-il. »

Sa remarque me fait éclater de rire un peu malgré moi, et dans l'euphorie du moment, mes yeux ne remarquent pas la petite marche au seuil de la maison Potter. Je me prends les pieds dedans et manque de m'étaler au beau milieu du hall avant que les réflexes de James ne me remettent sur pied.

« Ça va ? Depuis le temps que je dis à mes parents de faire disparaître cette fichue marche ! Sirius a un mal fou à la passer lorsqu'il a bu un coup de trop, ça lui a valu plusieurs blessures de guerre.  
_ C'est bon, c'est... Tout va bien, je lui réponds en essayant de poser mon pied droit par terre.  
_ Tu es sûre ? Non. Attends. Je vais te porter jusqu'au salon.  
_ N'y compte pas ! Je proteste en lui tapotant les mains malgré la douleur lancinante dans ma cheville.  
_ C'est une nouvelle technique de combat ? Se moque-t-il en s'approchant d'avantage.  
_ Arrête ! Je hurle finalement lorsque l'un de ses bras passe sous mes épaules, et l'autre sous mes genoux.  
_ Tais toi, bon sang ! Tu vas réveiller mes parents ! S'exclame t-il en me soulevant avec la plus grande douceur du monde.  
_ Aucun risque, ton père est en train de travailler dans son bureau, et ta mère dort dans leur chambre à des kilomètres d'ici. C'est où, déjà ? Ah oui, dans l'aile nord, je réplique avec ironie.  
_ La maison n'est pas si grande, me répond-il en riant à ma remarque.  
_ Bien sûr que si, tout est grand, chez les Potters.  
_ Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu... »

Je l'entends littéralement se retenir d'éclater de rire sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, puis je l'observe suspicieusement avant de pousser un cri outré.

« Ne me dis pas que tu viens juste de faire ce genre de sous-entendu !  
_ Je crois que si... Me répond-il avec une petite moue désolée.  
_ Sirius aurait sauté sur l'occasion, mais toi... James, franchement ! Je m'indigne en lui frappant l'arrière du crâne alors qu'il me dépose sur le canapé avec précaution.  
_ Oui, mais Sirius aurait menti, lui, rajoute t-il en affichant cette fois-ci un sourire amusé. »

Je me surprends à pouffer, et j'essaie de le faire le plus discrètement du monde en me cachant derrière ma main pour éviter que James prenne ce genre de réaction comme un encouragement, mais mes efforts sont vains et nous finissons par éclater d'un rire franc tous les deux.

« Bon, pas de blessure de guerre ? Me demande t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.  
_ Je crois que je me suis tordue la cheville, je lui réponds en grimaçant.  
_ C'est ça, d'être distrait par mon charme mystique. Fais voir. »

Je me contorsionne sur le canapé pour parvenir à retirer ma chaussure sans trop me provoquer de souffrance et j'observe ma cheville sous toutes les coutures pour constater que je n'ai rien du tout. Je sens encore une légère douleur, mais rien de bien méchant. Je me surprends cependant à grimacer. Pour une raison que je refuse un peu d'admettre, je feins la douleur.

James m'observe attentivement en fronçant les sourcils, et j'ai l'impression que chaque trait de mon visage est passé au peigne fin. Si c'est vraiment ce qu'il se passe, il sait que je suis une espèce de petite menteuse qui ferait tout au monde pour le voir rester un peu plus longtemps ici sans avoir à avouer que j'aime être à ses côtés. Pourtant, il se lève et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec une lotion.

« Sexy, se moque t-il en retirant ma chaussette en laine avec un petit sourire en coin.  
_ Il fait froid, dehors, je lui réponds en lui lançant un regard assassin.  
_ C'est adorable, vraiment, continue t-il en retenant un rire. »

Je lui lance ma chaussure que je tiens toujours dans ma main, mais il l'évite habilement avant de me jeter un regard amusé et de secouer la tête avec désinvolture l'air de dire « tu ne m'auras jamais ». Puis, dans le silence le plus complet, il étale un peu de crème sur ma cheville alors que je me laisse tomber en arrière sur le canapé en poussant un soupir, profondément détendue.

Pendant un bref moment, mon bras replié sur mes yeux clos, je reste focalisée sur ses doigts traçant des cercles réguliers sur ma cheville en priant pour que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Pourtant, il prend fin un peu trop tôt à mon goût quand James se lève et me balance le tube de lotion sur le ventre, cassant brutalement le petit coin de paradis que je m'étais construit. Quel troll !

« Bon, j'ai des trucs à voir avec mon père, lâche t-il. »

Je me redresse brusquement et le fixe avec de grands yeux ronds. Je pensais qu'il avait sorti cette excuse à Rémus pour éviter de se faire charrier, et je suis presque vexée de constater qu'il a vraiment mieux à faire que d'être avec moi. Tout à coup, toutes les excuses semblent bonnes pour l'obliger à rester alors je fais semblant de ne pas réussir à me lever du canapé pour rejoindre ma chambre.

Je sais. C'est ridicule. Je suis ridicule. Je lui ferme la porte au nez jour après jour tout en le gardant à ma portée. C'est presque cruel. Comme un chat qui s'amuse avec une souris avant de la tuer sans raison, sans pour autant la manger, juste parce qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, juste parce qu'au fond de lui, il a besoin, désespérément besoin d'être un chasseur.

Mon regard contrit n'est pourtant pas suffisant. Ses yeux tombent sur ma cheville, puis retournent se figer dans mes iris avec une certaine appréhension qu'il ne dissimule même pas. Il reste debout, sur le point de quitter le salon sans pour autant pouvoir s'y résoudre, et je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il se doute de mon petit manège ou s'il est inquiet pour moi.

« La lotion devrait faire effet bientôt, m'explique t-il.  
_ J'ai l'impression que ça ne fonctionne pas, je lui réponds en me mordant la lèvre sans pouvoir soutenir son regard à cause de cet affreux mensonge.  
_ Lily... Tu n'as rien. »

Mes yeux s'agrandissent et je grimace tout en rougissant, embarrassée et honteuse de m'être faite prendre. Si seulement m'enterrer sous la montagne de coussins qui se trouve sur le canapé pouvait lui faire oublier ce moment d'égarement...

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, me décourage t-il quand j'ouvre de nouveau la bouche.  
_ Pardon, je murmure en même temps que mes yeux tombent sur le parquet du salon. »

Je l'entends soupirer, j'entends le sol craquer sous ses pieds, et je vois ses chaussures s'arrêter devant moi. Son index se pose sous mon menton pour me faire relever la tête, et son expression grave laisse place à un sourire mutin.

« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'aimerais savoir si tes sous-vêtements sont accordés à tes charmantes chaussettes... Commence t-il avec une lueur espiègle dans le regard. Mais j'ai eu une longue journée et je ne peux pas entendre un « non » de plus aujourd'hui.  
_ Un « non » de plus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je l'interroge d'une petite voix en ignorant le début de sa tirade.  
_ Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas, me répond-il en balayant ma question d'un geste de la main.  
_ James...  
_ Ce n'est rien, me répète t-il avec aplomb. Bonne nuit trésor, termine t-il en m'adressant un clin d'oeil. »

Un peu hébétée, je le laisse m'ébouriffer les cheveux et se redresser, mais je reprends mes esprits lorsqu'il s'apprête à passer la porte.

« Trésor ? Je répète d'une voix tonitruante. Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, je termine avec contrariété.  
_ Je savais que ça te plairait, se moque t-il. »

Je me lève d'un bond et laisse tomber mon manteau à mes pieds sous son regard perplexe avant de m'avancer vers lui, armée d'un sourire provocateur et d'une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Je ne me fatigue pas à faire semblant de boiter, de toutes façons, je suis déjà démasquée.

Quand j'arrive à sa hauteur, je passe mes bras dans mon dos et il continue de me dévisager sans trop savoir s'il doit partir ou rester, me regardant me contorsionner un instant avant que je relève la tête et que je lui lance un coup d'oeil victorieux.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas jouer aujourd'hui, mais je déteste les surnoms et vu comment tu m'as appelé, tu mérites d'être persécuté. Tiens. Voilà qui devrait répondre à ton questionnement, je lui dis en enfonçant mon soutient gorge dans sa poche, laissant volontairement un morceau de dentelle noire s'en évader. »

Il continue à me fixer curieusement jusqu'à ce que je passe devant lui pour monter les escaliers menant à ma chambre. Je me retourne seulement quand je suis en haut et je me délecte de le voir se hâter d'enfouir mon sous-vêtement précautionneusement au fond de sa poche, probablement pour éviter que son père ne tombe dessus.

« C'est à la fois très diabolique et très grisant. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je me sens mille fois mieux ou mille fois pire ! Me lance t-il d'en bas.  
_ Bonne nuit, James, je tranche avant de disparaître dans le couloir. »

Je pousse la porte de la première chambre et je m'enfonce la tête dans l'oreiller, mon coeur vibrant littéralement dans ma poitrine. J'entends l'escalier grincer plusieurs fois comme si James faisait des allés-retour, comme s'il hésitait à monter, et je prie pour qu'il le fasse tout autant que je prie pour qu'il ne le fasse pas. Merlin, je suis maudite.

Au bout d'un moment, les bruits cessent. Tout s'évanouit dans la pénombre de la maison et je n'ai plus que ma mémoire pour m'accrocher à chaque mot que nous avons prononcés et à chaque geste que nous avons esquissés l'un vers l'autre. Je les analyses malgré moi dans tous les sens, me maudissant pour certaines paroles et me blâmant de ne pas en avoir dit d'autres.

Merlin, je n'aurais pas dû flirter avec lui de cette manière en toute connaissance de cause. Ce n'est pas bien, ce n'est pas correct, je recommence à ne pas être raisonnable. Je vais le blesser et me blesser par la même occasion, et je ne me pardonnerai jamais d'avoir fait une telle chose, d'avoir pu lui faire mal.

Je m'en veux énormément. Tant que je ne ferme presque pas l'oeil de la nuit. C'est fou comme je peux changer du tout au tout quand il n'est plus là. C'est plus fort que moi. Mon humeur bascule subitement. J'ai des idées noires. Je le revois percuté par le sort de la mort, tomber devant moi, les yeux vides de l'amour qu'il m'a porté pendant de trop courtes années, et je sens une larme dévaler ma joue pour venir saler mes lèvres avant de s'écraser sur mon oreiller.

Je sais déjà que la prochaine fois que je le verrai, tout le travail sera à refaire. Il faudra qu'il réapprenne à me faire rire, qu'il retrouve la faille, qu'il me relance les sourires qui me font flancher, et qu'il m'oblige à nouveau à oublier ce qu'il s'est passé et ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Il faudra qu'il me convainque de repenser le futur ou de ne vivre que dans le présent. Pour l'instant, je n'ai qu'une envie : fermer les yeux et ne plus me réveiller.

Trois coups frappés à la porte de ma chambre me font pourtant ouvrir les yeux au petit matin. Je grogne un peu, abattant mon coussin humide sur mes oreilles, me rappelant toute la culpabilité que j'ai ressenti la veille, et j'espère qu'Héléna va s'enfuir et me laisser me lever en douceur.

Je crois que mon voeu est exaucé quand les coups ne se répètent pas, mais la porte grince et la voix de James à l'entrée de la pièce me pétrifie.

« Lily ? Tu dors ? Tu es en retard. Tu as de la chance que ton patron ne soit pas un tyran. »

Je reste immobile, attendant patiemment qu'il s'en aille, et ce n'est que lorsque la porte se referme enfin que je bondis de mon lit, toujours habillée des vêtements de la veille dans lesquels je me suis endormie, trop peinée, trop ruinée de l'intérieur pour penser à me déshabiller.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux pour les balancer en arrière avant de jeter un bref coup d'oeil à mon réveil, et sur le chemin, un regard perçant accroche le mien. Je sursaute avant de m'immobiliser sur le bord de mon lit, assise, les yeux rouges et brûlants, les lèvres gonflées, et le visage plus blanc que mes draps. Je n'ai même pas besoin de me tourner vers le miroir pour savoir à quoi ressemble mon reflet. Je le sens. Je sens la traînée claire que mes larmes ont laissée sur ma joue, et je la vois aussi à l'intérieur des pupilles de James.

Tant pis. Je me lève en dissimulant une partie de mon visage derrière ma main, et je contourne James pour me frayer un chemin dans la salle de bain à quelques mètres de ma chambre sans un mot. Je l'entends me suivre et je le sais derrière moi quand je me penche vers le lavabo pour m'envoyer un filet d'eau à la figure.

« Tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller aujourd'hui. Maman comprendra. »

Je ne réponds pas. Je me contente de repasser devant lui pour retourner dans la chambre. Je tire mon sac à dos de sous mon lit et je m'apprête à le balancer sur mon épaule lorsque James arrête mon geste et me prend le sac des mains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
_ Rien, je lui réponds en essayant de récupérer mon sac.  
_ Tu as pleuré. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Répète t-il.  
_ Je suis une terrible personne, voilà ce qu'il y a ! Je m'exclame en me laissant retomber sur mon lit, impuissante. »

Il reste debout à l'entrée de la pièce un petit moment avant de s'approcher. Plus il avance, plus je me force à construire une barrière invisible et infranchissable entre nous deux. Toute ma concentration y passe, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait la détruire d'un souffle.

« C'est à cause d'hier soir ? Me demande t-il d'une voix froide qui me détruit encore plus.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être à Poudlard, je réponds en ignorant sa question.  
_ Dois-je te rappeler que c'est la maison de mes parents ? Réplique t-il avec une pointe d'amusement qui me détends légèrement. Et puis mes cours ne commencent que dans une heure. »

Comme la veille, il s'accroupit devant moi, sauf que cette fois, il pose ses deux mains sur mes genoux et me chahute un peu, essayant vainement de me redonner le sourire. J'ai envie de le prévenir qu'il n'y parviendra pas, mais j'ai peur de me tromper encore une fois.

« Je suis tellement désolée de m'être comportée de façon si indécente hier, ce n'était pas du tout correct. J'aurais dû te prendre d'avantage en considération, je m'excuse d'une voix tremblante.  
_ Ce n'est pas grave, trésor. »

Je lève mes yeux verts sur lui, un adorable sourire fend son visage. Je lutte pour ne pas le lui rendre, pour transformer mon attendrissement en hostilité, et pour lui taper sur le crâne plutôt que de l'embrasser.

« Quoi ?! La première fois que je t'ai appelé comme ça, tu m'as filé ton soutient-gorge... J'espérais qu'en recommençant tu me donnerais aussi le bas, ajoute t-il avec une lueur espiègle dans le regard. »

Je constate que j'ai encore eu tort sur mon compte et sur le sien quand j'éclate d'un rire clair et sincère venant de je-ne-sais-où. Son visage s'illumine et une intense chaleur passe sur moi comme une vague réchauffant la pièce entière.

Je sais que je vais regretter mon geste à ce moment précis, mais je ne peux faire autrement que de me glisser dans ses bras, manquant de le faire tomber à la renverse. Ses doigts s'agrippent à moi après une petite seconde de stupeur, et l'accolade devient rapidement une étreinte à laquelle aucun de nous d'eux n'a envie de s'arracher.

« Lily... S'il n'y avait pas la guerre, s'il n'y avait pas les mangemorts à nos trousses...  
_ Nous passerions la journée ici... Tous les deux. Rien que tous les deux. Je chuchote sans défaire mon étreinte, à peine consciente que je suis en train de réitérer mes erreurs de la veille. »

Je sens sa respiration se stopper avant de reprendre un cour normal pendant que ses doigts remontent jusqu'à ma nuque. Je n'arrive pas à lui dire stop. J'ai juste envie de profiter encore un peu plus, de tirer sur la corde même si je sais qu'elle finira par s'effriter et se couper. J'ai toujours besoin de plus.

« Tu ne devrais pas me dire des choses comme ça, reprend-il.  
_ Je sais. C'est juste plus fort que moi. Ça sort tout seul. Je m'insulte mentalement à chaque fois que ça arrive, je lui confie avec regret.  
_ Non. Je veux dire... Je n'ai plus envie d'aller travailler. Je veux juste me rendre au quartier général avec Sirius et monter en quelques heures le plan le plus élaboré qu'on ait jamais construit pour les détruire tous. Je reviendrais ce soir, et je te dirais que c'est fini, que nous sommes libres, puis je t'embrasserais, et juste comme ça... Juste comme ça, on serait enfin beaucoup plus proches de la vie que de la mort.  
_ Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? Je l'interroge après un long moment de silence, essayant d'assimiler tous les mots qu'il vient de prononcer sans trembler. »

Je le sens secouer légèrement la tête et sourire. Pourtant, je ne suis pas rassurée. Je le connais, Merlin, je le connais beaucoup trop. Il n'a aucune idée que je vais me demander toute la journée s'il s'est vraiment rendu à Poudlard.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ait les bonnes idées, je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est Rémus. Les miennes sont toujours insensées et dangereuses...  
_ Je suis ravie que tu en sois conscient, je lui avoue en poussant un soupir de soulagement qui le fait rire. »

Je m'écarte légèrement de lui, nos yeux ne se lâchent pas. D'un commun accord, nous quittons ma chambre et je ne le laisse que brièvement pour aller prendre ma douche et me changer. Je suis surprise de voir qu'il m'attend dans le hall quand je descends l'escalier.

Nous échangeons un sourire gêné lorsqu'il ouvre la porte tout en me faisant signe de passer devant lui, et je me rappelle brièvement d'une discussion que nous avons eue sur la bienséance au moment même où je franchis le seuil de la maison.

« Mes fesses valent le coup d'oeil maintenant, Potter ? Ton éducation est passée au placard ? Je lui demande en me retournant brusquement vers lui.  
_ Je te regarde dans les yeux, trésor, me répond-il en rejetant une main désinvolte dans ses cheveux.  
_ Tu ne me regardais pas dans les yeux il y a cinq secondes.  
_ Tu ne pouvais pas savoir où je regardais il y a cinq secondes, tu étais tournée dans l'autre sens, ajoute t-il avec un sourire narquois.  
_ J'ai senti tes yeux sur mes fesses. Vraiment. C'était très insistant, j'ajoute sur le même ton. »

Il éclate de rire et balance son bras sur mon épaule, me forçant à reprendre mon chemin en me propulsant mentalement dans le passé, et c'est presque comme si rien n'avait jamais cessé. Quelqu'un qui nous verrait à ce moment précis penserait probablement que nous sommes un couple.

« A la prochaine, Evans ! S'exclame t-il lorsque nous passons le portail. »

Son bras lâche mes épaules, nous avons juste le temps d'échanger un dernier sourire avant qu'il ne transplane, me laissant seule devant la demeure des Potter, consciente que je risque de me faire sermonner pour mon retard, et pourtant d'humeur légère. Il a réussi. Il a encore réussi à tout me faire oublier, ou presque.


	40. Résistance (Sirius)

Un spectacle chaotique s'étale autour de moi. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je ne trouve plus de sujet d'amusement, je ne trouve plus aucune valeur dans le rire, j'ai même perdu la définition du mot.

Une énième attaque s'est produite aujourd'hui à Pré-Au-Lard, dans cet endroit où les jeunes sorciers sortent pour se détendre, pour s'amuser, pour prendre du bon temps avec leurs amis, se divertir de leurs journées de travail trop longues et des problèmes du quotidien.

Quelques mangemorts sont apparus en pleine soirée et ont commencé à lancer des sorts au hasard à de pauvres innocents. L'attaque avait simplement pour but de tuer le plus de gens possibles, peu leur importait de tuer des enfants aux parents moldus ou des sorciers au sang-pur, comme ils les nomment, il fallait juste qu'ils terrorisent le monde de la sorcellerie, et ils ont réussi.

A côté de moi se tient Lily, baguette à la main mais abaissée le long de son corps. Elle sait comme moi que nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour ces gens, pour ces corps sans vie qui sont étalés devant nous comme de vulgaires déchets lâchés le long de la route à la place des habituelles bulles baveuses crachées à tous les coins de rue.

Le mieux que nous pourrions faire serait d'achever ceux qui ont subi tant de doloris que leurs yeux sont maintenant dépourvus de toute lueur. Ce sont des corps, simplement, des enveloppes sans rien à l'intérieur, et nous les observons sans arriver à leur tendre la main parce que nous savons d'ores et déjà qu'ils ne seront plus capable de l'attraper, que c'est autant terminé pour eux que pour ceux qui ont été frappé par le sort de la mort.

Entre les pavés de la rue ruisselle le sang des victimes. Le rouge côtoie le gris de la fumée épaisse qui s'échappe d'un incendie à peine éteint à quelques mètres de là, les lumières des réverbères grésillent comme si elles mourraient elles aussi à petit feu, et Lily et moi restons tous les deux muets à contempler ce macabre spectacle, un énorme poids attaché à notre poitrine.

« Il y en a d'autres. Il y a d'autres attaques ! Nous informe l'un de mes collègues avec panique. »

Je l'entends, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis comme pétrifié, glacé d'effroi, une haine sans égale circulant en moi et se traduisant, paradoxalement, par un calme redoutable. Je vois la mâchoire crispée de Lily, je vois la rage dans ses yeux, dans ses larmes qui ne tombent pas. Nous nous regardons, et je sais qu'elle pense la même chose que moi. Ces monstres paieront.

Ils paieront pour les pertes qu'ils nous ont causées. Pour cette femme d'âge mûre assise à la terrasse du salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu, morte, la tête posée sur la petite table rose à laquelle elle avait choisi d'aller s'asseoir en toute quiétude, la main entourant encore sa tasse. Pour ce petit garçon qui pleure dans les bras d'un auror, un homme qu'il ne connaît pas, tout en lui réclamant sa maman. Pour ce couple de jeunes amoureux tombés sous les avada kedavras devant la vitrine de chez Scribenpenne, les doigts toujours entremêlés, et pour tous les autres.

Pour tous ceux qui ont été victimes de cet attentat, pour tous ceux qui en sont ressortis sans blessures externes mais qui seront à tout jamais marqués, pour tout ceux qui trembleront de peur seuls dans leur maison le soir, pour tout ceux qui pleureront leurs proches décédés sans jamais pouvoir éponger leur peine, et pour tout ceux qui, comme nous, ne cesseront jamais d'être choqués par toute cette barbarie.

« Il y en a une autre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il faut y aller Sirius ! Reprend mon collègue.  
_ Sur le chemin de Traverse ? Tu es sûr, Rob ?  
_ Certain ! C'est le patronus de Dawks qui est venu me l'annoncer !  
_ James... Souffle Lily. »

Mon meilleur ami et sa vieille équipe de Quidditch sont sortis tous ensemble ce soir pour l'anniversaire de Kieran Royston. Ils allaient au Chaudron Baveur. Je sens mes jambes s'affaiblir, tout à coup, mais je reste debout. J'essaie de garder la tête froide. Je me frotte le visage un instant, puis je me tourne vers Lily, et je pose mes deux mains sur ses épaules.

« Il faut que tu restes ici. Il y a encore des survivants cachés dans les rues qui ont besoin d'aide et nous ne sommes pas suffisamment nombreux pour assurer leur sécurité. Je vais trouver James, je te promets, je lui dit en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
_ Sirius je...  
_ Je te le promets sur ma vie. Je vais le trouver, tout ira bien, je lui dirai de te rejoindre ici, je lui dirai, je te le jure.  
_ Mais...  
_ Lily, c'est mon meilleur ami et l'un des meilleurs sorciers que je connaisse. Il va bien, j'en suis convaincu. Je retournerai Londres s'il le faut, mais je t'assure que je vais le trouver et qu'il sera très vite près de toi. »

Nous nous fixons un long moment avant que Lily n'acquiesce finalement, plaçant en moi tous ses espoirs. Je lui caresse brièvement la joue, lui lance un sourire qui doit d'avantage ressembler à une grimace qu'à autre chose, et je la serre dans mes bras.

« Fais attention à toi, Sirius, me souffle t-elle en reniflant.  
_ Toi aussi. Ne fais confiance à personne. A tout à l'heure, je lui dis avant de transplaner. »

J'arrive sur le chemin de Traverse et j'évite de justesse un sort envoyé par un mangemort se battant à quelques mètres de là avec l'un de mes collègues. J'aperçois rapidement une partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de James près du Chaudron Baveur, faisant entrer le plus d'innocents possibles dans le bar avant de refermer les portes pour se retrancher à l'intérieur, mais il n'y a aucune trace de mon meilleur ami et je devine qu'il doit être au coeur de la lutte.

Il ne resterait pas enfermé à l'intérieur du pub même si c'était la chose la plus raisonnable à faire. James et moi sommes intenables, nous avons besoin de risquer nos vies pour pouvoir les vivre correctement, alors c'est sans hésitation que je m'élance dans la rue, jetant des sorts sur les mangemorts à ma droite et à ma gauche, essayant tant bien que mal de me frayer un chemin sans trébucher sur les cadavres.

« Black ! »

J'entends mon nom en passant devant Fleury & Botts, et lorsque je me retourne, je me retrouve face à face avec ma cousine Bellatrix. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, je lui montre de quoi je suis capable depuis que j'ai rejoint l'Ordre, mais l'habile petite garce me contre à chaque fois en ricanant.

« Tu es encore un bébé, Sirius.  
_ Incarcerem ! »

Elle me contre encore une fois, mais je me rue sur elle, l'attrapant d'une seule main par le cou et la soulevant jusqu'à une petite ruelle avant de la clouer contre le mur de la librairie sans pour autant réussir à ôter ce sourire exécrable de son visage.

« Tu vas perdre, tu vas perdre, tu vas perdre, chantonne t-elle. »

J'ai à peine le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle me dit qu'un puissant sort me propulse au fond de la ruelle. Un sorcier que je ne connais pas s'avance furieusement vers moi baguette à la main, s'apprêtant à me tuer lorsqu'il s'étale finalement de tout son long à mes pieds, laissant apparaître James.

Il court vers moi pour vérifier que je vais bien en ignorant Bellatrix qui en profite pour prendre la fuite, et il m'aide à me relever avant de me donner une brève accolade.

« C'était moins une ! Je m'exclame en époussetant mes vêtements.  
_ Tu doutais de moi ? Me demande t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
_ Non, je me demandais juste quand est-ce que tu allais arriver. Tu devrais travailler ta ponctualité. Dépêchons-nous maintenant. Bella s'est tirée, il faut la retrouver. »

Nous nous hâtons hors de la ruelle pour retrouver la rue principale. Les aurors sont toujours en prise avec les mangemorts, des sorts fusent de tous les côtés, envoyant des éclats lumineux un peu partout. Quelques badauds n'ayant pas encore été secourus se hâtent vers le Chaudron Baveur, mais malgré la protection des aurors, certains ne l'atteignent pas et s'écroulent devant nous.

Il suffit d'un regard pour que James et moi nous comprenions, et nous nous lançons chacun à l'assaut des mangemorts. Pendant la bataille, plus rien n'a d'importance. Il n'y a plus d'heures, plus de minutes, plus de secondes. Tout est arrêté. Il n'y a que la lutte, un camp contre un autre, des sorts de mort qui frôlent les sorts de pétrifiction, un seul mot d'ordre pour les mangemorts : tuer le plus de monde pour marquer les esprits, et un seul mot d'ordre pour nous : sauver tous les innocents.

Nous savons que l'impact de ces attaques va déjà être énorme. Ils veulent terroriser, ils veulent que les gens les rejoignent parce qu'ils ont peur, et c'est sûrement ce qu'il va se passer pour certains, mais d'autres resterons retranchés chez eux, et quelques uns arriverons probablement dans notre camp.

Pourtant, après une lutte qui m'a semblé à la fois brève et fastidieuse, tous les mangemorts transplanent d'un même mouvement, nous laissant seuls avec notre nouvelle bataille : sauver les blessés qui restent sur les trottoirs, les emmener à Sainte-Mangouste, gérer la panique ambiante, et organiser les prochaines patrouilles.

« Quel gâchis... Murmure James en se postant à côté de moi, observant la rue avec peine. »

Des murs entiers sont détruits, laissant des tas de briques par terre, obstruant partiellement la route. Par mesure de précaution, nous tenons encore fermement nos baguettes, et chaque craquement nous provoque un sursaut incontrôlé. En direction vers le Chaudron Baveur, nous nous retournons dès que nous entendons un bruit suspect alors que la rue a pourtant été totalement sécurisée par une trentaine de mes collègues.

« Toute l'équipe est saine et sauve ? Je demande à James avant de pousser la porte du Chaudron Baveur. »

Il hoche simplement la tête avant de pénétrer dans le pub, signalant à tout le monde que les mangemorts sont partis, mais contre toute attente, il ne les laisse pas sortir. Il me demande de l'aider à tirer une table sur laquelle il monte devant une cinquantaine de paires d'yeux effrayés.

« Ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir nous a tous terrifiés. Il est normal d'avoir peur, mais je vous demande à tous de ne pas vous laisser guider par cette panique. C'est exactement ce qu'il veut, c'est exactement ce que Voldemort veut. »

A la mention de ce nom, plusieurs personnes tressaillent et de nombreux chuchotements se font entendre, mais James, debout sur son estrade, dressé comme un prince, les ignore totalement.

« Beaucoup de mangemorts ont été neutralisés ce soir. Nous les avons affaiblis, et je compte sur vous pour ne pas croire que les pertes qu'ils nous ont causées nous ont affaiblis aussi. C'est ce qu'ils veulent vous faire croire, et ce n'est pas le cas. Nous allons être solidaires. Que ceux qui ont de la place chez eux offrent l'asile aux gens qui ne veulent pas rentrer seuls ce soir.  
_ Où sont nos proches ? Où sont ceux qui étaient dans la rue ? Crie un homme au fond du pub.  
_ La plupart d'entre eux ont été évacués à Sainte-Mangouste. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, certains ont survécu, d'autres non. Nous ne savons pas grand chose à l'heure qu'il est, mais nous avons fait de notre mieux pour les protéger. La brigade d'auror et toutes les personnes sachant utiliser leur baguette pour le combat ont donné le meilleur d'eux-mêmes ce soir pendant une longue heure... Tout ce que je peux vous conseiller, c'est d'envoyer des hiboux à Sainte-Mangouste pour avoir des nouvelles de vos proches disparus. »

Près de la table sur laquelle James se tient, une femme pleure, répétant sans arrêt qu'elle ne veut pas sortir, qu'elle a peur. Autour d'elle, l'équipe de Quidditch des Faucons essaye de la rassurer. Les autres sorciers ne sont guère plus décidés à quitter le pub, et derrière le bar, le gérant ouvre plusieurs bouteilles.

C'est là, au Chaudron Baveur, qu'une petite sphère de résistants se forme. James bondit de sa table pour aller rassurer les uns et les autres alors que j'observe la scène, incertain. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour continuer à vivre après ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais j'attrape quand même le verre de whisky-pur-feu qu'il me tend en soutenant mon regard, me demandant silencieusement si je vais bien.

Pour toute réponse, j'avale le liquide brûlant d'une traite avant de m'en resservir un. Le Chaudron Baveur est le seul bar ouvert ce soir dans le Londres sorcier, et peu à peu, d'autres gens y entrent, refusant de rester cloîtrés seuls chez eux, amenant avec eux une lueur d'espoir et de solidarité.

« Vous pourrez tous dormir au manoir de mes parents ce soir. C'est un endroit sûr avec des protections magiques puissantes. Il y a plusieurs chambres et nous rajouterons des matelas dans le salon, annonce James à ses coéquipiers. »

Certains refusent poliment, mais d'autres comme Kieran Royston ou Abby Shelley, la poursuiveuse, acceptent avec émotion. Moi aussi. Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi ce soir. Je ne peux pas rester dans mon appartement seul à broyer du noir parce que je suis un Black et parce que je sais que toute ma famille était là, à se battre dans le camp adverse, à tuer les proches des gens dévastés qui pleurent ici devant moi.

« Je vais y aller, Sirius. Je vais rentrer au manoir. Il faut que je lui dise... Il faut que je dise à Lily que je l'aime. »

Je me fige quand je l'entends prononcer cette phrase. Lily. Comment ais-je pu oublier Lily ? Je lui avais dit que je dirai à James de la rejoindre, je lui avais promis. Merlin ! Quel crétin, Merlin ! Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

« Elle n'est pas au manoir James, elle est...  
_ Non... ? Me coupe t-il, ses yeux noirs teintés d'angoisse.  
_ Elle est toujours à Pré-Au-Lard. Elle allait bien quand je suis partie, il n'y avait plus de mangemort, il n'y avait plus de danger, je lui réponds la voix tremblante.  
_ Comment tu peux m'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus de danger ?! Merlin, Sirius ! Ils nous ont attaqués de tous les côtés ! Me crie-t-il avant de quitter le pub. »

Je glisse à Kieran et Abby de nous rejoindre au manoir dans une heure avant de suivre James qui transplane sans me laisser le temps de me justifier, et je sais que je n'ai aucun argument valable à lui apporter. Il m'en veut parce que j'ai laissé Lily, mais je sais que de la même manière, Lily m'en aurait voulu si je n'étais pas parti à la recherche de James.

Je transplane à mon tour mais je ne vois qu'une poignée d'aurors alors je cours dans la rue en ignorant du mieux que je le peux le paysage macabre qui m'entoure. C'est seulement lorsque j'arrive devant Honey Dukes que je remarque deux silhouettes familières et que je pousse un profond soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elles s'enlacent.

« Où est Sirius ?  
_ Je suis là, je réponds d'une voix blanche à la question de Lily.  
_ Merlin, Merci, murmure t-elle avant de lâcher James pour me serrer brièvement dans ses bras. »

James me fixe avant de me taper amicalement sur l'épaule, comme si toute sa panique s'était soudain évaporée. Nous n'avons pas envie de nous battre aujourd'hui, pas après ce qu'il vient de se passer ici. Lily va bien, et nous allons également bien tous les deux, alors peut-être que c'est tout ce qui compte.

C'est ensemble que nous transplanons au manoir. Les parents de James n'y sont pas. Ils sont restés avec d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, dont Rémus et Peter, au quartier général. Nous nous affalons sans un mot dans les fauteuils du salon pendant qu'un elfe de maison nous apporte des rafraîchissements. De l'alcool fort.

Nous savons qu'il ne nous fera rien oublier, mais nous buvons quand même en espérant que peut-être, nous réussirons à rire de quelque chose, à trouver un sujet de conversation léger, mais il n'y a rien. Rien.

« A Pré-Au-Lard, quand tu es parti, il y a un enfant qui est venu me voir en pleurant. Il avait perdu sa maman. J'ai tout de suite pensé qu'elle était morte, mais j'ai quand même cherché. Je l'ai pris par la main, et nous sommes descendus jusqu'à la Tête de Sanglier. Contre toute attente, nous l'avons retrouvée là bas. Elle le cherchait, elle était en larmes, mais le gérant du bar l'empêchait de sortir car il craignait qu'elle ne se fasse tuer dehors. Vous auriez dû les voir, quand ils se sont jetés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était... Magique. Ça m'a forcé à me rappeler qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir, même quand on croit qu'il n'y en a plus... Nous raconte Lily. »

Elle parvient à nous lancer un de ses sourires qui allège tout de suite l'atmosphère de la pièce, et James et moi échangeons un regard entendu. Cette fille est l'une des meilleures choses qui nous soit arrivée à tous les deux. Juste comme ça, juste avec quelques mots et un sourire, elle arrive à redonner de la chaleur à nos coeurs froids et meurtris.

« On est en vie, murmure James comme s'il en prenait soudainement conscience. »

Je lève mon verre et me penche pour trinquer avec lui, puis un hibou vient frapper à la baie vitrée. Les mains tremblantes, craignant probablement une mauvaise nouvelle, James déplie la lettre avant de souffler de soulagement.

« C'est juste Kieran et Abby. Ils arrivent. Je vais leur ouvrir. »

Il quitte la pièce, nous laissant, Lily et moi, en tête à tête. Je me rappelle alors les mots que James a prononcés tout à l'heure, et j'ai besoin de faire entendre raison à Lily. J'ai besoin de lui dire qu'il faut qu'elle arrête de le repousser.

« Il était fou quand je lui ai dit que tu étais toujours à Pré-Au-Lard, je commence prudemment.  
_ Sirius, je sais que...  
_ Non. Lily, non. Il est retombé amoureux de toi, il me l'a avoué. Il comptait te le dire. Il va sûrement te le dire. Ce soir ou un autre jour, mais il finira par le faire. Laisse lui une chance, s'il te plaît. Tout a changé. Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, l'horreur dont nous avons été témoins... Tu ne peux pas refuser ses sentiments après ce que nous avons vécu aujourd'hui. Tout a changé. Nous risquons tous de mourir à chaque fois que nous mettons un pied dehors, ose me dire que tu pourrais le regarder mourir en sachant que tu aurais pu le rendre heureux et que tu ne l'as pas fait. »

Elle détourne le regard, passe une main fébrile dans ses cheveux, et je vois que je l'ai touchée mais qu'elle est en même temps pétrifiée à l'idée de pouvoir être responsable de la mort de James car elle se blâme toujours pour le passé.

« On fera tout ce qu'il faut. On recherchera les sorts les plus puissants pour le protéger. Je donnerai ma vie pour lui, tu le sais Lily, je lui assure en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
_ Bien sûr que je le sais, Sirius.  
_ Est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours ?  
_ Comment peux-tu poser cette question ? M'interroge t-elle sans agressivité, les yeux brillants.  
_ C'est ce qu'il me semblait, je réponds simplement, réussissant je-ne-sais comment à lui sourire. »

Nous nous interrompons lorsque le sujet de notre conversation refait irruption dans la pièce, Kieran et Abby sur ses talons. Il s'assoit à côté de Lily, et instinctivement, leurs mains se trouvent. Je suis le seul à le remarquer, et je me sens immédiatement un peu mieux. La haine n'aura jamais raison de nous.


	41. War & Peace (Lily)

James, Sirius, Kieran, Abby et moi sommes tous les cinq dans la salon du manoir, à essayer de discuter sans vraiment trouver quoi dire quand je remarque que ma main est emprisonnée dans une autre. Mes yeux remontent instinctivement vers James, calé au fond du canapé avec une assurance désarmante qui contraste fortement avec son regard lointain.

Entre les doigts de son autre main se trouve un verre de whisky-pur-feu. Le troisième. Nous en sommes tous au même point. Nous pourrions aller dormir, mais nous n'y parviendrons peut-être pas, alors nous restons ensemble sans vraiment penser que nous pourrions réellement nous séparer. Pas maintenant. C'est trop dur.

Abby tremble à quelques centimètres de moi. Le bras de Kieran entoure ses épaules et l'étreinte se veut rassurante, mais je doute qu'il se sente mieux qu'elle. Ce que nous avons vécu à Pré-Au-Lard et sur le Chemin de Traverse était bouleversant. Nous sommes en guerre, et nous en prenons vraiment conscience aujourd'hui, dans cette atmosphère lourde.

« Ne m'enterrez pas près de ma famille, commence Sirius. »

Je fronce les sourcils, James l'observe curieusement, Abby et Kieran ont un léger soubresaut, et la pièce est plongée dans une confusion désarmante.

« Si je meurs. Ne m'enterrez pas près d'eux. N'importe où, sauf là bas, reprend-il. »

Je ne bouge pas, figée d'effroi rien qu'à l'évocation de cette éventualité, pendant que James hoche simplement la tête comme si Sirius lui avait juste demandé de lui servir un autre verre.

« Passez une chanson joyeuse pendant la cérémonie, pas un de ces trucs qui plombent le moral. J'ai eu une super vie jusque là, je n'ai pas envie que mon enterrement soit d'un ennui mortel, continue Kieran avec un second degré impensable.  
_ N'oubliez pas que je vous aime tous, c'est le plus important pour moi, poursuit Abby la voix chevrotante.  
_ Prenez soin de mes parents et protégez-vous les uns, les autres, ajoute James. »

A ce moment là, tout le monde se tourne vers moi, mais je n'ai pas envie. Je n'ai pas envie de dire ma dernière volonté car ma main est dans celle de James et que cela fait un certain temps que je ne me suis pas sentie aussi vivante.

« Ces abrutis déficients et inhumains ne gagneront pas, je dis simplement les dents serrées.  
_ Non, ils ne gagneront pas, mais ils emporteront sûrement quelques uns d'entre nous dans leur défaite, me répond Kieran.  
_ Eh bien je les attends, et si je meurs, ce sera debout en les regardant droit dans les yeux. »

James serre un peu plus sa main autour de la mienne, m'obligeant à poser mon regard sur lui. Il sourit simplement, presque fièrement, en levant son verre en l'air, et en lançant un « A Lily » à la fois ferme et amusé avant de boire une gorgée.

Nous faisons tous de même, le regard dans le vide, le silence ayant repris ses droits sur le salon des Potter. C'est fou comme une simple heure dans une journée qui s'annonçait au départ tout à fait banale peut changer une vie. C'est fou comme on se met à réfléchir, comme on cogite, comme on peut voir les choses différemment lorsque l'on se tient debout devant la mort.

Ce que Sirius m'a confié plus tôt ne cesse de tourner dans ma tête. James voulait m'avouer qu'il était amoureux de moi. Il le lui a dit, et je ne peux même pas admettre que ma dernière volonté serait qu'il puisse savoir avec certitude que je le suis aussi et qu'il ne soit pas triste pour moi si je meurs, qu'il ne devienne pas la personne que je suis devenue quand il m'a quitté.

Un frisson d'Abby surpris par James le contraint à agiter sa baguette vers la cheminée. Aussitôt, une flamme surgit et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, une chaleur agréable nous recouvre. Les yeux rivés vers le brasier, personne ne parle. Tout le monde pense, et nous pensons tous si forts que nous nous entendons presque. L'horreur que nous avons vécue nous habite.

« Je reviens, lâche James, rompant le silence. »

Il se lève, quitte la pièce et disparaît dans le manoir alors que mes yeux sont vissés sur ma main, celle qu'il a lâchée, posée négligemment sur le coussin du canapé. Elle me semble froide et insignifiante maintenant qu'elle n'est plus dans la sienne. Elle ne me semble plus d'aucune utilité, comme si j'avais réduis sa simple fonction à être douillettement installée dans celle de James.

« Je... J'ai... Besoin d'aller aux toilettes, je bafouille en esquissant un léger signe en direction de la porte. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me fatigue à essayer de me justifier, personne ne serait capable d'additionner 2 + 2 après la soirée que nous avons passée, mais je sors de la pièce en essayant de me faire toute petite.

De longues minutes passées à essayer de retrouver James dans tous les coins et recoins du manoirs me permettent maintenant d'affirmer avec certitude qu'il se trouve dans le bureau de son père, le seul endroit où je n'ose pas mettre les pieds. Je m'arrête pourtant devant et frappe quelques coups avant d'entrouvrir la porte, passant timidement la tête dans l'embrasure.

« Entre, me dit James, assit dans le fauteuil de son père, une plume à la main. »

J'hésite un instant sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Si j'ai fait le tour de la maison en long et en large, c'était bien pour le trouver, alors pour quelle raison est-ce que je doute autant, tout à coup ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je lui demande timidement en avançant de quelques pas après avoir pris soin de fermer la porte derrière moi.  
_ J'écris à mes parents. J'aimerais savoir comment ça se passe, au quartier général. J'espère que Rémus et Peter vont bien, que personne n'est blessé là bas, me répond-il mécaniquement en continuant à écrire.  
_ C'est protégé, je lui dis en haussant les épaules. »

Il lève les yeux du parchemin pour me regarder, un sourire discret s'étalant sur son visage, puis il finit par lâcher sa plume, soupirer comme s'il se fatiguait lui même, et il se lève du fauteuil de son père, contournant son bureau les mains dans les poches comme pour afficher un signe de rébellion contre cette habituelle démarche impérieuse qui le caractérise et qui trahit son appartenance à une famille noble. Cette vision m'octroie un sourire amusé.

Comme s'il savait quelles étaient mes intentions en débarquant ici, il s'arrête en face de moi, ses yeux fixés aux miens avec une once d'espoir, cette chose à laquelle on s'accroche tous, et la guerre disparaît un instant parce que j'oublie les décisions que j'ai prises dans le passé et qu'il n'y a plus que lui et moi.

Je m'avance un peu plus, surprise par ma propre gaucherie quand je pose mes mains hésitantes sur sa taille puis que je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un simple baiser sur ses lèvres avant de l'observer pour évaluer sa réaction. Il n'en a aucune. Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne comprends pas.

Finalement, après quelques dizaines de secondes qui me semblent interminables, ses mains se posent sur mes joues et il m'embrasse. Il m'embrasse comme il ne m'a jamais embrassé. Je suis prise de stupeur. Je ne pensais pas le redécouvrir, pas comme ça, pas après tout ce temps, mais après tout, il y a un sens à tout cela. Nous ne sommes pas les mêmes personnes.

Je reste pantoise jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écarte de moi, me dévisageant avec la même appréhension que j'avais quelques secondes plus tôt, et je réalise que je n'ai pas répondu à son baiser. Mon effarement doit se lire sur mes traits car il finit par rire, et je sens tout de suite un énorme poids se retirer de mes épaules.

« On va y arriver, murmure t-il à quelques centimètres de ma bouche, une lueur espiègle dans ses yeux noirs. »

Je m'esclaffe à mon tour alors que mes joues prennent une subtile teinte rosée due à mon embarras, et j'acquiesce. Nous nous fixons pendant un moment qui me paraît trop court, mes yeux n'étant jamais lassés des siens, les siens ne l'étant jamais des miens. Il y a toujours cette communication silencieuse entre nous, ce souffle muet, ces quelques battements de cils, et ces mains qui agrippent gauchement l'autre.

Puis il y a ce baiser. Le vrai. Celui qui veut dire quelque chose. Celui que l'on donne parce que pendant plus d'une heure, on a eu peur de perdre l'autre. C'est celui là, celui qui réchauffe les coeurs, celui qui ranime le mien, qui me rappelle que j'en ai un. J'en ai un... Je le redécouvre. Il me fait mal, il me fait mal tellement il bondit de joie.

Mon corps meurtri se réveille. Mes doigts resserrent leur prise sur sa taille, froissant son pull, et ma bouche s'accroche désespérément à la sienne pendant que mon cerveau me passe une rétrospective de notre relation comme si ce baiser était le dernier, comme si je n'allais pas être capable de gérer toutes les émotions qui ressurgissent en même temps, tous les sentiments que mon coeur recrache comme s'il en avait eu marre de les enterrer.

« Hum... »

Un raclement de gorge sonore me fait sursauter et je m'écarte brutalement de James, nouant mes mains derrière mon dos comme si je voulais prouver à Victorius Potter, debout à l'entrée de la pièce, que je n'étais absolument pas en train de séduire son fils dans son propre bureau... Ce qui serait, bien entendu, hautement inapproprié.

« J'étais en train de t'écrire, justement, lui lance naturellement James avec une aisance qui me stupéfie.  
_ Je vois cela, lui répond son père en jetant un bref coup d'oeil dans ma direction. »

Rouge pivoine, j'attends que Victorius aille s'asseoir derrière son bureau pour amorcer un mouvement en direction de la porte, mais James me coupe dans mon élan en me lançant un regard dissuasif.

« Où est maman ? Demande t-il à son père.  
_ Dans la cuisine... Si vous pouviez éviter de... Merlin, n'ai-je pas passé l'âge de te demander de ne pas faire quoi que ce soit dans les endroits où nous vivons en communauté ?  
_ Moi je le sais, c'est à Lily qu'il faut le dire, lui répond-il avec un sourire narquois qu'il me destine. »

J'ouvre la bouche, outrée, et je profite d'une seconde d'inattention de son père pour lancer un regard assassin à James, puis pour quitter la pièce en claquant la porte. Passablement énervée, mais un peu trop remuée par le baiser que nous avons échangé pour être réellement en colère.

« Lily ! M'appelle James en trottinant légèrement pour me rattraper. Lily !  
_ Il n'y a pas de Lily qui tienne ! Je réplique en continuant mon chemin. »

Il surgit devant moi en riant, posant ses deux mains sur mes joues, me forçant à reculer jusqu'à ce que mon dos bute contre le mur du salon avant de déposer une multitude de baisers sur mon visage sans que je ne puisse le repousser.

« Tu es le pire ! J'articule en forçant une grimace.  
_ Tu es sûre ? M'interroge t-il, perplexe, avant de m'embrasser.  
_ Certaine, je réponds quand sa bouche lâche la mienne. Tu m'as fait porter le chapeau, tu m'as... Je suis passée pour... »

Devant ma mine renfrognée, James s'écarte légèrement sans pour autant me lâcher. Son pouce caresse brièvement ma joue, son autre main replace une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, ses yeux parcourent mon visage comme s'ils découvraient un trésor, je suis toute retournée et je déteste cette candeur qui m'envahit à nouveau.

« Mon père me connaît, il n'a aucun doute quant à ma culpabilité dans cette sombre affaire, me répond-il solennellement, me faisant lâcher un sourire.  
_ Ce n'est pas grave, c'est... C'est juste le fait qu'il nous surprenne qui m'a... Merlin, c'est ton père ! Je voulais... Je ne sais pas... J'ai toujours voulu faire bonne impression et... Oublie. C'est... Ce n'est pas important, je marmonne.  
_ Tu as toujours voulu faire bonne impression à mon père ? Répète t-il, stupéfait, lâchant un rire mi estomaqué, mi moqueur.  
_ Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Vous êtes... Vous êtes tous grandioses, dans cette famille ! Vous pourriez être recouverts de bouse de dragon que vous auriez toujours plus de prestance que tous les employés du ministère réunis ! »

Cette fois, les deux mains de James me quittent pour rentrer se cacher dans ses poches pendant qu'il éclate de rire avant de me dévisager comme pour savoir si je pense vraiment ce que je dis. Bien sûr que je le pense. Je n'ai jamais connu ses parents dans mon ancienne vie, et j'ai enfin eu la chance de les rencontrer dans celle-ci et de les apprécier par la même occasion. Les décevoir de quelque façon que ce soit me rendrait malade.

« Lily... Souffle t-il très sérieusement. Mes parents ont tous les deux une très bonne opinion de toi. Maman se tricoterait un pull avec ton visage dessus si seulement on la laissait faire, et papa ne changera pas d'avis juste parce qu'il nous a vu nous embrasser. Et quand bien même ils ne t'aimeraient pas, eh bien tant pis pour eux. Ce serait leur problème et certainement pas le nôtre.  
_ Mais j'ai...  
_ Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, c'est que tu as fait bonne impression à l'un des membres de la famille Potter ce soir, me coupe t-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Je le frappe légèrement avant de le pousser vers le salon pour aller rejoindre nos amis. Au même moment, Héléna émerge de la cuisine avec un plat de biscuits chauds. Personne n'a très faim, mais tout le monde en mange un, au moins pour lui faire plaisir, et aussi parce qu'ils sentent bon la cannelle.

« Je suis contente que tu sois en vie... On nous a dit que c'était l'horreur à Pré-Au-Lard, me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.  
_ C'est bon de te revoir aussi. »

Tout est si différent, tout à coup. James a beau être juste à côté de moi, notre bulle a éclaté sous la pression de la guerre. Le moment de légèreté que nous avons vécu il n'y a pas cinq minutes a soudainement disparu.

« Nous avons fait le compte, au quartier général. Trente et un mangemorts ont été stoppés ce soir. C'est notre plus grosse capture...  
_ Mais aussi celle qui a causée le plus de morts... Commente Sirius.  
_ Vous avez fait tout ce que vous avez pu pour défendre les sorciers qui étaient dans la rue lors de l'attaque, Sirius. Il ne faut pas t'en vouloir pour les morts. C'est de la faute de ces monstres. Nous n'avions aucune idée qu'ils allaient attaquer et pourtant nous avons réagi assez rapidement pour les empêcher de faire un véritable carnage.  
_ Retourne à Pré-Au-Lard, Héléna. Vas-y, et reviens me dire qu'il n'y a pas eu de carnage. Tout ça à cause de... Tout ça à cause de ma famille... Répond-il avec dégoût et peine.  
_ Patmol... Commence James en posant une main sur son épaule.  
_ Je sais, je sais, je ne suis pas responsable. Je vais me coucher. »

James soupire, me jette un bref coup d'oeil, et part derrière lui. Je ne les suis pas parce que je sais que la discussion qu'ils vont avoir nécessite qu'ils soient seuls tous les deux. Il y a des moments où il faut simplement savoir laisser les maraudeurs ensemble, alors je m'avachis sur le fauteuil le plus près du feu, essayant de remplacer les images de guerre gravées dans mon esprit par le sentiment de paix et d'amour qui s'est propagé en moi quand James m'a embrassé.

Je ferme les yeux et mes lèvres entrouvertes se rappellent exactement la sensation procurée par celles de James. J'ai pris soin de mémoriser ce moment, d'y penser et d'être à l'écoute de mon corps pour pouvoir me remémorer avec précision l'effet dingue qu'il a sur moi. Et juste comme ça, j'arrive à me calmer.

Ma respiration est plus profonde, plus élevée, mais elle ralentie au fur et à mesure que les minutes passent et que mes mains posées sur les bras du fauteuil se rappellent de la chaleur qui les traversaient lorsqu'elles étaient agrippées à James. Je crois qu'il pourrait m'arriver n'importe quoi maintenant, je m'en fiche royalement. J'ai vu le paradis de près.

Il n'y a eu que l'enfer pendant si longtemps que cette simple porte entrouverte vers un autre monde me tranquillise de manière radicale. C'est étonnant comme je me sens chez moi, tout à coup, comme tout prend un nouveau sens, comme j'oublie les malheurs parce que j'ai retrouvé le chemin vers l'exacte raison de mon bonheur.

Même ma conscience se tait, comme pour me laisser savourer ce petit moment, comme pour me laisser souffler un instant après le calvaire que j'ai vécu. Je suis sereine. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps et malgré la guerre qui fait rage dehors, je suis sereine.

Je n'ai pas mis mes convictions au placard, non, elles sont juste de côté. Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie de me rappeler pourquoi je me suis imposée une distance avec James, j'ai juste envie d'oublier un instant parce que je ne peux pas continuer à tout encaisser sans jamais pouvoir décompresser.

« Tu changes d'avis ? »

La voix de James me fait redescendre sur terre. J'ouvre les yeux, il n'y a plus que nous dans le salon des Potter. Il est debout au milieu de la pièce, une main dans la poche, l'autre dans ses cheveux, et ses yeux sont légèrement plissés, comme s'il essayait de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête.

« Je n'ai pas d'avis, je lui réponds simplement et très honnêtement.  
_ Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? M'interroge t-il.  
_ C'est censé vouloir dire que c'est la guerre et que je fais passer mes besoins avant ma raison. »

Il m'observe silencieusement, hésitant entre un sourire et une grimace, peu sûr de ce que j'essaie de lui expliquer, alors je le regarde droit dans les yeux, et je laisse sortir les mots même si je sais que je ne devrais pas.

« J'ai peur. J'ai besoin de toi. Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ? »

Il soupire, réduit les quelques mètres qu'il y a entre nous, me tend la main et me prend dans ses bras quand je me lève.

« Bien sûr que tu peux, souffle t-il. Tu sais où est ma chambre ?  
_ Je crois...  
_ Je te laisse juste le temps d'aller prendre une douche. Ne te trompe pas avec celle de Sirius, elles sont côte à côte. »

J'acquiesce silencieusement quand il me lâche, et nous montons tous les deux l'escalier du hall avant de nous séparer dans les couloirs. Maintenant que je suis seule, je sens une certaine angoisse monter en moi. Quand Sirius a quitté Pré-Au-Lard, je me suis retrouvée devant tous ces corps inertes, impuissante.

Il y avait cette femme au visage déchiqueté qui poussait des cris. Elle savait comme moi qu'elle ne survivrait pas, et elle partait dans une peine vraiment atroce, si atroce que j'ai simplement pointé ma baguette sur elle et murmuré le sort de la mort.

Je prends une profonde inspiration pour me calmer en même temps que j'ouvre la porte de la chambre de James plongée dans la pénombre, et je sursaute lorsqu'une baguette s'allume juste devant mon visage.

« Mauvaise pioche, Evans. »

Un juron sort de ma bouche lorsque Sirius s'éclaire avec sa propre baguette et je m'apprête à sortir juste quand il me retient par le poignet.

« Ca va aller ? M'interroge t-il avec inquiétude.  
_ Il faudra. Et toi ?  
_ Même combat. Ne t'en fais pas, James saura te remonter le moral.  
_ Comme il te l'a remonté à toi ?  
_ Hum... Il n'utilisera certainement pas la même méthode, plaisante t-il légèrement, parvenant à m'arracher un rire.  
_ Idiot.  
_ Bonne nuit Lily.  
_ Bonne nuit. »

Je quitte sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds et j'ouvre la porte suivante. Cette pièce là est plus petite que celle dans laquelle se trouve Sirius, mais quand j'allume la lumière, je me sens instantanément un peu mieux. Il y a tout ce que j'aime. Les affaires de James, le parfum de James, les photos de James... Tout est rassurant.

« Accio pyjama. »

Un débardeur blanc et un short rouge apparaissent devant moi, et je les enfile rapidement avant de me glisser sous les épaisses couvertures or et rouge, enfouissant mon visage dans l'oreiller en l'agrippant. Je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à éteindre la lumière tant que je suis seule. Je n'ai pas envie d'être plongée dans le noir. Je sais que si ça arrive, je vais sursauter quand James va pénétrer dans la pièce et je vais angoisser jusqu'à ce que je sente que c'est bien lui.

Je suis tellement effrayée par tout ce que j'ai vu ce soir que je tremble. Je ne sais pas comment contrôler ça. Je sais que je suis censée être une dure à cuire, je sais que j'en ai vu d'autres, mais là c'était trop... C'était beaucoup plus que je ne peux supporter, alors c'est un profond soulagement quand James passe enfin l'embrasure de la porte.

Il tient dans ses mains une tasse fumante dont l'odeur vient rapidement me chatouiller les narines. Il la pose sur la table de chevet avant de prendre sa baguette avec laquelle il se sèche rapidement les cheveux. Je me redresse dans son lit, m'asseyant en tailleur pour le regarder. C'est dingue comme j'ai l'impression de revenir un an en arrière... !

« C'est pour toi, me dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers la tasse.  
_ Merci. »

Je la prends précautionneusement entre mes mains, sirotant quelques gorgées pendant que James s'assoit à son bureau, rédigeant un parchemin, puis deux, puis trois, et j'ai bientôt le temps de finir ma tasse avant qu'il ne jette un regard par dessus son épaule.

« Ne m'attends pas... J'écris des rapports pour la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre, je ne veux rien oublier, m'explique t-il. »

Je ne bronche pas. Je repose simplement la tasse vide sur la table de chevet, puis je bascule de nouveau sur l'oreiller. Mes yeux se ferment, mais je ne parviens pas à m'endormir malgré sa présence. Je reste immobile pendant une longue demie heure. J'ai chaud, mais il m'est impossible de retirer les couvertures de mes épaules.

Pour une raison qui m'échappe, j'ai l'impression que je serais d'avantage à la merci des mangemorts si mes épaules étaient découvertes. Je me suis toujours sentie à l'abri sous une bonne grosse couette, comme si les sorts ricochaient dessus. Ce n'est pourtant pas le cas, et je n'ai d'ailleurs plus vraiment la sensation d'être protégée.

C'est seulement lorsque je sens James s'allonger de l'autre côté du lit que je relâche un peu la pression, même si à travers mes paupières mi closes je constate qu'il éteint la lumière pour nous plonger dans le noir le plus complet. Allongée de profil, je me recule jusqu'à sentir son corps contre le mien. Son lit est beaucoup trop grand à mon goût.

« Tu ne dors pas ? Me demande t-il à voix basse lorsque mon dos rentre en contact avec ce qui me semble être son bras.  
_ J'ai peur, James. »

Son bras passe par dessus ma taille et il me force à me retourner. Nous ne pouvons pourtant pas nous voir dans la pénombre, mais le simple fait de sentir le souffle de l'autre rebondir sur son visage est stimulant.

« Viens là, m'ordonne t-il en exerçant une petite pression dans le haut de mon dos pour me rapprocher de lui. »

Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois et je fond dans ses bras, enfouissant mon visage contre son torse, savourant cette proximité, tremblotant de tout mon être de me sentir si bien et si mal à la fois. Je ne sais pas de quoi sera fait demain, mais j'espère secrètement qu'il sera ponctué de moments hors du temps comme celui-ci.


	42. Adieu Lily (James)

Des morts. Des morts partout, sur la moitié des pages de la Gazette du sorcier. C'est ce que je suis occupé à lire, ce matin, devant mon petit déjeuner à peine entamé. Lire le journal m'a coupé l'appétit. Maman n'a rien mangé, elle non plus. Elle s'est contentée de poser tout un tas de viennoiseries sur la table, et de siroter un jus de citrouille l'air songeur.

Quand Lily débarque dans la pièce, maman lève ses yeux cernés vers elle et lui adresse un sourire tendre avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de frotter son dos. Le regard lointain de Lily se pose sur moi pendant ce temps là. Je n'aurais jamais réussi à dormir si elle n'était pas restée avec moi, si je n'avais pas été certain qu'elle était saine et sauve, si je n'avais pas senti son cœur battre contre moi. C'est stupide, je me sens stupide, et j'ai envie d'en rire parce que c'est le sentiment le plus léger que je puisse ressentir en ce moment.

Les oeillades entre nous durent un moment. Un très long moment. Ma mère ne remarque rien, c'est à peine si nous le remarquons nous même, que nous nous fixons avec autant d'insistance. C'est étrange. Je crois que nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Nous ne savons pas vraiment si nous étions bien en pleine guerre, là bas, sur le terrain, et si nous avons survécus ou s'il s'agit simplement d'un terrible cauchemar. Nous ne savons pas non plus si nous avons vécus les choses de la même façon à notre retour ici, si nous avons partagé les mêmes sentiments, si nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde...

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle ressent. Je ne sais pas si elle va me dire qu'elle regrette ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ou si elle va l'assumer. Je ne sais pas si elle va faire comme si rien n'avait jamais eu lieu ou si nous sommes quelque chose, et j'ai la vague impression qu'elle ne sait pas non plus. Tous ses gestes sont hésitants.

« A propos d'hier... Commence t-elle lorsque ma mère quitte la pièce. »

Je l'encourage d'un signe de tête, mais pile au moment où elle rouvre la bouche, Sirius fait irruption dans la pièce. Il s'arrête à l'entrée, son regard jongle entre nous deux, un sourire moqueur s'étale sur son visage, et il vient s'installer à la table pendant que Lily s'enfonce un peu plus dans sa chaise.

« Vous avez une sale tête. Vous n'avez pas dormi cette nuit ? Nous demande t-il avec son sourire persistant.  
_ Peu, et toi ? Je lui réponds pendant que Lily le fusille du regard.  
_ Certainement plus que vous, poursuit-il comme s'il sous-entendait quelque chose.  
_ Ça suffit ! Lui glisse Lily en lui donnant un petit coup. »

Je les observe, interdit, avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, puis je soupire bruyamment et je lâche mon journal. Visiblement, je n'ai plus besoin de faire semblant de lire.

« Tu t'es trompée de chambre, c'est ça ? J'interroge Lily.  
_ Dans le mille, répond Sirius à sa place en croquant dans un toast.  
_ Est-ce que tu pourrais juste éviter d'en parler aux autres ? Je demande à Sirius en me penchant sur la table. »

Lily se racle bruyamment la gorge puis tartine rapidement un toast l'air contrarié pendant que Sirius me fait les gros yeux, mais je l'ignore simplement et je continue.

« Personne n'a besoin de savoir. »

Cette fois, Lily lâche son toast, recule sa chaise dans un bruissement particulièrement désagréable, et quitte la pièce en claquant la porte pendant que Sirius secoue la tête l'air dépité. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe mais mon regard interrogateur n'est pas assez évocateur pour mon meilleur ami.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
_ Tu t'es comporté comme un abruti, comme d'habitude, me répond-il en haussant les sourcils.  
_ Je t'ai juste demandé de ne rien dire ! Je proteste, déboussolé.  
_ Oui, exactement. Elle a passé la nuit avec un gars qui ne veut pas que qui que ce soit soit au courant. Ce n'est pas vraiment flatteur.  
_ Mais je... Nous n'avons même pas... Ce n'était pas ce que... Elle n'était pas... »

Sirius soutient mon regard et je comprends que je suis en train de m'enfoncer alors je pousse un juron et je quitte la table à mon tour. Mon premier réflexe est d'aller chercher Lily dans ma chambre mais elle n'y est pas, bien entendu, alors je fais le chemin jusqu'à la sienne, croisant Kieran au passage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu...  
_ Je vais voir Lily, je le coupe, le petit déjeuner est sur la table. »

Il acquiesce et passe devant moi la mine sombre, encore perdu dans les souvenirs de la veille, mais je suis trop préoccupé par Lily pour m'attarder là dessus. Je la trouve quelques secondes plus tard, penchée à sa fenêtre, envoyant le hibou de ma mère dans les airs. Elle ne se retourne vers moi que quand je ferme la porte pour mieux m'y adosser.

Les bras croisés, je la regarde en attendant qu'elle commence à parler avant de réaliser que je suis probablement celui qui doit s'expliquer. Elle se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil près du bureau, repliant ses genoux contre elle, et elle balaye la pièce des yeux. La plus infime poussière retient toute son attention et moi, je n'ai rien.

« Désolé. C'était maladroit. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe entre nous et c'est l'unique raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé à Sirius de ne rien dire aux autres. Hier, quand je t'ai demandé si tu changeais d'avis, tu... tu m'as dit que tu n'en avais pas, alors je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser.  
_ Je ne sais pas non plus, lâche t-elle.  
_ Lily... Tu dois m'aider un peu. J'avance dans le noir, là, je lui fais remarquer avec douceur. »

Elle inspire profondément et j'ai l'impression qu'elle réprime un sanglot en même temps. Je n'en suis pas trop sûr, je ne suis plus trop sûr de rien, ces temps-ci. Ses doigts agrippent nerveusement l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, elle ne me regarde toujours pas, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver si elle le faisait, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas vraiment là, que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, comme d'habitude.

« Est-ce que c'est à cause de... Est-ce que tu penses à Jerry ?  
_ Jerry ? Répète t-elle, perdue.  
_ Ton petit-ami. Ton ex petit-ami, je corrige, incertain. »

Elle acquiesce après une minute pendant laquelle elle me semble complètement engloutie par des souvenirs venus la hanter. Immobile sur son fauteuil, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, le visage pâlissant sans cesse un peu plus, il semblerait presque qu'elle soit atteinte d'une maladie la faisant dépérir de seconde en seconde.

Que suis-je censé faire ? Y-a-t-il seulement quelque chose que je puisse dire ? Elle aimait ce garçon, elle l'aime toujours, alors comment suis-je supposé me battre contre ça ? Comment puis-je rivaliser contre un fantôme ?

« Si c'est trop dur pour toi d'être avec moi, dis-le, je l'encourage en m'avançant vers elle. »

Pour la première fois depuis que je suis entré dans sa chambre, ses yeux gorgés de larmes accrochent les miens, et lentement elle secoue la tête.

« C'est beaucoup trop simple, en fait, me répond-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté avant de passer la main dans ses cheveux. »

Je soupire et je m'accroupis devant le fauteuil avant de l'obliger à déplier les jambes et de poser mes deux mains sur ses cuisses.

« Alors quoi ? »

Elle ne me répond pas, ses yeux sont plantés dans les miens mais Lily semble absente. J'ai l'impression que je ne suis qu'un vieux film qu'elle est fatiguée de regarder et qu'elle voudrait tout voir sauf moi, mais qu'elle en est incapable. Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, je ne sais pas ce que je suis supposé faire avec ça.

« Lily ? »

Elle ferme les yeux, sa respiration est confuse, et elle se laisse glisser hors du fauteuil, comme un filet d'eau le long d'un rocher, jusque dans mes bras. Elle pleure presque quand elle pose ses doigts le long de mon visage avant de m'embrasser. Je me sens aussi misérable qu'elle. Je sens tout. Je sens qu'elle fait exactement ce qu'elle ne devrait pas faire selon elle, et je sens que cela la déchire.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle arrête de m'embrasser pour me détailler que je réalise que ce baiser avait un arrière goût de fin du monde, une espèce d'amertume étonnante qui me laisse perplexe.

« Je dois aller au Ministère, finit-elle par murmurer à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres.  
_ Quoi ? Maintenant ? Aujourd'hui ?  
_ Surtout aujourd'hui, répond-elle, déterminée pour la première fois depuis ce matin. »

Je n'ai pas trop le choix. Je me redresse et lui tend la main pour l'aider à faire de même avant d'aller chercher son manteau dans le hall d'entrée. Nous marchons silencieusement car je crois que, l'un comme l'autre, nous avons peur de ce que nous pourrions nous dire. Je redoute qu'elle sorte de sa torpeur d'un seul coup et qu'elle me balance que nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble, et je pense qu'elle craint que je puisse lui dire la même chose. Elle a peur que son indécision me lasse. Si seulement...

« Là, je souffle en remontant la fermeture de son manteau. »

Elle me sourit timidement. Je ne résiste pas. Je plante un dernier baiser sur sa bouche et je la laisse partir pendant que mes entrailles se retournent. Pourvu qu'elle revienne, pourvu qu'elle revienne...

Je décide d'aller à Poudlard après avoir discuté un peu avec Kieran, Abby, et Sirius. J'imagine que j'aurais pu rater un jour de cours, exceptionnellement, mais il est hors de question que je reste à me morfondre chez mes parents. Je pense à Lily toute la journée, et ce malgré la présence d'Amélia.

« Tu viens à la maison ce soir ? J'organise un truc avec Christopher, me propose t-elle alors que nous nous rendons dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.  
_ Pourquoi pas.  
_ Franchement, cette guerre me fout le cafard. Chris ne voulait rien faire ce soir, mais j'en ai marre de me lamenter en lisant la Gazette. Je préfère mourir en ayant vécu. »

J'acquiesce vigoureusement tout en la chahutant un peu. Elle a raison. Si seulement Lily pouvait comprendre ce genre de choses, elle aussi.

« Alors Chris et toi...  
_ Je n'en sais rien, tranche t-elle en haussant les épaules. On traîne ensemble, c'est sympa. De temps en temps on couche ensemble, c'est sympa aussi. »

J'éclate de rire, un peu surpris et en même temps pas tant que ça, et je plante un baiser sur sa tempe. Je suis content, vraiment content. Perry est un garçon bien contrairement à ceux qu'Amélia a fréquenté avant, et je me mets dans le même sac que ceux là. Je ne l'ai pas traitée comme elle le méritait, et je pense que lui, il le fera.

Mes élèves sont calmes toute la journée. Même les serpentards semblent s'être assagis, et je suis de bonne humeur malgré les horreurs qui se sont passées la veille. Mon entretient avec le professeur Dumbledore sur les attaques des mangemorts ne me rend pas morose, et j'arrive à terminer la journée avec le sourire.

La soirée chez Amélia m'y aide considérablement. Je retrouve quelques amis de Poudlard, quelques coéquipiers de Quidditch, quelques rivaux aussi qui jouent avec ma meilleure amie mais avec qui je m'entends considérablement bien, et puis surtout Rémus et Peter. Sirius, lui, n'est pas là, mais ça ne m'étonne guère. Il travaille plus que nous et termine un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

« Lily n'est pas là ? Me demande Rémus. »

Je regarde autour de moi et secoue la tête. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle s'entende très bien avec Amélia. Enfin, c'est plutôt l'inverse. C'est Amélia qui supporte peu de gens, mais on ne peut pas dire que Lily soit toujours particulièrement amicale.

« Tu devrais faire attention avec elle, poursuit-il. »

Je l'observe curieusement en attendant qu'il m'explique ce qu'il entend par là, mais nous sommes distraits un instant par l'arrivée de Christopher Perry qui nous serre brièvement la main avant d'aller voir Amélia.

« Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas James, mais... Il y a quelque chose chez Lily que je ne sens pas, et je préfère te le dire avant que ça ne devienne trop sérieux, reprend Rémus.  
_ Avant que quoi ne devienne trop sérieux ? Je l'interroge.  
_ Tu sais de quoi je parles. Ne me force pas à le dire à voix haute, me répond-il gravement. »

Je soupire et je lui lance un regard irrité. Je n'aime pas quand Rémus utilise ses sens sur nous, même si je sais que c'est quelque chose qu'il ne contrôle pas. En plus, il débarque avec beaucoup de retard. Je pense que la petite histoire avec Lily est déjà devenue trop sérieuse pour que je puisse faire machine arrière. J'ai cette fille dans la peau.

« Elle n'est plus celle qu'elle était quand elle est arrivée, je lui fais remarquer à voix basse.  
_ Elle l'est toujours. Au fond, tu le sais autant que moi.  
_ Tu ne la connais pas comme je la connais Lunard ! Je proteste en serrant les poings.  
_ Je le sens, James ! Riposte t-il après avoir vérifié que personne ne pouvais nous entendre.  
_ Alors quoi ? Je la plante maintenant ? Je lui dis de se tirer loin d'ici, que je ne veux plus avoir affaire avec elle parce que tu penses qu'elle cache quelque chose ?  
_ Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande.  
_ Ca tombe bien Rémus, parce que ce n'est pas possible, je tranche en lui jetant un regard hostile. »

Il secoue la tête comme un père qui serait agacé par le comportement de son fils, passe sa main dans ses cheveux, cette vieille habitude de maraudeur, et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Je fais juste attention à toi.  
_ Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire, mais tu sais mieux que quiconque que je me refuserai toujours à laisser un de mes amis de côté simplement parce qu'il a vécu des choses difficiles, je lui fais remarquer. »

Sa mâchoire se crispe, il reste stoïque un long moment, puis il hoche la tête. Je l'entends penser, pourtant. Je l'entends me répondre qu'elle n'est pas un ami, qu'elle n'est pas lui, et que je ne peux pas voler à la rescousse de tout le monde, sauver chaque individu comme je l'ai sauvé lui, à ma façon, avec les garçons, mais j'ignore ses protestations silencieuses et je retourne m'amuser.

Je découvre à une heure avancée de la nuit que je n'ai même pas tenté quoi que ce soit avec l'une des copines d'Amélia. C'est à peine si je les ai regardées. Il y a un manque en moi, mais ce n'est pas le même que d'habitude. Ce n'est pas le manque d'une personne quelconque à ramener avec moi juste pour la nuit, c'est le manque tenace de Lily.

Je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête et à me demander ce que Rémus peut sentir de si mal en elle. Enfin, je sais qu'elle n'a pas toujours agi comme elle aurait dû et j'étais moi même totalement opposé à tout ce qu'elle représentait il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais elle a tellement changé que tout cela me semble être arrivé dans une autre vie. Je doute qu'elle soit redevenue cette personne associable et sauvage qu'elle était avant. J'en doute parce qu'elle m'a embrassé ce matin. Mieux, elle m'a sourit ce matin.

« James ! James ! »

J'aperçois Sirius à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il agite sa main en l'air et m'appelle sans arrêt en se frayant un chemin vers moi. Quand il arrive devant moi, il a l'air affolé. Je redoute une nouvelle catastrophe, un nouvel attentat, de nouveaux morts, du sang, des larmes d'enfant, des corps de parents, de la fumée et une odeur affreuse de soufre, mais ce n'est rien de tout cela.

« Lily est partie. »

Ce n'est pas la guerre. Personne n'est mort. Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est rien. Je me tue à me répéter que ce n'est rien, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il m'a dit.

« Quoi ?  
_ Lily est partie, répète t-il simplement.  
_ Comment ça, partie ?  
_ Elle est partie James ! Elle m'a laissé ça, et elle s'est barrée avec toutes ses affaires ! »

Il me tend une enveloppe avec mon nom marqué dessus et je la lui arrache presque des mains avant de pousser tous les convives pour réussir à sortir de l'appartement d'Amélia. J'entends vaguement Sirius continuer à m'appeler mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je descends les escaliers quatre à quatre et je m'arrête dehors pour m'asseoir sur la première marche du bâtiment.

Je fait tourner la lettre dans mes mains un instant, les yeux figés sur l'écriture de Lily, sur mon prénom, sur ces cinq lettres noires écrites à la va vite, et je comprends à ce moment là qu'elle m'a eue. Je fais l'addition. Les mots de Sirius + la lettre = un James qui se fait jeter pour la première fois de sa vie.

Je pousse un profond soupir pour me redonner un peu de courage, celui de lire ce qu'elle a écrit sur ce fichu morceau de parchemin, tout en gardant un peu d'espoir, tout en me disant qu'elle n'a pas pu partir après m'avoir souri comme elle l'a fait, après m'avoir embrassé comme elle l'a fait... Non. Personne ne peut faire ça. Personne ne peut me faire ça.

« _James,_

 _Excuse moi. Excuse moi de faire preuve de tant de lâcheté. Je ne pouvais pas te le dire en face, je ne pouvais pas te regarder dans les yeux et te dire que nous deux, c'était fichu avant même que ça commence. Je n'arrive pas à me le dire à moi-même. Je suis désolée si tu ne comprends pas. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer. Je sais que tu ne veux pas lire ça, que tu ne veux pas le savoir, mais c'est la vérité._

 _Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, et j'en suis également désolée. C'est simplement... C'est plus fort que nous. Il y a des choses mauvaises qui arriveront si je reste ici, et je suis déterminée à ne pas les laisser se produire, c'est pour cela que je suis partie. Tu peux m'en vouloir autant que tu veux, et j'espère que tu m'en voudras énormément. J'espère que tu pourras me détester pour ce que je fais et que ça rendra les choses plus simples pour toi._

 _Enfin, j'espère que je ne te manquerai pas autant que tu me manqueras._

 _A toi,_

 _Lily._ »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?! Je m'exclame en balançant la lettre aux pieds de Sirius quand je constate qu'il est à côté de moi. »

Il ne répond pas et ça me rend fou. Mes muscles sont si tendus que j'ai l'impression que je vais éclater. Elle l'a fait. Elle est partie, elle est vraiment partie. Elle m'a laissé là comme un con, et j'ai mal comme un con. Une fille vient de me briser le cœur, mon visage est déformé par la colère, les larmes se pressent dans mes yeux, je ne suis plus qu'un de ces espèces de crétin qui s'est fait lourder en beauté sans l'avoir vu venir. Je me sens humilié.

Je suis dégoûté par moi même plus que par elle, plus que par ce qu'elle m'a fait, plus que par ces quelques lignes incohérentes qui rendent les choses tellement définitives que j'ai juste envie deme faire exploser la tête d'un coup de baguette. J'ai laissé Lily s'infiltrer dans mon système. Quel abruti, quel abruti ! Rémus avait raison. Adieu Lily.


	43. Runnin' (Lily)

Je cours dans les rues désertes d'un petit lotissement tranquille d'un visage français, le froid me fouette le visage si fort que ma peau me brûle, j'ai mal depuis une heure et demie et je sais que je pourrais encore continuer longtemps comme ça.

La nuit est tombée vite. Les réverbères éclairent seuls la chaussée sur laquelle je fais mon jogging tous les soirs de la semaine depuis un an. Je change régulièrement de parcours, mais le départ et l'arrivée restent les mêmes : ma petite maison parfaitement identique aux dix sept autres de la rue. C'est un peu triste, mais c'est aussi très pratique pour se cacher, ce que je fais depuis 365 jours.

Le quartier est moldu, et j'ai réussi à trouver du travail dans une petite bibliothèque ce qui me permet de subvenir modestement à mes besoins et de me dissimuler du monde sorcier. Personne ne peut me trouver ici.

J'ai appris à me construire une petite vie normale et à passer inaperçue. Je n'ai pas d'ami mais je m'entends bien avec mon unique collègue de travail, Mathieu, fiancé depuis peu avec Audrey qui me fournit régulièrement en confiseries diverses et variées. J'imagine que ça devrait me suffire. J'imagine... Car quand je rentre chez moi le soir, quand je finis mon jogging et que je vais prendre ma douche, la seule chose qui me reste est le manque indéniable de James.

Ce jour là, un point de côté m'empêche à continuer de courir. Ou est-ce simplement le fait d'avoir repensé à ce que j'ai fait, à la page que j'ai tournée ? Je m'arrête, poings sur les hanches, et je souffle un moment en marchant droit devant moi.

Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai écris des lettres à James. Lettres qui n'ont jamais été envoyées. Elles ont toutes terminées dans la poubelle. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire ça. Je n'avais pas le droit de le quitter et de continuer à le contacter. Il méritait de pouvoir tourner la page, il méritait que je lui laisse au moins ce pouvoir là, cette chance unique que je n'aurai jamais.

Je ne suis pas seule car il est toujours dans ma tête, mais je ne serai jamais avec lui. Je me disais que peut-être, la douleur s'estomperait, je me disais que j'oublierai un peu, que je penserai à autre chose, que je trouverai sûrement un moyen d'évincer ce passé qui est le mien, mais je constate un an après être partie que les choses ne se passent pas comme cela. On oublie rien. Rien.

Je sursaute un peu quand un chien aboie non loin de là. Je suis toujours sur mes gardes, même ici, car je sais que les mangemorts font preuves d'une étonnante lucidité quand il s'agit de retrouver des gens qu'ils veulent tuer, et je suis certainement une cible, même si je doute être leur principale préoccupation à l'heure qu'il est.

Je m'apprête à tourner dans ma rue quand j'entends un grognement derrière moi. Je me retourne pour faire face à deux gros yeux incandescents et de longues dents blanches qui me menacent. Dans la pénombre de la rue, c'est tout juste si je peux voir les poils hirsutes de l'animal.

« Du calme, mon grand, je chuchote en reculant prudemment pour essayer d'échapper au chien. »

Il avance à chaque fois que je recule, me menaçant toujours un peu plus, et je fini par m'enfuir en courant à toute allure, le chien sur les talons. J'arrive rapidement chez moi, je saute par dessus mon petit portillon et je referme violemment la porte d'entrée avant de m'y adosser et de soupirer d'épuisement.

J'attends d'avoir repris mon souffle et de ne plus entendre de grattement à la porte pour oser jeter un coup d'oeil par le judas, et je constate avec soulagement que le molosse a disparu. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais me faire dévorer, mais mon cœur bat toujours à cent à l'heure. J'aurais préféré le laisser se servir de moi comme souper plutôt que de lui jeter un sort, je n'aurais pas pu me résoudre à blesser un animal.

Je sais, je ne fais pas preuve d'une logique implacable, mais mes parents, fervents défenseurs de la cause animale, m'ont toujours répété que l'on voit la vraie personnalité des gens à leur façon de se comporter avec des animaux. Je leur dois de les respecter au moins de cette manière, après toutes les horreurs que j'ai commises.

Plongée dans le noir, je balance mes baskets avant de tâtonner les murs pour trouver l'interrupteur, et qu'elle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque je l'actionne et que je me retrouve nez à nez avec une immense silhouette noire. Je tressaille et pousse un cri de surprise juste avant de porter ma main à mon cœur, Sirius est devant moi.

Le chien... Évidemment... Bien sûr. Comment ais-je pu ne pas y penser ? Je me perds dans ses yeux gris une petite seconde avant de fondre dans ses bras, un réflexe que je ne m'explique toujours pas même après avoir pris le temps de la réflexion. Que fait-il ici ? Comment m'a-t-il retrouvé ? Que dois-je dire ? Que dois-je faire ? Pourquoi ?

Plus je reste dans ses bras, plus je ressens une profonde gêne à m'y être fourrée. Nous nous sommes quittés brutalement, il n'était pas d'accord avec mon choix, il a essayé de me faire rester, il l'a fait dès qu'il a su qui j'étais vraiment. Il s'est efforcé à me montrer les choses sous un autre angle, je lui ai fait croire que je pouvais l'envisager, je l'ai laissé penser que je resterai fidèle à eux tous, Rémus, Peter, et James...

Malgré son aide, je suis partie et je ne lui ai rien laissé à part le soin de tendre à James cette lettre qui a dû le mettre dans une colère noire. Je l'ai laissé rattraper son meilleur ami au vol, je l'ai abandonné là bas, à Londres, je lui ai tout laissé sur les bras...

Je m'écarte légèrement de lui, une profonde appréhension me prenant au corps avant de croiser à nouveau son regard. Il n'est pas furieux, il n'est pas haineux, non plus. Il est teinté de peine et de joie mélangées, quelque chose d'indescriptible qui me donne envie de l'étreindre encore. Je ne le fais pas parce que je n'arrive pas à savoir quelle est la première chose que je suis censée dire.

Des excuses semblent être de mise, mais je ne sais pas si je peux m'excuser pour quelque chose que je referai si l'on m'en donnait l'opportunité. James est-il au courant qu'il est ici ? Sait-il où j'habite ? Comment va-t-il ?

« Tu m'as... Tu m'as retrouvé, je bafouille finalement.  
\- Tu m'as laissé ton chat. J'étais obligé de te retrouver, je ne vais pas garder cette monstruosité toute ma vie, me répond-il d'un air dégoûté. »

Je l'observe, de marbre, avant de laisser échapper un gloussement entrecoupé de regards interrogateurs, ne sachant trop s'il plaisante ou non. Finalement, un sourire filtre sur son visage, et il plaque son bras autour de mes épaules pour m'attirer une nouvelle fois contre lui. Je manque de m'étouffer contre son torse, et je le suspecte de le faire exprès quand je repense à ses immenses yeux de chien qui semblaient me hurler « cours ou je te bouffe ».

« Sirius... Tu dois me laisser respirer.  
\- Tu crois que tu ne vas pas payer ce que tu as fait ? La course dans la rue n'était qu'un avant goût, me confie t-il avant de frotter vivement son poing sur ma tête, ébouriffant mes cheveux. »

Je soupire et le laisse faire. Je pourrais lui attraper le bras et le tordre, mais il mérite bien de pouvoir se venger un peu, et j'ai tellement couru que je ne sais pas vraiment si je pourrais avoir le dessus sur lui ce soir.

« Tu devrais fermer ta porte de derrière, tu sais, reprend-il. Des gens malintentionnés capables de se transformer en animaux pourraient rentrer chez toi.  
\- Je n'ai pas peur de ce type de personne.  
\- Ah bon ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il me semblait dans la rue tout à l'heure, me lance t-il narquoisement. »

Je ne réponds pas. C'est vrai que j'ai eu peur, mais je préfère ne pas le reconnaître, Sirius serait trop content d'avoir réussi à me duper, même s'il le sait déjà. Il finit par me lâcher avant de me regarder de haut en bas et de secouer la tête dans tous les sens.

« Bon dieu, tu es encore plus belle que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ! S'exclame t-il.  
\- Je m'empiffre de chocolat... Et je vais courir après... ça doit équilibrer les choses, je lui explique en haussant les épaules. Et toi, c'est quoi cette coupe de cheveux ? »

Ma main passe dans ses mèches beaucoup trop longues et je me rends compte au même moment que c'est étrange, c'est comme si nous nous étions quittés hier. La banalité de notre conversation m'afflige tout autant qu'elle me fascine.

« Je laisse pousser quand je suis de mauvaise humeur, et je suis de mauvaise humeur depuis que tu es partie, me confie-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Oh, Sirius... »

Je grimace et je baisse les yeux. J'ai trop peur de voir à quel point je l'ai blessé si je le regarde encore, si ses yeux gris me laissent entrapercevoir encore une fois cette lueur de tristesse que j'ai perçu tout à l'heure. Non... pas chez Sirius, pas chez lui chez qui la joie de vivre prend toujours le dessus sur tout...

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas habituée à avoir des hommes avec des cheveux bizarres dans ta vie, de toutes façons, continue t-il en riant jaune. »

Une boule se serre dans ma gorge à l'évocation implicite de James, j'acquiesce lentement, et je me rends sans un mot dans la cuisine avant de revenir avec deux tasses fumantes. Sirius suit le mouvement quand je m'installe sur le canapé. C'est plus simple quand nous sommes l'un à côté de l'autre, je n'ai pas à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Comment as-tu fais pour me retrouver ?  
\- Je ne t'ai jamais perdu, Lily. »

Je me tourne vers lui, pas trop sûre de comprendre, mais il ne s'explique pas. Il a l'expression typique du maraudeur qui a trafiqué quelque chose et qui est assez fier de son coup, mais je ne relève pas.

« Tu veux dire que tu savais où j'étais, tout ce temps ? »

Il hoche mécaniquement la tête, un sourire mystérieux contrastant avec les traits tirés de son visage, lui donnant un air las. Je devine que mon départ a laissé des traces, mais encore une fois, je ne préfère pas m'attarder sur ces détails.

« Comment ?  
\- Secret de maraudeur. Si je te le dis, tu pourras t'échapper pour de bon. Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour ça. »

Il savait que j'allais partir, finalement. Ou du moins, il me soupçonnait d'être capable de le faire. C'est dur de voir qu'il sentait que j'étais une lâche, au fond, mais après tout, il avait raison. Je me suis enfuie sans me retourner.

« Si tu es venu pour me demander de rentrer, ce n'est pas la peine, Sirius.  
\- Je suis venu pour te dire que tout a changé là bas, me dit-il avant de siroter une gorgée de thé.  
\- La guerre n'est pas terminée, elle est loin de l'être, je lui fais remarquer avec un pincement au cœur.  
\- Je ne parle pas de la guerre, je parle de James. Il sait tout. »

Je reste figée une longue minute avant de poser prudemment ma tasse sur la table basse, les mains tremblantes, pas trop sûre de ce qu'il vient de m'annoncer.

« Je lui ai tout raconté, je lui ai tout montré. La pensine, les souvenirs, je lui ai expliqué pour le sablier, pour la bague, tout.  
\- Pourquoi tu... Qu'est-ce qu'il a...  
\- Je suis désolé, Lily. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas qu'il sache, mais tu es partie et... Tu me l'as laissé dans un sale état. J'ai essayé de lui changer les idées, j'ai tout fait pour qu'il oublie un peu, je sais que c'était ce que tu voulais, et au début je croyais que ça fonctionnait. Il ne parlait plus de toi, on a recommencé à sortir le soir, il semblait bien, jusqu'au jour où il m'a avoué qu'il ne voulait pas bouger de chez lui.  
\- Mais tu... Tu...  
\- Ce n'était pas grave en soit, mais tu connais James. Il a commencé à envoyé chier tout le monde, plus rien ne comptait à part son foutu balai, et puis un jour il m'a dit « elle me manque, Sirius. » et c'était la première fois qu'il me confiait une telle chose. J'ai cru qu'il allait chialer dans mes bras, Lily. Je n'avais pas le choix, poursuit-il rapidement. »

Pour la première fois de ma vie, Sirius me donne l'impression de se sentir impuissant et démuni, complètement désarmé face à la détresse de son meilleur ami. Merlin, je me sens tellement mal, j'ai tellement de peine en moi que mes muscles sont tendus à me faire souffrir. Je crois que tout en moi a péri une deuxième fois quand je suis partie, tout, sauf ce détail fragile qui fait tout et que j'ai toujours protégé : Le souvenir indélébile de James.

« C'était il y a un mois. Je pensais t'écrire une lettre, mais... Je voulais t'avoir devant moi et te dire que je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. Il a pu voir les choses en face, les voir comme elles sont. Il a pu se rendre compte des conneries dont ta tête est remplie, il a compris. »

Je déglutis, il a tout vu. Il a vraiment tout vu. Sa propre mort et le sort qui se dirigeait sur Harry. Il a tout vu. Il a vu notre bébé. Il a vu la chaire de sa chaire. Il a vu la façon que nous avions de nous aimer. Il a vu, il a vu ma douceur, ma sensibilité, mon humanité... Ces choses qu'il connaissait à peine, ici. Il a vu à quel point je l'aimais.

Si je n'étais pas assise sur le canapé, je me serais écroulée par terre. J'ai la tête qui tourne, et un vertige m'oblige à m'enfoncer un peu plus dans les coussins. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'ai peur, vraiment peur. Peur comme quand Sirius me poursuivait sous sa forme de chien tout à l'heure, voir même beaucoup plus.

« Il n'en a pas parlé pendant plusieurs jours. Il a simplement réfléchi. Il a pas mal lu, aussi. Il a continué à s'isoler. Il a appris qu'Héléna était au courant la semaine dernière. Il s'est fâché avec elle. Vraiment. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Ils ne se parlent plus, depuis. On essaye d'arranger les choses, avec Victorius, mais ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment.  
\- Sirius je... Je suis désolée...  
\- Je comprends ce que tu as fait et pourquoi tu l'as fait. Tu sais quoi, Lily ? Tu es la personne la plus forte et dévouée que je connaisse. Tu n'as pas pensé à toi quand tu es partie, je crois que tu as pensé à lui et que tu t'es laissée guider par ta peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Merlin, on sait tous qu'il faut un courage énorme pour quitter ceux qu'on aime, mais c'était aussi une grosse bêtise. Tu t'es infligée toutes sortes de souffrance inutiles, et tu les lui as infligées à lui aussi. »

Je hoche la tête, gardant la mine baissée. Il n'y a pas grand chose à répondre à cela. C'est la vérité. Je le sais, mais en même temps, Sirius est aussi bien au courant de la raison pour laquelle j'ai agis de cette manière.

« Merlin mais comment on peut abandonner son boulot et ses amis du jour au lendemain ? Comment on peut foutre un tel vent à l'amour de sa vie comme tu l'as fait ? Poursuit-il en m'observant comme si j'étais un alien.  
\- Ne crois pas que ça a été facile.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je crois. Je crois juste que tu t'es vraiment trompée et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. »

Il termine sa tasse et la pose à côté de la mienne sur la table. J'avais oublié à quel point Sirius va toujours droit au but. Il ne tourne pas autour du pot, il dit les choses qu'il pense, et sa sincérité me fait du bien. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un soit comme ça avec moi, j'ai besoin que quelqu'un me recadre.

Cependant, il remet en question les choix que j'ai fait, il dérange le petit univers tranquille que je m'étais créé jusque là, me donnant l'impression désagréable d'avoir pris le mauvais chemin et d'avoir irrémédiablement ruiné ma vie et celles de ceux qui m'entouraient.

« Est-ce qu'il me déteste ?  
\- James ? Non. Il est vraiment furieux, il est agressif avec nous tous, mais il ne déteste personne.  
\- Il t'a fait passer un mauvais moment quand il a su que tu avais gardé le secret ? Je m'inquiète en le détaillant attentivement.  
\- Non. Je crois qu'il y a pensé, mais comme je lui ai tout avoué, il s'est ravisé. »

Je retiens un soupir de soulagement pendant que Sirius observe ma maison d'un œil discret. Je crois qu'il veut vérifier qu'aucun homme n'y a mis les pieds. C'est pourtant évident.

« Il va te demander une explication, un de ces quatre. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis passé. Je veux être certain que tu seras prête à la lui donner.  
\- Je ne sais pas si...  
\- Il en a besoin, me coupe-t-il. C'est la moindre des choses que tu puisses faire pour lui. Je vais laisser ton adresse traîner chez moi, sur un coin de table, et quand il la trouvera et qu'il viendra te voir, autorise toi à avoir cette discussion avec lui. Au moins celle-ci.  
\- Et s'il ne vient pas ?  
\- Oh il viendra, crois moi, m'assure t-il avec confiance. »

Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir affronter ça. James en personne devant moi, ses yeux me renvoyant en pleine face le mal que j'ai fait... Je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable d'assumer mes actes.

« Lily, les maraudeurs sont loyaux. C'est notre plus grande force et aussi notre plus grande faiblesse. Quand on fait rentrer quelqu'un dans notre groupe, c'est pour la vie, et en t'épousant, James t'a fait rentrer dans ce groupe. Il ne peut pas revenir là dessus, même si c'est arrivé dans une autre vie, parce qu'il se fait confiance et qu'il respecte ses propres choix. Tu pourrais bien repartir à l'autre bout du monde que ce serait exactement pareil. »

Je suis coincée, je le sais à ce moment là. Sirius me retrouvera toujours, et ça ne me dérange pas tant que cela. Je suis heureuse qu'il soit là, je suis juste paniquée parce que je me suis éloignée pour une bonne raison et que protéger James est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. S'il revient, je ne pourrais pas partir à nouveau. J'ai trouvé la force une fois, je ne la trouverai pas deux fois.


	44. Les remords de Lily (James)

Je vérifie une dernière fois le morceau de parchemin trouvé chez Sirius il y a quelques semaines et je m'immobilise devant une maisonnette absolument identique à toutes les autres. Il n'y a aucun nom sur la boîte aux lettres, mais je ne m'arrête pas à ce détail et j'ouvre le portillon pour aller frapper à la porte.

Elle s'ouvre à la volée quelques secondes plus tard, et je me retrouve devant une Lily qui perd son sourire quand elle réalise que je suis sur le pas de sa porte. Je vois la panique passer dans ses yeux et quelque chose d'autre que je n'arrive pas à interpréter. Elle bafouille plusieurs secondes, tenant toujours la porte, alors je lance un « bonsoir » qui se veut naturel mais qui ne l'est pas.

Elle me répond quelque chose mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je crois que de toutes façons, ça n'avait aucun sens. Mes yeux la détaillent comme si je la voyais pour la première fois, et je réalise que le souvenir qu'elle m'avait laissé en tête est bien fade comparé à la personne qui se tient en face de moi.

J'ai ressassé ma colère et ma douleur pendant un an. Elle m'a fait un mal de chien, et je me suis juré que le jour où nos chemins se recroiseraient, je lui renverrai tout à la figure. Oeil pour œil, dent pour dent. Je me le suis juré, je me suis imaginé cette scène des centaines et des centaines de fois, je me suis imaginé lui lancer au visage les mots les plus incisifs qui me viendraient à l'esprit, je me suis imaginé me sentir profondément soulagé en la voyant elle, profondément blessée, et pourtant... Je ne dis rien.

Elle bafouille encore quand je reviens sur terre. Parfois, elle jette des coups d'oeil par dessus son épaule. Je devine qu'elle a des invités. La bienséance voudrait que je m'efface, mais je ne compte pas le faire. Tant pis pour elle. Elle devra gérer les choses.

« Tu... Tu ne vas pas rester dehors. Rentre, souffle t-elle finalement. »

Je ne la remercie pas. Plutôt crever. Elle s'efface lentement et me fait signe de passer devant elle. Ses cheveux lisses attachés en queue de cheval retombent sur son épaule gauche, mes lèvres sont pincées, je suis en colère contre elle mais malgré tout ce ressentiment, une violente envie de l'étreindre me prend au corps. Je me console en me disant que si j'ai autant envie de la serrer dans mes bras, c'est peut-être aussi pour l'étouffer.

Elle passe devant moi, mes yeux sont figés sur sa nuque et je m'efforce de les garder là. Elle disparaît dans une pièce et revient vers moi, une assiette et des couverts à la main. Elle m'emmène dans la salle à manger et me propose une chaise après m'avoir présenté à ses deux convives.

« Je te présente Mathieu, un collègue de travail, avec sa fiancée Audrey... Et voici James... Un... Ami. »

Un tic nerveux au coin de la bouche après avoir entendu le dernier mot, je salue ses amis sans une once de chaleur. Lily me propose une chaise à côté d'elle, je m'y assois naturellement.

« Tu restes manger, n'est-ce pas ? M'interroge t-elle comme si elle le voulait vraiment. »

J'ai envie de me marrer pendant une petite seconde, de partir dans un fou rire ironique, mais je doute être capable de m'arrêter, alors je hausse les épaules, elle prend cela pour un oui et me sert de quoi manger. Je n'ai pas réellement faim, je passe le repas à jouer avec ma fourchette, les yeux dans le vague. Je ne m'attendais pas à me sentir aussi bizarre à côté d'elle. Je sens qu'elle n'est pas très bien non plus, mais ça ne me console pas pour autant.

Elle se tortille sur sa chaise et quand elle éclate de rire lors de la discussion avec ses amis, je peux constater que son attitude est fausse. Pourtant, je ne parviens pas réellement à me concentrer là dessus. J'ai des tonnes de flashs qui me reviennent en tête, tout ceux que j'ai vu dans la pensine.

Ce sont des souvenirs que je n'ai pas vécus et qui me semblent pourtant tellement vrais... Je sais que c'est parce que j'ai des sentiments pour elle, les mêmes que dans cette autre vie, et je ne peux pas lutter contre ça. C'est difficile à admettre, ça m'a pris du temps, mais c'est le genre de fatalité qui nous remue alors je suppose que c'est normal.

Je suis tombé des nues quand je suis sorti de la pensine. J'ai tout analysé pendant des jours. Tout. La moindre discussion que nous avions eue auparavant reprenait tout son sens, un sens complètement différent de celui que je lui avais initialement donné. C'est fou. C'est complètement dingue. C'était moi, ce Jerry. C'était moi, cet homme contre qui je ne pensais pas pouvoir rivaliser. Je me battais contre mon fantôme sans m'en douter une seule seconde.

Et ce petit garçon... Le nôtre. Merlin. Quelque part dans une autre dimension, j'ai eu un bébé. C'est le genre de truc qui donne l'impression de perdre la tête. Ce parfait mélange de Lily et moi a existé. Il était là, il était là, et il me semble si familier alors que je ne l'ai jamais tenu entre mes bras. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où j'ai plongé dans la pensine pour le revoir, pour m'assurer que je n'avais pas rêvé.

La chose la plus folle, c'est que je me suis surpris à ressentir peu à peu le manque de ce petit bout de maraudeur. A chaque fois que je sortais la tête du récipient rempli des mémoires de Lily, c'est comme si on m'avait enlevé quelque chose, comme si une partie de moi avait été ôtée de mon corps. Harry n'a existé que dans les souvenirs de Lily, elle m'a quitté, je ne suis même plus un quart du James qu'elle a connu, j'ai tout perdu alors que je n'ai rien eu. Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à comprendre ce phénomène.

« Alors James, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Me demande la dénommée Audrey, me coupant dans mes réflexions. »

Je lui réponds brièvement tout en lui renvoyant une question sur sa vie pour ne plus avoir à parler, puis Lily me sert un verre de vin blanc tout en continuant à discuter avec Mathieu et Audrey, je réalise que son geste était un espèce d'automatisme, une habitude de notre vie ensemble qui ressurgit soudainement comme si rien ne s'était arrêté, comme si je n'étais pas mort devant elle.

Ou peut-être que j'interprète un peu trop. Peut-être que mon verre était vide alors elle l'a rempli, mais le fait qu'elle ne me pose même pas de question quant à mes goûts me contraint à penser que c'était un réflexe. C'est débile, c'est une réflexion complètement absurde, mais ce geste banal est juste la couverture de tout le reste, de toutes les choses qu'elle sait sur moi.

Mes yeux dérivent de son côté de la table et je la devine affreusement nerveuse. Elle est accoudée, ses mains sont à quelques centimètres de son visage, c'est à ce moment là que je me rends compte qu'elle tripote sans arrêt son alliance. Elle la porte toujours. Après tout ce temps... Je devrais être en colère, je devrais respecter ma promesse de lui en faire baver, mais en fait, je ne ressens qu'un soulagement intense.

Mes doigts se crispent sur mes couverts. Je redoute de plus en plus le tête à tête que nous allons avoir lorsqu'Audrey et Mathieu vont partir. Je ne suis pas du genre à craindre quoi que ce soit, mais là, j'ai toute une vie à rattraper. La personne qui est à côté de moi est ma femme, et je n'en étais même pas au courant deux mois plus tôt.

« Je vais chercher le dessert, lâche t-elle après une longue et inintéressante conversation sur les romans autobiographiques.  
\- Je vais l'aider, je lance finalement en me hâtant derrière elle. »

Lily ouvre le frigidaire pour en sortir un gros gâteau au chocolat qu'elle pose sur le plan de travail sans me jeter un regard. En temps normal, je l'aurais taquiné sur les talents culinaires qu'elle n'a pas et sur l'évidence du fait que ce gâteau ne sort pas de son four, mais je ne peux pas. Je sens son angoisse comme si c'était la mienne. La pièce est trop petite pour nous deux, et pourtant il me semble que nous sommes à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Elle commence à couper des parts dans le silence le plus désagréable de ma vie, alors j'ose le briser.

« Lily. »

Elle s'arrête, couteau au dessus du gâteau, puis elle le lâche finalement et se prend la tête entre les mains. J'ai l'impression qu'elle veut s'arracher le visage. Au moins, je ne suis pas le seul à sentir que je perds les pédales.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai commencé à lui parler car maintenant, je ne sais même plus trop ce que je suis censé dire. Il y a tellement de choses qui ont changées, tellement de données qui sont différentes, et je ne l'ai pas vue depuis si longtemps que je suis complètement décontenancé. Pourquoi ça ne se passe pas comme dans les livres ? Pourquoi tout n'est pas naturel ?

Je devrais lui hurler dessus, lui faire une scène monumentale pour être partie sans m'avoir dit tout ce qu'elle aurait dû me dire, je devrais encore être en colère contre elle, mais Merlin, ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est pas ce que je ressens, là, tout de suite. Il n'y a plus de colère, il y a juste de la peine.

« Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si tôt. Je croyais que tu viendrais cet été ou... Je ne sais pas. Je... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire je... Je ne me suis pas préparée pour ça, j'ai... Sirius m'a dit que tu voudrais des explications mais je n'en ai pas.  
\- Sirius t'as dit que je viendrai ? Je l'interroge bêtement alors que ça n'a vraiment aucune importance. »

Elle hoche la tête puis elle me regarde. Ses yeux verts me scrutent avec méfiance et je devine qu'elle attend que j'explose devant elle. C'est ce que j'avais prévu de faire. Je pensais m'énerver, mais maintenant que je suis là, maintenant qu'elle est devant moi, je ne sais plus comment faire pour être furieux. Il y a déjà trop de peur en elle.

« Tu me parleras de Harry après le dîner ? Je l'interroge avec un réel intérêt. »

Un sourire éclaire son visage, des larmes remplissent ses yeux, et elle acquiesce vigoureusement, un sanglot se mêlant à un éclat de rire. Mes entrailles se retournent. Je réalise, malgré la peine qu'elle m'a causée, que je l'aime encore plus qu'avant. Mon voyage dans la pensine n'a fait qu'ouvrir un peu plus mes yeux.

Elle essuie rapidement une larme sur sa joue, prend une profonde inspiration, se saisit du gâteau et passe devant moi pour retourner dans la salle à manger. Cette fois, je ne lutte pas. Mes yeux glissent sans pudeur le long de son dos.

Je reste immobile une seconde avant de rejoindre Audrey et Mathieu à mon tour. J'ai un peu l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension mais c'est le cas depuis que Sirius m'a fait plonger dans la pensine. Je crois que j'ai eu un immense blackout pendant quelques jours tant j'étais choqué de ce que j'avais vu.

J'ai mis du temps à savoir où je me situais vraiment, qui j'étais vraiment. Est-ce que j'étais ce James que Lily avait connu par le passé ? Non. Nous sommes deux personnes différentes dans deux univers différents. Pourtant, nous sommes tombés d'accord sur Lily.

Je mange mon dessert sans participer à la conversation. Je suis à côté de mes pompes. J'ai l'impression d'avoir quinze ans à nouveau et d'être touché par ce fléau misérable qu'est l'indécision. Qu'est-ce que je fous ici, finalement ? Mais pourquoi ne suis-je pas fichu d'ôter mon derrière de cette chaise et de claquer la porte derrière moi ? Pourquoi ne suis-pas fichu de la laisser ?

« A bientôt James, me salue Mathieu en me serrant vigoureusement la main. »

Si Mathieu et Audrey sont capables de partir maintenant, pourquoi est-ce que moi, je reste dans la salle à manger comme un idiot, à regarder Lily débarrasser la table ? Pourquoi ais-je soudainement si peur de me retrouver seul avec elle ?

Une seule réponse me vient comme un évidence : Je vais mourir pour elle et je le sais depuis deux mois. La peur est le sentiment le plus naturel que l'on puisse ressentir lorsque l'on sait que l'on va cesser de respirer, parce que certaines choses sont destinées à se produire, c'est comme ça, personne ne peut se battre contre le destin.

« Harry avait tout de toi, commence t-elle en continuant à ranger la table.  
\- Pas les yeux, je souligne en la fixant.  
\- Pas les yeux, c'est vrai, admet-elle en souriant très légèrement, mais il avait une manière de regarder les gens qui était la tienne, et il avait un sacré caractère.  
\- Tu insinues quoi là, Lily ? Je lui demande en penchant légèrement la tête, l'observant d'un air curieux. »

Elle hausse les épaules et me renvoie mon regard avant de disparaître de nouveau dans la cuisine. Quand elle revient, ses deux mains se posent sur le dossier d'une chaise sur lequel elle s'appuie, et elle inspire longuement avant de reprendre.

« Tu sais, il avait aussi un rire magique. »

Je reste immobile à quelques mètres d'elle avant de sourire. Quelque part dans cette noirceur, dans cette tragédie qui a détruit notre famille, dans ce mal qu'elle m'a fait, je trouve encore de la lumière. Je n'ai qu'à poser les yeux sur elle pour la voir briller.

« Tu penses à lui parfois ? Je l'interroge. »

Elle s'apprête à me répondre, mais à ma grande surprise, aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche et elle fond en larmes devant moi. Je ne sais même plus où me mettre, mais je comprends que la violence des images que j'ai vu dans la pensine n'ont rien à voir avec ce qu'elle a vécu. Les sensations étaient multipliés par dix pour elle, elle était là, et elle a fait un choix avec lequel elle a dû vivre.

Hésitant, je m'approche et je passe mes bras autour d'elle. Ses pleurs redoublent. Je suis complètement démuni. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour arrêter ça ? Je me sens horriblement mal. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va mourir contre moi, noyée dans ses sanglots. Je n'ai plus aucune intention de lui faire du mal, je veux juste qu'elle soit bien.

« Lily... S'il te plaît ne pleure pas.  
\- Je pense à lui tout le temps. _Tout le temps_. Et je regrette d'être partie. Je l'ai _laissé_ , James. Tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai fait ? Sanglote t-elle. »

J'essaie d'articuler quelque chose pour la rassurer, mais ma gorge est trop serrée. On m'a préparé à tout. On m'a préparé à voir mes parents mourir, on m'a préparé à la mort de mes amis, à la mienne, mais jamais on ne m'a préparé à consoler la femme que j'aime parce qu'elle m'a vu mourir et qu'un sort s'est dirigé droit sur notre fils. Je ne sais pas comment faire ça.

« Je vous ai abandonné, lâche t-elle. »

Ses larmes commencent à filtrer à travers mon pull. Je les sens humidifier ma chemise, et j'en suis malade. Je n'ai jamais pensé une seule seconde les mots qu'elle vient de prononcer. Quand j'étais dans la pensine, tout ce que je me répétais, c'était « Sauve toi, Lily. Prends Harry, et sauve toi. », mais ils nous l'ont pris avant qu'elle n'en ait la chance.

« Je suis désolée. »

Ses mots devraient me conforter, mais ils sont comme des lames tranchantes et bien aiguisées, ils sectionnent finement mes propres états d'âme pour n'en faire qu'une charpie indigeste. C'est la première fois que je vois la vraie Lily sans artifice. Elle n'a plus de masque derrière lequel elle peut se cacher, elle n'essaie même plus de construire un mur pour nous séparer, alors je distingue enfin ma femme, et je ne sais plus comment lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit. Elle est déjà à terre.

Ses bras ne sont pas autour de moi, je devine qu'elle n'ose pas faire le moindre geste de peur de me froisser. Pourtant, après un an d'absence, c'est comme si nous ne nous étions jamais séparés. L'animosité que je ressentais m'a quittée en un claquement de doigt.

« Je crois que je t'aime comme avant, je lui dis doucement. »

Elle tressaille. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de moi ou parce qu'elle est terrifiée par ses souvenirs, mais elle se recule légèrement et ses yeux verts se posent dans les miens, ne me laissant plus d'autre choix que de lui vomir la vérité si lourde de conséquence.

« J'en suis sûr, en fait. »

Son sourire n'en est pas un. C'est une grimace, une grimace de défaite. Je devine que sa mission est un échec, car qu'elle soit en Angleterre ou en France, mes sentiments sont indélébiles.

« Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas pareil pour toi. A la seconde où tu as ouvert la porte, on a su tous les deux, j'ajoute en remontant mes mains jusqu'à ses épaules.  
\- Je sais, souffle t-elle.  
\- Tout ce temps, tu n'as eu personne ? Je l'interroge, un peu surpris.  
\- J'ai fait une promesse, à notre mariage. J'ai juré qu'il n'y aurait que toi. Quand tu m'as offert ce bracelet, tu n'avais aucune idée de la pertinence de ton cadeau, me répond-elle en tripotant la broche en forme de griffon. »

Je fronce les sourcils, les yeux plantés sur le bracelet, et je réfléchis une petite seconde jusqu'à me replonger dans mes cours de troisième année. Le griffon ne choisit qu'un seul partenaire pendant sa vie et il ne la remplace jamais, même si celui-ci meurt. Ce n'est pas tout... Il est aussi très revanchard.

« C'est le symbole de la vengeance... Il est fidèle même après la mort... Je murmure plus pour moi que pour elle. »

Elle hoche mécaniquement la tête, m'observant comme si elle attendait une quelconque réaction de ma part. Tous ces mangemorts qui sont morts sous sa baguette, tout ce qu'elle a fait, elle l'a toujours fait pour me protéger. Je ne cautionne pas, je ne cautionne même pas du tout, mais je suis obligé de respecter les choix qu'elle a faits car ce sont ceux d'une femme détruite qui a tout perdu.

Ma main remonte jusqu'à sa joue. Elle est trempée. J'ai beau essayer de l'essuyer, des larmes reviennent rouler dessus sans arrêt. J'ai envie de lui faire oublier que cette vie de chien ne nous épargnera pas alors je l'embrasse doucement comme si le poids de notre séparation ne pesait plus sur nos épaules, mais je sais au fond que je ne fais que creuser ma propre tombe.

« Je vais te briser le cœur, reprend-elle l'air profondément démunie.  
\- Soyons honnête, c'est déjà fait. »

Ma voix est plus rauque que d'ordinaire. J'ai mal, mais je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner. Pourtant, mes armes sont à mes pieds car je ne suis pas capable de me battre contre cette relation, de faire payer à Lily son départ soudain et cette fichue lettre qu'elle m'a laissée. En fait, je pourrais me mettre à genoux devant elle et lui demander de m'épouser. De nouveau. Mais elle n'a pas besoin de ça, elle ne peut pas en encaisser d'avantage, et je ne suis pas sûr de le pouvoir moi-même.

« Il faut que nous parlions.  
\- Oui. Nous parlerons plus tard, j'affirme en la serrant de nouveau contre moi. »

Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle remarque que je suis complètement bouleversé, moi aussi. A chaque fois que je fais un geste vers elle, je réalise à quel point elle m'a manqué, et je sais qu'elle peut me rejeter à tout instant. Alors, dans un élan purement égoïste, je fais lentement descendre la fermeture de sa robe parce que je sais que maintenant, elle ne saura pas me dire non. Elle ne le voudra pas non plus.

J'entends le léger frottement de l'étoffe contre sa peau avant qu'elle ne s'échoue à nos pieds dans un lourd bruissement de tissu. Mes mains remontent jusqu'à sa nuque, Lily frémit, et moi je me rends compte que je retiens ma respiration depuis qu'elle est contre moi. Bizarrement, la grosse connerie que j'ai faite quand j'étais son professeur ne m'apparaît plus si conséquente que cela, maintenant.

M'autoriser une relation avec elle n'était pas si insensé que cela. Il me semble que l'inverse le serait d'avantage, maintenant. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être que ça ferait de moi un sacré masochiste. Tant pis. Je prends le risque.

Je m'étonne qu'elle ne me repousse pas quand mes doigts dégrafent son soutient-gorge, mais en même temps, je me rends compte qu'elle est exactement celle que j'ai vu dans la pensine. Son visage frotte doucement le mien, je sens ses lèvres frôler ma joue et mon oreille, et la moindre expiration me chatouille. C'est fou, à chaque fois que je pense qu'elle a tombé le masque, je découvre une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Elle est affectueuse.

Comme pour me confirmer cette nouvelle découverte, elle m'embrasse. C'est humide et salé, mais étrangement réconfortant. La vérité est là, devant moi. Lily aime comme personne n'aime. Elle aime avec tout ce qu'elle a en elle. Ses joies, ses peurs, ses craintes, ses peines, ses envies. Elle aime à l'extrême. Je ne suis pas habitué à ça, je crois que c'est ce que j'ai aimé chez elle dans son autre vie, parce que c'est ce qui me rend dingue à cette seconde même.

Je l'ai embrassé auparavant, et c'était toujours doux et agréable, mais il y avait systématiquement une retenue que je ne sens plus maintenant. C'est comme ça que je sais qu'elle aussi, elle abandonne. C'est comme ça que je sais que je vais me réveiller demain avec un goût amer dans la bouche, celui du doute. Allons-nous vraiment dans la bonne direction ?


	45. Cartes sur table (James)

« Elle me manque Sirius. »

Mon aveu me fait mal. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de prononcer les mots qui est douloureux, de savoir que je viens de mettre ma fierté de côté, ou si c'est parce que c'est la seule vérité qui me définit actuellement. Elle me manque. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi même sans elle.

Est-ce que je suis vraiment obligé de me lever tous les jours pour apprendre à des gamins comment se défendre alors que je n'en suis pas capable moi-même ? Je ne suis plus qu'un énorme bubolbulb incapable de se bouger. Je n'ai plus vraiment de but, je n'ai plus vraiment de passion, je n'ai plus vraiment d'envie non plus, et cela dure depuis bientôt un an.

Je croyais que ça passerait. Je m'étais dit que je sortirais avec les garçons, que je sauterais de nouveau dans le wagon des maraudeurs direction les filles et les sorties à Londres, que ça me changerait les idées, mais c'est compliqué quand on croit voir Lily dans un reflet de vitre, dans les nervures d'une feuille de thé, dans l'ombre d'un réverbère, et un peu partout, à vrai dire...

Je lève les yeux vers Sirius. Il est debout devant moi, et il me fixe avec un drôle d'air. J'ai l'impression qu'il hésite à me dire quelque chose jusqu'à ce que finalement, il s'efface pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec une pensine entre les mains et une profonde détermination dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je lui demande lorsqu'il verse un tube dans le récipient.  
\- Tu verras.  
\- Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec elle ? »

Il déglutit et il acquiesce, soutenant mon regard comme si quelque chose de grave allait arriver. J'en suis convaincu lorsqu'il pose sa main sur mon épaule et souffle un coup. Cette fois, je comprends. Je comprends que je vais pouvoir démêler le mystère qui entoure Lily. Je sais que Sirius va enfin me confier ce qu'il n'a jamais voulu me confier, et bizarrement, je n'ai plus si envie que cela de tout découvrir.

« Je ne sais pas si... »

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase, la main de Sirius m'écrase la tête contre la pensine et je me retrouve aspiré. Je tourbillonne un long moment avant de m'effondrer sur un plancher poussiéreux que je mets une petite minute à reconnaître.

Je suis dans ma salle de classe. Je me relève et époussette mes vêtements avant de m'apercevoir qu'une quarantaine d'élèves sont assis à leur table, studieux, à passer un examen. Mes yeux se posent instantanément sur l'estrade à quelques mètres de là, et je m'y vois, le regard fixé sur l'élève qui se trouve au premier rang.

Je m'avance jusqu'à l'estrade et je suis surpris lorsque je me retrouve face à Lily. Sa plume gratte son parchemin avec application et sans aucune hésitation. Que fait-elle ici ? Je ne comprends pas. Je ne l'ai jamais eue dans ma classe. Lily a passé ses ASPICs avec une année d'avance, elle n'a jamais été mon élève. Ce souvenir a été altéré, il n'y a pas d'autre explication.

Mes yeux jonglent entre mon moi du passé et cette Lily que je connais pas. Je n'ai jamais vu son visage aussi serein. Elle a l'air très jeune, là, et très différente. Elle a l'air de n'avoir vécu que les banalités affligeantes de la vie d'une étudiante lambda à Poudlard. Quelques peines de cœur qui paraissent insurmontables mais qui sont loin de l'être, et les habituels piètres en Divination qui sont inévitables.

Pourtant, quand elle pose sa plume sur sa copie et que ses deux yeux verts se posent sur moi, je distingue une profonde colère que je ne lui connais pas. Elle est méprisante. Je n'ai jamais vu cette expression sur son visage, celle du dégoût. Elle me déteste, ça paraît clair, mais avant même que j'aie le temps d'en avoir la confirmation, je suis aspiré par un nouveau souvenir.

La lumière du jour a presque totalement disparu quand j'arrive près du lac. Le James de la pensine est assis sur une grosse pierre et Lily est en face de lui, avec mon vieux balai à la main. Elle le fixe avec intérêt, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte. J'écoute la discussion sur les patronus d'une oreille distraite. Il y a une proximité évidente entre elle et lui, et une certaine familiarité que je n'aurais jamais laissé s'installer entre une élève et moi. Pourtant, c'est le cas ici.

Une seconde plus tard, je suis dans les couloirs du château, juste devant ma salle de classe. C'est un autre jour, j'entends vaguement Lily discuter avec mon autre moi à l'intérieur, mais elle sort quand je m'apprête à rentrer alors je ne bouge pas. Alice est là, à côté de moi. Elle donne un coup de coude à Lily, et elle lui balance quelque chose au sujet d'elle et moi. Lily secoue vivement la tête. Elle a l'air à la fois offusquée et rebutée avant de paraître perdue.

Son visage pâlit. Alice le remarque et elle cesse de lui parler de moi, mais le mal est fait. Lily est perdue dans le labyrinthe de sa réflexion. Ça ne m'aide toujours pas à comprendre quoi que ce soit, mais je suis soulagé de ne plus être le seul à être largué. Au moins, elle l'est aussi.

J'obtiens une réponse quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque j'atterris à l'infirmerie. J'entends Lily m'avouer son attirance avec une grande appréhension, et je relève immédiatement mon incapacité à l'arrêter. Que se passe-t-il ici ? Je n'ai aucun souvenir de cet événement. Aucun, et c'est pourtant le genre de truc dont je me serais rappelé si je l'avais vécu.

Je vois que j'essaie tant bien que mal de ne pas lui laisser croire que son attirance pourrait être réciproque, mais c'est définitivement le cas. Mes regards sont longs, trop longs, et pourtant, ils ne le sont pas assez à mon goût, alors mon moi du passé quitte la pièce, et je me retrouve devant Lily qui s'enfonce la tête dans son oreiller comme si elle voulait s'étouffer avec. Elle n'assume pas ce qu'elle vient de faire.

Une quantité innombrables d'autres souvenirs s'enchaînent les uns après les autres, me mettant systématiquement dans une stupeur désarmante. Les sourires, les effleurements discrets, et les clins d'oeil dans les couloirs de Poudlard sont une chose, le mariage, Harry, et ma mort en sont une autre, si bien que quand j'émerge brutalement de la pensine, Sirius a juste le temps de faire apparaître un fauteuil derrière moi quand mes genoux me lâchent.

J'ai des flashs incessants de ce sablier autour du cou de Lily, celui de mon grand-père. Je la revois le tourner, en larmes, et je nous revois aussi à Noël dernier, lorsque je lui ai offert son bracelet et qu'elle a particulièrement tenu à me rendre le retourneur de temps. Je ne sais plus où je suis ni quelle vie est la mienne.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » Sont les seuls mots que je parviens à articuler. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont pour Sirius ou pour moi même. Je ne comprends plus rien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été dupé, et j'ai aussi le sentiment que je deviens totalement schizophrène.

Je ne lâche pas la pensine des yeux, me découvrant une obsession soudaine pour cet objet. Plus un mot ne sort de ma bouche pendant probablement dix bonnes minutes. Sirius ne dit rien lui non plus. Je pense qu'il attend une réaction de ma part, mais je suis à côté de mes pompes, je suis absent.

Je n'ose pas croire ce que je viens de voir, j'essaie de me convaincre, comme au début de mon périple, que ces souvenirs ont été modifiés, mais je revois le retourneur de temps dans les mains de Lily et je sais, _Merlin_ , je sais que tout est vrai.

Tout s'explique. Chaque conversation, chaque petit mot sortant de sa bouche prend un nouveau sens, son comportement lui même prend du sens, et je ressens une profonde envie de m'échapper de cet appartement comme si cela allait me permettre d'effacer de ma mémoire tout ce que je viens de voir.

Pourtant, je ne bouge pas. Mon derrière est scotché au fauteuil dans lequel je suis tombé. Le poids des responsabilités que je n'ai plus pèse lourdement sur mes épaules. Je suis mari et je suis père... Mais je suis aussi mort.

C'est beaucoup à encaisser. Beaucoup trop. Ce serait certainement très simple pour moi de foutre le camp d'ici, de disparaître et de faire comme si je n'avais rien vu. Ce serait très tentant de contacter un oubliator, d'effacer tout cela de ma mémoire, de reprendre ma vie là où elle en était... Et je suis définitivement attiré par cette alternative, mais Sirius m'interrompt dans mes divagations.

« Lily m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire. Elle ne voulait pas mettre ta vie en danger. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'elle est partie. Elle considère que plus tu es près d'elle, plus ce qu'il s'est passé risque de se reproduire. »

Son ton est grave. Il avance vers moi avec hésitation et pose sa main sur mon épaule avant de la presser doucement. Putain Sirius, j'ai à la fois envie de te frapper et de te prendre dans mes bras parce que tu me confirmes que tout ça, c'est la réalité. C'est ma vie, et elle craint parce que je suis mort trop tôt.

« Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû te cacher un truc pareil mais Lily... Elle a tout perdu, tu comprends... Elle... J'étais quasiment la seule personne à qui elle pouvait parler et je ne voulais pas qu'elle perde confiance en moi. Je sais qu'on avait dit les maraudeurs avant tout, et peut-être que tu ne t'en rends pas compte maintenant, mais je considère que j'ai respecté notre promesse en l'aidant. »

Je serre la mâchoire, ma respiration se fait de plus en plus irrégulière, et pourtant, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi calme de ma vie. C'est le désert à l'intérieur de moi. Je suis à la fois confus et résolu. Je développe soudainement une toute nouvelle sorte d'obsession envers Lily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mon cauchemar me sort de mon sommeil. Il n'y a pas une nuit pendant laquelle je n'ai pas rêvé de ce jour où Sirius m'a montré les souvenirs de Lily. C'est comme si je cherchais constamment à découvrir quelque chose que j'aurais raté, quelque chose qui me laisserait à penser que tout cela n'était qu'une supercherie, une blague de mauvais goût orchestré par mon meilleur ami.

Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Je le sais, parce que je suis dans le lit de Lily et qu'elle n'est pas là. Les draps sont froids à côté de moi, et quand je me redresse pour m'asseoir sur le bord du lit, je constate qu'il fait encore noir dehors. Elle s'est tirée. Encore une fois.

Je me prends la tête entre les mains au moment précis où la porte d'entrée claque. Mes muscles se tendent quand Lily apparaît dans la chambre faiblement éclairée par les réverbères du quartier. Elle est en tenue de sport, ses cheveux négligemment attachés sont trempés, et ses vêtements la collent comme une seconde peau.

J'entends à ce moment précis la pluie taper contre les carreaux et le vent se déchaîner dans les arbres. Ça devait déjà être le cas avant, mais mes pensées négatives faisaient trop de bruit pour que j'entende la tempête du dehors. Celle du dedans est beaucoup plus conséquente, je le comprends quand nos yeux se croisent et que Lily détourne le regard.

« Tu sors courir au milieu de la nuit ?  
\- Quand je n'arrive pas à dormir, me répond-elle sur un ton neutre.  
\- Et ça arrive souvent ? »

Elle hausse les épaules, retire son haut qu'elle balance dans un coin de la pièce comme si je n'étais pas là, et fouille dans son armoire pour récupérer un tas de vêtement avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Je reste dans la chambre comme un abruti, à me demander si je dois rester ou partir. Je sens jusque dans mes tripes qu'elle souhaite sortir de la douche et constater que je me suis barré parce que ce serait vraiment, vraiment plus facile comme ça, mais j'ai besoin de nous compliquer l'existence pour une raison pas si obscure que cela, alors je décide de rester.

Elle n'est qu'à moitié surprise lorsqu'elle me retrouve dans sa salle à manger, l'équivalent de la gazette du sorcier française entre les mains, mais elle n'en dit rien. Elle sort deux tasses et les remplit tout en grignotant un muffin. Elle est là, la raison pas si obscure que cela. Malgré la confusion, malgré la détresse dans laquelle nous sommes tous les deux, être avec Lily m'octroie ce sentiment de familiarité indéfectible qui m'empêche de penser au pire.

« Ca a quelque chose de glorieux et de théâtral que j'aime bien, de mourir pour toi, je commence en haussant les sourcils. »

Elle me fixe comme si j'étais complètement fou, secoue la tête, et plonge dans sa tasse en espérant profondément que je ne réitère pas ce genre de déclaration. Merlin, maintenant que je sais tout, je me rends compte que je la connais beaucoup plus que ce que je ne croyais. Toutes les expressions de son visage me semblent claires, elle n'a même pas besoin de me dire quoi que ce soit pour que je la comprenne.

« Est-ce qu'on va inverser les rôles, Lily ? Est-ce que c'est moi qui vais devoir me montrer aussi persuasif que tu l'étais quand nous étions à Poudlard ? »

Elle déglutit, pose son muffin, se lève pour ranger sa tasse de thé encore à moitié pleine, et attrape son manteau.

« Il faut que j'aille travailler.  
\- Comme tu veux, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je rentre en Angleterre. Je suis plus tenace qu'un gnome. »

Je lui lance un sourire qui semble détendre l'atmosphère un instant car je ne lis plus autant d'hostilité sur son visage et qu'elle revient vers moi, mais je reste méfiant. Avec Lily, la tempête arrive rarement quand on s'y attend.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu ne m'as jamais vu dégnomer un jardin, explique t-elle calmement, une lueur de défi dans ses yeux verts.  
\- Quoi ? Tu vas m'attraper par les pieds et me faire tourner au dessus de ta tête avant de me balancer en l'air ? Je l'interroge avec un sourire en coin. »

Elle fait mine de réfléchir, puis hausse les épaules avant de quitter la maison, et j'expire bruyamment de soulagement. Finalement, je n'avais peut-être pas envie d'avoir LA conversation maintenant. Pourtant, je sais que je vais passer une journée terrible, à tourner en rond en attendant qu'elle revienne, à me poser mille questions qui auraient déjà trouvé une réponse si j'avais eu le courage de l'arrêter.

Il n'y a aucune chance pour que je rentre à Londres sans elle. Aucune chance. Je veux qu'elle le sache. J'ai fait un choix dans notre autre vie, celui de l'épouser, et même si je ne suis pas le même homme, je suis convaincu que je referai ce choix mille fois. Elle et moi, ça ne peut pas être un hasard. Le hasard ne frappe pas deux fois au même endroit. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, rien ne peut changer cela, et j'ai beau sentir toujours la même colère à l'intérieur de moi, je sais qu'il n'y a qu'une seule vérité et que c'est celle-ci.

Je me frotte le visage un instant, soupire, et je sors à mon tour. Je ne peux pas rester ici quand Lily n'est pas là, alors je m'installe dans un bar, je commande un chocolat, et je sors un parchemin de la poche de mon manteau avant de commencer à écrire.

« _Papa,_

 _Je suis en France. Je suis parti chercher Lily. Je ne reviendrai pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas convaincu de me suivre. Ne m'écris pas. Je voulais juste te prévenir que je vais bien et qu'il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes. Peut-être que tu pourras faire passer le message à maman._

 _A bientôt,_

 _James._ »

Je range la lettre dans ma poche après l'avoir négligemment pliée, et je me perds dans mes pensées. Quand j'étais élève à Poudlard, j'avais l'habitude d'écrire des parchemins entiers à ma mère, mais depuis que j'ai appris qu'elle m'a caché toute l'histoire de Lily, je ne suis capable que d'écrire trois lignes à mon père.

C'est comme si elle avait choisi Lily plutôt que son propre fils. Je sais qu'elle ne le voit pas de cette manière car elle m'a répété qu'elle avait gardé le secret parce qu'il lui semblait normal que ma femme me le confie elle-même, mais elle m'a vu me débattre avec le manque pendant de longs mois en sachant que Lily était loin, elle aurait dû prendre l'initiative, elle aurait dû me le dire.

J'en reste intimement convaincu, et je lui en veux au delà des mots. Si j'avais su, si elle me l'avait dit avant, j'aurais pu faire entendre raison à Lily. Peut-être qu'elle ne serait pas partie. Ou peut-être qu'elle aurait pu l'en empêcher, puisqu'elle savait. Peut-être qu'elle aurait pu lui parler, lui dire qu'il y avait des solutions, des sorts capables de nous protéger, mais elle n'a rien fait de tout cela.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

La voix de Lily me sort de ma torpeur. Je m'étonne de la voir ici alors qu'elle est partie seulement une heure plus tôt, mais j'acquiesce vigoureusement pour toute réponse.

« Tu as décidé de venir faire du dégnomage ? Je lui demande en faisant signe au serveur de lui ramener la même chose que moi.  
\- Tu devrais rentrer, James, me répond-elle simplement.  
\- Tu as quitté le travail pour me dire ça ?  
\- J'ai... Hier soir c'était... J'ai fait une erreur. »

Je secoue la tête, énervé, et m'enfonce dans ma chaise après avoir laissé tomber ma cuillère dans ma tasse. Je m'attendais exactement à ce genre de commentaire de sa part, et je pensais y être préparé, mais finalement, maintenant que je l'entends, je me demande si on peut vraiment être prêt à ça.

« Non Lily. Tu as fait une erreur quand tu t'es tirée, quand tu as quitté Londres sans te retourner, sans même y penser à deux fois ! Tu...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Tu penses que c'était une partie de plaisir ?! Me coupe-t-elle en s'énervant à son tour.  
\- Non, je crois que c'était simplement beaucoup plus facile pour toi de partir et de rompre. »

Mon ton sec fait son effet. Lily déglutit, ravale ses mots, et ses yeux tombent dans son chocolat tout juste apporté par le serveur. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, se tortille sur sa chaise, ses poings sont serrés sur la table, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va la faire valser, mais elle se contrôle parfaitement.

« Arrête de dire que j'ai rompu. Je ne t'ai jamais quitté de cette manière.  
\- Si.  
\- Non. Je commençais à penser que j'étais bien avec toi et que c'était possible. J'étais de plus en plus moi-même, la vraie Lily. Lily Potter, pas Lily Evans, et ça m'a fait peur. Je suis venue ici pour éviter ce que tu as vu dans la pensine. Tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point je me suis forcée à ignorer ma peine quand je suis partie, mais je n'ai jamais considéré avoir mis un terme à tout cela.  
\- C'est pourtant bien ce que tu as fait, j'affirme en la défiant du regard sans prendre en considération le reste de ses mots.  
\- Ne dis pas ça. Pas une seule fois je n'ai cessé de me considérer comme ta femme. Rien que prononcer mon nom de jeune fille me fait un mal de chien. »

Mon estomac se noue devant cet aveu. Le ton de sa voix est déchirant, ses lèvres tremblent, je m'attends à voir des larmes dévaler ses joues d'une seconde à l'autre, mais elle essaie tant bien que mal de garder la face, de rester forte. Elle ne veut pas risquer de m'attendrir avec des pleurs.

« Toute cette histoire est vraiment surréaliste Lily... Vraiment... Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir su te protéger la première fois, que tu aies dû traverser cela sans moi, mais je crois que tu n'as pas le droit d'être la seule à décider de la façon dont nous devons vivre ou mourir. Maintenant que j'ai la confirmation que tu te considères toujours comme ma femme, je peux te rappeler que tu as promis, Lily. Tu as dit que c'était pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je crois qu'on y est. Je pense que tu peux choisir d'honorer ta promesse et de chercher une solution avec moi, ou de fuir encore. »

Un combat de regard fait rage dans ce petit bar français. Elle ne semble pas vouloir céder, et je ne le veux pas non plus. Pourtant, nous savons tous les deux ce qu'il va se passer. Nous allons finir par rentrer chez elle, prononcer quelques mots banals qu'aucun de nous deux n'écoutera vraiment, et au beau milieu de la nuit, on se retrouvera entrelacés dans son lit sans trop savoir comment nous en sommes arrivés là.


	46. Agoniser (Lily)

« Il est toujours là ? Tu veux que je le vire de chez toi ? Me demande Mathieu. »

Cela fait une semaine que James a débarqué, et seulement quelques jours que j'en parle avec mon collègue. Je ne suis pas rentrée dans les détails, mais je lui ai expliqué deux ou trois trucs que je n'arrivais plus vraiment à garder pour moi, et d'autres que je ne pouvais décemment pas confier à James.

« Non. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, je lui réponds tout en rangeant un roman sur une étagère.  
\- Tu m'as dit exactement le contraire hier, me fait-il remarquer en arquant un sourcil.  
\- Je sais, mais je ne le pensais pas vraiment. Tu vois, avec James, ça a toujours été un peu compliqué. Je ne suis pas foutue d'être heureuse quand il n'est pas là et je crois que je suis un peu accro à ce bonheur, mais en même temps, tout ça, c'est vraiment nocif pour lui. »

Matthieu lève la tête de ses parchemins pour me fixer avec perplexité. Il a beau ne pas parler, je peux l'entendre penser que je suis vraiment tordue.

« C'est un bon coup, ou pas ? »

Je m'interromps dans mon rangement en entendant sa question, puis j'éclate de rire devant l'absurdité du propos tout en hochant la tête.

« Bon, bah voilà ! On s'en fout de ce qui est nocif pour lui, du moment que c'est bon pour toi ! Me lance t-il avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.  
\- Tu es vraiment dingue parfois, je lui réponds en secouant vigoureusement la tête. »

Cette situation ne peut plus durer. Je me le répète constamment, mais je suis pourtant incapable de prendre une décision. La seule fois où je me suis résolue à vraiment discuter avec James, à lui assurer qu'il ne fallait pas que nous nous engagions de nouveau ensemble, il m'a contré sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

« Tu as de la chance que ce soit aussi simple avec Audrey.  
\- Ce n'est simple que parce que nous rendons les choses simples, m'explique t-il en haussant les épaules.  
\- Comment tu fais ça ?  
\- Tu ne te poses pas de question. Tu vis dans le présent. Je pense que nous devrions tous faire comme ça. Ce n'est pas la peine de se parasiter avec le futur, je n'ai jamais trop compris les gens qui veulent à tout prix se projeter sans profiter une seule seconde de ce qu'ils ont... »

Matthieu continue à parler, mais je ne l'écoute plus. Une vérité me frappe soudainement. Si personne n'est d'accord avec ma façon de gérer les choses, si Sirius, Héléna, James, et même Mathieu ne me comprennent pas, alors n'est-ce pas moi qui ais tort et les autres qui ont raison ?

« Lily ! »

Je me retourne brusquement vers l'entrée de la bibliothèque pour découvrir James complètement essoufflé, des perles de sueurs dégoulinants le long de ses tempes et le regard hagard. Je devine qu'il s'est passé quelque chose quand il m'attrape presque brusquement par le bras sans tenir compte de l'environnement dans lequel nous nous trouvons, sans se soucier le moins du monde qu'il vient de faire irruption dans mon travail.

« Il y a eu une attaque. Encore une. Lily je dois rentrer. C'est énorme cette fois. Sirius m'a écrit, personne ne sait où est ma mère, Amélia est... J'ai...  
\- Vas-y, je lui souffle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, mon cœur battant à tout rompre. »

Il hoche rapidement la tête et reprend sa course pour quitter la bibliothèque. Je garde les yeux vissés sur son dos, une appréhension sans nom me prenant soudain au ventre. J'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose... J'ai peur pour Héléna et pour Amélia.

Comme s'il m'entendait, il revient sur ses pas et s'arrête devant moi, son regard accroche le mien et l'éclat de panique laisse place à un sentiment d'espoir profond qui nous redonne à tous les deux le courage dont nous avons besoin pour résoudre nos problèmes.

Sa main passe douloureusement sur ma joue, je reste immobile, hébétée. Il s'apprête à me dire quelque chose, mais un simple froncement de sourcil de ma part l'arrête. Je sais, James. Nous n'avons pas à nous parler parce que nous n'avons pas besoin de nous entendre pour nous comprendre.

Il me lance un bref sourire, sa main quitte ma peau, et il franchit la porte de la bibliothèque sans se retourner, me laissant ébranlée au milieu de la pièce, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose, touchée irrémédiablement par ces quelques jours que nous avons passé ensemble et qui n'ont fait que raviver le manque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Me demande Mathieu en me fixant comme si j'étais une idiote.  
\- Oh, excuse-moi, je réponds en reprenant le rangement des livres.  
\- Je ne parle pas de ça, espèce d'imbécile ! Cours lui après ! S'exclame t-il en m'arrachant un roman des mains. »

Je jette un coup d'oeil vers la porte, je soupire, et je secoue la tête tout en continuant de ranger les livres dans les étagères quand Mathieu m'en envoie soudain un en plein visage, me faisant pousser un cri de surprise et d'indignation.

« Allez ! Bouge toi ! Me lance t-il. Il a besoin de toi ! »

Jusqu'ici, je m'étais focalisée sur le fait que j'étais celle qui avait besoin de James, mais mon égoïsme me frappe en même temps que les mots de Mathieu et le dictionnaire que je tiens dans mes mains se retrouve à terre alors que mes pieds me guident à toute vitesse vers la sortie.

Tant pis. Tant pis pour le boulot, tant pis pour la petite vie tranquille en France et tant pis pour mes états d'âme. Je cours plus vite que je n'ai jamais couru avant de transplaner chez moi et, constatant que James est déjà parti, je balance quelques affaires dans une grosse valise que j'envoie au Refuge par la cheminée.

« Le Refuge de la famille Potter, je déclare en lâchant la poudre de cheminette au dessus de ma tête. »

L'instant d'après, je déboule dans le vieux salon démodé des ancêtres de James. Je me remercie intérieurement d'avoir nettoyé la maison quand j'y logeais car dans le cas contraire, je me serais trouvée couverte de suie, mais je ne m'attarde que brièvement sur ce détail. Des choses plus urgentes m'attendent, alors je sors un couteau de ma valise pour le cacher dans la poche de ma veste, et je sors du Refuge baguette à la main.

Dehors, il n'y a pas un bruit. Londres est anormalement déserte. A ce moment précis, je ne pense à rien. Je ne réfléchis pas à la folie que je viens d'accomplir pour suivre James parce que c'est devenue une banalité pour moi, de quitter une vie pour en rejoindre une autre. Pourtant, je me sens secouée de l'intérieur.

Je transplane devant le quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Je ne sais pas si je suis toujours la bienvenue, mais j'agite tout de même ma baguette pour faire apparaître la porte. Mon entrée est remarquée. Une dizaine de personnes se tournent vers moi, dont les quatre maraudeurs et le père de James. Le brouhaha laisse place à un silence de plomb.

Tout le monde m'observe, et je ne sais pas où me mettre. Peter et Rémus ont les sourcils froncés et leur visage est teinté d'hostilité. Victorius semble profondément étonné, et Sirius, lui, accourt pour m'étreindre.

« Je savais que tu ferais le bon choix, me glisse t-il à l'oreille. »

Je déglutis sans lui répondre, pas trop sûre d'avoir véritablement fait un choix, puis je m'avance au cœur de la pièce pour observer ce qui se trouve sur la table sous le regard curieux de James.

« Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, me dit-il alors que j'étudie le journal relatant les dégâts de la nouvelle attaque.  
\- Si. Je vais t'aider. Nous allons retrouver Héléna et Amél...  
\- Amélia est morte, Evans, me coupe brusquement Peter. »

Je reste interdite une minute. Mes poings se serrent sur la table si bien que mes ongles transpercent ma peau. Un échec de plus. Encore un. Encore une vie gâchée, encore une vie que je n'ai pas été capable de sauver, encore un être cher qui est parti alors qu'il ne le méritait pas.

Je me tourne vers James, des larmes coulent le long de mes joues, je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire pour qu'il me pardonne d'avoir fait tout ce que j'ai fait, de l'avoir contraint à venir me voir en France alors qu'il aurait pu rester là, près d'Amélia. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire pour compenser cette terrible perte.

« Je suis désolée, je lui souffle la gorge serrée. »

Il secoue la tête, me signifiant que je n'ai aucune raison de m'excuser, mais il ne peut pas m'empêcher de penser que je suis partiellement responsable de tout ce remue ménage. Il est dévasté, et je suis abattue de le voir comme ça, s'efforcer de rester fort, de rester lui, mobiliser tout son courage pour ne pas montrer la peine qu'il éprouve.

« Et ce n'est pas la seule, poursuit Peter.  
\- Tais toi Queudver ! Lui ordonne sèchement Sirius en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. »

Mes yeux embués de larmes se posent maintenant sur le jeune homme blond. Les autres membres de l'Ordre nous fixent comme s'ils assistaient à une représentation théâtrale, sentant l'adrénaline monter, présageant la tempête à venir.

« D'autres membres de l'Ordre sont morts pendant que toi, tu désertais ! Reprend-il avec amertume.  
\- Lily Evans n'a pas déserté, tranche le professeur Dumbledore en pénétrant à son tour dans le quartier général. »

Le maraudeur ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais la seule vision du mage le coupe dans son élan. Moi, j'ai la gorge bien trop nouée pour prononcer le moindre mot. Je n'avais jamais envisagé les choses de cette façon, je n'avais jamais pensé qu'on puisse croire que j'avais fuis l'Ordre.

« Nous discuterons des détails plus tard, notre priorité est de trouver les otages. Notre source pense qu'ils se trouvent au sous-sol d'un magasin dans l'allée des embrumes. Nous allons les encercler. Black, Pettigrow, et Diggle, vous arriverez du sud. Lupin, Victorius, et Fenwick, vous prendrez le nord. »

Benjy se décale, m'envoie un bref sourire que je ne parviens pas à lui retourner, et hoche la tête devant le regard insistant du professeur Dumbledore.

« Mc Kinnon, Podmore et moi-même serons à l'est. Evans, Potter et Londubat, vous prendrez l'ouest. »

Londubat ? Je fouille le groupe des yeux jusqu'à apercevoir Frank qui me salue d'un bref signe de main. Depuis quand fait-il partie de l'Ordre ? Moi qui pensais qu'il refuserait de combattre après tout ce qu'il nous était arrivé... Je dois admettre que j'aimais également l'idée de le savoir à l'abri.

« N'agissez pas sans réfléchir, conclut le professeur en lançant un regard appuyé vers James. »

Ce dernier ne relève pas, il fonce tête baissée vers la sortie et je sais d'avance que les derniers mots du professeur Dumbledore n'ont pas été entendus, mais quand son regard bleu se pose ensuite sur moi, je sais pourquoi il nous a mis ensemble. Il sait que je serai là pour contenir James, il sait que je ne le laisserai pas mettre sa vie et celles des autres en péril.

Dès que je le comprends, je me hâte derrière le maraudeur en faisant signe à Frank de se dépêcher. James n'attendra pas.

« C'est quoi le plan, au juste ? Je demande lorsque nous arrivons quai des embrumes.  
\- Je crois qu'il n'y en a pas, me répond le fiancé d'Alice, la voix légèrement tremblante. »

Je déglutis, les yeux rivés vers le bout de la rue qui me donne des frissons. Je ne sais même pas ce que nous sommes sensés faire et l'attente deviens rapidement interminable. James est si nerveux que je redoute de le voir faire exploser chaque vitrine une à une, mais finalement, le professeur Dumbledore nous devance car nous distinguons une flopée de sorts se diriger sur un magasin de babioles de magie noire.

Peu après, une dizaine d'hommes en sortent, et le combat commence. Nous émergeons tous de nos cachettes pour les encercler, leur envoyant des sorts de ligotages auxquels ils répondent par des avada kedavras. Je n'ai même pas le temps de garder un œil sur James et cela m'inquiète considérablement.

Je reste concentrée tant bien que mal, et nous réussissons à neutraliser la plupart des mangemorts. Les autres s'enfuient, probablement pour chercher de l'aide, alors nous nous hâtons dans le magasin.

A peine entrée à l'intérieur, j'ai la tête qui tourne. La pièce est sombre malgré la vitrine donnant sur le dehors, et il y a cette même odeur nauséabonde que celle qui traînait dans ma cellule. Je sens quelque chose monter en moi, quelque chose de mauvais qui me serre la gorge et m'empêche de respirer.

Quand mes yeux s'ouvrent, la lumière au dessus de moi m'aveugle tellement qu'une larme déboule le long de ma joue pour s'étaler sur mon oreiller. Je me frotte le visage avant de me redresser lentement, et je mets quelques secondes à réaliser que je me trouve à Sainte-Mangouste.

« Tu as fait un malaise. »

La voix de Sirius répond à mon questionnement silencieux. Il est assit au bout de mon lit, et il m'observe avec un sourire tendu. Quelque chose ne va pas.

« Où est James ?  
\- Il est en train de discuter avec son père dans le hall. »

Je retiens un soupir de soulagement avant de réaliser que si Sirius fait une tête de six pieds de long, c'est qu'il s'est probablement passé quelque chose de grave après mon malaise.

« Héléna a été torturée. Ils l'ont traité comme une bête. Elle est dans un état grave. Elle va mourir. »

Mes yeux se figent dans le vide, je n'arrive plus à avaler ma salive, le temps s'arrête. Mes yeux brûlent, mon nez me picote, ma bouche se tord en une grimace d'injustice, d'indignation, et de douleur. Je voulais la sauver. Je voulais que James ait plus de temps avec elle qu'il n'en a eu dans mon autre vie...

« Il n'y a rien qu'ils puissent faire ? Je lui demande avec espoir.  
\- Non. Rien. Elle a subit beaucoup trop de doloris. Ils ne peuvent que lui administrer de fortes doses d'anti-douleur pour éviter qu'elle ne souffre trop.  
\- Je voudrais la voir. Est-ce que c'est possible ?  
\- Tu pourras sortir tout à l'heure, mais je ne pense pas que tu pourras la voir maintenant. Les médicomages veulent t'éviter toute situation stressante qui pourrait te provoquer un nouveau malaise.  
\- C'est ridicule, je vais bien ! Je proteste en balayant sa remarque de la main.  
\- Je n'étais même pas censé te dire qu'Héléna n'allait pas bien. Ils ne voulaient pas que tu... »

La porte s'ouvre alors Sirius s'interrompt. C'est James qui pénètre dans ma chambre. Il est pâle mais il parvient quand même à sourire faiblement quand mon regard se pose sur lui. Nous restons tous les trois un long moment dans un silence de mort. Nous sommes dévastés, mais nous sommes ensemble, unis.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour éponger la peine. Je repense à tous ces moments où Héléna a été là pour moi, à tout ce qu'elle m'a dit pour m'aider à avancer, à sa faculté extraordinaire de me donner l'impression d'être quelqu'un de bien, et à cette bonté qui se dégage d'elle même quand elle n'a aucune raison d'être si généreuse. Elle a toujours vu le bon côté de ma personnalité, et c'est sûrement grâce à elle que j'ai réussi à garder le cap, à ne pas dériver totalement.

Assis sur un fauteuil à quelques mètres, James est tout aussi pensif que moi. J'imagine qu'il repense lui aussi aux moments qu'il a passé avec elle. Il a le cœur brisé. Il aura perdu deux femmes de sa vie, aujourd'hui, car il ne fait aucun doute qu'Héléna est condamnée.

Je descends doucement de mon lit, m'assurant que je n'ai pas d'engourdissement dans les jambes ou d'étourdissement avant de me faufiler derrière son fauteuil. Il ne me voit même pas. Ses yeux sont tellement perdus dans le vide que je doute qu'il se souvienne même de son nom. Sirius n'en mène pas large non plus.

Mes mains se posent sur les épaules de James, mes pouces exercent une légère pression derrière son cou, redescendent le long de sa nuque, et peu à peu, je le sens se détendre. Ses yeux se ferment, sa tête bascule en arrière, mes doigts caressent son visage, je n'arrête pas tant que je ne le sens pas plus reposé.

Je lève la tête et je remarque que Sirius me fixe. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps, mais ses yeux pétillent comme s'il était fier de moi, comme si je faisais une chose extraordinaire. Je ne comprends pas jusqu'à ce qu'il acquiesce. Et puis mon regard tombe de nouveau sur James, et je sais.

Je sais que Sirius se dit que j'ai changé d'avis et que j'ai raison de l'avoir fait, qu'il se sent soulagé que je l'ai fait, mais il ne sait pas que je n'ai pas pris de décision. Il ne sait pas que je n'y ai même pas réfléchi. C'était juste un coup de tête. J'ai débarqué ici comme un boulet de canon, je n'avais rien prévu, rien envisagé.

Je n'ai pas à le lui révéler car il quitte la pièce quelques secondes plus tard. J'en suis soulagée. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il sache que je suis toujours aussi indécise, bien que la peau de James contre la mienne ne cesse de me hurler de rester.

J'ôte mes doigts de son visage, sa respiration profonde me laissant à penser qu'il s'est endormi, et je m'apprête à retourner m'allonger quand sa main se referme autour de mon poignet, me coupant net dans mon élan.

« J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre, toi aussi. »

Je fronce les sourcils et secoue vigoureusement la tête, debout devant ses yeux noirs qui me supplient de ne pas faire un pas de plus l'éloignant de lui.

« Ne repars pas. »

Sa voix est cassée, j'en ai le cœur brisé. Il ne m'a jamais imploré comme il le fait actuellement, j'ai la sensation qu'il est autant blessé par la situation que je l'étais quand j'étais encore la seule à connaître toute la vérité sur nous deux.

« Je vais chercher dans les livres. Je vais trouver quelque chose qui nous protégera, reprend-il avec plus d'ardeur.  
\- C'est...  
\- Et puis tant pis si je meurs au final. Je m'en fous Lily. Je m'en fous. Je veux juste du temps avec toi. Donne-le-moi.  
\- Ça ne vaut pas le coup, je mens en encaissant ses mots avec peine.  
\- Tu sais très bien que si. Tu le savais avant moi. Toi aussi tu mourrais pour moi, non ? »

Je déglutis. Il a raison. Je ne peux pas réfuter parce qu'il serait capable de m'énumérer le nombre de fois où j'ai failli me faire tuer pour le protéger, mais c'est difficile de le laisser dire qu'il pourrait se sacrifier encore alors que la première fois qu'il l'a fait m'a transformée.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est un hasard, si nous nous retrouvons encore ?  
\- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien James.  
\- Je ne peux pas t'obliger à rester ici si tu veux retourner en France, mais si tu pars, il nous manquera quelque chose à tous les deux.  
\- Je ne veux pas y retourner. Tu sais comment ça fonctionne. Ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas fait ce que je veux vraiment, je lui explique avec peine.  
\- Alors vas-y, fais-le. Regarde, tout le monde meurt. Fais ce que tu veux avant que ce soit notre tour. »

Je ferme les yeux et je soupire profondément. Il a raison. La guerre nous étouffe lentement, elle nous enveloppe sous son épaisse couverture et n'attend que le bon moment pour nous faire suffoquer. Mon seul atout dans ce calvaire, c'est de pouvoir y faire face avec James et de retrouver un petit peu d'air à chaque fois que nous nous battons l'un aux côtés de l'autre.


	47. trying to be clear and not succeeding(L)

« Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée, je murmure à l'adresse de James.  
\- Mais si, je t'assure que ça ne dérange personne, me répond-il la main calée dans le creux de mon dos, m'encourageant à pénétrer avec lui dans l'appartement de Peter. »

Je lui lance un regard dubitatif auquel il répond par un signe de tête appuyé vers le salon, et je finis par le suivre, résolue. Je suis à Londres depuis quatre jours. Je suis restée. Enfin... Je n'ai pas vraiment pris de décision, j'ai laissé James le faire pour moi. Ses arguments ont eu raison des miens que j'étais trop fatiguée de servir à toutes les sauces.

James a pu expliquer à Rémus la raison de mon départ sans toutefois lui parler de mon passé que nous avons décidé de garder secret. Sirius et Victorius Potter seront les seuls à le savoir lorsqu'Héléna ne sera plus de notre monde. Pour l'instant, elle tient encore le coup. Merlin soit loué, nous avons pu lui parler, et même si elle semblait inconsciente, nous avons senti son pouds s'accélérer lorsqu'elle entendait nos voix.

Peter n'est pas allé la voir. James dit que ses parents sont morts dans un hôpital et que depuis, il a une peur bleue de mettre les pieds à Sainte-Mangouste. Je suis un peu peinée quand j'y pense, mais moins quand j'arrive devant lui et que je constate qu'il me regarde toujours autant de travers malgré le fait que Sirius lui ait assuré que je n'avais en aucun cas déserté.

« Tiens, Lily est là, pointe t-il avec amertume. »

James acquiesce simplement, et Sirius, quelques mètres derrière Peter, me fait de grands signes pour me signifier qu'il est de mauvaise humeur et que je ne dois pas relever ses sous-entendus piquants concernant mon absence.

« Ça va ? »

Je suis sortie de Sainte-Mangouste depuis deux jours, et j'ai déjà entendu cette question plus de fois qu'en toute une année. Les médicomages ont commis l'erreur ultime de me recommander de me reposer et d'éviter toute situation stressante devant James. Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée, et j'en fais les frais.

« C'est une situation à risque, là, je lui fais remarquer à voix basse en jetant en bref coup d'oeil vers Peter.  
\- Mais non, Peter est content que tu sois revenue, il a juste un peu de mal à le montrer, m'assure t-il. »

A côté de moi, Sirius laisse filtrer une grimace qui veut tout dire, alors je soupire. James fait semblant de ne pas le remarquer, s'esquivant pour aller aider notre hôte à mettre la table.

« Alors ? M'interroge Sirius.  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- Vous avez... Il s'interrompt, me lance un regard suggestif, et éclate de rire devant ma mine outrée.  
\- Ça ne te regarde pas !  
\- Ça veut dire oui.  
\- Ça ne veut pas dire oui ! Ça veut juste dire que tu dois t'occuper de tes affaires ! Je proteste en lui frappant violemment le crâne.  
\- Tu rougis, Evans.  
\- Arrête ! Sa mère est sur le point de mourir, Merlin, on ne pense pas à ce genre de choses ! »

De l'autre bout de la pièce, Rémus nous observe en souriant. Nous ne parlons pas fort, mais je sais que ses sens de loup-garou lui permettent de nous entendre et la conversation a l'air de l'amuser malgré la tournure dramatique qu'elle prend.

« Tu dors où, alors ?  
\- Au Refuge, je réponds comme si c'était une évidence.  
\- Mais... Et lui ?  
\- Chez lui.  
\- Attends... Vous êtes ensemble ou pas ?  
\- Oui. Enfin... Non.  
\- Quoi ? M'interroge t-il, complètement perdu.  
\- Je n'en sais rien ! Je rétorque un peu plus fort que prévu. »

Peter et James se tournent vers nous d'un seul mouvement, Sirius leur signifie d'un simple signe de tête que mon emportement est à prendre à la légère et qu'il s'en occupe. Rémus, lui, prend un malin plaisir à ricaner derrière sa main.

« Il va falloir passer à la vitesse supérieure.  
\- Je ne... Je ne sais pas si je...  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu veux te tirer de nouveau !  
\- Non, non. J'ai juste... Je ne sais plus comment faire, j'avoue en sentant mes joues rosir.  
\- Tu ne sais plus comment faire ? Comment faire quoi ? Glousse t-il.  
\- En France, on a couché ensemble, mais...  
\- Ça c'est la Lily que je connais ! Me coupe t-il en tendant sa main pour que je tape dedans. »

Je le dévisage tout en lui demandant silencieusement s'il est sérieux, son hochement de tête me fait lever les yeux au ciel, et ma main finit inexorablement par claquer dans la sienne sans que je n'assume totalement le geste.

« Donc, je disais, je ne sais pas comment faire le reste.  
\- Quel reste ? M'interroge t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Bon sang, Sirius, il n'y a pas que le sexe dans une relation.  
\- Hmm... Si tu le dis.  
\- Il y a la vie de couple. Tu vois, ce genre de moment, où nous sortons tous les deux avec des amis, je lui dis en faisant un geste vers les garçons.  
\- Et c'est quoi le problème avec ce genre de moment ? Reprend-il, curieux.  
\- Le problème, c'est que j'ai déjà tout perdu, et que tout cela est comme un rêve, une illusion que je suis incapable de vivre vraiment.  
\- Je ne sais pas si c'est le whisky-pur-feu que j'ai pris tout à l'heure, mais je ne comprends rien, Lily.  
\- J'ai déjà vécu ma vie avec James et je l'ai perdue. J'ai peur de recommencer. Je réfléchis à chaque geste que je fais vers lui, plus rien n'est naturel. Je ne me souviens plus de la dernière fois où je n'ai rien contrôlé. »

Cette fois, le regard de Sirius change. Il semble désolé pour moi. Il tourne la tête, grimace légèrement quand ses yeux rencontrent brièvement ceux de James avant de se couvrir d'un voile de pensées profondes. Il ressort de sa torpeur une minute plus tard, un large sourire aux lèvres. Je ne comprends pas vraiment la transformation, mais j'ai l'habitude, c'est Sirius, après tout.

« Ce soir, on va se prendre une grosse cuite ! Annonce t-il en levant son verre en l'air.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la solution, je lui souffle en appuyant sur son bras pour calmer ses ardeurs.  
\- Tu as besoin de te détendre, jeune fille. Bois ! »

Il me tend son verre que je refuse poliment, le contraignant à insister d'avantage. Je finis par céder à sa demande en songeant que ce sera le seul et unique alcool qui brûlera ma gorge ce soir là, et à chaque nouvelle gorgée, j'essaie de me convaincre que je vais me stopper dans mon élan, mais les maraudeurs sont inarrêtables...

« Je ne devrais pas faire ça, je vais faire une connerie, je fais toujours des conneries quand je suis saoule, je marmonne tout en sirotant mon quatrième verre.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as peur de faire, au juste ? M'interroge James. »

A présent assis à côté de moi sur le canapé de Peter, je peux lire dans ses yeux qu'il a une idée derrière la tête. Sa main se pose innocemment sur ma cuisse, je me mords la lèvre au sang, j'avale ma salive, je détourne le regard, j'engloutis une nouvelle gorgée de whisky-pur-feu, je crève de chaud.

« Alors Lily, qu'est-ce que tu faisais, en France ? Me demande Peter sur un ton amer.  
\- Je travaillais dans une bibliothèque.  
\- Ah. Oui. Bien sûr. Pendant que nous nous battions ici, tu t'es refais une petite vie tranquille là bas. Quand repars-tu ? Poursuit-il la tête légèrement penchée. »

Je reste stoïque. Sirius et Rémus se fixent avec étonnement pendant que James, lui, fusille son ami du regard.

« Je vais y aller, je murmure simplement avant de me lever.  
\- Attends, m'interromps James en se redressant à son tour.  
\- Non, c'est une soirée de maraudeur, c'est... C'est vous quatre. Je ne devrais pas être là. »

J'attrape rapidement mon manteau pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de me répondre, et je quitte l'appartement de Peter le cœur lourd. J'attends d'être dehors pour souffler, pour essayer de me calmer, pour ne pas m'effondrer. J'ai toujours apprécié les amis de James, et c'est blessant de voir que ce n'est pas réciproque pour tout le monde.

« Lily ! »

Je me retourne après n'avoir fait que quelques pas dans la rue pour me trouver face à James. Je ne suis pas si surprise que cela, mais j'aurais aimé qu'il profite de cette soirée et qu'il reste avec ses amis.

« Retourne là bas, tu as besoin d'être avec eux, je lui souffle en essayant de paraître convaincante.  
\- J'ai été avec eux toute ma vie, répond-il en haussant les épaules.  
\- Peter va m'en vouloir encore plus si tu t'en vas... Et il t'en voudra aussi.  
\- Peter m'a dit de te rejoindre. »

Je referme la bouche sous le coup de la surprise et je le dévisage avec des yeux de merlan frit. Je ne comprends plus rien.

« Il est désolé de t'avoir parlé comme il l'a fait, il est en colère contre toi et il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps.  
\- Il a dit qu'il était désolé avant ou après que tu l'aies torturé ? »

James lâche un rire, secoue la tête, et passe son bras autour de mes épaules pour marcher à mes côtés. Je retiens ma respiration sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

« Et toi ? Je reprends.  
\- Quoi moi ?  
\- Tu es toujours en colère contre moi ?  
\- Lily... Il soupire.  
\- Je sais que tu l'étais, James. Quand tu es venu chez moi, tu l'étais vraiment. »

Ma remarque provoque un silence tonitruant qui dure beaucoup trop longtemps à mon goût. Je sais qu'il a toutes les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir encore, je lui ai caché tellement de choses que je vois mal comment il pourrait me pardonner.

« Oui, je le suis toujours, avoue-t-il. »

Pourtant, il s'arrête et resserre sa pression autour de mes épaules jusqu'à m'étreindre si fort contre lui que j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser.

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour m'étouffer. »

Il sourit, me lâche, et je réalise que je préférais quand il me serrait trop fort alors mes bras restent noués autour de sa taille pendant qu'il m'interroge du regard.

« Tu m'as dit qu'il fallait que je fasse ce que je veux. »

Il acquiesce silencieusement, je déglutis. Mes yeux sont figés sur les siens, et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps je ressens un besoin profond. Mes mains glissent sur son visage, les siennes me ramènent un peu plus vers lui, et je l'embrasse.

Pendant un moment, nous ne sommes plus qu'un simple couple comme les autres, s'embrassant dans la rue juste parce que nous en avons envie, pas pour combler une vieille blessure ou essayer de se guérir d'un manque terrible, et je nous redécouvre à ce moment là, en toute simplicité.

Quand mes lèvres se séparent des siennes, nous échangeons un sourire complice et ses doigts se glissent entre les miens comme s'ils n'avaient jamais cessé de le faire. Les images de son corps sans vie ne flottent plus dans ma tête comme elles le faisaient auparavant. Les fantômes du passé ont laissé place à la vie.

« Ça ne change rien à ce qu'il s'est passé Lily, me certifie t-il.  
\- Je sais. Je suis désolée. »

Il soupire, dépose un baiser sur ma tempe pendant que nous déambulons dans les rues, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir dix-sept ans à nouveau, d'être l'adolescente qui découvrait tout juste l'amour et qui ne savait pas comment faire face à toutes les complications qui s'y greffent.

« Et pourtant, je suis incapable de te le faire payer, reprend-il en gardant les yeux vissés sur le bout de la rue. »

Je déglutis et je ne réponds pas. Nous n'avons plus spécialement de problème l'un avec l'autre, mais il y a une espèce de minuscule barrière qui ne nous empêche pas d'être ensemble mais que nous devons impérativement détruire pour être heureux. Le problème, c'est que nous ne savons pas comment nous y prendre.

« Dis-le, James. Dis tout ce que tu voulais me dire quand tu es venu me chercher. »

Il reste de marbre un instant avant de secouer la tête. Je suis accrochée à son bras, mais je sens une distance de plus en plus conséquente se mettre entre nous à chaque pas que nous faisons, comme si chaque nouveau silence actionnait la pelle qui creuse la tombe de notre relation.

« Je peux tout entendre, je reprends pour arrêter les dégâts.  
\- J'en doute, me répond-il avec un rire ironique.  
\- Tu as plongé dans la pensine, tu as vu ce que nous avons vécu, tu sais ce dont je suis capable.  
\- Non, justement. La personne que j'ai vu dans la pensine n'avait rien à voir avec toi. Elle était déterminée à faire de sa vie une aventure incroyable, elle était confiante, elle ne prétendait pas être forte, elle l'était simplement. C'était... Quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. »

Ma main lâche brutalement son bras. Ses propos viennent de me heurter de plein fouet. Je le fixe, bouche bée, alors que ses yeux ne quittent pas l'horizon. Je crois qu'il sait que s'il les posent sur moi, il verra qu'il vient de me blesser. Il avait raison. Je ne peux pas tout entendre.

« Ne te méprends pas Lily, je t'aime, me rassure-t-il alors que ses doigts se posent sur ma joue. Je m'attends juste à ce que tu me tournes le dos à la moindre difficulté parce qu'ici, c'est tout ce à quoi tu m'as habitué. »

Je retire sa main de ma joue d'un geste sec et dénué de toute affection, et j'ai l'impression que la barrière a creusé le sol pour former un immense ravin entre nous deux. J'ai cette image, en moi, de ses mots qui fissurent le sol pour nous tenir éloignés l'un de l'autre. Peut-être que j'avais tort, peut-être que ce ne sont pas les silences qui nous détruisent.

« Si tu n'es même pas capable d'encaisser ça, je vois mal comment tu pourrais encaisser le reste, me fait-il remarquer à juste titre. »

Je reste muette, les sourcils froncés, les entrailles serrées. La nuit est plus noire que tout à l'heure parce qu'il a raison et que je le sais.

« Vas-y. Maintenant que tu as commencé, termine. »

Ma voix le défit, mes yeux aussi, même si je sais que je vais avoir mal, je ne me comprends plus vraiment, j'ai juste besoin d'entendre la suite, comme une envie de me tirer une balle dans le pied, dans la tête. Ses yeux quittent enfin le fond de la rue pour se poser sur mon visage. Il y a quelque chose, une colère dans ses pupilles qui me glace le sang. Je sais que je vais souffrir, je sais qu'il va me faire du mal, mais dans mon brouillard, je ne vois que la nécessité persistante de l'entendre me dire ce qu'il me reproche.

« Je ne te reproche pas d'avoir utilisé le retourneur de temps, je pense que tu as eu raison de le faire, mais tu es devenue si sombre, Lily... Je n'aurais jamais souhaité ça. Jamais. Je sais que je ne suis pas la personne avec qui tu t'es mariée, mais je n'ai pas changé tant que cela et je peux t'assurer que je n'aurais jamais voulu une telle vie pour toi. »

Tout à coup, c'est comme si mon monde s'effondrait. J'ai honte, profondément honte de la jeune femme que je suis devenue, de toutes les erreurs que j'ai commises et de ces meurtres que je ne pourrais jamais effacer de ma mémoire. J'ai honte de ne pas être devenue une personne à la hauteur de James. J'ai honte d'être une déception.

« Tu es détruite, et je voulais tout faire pour toi, mais tu es partie alors que tu aurais pu me parler. Tu as choisi Sirius, Alice, et même ma mère, mais tu n'as pas été capable de me regarder en face et de tout me raconter alors que tu m'avais fait une promesse dans ton autre vie, celle de rester à mes côtés quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne te fais pas entièrement confiance. Je ne suis même pas certain d'y parvenir un jour.  
\- Ce n'est pas juste.  
\- Je sais, mais c'est comme ça. J'ai beau t'avoir demandé de rester, je m'attends à ce que tu partes. Je sais que ça peut arriver, et je ne t'en voudrais même pas pour ça parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est plus fort que toi.  
\- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Je proteste vivement en le poussant.  
\- Tu me l'as donné le jour où tu es partie en France.  
\- J'ai tout fait pour te protéger !  
\- Non, tu as tout fait pour _te_ protéger, me corrige t-il.  
\- C'est faux !  
\- Tu ne voulais pas me voir mourir. Je sais que tu t'inquiétais pour moi, mais pourquoi ? Parce que quand c'est arrivé, quand Voldemort est entré chez nous et qu'il ma tué juste devant toi, tu t'es retrouvée seule avec Harry, et il allait le tuer aussi. Tu as eu mal comme je ne pourrais jamais l'imaginer, et tu ne veux pas avoir à ressentir encore une fois cette douleur. »

J'ouvre la bouche pour le contredire, mais je la referme aussitôt. Il se rapproche de moi, mais je le repousse. Je reste perdue pendant plusieurs interminables secondes avant de me demander à quel moment il a réussi à déchiffrer l'énigme, à quel moment il a compris des choses que moi même je n'avais jamais comprises.

« Et c'est normal, Lily, mais moi... J'ai mes propres décisions à prendre, et je veux être avec toi. Je ne suis pas influencé par ce que j'ai vu dans la pensine, je voulais être avec toi avant même que je découvre que nous avions déjà un passé, je te l'ai montré.  
\- Comment peux-tu vouloir être avec moi après tout ce que tu viens de me dire ?  
\- Rien n'a de sens quand tu n'es pas là, finit-il par m'avouer avec fatalité. »

Encore une fois, je reste interdite. J'essaie de le comprendre, mais j'ai beau l'observer avec toute l'attention dont je suis capable, je n'arrive pas à lire une seule émotion sur son visage. Ce qu'il me dit me fait chaud au cœur mais est en contradiction avec ses propos précédents.

« Tu m'en veux tellement que je ne suis pas certaine que tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis. »

Il soupire, passe sa main sur son visage, dans ses cheveux, puis détourne le regard un instant avant de le poser à nouveau sur moi.

« Quand je suis sorti de cette pensine et que tu n'étais pas là, j'ai passé des heures à me dire que ce n'était pas possible, que tu n'avais pas pu partir, pas après tout ce que tu avais vécu avec moi dans le passé, pas après ce que je venais de voir, je ne pouvais pas croire une seule seconde que tu aies baissé les bras. Pas toi, pas la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, et comme je ne pouvais pas y croire, je me suis dit que tu reviendrais pour moi, mais il est là le problème Lily, tu n'es pas revenue, c'est moi qui suis allé te chercher, et c'est encore moi qui lutte pour que tu restes. Voilà pourquoi je t'en veux et tu sais quoi ? Les sentiments, je ne peux rien y faire. Merlin sait que cela fait une longue année que je cherche à m'en débarrasser, mais ils sont là, installés, à t'attendre sagement, et tu t'en fous.  
\- Je ne m'en fous pas James, j'ai... Je...  
\- Tu ne ressens plus la même chose, me coupe t-il en haussant les épaules avec toujours cette même fatalité qui me révolte intérieurement.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Bien sûr que je...  
\- Je t'ai entendu parler à Sirius. Plus rien n'est naturel. Tu calcules tout. Tu ne ressens rien, Lily, tu ne sais même plus être toi quand tu es avec moi. Ton corps est là, mais j'ai l'impression de lutter chaque seconde pour que ton âme le soit aussi. »

Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce que la soirée prenne cette tournure. Je suis sciée. Je ne bouge plus, je n'arrive même pas à le contredire parce que les mots qui sortent de ma bouche n'ont aucune signification, ce ne sont que de vulgaires babillages. Je savais que le laisser déballer tout ce qu'il ressentait me ferait du mal, mais je n'imaginais pas saigner autant.


	48. Back to the start (James)

Je suis dans mon appartement, allongé dans mon lit à regarder le plafond depuis des heures sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil, sans vraiment le chercher non plus. Je pense à Lily et à tout ce que nous nous sommes dit hier. Je pense à mes mots qui ne l'ont pas ménagée, et je pense à son absence à mes côtés aujourd'hui.

Une petite voix au fond de moi me dit que je devrais y être habitué, et une autre me souffle que Lily n'est pas aussi insensible que je le crois. Peut-être qu'elle aussi, elle n'arrive pas à dormir. Peut-être qu'elle aussi, elle pense à moi. Ou alors, peut-être qu'elle est repartie. Je grimace à cette pensée et je me redresse. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû être aussi franc.

Le problème, c'est que toutes les femmes de ma vie se font la malle en ce moment, et les autres ne l'ont pas choisi, contrairement à Lily. J'ai à peine pu faire mon deuil d'Amélia car ma mère est à Sainte-Mangouste et que je suis trop occupé à m'inquiéter pour elle pour m'attarder sur la perte de ma meilleure amie. Peut-être aussi que je ne veux pas y penser. Me dire qu'elle n'est pas là, me dire que je ne la croiserai plus dans les couloirs de Poudlard me fait un choc. Le château ne sera plus jamais le même sans elle.

J'ai beau faire bonne figure, je tiens à peine debout. Je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'une autre personne parte, j'avais besoin de le dire à Lily, j'avais besoin qu'elle comprenne que si elle retourne en France, c'est fini. J'avais besoin qu'elle sache que je n'ai pas envie de croire en elle parce que je redoute qu'elle s'en aille, et plus que tout, j'avais besoin qu'elle me certifie que j'avais tort, mais elle ne l'a pas fait.

Elle m'a laissé me tenir devant elle et lui asséner tous les coups que je ne pensais pas être capable de lui porter. Pourtant, je l'ai fait. Je l'ai blessée, et j'ai un arrière goût amer dans la bouche quand j'y repense. Quand je la revois vaciller devant moi, je m'en mords les doigts mais elle l'a cherché et elle l'a voulu.

Je soupire en même temps que l'on frappe à la porte. Je me redresse dans mon lit, je prends le temps de passer une main dans mes cheveux, d'inspirer profondément, et je trottine jusqu'à la porte que j'ouvre à la volée.

Elle est là. Lily est devant moi. La première chose que je remarque, c'est la légère écorchure qu'elle a sur sa joue. La deuxième, c'est la tristesse de son regard. Mon pouds s'accélère, je déteste ce genre de vision, et je déteste encore plus savoir que j'y suis pour quelque chose.

« Avec qui t'es-tu encore battue ? Je lui demande en m'effaçant pour la laisser entrer.  
\- Personne. J'ai volé un peu trop vite et je me suis pris une branche, me répond-elle en portant instinctivement sa main à sa joue. »

Je la fixe avec incrédulité, elle a l'air blasée. J'aimerais que ce ne soit pas le cas, j'aimerais qu'elle me montre quelque chose.

« Tu peux rire. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.  
\- Non. Enfin... Pour être tout à fait honnête, peut-être un peu, mais je suis tellement étonné que tu sois ici que je vais passer mon tour pour cette fois. »

Elle me sourit tristement et acquiesce avant de plonger sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean noir. Elle en ressort un vieux parchemin froissé qu'elle me tend.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Une lettre que je t'ai écrite il y a longtemps. »

Je la déplie lentement, lui jetant des coups d'oeil soucieux. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui va encore m'éclater à la figure, mais je ne recule jamais, et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de Lily.

« _James,_

 _Je suis rassurée. J'ai peur pour toi depuis que je suis rentrée. Je m'inquiète sans arrêt. Je suis pressée de te revoir. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à ce que tu m'as dit juste avant que je parte. Sache que mon malaise n'était pas dû à une maladresse de ta part, tu ne m'as nullement contrariée, j'étais juste un peu déboussolée.  
Je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir compris, mais maintenant je le suis. Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi distante, je partais et je savais que nous ne nous reverrions pas avant un moment... C'est compliqué comme situation et je n'avais pas envie de te mettre dans la contrainte tout en sachant que nous serions loin de l'autre pendant encore quelques temps...  
Mais je dois te l'avouer, quelqu'un me manque ici aussi. Nous en parlerons quand tu rentreras..._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Lily._ »

Je la replie lentement quand ma lecture est terminée, mon regard curieux se pose sur elle. Je suis perdu.

« Tu te souviens de cette horrible lettre que je t'ai écrite quand tu étais en France ? M'interroge t-elle.  
\- Comment l'oublier ? Je murmure en serrant la mâchoire.  
\- Je ne voulais pas l'envoyer. Je voulais envoyer celle-ci, à la place, mais je n'en ai jamais eu le courage. »

Je tourne et retourne le parchemin dans ma main comme si j'allais y trouver une réponse, celle que je suis censé lui donner, mais je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas comment faire. Je ne sais pas si je dois la prendre dans mes bras ou lui donner matière à réfléchir, je ne sais pas comment m'assurer qu'elle ressent quelque chose, que ses mots ne sont pas que des lettres mises les unes à la suite des autres, j'ai besoin de substance.

« Tu me manques, mais je... J'ai peur. J'ai vraiment peur, murmure t-elle. »

 _Oh Merlin non_. Je vois des larmes se former dans ses yeux, de grosses gouttes qui enflamment ses joues quelques secondes plus tard, et je reste planté devant elle, le cœur battant avec hargne contre ma poitrine.

« Quand je t'ai embrassé hier, c'était... C'était la première fois que je prenais une initiative, et je te jure que ce n'était pas calculé. J'ai juste arrêté d'être terrifiée pendant un instant, et je suis désolée, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce que j'ai dit à Sirius, je ne... C'est... Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à savoir comment me comporter avec toi. Je ne suis plus ta femme, je ne suis pas vraiment ta petite-amie, je ne suis pas non plus une amie, je suis juste une fille complètement paumée qui a commis des erreurs et qui ne sait pas comment les réparer. »

Ses larmes tombent sur mon parquet dans un immense fracas que nous sommes les deux seuls à entendre. Elle tremble comme une feuille devant moi, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi secouée. Elle essaie de parler, mais elle n'y arrive plus, et je ne peux pas me battre plus longtemps, alors je l'attrape d'un geste rapide et je la serre dans mes bras.

La sensation est familière même si elle ne devrait pas l'être. Je peux compter sur les doigts de mes mains le nombre de fois où Lily et moi nous sommes étreints, mais quand ses doigts agrippent mes épaules, j'ai toujours le sentiment d'être parfaitement détendu, comme si je rentrais chez moi après un long voyage.

C'est pourtant elle, qui devrait la ressentir, cette sensation. Peut-être que c'est le cas. Je n'en sais rien. Sa tête est nichée contre mon torse, ses larmes s'échouent sans discontinuer sur mon t-shirt, et sa chaleur entre mes mains me rappelle les matchs de Quidditch l'été, lorsque chaque mètre me rapproche du soleil et que ma peau brûle sous son éclat.

Mais Lily n'a rien à voir avec le soleil. Peut-être avant, peut-être dans notre ancienne vie, mais plus maintenant. Si elle devait être un astre, elle serait plutôt la lune, capable de briller malgré toutes ses parts d'ombre, résistant à la nuit jour après jour.

« Je crois qu'il ne faut pas brusquer les choses. On va tout refaire dans l'ordre, je déclare en la lâchant doucement.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? M'interroge-t-elle après avoir rapidement essuyé les larmes dévalant encore obstinément ses joues tout en y laissant de longues traces blanches.  
\- Je passerai te chercher demain midi après mes cours. On ira déjeuner ensemble.  
\- Tu reprends le travail ?  
\- Ma mère était consciente la dernière fois que je suis allée la voir. Elle m'a passé un savon, elle ne veut pas que je passe ma vie à son chevet, je lui réponds tout en sachant ce qui se cache derrière sa question. »

Elle hoche la tête et nous nous perdons soudainement l'un dans les yeux de l'autre. Comment a-t-elle pu dire à Sirius que plus rien n'était naturel ? J'ai encore du mal à le digérer, mais je sais à quel point c'est compliqué pour elle, alors j'essaie de relativiser.

« Je te rejoindrai à Poudlard. Ce sera plus simple. »

Je me sens sourire parce que je sais qu'elle est consciente de ma douleur et de mon appréhension à l'idée de retourner au château sans Amélia. Elle n'a pas besoin de le mentionner pour que je comprenne qu'elle veut rendre ma perte un peu moins pénible, un peu plus supportable. Je retiens un « merci » par pudeur et je réalise, là, que nous sommes à la première page d'un nouveau livre.

Je suis dans mon bureau en train de corriger une pile de copies médiocres de septième année lorsque j'entends quelqu'un frapper. Je ne prends même pas la peine de me lever de mon siège, trop contrarié par la stupidité de la majeure partie de mes élèves pour ne pas redouter arracher la porte au passage, et je lance un « Entrez ! » plus agressif que je ne le veux.

« Salut. »

La voix timide de Lily parvient à mes oreilles et je lève brutalement la tête avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Il est treize heures. J'avais complètement oublié que nous devions nous voir.

« On peut reporter si tu veux, me dit-elle.  
\- Non, non. Vas-y, entre, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps, il me reste seulement deux parchemins à corriger. »

Elle me sourit brièvement et referme la porte derrière elle pendant que je replonge dans mes cours. Edna Jones n'aura pas plus haut qu'un Acceptable. Il n'y a pas un seul O sur le tas de copies devant moi, et ça me désespère presque. Est-ce moi le mauvais prof, ou eux les mauvais élèves ? J'ai certainement une part de responsabilité là dedans, mais tout de même...

Je termine la correction, pose ma plume sur mon bureau et mes yeux sur Lily. Elle observe la pièce d'un air curieux. Merlin, quel con. J'avais totalement oublié que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait ici.

« C'est différent ?  
\- Un peu, me répond-elle distraitement.  
\- En quoi ?  
\- Ici, il y avait un calendrier avant avec les dates de pleines lune entourées en rouge... Et tu avais l'habitude de laisser ton balai traîner par là, dit-elle en agitant son index en direction de l'entrée.  
\- Il reste chez moi, je ne l'emmène pas ici.  
\- Je sais, mais tu habitais là, avant. »

Elle désigne le lion en marbre derrière moi pendant que je hoche la tête. Je sais tout ça, je l'ai vu dans la pensine, et j'avais pensé emménager à Poudlard avant que j'y plonge, mais j'ai changé d'avis après avoir vu tout ce qu'il s'était passé ici.

« Tu as changé aussi. Tu n'étais pas si énervé lorsque tu corrigeais tes copies, avant, pointe t-elle avec un sourire taquin.  
\- Je ne sais pas comment ces septième années ont eu leurs BUSEs, je lui réponds en désignant négligemment la pile de devoir, ils sont tous plus stupides les uns que les autres.  
\- Laisse moi deviner, c'est la classe des Serpentards ? »

Je fronce les sourcils sans trop comprendre ce qu'elle veut dire par là jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne d'une voix légère.

« Tu as toujours détesté les Serpentards...  
\- Est-ce que tu m'accuses d'être injuste ? Je lui demande, un peu offensé.  
\- Tout ce que je dis, c'est que tu as toujours détesté les Serpentards, répète-t-elle en haussant les épaules.  
\- Lily... Éradiquer l'injustice a toujours été l'une des plus grandes batailles de ma vie.  
\- Hmmm... C'est vrai... La deuxième étant sans aucun doute de réussir à botter le derrière de chaque Serpentard qui croisait ton chemin, réplique t-elle avec un demi-sourire. »

Je reste muet quelques secondes, toujours un peu piqué au vif sans pour autant être réellement en colère car je me demande si elle n'a pas un peu raison, puis je la fixe en plissant les yeux.

« Eh bien vérifies leur copie, toi ! Je m'exclame en lui en tendant un paquet.  
\- Pourquoi moi ?  
\- Parce que tu es neutre ! Tu as fréquenté un Serpentard avant moi, je me trompe ? Je l'interroge avec perfidie. »

Cette fois, c'est à Lily de se sentir passablement offusquée. Elle m'arrache presque les parchemins des mains et s'assoit à mon bureau en les feuilletant distraitement.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que même dans un univers parallèle, tu es toujours jaloux de mon ex, me lance-t-elle d'un air dépité. »

Je lève les yeux au plafond et je soupire, l'observant avec attention pendant qu'elle lit chacune des copies et mes annotations.

« Etsie Fitz pense sérieusement qu'on peut se débarrasser des vampires avec une grosse laitue ? Ricane t-elle avant de me lancer un regard incrédule.  
\- Je te l'avais dit ! Je m'exclame avec impuissance. Le problème, c'est que je commence à me demander si l'incompétence ne vient pas de moi. »

Lily repose le tas de copies sur mon bureau et me lance un sourire tendre, le genre de sourire que je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir de sa part.

« James... Je connais cette leçon sur le bout des doigts. Tu étais mon professeur. Je sais que l'ail repousse les vampires et qu'il y a depuis toujours une grande querelle entre eux et les centaures. Je sais aussi que c'est l'article 12 du Règlement concernant le traitement des créatures partiellement humaines qui interdit les gens de les pourchasser. Je sais comment ils attaquent, où ils vivent, et à quoi ils ressemblent, et je sais tout cela parce que tu me l'as appris.  
\- Alors comment expliques-tu qu'ils ne soient pas foutus de...  
\- C'est la guerre, James, et la plupart de leurs parents sont probablement impliqués d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. A quoi crois-tu que leur vie ressemble ? Ils sont perturbés, ils n'arrivent pas à se focaliser sur leurs cours, personne ne le pourrait. Quand j'étais à Poudlard, tout était plus calme, mais maintenant, c'est l'enfer pour tes élèves où qu'ils se trouvent.  
\- Tu es en train de dire que ce n'est pas de ma faute ? Que je ne suis pas injuste ?  
\- Après ce que je viens de lire, je dois admettre que tu n'as pas fait de discrimination cette fois-ci. »

Je hoche la tête en guise de remerciement et nous restons silencieux quelques temps. Lily balaye toujours mon bureau des yeux, je me demande ce qu'elle ressent au fond d'elle. Elle est pensive, le visage sombre mais le regard pétillant, peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû lui proposer de venir ici.

« Est-ce que c'était une erreur de te laisser me rejoindre à Poudlard ? »

Elle semble soudainement se réveiller d'une transe et secoue rapidement la tête de gauche à droite tout en se levant de mon fauteuil.

« Nous devrions rejoindre les cuisines maintenant sinon tu seras en retard à ton prochain cours, me dit-elle en me faisant un signe vers la porte. »

J'acquiesce et j'ouvre la porte, la laissant passer sous mon bras pour sortir de mon bureau, et nous déambulons côte à côte dans les couloirs. J'ai une légère impression de déjà vu alors que je n'ai rien vécu de notre autre vie, Lily doit vraiment se sentir halluciner en ce moment même.

« Monsieur ! Monsieur Potter ! J'ai mon devoir ! »

L'une de mes élèves arrive vers moi en courant, un parchemin légèrement froissé dans la main. C'est une sixième année de Gryffondor qui oublie systématiquement de me rendre ses copies et qui me fait un peu penser à Peter par moment.

« Je sais, je le rends encore avec du retard, mais vous comprenez, ma sœur Judith avait besoin d'aide pour sa Métamorphose et mes parents sont durs avec nous si nous n'avons pas de notes convenables alors je...  
\- C'est bon Ida, j'accepte ta copie, mais c'est la dernière fois...  
\- Merci ! Merci monsieur. Merlin je... Je ne vous le dirais jamais assez, mais vous êtes vraiment la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée cette année ! »

Je hausse les sourcils, perplexe, alors que ma jeune élève rougit des pieds à la tête et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée. Je reprends mon chemin mais je m'arrête brutalement lorsque je constate que Lily a toujours les yeux rivés sur Ida qui discute à voix basse avec un groupe de filles non loin de là.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu la connais ?  
\- Il y a certaines choses qui ne changent pas, chuchote t-elle en ignorant ma question.  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Cette fille s'est complètement entichée de toi.  
\- Pfff, Ida ?! Non, c'est une de mes élèves les plus sérieuse ! Je m'exclame en riant légèrement, balayant sa remarque de la main. »

Lily m'observe suspicieusement et cette fois, j'éclate de rire devant tant d'absurdité tout en l'attrapant par le poignet pour continuer notre route jusqu'au tableau des cuisines du château. Je chatouille la poire et nous nous asseyons l'un en face de l'autre pendant que les elfes de maison nous apporte de quoi nous sustenter.

« Tu as toujours autant de lettres d'amour de la part de tes élèves ? M'interroge t-elle en levant ses yeux de sa fourchette pour épingler les miens. »

J'hésite à mentir juste l'espace d'une seconde, et puis je réalise que je n'ai rien à y gagner. De toutes façons, je n'ai pas besoin de cacher quoi que ce soit à Lily.

« Quelques unes. Tu m'en écrivais, toi ?  
\- A ton avis ? »

Je la fixe sans ciller, réfléchissant activement, me demandant si elle est vraiment du genre à griffonner des mots d'amour à côté d'un paragraphe sur les loups-garoux, et puis je hausse les épaules.

« Ça n'a jamais été comme ça quand nous étions à Poudlard, reprend-elle.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Nous n'avons jamais vraiment... Assumé... Enfin si, mais tu... Tu... Tu ne voulais pas qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre nous pendant que j'étais encore scolarisée et...  
\- Mais il s'est passé quelque chose, je la coupe en me souvenant nettement de mon voyage dans la pensine et d'un anniversaire de Sirius qui a dégénéré.  
\- On s'est séparé après. »

Elle déglutit et sa fourchette retombe dans son assiette. Une douleur vive est visible sur son visage, comme une cicatrice qui ne s'est pas totalement refermée.

« C'était tellement dur... Souffle t-elle.  
\- La rupture ?  
\- Tout. Avant, nous ne pouvions à peine nous toucher. Le moindre effleurement nous faisait sentir coupable, et la rupture était... C'était un calvaire... Nous avons passé presque toute l'année sous le même toit, nous étions forcés de nous croiser tous les jours, de passer des heures et des heures assis l'un en face de l'autre avec cette horrible ombre qui planait derrière nous, celle de notre relation qui s'était terminée beaucoup trop tôt. »

Je l'écoute attentivement mais elle ne poursuit pas, ses yeux se perdent sur la table en bois et elle se mord pensivement la lèvre. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû parler de son passé. Je n'ai pas envie de rouvrir les anciennes blessures, je veux juste qu'elle vive le présent avec moi, je veux changer l'avenir.

« C'était dans un autre monde, je lui dis finalement en posant ma main sur la sienne. »

Elle retrouve ses esprits, esquisse un léger sourire, et je me sens un peu mieux quand ses yeux se défont du voile qui la séparait de moi. Sa main tourne dans la mienne, et ses doigt s'entremêlent aux miens pendant que je me trouve incapable de détourner mon regard du sien. Elle est belle, Lily.


	49. No Happy Ending (Lily)

Je n'ai plus de nouvelle de James depuis quelques jours. Depuis que nous avons déjeuné ensemble à Poudlard, à vrai dire. Nous avons passé un agréable moment et nous avions convenu que nous essayerions de nous revoir avant la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre qui a lieue demain soir, mais aucun de nous deux n'a contacté l'autre.

J'ai été si occupée à répondre aux lettres de mon collègue et à régler les détails concernant ma subite disparition de France que j'ai à peine eu le temps de recevoir Sirius lorsqu'il est venu frapper à ma porte à la veille. Il a fait son enfant lorsque je lui ai annoncé que je n'avais absolument pas le temps de venir boire un verre avec lui au Chaudron Baveur et il est parti en scandant qu'il allait se trouver une amie plus belle et plus gentille que moi. Je me demande encore s'il pensait réellement m'atteindre avec ce genre d'argument...

Je hausse les épaules à cette pensée, trempe une nouvelle fois ma plume dans mon encrier, et me décide à écrire à James. Après tout, c'est moi qui fuis, pas lui. C'est moi qui ait quelque chose à lui prouver, c'est moi qui doit lui montrer que ce que j'ai confié à Sirius lorsque nous étions chez Peter était une énorme connerie. C'est moi qui doit changer les choses.

« _Cher James,_

 _Je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles depuis lundi, comment vas-tu ? Je sais que tu as beaucoup de copies à corriger, je me disais que tu n'avais probablement même pas une minute à m'accorder alors je ne t'ai pas contacté avant. Enfin... Pour être tout à fait franche, j'ai aussi eu fort à faire cette semaine... J'ai expédié les clés de ma maison en France, j'ai envoyé ma lettre de démission à la bibliothèque et j'ai prévenu Mathieu que je ne reviendrai pas... Voilà. Je voulais juste que tu le saches._

 _J'espère te revoir bientôt,_

 _Lily._ »

J'attache la lettre aux pattes de mon hibou avant d'ouvrir la porte du Refuge et de le regarder pensivement s'envoler en songeant à la médiocrité de ma lettre et aux mots que j'aurais dû écrire et qui n'y figurent pas. La vie m'a changé. Elle m'a rendu froide. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai confié à Sirius que plus rien n'était naturel. C'est juste moi qui débloque. J'ai du mal à me lâcher, à me retrouver, à vivre.

Debout dans la petite ruelle Londonienne dans laquelle se trouve mon refuge, je frissonne sous la fraîcheur du vent qui agresse mes yeux. Les bras croisés contre ma poitrine, je me demande si je redeviendrai un jour la femme que j'étais avant, celle qui était tendre et expansive, affectueuse et amoureuse de la manière la plus candide qui soit. Je prie pour pouvoir redevenir l'ingénue qui croyait en tout et bannir la fataliste qui voit le monde crouler sous ses pieds.

Je m'apprête à rentrer lorsqu'un grand oiseau fonce droit vers moi et qu'il me lâche un parchemin dans la main tout en me picorant le bout des doigts. Je le fais rentrer et le pose délicatement dans la cage de mon hibou avant de lui offrir un biscuit et de déplier la missive.

« _Lily,_

 _J'ai pensé t'écrire, mais Sirius m'a raconté qu'il s'était fait virer de chez toi à grands coups de pied au derrière, alors je me suis dit que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de te déranger, mais puisque tu écris... Nous allons au Chaudron Baveur, est-ce que tu veux te joindre à nous ?_

 _J'espère te revoir ce soir,_

 _James._ »

Je me mords la lèvre et sourit, me retenant de bondir de joie, et c'est à ce moment que je réalise que l'ingénue ressurgit et que c'est particulièrement bon. Ma réponse ne tarde pas, et je me hâte de trouver une tenue plus décente que mon vieux débardeur noir troué.

Quand je ressors, mon hibou est de retour avec un nouveau parchemin entre ses serres. Je l'attrape rapidement pour le remettre dans sa cage et je lis le nouveau courrier sans me douter qu'il ne s'agit pas de James mais de son meilleur ami.

« _Evans, Potter, ou peu importe ton nom,_

 _Je suis en ce moment même avec James dont le sourire moqueur m'offense considérablement. Comment se fait-il que je me fasse rembarrer comme un malpropre quand je te propose de sortir alors qu'il n'a même pas besoin de négocier une seule seconde pour obtenir un tonitruant oui ? Nous allons devoir avoir une petite discussion, jeune fille._

 _Je t'attends impatiemment._

 _Sirius Black (ton SEUL allié, tu te souviens ?)_ »

Je grimace et la perspective de les rejoindre au Chaudron Baveur ne m'enchante plus autant qu'une minute plus tôt, mais au diable Sirius. Si je dois l'affronter pour passer un peu de temps avec James, je le ferai, même si je dois être confrontée au fait que je suis une terrible amie.

J'enfile ma veste en cuir noir et je transplane sur Charing Cross Road. Je jette un coup d'oeil à travers les vitres du Chaudron Baveur, et j'observe stupidement l'horloge au dessus du bar en me répétant intérieurement que savoir l'heure ne m'est d'aucune utilité puisque nous n'avons pas défini d'horaire de rendez-vous. Je laisse mon front retomber contre la fenêtre de dépit lorsqu'un aboiement me fait sursauter.

Je me retourne brusquement pour faire face à un gros chien noir à l'allure féroce me montrant ses dents. Les poils dressés sur son dos, la bave dégoulinant presque le long de sa mâchoire, il s'avance prudemment vers moi en me défiant du regard de commettre un impair qui le contraindrait à me sauter à la gorge.

« Tu vas me refaire le coup à chaque fois que tu es en colère contre moi ? Je l'interroge en soupirant. »

Le molosse grogne un peu plus fort, je déglutis et je recule jusqu'à être coincée contre le mur du pub, pas rassurée le moins du monde par ma conviction presque inébranlable qu'il s'agit bel et bien de Sirius. Je sais qu'il a l'habitude de se confronter assez violemment à James lorsqu'ils sont sous leurs formes animales et je crois qu'ils n'ont aucune idée de leur force.

Un sifflement à quelques mètres me fait relever les yeux et j'aperçois James qui s'avance vers nous, les mains dans les poches, décontracté. J'ai envie de lui hurler de se dépêcher de me débarrasser de son meilleur ami mais une petite voix dans ma tête me laisse à penser qu'il me laissera peut-être servir de repas à Patmol.

« Couché, Patmol ! S'exclame t-il fermement à l'adresse du chien en arrivant à notre hauteur.  
\- Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il ait envie de se coucher... Je marmonne en haussant un sourcil quand les grognements s'intensifient.  
\- Il faut que tu t'excuses, Lily.  
\- Que je m'excuse ?! Ça, c'est la meilleure ! C'est lui qui m'agresse et c'est moi qui doit m'excuser...  
\- Tu l'as abandonné hier, me fait remarquer James en me fixant comme s'il ne pouvait m'être d'aucune aide.  
\- Je ne l'ai pas abandonné. J'avais... J'étais occupée et il est venu sans prévenir...  
\- Sirius n'aime pas qu'on lui ferme la porte au nez...  
\- Sirius est un enfant. »

Je sursaute quand le chien fait un bond vers moi, et James éclate de rire devant ma terreur beaucoup trop apparente à mon goût.

« Ce n'est pas drôle !  
\- Allez, excuses-toi qu'on en finisse. »

Je pousse un soupir de résignation, et un « désolé » quitte ma bouche en même temps. Le molosse ne recule pas pour autant et je suis presque sur la pointe des pieds, recroquevillée contre le mur, à prier pour qu'il ne décide pas de me sauter dessus.

« Patmol, c'est bon maintenant, intervient James en s'interposant entre nous. »

Le chien grogne sur James qui ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Les mains toujours enfoncées dans ses poches, il le fixe sans ciller comme si son simple regard pouvait le contraindre à se retransformer.

« Elle a dit qu'elle était désolée. Ça suffit. Si Cornedrue doit rappliquer pour te faire reculer, je t'assure que ça ne va pas être aussi courtois, le prévient-il. »

Immédiatement, Patmol recule et disparaît en couinant dans une ruelle adjacente. James lâche un léger rire et se retourne vers moi avant de m'étreindre brièvement et de me balancer un simple « Salut » comme si rien ne venait de se passer.

« Il est pénible, à faire ça, je dis simplement en fixant d'un œil distrait le coin de la rue par lequel il s'est échappé.  
\- Sirius a tendance à prendre le moindre désistement pour un abandon... Disons simplement que c'est le genre de dommage inévitable quand on vient de la famille Black. »

Je me sens instantanément stupide. Je bafouille quelques mots d'excuse mais James n'en a pas grand chose à faire, il se contente de me sourire et de rentrer dans le Chaudron Baveur en me faisant signe de le suivre.

« Il ne revient pas ?  
\- Si, il va arriver, me répond-il en commandant trois bières-au-beurre.  
\- J'avais tellement de choses à faire hier... Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il le prendrait aussi mal.  
\- Il ne l'a pas si mal pris. Il voulait juste te mettre la pression, il est jaloux de moi. »

Il ricane et je lui souris, un peu rassurée, mais pas complètement. Sirius est un véritable ami pour moi et si j'avais su qu'il me ferait toute une scène juste parce que je n'étais pas disposée à sortir, je lui aurais sûrement écrit une lettre pour lui proposer une autre date. Ça m'aurait évité quelques sueurs froides.

« On parle de moi ? S'exclame-t-il en s'affalant à côté de James.  
\- Lily se sent coupable alors je lui disais que tu étais jaloux de moi.  
\- Bien sûr que je suis jaloux. J'avais toute l'attention avant, et depuis que vous vous êtes rabibochés, elle ne me voit plus ! Grommelle t-il en sirotant sa bière-au-beurre.  
\- Mais non ! Ce n'est pas vrai, je... Je pense tout le temps à toi ! Je t'assure... Je... »

Je m'interromps quand je capte le regard curieux de James sur moi et je réalise que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû prononcer cette phrase devant la personne la plus possessive que je connaisse.

« Bon, peut-être pas tout le temps, mais...  
\- Tu t'enfonces Evans... Potter ? Comment est-ce que je suis censé t'appeler, au fait ?  
\- Heu... Je...  
\- Comment est-ce que je suis censé l'appeler, James ?  
\- Je pense que Lily fera parfaitement l'affaire, lui répond-il, pragmatique. »

Sirius s'enfonce dans sa chaise et son regard se perd sur le sol du Chaudron Baveur pendant qu'il réfléchit comme si cette idée de m'appeler Lily lui paraissait complètement invraisemblable. C'est pourtant mon prénom, Merlin, mais je devine qu'il a envie de nous secouer tous les deux, James et moi.

« Bon, écoute, oublions tout cela. Je suis désolée pour hier et je te promets que la prochaine fois que tu voudras sortir, je viendrai sans rechigner, je reprends en lui tapotant la main, espérant secrètement qu'il lâche l'affaire sur les noms. »

Le geste familier n'échappe pas à James dont le regard se durcit. J'ai envie de lui mettre une gifle pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits et qu'il se souvienne qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne pour laquelle j'ai bravé la mort, mais je me contente de le fixer avec une moue dépitée.

« Très bien. Tu es pardonnée pour cette fois, Lily Evans-Potter, reprend Sirius en se délectant de nous voir soupirer d'agacement.  
\- Juste Lily, je le corrige.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu portes l'alliance, non ?  
\- Oui, mais il n'est écrit nulle part que mon nom de famille est autre qu'Evans. Officiellement, je ne suis pas une Potter.  
\- Mais officieusement... Poursuit Sirius tout en laissant sa phrase en suspend, un sourire malin figé sur le visage. »

James finit par lui flanquer une tape derrière le crâne sous ses cris indignés.

« Ne pigne pas, Sirius. Si ça avait été moi, je t'aurais éclaté la tête contre la table, je lance en plissant les yeux. »

Il éclate de rire mais mon regard noir le dissuade de continuer à se moquer de nous plus longtemps, et il ne tarde pas à nous quitter pour aller voir une jeune femme brune au bar qu'il semble connaître.

« C'est qui ?  
\- Une vieille amie, me répond James la mine sombre.  
\- Tu n'as pas l'air très heureux de la revoir. »

James garde le silence pendant un moment, observant Sirius et la jeune femme discuter sans ciller, comme un lion caché derrière une dune qui s'apprêterait à bondir pour défendre son territoire.

« Tu ne l'as jamais vue ? M'interroge t-il.  
\- Non. Enfin, je ne m'en souviens pas... Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?  
\- Dorcas. Dorcas Meadowes. »

Je fouille dans ma mémoire avant de hausser les épaules et de secouer la tête. Ce nom ne me dit décidément rien du tout.

« C'est bizarre, commente James. »

Je crois un instant qu'il va m'expliquer l'histoire qui se cache derrière sa confusion mais il est si occupé à dévisager la jeune femme avec hostilité qu'il semble oublier que je suis là.

« C'est quoi, l'histoire ? Je l'interroge avec une violente curiosité.  
\- Sirius ne t'a vraiment rien dit ?  
\- Sirius ne me dit jamais rien, je lui réponds comme si je réalisais une nouvelle fois à quel point il ne se confie pas à moi. »

James se frotte le visage en soupirant, et je comprends à ce moment là que l'apparition de cette Dorcas Meadowes n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. Il y a peut-être une raison pour laquelle je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle dans notre autre vie.

« Dorcas et Sirius sont sortis ensemble à Poudlard. Ça a duré un moment. C'était sa première, et il était accro. Tu l'aurais vu... Il était différent avec elle. C'est la seule femme dont il est tombé amoureux, et quand elle l'a quitté, ça l'a rendu si amer qu'il n'a jamais plus voulu avoir une nouvelle longue relation, amoureuse ou amicale, avec une autre femme. Enfin, il ne l'a pas dit, mais Rémus, Peter et moi, nous l'avons bien vu. A vrai dire, tu es sûrement la seule personne appartenant à la gente féminine qu'il accepte de fréquenter... Il y avait aussi Amélia, mais... »

Il s'interrompt, passe sa main dans ses cheveux, et son regard se perd. Il sombre dans un endroit que je connais bien, et j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Derrière ses deux iris noires, je vois un océan. Un océan de peine, le même que le mien, et je ne peux pas le laisser se noyer comme je l'ai fait.

Instinctivement, ma main rejoint la sienne sur la table. Son regard se fige au mien, et j'ai la sensation que nous nous tirons mutuellement de l'eau lorsque nous échangeons un bref sourire malgré la noirceur qui nous enveloppe.

« Tu sais Lily, ça se finit mal pour tout le monde. Je voudrais que tu comprennes ça, me souffle t-il gravement.  
\- Pas nécessairement, il y a des gens qui...  
\- C'est la guerre. Il y a des gens qui survivent. C'est tout. Ils survivent. Est-ce vraiment enviable ? »

J'avale ma salive, ma main quitte la sienne pour rejoindre l'anse de ma choppe, et j'avale une gorgée de bière-au-beurre en songeant que nous devrions plutôt commander une énorme bouteille de whisky-pur-feu, peut-être que cela suffirait à faire fondre la glace qui s'est formée dans mon estomac.

« Je suis content que tu aies tiré un trait sur ta vie en France. Je sais que ça n'a pas été simple, et je sais aussi que tu l'as moins fait pour toi que pour moi, alors merci. Je ferai en sorte que nous survivions le plus longtemps possible ensemble, mais j'ai compris quelque chose quand Amélia est morte et j'ai besoin que tu l'assimiles aussi... Il s'interrompt et j'ai si peur d'entendre la suite que mon cœur bat à toute vitesse.  
\- Quoi ? Je lui demande la voix chevrotante.  
\- Il n'y a pas de fin heureuse. »

Je reste interdite. Je ne le contredis pas parce que je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir imaginé le contraire une seule seconde. J'évitais simplement de penser que nous étions condamnés même si au fond, ça a toujours été la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas retrouver James.

« Nous pouvons juste faire en sorte que le début soit époustouflant... Poursuit-il en me gratifiant d'un sourire. »


	50. Les plaintes d'une femme déjà morte (L)

« Tu es sûr que c'est bien raisonnable de revoir cette Dorcas ?  
\- Oh pitié, il y a de nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles je me suis tiré de chez moi à seize ans, Evans-Potter, et l'une d'entre elles est que je n'avais plus envie de me faire emmerder par ma mère, me répond-il tout en me servant une tasse de thé.  
\- Es-tu en train de me comparer à ta mère ? Charmant... »

Il soupire et marque un temps de pause avant de secouer la tête. Je devrais peut-être me mêler de mes affaires, c'est vrai, mais d'un côté, il ne s'est jamais gêné pour fourrer son nez dans les miennes.

« Je n'ai pas été une très bonne amie ces derniers temps. J'essaie juste de changer.  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de changer, tu es très bien comme tu es.  
\- Tu dis ça seulement parce que tu ne veux pas parler de Dorcas. »

Il soupire pendant que je sirote une gorgée de thé tout en l'observant par dessus ma tasse. Il est agité. C'est Sirius donc c'est normal, mais ce qui est anormal, c'est l'inquiétude qui plane derrière ses yeux.

« C'est con, tellement con. Je l'ai vue, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'accourir comme le clébard que je suis. Des années de sobriété Dorcasiennes foutues en l'air par une paire de jambes nues... Souffle t-il le front appuyé contre sa paume de main. »

Je repose ma tasse, dissimulant avec grande difficulté ma surprise. Sirius ne s'est jamais confié à moi de cette manière. Une poussée d'adrénaline m'envahit alors que j'attends qu'il poursuive, mais il reste muet. J'aurais du m'en douter, les confessions de Sirius se méritent et n'arrivent qu'au compte gouttes.

« Il n'y avait pas que la paire de jambes nues... Cette fille est sacrément belle... Ses cheveux sont si noirs et si brillants... Et ses yeux bleus ! Tu sais, je crois que si je n'avais pas eu James, moi aussi j'aurais accouru comme un clébard. »

Sirius relève ses yeux vers moi et me regarde attentivement avant d'éclater bruyamment de rire, puis d'avancer sa tasse vers moi. Nous trinquons en nous envoyant un regard complice, et le silence reprend sa place avant d'être de nouveau rompu.

« Il faut que j'arrête de croire que Dorcas est ma Lily, souffle t-il dans un soupir.  
\- Ta Lily ? Je répète en gloussant.  
\- Tu sais, la fille parfaite pour moi, quoi, m'explique t-il brièvement en chassant mon gloussement d'un geste de la main.  
\- Est-ce que James dit que je suis la fille parfaite pour lui ? Je l'interroge avec un grand intérêt impossible à feindre. »

Un sourire malin se dessine sur le visage de Sirius qui s'enfonce dans sa chaise en se mordant la lèvre.

« C'est juste évident, me répond-il.  
\- Et Meadowes et toi ? Ça ne l'est pas ?  
\- Je pensais que ça l'était il y a longtemps, mais je crois que je me trompais. »

Il se retrouve absorbé dans ses pensées, me laissant seule dans la pièce, et je suis spectatrice des dégâts que l'ouragan Dorcas a commit à l'intérieur de Sirius pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se reprenne et bondisse de sa chaise.

« Merlin, je suis à la bourre. Quand est-ce qu'on se revoit ? Quand est-ce que tu revois James ?  
\- Heu... Je ne sais pas. Ce week-end ? Avec Rémus et Peter ?  
\- Peut-être. Je leur en parlerai. A plus Evans-Potter. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et nous quittons tous les deux son appartement. Je n'ai pas grand chose à faire en plein après-midi. Il faudrait que je postule au Ministère pour retrouver un job, mais mes pas me portent instinctivement jusqu'à Sainte-Mangouste.

Je monte les escaliers un à un jusqu'à arriver au quatrième étage et je m'arrête devant la porte entrouverte de la chambre d'Héléna. Elle est allongée sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts figés sur un pan de mur, comme morte à l'intérieur. Ça me fait mal.

J'avais l'habitude de la voir si active quand nous travaillions ensemble que j'ai du mal à croire que c'est bien elle, cette personne squelettique qui semble avoir perdu son sourire à tout jamais. Je sais que je ne suis pas juste, je la surprends dans sa solitude, car quand nous sommes là, près d'elle, elle se transforme.

Je frappe timidement à la porte et j'entre quand elle me fait un bref signe de la main. Son regard est soudainement éclairé, un sourire maigre étire ses lèvres gercées, et je la vois comme elle veut que James la voit. Comme quelqu'un qui est toujours en vie et qui se bat. Le problème, c'est que je l'ai aussi vu au moment où elle voulait sûrement ne pas être regardée, celui où j'ai pu constater qu'elle était fatiguée de se battre.

« Lily, souffle t-elle faiblement. »

Je lui souris et je m'assois sur le fauteuil à côté de son lit. Ma main trouve la sienne, atrocement froide, et nous nous fixons dans un silence morbide pendant un long moment avant qu'elle ne se décide à me parler.

« Ma petite Lily... Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir eu la chance de te rencontrer, cette fois-ci... »

Je détourne le regard, incapable d'encaisser cette déclaration qui ressemble dangereusement à un au revoir, tout en me souvenant de ce soir là où Héléna est entrée dans ma tête et à découvert que James et moi avions un passé ensemble.

Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Sa baguette tremblait dans sa main et ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes à chaque fois qu'elle en voyait un peu plus. A la fin, elle a fini par éclater en sanglots dans mes bras, me serrant contre elle sans pouvoir dire le moindre mot. Son fils était mort devant ses yeux comme il est mort devant les miens chaque jour depuis ce soir là. Nous n'en avons plus jamais reparlé.

« James et toi... Il faut que vous soyez heureux tous les deux. C'est le plus important. On meurt tous un jour, ce serait tout de même incroyablement triste que ça arrive avant que tu aies eu la chance d'être aussi épanouie que quand vous étiez mariés. »

Je lui souris pour toute réponse. J'ai envie de lui demander pourquoi elle me dit tout cela maintenant, mais je sais. Je sais que c'est parce qu'elle en a marre de tout et qu'elle espère que ce sera bientôt la fin.

« Les médecins disent chaque jour que mon état empire, mais je suis toujours là. Je suis condamnée, pourtant, on le sait tous... Je me demande pourquoi ils ne font pas quelque chose, me confie-t-elle en soupirant comme si elle lisait dans mon esprit pendant que ma gorge se serre.  
\- La douleur est-elle supportable ? Veux-tu que j'appelle un médicomage ?  
\- Elle est supportable puisque je la supporte, me répond-elle avant de tousser bruyamment. Puis-je te demander un service ? »

Je hoche vigoureusement la tête tout en me rapprochant d'elle pour tendre l'oreille, prête à exécuter le moindre de ses désirs en m'attendant à ce qu'elle me demande de repositionner son coussin ou de la recouvrir d'une couverture supplémentaire. La main toujours solidement calée dans la sienne, je sens son pouds s'accélérer lorsqu'elle me fait signe de m'approcher d'avantage. Mon oreille ne se trouve qu'à quelques centimètres de sa bouche lorsqu'elle me fait sa requête.

« Tu pourrais sortir ta baguette et dire la formule. Je serais libérée et personne ne te suspecterait. Il suffirait que tu la pointes sur moi. Cela ne prendrait qu'une seconde. »

Cette fois, c'est mon cœur qui s'emballe. Je suis figée au dessus d'elle, mon corps se glace, et j'éprouve une violente envie de vomir. Sa manière idéale de repositionner son coussin serait donc de le lui fourrer sur le visage en m'appuyant dessus jusqu'à temps que ses organes cessent de combattre l'inévitable...

« Héléna, tu me demandes de...  
\- M'aider. Je te demande juste de m'aider, Lily, comme je l'ai fait pour toi lorsque tu en avais besoin, me rappelle t-elle en m'envoyant le regard aimant d'une mère.  
\- Mais... Tu m'as fourni un travail, un salaire, tu m'as permis de rester au Refuge, et tu m'as écouté quand j'en avais besoin ! Tu ne m'as pas aidé à mourir ! Je proteste en chuchotant pour être certaine qu'aucun médicomage ne nous entend. »

Pour la première fois, je la vois vexée et contrariée. Elle détourne le regard et j'ai l'étrange impression d'être en face de James juste pendant un quart de seconde, ce qui suffit largement pour que mon esprit dévie entièrement vers lui.

« Et alors ? Je vais mourir, de toutes façons ! La seule chose qu'on ne sait pas, c'est quand, et je n'ai jamais aimé être ignorante.  
\- Il faut penser à James.  
\- Je ne pense qu'à lui, Lily. Il souffre de cette situation. Il est constamment dans l'angoisse de me voir partir, même s'il le cache superbement bien. Je ne peux pas le laisser continuer à vivre comme cela. Il faut en finir, me répond-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux, m'envoyant un violent éclair de détermination en pleine figure.  
\- Je... Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée, je... Je ne peux pas lui faire ça.  
\- Il ne saura pas, continue-t-elle en serrant un peu plus ma main.  
\- Je ne peux pas Héléna, je te jure que je...  
\- Tu l'as déjà fait. Tu as déjà tué des gens, tu sais comment faire, Lily. Tu n'as qu'à utiliser cette colère qu'il y a au fond de toi, ou faut-il que je t'énerve d'abord ?  
\- Je n'ai pas envie d'utiliser ma colère ! Elle ne m'a rien donné de bon ! Je réplique d'une voix un peu trop forte. »

Ma main quitte la sienne, et tout à coup, c'est moi qui suis contrariée. Une larme de peine ou de rage coule sur ma joue et je l'efface d'un geste vif. Mon cœur tambourine toujours contre ma poitrine. J'espère secrètement que cet échange n'est rien d'autre que le fruit de mon imagination, mais Héléna m'empêche de me perdre dans cette illusion.

« Tu ne mérites pas James. Tu n'es pas à la hauteur. Tu ne l'as jamais été. Ni ici, ni dans le passé. Tu n'es qu'une petite arriviste déterminée à tout pour rentrer dans la famille et il...  
\- Ça suffit ! Je la coupe en me levant d'un bond.  
\- Tu sais que j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais qu'il peut trouver mieux qu'une gamine qui l'a laissé pour mort.  
\- Arrête Héléna. Arrête. S'il te plaît, je murmure la voix tremblante.  
\- La vérité fait mal, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu dis. Il y a dix minutes, tu me souhaitais le meilleur. Tu peux me dire toutes les horreurs du monde, je ne lèverai pas ma baguette sur toi, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'existe pas un monde dans lequel je ne ferai pas tout pour vous sauver tous. »

Un silence tendu empli la pièce et Héléna se met à pleurer. Ma main retrouve la sienne, elle me la serre beaucoup trop fort mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il en soit autrement. Nous n'avons plus besoin des mots pour nous comprendre et ses excuses coulent de source dans son regard perdu.

« Lily ? »

La voix de James me fait sursauter. Je me retourne brusquement vers la porte pendant qu'Héléna essaie de dissimuler les quelques larmes persistant sur son visage à l'aide d'un sourire qui ne dupe pas son fils.

« Tu finis tôt aujourd'hui, constate t-elle simplement.  
\- Minerva a pris les Serdaigle tout l'après-midi pour un devoir de Métamorphose, répond-il alors que son regard curieux jongle entre nous deux.  
\- Je vais vous laisser, je murmure en me levant du fauteuil, lissant mon jean pour me donner une contenance et essayer d'ignorer l'étau qui me serre la poitrine. »

Je dépose une bise sur la joue d'Héléna et je sors de la pièce sans oser un seul regard vers James. Je ne peux pas rester dans la chambre d'Héléna à discuter avec eux de tout et de rien en ignorant la conversation qu'elle et moi venons d'avoir. Je ne peux pas faire semblant, pas quand il me fixe avec cet air inquiet.

« De quoi vous parliez, Lily et toi ? Demande t-il à sa mère juste avant que je referme la porte.  
\- De choses et d'autres, je l'entends répondre évasivement. »

Je soupire, passe une main las sur mon visage livide, et j'entreprends de descendre les escaliers lorsque je percute quelqu'un.

« Lily ?! Merlin, Lily ! Comment vas-tu ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait des lustres ! S'exclame Alice. »

Je bafouille bêtement pendant qu'elle m'étreint en continuant de me bombarder de questions auxquelles je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre.

« Frank est au cinquième, il est parti me chercher un thé ! Tu es avec James ? Quand est-ce que tu es rentrée de France ? J'ai reçu toutes tes lettres mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux dernières, Frank et moi essayons d'avoir un enfant, me lâche t-elle.  
\- Ouah, c'est... Félicitation Alice. Je suis vraiment contente pour toi.  
\- Tu parles, tu le savais déjà ! Tu l'as déjà vécu ! S'exclame t-elle en riant.  
\- Tout a changé... Je ne sais plus rien maintenant. Mais je suis contente que vous soyez heureux tous les deux, et je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir au mariage...  
\- Je sais que tu l'es, mais tu es pardonnée, tu m'as envoyé le plus gros colis de chocogrenouilles que j'aie reçu dans toute ma vie. »

J'esquisse un sourire timide qu'elle me rend avec tant de sincérité qu'une sensation de douceur s'empare de moi. Alice est un soleil. Elle n'en veut jamais à qui que ce soit, il est impossible de se disputer avec elle.

« Mais attention, tu as plutôt intérêt d'être là pour la naissance du bébé, me prévient-elle en agitant un index menaçant sous mon nez.  
\- Je croyais que vous étiez encore dans la phase d'essai ?  
\- Oui, eh bien, peut-être que d'ici demain, il sera déjà là dedans, le petit Londubat, me répond-elle en plantant son doigt sur son ventre. »

Je pouffe et elle m'attrape par le bras pour m'emmener rejoindre Frank avec elle. Nous discutons pendant des heures et des heures de tout et de rien tout en évitant soigneusement les sujets qui fâchent : la guerre, le futur, le passé, et l'incertitude concernant tout cela.

Avec Alice, tout m'a toujours semblé plus simple. Même l'horreur que nous avons vécus dans les cachots des mangemorts aurait l'air de ne plus être qu'un cauchemar si seulement Frank n'en portait pas toujours les stigmates. Ainsi, à chaque nouvelle entrée dans la cafeteria de l'hopital, il ne peut s'empêcher de sursauter. Le regard d'Alice suffit à le calmer. J'aimerais que ce soit pareil pour moi, j'aimerais qu'un simple coup d'oeil vers James fassent taire mes démons, mais ce n'est pas le cas car un nuage gris plane toujours au dessus de ma tête.


	51. How to become a decent woman (Héléna)

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire ! S'exclama Potter sur un ton dédaigneux qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement quand il s'agissait de m'adresser la parole.  
\- Tu pourrais me montrer au lieu de me rabaisser, je lui répondis d'une petite voix. »

Au milieu de la Salle Commune de Gryffondors, Dorea Black et Victorius Potter s'envoyaient des regards consternés. Pourtant, ce fut avec une tendresse qu'il se fatigua à peine à dissimuler que ce dernier s'adressa de nouveau à moi.

« Tu sais Héléna, la métamorphose, soit tu l'as dans le sang, soit tu ne l'as pas... »

D'avantage blessée que vexée, mes yeux trouvèrent mes pieds comme pour me protéger de la condescendance de mon camarade. La douceur dans sa voix ne me sembla être que de la pitié, et ce fut pire encore que s'il m'avait aboyé dessus.

Depuis notre première année, j'avais pris Victorius Potter en exemple. Tout ce qu'il faisait était bien. Ses gestes en magie étaient toujours parfaitement exécutés, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il était parvenu à devenir l'un des plus grands capitaines de Quidditch que Poudlard ait jamais vu.

Il venait d'une famille modeste mais nous savions tous au château qu'il accomplirait de grandes choses en sortant, et après chaque vacances scolaires, c'était le même manège. Les jeunes filles racontaient à leurs parents les prouesses du jeune Victorius et ceux-ci s'extasiaient. Il allait devenir un bon parti, si bien que sa perfection devint rapidement un handicap.

Je crois que les filles, dans leur globalité, n'avaient jamais trouvées grand intérêt à ses yeux. La seule qui comptait, c'était Dorea parce qu'il s'était entendu avec elle dès le premier jour, quand elle avait lâché une bombabouse dans un compartiment rempli de Serpentard. Il avait trouvé la blague drôle, et moi aussi j'avais ri, de là où je me tenais.

J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'ils étaient mes amis sans que ce ne soit pourtant le cas. J'avais cette obsession, celle d'appartenir à un groupe, et celui-ci me semblait de plus en plus parfait à chaque nouvelle rentrée à Poudlard.

Dorea était ce que l'on pouvait appeler un garçon manqué. Elle avait fait un scandale dès le premier jour en refusant de porter la jupe de l'uniforme Gryffondor, s'attirant au passage ma plus grande admiration sans même le savoir. C'était une fille, et elle donnait son avis haut et fort.

Victorius, lui, n'aimait pas se montrer, mais son intellect et ses facilités dans toutes les matières en avaient décidés autrement et avaient fait de lui la plus grande vedette du château sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive, et c'était aussi cela que les gens aimaient chez lui. Il était d'un naturel désarmant, se fichait d'être apprécié ou non, et c'était justement ce qui nous donnait envie à tous de devenir son ami, comme si sa merveilleuse personnalité allait déteindre sur nous pour nous transformer en être aussi parfait que lui.

Le problème, c'était que ce groupe n'était pas le mien, et je n'étais amie ni avec l'un, ni avec l'autre, même si j'aimais à le croire. Moi, j'étais la fille riche. La bourgeoise que tout le monde connaissait avant même qu'elle rentre à Poudlard. Sur le quai de la gare, à mes onze ans, j'entendais les parents dire aux enfants : « Regarde celle-ci, c'est la petite Beryl. Retiens bien son nom de famille, et essaie de devenir son amie. »

Au fil des ans, j'étais devenue presque aussi populaire que Victorius. Enfin, mon nom l'était. Moi, je n'étais qu'une ombre. Je n'avais pas le talent de leader de mon camarade et je n'étais certainement pas aussi charismatique que lui. Mes prouesses magiques n'étaient pas non plus dignes des plus grands sorciers, j'étais simplement dans la moyenne, et je décevais le monde entier par ma banalité.

Oh, bien sûr, j'appartenais à un groupe, et cela m'avait d'ailleurs comblé de joie pendant six années. Six longues années de joie interrompues par la franchise tonitruante de Victorius qui, quelques jours avant cette scénette dans la Salle Commune, m'avait craché au visage que je ne devais mes amis qu'au nombre de gallions qui remplissaient le coffre de mes parents à Gringotts.

Je ne lui avais pourtant rien fait pour mériter une telle insulte. J'avais simplement eu le malheur de rire avec mes amies à la bibliothèque pendant qu'il étudiait, et Merlin savait qu'il ne fallait jamais le déranger lorsqu'il était plongé dans ses parchemins.

Sur le coup, ma seule réponse avait été un rire nerveux, puis j'avais cherché du soutient chez mes amies, mais toutes avaient baissé les yeux. Ce fut ainsi que je compris que Victorius ne m'avait pas insulté mais m'avait rendu un glorieux service : Pour la première fois depuis six ans, je me rendais compte que la candeur flirtait dangereusement avec la bêtise. J'étais une idiote, et mes amies étaient avides.

« Dorea, s'il te plaît. »

La voix ferme de Victorius évapora toutes mes pensées, mais l'intimidation m'empêcha de lever la tête vers lui, alors je ne pus me fier qu'à mes autres sens quand je le suspectai d'avoir demandé à sa meilleure amie de nous laisser seuls.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont de si intéressant, tes chaussures ?! S'exclama t-il lorsque Dorea disparut. »

Je déglutis, incapable de répondre, mais j'osai un regard vers lui. Il était agacé, et je détestai l'agacer. Je détestai cela pour la simple raison que j'avais mené ma banalité si loin que, comme toutes les autres filles de ce château, j'étais tombée sous son charme.

Malheureusement pour moi, je n'étais même pas digne de l'indifférence qu'il vouait aux autres car il me méprisait. Mon être tout entier l'insupportait, et je m'en étais rendue compte assez rapidement. Quand deux élèves lambdas s'exerçaient au duel sur l'estrade devant toute la classe, il n'avait d'yeux que pour son parchemin. Quand le professeur me désignait, Victorius m'observait attentivement d'un air pédant, se réjouissant systématiquement de me voir me faire écraser par l'adversaire.

« Tu n'auras qu'un A en Métamorphose si tu regardes tes chaussures dès que le professeur te fait une remarque et tu ne parviendras certainement pas à transformer cette table en crabe de feu.  
\- Un A, c'est déjà bien, je lui fis remarquer au prix d'un grand travail sur moi-même pour ne pas fondre en larmes. »

Quand Victorius était près de moi, le cocktail détonnant de ma timidité et de l'admiration que je lui vouais me faisait perdre pied. Je voulais disparaître mais en même temps, j'étais tellement contente d'être avec lui que je souhaitais que les minutes deviennent des heures. Le problème, c'était que je le suspectais de vouloir que les minutes deviennent des secondes.

« Un A, c'est pour ceux qui n'ont pas d'ambition, trancha t-il avec ce même mépris qu'il m'avait toujours accordé. »

J'eus envie de m'excuser d'être là, et une fois encore, mes yeux se baissèrent. Il me voyait comme une ratée sans avenir, et je n'arrivais même pas à le contredire parce que je craignais fort qu'il ait raison.

« De toutes façons tu l'as dit toi même, je n'ai pas la Métamorphose dans le sang. Alors à quoi bon ?  
\- Bon sang Beryl, n'as-tu donc aucune estime de toi-même ?! Lança t-il avec irritation. »

Je haussai les épaules parce que je ne savais pas quelle réponse le décevrait le plus, ce qui était stupide en soit puisque je me considérais déjà comme une déception. J'avais envie de pleurer, de pleurer pour tout ce que j'avais vécu : ce rien magistral dont je n'avais pris conscience que lorsque Victorius m'avait démontré que mes amies n'en étaient pas.

Ainsi, mes six années à Poudlard avaient perdu tout leur sens à mes yeux. Je ne savais plus quels moments étaient vrais et quels moment ne l'étaient pas, j'étais dévastée, à tel point que ma dernière année à Poudlard n'était plus que solitude. Je n'avais plus envie d'entrer dans aucun cercle, à part peut-être dans celui de Victorius et Dorea, mais je n'avais aucune chance.

« Héléna... Ne pleure pas. »

Il me l'avait demandé, alors je n'ai pas pleuré. J'ai ravalé mes larmes, mais quand mes yeux se sont posés sur son visage, j'ai eu l'impression que ça ne lui plaisait pas plus que cela, que je fasse ce qu'il dise, alors quand il s'est avancé vers moi, j'ai reculé d'un pas.

Il a froncé les sourcils comme si mon attitude lui paraissait étrange, et il s'est avancé encore. Moi, je me suis éloignée, et le manège a continué jusqu'à temps que je percute la première marche du dortoir des filles et qu'il me rattrape adroitement avant que je ne m'affales à ses pieds comme une poupée de chiffon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je lui ai demandé.  
\- Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il m'a retourné la question en riant un peu, comme si mon attitude était ridicule mais qu'elle l'amusait curieusement, et je me suis retrouvée complètement désarçonnée parce qu'il n'avait jamais rit devant moi. Enfin si, mais pas avec moi. Ça changeait tout, tout en ne changeant rien. Ou peut-être qu'il riait simplement de moi, auquel cas, c'était pire que tout ce que je m'imaginais.

« Tu as peur de moi, ou quoi ?  
\- Bien sûr que non ! Je répondis en secouant vivement la tête.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu recules quand j'approche ?  
\- Eh bien... Parce que c'est comme ça. Il y a une distance à respecter entre deux personnes.  
\- Ah ? S'étonna t-il en s'avançant encore. »

Troublée, je trébuchai légèrement sur la première marche mais je me rattrapai in extremis à la rambarde, le faisant éclater d'un rire si sincère qu'un coup de tonnerre résonna dans ma poitrine, me rendant incapable de détourner les yeux des siens.

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu es... Pourquoi est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? »

Son rire cessa aussitôt, et je regrettai amèrement d'avoir posé cette question parce que tout son visage était redevenu dur.

« Je ne me suis jamais moqué de toi, déclara t-il gravement.  
\- Menteur ! Je l'accusai avec l'audace feinte de celle qui a une infinie confiance en son jugement. »

Il eut l'air parfaitement décontenancé, à la fois par mon ton, et par le mot qui avait franchi le seuil de mes lèvres, et soudain, ce fut lui qui baissa les yeux.

« Hé bien... Je suis désolé que tu l'ai pris comme cela, s'excusa t-il platement devant mon air ébahi.  
\- Mais enfin... Comment étais-je supposée le prendre ? Tu ne t'es jamais adressé à moi autrement qu'avec mépris, je lui fis remarquer les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.  
\- Parce que j'ai besoin que tu te battes pour toi même, mais tu ne l'as jamais fait. »

J'ouvris la bouche et la refermai, perdue. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait dans cette pièce, je ne savais pas ce que j'avais raté auparavant, et j'avais beau fouiller dans ma mémoire, je ne trouvais pas un quelconque indice pouvant m'éclairer sur les réelles intentions de Victorius vis à vis de moi. Allais-je vraiment enfin faire partie du groupe ? Cette discussion était-elle mon ticket d'entrée ? Essayait-il de me faire comprendre que j'étais digne de son incroyable duo avec Dorea ?

« Tu es tellement meilleure que ce que tu crois... Enchaîna t-il.  
\- Qu... Quoi ?  
\- C'est fou que tu ne le saches pas. Je pensais que tu faisais semblant au début, mais maintenant je sais que non. »

Il s'interrompit et prit une profonde inspiration, celle de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à réciter un long discours, et mes doigts s'agrippèrent plus fermement à la rambarde parce que j'avais peur de ne pas supporter ce que j'allais entendre, même si son sourire amical me rassurait considérablement.

« Tu es gentille. Tu es la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je ne t'ai jamais entendu juger qui que ce soit, et tu es si gentille que tu n'as jamais pu imaginer que tes amies se servaient de toi. J'espérais que tu t'en rendrais compte par toi-même, très franchement, parce que je ne voulais pas être celui qui te le dirait, mais il a fallu que je le fasse parce que tu es une personne que j'apprécie.  
\- Je croyais que je t'avais énervé... Je marmonne en rougissant face à sa confession finale.  
\- C'est elles, qui m'ont énervé. Elles n'ont pensé qu'à l'argent de ta famille et à la façon dont elles pourraient en profiter en étant amies avec toi, aucune d'entre elles n'a vraiment cherché à connaître la formidable personne qu'elles avaient en face d'elle. »

Je haussai les épaules parce que je n'étais pas vraiment révoltée par ce fait. Il subissait la même chose tous les jours, la seule différence était qu'il refusait l'attention des autres et qu'il avait toujours su différencier une vraie amitié d'une fausse. Moi, je n'avais jamais eu envie de faire la distinction entre les deux avant car j'étais trop obnubilée par l'image qu'il fallait que je renvoie, celle d'une jeune fille aimée de tous. Hélas, je ne l'étais pas.

« Au fond, toi et moi, on est les mêmes, et j'avais envie que tu te battes pour nous deux, poursuivit-il en m'envoyant un de ces regards terrifiants de douceur qui manqua de me faire défaillir.  
\- Mais je... Je n'ai pas besoin de me battre. »

Il ferma les yeux et son sourire éclaira une nouvelle fois son visage, à mon plus grand bonheur. J'étais si naïve... Il était si intelligent... Je commençais à me dire que notre discussion était une vraie insulte à toutes les filles qui auraient aimé être là à ma place et qui auraient compris beaucoup plus vite que moi ce qu'il essayait de me dire. Je n'avais même pas relevé qu'il avait dit que j'étais formidable.

« Non, tu n'en as pas besoin. Je le ferai pour toi. »

Sa confession fut accompagnée d'un ultime pas vers moi, et il s'assura que je ne pourrais pas reculer en posant sa main dans mon dos. Mon cerveau s'éteignit brutalement pendant que mes yeux clignaient sans arrêt comme des guirlandes de noël. Je devais avoir l'air ridicule, mais rien sur son visage ne me le laissait croire.

« Héléna, crois-tu que notre discussion ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec ton argent ?  
\- Non, je ne crois pas, mais...  
\- Bien, me coupa t-il net. Crois-tu que ma proximité ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec ton argent ?  
\- Non, mais qu'est-ce qu...  
\- Est-ce que je t'importune ?  
\- Pas du tout ! J'ai toujours voulu que... »

Je déglutis et me stoppai net dans mon élan quand je constatai que son visage étonnement proche du mien était empreint d'une expression de trouble réelle et non feinte. J'avais chaud, j'avais vraiment très très chaud, mes mains étaient moites et je priais pour qu'il ne me demande pas de poursuivre ma phrase mais il le fit.

« Tu as toujours voulu que... ? M'encouragea t-il.  
\- Je... Tu vas vraiment me prendre pour une gourde, je murmurais en baissant les yeux, convaincue que je m'étais déjà assez ridiculisée devant lui.  
\- Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne pourrait me faire penser une telle chose. Alors termine ta phrase Beryl. Immédiatement. »

Il avait employé un ton dur qui m'avait un peu remué, mais quand il l'avait constaté, il s'était empressé de me rassurer avec un simple sourire, et il avait réussi.

« J'ai toujours voulu faire partie du cercle fermé de Dorea et Victorius... J'avouai les joues roses.  
\- Ce n'est pas un cercle fermé, c'est une amitié sans ambiguïté. Tu ne peux pas rentrer là dedans. »

 _Vlan_. C'était comme si il m'avait flanqué une gifle. J'étais vraiment une gourde d'avoir pu croire une seule seconde qu'il considérerait ma candidature et qu'il l'ajouterait à la longue liste d'attente. Non, il m'avait directement mise hors circuit. Quelle honte... J'étais horrifiée.

« A partir du moment où l'un des membres a un faible pour un autre, ce n'est plus une amitié sans ambiguïté, reprit-il en me voyant me décomposer.  
\- Do...  
\- Doréa est comme ma sœur. Je parle de toi, Héléna.  
\- Oh... »

Un certain effarement se lisait sur mon visage. Bizarrement, j'étais trop occupée à me dire que j'étais à deux doigts de recevoir la palme de la plus grosse idiote du monde magique pour réaliser ce que Victorius venait de me confier.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas réciproque... Ajouta t-il avec une pointe de déception dans la voix. »

Je fronçai les sourcils et le dévisageai bêtement alors qu'il attendait une réponse. Je n'arrivai à le comprendre que lorsqu'il fit un pas en arrière et que j'en fis un en avant pour le retenir. Ma main se referma sur la manche de sa robe de sorcier, chassant toute trace de déception de son visage.

Je le regardai, et je me voyais dans ses yeux comme je ne m'étais jamais vue. Belle. Il me trouvait belle. On m'avait déjà dit que j'étais jolie, que j'étais mignonne, mais personne ne m'avait jamais dit que j'étais belle, et je voyais que lui, il le pensait.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as toujours parlé comme si j'étais une moins que rien si finalement tu ne le penses pas ?  
\- J'espérais que tu finirais par me coller un bon coup de poing en pleine poire, me répondit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, gêné.  
\- Je n'aurais jamais fait une telle chose !  
\- Je sais. Je vais t'apprendre à le faire.  
\- Quoi ?! Non !  
\- Si. Tu ne peux pas continuer à laisser les gens te marcher dessus. Il faut que tu te défendes. Je ne serai pas toujours là pour me battre pour toi.  
\- Mais... Les femmes ne sont pas supposées...  
\- Est-ce que tu penses vraiment ces conneries que la société nous dicte ? Est-ce que tu trouves ça normal que les femmes n'aient pas le droit de voter ? Est-ce que tu veux passer ta vie à jouer la parfaite petite mère de ma famille à la maison ? A attendre que ton mari revienne du travail pour pouvoir poser ton rôti sur son énorme panse avant de remplir ton « devoir conjugal » ? M'interrogea t-il avec vigueur, m'emportant soudainement dans son élan.  
\- Non, je...  
\- Héléna... Tu es brillante contrairement à ce que tu crois. Si tu avais confiance en toi, tu aurais de meilleures notes dans toutes les matières. Tu pourrais travailler au Ministère, tu pourrais devenir une femme d'une extrême importance pour d'autres que pour moi si seulement tu osais être celle que tu es.  
\- Je suis juste Héléna Beryl, tu sais, je lui répondis en haussant les épaules sans comprendre qu'il me connaissait déjà bien mieux que je ne me connaissais moi-même.  
\- Non tu n'es pas _JUSTE_ Héléna Beryl. Tu es Héléna Beryl, me corrigea-t-il. »

Je ne saisissais pas bien la nuance, mais il y avait une telle détermination dans ses yeux que je ne pus faire autrement que de le suivre dans son délire qui n'en était pourtant pas un. Il me mettait sur un piédestal. Je ne comprenais pas cette admiration, mais je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer, elle était belle et bien là.

Soudain, sa force devint la mienne, et j'eus envie qu'il soit fier de moi. En fait, c'était tout ce que j'avais toujours désiré dès que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui, mais je n'avais jamais su ce qu'il attendait de moi avant ce jour là, et je ne suspectai d'ailleurs même pas qu'il puisse m'accorder une quelconque importance.

Victorius m'a changé. Il a fait de moi une meilleure personne, une femme forte qui pouvait être fière de ce qu'elle avait accompli et grâce à lui, j'ai gagné l'estime du monde magique mais plus important, j'ai gagné la mienne.


	52. Les ruines de la guerre (Lily)

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, me dit James en piochant une frite dans mon assiette.  
\- Je ne trouve pas de boulot, je lui réponds après lui avoir tapé sur la main.  
\- Tu ne la manges pas, de toutes façons, ajoute t-il en reprenant le morceau de pomme de terre qui a chu dans la bataille.  
\- Je vais la manger si tu me laisses deux secondes.  
\- Ca fait une heure qu'on est là. Sirius en a déjà mangé trois assiettes, Peter a presque réussi à draguer cette fille dans le coin de la pièce, et Rémus en est à la moitié de la bouteille de whisky.  
\- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison. La nourriture, c'est sacrée. »

Il sourit, amusé, croque la moitié de la frite, et me tend l'autre bout. Je le lui arrache des mains avec la délicatesse qui me caractérise, le faisait pouffer pendant que mes joues rougissent comme quand j'avais quatorze ans et que la moindre attention me troublait profondément.

« Pourquoi tu ne fais pas du Quidditch ?  
\- Quoi ? Je l'interroge, perdue dans mes pensées.  
\- C'était ce que tu faisais avant. Tu jouais au Club de Flaquemare. Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de passer les sélections ? Me demande-t-il. »

La réalité, c'est que ce n'est pas la question du travail qui me perturbe... C'est la dernière conversation que j'ai eue avec Héléna. J'ai fait quelques économies quand je travaillais au Ministère et d'autres encore lorsque j'étais en France, je sais que je peux tenir encore un moment tout en vivant au Refuge, je ne suis pas inquiète.

Mais pour Héléna... Comment suis-je supposée rester là, en face de James, à passer une bonne soirée alors que sa mère m'a demandé de la tuer ? Ça me bouffe de l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire.

« Je ne sais pas. Ça ne me semble plus aussi naturel qu'avant... Je lui réponds en soupirant. »

Le Quidditch, c'était avec James que j'aimais ça. J'aimais m'entraîner avec lui, j'aimais jouer contre lui, j'aimais la compétition, simplement, mais dans l'horreur de la guerre, tout cela m'a l'air complètement superficiel.

« Tu n'as plus envie de jouer ?  
\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'adore jouer, mais... Je m'interromps, lève mes yeux verts pour les poser dans les siens, et poursuis. Sans toi, c'est fade. »

Il me rend mon sourire et son pouce caresse le dos de ma main comme si nous étions toujours mariés. Ses yeux pétillent quand il se penche d'avantage vers moi.

« Je peux te confier un truc que tu n'as pas le droit de répéter à qui que ce soit ?  
\- Vas-y... Je l'encourage avec une pointe d'appréhension.  
\- Kieran Royston m'a proposé une place dans l'équipe et je pense revenir.  
\- Quoi ?! Mais quand ? Tu... Tu n'en as jamais parlé !  
\- Ils font leur recrutement bientôt. Je voulais attendre de l'avoir passé et être certain que mon médecin m'autoriserait à revenir.  
\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?  
\- C'est bon, mais ce n'est pas le meilleur. Tu veux savoir le reste ? M'interroge t-il. »

Je hoche vigoureusement la tête, avide de nouvelles positives pour me changer les idées. Je suis vraiment contente de voir James aussi réjouit. Depuis qu'Amélia est morte et que sa mère est à Sainte-Mangouste, ce n'est pas la joie.

« Il y a plusieurs places à prendre, ajoute t-il. »

Ses yeux me fixent sans ciller, et je comprends instantanément ce qu'il veut dire. Je bafouille un instant avant de reprendre mes esprits.

« Toi et moi ? Dans la même équipe ?  
\- Enfin, il faudrait déjà que tu arrives à passer les sélections, me taquine t-il avant de recevoir une frite en plein visage.  
\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?  
\- Tu as peur que je te vole la vedette ?  
\- Non. J'ai peur que l'on s'engueule.  
\- On ne pourra pas s'engueuler plus que si tu joues pour le Club de Flaquemare... Me fait-il remarquer. »

Je soupire tout en grignotant passivement pendant que son regard me fait passer un interrogatoire. Merlin, il veut une réponse maintenant.

« Je vais y réfléchir. »

C'est tout ce que je peux lui donner, et ça lui suffit puisqu'il hoche la tête en m'envoie un nouveau sourire qui devient le reflet du mien. Je me sens un peu mieux, mais Héléna est toujours là, dans un coin de mon esprit, à s'accrocher, et ses mots me chagrinent.

Entendre Sirius faire des blagues vaseuses avec Rémus aurait pu me détendre, voir Peter sympathiser avec une jolie jeune fille aurait pu me faire plaisir, mais je n'arrive pas à me détacher du reste et il n'y a que la présence de James qui me rassure.

Son pouce est toujours sur ma main, même s'il s'est tourné sur le côté pour plaisanter avec ses amis, et plus je l'observe, plus je me dis que je ne peux pas lui dire. Il rit, il s'amuse, il passe une bonne soirée, je ne peux pas tout gâcher.

Pourtant, je sais qu'il m'en voudra plus que jamais si je ne lui dis pas. J'en ai déjà trop fait. Je lui ai menti sur notre relation quand nous avons appris à nous connaître et je me suis enfuie en France quand nous nous rapprochions un peu trop à mon goût. Je dois être franche avec lui maintenant que nous essayons de repartir sur de bonnes bases, je ne peux pas commencer notre relation en lui cachant quelque chose de si énorme parce que tout finira mal.

Si je fais un faux pas de plus, il me quittera définitivement, et je sais ce que cela signifie. Il coupera les ponts. Nous n'aurons plus aucun contact. Je m'effondrerai. De plus, j'ai ce sentiment d'injustice en moi qui me dit qu'il a le droit de connaître le souhait de sa mère que je peux comprendre mieux que quiconque, même si je suis incapable de lui rendre ce service.

« Tu es blanche comme un linge, Evans-Potter, me fait remarquer Sirius en me donnant un léger coup de coude pour me remettre d'aplomb.  
\- Je suis crevée, c'est tout.  
\- Tu fais toujours des cauchemars ?  
\- Tu fais des cauchemars ? M'interroge James à son tour, l'air inquiet.  
\- Merlin, ce ne sont que des mauvais rêves. Pas de quoi s'affoler, je réponds en levant les yeux au plafond. »

Sirius hausse les épaules et se penche sur sa quatrième assiette mais James refuse de me lâcher du regard et je maudis intérieurement son meilleur ami d'avoir bavé. Je devrais le savoir, pourtant, que tout ce que je lui confie finit un jour ou l'autre par être répété à James, mais j'espérais que la partie cauchemar était oubliée depuis longtemps.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? Reprend James doucement.  
\- Ce n'est rien, je t'assure. Je les ai depuis que j'ai utilisé le retourneur de temps, et avec le kidnapping qui a suivi, ça n'a pas aidé, mais j'y suis habituée maintenant. »

Il grimace et je suis soulagée qu'il ne me demande pas de les lui raconter car cela ne me ferait que les revivre. Je ne peux décemment pas lui expliquer que je suis réveillée en sursaut toutes les nuits quand je vois Voldemort pénétrer dans notre maison et un éclair de lumière verte jaillir du bout de sa baguette et passer devant mes yeux pour finir sa course dans sa poitrine.

« Je crois que je vais te raccompagner. Sirius a raison, tu es livide.  
\- Merci. Tu sais choisir tes compliments avec soin, je lui fais remarquer avec une ironie non feinte.  
\- Wow... Ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'on traite sa femme, Cornedrue, ajoute Sirius en envoyant un sourire moqueur à son meilleur ami.  
\- Excuse moi Lily, je voulais dire magnifiquement livide, réplique James avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. »

Je le fixe, outrée, pendant que Sirius lui frappe bruyamment dans la main en gloussant. Je ne sais plus si je dois être contrariée ou gênée, mais dans ma confusion je remarque quand même qu'il n'a pas corrigé son meilleur ami sur le fait que je ne suis en rien sa femme, et une petite boule de chaleur se propage en moi, m'octroyant un profond réconfort.

« Je vais peut-être rentrer toute seule.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas me faire visiter ton appartement ? M'interroge-t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Tu ne lui as pas dit ? S'étouffe Sirius. »

Mes yeux le fusillent sur place pendant que ceux de James me dévisagent avec curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne m'a pas dit ?  
\- Je vis au Refuge, je lâche finalement avant de frapper Sirius. Ta mère est au courant... Elle m'a autorisé à y rester...  
\- Eh bien il semble que ma mère est toujours au courant de tout avant moi... Commente t-il un tantinet agacé.  
\- Ce n'était pas vraiment un secret... C'était juste... Je ne sais pas, ce n'est jamais venu dans la conversation et je n'étais pas particulièrement à l'aise pour t'en parler étant donné que c'est une propriété qui vous appartient et que j'ai déjà causé beaucoup de problème dans...  
\- Non mais attends, tu croyais que j'allais te virer ? Me coupe t-il en me tirant par la manche vers la sortie du pub pour éviter de faire de notre conversation un spectacle.  
\- Non ! C'était le seul endroit dans lequel je pouvais me cacher quand je suis arrivée mais j'ai toujours eu la sensation de profiter de...  
\- Non, attends, stop. »

Nous nous retrouvons dehors, dans une ruelle à l'écart, ses deux mains sont sur mes épaules et il me fixe avec une assurance qui me trouble au point de griller tous mes neurones.

« Je t'ai épousée. J'ai dû te dire que ce qui est à moi est à toi, non ? M'interroge t-il.  
\- Oui mais c'était dans une autre vie. Il n'y a qu'un de nous deux qui porte l'alliance...  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Et alors ce n'est pas parce que c'était comme ça avant que ça doit être comme ça maintenant. Tu n'as pas qu'une seule option, je veux dire... Tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir obligé d'être avec moi juste parce que dans un monde parallèle, les choses se sont faites de cette manière et je trouverais cela entièrement normal que tu me demandes de me trouver un autre endroit où habiter car... »

Son visage se décompose au fur et à mesure de ma tirade et j'ai l'impression qu'il va rentrer dans une colère noire mais, dans un élan surprenant, il fond sur moi et sa bouche s'écrase contre la mienne. Je réalise une seconde plus tard que nous sommes de nouveau en train de donner une réponse physique à un problème qui nécessite une conversation, mais bizarrement, mon cerveau dysfonctionnel n'en tient pas rigueur.

Mes mains trouvent leur chemin jusqu'à sa taille et le besoin urgent de toucher sa peau me paraît si vital que j'en oublie que nous sommes en public quand je commence à déboutonner sa chemise. Il m'arrête d'un geste ferme et je regrette mon audace quand ses lèvres quittent les miennes.

« En plein Londres, vraiment, Lily ?  
\- Je... Je ne sais pas ce que je...  
\- Je cherchais juste à te faire passer un message, tranche t-il. Est-ce qu'il est clair ?  
\- Tu devrais peut-être le répéter... Je lui réponds avec un demi-sourire. »

Il secoue la tête, m'attrape par le bras et je me sens transplaner. Nous arrivons devant le mur en briques du Refuge sur lequel il tapote avec sa baguette pour découvrir la porte.

« Voyons voir ce que tu as fait de cet endroit, murmure t-il. »

J'actionne la poignée et le laisse passer devant moi. Rien n'a trop changé, à l'intérieur. J'ai simplement dépoussiéré les meubles réorganisé la bibliothèque, mais James a l'air de considérer que c'est fantastique.

« C'est la première fois que je viens chez toi, me fait-il remarquer en se retournant vers moi.  
\- Sauf que c'est aussi chez toi. »

Je reste debout, le regardant balayer le salon du regard avec émerveillement, et mes yeux se posent sur un cadre. Une photo d'Héléna et Victorius lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents. Je déglutis et tous les problèmes que le baiser de James a chassé reviennent subitement se greffer à mon esprit.

« Il faut que je te dises quelque chose. »

Je suis moi-même surprise par le ton de ma voix, sérieux et posé. Je croyais que j'allais perdre mes moyens, mais peut-être que je vais finalement réussir à lui dire. Peut-être qu'être franche avec lui n'est pas aussi compliqué que ce que je m'imagine.

« Ce n'est pas ta recherche de travail qui t'inquiète, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je lui réponds par un simple mouvement de tête de gauche à droite et je l'invite à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Je me pose à côté de lui, ma main retombant instinctivement sur sa jambe, et mes yeux trouvent les siens quand j'ouvre la bouche.

« C'est ta mère. »

Il soupire, prend son visage entre ses mains, et s'enfonce dans le canapé comme s'il savait ce que j'allais lui confier. Je m'apprête à continuer lorsqu'il me coupe dans mon élan.

« Elle te l'a demandé, c'est ça ? »

Je referme la bouche et je le dévisage, les yeux ronds comme des souafles. Tout mon corps tremble. Je ne lis rien dans ses yeux, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense et je ne suis même pas certaine que nous parlions de la même chose tant il s'efforce de dissimuler ses émotions.

« Elle ne m'a rien dit, c'est Sirius qui me l'a raconté. Il est allé la voir en début de semaine, et elle lui a balancé des atrocités juste pour qu'il la... Il s'interrompt et se frotte le front l'air las. Si Sirius l'avait fait, ça l'aurait détruit. Je ne sais même pas comment elle a pu lui demander une telle chose, à lui... J'étais venu lui en parler quand nous nous sommes croisés à Sainte-Mangouste l'autre jour, mais... Tu étais là et vous aviez l'air bouleversé toutes les deux... Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit, à toi ?  
\- Ça n'a pas d'importance James.  
\- Si, ça en a. Je suis désolé.  
\- Tu n'y es pour rien, et ta mère non plus. Elle souffre... Elle souffre atrocement et...  
\- Tu as accepté ? M'interroge t-il subitement.  
\- Bien sûr que non ! Je m'exclame vivement. Mais je pense que peut-être... Peut-être que ton père et toi, vous pourriez discuter avec elle de...  
\- Elle ne sera pas franche avec moi de peur de me faire du mal, m'explique t-il avec dépit.  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'entendre la vérité de sa bouche, tu l'as entendu de celle de Sirius et tu l'as entendu de la mienne. Elle est épuisée, James. Je... Je suis vraiment désolée mais... Il va falloir que tu te poses la question de ce qui est le mieux pour elle. »

Je grimace parce que je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est encore mon rôle de lui confier ce genre de choses, de l'aider à résoudre les problèmes les plus compliqués, d'être à ses côtés, tout simplement, dans ce moment particulièrement difficile.

« Peut-être que je ne devrais pas te dire cela... Je suis désolée si je vais trop loin, je murmure avec peine alors que ses yeux sont vides d'expression.  
\- Non. Tu es la seule personne qui me montre les choses comme elles sont. »

Il est mûr comme l'est un jeune homme de son âge, mais paradoxalement, je vois un enfant perdu à côté de moi et mon unique réflexe est de m'écraser à mon tour au fond du canapé, de passer mon bras par dessus ses épaules, et de ramener sa tête contre moi dans une étreinte affectueuse. Il se laisse faire sans ciller, le regard toujours dans le vague, et je ressens un mal de chien au fond de moi, le sien.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne me parle pas ? Chuchote t-il d'une voix brisée.  
\- C'est dur James... Ce qu'elle a subi, c'est... C'est injuste et terrible et je pense qu'elle ne veut pas que tu saches à quel point ça l'est parce que tu es son fils et qu'elle t'aime plus que tout au monde. »

Je le serre d'avantage contre moi, un peu perdue, un peu impuissante. J'aimerais vraiment faire quelque chose pour lui parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de le voir aussi détruit. Je suis complètement décontenancée de découvrir un James que je ne connaissais pas avant, loin de la colère au travers de laquelle il faisait autrefois passer ses émotions les plus dures.

« Tu ressens encore la douleur des Doloris parfois ? M'interroge t-il. »

Je déglutis et je me contente de hocher la tête en évitant d'y penser. A ma grande surprise, je sens ma joue s'humidifier de larmes qui ne sont pas les miennes. Je ne bouge pas, pendant que mon cœur se brise en mille morceaux à l'intérieur de moi.

« Moi aussi. »

La voix de James n'est qu'un souffle rauque qui me parvient aux oreilles, ravivant l'océan de tristesse en moi. Un profond sentiment de dégoût et d'incompréhension m'envahit lorsque je réalise qu'il a vécu tout ce que j'ai vécu et tout ce que sa mère a vécu. Nous sommes brisés. Notre corps tout entier n'est plus qu'un champ de bataille.


	53. Chute libre (Lily)

Je me réveille endolorie sur le canapé du Refuge. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réussir à les ouvrir. La pièce est baignée de lumière mais j'ai l'impression d'être dans le noir complet au fur et à mesure que les événements me reviennent en tête. Je grimace en me redressant, mon dos me faisant atrocement souffrir, et je balaye le salon des yeux à la recherche d'une source de chaleur.

James est assis à la table de la cuisine, un parchemin entre les mains. Je le regarde et j'ai l'impression d'avoir un poids énorme au fond de moi quand je repense à ce qu'il m'a dit la veille, à ce demi aveu qu'il m'a fait sur ce qu'il avait pu vivre avant que je ne le rencontre, sur tous ces mots qu'il ne m'a jamais dit et qu'il a gardé pour lui.

Je me lève et m'avance vers lui, il range son parchemin d'un geste rapide dès que j'arrive à sa hauteur et il m'envoie un sourire qui ne me réconforte pas des masses. Je suis déboussolée et je ne comprends même pas comment il parvient à ne pas avoir l'air de l'être également. Je regrette que son incroyable force n'ait jamais déteint sur moi.

Je reste debout à un mètre de lui, mes doigts tapotant sur la table, mes yeux incapables de se défaire des siens, et mon cœur battant à toute allure au fond de moi. Ce que je ressens à ce moment précis est fou. Je suis fatiguée d'avoir mal, je sais que lui aussi. La peine n'a toujours été soutenable que lorsque nous étions tous les deux dans notre monde, lorsque cette petite symphonie retentissait dans mon esprit, la douce musique de ses doigts dans mes cheveux et des miens sur sa nuque.

Quand il se lève de sa chaise, je sais déjà ce qu'il va se passer mais je n'ai aucun sentiment de déjà vu quand je retire mon t-shirt et qu'il s'échoue à nos pieds sans que nous ne lui accordions la moindre attention.

James ferme les yeux un instant, et j'en profite pour franchir le mètre qui nous sépare et poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Timidement, sur la pointe des pieds, je suis pleine de pudeur là où je ne l'ai jamais été avec lui, et je prends soudainement conscience de la raison pour laquelle je pensais que plus rien n'était naturel entre nous : Jusqu'ici, je me comportais avec lui comme s'il était le James que j'ai connu alors qu'il ne l'est pas.

Je réalise en l'embrassant que tout a changé, même les sentiments. La souffrance a modifié le moindre paramètre de notre relation mais la nouveauté ne m'effraie plus autant qu'avant. Autrefois, nous étions sur une cime. Maintenant, nous sommes dans un abîme, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de faire une telle chute que quand sa langue retrouve la mienne avec une tendresse exquise.

C'est notre seul point de contact pendant une minute étonnement courte qui me suffit amplement à me réconcilier avec moi même. Je ne l'ai pas abandonné. Je ne l'ai jamais abandonné. Je l'ai retrouvé, j'ai tout fait pour le sauver, et je continuerai à tout faire pour qu'il vive même s'il faut que j'en crève parce que ce baiser n'est pas un simple baiser.

Ce baiser est la preuve indéniable que je ne peux être avec personne d'autre qu'avec lui. Qu'importe que nous soyons dans ce monde ou dans un autre, je saurai toujours comment l'aimer, et ça ne sera jamais de la même façon.

Mes plus grandes joies étaient les siennes dans le passé, ses plus grandes peines seront les miennes maintenant. L'ombre du massacre de Godric's Hollow planera toujours au dessus de nos têtes mais notre relation m'est nécessaire et je ne peux prétendre qu'elle ne l'est pas pour lui non plus quand il cède finalement à l'envie de mon corps contre le sien et qu'il m'attire à lui.

J'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois qu'il me touche quand sa main passe de mes cheveux à mes épaules, de mes épaules à mes omoplates nues, de mes omoplates nues à mes hanches et que je frissonne comme une adolescente dépassée par les plaisirs des premiers émois. Ses sentiments sont clairs et limpides et ils dégoulinent langoureusement le long de ma peau pendant que je me demande comment j'ai fait pour les ignorer la dernière fois que nous avons fait l'amour ensemble.

Je suis passive parce que je ne me crois même pas capable de faire le moindre mouvement vers lui. Je suis fébrile, si bien que quand il me porte jusqu'à la chambre, j'ai à peine le réflexe de nouer mes mains autour de son cou pour me retenir.

Tout ce qu'il me fait ressentir m'est complètement étranger. Ses lèvres dans mon cou, bien qu'elles y soient déjà allées auparavant, me procurent un plaisir inexpérimenté jusque lors. C'est fou. C'est fou comme j'ai froid, comme sa bouche est chaude et agréable, comme tout son corps réconforte le mien par la simple tiédeur qui s'en dégage.

Je me sens profondément inutile lorsqu'il me débarrasse de mon jean sans que je ne parvienne à entamer un seul geste pour me redresser et l'aider, je suis tétanisée et je ne peux même pas le lui expliquer parce que les seuls sons que mes cordes vocales acceptent d'émettre sont des soupirs de plaisir.

Ma légère panique fasse à mon inutilité totale ne disparaît que lorsqu'il se penche de nouveau sur moi pour m'embrasser, ses cheveux noirs caressant mon visage avec un douceur semblable à son baiser. Il me comprend. Je sais qu'il me comprend, et je suis rassurée. Il ne m'en voudra pas, de m'être subitement transformée en mollusque.

Il ne m'en voudra pas parce qu'il sait. Il ne peut en être autrement quand il me touche et quand il m'embrasse de cette manière et que j'exhale mon âme dans sa bouche. Je regrette simplement qu'il soit toujours habillé, mais il ne prolonge pas cet affront plus longtemps que nécessaire et nous nous retrouvons rapidement dans une étreinte de peaux nues suintants l'envie et la dévotion.

« Je suis désolée, je murmure en soupirant, allongée sur le dos, les mains honteusement plaquées sur mon visage.  
\- Ça arrive, me répond-il en riant légèrement.  
\- Non ça n'arrive pas. Ça ne m'arrive pas à moi. Jamais.  
\- Lily, franchement, il n'y a pas de quoi se prendre la tête.  
\- Mais je suis restée totalement immobile ! Comme une foutue statue ! Je ne suis pas une étoile de mer. Tu le sais, hein ? La dernière fois, je n'en étais pas une ! J'ajoute en donnant de légers coups de poing sur le matelas, le faisant éclater de rire. »

Mon oreiller finit rapidement dans sa figure, puis le sien dans la mienne, et je m'échoue lamentablement sur le lit sous le choc avant de me relever brutalement, outrée par son manque de compassion évident.

« Tu es dégueulasse de te moquer de moi ! Et encore plus de m'envoyer ton oreiller en pleine face !Je m'exclame en basculant sur lui. »

Il essaie de m'attraper les mains pour me maîtriser mais je lui tape dessus pour l'en empêcher et il capitule en me fixant mi amusé, mi confus. Assise sur lui, les bras croisés contre ma poitrine couverte seulement de mon soutient-gorge, j'ai peur que ma colère ne paraisse pas très crédible.

« Je me moque de toi parce que j'ai trouvé ça bien mieux que les autres fois...  
\- Tu es sérieux, là ? Je l'interroge, les yeux ronds.  
\- Je n'ai jamais senti qu'on se comprenait autant avant. »

Je déglutis, cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pendant que mes doigts pianotent distraitement sur son ventre, et je réalise qu'il n'a pas totalement tort. Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés en France, j'étais juste obsédée par l'ancien James, encore incapable de voir le nouveau, et maintenant que je suis là, je ne peux que constater que tout a changé.

« Mais bon... Si la prochaine fois tu pouvais éviter de me laisser tout faire, ce serait sympa aussi, rajoute t-il sur un ton parfaitement neutre. »

Je lève mes yeux sur son visage, les siens trouvent les miens, nous nous fixons dans le silence le plus complet, et quand je distingue une pointe de moquerie dans son iris, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et mon pouce s'enfonce dans son épaule blessée. Je n'assume pas totalement ce geste d'une traîtrise absolue, mais il l'a cherché.

« Je te déteste ! Je m'exclame pendant qu'il essaie de se débarrasser de moi par tous les moyens.  
\- Oh le beau mensonge Evans ! »

La lutte fait rage pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que James parvienne à retourner la situation et que je me retrouve au bord du lit, ses doigts enfermant fermement mes poignets, avec une expression de victoire inévitable sur le visage.

« Lâche moi !  
\- Mais certainement, me répond-il d'une voix douce. »

Au moment même où ses doigts relâchent leur étreinte, je réalise mon erreur de jugement, et je bascule en arrière en battant des bras comme si je pensais parvenir à m'envoler. Evidemment, je me retrouve nez à nez avec le parquet poussiéreux. Rouge de colère, je ne distingue que l'ombre de la touffe de cheveux de James que je devine penché par dessus bord.

« Ouch... Commente t-il moqueusement. »

Je me relève et m'apprête à me ruer sur lui lorsque la porte d'entrée claque. Nous nous envoyons un regard effaré et je me hâte d'enfiler mes vêtements tout en prenant ceux de James sous mon bras en quittant ma chambre sous son air scandalisé. Cette fois, c'est moi qui t'ai eu, Potter.

« Hé Evans-Potter ! Tu as oublié qu'on devait manger ensemble ce midi ? M'interroge Sirius en me dévisageant.  
\- C'est si évident que ça ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec les fringues de James ? Sur-enchérit-il quand ses yeux tombent sur mes mains. »

J'hésite à répondre quand les vêtements de James s'envolent soudainement de mes mains jusqu'à la chambre et que ce dernier en sort tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux, sans prêter aucune importance à la présence de son meilleur ami.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de te recoiffer, je crois que Lily a déjà fait ce qu'il faut, lui lance Sirius en me jetant un coup d'oeil soupçonneux.  
\- Lily n'y est pas pour grand chose, commente t-il en m'envoyant un sourire moqueur. »

J'ai envie de le tuer à cet instant précis et je pense que mon regard est assez évocateur car il se tait jusqu'à ce que Sirius et moi reprenions notre conversation dans le plus grand calme. Je remercie Merlin que Sirius n'ait pas demandé de précision quant à la remarque de James, parce que je sais très bien qu'il aurait été capable d'avoir l'inélégance de tout lui raconter dans le moindre détail.

« Tu veux aller manger où ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, il vient ? James, tu viens ?  
\- Non. Je dois passer à Sainte-Mangouste, répond-il en dissimulant l'expression de son visage derrière la gazette du sorcier. »

Je sens l'adrénaline monter en moi comme si j'étais en pleine attaque de mangemort, mais je suis seulement inquiète pour lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte faire, j'aimerais l'aider, mais je sens qu'il faut que je le laisse y aller seul, alors j'attrape ma veste en cuir, je fais signe à Sirius de me suivre, et je jette un dernier coup d'oeil par dessus mon épaule pour m'assurer que James ira bien, mais rien ne me le confirme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? M'interroge Sirius dans les rues de Londres.  
\- C'est à cause d'Héléna. Visiblement, elle pensait que si tu n'étais pas capable de mettre fin à ses souffrances, je pourrais être la candidate idéale. »

Mes yeux ne quittent pas mes chaussures et j'en ai gros sur le cœur. Je devine que Sirius aussi puisqu'il s'enferme dans un mutisme particulièrement inhabituel, sa seule réponse étant sa main sur mon épaule en guise de soutient.

Je n'imagine même pas à quel point il peut souffrir de la situation, lui aussi. Héléna est une mère, pour lui. Elle lui a donné ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu avant : la chaleur d'un foyer aimant, la tendresse maternelle, et la foi en lui-même. Elle fait partie de ceux qui lui ont démontré que la famille dans laquelle il est né ne le définit pas. Elle l'a sauvé à sa manière, la plus belle qui soit.

« A qui crois-tu qu'elle va le demander, ensuite ?  
\- Personne. James va s'en charger, me répond-il d'une voix éteinte.  
\- Qu'est-ce que... Quoi ?! Je m'exclame en m'arrêtant brutalement au milieu du trottoir, me faisant bousculer par plusieurs passants.  
\- Il va le faire, répète-t-il mécaniquement.  
\- Mais... Comment tu... Comment tu le sais ?  
\- Sa tête, Merlin, tu as vu sa tête ?! Enfin... Je n'en sais rien, mais... S'il ne le fait pas, Victorius le fera pour sûr.  
\- James ne pourra pas, j'affirme en secouant vigoureusement la tête. »

Sirius lève les yeux vers moi, une lueur d'espoir clairement visible sur son visage pourtant marqué par les horreurs qu'il a vécu. Chez lui, il serait presque normal pour un fils d'assassiner sa mère, seulement ce serait moins pour la libérer d'une souffrance abominable que pour prendre sa place à la tête de la famille.

« J'espère que tu as raison... Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie, souffle t-il.  
\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait trouver une solution... Une autre alternative... Je murmure en ouvrant la porte du restaurant tout en sachant que ni lui, ni moi n'avons vraiment envie de manger.  
\- Laisse tomber, j'ai déjà retourné tout ça dans ma tête des milliers de fois. J'ai même pensé à lâcher Lunard dans sa chambre pendant la pleine lune, et puis je me suis rappelé qu'il risquait de faire un carnage dans tout l'hôpital, reprit-il en riant nerveusement.  
\- Alors tu... Toi aussi tu penses qu'il faudrait en finir ?  
\- Je ne sais pas ce que je pense, me répond-il sombrement. Je sais juste qu'elle souffre et que je ne sais pas jusqu'à quand je vais être capable d'aller la voir tout en me forçant à croire en chaque sourire de façade qu'elle arbore malgré la douleur. Même les médicomages se demandent pourquoi elle n'est pas constamment en train de hurler. Les tests qu'ils lui font traduisent une souffrance à peine croyable, mais elle tient tellement à faire bonne figure jusqu'au bout qu'elle résiste de toutes ses forces. Le problème, c'est qu'elle en a de moins en moins. »

Nous picorons dans le silence le plus complet, plongés chacun dans nos réflexions, probablement tous les deux en train de chercher une solution à un problème qui n'en a pas. Héléna veut mourir, nous le savons maintenant, alors combien de temps allons-nous être capables de rester à son chevet tout en sachant qu'elle souffre le martyr et que nous avons tous les deux refusés de l'aider ?

« Tu sais, après tout, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'Héléna nous ai demandé ça, poursuit Sirius.  
\- Moi, elle m'a prise au dépourvu.  
\- Elle a toujours été à la mode, et puisque la mode est au décès ces temps-ci... reprend-il en laissant sa phrase en suspend tout en haussant les épaules. »

Je lâche un sourire fébrile face à cette touche d'humour noir tout en ayant une pensée pour tous ceux qui ne sont plus avec nous, Amélia en première. Nous vivons une vie qui n'en est pas une. J'ai le sentiment, parfois, que la guerre nous positionne tous dans des tranchées et que nous sommes susceptibles de mourir à tous moments.

Nous ne pouvons être insouciants que quand nous sommes barricadés chez nous. Et encore, une ombre flotte toujours derrière nous, celle des cadavres que nous avons rencontrés sur notre chemin. L'atmosphère s'alourdit de jour en jour. C'est dur de s'imaginer un futur dans ces conditions, et pourtant, nous trouvons constamment la force d'essayer.

« Tu as revu Dorcas ?  
\- Non, mais elle sera à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre.  
\- Tu veux dire ce soir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire là bas ? C'est toi qui lui a demandé de venir ?  
\- Non, c'est elle qui a entendu parler de nous, et elle me connaît. Elle sait que je suis toujours dans les bons coups. J'en ai parlé avec Dumbledore, il a dit qu'il était important qu'elle nous rejoigne. Je ne sais pas vraiment s'il a raison, mais ça fait toujours une recrue en plus, me répond-il en haussant les épaules.  
\- Tu n'as pas l'air entièrement convaincu... Je lui fais remarquer en attendant un peu plus de précision sans trop savoir s'il va accepter de m'en donner.  
\- Dorcas ne reste jamais très longtemps quelque part. »

Sirius se referme et je devine que je n'en tirerai rien de plus aujourd'hui. Je comprends. Nous avons tous honte de nos plus grandes blessures. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, peut-être parce qu'elles nous renvoient à nos faiblesses, mais je ne suis pas convaincue que cela nous rende plus fragile pour autant. Je pense que c'est ce qui nous forge.


	54. La vie minable de Sirius Black (Sirius)

Quand je débarque au Quartier Général, un bon groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes est déjà présent. Rémus, Peter, et James sont assis les uns à côté des autres au fond de la pièce, comme d'habitude, la place des cancres. Je souris et je murmure un bref bonjour au professeur Dumbledore qui est en train de faire un compte rendu de la semaine passée à l'ensemble des membres, puis je me faufile pour retrouver le reste du gang.

Ce n'est que lorsque je m'assois sur la chaise que Peter m'a gardée que mes yeux se braquent sur Dumbledore et que je constate que Dorcas Meadowes est debout juste à côté de lui, ses immenses lèvres rouge sang étirées en un sourire mystérieux, ce même sourire que je revois à chaque fois que mes yeux se ferment.

Ses cheveux noirs ondulés tombent sur un chemisier aussi cramoisi que son rouge à lèvres et sa jupe grise beaucoup trop longue à mon goût laisse entrevoir une bonne partie de son anatomie, de ses chevilles jusqu'à la naissance de ses cuisses, juste au dessus du genou. Et cerise sur le gâteau, c'est au moment où je reluque ses gambettes que ses yeux de mer se posent sur moi. Je suis repéré, et je commence à suffoquer.

« Je te chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille parce que ça risque de la rendre jalouse et ça pourrait arranger tes affaires, me murmure Lily que je n'avais pas remarquée jusque là. »

Debout derrière moi, elle est penchée et ses deux mains sont posées sur mes épaules. Son sourire est communicatif, et ce qu'elle vient de me souffler à l'oreille me donne envie d'éclater de rire mais je me contente de lui adresser un clin d'oeil et à ma grande surprise, Dorcas bouillonne.

« Pour ne pas souffrir, il faut détenir tout le pouvoir, continue Lily.  
\- Tu l'as toi, le pouvoir ? Je l'interroge en faisant un bref signe de tête en direction de James.  
\- Merlin, j'ai bien peur que non, me répond-elle avant de soupirer d'un air résolu qui me fait sourire. »

Un « chut » venant de Rémus nous fait taire pendant plusieurs minutes, mais mes yeux restent obstinément plantés sur la jeune femme aux côtés de Dumbledore. C'est fou comme elle m'obsède, et ce depuis des années. Je ne me la suis jamais sorti de la tête. Peut-être parce que j'ai toujours estimé que notre relation n'aurait pas dû se terminer aussi rapidement. J'ai un goût amer d'inachevé dans la bouche mais le malheur dans tout cela, c'est que je sais que ce goût, elle, elle ne l'a pas.

Dorcas se lasse, et avec moi, elle s'est lassée aussi. Je suis pourtant un maraudeur, ma vie n'est pas faite que d'une succession d'habitudes, mais cela n'a pas suffit. Ma simple présence lui est devenue trop coutumière pour qu'elle puisse encore m'apprécier, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit quand elle m'a quitté, et je sais qu'elle n''a pas changé. Je le sais parce qu'elle est encore seule. C'est comme cela que Dorcas vit, éternellement seule.

Comme je suis moi-même un solitaire, j'imagine que je m'étais dit que je serais peut-être la personne qui lui conviendrait... C'était sans compter sur cette imbattable lassitude, celle là même qui m'attire. Je crois qu'avec le temps, Dorcas est devenue une cible inatteignable que je ne peux m'empêcher de me fixer.

« … Et pour finir je voudrais vous annoncer l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre au sein de l'Ordre, Mademoiselle Dorcas Meadowes, annonce Dumbledore sous les applaudissements généraux. »

Rémus, Peter, et James frappent dans leur mains avec un peu moins de vigueur que tous les autres, mais je ne peux décemment pas leur reprocher leur manque d'entrain, je suis moi-même incapable de saluer cette arrivée.

Dorcas fait timidement signe à tous les membres d'arrêter la célébration car ses joues sont écarlates, et quand Dumbledore nous signifie que la réunion est terminée, elle se fraye un chemin jusqu'à nous.

« Salut ! Pfiou, c'était fort en émotion, je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde, nous dit-elle.  
\- Nous sommes beaucoup moins d'habitude, mais ça faisait un moment qu'il n'y avait pas eu de rapport sur la situation actuelle alors j'imagine que nous voulions tous savoir où nous en étions, lui répond Lily. Au fait, enchantée, je suis Lily Evans.  
\- Evans-Potter, je corrige avec un sourire malin.  
\- Evans-Potter ? Me reprend Dorcas avec surprise. Qui l'eût cru ? »

Elle se tourne vers James qui lui jette un regard profondément agacé tout en retenant un soupir d'exaspération. Merlin, ça risque de dégénérer rapidement, et le ton amical de Dorcas n'y changera rien. Mon meilleur ami a la rancoeur tenace, et le mal qu'elle m'a fait quand elle m'a quitté est toujours bien présent dans son esprit.

« Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Poursuit Lily que je remercie intérieurement de faire disparaître la tension ambiante.  
\- J'écris des livres.  
\- Ouah ! C'est génial ! C'est quoi ? Des romans ?  
\- Non, non. Je fais des espèces de manuels sur des sujets divers et variés que l'on me commande. Par exemple, récemment, j'ai écrit une thèse sur le Fidelitas.  
\- Le fidelitas ? Répète Lily, curieuse alors que le regard de James sur Dorcas se fait plus intéressé.  
\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, c'est assez complexe, et puis d'habitude, je suis plutôt dans les tribus. Tu vois, je suis partie en immersion avec des elfes l'année dernière et j'ai écris un bouquin sur leur mode de vie. C'était vraiment génial, c'est le genre de truc qui me branche, lui explique t-elle avec passion.  
\- Ça a l'air formidable... Tu pourrais peut-être m'en dire plus ce soir, non ? On va aux Trois Balais avec les garçons. »

La proposition de Lily est loin de faire l'unanimité au sein du clan, mais aucun de nous n'est foutu d'ouvrir sa bouche pour émettre une protestation. Peter déglutit, Rémus lance un regard appuyé sur James, attendant probablement de lui qu'il ait une quelconque ascendance sur Lily, mais ce dernier se contente d'une grimace contrariée. Moi, je ne peux pas combattre une Lily enjouée, surtout lorsqu'elle est accompagnée d'une Dorcas souriante, alors je reste aussi lâche que mes homologues.

« Je ne sais pas... Murmure Dorcas en me jetant un coup d'oeil gêné.  
\- Oh allez, viens. Personne ne mord, l'encourage Lily. »

Un rire nerveux s'empare de moi quand le regard hésitant de Peter se porte sur Rémus, mais Dorcas, dans son embarras, ne le remarque pas. Ouf. De toutes façons, même si elle l'avait fait, je doute qu'elle ait suspecté quoi que ce soit car l'impassibilité de mon ami est légendaire.

Dans le doute, je passe devant le groupe pour mettre fin à la conversation, et j'entends Lily trottiner derrière moi alors je devine qu'elle s'est accrochée au bras de Dorcas qui émet toujours sa réserve dont mon amie n'a absolument rien à faire.

Quand nous débarquons aux Trois Balais, les deux filles s'assoient naturellement l'une en face de l'autre. Je suis le mouvement en me posant à côté de Dorcas, songeant que c'est probablement plus sage de ne pas pouvoir être tenté de garder les yeux vissés sur elle toute la soirée. Je regarderais James, ça m'occupera. D'autant qu'il semble d'une humeur massacrante et que j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi.

« Je vais commander. Qui veut quoi ? Nous demande Peter.  
\- Rhum groseille pour moi ! Répond Lily.  
\- Deux ! Poursuit Dorcas.  
\- Comme d'habitude pour moi, j'ajoute en m'enfonçant un peu plus dans la banquette.  
\- Whisky-pur-feu, déclare James.  
\- Surprends moi, termine Rémus en lui lançant un sourire amical. »

Peter compte sur ses doigts pendant une bonne minute en essayant avec peine de se remémorer ce que nous lui avons demandé, m'obligeant à lui lancer un regard moqueur qui lui fait tourner les talons après avoir lâché un long soupir.

« C'est quoi ton rouge à lèvres ? Demande Lily à Dorcas.  
\- Pitié... C'est vraiment le genre de discussion qu'on va avoir ? J'interviens l'air dépité.  
\- Tu n'as qu'à pas écouter, riposte Lily sur un ton ferme.  
\- C'est certainement ce que je vais faire. Cornedrue, tu commences à quelle heure demain ?  
\- Beaucoup trop tôt, répond-il en soupirant. Et je n'ai pas terminé de corriger mes copies...  
\- Il n'a pas commencé, en fait, intervient Rémus avec amusement. »

James grimace devant ce qui m'apparaît être la vérité, me faisant éclater de rire. Il n'a pas changé. C'est toujours comme quand nous étions à Poudlard. L'amusement d'abord, les devoirs après. Cependant, je doute que ses loisirs l'aient sorti du travail cette fois. Je pense que c'est sa visite à Sainte-Mangouste qui l'a miné.

Lunard l'a bien remarqué aussi, alors quand Queudver revient à la table, nous essayons de remonter le moral de James à notre manière, avec nos blagues habituelles et nos éclats de rire communicatifs. Cette technique est infaillible. Quand nous sommes tous les quatre ensemble, il n'y a pas de place pour la mauvaise humeur.

Lily et Dorcas sont plongées dans une intense conversation à côté de nous et je n'ose même pas en écouter le sujet. Je suis étonné que Lily soit aussi amicale avec elle. Au début, elle n'avait pas l'air de se réjouir de nos retrouvailles. J'imagine que James lui a donné les grandes lignes de la raison de notre rupture, mais peut-être qu'elle veut se faire un avis toute seule. C'est assez admirable de sa part, même si je pense que mon meilleur ami n'est pas très content de cet intérêt soudain.

« Ca va ? Lui demande discrètement Lily alors que Dorcas s'est éclipsée aux toilettes. »

Ses doigts se referment sur son poignet par habitude et ça me fait sourire, même si le « oui » de James n'est convaincant ni pour elle ni pour moi. Je devine par ses sourcils froncés que Lily le trouve évasif, et quand elle lui propose de rentrer avec elle, il décline sans même prendre la peine d'y mettre la forme. Elle est blessée, sa main quitte son bras, je détourne le regard.

« Je vais y aller, vous m'excuserez auprès de Dorcas, nous annonce t-elle en se levant. »

Elle nous salue brièvement, cherchant l'attention de James en vain. Imperturbable, ses yeux sont vissés sur son whisky-pur-feu. J'ai beau lui donner un coup de pied sous la table et lui lancer un coup d'oeil appuyé vers la jeune femme qui pousse à présent la porte du pub pour sortir, il se contente de hausser les épaules.

« Bon dieu, ce matin vous aviez l'air en pleine lune de miel et là tu joues au con ! Je m'exclame à voix basse.  
\- En quoi ça te regarde ? Riposte t-il sèchement.  
\- Oh alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite. Tu ne vas certainement pas me réserver le même sort qu'à elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec ta mère ?  
\- Rien, Sirius. On a discuté, c'est tout, me répond-il en soupirant, essayant d'évacuer son énervement.  
\- Vous avez discuté de...  
\- De ce que tu sais, me coupe t-il. Elle n'a pas arrêté de pleurer.  
\- Et ton père ?  
\- Il a dit qu'il allait le faire. »

Alors c'est donc ça. Je relève la tête et je réalise que Peter et Rémus ont entendus toute la conversation quand je vois leur visage livide. Je suppose que nous aurions dû tout leur raconter un jour ou l'autre de toutes manières, ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça.

« Ton père va tuer ta mère ?! Intervient Peter sans prendre la peine d'y mettre la forme. »

Après une minute horriblement silencieuse, James finit par hocher la tête. Quelque chose de terrible se passe à ce moment là. Je réalise que ma famille vole en éclats. Celle qui m'a recueilli, celle que j'avais toujours voulu avoir, celle dont j'avais rêvé longuement jusqu'à ce qu'Héléna fasse en sorte que mes fantasmes d'adolescent perturbé deviennent réels. C'est donc ça, avoir une vie de chien.

« C'est peut-être mieux, j'articule avec difficulté.  
\- Je sais. Le problème, c'est mon père. Je risque de lui en vouloir alors que je sais que c'est la seule solution, et il risque de s'en vouloir lui aussi.  
\- Quand est-ce qu'il compte le faire ? L'interroge Rémus.  
\- Cette semaine. Mercredi. Il voulait me laisser le temps de te l'annoncer pour que tu puisses lui dire au revoir, répond James en se tournant vers moi.  
\- J'irai la voir demain. Je me libérerai. »

La discussion cesse quand Dorcas revient parmi nous. Tout redevient plus léger. La souffrance d'Héléna se tapie dans un coin de ma tête et je ne pense plus qu'à la mienne. Devoir subir la présence de mon ex petite-amie est une véritable torture. Merci Lily pour cette idée brillante...

« Ca va ? Me demande Dorcas. »

Je m'apprête à lui répondre quand sa main se pose instinctivement sur mon poignet, et je perds mes mots au fin fond de ma gorge. Se pourrait-il que finalement, Dorcas soit ma Lily ?

« Je vais rentrer. Je commence tôt demain. »

Elle acquiesce. Mes yeux la prient de me suivre pendant que les protestations des garçons quant à mon départ se font de plus en plus vives. Ils finissent par me laisser partir, Dorcas sur les talons.

« Tu crois que Lily avait prévu ça ? Je l'interroge en marchant à côté d'elle, les mains dans les poches.  
\- Elle a l'air plutôt maline.  
\- Tu n'as même pas idée. »

Elle sourit et tout mon corps devient fou.

« Dorcas, j'ai envie de toi. »

Merlin quel con. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend de lui dire des débilités pareilles, des vérités pareilles... Tout est de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas eu ces yeux bleus, ces jambes aussi longues qu'un jour sans fin, et ce sourire provoquant sans chercher à l'être, je n'aurais pas ces réactions. Je ne l'embrasserais certainement pas comme un vieil alcoolique à peine sevré qui replonge en plein centre de Londres, et je ne la ramènerais pas non plus chez moi. Toujours est-il que c'est exactement ce que je fais.

Allongé à côté de Dorcas qui dort profondément, je fixe le plafond en me demandant pourquoi je ne ressens rien. Maintenant que j'ai eu ce que j'ai toujours voulu, les palpitations ont disparues. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne fonctionne pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne fonctionne jamais, quand il s'agit de moi ?

Je suis pourri jusqu'au cou, et j'ai peur de ce que ma vie va devenir. Je me raccrochais à Dorcas et je crois que je l'ai trop idéalisée. C'est dégueulasse de penser ça juste après avoir couché avec elle, mais je n'y peux rien. Ce n'est pas aussi bien que ce que j'espérais. Je ne suis plus le Sirius des années Poudlard.

Finalement, peut-être que je voulais juste une vengeance, voir par moi-même si j'étais capable de reprendre le dessus sur elle, et le fait est que oui. J'en suis capable, et je ne me sens pas mieux pour autant. Dorcas est une chouette fille, mais il me semble qu'aucune personne dans ce monde ne mérite de terminer avec moi. Ou plutôt, je ne mérite personne.

« Arrête de réfléchir et dors, marmonne t-elle la tête dans l'oreiller en envoyant sa main sur mon visage à taton. »

Je souris légèrement, en me demandant si elle sait ce que je pense et si c'est aussi ce qu'elle ressent, puis j'enfouis à mon tour ma tête dans les coussins en espérant m'endormir sans garder trop longtemps ce goût amer dans la bouche, mais je sais déjà que j'ai encore tout foutu en l'air. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas, de l'avoir entraînée là dedans et de me rendre compte maintenant que ce n'était pas ce dont j'avais véritablement envie.

J'aurais dû le comprendre la première fois que nous avons rompu, quand elle est partie en me disant que nous étions faits pour être des amis, pas des amants. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis obstiné, peut-être parce qu'elle est monstrueusement belle et que je ne suis pas capable de penser autrement qu'avec mon entrejambe quand je tombe sur ce genre de femme.

Je voulais que ça marche, c'est certain. Voir Lily et James ensemble m'a laissé croire que je pouvais aussi faire ma vie, mais il y a un paramètre que j'ai négligé dans ma réflexion. Je suis un Black, pas un Potter. Par conséquent, je ne suis destiné à rien d'autre qu'à une vie minable.


	55. La fin (Peter)

Je frappe trois coups à peine audibles à la porte de la chambre d'Héléna et j'entre sans attendre sa permission. De toutes façons, elle semble dormir. Je m'approche d'elle et je constate qu'il n'y a aucune expression de soulagement sur son visage malgré le sommeil dans lequel elle est plongée. Son mari doit mettre fin à ses souffrances dans quelques heures, mais j'ai d'autres projets pour nous tous.

Le maître ne me fait plus totalement confiance. Je le sens. Ou alors, c'est ma paranoïa qui parle. Peu importe, quand on travaille aux côtés du seigneur des ténèbres, on ne prend pas le risque de passer pour un lâche auprès de lui. Les réunions de l'Ordre se font rares ces temps-ci et j'ai de moins en moins d'information à apporter au clan des mangemorts.

Les plans brillants de Sirius sont brouillés par l'arrivée de Dorcas Meadowes, Rémus est préoccupé par la prochaine pleine lune qu'il sent particulièrement violente, un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais évoqué jusqu'ici et qui ne me rassure pas des masses, et James a l'esprit ailleurs. Avec Lily Evans et avec sa mère.

Moi, je suis au milieu de tout cela, et je me débats avec mes mensonges. J'ai l'impression de développer une deuxième personnalité, de devenir un poil schizophrène. Ici, au chevet d'Héléna, je suis le gentil Peter un peu peureux, mais assez courageux pour aller se battre aux côtés de ses amis. Là bas, avec le seigneur des ténèbres, je suis l'élément indispensable à sa montée en puissance. Je suis Peter Pettigrow, LE Peter Pettigrow.

Et la vérité, c'est que je suis sûrement un peu des deux. Oh, je suis un lâche, je le sais. Je le sais à la façon dont mon cœur bondit de peur dans ma poitrine à chaque regard prolongé de Rémus dans ma direction, à chaque froncement de sourcil de James, à chaque coup de gueule de Sirius. Je le sais dès que je redoute que l'un d'entre eux apprenne que je ne suis pas l'ami que j'ai toujours prétendu être.

J'aurais aimé... J'aurais tellement aimé être comme eux, un brave, un maraudeur, un vrai, mais je n'ai pas cela dans le sang. J'ai un instinct de survie, et c'est tout ce qui me guide. Contrairement aux garçons, j'ai peur de mourir. C'est peut-être affligeant, c'est peut-être stupide, mais c'est comme ça. La mort m'effraie plus que la trahison.

« Peter ? C'est toi ? Murmure Héléna en se redressant tant bien que mal.  
\- Oui. J'avais une pause au boulot. James nous a tout raconté, j'ai eu envie de venir discuter avec toi.  
\- Tu veux me faire changer d'avis, toi aussi ? »

Je pose ma main sur la sienne, froide, que dis-je ? Gelée, et je secoue lentement la tête de droite à gauche. Elle est tellement épuisée que je distingue à peine la stupéfaction sur son visage. Elle est pourtant là.

« C'est gentil d'être venu, dans ce cas, reprend-elle. »

Sa voix tremble. Je n'en tiens pas rigueur. Je garde sa main livide dans la mienne pendant de longues minutes. J'attends que le moment vienne. Celui où elle réalisera que je suis là et qu'elle peut retirer une épine du pied de son mari, elle peut l'empêcher de se sentir coupable toute sa vie d'avoir mis fin à ses jours. J'attends, j'attends, mais rien ne vient.

« A quelle heure est-ce censé arriver ? Je demande alors.  
\- Dans deux heures, quand Victorius sera rentré du travail, me répond-elle avec un mélange de tristesse et de soulagement. »

Deux heures. Il lui reste donc deux heures pour comprendre toute seule que je suis un meilleur choix que son mari. Je pourrais lui souffler à l'oreille, mais ce serait tellement plus simple que l'idée vienne d'elle-même. Je me sentirais mieux, comme cela. J'aurais un peu moins l'impression de l'avoir poussée. Je pourrais dire à James qu'elle m'a suppliée, et je ne serais pas un criminel, puisqu'elle me l'aura demandé.

Le seigneur des ténèbres sera fier de moi. Cette affaire lui parviendra aux oreilles, c'est certain, et si ce n'est pas le cas, je lui tendrais moi-même ma baguette pour qu'il puisse constater que le dernier sort que j'ai lancé était un Avada Kedavra. Sa confiance en moi grandira encore, élément indispensable à ma survie en milieu hostile.

« Peter... Souffle t-elle en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les miens. »

C'est le moment. Je reconnais ce regard. James a le même lorsqu'il a quelque chose de grave à nous annoncer. Ses doigts serrent un peu plus les miens, et un demi-sourire incontrôlable se forme sur mon visage quand je lui lance un « oui ? » parfaitement innocent.

« Je ne peux pas laisser Victorius vivre avec le souvenir persistant de mon visage mort à l'extrémité de sa baguette...  
\- Mais... C'est pourtant ce qui était convenu, je lui répond sans la conforter le moins du monde.  
\- Je sais, mais c'est uniquement parce que Sirius et Lily n'ont pas accepté de le faire... Mais toi, Peter, toi, tu es... Rien ne te rattaches à moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Merlin, c'est bon, on y est. J'essaie de cacher l'excitation déplacée qui me prend brusquement, même si je doute qu'Héléna soit en état de le remarquer, et je hausse les épaules en prenant l'air du pauvre petit être candide que je suis quand je suis avec le clan Potter.

« Fais-le, Peter. Tue moi.  
\- Héléna, je...  
\- Tout sera plus simple si c'est toi qui le fait. Victorius ne se blâmera pas, James ne se blâmera pas non plus, et...  
\- Il me blâmera, et Sirius aussi, je lui fais remarquer. »

Héléna grimace et moi aussi. Je me demande soudainement si la partie n'est pas perdue car je regrette son manque d'argumentation, mais finalement, elle me fait signe de lui tendre un parchemin et une plume qu'elle tient maladroitement dans sa main fébrile, puis elle écrit. Cela dure quelques minutes car ses mouvements sont hasardeux, mais après une demie-heure, elle pose sa lettre sur sa table de chevet et elle me lance un regard déterminé.

« Quand ils auront lu cette lettre, ils comprendront tous les deux que c'était pour le mieux. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu me tues, Peter, reprend-elle.  
\- Héléna...  
\- S'il te plaît. »

Je ne sais pas combien de secondes sont nécessaires pour juger mon hésitation décente, mais puisqu'Héléna ne pourra pas raconter comment s'est déroulé cet entretient aux autres, j'imagine que je peux arrêter de jouer au schizophrène maintenant et sortir ma baguette de ma poche.

Je lis une profonde reconnaissance dans son regard quand je la dirige vers elle, et c'est vraiment gratifiant. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vais tuer quelqu'un tout en ressentant un certain plaisir à le faire car tout le monde y gagne, au final. James et Sirius ne vont certainement pas s'en rendre compte immédiatement, mais ils connaissent la souffrance d'Héléna, ils savent que ce moment était inévitable et que si je ne m'y collais pas, Victorius aurait à le faire. En plus, Héléna leur a même laissé une lettre, quelle veine pour moi ! Ils finiront par être reconnaissants.

Moi, je gagne des points auprès du seigneur des Ténèbres et de tous mes collègues mangemorts, même si cela m'importe peu car je ne fais confiance à aucun d'entre eux. Ils ne sont pas comme l'Ordre du Phénix. Là bas, on ne se soutient pas. C'est à celui qui apportera le plus de satisfaction à Voldemort, et on se tire dans les pattes autant qu'on le peut. Enfin, fini les tergiversions, c'est l'heure de gloire.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Un éclair vert jaillit de ma baguette et percute de plein fouet la poitrine d'Héléna Potter qui se soulève sous le choc avant de retomber lentement, comme lors d'une longue expiration. Je ferme les yeux et j'inspire profondément, incapable de contenir la profonde euphorie qui me prend, je ris. Cela dure une minute ou deux, et puis je me reprends quand de nombreuses sonneries retentissent autour du lit et qu'une dizaine de médicomages débarquent en trombe dans la pièce.

« Elle me parlait, et tout à coup, elle a fait comme une crise cardiaque, j'explique en prenant un air affolé. »

Un médicomage me fait signe de sortir et je ne me fais pas prier, mais je percute quelqu'un dans ma course. Sirius. Il m'interroge du regard jusqu'à ce que ses yeux gris descendent le long de mon bras jusqu'à ma baguette.

« Non... Murmure t-il. »

J'avale ma salive avec difficulté, il me bouscule et se rue dans la chambre d'Héléna malgré les protestations du corps médical. J'entends le chien hurler de douleur à l'intérieur de lui, et je me sens vraiment minable. Pas parce que j'ai tué Héléna, mais simplement parce que j'ai aimé le faire, et que je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à cacher mon triomphe.

J'ai peur de me vendre, mais je reste quand même. Partir serait pire. Sirius se ferait des films, et ce n'est vraiment pas ce dont j'ai besoin. J'ai besoin de lui expliquer tout, j'ai besoin qu'il voit le pauvre petit Peter qui voulait simplement venir en aide à ses meilleurs amis, pas le lâche qui a tué Héléna Potter pour revenir en héros vers le seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! S'exclame t-il après s'être fait virer de la chambre.  
\- Elle... Elle m'a demandé de le faire... Je couine en me ratatinant.  
\- On ne parle pas d'un foutu gâteau à la citrouille, Queudver ! On parle d'un Avada ! Me hurle t-il après m'avoir entraîné dans une chambre voisine déserte. »

Des grosses larmes se mettent à rouler sur ses joues, j'en suis stupéfié. C'est bien la première fois que je le vois pleurer quelqu'un, mais après tout, Héléna est la seule mère qui l'ait jamais aimé.

« James va péter un câble, James va péter un câble, ne cesse t-il de répéter en tournant en rond, la tête entre les mains.  
\- Elle a laissé une lettre... Pour vous deux. Elle a dit que... Elle a dit qu'il fallait que vous compreniez que c'était mieux comme ça, elle a dit que c'était mieux parce que j'ai moins d'attache que Victorius, elle ne voulait pas que...  
\- TOI, FERME LA ! Aboye t-il en pointant un index accusateur sur ma poitrine. »

Je ravale mes mots et je ne feins plus la peur, à ce moment précis. Je tremble, et il n'y a plus une trace d'excitation en moi. Je redoute Sirius. Parfois, je me demande si je n'ai pas plus peur de lui que je n'ai peur de Voldemort. Il a une noirceur terrible en lui, mais après tout, c'est un Black, et je suis bien placé pour savoir que sa famille est loin d'être clean.

Sirius parle tout seul pendant de longues minutes, et je n'ose plus l'interrompre. Je me fais tout petit, je redoute ce qu'il va se passer quand il aura reprit ses esprits. Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir, je ne sais pas s'il va accepter de me pardonner même si tout était prévu d'avance, même si Héléna devait mourir aujourd'hui et qu'il le savait.

J'imagine que le choc de l'inattendu est un paramètre que j'aurais dû prendre en compte lorsque je suis venu ici dans le but de tuer Héléna de mes mains. Peut-être que j'ai été naïf de croire que cela se passerait sans encombre, que James et Sirius avaleraient la pilule sans problème. Peut-être que finalement, je suis plus proche du Peter candide que du Peter triomphant.

« Tire toi. Je ne veux plus te voir ! M'ordonne t-il soudainement.  
\- Patmol je...  
\- Non. Pas le surnom, Pettigrow. Ne me sors pas le surnom qui noue lie alors que tu viens de tuer ma mère. Dégage d'ici parce que si James te trouve là avant que je n'ai eu le temps de discuter avec lui, il te tuera, articule t-il avec difficulté en refusant tout contact visuel avec moi comme si je le dégoûtais.  
\- Héléna a laissé une lettre, ne... N'oublie pas de la prendre, elle... Elle... Je suis désolé, je termine avant de m'enfuir. »

Je cours aussi vite que je le peux, en profitant de me retrouver seul dans les escaliers pour me transformer en rat afin d'éviter de croiser mon meilleur ami ou son père, probablement en route pour le dernier au revoir qui était initialement prévu pour dans quelques minutes.

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je doute que Sirius établisse un lien quelconque entre les mangemorts et moi. Héléna voulait mourir, elle l'avait supplié avant moi, il connaissait ses problèmes de santé et il savait qu'elle souffrait atrocement et qu'il était temps d'y mettre fin. J'aurais dû prendre soin de penser à mesurer la peine qu'il pourrait ressentir avant de me lancer là dedans. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Cependant, je sais qu'il reviendra vers moi. James et lui, ils parleront. Ils liront la lettre d'Héléna avec Victorius, et ils réaliseront que c'est mieux comme ça, que c'est mieux que ce soit moi qui l'ait fait, que je les ai déchargé d'un lourd fardeau.

Malgré mes convictions, par pure mesure de précaution, je lance un maléfice de glu tout autour de ma porte et je barricade les fenêtres. Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un maraudeur en colère, je sais de quoi je parle. Jamais Sirius ne m'avait viré comme il l'a fait tout à l'heure, et je me sens comme un moins que rien.

Je l'ai toujours admiré parce qu'il me semblait invincible, imperturbable, toujours plus fort que tout le monde, toujours meilleurs dans tous les domaines. La seule personne capable de le défier, c'est James. Moi, je ferme ma bouche et j'obéis quand il parle.

J'essaie de me sortir cette altercation de l'esprit et j'attrape une plume et un parchemin pour annoncer la nouvelle à mes camarades mangemorts qui s'empresseront, je le sais, de la transmettre au seigneur des ténèbres. Je m'en frotte les mains d'avance. A peine ma lettre est-elle envoyée qu'on tambourine à ma porte.

« OUVRE ! S'écrie James derrière.  
\- Tu as lu la lettre ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal, je ne sais pas si...  
\- EVIDEMMENT QUE JE NE SUIS PAS DANS MON ETAT NORMAL ! TU AS TUE MA MERE ! »

Plus ses poings tapent contre ma porte, plus je me fais tout petit dans un coin de mon studio. Avec mes maléfices, il ne devrait pas pouvoir entrer, à moins que... BOUM.

Dans un vacarme assourdissant et une déflagration époustouflante, la porte et une bonne partie du mur tombent en cendre. Mon regard croise celui de James. Il est complètement bouleversé. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, et quand il se rue sur moi, mon seul réflexe est de me protéger à l'aide de mes bras.

« Je suis désolé ! Pitié ! Je suis désolé James ! Elle voulait ! Elle voulait ! Elle me l'a demandé !  
\- SIRIUS ET LILY ONT DIT NON, EUX ! S'exclame t-il en m'empoignant et en me collant contre le mur, serrant sa main autour de mon cou.  
\- Pitié James ! Elle souffrait !  
\- TU SAVAIS ! TU SAVAIS QUE MON PERE DEVAIT LE FAIRE ! TU NE POUVAIS PAS ATTENDRE ? TU NE POUVAIS PAS JUSTE ATTENDRE QU'ON LUI DISE AU REVOIR ?!  
\- Elle ne voulait pas que tu la voies encore comme ça ! Elle ne voulait pas que ton père s'en veuille toute sa vie. Elle voulait que quelqu'un sans attache s'en occupe, et ça me semblait normal de vous débarrasser de ce poids !  
\- Oh non, Peter. Tu ne vas pas réussir à me faire gober que tu m'as rendu service, grince t-il entre ses dents. »

Il resserre sa prise autour de mon cou, j'essaie de me raccrocher à une once d'indulgence que je pourrais trouver dans ses yeux mais il n'y en pas. Ses pupilles sont vides de toute émotion, et je sais que ce n'est pas bon pour moi car la seule personne que j'aie déjà vue arborer cet air glacial est Lily Evans, et Lily Evans est une tueuse.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent et je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je suffoque ou si c'est à cause de la peur terrible qui m'envahit et qui me gèle. Je pourrais essayer de me défendre, mais je sais que face à James, je ne vaux rien. Il pourrait me tordre le cou en une seconde, je n'aurais même pas le temps de me rendre compte qu'il me tue.

Mais ce genre de mort, j'ai bien peur qu'il la réserve aux gens qui l'indiffèrent. Moi, je suis son ami, et j'ai tué sa mère, alors la pression de ses doigts autour de mon cou se fait de plus en plus forte. Cette lente torture me fait douter sur mon geste. Je pensais m'en sortir sans problème, je pensais tout pouvoir leur expliquer, peut-être que j'ai eu tort, peut-être que j'ai mal joué mon coup. Ma vie va-t-elle s'arrêter maintenant ? Comme ça ? Entre les mains de mon meilleur ami ? Plus je le regarde, et plus je sens mon souffle devenir court. C'est comme ça alors, la fin ?


	56. Retour à la case départ (Lily)

Je frappe à la porte de James avec un gâteau dans les mains et je me dandine d'un pied sur l'autre, anxieuse. En ce moment, c'est un peu tout ou rien entre nous. Il y a des jours où tout va bien, et d'autres où tout va mal mais c'est normal, le décès de sa mère est encore récent et la perte de Peter l'est aussi, alors je ne peux pas lui reprocher ses sautes d'humeur.

Je ne suis même pas contrariée quand je lui envoie des lettres pour lui proposer de sortir et qu'il me dit franchement qu'il ne veut pas me voir. Je suis plus inquiète qu'autre chose. Entre Sirius et lui, j'ai du mal à m'en sortir. Ils sont tous les deux si différents qu'il me faut toujours un petit moment de réflexion avant d'aller les voir pour réfléchir à un plan d'attaque, à un nouvel angle à adopter qui pourrait leur remonter le moral.

« Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me questionne t-il en ouvrant la porte à la volée. »

Il ne porte qu'un jean, ses cheveux sont dans un désordre légendaire, et en tendant le cou, je distingue des dizaines et des dizaines de parchemins qui traînent sur le sol. Il s'empresse de les ramasser, de les fourrer dans une commode pendant que j'en profite pour entrer l'air de rien, comme s'il m'y avait invité.

« Je suis venue te nourrir, tiens, je lui dis en lui tendant mon gâteau.  
\- C'est toi qui l'a fait ? S'étonne t-il.  
\- Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Goûte le ! »

Son air perplexe me vexe un peu mais je ne le montre pas, je me contente de m'asseoir en face de lui à sa table pendant qu'il découpe une part. Il me la propose mais je refuse poliment en insistant sur le fait que j'ai cuisiné pour lui, et non pas pour moi.

Je dois l'encourager plusieurs fois du regard avant qu'il ne se décide finalement à croquer dedans. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage à la fin de sa bouchée mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'interpréter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il n'est pas bon ?  
\- Si, si. Il est très bon. Merci, s'empresse t-il de me répondre en attrapant le plat pour m'empêcher de goûter.  
\- Mais... Laisse moi en prendre !  
\- Non ! Tu l'as dit, il est pour moi ! S'exclame t-il avant d'enfourner tout le reste de sa part dans sa bouche. »

J'essaie d'attraper un autre morceau mais il protège le gâteau avec ses bras et se hâte de piocher dedans pour se goinfrer si bien que quand je parviens finalement à lui en arracher une miette, il ne reste plus qu'un gros quart.

Je mâchonne le morceau et un goût surprenant me prend toute la bouche. Si c'était un goût fort en chocolat, comme prévu, cela irait, mais à ma grande surprise, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Je suis une piètre cuisinière, et la troisième mastication a raison de moi. J'expulse le bout de gâteau sous le regard désolé de James. C'est pourtant moi qui devrait m'excuser.

« Oh Merlin ! Il est immonde ! Je m'exclame, désabusée.  
\- Mais non... Il est très bon, regarde, j'en mange, me répond-il tout en s'apprêtant à croquer dans une part. »

Je la lui arrache des mains et l'envoie directement à la poubelle, puis je me hâte de faire de même avec le reste du plat pour éviter qu'il le termine juste pour me faire plaisir.

« Il ne faut pas me mentir pour me ménager, je le sermonne gentiment et me rasseyant face à lui.  
\- C'est la première fois que tu fais un gâteau spécialement pour moi... Souffle t-il en haussant les épaules. »

Je me mords la lèvre, cet air penaud sur son visage me fend le cœur mais le fait qu'il ait voulu me laisser croire que mon gâteau était une réussite me fait sourire. La table devient soudainement une entrave mais je ne me laisse pas vaincre et je la contourne pour aller déposer un baiser sur la joue de James.

« Ce n'était pas une raison pour subir une telle torture. Il n'était vraiment pas bon.  
\- Je crois que tu as confondu le sucre et le sel...  
\- Je sais. C'est ce qu'il me semble aussi... »

Nous éclatons simultanément de rire. Je crois que c'est la première fois que ça arrive depuis qu'Héléna est morte. L'amusement est très bref, nous reprenons vite nos esprits, mais ce court moment a existé, et c'est le plus important.

« Je suis désolé.  
\- De quoi ? Je lui demande, surprise. »

Il ne répond pas, mais il soupire et baisse la tête, et l'angoisse qui me prend au corps depuis un mois refait surface comme par magie. Tout a changé quand Héléna est décédée. La vie est partie en vrille, et nous avec. Les maraudeurs ne sont plus les maraudeurs, et James et moi n'avons jamais pu parvenir à définir notre relation car nous passons le plus clair de notre temps séparés.

« Tu as vu Sirius ?  
\- Il y a longtemps, mais Dorcas m'a dit qu'il avait recommencé à travailler cette semaine, me répond-il.  
\- Dorcas ? Je l'interroge en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Elle est passée mardi soir. »

 _Dorcas est passée mardi soir. Dorcas est passée mardi soir. Dorcas est passée mardi soir._ J'essaye d'intégrer cette donnée, mais je n'y arrive pas, car Dorcas est passée juste après que James ait répondu à ma lettre lui demandant s'il voulait déjeuner avec moi par un « J'ai besoin de rester seul cette semaine. »

Je pense qu'il doit se rendre compte que j'ai dû mal à assimiler la nouvelle car j'arrive sans aucune peine à distinguer de la culpabilité sur son visage. Je reste silencieuse et je tombe sur la chaise à côté de la sienne, comme si une nouvelle assommante venait de parvenir à mes oreilles alors que ce n'est rien du tout. Je suis sûre que ce n'est rien du tout.

« Dorcas est passée souvent, cette semaine ? Je lui demande finalement après avoir dégluti un nombre incalculable de fois. »

Une boule se forme dans mon estomac. J'ai peur de la réponse que James va me donner. Je le fixe avec appréhension, il détourne le regard, hésite, et là, avant même qu'il prononce un seul mot, je sais que la réponse ne va pas me plaire.

« Quelques fois, admet-il. »

Quelques fois ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, au juste ? Deux fois ? Six fois ? Quinze fois ?! Je n'ai même pas le temps de saluer la franchise de James parce que je suis trop dégoûtée. J'ai passé un mois à me démener pour essayer de lui remonter le moral, j'ai jonglé entre Sirius et lui en m'assurant qu'ils ne se laissaient pas dépérir, j'ai discuté avec Rémus pour voir s'il en savait plus sur le cas Peter, j'ai laissé James respirer quand il me l'a demandé même si j'en étais malade, et je découvre qu'il a passé son temps à respirer l'air de Dorcas Meadowes.

Je suis épuisée, à bout de force moralement car j'ai porté tout le monde sur mes épaules pendant un mois, alors naturellement, je ne peux pas retenir mes larmes, mais le simple fait qu'il puisse les voir m'insupporte alors je tourne les talons pour quitter son appartement.

« Lily... Reviens, Lily ! »

Je dévale les escaliers à toute vitesse et arrivée en bas, je transplane au premier endroit qui me vient à l'esprit : Hyde Park, cet endroit où j'aimais me promener avec mes parents quand j'étais enfant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment, mais je me retrouve à pleurer sur un banc au milieu d'une petite dizaine d'écureuils indifférents.

Je me fous de ce que James a fichu avec Meadowes, je n'en ai absolument rien à cirer. Ce qui me fait mal, c'est qu'il ait préféré sa présence à la mienne, car c'est un fait avéré. Il l'a vue quand il me mettait de côté.

Je voulais être là, moi. Je voulais l'aider à surmonter la mort d'Héléna, je voulais l'aider à digérer l'implication de Peter dans cet événement tragique, et je voulais aussi que nous passions cette épreuve ensemble, soudés, tous les deux. Peut-être que je nous ai un peu sur-estimé, peut-être que je me suis emballée. Il est sûrement trop tôt pour que je lui sois indispensable.

« Lily Evans ? »

Après une bonne heure à avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, je lève les yeux vers la source de cette voix douce, et quelle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque je croise le regard azur d'une jeune française qui avait subitement quittée Londres en partie par ma faute !

« Claire ? »

Je m'empresse d'essuyer mes joues humides quand elle se penche avec une élégance sans nom pour y déposer une bise. Je suis trop prise au dépourvu pour prétendre être heureuse de la revoir, mais elle ne s'en formalise pas.

« Tu n'as pas l'air en forme. Je t'offre un chocolat chaud ? Il y a un bar là bas, me dit-elle avec son accent français en pointant son index à l'ouest. »

Je bafouille et elle considère que j'accepte la proposition puisqu'elle m'attrape par le bras et avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'émettre la moindre protestation, je me retrouve dans le bar en question avec une grosse tasse de chocolat fumant entre les mains.

« Je te croyais en France.  
\- Je suis revenue la semaine dernière. James avait l'air tellement ébranlé par la mort de sa mère, il fallait que je sois là pour l'aider à surmonter tout cela, souffle t-elle en prenant un air accablé. »

Je la dévisage pendant un long moment, interdite, et lorsqu'elle fronce les sourcils et que je me rends compte que mon regard est peut-être un peu trop appuyé, je reporte mon attention sur mon chocolat sur lequel je souffle.

« Je ne connaissais pas ce bar avant. La décoration est jolie.  
\- N'est-ce pas ? James adorait m'y emmener, reprend-elle.  
\- Tes patrons ont accepté que tu prennes une semaine de vacances ?  
\- Je suis une de leur meilleure employée. Je n'ai jamais pris de vacances, j'arrive la première le matin et je repars la dernière le soir ! Il ne manquait plus qu'ils refusent ! Et puis ils peuvent comprendre. James avait besoin de moi, poursuit-elle malgré mes tentatives désespérées d'amener la conversation sur autre chose que sur James.  
\- C'est lui qui t'a demandé de venir ? Je finis par l'interroger.  
\- Oui. Enfin... Depuis que je suis rentrée en France, on s'envoie des lettres. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment rompu, même si certains auraient pu croire que l'éloignement aurait raison de nous... Enfin bref, il m'a semblé naturel d'être là pour lui quand il m'a annoncé la mort d'Héléna. »

Alors ça, c'est la meilleure... D'abord Dorcas, et après Claire. Mes doigts sont serrés autour de ma tasse et je dois faire preuve d'un sang froid admirable pour ne pas faire exploser chaque pièce de porcelaine ou de verre qui se trouve dans le bar.

Je repense tout à coup aux parchemins qui se trouvaient dans l'appartement de James et à ces quelques fois où je l'ai surpris en train d'en écrire et qu'il s'est empressé de les ranger. Lui étaient-ils adressés, à elle, celle qu'il n'a jamais vraiment quittée ? Ou est-ce que je me fais des idées ?

« Alors vous vous êtes vus, cette semaine ? Je l'interroge en aillant tout autant peur de sa réponse que de celle de James un peu plus tôt.  
\- Tous les jours de la semaine, articule t-elle bien distinctement en m'envoyant un regard satisfait. »

Je lâche ma tasse et j'inspire profondément pour essayer de garder mon calme et de reprendre mes esprits mais je n'y arrive pas. Claire me toise avec un sourire de conquérant et je sais qu'elle est au courant de tout, de James et moi, et de l'épisode du verre trafiqué à la soirée d'anniversaire de Sirius plusieurs mois plus tôt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ? Je lui demande finalement de but en blanc.  
\- Je ne crois rien, me répond-elle en arborant un faux air offusqué qui m'agace profondément.  
\- Tu sais quoi ? Je te trouvais plutôt sympa jusque là, mais ne me teste pas, parce que tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable, je murmure pour être certaine que personne d'autre dans le bar ne nous entend.  
\- Oh au contraire Lily, je crois être parfaitement lucide en ce qui concerne ta personne. »

Son sourire me tue. Elle sait que je suis déstabilisée par rapport à ce qu'elle vient de me révéler sur James, à la correspondance qu'ils ont continué à entretenir tout ce temps où nous étions ensemble, et à sa présence dans sa vie au moment où il m'a tenue à distance.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai rien mis dans ton chocolat, reprend-elle. Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre d'artifice pour obtenir ce que je veux, moi.  
\- C'est à dire ?  
\- C'est à dire James.  
\- Ecoute, je suis désolée pour cette histoire de potion. C'était des conneries, c'était stupide, je m'en suis voulu à la seconde où je l'ai fait, et si c'est à propos de cela, je te présente sincèrement toutes mes excuses, mais...  
\- Ce n'est pas à propos de cela, je viens de te dire que...  
\- Attends, je n'ai pas terminé, je la coupe d'une voix ferme. Mais si tu me fais ce cinéma juste parce que tu crois que les quelques parchemins que vous vous êtes envoyés t'autorisent à venir menacer ma relation avec lui, tu te plantes. »

Elle sourit toujours, et je jure intérieurement à Merlin que si je ne me trouvais pas dans un endroit public, sa tête finirait encastrée dans la fenêtre.

« Ce ne sont pas quelques parchemins, Lily. Ce sont une centaine de parchemins.  
\- Parfaitement platoniques, j'ajoute en plissant les yeux, essayant de dissimuler mon incertitude.  
\- En es-tu bien certaine ?  
\- Je connais James.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Je lui fais confiance.  
\- Et pourtant, tes joues brillent encore des larmes qui y coulaient il y a un quart d'heure, tranche t-elle avec un mépris notable. »

Je déglutis. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas laisser une pauvre fille s'insinuer dans ma tête alors que j'ai vécu bien pire avec James. Nous avons dépassé tout cela. Enfin... Je l'ai dépassé. Lui ne l'a jamais vraiment vécu.

« Depuis quand des larmes remettent en doute la confiance que l'on porte à quelqu'un ? Je reprends avec assurance.  
\- Depuis qu'il y a une autre fille et que tu le sais, me répond-elle sans en trembler. »

En fait, il y a deux autres filles, ma vieille, mais le dire me ferait autant de mal que ça lui en ferait à elle, alors je me contente de me lever d'un bond, frappant au passage brutalement la table tout en me félicitant de lui avoir provoqué un violent sursaut.

« Merci pour le chocolat. C'était un plaisir. Étouffe toi avec tes parchemins. »

Ce sont mes derniers mots à son égard. Je quitte le bar et je retrouve Hyde Park, incapable de rentrer chez moi maintenant. J'ai besoin de me calmer. Je devrais peut-être remercier Claire d'avoir transformé ma peine en rage, mais je crains que la peine refasse surface très bientôt et que le cocktail des deux émotions me transforme en bombe à retardement.

J'ai dit à Claire que j'avais confiance en James, et c'est vrai, mais le fait qu'il puisse se confier à la fois à elle et à Dorcas alors que je ne demande que ça et que je suis là pour lui me contrarie vraiment. Sans parler de cet échange de lettres avec Claire qui a duré beaucoup plus que ce que je ne m'étais imaginée. Je croyais qu'ils se donnaient des nouvelles une fois de temps en temps, je croyais que tout était clair entre eux. James ne m'avait jamais laissé à penser qu'il était encore avec elle, et je ne crois pas qu'il le soit, mais je pense que la rupture n'a pas été nette.

Ce n'est certainement pas le meilleur moment pour être en colère contre lui, après le décès de sa mère, mais là... Je ne peux pas faire autrement. C'est juste plus fort que moi. Je suis blessée. Je ne sais même plus à quoi m'en tenir, j'ai l'impression d'avoir mal interprété tous ses gestes envers moi et toutes les paroles qu'il a prononcées. Pourtant, quand il disait que nous nous comprenions, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait raison.


	57. Les retrouvailles 2 (Lily)

La nuit commence tout juste à tomber quand je transplane dans la rue de Londres la plus proche du Refuge. Je marche pendant quelques minutes avant d'arriver dans la petite ruelle dans laquelle se trouve l'entrée, et je ne suis qu'à moitié étonnée lorsque je distingue la silhouette élancée de James.

« Tu aurais pu entrer, je lui fais remarquer tout en tapotant les briques du mur avec ma baguette.  
\- C'est chez toi, me répond-il en secouant la tête.  
\- Théoriquement, non.  
\- Lily, est-ce qu'on peut arrêter d'avoir ce débat, s'il te plaît ? »

Je hausse les épaules et je m'efface pour le laisser passer. L'un comme l'autre, nous n'osons pas nous regarder. Je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir vraiment envie de discuter ce soir, je crains de dire des choses que je pourrais regretter. C'est toujours le cas, quand on est énervé.

« Pour Dorcas, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, commence t-il. »

Et voilà. Nous y sommes. Les explications que j'attends sans pourtant être sûre d'avoir envie de les entendre. Pourtant, je soupire et je me retourne pour lui faire face, les bras croisés contre ma poitrine, souhaitant en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Il ne se passe rien entre elle et moi, reprend-il.  
\- Ce qui me blesse, c'est que tu refuses de me voir pour passer ton temps avec elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'apporte de plus ? Qu'est-ce que je fais mal ? Je l'interroge, démunie.  
\- Rien, Lily ! Rien du tout ! S'exclame t-il en se hâtant vers moi pour poser ses mains sur mes épaules.  
\- Je sais... Je sais que c'est dur depuis que ta mère n'est plus là, mais je... J'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour t'aider et j'ai la sensation que ce n'est pas assez... »

Il soupire et m'attire contre lui pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je reste immobile, droite comme un piquet, mais mon cœur fait des cabrioles à l'intérieur de moi. Cela faisait des semaines que nous n'avions pas eu ce genre de contact et je ne suis même pas fichue de refermer mes bras autour de lui.

« Depuis que Sirius m'a montré tes souvenirs dans la pensine, je fais des recherches, m'avoue-t-il après un long moment de silence.  
\- Des recherches ? Je répète en me défaisant de son étreinte.  
\- Oui. J'ai passé une bonne partie des livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard au peigne fin...  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- La prophétie, Lily. J'ai cherché les sorts les plus puissants pour la contourner. Ça fait des mois et des mois que je suis dessus... »

Je cligne des yeux, abasourdie. J'attends qu'il continue son récit mais je suis obligée de l'encourager d'un signe de tête pour qu'il reprenne.

« Je n'ai rien trouvé... »

Le mince espoir qui s'était formé dans mon cœur se brise en fracas. Ma respiration se fait de plus en plus courte, mais James me lance un bref sourire qui me redonne un peu de foi.

« Ça ne change rien. Je suis bien avec toi, me certifie-t-il en posant sa main sur ma joue.  
\- Mais... Dorcas...  
\- Dorcas m'a donné une idée quand elle a parlé de sa thèse sur le Fidelitas. J'avais besoin de la voir pour en savoir plus. C'est un sortilège qui permet de dissimuler un secret au monde entier en le cachant, en quelques sortes, à l'intérieur d'une personne de confiance. Tu vois, c'est comme pour le quartier général de l'Ordre. Dumbledore en est le gardien du secret, et nous ne pouvons pas le trouver s'il ne nous donne pas l'adresse.  
\- Je ne comprends pas...  
\- Il suffirait que nous habitions sous le même toit et que nous choisissions un gardien pour que notre adresse reste secrète. Ainsi, les mangemorts ne pourraient jamais nous trouver. Je pense qu'on peut le tenter, Lily, ça peut vraiment fonctionner.  
\- Et que se passe-t-il si le gardien révèle le secret ?  
\- Ce sera Sirius. Il ne nous trahirait jamais, me répond-il avec aplomb. »

Je reste impassible pendant un long moment, perturbée par toutes les informations à assimiler. J'ai une confiance aveugle envers Sirius, et James aussi, et il me semble alors que nous avons peut-être droit à une vie ensemble, finalement.

Une larme coule sur mes joues alors que je réalise que pendant tout ce temps, pendant que je m'étais faite à l'idée de craindre constamment pour nos vies, James cherchait sans relâche une solution pour nous permettre de ne plus ressentir cette pression constante, de ne plus avoir perpétuellement ce nuage noir au dessus de nos têtes.

Pour la première fois depuis sa mort, je peux m'accrocher à un espoir, aussi mince soit-il, et c'est grâce à lui. Mes yeux lui envoient tous les remerciements du monde et je ne pense même plus à Claire et à ce qu'elle m'a dit. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et je l'embrasse.

Un soupir de soulagement s'évade de mes lèvres quand les siennes se posent sur mon cou. Il me veut. Il me veut toujours autant qu'avant, et c'est tellement bon de le sentir quand tout ce qu'il m'a donné depuis un mois n'était que doutes et instabilité.

Il s'interrompt pour retirer son pull, puis je fais éclater les boutons de sa chemise sans m'attarder, redécouvrant du bout des doigts chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il me fout vraiment la tête en vrac. Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont je m'y suis pris les premiers mois pour parvenir à rester autant de temps près de lui sans trahir notre secret.

Je déglutis quand il m'oblige à reculer tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux, avec cette expression de fascination que je ne comprendrai décidément jamais. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi moi quand je ne semble rien avoir de spécial alors qu'il a tout ?

Il dépose un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête et qu'il voulait me brouiller les neurones, ce qui est un franc succès, et il passe doucement mon t-shirt par dessus ma tête puis défais ma queue de cheval d'un geste volontairement lent pendant que je le dévore des yeux.

Mes cheveux tombent sur mon épaule, il sourit et m'oblige à reculer d'avantage. Je bute sur la table. James sourit encore un peu plus. Je ne résiste pas, mes doigts s'enfouissent dans ses cheveux et je rapproche son visage du mien pour l'embrasser de nouveau. C'est tellement bon que j'ai peur que ça s'arrête, mais ça ne s'arrête jamais et j'en tremble.

C'est fou, quand même, d'avoir toujours cette sensation étourdissante, celle des premières fois, de l'appréhension mêlée au magnétisme, de l'envie tenace de l'autre, de vouloir le sentir contre soi, en soi, et de souhaiter ne plus jamais avoir à se souvenir de ce qu'est la vie sans lui. C'est fou, de se sentir toujours vibrer à la moindre caresse.

Mes hanches basculent contre lui dans un mouvement instinctif que je ne contrôle pas quand ses mains passent sous mes cuisses pour me soulever sans plus aucune douceur, mais il me pose sur la table à mon plus grand regret, laissant de nouveau entre nous une distance minime mais bien trop conséquente à mon goût sans pour autant lâcher mes lèvres.

Ses effleurement se font de plus en plus pressants et les miens ne nous aident pas à nous contrôler d'avantage. Sa ceinture vole par terre sans que je ne réalise la lui avoir retirée, mais puisque ses mains sont sur mes joues, j'imagine que je ne peux que plaider coupable.

Il n'accepte de faire un pas en arrière que lorsqu'il constate que je me débats avec mon propre jean, ce qui le fait brièvement rire, puis je lui saute de nouveau dessus, nouant mes jambes autour de ses hanches en me délectant de sentir le désir monter en lui autant qu'il monte en moi.

Nous nous embrassons un long moment, comme pour rattraper tout le temps perdu jusque là, ces trente douloureux jours de sevrage que nous avons enduré sans jamais être certains de nous retrouver à cause de toutes les difficultés qui nous tombent dessus.

James et moi, on sait l'un comme l'autre que nous pourrions partir en vrille à tout moment. On le sait, mais on évite de se le dire. Je pourrais péter un câble à cause de ce qui est arrivé dans notre autre vie et m'enfuir encore. Il pourrait changer d'avis et refuser de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, ou retourner vers ses vieux travers d'homme à femmes beaucoup plus simples à gérer, mais aucun de nous deux n'y pense maintenant.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Lily ? »

La voix de Sirius résonne dans le Refuge pendant que l'eau chaude de la douche coule sur mes épaules depuis dix bonnes minutes. J'entame un geste pour sortir de la cabine lorsque James noue ses bras autour de mon cou pour me retenir et dépose plusieurs baisers tièdes derrière mon oreille.

« Il peut attendre.  
\- Mais...  
\- Il peut attendre, répète t-il en m'obligeant à me retourner. »

Cette fois, sa langue retrouve la mienne et je suis de nouveau entièrement à lui, écartant Sirius de ma mémoire comme s'il n'était plus qu'un détail, mais ce n'est pas le cas, et je m'en souviens quand sa voix parvient de nouveau à mes oreilles.

« Lily ? C'est important ! »

Je m'écarte légèrement de James, mes yeux croisent les siens qui m'ordonnent de choisir entre lui et son meilleur ami, et je grimace tout en prenant soin de faire glisser mes mains le long de son torse humide.

« Si on ne lui répond pas, il partira... Je lui explique avec regret.  
\- C'est exactement là dessus que je compte, affirme t-il.  
\- Mais il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose de grave, je murmure avec une pointe de culpabilité.  
\- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de plus grave que le fait que nous n'ayons pas fait l'amour depuis plus de trois semaines. »

Son ton parfaitement sérieux me déstabilise et j'éclate de rire devant sa mine renfrognée. Il s'empresse de presser sa main sur ma bouche pour que Sirius ne nous entende pas, mais je me débats et il finit par me lâcher quand mes ongles rentrent dans la peau de son bras.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas ça, qu'on vient de faire dans le salon il y a... Un quart d'heure ? Je l'interroge avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.  
\- On a une année entière à rattraper.  
\- Et on la rattrapera. Mais pour l'instant, ton meilleur ami est dans la pièce d'à côté, et il dit que c'est important, je tranche en esquissant un nouveau geste vers la porte de la douche.  
\- Sûre ? M'interroge t-il en me rattrapant une dernière fois, ses lèvres frôlant les miennes. »

Je déglutis, mes yeux passent des siens à sa bouche, l'eau de la douche ne coule plus mais de la vapeur nous enveloppe encore chaudement. La tentation de rester est particulièrement forte, si forte que je suis presque prête à laisser tomber Sirius, qu'il y ait un nouveau mort ou non, quand les doigts de James glissent le long de mes épaules.

« Lily ? Tu es là dedans ? S'écrie Sirius en frappant à la porte de la salle de bain. »

Je sursaute, la bulle est brisée, et James soupire bruyamment avant de basculer la tête en arrière, de dépit.

« Deux minutes ! Je réponds, résignée, avant de quitter la cabine de douche après avoir brièvement pressé la main de James.  
\- Il a plutôt intérêt à ce que ce soit une question de vie ou de mort... Marmonne t-il.  
\- C'est ton meilleur ami. Tu ne veux pas le voir ?  
\- Si, si, me répond-il, vaguement agacé.  
\- Est-ce que James est là dedans ? Reprend Sirius.  
\- Arrête d'écouter aux portes ! Je m'exclame en enfilant rapidement mes vêtements.  
\- Je n'écoute pas, j'entends. Désolé mon vieux, je ne savais pas ! Lance t-il.  
\- Je te revaudrai ça, répond James. »

Une lueur de malice traverse son regard, je suis soulagée qu'il retrouve un peu de bonne humeur mais je suis assez sceptique quant à sa dernière intervention.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Je lui chuchote pour éviter que Sirius nous entende.  
\- Je ne peux pas te le dire Lily, ça ferait de toi ma complice. »

Je fronce les sourcils, il me lance un sourire radieux pour me détendre, mais ça ne me rassure pas le moins du monde car je connais leurs limites à tous les deux. Ou plutôt, je sais qu'ils n'en ont aucune. Je n'insiste pas parce qu'après une minute de réflexion, je me dis que James doit avoir raison et que je ne souhaite pas être complice de quoi que ce soit parce que Sirius risquerait de me voler tous mes vêtements ou de remplir le Refuge de crabes de feu. Ils vont beaucoup trop loin parfois.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demande James lorsque nous sortons.  
\- Rémus a vu Peter, lui répond-il. Ça tombe plutôt bien que tu sois là, je t'ai cherché partout et je suis venu ici en me disant que Lily devait savoir où tu étais passé... »

L'annonce installe un froid violent dans le salon. J'en profite pour me rappeler à quel point nous étions biens dans la douche... Merlin, James avait raison, nous aurions dû y rester.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Peter a dit quelque chose ? Je m'empresse de questionner Sirius en lui tirant une chaise.  
\- Rien de plus que d'habitude, si ce n'est qu'il aimerait me parler.  
\- Te parler ? À toi ? Seulement à toi ? Je poursuis en jetant un regard bref vers James dont le visage s'est assombri dès que Sirius a mentionné Queudver.  
\- C'est à dire que... Il flippe... »

Moi aussi, je flippe, mais je n'ai pas besoin de le dire pour que Sirius le comprenne. Nous fixons tous les deux James, mais il ne semble même pas nous voir. Ses mains sont crispées le long de son corps, ses poings sont à peine fermés mais je peux voir ses jointures blanchir tant il essaie de contenir ses émotions.

La dernière fois qu'il a vu Peter, il a failli le tuer. Rémus est intervenu parce que Sirius n'était clairement pas en état d'empêcher quoi que ce soit de se produire, et il a su faire entendre raison à James qui a relâché la pression de ses mains autour du cou de l'un de ses meilleur ami. Il ne s'est pas reconnu, ce jour là, et il ne se reconnaît toujours pas quand il y pense.

« C'est stupide. James est... Il a compris ce que Peter a voulu faire, il ne... Il regrette ce qu'il s'est passé là bas, j'interviens pour briser le silence.  
\- Moi je sais tout ça, mais Peter est affolé. C'est pourtant compréhensible qu'on ait tous pété un câble sur le coup. On ne s'attendait pas à ça. On n'avait pas prévu les choses de cette manière. On a eu le temps d'y réfléchir, depuis. On a aussi eu le temps de lire la lettre d'Héléna.  
\- Ça ne rend pas la perte moins douloureuse, malheureusement... Je commente en grimaçant.  
\- Non, mais on sait que c'était un mal pour un bien. On le sait James, hein ? »

Le regard de James se fait plus vif quand il se pose sur nous, ses poings se détendent légèrement, et il hoche mécaniquement la tête.

« Je l'ai étranglé. Ce n'était pas un mal pour un bien, ça, nous fait-il remarquer d'une voix grave. »

Sirius et moi nous jetons un coup d'oeil inquiet. Plus rien n'est pareil depuis que Peter n'est plus au sein du groupe. Il y a un espèce de déséquilibre, et les garçons semblent perdus au milieu d'un vide qu'ils ne parviennent pas à combler.

« C'était sous le coup de la colère. C'était de l'incompréhension. On était tous à cran, tente Sirius.  
\- C'est notre meilleur ami, Patmol. J'ai failli le tuer alors qu'il a exaucé la dernière volonté de ma mère. J'ai failli le tuer alors qu'il a fait pour elle ce qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a été capable de faire.  
\- Tu étais hors de toi, James. On fait tous des choses dont on n'est pas fiers quand on perd quelqu'un qu'on aime, je lui réponds en le regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Il est bien conscient que je sais de quoi je parle mais il soupire et secoue la tête. Il culpabilise, et ce depuis deux semaines, depuis qu'il a prit du temps pour se calmer et pour réfléchir. Il a réalisé que tout ce que Peter lui avait dit était vrai. Il nous a rendu service à tous, et plus particulièrement à ses parents.

Victorius le premier. Il n'a pas eu à tuer sa femme, mais bizarrement, je crois savoir que ça ne l'a pas soulagé. Au contraire. Il ne tolérera plus jamais la présence de Peter au manoir, il l'a fait savoir à James et à Sirius. D'après lui, ôter les souffrances de sa femme était une responsabilité qui lui appartenait parce que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours essayé de faire depuis le premier jour.

Outre Victorius, tout le monde s'est accordé à penser, par la suite, que Peter avait fait le bon choix lorsqu'Héléna l'avait mis dos au mur. Il avait raison. Il était le plus apte à mettre fin à ses jours, il était celui sur lequel le moins de conséquence reposait, et surtout, il était celui qui aurait pu passer le plus inaperçu au cas où Sainte-Mangouste aurait découvert le pot aux roses, mais il était impossible que cela se produise. Le sortilège de la mort était indétectable.

En plus, le choix d'Héléna de nous quitter tous avait déjà été accepté. Enfin... Nous avions fini par comprendre que c'était la seule façon de mettre fin au martyr qu'elle endurait. Une délivrance, voilà ce qu'elle méritait après s'être battue avec tant de force. Finalement, peut-être que ce que Peter mérite, lui, n'est rien d'autre qu'un « merci »... Celui que personne n'a été capable de prononcer.


	58. please, please, don't leave me (Claire)

Je m'arrête devant une vitrine pour m'observer. Je suis presque parfaite. Je passe mes doigts dans mes cheveux pour me recoiffer rapidement, je retouche brièvement mon rouge à lèvre clair, et je tire sur mon top pour l'ajuster.

Des yeux bleus complètement déments, des jambes longues et fines, des cheveux brillants, parfaitement ondulés, une silhouette fine, aucun complexe... Je possède tout ce que n'importe quelle fille sur terre voudrait avoir : une confiance en elle inébranlable. Il n'y a aucun doute, je suis beaucoup mieux que Lily Evans.

Je souris à mon reflet, et je me hâte de monter les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement de James. Je me demande si cette pétasse s'y trouve. J'en doute, vu la conversation que nous avons eue la dernière fois, dans ce bar dans lequel je n'avais jamais mis les pieds de toute ma vie.

Je frappe trois coups, entortille une mèche de cheveux autour de mon index, et décroche un grand sourire à James lorsqu'il m'ouvre. Il ne me le rend pas, mais je n'y prête aucune attention. Je l'étreins et je rentre sans en attendre la permission. Après tout, si j'avais bien voulu rester avec lui, je serais encore chez moi.

« Tout va bien ? Je croyais que tu rentrais.  
\- Le problème si je rentre, c'est que tu vas me manquer, je lui réponds sans détour. »

Il soupire, s'assoit à la table de salon et se prend la tête dans les mains. Je vois qu'il commence à avoir des petits problèmes de conscience et je me doute que c'est Lily qui trotte dans son esprit à ce moment précis.

« Tu as fait ton choix ? Je lui demande alors.  
\- Quel choix ? Il n'y a pas de choix à faire, Claire, me répond-il en me fixant avec perplexité.  
\- Tu es sûr ? »

Il hoche la tête, alors je sors ma baguette de ma poche et je la pointe vers sa commode en l'agitant. Tout à coup, une flopée de lettres en surgissent, tourbillonnant autour de nous pendant que James me dévisage, impassible.

« Ce sont toutes les lettres que je t'ai envoyées quand elle n'était plus là, n'est-ce pas ? Plus celles de ce mois-ci. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle va dire, quand elle les verra ?  
\- Ces lettres viennent de toi.  
\- J'ai aussi les tiennes. Celles où tu me dis que je te manque. Tu te souviens ? Celles où tu me dis que tout était plus simple quand j'étais là... »

Il déglutit et nous restons à bonne distance l'un de l'autre malgré mon envie presque insoutenable de me rapprocher et de l'embrasser, de retrouver ce que nous avons bâti à chaque absence de Lily Evans, à chaque fois qu'elle lui a tourné le dos.

« Ça ne compte plus, ajoute t-il.  
\- Ça compte toujours, et tu le sais. Elle pourrait partir demain. Elle pourrait te quitter encore. C'est ce qu'elle fait, non ? »

Il ne répond pas. Il sait que je dis la vérité, que sa relation est bancale, qu'elle risque de s'effondrer comme un château de cartes au moindre coup de vent, mais il reste stoïque, et je vois toujours Lily Evans dans ses yeux au lieu d'y voir mon reflet.

Je m'approche de lui, ma main caresse sa joue, je ferme les yeux. Il ne bouge pas alors je sais qu'il reste au fond de lui un petit quelque chose, un fond de doute, un espoir pour moi qui me suffit amplement. C'est tout ce que dont j'ai besoin pour rapprocher mes lèvres des siennes.

« On pourrait être heureux ensemble. On pourrait avoir deux belles maisons. Une en France, une ici. On serait bien. On ne douterait pas l'un de l'autre. On aurait pas besoin de le faire. Tu sais que je t'aime, je souffle pendant que ma main descend vers sa ceinture. »

Je défais lentement la boucle, mon front calé contre le sien, son souffle se mêlant au mien, j'ai de plus en plus envie de lui mais quand je m'apprête à l'embrasser, ses doigts se referment brusquement sur mon poignet et un « Non » autoritaire me glace sur place.

« Quoi ?  
\- Non, répète t-il en faisant un pas en arrière.  
\- James, réfléchit. On aurait des enfants. Je sais que tu veux des enfants. Est-ce qu'elle le sait, elle ? Est-ce qu'elle en veut, elle ? »

Il fronce les sourcils et encore une fois, je sens un doute énorme se former en lui. Quelque chose cloche, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Peut-être que je me trompe, mais j'ai l'impression, à voir son visage, qu'ils ont déjà eu cette discussion et qu'elle n'a rien donnée de bon pour lui, alors je continue d'appuyer là où ça fait mal.

« Elle n'en veut pas, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu sais que tu ne peux pas vivre sans. Ce n'est pas le genre de sacrifice que tu es capable de faire, c'est...  
\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, me coupe-t-il sèchement. »

C'est la première fois qu'il est aussi froid avec moi, je suis déstabilisée. Je reste immobile pendant un moment, l'observant sans comprendre, ayant l'impression désagréable qu'il éprouve un attrait particulier pour la difficulté. Pourquoi ?

« Je suis désolée si je t'ai vexé. Je n'en avais vraiment pas l'intention, je lui certifie avec honnêteté.  
\- Claire... Il va falloir que tu comprennes des choses qui sont évidentes... Commence t-il en me fixant avec une certaine compassion qui me désarçonne encore plus que son ton sec.  
\- C'est à dire ?  
\- Toi et moi. C'est bien, c'est agréable, c'est... C'est vraiment plus que ce que je pensais que ça pouvait être, mais... Ce ne sera jamais comme avec elle. »

Je déglutis, les larmes me montent aux yeux, je suis blessée, écorchée, touchée dans mon orgueil. Je savais que Lily avait pris quelques longueurs d'avance, mais je n'avais pas percuté qu'elle avait déjà gagné. Mon cœur s'effrite. Une peine d'amour est difficile à encaisser, surtout lorsque l'on sait qu'on arrivera jamais à la cheville de cette fille, celle qui a toujours tout et qui ne semble pas s'en rendre compte.

Je pleure comme une enfant de trois ans qui aurait perdu son doudou, et quand James me serre dans ses bras, ça me fait encore plus mal, même si je m'accroche à lui. Malgré cela, je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner. James l'a dit lui même, lui et moi, c'est bien.

« Je suis toujours celle vers qui tu te tournes quand elle part. C'est moi, c'est toujours moi, James. C'est à moi que tu te confies sur la mort de ta mère, c'est moi, et pas elle, je lui rappelle avec une peine non feinte.  
\- Parce que c'est plus facile avec toi.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien... Souffle t-il très franchement. »

Il s'écarte de moi et je lis du doute dans ses yeux. Peut-être que moi aussi, j'ai gagné. C'est ce que je me dis, à ce moment précis. Si j'arrive à le déstabiliser, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose en moi qui l'attire, et si il n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est, il ne peut rien faire contre ça.

« Je ne serai pas toujours là, je lui fais remarquer.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Si tu veux rester avec elle et qu'elle part encore, ce ne sera plus mon problème.  
\- Je sais, répète t-il avec un sentiment de fatalité étrange.  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'être avec elle, je pointe comme s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.  
\- En fait, je me sens d'avantage obligé d'être avec toi qu'avec elle. »

Je fronce les sourcils, mais je n'ai pas le temps de me réjouir de cet aveu car je comprends trop rapidement le sens de sa phrase.

« Tu veux dire que...  
\- Claire... Pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'y avait rien entre toi et moi au début. Lily m'avait mis un vent en France et je n'étais pas vraiment au mieux de ma forme. Je suis tombé sur toi, tu étais jolie, je n'ai pas réfléchi plus que cela.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?  
\- Rien, je suppose. Si ce n'est que jusqu'à l'année dernière, je ne t'avais jamais considérée. Maintenant je le fais parce que je réalise que tu es le choix le plus sûr à faire. Tu es la personne que je suis obligé de choisir. Tu as toujours répondu à mes lettres, tu n'as jamais laissé de vide s'installer entre nous même lorsque je ne t'écrivais plus tellement, tu n'as jamais lâché. Il n'y a pas à dire, je suis obligé de me tourner vers toi, et pourtant, cette sensation d'obligation m'étouffe, je n'ai jamais été le genre de gars à choisir le droit chemin et... Avec Lily... Je n'ai pas ce sentiment. »

Il semble comprendre les mots qu'il prononce au fur et à mesure qu'ils sortent de sa bouche. Ses doigts quittent mes épaules sur lesquelles ils s'étaient attardés et il me fixe l'air à la fois déterminé et troublé.

« Quoi ? Je suis une prison, c'est ça ?! Je m'exclame, agacée.  
\- Non. Ne te prends pas la tête pour ça. Lily et moi, c'est juste autre chose.  
\- C'est quoi ?  
\- On ne va pas partir là dedans, ça ne va pas te faire plaisir.  
\- Bon dieu mais dis moi ce qu'elle a de si extraordinaire ! »

J'ai l'impression désagréable d'être humiliée sans pourtant l'être totalement car je sais que quelque part, James et moi partageons aussi quelque chose de particulier.

« Dis-moi ! Parce qu'après toutes ces lettres que tu m'as envoyées, je n'arrive pas à comprendre à quel moment j'ai mal interprété tes mots, j'insiste en haussant le ton.  
\- Je pensais tout ce que je t'ai écrit. Du début à la fin, me certifie t-il. »

Ses yeux se posent sur les miens, j'en perds mes mots. Mes lèvres tremblent, mes jambes aussi, mais je parviens tout de même à plonger ma main dans mon sac. Je fouille pendant quelques secondes avant d'en extirper un parchemin. Un parmi tant d'autres que je lis avec une concentration inébranlable.

« _Claire,_

 _Londres sans toi est bien fade. Je souris quand je repense à ces quelques moments que nous avons passé ensemble dans ses rues tantôt désertes, tantôt si animées que j'étais obligé de garder mon bras autour de tes épaules pour ne pas te perdre dans la foule. Ça me manque parfois. J'aimerais être avec toi. Si seulement tu pouvais être là... Tout serait un peu moins gris. J'en suis persuadé.  
Merci pour les lettres que tu continues à m'envoyer. Je les attend impatiemment à chaque fois.  
Ne tarde pas avant la prochaine..._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _James._ »

« J'en ai encore tout un paquet comme celle là, je lui signale en pointant mon sac du doigt.  
\- Tu peux toutes les lire, ça ne changera rien. Je ne t'ai pas menti. Tu m'as manqué.  
\- Tu ne peux pas me dire des choses comme ça, James. Pas après m'avoir expliqué que je suis totalement hors course face à Evans.  
\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment incompatible ?  
\- Non, bien sur que non, mais je ne comprends pas où tu en es. »

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux et fait quelques pas. Lui non plus, visiblement, ne sait pas tellement où il en est. J'aimerais l'aider à se faire une idée en déboutonnant sa chemise, j'aurais au moins la chance de poser de nouveau mes mains sur son torse parfaitement sculpté, fait pour accueillir les lèvres douces d'une femme accomplie. Les miennes.

Quand j'ai annoncé à mes parents que j'avais trouvé un petit-ami et que je voyais mon futur dans ses yeux, ils étaient tellement heureux que quand j'y repense, j'éprouve encore cette sensation d'étouffement que j'ai ressenti lorsqu'ils m'ont pris dans leur bras. Quand en plus je leur ai annoncé qu'il s'agissait de James Potter, mon père, pourtant réservé en temps normal, était presque prêt à organiser un mariage sur le champs.

Les Potter sont des gens très influençables dans le monde sorcier, m'a-t-il dit, et moi, je l'ai cru. Tout simplement parce qu'il avait raison, et que ma mère avait déjà des étoiles dans les yeux. A ce moment là, perdre James me paraissait impensable. Maintenant encore, je sais que je ne peux pas me le permettre. Aussi bien pour eux que pour moi.

Etre avec lui, c'est m'assurer un avenir serein. Je ne serai même pas forcée de travailler. Bien sûr, je n'abandonnerai pour rien au monde mes ambitions, mais c'est tout de même rassurant de songer que nous traversons la vie main dans la main avec quelqu'un qui possède une telle fortune qu'il pourrait racheter entièrement Pré-Au-Lard.

Et puis, j'ai toujours eu la mauvaise habitude de tomber sur des losers. Des pauvres types sans avenir qui se contentaient d'une petite vie banale de vendeur dans une épicerie, ou de réparateur de balais, peu conscients qu'à leur bras se tenait une femme de haut standing qui méritait d'être traitée avec le plus grand respect du monde et d'être ensevelie sous un tas de présents. Eux, ils pouvaient à peine se payer des fringues décentes, alors comment auraient-ils pu prendre soin de moi ?

Je me suis régulièrement rendue compte que je valais mieux que les hommes que je fréquentais et mes histoires se sont rarement comptées en année. La seule personne qui trouve grâce à mes yeux, c'est James. Il me le faut. Je veux une bague autour de mon annulaire. Je veux un manoir. Je veux des elfes de maison sous mes ordres. Je veux que les gobelins de Gringotts s'inclinent si bas sur mon passage que leur nez répugnant toucherait leurs pieds encore plus répugnants. Je veux la vie que j'ai toujours mérité d'avoir.

James s'apprête à parler, et j'imagine déjà LA déclaration. Il m'a pourtant fait croire à la défaite quelques minutes plus tôt, mais notre histoire n'est pas comme les autres. A chaque fois que je pensais qu'il avait renoncé, il m'a montré que ce n'était pas le cas.

Malheureusement, il est interrompu par trois coups frappés à sa porte. Il y jette un rapide coup d'oeil avant de me jauger, essayant probablement de savoir si ça me dérangerait qu'il aille ouvrir. Bien sûr que ça me dérangerait. Il manquerait plus que ce soit Sirius ! Le bouffon du roi ! Pas particulièrement méchant, mais piquant et avec un humour douteux.

« James ? »

Sirius n'est plus une possibilité lorsque la voix de Lily retentit derrière la porte. C'est pire que ce que je ne m'imaginais. Les yeux de James s'agrandissent et une lueur de panique s'y loge. Moi, je reste debout à quelques mètres de lui, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, intéressée. Comment va-t-il gérer la situation ?

« Ne pense même pas à me demander de me cacher dans un placard, je le préviens en le défiant du regard. »

Il secoue la tête comme si cette éventualité ne s'était même pas présentée à son esprit, puis, défiant mes ordres silencieux de ne pas bouger d'un pouce, il se dirige vers la porte et actionne la poignée.

« Salut Lily.  
\- Salut. Je peux entrer ? Je suis allée voir Peter avec Sirius et...  
\- Je ne suis pas seul, la coupe-t-il. »

Il ouvre d'avantage la porte et le regard émeraude de Lily se pose sur moi. La douleur remplace la douceur. L'incompréhension remplace la détermination. La situation devient subitement inconfortable pour elle, plus qu'elle ne l'est pour moi, mais je me demande qui de James ou d'elle se sent le plus mal.

« Bonjour Lily, je la salue avec un léger sourire. »

Il s'agrandit lorsqu'elle resserre sa queue de cheval dans un geste qui trahit son manque d'assurance et son anxiété. Je me régale de ce trouble, mais le fait qu'elle ne me réponde pas et qu'elle semble contenir une colère colossale en détournant le regard me désarçonne. C'est comme si elle avait peur de me blesser par un simple coup d'oeil. Pour qui se prend-elle ? Pour qui me prend-elle ?

« Peter est prêt à te voir. On a parlé avec lui, reprend-elle comme si je n'étais pas là.  
\- Il t'a écouté ? Toi ? S'étonne t-il, semblant oublier l'étrangeté de la situation.  
\- Il n'a pas eu le choix.  
\- Tu veux dire que tu ne lui as pas donné le choix. »

Elle hausse les épaules et sautille d'un pied sur l'autre, impatiente, pendant que je la scrute de haut en bas. Je dois l'avouer, elle a beau ne rien avoir d'extraordinaire, elle n'est pas non plus vilaine. Ses yeux sauvent certainement un physique qu'on pourrait qualifier de tragiquement insignifiant, mais elle parvient à se mouvoir de telle façon qu'un charme incontestable se dégage de son ridicule petit corps.

« Est-ce qu'elle va rentrer ? Je finis par demander à James.  
\- Est-ce qu'elle va sortir ? Renchérit Lily. »

James se tourne vers moi, déglutit, puis s'écarte pour laisser passer sa jeune conquête qui lui lance le regard que dois sûrement lancer la mante religieuse à son partenaire avant de le dévorer en plein acte sexuel.

Elle ne rentre pas, mais elle ne part pas non plus. Elle reste dans l'encadrement de la porte, à fixer James en attendant qu'il agisse comme elle espère qu'il le fasse. Elle attend qu'il fasse un pas vers elle plutôt que vers moi, et c'est ce qu'il finit par faire.

« Je dois aller discuter avec Peter, me lance-t-il. »

Je retiens un soupir mais je ne lutte pas cette fois-ci. Je ne veux pas que la situation dégénère et tourne encore plus à mon désavantage. Je ne peux être désagréable avec Lily que quand il n'est pas dans le coin, alors je quitte son appartement en prenant soin de lui déposer un long baiser sur la joue.


	59. Le vide (James)

« Tu ne me demandes rien ? »

Ma voix trouble le silence pesant de la cage d'escalier, et ses pas, comme une réponse, se font de plus en plus lourds sur les marches.

« Lily... Est-ce qu'on peut discuter ?  
\- Peter nous attend, me répond-elle sur un ton neutre. »

Elle ne semble pas particulièrement en colère, mais je sais qu'elle l'est. Les efforts qu'elle déploie à essayer de le cacher sont vains. Je regrette de l'avoir mise dans cette situation, mais en même temps, je suis étonné qu'elle ne soit pas surprise de s'y être trouvée.

« Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas simplement ce que tu penses ? Je l'interroge quand nous sortons du bâtiment.  
\- Parce que je ne pense rien, répond-elle en haussant les épaules.  
\- Bien sûr que si. Tu es froide.  
\- J'essaie d'être compréhensive, m'explique t-elle avec tact.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois compréhensive. »

Elle s'arrête, referme ses mains sur mes bras, et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai confiance en toi. Parfois j'ai de la peine, j'ai mal et je suis furieuse, mais par dessus tout ça, j'ai confiance en toi, alors non, je ne te demandes rien. »

Son honnêteté me déstabilise, mais mon inconfort laisse vite place à une culpabilité fulgurante qui me glace le sang. Je suis vraiment un salaud. Elle ne mérite pas tout ça. J'ai l'impression de me moquer d'elle alors que je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention. Il faut que je lui explique ce qu'il se passe avec Claire.

« Allons-y, Peter nous attend. »

Elle me jette un sourire qui coupe court à toutes mes tergiversions et je n'ai même pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot que nous avons déjà transplané. Arrivés sur le seuil de l'appartement de Peter, je prends les choses en main et frappe à sa porte avant de balancer négligemment mon bras sur les épaules de Lily comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne m'en veut pas trop. Bonne nouvelle, elle ne bronche pas.

Mauvaise nouvelle, Peter ouvre la porte, et je n'avais pas anticipé le choc que cela me ferait de le revoir. Il est amaigri et ses vêtements sont, par conséquents, devenus beaucoup trop larges pour lui, si bien qu'ils flottent sur son corps quand il se déplace pour nous laisser entrer, tremblotant comme la dernière feuille d'un arbre qui a déjà vu toutes ses semblables tomber pendant l'hiver.

Il se ronge nerveusement les ongles et je souris en songeant que sa transformation en rat lui sied parfaitement, puis je lui serre brièvement la main. Ses tremblements ne cessent pas, même quand je relâche la pression et que je m'excuse d'une voix à peine audible pour notre dernière altercation. Je doute même que Lily, à un mètre de nous, m'ait entendu.

« Je.. J'ai du thé... Ou du whisky-pur-feu... J'ai aussi... J'ai aussi du rhum... Et de l'hydromel. Ou peut-être que tu préfères une bière-au-beurre ! S'exclame t-il à toute vitesse en ouvrant successivement plusieurs placards.  
\- Je prendrais juste de l'eau.  
\- De l'eau ? Très bien, de l'eau... J'ai pensé que... J'avais acheté plusieurs bouteilles différentes parce que... Enfin, ce n'est pas important. »

Les phrases semblent se succéder sans qu'il n'ait le temps d'y réfléchir au préalable, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi stressé, et je sais que c'est de ma faute. Je lui fais peur. Je le constate dans chacun de ses gestes, dans sa façon de me tirer une chaise pour que je m'assois comme si j'étais un invité de marque jusqu'à sa manière de jauger mon humeur tout en versant un long filet d'eau qui finit par déborder de mon verre.

Il se répand en excuses et s'empresse d'éponger l'eau avec une rapidité désarmante, comme s'il craignait que je puisse m'emporter si la moindre goutte rentrait en contact avec mes vêtements. Ça me fait tellement de peine que je ne sais même pas comment agir. Peter a toujours été un peu froussard et je le connais si bien que je sais déjà que je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour l'empêcher d'agir de cette manière avec moi. J'ai brisé la confiance qu'il me portait.

« Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'ai du thé, du...  
\- Laisse moi deviner... Du whisky-pur-feu, du rhum, de l'hydromel, et des bières-au-beurre ? Ajoute t-elle en souriant alors qu'il devient cramoisi. Je prendrai un whisky-pur-feu, j'en ai bien besoin, termine t-elle en se laissant tomber sur la chaise en face de la mienne tout en me lançant un bref regard. »

J'ai compris le message mais je ne relève pas. Elle ne voulait pas discuter, on ne va pas discuter. De toutes façons, l'urgence est de régler le problème avec Peter. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, Rémus ne peut plus jongler entre nous. Sirius non plus.

« Ecoute mon vieux... Pour ma mère...  
\- Je suis désolé ! Je suis tellement désolé ! Pitié James ! Pitié ! Me lance t-il tout en posant négligemment un verre devant Lily qui l'observe d'un œil éteint. »

Il a l'air si terrifié que ça me glace le sang. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que mon ami Queudver puisse avoir aussi peur de moi un jour, qu'il puisse me redouter tant que cela, qu'il me supplie même de ne pas lui faire de mal. C'est ce que je lis dans ses yeux, là. Il a peur que je pète de nouveau un plomb et que je lui saute à la gorge. Ça n'arrivera pas.

« J'ai lu la lettre. Elle a voulu que tu le fasses. C'était sa dernière volonté. J'ai compris que je devais la respecter. Ce n'était pas simple, mais... C'est comme ça. C'était soit toi, soit papa, et elle ne voulait pas lui faire ce mal. C'est ce qu'elle disait dans la lettre... Que le fait que son dernier souvenir d'elle puisse être son regard éteint lorsqu'elle se tenait au bout de sa baguette lui glaçait le sang. Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaitais non plus, je lui explique en faisant rouler mon verre d'eau entre mes mains. »

Il reste silencieux, toujours debout et hésitant à s'asseoir, sur ses gardes. J'ingurgite le contenu de mon verre en même temps que Lily dont les joues rosissent probablement à cause du liquide fortement alcoolisé qui irradie sa gorge. Si elle m'avait demandé de la tuer, jamais je n'aurais pu le faire. C'est comme cela que j'ai réalisé que Peter avait rendu un véritable service à mon père.

« Tout devrait redevenir comme avant. Maman n'aurait pas voulu mettre un terme à plus de dix ans d'amitié.  
\- M... M... Mais ton père...  
\- Papa fait ses propres choix. Ce qui importe, là, ce sont les maraudeurs. »

Il reste de marbre pendant un long moment, puis il s'assoit, toujours en tremblant, et acquiesce vigoureusement. Lily l'observe en souriant et lui donne une petite tape amicale dans le dos qui le fait sursauter.

« Oh, du calme, j'ai déjà mangé ce midi, le rassure-t-elle. »

Il émet un petit couinement qui se veut être un rire et je souris à mon tour en songeant que rien ne sera plus jamais pareil entre nous. Il ne me fera plus confiance. Me considérera-t-il comme il a toujours considéré Lily ? Comme quelqu'un sans conscience ? Comme quelqu'un qu'il associe au mal ? Le simple fait d'y penser me donne la nausée. J'ai gâché notre amitié.

« On va te laisser, je lui annonce après quelques minutes. »

Je joins le geste à la parole et Lily me suit. Le soulagement se lit sur le visage de Peter quand il nous ouvre la porte pour nous renvoyer chez nous, et quand je lui lance un « Salut Queudver » sur un ton léger, ses yeux s'ouvrent grand et pétillent comme lorsque je lui ai montré ma cape d'invisibilité pour la première fois. Là, je sais que la prochaine pleine lune se fera au grand complet.

Lily et moi rentrons tous les deux à mon appartement malgré ses protestations et tous les parchemins que j'ai passé tant de temps à essayer de lui dissimiler sont encore étalés sur le sol, mais je n'ai même plus envie de me pencher pour les fourrer dans un tiroir à la va-vite.

« Ce sont les lettres que Claire et moi nous sommes envoyées, je lui explique en la regardant droit dans les yeux, en attente de la moindre réaction de sa part.  
\- J'avais compris.  
\- Tu n'es pas tentée de les lire ? Je l'interroge en haussant les sourcils alors qu'elle semble se refuser à poser les yeux dessus.  
\- Si, mais je sais d'expérience qu'il faut parfois rester dans l'ignorance, me répond-elle simplement. »

J'essaie de la comprendre un instant mais je n'y arrive pas, alors j'envoie d'un simple coup de baguette les parchemins dans un tiroir.

« Je ne suis pas du même avis. Je crois que tu as le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe avec elle, puisqu'elle sait ce qu'il se passe avec toi.  
\- C'est seulement ta conscience qui parle... Tu te reproche quelque chose. Est-ce que je dois te reprocher quelque chose, moi aussi ? Me demande t-elle en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.  
\- Je croyais que tu avais confiance, je lui rappelle sur un ton acerbe.  
\- J'avais confiance jusqu'à ce que tu me dises que j'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe entre elle et toi, riposte t-elle sur le même ton.  
\- Il ne se passe rien ! Il ne s'est rien passé ! Je m'exclame hâtivement pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aille comme elle l'a fait quand nous avons évoqué Dorcas. »

Se disputer avec Lily, c'est accepter d'avoir cette sensation constante d'oppression et d'angoisse, celle de la voir partir, alors c'est aussi devoir être prêt à la retenir.

« Claire est mon défouloir. J'ai besoin d'elle quand tu n'es pas là.  
\- Je suis là, pourtant, me dit-elle, sa voix chevrotante me retournant le cœur.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à parler de tout avec toi, alors que je peux avec elle.  
\- Pourquoi ? »

Oh Merlin. Je commence à croire que jouer la franchise est une très mauvaise idée quand les yeux de Lily s'assombrissent, me laissant entrevoir une nouvelle tempête, mais je comprends à ce moment là pourquoi il m'est impossible de lui confier mes craintes.

« Parce que je refuse que tu puisses penser que j'ai des points faibles... Je lui avoue en détournant le regard. »

Un silence intense nous englobe. J'ai honte. Je n'ai jamais eu honte de cette manière. Pas comme un enfant pris en faute, pas comme une personne qui a fait quelque chose de mal et qui le sait, mais plutôt comme quelqu'un qui se montre pour la première fois sous son vrai visage. Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de pudeur qu'à ce moment précis.

J'appréhende sa réaction. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle me voyait comme quelqu'un d'infaillible, quelqu'un sur qui elle peut compter, quelqu'un de fort et de protecteur car c'est ce que je voulais qu'elle voit. Et si pour une fois, je n'étais pas cet homme là ? Et si pour une fois, j'étais celui qui avait besoin d'aide ? Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

« Claire peut penser ce qu'elle veut de moi, peu m'importe. Je te mentirai si je te disais que je ne suis pas attaché à elle d'une certaine manière un peu tordue que je ne comprends pas véritablement, mais ce n'est pas grand chose, au final. Ces lettres partaient en France et il n'y avait aucune conséquence sur ma vie ici, Claire était loin alors je ne pouvais voir aucun jugement dans ses yeux. Et même si j'en avais vu, ça aurait été moins grave que dans les tiens.  
\- James... Soupire t-elle sans me sortir le regard compatissant que je redoute tant.  
\- Quand tu es partie en France, elle et moi avons reprit notre correspondance là où je l'avais arrêtée. Ça m'a fait du bien de voir qu'elle voulait de moi parce que ton départ m'avait fichu un coup... J'étais heureux de recevoir ses lettres, mais j'ai ralenti la cadence quand tu es rentrée. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait débarquer ici. Pour moi, lui écrire était surtout un moyen de lâcher tout ce que j'avais à l'intérieur quand ma mère est morte.  
\- Elle m'a dit que tu lui avais demandé de revenir.  
\- C'est vrai, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait le faire... Et ce n'était pas dans l'espoir de reconstruire quoi que ce soit. Il fallait juste que je parle à quelqu'un qui n'était pas toi et qui n'était pas Sirius. »

Tous les deux m'ont toujours mis sur un piédestal. Voir dans l'ombre de leurs iris que j'en redescendais pendant que je pleurais comme un bébé le décès de ma mère m'aurait été insupportable, mais expliquer à Lily que c'est pour cette raison que je les ai tenu à distance est compliqué.

« Je croyais avoir tout entendu... Murmure t-elle.  
\- Il ne s'est rien passé avec elle. Il y a juste eu des mots.  
\- Lesquels ?  
\- Aucun m'engageant à quoi que ce soit.  
\- Bon sang, James... Soupire t-elle. »

Je ferme les yeux un instant, réfléchissant à tout cela, à cette relation que j'entretiens avec Claire et à celle que j'ai avec Lily. Il n'y a rien de comparable entre les deux, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les confronter dans mon esprit et la jeune femme rousse sort toujours vainqueur du duel.

« Elle représente une stabilité que je n'ai jamais eu avec toi.  
\- Bien sûr que si ! S'exclame t-elle en agitant son alliance devant moi, piquée au vif.  
\- Non. Toi, tu as vécu ça, mais pas moi. Je ne te connais pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas sûr de trouver une lettre de toi quand je rentre chez moi après les cours à Poudlard, et je ne suis pas non plus certain de te voir quand je finis ma semaine. Et même si c'est le cas, il y a toujours un moment où je redoute que tu m'annonces que tu t'en vas. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand, sa bouche se tord en une grimace de douleur, ses yeux s'embuent de larmes, je m'en veux d'avoir prononcé ces mots.

« C'est injuste ! Lance t-elle la voix brisée. »

Je déglutis et je hausse les épaules. Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour me mettre toujours dans une situation aussi délicate avec elle, je ne sais pas pourquoi on ruine toujours tout au moment où on se rend compte qu'on est fait pour être ensemble, mais on le fait, et ça me tue.

« Je t'ai perdu, James. Tu es mort devant mes yeux ! Devant. Mes. Yeux, répète t-elle secouée de sanglots.  
\- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça...  
\- Non, tu n'aurais pas dû, confirme t-elle. »

Elle passe devant moi, son cœur tombe à mes pieds, mais pour une fois, j'ai la présence d'esprit de le rattraper et mes doigts se ferment sur son poignet.

« Je ne te laisserai plus partir, je déclare d'une voix ferme.  
\- Décide toi.  
\- J'ai dit que je n'avais pas vécu tout cela, j'ajoute en désignant l'alliance, et c'est vrai. C'est nul, mais c'est vrai. Tu es la seule de nous deux à savoir ce que ça fait d'être lié à ce point là, et j'ai envie de savoir, moi aussi, un de ces quatre.  
\- Avec Claire ou avec moi ? M'interroge t-elle.  
\- Avec toi.  
\- Comment peux-tu être aussi catégorique ? Nous n'avons même pas abordé les questions qui fâchent.  
\- C'est à dire ? »

D'un simple regard, elle me signifie de lâcher sa main et elle se dirige vers mon canapé. Nous nous y asseyons tous les deux, la tension ne retombe pas, je ne sais plus trop où nous en sommes. Un pas en avant, trois pas en arrière. C'est la relation la plus compliquée que j'aie jamais eue, et je suis pourtant incapable de m'en passer.

« Tu m'as parlé du Fidelitas l'autre jour. La manière de gérer les choses te semblait évidente. On habiterait ensemble, et Sirius garderait le secret, mais comment fait-on si ce n'est pas ce que je veux ?  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? Je la questionne avec un intérêt croissant.  
\- Non. Enfin... Si. C'est une bonne idée, James, mais... Enfin... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu t'es projeté dans le futur si facilement !  
\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? »

Elle balaye la pièce du regard comme si un lutin pouvait subitement émerger de deux rangées de livres et lui venir en aide, puis elle reprend sa respiration.

« Tu as créé une image de nous dans le futur.  
\- Oui, je lui avoue très franchement.  
\- Décris la moi.  
\- C'est simple... Toi et moi sous le même toit, Shakespeare sur le canapé, deux gamins en train de se chamailler pour un balai et...  
\- Voilà. On y est, James, me coupe t-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne avec douceur.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Les enfants... Me répond-elle la mine basse. »

Je l'observe avec curiosité, comprenant sans vraiment le vouloir. Son regard désolé me coupe la respiration. Pourtant, mon cœur s'affole. Je veux des enfants. Ça ne m'a jamais paru aussi clair que depuis que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, et maintenant, je vois mon rêve s'effriter devant ses yeux attristés.

« Tu l'as dit... Tu n'as pas vécu ça. Moi si. J'ai tenu Harry dans mes bras, j'ai senti son cœur battre, je l'ai aimé, et puis j'ai vu quelqu'un lui jeter ce sort, ce même sort qu'à toi. Je sais que nous n'en sommes pas là, mais je te connais et je n'ai aucune envie de te faire croire que je suis prête à t'offrir cette vie alors que ce n'est pas le cas.  
\- Mais tu...  
\- Je ne veux pas, tranche t-elle, catégorique. »

En fait, je sens qu'elle voudrait me donner plus d'explication quand une larme roule sur sa joue et qu'elle s'empresse de l'essuyer, mais elle n'y arrive pas. Je pourrais prétendre connaître cette sensation, mais je n'ai pas de boule qui me bloque la gorge. J'ai juste un trou dans le cœur. Un vide qu'elle ne voudra jamais combler.


	60. Away it goes (Lily)

« Potter, tu passeras le premier ! Ensuite ce sera au tour de Denver, puis Mahoney, et enfin Evans ! Annonce Kieran Royston. »

Perché sur le banc du stade de Quidditch des Faucons de Falmouth, le capitaine fait signe à ses coéquipiers d'ouvrir la malle contenant les différentes balles nécessaires pour jouer un match de Quidditch. Il toise James un instant, puis il défait les lanières protégeant le souafle d'un coup de baguette, faisant bondir la balle rouge en l'air.

Aussitôt, James se propulse vers le haut. J'aperçois le gardien de l'équipe 2 seulement quand il arrête le souafle de justesse, empêchant James de marquer son premier but. Je constate avec soulagement qu'il n'est pas déstabilisé le moins du monde lorsqu'il rattrape la balle pour attaquer de nouveau les buts.

Ses mouvements sont amples et gracieux, et Denver, Mahoney et moi même savons tous que même si James ratait chacun de ses tirs, il serait pris dans l'équipe, rien que parce que le simple fait de le voir évoluer sur un balai est un vrai spectacle. Je ne suis probablement pas tout à fait impartiale, mais je suis convaincue que les autres pensent la même chose que moi à leur air dépité.

En plus, l'amitié de Kieran et de James remonte à plusieurs années. Même si le capitaine ne recrute pas les joueurs, il a son mot à dire, et il est évident que s'il a un choix à faire, ce sera James. Ils ont déjà joué ensemble et formaient un duo inarrêtable. James faisait le show, Kieran, plus discret, avait une vision du jeu absolument hallucinante.

« Ce mec est vraiment incroyable, me murmure Denver les yeux rivés sur James. »

J'acquiesce silencieusement bien que les derniers événements en date me poussent à penser le contraire. Nous ne savons plus où nous en sommes tous les deux. Je sais qu'il pense à Claire et je ne peux pas l'empêcher de le faire après ce que je lui ai avoué l'autre jour. Il veut une vie que je ne suis pas prête à lui offrir. Avoir des enfants alors que mon bébé est mort est au dessus de mes forces. J'aurais l'impression de le remplacer, et il est irremplaçable.

« Denver ! C'est à toi ! Crie Royston. »

James se pose à côté de moi pendant que Denver s'envole, mais je ne regarde plus en l'air. Mes yeux sont vissés sur mon maraudeur à qui Kieran lance un sourire confiant tout en levant son pouce en l'air. Il y a trois places disponibles, et les sélections ont lieues jusqu'à 22h. Je doute d'avoir ma chance, d'autant que je n'ai pas joué au Quidditch depuis un moment, mais j'essaie de rester confiante.

« Tu étais exceptionnel ! »

Je me retourne brusquement pour faire face à Sirius, trottinant vers nous avant d'étreindre son meilleur ami.

« Je sais, lui répond James avec un sourire satisfait.  
\- Et toi, tu es déjà passée ? Me demande t-il. »

Je secoue la tête en avalant difficilement ma salive, sautant d'un pied sur l'autre pour m'échauffer et essayer d'évacuer toute ma nervosité. J'ai si peur que je me demande si je ne vais pas vomir au pied de Royston avant même de décoller.

« Stressée ?  
\- J'ai fait ce cauchemar la nuit dernière... Je m'élançais sur mon balai et tous mes vêtements s'envolaient devant tout le monde... Devant les recruteurs... C'était horrible...  
\- Eh bien... Croisons les doigts pour que le cauchemar devienne réalité, reprend Sirius avec un sourire malin.  
\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je proteste en lui donnant un léger coup de poing.  
\- On est au moins d'accord là dessus, commente distraitement James en observant Denver voler. »

Sirius ricane entre nous, bien au courant du différent qui nous oppose et faisant de son mieux pour que nous trouvions un terrain d'entente, une manière de supporter nos divergences d'opinion.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais après ?  
\- Je vais juste rentrer chez moi et dormir.  
\- Oh non, c'est trop triste, Evans. On va aux Trois Balais, nous. Tu devrais venir.  
\- C'est gentil Sirius, mais je ne vais pas...  
\- Mahoney ! A ton tour ! Lance Kieran pendant que Denver descend.  
\- Il y aura Dorcas. Ça fait longtemps que tu ne l'as pas vue, non ? Reprend Sirius.  
\- Une semaine ou deux... Mais je croyais que vous n'étiez pas...  
\- On est amis, me coupe t-il. »

James lâche échapper un rire qu'il maquille en toux lorsque mon regard curieux se pose sur lui. Sirius soupire bruyamment et lève les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre.

« On a juste couché ensemble une fois. Ça ne compte pas.  
\- Et vous en êtes venus à la conclusion que vous étiez amis ? Merlin, ça n'a pas dû être terrible... Je commente en m'efforçant de ne pas pouffer, chose que James ne se fatigue pas à faire.  
\- Elle a applaudi à la fin, pourtant, plaisante t-il.  
\- C'était parce qu'elle était contente que ce soit terminé, je lui lance en souriant.  
\- Oh crois-moi, elles n'en ont jamais assez. »

J'éclate de rire en m'appuyant sur son épaule pendant qu'il me retient, et bientôt, sans que je n'aie vu le temps passer, mon tour arrive. C'est ça, le pouvoir de Sirius. Me faire rire pour que j'oublie à quel point je suis dans la merde, mais maintenant que Kieran a prononcé mon nom, je m'en souviens plus que jamais.

Je jette un regard en biais à Sirius tout en déglutissant, et il me flanque une petite tape dans le dos pour m'encourager en m'assurant qu'il va me regarder et qu'il espère que mes vêtements s'envoleront, tout cela sous les yeux vides de James.

Je donne un coup de pied sur le sol et me retrouve bientôt projetée en l'air, retrouvant la sensation du vent sur ma peau, de la vitesse grisante de mon balai, et l'adrénaline du jeu. Ne pas savoir si je vais réussir mon coup, être pourtant subitement sûre de moi, sentir le souafle dans le creux de ma main, et le voir rentrer directement dans le but sans que je n'aie l'impression d'avoir fourni le moindre effort pour cela.

Je rate quelques autres tirs, mais ça n'a plus d'importance. Pas pour moi, en tout cas, car je me sens bien. Je me sens ivre. Je suis perdue dans les nuages, et je ne peux résister à l'envie de me faire une petite frayeur. Voler très haut, et retomber très bas. Réessayer la feinte de Wronski comme j'aime la faire, en prenant un risque démesuré, en sentant presque l'herbe sur mes membres lorsque je retrouve une trajectoire horizontale, et enfin remonter lentement avec délectation en sentant mon cœur battre encore à toute allure comme s'il ne se remettait pas de mes pirouettes.

« Redescends, folle dingue ! S'exclame Royston en bas. »

Je m'exécute sans le faire répéter, l'angoisse revenant m'habiter comme si elle n'avait jamais disparue lorsque mes pieds retrouvent le sol.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ta tête, pour faire une telle figure ? Me sermonne t-il quand j'arrive à sa hauteur.  
\- Je... Je m'amusais, c'est tout, je lui réponds, incertaine.  
\- Elle s'amusait ! Elle s'amusait ! Evans, tu as vraiment un grain. Tu as de la chance que j'aime ça !  
\- Bêcheuse ! Me souffle discrètement Sirius.  
\- Bon, les essais sont terminés pour ce groupe-ci. Vous pouvez y aller, nous vous recontacterons par hibou ! »

Nous acquiesçons tous et quittons le terrain en direction de la sortie du stade. Sirius et James se moquent de moi et de la manière dont j'ai volé un peu plus tôt. Ils me trouvent un nouveau surnom : « La diva du Quidditch. »

« Non mais franchement Lily... Si tu leur avait hurlé « prenez moi, prenez moi, je suis trop forte, regardez comme je vole bien », le message n'aurait pas été plus clair, me taquine Sirius.  
\- Mais... Je ne cherchais pas du tout à me la jouer !  
\- Tu l'as pourtant très bien fait.  
\- Ce n'est pas juste ! Ce n'est pas mon genre, je ne suis pas comme ça. Et en plus, j'ai raté plusieurs tirs, alors je ne vais certainement pas être prise.  
\- Ils seraient fous de ne pas te prendre. Tu étais parfaite, tranche James, me faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.  
\- Un beau couple de frimeurs... Commente Sirius à voix basse. »

James le pousse brutalement, le faisant éclater de rire, pendant que je les observe le cœur lourd. Est-ce que Sirius a raison ? Sommes-nous encore un couple ? L'avons nous été ? Je me demande ce que James pense de tout cela.

« Tu es parfait, Cornedrue, c'est tout ce que je dis.  
\- Plus ou moins qu'hier ? L'interroge James en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel.  
\- Bien plus. Ce n'est même pas comparable. Je suis aveuglé par ta perfection.  
\- Est-ce que vous voulez bien vous taire, deux minutes ? J'interviens, dépitée.  
\- Oh non, la voix de James est si belle... »

Je soupire et je me contente d'un simple signe de la main pour tout « au revoir ». Je n'ai pas la force de passer la soirée assise à une table avec eux, à faire semblant d'aller bien alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Ce que j'ai omis de dire à Sirius, c'est que je ne peux pas venir aux Trois Balais avec eux parce que je vais être occupée à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

La présence de James est trop forte partout où je vais et quoi que je fasse. Nous nous voyons partout... Aux réunions de l'Ordre, chez Sirius, peut-être au Quidditch d'ici quelques semaines... C'est à la fois trop et pas assez. Pas assez parce que je donnerais tout pour passer chaque seconde de ma vie avec lui, trop parce que nous ne voulons pas construire les mêmes choses.

Nous savons lui et moi que nous devrions tout arrêter. C'est évident. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes objectifs, nos chemins ne se rejoignent pas, ils restent tristement parallèles, comme si nous étions condamnés à nous voir à travers une vitre sans jamais pouvoir nous toucher.

C'est dur... Ca l'est d'autant plus que j'ai mis des mois et des mois à me persuader que ce que nous avions tous les deux était bien, que c'était une bonne chose et que je ne devais pas nager à contre-courant et empêcher tout cela de se produire juste à cause de ma peur constante que tout tourne au cauchemar.

Et lui... Il a tout fait pour que nous puissions être ensemble. Il a fait des recherches sur le Fidelitas, il a essayé de me faire confiance autant qu'il le pouvait, tout était parfait. Tout était presque parfait. C'est dommage que l'amour ne suffise pas. C'est tellement dommage...

Je pleure déjà depuis des heures et des heures dans mon lit, serrant ma couette contre moi et me demandant si ce sont vraiment mes larmes qui l'ont imbibées à ce point quand un bruit violent me sort de ma torpeur. J'avance jusqu'à ma porte d'entrée, molle, faible, pas plus en forme que si j'avais attrapé une grosse grippe, et je reconnais immédiatement le hibou qui est devant ma porte comme étant celui de James.

Je retire mécaniquement le parchemin de sa patte, sanglotant toujours et détestant cette fichue faiblesse pathétique dont je ne semble pas pouvoir me débarrasser, et je déplie la lettre qui s'y trouve, de grosses larmes s'écrasant sur l'encre.

« _Lily,_

 _J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as avoué l'autre jour, et je ne peux pas. J'aurais voulu te dire que ce n'était pas grave, que je pouvais attendre, mais je doute que c'est ce que tu veilles entendre... Le temps n'est pas un paramètre à prendre en compte, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux plus d'enfant. Rien de ce que je pourrais te dire ne te fera changer d'avis, et le pire, c'est que je le comprends. Tu as trop souffert, et je pensais être capable de faire pencher la balance, je pensais qu'on pourrait se rendre heureux tous les deux, et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé jusque là, mais comme tout le monde, nous avons nos limites... Et nous les avons atteintes.  
J'aurais tellement aimé te dire que je pourrais vivre sans ça, sans construire une famille avec toi, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas te mentir, Lily. Nous avons dépassé cela, je crois. Tu es la seule femme avec qui j'aie pu dépasser cela, d'ailleurs. Tu es la seule femme avec qui j'aie pu tout dépasser. Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît. Peu importe ce que cette lettre signifie pour nous deux, ne pars pas. Nous n'avons pas besoin de rendre les choses plus compliquées qu'elles le sont. Restons amis. Je sais que nous ne sommes jamais vraiment parvenus à l'être, mais il y a d'autres obstacles bien plus conséquents que nous avons réussi à franchir, alors peut-être que nous sommes capables de réussir cette dernière chose, Lily.  
Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'écris ça. Cet après-midi, en te regardant voler, je ne cessais de me répéter à quel point j'étais chanceux de t'avoir. Je voudrais juste que tu saches que j'en serais toujours pleinement conscient, et que c'est pour cette raison que je ne pouvais pas te dire toutes ces choses en face. J'aurais été incapable de te dire de me laisser, et je sais que tu n'aurais pas eu plus de volonté que moi. Mais finalement... Je crois que nous devons juste nous convaincre que nous n'avons pas le choix.  
Nous savons tous les deux que c'est plus sage comme ça. Je ne peux pas rester avec toi et te faire payer chaque jour le fait que tu ne veuilles pas d'enfant... Ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux me rappeler de notre relation. Je veux me souvenir d'une personne spéciale qui m'a aimé d'une manière unique et qui m'a rendu meilleur. Merci pour tout. Je t'aime._

 _James._ »

Je m'effondre contre le mur de l'entrée, la lettre serrée entre les mains, le cœur broyé. Le fait de savoir que celui de James est probablement dans le même état ne me console pas. Ma mère me disait toujours qu'il suffit de s'aimer, mais c'est faux. Elle avait tort. Il y a plein d'autres paramètres qui rentrent en jeu, et on ne les considère jamais assez.

Je me sens tellement stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt... Je savais que James voulait des enfants, j'ai toujours su qu'il souhaitait construire une famille, je nous aurais peut-être épargné quelques douleurs en mettant les points sur les i dès le départ, mais je crois que je n'avais jamais pensé que cela pourrait se reproduire. Je n'avais jamais envisagé que je pourrais avoir un autre enfant.

Lentement, je me lève et j'attrape un parchemin et une plume que je trempe dans l'encre en tremblant, incertaine. Trois lettres apparaissent sur le morceau de papier que je confie à mon hibou, et avant que je n'aie eu le temps de me sentir honteuse, un « pop » sonore me fait sursauter et Sirius pénètre dans le Refuge comme une bombe, ma lettre dans les mains.

« Tu m'as envoyé un SOS ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Li... »

Il s'interrompt en me voyant assise contre le mur, recroquevillée, et je regrette déjà de l'avoir contacté. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça. Je me sens stupide, je suis mortifiée. Un appel à l'aide juste pour une rupture... Quelle sorte de caricature de pauvre fille au cœur brisé suis-je ?

Sirius pourrait bien se moquer de moi que ça ne m'étonnerait même pas. Peut-être qu'il devrait me mettre un bon coup de pied au derrière. Pourtant, à la place, il se contente de s'accroupir devant moi et de poser ses mains sur mes genoux, observant avec curiosité la lettre que je tiens entre mes doigts.

Je suis étonnée de constater que James ne lui en a pas touché un mot. Ils étaient pourtant ensemble, ce soir. J'aurais pensé qu'il se confierait à Sirius là dessus. Peut-être que ça ne s'est pas passé de cette manière là.

« Tu n'étais pas avec James ? Je lui demande en sanglotant.  
\- Il est parti juste après toi. Il a dit qu'il n'avait pas la tête à sortir. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Tiens, regarde, je lui réponds avec douleur en la lui tendant. »

Il me fixe un long moment, perplexe et grave, prend la lettre et me serre contre lui avant de la lire, me laissant largement le temps de me haïr de venir pleurnicher sur son épaule. La sienne. Lui. Son meilleur ami. Quoi qu'il se passe, c'est toujours vers Sirius que je retrouve mon chemin. Constamment. Parce qu'il est ce qui me rapproche le plus de James.

« C'est... Une lettre de rupture ou une lettre d'amour ? M'interroge t-il en haussant les sourcils après avoir retourné la lettre dans tous les sens comme s'il allait découvrir quelque chose de plus que tout ce qu'il a lu.  
\- Un peu des deux, j'imagine, je réponds en laissant échapper un léger rire malgré tout.  
\- C'est la première fois que je vois ça. On doit le lui accorder, il est quand même exceptionnel dans le meilleur comme dans le pire. »

J'acquiesce en pouffant, essuyant une larme au coin de mes yeux au passage avant de me moucher bruyamment dans un mouchoir que Sirius me tend. Nous restons silencieux pendant un long moment, et j'apprécie cela. Je sais qu'il meurt d'envie d'essayer de me faire rire un peu plus, mais il ne le fait pas, et c'est comme cela que je réalise qu'il me respecte plus que comme un simple ami. Il est ma famille.

Sirius n'est pas à l'aise avec le malheur. Le sien comme celui des autres. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'essayer de le briser à grands coups d'éclats de rire. C'est comme cela qu'il fonctionne, et c'est comme cela qu'on l'aime, mais là... Je l'aime aussi avec cette compassion qu'il me montre.

« Tu sais... C'est fou, parce qu'avant même qu'il m'envoie cette lettre, je savais que c'était terminé.  
\- Vous allez discuter et régler ça Lily, ce n'est pas...  
\- Définitif ? Si, justement. Tu as lu la lettre. Tu sais que ce n'est pas un problème de sentiment. Nous ne voulons pas les mêmes choses. »

Il fronce les sourcils, une expression d'incompréhension passe sur son visage avant de laisser place à de l'anxiété. Je ne devine pas ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« Tu vas t'en aller encore ?  
\- Et te laisser ? Plus jamais, je lui réponds en souriant à travers mes larmes. »

Il soupire de soulagement et m'enlace de nouveau. Son étreinte est un peu trop abrupte, un peu trop étroite, et j'étouffe quasiment, mais elle est tout ce dont j'ai besoin à cet instant précis.


	61. En danger (Peter)

« Encore la tête dans un bouquin ? Est-ce que tu n'as pas déjà lu toute ma bibliothèque ? Demande Sirius à Lily, assise en tailleur sur le canapé.  
\- Non, il doit en rester un ou deux que je n'ai pas encore touché... Enfin... Sans compter les magazines qui traînent sous ton lit, bien sûr, lui répond-elle sans lever les yeux de sa page, un sourire en coin figé sur le visage.  
\- Oh, n'essaies pas d'ouvrir ceux là, les pages sont collées, répond-il naturellement. »

Cette fois, la jeune femme émerge de son livre, la bouche grande ouverte, choquée, et partiellement répugnée pendant que je ricane. Depuis sa rupture avec James, Lily passe de plus en plus de temps avec Sirius. Je m'étais dit que ça causerait sûrement du remue ménage au sein du clan, et je m'en étais un peu réjouis, je dois l'avouer, mais en fait, James est parfaitement d'accord avec tout cela.

« J'y ai jeté un maléfice de glu pour éviter que ma nièce ne tombe dessus. A quoi pensais-tu, exactement ? Ajoute t-il en lui jetant un regard faussement interrogateur.  
\- Je n'en sais rien. A quoi étais-je supposée penser, Peter ? Me demande t-elle en se tournant vers moi.  
\- Heu...  
\- Ah ! Se tourner vers Queudver pour ce genre de questions... ! Très bon instinct, Evans ! »

Je soupire et secoue la tête pendant qu'il se vautre à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Ils se mettent à glousser et bientôt, le calme revient dans la pièce. Mon thé est brûlant à l'intérieur de la tasse que je ne peux même pas tenir entre mes mains, et pendant un bref instant, je m'imagine en train de l'ensorceler pour qu'il se déverse sur le crâne de mon meilleur ami.

« Qui va à la réunion ce soir ?  
\- Moi, me répondent-ils en choeur.  
\- James ne sera pas là ? Je reprends, étonné.  
\- Bien sûr que si ! Il est toujours là, me répond Sirius.  
\- Oh... J'avais imaginé qu'avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lily... Enfin... Je...  
\- Ça fait quatre mois, Peter, me souffle t-elle d'un air las.  
\- Oui mais comme vous n'y étiez jamais en même temps, je pensais que...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu pensais ? Je joue dans la même équipe de Quidditch que lui. Je le vois presque tous les jours, me dit-elle sur un ton cinglant comme pour me prouver quelque chose.  
\- Oui, bien sûr... Désolé. C'était stupide comme réflexion. »

En fait, je ne pense aucun mot que je viens de prononcer. Lily et James s'évitent autant qu'ils le peuvent, et le problème flagrant, c'est qu'ils ne le peuvent pas. Ils sont confrontés l'un à l'autre tous les jours. L'année scolaire à Poudlard s'est terminée et James a laché son poste de professeur pour reprendre le Quidditch. Lily, elle, a également reçu une lettre de la part du recruteur des Faucons pour lui dire qu'elle était acceptée dans l'équipe.

D'après ce que je sais, elle et James en ont brièvement discuté ensemble. Ils se sont dits qu'ils pouvaient très bien jouer dans la même équipe sans que cela ne soit un problème, et c'est ce qu'ils ont fait. Sur le terrain, leur complicité est étonnante. Quiconque aime un minimum le Quidditch pourrait s'apercevoir qu'ils forment un duo époustouflant. Ils attirent l'attention sur eux. Les mouvements de Lily sont coordonnés à la perfection avec ceux de James et inversement. C'est comme une danse.

Hors du terrain, il ne reste plus grand chose du duo. Quelques sourires timides, une tape amicale à la fin du match, et un bref « salut » qui se transformera rarement en réelle discussion. James aurait aimé resté ami avec elle, mais il dit qu'ils n'ont pas réussi, alors on évite de traîner tous les cinq ensemble, même si entre nous, on l'appelle « le cinquième ». Le cinquième doigt de la main, celui qu'il nous manquait. Parfois, Lily voit Rémus. De temps en temps, je traîne avec elle, mais la majeure partie du temps, elle est avec Sirius.

James dit que c'est une bonne chose... Que plus Sirius passe de temps avec Lily, moins il en passe avec Dorcas, et que plus Lily passe de temps avec Sirius, moins elle risque de s'empoisonner en se faisant à manger toute seule. Personne n'y croyait, mais peut-être qu'il l'a fait. Peut-être qu'il a tourné la page, finalement.

Je l'espère, parce que Lily Evans est l'une des têtes à abattre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle est l'une de nos priorités. Elle est la cause de la capture et de la mort de nombre des disciples du seigneur des ténèbres, et elle est un énorme atout pour le clan. Victorius et elle ont tous les deux leur tête mises à prix, mais ils ne le savent pas.

En plus, j'ai peur qu'elle se rende compte que quelque chose ne va pas, chez moi. Elle me regarde toujours d'une façon étrange. Ou alors, c'est juste une impression. De toutes façons, plus rien n'est pareil depuis qu'Héléna est morte. Même si les gars s'efforcent d'agir normalement, je sens toujours une certaine retenue chez eux. Nous ne sommes plus les mêmes.

A chaque fois que Lily sort, elle n'a aucune idée qu'elle risque sa vie. Je n'ai pas encore pu me résoudre à la sacrifier. Je pourrais. J'y ai songé parfois, quand on était ensemble, seulement tous les deux, mais le petit Rogue pense que c'est trop tôt, et pour une raison qui m'est totalement étrangère, le seigneur des ténèbres offre une attention toute particulière à son avis.

« Tu peux m'avoir des places pour le match de samedi, au fait ? Reprend Sirius en se tournant vers Lily.  
\- Je croyais que James t'en avais pris. Tu verras avec lui, mais s'il ne l'a pas fait, tu n'auras qu'à regarder dans mon sac, je dois en avoir trois ou quatre.  
\- Je peux venir, moi aussi ?  
\- Bien sûr Peter. J'ai aussi des pass pour la conférence de presse qui a lieue juste après. Ça risque de ne pas être passionnant, ils vont probablement encore inventer une aventure rocambolesque entre James et moi, mais je suis sûre que tu trouveras cela très drôle, répond-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil apathique vers Sirius.  
\- Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je trouvais ça affligeant ! Ils rodent comme des rapaces autour de vous sans se soucier des dégâts qu'ils peuvent faire en faisant courir la rumeur que vous êtes ensemble, explique t-il.  
\- Il n'empêche que tu as éclaté de rire quand tu es tombé sur l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier, le mois dernier, pointe t-elle avec amertume.  
\- Mais... Lily... C'est injuste... Ils l'ont appelé « James Potter et Lily Evans s'envoient en l'air ». Même Rémus a rit tellement c'était stupide. James aussi, d'ailleurs. Franchement, c'est le pire jeu de mot que j'aie vu de ma vie. Comment voulais-tu que je fasse autrement ? Tu sais, je leur ai envoyé une beuglante pour dire que quitte à faire de l'humour, ils auraient pu trouver quelque chose de plus drôle en rapport avec le manche de James par exemple, mais je n'ai pas eu de réponse.  
\- Par pitié, n'alimente pas leur vivier à connerie, s'il te plaît. »

Penaud, Sirius acquiesce pendant que je me marre derrière ma main pour éviter que Lily ne me remarque. S'il y a bien une chose avec laquelle il ne faut pas rire devant elle en ce moment, c'est bien celle-ci. La presse, et les articles qui sont sortis à leur propos.

« Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir d'essayer de se faire des gallions sur votre dos...  
\- Si, justement, je peux. Et je le fais. Je me débats des heures et des heures sur le terrain avec mes coéquipiers pour réussir à gagner des matchs, nous faisons parfois des performances époustouflantes et pour quoi ? Pour qu'un abruti vienne nous poser des questions sur notre vie privée ! Peste t-elle.  
\- C'est normal. James et toi, vous avez une façon unique de jouer ensemble.  
\- Si seulement ils parlaient de ça... Juste de notre technique, de nos bonnes passes, de nos feintes, et de nos buts... Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'ils font.  
\- Les gens ont envie de vous imaginer ensemble parce que vous êtes formidables tous les deux. La presse donne au public ce qu'il veut. Si ça peut te rassurer, la même chose s'est passée entre Royston et Shelley quand elle est rentrée dans l'équipe, et les journalistes se sont vite lassés. C'est ça, le problème des sports avec des équipes mixtes, on ne peut pas échapper aux rumeurs.  
\- J'imagine que tu dois avoir raison, souffle Lily. »

Sirius lui presse amicalement l'épaule, mais elle saute presque du canapé en prétextant devoir passer chez elle avant la réunion mais nous savons tous les deux très bien ce qu'il en est. Elle veut éviter de parler de James le plus possible. Il y a des jours où tout semble aller bien, et d'autres ou prononcer son nom a l'air d'être une véritable torture pour elle. Aujourd'hui, c'est sûrement un peu des deux.

« C'est bête, qu'ils ne soient plus ensemble, je commente une fois qu'elle est partie.  
\- C'est comme ça.  
\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je croyais que James l'aimait vraiment.  
\- Ça ne fait pas tout. Ils ont des divergences d'opinion trop importantes, me répond-il en haussant les épaules.  
\- Comme Dorcas et toi ?  
\- Non, Queudver. Ça n'a rien à voir, me répond-il le visage sombre. »

Je m'apprête à le relancer mais son regard glacial m'empêche de le faire. Je suis censé récupérer des informations sur Meadowes, mais tout ce que j'ai sur elle est plutôt mince. Elle était à Poudlard avec nous, mais je l'ai moins connue que James ou Sirius. Elle faisait partie du cercle des élèves cool, ceux avec qui tout le monde veut traîner.

Je sais que son père est mort il y a bien longtemps et qu'elle l'a à peine connue. Quant à sa mère, d'après ce que je me rappelle, elle est odieuse. Après la mort de son mari, elle aurait manipulée les gobelins de Gringotts pour faire en sorte que l'héritage de sa fille lui revienne entièrement. A moitié vélane, elle sait y faire. Elle a un don, il paraît, pour se rendre sympathique aux yeux des gens et en tirer tout ce qu'elle peut. C'est une très bonne oratrice.

« Alors ça ne te dérange pas de la voir à chaque réunion ?  
\- On ne peut pas dire que ça m'arrange, mais peu m'importe. De toutes façons, elle ne sera pas là ce soir.  
\- Ah bon ? Je croyais que Dumbledore avait spécifié que ce serait peut-être la réunion la plus importante jusque là.  
\- Exactement. Grâce à Dorcas. Elle sera en mission. Elle a réussi à mettre le grappin sur Amycus Carrow. Enfin... Il a mis le grappin sur elle.  
\- Comment ça ? Je l'interroge en essayant de masquer ma terreur.  
\- Ils se sont croisés à la tête de sanglier il y a quelques temps, et Carrow en pince pour elle depuis Poudlard. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Enfin, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu aies oublié... C'est déjà loin, me répond-il tout en tournant et retournant le bouquin de Lily dans ses mains d'un air perplexe. Enfin bon, il est censé la faire « entrer dans son monde » ce soir, et on sait tous les deux ce que ça veut dire, non ?  
\- Tu crois qu'il va... Tu crois qu'il va l'amener là bas ? L'initier ?  
\- C'est sûr. Ils ont déjà eu plusieurs rendez-vous. Carrow est un gros idiot et Dorcas a un pouvoir de persuasion hors du commun, c'est probablement la seule chose pour laquelle elle peut remercier sa mère.  
\- Alors... On va savoir où ils se cachent tous ? »

Sirius relève lentement la tête vers moi, et un sourire malin se dessine sur son visage pendant qu'il hoche la tête. Je ressens le besoin urgent de m'en aller. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. Si l'Ordre met la main sur les mangemorts et Voldemort, je suis fini. L'un d'entre eux donnera mon nom, c'est sûr, et je ne pourrais pas affronter les regards de mes amis.

« C'est quoi, son livre ? Je demande pour changer de sujet.  
\- Un truc sur le Quidditch, me répond-il en haussant les épaules. Hé, tu veux faire une partie d'échec ? Il nous reste une heure avant la réunion. »

J'acquiesce même si je sais pertinemment que je vais encore perdre parce que je n'ai jamais compris les règles de ce fichu jeu, et j'attends que la partie se termine et que nos discussions se soient diversifiées pour m'excuser l'espace d'une minute et écrire une lettre que j'adresse à Bellatrix, certain que c'est la plus susceptible de pouvoir gérer la situation.

Sirius ne reverra jamais Dorcas en vie. Je le sais à la seconde même où j'envoie cette lettre, et ça ne me dérange pas assez. C'est vrai, je regrette de ne pas être un peu plus sensible, mais je suis obligé de me couvrir. C'est la loi du plus fort. Je ne peux pas risquer d'être repéré.

De plus, le seigneur des ténèbres a des pouvoirs qui vont au delà de ce que tout le monde pense. Il est légilimens. Il aurait regardé dans mon esprit. Il aurait vu que je savais que Dorcas était en mission, et il m'aurait torturé avant de me tuer. De toutes façons, je sais depuis longtemps que je n'ai rien à y gagner à m'opposer à lui. Il me fait bien plus peur que l'Ordre du Phénix.

Si les gens savaient... Si mes amis savaient à quel point il est fort, ils n'auraient plus aucun espoir. Parfois, je suis tenté de leur dire, de leur expliquer qu'il est imbattable, qu'il a expérimenté des sortes de magie dont je n'aurais même pas suspecté l'existence, mais je sais que cela ne les empêchera pas de le combattre encore et toujours. Ils sont comme ça... James, Sirius, et Rémus n'abandonnent jamais les causes pour lesquelles ils se battent.

« Bon, on y va ? Me lance Sirius après notre deuxième partie d'échec. »

J'enfile mon manteau pour toute réponse et nous transplanons au quartier général. James, Rémus et Lily sont là. Il y a aussi Benjy Fenwick, en grande discussion avec Sturgis Podmore, et plusieurs autres membres occupés à discuter avec le professeur Dumbledore que nous saluons d'un bref signe de la main.

Quand ses yeux bleus se posent sur moi, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il sait tout. Il semble lire dans mon esprit, et ça me met terriblement mal à l'aise, pour ne pas dire que ça me rend malade. Je me console juste en me disant que s'il savait, je serais déjà à Azkaban.

C'est vrai quoi. J'ai tué la mère de James. J'ai eu de la chance de m'en sortir à bon compte. Je n'arrive même pas à croire qu'ils ont tous « compris » mon geste. Enfin, tous, sauf Victorius qui ne tolère plus ma présence. A vrai dire, je crois que sans la lettre d'Héléna, James et Sirius m'auraient également banni de leur vie.

« Mes chers amis... Ce soir, nous devrions recevoir de bonnes nouvelles. En attendant, il nous reste encore beaucoup de travail à effectuer. Comment se portent les victimes de la dernière attaque, Maugrey ?  
\- Mal. Plusieurs ont perdu des bras ou des jambes, et le poussos ne résout rien car les maléfices sont forts. Aucun d'entre eux n'est intéressé pour rejoindre l'Ordre, je les ai déjà sondé. Ils ont trop peur.  
\- Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment les blâmer d'avoir peur d'un vieux fou avec une jambe en bois et un œil magique ? Souffle Sirius à James qui dissimule son rire derrière une toux douteuse sous le regard désapprobateur de Lily.  
\- Est-ce que MONSIEUR Black a quelque chose à dire ? Tranche Maugrey en pointant sa canne dans sa direction.  
\- J'ai toujours quelque chose à dire, mais...  
\- Pour en revenir à votre compte rendu, Maugrey, reprend Dumbledore avec un léger sourire.  
\- Oui, j'ai malgré tout deux nouvelles encourageantes. Une jeune femme est venue à ma rencontre, une sœur de l'une des victimes malheureusement décédée, désespérée à l'idée de ne rien pouvoir faire pour aider.  
\- Une jeune femme ? Le cite Sirius, moins intéressé par l'engagement de la personne que par le fait qu'elle puisse être à son goût.  
\- Emmeline Vance. J'imagine que vous la connaissez, elle était à Poudlard avec vous.  
\- Oh, Emmie ! S'exclame Rémus pendant que James et Sirius haussent les épaules. Mais si ! La serdaigle qui était toujours à la bibliothèque ! Continue le lycanthrope avec espoir.  
\- Est-ce qu'il y a des serdaigles qui n'étaient pas toujours à la bibliothèque ? L'interroge James, perplexe.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ne vous souveniez pas d'elle ! Une fois, elle avait ensorcelé Bellatrix pour qu'elle ne puisse plus prononcer de consonnes. Ça a duré quatre jours avant que l'infirmière ne trouve un contre-sort, poursuit-il.  
\- Oooooh ! Elle ! Je m'exclame en même temps que Sirius et James. »

Lily nous jette un regard interrogateur pendant que Rémus ne cesse de hocher vigoureusement la tête. Soudain, un sourire narquois remplace l'expression de surprise sur les visages de James et Sirius, et je sais à cet instant qu'ils n'ont rien oublié d'Emmeline.

« Ta petite-amie ! Lance Sirius à voix basse pendant que la réunion continue.  
\- Ce n'était pas ma petite amie ! Proteste Rémus, cramoisi.  
\- Hé, Fol-oeil ! Quand est-ce qu'elle arrive, la nouvelle ? Reprend James en se levant de sa chaise.  
\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Potter ! Elle a juste dit qu'elle aimerait aider, je ne lui ai même pas parlé de l'Ordre, il faudrait envoyer quelqu'un pour...  
\- Quelle coïncidence, Lupin se portait justement volontaire ! Le coupe James en donnant un coup de coude à Sirius qui, d'un coup de baguette discret, fait bondir Rémus.  
\- Parfait. Merci Lupin ! Lance l'auror sans écouter les protestations du jeune maraudeur. »

James se rassoit à côté de moi, lance un sourire satisfait à Sirius, et la réunion reprend comme si Maugrey n'avait jamais été interrompu.

« Tu nous parlais de deux nouvelles encourageantes, Fol-oeil ! S'exclame Fenwick.  
\- Oui. Justement, venons-y. La seconde concerne Igor Karkaroff. »

A ce nom, plusieurs soupirs de dégoût et jurons fusent dans la pièce, l'ancien étudiant de Durmstrang étant suspecté depuis plusieurs années de faire partie du groupe de partisans de Voldemort. Personne n'a jamais pu le prouver jusque là, le sorcier étant particulièrement secret. Le fait qu'il soit l'un des mages les plus brillants de sa génération n'a pas aidé à largement entraver les recherches de l'Ordre car Karkaroff a de l'argent. Il a des hommes sous ses ordres et sa demeure est particulièrement bien protégée. De plus, il ne se mélange jamais avec ce qu'il appelle « le petit peuple ». La seule personne susceptible d'être reçue chez lui à cette réunion serait Dumbledore, mais étant donné leurs relations peu cordiales, je doute que Karkaroff soit enclin à l'inviter prendre un thé.

« Je pense qu'on est sur le point de le coincer, rajoute Maugrey. Je ne peux pas en dire plus, mais mon équipe et moi travaillons dessus. »

Je hausse les sourcils, dubitatif. Je vois difficilement comment Fol-oeil pourrait coincer quelqu'un d'aussi discret que Karkaroff mais je ne fais aucun commentaire pour ne pas trahir mon appartenance à l'autre camp.

Personnellement, je n'ai jamais vu cet homme dans nos rangs, mais Voldemort a évoqué plusieurs fois une source bénéfique dans un autre pays qui l'aiderait à rallier plusieurs peuples à sa cause. Il a parlé de quelqu'un avec de grands pouvoirs magiques qui sait agir dans l'ombre, et maintenant, il me semble que l'identité de la personne est évidente. C'est lui, c'est Karkaroff.

« Bien, bien... Souffle le professeur Dumbledore. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, j'ai besoin de m'entretenir seul avec Lily Evans et James Potter. »

Lentement, la salle se vide si bien que nous nous retrouvons tous les cinq à échanger des regards interrogateurs. L'insistance du professeur a raison de Sirius, Rémus et moi, et nous quittons également les lieux bien que j'ai énoncé la possibilité d'utiliser des oreilles à rallonge.

« Ça ne sert à rien, Queudver. Cornedrue nous racontera tout une fois qu'il sera sorti, m'a répondu Sirius. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, James nous rejoint chez Rémus, la mine basse. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, nous sommes tous mal à l'aise, et il met beaucoup trop de temps à prendre la parole.

« Ils ont mis à prix la tête de Lily et celle de mon père, nous révèle t-il finalement.  
\- Quoi ?! S'exclame Sirius.  
\- Mais... Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment Dumbledore pourrait-il le savoir, s'ils avaient fait ça ? Je demande, tremblant légèrement.  
\- Il a quelqu'un, là bas, apparemment, répond James mécaniquement. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.  
\- Tu n'as pas laissé Lily rentrer toute seule ? Lui demande Rémus, inquiet.  
\- Bien sûr que non, je l'ai raccompagnée. Je me débrouillerai pour qu'on aille ensemble aux entraînements et...  
\- Lily peut se défendre toute seule, le coupe Sirius en haussant les sourcils.  
\- Je sais, mais ça n'empêche que...  
\- Quoi ? Tu crois qu'elle ne peut pas trouver le terrain de Quidditch sans ton aide ?  
\- Non, je voulais simplement dire que...  
\- Elle est trop fragile pour s'occuper d'elle-même ?  
\- Sirius, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je suis en train d'essayer d'expliquer.  
\- Est-ce que tu n'es pas en train d'essayer d'expliquer que tu es infoutu d'agir autrement que comme un fou furieux quand elle est en danger ? Tente t-il sans la moindre méchanceté dans la voix. »

Il y a une longue pause pendant laquelle James dévisage Sirius, puis finalement, il soupire bruyamment et hoche la tête.

« Tu as raison. Je suis vraiment un troll. C'est juste... C'est... C'est Lily.  
\- C'est Lily qui est capable d'aligner des corps de mangemort sur les trente hectares du jardin de ton père.  
\- Elle ne fait plus ce genre de choses, n'est-ce pas ? Je demande en essayant de masquer ma peur.  
\- Pas officiellement, répond Sirius en haussant les épaules.  
\- Alors qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Reprend James, impuissant, les bras le long du corps.  
\- Prendre soin de ton père, lui répond Rémus.  
\- Il a déjà toute les protections nécessaires autour de lui depuis l'attaque à la maison. Personne ne peut passer au travers.  
\- Alors tout va bien ! S'exclame Sirius en sortant une bouteille de bière-au-beurre. »

Nous trinquons, et au moment même où nous avalons une gorgée du liquide, le patronus majestueux du professeur Dumbledore apparaît au milieu du salon miteux de Rémus. Je connais déjà les mots qu'il va prononcer, mais j'écoute quand même avec attention.

« La mission de ce soir a été un échec. Soyez sur vos gardes, nous pourrions tous être en danger. Dorcas Meadowes nous a quitté. Son corps a été retrouvé devant la cabane hurlante. »

La main de Sirius tremble sur son verre de bière-au-beurre. James et Rémus sont immobiles, et je n'ose moi même pas bouger. Le phoenix disparaît et nous laisse tous les quatre sonnés, moi un peu moins que les autres.


	62. Emmeline Vance (Rémus)

J'avais dix-sept ans et je ne connaissais l'amour qu'au travers de ce que j'avais constaté à la maison en observant mes parents, deux adultes qui ne semblaient avoir pour loisir que de se chamailler. Oh, ils avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, mais ils avaient besoin de se hurler dessus une fois de temps en temps pour s'en souvenir. Je n'ai jamais compris cette manie. Jamais. Mais je savais qu'ils s'aimaient profondément. Je le savais parce que si ça n'avait pas été le cas, ils n'auraient jamais été capable d'élever le monstre que j'étais... Que je suis.

Merlin sait qu'ils m'ont éduqué du mieux qu'ils l'ont pu, en me donnant tout l'amour dont j'avais besoin et ce malgré ma condition. Ils n'ont jamais eu peur de moi, ils ne m'ont jamais montré le moindre dégoût, et c'est au sein de cet amour inconditionnel que je me suis construit.

Emmeline Vance, elle, n'avait pas cette chance là. Même si elle était issue d'une famille bourgeoise et qu'elle avait toujours eu ce qu'elle désirait sans même l'avoir demandé, je ne l'enviais pas. Ses parents n'étaient jamais là, si bien qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps à s'occuper de sa petite sœur toute seule. Elle avait manqué d'amour, et moi j'en avais trop eu.

« Excuse-moi, balbutia t-elle dans les rangées de la bibliothèque alors qu'elle venait d'entamer un geste vers le livre que j'avais saisi.  
\- Pas de problème. Tu en as besoin maintenant ?  
\- C'est... C'est pour le devoir de Sortilèges.  
\- Je ne l'ai pas fait non plus. On pourrait peut-être s'asseoir ensemble, non ? Comme ça on pourrait le regarder tous les deux, je lui proposai en tapotant la couverture du livre. »

Elle acquiesça en me lançant un sourire éblouissant et nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt à discuter de tout et de rien à sa table pendant que nos parchemins restaient obstinément vierges. C'était le cas à chaque fois que nous nous rencontrions, et cela arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment.

« C'est bizarre que tu ne sois pas tombé à Serdaigle, commenta t-elle. Tu es toujours à la bibliothèque.  
\- Il ne suffit pas d'aller à la bibliothèque pour être un Serdaigle, je me moquai gentiment. Il faut aussi être sage, curieux, intelligent...  
\- Tu es intelligent ! Protesta t-elle.  
\- Ce n'est certainement pas ce qui prédomine chez moi.  
\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec nous... Tu n'es pas sage, Rémus Lupin ? M'interrogea t-elle avec un sourire en coin. »

J'eus la brève sensation qu'elle flirtait avec moi l'espace d'un instant, mais Emmeline Vance n'était pas comme ça. C'était une jeune fille timide et réservée. Elle était pourtant très courtisée, mais aucun garçon n'avait jamais semblé trouver grâce à ses yeux.

« Je traîne avec Sirius Black et James Potter, comment peux-tu me poser cette question ? Je renchéris avec le même sourire.  
\- C'est vrai, excuse-moi, terrible erreur de ma part, admit-elle. J'ai entendu dire que Gryffondor avait encore perdu des points la semaine dernière parce que vous vous étiez fait surprendre dans les couloirs au petit matin ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez, la nuit ?  
\- Tu es définitivement trop curieuse, Vance. »

Mal à l'aise, je fis mine de m'intéresser au livre pour écourter la conversation. Ma diversion eut son petit succès puisqu'Emmeline se mit à griffonner quelques mots sur son parchemin tout en parcourant également les pages du bouquin, mon odorat beaucoup trop fin envoyant des effluves de lavande se loger droit dans mon cœur.

Depuis plusieurs mois, je m'étais découvert un intérêt soudain pour elle, pour sa discrétion, sa manière de sourire et son calme olympien. Emmeline était une fille étonnante, saine d'esprit et très intéressante en plus d'être jolie. Elle avait cette faculté à rendre tout le monde heureux autour d'elle parce qu'elle souriait constamment. Jamais je ne l'avais vu s'énerver contre qui que ce soit. Même quand Sirius avait involontairement renversé le contenu de son chaudron sur sa robe de sorcier en troisième année, Emmeline lui avait souri en lui assurant que ce n'était pas grave.

Pour toutes ces raisons, j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle était parfaite. Par contre, j'étais loin de l'être, et c'était ce qui m'empêchait de faire un pas vers elle. Elle ne méritait pas un tel fardeau. Je savais que si j'en parlais à Sirius, James, et Peter, ils me diraient de foncer, mais ils ne comprenaient pas... J'étais incapable de m'imposer à quelqu'un en risquant sa vie par la même occasion.

« Il y a une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard ce week-end, commença t-elle après avoir terminé son parchemin. Est-ce que... Je pensais que... Enfin peut-être que tu as quelque chose de prévu avec les garçons, mais je me disais que...  
\- J'ai quelque chose de prévu avec les garçons, je tranchai un peu plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais souhaité. »

J'avais beau avoir les yeux scotchés sur ma copie, je savais qu'elle avait relevé la tête vers moi et qu'elle me sondait avec incompréhension. Je m'en voulus terriblement quand j'entendis les parchemins se froisser sous ses doigts, signe qu'elle rangeait ses affaires.

« Ecoute Emmie, je...  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, Rémus. Je comprends, dit-elle en arborant un léger sourire qui me donna juste l'impression qu'elle s'excusait d'exister. »

Elle balança son sac sur son épaule et je réalisai que je l'avais blessée quand ses yeux refusèrent de croiser les miens avant qu'elle ne me tourne le dos. C'était pourtant toujours comme cela qu'on terminait nos conversations, en nous lançant un dernier regard entendu.

« Attends, Emmie, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas... J'ai été maladroit.  
\- Non, c'est juste que... Je ne sais pas, je pensais que... Rémus, tu es un garçon intelligent, tu dois bien savoir ce que je pensais, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- J'imagine... Peut-être... Je bafouillai.  
\- Merlin, je croyais que tu m'aimais bien ! S'exclama t-elle plus avec tendresse qu'avec exaspération.  
\- C'est le cas ! Lui assurai-je. Mais...  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime bien Rémus. En fait, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, me coupa t-elle. »

Embarrassée par sa propre confession, elle avait baissé les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur ses propres chaussures et son visage rougissait à vue d'oeil, la traînée écarlate se prolongeant même jusque dans son cou.

Une euphorie époustouflante s'empara de moi jusqu'à ce que je réalise que les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche importaient peu. Nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble, un point c'est tout, et j'avais soudainement la nausée.

« Viens par là, lui dis-je en la tirant vers une allée déserte au fond de la bibliothèque. »

Ses yeux accrochèrent les miens et je su qu'elle voulait que je l'embrasse, qu'elle attendait que je le fasse, qu'elle était persuadée que j'allais le faire. Pourtant, je restai immobile, les mains posés sur ses bras, le long de ses épaules, à chercher les mots.

« Je ne peux pas aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec toi. Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'apprécie pas, au contraire, c'est parce que je t'apprécie trop.  
\- Je ne comprends pas, Rémus, avoua t-elle un peu perdue.  
\- Tu es une chouette fille, Emmie. Vraiment. Si je le pouvais, crois-moi, je passerais tout mon temps avec toi, mais...  
\- C'est ce que mon père me dit quand il part... M'interrompit-elle avec tristesse. »

Je ferme ma bouche d'un coup, le cœur étroitement serré dans ma poitrine. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant. C'est la première fois que je me sens aussi monstrueux, et ce malgré les pleines lunes... C'est la première fois que j'ai autant l'impression que ce que je fais est mal.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça, Em. »

Elle essuie une larme au coin de ses yeux et je peux à peine la regarder. Je n'ai jamais fait pleurer une fille de ma vie, je ne savais pas que c'était si terrible. Et dire que Sirius fait ça tous les jours...

« Je suis malade, lui avouai-je finalement.  
\- Malade ? Répéta t-elle en me dévisageant. »

J'acquiesçai sans vraiment savoir où je mettais les pieds. C'était un tout nouveau territoire pour moi. Jamais je n'avais avoué à qui que ce soit que j'avais un problème. Sirius et James l'avaient découverts par leurs propres moyens et en avaient parlé à Peter. Dumbledore, lui, avait été averti par mes parents.

« Malade comment ? Reprit-elle.  
\- Malade à vie, je lui répondis simplement.  
\- Mais... Mais tu... Attends... Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? M'interrogea t-elle mi figue, mi raisin. »

Je grimaçai et secouai la tête de droite à gauche. Je ne voulais pas lui dire que j'étais un loup-garou, il m'était impossible de prononcer le mot, ou même de risquer voir un semblant de peur sur son visage, alors je décidai de rester élusif.

« Mais... Enfin... Tu as été voir l'infirmière ? »

Je laissai échapper un léger rire malgré la situation. Il y avait tant de candeur chez elle que je ne pus m'en empêcher.

« Elle ne peut rien faire pour moi.  
\- Tu as essayé Sainte-Mangouste ?  
\- C'est incurable, Emmie.  
\- Mais... Et le professeur Dumbledore ? Il doit bien savoir quelque chose là dessus, non ?  
\- Il sait tout, et il ne peut rien faire pour moi, à part aménager mes horaires. »

Les yeux d'Emmeline se perdirent sur les rangées de livres et elle resta silencieuse. Au bout d'un moment, elle se laissa glisser et termina assise par terre. Je la rejoignis sans pour autant la toucher, et nous restâmes muets pendant de longues minutes.

« C'est pour ça que tu as toujours l'air si fatigué... Murmura t-elle.  
\- En partie... Et aussi parce que Sirius s'amuse à me jeter des bombes à eau sur la tête en pleine nuit... »

Ma tentative désespérée de la faire rire fut un échec total. A la place, elle me dévisagea avec ses grands yeux noisettes et prit ma main dans la sienne.

« Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant ? »

Je haussai les épaules pour toute réponse. Je n'avais jamais voulu lui mentir, mais j'espérais simplement qu'elle n'était pas aussi attachée à moi que je l'étais à elle.

« Tu crois que simplement parce que tu es malade, je vais oublier à quel point tu es gentil avec moi ?  
\- Non, bien sûr que non, je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça.  
\- Je me fiche que tu aies la dragoncelle ou l'éclabouille. Je t'aime bien, affirma t-elle, me faisant sourire.  
\- Je t'aime bien aussi, Emmeline. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai vraiment besoin que l'on reste amis. »

Elle me considèra un instant, se rapprocha assez de moi pour que nous soyons épaule contre épaule, et elle acquiesca avec, comme d'habitude, ce sourire magique qui la caractérisait. Je n'avais même pas besoin de lui expliquer que je ne voulais pas lui faire subir ma lycanthropie, elle le comprenait d'elle-même, et elle n'insista pas.

Nous restâmes longtemps l'un contre l'autre, et ses yeux basculèrent doucement vers ma bouche. J'eus la sensation étrange qu'elle venait d'oublier tout ce que je lui avais dit quand sa main se posa sur ma joue et que ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes dans un timide baiser, mon tout premier baiser.

« Est-ce que tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? Je l'interrogeai avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.  
\- Je voulais juste voir comment c'était de t'embrasser, au moins une fois.  
\- Tu ne m'as même pas demandé si j'étais contagieux !  
\- Tu es contagieux ?  
\- Non, je lui répondis en rigolant. »

Elle me sourit encore une fois avant de se lever et de me tendre la main. Je l'attrapai, et nous savions à ce moment là que tout était clair entre nous. Ce baiser n'aurait plus jamais lieu malgré tous les sentiments que nous éprouvions l'un envers l'autre. Elle respectait mon choix, et je m'étais trop amouraché pour revenir dessus.

« Rémus... C'est horriblement triste ! S'exclame Lily alors que nous avançons vers la maison d'Emmeline.  
\- Non. C'est un de mes souvenirs les plus heureux, en fait. »

Je lui ai demandé de venir avec moi parce que je ne veux pas qu'Emmeline puisse penser que je me sers de notre passé pour la convaincre de venir dans l'Ordre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après ? M'interroge Lily.  
\- On est resté amis. Elle s'est mariée avec un moldu, un garçon sympathique qui travaille dans une fermancie.  
\- Une pharmacie, tu veux dire ?  
\- Oui, ce doit être ça.  
\- Tu ne te dis jamais que ça aurait pu être toi ? Tu aurais pu être ce gars qui se réveille à côté d'elle le matin tous les jours de ta vie...  
\- Lily, je ne peux pas être ce gars là, je lui réponds sur un ton las.  
\- Bien sûr que si, tu peux. Tu ne te l'autorises simplement pas. Il y a des tas de filles sur cette terre qui attendent quelqu'un comme toi, un garçon gentil qui les traitent correctement... Crois-moi, ça ne court pas les rues.  
\- Est-ce qu'elles attendent aussi un garçon qui se transforme en monstre sanguinaire une fois par mois ? »

Lily soupire bruyamment et nous continuons notre chemin sans qu'elle ne parvienne à me contrer... Pendant cinq minutes. J'aurais dû m'en douter, Lily Evans trouve toujours quelque chose à dire, même quand la situation semble sans issue.

« Moi, je m'en ficherais. Enfin, je veux dire... Nous sommes amis tous les deux, mais s'il s'était agit de quelqu'un d'autre...  
\- James, par exemple... Je lui souffle en souriant.  
\- Nous sommes séparés, me rappelle t-elle.  
\- Et nous savons tous les deux que ça ne t'empêche pas d'être toujours attachée à lui. Vous dégagez tellement de phéromones quand vous êtes près l'un de l'autre que j'ai envie de m'excuser d'être dans la pièce.  
\- Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter, s'il te plaît, de renifler mes phéromones ?  
\- Je n'y peux rien, figures-toi ! Je rétorque en riant. »

Elle soupire et bientôt, son rire se joint au mien. Nous passons peu de temps ensemble, mais j'apprécie Lily. C'est une fille super, et je regrette vraiment que James et elle n'aient pas su trouver un terrain d'entente. Je n'ai pas toujours pensé que du bien d'elle, mais il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

« Enfin bref, tout ce que je dis, c'est que si James avait eu le même petit problème de fourrure que toi, ça ne m'aurait pas arrêté. Moi aussi, je me transforme une fois par mois. »

Sa dernière précision me fait de nouveau éclater de rire, et j'oublie un peu que nous nous approchons dangereusement de la maison d'Emmeline.

« Je ne rigole pas. Je suis un monstre sanguinaire... Et sanguinolent une fois par mois. Tu me verrais, c'est l'horreur ! Tu n'auras qu'à demander à James.  
\- Est-ce que tu compares sérieusement tes règles à ma lycanthropie ?  
\- Oui. Parce que peu importe le nombre de fois où tu as essayé de dévorer James dans la cabane hurlante, dis-toi que j'ai pensé à le tuer d'avantage de fois quand j'étais dans ma mauvaise période du mois ! Tranche t-elle avec caractère. »

Je glousse de nouveau, ne m'arrêtant que quand je constate que nous sommes devant la porte d'Emmeline. Lily m'observe un instant avant de frapper. Elle s'assure que je vais bien, et ça me fait sourire.

La porte s'ouvre sur un grand jeune homme blond avec des cheveux mi longs. Son corps est aussi fin qu'un fil de fer et il porte une paire de petites lunettes rondes qui cassent son côté joueur de Quidditch californien.

« Bonjour.  
\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Lily Evans, et voici mon ami Rémus Lupin. Nous cherchons Emmeline, sommes-nous au bon endroit ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr, qui dois-je annoncer ?  
\- Un vieil ami, je lui réponds en souriant légèrement.  
\- Emmeline ! Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir ! Crie t-il vers l'intérieur de la maison. Enfin, où sont mes manières ? Entrez, donc. »

Il s'efface légèrement pour nous laisser passer, Lily le remercie par un hochement de tête et nous nous retrouvons bientôt dans le salon avec une tasse de thé chacun dans la main.

« Je ne savais pas qu'Emmie avait gardé contact avec ses amies de Poudlard, commence t-il en fixant Lily.  
\- En fait, je n'étais pas à Poudlard avec elle. Rémus par contre, était de la même année qu'elle.  
\- Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis la fin de la septième année. J'ai reçu une invitation pour votre mariage, mais j'étais indisponible à ce moment là, et nous nous sommes perdus de...  
\- Rémus ? »

La voix d'Emmeline m'arrête net. Un simple regard dans sa direction, et mon cœur se remet à battre à toute allure comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quittés.

« Merlin, je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est toi ! S'exclame t-elle avant de me serrer dans ses bras.  
\- Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Bien, bien, je vais... Toi comment vas-tu ? M'interroge t-elle soudainement en m'observant de haut en bas.  
\- Ça va. J'espère que nous ne vous dérangeons pas.  
\- Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Je suis ravie de te revoir. Et tu nous as amené quelqu'un ?  
\- C'est Lily. Lily Evans. Une amie.  
\- La petite-amie de James Potter, me corrige t-elle. »

Je la dévisage avec curiosité mais elle me jette un regard dissuasif, et j'oublie bientôt ce qu'elle vient de dire quand Emmeline la salue chaleureusement et que le son de sa voix revient de nouveau narguer mes oreilles. Après tout ce temps... Je n'aurais jamais cru que les sentiments survivaient.


	63. L'appât (Sirius)

« Ça crevait les yeux qu'elle espérait que je n'étais pas ta petite-amie ou pire, ta femme ! Explique Lily à Rémus.  
\- Alors tu as décidé de te présenter comme étant la petite-amie de James ? Je l'interroge avec un sourire narquois.  
\- Écoutes Sirius, tu aurais été là, tu aurais su que c'était la solution.  
\- Tu aurais pu dire que tu étais ma petite-amie, je renchéris en haussant les épaules.  
\- Merlin, il fallait être un minimum crédible ! Riposte t-elle.  
\- Bon, bon d'accord. Alors, ils se sont faits des bisous ou pas ?  
\- Est-ce que tu as loupé le passage où son mari nous ouvre la porte ? M'interroge Rémus.  
\- Tu n'as jamais fait un bisou à une femme devant son mari ? Bon sang, Lunard, tu n'as vraiment rien accompli dans ta vie ! »

Lily éclate de rire pendant que Rémus me lance un regard dépité. Il finit par m'expliquer qu'Emmeline a accepté de rejoindre l'Ordre, qu'elle sera là à la prochaine réunion, et qu'il espère que James et moi ne ferons pas les idiots.

« Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir te promettre quoi que ce soit.  
\- Sirius, sérieusement... Elle est mariée !  
\- Ça ne m'a jamais arrêté, moi.  
\- Toi peut-être, mais les gens normaux ont des scrupules, me rétorque t-il. »

Je hausse les épaules et sourit tout en songeant que malgré les apparences, j'en ai, des scrupules. J'en ai même des tonnes. Surtout quand je repense à Dorcas. Elle n'est plus là depuis un mois, et je me réveille encore en sueur la nuit en pensant à ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous et à tout ce que je n'aurais pas dû faire, à tout ce que je n'ai pas su lui dire.

Nous n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre, mais j'ai été amoureux d'elle à un moment de ma vie, et je regrette qu'elle ne l'ait pas su simplement parce que j'étais trop fier pour le lui avouer. Lily m'a assuré un bon nombre de fois qu'elle le savait, que ces choses là se sentent, mais même si une part de moi la croit, une autre ne cesse de se répéter que j'ai laissé passer ma chance de parler pour enfin dire quelque chose d'utile à quelqu'un qui m'importait.

« Bon, c'est bien. Pour un membre perdu, on en a gagné un ! Je m'exclame en riant jaune.  
\- Sirius... Murmure doucement Lily en posant sa main sur mon épaule.  
\- Comment avance ta mission ?  
\- Bien, je crois... Me répond-elle un peu hésitante.  
\- Tu sais que tu peux l'arrêter à tout moment, lui glisse Rémus avant de boire une gorgée de thé.  
\- Je sais, mais je ne veux pas. Si cela nous permet de déterminer si Dorcas a été trahie par un membre de l'Ordre ou si elle s'est trahie toute seule, alors je ne peux pas m'arrêter là.  
\- Je suis convaincu que personne n'a vendu la mèche. C'est triste à dire, mais Dorcas n'a pas dû être assez sur ses gardes. Carrow est un abruti fini, mais sa sœur est plus intelligente. C'est peut-être elle, qui a découvert que Dorcas était des nôtres.  
\- On ne sait même pas s'ils l'ont découvert, intervient Rémus. Tu sais comment ils sont... Tu sais comment il est. Il tue parce que ça l'amuse. »

Lily déglutit à côté de moi. Je sais qu'elle a peur, j'ai envie de lui dire de tout stopper, mais je sais pertinemment qu'elle ne le voudra pas, et c'est justement ce qui me rend fier d'elle. Elle est intrépide, elle a ce courage fou en elle qui fascine.

« Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas faire machine arrière ? Servir d'appât, Lily, c'était une bonne idée que tu as eue lors de la dernière réunion, mais tu risques ta vie, reprend Rémus.  
\- Je sais tout ça, mais c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire pour l'instant. Je suis sur le devant de la scène avec le Quidditch, je n'ai plus le loisir de pouvoir me faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre à moins de boire une gorgée de polynectar, mais ça ne dure qu'un temps.  
\- Nous pourrions en faire assez pour...  
\- Ça prendrait trop de temps. Attendre qu'ils me capturent sera beaucoup plus efficace.  
\- Et si tout tourne mal ? Je l'interroge, la gorge à moitié nouée.  
\- Ils ne me tueront pas immédiatement. Ils ont besoin d'informations, même s'ils ont une personne dans nos rangs, ce dont je doute fortement. Ils ne peuvent pas tout savoir de nos plans car Dumbledore prend toujours le soin de nous donner à chacun des tâches dont les autres ignorent tout. Je serais juste un otage de valeur.  
\- Viendra un moment où ils n'auront plus besoin de toi, soulève gravement Rémus.  
\- Tu te souviens de la raison pour laquelle je me suis portée volontaire ? J'ai supporté la torture une fois, et je sais que je peux la supporter une seconde fois. La mort ne me fait pas peur non plus, je l'ai déjà regardée droit dans les yeux. Je ferais tout pour vous.  
\- Alors pourquoi as-tu l'air de douter du plan ? Je l'interroge.  
\- Je ne doute pas du plan, je... »

Elle s'interrompt, pose sa tasse de thé sur la table, frotte ses mains contre ses cuisses, et soupire bruyamment.

« James ne me parle plus.  
\- Il s'en remettra, je lui dis en haussant les épaules.  
\- Il pourrait faire quelque chose de stupide.  
\- Dire qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose d'intelligent m'aurait semblé plus étonnant, lui répond Rémus en souriant. »

Elle laisse échapper un rire semblable à un soupir, et son regard se perd dans le vide.

« Il ne faut pas qu'il intervienne dans ma mission. Vous l'en empêcherez, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Lily... Je ne sais pas si...  
\- Sirius. S'il te plaît. Tu as une chance de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour Dorcas, n'as-tu pas envie de la prendre ? »

Je reste silencieux avant de hocher lentement la tête. J'ai l'impression de trahir mon meilleur ami, mais Lily a raison. Nous devons avancer, et si pour cela je dois barrer la route à James s'il décide de s'interposer, alors je le ferais.

« Rémus ? Je peux compter sur toi ?  
\- James ne va pas aimer ça... Dit-il en se tournant vers moi.  
\- James a parfois besoin de ses amis pour lui rappeler qu'il peut agir comme un idiot égoïste, inconscient et possessif. »

Rémus est forcé d'avouer que Lily a raison, et il le lui concède avec un sourire contrit. Ces deux là ont beau ne plus être ensemble depuis un moment, les sentiments sont toujours bels et bien présents, même si aucun des deux ne l'admet à voix haute. De toutes façons, cela ne changerait rien. Leur couple ne dépend pas des sentiments qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre, sinon ils seraient toujours ensemble.

« En plus, j'ai le retourneur de temps de McGonagall au cas où quelque chose se passe mal.  
\- Tu l'utiliseras avant qu'ils ne te tuent, n'est-ce pas ? Je lui demande en plissant les yeux.  
\- Je pensais l'utiliser après, mais puisque tu insistes... Ironise t-elle en souriant légèrement. Je l'utiliserai à temps  
\- Alors on attend juste qu'ils te capturent, maintenant ? C'est ça, l'idée ?  
\- L'idée... C'est que je disparais ce soir, avoue t-elle après un court instant de réflexion.  
\- Ce soir ?! Nos voix s'exclament à l'unisson.  
\- Dumbledore a passé le mot à sa source à l'intérieur du clan de Voldemort que je sortirai de chez toi à 23h tapantes.  
\- Mais... C'est dans cinq minutes ! Je lance en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à l'horloge. »

Lily me lance un sourire qui se tord en grimace et elle se lève, enfilant au passage son blouson en cuir. Je reste abasourdi pendant une minute. J'étais persuadé qu'il nous resterait du temps, plus de temps.

« Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, les gars. Dîtes à James que... Dîtes lui juste que...  
\- On sait, la coupe Rémus avant de l'étreindre.  
\- Ne pars pas. S'il te plaît Lily, pas tout de suite. J'ai... Je ne t'ai jamais dit que... Bouse de dragon, Evans ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça à moi ?! Tu es la seule femme que j'aie aimé platoniquement ! »

Lily éclate d'un rire sans joie et se hâte de me prendre dans ses bras en tapotant mon dos comme le ferait James, comme le ferait un frère.

« Je reviendrai, me glisse t-elle.  
\- Promets le. On ne peut plus être une main si nous n'avons plus notre cinquième doigt. Ça n'existe pas, une main avec quatre doigts.  
\- Je serai là pour le début de la saison de Quidditch, je le promets.  
\- N'a-t-elle pas déjà commencée ? L'interroge Rémus, perplexe.  
\- Non. Elle commence fin septembre. Nous en sommes juste aux matchs amicaux pour le moment.  
\- Tu ferais mieux de tenir cette promesse, Evans, j'interviens en pressant son épaule. »

Elle me lâche doucement, hoche la tête, dépose un baiser sur ma joue, et avant que je n'aie le temps de lui dire au revoir, la porte claque derrière elle.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle fait toujours ça, partir sans prévenir ? Je demande à Rémus.  
\- Parce qu'elle savait que si elle nous l'avait dit avant, l'un d'entre nous aurait prévenu James...  
\- Foutue Evans ! Pourquoi est-ce que ses parents l'ont faite avec un cerveau ?! »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Assis aux Trois Balais en face de James, une bière-au-beurre à la main, je regarde distraitement les gens passer dans la rue sans vraiment les voir. Devant moi, la Gazette du sorcier est pliée en quatre et dans le coin droit, un petit encart m'obsède. Le titre ? « La nouvelle recrue des Faucons toujours introuvable. »

Lily a disparu depuis plusieurs semaines. Personne ne sait où elle est. Les espions de l'Ordre ont perdu sa trace et plus les jours passent, plus nous désespérons de la retrouver en vie. Je refuse d'y croire, mais je sais que c'est ce que les gens se disent à voix basse lors des réunions, quand ils pensent que les garçons et moi ne les entendons pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Je demande à James en tournant la tête vers lui et en posant l'index sur l'article.  
\- Elle est là, quelque part, me répond-il simplement.  
\- C'est ce que je crois aussi, mais... Ils ont fait tant d'articles sur elle. Presque un par semaine... « Disparition inquiétante », « Les recherches se poursuivent », « Le corps non identifiable d'une jeune femme découvert aux abords de Pré-Au-Lard »...  
\- Ce n'était pas elle.  
\- Je sais que ce n'était pas elle, mais c'est ce que les autres disent !  
\- Patmol... Qu'est-ce que ton instinct te dit ?  
\- Qu'elle est toujours en vie, mais il me dit aussi que je devrais manger des croquettes pour le déjeuner.  
\- Alors mange des croquettes, me répond-il en haussant les épaules. »

Je soupire bruyamment et reprend ma contemplation du dehors. Nous sommes fin septembre et Lily n'est toujours pas rentrée. Elle m'avait promit... Elle m'avait dit qu'elle reviendrait pour le début de la saison de Quidditch, qu'elle reviendrait pour moi, et elle n'est pas là.

« Je deviens fou, me confie James. Tous les plans auxquels je pense finissent par nous deux, morts dans un caniveau.  
\- Je pense que nous pouvons trouver mieux...  
\- Si seulement nous savions qui est la source de Dumbledore... Nous pourrions l'interroger. Il doit savoir où elle se trouve. C'est obligé.  
\- Le vieux fou ne veut rien dire ! Je proteste.  
\- C'est bon signe. Ça veut dire que même si nos espions ont perdu sa trace, Dumbledore sait quelque chose. Il doit avoir de bonnes raisons de ne rien dire...  
\- On pourrait peut-être lui faire avaler du veritaserum ?  
\- Sirius... Tu parles sérieusement d'empoisonner le directeur de Poudlard ? Le plus grand mage de l'histoire ?  
\- Pour retrouver Lily ! Je m'exclame.  
\- … Très bonne idée, approuve t-il après une minute de réflexion. »

Nous nous retrouvons rapidement chez moi, à mélanger plusieurs ingrédients dans une marmite bouillante lorsque Rémus nous interrompt, débarquant dans l'appartement sans prévenir.

« Est-ce que c'est... Du veritaserum ? Nous interroge t-il en nous regardant tour à tour après avoir brièvement humé l'odeur de la mixture. »

James acquiesce simplement pendant que j'ajoute une branche de houx sous le regard perplexe de Rémus.

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez en faire, au juste ?  
\- L'utiliser sur Dumbledore.  
\- L'utiliser sur Dumbledore ?! S'étrangle t-il. Mais vous êtes devenus dingues !  
\- Oh allez Rémus, ce n'est pas le pire truc que nous ayons fais, lui rappelle James.  
\- Ce n'est pas le pire truc, c'est le truc le plus IDIOT ! Nous hurle t-il dans les oreilles. Déjà, c'est un crime, et en plus, le veritaserum n'a aucun effet sur le professeur ! Il est beaucoup trop doué en magie, vous pourriez lui en faire boire tout un chaudron qu'il serait capable de vous assurer qu'il s'appelle Winston Churchill et ce, sans trembler des genoux. »

James et moi nous observons dans le calme, puis il soupire, et je finis par lâcher la louche dans le bouillon, abandonnant moi aussi la lutte pour suivre le raisonnement de Rémus.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous alliez faire ça, ne cesse-t-il de répéter pendant dix longues minutes.  
\- Il ne veut pas nous dire où est Lily.  
\- Il ne sait peut-être même pas où elle est, comme tout le monde ! Et si dans le cas contraire il le sait, il a sûrement une très bonne raison de ne rien vous confier, et vu ce que vous mijotiez tout à l'heure, je ne peux définitivement pas lui en vouloir ! Vous êtes complètement cinglés !  
\- J'ai perdu Amélia et ma mère, Rémus, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre aussi Lily.  
\- Alors vas discuter avec lui et dis lui ça au lieu de trafiquer une potion dans son dos ! »

Nous restons plantés au milieu de la cuisine comme deux idiots pendant un certain temps avant que James ne se saisisse d'une plume et d'un parchemin. Lentement, il écrit quelques mots puis attache la lettre aux pattes de mon hibou qui s'envole dans un froid piquant qui pourrait nous faire croire que nous sommes en hiver. Les minutes qui suivent paraissent longues, et nous désespérons presque de recevoir une réponse ce jour-même. Pourtant elle arrive après deux longues heures.

« _Cher James,_

 _Comme tu t'en doutes, je ne peux rien te confier par hibou, mais je crois savoir que Lily avait fait une promesse à Sirius avant de partir. Or, il me semble que Lily a toujours eu à cœur de tenir ses promesses..._

 _Amicalement,_

 _A. D._ »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? Me demande James.  
\- Elle sera là à temps... Ça veut dire qu'elle sera là demain pour le lancement de la saison, je murmure, incapable d'y croire.  
\- Comment peut-il en être si sûr ?  
\- Dumbledore sait des choses que l'on ignore, répond Rémus.  
\- Merci, Lunard. Vraiment, heureusement que tu es là pour nous éclairer, parce que je ne sais pas comment nous ferions si... »

Il m'interrompt en ensorcelant un coussin du salon pour me l'envoyer en pleine figure, et nous finissons tous les trois avachis dans le canapé, les yeux vissés sur l'horloge.


	64. Le traître (James)

Je me réveille en sursaut lorsqu'un bruit sourd parvient à mes oreilles. Je me redresse, tournant la tête dans tous les sens sans pourtant y voir quoi que ce soit dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre la plus totale. Je tâtonne autour de moi pendant quelques secondes avant de refermer enfin ma main sur ma baguette.

« Lumos ! »

Mon simple murmure me permet d'illuminer la pièce, et je constate que Rémus n'est plus là. Il a dû s'en aller juste après que je me sois endormi. Je me lève puis pousse la porte de la chambre de Sirius et je constate qu'il dort comme une souche alors je me dirige vers la cuisine pour me servir un verre d'eau, constatant avec amusement que ses ronflements sont toujours aussi réguliers qu'un métronome, comme quand on était à Poudlard.

« Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde ! »

Je sursaute de nouveau lorsque j'entends quelqu'un jurer, et je me fige avant de poser rapidement mon verre d'eau sur la table et de me ruer dans le couloir, baguette à la main. Je n'entends plus de bruit et il fait toujours noir, mais un simple coup d'oeil vers le sol m'indique que la lumière de la salle de bain est allumée.

J'arrive devant le cœur battant, n'ayant pas vraiment la force de croire que la voix que j'ai entendu appartient bien à la personne à laquelle je pense, puis je pousse lentement la porte et mon regard croise celui de Lily dans le grand miroir de la salle de bain de Sirius. Elle sursaute tout en se retournant vers moi, baguette également à la main, et nous nous retrouvons bientôt comme deux abrutis, à nous fixer sans rien nous dire.

C'est tellement bizarre... J'ai l'impression que je débloque, mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Je sais qu'elle est là, et que je ne rêve pas. C'est elle, en chaire et en os. Je le sais parce qu'elle est amaigrie et blessée, parce qu'elle a dans son regard la même hostilité qui s'y trouvait quand je l'ai rencontrée, parce que du sang coule le long de son bras jusque sur le carrelage blanc, et qu'elle a aussi complètement souillé le lavabo, et surtout, _surtout_ parce que mon coeur rate un battement et que j'ai la sensation que tous mes muscles se sont arrêtés de fonctionner.

Je mets un temps fou à me reprendre en main, à réussir à bouger, à faire comprendre à mon cerveau que je ne peux pas rester devant elle comme un idiot pendant qu'elle se vide de son sang, puis j'avance vers elle et j'ouvre l'armoire à pharmacie au dessus du robinet.

Elle me dévisage sans prononcer un mot lorsque j'étale une potion désinfectante sur son bras. Elle ne grimace même pas, elle n'émet pas le moindre son pouvant m'indiquer qu'elle souffre, et c'est comme ça que je sais qu'ils l'ont torturé. Merlin... Est-ce qu'ils l'ont retransformée en la Lily violente qu'elle était avant ?

J'attends que son bras soit complètement propre avant de poser ma baguette dessus et de chuchoter un sort pour refermer la blessure. Peu sûr de moi et de ce que je fais, la main tremblante, je parviens quand même à mes fins. Puis, lentement, je prends son menton entre mes doigts et je tourne légèrement son visage pour observer les hématomes sous ses yeux, sur ses tempes, et sa gorge, surpris qu'elle se laisse faire. J'ai la nausée quand je vois toutes ses plaies.

Je m'apprête à la soigner là aussi, mais elle m'arrête en posant sa main sur la mienne, et elle se propulse dans mes bras. Mon cœur fait un bond et mes doigts se resserrent si forts autour d'elle que c'en est presque douloureux. Nous restons ainsi pendant dix minutes... Peut-être un quart d'heure, seulement interrompus par la faim rugissant dans son ventre.

Elle se détache de moi, me lançant un regard désespéré qui me pousse à la guider vers la cuisine. J'allume la lumière et je sors la première chose que je peux trouver, les céréales de Sirius. Je sais qu'elle adore ces stupides céréales. Elle est capable d'en engloutir une boite par jour, et elle ne me fait pas mentir lorsqu'elle se jette dessus.

« Je suis désolée, murmure t-elle après avoir terminé un premier bol. L'entendre parler est un soulagement.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- De t'avoir réveillé.  
\- Tu disparais pendant un mois et tu t'excuses de m'avoir réveillé ? Lily, je m'en fous, je... Tout le monde croyait que tu étais morte... »

Elle arrête de verser le lait dans ses céréales pour me regarder dans les yeux de nouveau. Je l'aime tellement que j'ai mal partout quand je la vois dans cet état, couverte de contusions et affamée.

« J'avais promis à Sirius que je reviendrai pour le début de la saison.  
\- Je sais, mais... Plus personne n'avait de nouvelles et...  
\- Tout était prévu, James. Tout. Du début à la fin. Dumbledore avait tout planifié. Sa source au sein des mangemorts devait me protéger et...  
\- A-t-il vraiment fait son travail ? Je l'interroge en m'asseyant à côté d'elle, passant brièvement mon doigt le long de son visage blessé.  
\- S'il ne l'avait pas fait, je ne serais pas là, me répond-elle en retirant fermement ma main de son visage. »

Bizarrement, elle la garde quand même dans la sienne, mais j'essaie de ne pas trop y penser. Je la regarde finir son deuxième bol en essayant de me convaincre qu'elle est bien là, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à y croire.

« C'est terminé, alors ? Je l'interroge soucieux de savoir si elle va devoir repartir.  
\- C'est terminé, confirme t-elle.  
\- Ne vont-ils pas venir te chercher quand ils s'apercevront que tu as disparue ?  
\- Ils pourront toujours essayer, me répond-elle la bouche pleine, mais le professeur Dumbledore a pris toutes les précautions nécessaires et personne ne sait que je vis au Refuge à part Sirius et toi, termine-t-elle en manquant de recracher une céréale. »

J'aurais souri si nous n'avions pas été dans la même situation, si elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir subi des choses horribles, si je n'étais pas aussi mort d'inquiétude.

« Alors ?  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as appris ?  
\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Me demande t-elle en avalant sa dernière bouchée et en me regardant gravement.  
\- Oui.  
\- Ils sont plus nombreux que nous, ils ne reculent devant rien, ils ont des espions partout, et il y a un traître dans notre rang.  
\- Quoi ?! Je m'exclame à voix basse.  
\- Il y a quelqu'un, chez nous, qui leur donne des informations, me murmure t-elle à toute vitesse.  
\- Comment tu le sais ? Est-ce que tu l'as vu ?  
\- Non. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui il s'agit, mais... Voldemort s'en est vanté devant moi. Il a dit qu'il nous détruirait de l'intérieur. Dorcas a été trahie, James.  
\- Ce n'est pas possible... Nous sommes tous... Je veux dire, tout le monde se bat !  
\- Je sais, souffle t-elle en baissant les yeux de dépit.  
\- La source de Dumbledore joue sur les deux tableaux, non ? Est-ce que ça ne peut pas être lui ?  
\- Aucune chance. Je n'en serais pas sortie vivante sans lui. Qui qu'il soit, il m'a sauvé la vie. »

Je sais qu'elle a raison mais je n'ai pas envie d'y croire. Il m'est plus facile de penser qu'il y a un traître dans nos rangs s'il s'agit de la seule personne que je connais pas. Les autres sont mes amis, ou ceux de mes parents. Il m'est impossible d'envisager que l'un d'eux ait pu nous tromper à ce point, au point d'envoyer Dorcas dans la gueule du loup.

« James... Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? M'interroge t-elle, me coupant dans mes réflexions.  
\- Toujours, Lily, je lui réponds en lui lançant un sourire amical.  
\- J'ai besoin de dormir, mais je ne peux pas dormir toute seule... »

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, je reste immobile en attendant la suite même si je sais ce qu'elle s'apprête à me demander. Cependant, elle me prend au dépourvu.

« Tu crois que Sirius vas péter un câble si je vais dormir avec lui ? »

Tous mes espoirs tombent en fracas à mes pieds, et ce même si je sais que je ne devrais pas en avoir. J'ai rompu. On a rompu, et on l'a fait pour une très bonne raison, alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de crever, soudainement ?

« Je veux dire... J'ai... J'ai juste besoin de sentir que je ne suis pas seule, d'avoir un ami à côté de moi, se justifie t-elle en rougissant. »

Plus elle parle, et plus je me sens misérable. Elle ne me considère même plus comme un ami. Ma gorge est si nouée que j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Je suis tenté de partir en claquant la porte, mais Lily semble tellement éreintée et brisée par ce qu'elle a vécu que je ne peux pas faire un mouvement pour m'éloigner d'elle.

« Je pense qu'il sera heureux que tu sois rentrée, j'articule avec difficulté en essayant de garder la face. »

Mais à quoi pense t-elle ? Bon sang à quoi pense t-elle ? Je me répète sans arrêt quand elle descend de sa chaise, me lance un timide sourire pour tout « bonne nuit » et disparaît dans la chambre de mon meilleur ami. J'ai envie de hurler, mais mon cri reste enfermé à l'intérieur, et je finis par quitter l'appartement de Sirius, dégoûté.

« Tu vas me tuer ! S'exclame Sirius en débarquant chez moi sans frapper à l'heure du déjeuner. »

Je ne réponds pas, trop occupé à rédiger des courriers administratifs pour le Ministère, mais mon meilleur ami prend cela pour un encouragement.

« On est amis depuis plus de dix ans. Ce genre d'amitié ne s'arrête pas d'un coup, hein ?  
\- J'imagine.  
\- Tu me connais, tu sais que je ne ferais jamais quoi que ce soit pour te blesser ? Parce que c'est le cas ! Je ne ferai jamais ça !  
\- Sirius...  
\- Et si quelqu'un que tu apprécies... Heu... Beaucoup... Se retrouvait par hasard... VRAIMENT par hasard dans mon lit... Saches que je n'aurais absolument RIEN fait pour l'en encourager !  
\- Ne te...  
\- Dix ans d'amitié, James. Dix ans, répète t-il en me fixant.  
\- Je ne compte p...  
\- Dix ans, souffle t-il de nouveau dans un murmure à peine audible.  
\- C'est treize, en fait, je le corrige en refermant ma dernière enveloppe.  
\- Treize ans ! Treize merveilleuses années de ma vie. Les treize meilleures, et Merlin sait que nous avons traversé des épreuves terribles ensemble alors...  
\- Est-ce que tu vas me demander en mariage ? Je l'interromps sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
\- Ça dépend... Qu'est-ce que tu répondrais ? Ajoute t-il sur le même ton.  
\- Certainement que la robe t'ira à ravir... Mais que je refuse que Lily continue à dormir dans ton lit une fois que nous serons mariés. »

J'envoie mon hibou porter ma lettre et je me retourne vers Sirius qui est soudainement devenu muet comme une carpe, ce qui est plutôt anormal mais pas particulièrement étonnant compte tenu de la remarque que je viens de lui faire.

Je ne rajoute rien, je me contente de sortir deux tasses et d'attendre qu'il retrouve un peu de loquacité. Je ne suis pas énervé contre lui. J'ai bien envie de le démolir, mais je sais qu'il n'y est pour rien et que mes pensées ne sont pas rationnelles.

« Tu sais, finit-il par constater.  
\- On dirait bien...  
\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait croisé hier soir, mais j'ai pensé que tu étais parti avant que...  
\- Avant qu'elle ai demandé ma bénédiction ? Je l'interroge en riant jaune.  
\- Non, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire ! S'écrie t-il rapidement. Elle a vraiment fait ça ? Merlin ! Il ne s'est absolument rien passé ! Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte qu'elle était là avant ce matin ! Et quand je me suis réveillé, elle était à un bout du lit et j'étais à l'autre ! Je ne... Merlin James ! Je ne te ferai jamais ça !  
\- On est plus ensemble, Lily et moi, je lui réponds en haussant les épaules.  
\- Tu as toujours des sentiments pour elle, je ne suis pas fou ! Et c'est une amie, c'est tout. Je n'ai... Merlin, je ne pense pas à Lily comme ça ! C'est... Ugh... C'est comme ma sœur ! M'assure t-il avant d'esquisser une grimace de dégoût. »

Je soupire pour toute réponse avant de remplir sa tasse d'eau chaude. Il m'observe l'air inquiet pendant un long moment avant que je ne reprenne la parole.

« Comment elle va ? Je l'interroge.  
\- Pas très bien. Elle est choquée, dit qu'elle a à peine réussi à dormir, et a passé une heure et demie sous la douche. Elle est allée déjeuner avec Dumbledore et quelques uns de mes collègues aurors, là. Ils vont essayer de gérer la presse. D'après ce que je sais, ils vont sortir un bref article pour dire qu'elle a été retrouvée, mais rien de trop tapageur. Juste assez pour apporter une conclusion à l'histoire.  
\- Elle t'a parlé de sa mission ? Elle t'a dit pour le... Le traître ? »

Il acquiesce gravement, et nous buvons notre tasse de thé dans le plus grand silence, sans échanger un seul mot avant d'être venus à bout de la moindre goutte traînant encore au fond.

« Si je trouve ce connard, je le tue, déclare Sirius.  
\- Si tu trouves ce connard, on le tuera tous les deux.  
\- Tu imagines ? Tu imagines qu'il a... Il a vendu Dorcas !  
\- Il ne s'en sortira pas, Sirius. Un jour ou l'autre, il fera un faux pas.  
\- « Le temps use l'erreur et polit la vérité », c'est ce que ta mère disait toujours.  
\- Elle avait raison. »

Nous broyons du noir pendant un moment, repensant à Dorcas, à cette fille qui souriait constamment et qui est morte parce que l'un d'entre nous n'a pas su fermer sa grande bouche. Je bouillonne d'indignation. J'ai du mal à me contrôler. Je ne sais même pas quoi faire, je me sens tellement impuissant que c'en est presque douloureux ! Si nous nous faisons dévorer de l'intérieur, comment pouvons-nous contre-attaquer ? Comment pouvons-nous prétendre rivaliser avec eux ?

Le pire, c'est que je ne vois personne capable de nous trahir dans notre camp. Tous sont plus dévoués les uns que les autres. Ce n'est pas possible... Et pourtant, je sais que Lily n'a commis aucune erreur. Si elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle avançait, elle ne m'en aurait pas parlé. Elle aurait gardé cela pour elle jusqu'à ce que ses doutes se transforment en certitudes.

Je ne sais même pas à quoi cela pourrait servir, de continuer à aller aux réunions de l'Ordre. Peut-être que Dumbledore va les annuler. J'espère secrètement qu'il le fera, car cela marquera à la fois notre dissolution, et aussi notre refus d'accepter que la mort de Dorcas ne soit pas la dernière dans nos rangs.

« Ils vont s'en prendre à Lily, maintenant qu'elle s'est enfuie. Ils vont essayer de la tuer.  
\- Je sais, je souffle bruyamment.  
\- Ça n'a pas l'air de l'inquiéter beaucoup.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, Patmol. Je suis inquiet pour deux.  
\- Tu sais qu'elle pense déjà à retourner au Quidditch ?  
\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Elle ne tiendra pas enfermée dans une maison vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre.  
\- Ça ne te dérange pas, qu'elle se retrouve au milieu d'un terrain devant des centaines et des centaines de gens ? M'interroge t-il en haussant les sourcils.  
\- Le seul endroit plus sûr qu'un terrain de Quidditch pendant un match de haut niveau, c'est Poudlard. Je ferai en sorte d'ajouter de la sécurité, j'en parlerai à papa.  
\- Victorius Potter claque des doigts, et le ministère entier rapplique, commente t-il moqueusement.  
\- Tu sais très bien que si ce n'était pas pour elle, je ne me servirais pas de ce genre de privilège, je lui fais remarquer.  
\- Je sais, et je suis heureux que tu le fasses. »

Nous échangeons un regard entendu et nous sombrons à nouveau tous les deux dans nos pensées les plus profondes. Plus je m'y perds, et plus je me dis que la guerre aura raison de nous...


	65. Horreur et Amertume (Lily)

Dans le silence le plus complet de l'appartement de Sirius, sous les regards curieux et angoissés de ceux qui redoutent mes mots parce qu'ils savent qu'ils seront terribles, je prends la parole.

« Il faisait vraiment noir dehors. Vraiment. Je veux dire, tout était éteint, et c'est vraiment inhabituel quand tous les réverbères de la rue déconnent en même temps. Enfin, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, parce que de toutes façons, je savais très bien pourquoi il faisait si noir.

Ils ne sont pas si intelligents que l'on pense, finalement, parce que s'ils avaient laissé les lampadaires tranquilles, ils auraient pu me repérer plus facilement... Mais puisque je comptais les laisser me capturer, j'imagine que ça n'avait pas trop d'importance. Peut-être que ça leur semblait logique, de plonger la rue dans la pénombre pour me capturer, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de me taper un dernier fou rire quand j'en ai entendu deux se rentrer dedans.

Je marchais depuis à peine deux minutes quand c'est arrivé. Je me forçais à ne pas regarder par dessus mon épaule, je ne voulais pas avoir l'air suspicieuse. Personne ne savait ce qu'on avait prévu, le professeur Dumbledore et moi. Les seuls qui savaient qu'il m'avait donné une mission, c'était Sirius et Rémus... Simple mesure de précaution.

J'avais un peu peur, je dois l'avouer. J'avais pourtant le retourneur de temps du professeur McGonagall sur moi, mais à quoi cela m'aurait servi s'ils m'avaient immédiatement tuée au milieu de cette rue ? Car, soyons lucides, j'ai pensé que c'était une éventualité. Pourtant, ils ne l'ont pas fait. A la place, ils ont fait exactement ce que nous avions prévus.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire semblant d'essayer de m'échapper. Un sort m'a frappé dans le dos, et je me suis effondrée comme une poupée de chiffon. Ils m'avaient pétrifié. Ils sont rapidement venu me ramasser, tous cagoulés, et puis ils m'ont fait transplaner en pleine forêt. Ce n'était définitivement pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'imaginais pas un hôtel quatre étoiles, mais ils m'ont mis dans une cage au milieu des bois ! Au milieu des bois ! Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai constaté que je n'étais pas toute seule à avoir mon propre enclos. La moitié des gens présents dans la colonne de disparition de la Gazette du Sorcier y étaient. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire ce qu'ils ont fait de l'autre moitié. En fait, si. Je vais le faire.

Nous étions peut-être cinquante. Sérieusement. Il y avait même des enfants. Jour après jour, un mangemort différent venait chercher l'un d'entre nous, l'amenait devant Voldemort, et le torturait... Parfois jusqu'à le tuer. C'était censé prouver leur allégeance. Nous étions tous forcés de regarder. Ceux qui ne le faisaient pas étaient choisis le jour suivant. Je n'ai jamais autant espéré qu'on ne me remarque pas, et pourtant, tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi.

J'ai été choisie. Deux fois. Mais ça n'a aucune véritable importance, parce que la réelle torture était de rester à quatre pattes dans ces cages jours et nuits, dans le froid et dans la boue. Il y avait cette fille, Mary, une médicomage. Elle était dans la cage juste à côté de la mienne. On a discuté pendant longtemps, et puis ils l'ont choisie, et là j'ai compris qu'il ne fallait pas parler à qui que ce soit, parce qu'elle n'est jamais revenue.

J'ai vu Voldemort de mes propres yeux. Un jour, il s'est penché au dessus de ma cage, et il m'a dit que j'allais mourir très bientôt et que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. Il a ajouté qu'il préparait quelque chose de spécial pour les gens dans mon genre, les sangs-de-bourbe, et qu'il allait nettoyer une bonne partie de Londres.

J'ai pensé plusieurs fois à utiliser mon Retourneur de temps, mais finalement, au bout d'une journée, il ne m'était plus d'aucune aide. J'étais enfermée. Cela ne me servait strictement à rien de remonter trois heures en arrière. De toutes façons, un mangemort l'a brisé en me jetant un sort. Il ne savait même pas que je l'avais, et quand il s'en est rendu compte, j'ai été punie.

Ils m'ont mis dans la fosse avec les morts. J'y suis restée trois nuits d'affilées. L'odeur était horrible. La sensation était insupportable. La vision était effroyable. Quand j'en suis ressortie, les autres me regardaient comme si j'étais une espèce de miraculée. Je ne comprenais pas, mais on m'a expliqué plus tard que les gens punis dans la fosse se tuaient d'eux même avant que le soleil ne se lève.

C'est ça, la guerre. C'est comme ça qu'ils nous traitent. J'en suis sortie, mais il y a encore des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes là bas. Ils ont changé leur localisation quand ils ont appris que je m'étais échappée, mais nous devons absolument les sauver, alors je vous en supplie, si quelqu'un ne se sent pas à sa place, si quelqu'un a peur, si quelqu'un veut partir, qu'il le fasse maintenant. Ne nous tournons pas le dos au dernier moment. S'il vous plaît. »

A la fin de mon discours, plus personne ne parle, plus personne ne bouge. Pendant un moment, tout est si silencieux que c'en est presque effrayant. L'Ordre n'a jamais été comme ça. Il y a toujours eu Sirius qui racontait des bêtises dans un coin, Peter hilare à côté de lui en train de lutter pour taire son rire, le groupe des aurors débattant sur la politique du ministre, et les autres discutant de tout et de rien.

Je m'efforce de ne pas avoir l'air trop touchée par ce que j'ai vécu, mais la vérité, c'est que leur raconter tout cela m'a rappelé l'odeur de mort qui m'entourait lorsque j'étais là bas, les cris des gens qui se faisaient torturer et que j'avais vu recroquevillés dans leur cage une minute plus tôt, traçant des messages d'espoir dans la terre, et le silence équivoque de ceux qui ne reviendraient plus

J'arrête mon regard sur James, assis autour de la table à côté de Rémus. Il est assis au fond sa chaise, ses bras sont croisés contre sa poitrine, et ses yeux sont perdus sur la table. Je sais qu'il aurait préféré ne pas entendre ce que je viens de dire, je sens sa contrariété jusque dans mes tripes. J'avale difficilement ma salive et je tourne la tête vers le professeur Dumbledore qui pose amicalement sa main sur mon épaule.

« Il me semble que Lily a dit le plus important. Est-ce que certains d'entre vous ne se sentent pas de taille pour continuer ? Personne ne vous en tiendra rigueur. »

Le regard assassin de Sirius sur chacun des membres contredit largement le vieux directeur de Poudlard, mais de toutes manières, personne ne semble avoir envie de se faire la malle.

« C'est ridicule. On est tous ensemble là dedans depuis des années ! Lance l'un des aurors.  
_ Je ne me suis pas battu si longtemps pour quitter le navire maintenant ! Rajoute un autre. »

Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tous les membres en viennent à la conclusion qu'ils ne souhaitent pas partir. S'il y a un traître comme Dumbledore et moi en sommes convaincus, il se cache fichtrement bien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demande Sirius lorsque nous nous retrouvons chez lui après la réunion.  
_ Moi je vais aller me coucher parce que j'ai entraînement de Quidditch demain, je lui réponds en commençant à enfiler ma veste.  
_ Tu vas à l'entraînement ? Mais... Tu n'es rentrée que depuis une semaine ! S'exclame Rémus.  
_ J'ai besoin de me défouler.  
_ Tu es certaine que...  
_ Certaine, je coupe Peter.  
_ Tu ferais mieux de rester dormir ici, dans ce cas, intervient James. »

Sirius et moi nous jetons un coup d'oeil curieux. Il a littéralement pété un câble quand il m'a trouvé dans son lit, le matin où je suis revenue. D'abord heureux de me revoir, il m'a étreint, puis il a réalisé que je me trouvais dans son lit. Ensuite, il s'est mis à marmonner des choses incompréhensibles à propos de James et enfin, il m'a fait comprendre que je n'avais pas pensé à tout. Je n'avais pas pensé à lui.

« Je peux rentrer.  
_ Non, tu ne peux pas. S'ils te tombent dessus, ils ne te relâcheront pas.  
_ Je sais me défendre, je réplique, un peu vexée.  
_ Je sais ça, Lily, me répond-il l'air las, mais tu seras plus en sécurité si tu restes avec Sirius ce soir.  
_ Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est un homme et qu'il est par conséquent plus fort que moi ?  
_ Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit.  
_ Alors arrête de dire des imbécillités !  
_ Mais je ne...  
_ Si ! Tu agis comme un abruti, alors reprends toi. Que ça te plaise ou non, je vais mourir un jour ou l'autre, ça peut-être ce soir comme ça peut-être dans dix ans !  
_ Excuse moi d'essayer de faire en sorte que ce soit dans dix ans ! Me lance t-il sur un ton que je n'apprécie décidément pas.  
_ Qui est-ce que tu crois être, pour décider de ma vie comme ça ?!  
_ Je ne suis personne, visiblement ! Et sûrement pas ton ami ! S'écrie t-il alors que je commence à trembler et à perdre tous mes mots au fond de ma gorge.  
_ Eh bien, je pense que ça suffit maintenant, intervient Sirius avec hésitation en me voyant bafouiller. »

James ouvre la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose, mais il ravale ses mots au dernier moment, se lève d'un bond, et quitte l'appartement de Sirius sans même saluer ses amis, figés comme des statues de pierre. La porte claque si fort derrière lui que l'étagère de livres de l'entrée s'effondre sur le sol dans un vacarme assourdissant.

« Vous ne faîtes pas semblants, vous, chuchote Rémus.  
_ Il m'a cherché ! Je réplique, toujours dans le feu de l'action.  
_ Du calme, Lily. Je pense que pour la santé mentale de tout le monde, il vaut mieux que tu restes dormir ici ce soir.  
_ Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, Sirius...  
_ Non. Je n'ai aucune envie de m'énerver contre toi, mais si tu refuses de passer cette nuit sous mon toit, mon ego risque d'en prendre un sacré coup et tu quitteras un homme meurtri... Me glisse t-il avec un léger sourire. »

Je le fixe pendant une longue minute avant de soupirer bruyamment et de lui rendre son sourire tout en acquiesçant et en lâchant un « bon, d'accord » contrit. Peter et Rémus s'en vont peu après. Je les suspecte largement d'être d'accord avec James et de ne pas vouloir risquer de me mettre encore plus en colère, mais je n'en dis rien.

« Prends mon lit, je vais prendre le canapé, me dit Sirius.  
_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a dit ça ?  
_ Tu veux une tisane avant de dormir ?  
_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a dit que nous n'étions pas amis ?  
_ Tiens, souffle t-il dans un soupir en me tendant une tasse.  
_ C'était vraiment méchant...  
_ Il ne le pensait pas Lily, il a dit ça... Il a dit ça comme ça. Il était énervé.  
_ Il avait l'air de vraiment le croire, je souligne en lui lançant un regard insistant.  
_ Mais non. Tu es le cinquième doigt de la main, et il le sait très bien. Je parie qu'il regrette déjà.  
_ Il le savait, je le corrige en baissant les yeux vers ma tisane.  
_ Ecoute, tu sais comment il est. Il dit des conneries qu'il ne pense pas quand il est furieux. Il balance tout ce qui lui passe par la tête et ensuite il réfléchit, au lieu de faire l'inverse comme toute personne saine d'esprit. »

J'ai envie de hocher la tête mais je ne sais pas. Quelque chose ne me semble pas correct.

« Tu crois que c'est à cause de l'autre jour ? Tu crois qu'il a dit ça parce que j'ai dormi avec toi ?  
_ J'ai discuté avec lui à ce propos, on a déjà réglé ça.  
_ Oui mais... J'ai dit que je voulais rester avec toi parce que je voulais avoir un ami à mes côtés. Peut-être qu'il... Peut-être qu'il l'a pris pour lui, je souffle, penaude.  
_ Ouch... Evans... Dis moi que tu n'as pas vraiment dit ça.  
_ Si, mais... Je n'imaginais pas que... Enfin... On est plus ensemble, et quand on se voit, on se parle à peine ! Je pensais que... Je ne pensais pas qu'il...  
_ Voudrait être l'ami que tu cherchais plutôt que de te laisser te vautrer dans le lit de son meilleur ami ? Me coupe t-il en haussant un sourcil. »

Son regard me fait me sentir vraiment stupide, complètement idiote, irrécupérable. J'en veux toujours à James pour la manière dont il m'a parlé, mais je m'en veux aussi à moi même de n'avoir pas su le ménager.

« Il s'en remettra, me rassure Sirius en me tapotant l'épaule.  
_ Je ne sais pas... On a vraiment été des étrangers l'un pour l'autre, ces derniers temps.  
_ C'est normal, ta mission a duré un certain temps.  
_ Non, ce n'est même pas ça. Ce n'est même pas ma mission. C'est... On n'arrive pas à discuter tous les deux. Les seules fois où on essaie, ça tourne mal.  
_ Est-ce que ce n'est pas normal, quand on rompt avec une personne ?  
_ Je suppose que si, mais je ne voulais pas que ce soit comme ça avec lui. On s'était dit... On pensait qu'on arriverait à conserver une certaine complicité mais...  
_ Vous l'avez toujours, me coupe t-il en souriant comme s'il savait quelque chose de plus que moi.  
_ Honnêtement, j'en doute...  
_ Vous ne l'avez définitivement pas quand vous discutez ensemble, parce que vous n'êtes pas fichus de vous comporter correctement l'un avec l'autre, mais vous l'avez dans vos tripes. James sait toujours ce que tu ressens, et tu sais toujours ce qu'il ressens. C'est à la fois énervant et épatant.  
_ Enervant ?  
_ Oh Merlin. Ça fait des années qu'on essaie la télépathie et tous les trucs du genre avec James... Depuis Poudlard, en fait... Et on a jamais abouti à rien. »

Sirius parvient à me faire pouffer, puis je retourne pensivement à mes réflexions, touillant inlassablement ma tisane avec ma petite cuillère.

« Ça ne nous arrivera jamais, à nous, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Qu'est-ce qui ne nous arrivera jamais, Lily ?  
_ De nous perdre de vue.  
_ Si on suit le reste de notre raisonnement, il faudrait qu'on couche ensemble au moins une fois pour que ça arrive. Est-ce que c'est une façon de me dire que tu veux avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi, Evans ?  
_ Troll ! Je m'exclame en éclatant de rire et en lui lançant ma cuillère à la figure.  
_ Je te comprendrais si c'était le cas. Je veux dire, qui ne voudrait pas goûter à ça ?! S'exclame t-il en se désignant d'un geste désinvolte.  
_ Moi, par exemple, je riposte en riant.  
_ Pfff... Tout ça parce que mon meilleur ami est plus beau que moi... Soupire t-il, faussement contrarié. »

Je souris simplement, et je finis ma tisane dans le plus grand silence. Sirius n'attend pas que ma tasse soit vide pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit en me tapotant le haut du crâne et aller s'écraser dans son canapé.

Je fais de même dans son lit quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir pris une longue douche comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire. Je n'arrive pas à enlever la crasse ancrée en moi. Je garde toujours les séquelles de mon tout premier enlèvement. J'ai toujours l'impression d'être sale, peu importe que je sois restée une heure ou deux heures sous la douche, je me sens continuellement répugnante. Les seuls moment où ces sentiments désagréables s'évaporaient, c'était quand James posait ses mains sur moi.

Parfois, quand l'eau brûlante dégringole sur moi, je ferme les yeux, et j'imagine qu'il est là, et j'y pense parfois si fort que j'arrive presque à le sentir, à me délecter de ses doigts le long de mon corps, dans mes cheveux, entre mes cuisses. C'est presque bon. Pendant deux ou trois minuscules secondes, c'est pratiquement jouissif. Et puis je me rappelle qu'il n'est pas là.

C'est à cause de moi... Quand je m'allonge dans mon lit, je regarde le plafond un long moment, et je me demande si je suis vraiment incapable de lui donner ce qu'il veut. Tous les soirs, je le fais, parce qu'il n'y a pas un jour où je ne cherche pas une solution, un compromis, quelque chose qui pourrait simplement me ramener vers lui. Malheureusement, j'échoue constamment.

Si James a été mon grand amour, Harry, lui, a été l'amour de ma vie, et sa disparition laisse en moi une blessure profonde qui ne cicatrisera jamais. Je ne peux pas envisager fonder une famille, pas quand j'ai encore cette douleur vive au fond de moi, pas quand mes paupières se ferment et que je revois clairement le rai de lumière verte se diriger droit vers mon fils, mon bébé.

Je me souviens de ma respiration coupée, de ce simple geste du poignet qui m'a fait tourner le sablier des ancêtres de James, de mon refus de voir le corps de Harry sans vie et je sais. Je sais que je ne suis pas capable de donner à James ce qu'il veut, de le rendre heureux comme il le mérite. J'ai beau l'aimer de tout mon cœur, il y a certaines choses qui sont au dessus de mes forces, et celle-ci en fait partie.

Dans mon ancienne vie, quand James m'a dit qu'il voulait des enfants, ça m'a rendu heureuse. J'ai pu l'envisager. Je n'ai pas assez réfléchi, je n'ai pas assez pris le temps de discuter avec lui, de lui rappeler que nous étions en pleine guerre et que faire un enfant à ce moment là était un acte inconscient.

Nous en avons pourtant discuté et je ne sais pas par quel miracle il a réussi à me faire croire que c'était possible. Sûrement parce qu'il a toujours réussi à me rassurer sur tout, peu importe mes craintes. Je sais, maintenant, que nous avons été fous. J'en suis presque révoltée. C'est comme si nous avions prévu de risquer la vie de notre bébé avant même qu'il naisse.

Peut-être que nous étions des parents aimants, peut-être que nous faisions de notre mieux pour qu'Harry soit heureux avec nous et pour qu'il ait tout ce dont il avait besoin, mais nous n'avons définitivement pas assez réfléchi.

Je ne regrette pas qu'Harry soit né. Je regrette simplement qu'il soit né dans un environnement aussi noir, dans un monde en guerre, entouré par deux parents si obsédés par leur combat qu'ils en oubliaient presque le danger qu'ils couraient. Je regrette que nous ayons été si fous l'un de l'autre que nous nous sommes mutuellement aveuglés.


	66. Avec les faucons (Lily)

Je suis dans les vestiaires et je tremble de la tête aux pieds. Abby, à côté de moi, n'a pas l'air plus rassurée. C'est le match le plus important de la saison, et le dernier entraînement a été catastrophique. TOUT s'est mal passé. En voulant tenter une nouvelle feinte, James est rentré dans Abby. Moi, je me suis pris un cognard envoyé par Kieran et j'ai fait une chute de vingt mètres avant d'être stoppée, de justesse, par un sort de notre coach. Megan Dolovan a perdu l'équilibre en attrapant le vif d'or, le balai de Flynn Denver a eu une défaillance technique et a foncé dans un arbre, et Linda Garcia, notre gardienne, était si malade qu'elle a rejeté tous ses repas de la journée par dessus bord.

Autant dire que nous ne partons pas gagnants aujourd'hui, et pourtant, nous n'avons pas le choix. Il faut gagner. Notre coach nous le fait comprendre dans son discours d'avant match. Aucun de nous n'ose le regarder parce que nous repensons tous à l'entraînement d'hier. Moi, je suis trop surprise qu'il me fasse jouer malgré ma longue absence pour oser lever les yeux vers lui. J'ai trop peur qu'il se rende compte que je suis dans l'équipe principale et qu'il a fait une erreur.

« Si on gagne ce match, tous les autres seront gagnés aussi ! Vous m'entendez ?! Le Club de Flaquemare est le favoris, ils ont une équipe de fous cette année, et ils sont prêts à nous écraser. Phillips n'attend que ça, et ils n'auront aucune pitié pour nous. S'il faut vous faire tomber de vos balais pour remporter la victoire, ils le feront ! C'est la coupe de la ligue que nous visons, là ! Ce sera du gâteau tous les autres week-ends, je vous demande juste cette fois, uniquement cette fois, de sortir le meilleur jeu dont vous êtes capables ! Compris ? Nous lance Nelson Bussby.  
\- Compris, répondent timidement plusieurs joueurs.  
\- Je n'ai rien entendu, les gars ! Bon dieu, si vous êtes aussi énergiques ici que sur le terrain, autant rester dans les vestiaires et déclarer forfait !  
\- COMPRIS ! Répétons nous tous en choeur cette fois.  
\- Voilà ! Rendez tous les anciens Faucons fiers de votre équipe ! Potter, Shelley, et Evans, vous entrez sur le terrain en premier pour la présentation. Denver et Garcia, vous suivez. Royston, tu prends l'arrière.  
\- Ok, acquiesçons nous.  
\- Potter, est-ce que tes feux d'artifice sont prêts ?  
\- Bien sûr qu'ils le sont, lui répond James avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Bien. Très bien. Maintenant allez-y, et bouffez-moi ces saloperies de flaquemariens, flaquemarais, ou peu importe leur nom ! Je veux qu'ils se souviennent que ce 27 octobre 1979, vous leur avez flanqué leurs fichus joncs d'or dans le...  
\- Je crois qu'on a compris le principal, le coupe Kieran en lui serrant vigoureusement la main. »

Nous avons tous retrouvés le sourire lorsque nous nous levons du banc. Abby sautille maintenant d'impatience à côté de moi, et quand la porte s'ouvre devant nous, nous savons que le spectacle commence. Je m'apprête à m'élancer lorsque le coach nous arrête James et moi.

« Les gens vous aiment tous les deux, c'est pour cette raison que je t'ai mise sur le terrain aujourd'hui Evans. Je compte sur vous pour faire le show. Faites leur croire ce que vous voulez, mais faîtes le bien, parce que ça pourrait faire de nous l'équipe favorite si nous réussissons à faire flancher le club de Flaquemare aujourd'hui. Ne me déçois pas, Evans. »

Je traduis instantanément le message, et James aussi. Un simple coup d'oeil effaré l'un vers l'autre nous suffit à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Bussby veut faire de nous ses mascottes. Il veut faire de la pub sur notre dos. James s'apprête à lui répondre, mais je tire légèrement sur sa robe de Quidditch en lui faisant un signe vers l'extérieur, et il abandonne.

J'ai le cœur serré quand nous marchons en silence l'un à côté de l'autre vers le terrain pour rejoindre Abby, mais je ne dis rien. Comment est-on supposé se sentir lorsque l'on découvre que la seule raison pour laquelle on est dans l'équipe principale, c'est à cause des rumeurs qui circulent sur le fait que le poursuiveur vedette soit en couple avec nous ?

James ne parle pas non plus. C'est plus facile, pour lui, il mérite sa place dans l'équipe. Moi, je ne suis qu'un ustensile. J'ai soudainement l'impression de ne plus rien valoir. Je me sens comme une moins que rien quand je m'arrête finalement à côté d'Abby, prête pour la présentation. Elle me lance un sourire encourageant. Je me demande si elle sait. Je me demande si les autres savent, que je ne suis là que parce qu'il y a quelque chose entre James et moi qui plaît aux gens.

« On va lui prouver qu'il a tort, me glisse James juste avant que nous nous envolions. »

Il ne me laisse même pas le temps de lui répondre. J'ouvre la bouche, et un tas de feux d'artifices éclatent en l'air formant sept gigantesques aigles sous la clameur du public, et nous nous retrouvons à voler en tous sens, zigzagant et exécutant toutes sortes de pirouettes avant que le tour des joueurs du Club de Flaquemare n'arrive.

Je distingue bientôt les silhouettes d'Oliver, Mary, et du reste de l'équipe. Tous mes anciens coéquipiers sont là. Tous, excepté Amélia. Je sais que James y pense aussi quand je jette un rapide coup d'oeil dans sa direction et que je le vois, figé sur son balai, à observer les joueurs du Club de Flaquemare sans ciller, comme une statue.

La présentation passe, et le coup d'envoi suit. Les balles sont lancées en l'air, le match commence, je ne pense plus à rien à part au souafle et aux buts. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, c'est à peine si j'entends les applaudissements et hurlements du public lorsque je marque mon premier but. Pourtant, il y a des milliers de spectateurs. Ce n'est que quand James me fait un bref signe vers les gradins comme pour me montrer que c'est moi, et uniquement moi qu'ils acclament, que je réalise que je ne suis pas toute seule. Notre dernière querelle semblerait presque oubliée.

Je reprends peu à peu confiance en moi, même si le Club de Flaquemare mène la danse 120 à 90 après trente minutes de match et que les coups bas sont de plus en plus fréquents. J'évite de justesse plusieurs cognards si bien que Kieran finit par voler tout autour de moi, batte à la main, pour me protéger des tirs adverses.

James et Abby marquent plusieurs buts nous ramenant à égalité avec nos adversaires. Leurs attrapeurs prennent bientôt de la hauteur, Mary jette le souafle en arrière à l'un de ses camarades qui leur permet de prendre de nouveau la tête alors que nous encaissons un but.

« Lily ! Attaque en faucon ! Me hurle Royston, quelques mètres en dessous. »

Je hoche la tête même si je doute qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, et je rejoins rapidement Abby et James qui se passent le souafle non loin de nos buts. Nous nous jetons un regard entendu et nous fonçons tous les trois vers le camp adverse, formant un triangle parfait semblable à la pointe d'une flèche, fendant l'air à une vitesse hallucinante.

James me fait la dernière passe et quand je marque, je sais que ce n'est pas un hasard. Plusieurs fois dans le match, il continue de me privilégier quand il pourrait lui même lancer le ballon dans l'anneau. Pendant ce temps là, notre attrapeuse exécute plusieurs tours de terrain dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le vif d'or. Je n'ai pas le loisir de l'observer voler, mais je constate une ou deux fois qu'elle essaie de feinter l'adversaire en fonçant droit vers des points du terrain aléatoire pour lui faire croire qu'elle a repéré la petite balle dorée.

J'ai un hoquet de surprise quand, volant vers les buts souafle à la main, l'un des poursuiveurs adverse se colle à moi, me bousculant et tentant à tout prix de me faire chuter. Plusieurs coups contre mon épaule me déséquilibrent, mais je me tiens de toutes mes forces au manche de mon balai avec ma seule main libre, même si la douleur des blessures que les mangemorts m'ont infligées se réveille.

« James ! A toi ! Je m'écrie en lui lançant le souafle avant d'essayer de me défaire de mon assaillant. »

Il le rattrape in extremis avant que le second poursuiveur du club de flaquemare ne s'interpose entre nous, et, pour ne pas déroger à la règle et à son habitude constante de vouloir époustoufler le monde entier, James se dresse en équilibre sur son balai, debout, et salue le public avant d'envoyer le souafle dans les buts avec autant de facilité que s'il n'y avait même pas eu de gardien.

Abby éclate de rire avant d'aller lui frapper dans la main, et je me rends compte à ce moment précis que je n'ai aucune appréhension à avoir. Je suis dans mon élément, je suis là où je veux être, et je suis capable de jouer comme une professionnelle. Il faut seulement que je m'amuse. Il faut que je me rappelle que le Quidditch est un jeu.

Après cette démonstration magistrale de James, nous ratons plusieurs buts alors que le Club de Flaquemare vise droit dans les nôtres. Au bout d'une heure de match, nous sommes menés de vingt points. Linda a remarqué le vif d'or, mais elle n'arrive pas à refermer la main dessus. Nous savons à ce moment là que si l'attrapeur adverse y parvient, nous sommes morts, alors nous redoublons d'efforts.

Abby me passe le souafle, je rase le sol si bien que je sens presque l'herbe sur mes doigts, et quand les trois poursuiveurs adverses commettent l'erreur ultime de tous se retrouver à ma hauteur, je lance le souafle aussi fort que je peux, incline soudainement mon balai vers le haut, et je monte en chandelle jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de la balle et des buts adverses pour enfin me saisir du manche de mon balai et frapper le projectile jusqu'à l'envoyer droit dans les buts.

« Mon dieu ! Lily Evans vient d'exécuter une Fourberie de Finbourgh ! Certainement le meilleur moyen de faire taire toutes les mauvaises langues qui croyaient que cette jeune recrue n'était pas taillée pour le métier ! S'exclame le commentateur. »

Le public se lève, les joueurs adverses sont dépités, James lève son pouce en l'air, m'envoyant un sourire qui me cloue sur place pendant une minute avant que je ne réalise que le match continue. Tout s'enchaîne rapidement. Abby montre son plus beau visage en enfilant les buts comme des perles sur un collier, puis vient mon tour et celui de James.

Malgré la hargne des joueurs du Club de Flaquemare, nous parvenons à nous octroyer une bonne longueur d'avance sur le score, et c'est le moment choisi par Linda pour enfin attraper le vif d'or et creuser encore plus le fossé. Nous écrasons nos adversaires avec 230 points d'écart sous les sifflements enjoués du public, et notamment de Sirius, Rémus, et Peter, perdus quelque part parmi les autres supporters.

Nous faisons un tour de terrain sur notre balai, volant à hauteur des tribunes, saluant nos supporters avec de grands sourires aux lèvres, avant de descendre et de nous sauter dessus les uns sur les autres. L'étreinte géante dure plusieurs secondes pendant lesquelles nous crions notre joie, sautons, chantons, et puis bientôt l'étreinte ne contient plus que deux personnes, et lorsque nous le réalisons, il est déjà trop tard.

Mes yeux se suspendent à ceux de James, je ne respire plus, ma bouche est sèche et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avaler ma salive un nombre de fois particulièrement alarmant. Sa main se déplace lentement le long de mon visage, il écarte une de mes mèches de cheveux pour la replacer derrière mon oreille, quelqu'un siffle dans les tribunes, et notre moment se brise.

Nous tournons simultanément la tête vers les spectateurs et une flopée de flashs nous aveuglent. Avant que nous n'ayons eu le temps de prononcer un seul mot, un journaliste brandit un micro entre nous.

« Lily Evans, que ressentez-vous à ce moment précis ?  
\- Je... Je suis heureuse, je réponds sans réfléchir, levant les bras pendant qu'une pluie de confettis tombe autour de nous.  
\- Vous voulez dire que vous êtes heureuse de partager cette victoire avec James Potter ?  
\- Je... Oui, bien sûr, mais aussi avec tout le reste de mon équ...  
\- Peut-on espérer une bonne nouvelle avant la fin de l'année ?  
\- Une bonne nouvelle ? Je répète sans comprendre.  
\- Vous, et Potter. Est-ce que vous nous réservez une surprise ? »

Je comprends à ce moment là que l'interview ne porte aucunement sur le match que nous venons de jouer, sur les incroyables efforts que nous avons fourni, sur cette remontée vertigineuse que nous avons réussi à effectuer malgré notre perpétuel retard sur le score. Je ne suis toujours pas une joueuse de Quidditch, aux yeux des gens. Je suis une histoire d'amour bankable.

« Evans a fait un match extraordinaire. Vous êtes supporters des Faucons, non ? Lui demande James.  
\- Bien entendu M. Potter ! Et mon père l'était avant moi, et mon grand-père avant lui !  
\- Alors pourquoi n'êtes vous pas foutus de faire votre travail et d'interviewer la talentueuse joueuse de votre équipe préférée qui se trouve devant vous ? Evans ne répondra plus à vos questions avant que vous lui ayez léché les bottes dans tous les recoins de votre stupide journal pendant au moins trois mois, tranche James en me tirant à l'écart. »

Je n'ai même pas le temps de le remercier qu'il est happé par ses trois meilleurs amis, et qu'Abby me saute dessus, riant aux éclats, ne cessant de répéter « On l'a fait, Lily ! On l'a fait ! », et pourtant, tout ce à quoi j'essaie de me raccrocher, c'est au regard de James qui n'est plus sur moi, mais sur Rémus.

« Megan ! Viens là ! S'écrie Abby. »

Un flash plus tard, et je nous devine toutes les trois, bras dessus, bras dessous, en couverture de Pink-Snitch, le magasine pour les fans de Quidditch masculins un peu plus fascinés par le physique des joueuses que par leur talent. Megan en a déjà fait plusieurs fois la couverture, et il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela.

Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux. Elle aime être considérée comme un atout charme de l'équipe, et elle aime encore plus faire tourner la tête des hommes. Elle y parvient d'ailleurs sans aucun effort. Ses longs cheveux blonds sont toujours impeccables, et ce même après un long match. Ses grands yeux noisettes et ses joues toujours roses lui donnent un air de poupée qu'on aurait envie de câliner. Sa taille fine et son bonnet C sont la cerise sur le gâteau aux yeux de ces messieurs.

Abby n'a rien à lui envier. Cette petite brune pétillante charme tout le monde par son dynamisme et son optimisme à toute épreuve, mais ce qui rassemble les deux, c'est leur pure gentillesse. Les Faucons sont pourtant connus pour être des durs à cuir, mais dans notre équipe, les fortes têtes côtoient les bonnes pâtes.

« Bravo Evans ! Superbe match ! S'exclame Bussby en me donnant une grosse tape derrière le dos. Et ce moment là bas avec Potter... C'était bien pensé ! Rajoute t-il à voix basse. »

Je ne parviens pas à lui répondre, complètement éberluée. Je n'ai pas réfléchi une seule seconde à ce que je faisais quand je me suis retrouvée à étreindre James quelques minutes plus tôt. Est-ce que lui, il y a réfléchi ? Est-ce qu'il a tout calculé ? Mes yeux dévient vers le bord du terrain où il se tenait avec ses amis, mais il n'y a plus que les trois maraudeurs, James a disparu.

« Lily ! Tu as été INCROYABLE ! Me lance Sirius en me prenant dans ses bras quand j'arrive vers eux.  
\- Cette Fourberie de Finbourgh ! Un vrai spectacle ! Sur-enchérit Peter.  
\- On savait que tu y arriverais, ajoute Rémus en souriant largement.  
\- Merci les garçons. C'est grâce à mon public de qualité.  
\- Ah ça ! Merci de le souligner ! J'ai hurlé ton nom si fort que la fille à côté de moi m'a flanqué une gifle.  
\- Non, Patmol. Elle t'a flanqué une gifle parce que quand tout le monde s'est levé pour acclamer Lily tu en as profité pour lui mettre une main aux fesses, explique Rémus en roulant les yeux.  
\- Je ne fais jamais ça ! Proteste Sirius.  
\- Tu fais toujours ça, affirme son ami en soupirant.  
\- Vous savez où est James ? Je les coupe dans leur querelle.  
\- Avec son père, quelque part dans les tribunes du ministère, me répond Peter en faisant un bref geste de la main vers les gradins. »

Je le cherche du regard sans le trouver, puis je me retrouve encore une fois ballottée entre la presse et les joueurs.

« Bravo Lily, c'est un très bon match que tu as fait, me félicite Kieran.  
\- Je ne sais pas, je...  
\- N'écoute pas les crétins qui disent que tu n'as pas le niveau des Faucons, me coupe t-il.  
\- Ce n'est pas les crétins qui me causent du soucis, c'est Bussby. C'est quelqu'un que je respecte vraiment et dont l'avis a une réelle valeur pour moi, et j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas le choix idéal pour...  
\- Tu as été sélectionnée, non ? Il t'a prise dans l'équipe avant même de te voir jouer avec James. On était tous d'accord sur ce choix. Tu voles comme tu respires, sans avoir à fournir un effort particulier, et c'est merveilleux de voir à quel point tu peux briller et attirer les regards quand tu décides de montrer ton vrai talent. Bussby a beau avoir une immense carrière et une réputation de dingue, il fait aussi partie des crétins, parfois, alors ne te prends pas trop la tête. »

Je lui lance un timide sourire de remerciement qu'il me retourne avant de disparaître dans son groupe d'amis. Les Faucons sont une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie. Ils sont soudés, gentils, toujours présents pour remonter le moral, et ils ont une force extraordinaire en eux qui leur permet de ne jamais lâcher, même lorsque le match semble perdu d'avance. Je suis heureuse de faire partie de ce groupe là parce que je sais que peu importe ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie, mes coéquipiers seront toujours là pour me rattraper, comme je serai là pour eux quand ils auront besoin de moi.


	67. Se souvenir et oublier (Lily)

« Tu as vu quand Kieran a envoyé le cognard dans les pieds du batteur adverse ? M'interroge Abby à travers nos cabines de douche. Il a bien fait dix tours sur lui même avant de retrouver l'équilibre !  
\- J'ai cru qu'il allait tomber ! Je n'en reviens pas qu'il soit resté accroché à son balai.  
\- Ils étaient vraiment forts. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'on y arriverait. »

Nous sommes presque obligées de crier pour nous entendre à cause de l'eau qui tombe à grosses gouttes dans nos cabines respectives, fracassant le sol comme si nous étions sous une gigantesque cascade.

« Bon, j'y vais. Il paraît qu'il y a un beau gosse de la presse qui veut me poser des questions ! S'exclame t-elle.  
\- Quel magasine ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien. Megan a dû me le dire, mais tout ce que j'ai retenu, c'est grand, blond, yeux à tomber par terre, et fesses d'enfer ! »

J'éclate de rire et peu après, j'entends la porte de sa douche claquer, puis plusieurs frottements de vêtements, et enfin la porte du vestiaire des filles grince et je me retrouve seule sous la douche brûlante à essayer tant bien que mal de faire disparaître toute la mousse qu'il reste dans mes cheveux.

Je savoure la vapeur chaude qui s'échappe de l'eau tout en redoutant ce moment où mes courbatures et autres douleurs notamment causées par la brutalité des adversaires vont apparaître. Il n'y a rien de tel qu'une longue douche après un match éprouvant. Tous les muscles se détendent et on a l'impression de les redécouvrir.

« Tu as oublié quelque chose ? Je m'exclame lorsque la porte du vestiaire s'ouvre de nouveau. »

Abby ne me répond pas. Personne ne me répond. J'ai dû halluciner. Je reprends mon extermination intensive de mousse dans mes cheveux en repensant à Bussby et à toutes les stupidités qu'il a dîtes. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait laissé jouer juste parce que la presse s'est entichée d'une histoire qu'ils ont inventée. S'ils savaient tous que James et moi n'étions plus ensemble, s'ils connaissaient toute la vérité, je n'aurais même pas pu mettre les pieds sur le terrain.

Je me fais la promesse solennelle, à cet instant précis, d'aller voir mon coach dès que je sortirai de cette douche et de mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes. James et moi n'allons pas jouer la comédie, nous n'allons pas prétendre être quelque chose que nous ne sommes pas juste pour qu'il gagne un peu plus d'argent sur notre dos, et je ne vais plus accepter de jouer un seul match si je ne suis pas choisie sur la seule base de mes capacités.

Tant pis si je dois passer le reste de l'année sur le banc, à regarder les autres voler. Au moins, mon honneur sera sauf et je ne ressentirai plus jamais cet horrible sensation d'inutilité que j'ai eu lorsque le coup d'envoi du match a été lancé. Je n'aurai plus l'impression d'être un imposteur et je n'aurais plus ce sentiment de honte vis à vis de mes coéquipiers qui ont tous mérité leur place.

Je ferme les yeux pour éviter que ma victoire face à la mousse se transforme en défaite si elle rentrait en contact avec mes yeux, mais je les ouvre brutalement quand je sens un courant d'air frais m'envelopper.

Je ne sursaute même pas quand je constate, les yeux ronds comme des souafles, que James m'a rejoint dans ma cabine de douche. Je suis étonnée de constater que je ne suis même pas surprise, sacré paradoxe... Comme si, inconsciemment, j'avais su qu'il se débrouillerait pour me retrouver après que nous ayons échangé des regards équivoques un peu plus tôt.

Je ris intérieurement en songeant qu'il y avait certainement d'autres manières de me revoir, comme par exemple m'attendre à la conférence de presse d'après match, ou au pot, voir même chez Sirius, plus tard dans la soirée, ce que font des amis, en fait. Ou au moins, ce que des gens qui souhaitent être amis font.

Parce qu'il serait très certainement invraisemblable que deux amis... Ou deux personnes voulant être amis, se retrouvent tous deux nus dans une cabine de douche à se dévisager comme si l'un était une pièce de viande et que l'autre mourrait désespérément de faim depuis plusieurs jours... Plusieurs interminables semaines.

A ce moment là, ne comptent plus que nos oeillades sur le terrain et notre étreinte quelques minutes plus tôt. Il m'embrasse. Pas sur la bouche, dans le cou, sous l'oreille, le long de ma mâchoire, sur ma gorge, mon épaule, partout. Partout, sauf sur la bouche. Je n'ai même pas le temps de me demander ce que cela signifie parce que mes doigts retrouvent ce familier chemin vers ses cheveux et que, aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître, je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de plus importants que ses mèches noires partant de tous les côtés avec autant d'audace que les mains de James sur moi.

Je suis écarlate. Je n'ai pas besoin de me regarder dans un miroir pour le savoir. Je tremble parce que quelque chose de stupéfiant se passe en moi à chaque fois qu'il me touche. J'avais oublié. Comment ais-je pu oublier ses mains ?

Je laisse échapper un soupir quand elles glissent entre mes cuisses, je ferme les yeux, et je me demande si je ne suis pas encore seule sous ma douche à rêvasser comme il m'arrive de le faire depuis que James n'est plus là. Juste au moment où j'arrive à me convaincre que je déraille certainement, ce ne sont plus ses doigts, que je sens. C'est lui, lui dans toute sa masculinité.

Je le retrouve, je nous retrouve, et c'est comme si tout était à sa place à nouveau. Je sais pertinemment que je ne peux être moi que quand nous formons un "nous", mais je sais aussi que ça ne dure pas éternellement.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant profité de quoi que ce soit que de lui maintenant, quand je le stoppe un instant juste pour que nous fermions les yeux et que nous encrions ce moment dans nos crânes. La parfaite union. La parfaite union impossible. Je chasse cette dernière pensée de mon esprit parce qu'elle me blesse profondément, ma bouche frôle celle de James, mes lèvres s'échouent sur sa joue, je meurs et je vis.

Mes ongles se crispent dans son dos, il relâche un soupir de satisfaction qui me comble beaucoup plus que ce que je n'aurais pensé, et je suis tellement déboussolée par la tournure des événements que je ne parviens même pas à le supplier de continuer jusqu'à ce que nous en tombions tous les deux d'épuisement, mais fort heureusement, il semble que mon langage corporel soit assez équivoque pour qu'il me comprenne et agisse en conséquence.

Nous n'échangeons pas un mot, lorsque nous nous rhabillons. C'est à peine si nous pouvons nous regarder en face. J'ai une sensation bizarre, lorsqu'il quitte le vestiaire en m'y laissant sans même me gratifier d'un « A tout à l'heure. ». Je me sens à la fois coupable et humiliée.

C'est fou. J'étais pourtant si bien, quelques minutes plus tôt, sous l'eau chaude, quand il était avec moi, quand ce vide que je ressens depuis qu'il m'a quitté avait disparu. Pourquoi est-ce que maintenant que j'y repense, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir été qu'un instrument pour lui et qu'il n'ait été qu'un instrument pour moi ? Combler mon vide, combler le sien. C'est tout ce que nous avons fait.

Je me laisse tomber sur le banc en soupirant, la tête entre les mains, essayant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque à peu près normal sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de se produire. Une larme roule quand même sur ma joue. Je l'essuie à la hâte, je prends mon balai et mon sac, et je quitte le vestiaire à mon tour. Je ne suis plus qu'une épave.

Quand j'arrive dans la tente de la presse, je ne le cherche même pas du regard. Je n'en ai d'ailleurs pas le temps car Daniel Green se précipite vers moi. Je l'ai déjà rencontré dans mon autre vie, il était reporter au Daily Mag, et il a fini par devenir coach de notre équipe ce qui était une très bonne chose.

« Bonjour, Daniel Green, Daily Magic Magazine, j'aurais souhaité vous poser quelques questions.  
\- Bien sûr, allez-y, je lui réponds en serrant brièvement la main qu'il me tend.  
\- Quels sont les premiers mots qui vous viennent à l'esprit après ce match ? »

Confusion, déchirement, amertume ? Par un miracle que je pensais impossible, un sourire filtre sur mon visage et je parviens à répondre à sa question autrement que par des jérémiades pathétiques.

« Solidarité et encouragements. C'est sûrement ce qui nous a permis d'en arriver là parce que le Club de Flaquemare possède une équipe absolument époustouflante qui a sorti son plus beau jeu aujourd'hui.  
\- Kieran Royston me vantait tout à l'heure ce soutient perpétuel, c'est étonnant, dans une équipe de Quidditch, qu'il n'y ait aucune tension...  
\- Il y en a, je réponds après avoir brièvement hésité, mais nous sommes tous assez matures pour admettre quand nous avons fait un pas de travers.  
\- En avez vous faits ?  
\- Des pas de travers ? Je suis la championne des pas de travers ! Je m'exclame en riant légèrement. »

Il sourit à son tour, m'attrape une coupe de champagne quand le serveur passe et me la tend gentiment avant de trinquer avec moi.

« C'est ce que prétendaient aussi les supporters des Faucons quand Bussby a dévoilé la composition de l'équipe... Pensez-vous que vous avez réussi à les faire changer d'avis aujourd'hui ?  
\- Je ne suis certainement pas bien placée pour répondre à cette question. Ais-je réussi à vous faire changer d'avis ? »

Daniel fronce les sourcils, avale une gorgée de champagne, et un demi-sourire se dessine sur son visage harmonieux.

« Non, lâche t-il finalement.  
\- Eh bien, alors je m'en excuse, je souffle en haussant les épaules, désolée.  
\- Non, Evans, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez une joueuse formidable. C'était certes un pari risqué de la part de Bussby de vous mettre sur le terrain après votre absence, mais vous avez fait vos preuves aux entraînements.  
\- Comment...  
\- Je vous ai vu voler lors des sélections. Je ne devrais pas dire cela parce que je suis un grand fan du Club de Flaquemare, mais vous êtes ma joueuse favorite du championnat, me confesse t-il à l'oreille.  
\- Oh... Je... Heu... Merci, je balbutie en rougissant.  
\- C'est pour cela que je suis vraiment très embarrassé de vous poser ma question suivante, d'ailleurs... Marmonne t-il l'air réellement gêné.  
\- Allez-y, ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que j'ai déjà entendu.  
\- A propos de Potter...  
\- Il n'y a rien entre Potter et moi.  
\- Ah. Bon. Bien. Mais... Bussby...  
\- Bussby ne connaît rien de ma vie privée.  
\- Alors c'est un coup médiatique ? Vous mettez sacrément votre carrière en danger, Evans, en me répondant qu'il n'y a rien entre vous et Potter... Me prévient-il l'air parfaitement inquiet.  
\- J'aimerais vous dire le contraire, je laisse échapper par mégarde.  
\- C'est à dire ? S'empresse t-il de me questionner, intéressé.  
\- Je... Green, franchement, ma vie privée n'est pas si passionnante, je soupire en lui lançant un regard suppliant. »

Il ouvre la bouche comme pour sur-enchérir, mais il bat finalement en retraite et hoche lentement la tête en me gratifiant d'un sourire poli.

« Je suis désolé. J'aurais aimé passer sur ce genre de question et parler du match d'avantage mais mon patron...  
\- Je sais, je tranche en soupirant.  
\- Surtout que vous avez vraiment fait un match d'enfer... Je savais que vous alliez être formidable, mais là c'était au delà de mes espérances. J'espère de tout cœur que Bussby a ouvert les yeux. A bientôt Evans, conclut-il en me serrant une nouvelle fois la main. »

Il disparaît et j'évite les autres journalistes comme la peste, laissant mes camarades répondre aux questions à ma place. Ce n'est pas mon truc. Je ne sais pas comment être populaire, même si ma simple présence dans l'équipe fait que je le suis déjà. Je n'ai jamais été du genre à vouloir me faire remarquer, et je n'ai jamais eu des tonnes d'amis non plus. J'en ai eu un nombre raisonnable qui me suffisait amplement.

« Evans ! M'appelle Sirius. Superbe tenue ! Glamour, vraiment...  
\- Quoi ? Il est très bien, mon jean.  
\- Comment veux-tu que les journalistes te trouvent exceptionnelle si tu t'habilles comme une fille banale ?  
\- La fille banale te dit merde, Black, je riposte en haussant les sourcils.  
\- Oh relax, je rigolais. Tu es magnifique peu importe la tenue et tout le monde te trouve parfaite, ajoute t-il en riant.  
\- J'aime mieux ça. J'étais à deux doigts de te flanquer une gifle. »

Nous discutons du match pendant un long moment entrecoupé de conversations écourtées avec des journalistes, puis je remarque James au fond de la salle, un verre à la main, occupé à rire à gorge déployée avec une jeune femme que je ne connais pas comme si tout allait bien. Elle rougit, il prend sa main dans la sienne et l'observe avec attention tout en continuant de plaisanter. Pendant ce temps là, le sang qui coule dans mes veines se change en feu.

Mon regard sur lui attire le sien sur moi, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il me passe par la tête, je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il me prend quand je glisse rapidement ma main derrière la nuque de Sirius et que je l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Un court moment passe avant qu'il me repousse doucement tout en me lançant un regard perplexe.

James est comme pétrifié pendant plusieurs secondes, puis il secoue lentement la tête de droite à gauche en me lançant ce regard... Celui qui me donne la sensation tenace de n'être qu'une moins que rien. C'est ce moment que choisi Sirius pour se retourner et remarquer sa présence derrière nous, et c'est celui que choisi son meilleur ami pour quitter la conférence, la mâchoire serrée.

« Putain, Lily ! Me lance sèchement Sirius avant d'aller le rejoindre. »

J'esquisse un geste vers lui mais ma main se referme sur du vide. Mon seul réflexe qui suit est un réflexe honteux. Je vérifie que personne n'a été témoin de la scène, et plus particulièrement aucun journaliste.

Fort heureusement pour moi, ils ont tous terminé leurs interviews et sont soit partis, soit si alcoolisés qu'ils seraient incapables de discerner une licorne d'un hippogriffe. Pourtant, mon regard en croise un autre bien vif, celui de Daniel Green. Et merde !

En deux temps, trois mouvements, je l'entraîne à l'écart, lui fourrant une nouvelle coupe de champagne entre les mains en espérant que cela pourra me permettre de lui rappeler, dans l'avenir, qu'il avait bien trop bu pour prétendre avoir été témoin de quoi que ce soit.

« Combien ?  
\- Comment ça, combien ? Me demande t-il.  
\- Combien pour que vous ne sortiez pas d'article là dessus ?  
\- Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me soudoyer, Evans.  
\- Écoutez, ce que vous avez vu, ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi cela ressemblait.  
\- Vous êtes avec le meilleur ami de Potter, et alors ? Quel est le problème ?  
\- Ce n'est pas le cas. Ce n'est VRAIMENT pas le cas. Sirius est un ami et je... J'ai...  
\- Je ne vais rien écrire là dessus. Détendez-vous, tranche t-il en brassant de l'air avec sa main d'un geste négligent.  
\- Pourquoi ne le feriez-vous pas ? Je l'interroge, décontenancée.  
\- Parce que vous méritez d'avoir un article sur votre jeu, et pas sur votre vie privée, répond-il simplement. »

Nous nous fixons un instant, moi essayant de déterminer si ce qu'il me dit est vrai et si je peux me payer le luxe de faire confiance à un journaliste, et lui ne me montrant rien d'autre que de l'honnêteté.

« Merci, je lâche au bout d'un moment.  
\- Aucun problème, Evans. Rappelez-vous seulement de m'envoyer une dédicace à la fin de la saison, quand vous serez sacrée meilleure joueuse du championnat, me répond-il en tapotant sur mon épaule avant de me laisser. »

Je m'apprête à quitter les lieux pour m'expliquer auprès de Sirius et le supplier de me pardonner lorsqu'une main se referme sur mon bras.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu sors avec Sirius ? Me demande Abby.  
\- Merlin, tu as vu... Je réponds en soupirant. Non, je ne suis pas avec Sirius. J'ai juste... J'ai déconné.  
\- Tu n'es vraiment pas avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Non ! Ab' je t'assure que non.  
\- Ouf. Merlin. Tu m'as fait peur. J'essaie de le mettre dans mon lit depuis deux mois, j'aurais été dégoûtée que tu y parviennes avant moi ! S'exclame t-elle sur un ton léger. »

En temps normal, j'aurais éclaté de rire, mais je suis actuellement beaucoup trop préoccupée par la connerie monumentale que j'ai faite pour plaisanter avec Abby. J'ai tout gâché, j'ai encore tout gâché. Quand tout est déjà détruit autour de moi, pourquoi est-ce que je ressens le besoin de poser une nouvelle bombe et de la regarder exploser et ruiner ma vie, encore et encore ?


	68. Protéger Emmeline (Rémus)

« Vous devriez vraiment discuter avec Lily, j'insiste en me servant un nouveau verre de bière-au-beurre. »

Les deux jeunes hommes devant moi restent silencieux avant de reprendre leur conversation initiale comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu. Cela fait 1 mois et demi que James et Sirius évitent Lily comme la peste, et elle ne le vit vraiment pas bien.

D'après ce que je sais, ils lui en veulent beaucoup. Ils ont eu cette énorme dispute après le match contre le Club de Flaquemare qui a failli dégénérer avant qu'ils en viennent à la conclusion plaisante que tout était la faute de Lily, et uniquement de Lily. C'était bien pratique pour leur amitié, de penser une chose pareille, mais j'aimerais leur faire comprendre que les torts sont souvent partagés, et je doute que cette fois là fasse exception à la règle.

Comme pour renforcer mon raisonnement, James se renfrogne à chaque fois que le sujet vient sur le tapis et refuse d'expliquer clairement ce qu'il s'est passé. Parfois, il semble même un peu embarrassé, chose que James ne se paye pas le luxe d'être en temps normal.

« Les gars, c'est ridicule. Elle se sent mal.  
_ Parce que tu l'as vue ? Traître, peste Sirius.  
_ Ne fais pas le gamin. Elle a besoin de toi.  
_ Il fallait y penser avant de me sauter dessus.  
_ Elle t'a embrassé, Merlin, c'est tout ! Il est temps que vous vous en remettiez ! Je m'exclame en roulant les yeux.  
_ C'est tout ? Répète t-il, incrédule.  
_ Oui, c'est tout ! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi vous en faîtes tout un drame.  
_ Parlons plutôt de la pleine lune avant que la conversation ne tourne au vinaigre, intervient James alors que Sirius s'apprête à répliquer.  
_ Non ! Peut-être que vous vous sentez en pleine forme et que ça vous console de vous dire que Lily doit assumer les conséquences de ses actes toute seule, mais elle ne peut pas ! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce qu'elle a déjà vécu ?! »

Les deux garçons échangent un coup d'oeil avant de se retourner vers moi, incrédules.

« Tu fais partie du front de défense de Lily, maintenant ? M'interroge Sirius avec un rire ironique.  
_ Je n'ai pas le choix, puisque ses seuls membres sont des déserteurs !  
_ Rémus, franchement, tu dois admettre que ce qu'elle a fait n'était pas...  
_ Oui, James, oui. J'admets qu'elle a fait une connerie. Elle l'a admit aussi, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? En quoi cela te concerne t-il ? Vous n'êtes plus ensemble, à ce que je sache.  
_ Ce n'est pas une raison pour aller se jeter au cou de mon meilleur ami dès que l'occasion se présente.  
_ Parce que tu croyais qu'elle allait rester seule tout le reste de sa vie ?  
_ Mon meilleur ami ! Répète James comme si cela était censé suffire à me convaincre.  
_ TU. AS. ROMPU. AVEC. ELLE, je finis par articuler en hurlant dans ses oreilles. »

James serre la mâchoire, Sirius se tortille sur son fauteuil, mal à l'aise, et finalement je sens que je vais peut-être réussir à tirer quelque chose de positif de cette conversation.

« Il y aura toujours quelque chose, Lunard. Peu importe les efforts que je fais pour essayer de ne plus penser à elle, je me retrouve systématiquement comme un con, le soir, quand tout ce que je vois ce n'est pas que je suis seul, mais c'est qu'elle n'est plus avec moi.  
_ Voilà certainement quelque chose que tu devrais lui dire ! Je m'exclame en tapotant bruyamment sur les accoudoirs de mon fauteuil.  
_ Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Elle ne veut pas d'enfant. Enfin... Peut-être qu'elle en voudrait avec Patmol, il faudrait que je songe à lui demander à l'entraînement, entre deux buts, ironise t-il.  
_ Oh pitié, James ! Arrête de faire l'idiot ! »

Il soupire bruyamment et je ne m'obstine pas. Je change délibérément de sujet de conversation parce que je sais que j'ai au moins touché une corde sensible chez James. J'espère juste que ça suffira, parce que Lily est au plus bas ces temps-ci, et elle aurait bien eu besoin d'une bonne dose de Sirius pour lui remonter le moral.

« Vous savez où est Peter ?  
_ Il flippe avec les récentes attaques. Il est parti cacher ses parents quelque part en France ou en Italie, répond Sirius en haussant les épaules.  
_ Pourquoi n'a t-il rien dit à Dumbledore ? Il aurait peut-être pu aider.  
_ Dumbledore ne peut pas aider tout le monde, Rémus. Il tient une école, pas un camp pour réfugiés. »

Je soupire et hoche lentement la tête avant de remplir leurs verres presque vides. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte au même moment et les garçons me fixent, suspicieux.

« Tu n'as pas fait venir Evans, n'est-ce pas ? M'interroge Sirius.  
_ Non, je n'ai pas fait venir Lily, je lui affirme en appuyant sur son prénom. »

Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte d'un pas traînant tout en songeant que j'aurais peut-être dû demander à Lily de passer. Ça aurait été un sacré guet-apens, mais au moins, j'aurais peut-être réussi à les faire parler ensemble.

« Emmie ?! Je m'exclame en ouvrant la porte. »

La jeune femme se jette dans mes bras sans que je ne m'y attende avec tant de désespoir que je manque de tomber à la renverse.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à tes scrupules, Lunard ? Je croyais que tu ne touchais pas aux femmes mariées, raille Sirius pendant que James se racle la gorge. »

Emmeline sursaute et s'écarte, probablement aussi pourpre que moi alors que j'essaie de faire taire Sirius d'un simple regard dissuasif.

« Ton petit faible pour Vance a eu raison de tes bonnes manières, on dirait... Commente t-il avec un sourire malin avant de boire une gorgée de bière-au-beurre.  
_ Petit ? Répète James avec le même sourire. »

Je roule les yeux et tire Emmeline vers la cuisine pour éviter qu'elle en entende d'avantage. Nous n'avons que brièvement parlés pendant une réunion de l'Ordre après que nous soyons allés la voir, Lily et moi, alors je suis un peu étonné de la voir débarquer chez moi et me sauter au cou.

« Rémus, c'est Dorian. Ils ont... Ils ont tué Dorian. »

Je remarque à ce moment là ses yeux rouges et ses cheveux mêlés. Ses traits sont tirés et elle garde un mouchoir étroitement serré dans sa main. Je reste immobile un instant, et puis je me rappelle de son mari. Un grand bonhomme taillé comme une allumette, particulièrement sympathique et chaleureux... Et moldu.

« Merde, Emmeline, je suis désolé. Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as été voir le professeur Dumbledore ? La brigade d'auror ? Est-ce que tu es blessée ? »

Je l'observe de la tête aux pieds pendant qu'elle secoue la tête pour répondre à ma dernière question, et elle renifle bruyamment avant de reprendre la parole.

« C'était hier. Je pensais que... Je croyais que j'étais assez forte pour me débrouiller toute seule, mais je... J'ai peur. Ils sont entrés chez nous... Ils ont les registres des mariages du Ministère, ils m'ont dit qu'ils devaient me punir pour avoir osé mélanger mon sang à celui d'un moldu. Ils ont dit qu'il fallait qu'ils le fassent avant que je tombe enceinte et que j'accouche d'un bâtard, et ils l'ont fait. Ils l'ont tué, devant moi, et ils sont partis.  
_ Qui c'était ? Je l'interroge avec une fureur sans égale.  
_ Ils portaient des masques. Ils étaient trois. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Celui qu'il la tué... C'était un... Un... Un monstre.  
_ Ce sont tous des monstres, Emmie ! Je lance en la ramenant dans le salon et en tirant une chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'y asseoir. »

Visiblement, Sirius et James ont compris que quelque chose n'allait pas puisqu'ils ont cessé leurs imbécillités et se sont rapprochés de nous en affichant sur leur visage une expression sérieuse et grave.

« Non, je veux dire, c'était vraiment un monstre. Il s'est jeté sur lui, il l'a... Oh Merlin ! S'exclame t-elle en pleurant. Il l'a déchiqueté. »

Je me fige et déglutit. Tout se refroidit en moi si brutalement que mon cerveau ne fonctionne plus de façon optimale. Sirius et James s'assoient à côté de nous et je les vois se jeter des regards inquiets.

« Tu veux dire, comme un loup-garou ? S'enquit Sirius. »

Emmeline hoche la tête et renifle de plus belle pendant que les garçons me lancent un coup d'oeil soucieux.

« Fenrir Greyback... Murmure James.  
_ Ca fait des semaines qu'on est à sa recherche, commente Sirius. Est-ce que tu as signalé tout cela au bureau des aurors ?  
_ Oui, bien sûr. Shacklebolt et son équipe sont sur le coup avec le professeur Dumbledore, mais je...  
_ Shacklebot est l'un des meilleurs, la coupe Sirius.  
_ Je sais, mais... C'est juste moi, maintenant, et ma maison est immense. Il y a des bruits... Le moindre craquement me fait sursauter, je... »

Elle s'effondre en larmes avant de terminer sa phrase et je sors de ma torpeur. Je me précipite vers elle puis ma main se pose instinctivement sur son dos que je frotte doucement pour essayer de la calmer pendant que les garçons et moi nous observons à la recherche d'une solution, de quelque chose à dire ou à faire pour la rassurer, et enfin, je trouve.

« J'ai peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait aider... Tu te rappelles de Lily Evans ? »

Emmeline hoche la tête pendant que James et Sirius froncent les sourcils, ne sachant évidemment pas où je veux en venir.

« L'Ordre l'a recrutée pour des raisons très particulières... Lily est un atout de taille. Elle a survécu à tout un tas d'attaques, et elle a été entraînée à la protection. Est-ce que ça te rassurerait si elle restait habiter avec toi le temps de l'enquête ? »

Je sais que j'aurais pu me proposer, mais ça n'aurait pas été bien. Emmeline n'a pas besoin de repenser à nous maintenant. D'autant que Greyback et moi sommes plus similaires qu'elle ne peut l'imaginer. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, je ne peux pas lui faire subir la présence d'un loup-garou alors que c'est l'un d'eux qui a tué la personne avec qui elle se voyait passer sa vie.

Emmeline hausse les épaules avant de finalement acquiescer, et je m'empresse d'aller chercher une plume et un parchemin pour écrire à mon amie sous les regards résolus de Sirius et James. S'ils ne m'ont pas interrompus, c'est qu'ils savent aussi bien que moi que Lily est la meilleure solution que nous ayons.

« Ça ne te pose pas de problème, James ? Lui demande t-elle. »

Je détourne brusquement la tête de ma feuille et Sirius et moi nous fixons avec panique comme si une alarme venait de s'allumer.

« Pourquoi ça me poserait problème ? L'interroge James en fronçant les sourcils.  
_ Ils ne sont plus ensemble, coupe Sirius. »

Emmeline grimace et bredouille une excuse pendant que Sirius et moi soupirons simultanément de soulagement sous le regard suspicieux de James. S'il avait appris le petit mensonge de Lily lors de notre rencontre avec Vance, je ne sais pas comment il l'aurait pris. Pourtant, quelque part dans cette ambiance orageuse, je distingue quand même une pointe de lumière : Sirius a volé à la rescousse de Lily alors qu'il aurait très bien pu laisser Emmeline raconter à James qu'elle s'était présentée comme sa petite-amie quand elle ne l'était plus.

« Bon. Je lui envoie une lettre pour lui demander de me rencontrer tout à l'heure. Je vais lui expliquer la situation et lui demander si elle est d'accord, et puis nous en discuterons avec Dumbledore pour voir ce qu'il en pense, mais je crois que c'est la meilleure alternative que nous ayons si tu veux te sentir en sécurité, j'interviens pour dissiper la tension.  
_ Merci Rémus. »

Je lui fais signe de ne pas me remercier et ma plume gratte activement sur mon parchemin. Après quelques minutes, je finis par l'attacher à la patte de mon hibou et je le regarde s'envoler en espérant que la réponse de Lily ne tardera pas trop.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu serais disponible si vite.  
_ Tu m'as dit que c'était urgent, me rappelle Lily en posant son sac de quidditch à côté d'elle sur la banquette des Trois Balais. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Rémus ? »

Elle a l'air épuisée. De larges cernes tombent sous ses yeux, sa peau est plus pâle que d'ordinaire, elle semble presque aussi malade que moi. Je suis tenté de lui retourner sa question, mais je sais ce qu'il se passe. James et Sirius lui ont tourné le dos et elle en souffre beaucoup.

« C'est Emmeline, elle...  
_ Une bière-au-beurre s'il vous plaît, demande Lily à la serveuse lorsqu'elle passe.  
_ Mettez-en deux, j'ajoute à mon tour. Donc je disais, Emmeline... Son mari a été tué hier.  
_ Oh Merlin, souffle Lily. »

Elle plaque sa main sur son front, choquée, et nous restons silencieux un long moment pendant lequel tout ce qui nous trouble sont les effluves d'alcool et les discussions bruyantes des autres sorciers qui nous entourent.

« Est-ce qu'on a une piste ?  
_ Greyback, je réponds d'une voix blanche.  
_ Greyback ? Le... Loup-garou ?  
_ Exactement. Emmeline est terrifiée...  
_ Oh Rémus... Murmure Lily en attrapant ma main sur la table. »

Elle est très froide, mais comme la mienne est très chaude, une tiédeur agréable et rassurante se dégage de cette brève étreinte amicale. Elle ne me regarde pas avec pitié, mais avec compréhension, et c'est ce que j'apprécie chez Lily. Je pourrais me payer le loisir de faire semblant d'avoir l'air étonné qu'elle montre autant de compassion, mais je sais qu'elle sait.

Lily sait tout. C'est bluffant. De temps en temps, je me demande comment elle fait. Il est évident que ni James, ni Sirius ne lui auraient dit quoi que ce soit à mon propos car notre secret est sacré pour eux, alors j'ai toujours mis cela sur le compte de son intelligence et du temps qu'elle a passé à surveiller James.

J'ai toujours senti qu'elle savait. Enfin, depuis longtemps, en tout cas, mais nous n'en avons jamais vraiment parlé ensemble. Je n'ai pas cherché à aborder le sujet parce que j'avais peur de sa réaction, et je suppose qu'elle n'a pas voulu l'aborder non plus pour la même raison. Je sais que je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup, au début, mais son attitude vis à vis de moi m'a contraint à éprouver une certaine gratitude envers elle. Elle est la seule personne, en dehors de mon cercle d'ami, avec qui je me sens à l'aise avec mon secret.

« Tu as l'air gelée.  
_ C'est le manque de sommeil, c'est tout. Est-ce qu'Emmeline a besoin de quelque chose ?  
_ En fait, oui, je réponds en me rappelant soudainement pourquoi je l'ai retrouvée ici. Les aurors ont placé une protection autour de sa maison, mais elle est seule à l'intérieur et elle est vraiment terrorisée... Elle a besoin de quelqu'un... Quelqu'un qui comprend ce que c'est d'être terrifiée.  
_ Tu veux que je lui parle ?  
_ Pas exactement. J'aimerais que... Tu as le droit de refuser, mais... Je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas rester avec elle pendant un moment. Juste au cas où...  
_ Tu crois qu'ils pourraient revenir ?  
_ Je ne pense pas, mais Emmie est tellement paniquée... Elle serait rassurée d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi à ses côtés, et je te fais confiance.  
_ D'accord, tranche Lily sans plus y réfléchir.  
_ D'accord ? Je répète, un peu incrédule.  
_ Oui. Je resterai avec elle, m'assure t-elle en se penchant par dessus la table pour me presser l'épaule, m'envoyant une bouffée de parfum en pleine figure. »

Et cette fois-ci, ça me frappe. Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand pendant que mon nez s'imprègne d'une forte odeur d'hormones que je n'aurais probablement pas sentie si la pleine lune n'était pas si proche. Lily me regarde d'un air curieux, et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de commander mon cerveau de fermer ma bouche, les mots jaillissent d'entre mes lèvres.

« Tu es enceinte. »


	69. Pourquoi ? (Lily)

Le monde s'effondre autour de moi, et je ne bouge pas. Assise sur la banquette des Trois Balais, la respiration coupée, la main toujours posée sur l'épaule de Rémus, je me suis transformée en statue de pierre.

« On devrait peut-être sortir. »

La voix de Rémus me semble lointaine. Ma détresse me submerge et le submerge aussi. Il retire ma main de mon épaule pour la garder dans la sienne, et il me tire hors du pub. Je le suis comme un zombi. Mes yeux commencent à me brûler, ma tête me fait mal, mes lèvres tremblent, je frissonne.

« Lily, est-ce que ça va ? »

Nous sommes à quelques pas de la Cabane Hurlante lorsqu'il me pose la question et que ma réponse se perd au fond de ma gorge alors que je hoquette. Il y a de l'air tout autour de moi, mais je n'arrive pas à respirer.

« Je suis désolé je n'avais pas l'intention de... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de dire ça.  
\- Tu l'as senti, je parviens à murmurer avec difficulté. »

Il grimace, mes yeux se perdent sur le sol, ma tête tourne, je me sens tomber mais il me rattrape in extremis, me soutenant jusqu'à un banc sur lequel il m'aide à m'asseoir.

« Je vais t'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste.  
\- Non.  
\- Mais enfin Lily ! Tu tiens à peine debout !  
\- C'est le choc. Laisse moi juste le temps de... »

Je suis à court d'air et je ne parviens pas à finir ma phrase. Rémus ne bouge plus lui non plus, et quand je relève la tête, je constate qu'il m'observe avec effarement.

« Tu veux dire que tu ne savais pas ? S'étonne t-il. »

J'expire bruyamment avant de secouer la tête et d'éclater d'un rire sans joie en me tenant le ventre sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. C'est fou d'avoir l'impression de crever alors qu'on porte la vie en soi.

« Merde ! Peste t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Je... Je... Excuse moi Lily.  
\- Est-ce qu'on peut aller quelque part ? Est-ce qu'on peut juste rentrer chez toi ? »

Il acquiesce et je glisse mon bras autour du sien. Un instant plus tard et nous sommes dans son appartement. Je constate rapidement qu'il y a trois verres de bière-au-beurre sur la table du salon. James et Sirius sont venus. Rémus s'empresse de les ranger d'un coup de baguette avant de me faire signe d'aller m'asseoir sur son vieux canapé.

Il s'affaire dans la cuisine durant un long moment pendant lequel nous restons tous les deux parfaitement silencieux. Je suis tellement terrifiée que je suis recroquevillée sur moi-même et que les muscles de mes épaules me font un mal de chien.

« Peut-être que tu devrais faire un test, peut-être que...  
\- A quoi ça servirait ? Tu es un foutu LOUP-GAROU, Rémus ! Qu'y-a-t-il de plus fiable que ton instinct ?! »

Je regrette immédiatement ce que je viens de dire quand j'entends le lycanthrope faire malencontreusement tomber une tasse. Ma tête émerge de mes mains et je me retourne pour le regarder avant de bondir du canapé et de me hâter vers lui. Merlin. Merde. Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Nous n'avons jamais eu cette conversation à voix haute avant, pas dans cette vie là.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça... »

C'est la première fois que nous en parlons ouvertement, et c'est aussi la première fois que le jeune homme fuit mon regard avec une telle honte, en marmonnant un « ce n'est pas grave » à peine audible.

« Si. Je suis une vraie imbécile. Tu as raison, je devrais faire un test. Je vais faire un test. Ne me laisse plus jamais parler de toi de cette façon.  
\- Pourquoi pas ? Je suis réellement un foutu loup-garou, après tout, me fait-il remarquer avec un sourire timide.  
\- Tu es Rémus Lupin et tu es mon ami. »

Il laisse échapper un petit soupir, je m'empresse de l'étreindre en espérant que cela suffira à ôter cet air fataliste de son visage. Il n'a vraiment pas besoin que je lui tombe dessus après ce qui est arrivé au mari d'Emmeline. Je n'aurais pas dû lui parler de cette manière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me demande t-il en s'écartant légèrement de moi et en jetant un bref coup d'oeil vers mon ventre.  
\- Je n'en sais rien, je... Je suppose que... Je vais sûrement aller pleurer deux ou trois heures dans ta chambre, si ça ne te dérange pas...  
\- Lily... Souffle t-il avec tristesse. Peut-être que tu devrais en parler avec le... Père... Termine t-il avec hésitation.  
\- Au cas où cela t'aurait échappé, le « père » et moi ne sommes pas en très bons termes en ce moment... »

Je lève les yeux vers Rémus, les siens sont grands ouverts, et sa bouche aussi. Il a l'air complètement désarçonné. Est-ce que c'est si étonnant, que James soit la personne dont nous parlons ?

« Tu veux dire que James... Mais... Je croyais que...  
\- C'est juste arrivé comme ça... Le mois dernier, après le match contre le Club de Flaquemare... Juste avant que nous nous disputions.  
\- Tu n'as pas eu tes règles depuis ?  
\- Si, bien sûr que si. Je me serai posée des questions si ça n'avait pas été le cas.  
\- Mais alors...  
\- Ça ne devait pas être vraiment mes règles, ça arrive, parfois, je le coupe en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.  
\- Il faut aller à Sainte-Mangouste... Vérifier que tout va bien.  
\- Tout ne vas pas bien, Rémus.  
\- Écoute Lily, je vais te laisser te reposer quelques heures dans ma chambre, et quand tu auras terminé, nous irons voir un gynécomage. Tu n'es pas toute seule là dedans. Est-ce que tu veux que... Est-ce que tu veux que j'envoie un hibou à James ?  
\- Non. S'il te plaît, non.  
\- Lily...  
\- Je te promets que je le verrai. Je vais discuter avec lui, je te le jure, mais... Laisse moi juste le temps de réfléchir. »

Il acquiesce la mâchoire serrée tout en me tendant une tasse de chocolat chaud. Je sais qu'il se demande à quoi je peux bien vouloir réfléchir, qu'il brûle de me poser la question, mais qu'il ne veut pas entendre la réponse de peur que je ne tienne pas en compte l'avis de James.

Je m'allonge dans son lit, me tourne sur le côté, passe un bras sous l'oreiller et remonte mes genoux vers ma poitrine, laissant doucement les larmes tomber sans avoir besoin de crier ma peine. C'est au fin fond de mes entrailles que tout se passe, que la boule de souffrance logée là depuis que Voldemort a lancé le sort de mort à Harry se réveille doucement, étirant ses membres les uns après les autres pour me déchirer le corps.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Merlin, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?... C'est comme si tout devait se reproduire, comme si je n'avais aucun moyen de contourner mon destin. N'y a t-il vraiment pas de solution pour échapper à la fatalité ?

La porte claque et je me retrouve affreusement seule. Rémus a dû partir voir Emmeline, essayer de faire en sorte de trouver quelqu'un pour me remplacer au moins ce soir. Je ferme les yeux, serrant l'oreiller un peu plus contre moi comme si ce simple geste allait me donner l'impression de ne plus être livrée à moi-même...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Je me réveille à cinq heures, les mains instinctivement posées sur mon ventre. Je les retire et me lève péniblement pour rejoindre le salon. Rémus est allongé sur le canapé. J'ai l'impression qu'il dort, mais il se lève d'un bond quand je me verse un grand verre d'eau.

« Test de grossesse, m'indique t-il en posant une boîte sur la table. »

Mes yeux ronds comme des soucoupes jonglent entre les siens, et le test qui se trouve sur la table, et sous son insistance, j'engloutis mon verre d'eau avant d'aller m'enfermer dans les toilettes. Je sais déjà ce qu'il en est, mais le temps me paraît quand même affreusement long et mon cœur bat plus rapidement que d'ordinaire.

Je finis par sortir de la pièce même si le résultat n'est pas encore visible, juste pour être avec Rémus, juste pour sentir que je ne suis pas toute seule là dedans, et nous patientons en silence pendant quelques minutes avant que je ne m'empare du test.

« Deux barres, je souffle.  
\- Deux barres ? Ça veut dire quoi ?  
\- C'est positif. Je suis enceinte, je réponds, dépourvue de joie.  
\- Sainte-Mangouste, maintenant ! S'exclame t-il.  
\- Attends, je...  
\- Non. Tout de suite, tranche t-il fermement.  
\- Il est cinq heures du matin !  
\- Tout. De. Suite ! Répète t-il. »

Je range rapidement le test de grossesse dans mon sac de Quidditch avant de soupirer bruyamment, d'attraper le manteau qu'il me tend, et de transplaner avec lui jusqu'à l'hôpital sorcier. Nous patientons un long moment dans la salle d'attente avant que je n'y abandonne Rémus lorsqu'un gynécomage vient me chercher. La consultation ne dure pas plus d'une demie heure, mais c'est une longue demie heure de mains moites, de bouffées de chaleur, et de palpitations.

« Le bébé va bien et je ne devrais plus avoir de saignements, je souffle en rejoignant Rémus qui semble soulagé. Apparemment, j'ai un mois pour prendre une décision...  
\- Quand est-ce que tu vas en parler à James ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais même pas s'il a quelqu'un, s'il s'est remis avec Claire ou...  
\- Claire est repartie en France. Ils ne s'écrivent même plus. Il n'a personne, me coupe t-il.  
\- Et cette fille avec qui il parlait après le match contre le Club de Flaquemare ?  
\- Qui ça ?  
\- Il parlait avec une fille. C'est pour ça que j'ai embrassé Sirius. Clairement, ça n'excuse rien, mais je n'ai même pas pensé...  
\- Lily, si tu embrasses Sirius à chaque fois que James parle avec une fille, tu risques d'attraper beaucoup, beaucoup de maladies... »

J'éclate de rire avant de retomber dans un état de tristesse totale. Rémus a beau être juste à côté de moi, je ne me sens pas moins abandonnée pour autant. Je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à croire que toute ma vie n'est qu'une boucle... Et juste quand nous nous apprêtons à sortir, je réalise que si ma vie n'est qu'une boucle, elle n'a qu'une fin possible, alors je sens mon cœur s'arrêter brutalement, et puis plus rien.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Je me réveille dans un lit d'hôpital, à moitié prise de panique quand je constate que Sirius et James sont là, mais considérablement rassurée lorsque Rémus pose sa main sur mon épaule et qu'il me signifie d'un simple regard qu'ils ne savent rien. Je retiens un soupir de soulagement avant de commencer à me lever.

« Tu ne devrais pas, commente James.  
\- Je vais bien.  
\- Oh oui, bien sûr. C'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle Rémus nous a envoyé une beuglante pour nous hurler de ramener nos fesses ici parce que tu t'étais effondrée dans le hall, ironise Sirius.  
\- Je ne me suis pas effondrée ! Tu peux rentrer chez toi en toute conscience. Vous pouvez tous les deux rentrer.  
\- Oh c'est bon, on ne t'en veut pas au point de te laisser mourir en étant toujours en colère contre toi ! Déclare Sirius en roulant les yeux avant de s'asseoir à côté de mon lit.  
\- Je ne vais pas mourir !  
\- Ah ! La bonne nouvelle ! Elle est immortelle ! S'exclame t-il en se retournant vers ses deux amis qui lâchent un léger rire.  
\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, idiot !  
\- Je ne sais pas, tu es tellement imprévisible... Note t-il en m'envoyant un regard me suggérant clairement de repenser à l'erreur que j'ai faite. »

Je soupire et murmure un « désolé » sincère en baissant les yeux. Partiellement parce que je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fait, mais aussi parce qu'il m'est actuellement impossible de croiser le regard de James.

« Je ne voulais pas faire ça. Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'étais un peu contrariée quand j'ai vu James parler avec cette fille après le match et j'ai... J'ai fait la seule chose qui me semblait pouvoir le mettre en colère... J'avoue en sentant les yeux de James sur moi.  
\- Alors c'est ça ?! Ce n'est même pas parce que... Tu n'étais même pas attirée par moi ?! Lance Sirius, presque outré. »

Je le dévisage comme si cette idée était absolument invraisemblable et je secoue rapidement la tête tout en m'efforçant de ne pas songer que je viens de reconnaître avoir été désespérément jalouse au point de vouloir blesser la personne que j'aime.

« Alors ça, c'est vraiment la meilleure... Note Sirius.  
\- Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je dirais que tu es vexé, ricane James en lui tapotant l'épaule.  
\- Vexé ? Evans n'a aucun goût, c'est tout, alors je suis flatté qu'elle ne me considère pas comme une éventualité ! Riposte t-il. »

Rémus et James éclatent de rire. Moi, j'ai envie de me cacher sous ma couette. J'ai rarement été aussi mal à l'aise. C'est si bizarre, de parler aussi librement de notre relation, ou plutôt d'en parler alors qu'on sait tous ce qu'il en est. C'est terminé. Point final. Sauf que maintenant, j'ai en moi exactement ce que James désire. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à demander à Rémus et Sirius de nous laisser seuls pour le lui dire ?

L'idée même de penser que je pourrais tout lui avouer maintenant me donne affreusement mal au ventre. Je suis rassurée de ne pas être seule avec lui. Je connais déjà sa réaction. Je vois déjà son regard s'allumer, j'entends déjà son cœur battre à toute vitesse, je sens déjà ses bras autour de moi, et je devine déjà ses exclamations de joie.

Non. Non. Je ne peux pas célébrer quoi que ce soit maintenant. Je ne peux pas penser à ça maintenant. Peut-être que je devrais remettre tout à plus tard, oui... Ce sera certainement plus facile dans quelques jours... Dans quelques semaines. J'aurais plus de temps pour trouver les mots idéals, j'aurais plus de temps pour lui expliquer la situation, pour lui démontrer que nous tournons en rond et que nous mourrons à petit feu.

J'ai la sensation que le temps m'échappe et que je suis victime d'une injustice criante. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas simplement vivre une vie sans drame ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il y ait un retour de bâton ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas aimer James sans que le karma ne vienne me flanquer une énorme claque pour me ramener sur terre ?


	70. Manque & Regrets (James)

« Tu n'es pas allée à l'entraînement aujourd'hui, je constate en retournant m'allonger sur mon canapé après avoir ouvert la porte à Lily.  
\- Le médicomage m'a donné une dispense, m'explique t-elle après avoir dégluti.  
\- Je pensais que les vingt quatre heures de repos étaient suffisantes. »

Elle hausse les épaules et décline mon offre quand je lui propose une bière-au-beurre. Je suis tellement crevé que je ne peux pas faire autrement que de rester étendu sur le sofa, les bras repliés sous ma tête.

« Tu y es allé malgré la pleine lune de cette nuit ? M'interroge t-elle. »

J'acquiesce en bâillant longuement pendant qu'elle hésite à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Elle a l'air anxieuse depuis quelques jours, je me suis dit que je devrais peut-être discuter avec elle de ce qu'il s'est passé au match, mais je suis complètement à l'ouest aujourd'hui.

« Tu devrais dormir. On parlera un autre jour.  
\- Non, je veux juste qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes. On est adultes, non ? On doit pouvoir régler les choses ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Bien sûr, me répond-elle d'une petite voix. Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi comme je l'ai fait après le match, je n'aurais pas dû. C'est stupide de ma part de toujours ressentir autant de jalousie alors que nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, me confie-t-elle en baissant les yeux.  
\- Ce n'est pas stupide, Lily. On ne s'est pas séparé parce qu'on ne s'aimait plus. Moi, je suis désolé pour la façon dont j'ai agi dans les vestiaires. Ce n'était pas... Je n'aurais pas dû te faire ça.  
\- On s'est fait ça à tous les deux, murmure t-elle. »

Je grimace légèrement, peu convaincu, en me rappelant de ce que j'ai ressenti quand je suis sorti de cette douche après me l'être tapée, et j'ai honte. J'ai honte parce que justement, je me la suis vulgairement tapée alors que je m'étais fais la promesse silencieuse quand nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble de toujours, _toujours_ , toujours lui faire l'amour.

Certains dirons que la différence est mince, mais quand on rencontre quelqu'un qui nous inspire le plus grand respect du monde et l'adoration la plus absolue qu'on puisse ressentir envers une autre personne, on sait qu'il y a un immense fossé entre baiser cette fille, et faire l'amour avec elle, et j'ai fait la connerie de le franchir.

« Je suis désolé si... Si je t'ai fais sentir que tu n'étais qu'un objet, je ne voulais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'étais...  
\- Je te manquais. Tu me manquais aussi. Et les émotions du match ont faits qu'on a pas réussi à se le dire de la bonne manière... Tranche t-elle avec une honnêteté qui me désarçonne. »

Le silence nous enveloppe un moment. Je me sens bien. Je me sens mieux qu'avant. Une brève discussion avec elle, et me voilà presque complètement apaisé, envahi par une sensation de légèreté jouissive parce que finalement, elle a raison. Je ne lui ai peut-être pas fait l'amour, mais pas un seul instant je n'ai oublié que je l'aimais.

A chaque fois que je la touchais je m'en souvenais un peu plus. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Ce n'est pas le genre de sentiment qu'on peut délibérément ignorer. Poussé à l'extrême et doublé d'un manque d'elle certain, j'ai juste perdu le contrôle.

« Tu me manques toujours, je lui avoue.  
\- Tu me manques aussi.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on arrive pas à être comme tout le monde ? »

Elle se contente de soupirer pour toute réponse, et à mon plus grand étonnement, elle se rapproche du canapé et me fait signe de lui faire un peu de place. Je ne peux pas refuser. Je n'arrive plus à respirer lorsqu'elle s'allonge à côté de moi, puis mon bras passe par dessus sa taille pour la serrer un peu plus sans même que je ne l'ai réalisé, comme un automatisme, une habitude que je n'ai pas réussi à bannir.

Elle ramène ses cheveux par dessus son épaule et ma bouche est à présent si proche de sa nuque que j'ai du mal à résister à l'envie de m'y poser un instant. Je parviens à me détourner de l'idée au prix d'un grand effort, mais l'odeur de son gel douche me nargue et la position dans laquelle nous sommes devient vite inconfortable... Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux simplement pas fermer les yeux et m'endormir avec elle sans arrière pensée ? Pourquoi faut-il TOUJOURS que mon corps réagisse aussi vivement ?

« Lily... Je souffle, un poil embarrassé en desserrant mon étreinte »

Elle ne me répond pas, mais j'entends un rire étouffé sortir de sa bouche, et quand je me redresse je constate qu'elle a enfoncé sa tête dans un coussin, probablement pour m'épargner ses railleries, mais c'est un échec total. Je suis mi amusé, mi gêné quand je reprends la parole.

« C'est de ta faute.  
\- Comment ça, c'est de ma faute ? Répète t-elle en riant.  
\- Tu t'allonges à côté de moi et tu t'attends à ce que je reste insensible ! Je proteste comme si j'avais été victime de la plus grande injustice du monde.  
\- Oh excuses-moi James Potter, d'avoir commis la terrible erreur de croire que parfois, tu es capable de penser à autre chose qu'à t'envoyer en l'air avec moi ! Riposte t-elle, espiègle.  
\- Eh bien non, Evans. Non. Je suis navré que tu l'apprennes aussi brutalement, mais non, je ne suis pas capable de penser à autre chose, là. »

Je me redresse, prenant soin d'emporter un coussin avec moi pour éviter que mes pulsions ne deviennent encore plus évidentes aux yeux de Lily qu'elles le sont déjà, et je passe rapidement ma main dans mes cheveux avec embarras. Voilà pourquoi nous ne réussissons pas à être amis. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je me posais la question, c'est si évident... Elle me provoque des sensations qu'elle ne soupçonne même pas à chaque mot, à chaque geste, à chaque regard.

« Merci, souffle t-elle en souriant largement.  
\- De m'être embarrassé contre toi ? Je l'interroge avec légèreté.  
\- De me faire rire, me corrige t-elle. Tu y arrives toujours alors que nous ne nous sommes pratiquement pas parlés depuis que nous avons rompu. »

Mes yeux rencontrent les siens et je lui rends son sourire, même si à ce moment là, je songe que je n'y suis pas pour grand chose.

« Tu as vraiment l'air épuisé. Je devrais sûrement y aller. Je suis contente qu'on ait pu parler ensemble, ajoute t-elle en se levant du canapé.  
\- Tu n'as pas l'air beaucoup plus réveillée que moi. Est-ce que tout va bien ?  
\- Oui, tout va bien, je suis juste... Un peu fatiguée. Je vais rentrer chez Emmeline, on va faire une partie de petits hippogriffes en mangeant des glaces et tout ira mieux demain, me répond-elle la voix soudainement haut perchée. »

Elle enfile sa veste et me lance encore une fois un sourire. Il se veut rassurant, mais je sens que quelque chose cloche. Il n'est pas vrai.

« Lily, est-ce que tu es certaine que ça va ? Je demande de nouveau en fronçant les sourcils. »

Elle hoche la tête à toute vitesse et Merlin à ce moment là je sais, je le sais jusque dans mes tripes, que quelque chose cloche, mais je suis incapable de la retenir pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Je la regarde juste partir, une sensation déplaisante au creux du ventre.

Je devine que Sirius l'a croisée dans les escaliers à l'expression curieuse qu'il arbore quand il arrive chez moi. Cependant, il n'en parle pas tout de suite, il se contente de balancer son manteau sur une des chaises et de se servir un grand verre de whisky-pur-feu avant d'en enchanter un afin de le faire voler jusqu'à moi.

« Bon dieu, j'ai eu l'impression que cette journée n'allait jamais se terminer ! Kingsley n'a plus aucune trace de Greyback et tout le bureau est en effervescence. Il n'y a pas eu une seule jolie fille à matter aujourd'hui ! Pas une seule ! Tu peux le croire, ça ?  
\- Pauvre Patmol... Pas de nouvelle veuve à consoler.  
\- Non, pas une seule. Merlin sait pourtant qu'elles aiment venir pleurer sur mon épaule si confortable parce que je suis un jeune homme sensible qui les comprend...  
\- Tu es vraiment horrible, je commente en ricanant légèrement.  
\- En parlant d'horrible, je viens de croiser ta femme !  
\- Ma fem... Ah ! Lily !  
\- Oui, Lily, tu t'es marié combien de fois, au juste ?!  
\- Théoriquement, aucune, je réplique en haussant les épaules. »

Sa bouche se tord en une grimace de réflexion pendant un instant avant qu'il ne finisse par acquiescer.

« Tant mieux. Ça me faisait déjà assez mal au cœur que tu l'aies fait une fois dans un univers parallèle... Continue t-il.  
\- Oh... Tu pensais qu'on allait s'acheter une maison, un chien, que je te tricoterais des pulls chaque hiver et qu'on vivrait heureux ensemble pour toujours ?  
\- Un chien ?! Tu comptais acheter un chien ?! Je ne te suffis pas ? M'interroge t-il en prenant un air offusqué pendant que j'éclate de rire.  
\- Comment tu as trouvé Lily ? Je le questionne sans transition.  
\- Horrible, je te l'ai dit i peine une minute. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?  
\- Rien ! Absolument rien du tout... Mais elle m'a semblée bizarre...  
\- Elle a dû se prendre un cognard sur la tête à l'entraînement, commente Patmol en haussant les épaules avant de boire une gorgée de whisky-pur-feu.  
\- Elle n'y est pas allée. Le médicomage l'a dispensée. Rémus dit que c'est le surmenage. Entre l'Ordre, les entraînements, et la pression médiatique, elle ne tient plus. Il avait raison, elle a vraiment besoin de nous.  
\- On devrait l'inviter pour Noël. Je sais qu'on a dit qu'on ne faisait rien de spécial cette année, mais Lily adore Noël... Peut-être que ça lui remonterait le moral... Et avec un peu de chance elle se déguisera en elfe coquine pour nous remercier... Propose t-il. »

Je lui balance la Gazette du Sorcier à la figure pendant qu'il me jette un sourire espiègle tout en rattrapant le journal d'une seule main avant de lui lancer un sort de combustion.

« Tu devrais aller manger avec elle demain midi, reprendre un peu de vos anciennes habitudes. Ça lui ferait du bien.  
\- Toi, tu n'as qu'à reprendre tes anciennes habitudes et lui coller ta langue dans la bouche ou... Dans les autres endroits où tu avais l'habitude de la lui coller ! Riposte t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Impossible, mais hautement envisagé.  
\- Bon, très bien, je m'y collerai alors...  
\- Tu veux dire que tu l'emmèneras déjeuner, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'interroge en arquant un sourcil.  
\- Évidemment, mon cher Cornedrue ! S'exclame t-il en ricanant. »

Je ne suis plus très sûr d'avoir envie qu'il voit Lily, maintenant, mais son attitude désinvolte me laisse à penser qu'il n'a qu'une idée en tête : me contrarier.

« Tu ne lui as rien dit pour sa mission ? M'interroge t-il, vaguement curieux.  
\- Tu veux dire la protection d'Emmeline ? »

Je sais très bien à quoi il fait référence mais je fais un peu semblant de ne pas comprendre. Si je m'étais écouté, j'aurais dit à Lily de ne pas y aller. Je lui aurais dit qu'on se débrouillerait pour mettre un autre membre de l'Ordre sur le coup comme nous l'avons fait le jour où elle a fait son malaise à Sainte-Mangouste, mais je me suis efforcé de ne pas intervenir parce que je savais qu'elle ne le prendrait pas bien. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, je n'ai plus aucun droit sur elle. Non pas que j'en avais avant, mais nous formions un couple et nos inquiétudes mutuelles étaient le genre de choses dont on pouvait discuter ensemble pour parvenir à des compromis rassurants.

« Je me demande juste où est passé le troll excessivement surprotecteur qui surgit d'habitude à peu près à ce moment là de l'histoire... Commente t-il moqueusement.  
\- Il essaie de ne pas lui sauter à la figure comme il a l'habitude de le faire parce que ça ne lui a jamais rien apporté de bon...  
\- Oh ! Mon Cornedrue serait-il devenu sage ?  
\- Non, j'ai juste... J'ai juste envie de la laisser tranquille, Sirius. Elle a bien mérité ça, non ? »

A moitié surpris, mon meilleur ami hoche la tête puis me ressert une nouvelle tournée de whisky-pur-feu. J'en ai bien besoin. M'empêcher d'être un maniaque du contrôle quand il s'agit de Lily me pompe une grande partie de mon énergie.

« De toutes façons, il y a peu de chance qu'il lui arrive quelque chose là bas. Si les mangemorts n'ont pas tué Emmeline la première fois, ce n'est pas pour revenir le faire plus tard. Ils ne doivent pas savoir qu'elle est dans l'Ordre. Tant mieux pour elle. Et puis de toutes façons, même s'ils revenaient, ils seraient sacrément bien accueillis. Je soupçonne Lily d'avoir un penchant particulier pour le bottage de derrières masculins... Reprend Sirius.  
\- Tes soupçons sont avérés, Patmol, mais à ce stade là ce n'est plus un penchant, c'est une passion.  
\- Ah, tiens... ça me donne encore plus envie d'aller déjeuner avec elle. J'ai toujours aimé les femmes de poigne, soupire t-il, songeur.  
\- Pour compenser ton côté sensible, certainement... Je me moque.  
\- Évidemment... »

J'ai à peine le temps de terminer mon verre et de le poser sur la table que ma tête bascule et que je me retrouve de nouveau allongé sur le canapé, ressentant le manque de Lily plus qu'avant même qu'elle ne se glisse ici avec moi. Le vide ne m'a jamais semblé aussi encombrant que lorsqu'elle n'est pas là.

« Tu crois qu'elle changera d'avis un jour ?  
\- Evans ?  
\- Oui. Tu crois que c'est possible qu'elle veuille un bébé après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir été volé. Je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais elle a eu Harry et moi je ne l'ai pas connu. Je ne l'ai jamais tenu dans mes bras. J'ai... Je ne veux même pas avoir les enfants de quelqu'un d'autre, je veux les siens, et ce n'est pas possible parce qu'elle ne veut pas les miens, alors...  
\- Cornedrue, sérieusement ? J'ai l'impression de discuter avec le fantôme de Dorcas, là, se moque-t-il en riant jaune.  
\- Je sais, j'ai l'air d'un fou mais depuis que je l'ai vu tenir Harry dans la pensine, que je me suis vu avec lui, je suis complètement obsédé par ça et... Vraiment je... Je n'arrive pas à me sortir cette image de l'esprit, celle de nous deux avec ce minuscule bébé dans nos bras. Ce n'est même pas tant que je veux un enfant, c'est que j'ai besoin d'en avoir, j'avoue en me prenant la tête entre les mains.  
\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça à moi, mon vieux ? Est-ce que c'est là que tu avoues que c'est moi que tu as toujours aimé ? Et est-ce que tu vas me proposer d'adopter ? Reprend-il.  
\- Je viens de te dire que je veux SES enfants, est-ce que tu m'écoutes, au moins ?! Je m'exclame en riant, lui envoyant un oreiller à la figure.  
\- Pas quand tu me brises le cœur sans ménagement. Pourquoi elle et pas moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? Me questionne t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
\- C'est toi qui a quelque chose de plus qu'elle... Je commence à lui répondre alors qu'il m'observe avec un mélange de réjouissance et d'étonnement. ...Entre les jambes, et ça ne m'intéresse pas, je termine en le faisant éclater de rire. »

Epuisés par la pleine lune, nos rires finissent par disparaître au profit d'un silence presque parfait, ponctué seulement par les ronflements de Sirius, endormi sur la table de la cuisine, la tête enfouie entre ses bras croisés.


	71. La protection d'Emmeline (Lily)

« Comment ça s'est terminé ? Me demande Emmeline en bougeant sa tour. »

Je vis sous son toit depuis presque deux semaines à temps complet étant donné que j'ai dû arrêter le Quidditch pour le moment, et la situation nous a rapprochée. Finalement, je prends presque autant soin d'elle qu'elle prend soin de moi.

Je reste avec elle la nuit quand elle se réveille en sueur après avoir fait un cauchemar. Je prends juste un fauteuil, et je m'assois près de son lit en lui répétant sans arrêt que tout ira bien, essayant au passage de m'en convaincre moi même.

Elle, elle égaye mes journées. C'est une femme intelligente, et je sais que c'est ce qui a tant plu à Rémus, mais elle n'est pas que ça. Elle est aussi particulièrement bienveillante. Emmeline Vance est une boule de chaleur à qui on peut se confier sans craindre d'être jugé. Tous les matins, elle me remercie d'être avec elle, et tous les matins, cela me semble invraisemblable parce que je n'ai pas l'impression d'être en mission de protection.

Emmeline est devenue une amie, le genre d'amie qu'on a l'impression de connaître depuis dix ans tant la communication se fait facilement entre nous. Alice me manque terriblement, mais nous avons vécu tellement de choses traumatisantes ensemble que j'ai un mal de chien à aller vers elle.

« Quoi ? James et moi ? »

Elle acquiesce en inspectant l'échiquier d'un air si expert que je sais pertinemment que je vais perdre, peu importe où je place mes pions. Quelque part dans ma tête, je l'imagine dans la Grande Salle dix ans plus tôt, en train de mettre une bonne correction à Rémus aux échecs version sorcier en plein déjeuner.

« On ne veut pas les mêmes choses, je réponds simplement.  
\- Tu parles au présent, comme si ce n'était pas terminé, note t-elle en relevant la tête juste pour me sourire brièvement.  
\- Ça l'est, pourtant, mais on est toujours très attachés l'un à l'autre.  
\- C'est tout ce qui compte, Lily.  
\- J'aurais bien aimé, mais il veut des enfants...  
\- Et toi, non ? S'étonne t-elle.  
\- Non, je réponds après avoir dégluti.  
\- C'est dommage. Vraiment dommage. Tu ferais une mère incroyable. Echec et mat ! »

Mon regard surpris jongle entre Emmeline et le plateau de jeu, puis je soupire et me laisse basculer en arrière pour m'enfoncer un peu plus dans mon fauteuil.

« Je le pense, tu sais. Tu es patiente et entière, tu aimes les gens, je suis sûre que James et toi feriez de merveilleux parents. J'étais réellement surprise quand tu m'as dit que vous étiez ensemble parce que quand nous étions à Poudlard, James n'était pas vraiment... Enfin... Comment dire ça de la bonne manière ?  
\- Ne te fatigue pas à essayer d'enjoliver les choses, je sais comment il était, je lui dis en riant.  
\- Bon, eh bien voilà ! Donc tu sais que tu as transformé un type suffisant et moqueur au possible en homme mature et attachant. Il doit vraiment, vraiment t'aimer, insiste t-elle. »

Bien sûr, qu'il m'aime. Je le sais, même si j'aimerais l'entendre me le dire encore, comme avant, comme quand nous étions l'échappatoire l'un de l'autre. C'était tellement bien, de se sentir happée hors de tout ce qui concernait la guerre quand j'étais avec lui.

C'était le seul moment où je ne réfléchissais plus au nombre de mois, de semaines, ou de jours qui composeraient notre vie, le seul moment où je m'autorisais à ne plus le voir tomber mort à mes pieds tout simplement parce que son cœur battait sous la paume de ma main et que tout semblait prodigieusement beau.

« Tu penses parfois à ce que ta vie aurait été si Rémus avait accepté votre relation ? »

Emmie ferme ses yeux, sourit, et expire bruyamment. J'ai l'impression qu'elle comprend ce que je ressens pour James parce qu'elle ressent exactement la même chose pour Rémus. Ou ressentait. Je ne sais plus.

« J'y ai pensé presque tous les jours depuis que nous avons quitté Poudlard. Je me suis demandée si je ne devais pas lui écrire, mais il m'a semblé qu'il serait plus difficile pour nous deux de rester éloignés l'un de l'autre tout en nous donnant des nouvelles. Il fallait vraiment que la séparation soit nette pour que nous puissions construire nos vies, et elle l'a été. C'est ce qui m'a permis de rencontrer Dorian.  
\- Tu ne lui as jamais dit... Tu ne lui as jamais parlé de Rémus ?  
\- Non, jamais. Je ne voulais pas le blesser, et puis je me suis surprise à tomber amoureuse de lui, alors ça n'avait plus vraiment de sens pour moi, de lui révéler qu'il avait réussi à combler le vide que mon amour de jeunesse avait laissé au fond de moi, m'explique t-elle l'air abattu. »

J'acquiesce en songeant qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, et je me console en me disant que dans mon malheur, j'ai peut-être de la chance. Après tout, Emmeline a réussi à construire sa vie sans Rémus. Tout est détruit, maintenant, et elle doit réapprendre à vivre d'une autre manière sans Dorian, mais au moins, elle a su faire de la place à quelqu'un d'autre.

Ca devrait me paraître rassurant mais je me rends compte peu après que ça ne l'est pas. Je n'ai jamais songé faire ma vie avec un autre homme que James. C'est sûrement pour cette raison que je n'en ai pas approché d'autre ou que je n'ai pas songé que l'un d'eux pourrait me plaire dans la rue. Finalement, je réalise, là, que je ne les regarde même pas parce que James est le seul qui me correspond.

Ce bébé qui grandit au fond de moi devrait avoir une chance de vivre rien que pour cette raison. Je devrais la lui donner. Pourtant, je suis tétanisée par la peur, incapable de faire ce choix en toute conscience, prise au cou par de vieilles souffrances qui m'ont laissées le cœur comme un cendrier.

« Est-ce que c'est trop intrusif de te demander pourquoi tu t'es engagée dans l'Ordre ? Je me pose la question depuis que vous m'avez proposé d'en faire partie, Rémus et toi. Tu es si jeune... Je veux dire, ce n'est pas tous les jours que des gens de ton âge décident de se battre... Il y en a qui font d'autres actions, qui sont à l'arrière du décor, mais toi tu as choisi d'être en première ligne...  
\- James, Sirius, Rémus, et Peter se sont engagés dès qu'ils ont eu dix sept ans et qu'ils sont sortis de Poudlard, je lui rappelle en souriant, attrapant mon verre de jus de citrouille pour le porter à mes lèvres.  
\- Évidemment, mais on ne peut pas les prendre en exemple... Quand nous faisions des ricochets sur le lac pour nous amuser en troisième année, eux organisaient des randonnées nocturnes dans la forêt interdite en espérant tomber sur des trolls, m'explique t-elle en haussant les sourcils, me faisant éclater de rire.  
\- Vu comme ça... Je commente en hochant la tête.  
\- Alors ?  
\- Je suis fille de moldus, je lui explique. C'était compliqué pour moi à partir de ma cinquième année, à Poudlard, lorsque certains de mes camarades commençaient déjà à avoir une certaine prédisposition pour la magie noire... J'ai vite compris que je n'avais que deux options qui s'offraient à moi : fermer ma bouche, rester dans mon coin, et prier pour que le nombre d'élèves sachant que je descendais de parents moldus reste restreint, ou me battre pour mes convictions, pour ma famille, pour tous ceux qui sont dans la même situation que nous, et pour que nous puissions tous vivre sans se poser les questions que je m'étais posées : Dois-je me cacher ? Ou à qui puis-je faire confiance ?  
\- Tu aurais pu faire autre chose. Tu aurais pu rester au quartier général, élaborer les missions, ou travailler sur les plans par exemple, poursuit-elle.  
\- C'est vrai, mais j'ai besoin de sentir que je fais quelque chose. Je ne veux pas dire que ceux qui restent au QG ne font rien, mais... Se battre, c'est... C'est vraiment concret, tu vois ? »

Elle acquiesce tout en m'observant curieusement. Je sais que je n'ai pas l'air d'être le genre de fille qui se bat, et je ne l'étais pas vraiment il y a quelques années, mais maintenant il me semblerait invraisemblable d'arrêter.

« Alors le type de James, c'est effrontée, ajoute t-elle en souriant malicieusement.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Le type de filles qu'il aime. Je me souviens de soirées entre copines, à Poudlard, et il y en avait un certain nombre qui l'aimaient bien, mais aucune d'entre elles n'a jamais pu se résoudre à tenter quoi que ce soit parce qu'elles savaient pertinemment qu'elles ne l'intéressaient pas. Déjà, il était toujours avec Amélia Johnson, et en plus, il n'était pas vraiment accessible. Les filles pensaient qu'elles n'avaient aucune chance parce qu'elles n'étaient pas de son monde, mais connaissant James au travers de Rémus, il ne m'a jamais semblé qu'il avait ce genre d'à priori... Il avait juste besoin de quelqu'un comme lui, m'explique t-elle en m'adressant un clin d'oeil.  
\- Oh crois moi, je n'ai rien à voir avec James ! Je me défends en secouant la tête et en poussant un léger rire.  
\- Si, si, Lily. Tu peux essayer de le nier, mais vous avez beaucoup de points communs, m'assure t-elle.  
\- Ah oui ? Si tu arrives à m'en citer plus de cinq, c'est moi qui te fait à manger ce soir ! Je lui lance avec désinvolture, persuadée qu'elle n'y parviendra pas étant donné qu'elle ne nous connaît pas énormément ni l'un, ni l'autre.  
\- Très bien... Souffle t-elle avec un sourire espiègle. »

Je me retiens de lui dire que je suis une piètre cuisinière à ce moment précis parce qu'elle a l'air de se réjouir tellement que je ne veux pas lui briser ses espoirs.

« Vous êtes bornés, intrépides, ce qui va très souvent de paire avec inconscients... Vous avez tous les deux un certain sens de l'humour, vous êtes déterminés, impulsifs, et en même temps complètement indécis... Vous aimez tous les deux le chocolat, et...  
\- Quoi ?! Ca ne compte pas, ça, le chocolat ! Tout le monde aime le chocolat ! Je proteste vivement.  
\- On a dit les points communs, c'est un point commun ! Réplique t-elle en apposant ses mains devant elle d'un air innocent. Vous êtes amis avec Rémus, vous êtes attirés par les situations à risque, vous détestez les inégalités et vous en faîtes tous les deux votre combat jour après jour. Vous aimez le Quidditch, et... Est-ce que je dois continuer ? Parce que j'en ai déjà cité largement plus que ce qui était prévu, tranche t-elle en me narguant.  
\- Bon, c'est bon, ça va ! Je suppose que ça suffit ! Je lâche en soupirant, mais je te préviens, je suis nulle en cuisine ! C'est à peine si je sais faire une omelette...  
\- Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas si terrible. »

Je ne réponds pas, inspirant lentement tout en me disant qu'elle va certainement devoir être tout aussi intrépide et inconsciente que James et moi si elle veut venir à bout d'un repas que j'ai préparé moi même...

« C'était quoi, ça ? M'interroge t-elle en se redressant subitement.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Le bruit !  
\- Quel bruit ?  
\- Il y a eu un bruit... Dans le hall d'entrée, murmure t-elle. »

Je fronce les sourcils et je me lève de mon fauteuil, baguette à la main, en lui faisant signe de ne pas bouger. Je m'approche doucement du coin qu'elle m'a indiqué, sur mes gardes, prête à stupefixer quiconque se trouverait sur mon chemin, quand un gros chat se faufile entre mes pattes et manque de me faire tomber.

« Shakespeare ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Je m'exclame en attrapant la bête.  
\- Parce que tu crois qu'il va te répondre, en plus ? Commente moqueusement Sirius en refermant la porte d'entrée.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demande Emmeline.  
\- Dans mes bras, c'est mon chat. Devant moi, c'est Sirius, je lui réponds en souriant légèrement avant d'enchaîner. Pourquoi tu l'as amené ici ?  
\- Parce qu'il faisait que de miauler ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, moi ! Je lui ai mis à boire, à manger, et il continue à brailler ! Lance t-il avec dédain.  
\- Il veut des câlins ! N'est-ce pas mon gros bébé ? Je chuchote en caressant le matou qui ronronne contre moi. Je savais que j'aurais dû le confier à James...  
\- James déteste les chats ! Riposte Sirius.  
\- James ne déteste pas les chats, il fait juste semblant pour te faire plaisir.  
\- C'est faux !  
\- C'est entièrement vrai. En fait, c'est son animal de compagnie préféré... Je lui glisse en souriant narquoisement avant de reposer le chat par terre.  
\- Tu mens ! Scande t-il.  
\- Hmmm... Non...  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait, si c'est l'animal préféré de James ? Il t'avait promis un chien en cadeau de mariage ? Le taquine Emmeline.  
\- Figure-toi qu'on a abordé le sujet il n'y a pas si longtemps, Vance !  
\- Ca ne te fait pas peur ? M'interroge t-elle en riant.  
\- Oh, non. J'ai appris à partager il y a longtemps.  
\- Il me semble qu'on ne partage plus, maintenant, Evans. J'ai gagné le gros lot ! Fanfaronne Sirius.  
\- Tu me donnes envie de vomir, Sirius, je lui réponds en feignant un regard noir.  
\- Ah ! C'est exactement ce que ma chère mère m'a dit quand je lui ai décris ma première expérience sexuelle avec une moldue !  
\- Oh mon dieu, murmure Emmeline avant de partir dans un fou rire inarrêtable.  
\- Probablement l'un de mes plus brillants faits d'arme... Commente Sirius d'un air absent. Et aussi sûrement celui qui m'a valu d'être évincé de l'arbre généalogique... C'était parfait. »

Je suis partagée entre le fait d'avoir envie de rejoindre Emmeline dans son hilarité et le sentiment mêlé de surprise et de dégoût en m'imaginant la scène et la tête de Walburga Black quand il lui récitait ses prouesses. Je n'ose même pas demander à Sirius ce que cela donnait en vrai.

« Tu devrais rester dîner avec nous, Sirius. Lily fait à manger, ce soir. »

Le maraudeur me regarde avant d'éclater bruyamment de rire et de secouer vigoureusement la tête.

« Non merci, Emmeline, je vais passer mon tour. Je suis de garde cette nuit, il faut que je sois en forme.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? Je l'interroge suspicieusement.  
\- C'est censé vouloir dire que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de passer la nuit à vomir mes tripes au dessus des toilettes du bureau des aurors, me répond-il avec un sourire narquois.  
\- Espèce de... »

Je lui envoie un coup de poing sur l'épaule et nous entamons une bagarre puérile sous le regard perplexe d'Emmeline, ne cessant que lorsque nous percutons un vase en porcelaine pendant la lutte et qu'il éclate par terre en un fracas. Nos deux paires d'yeux horrifiés se posent instinctivement sur la jeune femme qui fait disparaître les morceaux d'un coup de baguette.

« Désolé... Il m'a poussé ! Je me défends en pointant un index accusateur sur Sirius.  
\- Elle m'a agressé en première ! Riposte t-il.  
\- Ah bon ? Qui s'est moqué de qui ?! Je reprends en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Je ne me suis pas moqué ! J'ai juste relaté un fait qui s'avérerait probablement vrai si je restais manger ici ce soir.  
\- Oh, bien sûr ! Peut-être que le vase ne serait pas brisé si tu...  
\- Et si vous arrêtiez, deux minutes ? Intervient Emmeline.  
\- Il suffit d'un sort pour recoller les morceaux ! S'exclame Sirius en sortant sa baguette.  
\- Oh non, hors de question. Ce vase appartenait à une de mes horribles tantes. Ça fait des années que j'essaie de m'en débarrasser sans pouvoir me résoudre à le jeter. Vous venez de me rendre un fier service ! »

Un coup de baguette de la part d'Emmeline et les morceaux volent dans la poubelle pendant que j'ordonne à Shakespeare d'attaquer Sirius.

« Ton stupide chat ne me fait pas peur, Evans. Hé, au fait, pendant que j'y pense, est-ce que tu viens à Noël ?  
\- A Noël ?  
\- Oui, le repas, chez les Potter. Enfin, chez Victorius. Comme l'année dernière, tu sais. Bouse ! Je savais que James oublierait de t'en parler.  
\- On ne s'est pas vus depuis quelques jours, je lui explique en haussant les épaules.  
\- Alors ce sera un oui, ou un non ? Il n'y aura que nous trois. Peter retrouve sa famille je-ne-sais-où, et Rémus sera avec ses parents. Emmie, tu peux venir aussi si tu veux, il y a de la place !  
\- C'est gentil Sirius, ça aurait été avec plaisir mais je serai chez mes parents. Je vais passer une semaine chez eux, ils sont inquiets pour moi... Ils seront heureux de me revoir.  
\- Tant pis pour toi. Victorius cuisine la dinde comme personne !  
\- Je viendrai, je pense. Il faut juste que je vérifie avec James, j''interviens alors qu'il s'apprête à partir.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux vérifier avec James ? M'interroge t-il en arquant un sourcil.  
\- Que c'est ok pour lui.  
\- C'est ok pour lui, Evans, ne sois pas stupide ! S'exclame t-il avant de reprendre. Ah, il a juste imposé une condition !  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Il veut que tu t'habilles en elfe coquine. Ne me demande pas pourquoi il a ce genre d'idées extravagantes... Tu connais James, termine t-il en ouvrant la porte pour sortir.  
\- C'est marrant, ça ressemble plus à ton genre de requête qu'à son genre de requête, je pointe avec un sourire amusé.  
\- Hé, Evans, ce n'est pas mon meilleur ami pour rien ! Me lance t-il tout en me faisant un signe de la main avant de transplaner. »

Je pouffe et je secoue la tête, sachant pertinemment que si James a imposé une condition, ce n'est certainement pas celle-ci. Il serait vert de jalousie et complètement mal à l'aise si je me retrouvais à moitié dénudée devant son meilleur ami et surtout devant son père. Sirius, par contre, ne se sentirait pas du tout dans une position inconfortable. Il est un peu sans gêne parfois, mais ça me fait rire et ça fait justement partie des choses que j'aime tant chez lui.

Je suis déjà rendue dans la cuisine, à chercher quelque chose de simple à faire à manger le soir même lorsque l'on frappe à la porte.

« Sirius a dû oublier quelque chose. »

La voix d'Emmeline émerge du salon juste pour me dire cette simple phrase et je me fige. Je l'entends se lever du fauteuil sur lequel elle est assise, et j'entends aussi ses pas se rapprocher de la porte d'entrée. Je suis perturbée par quelque chose, un sentiment violent qui me tient à la gorge, jusqu'à ce que je réalise que ces mots sont exactement ceux que James a prononcé le jour où il est mort.

« Emmeline, NON ! Je crie en traversant la cuisine et le salon à toute vitesse juste au moment où elle ouvre la porte d'entrée. »

Elle tourne la tête vers moi, ne voit pas le mangemort qui lève sa baguette devant elle, et sans y réfléchir à deux fois, sans même penser aux conséquences, je plonge entre les deux et un sort me percute, et ma respiration s'arrête, et je m'écrase sur le sol sans plus entendre aucun bruit.


	72. Déménagement (Lily)

Les mangemorts frappent aux portes. Ils sont étonnement polis. On ne croirait pas, comme ça, mais ça fait deux fois que je me fais avoir par leurs bonnes manières. En vérité, c'est probablement pour eux la seule façon de faire en sorte qu'on ne se méfie pas, qu'on ouvre la porte sans penser une seule seconde qu'ils pourraient agir comme des citoyens normaux et respectueux avant de nous tuer.

Est-ce vraiment ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? Est-ce qu'ils m'ont tuée ? Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je me le demande. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que je suis là, dans cet espèce de brouillard silencieux et apaisant, avec l'impression agréable de dormir dans un nid de coton. Peut-être que c'est à ça que ressemble le paradis.

« Lily ? Réveille toi, ma grande. »

Une voix familière me tire doucement de mon agréable cocon. J'ai l'impression que tout devient un peu plus inconfortable de secondes en secondes. Je sens mes paupières bouger légèrement, mais je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir ouvrir les yeux.

« Allez... Il faut faire un effort.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne se réveille pas ? Ça fait bien un quart d'heure que nous lui avons lancé un enervatum. »

Cette fois, je reconnais clairement Emmeline, avec mille nuances d'inquiétudes dans la voix. Peut-être que je ne suis pas morte, finalement.

« Lily, c'est Victorius, j'ai besoin que tu attrapes ma main si tu m'entends. »

Cette fois, je mets un visage sur la première voix que j'ai entendu, et je me sens profondément soulagée. Quelque chose de chaud frôle mes doigts, et je les referme instinctivement dessus. Je m'y agrippe fermement, j'ai presque peur qu'il ne le sente pas.

« C'est bon, elle revient. Il lui faut juste un peu plus de temps. Est-ce qu'elle t'a semblé fatiguée ces derniers jours ?  
\- Exténuée, en fait. Un médicomage lui a prescrit du repos, elle n'allait même plus s'entraîner, lui explique Emmeline, paniquée.  
\- Tu lui as sauvé la vie Emmeline. Souffle un peu et assieds-toi, veux-tu ? »

Je n'entends plus rien pendant un long moment, mais je suis saisie par une étrange sensation, comme si tout mon corps se réveillait doucement, comme si mon sang recommençait à couler dans mes veines, et lentement, avec peine, j'ouvre les yeux tout en prenant conscience que mon côté droit est douloureux.

« Ah, te voilà enfin ! Souffle Victorius. »

Il sourit légèrement au dessus de moi avant que la tête d'Emmeline ne surgisse à côté de la sienne, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Ça va Lily ? Comment te sens-tu ?  
\- Nauséeuse, je parviens à répondre avant de basculer légèrement et de vomir aux pieds de Victorius. »

Je murmure des excuses avant de retomber la tête sur un oreiller, réalisant que je suis allongée sur le canapé d'Emmeline. Je suis destinée à rendre mes repas aux pieds des hommes Potter, visiblement, et ce même quand je n'ai pas encore mangé.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Lily. Recurvite, murmure Victorius en pointant sa baguette sur ses pieds avant d'enchaîner. Il serait sûrement plus sage d'aller à Sainte-Mangouste.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je demande, la main sur le front.  
\- Il y avait deux mangemorts à la porte. Le premier a voulu me stupefixer, mais tu m'as protégé, ce qui explique que tu aies mal au flanc droit, alors j'ai eu le temps de pétrifier le deuxième... Et ensuite il y a eu plusieurs échanges de sorts avant que je n'arrive à stupefixer l'autre... J'ai contacté le Ministère et le bureau des aurors au plus vite, et quand Victorius a su qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose il s'est déplacé. Les aurors étaient là tout à l'heure, ils ont emmené les mangemorts, m'explique t-elle la voix tremblante.  
\- Où est Sirius ?  
\- Ce n'était pas son équipe, c'était celle de Shacklebolt, me répond Victorius.  
\- Tu as mis énormément de temps à te réveiller, Lily, ajoute Emmeline.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient là ? Les mangemorts, je veux dire. Qu'est-ce que... Ils n'étaient pas censés revenir pour toi, il n'y a aucune logique là dedans, je poursuis sans prendre en compte sa remarque. »

Victorius et Emmeline ne me répondent pas immédiatement, ils échangent un regard entendu avant que le père de James ne se décide à m'expliquer la situation.

« On pense que tu étais la cible. »

Je devrais être apeurée ou choquée, mais je ne le suis pas, et c'est ce qui justifie mon absence de réponse immédiate. Je ne suis pas étonnée, et je n'ai pas peur. Ça ne change pas grand chose à ma vie, à vrai dire.

« Alors excuses-moi, Emmeline. Je t'ai mise en danger.  
\- Tu es folle ! Tu m'as sauvé ! C'était très stupide de sauter devant ce sort, si j'avais été la cible, tu serais morte ! Merlin, heureusement que tu m'as appris tous ces trucs sur le self-control sinon j'aurais paniqué et je n'aurais pas été capable de me débarrasser d'eux...  
\- J'étais censée te protéger, ma mission est un véritable échec. On devrait t'assigner quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- Je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre ! Proteste t-elle.  
\- Je te mets en danger, Emmeline. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution.  
\- Alors c'est moi qui te protégerai ! »

J'esquisse un regard vers Victorius en espérant qu'il me vienne en aide, mais je suis médusée de voir qu'il semble considérer l'idée de notre camarade de l'Ordre.

« En temps normal, je ne serais pas inquiet pour toi, mais tu n'es pas en pleine forme en ce moment, alors peut-être que ce serait bien si vous preniez soin l'une de l'autre le temps que tu recouvres ta santé.  
\- Emmeline ne devrait pas avoir à courir un tel risque.  
\- Ce ne sera pas le cas. Vous vous installerez toutes les deux au Refuge. Personne ne connaît l'endroit à part Sirius, James, toi, et moi. Héléna m'a dit que tu vivais là bas, m'explique t-il devant mon air étonné.  
\- Ça me paraît être une bonne idée ! Se réjouit Emmeline.  
\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je puisse dire pour te faire changer d'avis ? Je l'interroge en soupirant d'un air las.  
\- Absolument aucune, me répond-elle en souriant. Maintenant, nous devrions passer voir ton médicomage. »

Victorius acquiesce, m'aide à me redresser doucement, et me fait transplaner jusqu'à l'hôpital sorcier. Nous patientons un certain temps, beaucoup trop long au goût de Victorius qui finit par faire des pieds et des mains pour que mon médicomage me prenne en charge, et après cinq minutes de discussion avec sa secrétaire, Victorius finit par me faire signe.

« Tu peux y aller, m'indique t-il.  
\- Mais... Je croyais qu'il était en réunion.  
\- La réunion est annulée, tranche t-il avec autorité. »

Je n'ose même pas lui répondre, faisant l'inévitable lien entre lui et son fils. Il n'y a plus aucun doute, c'est de Victorius que James tient cet air impérieux qui vous foudroie sur place.

« Mademoiselle Evans ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Avez-vous pris une décision ? M'interroge mon médicomage.  
\- Non, je viens parce que j'ai été stupefixée et apparemment, j'ai mis du temps à me réveiller.  
\- Eh bien, nous allons regarder cela. Mettez vous à l'aise, poursuit-il en m'indiquant sa table d'auscultation sur laquelle je m'allonge.  
\- J'ai fait une chute, aussi. Je suis tombée sur le flanc droit. »

Il hoche simplement la tête et me demande d'ôter mes vêtements pour pouvoir observer mon profil avec minutie. Il fronce les sourcils, agitant sa baguette par ci, par là, pendant que je ne pense qu'à une seule et unique chose : comment va mon bébé ?

Je n'arrive pas à formuler la question, et le médicomage ne me donne aucune indication, palpant doucement ma zone douloureuse et faisant des allés retours vers ses placards à potions et lotions pour m'en administrer, me laissant me noyer dans mon anxiété.

« Vous semblez toujours vous mettre dans des situations dangereuses, commente t-il en posant ses mains sur mon ventre et en se concentrant.  
\- Je sais...  
\- Heureusement, il semble que le fœtus soit tout aussi casse-cou. Tout va bien, termine t-il en m'encourageant à me redresser. »

Il m'invite à m'asseoir en face de son bureau et note tout un tas de choses sur un parchemin avant de me tendre une potion, et une lotion.

« Pour la douleur, principalement. Vous n'aurez plus rien demain, mais par pitié, mademoiselle Evans, restez hors des ennuis. Votre état ne vous permet pas de négliger votre santé et votre sécurité, me sermonne t-il avant de me laisser partir. »

Quand je rejoins Victorius et Emmeline, Sirius et James sont là tous les deux. Ils soupirent simultanément quand j'arrive devant eux et je me retrouve rapidement coincée dans une étreinte maraudeuresque.

« Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de vouloir jouer les héros, Evans, lâche James. »

Je souris un peu malgré moi, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérant beaucoup trop à son contact, une boule de stress remontant dans ma gorge quand je pense à ce que je ne lui ai pas encore dit et qu'il devrait déjà savoir...

« Je vais bien, il ne fallait pas vous déplacer, vraiment, je leur dis en les lâchant tous les deux.  
\- On sait. On avait juste envie de venir faire un tour à Sainte-Mangouste, et il s'avère que tu y étais, alors on s'est arrêté, dit Sirius avec une étincelle de malice dans le regard.  
\- Quel hasard ! Je commente en riant.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, le médicomage ? Me demande Emmeline.  
\- La même chose que la dernière fois, que je dois me reposer, je réponds en osant à peine croiser le regard de James. J'ai simplement une potion à prendre et une lotion à mettre sur mon côté douloureux, et demain tout aura disparu.  
\- Bon, alors tout va bien ! S'exclame Victorius en soupirant de soulagement.  
\- Tout va bien, je confirme en souriant. »

James me dévisage en fronçant les sourcils, mais il ne me pose aucune question même s'il s'obstine à vouloir nous accompagner chez Emmeline pour faire nos valises et nous escorter jusqu'au Refuge. Sirius, lui, nous quitte pour sa garde du soir non sans m'avoir fait promettre que tout allait bien.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, je sais que les entraînements sont durs l'hiver, je lui dis alors que nous faisons les bagages d'Emmeline.  
\- Je ne serais pas mieux chez moi. L'entraînement d'aujourd'hui était une vraie plaisanterie. On a tous fait n'importe quoi. J'ai l'impression que ça devient une habitude, je ne sais même pas comment on fait pour continuer à gagner les matchs, me répond-il en donnant un coup de baguette vers une armoire pour faire voler tous les vêtements dans la valise.  
\- On a un poursuiveur de talent.  
\- Oui, Evans, mais elle est hors jeu pour le moment, réplique t-il avec un sourire.  
\- Ah, ce n'est pas d'elle dont je voulais parler.  
\- Ah bon ? Oh ! Tu voulais parler de LA star ? James Potter ?  
\- Lui-même, je réponds en lui lançant un coussin à la figure pour le faire descendre d'un étage.  
\- Hmm... Il est en perte de régime ces temps-ci. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer sans sa coéquipière préférée...  
\- C'est drôle, je pensais qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer quand elle jouait avec lui... »

Je m'interromps dans mon rangement pour l'observer avec attention, mais il ne répond pas immédiatement. Il boucle la valise d'Emmeline, puis s'assoit dessus, passe une main dans ses cheveux et me jette un regard espiègle.

« Il était certainement distrait, oui, et pas seulement par ses capacités bluffantes. »

Je sens mes joues rougir et je m'apprête à riposter, mais Emmeline apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte à ce moment là et le seul son que je parviens à émettre est un raclement de gorge inconfortable avant de m'emparer de son bagage pour le lui fourrer dans les mains pendant que James ensorcelle la valise sur laquelle il était assit pour qu'elle vole derrière nous jusqu'au salon, un sourire en coin figé sur son visage.

Je devrais le lui dire. Je devrais vraiment le lui dire. Il faut que je le prenne à part, que je l'emmène dans la cuisine, ou que nous retournions en haut, dans la chambre d'Emmeline, pour que je lui avoue que je suis enceinte. Le temps passe et je n'en ai plus beaucoup avant de devoir m'arrêter sur un choix, le bon, de préférence, et j'ai besoin de lui pour savoir ce que je dois faire, alors pourquoi suis-je encore incapable de me lancer ?

J'ai fait une promesse à Rémus, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui me torture. Ce qui me torture, c'est que James doit savoir. Il a le droit de savoir, je le sais, et je veux qu'il sache, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à me préparer à devoir lui expliquer à quel point je me sens mal parce que son bébé est à l'intérieur de moi. Il ne comprendra pas. Il m'en voudra. Il sera en colère. Je le sais. Il me trouvera monstrueuse.

« C'est parti. James, tu prends Lily en transplanage d'escorte ? J'y vais avec Emmeline, propose Victorius en tendant son bras vers mon amie qui l'attrape en lui souriant amicalement. »

James et moi acquiesçons d'un seul mouvement de tête parfaitement coordonné qui nous fait légèrement sourire, et nous disparaissons peu après Victorius et Emmeline pour réapparaitre devant le Refuge.

Mes affaires sont déjà dans l'entrée, et Shakespeare mange ses croquettes dans sa gamelle près de la cuisine ouverte sur le salon. James se penche pour le caresser et je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo sorcier pour pouvoir envoyer le cliché à Sirius.

« Où est-ce que je mets tes affaires, Lily ? Me demande t-il en s'emparant de mon sac de quidditch.  
\- Laisse, je vais m'en occuper plus tard. »

Il soupire et me lance un regard dissuasif. Je sais que je vais devoir lui donner une réponse sinon il va s'énerver contre moi, et je vais m'énerver contre lui, et rien de bon ne sortira de notre altercation.

« Tu peux les ranger dans l'armoire de la chambre avec le reste. »

Il hoche la tête et me sourit en passant à côté de moi, ma cage thoracique se soulève quand son parfum vole autour de moi, je retiens l'envie de le suivre. C'est dur.

« Emmie, je te laisse la chambre, je prendrais le canapé.  
\- Non, Lily, tu seras mieux dans un vrai lit, me dit-elle. Au moins pour cette semaine. Quand tu iras mieux, on échangera, s'empresse t-elle d'ajouter en voyant que j'ouvre la bouche pour protester. »

Je la remercie et j'acquiesce tout en sachant que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, elle ne m'aurait de toutes façons pas laissé dormir sur le canapé.

« Est-ce qu'on te sert quelque chose à boire, Victorius ?  
\- Non merci, je vais rentrer si tout va bien pour vous. James a dit qu'il resterait un peu. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou s'il y a le moindre soucis. Je ne peux pas mettre qui que ce soit devant la porte sans mettre le Ministère au courant de votre situation, je crois qu'il vaut mieux se passer d'eux sur ce coup là. Moins on est à savoir où vous habitez, mieux c'est, répond-il avant de nous faire la bise et de quitter le Refuge.  
\- Le père de James est sexy, commente Emmeline.  
\- Arrête ! Il doit avoir la soixantaine ! Je m'exclame en gloussant.  
\- Et alors ? Ça ne l'empêche pas d'être sexy, poursuit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
\- Tu es complètement folle. »

Je lui sers un thé, en renversant la moitié par terre, toujours secouée par des rires, et nous buvons chacune notre tasse en nous demandant comment nous faisons pour réussir à partir dans de telles légèretés quand nous sommes prisonnières de la guerre et que nous avons manqué d'être tuées quelques heures plus tôt.

« En parlant de sexy, où est James ? Reprend Emmeline.  
\- Parti ranger mes affaires.  
\- Ca fait une demie heure qu'il y est. Il s'est perdu dans l'armoire, ou quoi ? »

Je pouffe encore, et je pose ma tasse vide sur la table de la cuisine puis je me dirige vers la chambre. Quand j'ouvre la porte, James est dos à moi, en face de la fenêtre condamnée, comme si il regardait au dehors excepté qu'il ne peut pas, alors je ris une nouvelle fois.

« La vue doit être ahurissante, je me moque gentiment. »

Je n'obtiens aucune réponse. A la place, James se retourne lentement vers moi, mon test de grossesse à la main.


	73. Colère & Appaisement (James)

« Depuis combien de temps ?»

Ma main qui tient le test de grossesse est fébrile, je m'efforce de garder mes yeux fixés sur le visage défait de Lily pour savoir si elle me dira la vérité quand elle répondra à ma question. Il y a une seule raison pour laquelle je l'ai posée, et Lily n'est pas dupe. Elle sait que je veux juste savoir si je suis celui qui l'a mise enceinte.

Elle se retourne et je crois pendant une fraction de seconde qu'elle va partir, mais elle se contente de fermer la porte de la chambre à laquelle elle s'adosse, résolue, le regard rivé sur le sol. Elle a l'air complètement meurtrie, démunie, détruite... Je ne sais pas comment faire face à ça.

« Depuis le match contre le Club de Flaquemare, me répond-elle en mettant fin aux doutes que je n'avais pas vraiment.  
\- Comment as-tu pu attendre aussi longtemps avant de me le dire ? Je lui lance un peu plus sèchement que prévu.  
\- Eh bien figures toi qu'au moment où tu m'as baisée dans cette douche après des semaines de froid, je n'avais aucune idée que tu venais de me transformer en couveuse ! Riposte t-elle avec agressivité. »

Je suis frappé par la brutalité des mots qu'elle a utilisé et je n'arrive pas à refréner la colère qui monte en moi. Je balance le test dans son sac de quidditch qui gît à mes pieds et je pousse un soupir rageur avant de lui répondre.

« Je me suis excusé ! On en a parlé ! Tu n'as pas le droit de revenir me reprocher ça !  
\- Tu t'es excusé, alors ça résout tout, hein James ?! Ça résout tout ! Peste t-elle.  
\- On a partagé les torts ! Tu ne m'as jamais arrêté ! A aucun moment ! Je riposte en montant le ton.  
\- Et maintenant JE dois en assumer les conséquences !  
\- TU dois en assumer les conséquences ? Je répète en implosant. De qui est-ce que tu te moques ?! Tu ne m'as rien dit ! RIEN ! Si je n'avais pas trouvé ce test dans ton sac, je ne serais toujours pas au courant !  
\- EH BIEN PEUT-ETRE QUE SI TU PENSAIS D'AVANTAGE A MA PERSONNE QU'A TON ENVIE DE ME FOUTRE DANS TON LIT ET QUE TU VOYAIS UN PEU PLUS LOIN QUE TON STUPIDE NEZ DE CRETIN DE TROLL EGOCENTRIQUE ET EGOISTE QUI VEUT JUSTE SOULAGER SES BESOINS PRIMAIRES, TU L'AURAIS SU AVANT ! Hurle t-elle, rouge de rage. »

Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. Jamais, pas même dans la pensine. Sa baguette, pourtant rangée dans sa poche, émet des étincelles pourpre. Lily tremble de fureur et l'addition aléatoires des insultes qu'elle m'a lancé n'a qu'un seul effet sur moi, mon sang bouillonne, et j'explose à mon tour.

« TU N'ES QU'UNE HYPOCRITE ! TU AVAIS RAISON ! TU N'AURAIS JAMAIS DU REVENIR DANS MA VIE ! TU ME DEGOUTES, LILY, TU ME DEGOUTES ! »

Je passe devant elle à toute vitesse, puis je la dégage de la porte que j'ouvre à la volée et je quitte le Refuge avant de tout faire exploser autour de moi. Je transplane immédiatement à la cabane hurlante, vomissant ma rage, me prenant la tête entre les mains, pleurant brutalement toutes les larmes de mon corps comme je ne l'ai jamais fait. Lily m'a fait vivre le meilleur et maintenant je me retrouve violemment à genoux, face au pire.

Je me déteste d'être dans cet état pour elle. Je la déteste de m'avoir mis dans cet état. J'ai peur de ne plus me retrouver, quand je me mets soudainement à briser, incendier, ou exploser tous les meubles qui se trouvent sur mon passage pendant une heure, deux heures, trois heures, avant de me laisser tomber sur le sol, la tête dans les genoux sur lesquels mes coudes sont appuyés, mes mains crispées dans mes cheveux.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'ait dit tout cela, qu'elle ait prononcé les mots que j'ai entendu. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait pu se faire autant de mal. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit enceinte. De moi. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, après que nous nous soyons séparés justement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfant.

Elle ne voulait pas d'enfant. Elle ne veut pas d'enfant. Elle est seule, elle est enceinte, et elle ne veut pas d'enfant parce qu'elle en a déjà perdu un. Cette vérité me frappe de plein fouet comme si je ne l'avais pas réalisée avant. Son agressivité n'en était pas. Elle est terrifiée. Elle m'a lancé toutes ses craintes à la figure sous forme d'insulte en espérant probablement que je démente et je ne l'ai pas fait, trop furieux pour chercher à comprendre.

Je bondis rapidement sur mes pieds, essuie mes joues humides, et je traverse la Cabane Hurlante aussi vite que j'ai traversé le Refuge quelques heures auparavant. Une fois dehors, je transplane et je tapote le mur de pierres avec ma baguette pour ouvrir le passage vers l'endroit où se trouvent Emmeline et Lily.

« Lumos, je murmure alors que la pièce principale est plongée dans la pénombre. »

Je suis soulagée de constater qu'Emmeline est endormie sur le canapé, mais j'y fais à peine attention. Il y a un énorme poids au fond de moi. Je crois que j'ai peur, quand je me dirige vers la chambre. C'est un sentiment que je ne ressens pas souvent, mais je pense que c'est bien cela. J'ai peur de trouver Lily en miettes.

Avant même que je ne pousse la porte de la chambre, j'entends des sanglots et des reniflements et je me rends compte que ma peur est légitime. Je grimace. Ma haine a disparu. J'ai le cœur serré. Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous en sommes arrivés là.

« Lily... Je murmure en entrant avec hésitation, refermant la porte pour éviter qu'Emmeline ne soit témoin de notre échange.  
\- Laisse moi, gémit-elle. »

Sa voix est brisée. Je me sens tellement mal... Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle veut entendre, je ne sais même pas si elle veut entendre quoi que ce soit, et j'en doute fort, à vrai dire, mais je reste quand même. Je ne bouge pas. Je soupire, je réfléchis si fort que j'en ai mal au crâne, je ne peux pas la laisser.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé pour tout, je chuchote en me frottant nerveusement le visage. »

Elle renifle, je l'entends pleurer un peu plus fort, et je vois son corps bouger sous la couette, secoué par des soubresauts irréguliers. C'est dur de la voir comme ça.

« Lily s'il te plaît... Je souffle sans vraiment savoir ce que je lui demande.  
\- Je me déteste pour tout ce que je t'ai dit, articule t-elle pleine de remords. »

La lampe de chevet s'allume et je constate qu'elle s'est redressée et qu'elle est assise contre la tête de lit, les yeux rouges et gonflés, les lèvres plus rondes que d'ordinaire, serrant étroitement un mouchoir dans son poing, laissant les larmes couler, couler, et couler sans arrêt le long de ses joues, n'osant même plus me regarder. Le tableau m'anéantit.

« Je me déteste pour tout ce que je t'ai dit, je lui avoue à mon tour. »

Elle déglutit sans me répondre, se massant vigoureusement les tempes, éclatant en larmes une nouvelle fois pendant que je prends mon courage à deux mains et que je m'approche d'elle. Elle ne fait aucun geste qui pourrait me laisser à penser qu'elle ne me veut pas là, alors je prends cela pour un encouragement, et mes doigts se posent sur ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine.

« Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit, je te le jure. James, je te promets que je ne le pensais pas. Je... je... J'ai perdu la tête, je... Je suis désolée, je suis vraiment désolée, pleure t-elle.  
\- Chuuut... On a tous les deux dit des choses qu'on ne pensait pas. Je n'aurais pas dû partir, j'aurais dû essayer de discuter avec toi et...  
\- Autant essayer de capturer un dragon à mains nues, me coupe t-elle la tête émergeant de ses mains passant rapidement sur ses yeux pour les frotter. »

Je souris légèrement devant sa remarque en songeant qu'elle n'est probablement pas très loin de la réalité, mais je n'en rajoute pas. Je me contente de balancer mes chaussures par terre pour pouvoir m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de capturer un dragon à mains nues ? Je réplique en arquant un sourcil. »

Un rire innocent filtre à travers ses larmes et se mêle à ses sanglots alors qu'elle secoue vigoureusement la tête de droite à gauche. Je me sens mieux pendant une petite seconde.

« Vraiment, Evans ? Tu as si peu de foi en moi ? J'imagine que tu penses que je n'arriverais pas à avoir une discussion avec toi, alors.  
\- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je ressens, me répond-elle en baissant les yeux.  
\- Laisse moi essayer. Tu es morte de peur, tu ne sais pas si tu veux de ce bébé, tu aimerais te convaincre que ce n'est pas le cas mais tu t'en soucies quand même sinon tu ne serais pas allée à Sainte-Mangouste et tu t'en serais déjà débarrassée, tu crois que si tu me fais part de tes doutes et de tes craintes, je vais te détester. Tu penses aussi que je vais être scandalisé parce que tu as pensé à ne pas lui donner la vie, parce que tu crois que tout va se reproduire et parce que tu n'as pas la force de subir ça une nouvelle fois. »

Sa poitrine se soulève rapidement au rythme de sa respiration. Je vois qu'une profonde angoisse monte en elle alors que tout devient de plus en plus réel, que j'ai posé les mots sur ses doutes, et qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je le fasse.

« Tu sais que je veux des enfants, Lily, mais tu sais aussi que je t'aime. Je ne te forcerai jamais à faire quoi que ce soit qui te terrifie. Jamais. Juste... Arrête de pleurer, s'il te plaît. Peu importe ce que tu choisis de faire, je serai avec toi. Je serai toujours avec toi. »

En une seconde, elle se retrouve contre moi, la tête sur mon épaule, ses larmes brûlantes roulant sur moi. Mon cœur tape violemment contre ma poitrine. Je prie pour qu'elle garde le bébé, mais je ne prononce pas un mot parce que ses sanglots me tuent.

Mes doigts se resserrent sur sa taille, je la tire un peu plus contre moi, je ressens un mélange de douleur intense et de soulagement ineffable à sentir la chaleur de son corps se mélanger à la mienne.  
Je ne l'ai pas aimée de cette manière depuis longtemps, et pourtant, ce n'est qu'une étreinte... Une étreinte désespérée.

Je sais que pour une fois, pour cette fois là, je dois la laisser cogiter sans empiéter sur ses réflexions. Je n'ai pas vécu ce qu'elle a vécu, je ne peux pas prétendre comprendre ce qu'elle peut ressentir là, tout de suite, je peux juste me douter qu'elle est tiraillée. C'est parfois ça, aimer quelqu'un. C'est s'effacer pour permettre à la personne qu'on aime de faire le meilleur choix pour elle, qu'on en souffre par la suite ou non.

Je sens ses doigts relâcher leur étreinte sur moi, ses jambes se retrouvent de chaque côté des miennes, elle s'assoit sur moi et noue ses mains autour de mon cou. La lumière de sa lampe de chevet éclaire son visage d'une façon totalement différente de lorsqu'elle était à côté de moi et l'ombre de ses cheveux lâchés danse sur les murs de la chambre.

J'ai envie qu'elle soit plus près de moi, mais je doute que ce soit possible sans lui enlever ses vêtements, et ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je suis censé faire maintenant. Nous nous regardons un long moment sans rien dire, en ressassant silencieusement à quel point ce genre de contact nous a manqué.

Le nouvel angle sous lequel son visage est éclairé me permet de tracer le chemin de ses larmes sur ses joues humides avec mon index. Elles ont cessé de couler, mais les yeux de Lily semblent rougir de secondes en secondes. Je sens presque la brûlure sur les miens quand elle m'embrasse doucement.

Je ne sais pas si ce sont ses lèvres qui sont salées ou si ce sont les miennes. Je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un en partageant tant. C'est comme si la douleur circulait entre nous deux sans arrêt, comme si au fur et à mesure que sa langue et la mienne se retrouvaient, elle disparaissait lentement pour être remplacée par un sentiment de paix inattendu.

« Excuse moi, murmure t-elle en posant son front contre le mien. »

Je bouge légèrement la tête, enfoui mon nez dans le creux de son cou, sentant ses cheveux me chatouiller, son parfum m'étourdir, et je dépose un baiser sur sa peau tiède en resserrant mes bras dans le bas de son dos.

« James... Soupire t-elle. »

J'ai beaucoup de mal à rester insensible quand sa respiration brûlante s'échoue contre ma peau et que ses doigts commencent à se frayer un chemin vers le haut de ma nuque jusque dans mes cheveux.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Je déglutis et je tente de croiser son regard, songeant que c'est bien la dernière phrase que je pensais l'entendre prononcer ce soir. Je dois faire beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas me laisser emporter et garder la tête froide.

« Pas ce soir, Lily. Pas comme ça. »

Je ne veux pas qu'elle se jette sur moi juste parce qu'elle est dévastée, juste parce qu'elle veut oublier tout ce qu'il y a de compliqué dans sa vie, même si je suis bien placé pour admettre qu'il n'y a pas de meilleur moyen de le faire. Quand nous sommes ensemble, quand nous faisons l'amour ensemble, nous partons toujours loin, très loin, et il y a là dedans quelque chose de rassurant.

Je remarque que je l'ai blessée quand une nouvelle larme coule sur sa joue et qu'elle détourne le regard tout en s'empressant de s'en débarrasser d'un geste rapide, et Merlin, je suis à deux doigts de changer d'avis.

« Moi aussi j'en ai envie, Lily. J'en ai vraiment envie, mais... Pas quand tu es comme ça. Pas quand tu n'es pas bien, je lui explique en prenant son visage entre mes mains.  
\- J'ai besoin que tu me fasses sentir mieux, souffle t-elle à deux centimètres de ma bouche. »

Je me mords la lèvre de toutes mes forces pour essayer de me retenir de la renverser sur le lit. C'est d'autant plus dur que je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'elle aille mieux. N'importe quoi, sauf profiter d'elle au moment où elle est le plus vulnérable.

Incapable de rester de marbre, je finis par l'embrasser. Ses lèvres sont douces sur les miennes, je la sens frissonner contre moi, je me sens partir dans un espèce d'univers alternatif en sentant ses mains glisser sans cesse de mon torse jusqu'à mes épaules, je perds momentanément la tête quand elle se redresse pour se rapprocher de moi et approfondir le baiser.

Elle pousse un soupir dans ma bouche quand mes doigts se mettent à courir sous son pull sans que je ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, et elle se colle encore plus à moi, et nous sombrons tous les deux dans quelque chose d'incomparable... Une profonde sérénité que nous pensions l'un comme l'autre ne jamais retrouver.

« Lily... Je souffle en la repoussant gentiment. .  
\- J'ai besoin de...  
\- Je sais. J'en ai besoin aussi, mais pas maintenant, je la coupe en me décalant. »

Elle me dévisage avec de grands yeux tristes quand je me lève de son lit, si bien que je finis par soupirer et par m'allonger à côté d'elle, soulagé qu'elle ait compris le message quand elle se contente d'entremêler ses doigts aux miens sous la couette.

Je meurs d'envie de lui demander ce qu'elle compte faire, mais je me tais, et je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait l'impression que je la presse, même si le temps ne joue pas en notre faveur car si mes calculs sont bons, sa décision devra être prise dans les jours qui viennent.

Si elle me dit qu'elle n'en veut pas, j'aurais vraiment du mal à m'en remettre. Rien qu'à y songer, ma mâchoire se serre. Je ne sais pas comment je le prendrais. J'espère que j'arriverais à être là pour elle et à la soutenir comme je le lui ai promis, mais la vérité, c'est que je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de la laisser se débarrasser de mon bébé... Notre bébé, sans émettre la moindre objection.

Cependant, elle sait déjà ce que je veux. Je le lui ai dit, et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire de plus pour l'instant, alors je vais me contenter de m'endormir contre elle en essayant le plus possible de savourer ce moment qui pourrait très bien être le dernier. Il y a toujours un passage, dans les montagnes russes, où le chariot doit redescendre après être monté...

« J'aurais voulu que ça se passe comme ça, murmure-t-elle soudainement.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- J'aurais voulu tomber enceinte un jour où j'aurais senti que tu m'aimais toujours. »

Cette unique phrase me brise en deux. Je veux lui répondre, mais mon souffle se coupe et je ne parviens qu'à tourner mon visage vers elle pour la regarder, constatant encore une fois à quel point je l'ai blessée.

« C'est ça, le pire, continue-t-elle. Je t'ai dit que je n'en voulais pas. Je te l'ai dit. Et tu es parti. Et je t'ai laissé partir parce que c'était ce que je pouvais faire de mieux pour toi. Et tu me manquais tellement... Tu ne me regardais plus de la même façon. Tu ne me regardais même plus du tout. Et c'est arrivé là. C'est arrivé au moment où l'on s'éloignait le plus l'un de l'autre. C'est terrible que tu m'aies mise enceinte à ce moment là...  
\- Je ne pouvais pas te regarder parce qu'à chaque fois que je le faisais j'étais tenté d'oublier ce pourquoi on avait rompu. Ce n'était pas parce que je ne t'aimais plus. Je n'ai pas senti qu'on s'éloignait, tu ne m'as jamais autant manqué qu'à ce moment là. Ce n'est pas terrible, Lily. Tu es tombée enceinte parce que tu me manquais tellement que je n'arrivais plus à supporter de ne pas pouvoir te toucher. »

Ses grands yeux verts m'observent dans la pénombre, je les distingue à peine. Ils sont si humides que je vois juste une petite étincelle briller à l'intérieur. Lentement, elle se rapproche de moi et lâche ma main pour balancer son bras sur mon torse et se caler un peu plus confortablement contre moi. Il n'y a plus de mot, aucun qui puisse exprimer ce que je ressens quand elle s'endort et que son visage redevient serein.


	74. Harry (Lily)

Je me réveille repliée contre moi même dans le lit du Refuge. Il ne me faut pas plus d'une seconde avant de me retourner pour vérifier que James est toujours là, et je soupire de soulagement quand je constate que c'est bien le cas. Endormi le bras sous la tête, l'air serein, il ressemble à une gravure de mode.

Je passe ma main sous mon oreiller et m'allonge sur le côté, l'observant silencieusement, détaillant chaque parcelle de son visage avec une certaine forme d'admiration que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir. Il est beau. Il est vraiment beau. Je dois lutter contre l'envie de poser mes doigts sur son front, sa joue, sa bouche... Merlin, que sommes-nous en train de faire ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je sais que je pourrais mourir là, tout de suite, dans ce lit.

Excepté que si je meurs, le petit être au fond de moi mourra aussi. Je grimace doucement, posant instinctivement ma main sur mon ventre. Mon coeur galope. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

James m'a bien fait comprendre son point de vue sur la situation, il m'a dit qu'il le voulait, mais il m'a aussi dit qu'il me soutiendrait si je décidais de ne pas l'avoir. Il m'a dit qu'il comprendrait, et même si j'en doute, je sais qu'il essaie de toutes ses forces de se montrer attentif, et je ne peux décemment pas ignorer ce détail.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? »

Sa voix me sort de ma torpeur et je rougis instantanément quand je me rends compte que l'un de ses yeux est ouvert et qu'il me regarde d'un air amusé.

« Non pas du tout, je lui répond en lui faisant une grimace.  
\- Bien sûr... Ça fait longtemps que tu me regardes dormir ?  
\- Je ne te regarde pas dormir, je lui mens en m'allongeant sur le dos.  
\- Ça ne me dérange pas.  
\- Sauf que je ne te regarde pas dormir, je répète un tantinet agacée.  
\- Il n'y a pas de honte à avouer que tu me regardes dormir, poursuit-il, et même si je ne le vois pas, j'entends son sourire.  
\- Puisque je te dis que je ne te regarde pas dormir !  
\- Hmmm... »

Il sait que je mens, mais il s'en amuse et je finis juste par soupirer en roulant les yeux avant de lui balancer ma couverture sur la figure et de bondir hors du lit.

« Lily...  
\- J'ai faim. Je reviens après. Tu n'as qu'à te rendormir, il est tôt.  
\- Ah ! Et puis comme ça, tu pourras me regarder, me lance t-il avec un sourire en coin juste avant que je ne claque la porte. »

Emmeline est déjà dans la cuisine, assise à la table, un toast à la confiture à moitié mangé dans les mains. Elle hausse un sourcil dès que j'entre dans son champ de vision et se dépêche d'avaler sa bouchée pour me parler.

« Bien dormi ? »

Je hausse les épaules pour toute réponse, m'asseyant en face d'elle et me beurrant un toast tout en me servant une grande tasse de chocolat chaud. Je pourrais manger un dragon entier tellement je meurs de faim.

« C'est James que j'ai entendu ?  
\- Il est revenu cette nuit, je lui réponds brièvement après avoir poussé un soupir de bien-être en croquant dans mon toast.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
\- Qu'il me soutiendrait peu importe mon choix. »

J'étais tellement au fond du gouffre hier soir que j'ai fini par craquer devant Emmeline et que je lui ai raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, que j'étais enceinte et que je ne savais pas comment gérer cela, que James et moi n'étions même plus ensemble et que je n'avais aucune envie qu'il se sente obligé de revenir vers moi juste parce que je porte son enfant, même si après ce qu'il m'a dit hier, je sais que n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle il est revenu. Bien entendu, j'ai omis toute la partie meurtre à Godric's Hollow et voyage temporel.

« Il est vraiment amoureux de toi. Ça fait du bien, de voir que ça existe encore, commente t-elle en me souriant chaleureusement. »

J'acquiesce, me goinfrant sous le regard amusé d'Emmeline en essayant de ne pas réfléchir aux responsabilités que je suis censée prendre, au choix que je suis censé faire. Pourtant, je sais qu'il va falloir que je me décide. Je sais que plus j'attends, moins je rends service à James.

« Combien de temps est-ce qu'il te reste ? Me demande Emmeline.  
\- Quelques jours...  
\- Où est-ce que tu en es ? »

Je ne lui réponds pas immédiatement, j'attends d'avoir terminé mon petit déjeuner et je m'étire longuement avant de me prendre la tête dans les mains.

« Je n'en sais rien.  
\- C'est déjà mieux qu'hier soir, me rappelle t-elle.  
\- Au moins, hier soir, j'étais sûre de quelque chose...  
\- De ne pas le vouloir. Et je crois que tu le veux, au fond. Il y a juste quelque chose qui te retient.  
\- Sûrement... Est-ce que c'est le fait que je n'aie que 19 ans ? Est-ce que c'est parce que mes deux parents sont morts et par conséquent incapables de m'aider ? Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il y a une guerre qui tue des centaines de gens tous les mois ? Ou est-ce que c'est juste parce que je suis persuadée que je ne peux pas l'aimer comme il mérite de l'être ?  
\- Oh, Lily, souffle Emmeline en posant sa main sur la mienne. Je t'ai dit que tu ferais une mère formidable, et c'était la vérité. Ça n'a aucune importance que tu sois jeune, et tu n'es pas toute seule. Il y a James. Moi aussi je suis là. Et puis il y a Sirius, Rémus, Peter... Tout l'Ordre. On est tous là les uns pour les autres, et on sait très bien toutes les deux que tu aimeras infiniment ce bébé parce que tu es comme ça, Lily. Tu aimes les gens et tu le fais sans retenue.  
\- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Rémus...  
\- Rémus a toujours été très intelligent, commente t-elle en souriant. »

Il y a seulement une chose que je ne lui ai pas dit, une chose non négligeable. J'ai déjà eu un bébé, et j'ai été incapable de le sauver et de le protéger du danger. Personne n'a rien pu faire pour lui, pour mon Harry, alors pourquoi cette fois serait différente ?

« Je crois qu'il faut que James et moi ayons une longue conversation là dessus, je murmure en jetant un regard hésitant vers la porte de la chambre.  
\- Nourris le en même temps. Un homme rationnel est un homme repu, affirme t-elle en m'adressant un clin d'oeil. »

J'ensorcelle alors un plateau sur lequel je pose l'assiette de toast, la confiture, et le jus de citrouille que je fais voler devant moi puis je dépose le tout de mon côté du lit, constatant qu'il a suivi mon conseil et s'est rendormi.

Je pousse le plateau, m'allonge à côté de lui, et je laisse tomber mes retenues juste pour passer ma main dans ses cheveux, regrettant immédiatement mon geste quand je constate que je l'ai réveillé.

« Continue, me dit-il en refermant les yeux. »

Je souris et mes doigts plongent de nouveau dans sa tignasse après une légère hésitation. Son soupir de bien-être me donne l'impression d'être autre part, dans un monde beaucoup plus simple dans lequel la moindre de mes décisions n'aurait pour but que de le rendre heureux.

« C'est Harry que je porte, tu sais, je murmure doucement.  
\- C'est fou... Souffle t-il sans que je ne distingue la moindre émotion sur son visage ou dans sa voix.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Ça recommence vraiment, James. Je ne peux pas... Je... »

Je perds mes mots, engloutis par un sanglot qui vient du fond de ma gorge. Je suis tellement fatiguée, tellement épuisée de ressasser encore ma plus grande blessure que je suis en colère contre moi de ne pas réussir à réprimer mes larmes.

« Viens là. »

Il passe son bras par dessus mon oreiller pour m'inviter à me rapprocher de lui et il n'y a plus un seul moment pendant lequel je pense à tricher, à masquer mes émotions, à essayer de lui faire croire que ce n'est pas ce que je veux, que je n'ai pas besoin de ses étreintes, que je suis une femme forte et indépendante. Je ne sais plus vraiment si j'en suis une, mais peut-être que de toutes façons, ce n'est pas ce qui importe. Le paraître n'a plus lieu d'être maintenant, et m'enfouir dans ses bras ne me rendra pas faible non plus, après tout.

Il n'y a plus que sa respiration et la mienne pendant de longues minutes. Ma tête est calée contre la sienne et la chaleur rassurante que son corps dégage contre le mien sèche mes larmes. Je ne peux plus me sentir seule.

« Tu te souviens quand je suis venu te voir en France ? Commence t-il.  
\- Hmmm...  
\- Je t'ai dit que mourir pour toi serait glorieux et théâtral. Je ne plaisantais pas. »

Je me redresse et lui frappe violemment l'épaule en le fixant d'un air offusqué pour toute réponse. Tout ce qu'il trouve à faire, c'est de me sourire.

« Je suis un maraudeur, Lily. Ce serait une honte d'avoir mené une vie si excitante et de mourir de vieillesse ou d'une maladie. Ce serait beaucoup trop fade à mon goût.  
\- Tais-toi espèce de crétin, je lui réponds alors qu'il me serre un peu plus contre lui.  
\- Imagine, j'aurais peut-être une plaque à mon nom ! Quelque chose pour dire que je suis mort en héros ! Enfin, ma bravoure serait reconnue ! Reprend-il, espiègle.  
\- Ah ! Si c'est juste pour ta réputation alors...  
\- Quoi ? Tu croyais vraiment que je me sacrifierais par amour pour toi ? Merlin, Lily, tu ne devrais pas faire confiance aux hommes comme moi. »

Son sourire en coin met mon cœur à rude épreuve, et il arrive à m'octroyer un léger rire avant que je ne repose ma tête sur son épaule.

« Il me reste quoi ? Deux ans ? Poursuit-il.  
\- James...  
\- Ça me va, deux ans, me coupe t-il.  
\- Tu dis n'importe quoi.  
\- C'est rassurant de savoir que je vais mourir jeune et beau, reprend-il avec humour.  
\- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.  
\- Si, tu peux. Tu dois. Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, je mourrais peut-être avant. Ou toi. Et ce n'est absolument pas envisageable.  
\- Je ne crois pas que...  
\- Et il y a le Fidelitas. Il faut essayer. Après tout, plusieurs paramètres ont déjà été modifiés. Ça nous donnerait sûrement plus de temps, continue t-il.  
\- James, tu...  
\- Je veux tout ça, Lily. Je te veux toi, et je le veux lui, tranche t-il en posant sa main sur mon ventre. Je ne veux pas mourir sans avoir su ce que ça faisait de vivre avec toi et d'être avec toi. On ne savait pas ce qui allait arriver dans l'autre vie, mais maintenant on le sait. On peut faire en sorte de se protéger d'avantage, on peut essayer de vivre normalement. On mettra Harry à l'abri, cette fois. »

Il s'est redressé et son regard est déterminé. Comment fait-il pour toujours m'amener à voir les choses sous un autre angle ? Comment fait-il pour me convaincre ? Je crois que je trouve de la force dans ses convictions, dans cette détermination qu'il y a dans son regard et dans l'assurance qu'il dégage.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu me demandes de te laisser mourir pour moi ? Je l'interroge en m'efforçant de garder ma voix stable.  
\- Je te demande de vivre avec moi, en fait. Et aussi de me protéger de façon permanente pour que je puisse te protéger aussi de façon permanente. On pourrait également protéger Harry ensemble de façon permanente, rajoute t-il rapidement.  
\- Il n'est même pas né et tu l'appelles déjà Harry.  
\- C'est lui, non ? C'est ce que tu as dit. Ce sera le 31 juillet et ce sera lui. A quoi bon l'appeler autrement ? C'est Harry, affirme t-il.  
\- C'est Harry, je murmure sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. »

Cela paraît tellement évident que je ne peux plus lutter. Je suis obligée d'avoir ce bébé. Je suis obligée de l'aimer. J'y suis obligée parce que c'est Harry, parce que c'est James et moi, la concrétisation de tout ce que nous sommes et de tout ce que nous avons été, et je remuerais ciel et terre si je le dois pour sauver ce bébé, je remuerais ciel et terre si je le dois pour sauver James.

« Je veux que tu parles du Fidelitas au professeur Dumbledore, je chuchote en me serrant un peu plus contre lui.  
\- Tu es certaine ? S'exclame t-il en m'observant avec de grands yeux ronds. »

Je sais que sa question ne se rapporte pas à la discussion que je lui demande d'avoir avec Dumbledore mais à ma décision de garder Harry, alors j'acquiesce et tout à coup son épaule disparaît sous ma tête qui retombe sur son oreiller pendant que James, à quatre pattes au dessus de moi, dépose des baisers sur tout mon visage.

« Lily je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment, répète t-il sans arrêt pendant que je le repousse gentiment.  
\- S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas regretter ce choix. Ne me laisse pas, je lui ordonne en posant mes mains sur ses deux joues pour tenir sa tête immobile au dessus de la mienne.  
\- Fidelitas, dit-il simplement en acquiesçant, son regard tombant dangereusement sur mes lèvres.  
\- Emmeline est dans le salon, je lui rappelle en devinant ses intentions.  
\- Est-ce que c'est censé me déranger ? M'interroge t-il en arquant un sourcil.  
\- C'est censé _me_ déranger. »

Il roule les yeux et m'arrache un sourire lorsqu'il se résout à retomber de son côté du lit en soupirant.

« C'est le petit déjeuner que tu m'as apporté ? Me demande t-il en pointant l'index sur le plateau au pied du lit.  
\- Oui. Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, c'est Emmeline qui l'a fait. »

Il pousse un profond soupir de soulagement qui lui vaut un regard assassin, puis il s'empare du plateau avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Lunard a du flair pour les femmes, je dois lui reconnaître ça, commente t-il l'air de rien en mordant dans un toast.  
\- Si tu n'es pas content avec celle que tu as, tu n'as qu'à aller voir ailleurs, je riposte en plissant les yeux.  
\- Fort heureusement pour moi, celle que j'ai mérite peut-être un piètre en cuisine, mais elle a définitivement d'autres talents.  
\- En plus, c'est juste des toasts. Ça s'achète... Je veux dire, elle n'a pas vraiment fait quoi que ce soit, même si... Même si elle fait très bien la cuisine, je bafouille en rougissant à sa remarque.  
\- Jalouse de ton amie ? Ce n'est vraiment pas beau ça, Evans, me sermonne t-il moqueusement.  
\- Non. C'est à cause de toi ! Tu me fais dire n'importe quoi !  
\- Ah tiens, maintenant, c'est de ma faute, poursuit-il en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire.  
\- James, arrête, je le préviens en brandissant mon index devant lui.  
\- Sinon quoi ? M'interroge t-il en me fixant d'un air provocateur qui me déstabilise. »

Nous restons assis en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre pendant quelques secondes, immobiles, jusqu'à ce que j'attrape ma baguette et lance un sort directement sur le plateau, le lui envoyant en pleine figure.

« Dis moi que tu ne viens pas de faire ça, Evans... Marmonne t-il en rejetant ses cheveux trempés de jus de citrouille en arrière.  
\- Oh que si, je viens de le faire, et je le referai à chaque fois que tu te moqueras de moi !  
\- Tu sais à qui tu t'attaques ?  
\- Je sais très bien à qui je m'attaque, James Potter.  
\- Alors tu t'attends donc à ça ? Me demande t-il. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que je me retrouve propulsée en l'air. James, baguette à la main, semble éprouver un malin plaisir à m'entendre hurler jusqu'à ce que je prononce LA formule magique.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu tortures ta femme enceinte ?! »

Son visage devient livide, sa baguette s'abaisse doucement, il s'excuse, penaud, et me fait délicatement redescendre pendant que je réalise avec embarras que je me suis donnée un titre que je n'ai pas, mais il ne semble pas s'en être rendu compte.

« Ah... J'avais oublié qu'Harry était là dedans, se justifie t-il en pointant mon ventre du doigt.  
\- C'est une bonne chose pour moi, que tu saches t'arrêter quand je te le rappelle...  
\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'il va bien ? S'inquiète t-il.  
\- James, tu ne m'as pas envoyé contre un mur, tu m'as suspendue en l'air, je souffle en levant les yeux au ciel avant de l'étreindre.  
\- Alors il va bien ?  
\- Son père est un idiot, mais il va bien, je confirme en souriant.  
\- Heureusement que la femme de son père est un génie, ça contrebalance, conclut-il avec un sourire malin avant de pointer sa baguette sur lui-même pour se nettoyer. »

Je m'apprête à répliquer quelque chose quand je comprends qu'il a bel et bien entendu chaque mot que j'ai prononcé un peu plus tôt, et je deviens soudainement écarlate. Je ne sais plus quoi dire. J'ai un peu peur de l'emprisonner en l'encourageant. Je veux dire... Je sais qu'il m'aime, mais se marier, ce n'est pas seulement ça. Pour nous, ça n'a jamais été seulement ça.

C'était une promesse, une assurance, un besoin vital de s'assurer que nous resterons soudés pour toujours. Porter son nom signifiait faire partie de sa famille. Ça signifiait aussi qu'il ferait partie de la mienne et que nous formerions un tout ensemble. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'épouse juste parce que nous allons avoir un enfant ensemble, je veux qu'il m'épouse parce qu'il veut ce tout.


	75. A la pleine lune (James)

« Quelqu'un a grossi, mais je ne dirais pas qui ! S'exclame Sirius d'une voix enjouée en m'étreignant brièvement puis en déposant une bise sur chacune des joues de Lily.  
\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as été nommé parrain dans une autre vie que tu le seras dans celle là, lui répond Lily en déposant les assiettes sur la table pendant que je réprime un rire.  
\- Quoi ?! Tu l'as pris pour toi ?! Mais enfin, il est évident que je parlais de Victorius... Il a vraiment abusé sur le chocolat ces derniers temps, reprend-il en serrant vigoureusement la main de mon père qui ricane. Lily, tu es divine ! Regarde moi ce corps !  
\- Doucement sur les compliments, j'interviens en lui tapotant l'épaule.  
\- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas Cornedrue, c'est toujours toi le plus beau.  
\- J'ai parfois l'impression qu'ils vont m'évincer et élever cet enfant tous les deux, explique Lily à mon père en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Evans-Potter ? Tu n'es que la mère porteuse. Ça fait des mois et des mois qu'on peaufine ce plan, plaisante Sirius en volant une cacahuète sur la table avant qu'elle ne lui tape sur la main.  
\- Oh parfait, alors mon bébé va être élevé par deux crétins qui ont accompli l'exploit de totaliser plus de retenues à Poudlard que les élèves de toutes les maisons réunies l'ont fait pendant dix ans. Il va certainement aller loin dans la vie.  
\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, tu n'étais même pas là, je commente en déposant un baiser sur sa joue avant de sourire discrètement à Sirius.  
\- Justement. Votre exploit est assez légendaire pour que j'en aie entendu parler, tranche t-elle tout en terminant d'aider mon père à mettre la table. »

Elle ne nous voit pas nous taper dans la main, mais j'imagine qu'elle l'entend parce qu'elle soupire bruyamment en secouant la tête. Les dimanche midis en famille sont devenus une habitude depuis que nous avons annoncé à tout le monde que Lily est enceinte, un mois auparavant, et Sirius prend un malin plaisir à la taquiner à chaque fois que nous nous retrouvons.

« Si je deviens grosse, c'est votre faute à tous les deux, reprend-elle en beurrant une tartine.  
\- Moi aussi ? Comment j'ai pu oublier ça ?! S'exclame Sirius.  
\- Tu n'es pas grosse, je lui souffle en ignorant la remarque de mon ami.  
\- Je ne suis pas encore énorme, corrige t-elle, mais quand je le serai, ce sera à cause de vous. Toi, parce que... Bon, tu sais... S'interrompt-elle vaguement gênée par la présence de mon père.  
\- Je pense que Victorius sait ce que James a fait pour que tu te retrouves enceinte, Lily, lui explique Sirius d'un air à la fois savant et amusé.  
\- Et toi, à cause du nombre de sucreries que tu m'as offert à Noël ! Poursuit-elle sans tenir compte de sa remarque.  
\- Elle a déjà décimé toutes les chocogrenouilles, j'ai à peine eu le droit d'y toucher, je murmure discrètement à l'adresse de Sirius qui éclate de rire.  
\- Il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'une femme enceinte, Lily, intervient mon père. Quand Héléna attendait James, elle rayonnait. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.  
\- Héléna devait certainement être magnifique. Moi, je vais ressembler à une grosse patate, gémit-elle en observant soudainement sa tartine avec culpabilité. »

Sirius et moi échangeons un regard complice, faisant tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas nous mettre à rire, puis nous disparaissons rapidement dans la cuisine en prétextant aller chercher l'entrée avant de nous marrer le plus discrètement possible.

« JAMES POTTER ET SIRIUS BLACK ! POURRIEZ VOUS AVOIR L'HONNETETE DE VOUS MOQUER DE MOI EN FACE ?! L'entendons nous crier.  
\- Les hormones, lance Sirius en soupirant.  
\- Ce n'est que le début, j'ajoute en soupirant à mon tour.  
\- JE VOUS ENTENDS ! MES HORMONES VONT TRES BIEN !  
\- Amenons lui les carottes, ça va la calmer, propose sagement Sirius en s'emparant d'un plat.  
\- Ne lui dis pas que ça rend aimable, je le préviens en chuchotant avant de passer devant lui.  
\- LE PREMIER QUI FAIT UNE BLAGUE SUR MON AMABILITE, JE LE DEMEMBRE !  
\- Ah... Elle est si chaleureuse... Ironise Sirius. »

Il emporte le plat jusqu'à la salle à manger et le dépose sur la table sans croiser le regard courroucé de Lily à côté de laquelle je m'assois. Je grimace légèrement quand je pose mon bras sur la table et que ses ongles s'y enfoncent.

« Il y a plutôt intérêt à ce qu'aucun d'entre vous n'ait trafiqué la nourriture, me prévient-elle.  
\- On va avoir un enfant, Lily, je n'ai rien mis dans le plat, je lui réponds avec perplexité.  
\- Et Sirius ?  
\- Je n'ai rien mis dans le plat non plus, je n'ai pas fait ce genre de blague depuis mes seize ans, répond mon meilleur ami en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Goûte d'abord, lui ordonne t-elle en l'observant suspicieusement.  
\- C'est pas vrai ! Est-ce que c'est toujours comme ça ? Me demande t-il avant d'avaler une pleine bouchée de carottes. »

J'acquiesce sans réfléchir mais quand les yeux de Lily se posent sur moi, je me dépêche de secouer vigoureusement la tête de droite à gauche.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien te détendre, s'il te plaît, personne ici ne veut t'empoisonner, mais on risque peut-être de changer d'avis si tu continues, je reprends en faisant glisser mon regard jusqu'à ses doigts sur mon bras. »

Elle retire sa main et remarque en grimaçant la marque qu'elle y a laissée avant de bredouiller des excuses en rougissant, et je lui souris simplement parce que son embarras m'amuse plus qu'il ne m'irrite.

« Comment va Rémus ? Nous questionne mon père.  
\- Il prépare la pleine lune, et Peter doit être en train de roupiller chez lui. Il est sorti dans un bar hier avec quelques membres de l'Ordre pour l'anniversaire de Dawkes, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient tous un peu trop fêtés ça.  
\- Vous n'y êtes pas allés ?  
\- Oh, si, répond Sirius en ricanant, mais Mme Rabat-joie avait mis des talons de quinze centimètres et n'était plus capable de les assumer au bout d'une heure.  
\- Je suis enceinte ! Proteste Lily.  
\- Alors ne mets pas de talons ! Soupire Sirius.  
\- Pour finir, Lily et moi sommes rentrés à la maison, je tranche pour mettre fin à la mini querelle.  
\- James était fatigué, ajoute Lily.  
\- Il a dit ça seulement pour que tu ne te sentes pas trop coupable de lui avoir gâché sa soirée, commente Sirius en continuant à manger. »

Je lui envoie un regard noir pour lui faire comprendre qu'il va finir par passer la porte de la maison à coups de pieds dans le derrière s'il continue à raconter des choses susceptibles de faire ressurgir la mauvaise humeur de Lily, mais il est tellement focalisé sur son assiette qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte.

Moi, par contre, je remarque que je risque d'avoir de véritables problèmes si je ne nie pas car elle m'observe avec de grands yeux tristes et même si j'ai toujours mis un point d'honneur à dire la vérité, je sais que cette fois-ci, je dois mentir.

« J'étais vraiment crevé, Sirius. Les entraînements sont de plus en plus intensifs en ce moment. »

A mon plus grand soulagement, il n'en rajoute pas une couche, trop occupé à dévorer du regard le rôti que mon père pose sur la table. Lily me sourit légèrement, et je sais que j'ai eu raison de ne pas lui dire la vérité. Ce n'est pas grand chose, après tout. J'aurais pu rester à la soirée d'anniversaire de Dawkes, mais je n'avais pas envie de la laisser rentrer seule.

« Harry devrait s'appeler Sirius, reprend-il après avoir dévoré tout le contenu de son assiette.  
\- Harry s'appellera Harry, lui répond Lily en l'observant d'un air consterné.  
\- Sirius Junior alors.  
\- Harry.  
\- Il n'a pas de deuxième prénom, si ?  
\- Ce sera James, affirme t-elle.  
\- Je croyais qu'il n'en avait pas...  
\- Si. James.  
\- C'est très égocentrique de ta part, me fait remarquer Sirius.  
\- Ce n'est pas toi qui essaie de convaincre ma femme de donner ton prénom à mon enfant ?  
\- Premièrement, il me semble que cette personne ne porte pas ton nom de famille, commente t-il en désignant Lily d'un signe de tête, et deuxièmement, je pensais que ton meilleur ami passait avant ton énorme narcissisme.  
\- Cette personne portera mon nom de famille un jour ou l'autre, et non, je ne t'aime pas plus que moi même. »

Nous nous chamaillons pendant plusieurs minutes avant que je ne réalise que Lily ne prononce plus un mot. Je crois qu'elle est un peu abasourdie par l'aveu que j'ai fait sans vraiment y réfléchir. Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse sous la table, mais elle ne réagit pas. J'attends que nous quittions le domicile de mon père pour discuter avec elle.

« Tout va bien ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr, me répond-elle en souriant, semblant sortir de sa torpeur. »

Nous remontons l'allée de graviers main dans la main, et je n'insiste pas vraiment, je sais qu'elle est inquiète pour la pleine lune de ce soir et je dois avouer que j'ai un peu peur de me disputer avec elle à ce propos.

« Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais, ajoute t-elle soudainement alors que je m'apprêtais à la faire transplaner avec moi.  
\- De ?  
\- De m'épouser. »

Je lâche sa main et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire légèrement quand elle observe la sienne d'un air déconfit.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as mise enceinte sur un coup de tête que tu dois forcément prendre tout le paquet. Tu peux juste... Tu peux juste l'avoir lui. On s'arrangera. Je le prendrai une semaine sur deux, ou...  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je l'interromps en riant toujours, plus parce que je suis surpris que par réel amusement.  
\- N'importe quoi, je crois, me répond-elle en baissant les yeux.  
\- Je crois aussi, oui, je lui confirme en l'attrapant rapidement par les épaules pour la serrer dans mes bras. Je veux tout le paquet, Lily. Tout. Le. Paquet, j'articule en plantant plusieurs baisers sur sa tempe. Je pensais que c'était clair.  
\- Non. Oui, oui, c'était clair, je ne sais pas ce que je... Après ce que tu as dit, je voulais juste être sûre que tu ne me demanderais pas de t'épouser juste comme ça, juste parce que ça semble être la chose à faire.  
\- Ça te semble être la chose à faire ? Je l'interroge avec un sourire malin.  
\- Arrête, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, me répond-elle en pouffant et en rougissant. »

Nous sommes encore devant le portail de la maison de mon père quand je me félicite d'avoir réussi à lui redonner le sourire et que je me réjouis de me sentir aussi bien avec elle. Elle me fait du bien. C'est aberrant qu'elle ne le remarque pas.

« Je vais le faire, Lily. Pas aujourd'hui, mais je vais le faire, et je vais le faire parce que je le voudrais, pas parce que tu es enceinte. Et si tu ne veux pas, alors tu me diras juste non, je lui explique en posant mes mains sur ses épaules.  
\- Je dirai oui, tu le sais très bien. »

J'essaie de résister mais un sourire filtre sur mon visage. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de réponse, contrairement à ce qu'elle semble croire, et je ne peux plus articuler un seul mot, alors pour masquer mon trouble, je nous fais transplaner au Refuge.

Emmeline est là quand nous arrivons, elle discute avec Rémus autour d'une tasse de thé dans la cuisine. On lui a avoué l'existence de ce lieu quelques jours plus tôt quand il a commencé à s'énerver parce qu'aucun de nous ne voulait lui dire où se trouvait Emmeline. Lily a finalement tranché et nous a convaincu qu'il serait mieux pour nous tous qu'il soit au courant.

Je constate en détaillant son visage qu'il est beaucoup plus fatigué que d'ordinaire, et je sais que cette pleine lune ne va pas être de tout repos. Ça devrait me faire peur, mais ça me réjouit. Ça fait un mois que Sirius et moi attendons cela, une bonne vieille nuit à se ruer les uns sur les autres dans la Cabane Hurlante, à galoper à toute vitesse dans les forêts environnantes, une bonne vieille nuit tous les quatre, simplement.

« Vous vous joignez à nous ?  
\- J'aurais bien aimé, Emmie, mais je suis complètement naze... Je vais aller me reposer cinq minutes et je reviens après, lui réponds Lily en disparaissant dans la chambre.  
\- Comment se passe la grossesse ? Me demande Rémus.  
\- Assez bien. Elle a eu peu de nausée jusque là, elle est surtout très vite fatiguée.  
\- Elle porte un maraudeur, James, évidemment qu'elle est fatiguée, me taquine Emmeline.  
\- Et elle en a encore pour six mois...  
\- Est-ce que tu as prévu quelque chose pour son anniversaire ? »

J'attrape un verre dans un placard, puis je tourne la tête juste pour esquisser un sourire vers Emmeline et acquiescer sans en dire plus.

« On ne va rien savoir d'autre ?  
\- Non, pas avant le dernier moment, je lui réponds avec une pointe d'amusement.  
\- Est-ce que tu es au courant ? Demande t-elle à Rémus qui sourit.  
\- Oui, mais je ne dirai rien.  
\- C'est vraiment injuste, je sais garder un secret.  
\- Ça, je sais, mais je doute de ta résistance à la douleur depuis que tu as pleuré après les ASPICs quand un première année t'a bousculée...  
\- C'est n'importe quoi de ressortir ça maintenant, James ! Ce premier année était gigantesque ! Et en plus, qu'est-ce que tout ça a à voir avec ma résistance à la douleur ?  
\- Lily est capable de te torturer pour obtenir un aveu de ta part, lui explique Rémus, et il s'avère qu'elle est très douée à cela. Patiente juste un peu, James te tiendra informée quand il saura que tu ne crains plus rien.  
\- Vous parlez d'une femme enceinte, là, nous rappelle t-elle en nous observant d'un air ahuri.  
\- On parle de Lily enceinte, je la corrige pendant que Rémus acquiesce en ricanant. »

Elle semble considérer ma réponse puisqu'elle obtempère et abandonne la lutte qui, de toutes façons, aurait été vaine. Nous discutons pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, feuilletant sombrement la rubrique nécrologie de la Gazette du Sorcier en espérant, comme chaque jour, ne pas y trouver un nom familier. Puis lorsque le soleil commence à se coucher, Rémus quitte le Refuge non sans m'avoir lancé un dernier regard entendu. Il faut que j'aille le rejoindre à la Cabane Hurlante. Sirius et Peter doivent déjà y être.

« Je vais devoir y aller aussi, j'informe Emmeline tout en entrouvrant discrètement la chambre pour jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur.  
\- Soirée entre mecs ?  
\- C'est ça. Lily dort... Est-ce tu pourras lui dire de ne pas m'attendre et de ne pas s'inquiéter, s'il te plaît ? »

Elle hoche la tête et je la remercie d'un simple sourire avant de me volatiliser à mon tour. Les gars ont déjà tout préparé à l'intérieur de la Cabane. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre sagement que le soleil se couche.

« Je continue à dire que tu ne devrais pas venir, James. Tu vas être père.  
\- Et je continue à te répondre que je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde, Lunard.  
\- On dirait que tu parles d'un tour de grande roue... Tu es aussi inconscient que quand on avait quatorze ans, me sermonne t-il gentiment en roulant les yeux lorsque Sirius et moi nous tapons dans la main. En plus, je suis certain que Lily ne cautionne pas.  
\- Est-ce que Lily cautionne quelque chose depuis qu'elle est enceinte ? Intervient Peter, nous arrachant un léger rire.  
\- Ne te fais pas de soucis pour eux, Lunard. Ils ont besoin de se disputer une fois de temps en temps pour pouvoir se réconcilier en bonne et due forme. Notre Cornedrue a toujours eu un petit penchant pour les tyrans, ajoute Sirius avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Est-ce que tu viens de traiter Lily de tyran ?  
\- Lily est un tyran, et tu adores ça. Elle te tient en laisse... A tel point que je me demande lequel de nous deux est le chien, maintenant, me provoque t-il délibérément. »

Je lui fais une grimace avant de me changer en cerf et de me ruer sur lui. Il met peu de temps à prendre lui aussi sa forme animale, et s'ensuit une véritable bagarre comme nous les aimons tant, à coup de crocs et de bois, si bien que nous le remarquons à peine quand Rémus se transforme derrière nous.

Le loup se mêle à la querelle qui reste bon enfant mais qui transforme la Cabane Hurlante en champs de bataille. Queudver, lui, est tapi dans un coin de la pièce, à ronger anxieusement les pieds des chaises ou le bois du buffet sur lesquels nous atterrissons successivement, incapables de nous stopper dans ce jeu dangereux que nous avons commencé il y a plus de dix ans et auquel nous sommes devenus accro.

Il ne se termine qu'au petit matin quand le loup se métamorphose douloureusement en un Rémus épuisé, gisant nu sur le parquet de la Cabane Hurlante, à peine capable de se redresser pour enfiler des vêtements que Peter lui apporte de l'extérieur. Sirius et moi inspectons nos blessures en nous congratulant l'un et l'autre, un peu plus fiers à la découverte de chaque nouvelle ecchymose, et j'en profite parce que je sais que quand je retrouverai Lily, je ne recevrai pas les félicitations du jury pour la gigantesque balafre qui orne mon dos.

« Tu m'as bien eu, sur ce coup là, je lance à Sirius en changeant de T-shirt, le mien étant complètement déchiqueté.  
\- Hmm... Je me demandais si ce n'était pas un peu vicieux de t'avoir surpris par derrière... Mais en même temps, tu m'avais piétiné juste avant, explique t-il en pointant du doigt d'énormes bleus sur son ventre.  
\- Vous devriez peut-être vous calmer, les gars, murmure Rémus, à bout de force.  
\- Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut pour nous soigner, Lunard, arrête d'être rabat-joie. Pete, on rentre ensemble ? Reprend-il en se tournant vers Queudver qui acquiesce. »

Je leur fais signe de partir devant et je passe mon bras autour de Rémus pour le soutenir jusqu'à l'extérieur de la Cabane afin de transplaner jusqu'à son appartement. Je le lâche sur son canapé avant de lui amener toutes sortes de potion destinées à le remettre sur pied, et je m'assois un instant à côté de lui.

« Tu sais, Lily trouve que c'est bien, que je sois là pour toi. On ne se dispute pas vraiment à ce sujet là. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable.  
\- Pas vraiment ? Relève t-il en me dévisageant d'un air inquiet après avoir croqué dans un carré de chocolat.  
\- Elle n'aime pas que je rentre avec des blessures partout. Elle dit qu'il y a une différence entre te tenir compagnie, et faire le caïd avec Sirius...  
\- Elle a raison. Elle va certainement adorer l'état dans lequel tu vas rentrer, ironise t-il en m'observant des pieds à la tête.  
\- Ah ! Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, Lunard ! Officieusement, elle adore me soigner, mais elle ne l'avouera pas, je conclus en lui lançant un clin d'oeil. »

Je me félicite de lui arracher un sourire, et je vérifie qu'il a tout ce qu'il lui faut avant de transplaner jusqu'au Refuge. Le soleil est tout juste levé et il fait un froid de canard, alors c'est avec soulagement que je constate que les filles ont fait fonctionner la cheminée cette nuit quand je pénètre à l'intérieur de l'habitation.

J'avance sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain et je prends une rapide douche en me demandant comment je fais pour réussir à tenir sur mes deux jambes tellement je suis lessivé, puis je m'échoue sur le lit en faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas réveiller Lily qui dort en boule, la couverture enroulée tout autour d'elle.

J'entreprends d'attraper ma cape d'invisibilité pour me tenir chaud quand Lily bouge et se retourne vers moi en dépliant la couette, les yeux toujours clos, et en la jetant au dessus de mon corps tout en se serrant contre moi.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? Me murmure t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.  
\- Super. C'était super. »

Ma réponse doit être un peu trop enthousiaste puisqu'elle ouvre un œil et m'observe avec suspicion avant de le refermer et de soupirer bruyamment.

« On parle de ton meilleur ami qui se transforme en loup-garou, pas d'une promenade à Pré-au-Lard, me fait elle remarquer. »

Je souris en songeant que Rémus a eu à peu près la même réflexion, et je passe mon bras par dessus sa taille pour la rapprocher de moi.

« Est-ce que tu es blessé ?  
\- Ça dépend... Est-ce que tu vas t'énerver ?  
\- Certainement, me répond-elle sur un ton étonnement calme.  
\- Je suis intact. »

Elle inspire profondément, sa tête vient se nicher dans mon cou et ses mains chaudes glissent sur ma peau. Je commence à perdre l'envie de dormir jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que ses intentions ne sont pas les mêmes que les miennes. Elle est en train de m'inspecter en faisant passer cela pour une possible nuit, ou plutôt matinée, de débauche, je ne le réalise que lorsqu'elle bascule sur moi et retire mon t-shirt d'un geste rapide avant de prononcer un discret « Lumos » et de pointer sa baguette sur mon torse devant mon air ahuri.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec ça en pleine nuit ? Je lui demande en essayant de la lui prendre des mains.  
\- Je dors toujours avec ma baguette, Potter, me répond-elle en la gardant hors de portée. Tu as des bleus partout. Espèce d'idiot. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais pas plus attention ?  
\- Je pourrais, mais tu ne m'enlèverais plus mes vêtements comme ça, après, je lui réponds avec amusement.  
\- Oh je t'enlèverai toujours tes vêtements comme ça, James, tu peux en être sûr. »

Elle se penche sur moi, ses mains passent sur mon torse et ses lèvres effleurent les miennes, me faisant pousser un soupir de bien-être. Mes doigts agrippent ses hanches, mais elle les enlève d'un coup sec et se redresse par la même occasion.

« C'est dommage, tu es blessé...  
\- Lily, non, je peux...  
\- Tant pis, ce sera pour une autre fois, me coupe-t-elle en basculant à la place qu'elle occupait quelques minutes plus tôt.  
\- Tu... Tu vas dormir ? Maintenant ? Je m'exclame, décontenancé.  
\- Oh oui, je vais dormir. Et toi aussi. »

Je fronce les sourcils en essayant de rétablir mon rythme cardiaque avant de fondre sur elle, l'encerclant de mes bras tout en déposant des baisers sur son visage, dans son cou, sur sa gorge, mais elle me coupe dans mon élan en me repoussant et en se levant d'un bond.

« Finalement, je vais me me préparer un petit déjeuner. Bonne nuit, James.  
\- Je te déteste... Je souffle en enfouissant ma tête dans mon oreiller.  
\- La prochaine fois, tu feras attention, et moi, je te ferai tout ce que tu voudras, m'explique t-elle avec un sourire provocateur.  
\- Est-ce que c'est censé m'aider à dormir ? »

Elle éclate de rire et quitte la chambre en me laissant comme un idiot, à essayer d'évacuer de mon esprit toutes les images d'elle, nue sous moi, que mon esprit a formé avant qu'elle ne me joue son sale tour. Merlin, Sirius a raison. Elle me tient en laisse.


	76. L'anniversaire (Lily)

« Ne me dis pas que tu viens d'aller courir... »

Je sursaute et renverse la moitié de ma bouteille d'eau sur moi quand je me rends compte que James est planté à la porte du Refuge, à me dévisager l'air effaré. Je sais à ce moment précis que je vais avoir de gros problèmes, mais je suis déterminée à ne pas me laisser faire.

« Je n'en suis qu'à trois mois James, je peux...  
\- Tu es fatiguée, il y a un troupeau de mangemorts à nos trousses, sans compter Voldemort, tu es enceinte, et tu es partie faire ton JOGGING ?! S'exclame t-il en se rapprochant rapidement de moi.  
\- C'est justement pour ne pas qu'ils m'attrapent que je le fais, je lui explique en souriant légèrement.  
\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Lily. »

Son ton grave efface mon sourire et je repose ma bouteille sur la table du salon en soupirant avant de me frotter les yeux.

« C'est facile, pour toi. Tu t'entraînes tous les jours, tu gardes la forme, tu es... Merlin j'ai vraiment envie de toi, je lui dit en tentant une nouvelle approche, faisant glisser mes doigts le long de son visage.  
\- Tu dois arrêter de faire ça. Je ne veux plus que tu ailles courir, tranche t-il en retirant ma main de sa joue.  
\- Tu changeras d'avis dans quelques semaines, quand je pèserai plus lourd que Sirius, Rémus, Peter, et toi réunis.  
\- Tu exagères, réplique t-il en gloussant.  
\- Ne te moques pas de moi.  
\- Je ne me moque pas de toi, Lily. Tu es magnifique et tu le seras toujours dans dix, quinze, vingt semaines.  
\- Tu dis ça maintenant parce que je ne suis pas encore énorme... Je lui réponds avec dépit.  
\- Je te le répéterai dans dix semaines.  
\- Tu mentiras.  
\- Non, je ne mentirai pas.  
\- Alors tu me le diras, si tu me trouves moche ?  
\- Je ne te trouverai pas moche, donc je ne te le dirai pas, affirme t-il, vaguement agacé. »

Je soupire et je baisse les yeux, consciente que je suis particulièrement insupportable en ce moment. Le problème, c'est que je suis incapable d'être rationnelle. Je sais que James m'aime, je sais qu'il me met sur un piédestal, mais j'ai constamment peur de le décevoir parce que j'ai toujours eu l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur.

« Je vais prendre ma douche... Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas à l'entraînement, au fait ?  
\- J'ai pris ma journée.  
\- … Pourquoi ?  
\- Pour être avec toi, me répond-il avec un sourire. »

Je l'observe curieusement en me demandant s'il n'y a pas quelque chose que j'oublie, mais j'ai beau me creuser les méninges, je ne vois pas, alors je lui retourne son sourire et je dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Quand j'en ressors, il est assis à la table du salon, une lettre entre les mains. Il est si concentré à la lire qu'il ne m'entend pas me rapprocher. Je m'apprête à nouer mes bras autour de lui lorsque je reconnais l'écriture par dessus son épaule. C'est Claire.

Je me fige derrière lui, puis je recule lentement jusqu'à la chambre en prenant soin de ne pas me faire remarquer avant de m'échouer dans mon lit en étouffant un cri dans mon oreiller. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui écrit encore ?

Je m'imagine tout un tas de scénarios tirés par les cheveux et mon paradis explose d'un seul coup. Mon cœur tape fort contre ma poitrine. Ça fait mal. Mes yeux commencent à brûler. Je suis stupide. Je ne sais rien. Je ne sais même pas de quoi parle cette lettre, mais je suis dans tous mes états. J'ai déjà la sensation que James a passé tous ces mois à me tromper alors que j'ai toujours voulu penser que j'avais une confiance aveugle en lui. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« Ça ne va pas ? M'interroge t-il en faisant irruption dans la chambre.  
\- Je suis fatiguée, je lui réponds simplement en prenant soin de ne pas lui montrer mon visage.  
\- Tu n'aurais pas dû aller courir... »

Je n'ai pas la force de le contredire. Je n'ai pas envie de m'expliquer, pas maintenant, et quand je sens qu'il s'assoit à côté de moi et qu'il pose sa main sur mon épaule, je me décale légèrement. Je sens presque ses doigts suspendus au dessus de moi et son regard surpris sur ma nuque.

« Lily ?  
\- Tu devrais aller t'entraîner.  
\- Non. Je veux passer la journée avec toi. J'ai une surprise pour toi. »

Je fronce les sourcils et je me tourne légèrement pour l'interroger du regard. Le mot « surprise » a presque effacé ma mauvaise humeur et mes craintes tant il a piqué ma curiosité.

« Tu veux bien venir avec moi ? Me demande t-il d'une voix douce. »

J'ai envie de lui répondre non, mais ses yeux me supplient et je n'ai jamais réussi à lui refuser quoi que ce soit quand il me regarde de cette manière. Foutu Potter. Il obtient toujours tout en minaudant, et je le lui ferais remarquer si je n'avais pas peur qu'il change d'avis et que la surprise me passe sous le nez, alors je me contente de glisser ma main dans celle qu'il me tend.

« Mets ça, s'il te plaît, m'ordonne t-il en me donnant sa cape d'invisibilité. »

Je suis ses instructions sans me poser de question, et nous quittons le Refuge. Nous marchons quelques minutes dans les rues de Londres jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans un coin reculé où se trouve un grand parking vide et un entrepôt un peu glauque. Je sors ma tête de la cape et lance un coup d'oeil dubitatif à James.

« C'est là que tu m'annonces que tu es un psychopathe et que tu vas me découper en rondelles ? »

Il éclate de rire, secoue vigoureusement la tête, et pointe du doigt un vieux carton déchiqueté d'un air émerveillé, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je saute de joie.

« Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ?  
\- Tu ne vois pas ce que c'est ? Me demande t-il.  
\- Si. C'est un carton. Un vieux carton tout moisi.  
\- C'est un portoloin, Lily ! S'exclame t-il, toujours amusé par ma confusion.  
\- Un portoloin ? Pour aller où ? On va où ? Je le questionne à toute vitesse.  
\- Il y a des gens qui veulent te revoir en France... J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait passer le week-end là bas.  
\- Mathieu et Audrey ? Tu... Mais comment est-ce que tu as...  
\- Pose ta main là dessus et tais toi, me coupe t-il juste avant que le portoloin nous emmène. »

J'obéis docilement, peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs, et nous nous retrouvons soudainement dans un tout autre environnement. Debout devant un banc, main dans la main, nous restons immobile pendant une bonne minute à observer ce qui nous entoure. Des enfants rient aux éclats un peu partout dans le parc, et je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je suis enceinte, mais ce son qui m'avait toujours semblé trop bruyant me paraît maintenant magique.

James me retire la cape des épaules parce que nous ne craignons plus rien maintenant que nous ne sommes plus à Londres, mais il garde toujours soigneusement ma main dans la sienne, et son sourire me rend profondément euphorique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? Je lui demande avec l'innocence d'un enfant.  
\- Tu es toujours fatiguée ? S'inquiète t-il sans répondre à ma question.  
\- Non. Ça va. Est-ce qu'on peut juste se promener un instant ? »

Il sourit une nouvelle fois, acquiesce, et nous déambulons dans le parc sans rien nous dire pendant plusieurs minutes. Quand sa main quitte la mienne et qu'il balance son bras sur mes épaules pour me rapprocher de lui, mon cœur fait un bond. C'est stupide. Je devrais tellement être habituée à ce genre de gestes affectueux que ma réaction pourrait sembler surprenante pour n'importe qui, mais Merlin, c'est James, et je doute pouvoir un jour m'habituer à ressentir ce que je ressens pour lui.

« Ce serait comme ça, s'il n'y avait pas la guerre... »

Son regard curieux tombe sur moi, je donne un coup de pied dans un caillou, mon cœur est serré. Je suis remplie d'amour, mais il y a aussi une peine démesurée en moi dont je n'ai jamais réussi à me débarrasser, et je sais que James cache la même au fond de lui.

« Toi et moi, ce serait comme ça. On se baladerait ensemble sans qu'on nous dise quoi que ce soit, sans qu'on nous regarde de travers parce que tu es de sang-pur et pas moi, sans qu'on ne menace nos vies. On ne regarderait pas par dessus notre épaule, on aurait même pas besoin de le faire pour se sentir en sécurité, je souffle pensivement. »

James ne me répond pas, mais il resserre son étreinte, et ses yeux sont à présent fixés sur l'horizon. Je n'arrive pas à lire son visage. Il est fermé.

« A quoi tu penses ?  
\- J'espère qu'on arrivera à épargner tout cela à Harry.  
\- Où en êtes-vous sur le Fidelitas, Sirius et toi ?  
\- C'est de la magie ancienne... Beaucoup plus compliquée que ce que je ne pensais, me répond-il d'un air sombre. »

Je ne dis plus rien pendant quelques instants, l'estomac noué. James s'en rend compte et il s'arrête, prend mon visage entre ses mains, dépose un bref baiser sur mes lèvres et me lance un sourire qui me redonne un peu d'espoir.

« J'ai réussi à me transformer quand j'avais treize ans, Lily, le Fidelitas ne devrait pas me poser de problème.  
\- Est-ce que tu ne viens pas de dire que c'est compliqué ?  
\- Tu as confiance en moi, non ? »

Je hoche la tête, mais presque instantanément, je le revois assis à la table du salon avec la lettre de Claire entre les mains, et je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis.

« Alors crois-moi quand je te dis que ça va marcher, reprend-il avant de m'étreindre. »

A ce moment là, je jure que si Claire a le malheur de réapparaître dans nos vies comme elle a la mauvaise habitude de le faire, je pointe ma baguette sur elle et je l'envoie à l'autre bout du continent. Elle ne peut pas m'enlever ça. Elle ne peut pas m'enlever les étreintes, les caresses, et l'amour.

Je devrais lui en parler, lui dire que je l'ai vu lire la lettre. J'ai envie de le faire, mais je n'y arrive pas. Nous nous sommes remis à marcher l'un contre l'autre, et nous sommes bien, là. Je n'ai pas envie de risquer de commettre un impair, je n'ai pas envie qu'il me reproche de ne pas lui faire confiance, je n'ai pas envie de me rendre compte une fois de plus que je suis une imbécile complètement paranoïaque.

« Il est temps d'y aller.  
\- Aller où ? Je l'interroge en arquant un sourcil. »

Il ne me répond pas, il sourit, simplement, et ça me rend dingue. Je sautille autour de lui pendant plusieurs minutes sans reconnaître les maisons devant lesquelles nous passons, sans même remarquer que nous sommes devant celle de Mathieu et Audrey quand il s'arrête subitement.

« Joyeux anniversaire Lily, me glisse t-il à l'oreille avant d'ouvrir la porte devant moi. »

Il me pousse doucement à l'intérieur de la maison et tout à coup, j'ai l'impression de perdre la tête. Une trentaine de personnes se bousculent sur moi pour m'étreindre et pour me souhaiter un bon anniversaire, et il y a tellement de questions qui s'entrechoquent dans mon esprit que je n'arrive à en formuler aucune à voix haute. La seule chose qui sort de ma bouche lorsque tous mes amis me fixent en attendant une réaction de ma part, c'est un lamentable bafouillage.

« Je crois que ça veut dire qu'elle est heureuse de vous voir, traduit James avec amusement, un ou deux pas derrière moi, pendant que les autres éclatent de rire. »

Il y a Mathieu et Audrey, mais il y a aussi Rémus, Emmeline, Peter, Sirius, plusieurs membres de l'Ordre, de l'équipe de Quidditch, et même Alice et Frank ! Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, je ne sais plus qui serrer dans mes bras, et je suis complètement larguée. Comment ais-je pu oublier mon propre anniversaire ? Et surtout, par quel miracle ont-ils tous, ou presque, réussi à se libérer pour voyager jusqu'en France ?

« Il n'y a que toi pour ne pas te rappeler de ça, commente Alice en posant sa main sur mon épaule.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que... Enfin... Comment est-ce que... Comment avez-vous fait pour arriver ici ?  
\- James a tout organisé. Un travail de titan. Vraiment. »

Au moment où elle parle, je constate que son autre main est posée sur son ventre qu'elle caresse doucement sans même s'en rendre compte, et le brouillard qui a envahi ma tête une minute plus tôt se fait de plus en plus dense.

« On va toutes les deux se battre pour le pichet de jus de citrouille ce soir, m'annonce t-elle en voyant mon regard s'attarder sur elle. »

Je la félicite en l'étreignant, mais c'est comme si je venais d'être foudroyée. A chaque pas que je fais, à chaque jour qui passe, je constate un peu plus que tout me rapproche d'une vie que j'ai fui il y a déjà longtemps. J'ai mal au ventre, et ça n'a maintenant plus rien à voir avec le bébé que je porte. La peur me déchire.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me perdre plus longtemps dans mes réflexions car Sirius m'entraîne vers un tas de cadeaux, me suppliant de l'autoriser à les ouvrir lui même et m'arrachant un sourire amusé quand je refuse et qu'il se renfrogne avant que toute mon attention se reporte sur Mathieu et Audrey.

« Alors j'ai bien fait de te dire de lui courir après, se félicite t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers James, déjà un verre à la main, en train de rire avec Peter.  
\- J'imagine que ce n'était pas le pire conseil que tu m'aies donné, je lui réponds avec une pointe de mauvaise foi, le faisant rire aux éclats. Où en êtes-vous, vous ?  
\- Bébé en route, comme vous, m'annonce Audrey en souriant.  
\- Merlin, on dirait qu'on va toutes êtes accrochées à notre verre de jus de citrouille ce soir. »

Les minutes passent, et je ne réalise toujours pas que James a ramené tout Londres en France juste pour moi, juste pour me permettre de vivre comme il m'est impossible de le faire chez nous, juste pour me permettre de souffler, d'oublier la guerre, d'être avec mes amis, de respirer enfin.

Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, je ne sais pas comment il se débrouille toujours pour réaliser l'impossible, mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis persuadée, c'est qu'il disait vrai depuis le début. Il mourrait pour moi. Et je mourrais pour lui. Je ne devrais peut-être pas être aussi dramatique le jour de mon anniversaire, mais finalement, c'est la première fois que j'accepte ce fait sans aucune tristesse.

C'est beau, ce que nous avons. Mes yeux sont fixés sur lui, toujours en train de discuter avec Peter, et le nœud qui se trouve au fond de moi depuis qu'il est mort se dénoue doucement. J'ai de la chance. Si tout devait se reproduire, ce ne sera pas lui qui ouvrira la porte à Voldemort et ses mangemorts, ce sera moi. Tant pis si je meurs, parce que j'aurais vraiment eu de la chance dans ma vie.

Ses yeux accrochent les miens, et quelque chose bondit dans mon estomac, comme à chaque fois qu'il me regarde, comme à chaque fois que je le regarde. Je lui souris, songeant qu'il n'a définitivement aucune idée de ce que je ressens pour lui et que s'il le savait, il flipperait probablement, mais il me rend mon sourire et j'ai l'impression que nous partageons la même réflexion.

« Ah... Et dire que c'était moi qu'il regardait comme ça, avant, soupire Sirius en enroulant son bras autour de mes épaules, me faisant glousser.  
\- Il te regarde toujours comme ça.  
\- Non, non. Ce n'est plus pareil entre nous depuis que tu as débarqué. Regarde, je viens de mettre de la musique, et il ne m'invite même pas à danser.  
\- Parce qu'il t'invitait à danser, avant ?  
\- Bien sûr. Les hommes aussi peuvent danser ensemble, Evans.  
\- Très bien. Je vais faire semblant de trouver ça normal, je lui réponds en retenant un rire. Si ça peut te rassurer, tu es son meilleur ami préféré. Je ne suis pas censée le révéler, mais pour toi, je vais faire une exception.  
\- Je le savais déjà avant que tu me le dises, je suis le plus beau des trois.  
\- Je préfère Rémus.  
\- Quoi ?! S'exclame t-il. »

Il relâche son étreinte pour m'observer d'un air incrédule avant de secouer vigoureusement la tête comme s'il essayait de chasser de ses oreilles les mots que je viens de prononcer.

« Physiquement, je veux dire, je m'empresse de rajouter.  
\- Et est-ce que c'est censé me rassurer ?! Je suis beaucoup plus beau que Rémus. Regarde mes cheveux, Lily ! Mes cheveux !  
\- Oui, oui, tes cheveux sont beaux, tu es beau, mais tu le sais trop. Rémus, lui, il ne le sait pas.  
\- Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, ça ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que Rémus est plus beau que James ? Parce que James sait aussi qu'il est très beau.  
\- James joue dans la catégorie au dessus, Sirius. Et je commence un peu à m'inquiéter... Tu es jaloux qu'il me regarde, tu n'es pas content qu'il ne t'invite pas à danser, tu me dis qu'il est très beau... Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de te dire que j'attends un enfant de lui et que tu ferais bien de te calmer ?  
\- On a déjà eu ce genre de conversation avant Evans, et on a établi que je suis la personne préférée de James, c'est tout.  
\- Je ne suis pas persuadée de ça...  
\- Je sais. C'est parce que tu as toujours tendance à ignorer les vérités qui font mal. »

J'éclate de rire, je lui donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule, et dans toute sa sobriété, Sirius se jette par terre en faisant mine d'avoir affreusement mal, me faisant rire de plus belle.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il est déjà saoul, commente Rémus qui surgit à côté de moi.  
\- Non, tout va bien. Est-ce qu'il y a des protections ici ? Je demande soudainement en observant l'intérieur de la maison de Mathieu et Audrey.  
\- Oui. James s'est dit que tu ne serais pas tranquille, même ici, si on ne lançait pas quelques sorts autour de la maison.  
\- C'est juste que je viens de réaliser qu'une bonne partie de l'Ordre se trouve là... »

Ce serait une véritable aubaine, pour Voldemort, de frapper maintenant. Il nous aurait tous sous la main, vulnérables et inconscients du danger, à rire, manger, et boire sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Juste au moment où je me fais cette réflexion, un bruit sourd retentit, une peur panique m'envahit, et mon cœur bat à tout rompre.


	77. En sécurité (Lily)

« Notre spécialité, messieurs dames, les feux d'artifice ! S'exclame James en faisant signe à tout le monde de sortir dans le jardin. »

Je porte ma main à mon cœur avant de frapper Sirius qui me pointe du doigt en riant, visiblement très amusé de m'avoir fichu la peur de ma vie, puis je suis le groupe pour aller voir ce que les garçons ont encore inventé.

Des éclairs de lumière jaillissent de tous les côtés, formant d'abord quatre grands animaux dans le ciel comme une signature géante. Puis ils s'effacent peu à peu pour ne laisser apparaître qu'un magnifique spectacle aussi bluffant qu'amusant. Successivement, je vois mon visage apparaître dans le ciel, puis celui de James, puis celui d'un bébé, et enfin celui d'un gros cadeau d'anniversaire.

Je suis ébahie, subjuguée par la beauté des couleurs qui se succèdent dans la nuit, et je ne peux pas faire autrement que de sourire largement quand les feux d'artifice semblent cesser et descendre lentement du ciel pour disparaître dans la pénombre, mais je réalise rapidement que ce n'est absolument pas ce qui est en train de se produire.

En fait, les lumières qui constituent le cadeau d'anniversaire se dirigent droit sur moi, et j'ai juste le temps d'écarquiller les yeux et d'inspirer brutalement avant que je ne sente quelque chose tomber dans la poche de mon jean noir, et que les éclats de couleur ne se volatilisent à un centimètre de mon visage, en laissant à mon plus grand étonnement une odeur suave de chocolat chaud.

Les convives applaudissent, rient, congratulent les garçons, mais James, lui, me fixe sans les voir. Ses yeux descendent le long de mon corps et s'arrêtent à peu près au niveau de mes hanches. Je devine que je suis censée fouiller ma poche à la recherche du cadeau en question, et alors que je me demande ce qu'il peut bien m'avoir offert en sachant que ça tiendrait dans un espace aussi étroit, mes doigts rentrent en contact avec quelque chose de dur et froid.

Je n'ai même pas besoin de le sortir de ma poche pour savoir de quoi il s'agit. Un effleurement de plus me permet de me rendre compte que l'objet est rond et que j'ai la place de glisser mon annulaire à l'intérieur. Troublée et incrédule, je relève la tête pour essayer de retrouver les yeux de James, mais il n'est plus là.

Mon cœur bat à toute allure, j'arrive à peine à remercier Sirius, Rémus, et Peter quand je me retrouve devant eux, et je suis persuadée qu'ils savent ce qu'il m'arrive parce qu'ils me sourient tous d'un air moqueur quand ils constatent que je cherche James des yeux et que je suis désemparée de ne pas le trouver.

Le groupe se replie dans le salon à cause du froid du dehors, et Sirius met la musique un peu plus fort, mais rien ne peut faire taire la confusion qui règne dans mon esprit. Je n'ai pas sorti le cadeau de ma poche, mais je sais qu'il s'agit d'une bague, et je sais ce que cela signifie, et je hais vraiment James d'avoir subitement disparu.

J'ai la tête qui tourne, je ne me sens pas très bien, et je suis bientôt obligée de déclarer forfait et d'abandonner les recherches pour choisir une nouvelle alliée : la salle de bain. Je m'éclabousse le visage et m'assoit sur le bord de la baignoire en essuyant mon front humide.

« Toi aussi tu as décidé de me mener la vie dure ? Je demande en passant doucement ma main sur mon ventre. »

Je ferme les yeux et bascule la tête en arrière en essayant de prendre de profondes inspirations pour calmer mes nausées, et au même moment, Alice déboule dans la pièce.

« Oh, pardon, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un.  
\- Non, c'est bon, rentre. Je suis juste en train d'essayer de faire comprendre à Harry ici présent qu'il est à deux doigts de me faire rendre mon repas, je lui réponds en massant mon ventre tout en grimaçant.  
\- Ah ! J'étais justement en train de dire la même chose à celui-ci, dit-elle en pointant du doigt son propre ventre. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a de la place pour quatre ici ? »

J'acquiesce et je me décale un peu pour lui faire une place à côté de moi. Elle pousse un soupir de bien-être quand elle s'assoit enfin, et elle retire rapidement ses escarpins sous mon regard interrogateur.

« Je n'en peux plus de ces talons. J'ai l'impression que mes pieds sont totalement brûlés.  
\- Je suis bien contente de pas en avoir mis ce soir. Enfin, si James m'avait dit que j'allais à ma fête d'anniversaire, je me serais certainement mieux habillée que cela, mais j'imagine que ça n'aurait plus été une surprise, alors je vais juste me satisfaire d'avoir toujours une paire de basket dans les pieds et un petit-ami qui me surprend constamment...  
\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu es très bien. Tu as toujours été très bien sans faire aucun effort. J'en étais verte de jalousie, à Poudlard, me fait-elle remarquer en rigolant.  
\- Tu plaisantes ? C'est moi, qui étais verte de jalousie. Tu es parfaite, l'élève studieuse et jolie à qui tout sourit. Les gens t'adorent.  
\- Ah... Tes compliments m'ont manqués ! S'exclame t-elle, me faisant glousser.  
\- Des fois, j'aimerais bien retourner à Poudlard, retrouver notre dortoir et décimer notre réserve de chocogrenouilles le dimanche soir comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire quand nous étions trop stressées de reprendre les cours le lundi... Je lui confie pensivement.  
\- Moi aussi. J'y pense souvent. C'était bien, hein ? On était bien, toutes les deux. Peut-être qu'on devrait virer Frank et James et s'installer ensemble. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
\- C'est la meilleure idée que tu aies jamais eue ! Je m'exclame en lui tapant dans la main. »

Nous gloussons toutes les deux avant qu'elle ne plaque sa main sur sa bouche, saute du rebord de la baignoire, et traverse la pièce à grandes enjambées pour aller rendre son repas dans les toilettes. En bonne amie qui se respecte, je me précipite derrière elle pour sauver la sublime coiffure qu'elle a probablement passée l'après-midi à élaborer, la connaissant.

« Alerte femmes enceintes ! Lance Peter en passant rapidement devant la salle de bain entrouverte.  
\- Tout va bien là dedans ? Nous demande Sirius.  
\- Est-ce que ça a l'air d'aller ? Je riposte en me contorsionnant pour pouvoir lui jeter un coup d'oeil agacé.  
\- Zen, Evans. Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne te masser un peu ? Tu as l'air tendue. C'est ton anniversaire, tu as le droit de prendre du bon temps, James n'en dira rien.  
\- James te cassera les dents une par une, je l'informe alors qu'Alice vomit toujours ses tripes dans les toilettes.  
\- C'est bien possible, commente Peter l'air pensif.  
\- Il aime trop mon sourire pour faire ça, le contredit Sirius.  
\- Si tu le ramenais par là, nous pourrions peut-être le lui demander ! Et attrape Frank par la même occasion ! Dis lui qu'il doit assumer les conséquences de ses cinq secondes de plaisir et s'occuper de sa femme ! »

Sirius étouffe un rire et referme la porte de la salle de bain juste au moment où Alice se redresse, plus pâle que d'ordinaire, une grimace figée sur son visage. Solidarité féminine oblige, je métamorphose un tube de dentifrice en verre d'eau pour qu'elle se rince la bouche et cette fois, nous nous laissons toutes les deux tomber au pied des toilettes.

« Je vais mourir, se lamente t-elle en essuyant une unique larme qui a commencé à s'échapper de ses yeux pendant qu'elle vomissait.  
\- Non, tu es juste enceinte mais je te l'accorde, c'est vraiment douloureux, je lui réponds en souriant.  
\- Et dire que j'ai voulu ça !  
\- Et tu le veux toujours. Tu imagines, dans quelques mois, tu pourras tenir ton bébé dans tes bras.  
\- Les ancêtres de James n'aurait pas un truc pour accélérer le temps, par hasard ? Tu sais, comme un espèce de retourneur de temps inversé... Comme ça je pourrais sauter toute la partie horrible. »

Je pouffe et je secoue la tête tout en attrapant sa main et en la serrant dans la mienne. Je me sens mieux, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle aussi. Quelque part dans ma tête se trouvent toujours les souvenirs effrayants de notre séjour dans les cellules des mangemorts, mais quand nous sommes assises l'une contre l'autre, que sa paume chaude est serrée dans la mienne et que je peux sentir son pouds, je n'ai plus peur.

« Tu sais ce que James a fait, pendant le feu d'artifice ?  
\- Tu veux dire, à part te déshabiller des yeux ? Réplique t-elle en riant.  
\- Il m'a demandé de l'épouser. »

Son rire cesse et elle me fixe avec de grands yeux avant de lâcher ma main pour m'étreindre tout en me félicitant chaleureusement. Je me sens rougir brutalement quand je songe que j'ai omis quelques détails.

« Enfin... Il ne me l'a pas proposé... pas vraiment... Il a juste... Il a fait apparaître une bague dans ma poche. Heu... Ce n'est peut-être même pas une bague, en fait... Je n'en sais rien... Je ne l'ai même pas sortie... C'est peut-être juste une céréale... Tu sais, celles qui sont arrondies, avec un trou à l'intérieur...  
\- Lily, pourquoi est-ce que James t'offrirait des céréales pour ton anniversaire ? M'interroge t-elle en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire, et je la remercie mentalement pour cela.  
\- … Parce qu'il sait que j'aime beaucoup les céréales ? »

Cette fois, elle ricane, et elle s'empresse de me lâcher pour plonger sa main dans ma poche avant même que j'aie pu l'en dissuader. Elle en sort un magnifique anneau très fin avec des effets de matière absolument époustouflants. Je suis sans voix. Elle ne l'est pas. Elle hurle presque.

« Elle est SUBLIME ! Essaie-la, Lily ! Essaie la ! Je crois que c'est de l'or ! On dirait de l'or, non ? Ce doit être de l'or. »

Je ne lui réponds pas, je fixe le petit objet en déglutissant. Ma tête est complètement vide. Je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment la mettre autour de mon doigt. Ça ne me semble pas bien. Pas quand James n'est pas là, pas tant que nous n'avons pas discuté, pas tant qu'il n'y a pas eu de demande officielle. Peut-être que je me fais des idées, peut-être que c'est juste un cadeau sans signification particulière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?  
\- Il ne m'a rien demandé, alors je ne lui ai rien répondu, je lui explique en haussant les épaules.  
\- Mais enfin, Lily ! La bague est la demande ! Il n'a pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, regarde tout ce qu'il t'a organisé ! Il nous a payé le voyage à tous pour être sûr que tu sois bien entourée, et à chaque fois qu'il te regarde, ses yeux crient « épouse moi ». Les mots sont superflus à mon humble avis.  
\- Oui, mais... Alice je... Je ne sais pas si...  
\- Tu ne veux pas ? S'étonne t-elle.  
\- Si. Si, bien sûr que je veux l'épouser, mais... »

Je m'interromps, pousse un profond soupir, et jette un dernier regard vers la porte pour m'assurer qu'elle est bien fermée avant de reprendre.

« Il a reçu une lettre d'une fille, aujourd'hui. Claire, la française, celle avec qui il est sorti quand je lui ai dit que nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble.  
\- Ils ont rompu depuis longtemps, me fait-elle remarquer.  
\- Je sais, mais ils ont continué à s'écrire après cela, et quand la mère de James est décédée, Claire est revenue en Angleterre. Ils se sont revus, et je sais que James l'aime bien... On s'est séparé parce que je ne voulais pas d'enfant, et je pensais qu'il se tournerait vers elle, je croyais qu'elle sauterait sur l'occasion, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, et puis je suis tombée enceinte quelques mois plus tard...  
\- Lily... Tu as la bague. Elle ne l'a pas. Point final.  
\- Je sais, mais elle lui écrit toujours. Alors qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? Je ne peux pas juste dire oui et oublier que j'ai vu cette lettre. C'est impossible, Alice. Imagine qu'il m'épouse juste parce que je suis enceinte...  
\- Là, tu débloques totalement. Tu devrais juste lui parler.  
\- Il va s'énerver s'il pense que je ne lui fais pas confiance. Et il aurait raison... Mais c'est juste... C'est cette fille, elle me met hors de moi... C'est à elle que je ne fais pas confiance, vraiment.  
\- Tu n'auras qu'à faire semblant de te sentir mal, c'est ce que je fais depuis que je suis enceinte quand je me dispute avec Frank. Ça marche à tous les coups, affirme t-elle en haussant les épaules, me faisant sourire.  
\- C'est juste que... Je ne veux pas le blesser... J'ai déjà commis toutes les erreurs que je pouvais commettre et malgré cela, il est toujours là, et il a organisé tout ça pour moi, et je l'aime vraiment, mais je... Je ne veux pas lui dire oui sans être sûre à cent pour cent qu'il ne reste plus une seule part de lui même qui est tentée par Claire.  
\- Alors tu devrais simplement lui dire ça. James n'est pas un idiot, il comprendra. Tu es enceinte, tu as peur, c'est normal. Il est justement là pour te dire que tu n'es pas seule, et je peux t'assurer qu'il le fera, parce que ça m'étonnerait que cette Claire ait des yeux plus beaux que les tiens, et Merlin sait qu'il les aime, tes yeux ! Conclut-elle en tapotant ma cuisse. »

Je m'apprête à lui répondre mais Frank me coupe dans mon élan en apparaissant à l'entrée de la salle de bain.

« Ma puce, Peter et Sirius m'ont dit que tu n'étais pas en forme ?  
\- Ton bébé est en train de me torturer, lui répond-elle en se relevant péniblement.  
\- Tu étais d'accord pour ça, si je ne m'abuse, lui fait-il remarquer.  
\- Oui, eh bien, maintenant je suis d'accord pour aller m'allonger dans un lit et dormir jusqu'à ce que mes nausées passent. Excuse-moi Lily, j'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps, mais...  
\- Non, non, vas-y, je l'encourage en lui envoyant un sourire. »

Elle me le rend et plante un baiser sonore sur ma joue avant de partir bras dessus, bras dessous avec Frank. Je ne peux m'empêcher de glousser quand je l'entends se lamenter de ce que son bébé lui fait subir et jurer qu'elle se vengera et l'éduquant avec autant de fermeté que sa propre mère l'a fait.

« Ce petit ne va pas avoir une vie facile. »

Mes yeux trouvent ceux de James, rieurs. Il pénètre lentement dans la pièce et referme la porte derrière lui après s'être assuré qu'il ne reste personne dans le couloir.

« Sirius a parlé d'une situation de crise... Reprend-il.  
\- Les nausées... Encore les nausées... Mais on dirait que ça s'est calmé... Je murmure en basculant la tête contre le mur. Tu veux t'asseoir avec moi ?  
\- Comment pourrais-je refuser une place de choix à côté des toilettes ? »

J'éclate de rire face à sa remarque et j'attends qu'il se soit laissé tomber à côté de moi pour glisser mon bras autour du sien. Un soupir de bien-être s'échappe de ma bouche sans que je ne m'y attende. A chaque fois que James est près de moi, tout s'allège. Mon cœur est suspendu quelque part en moi. Mes problèmes ne me semblent plus si insurmontables qu'ils l'étaient un peu plus tôt.

« J'adore tout ça. J'adore ce que tu as fait pour moi aujourd'hui et tous les autres jours. Merci. »

Il ne me répond pas mais je sens son sourire même si je ne vois pas son visage. Il dégage son bras du mien pour le passer par dessus mes épaules, me serre contre lui, et dépose un baiser sur ma tempe.

« Je n'arriverais jamais à vivre sans toi, je chuchote en posant ma tête sur son épaule. Si je te dis ça, c'est parce que j'ai vu la lettre que Claire t'a envoyée.  
\- Lily... Ce n'était rien... Soupire t-il.  
\- Pour toi, non. Pour elle, oui. Ce n'est pas grave, James. Je veux juste que tu saches que je me battrai pour toi si elle revient ici. »

Ma voix est ferme, et cette fois-ci, James s'écarte alors je peux voir son regard curieux sur moi, et je sais pourquoi il est si surpris. Je ne lui ai jamais donné l'impression d'avoir envie de me battre pour lui. Je ne m'en suis jamais rendu compte avant parce que j'avais l'impression de le faire, mais sa vision des choses n'est pas la même que la mienne. C'est comme si nous avions vécu de chaque côté d'un mur et qu'il venait de s'ébranler à nos pieds pour enfin nous permettre de nous voir.

Je sors lentement la bague de ma poche, l'observe pensivement pendant un long moment, puis je me tourne vers James dont le regard me sonde comme s'il attendait un seul mot, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas le laisser se contenter d'un unique oui, pas après tout ce que je lui ai fait subir, pas après lui avoir mis des tonnes de bâtons dans les roues.

« Je suis contente que tu ne m'aies rien demandé, parce que comme ça, ça me permet de faire ça. »

Je pivote sur le carrelage froid pour me retrouver en face de lui. Sa jambe gauche est repliée contre lui l'autre est tendue alors je la tapote pour lui signifier de s'asseoir en tailleur afin que je puisse me rapprocher. Il s'exécute en me dévisageant avec une intensité qui me perturbe tant que je commence à sentir ma gorge se serrer, et je lui attrape les deux mains.

« Je suis fatiguée de la guerre, je suis fatiguée de ce monde, je suis fatiguée de ne pas pouvoir sortir de chez moi, de suffoquer, d'avoir peur. J'en ai marre. J'en ai ma claque. C'est comme si j'attendais de pouvoir respirer... Et le seul moment où c'est possible, c'est quand tu es là, et c'est un tel soulagement ! Je... Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça me fait du bien de me réveiller le matin en voyant les rayons du soleil sur ton visage, en sentant la chaleur de ta main sur ma peau, en t'entendant respirer... Je veux que tu saches que je ne partirai plus. Je ne partirai jamais. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que je t'aime. Je veux juste me noyer là dedans. Je t'en supplie, laisse moi faire. Epouse moi. »

Son visage reste inexpressif pendant un court moment, puis un sourire fou vient l'éclairer, et j'ai le cœur qui bat à toute allure. Je tiens toujours la bague dans ma main, mais je suis fébrile et j'ai envie de pleurer parce que j'ai réussi à dire tout ce que je retenais, et que j'ai l'impression que je viens tout juste de comprendre la signification du mot « soulagement » mais la vérité, c'est que je ne la comprends que lorsqu'il hoche la tête et s'empare de la bague pour la faire glisser le long de mon annulaire.

Nous ne nous disons pas un mot, les yeux rivés sur le symbole d'une nouvelle étape, d'un nouveau nous, et quand la distance entre nos deux corps nous apparaît soudain beaucoup trop conséquente, James ouvre ses jambes et me tire vers lui pour me permettre de caler mon dos contre son torse et de respirer encore mieux, de respirer un air plus pur.

« Tu m'as demandé en mariage à côté des toilettes, Lily... Me fait-il remarquer. »

J'éclate de rire. C'est dingue avec quelle facilité je peux oublier l'environnement dans lequel je me trouve quand je suis avec lui.

« Si on nous demande, on dira que ça s'est fait dans le jardin, tout à l'heure, sous tes feux d'artifice.  
\- Hmmm... »

Son souffle s'échoue sur ma nuque avant qu'il y dépose un baiser, mais j'ai à peine le temps de savourer la sensation qu'il se lève d'un bond, me tend la main, et me fait signe de le suivre en bas, là où nos amis dansent et hurlent hasardeusement des paroles de chansons populaires.

« Lily va devenir ma femme ! S'écrie t-il. »

Des exclamations de surprise retentissent un peu partout et mon rire m'apparaît presque lointain tant les étreintes et les félicitations se succèdent. Je suis bien. Je suis vraiment bien, et ça fait longtemps que ça ne m'est pas arrivé.

« Sirius... Tu pleures ? Je demande en apercevant une larme au coin de l'oeil de celui qui est devenu mon meilleur ami.  
\- Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que Sirius Black est capable de pleurer ? Me réplique t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Visiblement, c'est...  
\- Viens donc faire un câlin à Patmol, me coupe t-il en me serrant si fort que j'ai l'impression que mes os vont éclater. »

Je ris, mais je me retrouve rapidement dans une position inconfortable lorsque James s'ajoute à l'étreinte, suivi de près par Rémus, et enfin par Peter, et que je me retrouve au centre de ce que les moldus appellent communément une mêlée. Comment continuer à avoir peur quand on est entouré des êtres les plus chers que l'on porte dans son cœur ? Je suis prête, maintenant. Je suis prête à affronter le monde.


	78. Peace & Love (James)

« Fais attention où tu marches... Je murmure à Sirius. »

Il est quatre heures du matin lorsque nous rentrons au Refuge et que mon meilleur ami se laisse tomber sur le canapé qu'Emmeline a délaissé depuis plusieurs semaines au profit de celui du Quartier Général de l'Ordre. Je crois qu'elle craignait de nous déranger, Lily et moi, malgré que nous lui ayons dit et répété qu'elle pouvait rester aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaitait.

« Humpf !  
\- Ahhh !  
\- Merlin qu'est-ce que...  
\- Lumos ! »

Ma baguette lance un puissant rayon de lumière dans la pièce et je constate que Sirius et Lily sont tous les deux par terre, membres emmêlés après qu'ils aient chuté du canapé.

« Oups... Chuchote mon meilleur ami en m'envoyant un regard qui veut clairement dire que nous sommes dans la mouise.  
\- Relève toi, Black ! Et aide moi ! Lui ordonne Lily d'une voix sèche pendant que je me déplace jusqu'à l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière. »

Je grimace en refaisant le chemin contraire vers le centre de la pièce, vers Lily qui époussette ses vêtements de la veille, me confirmant qu'elle m'attendait et qu'elle est au courant de ce que Sirius et moi avons fait ce soir. Mes yeux tombent sur son petit ventre qui grossit de semaine en semaine, et mon estomac se serre. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tout risquer pour elle, pour eux.

« Lily, commence Sirius, on... »

Elle le gifle avant de s'arrêter devant moi et de faire de même. Elle a l'air tellement blessée que j'en ai mal au cœur. Sirius et moi ne sommes soudainement plus que deux adolescents pris en faute, et nous savons qu'elle a tous les droits d'être en colère contre nous, mais nous sommes également sûrs d'une autre chose : s'il fallait repartir la nuit prochaine, nous le referions.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans vos têtes ?! S'exclame t-elle avec une telle fureur qu'aucun de nous deux n'ose répondre. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait ça... Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Le quartier général des mangemorts... Merlin... Comment est-ce que... Qui vous a donné un tel tuyau ?! Et vous y êtes allés à deux... A DEUX ! Hurle t-elle soudainement, nous faisant sursauter.  
\- Théoriquement, on était trois... Rémus était au courant... Et visiblement, il te l'a dit, donc ça fait quatre... Et comme tu es enceinte, je peux affirmer avec certitude que cinq personnes savaient où nous allions... Commente Sirius.  
\- EST-CE QUE TU ES VRAIMENT EN TRAIN D'ESSAYER DE JOUER AU PLUS MALIN AVEC MOI, SIRIUS BLACK ?! Vocifère t-elle alors qu'il hausse les épaules. Le temps que Rémus vous vienne en aide, vous seriez déjà morts ! Et comme tu viens si bien de me le faire remarquer, je suis ENCEINTE ! ENCEINTE ! ENCEINTE DE TON FOUTU MEILLEUR AMI QUI N'EST PAS CAPABLE DE RECONNAITRE QU'UN PLAN EST MAUVAIS QUAND TU LE METS EN PLACE !  
\- Il n'était pas mauvais, Lily, je tente en essayant de me rapprocher avec une pointe d'appréhension.  
\- TOI, ARRETE TOI IMMEDIATEMENT ! Hurle t-elle en pointant un index menaçant dans ma direction. »

Je lève les mains en l'air en guise de reddition et recule légèrement en tirant Sirius avec moi, anticipant le maléfice de chauve-furie de Lily qui nous fait tout de même courir dans toute la maison en agitant les bras pour essayer de nous débarrasser des bêtes qui nous attaquent.

« VOUS ETES DEUX IDIOTS ! Continue t-elle à crier.  
\- Fais quelque chose, Cornedrue ! Me lance Sirius.  
\- Lily, on voulait juste...  
\- MOURIR ?! C'EST CA?! PARCE QUE C'EST EXACTEMENT CE QUE CE PLAN STUPIDE ALLAIT VOUS PERMETTRE D'ACCOMPLIR !  
\- Il n'était pas stupide ! Je réplique en faisant disparaître les chauve-souris une par une avec ma propre baguette. Il n'y avait personne là bas, Lily, personne ! On a pu fouiller ! On a découvert des tas de choses ! Il suffirait qu'on perquisitionne deux boutiques du Chemin de Traverse et on pourrait arrêter une dizaine d'entre eux ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça représente ?!  
\- ET S'IL Y AVAIT EU QUELQU'UN ?!  
\- Tu n'écoutes pas. Je te dis qu'on a une chance de les faire flancher ! Il y a ça, et il y a Severus Rogue. »

Lily s'apprête à hurler une nouvelle fois, mais elle referme sa bouche et m'observe avec de grands yeux effarés. Sirius me donne un coup de coude et secoue activement la tête de droite à gauche pour me faire signe de la fermer une bonne fois pour toutes, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter maintenant.

« Il fabrique toutes leurs potions ! Il les aide sur tout, c'est lui, le cerveau, le bras droit de Voldemort. On a retrouvé des livres lui appartenant partout dans la planque. Il y a des plans effrayants, là dedans, des trucs que tu n'imagines même pas, et il suffirait que tu...  
\- Est-ce que tu t'apprêtes à me demander d'adresser la parole à Rogue ? M'interroge t-elle avec un profond dégoût dans la voix. »

Elle a craché son nom d'une telle manière que je sais que je n'aurais pas dû émettre l'idée maintenant, j'aurais dû attendre, mais je n'ai aucune patience, c'est probablement l'une de mes plus grandes tares.

« Mauvais, très mauvais timing, note Sirius.  
\- Ça pourrait nous sauver, Lily, je reprends en ignorant la remarque de mon meilleur ami.  
\- Ça pourrait nous tuer, me corrige t-elle en rangeant nerveusement les coussins qui sont tombés du canapé en même temps qu'elle et Sirius.  
\- Je ne le laisserai pas te blesser, je lui affirme avec véhémence.  
\- Parce que tu crois que c'est moi qu'il blessera, James ? Il est amoureux de moi.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Je sais que tu sais, et que c'est justement pour cette raison que tu veux que je lui parle. Tu veux m'utiliser, et je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, vraiment, mais que crois-tu qu'il se passera quand je me retrouverais face à l'homme qui a détruit ma vie ? »

Elle balance le dernier oreiller sur le canapé, relève la tête, et je vois une profonde noirceur dans ses yeux. Depuis que je connais Lily, j'ai tout fait pour essayer de l'apaiser, de chasser la part d'ombre qu'il y a en elle, et voilà que je me mets à souffler sur la braise d'une flamme que je suis parvenu à éteindre...

« Tu n'es plus cette personne, je lui dis en faisant un pas vers elle.  
\- Il a tout détruit, James. Il leur a donné Harry.  
\- Je sais, mais...  
\- Bon sang mais comment est-ce que tu peux ne pas avoir envie de le tuer, toi aussi ?! Me reproche t-elle soudainement.  
\- Oh crois moi, j'en ai vraiment envie, mais en l'utilisant, on pourrait sauver plus de vies que tu ne t'imagines.  
\- Je ne veux pas risquer la nôtre. Tu ne peux pas me forcer à ça, tranche t-elle. »

La discussion semble close quand elle pose la main sur son ventre rebondit. Sirius me jette un coup d'oeil en grimaçant, et je me sens irresponsable de vouloir jeter ma fiancée enceinte en pâture, mais pourtant, ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai l'impression de faire parce que Lily est forte et que je le sais, et je suis surpris qu'elle ne se réjouisse pas que je sois enfin d'accord pour qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour l'Ordre.

« Je vais rentrer chez moi... Bonne nuit sur le canapé mon pote ! Me lance Sirius en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule avant de s'éclipser. »

Je soupire et je passe une main dans mes cheveux puis je retire mon sweat et mon tee-shirt et je les balance négligemment dans la chambre avant de rejoindre la salle de bain. J'actionne la poignée mais la porte est bloquée, et j'entends de l'eau couler. Lily s'est enfermée à l'intérieur. Je m'apprête à laisser tomber l'idée d'une bonne douche pour aller m'endormir dans un coin quand j'entends un sanglot.

« Lily ? »

Je n'obtiens pas de réponse. Ça me met dans un état second. Je ne voulais pas la rendre triste. Je pensais l'avoir énervée, pas l'avoir blessée.

« Ouvre, s'il te plaît. »

Je suis épuisé. Mon front est collé contre la porte et mes mots ne sont que des murmures qu'elle n'a probablement même pas entendus, mais quand je m'apprête à réitérer ma demande, un cliquetis parvient à mes oreilles et j'ai juste le temps de me redresser avant qu'elle ne m'ouvre.

Ses yeux sont brillants de larmes et j'en suis décontenancé. Je soupire et je l'attrape par les épaules pour la serrer dans mes bras. Je ne sais plus vraiment si ce sont ses hormones qui lui jouent des tours ou si c'est moi qui pousse le bouchon beaucoup trop loin avec cette histoire de réunion avec Rogue, mais je suis certain que je n'ai plus qu'à essayer de rectifier le tir parce que la sentir pleurer dans mes bras me rend malade.

« Chut... Je suis désolé. On n'en parlera plus, Lily. »

Je sens une résistance contre moi alors je desserre mon étreinte sur elle pour lui permettre de s'écarter un peu et elle essuie ses joues en tremblotant. Merlin je me sens mal.

« J'ai cru que tu allais mourir. J'ai eu peur.  
\- Tout va bien. Je vais bien, j'essaye de la rassurer sans pouvoir m'empêcher de la toucher. »

Je comprends à ce moment là que j'ai tout pris à la légère. Le plan de Sirius qui ne m'avait pas semblé bancal quelques secondes plus tôt me paraît soudainement complètement dingue et ma faculté à me jeter dans la gueule du loup les yeux fermés me dépite. J'ai tout fait pour que Lily ne soit pas au courant de ce qu'on allait trafiquer alors que j'aurais plutôt dû penser à elle et prévenir les membres de l'Ordre de notre plan pour qu'ils puissent nous assurer une protection, pour que ma fiancée ne se fasse pas un sang d'encre pour moi, pour qu'elle ne revive pas l'horreur qu'elle a vécu quelques années plus tôt.

« Lily... Je suis en vie, je poursuis en voyant qu'elle ne réagit pas. »

Elle déglutit en me regardant, mais ses yeux semblent vides, complètement vides, et ça me fait peur. La seule chose que je trouve à faire pour faire disparaître ce néant angoissant, c'est de me pencher sur elle et de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres frémissent contre les miennes, elles sont froides, et Lily est pétrifiée.

Mes mains glissent sur son cou et j'essaie de toutes mes forces de la faire revenir vers moi, de la rattraper au vol, de lui faire oublier toutes les pensées sombres vers lesquelles elle a dérivé, mais je n'y arrive pas.

« Je suis là, je lui répète à deux centimètres de sa bouche.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Non tu ne sais pas. Regarde moi. Je suis là. Je suis vivant. »

Je prends ses mains, les posent sur moi, sur mon torse nu, sur mon ventre, je frotte ma tête dans le creux de son cou, je la laisse s'imprégner de mon odeur, j'attends, j'attends qu'elle s'extirpe de ce passé lourd et douloureux dans lequel elle se retrouve parfois embourbée, et je sais qu'elle y arrive enfin quand elle se jette sur moi et m'embrasse avec une intensité désarmante.

C'est comme reprendre vie, retrouver de l'oxygène, se prendre une cuite au whisky-pur-feu jusqu'à avoir l'impression que son cerveau parte en fumée. Je m'en veux tellement de l'avoir tant inquiétée que mes mains refusent de n'être autre chose que douceur sur sa peau qui reprend peu à peu des couleurs.

« Je t'aime. »

Les trois mots qu'elle me glisse à l'oreille après avoir lâché ma bouche me culpabilisent encore plus. Ce n'était pourtant pas le but, je le sais, alors je m'efforce de ne pas le lui montrer et je l'embrasse encore pour vider mon esprit, le sien, pour ne plus avoir à penser qu'à son corps.

Ses doigts passent sur mon visage, je ferme les yeux, sa langue cherche la mienne, la trouve, je commence à ressentir ce sentiment d'étourdissement si familier et si plaisant que j'ai toujours quand elle me touche exactement là où je veux être touché, et je me perds, Merlin, je me perds si loin que je ne sais pas si j'arriverai un jour à me retrouver.

Personne ne peut savoir ce que ça fait, d'être vivant comme je le suis maintenant. Personne. J'en suis intimement convaincu. Il n'y a pas un seul être humain sur terre qui peut aimer plus que je n'aime Lily, pas un seul qui peut assurer sans hésitation qu'il est prêt à se prendre un avada kedavra en pleine poitrine pour les beaux yeux de la personne qu'il aime. Je suis le seul idiot sur terre à être parfaitement amoureux, à être amoureux sans rature, sans rayure, sans défaut, à ressentir des sentiments que la rouille n'atteint pas, que la dégénérescence ne touche pas, des sentiments imperméables aux années et aux univers. Peu importe que mon autre moi soit mort. Il aime toujours Lily, de là où il est.

« Tu sais à quel point je t'aime ? Me demande t-elle en prenant mon visage entre ses mains.  
\- Je crois. »

Elle fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête, pas satisfaite le moins du monde par ma réponse, et elle me dépose un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant d'attraper ma main et de me tirer jusqu'à la chambre, puis elle me pousse sur le lit et se retrouve bientôt à quatre pattes au dessus de moi.

« Fort, reprend elle en déposant plusieurs baisers le long de ma gorge. Vraiment très fort.  
\- Fort comment ? Je l'interroge avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage. »

Ses yeux apparaissent soudainement au dessus des miens et ses cheveux me chatouillent les joues et le front quand sa bouche retrouve la mienne et que ma question obtient une réponse très claire.

« Fort comme ça, me répond-elle.  
\- C'est tout ? Je poursuis en feignant une grimace. »

Elle éclate de rire, trace le contour de mon visage avec son index et soupire au dessus de ma bouche. J'essaie de réduire une nouvelle fois la distance qui nous sépare mais elle s'écarte à chaque fois que je m'approche un peu plus, un sourire malin au coin des lèvres.

« Lily...  
\- Chut. Je te regarde, murmure t-elle alors que ses yeux me balayent à toute vitesse. »

Je découvre après quelques secondes que ce que je croyais être son point d'appui sur ma poitrine se trouve en fait être son havre de paix. Elle écoute ma respiration, se cale dessus, est rassurée par les battements de mon cœur contre la paume de sa main, et j'en profite pour poser les miennes sur ses cuisses.

« Est-ce que je t'écrase ? Me questionne t-elle soudainement.  
\- Pas assez, je lui réponds avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Tu sais, bientôt, je ne pourrais plus m'allonger sur le ventre à moins de ressembler à un culbuto...  
\- Un culbuto ? Je répète avec curiosité en pouffant.  
\- Un jouet moldu pour enfant. C'est un truc qui se balance dans tous les sens, m'explique t-elle en haussant les sourcils et en se tortillant de droite à gauche comme pour me montrer.  
\- Ce doit être un très beau jouet...  
\- C'est un jouet ridicule, commente t-elle en gloussant à son tour. »

Elle bascule en avant et cède enfin à mes caprices pour venir planter un baiser sur mes lèvres. Mes mains se déplacent jusqu'à ses fesses, elle retire son débardeur d'un geste rapide, ses jambes se déplient, et elle se retrouve allongée de tout son long sur moi. Je commence à ne plus pouvoir connecter mes neurones entre eux quand elle pousse un gémissement à peine audible dans ma bouche.

« Stop. Maintenant tu me laisses faire, je décrète en inter-changeant rapidement nos positions »

Elle n'a pas le temps de protester parce que je déboutonne son jean à toute vitesse avant de l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la chambre accompagné de sa culotte et de retourner l'embrasser comme si j'avais failli crever ce soir, comme si j'avais failli la laisser seule avec notre fils, comme si j'avais failli la tuer comme elle est morte le soir où Voldemort m'a lancé l'avada kedavra.

Pourtant, maintenant, je crois en elle. Je crois que si tout devait se reproduire, elle ne referait pas les choses de la même façon. Elle changerait. Elle ne se laisserait pas engloutir par la noirceur, elle ne m'obligerait pas à me battre tous les jours pour l'extirper de là, pour la ramener dans la lumière avec moi.

« Je t'aime, répète t-elle. »

Sans arrêt, les mêmes trois mots surgissent de ses lèvres pendant que les miennes glissent sur sa peau laiteuse, de sa gorge à l'intérieur de ses cuisses en passant par son ventre, et je ne m'en lasse pas. Je ne me lasse de rien, et plus je l'entends prononcer ces mêmes mots, plus je comprends pourquoi je ne peux pas en avoir assez.

Je ne pourrais pas affirmer que Lily est devenue la seule chose vraie dans ma vie car ce serait mentir, mais je peux assurer qu'elle a donné un sens à tous mes combats. C'est devenu mon point de repère dans la guerre, et je sais, quand je la regarde, dans quelle direction je dois aller.

« James... Soupire t-elle en me tirant de nouveau sur elle.  
\- Trésor ? »

Elle éclate de rire, secoue la tête à l'évocation de cette formule que j'utilisais avant pour la faire se déshabiller, ce vieux surnom que ses principes la pousse à détester et qu'elle feint de trouver détestable, et tire légèrement sur mes cheveux en guise de réprimande.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de m'appeler comme ça. Je suis déjà nue. Toi, par contre, Trésor... Reprend-elle en laissant sa phrase en suspend et en haussant les sourcils d'un air suggestif. »

En équilibre sur un coude pour lui épargner le poids de mon corps, je l'observe avec un sourire en coin, elle fait de même, mais ses mains quittent bientôt mes cheveux pour venir déboutonner mon jean pendant que ses yeux brûlants jonglent entre les miens et ma bouche et que je me sens devenir fou.

« Lily...  
\- Trésor ? M'imite t-elle encore, me faisant sourire largement avant de retirer la dernière pièce de vêtement qui nous sépare. »

Je veux lui dire que j'ai envie qu'on oublie tout là, maintenant. J'ai envie de lui dire que je veux qu'on oublie la guerre, qu'on oublie d'être malheureux, qu'on oublie qu'elle a déjà tout perdu une fois, j'ai envie de lui dire qu'on pourrait peut-être prétendre que tout va bien juste pour cette nuit, mais je ne lui dis rien parce que nous n'avons pas besoin de prétendre quoi que ce soit.

Je replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, elle me regarde, nos respirations se mêlent, s'emmêlent, chaudes et irrégulières, et je veux lui dire que même si la vie est bizarre, même si elle est noire, elle a réussi à l'illuminer.

Elle m'embrasse, le ciel s'ouvre, et je perds mes mots. Le sol devient le plafond et le plafond tremble. Nos vies sont foutues, la guerre nous emportera, nous le savons, et pourtant, tout semble si incroyablement parfait à ce moment précis que la mort n'a plus son mot à dire contre la vie.


	79. La proposition (Lily)

James a pris sa journée pour m'accompagner chez le gynécomage car il craignait qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose si j'y allais toute seule. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et j'ai soupiré quand il a insisté, songeant que dix petites minutes à marcher dans Londres ne causeraient pas ma perte, mais maintenant que nous sommes encerclés par une dizaine de mangemorts, je crois que je change d'avis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je lui murmure, baguette à la main alors que nous sommes dos à dos.  
\- Une diversion serait la bienvenue...  
\- Et qui va la faire ? Il n'y a personne, ici !  
\- Attends... Je réfléchis. »

Ma baguette est tendue devant le groupe de mangemorts, tous immobiles. Ils sont si confiants qu'ils n'ont même pas sortis la leur, mais je les suspecte d'avoir la main refermée dessus à l'intérieur de leur cape.

« Baisse ta baguette, Lily, me glisse James.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Baisse ta baguette, répète t-il.  
\- Mais...  
\- Fais moi confiance. J'ai une idée. »

Il prend ma main dans la sienne, la presse doucement, et mon rythme cardiaque diminue quand je range mon arme dans ma poche. Nos ennemis ne bougent toujours pas, c'est comme cela que je sais qu'ils ne vont pas nous tuer tout de suite, mais j'ai quand même de légers doutes par rapport au plan de James.

« James Potter et Lily Evans, le maître souhaite s'entretenir avec vous, déclare l'un d'entre eux.  
\- Eh bien allons-y, qu'attendons-nous ? L'interroge James.  
\- Les baguettes.  
\- Ah. Oui. Les baguettes. Lily, veux-tu bien confier ta baguette à notre camarade s'il te plaît ?  
\- Tu veux que je lui donne ma baguette ?! Et puis quoi en... »

Je m'interromps lorsque je constate avec effarement qu'il me la subtilise et qu'il l'envoie, accompagnée de la sienne, en direction du mangemort qui a pris la parole. Cette fois, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère et je lance un regard horrifié à James qui resserre encore un peu plus l'étreinte sur ma main.

« En route, mauvaise troupe ! S'exclame t-il sur un ton léger à l'adresse du cercle de partisan du mage noir. »

Ils s'approchent tous de nous d'un pas lent, et même si je suis tentée de leur tordre le cou, je ne le fais pas parce que James serre ma main si fort que je sais qu'il prie juste intérieurement pour ne pas que je commette l'impair qui risquera de mener à notre perte. C'est pourtant exactement là où j'ai l'impression d'aller : droit dans ma tombe.

Tout devient noir pendant quelques secondes. Nous tourbillonnons avant d'atterrir dans une pièce sombre éclairée par des torches. Le sol et les murs sont en pierre, j'ai presque l'impression de retrouver les cachots de Poudlard. Nous sommes probablement dans un château.

« Lily Evans et James Potter... Commence t-il. »

Une voix traînante nous oblige à nous retourner, et nous nous retrouvons face à Voldemort dans toute sa splendeur. Assis sur un fauteuil en bois semblable à un trône royal, je songe que sa folie des grandeurs a probablement atteint son apogée lorsque d'un seul mouvement de sa main, tous ses disciples s'agenouillent.

« Venus ici sans aucune résistance... Poursuit-il. C'est bien ce que je pensais, l'Ordre du Phoenix s'affaiblit. »

James ne répond pas. Sa mâchoire est serrée. Je vois qu'il regrette de ne plus avoir sa baguette, et je le regrette aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va nous arriver, et je prie pour que ce monstre ne se rende pas compte que je suis enceinte parce que je sais ce qu'il adviendra de nous s'il le fait. Il nous tuera sur le champ.

A ses yeux, nous avons commis le crime ultime, celui de mélanger le sang de James au mien pour former cet être qui se trouve à l'intérieur de moi et je me bénis intérieurement d'avoir songé à porter quelque chose de large aujourd'hui.

« J'ai une proposition à vous faire...  
\- Je crains que la réponse soit non, le coupe James sous les « oh » accusateurs des partisans du mage noir.  
\- Ais-je oublié de mentionner qu'une réponse négative n'est pas envisagée ?  
\- Il va pourtant falloir, puisque c'est la seule que vous obtiendrez ! Je m'exclame à mon tour.  
\- Très bien... Comme vous voudrez... Serpensortia ! »

Deux vipères jaillissent de sa baguette et se faufilent jusqu'à nous. Je recule, mais James ne bouge pas. Il n'a pas peur. Je ne sais pas comment il fait. Je suis terrifiée.

« Mes deux serpents vont s'enrouler autour de vos poignets. Laissez-les faire, et ils seront inoffensifs. Débattez-vous et... Enfin, vous verrez !  
\- Ne bouge pas, Lily. Ce sont des vipères heurtantes, me confie James en se retournant vers moi. »

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que peuvent bien être des vipères heurtantes, mais je suis tellement focalisée par ce sifflement terrifiant qu'elles émettent que je n'ai, de toutes façons, ni la capacité de le demander à James, ni celle de bouger le moindre petit doigt pour me défaire de leur étreinte.

« Nous verrons dans quelques temps si vous avez eu le temps de réfléchir, conclut Voldemort avant de se lever lentement de son siège. »

Il passe devant moi, un sourire glacial scotché sur le visage, et fais signe aux mangemorts de le suivre. Un seul reste dans la pièce avec nous.

« Ne fais surtout pas le moindre geste pour essayer de te libérer, Lily, me chuchote James, deux mètres en face de moi.  
\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être en état de faire le moindre geste ? Je réplique, paralysée.  
\- S'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance, je te promets que je vais nous tirer de là, mais j'ai besoin que tu restes impeccablement immobile. Si tu essaies de te libérer, elle te mordra.  
\- Est-ce qu'elle est venimeuse ? Je demande en essayant de voir la bête qui s'est entortillée dans mon dos, autour de mes poignets.  
\- Arrête de bouger ! Elle est venimeuse et si elle te mord je serai obligé de choisir entre te regarder te vider de ton sang, ou essayer de me libérer pour te sauver, et j'ai bien peur que les deux solutions conduisent à notre mort. »

Je déglutis, et j'obéis. Les minutes passent et les heures aussi sans que rien ne se produise. Le mangemort présent dans la pièce se contente de nous observer sous sa cagoule sans bouger, comme s'il avait lui aussi une vipère heurtante enroulée autour des poignets. Il en a d'ailleurs sûrement eu une un jour. N'est-ce pas de cette manière que Voldemort recrute ses alliés ? Les terrifier à mort pour les obliger à rejoindre son camp, c'est sa méthode.

Je trouve ma force dans les yeux de James, et je crois qu'il trouve la sienne dans les miens aussi. Nous nous fixons sans rien dire, et je sens qu'il est désolé de m'avoir entraîné là dedans, mais moi je sais qu'il n'y peut rien. Nous étions deux contre dix, nous ne pouvions rien faire. Si nous avions resisté, nous aurions probablement été blessés, et nous aurions risqué la vie d'Harry.

Nous nous regardons comme deux condamnés à mort, et plus le temps passe, moins j'ai l'impression que James croit en son plan. Peut-être que c'est là, alors, que nous allons mourir, par cette belle journée fraîche mais ensoleillée. Peut-être que c'est là que tout s'arrête.

Je m'accroche aux pupilles noires de James avec désespoir. Je ne me sens pas bien, je suis fatiguée, je sens que je pourrais craquer d'un instant à l'autre, m'effondrer par terre, et me faire dévorer par l'affreuse vipère qui n'attend que de planter ses crocs dans ma peau. Mon mental est la seule chose qui me fait encore tenir parce que mon corps ne le peut plus. Nous sommes debout, statufiés depuis trop longtemps et mon dos me fait souffrir lorsqu'enfin, le mangemort décide de quitter la pièce.

« Je ne vais pas tenir, James, j'ai mal, je...  
\- Si. Tu vas tenir. Tu as vécu pire que ça, Lily.  
\- Je n'étais pas encein... Je n'avais pas de problème de santé, à ce moment là, je lui souffle en esquissant un regard appuyé vers mon ventre.  
\- J'ai juste besoin que tu tiennes encore un peu, chuchote t-il en jetant des coups d'oeil vers l'énorme porte en bois par lequel le mangemort est sorti.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?  
\- Écoute, je suis déjà venu ici il y a des années. Ils m'ont retenu, je sais comment ça marche. Ce mangemort part cinq minutes pour chercher celui qui va le remplacer, et notre chance est là.  
\- On ne peut pas bouger, que veux-tu que...  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de bouger. Voldemort aime se vanter, et je parie que c'est exactement ce qu'il a fait dès qu'il a quitté cette pièce, donc à cet instant précis, tous les mangemorts sont probablement au courant que nous sommes retenus prisonniers ici.  
\- Et alors ? Je l'interroge sans comprendre où il veut en venir.  
\- Et alors j'ai besoin que tu me promettes que tu vas rester parfaitement immobile quand le prochain mangemort pénétrera ici.  
\- James, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne bougerai pas, mais...  
\- Lily, c'est différent, insiste-t-il en me sondant intensément, et tu ne vas pas aimer. Si mon pari est le bon... Il s'interrompt malgré mes encouragements à continuer sa phrase.  
\- Quoi ? Je lui demande, devenant presque folle de le voir retenir ses paroles.  
\- Prends une seconde pour réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait se passer de pire, et promets moi que tu ne bougeras pas quand je te dirai ce qui va très probablement se produire dans une minute. »

Je fronce les sourcils, songeant que la situation dans laquelle nous sommes est exactement ce qu'il peut nous arriver de pire, puis je prends une profonde inspiration, et je revois James allongé par terre dans le hall d'entrée de Godric's Hollow, ses yeux vides tournés vers le plafond, et là, seulement là, je hoche la tête.

« Je te le promets.  
\- Bien. Parce que si Voldemort s'est bien vanté comme je l'imagine, Severus Rogue ne devrait pas tarder. »

Je me liquéfie à l'énoncé du nom de mon ex petit-ami et je n'ai même pas le temps de sortir de l'état de choc dans lequel je viens de rentrer que la porte s'ouvre sur un nouveau mangemort, plus petit que le précédent.

James l'observe attentivement, moi aussi. Je reconnais instantanément sa démarche, moins gauche que lorsque nous étions adolescents, plus assurée, mais familière. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. J'ai peur, je suis furieuse, une colère sanguinaire coule dans mes veines, et j'essaie tant bien que mal de me souvenir de la promesse que je viens de faire à James qui a à présent les yeux vissés sur moi.

Je ferme les miens, je serre les dents, j'essaie de faire le vide dans ma tête, de taire cette voix qui me dit d'essayer de délier mes mains de cette foutue vipère et de me jeter sur l'homme qui a osé livrer mon bébé à Voldemort, l'homme qui n'a pas cillé quand son maître a tué mon mari devant lui. J'ai l'impression de crever intérieurement, de pourrir, j'ai l'impression que mes entrailles se recouvrent de moisissures de seconde en seconde à chaque fois que je reste debout devant lui à ne rien faire, à ne rien dire.

« Retire au moins ta cagoule! Je marmonne en serrant les dents. »

Il s'exécute et je suis surprise par ce que je vois dans ses yeux, de la peur et de l'appréhension. Ses cheveux noirs ont poussés, ils encadrent son visage avec fougue. Ils n'ont probablement pas été coiffés depuis un moment. Son visage est livide, probablement autant que le mien, et la globalité de son apparence me donne l'impression de faire face à un champ de bataille déserté depuis longtemps.

« Lily, écoutes-moi, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je...  
\- Je ne crois rien, je suis sûre de tout. Tu es un traître, je crache avec dégoût.  
\- Non, je t'assure que je...  
\- Tu m'as tuée, Rogue. Tu m'as tuée, je lui martèle sans réprimer une grimace de souffrance. »

Je vois sur son visage horrifié qu'il ne comprend pas un mot que je prononce mais qu'il est profondément blessé par la manière dont je l'ai appelé. J'ai utilisé son nom de famille comme le faisaient ceux qui le méprisaient, ou ceux qui n'avaient aucune attache avec lui à Poudlard. Je sais que je n'aurais pas pu le blesser plus que cela et même si ça devrait sûrement me faire sentir un peu mieux, j'attends encore de ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une once de soulagement.

Les mains tremblantes, il sort sa baguette de sa cape de mangemort. Son regard jongle entre son arme et moi, hésitant. James ne prononce pas un mot, moi non plus. Peut-être qu'il réalise que son plan était mauvais, moi, à ce moment précis, peu m'importe. J'attends juste que celui qui était autrefois mon meilleur ami et plus encore me jette le sort qu'il a décidé de me lancer, et il le fait.

J'entends à peine un murmure émerger de ses lèvres, je ferme les yeux, m'attendant à me sentir basculer en arrière, à me faire transpercer par quelque chose de tranchant, à me mettre à saigner par tous les orifices, mais au lieu de cela, la vipère heurtante qui tenait mes mains liées disparaît et mes poignets sont libérés.

Mon premier réflexe est d'observer mes avants bras avec curiosité. Le second est de me jeter sur Severus. Je me saisis rapidement de son cou en le bloquant contre ma poitrine pendant que je me sers de ma deuxième main pour lui faire une clé de bras et le maintenant immobile et impuissant contre moi.

« Lily, ne le tue pas ! S'exclame James juste au moment où je m'apprête à étouffer Severus.  
\- Pourquoi pas ? Hein ? Pourquoi pas ?!  
\- Il t'a libérée. Il peut nous aider. Enlève moi cette vipère. »

Je n'arrive pas à considérer cette option quand je regarde ma prise avec hargne, mais quand mes yeux se posent sur James, quelque chose en moi change, se radoucit, et c'est comme si soudainement, je retrouvais toute ma tête. Je ne suis plus un assassin.

« Il a raison. Je peux aider. J'aide. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer maintenant, mais j'aide.  
\- Tu aides ? Tu aides?! Je répète en sentant la rage bouillonner de nouveau à l'intérieur de moi.  
\- Ecoute mon vieux, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne lui adresses pas la parole pour l'instant et que tu me libères de cette chose, intervient James en jetant un regard vers la vipère heurtante. »

Severus s'exécute non sans m'avoir longuement fixé au préalable, et James se masse rapidement les poignets avant de se hâter à mes côtés.

« Maintenant, on sort de là, déclare t-il en commençant à m'entraîner vers la porte.  
\- Pas par là, nous arrête Severus. Il y a une vingtaine de mangemorts dans le hall.  
\- Donne moi ta baguette, je lui ordonne.  
\- Pour que tu me tues ? Lily, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'ai bien pu te faire, mais s'il te plaît, crois-moi quand je dis que j'aide. Le professeur Dumbledore est au courant, tu n'as qu'à lui poser la question si tu ne me crois pas. En attendant, votre seule option est la poudre de cheminette.  
\- Ils surveillent les conduis, réplique James pendant que je suis un peu sonnée par les révélations de Severus.  
\- Bien sur qu'ils les surveillent. Il faudra que vous choisissiez un endroit que vous ne fréquentez pas habituellement et que vous transplaniez dès que vous arriverez. »

James et moi nous regardons pendant un court instant avant de nous précipiter tous les deux vers la cheminée, au fond de la pièce. Nous nous mettons d'accord pour utiliser le réseau qui mène dans la maison de mes parents parce qu'elle est déjà détruite et que plus personne n'y met les pieds depuis qu'ils sont morts.

Aucun de nous deux ne se préoccupe de ce qu'il pourra arriver à Rogue quand nous nous serons enfuis. Il pourrait bien se faire tuer, je m'en ficherais éperdument, mais je serais étonnée que cela se produise. Il est bien trop malin.

James me pousse à l'intérieur de la cheminée, je suppose que c'est autant parce qu'il a peur de voir les mangemorts débarquer que parce qu'il craint que je puisse jeter un avada kedavra vers Severus au moindre mot de travers de celui-ci.

Une minute plus tard, nous arrivons dans mon ancienne maison. Je n'ai pas le temps de me sentir nostalgique, nous devons impérativement fuir avant qu'on nous rattrape, alors James nous fait transplaner plusieurs fois avant de terminer par l'appartement de Sirius une fois persuadé que nous sommes saufs. Son meilleur ami n'est pas là quand nous arrivons, alors James se saisit d'un parchemin et d'une plume dans le salon et lui envoie un hibou avant de revenir vers moi.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Me demande t-il en me caressant les cheveux. »

Je serre les dents, et je hoche la tête. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai laissé la vie sauve à Rogue. J'en ai des nausées. Je ne pense même plus à ma propre vie et à celle de mon bébé qui étaient en danger, ni même à celle de James, je suis aveuglée par la colère et j'ai du mal à m'en débarrasser.

« Ce n'est qu'un gamin, Lily, me chuchote t-il avant de planter un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne.  
\- Il a mon âge, et il a causé ta mort.  
\- Peut-être que nous devrions parler au professeur Dumbledore.  
\- Tu crois qu'il dit la vérité ?  
\- Il n'avait rien à perdre.  
\- Je n'en sais rien, James, j'ai eu peur pour toi. »

Il se passe une minute pendant laquelle nous nous regardons tout en réalisant la chance que nous venons d'avoir, puis nous tombons dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec un soulagement non feint.


	80. Loup y es-tu ? (Lily)

Les rayons du soleil filtrent à travers les fenêtres du salon lorsque James pénètre dans le Refuge à l'aube naissante. D'un geste rapide, il fait passer son t-shirt à moitié déchiqueté par dessus sa tête et je me hâte de me réfugier dans ses bras nus.

Avec une impatience que je ne me fatigue pas à dissimuler, mes doigts le caressent, passent sur les quelques griffures qui parsèment son dos pendant que les siens s'agrippent à mes hanches, descendent sur mes fesses en même temps que ses lèvres embrassent mon cou, et je pousse un soupir de plaisir contre son oreille.

Le retrouver après une pleine lune est toujours un soulagement, mais le retrouver après une mission suivie d'une pleine lune ressemble de plus en plus à un miracle. J'essaie de me serrer un peu plus contre lui mais mon ventre arrondit m'en empêche et j'entends le ricanement narquois de James dans mon oreille.

« Mme Potter a envie de son fiancé ?  
\- Le mariage n'a pas encore eu lieu, je souffle en frottant mon visage au sien.  
\- Tu ne te considères pas comme une Potter ? M'interroge t-il en me lâchant.  
\- Si. J'essayais juste de te presser à poser une date.  
\- Oh, je vois. Tu as des soucis avec l'acte sexuel hors mariage, plaisante t-il avec un sourire en coin en s'écartant légèrement pendant que j'essaie de le retenir.  
\- Arrête de faire l'idiot et embrasse moi, je le presse en lui attrapant les mains pour les poser de nouveau sur mon corps.  
\- Je ne voudrais pas interférer avec tes croyances, réplique t-il en riant.  
\- Tu n'avais pas l'air si soucieux de respecter mes croyances quand tu m'as mise enceinte, je riposte en le défiant du regard. »

Bien décidée à remporter cette petite querelle haut la main, je m'écarte de lui pour retourner à mon occupation initiale : lire la gazette du sorcier, mais à peine ais-je le dos tourné que ses bras se referment autour de moi et que ses lèvres frôlent de nouveau mon oreille.

« C'était très injuste ça, Lily, commente t-il d'une voix grave qui envoie un courant d'air froid le long de mon échine.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? »

Il ne me répond pas, mais sa main droite descend le long de ma gorge, passe brièvement sur mes seins, sur mon petit ventre, puis sous le jupon de ma robe blanche, et tout mon corps se détend contre le sien quand ses doigts atteignent leur but ultime entre mes cuisses tièdes.

Je ferme les yeux, ma respiration s'accélère, je sens aussi la sienne contre mon cou, contre mon épaule, chaude et suave. Son nom est le seul mot qui franchit mes lèvres et ce sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte.

« Où ? Me demande t-il la voix pleine d'envie.  
\- Où tu veux. Là, contre la porte. Merlin, n'importe où. »

Surpris, ne s'attendant pas une seule seconde à ce que je lui donne cette réponse, il se stoppe net dans ses mouvements jusqu'à ce que je me cambre contre lui et qu'il lâche un long soupir dans mon cou avant de soulever ma robe en un clin d'oeil et d'entrer en moi sans que je n'ai besoin de l'encourager d'avantage.

Ses lèvres sont partout sur ma nuque, sur mes omoplates, dans mes cheveux, et je me sens complètement étourdie. Je brûle. Ses caresses m'incendient. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux pour voir qu'il a autant besoin de moi que j'ai besoin de lui, mais ce n'est pas grave parce que j'ai vu ce regard tant de fois que je peux me l'imaginer rien qu'en fermant les yeux. Je le connais par cœur, et c'est en y pensant que je finis par trembler brusquement contre lui, au comble du bonheur.

« James ! »

La voix de Peter nous parvient aux oreilles et nous sursautons tous les deux alors qu'il tambourine à la porte.

« Merde ! Peste James à voix basse tout en remettant ma robe en place.  
\- James c'est... C'est urgent ! Continue Peter.  
\- Bouse de dragon, bouse de dragon, bouse de dragon, jure t-il en s'écartant de moi tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, désorienté.  
\- Je m'en occupe. Tu ferais bien d'aller prendre une douche... Je lui conseille en jetant un bref coup d'oeil vers son jean défait et sa virilité victime d'un plaisir inassouvi. »

Il pousse un dernier juron qui me fait pouffer et file à toute vitesse s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pendant que je lui crie un « merci pour tout, au fait » qui le fait ronchonner d'avantage alors que j'ouvre la porte à la volée non sans avoir vérifié que je me trouve dans une tenue correcte.

« Salut Peter. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
\- Lily ? Tu ne... Tu... Tu ne dors pas ? Il est pou... Il est pourtant tôt ! Bégaye t-il d'un air affolé.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je l'interroge après avoir secoué la tête. »

Il ne me répond pas mais semble épouvanté, alors je m'écarte pour le laisser entrer et il se réfugie immédiatement dans le salon et s'assoit à la table avant de se servir un verre de whisky-pur-feu et de le descendre d'une seule traite.

« C'est Emme... Emme... Emmel...  
\- Emmeline ?  
\- Oui ! S'égosille t-il avant de se resservir.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?  
\- N... N... Non. Enfin O... Oui ! Elle a... Elle a... Elle a su... Elle a sui... Elle a suiv...  
\- Elle a suivi ? Elle a suivi quelqu'un ? Je le coupe en essayant de deviner la fin de sa phrase. »

Il acquiesce vigoureusement, puis avale une nouvelle gorgée de whisky-pur-feu avant de souffler bruyamment comme si sa gorge brûlait.

« Qui a t-elle suivi, Peter ?  
\- R... R... R... Rémus !  
\- Rémus ? Elle a suivi Rémus ? Oh mon dieu... Peter... Est-ce qu'elle sait ? »

Il hoche la tête pour toute réponse et je ne prends pas le temps d'attraper mon sac avant de quitter le Refuge. Je prends juste ma baguette avec moi, et je file au quartier général à toute allure. Quand j'arrive là bas, Emmeline est debout dans un coin de la pièce, complètement pressée contre le mur comme si elle voulait rentrer dedans.

Rémus est à quelques pas d'elle, la main tendue en avant comme s'il essayait de dompter un animal sauvage, mais nous savons tous les deux l'un comme l'autre que ce qu'Emmeline pense en ce moment, c'est que c'est lui, l'animal sauvage.

« LILY ! LILY C'EST UN LOUP-GAROU ! ATTENTION ! Hurle t-elle en pleurant. »

Je jette un regard désolé à Rémus sans pouvoir m'empêcher de grimacer. Le mari d'Emmeline s'est fait tuer par un loup-garou, par Greyback, et j'imagine que nous redoutions tous qu'elle découvre un jour la vraie nature de Rémus.

« La pleine lune est terminée, Emmie. C'est terminé, je lui dit en m'approchant.  
\- NON ! CE SONT DES MONSTRES LILY, DES MONSTRES ! IL A TUE MON MARI !  
\- Rémus n'aurait jamais fait de mal à Dorian ! Je réplique doucement. C'est ton ami, c'est mon ami. »

Elle le regarde d'un air dégoûté et secoue vivement la tête. Son hystérie me cloue sur place. Rémus ne bouge pas non plus, il est comme paralysé, et je ne peux que le comprendre car elle le regarde comme si elle voulait le voir brûler sur la place publique.

« Alors tu le savais. Tu le savais et tu n'as rien dit ! Crache t-elle  
\- Emmie, je...  
\- ILS ONT TUE DORIAN, LILY ! Hurle t-elle de nouveau comme si elle voulait m'expliquer quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas.  
\- Rémus n'a rien à voir là dedans !  
\- FAIS LE PARTIR ! FAIS LE SORTIR ! »

Je jette un coup d'oeil vers Rémus, mon cœur se déchire, le sien est en cendre, je le vois bien sur son visage livide. Il a toujours aimé Emmeline, il l'a toujours considéré comme la fille parfaite, cette fille parfaite pour lui qu'il n'aurait jamais mais qu'il s'était fait à l'idée de garder comme amie.

Cette fois, je sais que le sujet est clos, et il le sait aussi. Elle a peur de lui, et il ne peut pas l'en blâmer. Il se déteste. Il aimerait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour la retenir, mais chaque geste qu'il esquisse vers elle semble la mettre dans une transe terrible, alors il reste à distance, puis finit par quitter les lieux, misérable et triste.

« Vas-t-en toi aussi ! S'exclame t-elle à mon adresse.  
\- Emmie, Rémus n'est pas ce que tu penses, il...  
\- Tu aurais dû me le dire ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que... Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies laissé penser qu'il était simplement malade, que tu l'aies soutenu dans ses mensonges après ce qui est arrivé à Dorian ! Tu l'as laissé me toucher ! Tu l'as laissé me parler ! Tu m'as laissé imaginer qu'il pourrait me protéger alors que TU aurais dû me protéger de lui ! »

Je reste sans voix, je bafouille, j'essaie de lui dire qu'elle a tort, mais je suis complètement décontenancée et je sais que je n'arriverais pas à lui faire entendre raison. Elle ne voit que la bête en Rémus et elle le blâme pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis.

Son monde est retourné. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, et je me dis que j'aurais peut-être dû la préparer. Il n'appartenait qu'à Rémus de lui dire la vérité, mais peut-être que nous aurions pu aborder le sujet avec elle au préalable sans tout lui dire.

« Je ne peux pas rester là. Je... Vous êtes tous une bande d'hypocrites ! Vous êtes tous des traîtres ! S'exclame t-elle avant de se hâter vers une commode et de donner un coup de baguette dessus pour rassembler toutes ses affaires.  
\- Emmie, ne pars pas comme ça. Je suis désolée et Rémus est probablement anéanti...  
\- Ne prononce pas son nom ! »

Elle boucle sa valise, passe à côté de moi en essuyant une larme sur sa joue, et une minute plus tard, je suis seule dans le bâtiment, confuse, perdue, et triste. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je peux faire et je me sens impuissante parce que je sais qu'il m'est impossible de lui courir après, je sais qu'Emmeline est dans un état second, je sais que tout s'est écroulé autour d'elle, et je sais qu'elle a raison, je l'ai trahie.

La seule personne que je puisse aider à cet instant précis, c'est probablement Rémus, alors je transplane chez lui et je ne suis pas surprise de constater que James et Peter sont déjà là quand j'arrive. Les trois garçons, en train de vider une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu, s'interrompent quand je fais irruption dans la pièce.

« Elle est partie, je leur annonce d'un air sombre.  
\- On devrait appeler Sirius, murmure Peter.  
\- Laisse le dormir. Il ne pourra rien faire de plus, souffle Rémus la mâchoire serrée. J'aurais dû lui dire. J'aurais dû lui parler dès que j'ai su pour son mari.  
\- Ne sois pas si dur avec toi même, je lui dis en caressant affectueusement son épaule.  
\- Je ne suis pas dur, Lily. Si je voulais être dur, je dirais que je suis un odieux connard qui l'a trompé sur son identité et qui lui a menti depuis le premier jour.  
\- Si Patmol était là, il te répondrait que c'est la base de la séduction, tente James avec un bref sourire.  
\- C'est très fin, James, je le réprimande en levant les yeux au ciel, mais je constate avec soulagement que Rémus esquisse un sourire lui aussi. »

Il disparaît rapidement et la fatigue a bientôt raison du lycanthrope qui s'excuse et s'enferme dans sa chambre. Nous restons tous les trois chez lui avec l'impression désagréable de ne servir à rien. Aucun de nous ne peut comprendre ce qu'il ressent. Aucun de nous ne peut combler le vide qu'Emmeline lui laisse, et aucun de nous deux ne peut lui assurer qu'elle reviendra un jour.

« Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer chez nous. La pleine lune était éprouvante, vous avez besoin de vous reposer, je dis aux garçons sachant qu'ils sont incapables de prendre seuls la décision de laisser leur ami.  
\- Mais Rémus...  
\- Rémus a besoin d'être seul pour l'instant. Il aura certainement besoin de vous quand il se réveillera, je coupe Peter d'une voix douce.  
\- Lily a raison, tranche James en se levant à son tour. »

Peter n'allant jamais contre la volonté de son meilleur ami ne tarde pas à nous imiter. La main de James trouve la mienne, la serre, et j'ai juste le temps de prendre une courte inspiration avant de me sentir transplaner et d'arriver au Refuge.

James se traîne jusqu'à la chambre et je sais que son épuisement est autant dû à sa mission et à la pleine lune qu'à l'inquiétude qu'il éprouve en songeant à Rémus et à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Emmeline.

Son premier réflexe quand je m'allonge à côté de lui est de me rapprocher au plus près et de m'embrasser. Je n'ai pas à deviner les intentions qui se cachent derrière son baiser, il n'y en a pas. Nous sommes justes là, l'un avec l'autre, ensemble, conscients de la chance que nous avons et que nous n'aurons probablement plus d'ici quelques temps, quand la guerre aura pris ce qu'elle a à prendre.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous passons simplement à nous embrasser sans chercher d'avantage, mais j'ai l'impression que plus les secondes passent, plus notre épuisement moral s'évapore pour laisser éclore l'ivresse et l'insouciance que nous avions perdu.

Je ne sais pas comment s'est déroulée sa mission, et je n'ai pas envie de savoir. Pas ce matin. Peut-être plus tard, peut-être quand il m'aura tant embrassée que j'en aurais oublié jusqu'à mon nom, mais pas là, pas tout de suite.

Ses lèvres lâchent les miennes mais sa main passe par dessus ma taille, se cale dans le bas de mon dos, et le visage enfoui dans mes cheveux, il ferme les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il dort, et je n'arrive pas à réguler les battements de mon cœur. J'aime la sensation que j'éprouve quand je suis contre lui, j'aime le sentiment de sécurité qu'il me procure malgré les dangers que nous courons, mais ce que j'aime plus que tout, c'est la moue enfantine qu'il fait quand il dort, le fait qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de garder ses mains sur moi, même quand il est plongé dans un sommeil profond, et entendre le bruit de sa respiration près de la mienne, lente et régulière.

Parfois, il bouge légèrement. Seulement pour se rapprocher de moi ou pour glisser sa jambe entre les miennes. C'est le genre de truc qui me rend dingue, c'est le genre de truc qui me donne envie de le réveiller pour lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que j'en meure d'épuisement. Je soupire en lui caressant les cheveux, songeant que je ne le ferai pas ce matin. Je dois le laisser se reposer, il est exténué, et je suis assez heureuse de le retrouver pour me contenter de cette étreinte chaude et agréable dans laquelle il m'enveloppe.

Je n'ai pas envie de dormir mais je ferme les yeux quand même. James marmonne des paroles indistinctes dans son sommeil, je souris et fais glisser mes doigts jusqu'à sa nuque, le massant doucement.

Dans quelques mois, ce genre de moment sera entrecoupé des cris et des pleurs d'Harry mais ça ne me fait pas peur. Je suis prête à recommencer à devoir me réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit, à négocier avec James pour savoir qui lui donnera son prochain biberon, ou à changer ses couches pleines en grimaçant. Je suis même impatiente, même si je sais profiter du temps qu'il nous reste à deux, seulement à deux.

Alice devrait accoucher à peu près en même temps que moi. Je devrais être contente pour elle, mais ça ne me rassure pas car je pense à ce qu'il s'est passé dans mon ancienne vie. Tout n'est pas semblable, mais je sais que nous devons nous protéger. J'espère que James et Sirius avancent dans leur travail sur le fidelitas... Ils ne m'en parlent pas beaucoup et j'ai peur qu'ils ne parviennent pas à ce que nous avions espéré, même si j'ai une grande confiance en leurs pouvoirs magiques.

Je continue à me perdre dans mes pensées, puis elles deviennent plus lointaines, et enfin je m'endors serrée contre mon fiancé en songeant que la guerre, aussi terrible soit elle, ne fait que rendre ce genre de moment privilégié plus beau.

Quand je sors de mon sommeil, James n'est plus à côté de moi. A la place, je serre dans mes bras un gros coussin moelleux qui porte son parfum. Je soupire et me retourne pour me retrouver allongée sur le dos, massant mon ventre en prenant de longues inspirations. Je suis si fatiguée que j'ai l'impression que je pourrais encore dormir pendant des heures et des heures, mais quand mes yeux se posent sur l'horloge qui affiche 21h, je réalise avec effarement que j'ai déjà largement eu mon quota.

Je me lève péniblement pour aller me laver juste après avoir jeté un bref coup d'oeil dans le salon et constaté avec dépit que James n'est absolument nulle part, et je me hais un peu quand je pense avec aigreur qu'il a dû préféré s'occuper de Rémus que de moi. Je suis vraiment une piètre amie, parfois.

Je réalise que mes hormones me jouent probablement des tours quand je me retrouve à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps sous la douche juste parce que je considère avoir été insultante envers Rémus en pensant que James devrait être avec moi plutôt qu'avec lui.

« Hé oh ! Il y a quelqu'un là dedans ?! »

Je renifle bruyamment quand la voix de Sirius parvient à mes oreilles et je lance un « oui » d'une voix tremblante.

« Lily ? Tu es dans la salle de bain ? Est-ce que tu es en train de pleurer ?  
\- Oui, je réponds encore une fois.  
\- Est-ce que je peux entrer ? Est-ce que tu veux que j'entre ?  
\- Non ! Non ! Je suis encore sous la douche ! Je... J'arrive !  
\- Ouuuh... Tu es nue ?  
\- Evidemment crétin ! Est-ce que tu as l'habitude de prendre des douches en étant habillé ?! Je rétorque sans pouvoir réprimer un gloussement entre mes larmes.  
\- Ça m'est déjà arrivé deux ou trois fois à Poudlard... James a toujours eu un penchant pour les réveils musclés... Commente t-il pensivement derrière la porte. »

A l'évocation du nom de mon fiancé, je fonds en larmes une nouvelle fois tout en me débattant avec mon jean qui colle à mes cuisses et dont le bouton refuse désespérément de se fermer.

« Lily ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Je n'arrive pas à fermer mon jean, je gémis en pleurant de plus belle.  
\- Il ne fallait pas manger autant hier soir, chérie, se moque t-il sans détour.  
\- NE M'APPELLE PAS CHERIE, ET NE PLAISANTE PAS ! IL N'Y A RIEN DE DROLE !  
\- Très bien, très bien, reprend-il avec douceur même si je l'entends essayer de retenir un rire. Peut-être que tu pourrais pointer ta baguette dessus et l'élargir un peu, non ?  
\- Mais il m'allait très bien la semaine dernière...  
\- Je sais Lily, mais tu es enceinte, et quand on est enceinte, on devient...  
\- Ne dis pas grosse ! Je le coupe sèchement.  
\- On devient encore plus belle et voluptueuse, reprend-il prudemment. »

Je soupire, secoue la tête, essaie d'avaler mes larmes et de contenir mes sanglots, et après un dernier essai non concluant pour refermer mon jean, je me résous à utiliser la méthode de Sirius et d'un coup de baguette, tout s'arrange... Ou presque.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Lily ?  
\- Non. James n'est pas là.  
\- Oui, je sais. C'est lui qui m'envoie. Il voulait savoir comment tu allais.  
\- Eh bien la prochaine fois, il restera ici, je réponds sèchement.  
\- Il ne pouvait pas. Il avait une réunion avec Dumbledore et ton ex petit-ami. »

Je me fige sur place avant de me ruer sur la porte et de l'ouvrir à la volée devant un Sirius nonchalant, les mains dans les poches.

« Il est avec Rogue ?  
\- Ca dépend. Est-ce que tu as un autre ex petit-ami ?  
\- Non.  
\- Alors ce doit être lui.  
\- Où est-ce qu'ils sont ?  
\- Au quartier général, mais... »

Je n'attends pas que Sirius ait terminé sa phrase pour enfiler maladroitement mes chaussures, ma veste, et transplaner à l'endroit indiqué avec un sentiment croissant d'angoisse au fond de moi. Quand j'arrive dans l'endroit, je me fige. James et Severus Rogue sont tous les deux l'un en face de l'autre en train de se serrer la main.


	81. La famille (James)

« Lily, je t'assure qu'il ne se passe rien de spécial, je souffle avec une pointe de lassitude.  
\- Tu fais des réunions avec lui, tu disparais à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, et il n'y a rien de spécial ?! Riposte t-elle sèchement en m'arrachant mon assiette des mains pour l'envoyer dans l'évier.  
\- J'ai fait une seule réunion avec Rogue et Dumbledore la semaine dernière, je la corrige.  
\- Et tu ne veux pas me raconter ce que vous vous êtes dit...  
\- Parce que c'est confidentiel ! Dumbledore ne veut pas que je...  
\- Oui, oui, je sais ! Dumbledore n'a pas confiance en moi ! Me coupe t-elle en jetant sa propre assiette si négligemment dans l'évier qu'elle se brise. »

Je soupire, me lève, puis entreprends de refermer mes bras autour d'elle, mais elle me fait signe de m'arrêter là où je suis, et s'appuie sur le plan de travail en prenant une grande inspiration. Harry doit lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

« Dumbledore a confiance en toi. Il y a juste des choses qu'on ne peut pas se divulguer les uns aux autres. Sirius n'est pas au courant non plus, je lui explique posément.  
\- Je suis ta fiancée.  
\- Je sais. Je sais, Lily. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de secrets pour toi, je n'ai juste pas le choix.  
\- On a toujours le choix.  
\- Ne me sers pas ce genre de discours. Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, je lui réponds en la regardant droit dans les yeux, espérant lui rappeler qu'elle m'a menti pendant des mois et des mois sur notre relation.  
\- Ne compare pas ce qui n'est pas comparable, s'il te plaît, m'ordonne t-elle froidement, sachant pertinemment où je veux en venir.  
\- Ecoute, je dois aller voir mon père, et je n'ai aucune envie de quitter encore cette maison en étant fâché contre toi. Est-ce qu'on peut juste agir comme des adultes et mettre tout cela de côté ? »

Elle me fusille du regard et je devine que ma requête ne lui plaît pas vraiment, mais à ma grande surprise, elle s'adoucit quand elle reprend la parole.

« Tu ne le connais pas, James. Ça me fait peur.  
\- Je sais ce qu'il a fait dans notre autre vie.  
\- Alors comment as-tu pu lui serrer la main ? Il a livré notre bébé à Voldemort ! S'énerve t-elle de nouveau.  
\- Je ne suis pas la même personne qu'avant. Il n'est peut-être pas la même non plus. Il nous a sauvé il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je ne dis pas que je lui fais confiance, mais je fais confiance à Dumbledore, et si il pense qu'il peut nous aider, alors je suis d'accord avec ça.  
\- Alors c'est ça ? Il est dans l'Ordre, maintenant ? Marmonne t-elle en secouant la tête en guise de désaccord.  
\- Pas vraiment.  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- Je t'en ai déjà trop dit, je lui réponds en attrapant ma veste sur le porte manteau. »

Je l'enfile rapidement et je sens ses yeux verts sur moi, lourds, très lourds. Je m'approche d'elle pour l'embrasser avant de partir, mais elle détourne rapidement le visage, me faisant longuement soupirer.

« Est-ce que tu revois Claire ? »

La question me glace sur place. Je ne sais même pas d'où elle vient. Je déglutis et je la fixe d'un air incrédule, voyant son visage se décomposer avant qu'elle ne se mette finalement à pleurer. Je reste interdis un long moment avant de l'étreindre, surpris qu'elle se laisse faire.

« Bien sûr que non, idiote, je murmure pendant que ses larmes coulent sur mon épaule.  
\- C'est quelqu'un d'autre ? Articule t-elle avec peine.  
\- Non, Lily. Je te jure que c'est mon père, que je vais voir.  
\- Mais... Tu y vas presque tous les jours...  
\- Depuis que maman est morte, il s'est refermé sur lui-même. Sirius et moi, on essaie d'être là pour lui. »

Elle renifle bruyamment, s'écarte légèrement de moi pour me regarder dans les yeux, et quand elle constate que je dis la vérité, elle s'effondre à nouveau en se répandant en excuses, et je sais à ce moment là que je peux blâmer les hormones pour ce nouvel épisode émotionnel.

« C'est moi. Je suis désolé que tu aies pu croire que j'avais quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai vraiment dû être un fiancé négligeant... Je dis en caressant ses cheveux.  
\- N... Non.  
\- Viens avec moi. Papa sera content de te voir, on pourra passer la soirée tous ensemble au manoir.  
\- Est-ce qu'il y aura Sirius ?  
\- Je ne crois pas, mais on peut toujours l'inviter, si tu veux qu'il vienne, je lui réponds en haussant les épaules. »

Elle acquiesce vigoureusement et je souris avant de planter un baiser sonore sur son front tout en lui massant doucement le dos jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots cessent. Depuis quelques semaines, elle craque beaucoup, et je sais que ça l'agace profondément. Plus elle pleure, plus elle s'énerve, et plus elle s'énerve, plus elle pleure. C'est un véritable cercle vicieux qui la met dans une colère noire.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir faire subir ça à ton père ? M'interroge t-elle en se désignant.  
\- Mon père n'a aucun problème avec les jolies filles, je lui réponds avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Pfff ! Soupire t-elle sans pouvoir réprimer un léger rire. »

Elle me donne une petite tape sur le torse avant de s'essuyer les yeux, toujours brillants de larmes, et de se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.

« Est-ce que je suis présentable ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je suis tellement distrait par ta beauté que je n'arrive pas à t'écouter.  
\- James, arrête, glousse t-elle en replaçant ses mèches de cheveux folles derrière ses oreilles. »

Je me félicite intérieurement d'être parvenu à lui redonner sa bonne humeur, et je lui tends ma main qu'elle observe un instant en se mordant la lèvre avant d'y glisser la sienne et de sautiller derrière moi malgré son ventre rebondit. J'adore ce ventre. J'adore ce ventre et ce qu'il y a l'intérieur. Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'aime ma vie, en ce moment !

Le soleil tape fort dehors lorsque nous remontons l'allée du manoir, les graviers craquent sous nos pieds et je devine en voyant un trou à l'extrémité du chemin que Sirius est déjà arrivé. Quand il est sous sa forme animale, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de creuser. Ça mettait maman dans une colère noire autrefois. Elle pensais qu'un raton laveur avait élu domicile dans notre jardin.

« Salut les Potter ! S'exclame t-il quand nous nous retrouvons dans le salon.  
\- Salut Black, lui répond Lily en le serrant si fort dans ses bras qu'il me lance un regard perplexe. Je lui fais signe de ne pas faire de commentaire puis je lui donne une brève accolade.  
\- Où est papa ?  
\- Dans le jardin, il prend un bain de soleil. »

Il entame un mouvement vers le dehors et nous le suivons main dans la main. Papa est allongé sur une chaise longue, la Gazette du Sorcier dépliée devant lui.

« Tu as des invités, papy, le taquine Sirius. »

D'un geste élégant, mon père retire ses lunettes de soleil et replie son journal avant de se lever et de nous saluer à son tour.

« Lily ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Oh, ça va. Harry est un peu turbulent en ce moment, mais je suppose que je vais devoir m'y faire, lui répond-elle en caressant son ventre.  
\- Ah, James était pareil ! Sa mère avait rarement droit à du repos... Et ça a duré dix huit ans.  
\- Papa, je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel pendant que Lily ricane.  
\- Heureusement qu'une merveille de la nature est arrivée dans votre vie entre temps, commente Sirius en battant des cils.  
\- La merveille de la nature a quand même failli faire exploser le manoir une bonne dizaine de fois, Je riposte en lui tapotant l'épaule.  
\- Qui avait eu l'idée de voler le livre de potions niveau expert dans la bibliothèque de ton père ? »

Je hausse les épaules avant de détourner rapidement l'attention de mon père en parlant du niveau d'eau de l'étang étrangement bas pendant que Sirius et Lily se chamaillent derrière nous.

« Tu as encore grossi.  
\- Je n'ai pas grossi ! Je suis enceinte, c'est tout !  
\- Et alors ? Ton ventre est énorme.  
\- Il n'est pas si énorme...  
\- Je t'assure que... »

Je me retourne quand j'entends un bruit sourd pour voir Sirius par terre, incapable de se relever. Ses jambes s'agitent sur le sol comme des serpents, on dirait qu'il n'a plus aucun os. Lily, debout devant lui, baguette à la main, pousse un petit soupir à la fois moqueur, à la fois satisfait, avant de pivoter et de se retrouver face à face avec moi.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de me le demander, je n'utiliserai pas le contre-sort, affirme t-elle avant de faire quelques pas pour venir s'asseoir sur la chaise longue que mon père lui présente.  
\- J'espère que tu ne tiens pas trop à ton mobilier, Victorius, reprend Sirius en jetant un regard mauvais à Lily.  
\- Est-ce que tu veux aussi perdre tes bras ?! »

J'éclate de rire et je m'assois à côté de Lily, jetant un regard désolé à mon meilleur ami qui se débat avec ses jambes de coton. J'attends seulement que ma fiancée soit occupée à discuter avec mon père pour agiter discrètement ma baguette en direction de Sirius qui retrouve peu à peu la faculté de marcher.

« C'est toi qui l'a aidé ? M'interroge Lily d'un air hostile.  
\- Quoi ?! Non ! Tu as bien vu, je n'ai pas bougé ! Je mens en réprimant un sourire.  
\- … Je ne sais pas si je te crois.  
\- Trésor, on va bientôt se marier, tu devrais commencer à me croire, je lui rappelle faussement offusqué.  
\- Tu ne m'appelles Trésor que quand tu me mens ou quand tu veux que j'enlève des vêtements, me fait-elle remarquer en fronçant les sourcils, et je doute que tu veuilles me voir me dévêtir devant ton père et ton meilleur ami, ajoute t-elle à voix basse.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Je ne sais pas... Répond-elle en faisant glisser sa bretelle de soutient-gorge de son épaule. »

Je lui lance un regard abasourdi et l'arrête dans son geste, soulagé que Sirius et mon père soient occupés à discuter ensemble et n'aient pas vu son petit manège. Merlin, elle arrive toujours à m'avoir.

« Bon, d'accord, c'est bon, je l'ai aidé, j'avoue en levant les mains en l'air.  
\- Trésor, on va bientôt se marier, il est temps que tu commences à me dire la vérité, me sermonne t-elle avec un demi-sourire taquin qui déclenche quelque chose de fou à l'intérieur de moi.  
\- Tu vas commencer à reprendre mes phrases maintenant ?  
\- Ou peut-être que j'espère juste que tu vas enlever des vêtements...  
\- Devant mon père ?  
\- Peut-être que j'espère aussi que ton père va enlever ses vêtements... Chuchote t-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Ok, stop. Lily, j'ai compris. ne... Pas un mot de plus, d'accord ? Je la supplie en grimaçant de dégoût.  
\- La prochaine fois, tu y penseras à deux fois avant de me mentir, tranche t-elle l'air satisfait. »

Je soupire et essaie de chasser ses paroles de mon esprit en parlant de Quidditch avec papa et Sirius. Notre prochain match est dans quelques jours et je crois que Lily est plus stressée que moi. Elle vient tout le temps, même si elle ne peut plus jouer pour le moment, elle reste sur le banc et donne à la presse une véritable raison de jaser. Son ventre s'arrondit de semaine en semaine, nous ne nous cachons même plus dorénavant mais nous ne répondons pas aux questions des journalistes non plus.

Toute l'équipe est ravie pour nous, et le coach a littéralement bondit de joie lorsqu'il a appris la nouvelle, mais je pense que c'est d'avantage parce qu'il sait que cette histoire braque les projecteurs sur nous et que cela va arranger ses affaires. Pendant un moment, cela nous dérangeait, mais maintenant, nous n'en avons plus rien à faire. Nous vivons notre vie comme nous l'entendons... Plus ou moins.

Une épée de damoclès plane au dessus de notre tête. Nous savons que nous sommes les cibles privilégiées de Voldemort, je le sais grâce à Severus Rogue. Il travaille avec nous. Ça n'a pas été simple, d'après Dumbledore, mais il est de notre côté, et j'ai du mal à l'admettre mais c'est un atout de taille.

Je sais qu'il ne fait cela que parce qu'il est encore amoureux de Lily, et quand on sait à quel point Voldemort fait pression sur ses partisans, quand on sait comment il les recrute et le régime de peur qu'il instaure dans son clan, on ne peut que réaliser l'ampleur de ses sentiments. S'il n'était pas capable de tous nous sauver, je le tuerais, mais il représente l'espoir que nous ne voyons que rarement apparaître ces temps-ci.

Il y a un risque, celui qu'il joue sur les deux tableaux, mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Quand Dumbledore a parlé de Lily pendant notre réunion, j'ai compris que Rogue ferait tout pour elle, j'ai compris que je n'étais pas le seul à l'aimer à ce point là, et j'ai su que nous étions tous les deux sur la même longueur d'onde. Ce sera Lily avant tout.

« A quoi tu penses ? Me demande t-elle, pendue à mon bras.  
\- A rien. »

Elle frissonne quand un coup de vent nous fouette le visage et resserre un peu plus son étreinte sur mon bras.

« Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un gilet ou un sweat dans ma chambre ?  
\- Non, c'est bon, ne bouge pas, je vais y aller, me répond-elle en se levant.  
\- Tu es sûre ? Tu devrais peut-être rester ici et...  
\- James, je suis enceinte, je peux marcher, me coupe-t-elle en roulant les yeux. »

Elle ne me laisse pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et se dirige vers le manoir pendant que Sirius m'envoie un sourire moqueur.

« Quoi ?  
\- Tu veux que je te ramène-ci ? Tu veux que je te ramène ça ? Tu n'as pas trop chaud ? Tu n'as pas trop froid ? Tu ne devrais pas marcher. Tu devrais rester allongée toute ta vie dans un lit. Je t'apporterais à manger et à boire dès que tu crieras mon nom. Et si on allait m'acheter un collier et une laisse ? Se moque t-il devant le regard amusé de mon père.  
\- Je lui ai juste demandé si elle voulait un gilet ! Je proteste, outré.  
\- Oui, oui.  
\- Patmol, elle est enceinte. Il faut... Il faut s'occuper des femmes enceintes. Il y a des trucs qu'on peut faire à leur place, tu vois, et...  
\- Tu es son toutou, me coupe t-il.  
\- Je ne suis pas son toutou !  
\- J'étais pareil avec ta mère, c'est tout à notre honneur, intervient mon père.  
\- Mais je ne suis pas son toutou ! Je répète avec humeur. »

Sirius hoche la tête d'un air délibérément peu convaincu alors je lui donne un léger coup à l'arrière du crâne.

« C'est cool, James. Je comprends. C'est Lily, me dit-il en souriant toujours. »

Je ne comprends pas tout à fait ce qu'il veut dire jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole.

« Je suis content. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais vu comment nous sommes dans la merde avec la guerre, je voudrais que tu saches que je suis heureux pour toi, mon vieux, m'avoue t-il en pressant mon épaule. »

Je lui souris pour toute réponse. Notre famille n'est plus la même depuis que maman n'est plus là, mais nous nous serrons toujours les coudes, et depuis que Lily est enceinte, j'ai peur que Sirius se sente rejeté.

« Tu veux dire, pour nous. Tu seras le parrain, je lui rappelle.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai. Et puisqu'il portera mon prénom, je...  
\- Sirius, il ne portera pas ton prénom, je le coupe en haussant les sourcils l'air dépité.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?!  
\- Parce que c'est comme ça. On a déjà eu cette conversation. Ce sera Harry James Potter, un point c'est tout.  
\- C'est Lily qui a décidé, c'est ça ? M'interroge t-il l'air suspicieux. »

Je soupire et hoche la tête l'air désolé pendant que mon père rit à côté de nous. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis un moment. C'est comme si tout était comme avant, pendant l'espace d'un instant, comme si maman n'était jamais morte et que nous étions toujours aussi heureux.

Quand Lily revient, elle me tapote doucement les jambes pour que je lui fasse une place sur ma chaise longue et je vois le mot « toutou » se former sur les lèvres de mon meilleur ami quand je m'exécute. Je soupire et je la laisse se blottir contre moi avant de remarquer un détail qui me laisse interdit l'espace d'une minute. Mon regard mauvais croise celui de Sirius pendant qu'il éclate d'un rire bruyant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, ton meilleur ami ? Me demande Lily en relevant la tête vers moi.  
\- Tu t'es trompée de chambre. Encore. Je lui réponds en grimaçant légèrement. »

Elle fronce les sourcils, perplexe, avant que ses yeux ne se mettent à faire des allés-retours entre le gros sweat noir qu'elle porte à présent, Sirius, et moi, et qu'elle se mette à rougir violemment.

« Oh non ! Sirius, je suis désolée, c'est le tien ? Lui demande t-elle en esquissant un geste pour le retirer.  
\- Oui, mais tu peux le garder. Je vais t'épargner un nouvel allé-retour.  
\- Hmmm... De la compassion ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black ?  
\- Rien. C'est gratuit. Promis.  
\- Crache le morceau, poursuit-elle sous mon regard amusé.  
\- Non, je t'assure. La tête que James a faite quand il s'est rendu compte que tu portais mon sweat était assez mémorable pour que je n'exige rien en échange de ce prêt.  
\- Je vais aller t'en chercher un autre, je tranche en commençant à me lever.  
\- Vraiment ? Tu es jaloux que je porte le sweat de Sirius ? Lance t-elle moqueusement.  
\- Je ne suis pas jaloux, je... Il ne te va pas, c'est tout. Il te grossi.  
\- Il me quoi ?! S'exclame t-elle en se retournant vers moi l'air offusqué pendant que Sirius et mon père essaient de rire discrètement.  
\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je voulais juste dire que... J'en ai un très bien dans mon armoire qui est beaucoup mieux et qui...  
\- Je n'en veux pas. Je veux celui-ci.  
\- Mais Lily, Sirius va vouloir le récupérer, j'ajoute en lançant un regard appuyé vers mon meilleur ami qui ne me soutient pas du tout sur ce coup là.  
\- Sirius se fiche de ce sweat, je ne l'ai jamais vu avec. Il doit dater de l'époque où vous étiez à Poudlard. Je vais le garder. Je vais le porter jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus froid, et peut-être même que je dormirais avec, me nargue t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
\- Mais...  
\- Ce sera un peu comme si tu dormais avec moi, ajoute Sirius en lui envoyant un clin d'oeil. »

Je sais qu'il fait exprès pour m'énerver, et quand Lily rentre dans son jeu et lui rend son clin d'oeil, je ne peux retenir un soupir d'agacement qui les amuse encore plus. Je ne sais pas comment nous faisons encore pour vivre ce genre de moments futiles et pour avoir ces conversations légères alors que nous sommes en pleine guerre, mais je crois que c'est ce qui nous encourage à continuer à vivre. Tout n'est pas perdu, tout n'est pas noir, tout n'est pas mort.


	82. Le traître (Lily)

« Lily ! Où est-ce que tu étais passée ? Je m'inquiétais comme un fou ! S'exclame James. »

Je l'entends à peine. Je le vois se lever, je vois la panique dans ses yeux quand il se rapproche de moi pour me serrer dans ses bras, mais je suis incapable de prononcer un mot. Je lâche brutalement mon sac à main sur la commode de l'entrée sans lui rendre son étreinte, sans réagir, comme si je n'étais pas vraiment là. Je ne suis pas vraiment là. Je suis encore là bas. Je suis encore dans l'allée des embrumes.

« On a dit qu'on ne sortait pas sans être accompagné, me rappelle t-il. »

Je déglutis et mes bras restent ballants le long de mon corps. J'ai attendu qu'il soit parti à son entraînement de Quidditch pour sortir faire quelques courses. Je n'en peux plus d'être enfermée, Sirius travaille, et Rémus est crevé. Je ne peux pas toujours les appeler, et je n'avais pas envie de le faire aujourd'hui. J'avais juste envie de faire comme si tout était encore normal, comme si la guerre n'était pas là.

« Dis-moi au moins que tu as pris la cape d'invisibilité... »

Je pointe mécaniquement mon sac à main du doigt et James l'ouvre pour en retirer sa cape avant de soupirer de soulagement puis de planter à nouveau ses yeux sur mon visage. Là, même en étant complètement à côté de mes pompes, je sais qu'il a remarqué que quelque chose ne va pas.

« Lily ?  
\- On a jamais trouvé le traître, je réponds d'une voix lointaine.  
\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Le traître. Après ma mission, après que j'ai découvert que quelqu'un aidait l'autre camp, que quelqu'un avait fait échouer la mission de Dorcas, la tuant par la même occasion, nous n'avons jamais... Nous nous sommes dit que nous étions tous dans le même bateau alors nous n'avons pas cherché et nous... Nous n'avons jamais trouvé le traître, je répète mécaniquement.  
\- On a fait cette réunion avec l'Ordre, personne n'a dit quoi que ce soit. On était tous d'accords pour continuer la bataille ensemble, alors on a...  
\- Alors on a refusé de voir ce qu'on aurait dû voir, je le coupe avant d'avaler douloureusement ma salive.  
\- Lily, qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

Ses mains attrapent tendrement mes avants bras, m'encourageant à continuer à parler, mais je me sens mal. J'ai comme un voile devant les yeux. Je me libère de son étreinte et je m'assois sur le canapé, massant mes tempes douloureuses avant de rester figée, les yeux jonglant entre les quatre verres qui se trouvent sur la table basse.

Les garçons sont venus au Refuge hier. Peter était le seul à ne jamais y avoir mis les pieds, mais ses trois amis ne trouvaient pas juste qu'il soit également le seul à ne pas être au courant de l'existence de cet endroit. Et puis, cela commençait à devenir ridicule à nos yeux, de lui mentir sur l'endroit où nous habitions. Ça n'avait aucun intérêt. Aucun. Ça n'avait aucun intérêt avant, et je devine maintenant que c'est probablement ce qui nous a tenu en vie aussi longtemps.

« Il faut partir, j'annonce en bondissant du canapé. »

Je me rue jusqu'à la chambre, empilant mes vêtements dans une grande valise d'un coup de baguette et sentant le regard incertain de James sur ma nuque. Comment lui dire ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lily, on est en sécurité ici, me dit-il avec légèreté, s'octroyant même le luxe de lâcher un rire. »

Merlin, comment lui dire ? Je ne suis même pas capable de poser des mots là dessus, je n'arrive même pas à y réfléchir. Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends plus rien, et tout ce que je savais avant n'a même plus d'importance parce que je ne sais plus discerner la vérité du mensonge. Qui sait ? Qui est au courant ?

« Lily, Lily, calme toi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te reposerais pas un peu ? Me propose t-il sur un ton doux en posant ses mains sur mes épaules pendant que je lance des sorts de rangement dans tous les coins de la pièce.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer James ! Aide-moi à tout ranger, il faut qu'on parte, il faut qu'on se tire immédiatement ! Je m'exclame en me retournant rapidement vers lui. »

Il fronce les sourcils et m'observe avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de perplexité, et je ne peux plus bouger. Je suis coincée entre ses deux yeux qui me posent mille questions à la secondes, mille questions auxquelles je suis incapable de répondre. Ma bouche s'ouvre, se ferme, j'ai mal, j'ai trop mal pour lui, pour nous.

« Quelqu'un t'a attaqué ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Je secoue rapidement la tête et mon regard se fige au sien. Je sais qu'il peut lire sur mon visage, je sais qu'il peut voir que je suis complètement épouvantée, et je crois que c'est grâce à cela que j'arrive à le convaincre si facilement de me suivre.

« Ok. Termine ici, je m'occupe de ce qu'i prendre dans le salon, tranche t-il avant de se hâter vers la pièce adjacente. »

Je hoche la tête et m'empresse de finir de tout ranger en m'efforçant de ne pas penser, mais cela s'avère impossible. Des tonnes de choses me reviennent en tête, des tas de souvenirs s'accrochent à moi sans vouloir me lâcher, des tas de souvenirs que je suis forcée de remettre en question, mais ce n'est pas le pire. Le pire, c'est l'état dans lequel sera James quand je lui dirais ce qu'il s'est passé, quand je lui dirais que je suis sortie pour faire des courses pour notre enfant à venir et que j'ai découvert que son meilleur ami était le traître.

Je sortais de Gringotts quand j'ai vu Peter au coin de l'Allée des embrumes. J'avais prévu de passer acheter un bouquin chez Fleury & Bott pour occuper les longs après-midis que je passe vautrée sur le canapé à chercher une position qui conviendrait à Harry et l'empêcherait de me ravager de l'intérieur, peut-être aussi chez Madame Guipure pour me procurer deux ou trois nouvelles robes, et au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch où j'avais prévu d'acheter un nouveau balai à James sur lequel je ferais graver nos initiales. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire une seule chose sur ma liste.

« Peter ! Hé Peter ! J'ai appelé. »

Il ne m'a pas répondu, je crois qu'il ne m'a même pas entendue, mais de toutes façons, je portais la cape d'invisibilité donc il ne se serait même pas aperçu de ma présence . Il a tourné dans une ruelle sombre et en me rapprochant aussi vite que mon ventre rond me le permettait, je me suis rendue compte qu'il s'agissait de l'Allée des embrumes. Perplexe, je l'ai suivi en espérant pouvoir l'intercepter avant qu'il ne disparaisse et l'entraîner avec moi chez Fleury & Bott. Le shopping seule, c'est un peu triste.

Je l'ai suivi pendant deux ou trois minutes dans des rues de plus en plus étroites et de plus en plus malfamées jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne brusquement vers moi et balaye l'allée du regard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis figée comme une pierre et j'ai retenu ma respiration sous la cape au lieu de la retirer et de lui signaler ma présence, j'imagine que mon piètre instinct m'a finalement été utile puisqu'une seconde plus tard, un « pop » sonore le faisait sursauter et il pivotait de nouveau, me tournant le dos pour discuter avec une personne dont je ne distinguais que la silhouette noire.

« Tu as ce que le seigneur t'a demandé ? »

Cette voix me disait quelque chose, alors je me suis légèrement décalée pour voir le visage de l'interlocutrice de Peter. Bellatrix Lestrange. J'ai retenu un hoquet de surprise, de dégoût, ou d'horreur, je ne sais pas trop, et je suis resté cachée là, à écouter une conversation que je ne comprenais pas parce que j'avais soudain l'impression de dérailler totalement. Pourquoi Peter se trouvait-il avec Bellatrix ? Pourquoi ne sortait-il pas sa baguette ? Est-ce qu'il était en mission pour l'Ordre ? Et puis soudain, j'ai compris.

« Lily Evans et James Potter habitent dans un quartier de Londres, dans une ruelle dont je ne connais pas le nom. Il faudra que je vienne avec vous, il y a un code magique pour y entrer.  
\- Tu comptes t'attirer encore toute la gloire, Pettigrow, c'est ça ? Tu comptes les tuer tout seul comme tu l'as fait avec la mère ? Ricane Bellatrix en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux sombres. Petit Pettigrow veut tuer son meilleur ami ! Qu'en penserait mon cher cousin, s'il savait ? Ajoute t-elle en tournant autour de lui comme un prédateur.  
\- Tu ne lui dirais pas ?! S'affola soudainement Peter.  
\- Cet abruti ne me croirait pas si je le faisais. Je dois admettre que tu as bien mené ton jeu... Je pensais qu'après avoir tué Héléna Potter, tu perdrais leur confiance. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu t'en sois sorti... Un petit être faible comme toi... »

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix, une admiration qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler car elle semblait estimer que Peter était un homme dénué d'intérêt. Moi, à ce moment précis, je ne savais plus lequel des deux je détestais le plus. Mes jambes tremblaient sous mon corps, j'avais l'impression qu'elles pouvaient me lâcher d'un moment à l'autre. Nos derniers échecs lors des missions me revenaient en tête, et tout me semblait maintenant évident en étant malgré tout une aberration.

J'aurais pu me réveiller que je n'aurais pas été surprise qu'il se soit agi d'un cauchemar, mais je ne me suis pas réveillée. Je suis restée debout dans cette rue minuscule à écouter parler l'horrible cousine de Sirius avec l'homme en qui j'avais toute confiance.

« Mais tu as toujours su t'allier aux plus forts, n'est-ce pas ? C'était déjà ça, à Poudlard. C'est comme ça que tu es devenu ami avec Potter, Sirius, et le loup-garou. C'est dommage que tu sois une telle poule mouillée... Sinon, tu serais déjà devenu le bras droit du maître. »

Peter ne répondait pas, et moi, je replongeais des années auparavant. Je me suis mise à repenser à cette affreuse nuit, la pire nuit de ma vie, celle où Voldemort a tué mon mari. Est-ce que Peter était déjà le coupable, à ce moment là ? Ou est-ce que je l'ai rendu coupable en modifiant le cour des choses lorsque j'ai changé de vie ?

J'éprouve un profond dégoût envers moi-même à ce moment précis, le même que j'éprouve envers lui. Bellatrix a donné des réponses à certaines de mes questions. Je ne me demande plus pourquoi Peter nous a trahi, je sais que c'est parce qu'il est faible et peureux, parce qu'il choisit toujours le camp de celui qui le terrifie le plus, je sais que c'est parce que c'est un lâche, mais je me demande toujours comment il a pu faire cela à James, à Sirius, à Rémus.

« Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas les tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Le maître veut le faire lui-même.  
\- B... Bien. Du moment qu'ils meurent, répond Peter l'air nerveux.  
\- Tu es vraiment prêt à tout pour sauver ta peau, Pettigrow, conclut Bellatrix avant d'éclater de rire et de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée. »

Peter reste un instant au milieu de la rue sans bouger avant de se volatiliser à son tour, et moi... Je suis toujours coincée dans mes souvenirs, à me demander comment j'ai pu être si aveugle, à me rappeler de tous ces jours d'entraînement avec Edgar Bones, tous ces jours où il m'a répété inlassablement de ne faire confiance à personne, et à me flageller mentalement d'avoir oublié tout cela quand j'ai renoncé à ma chasse folle, à tuer chaque mangemort qui se trouvait sur mon chemin.

« Lily ? J'ai terminé. »

Quand James réapparaît dans la pièce, son sac de Quidditch à la main et qu'il me fixe l'air toujours aussi inquiet, je n'ai encore pas trouvé comment je vais lui raconter ce que j'ai vu, alors je ne parle pas. Je me contente de balancer mon propre sac sur mon dos avant de sortir de la chambre sans lui lancer le moindre regard, et alors que nous sommes sur le point de quitter le Refuge, ses doigts se referment rapidement sur mon poignet.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, m'ordonne t-il sur un ton à la fois doux et autoritaire.  
\- Je te le dirai dès que nous serons en lieu sûr, je lui réponds en attrapant un parchemin à la va vite et en y griffonnant quelques mots.  
\- A qui est-ce que tu écris ?  
\- Peter, j'articule avec difficulté.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui dis ?  
\- Je lui donne notre prochaine adresse.  
\- Notre prochaine adresse ? Mais Lily... Où est-ce que... Pourquoi...  
\- Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure. Nous ne devons pas traîner, je le coupe d'une voix monocorde. »

Je ne peux pas lui expliquer que j'ai besoin d'être certaine que son meilleur ami est un traître, que je ne deviens pas folle et que c'est pour cette raison que je suis en train de lui tendre un piège.

« Tu devrais aussi écrire à Sirius et Rémus, alors, me fait remarquer James.  
\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

Il fronce les sourcils mais ne me pose pas d'autre question parce que je ne lui en laisse pas le temps, j'attrape sa main et je me hâte en dehors du Refuge, puis je transplane. Je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup de choix sur notre destination. On nous retrouverait chez Sirius ou chez Rémus. La maison à moitié détruite de mes parents paraîtrait être une cachette évidente, celle de mes amis français aussi, tout comme le manoir de Victorius, alors je décide d'aller chez Caradoc.

« Est-ce qu'on est chez Dearborn ? Me demande James en scrutant le lac qui s'étend devant une petite maison en pierres. »

J'acquiesce rapidement et je me dirige vers l'habitation puis je frappe à la porte avec une certaine appréhension, balayant des yeux la forêt environnante avec angoisse.

« Lily ? James ? Merlin ! Ça fait une paye ! S'exclame Caradoc en nous étreignant tour à tour.  
\- On a besoin d'un service, je lui avoue sans détour.  
\- Tout ce que vous voulez, dis moi.  
\- Est-ce que tu peux nous héberger ici pendant quelques jours ? Trois ou quatre, pas plus.  
\- Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? S'inquiète t-il.  
\- Oui. Un gros. Tu te souviens de ce jour où je t'ai demandé de prendre soin de James ? Je lui demande les yeux dans les yeux. »

Il nous regarde tour à tour, puis il hoche la tête, attendant patiemment que je continue.

« Ce jour là et les autres qui ont suivi, tu m'as prouvé que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ça. Maintenant, j'ai besoin que tu nous caches, que tu ne parles de nous à personne, pas même à nos meilleurs amis, je suis désolée de te demander ça à toi. Est-ce que tu es capable de faire ça ?  
\- Oui, évidemment, mais...  
\- Tu te souviens des entraînements intensifs qu'Edgar m'a donné ? Tu te souviens du mal que j'avais à combattre ma volonté quand il utilisait des subterfuges pour me faire croire que James était là ? Ou que Alice était là ? Je le coupe rapidement.  
\- Tu as mis des jours à réussir à le contrer.  
\- Oui. Parce que je lui faisais confiance et que je n'étais pas capable de croire une seule seconde qu'il me voulait du mal. Ce n'était pas réellement ce qu'il voulait, il m'entraînait juste, mais... Cette fois, Caradoc, ce n'est plus un entraînement.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
\- Quelqu'un en qui j'avais confiance nous veut du mal, je lui réponds gravement. »

Un silence abyssale s'abat sur nous, James m'interroge du regard, son inquiétude grandit de seconde en seconde et je sais que le moment est arrivé. Je vais devoir tout lui dire.

« Quelqu'un de l'Ordre ? Reprend Caradoc.  
\- Je... Je ne sais pas encore. Il faut que... Je dois réfléchir à ce que je sais, et...  
\- Lily, est-ce que tu te rends compte des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir si quelqu'un de l'Ordre jouait un double jeu ?  
\- Je sais, mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de prévenir les autres pour l'instant. Laisse moi un peu de temps, laisse moi juste... Laisse moi juste quelques jours, je le supplie en grimaçant.  
\- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. »

Je hoche la tête et je glisse à nouveau ma main dans celle de James avant de nous excuser auprès de Caradoc et de sortir de la petite maison dans laquelle nous avons abandonné nos sacs.

« Lily, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? M'interroge t-il. »

Je soupire et ne répond pas immédiatement, marchant lentement jusqu'aux abords du lac où je m'arrête finalement, me souvenant de la première fois où je l'ai amené ici, quand on ne formait pas encore un couple et que nous étions totalement inconscients des dangers qui nous attendaient. Je me souviens de ses cheveux noirs que le vent ruinait et embellissait à la fois, je me souviens de ses yeux, vissés aux miens comme ils le sont encore maintenant, et je me souviens de sa façon de me dire qu'il était amoureux de moi sans même prononcer les mots.

« Tu te rappelles de cet après-midi que nous avons passé chez ton père avec Sirius ? Je lui demande en fixant l'horizon quand il s'arrête à côté de moi.  
\- Est-ce que je me souviens du jour où Sirius a prétendu que si tu dormais avec son sweat, cela revenait à dire que tu dormais avec lui ? Évidemment, me répond-il avec un bref sourire agacé.  
\- James, c'était... C'était une journée normale comme il n'y en aura plus. »

J'ai mal, dans mon cœur, de devoir lui dire que Peter est le traître. J'ai mal parce que quand je le regarde, je vois toute la peine qu'il a déjà ressentie. Je vois la mort d'Amélia, la mort de sa mère, et celle de Dorcas qu'il avait finalement appris à apprécier. Je vois le mal que je lui ai fait auparavant et qu'il essaie d'oublier, je vois les douleurs que nous nous sommes mutuellement infligées, et je regrette déjà de devoir être la personne qui brisera les morceaux déjà brisés de son cœur.

« Pourquoi ? Me questionne t-il en essayant de dissimuler l'angoisse qui le prend à la gorge.  
\- Parce que j'ai découvert quelque chose d'horrible, et James... Je ne sais même pas comment te le dire, je... J'ai peur que tu... Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre moi-même, je ne sais pas comment tu réagiras. »

Il reste de marbre, et je devine que c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas me rassurer sur la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir parce qu'il ne sait absolument pas laquelle il aura tant que je ne lui parlerais pas enfin.

« Ça concerne quelqu'un de l'Ordre alors, c'est ça ?  
\- Je ne voulais pas le dire devant Caradoc, et surtout pas avant de t'en parler à toi... Je murmure en baissant les yeux.  
\- Tu as parlé d'un traître avant que nous quittions le Refuge. Est-ce que tu as découvert que quelqu'un joue sur les deux tableaux ?  
\- James, je... Je ne suis pas sûre encore, j'ai besoin de plus d'informations et...  
\- Lily, tu avais l'air plutôt convaincue que nous étions en danger quand tu nous as fait quitter le Refuge pour venir ici, me fait-il remarquer en posant sa main sur mon épaule et en me la pressant légèrement, m'encourageant à lever les yeux vers lui.  
\- Je sais mais... C'est complètement invraisemblable et je n'arrête pas de me dire que j'étais toute seule et que j'ai peut-être mal entendu ce que j'ai entendu.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais pas confiance à ton jugement ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, je réponds en me prenant rageusement la tête entre les mains. Avant, j'avais confiance en lui et il... Je ne pensais pas qu'il... Je n'ai jamais envisagé ça ! Je n'ai jamais pensé que ça pourrait venir de lui ! Jamais ! Pas une seule seconde !  
\- Lily, si tu parles de Severus Rogue, je t'assure qu'il est de notre côté et que...  
\- Severus Rogue ? Non ! Non, je ne parle pas de Severus Rogue, James ! Je m'exclame abasourdie. »

Et ma tête bourdonne encore plus fort qu'avant. Severus est-il vraiment responsable de quelque chose ? Est-il coupable de mes maux depuis le début, ou est-ce que ça n'a toujours été que Peter ? Je ne sais plus. Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

« Rogue travaille vraiment pour nous ?  
\- Je ne suis pas censé te le dire... Grimace James.  
\- C'est ça, alors, que tu ne voulais pas que je sache ? Vous faites des missions ensemble, tous les deux.  
\- Lily, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je ne... Je ne lui fais pas totalement confiance, pas comme Dumbledore, mais il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi, et...  
\- Il te tuerait pour moi, je lui rappelle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
\- Lily...  
\- On parlera de Rogue une autre fois. C'est le cadet de nos soucis pour le moment. »

Une rafale de vent m'envoie mes cheveux dans le visage et je les repousse tant bien que mal avant de pivoter vers James, d'inspirer profondément, et de prendre mon courage à deux mains.

« James, je crois que Peter est le traître. »


	83. Confiance Aveugle (Lily)

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? M'interroge t-il en poussant un léger rire. »

Je déglutis et mon regard dévie sur le paysage environnant, sur le lac, sur la forêt, sur ces branches d'arbre qui plient sous la force du vent comme je plie sous le regard inquisiteur de mon fiancé. Est-ce que j'ai eu raison de le lui dire ? Est-ce qu'il va me croire ? N'aurais-je pas dû tout lui cacher jusqu'à ce que j'attrape Peter et que je lui fasse tout avouer ?

Parce que c'est exactement ce que je compte faire. Je vais le trouver, et je vais l'obliger à s'expliquer. S'il a de la chance, si j'arrive à garder mon sang froid, ses membres seront peut-être toujours attachés à son corps à la fin de notre entrevue, mais pour l'instant, j'ai des tonnes de questions à lui poser, des tonnes de questions dont les réponses peuvent tout changer.

« Je sais que ça paraît absurde. Je sais. C'est... C'est complètement incohérent mais...  
\- Ce n'est pas incohérent Lily, c'est grotesque, me corrige t-il en me fixant comme si j'étais devenue complètement folle.  
\- Je sais ! Je m'exclame en prenant ma tête entre mes mains.  
\- Je connais Peter depuis que j'ai onze ans. On ne s'est jamais quitté depuis Poudlard, Lily. Il s'est transformé en animagus pour Rémus, il a toujours été là pour moi ou pour Sirius. Le nom que tu as entendu ne doit pas être le bon. Ce n'était pas le sien, affirme t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule comme pour me rassurer. »

Je l'enlève d'un geste rapide et je regrette à présent de ne pas avoir gardé cette information pour moi. J'aurais dû m'en occuper seule, comme avant. Je n'aurais pas dû le mêler à tout cela. Je savais, au fond de moi, qu'il y avait des chances pour qu'il soit incapable de me croire. Il a vécu plus de la moitié de sa vie aux côtés de Peter, mais que connaît-il de moi, au juste ? A quel point me fait-il confiance ? Et pourquoi me ferait-il plus confiance qu'à son meilleur ami avec qui il a passé toute son enfance ?

Pourtant, je sais qu'il faut que j'essaie encore. Au point où j'en suis, je n'ai plus d'autres choix que de lui expliquer ce que j'ai vu et ce que j'ai entendu. Peut-être qu'il refusera d'y croire, peut-être qu'il m'en voudra, peut-être qu'il se mettra en colère contre moi, mais je lui ai trop menti pour reculer maintenant devant la vérité. On s'était dit qu'on ne se cacherait rien, on s'est fiancés, un jour on se redira oui pour le meilleur et pour le pire comme je l'ai déjà fait une fois, et je me dois d'honorer ma promesse.

« Je n'ai pas entendu son nom, je l'ai vu. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux s'adresser à Bellatrix Lestrange et lui donner notre adresse du Refuge quand elle la lui a demandé. »

Cette fois, James ne prononce pas un mot. Il fronce les sourcils et ses yeux restent figés aux miens pendant un bref instant.

« Tu vois que je ne mens pas. Tu le saurais si c'était le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont tu t'y prends, mais tu sais quand je mens. »

Il se retourne, passe sa main dans ses cheveux, et le vent m'envoie une bouffée de son parfum à la figure mais je ne suis même plus en mesure d'en profiter. Je suis effrayée, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il me repousse, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il ne veuille pas me croire, terrifiée à l'idée que cet aveu le détruise devant mon regard impuissant.

« Il doit être en mission d'infiltration. Dumbledore n'a pas dû nous prévenir pour éviter les bavures, ajoute t-il sur un ton neutre.  
\- Je ne crois pas, James. Il avait l'air de se cacher, et il y avait quelque chose dans la façon qu'il avait d'échanger avec Bellatrix qui me pousse à croire que ça remonte à bien plus longtemps qu'on ne peut l'imaginer... Je souffle sur un ton doux.  
\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi, Lily ! S'énerve t-il brutalement. Est-ce que tu t'entends, au moins ?! Tu parles de mon meilleur ami ! MON MEILLEUR AMI !  
\- Je suis désolée, je...  
\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça, hein ? Dis-moi pourquoi, puisque tu sembles tout savoir. »

Ses yeux noirs lancent des éclairs et je sens les larmes monter aux miens. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe comme ça. Une partie de moi veut simplement oublier que j'ai vu ce que j'ai vu, mais une autre me pousse à tout déballer. Mon cœur voudrait que je rejoigne la maison et que je ne réponde jamais à la question de James, mais ma raison me garde sur place et me contraint à ouvrir ma bouche.

« Parce qu'il ne te considère plus comme le plus fort, je murmure.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Peter n'est pas comme vous. Il n'aime pas le danger, il n'est pas très téméraire, il est timide là où vous êtes exubérants, et il ne fait pas partie du même monde que vous. Sa famille n'a pas de fortune colossale, il n'a jamais eu ton charme ou celui de Sirius, il... Il s'est raccroché à vous depuis le début pour être porté vers le haut.  
\- Tu salies une amitié de plus de dix ans ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi Lily, peste t-il en balayant mes remarques de la main.  
\- J'aimerais. J'aimerais sincèrement, James, mais quelque part, tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est la vérité. Peter se rallie aux gens qu'il considère comme les plus forts, ceux qui lui font le plus peur ou ceux qui l'impressionnent le plus. Parfois, ce sont les deux en même temps.  
\- Il est ami avec Rémus, me rappelle t-il.  
\- Pourquoi, à ton avis ? Parce que Sirius et toi êtes amis avec lui.  
\- Il s'est transformé en animagus pour lui ! Il a enfreint la loi ! Proteste t-il en haussant la voix.  
\- Pourquoi ?! Parce Sirius et toi l'avez fait ! Parce que vous l'avez entraîné là dedans ! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de vous décevoir, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de vous dire non ! Comment l'auriez-vous regardé, s'il l'avait fait ?! Je poursuis en haussant la voix à mon tour.  
\- C'EST RIDICULE ! Crie t-il.  
\- Bien sûr que c'est ridicule pour toi ! Tu n'as jamais eu le moindre effort à faire pour qu'on lève les yeux sur toi ! Tu as toujours tout eu, James ! Ton nom était célèbre dans toute l'Angleterre avant même que tu sois né ! Tes parents t'ont offerts un terrain de Quidditch pour tes cinq ans ! Un terrain de Quidditch, James ! Tu étais majeur de ta promotion à Poudlard, tu as vécu une histoire d'amour avec la plus jolie fille du château et tu n'aurais eu qu'à esquisser un sourire pour avoir toutes les autres à tes pieds, mais ce n'était pas la vie de Peter, James ! Ça n'a jamais été la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, d'ailleurs, je riposte à mon tour.  
\- C'est tout ce que tu penses de moi ? Que je suis un gamin pourrit gâté né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche ? Lâche t-il sur un ton acerbe.  
\- Non. James, non. Bien sûr que non. »

Mon ton s'adoucit quand je réalise que j'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort. J'esquisse un geste vers lui mais il recule d'un pas et je distingue une certaine hostilité dans ses yeux, mon cœur se déchire lentement, doucement, interminablement.

« Je suis maladroite. Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que Peter n'a pas eu la même vie que toi. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs. Je n'étais pas le genre de fille qu'on remarquait, à Poudlard. Je ne l'ai jamais été. La différence entre lui et moi, c'est que je n'ai jamais aspiré à être reconnue.  
\- Tais-toi, Lily, m'ordonne t-il sèchement.  
\- Je vais le faire, mais il faut que je te dise que quand Bellatrix lui a annoncé qu'il ne pourrait pas nous tuer car Voldemort voudrait le faire lui même, il lui a simplement répondu « bien, du moment qu'ils meurent. ». »

Je l'observe un instant en attendant une réaction de sa part, mais il n'en a aucune. Il reste figé sur place comme une statue, à me regarder avec ses yeux qui lancent des éclairs, ses yeux qui, des mois et des mois auparavant, me disaient qu'il m'aimait.

Je tourne les talons et retourne vers la maison de Caradoc non sans jeter plusieurs fois un coup d'oeil vers James par dessus mon épaule. Je sais que j'aurais pu l'épargner, ne pas tout lui dire, voir même ne rien lui dire, mais ce n'est pas comme cela que fonctionne un couple. Je ne l'ai jamais compris dans notre autre vie, mais je l'ai compris dans cette vie là.

J'espère juste que mon plan va fonctionner s'il s'avère que j'ai raison au sujet de Peter. Je lui ai dit qu'on retournait dans ma maison en France. Je ne suis plus la propriétaire mais d'après ce que je sais, elle est restée vide depuis mon départ, et il est la seule personne à supposer que nous sommes là bas. Mon plan n'est pas particulièrement au point, mais je m'en fiche à ce moment précis. Il faut que je sache.

J'ouvre mon sac pour ranger quelques affaires dans la chambre que Caradoc a mise à notre disposition et je ne garde que le strict nécessaire avec moi, la cape d'invisibilité, des multiplettes, et ma baguette, puis je ressors de la maison en ignorant la souffrance que je ressens.

« Il fait presque nuit. Où est-ce que tu vas ? M'interroge Caradoc.  
\- Tirer cette affaire au clair.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je dis à James, s'il me pose des questions ?  
\- Donne lui juste ça, je lui réponds en lui tendant un morceau de papier. »

J'y ai simplement griffonné l'adresse à laquelle je me rends, le toit d'un immeuble à quelques blocs de mon ancienne maison.

« Lily, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la sensation que tout cela va mal finir ?  
\- Je m'occupe de tout, Caradoc, je lui réponds d'un air déterminé.  
\- James n'a pas bougé depuis que tu es rentrée dans cette maison, et tu as bien mis une demie-heure à ranger toutes tes affaires, me fait-il remarquer. Il est comme un foutu bloc de glace devant le lac, Lily ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire de ça ? »

Je jette un coup d'oeil vers mon fiancé qui n'a plus rien du maraudeur que j'ai connu autrefois. Peut-être qu'il ne me croit pas, mais il réfléchit certainement à tout ce que je lui ai dit, et j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer devant cette vision, la vision d'une personne qui réalise peu à peu qu'on lui a planté un couteau dans le dos.

Je continue à le fixer pendant une longue minute, il finit par s'asseoir et se prendre la tête dans les mains, et je peux sentir jusque dans mes tripes le mal que je lui ai fait, le mal que Peter a fait. Je vais le tuer. Je vais le tuer pour ça, je vais le tuer pour avoir détruit tout ce que James a bâti. Je vais le tuer pour ce qu'il me fait, pour ce coup de poing que j'ai l'impression de me recevoir en plein visage chaque secondes durant lesquelles mes yeux restent plantés sur James.

« Laisse le, je souffle à Caradoc avant de lui tourner le dos. »

Je ne peux pas rester une seconde de plus ici. J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose. J'ai besoin d'attraper Peter et de refermer mes doigts sur son cou. J'ai besoin de l'entendre me supplier, j'ai besoin de l'entendre s'excuser, j'ai besoin de l'entendre s'expliquer, j'ai besoin de lui faire du mal.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me demande t-il en m'arrêtant de nouveau.  
\- Ce qu'il faut, je réponds sur un ton neutre.  
\- Lily, je connais ce regard... Tu es enceinte, ce n'est plus pareil qu'avant, tu ne peux pas...  
\- Je ne peux pas détruire la vie du type qui est en train de ruiner celle de la personne que j'aime le plus sur cette terre ?! Regarde moi bien, parce que je vais le faire. Je vais le tuer, je conclus avant de transplaner. »

Si je n'étais pas sûre de moi avant, je le suis maintenant. Le fait de savoir que Peter pourrait encore vivre plusieurs jours sur cette terre me révulse. Je sais que je devrais attendre de voir mes suppositions se confirmer sous mes yeux, mais elles sont devenues des certitudes au fur et à mesure de ma discussion avec James.

J'aurais voulu lui dire plus, j'aurais voulu lui rappeler qu'il a tué sa mère, mais je ne pouvais pas lui faire ce mal. J'ajuste la cape d'invisibilité et je monte quatre à quatre les étages de l'immeuble jusqu'à arriver sur le toit. Je me penche légèrement pour regarder la rue en bas, et j'esquisse un bref sourire. Rien d'autre ne peut éclaircir ma journée que de me tenir à plus de vingt mètres au dessus du sol, à me rappeler qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, je montais encore sur les toits pour observer James par la fenêtre de son appartement, prête à le sauver si quiconque surgissait.

Je ne me serais jamais doutée à ce moment là que je devrais un jour le protéger de son meilleur ami. Jamais. Et même maintenant, même après tout ce que j'ai déclaré à James, même après l'assurance que j'ai déployée face à lui, j'ai du mal à croire que tout ce que j'ai affirmé puisse être vrai.

Peter nous a bien eu. Il nous a roulé dans la farine, il nous a déplacé comme des pions sur un échiquier, jouant méticuleusement ses coups pour qu'aucun de nous ne remarquions quoi que ce soit, et son plan a parfaitement fonctionné. Nous sommes allés de méprises en méprises, le prenant au mot lorsqu'il s'absentait pour aller cacher ses parents, pour une mission ultra secrète dont personne n'entendait jamais parler par la suite, ou simplement parce qu'il était malade.

Nous avons plains le pauvre Peter quand James a failli l'étrangler après la mort de sa mère et que nous pensions qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de le revoir sans songer une seule seconde qu'il pourrait plutôt avoir peur que James l'ait découvert, que l'assassinat de sa mère eût été l'audace de trop. Mais non. Non. Le petit Peter tremblait, et nous pensions qu'il était rongé par la culpabilité comme James l'était de lui avoir fait du mal.

Nous avons eu pitié de lui. Pendant tout ce temps, nous avions pitié. Victorius ne voulait plus le voir, alors nous n'allions plus ensemble au manoir, nous trouvions d'autres endroits où nous réunir juste pour Peter, juste pour lui.

Je soupire, m'assois sur le bord du toit, et sors mes multiplettes de mon sac en cherchant quelques secondes jusqu'à trouver mon objectif : la maison que j'occupais lorsque j'ai quitté l'Angleterre. Elle est intacte. Ça veut dire qu'ils ne sont pas encore passés par là. Je sais dans quel état sera la maison quand ils s'y arrêteront. Ils retourneront tout pour nous trouver, et quand ils le feront, il faudra que je sois rapide.

S'ils ne nous trouvent pas, ils penseront que Peter a donné une fausse information à Voldemort et ils le tueront probablement. Je dois dire que je suis tentée de les laisser faire, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin d'avoir Peter devant moi, j'ai besoin de l'entendre dire qu'il a trahi tout le monde, j'ai besoin de l'entendre dire qu'il était prêt à nous tuer James et moi, et surtout, j'ai besoin de savoir quand cette mascarade a commencé. J'ai besoin de savoir si j'ai modifié les choses, j'ai besoin de savoir si Severus est coupable de tout ce dont je l'ai accusé, j'ai besoin de réponses.

Je me demande s'il se sent coupable. Est-ce qu'il y a une part de lui qui regrette ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il est en train de faire ? Est-ce qu'il a oublié tout ce que James a fait pour lui ? Il aurait tout donné. Il lui aurait donné le manoir si Peter le lui avait demandé, il se serait tué pour lui. James n'a jamais aimé quiconque avec demie-mesure et je suis bien placée pour le savoir.

Et Sirius... Je n'imagine même pas l'état dans lequel il sera lorsqu'il l'apprendra. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir tout lui dire maintenant. Je regrette d'autant plus quand je me dis qu'il est possible qu'il soit avec lui en ce moment même, dans un bar, à discuter de tout et de rien, à draguer la serveuse, peu conscient qu'il frôle la mort.

J'ai bien précisé à Peter de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit au sujet de notre départ pour être certaine qu'il soit le seul au courant, le seul capable de donner à Voldemort l'adresse où nous nous sommes prétendument rendus. De toutes façons, Sirius est tellement pris par son travail qu'il ne remarquera sûrement pas notre absence si nous ne restons pas plus de trois jours ici, et Rémus est si fatigué par la précédente pleine lune qu'il quitte peu son lit.

Plus je pense à Sirius, plus j'ai une boule qui se forme dans la gorge. Sa famille l'a rejetée, et l'un de ses meilleurs amis complote avec sa cousine. Comment pourra t-il encore nous faire confiance, après cela ? Comment pourra t-il continuer ?

Je sais qu'il ne faut pas que je lui laisse Peter entre les mains, sinon il le tuera, et je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça. Il deviendrait fou. Il ressasserait toute sa vie qu'il a tué son meilleur ami, et malgré la colère qu'il éprouverait, je sais qu'il y aurait encore plus de peine en lui.

La vie est vraiment folle. Le monde est fou. Tout autour de moi, les gens meurent, se trahissent, ou deviennent dingues, malades de chagrin. Comment faire ? Comment gérer tout cela ? Comment gérer la guerre ? La peur ? L'angoisse qui semble essayer de nous convaincre tous les jours d'abandonner la bataille et de garder le visage enfoui dans nos oreiller, à rêver d'un monde qu'on n'arrivera jamais à obtenir pour nos enfants ?

Je ne sais pas comment je sors de mon lit en me disant qu'on parviendra à faire la différence alors que je sais pertinemment qu'ils sont plus nombreux que nous et qu'ils ont des ressources que nous n'avons pas. Je crois que j'essaie de ne pas penser. Je crois que poser mes yeux sur James suffit à me donner l'envie d'essayer et d'essayer encore même si je sais que nos efforts sont vains.

Je passe la nuit sur ce toit, les yeux rivés sur ma maison, concentrée mais la tête pleine de mes souvenirs avec Peter, à me demander à quel point j'ai été stupide, à quel point il s'est moqué de moi. Il a eu peur de moi dès le début, c'est peut-être même lui qui a alerté Voldemort pour qu'il mette ma tête à prix, et moi, je n'ai toujours vu que le gentil et farouche Peter qui était, la plupart du temps, trop timide pour avoir une discussion avec moi.

Quand je rentre chez Caradoc au petit matin, je suis si fatiguée que je me glisse dans le lit toute habillée. Je sais que James est réveillé parce qu'il ne respire pas de la même façon que s'il était endormi, mais il est tourné sur le côté et je le suspecte de ne pas avoir envie de me parler alors je ne dis rien.

Je meurs d'envie de revenir sur notre discussion, je meurs d'envie d'essayer de le rassurer, de lui dire que je m'occuperai de tout, que je serai là pour lui, que Sirius et Remus seront toujours là aussi, mais je sais que ça ne lui fera aucun bien d'entendre tout cela maintenant. Je sais qu'il n'arrive pas à me croire, qu'il ne peut pas remettre en question une amitié de plus de dix ans, qu'il ne peut pas condamner un camarade qu'il considérait comme un frère juste parce que je lui ai raconté ce que j'avais entendu, et je ne lui en veux pas pour ça.

Je me rapproche de lui avec une légère appréhension, prête à ce qu'il me repousse, puis je passe mon bras par dessus son corps, à la recherche de sa main que je trouve après avoir tâtonné quelques secondes, et j'y entremêle mes doigts, soulagée quand je sens son pouce caresser brièvement le mien. Tout n'est pas perdu. Merlin merci.

« C'est peut-être l'imperium, souffle t-il. »

Quand il se retourne pour me faire face, je constate avec étonnement que je me suis trompée. Il a envie d'en parler, et je me rends compte maintenant qu'il a prononcé cette phrase que je n'en ai plus envie du tout parce que je ne crois pas à sa théorie. Je ne crois pas à l'imperium, pas comme ça, ça ne colle pas avec ce que j'ai vu, ça ne colle avec rien. Il aurait fallu que le mangemort qui le manipule continue à lui lancer le sort plusieurs fois pour que personne ne se rende compte de rien et nous passons tellement de temps avec Peter que nous nous en serions forcément rendus compte à un moment ou à un autre. C'est tout bonnement impossible, et pourtant, je ne peux me résoudre à le dire à James.

« Peut-être, je murmure à mon tour en haussant les épaules. »

James a une foi tellement inébranlable en ses amis que je suis coincée. C'est ce que j'ai toujours aimé chez lui, mais maintenant, je donnerais tout pour qu'il puisse voir les choses à ma manière, pour qu'il puisse envisager autre chose, pour qu'il puisse voir les deux côtés de l'histoire, le nôtre et celui de Peter.

« Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour le moment. Dors, nous verrons plus tard, je rajoute en posant ma main sur sa joue. »

Il avance doucement son visage, dépose un bref baiser sur mes lèvres, et la pièce retrouve son silence initial. Je sais déjà que la journée suivante sera pénible, mais je ferme les yeux et j'essaie de me vider la tête.


	84. Face à face (Lily)

C'est la deuxième nuit que nous passons en France et je suis seule sur le toit de cet immeuble à quelques kilomètres de mon ancienne maison, multiplettes à la main, à attendre que quelque chose bouge, que la silhouette de Peter apparaisse et que tout se confirme.

James et moi, on ne s'est presque pas adressé la parole aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas lui mentir, faire semblant de croire à sa théorie, celle de l'imperium. Je suis incapable de faire semblant, mais je suis aussi incapable de réduire ses espoirs en poussières.

Je sais qu'il m'avancera toujours une théorie différente parce qu'il ne veut pas croire que l'un de ses amis ait pu le trahir ainsi, parce qu'il a une foi incroyable envers lui, et je sais qu'à un moment, je n'aurais plus d'autres choix que de détruire un à un ses arguments. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me parle de polynectar, et je m'attends à ce qu'il se mette dans une colère noire quand je lui dirais qu'il est impossible que quelqu'un ait pris l'apparence de Peter pendant si longtemps.

Il saurait que j'aurais raison, mais il ne voudrait toujours pas y croire parce que c'est Peter, parce que c'est une amitié de plus de dix ans qui n'a jamais été remise en question par quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit, parce qu'il a tout donné, parce qu'il a toujours été sincère avec lui, parce qu'il n'a même pas eu à penser à ne pas l'être et qu'il s'est toujours imaginé que c'était pareil pour Peter.

« Lily ? »

Je me retourne, surprise d'entendre sa voix, et je ne prononce pas un mot lorsqu'il s'avance vers moi puis s'assoit, un morceau de papier entre les doigts. Je reconnais celui que j'ai donné à Caradoc la veille, avec l'adresse du bâtiment.

« J'ai fait tous les étages avant de me souvenir que tu as un penchant particulier pour les toits, dit-il en posant ses yeux sur la multiplette que je tiens dans ma main droite. C'est pour quoi ?  
\- Je... Je ne suis pas sûre que tu veuilles le savoir, je réponds après avoir hésité. »

Il déglutit et tourne la tête, son regard se perd sur l'horizon pendant un long moment, et le mien s'égare sur son visage doux. Il n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir, là. Il n'a plus l'air en colère, mais il y a quelque chose... Quelque chose d'étrange chez lui. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Qu'est-il arrivé aux promesses que nous nous étions faites ? »

Je fronce les sourcils sans trop comprendre, et puis ses yeux tombent sur mon ventre, et je grimace légèrement.

« Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés, James. Pas maintenant, surtout pas maintenant.  
\- Ta vie n'est pas la seule à être en jeu.  
\- Je sais. Nos vies à tous le sont.  
\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Lily, me prévient-il alors que ses yeux s'assombrissent.  
\- Je ne joue pas. Je me fiche que tu ne me croies pas, j'ai un plan, et je compte bien le mettre à exécution que cela te plaise ou non. »

Il secoue légèrement la tête l'air dépité, plisse les yeux, et je comprends enfin que ce petit quelque chose étrange que je distingue chez lui est de la méfiance. Je suis blessée, mais je ne le montre pas. Je me contente de réajuster mes multiplettes et de fixer avec obstination mon ancienne maison en ne cessant de me répéter que tout ira bien, que James et moi nous en sortirons, que nous arriverons à surmonter tout cela.

« Je savais que tu ne croyais pas à la possibilité qu'il ait subi un imperium, ajoute t-il amèrement.  
\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'y croyais pas.  
\- Tu as évité la discussion toute la journée. Je te connais.  
\- Alors tu sais que rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne me fera dévier de mon plan.  
\- Et c'est quoi, exactement, ton plan ?  
\- J'ai dit à Peter que nous prenions des vacances, que nous logions dans mon ancienne maison. Il est le seul à avoir eu cette information.  
\- Tu crois qu'il va amener Voldemort droit sur nous ? M'interroge t-il. »

Je ne le regarde pas, mais je sens l'agacement dans sa voix, je sens à quel point il pense que cette idée est absurde au léger rire qu'il pousse quand j'acquiesce, mais je sens aussi qu'il doute parce qu'il reste à côté de moi, à attendre.

« Tu vas rester ici soir après soir jusqu'à temps que quelque chose se passe ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Comment peux-tu être certaine que quelque chose va se passer ?  
\- Il l'a dit. Il veut que nous mourrions. Ils veulent tous que nous mourrions.  
\- Et que vas-tu faire si... Si Voldemort...  
\- S'il vient et qu'il ne nous trouve pas, il voudra tuer Peter si mes soupçons s'avèrent fondés. Je transplanerai jusqu'à la maison sous ta cape d'invisibilité, et je reviendrai avec Peter.  
\- Ton plan est mauvais, me fait-il remarquer. »

Je lâche les multiplettes et je pivote vers lui pour l'observer. L'une de ses jambes pend dans le vide à côté de la mienne, l'autre est repliée contre lui, et son bras repose négligemment par dessus. Il a l'air à la fois extrêmement déstabilisé et complètement détendu. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Il n'a jamais été plus stressé que maintenant.

« On ne laisse jamais sa baguette à un suspect qui est capable de se transformer, ajoute t-il.  
\- Alors je lui prendrai sa baguette avant de transplaner. Ou après. Ou pendant.  
\- Et s'il ne se passe rien ? Si personne ne se montre ?  
\- Alors je me serais trompée et tu ne me feras probablement plus confiance, et tu sais quoi ? Tant pis. Parce que ça me tuera moins que si j'ai raison. »

Le silence pèse sur nous un long moment. Je reprends mes multiplettes et je continue à fixer la maison. Quelque chose bouge dans un buisson, et je me tends pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'un gros chat n'en émerge, et je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas te croire là dessus, reprend-il. »

Je soupire doucement, pas d'agacement, juste parce que je sais ce qu'il veut dire par là et que ça me rend horriblement triste. Il le sent, et sa main se pose sur ma cuisse qu'il caresse un moment, les yeux rivés dessus.

« C'est plus qu'un ami. C'est mon frère. Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas l'envisager une seule seconde... »

Je lâche mes multiplettes une nouvelle fois, ma main se pose sur la sienne, et nous savons tous les deux à ce moment là que ça ne change rien. Je l'aime pour tout ce qu'il est. Je l'aime pour ça, pour sa conception de l'amitié, pour sa loyauté, pour la façon dont il défend son ami malgré les quelques doutes que j'ai pu insinuer dans son esprit.

James est la personne la plus incroyable que je connaisse. Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir, de ne voir que le bon chez son ami ? Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir, de ne pas abandonner Peter d'un jour à l'autre juste parce que je lui ai fait part de mes soupçons ? James est le meilleur ami que l'on puisse avoir. Il est le mien, en plus d'être mon fiancé et le père de mon enfant.

« Mais je vais rester avec toi. Je passerai des mois et des mois sur ce toit, aussi longtemps que tu y seras, continue t-il en serrant ma main.  
\- J'espère vraiment que personne ne se pointera, tu sais, je lui explique doucement en soutenant son regard.  
\- Je sais. »

Je laisse ma tête tomber sur son épaule un moment, et je ferme les yeux. Mes entrailles se serrent quand son bras passe autour de ma taille, et j'adore cette sensation autant que je la hais. J'en suis dépendante et je le sais. Je ne peux pas revivre ce que j'ai déjà vécu. Je ne peux pas le voir mourir de nouveau. Si Peter essaie de le tuer, je l'arrêterai coûte que coûte.

Peut-être que ma relation avec James en pâtira, peut-être que tout ira de travers, mais peu m'importe. Peu m'importe. Je donnerai tout pour qu'on m'accorde quelques années de plus avec lui, pour ressentir encore longtemps le manque dès que nous ne sommes plus dans la même pièce ou que ses mains ne sont pas sur moi et pour ressentir encore longtemps cet espèce d'élan incroyable dans ma poitrine quand il me touche ou quand ses yeux se posent sur moi. J'ai besoin de ça pour vivre.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de rester toute la nuit, je lui dis en reprenant mes multiplettes.  
\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser ma femme enceinte seule sur un toit ?  
\- Tu sais que si je me sens mal, je retournerai chez Caradoc. Je fais attention. Je ne suis pas totalement irresponsable.  
\- Pas totalement, répète t-il avec un léger sourire.  
\- Je suis sérieuse, James. Je suis déterminée à rester là, et j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de chose, mais tu...  
\- Je faisais des nuits blanches avant même que tu ne saches marcher, Evans.  
\- Peut-être, mais tu as vieilli, Potter.  
\- J'ai peut-être vieilli, mais je n'ai pas pris dix kilos, moi.  
\- Alors là, tu vas me le payer ! Je m'exclame avant de me ruer sur lui. »

Il bascule sur le toit et se retrouve allongé sur le dos, un sourire malin scotché sur le visage quand mes mèches de cheveux viennent taquiner son visage presque serein.

« Oh, je vois... Je marmonne d'un air soupçonneux. C'est pour ça que tu veux rester ici avec moi. Tu veux qu'on le fasse sur le toit, je termine le faisant éclater d'un rire léger qui me fait un bien fou.  
\- Partout fera l'affaire... Souffle t-il en posant délicatement sa main sur ma joue.  
\- Tu es mal barré, Potter. On ne peut pas dire que tu aies été particulièrement convaincant en évoquant ma prise de poids...  
\- Lily, Lily, Lily... Nos meilleurs moments ont toujours été précédés d'une dispute, m'explique t-il en essayant de réprimer un sourire. »

Je comprends son petit jeu à ce moment là, et je m'apprête à rentrer dedans quand une énorme détonation nous fait sursauter tous les deux. Je me retourne brutalement pendant que James se redresse et à quelques kilomètres de là, nous pouvons distinguer une énorme source de lumière que nous identifions immédiatement comme étant une explosion.

Mon cœur bat à toute allure dans ma poitrine quand je me rue sur les multiplettes et que je découvre que mon ancienne maison est en flammes et que devant elle se trouvent plusieurs silhouettes dont une petite et trapue que je reconnais aussitôt. Je m'empare de la cape d'invisibilité de James, je jette les multiplettes sur le toit, et je transplane sans même un regard vers mon fiancé.

Soudain, c'est comme si tout avait changé en moi. Comme si cette détonation avait fait basculer quelque chose, avait réveillé quelque chose. Le monstre. L'océan de tristesse. Je redeviens cette femme que je n'étais plus, celle que James m'avait faite oublier, et je n'ai même plus besoin de réfléchir ou de suivre un quelconque plan pour savoir quoi faire. Tout est brutalement limpide.

Ma main se pose sur l'épaule de Peter, je tire sa baguette de sa poche, mes yeux rencontrent brièvement ceux de Voldemort, et je transplane de nouveau sur le toit, emmenant avec moi celui que je peux à présent identifier comme étant le traître sans avoir peur de me faire des idées.

« Désolée, je souffle à James. »

Son regard jongle entre Peter et moi, aucun des deux garçons n'a le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, car je transplane de nouveau avec le rat. Je ne peux pas faire ça devant James. J'ai besoin de réponses à mes questions, et j'ai besoin qu'il ne soit pas là pour les entendre. J'ai besoin qu'il ne soit pas là pour voir son meilleur ami se faire ligoter par sa fiancée, alors je me faufile dans la bibliothèque où je travaillais autrefois.

« Lily... Lily, qu'est-ce que tu... Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, Lily, bafouille Peter à toute allure.  
_ Tais-toi et avance, je lui ordonne en le tenant fermement par l'épaule.  
_ Mais Lily, tu...  
_ Ta langue est la première chose que je vais t'enlever. »

Ma dernière remarque le fait taire, mais il continue de trembler brutalement entre mes doigts et quand je le jette sur la chaise de mon bureau après avoir lancé des maléfices sur les portes et les fenêtres, il vacille une bonne minute avant de retrouver son équilibre.

« Incarcerem ! »

Des longues et épaisses cordes s'enroulent autour de lui et le tiennent immobile sur la chaise en bois, et je me laisse retomber accroupie contre la porte, la tête entre les mains, luttant pour ne pas le tuer tout de suite, luttant contre mes vieux démons, contre cette rage intérieure, cet océan fou dont les vagues de colère me ravagent à chaque nouvelle seconde qui passe.

Il est là. Je l'ai eu. Il est tombé dans le piège. Je ne suis pas folle. C'est lui, c'est lui le traître, et je ne comprends pas plus depuis que je l'ai amené ici. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu guider Voldemort jusqu'à l'endroit où il croyait que nous nous cachions. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il nous ait vendu, qu'il ait essayé de nous tuer.

Ma baguette pend au bout de ma main, ne cessant d'envoyer des gerbes d'étincelles contre ma volonté. Mon pouvoir magique prend le dessus sur moi. J'ai tant envie de réduire Peter en cendres que je dois me concentrer sur ma respiration pendant peut-être deux ou trois longues minutes pendant lesquelles il ne prononce que quelques couinements qui me dégoûtent d'avantage.

« Depuis quand ? Je demande finalement.  
\- Non ! Non Lily ! Tu te trompes ! S'exclame t-il d'une voix suraiguë.  
\- Je me trompe ? Je répète d'une voix posée en levant finalement les yeux sur lui.  
\- C'est lui ! C'est celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ! Il m'a forcé ! Il m'a obligé ! Avec le sort... Avec le sortilège ! L'impardonnable !  
\- Horrible petit rat. Je t'ai entendu, avec Bellatrix, près de l'allée des embrumes. Tu as dit que tu voulais que nous mourrions. Je sais que ça dure depuis longtemps, Pettigrow. J'ai juste besoin de savoir depuis quand. »

Cette fois, le visage de mon ancien ami devient livide. Il marmonne pendant plusieurs secondes, s'agitant, balayant la pièce du regard, cherchant probablement un moyen de s'en sortir.

« Mais enfin... Je ne ferais jamais cela à James ! Proteste t-il.  
\- Ne. Prononce. Pas. Son. Nom, j'articule avant de pointer ma baguette sur lui.  
\- Bien ! Bien ! Je ne le dirai plus ! JE NE LE DIRAI PLUS ! S'empresse t-il d'ajouter, frémissant d'effroi quand un jet de flammes sort de ma baguette.  
\- Tu as tué Héléna, et j'imagine que tu as fait tuer Amélia et Dorcas. »

Ma phrase est suivie d'un long silence qui sonne comme une confirmation. Enfin ! Enfin, on ne se ment plus ! Enfin, il comprend qu'il n'a plus rien à gagner à essayer de nier ce que je sais déjà. Si James avait été là, je suis certaine que Peter aurait continué à mentir.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu fais ça ?  
\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? Il est beaucoup plus fort ! Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, mais il l'est ! Et vous allez perdre ! Il n'y a rien à gagner à s'opposer à lui, rien du tout. Je n'avais pas le choix, Lily. Je ne veux pas mourir.  
\- Tu avais le choix. Tu pouvais choisir tes amis, tes amis avant tout. C'est ce qu'ils ont fait. Ils se seraient fait tuer pour toi.  
\- Je ne suis pas comme eux ! Je ne suis pas comme James et Sirius ! Je ne veux pas mourir pour qui que ce soit, je... J'ai toujours tout fait comme ils voulaient, mais je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas mourir pour eux.  
\- Tu es un lâche, et je vais te raconter une petite histoire. Tu t'es toujours demandée qui j'étais, pourquoi j'étais arrivée aussi subitement dans vos vies et pourquoi Sirius et Dumbledore m'ont fait confiance aussi rapidement. Voilà quelque chose que tu devrais savoir, Peter : J'ai utilisé un Retourneur de temps. Celui des ancêtres de James, celui qui permet de retourner des années et des années en arrière, tu vois duquel je parle, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'interromps juste pour l'observer, il est pâle comme un linge. Tu t'es toujours méfiée de moi, depuis le début, et tu avais raison, parce que je crois que pendant tout ce temps, tu étais la personne que je cherchais. Je viens d'un monde où James est mort, et où notre fils d'un an était destiné à la même fin. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que quelqu'un a guidé Voldemort jusqu'à notre maison. Pendant longtemps, j'ai pensé que c'était Rogue, que tout était de sa faute, mais ça n'avait pas beaucoup de sens. Maintenant je sais que c'était toi. C'est toi qui l'a tué. C'est toi. Tu as ruiné ma vie, Pettigrow. Tu m'as transformée. Tu as toujours eu un peu peur de moi sans savoir que tous les mangemorts que j'ai tué, je les ai tué à cause de toi. Je n'étais pas comme ça, avant. J'étais une adolescente sans histoire, gentille et généreuse qui n'aurait jamais utilisé un sort interdit sur qui que ce soit et qui n'aurait même jamais songé à la possibilité de le faire, mais tu vois, Peter, tu as créé un monstre.  
\- Le re... Le retourneur de temps des Potter ? Bredouille t-il.  
\- Je suis revenue pour changer ça, pour sauver James, mais j'ai mis du temps à réaliser que notre ennemi le plus redoutable était l'un de nos amis.  
\- Il ne te croira jamais ! Toute cette histoire de voyage dans le temps et...  
\- Je t'arrête, Peter. Il sait déjà tout ça. Il sait d'où je viens depuis longtemps, et je lui ai dit tout ce que je savais sur toi. Tu n'as pas totalement tort pour la deuxième partie, il ne m'a pas cru au début, mais je lui ai fait part de mon plan. Je lui ai dit que tu étais le seul à avoir l'adresse et donc le seul à pouvoir la donner à Voldemort, et te voir en chaire et en os devant la maison en cendres alors que tu devrais être à Londres à aider l'Ordre doit certainement lui donner matière à réfléchir à ce moment précis. Peut-être même que je te rends un glorieux service en te retenant ici, j'ajoute en faisant tourner ma baguette entre mes doigts.  
\- Ils... Ils viendront me libérer ! Le seigneur des ténèbres et les autres ! Ils vont me trouver !  
\- Tu crois ? Je lui demande sur un ton léger. Moi, je suis presque convaincue qu'ils ne vont même pas te chercher. Voldemort a d'autres sbires, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis... Voyons les choses en face, tu lui as fait exploser une maison vide, et je t'ai fait transplaner juste devant lui. Tout était préparé. Il l'a su au moment où son regard a croisé le mien. Ça ressemble à quoi, à ton avis ? Un guet-apens ? Un coup monté ? Oh, je pense qu'il doit être très furieux après toi, en ce moment. Peut-être que je devrais le laisser te trouver, après tout. »

De grosses gouttes de sueur commencent à apparaître sur le front de Pettigrow qui se tortille encore plus qu'avant. Il se concentre de toutes ses forces, je vois qu'il essaie de se transformer en rat, mais il en est incapable sans baguette.

« James ou Sirius auraient peut-être réussi à se transformer sans baguette, mais tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'es pas comme eux. Ça demande un sacré pouvoir magique, Peter, et tu ne l'as pas.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu... Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?  
\- Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles le savoir, je lui réponds sur un ton neutre. »

Ses yeux sont grands ouverts, et je suis certaine que si ses bras n'étaient pas attachés, il se jetterait sur ses mains pour se ronger les ongles.

« Maintenant, réponds. Depuis quand es-tu un mangemort ?  
\- Je ne suis pas un mangemort ! Lily, pitié ! Epargne moi ! Je ne suis qu'un pauvre sorcier piteux, je sais, je... Je regrette, je regrette ce que j'ai fait ! Regarde, je n'ai même pas de tatouage ! Me répond-il en désignant son bras avec un signe du menton. »

D'un coup de baguette, je relève sa manche et n'y distingue aucune marque. Peu importe. Il nous a trahi. Pour moi, tatouage ou non, il est un mangemort.

« La prochaine fois que tu ne réponds pas à ma question, je te coupe un doigt.  
\- Très bien ! Très bien ! Oui ! Allons, je vais répondre ! S'empresse-t-il d'ajouter. Il... Il est venu chez moi. C'était il y a trois ans... Ou quatre... Il a... Il a menacé de me tuer ! S'écrie-t-il. J'étais obligé, je... Je devais...  
\- Et Severus Rogue ? Je le coupe sans accorder d'importance à ses plaintes.  
\- Rogue ? Rogue est un mangemort ! Me répond-il après avoir froncé les sourcils.  
\- Est-ce qu'il y a un autre traître ? Est-ce que quelqu'un de l'Ordre est au courant de ce que tu fais ?  
\- Non ! Personne ! Si quelqu'un savait... Si quelqu'un savait je serais mort... Ne leur dis pas Lily, ne leur dis pas, pitié !  
\- Il prévoit quelque chose, n'est-ce pas, Voldemort ?  
\- Non, non, je ne peux pas dire, je ne sais pas, me répond-il rapidement.  
\- Tu es sûr ? Je l'interroge en pointant ma baguette devant son visage.  
\- Il me tuera si je dis quelque chose !  
\- Voldemort n'est pas là. Moi, je tiens cette baguette, et je pense que tu sais que je suis capable de m'en servir. Tu te souviens de ce mangemort que j'ai tué dans les toilettes du pub où James m'a rencontré ? Oh, il y en a eu d'autres, bien sûr, je pourrais en parler pendant toute la nuit, mais j'ai besoin de réponse, et tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir me les donner, alors peut-être que je devrais... Peut-être que je devrais juste te tuer.  
\- Tu... Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu as besoin de savoir ! S'exclame t-il en se redressant subitement.  
\- Ah oui... Mais vois-tu... Severus Rogue et moi étions à Poudlard ensemble. Il a dû t'en parler. Est-ce qu'il t'a dit que nous étions intimes ? Ou que nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance ? Sûrement pas... Severus est assez réservé là dessus. Je connais tout de lui, j'ai même son adresse. Alors si un mangemort ne me répond pas, j'irais simplement jusqu'à lui. Puis jusqu'à un autre, et ainsi de suite. Parce que c'est comme ça que je fonctionne, Peter. Tu le sais depuis le début. Ne sois pas idiot. Je n'ai aucun mal à tuer.  
\- Mais James... Il... Il ne te pardonnera pas et...  
\- Pour l'amour de Merlin, tu as tué sa mère, Peter ! Sa mère ! Je m'exclame en poussant un long rire ironique. »

Cette fois, il se met à hurler, et je ne me réjouis même pas intérieurement d'avoir pensé à insonoriser la pièce avant. Je n'ai pas la tête à ça, je n'ai pas la tête à me réjouir de quoi que ce soit. Peter est la preuve même que l'Ordre a échoué. Il nous a infiltré jusqu'au cou sans que nous nous en rendions compte, combien d'autre membre Voldemort peut-il parvenir à faire changer de camp ?


	85. Self hatered (James)

Le monde est à l'envers. Il n'y a pas d'autres explications. La théorie de Lily ne peut pas être juste et pourtant, son plan a fonctionné. J'ai vu Peter avec elle. Quand elle s'est volatilisée et que je me suis saisi de ses multiplettes, je les ai vu se tenir devant Voldemort juste avant de transplaner, je les ai vu, et pourtant ma raison ne veut pas croire ce que mes yeux ont vu.

Peter ne peut pas nous avoir trahi. Pas lui. Pas mon meilleur ami. Quelque part dans un coin de ma tête, j'envisage qu'elle puisse avoir raison, mais mes espoirs sont fixés sur un plus grand objectif : prouver que Queudver a subi un imperium, parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre raison pour laquelle il puisse agir comme il l'a fait, pour laquelle il puisse mener Voldemort jusqu'à nous.

« Caradoc, est-ce que tu as vu Lily ? Je demande à notre hôte en déboulant dans sa chambre, le réveillant au passage.  
\- Je croyais que tu étais avec elle, me répond-il à moitié endormi.  
\- J'étais avec elle, mais elle... Bon dieu, où est-ce qu'elle peut être ?  
\- Tu as essayé son ancienne maison ?  
\- Elle n'y est pas, je lui certifie en passant nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux. »

Je fais les cent pas pendant un long moment, réfléchissant, me creusant la tête pour trouver l'endroit où elle aurait pu aller, mais la vérité c'est que je ne sais pas grand chose de sa vie ici. Elle n'aurait certainement pas été chez Audrey et Matthieu si elle pensait que Peter était dangereux, où est-elle ?

Je ne sais pas si j'ai peur pour elle ou pour Peter. Sûrement un peu des deux. Je me suis rarement senti devenir fou, et c'est exactement la sensation que j'ai à présent. A quoi pensait-elle, quand elle est partie sans même me dire où elle l'emmenait ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ne m'ait pas fait transplaner avec elle et qu'elle ne nous considère toujours pas comme une équipe.

« Putain réfléchis James... Tu es Lily et tu veux te cacher, où est-ce que tu vas ? Où est-ce que tu te sens en sécurité ? Je me demande en tournant en rond. »

Poudlard est la première idée qui me vient, mais je sais qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire ce trajet, et qu'elle aurait été freinée par le professeur Dumbledore si elle essayait de torturer Queudver, ce que je la soupçonne très sérieusement de faire à cet instant précis.

Je m'arrache les cheveux. Plus je réfléchis, et moins je sais où je peux la trouver, alors je me résous à l'attendre. Mes genoux tremblent d'impatience alors que je m'assois sur le canapé de la salle à manger, et j'en bondis deux secondes après, incapable de rester en place.

La grande aiguille de l'horloge ne m'a jamais semblé aussi lente, si bien que je demande plusieurs fois à Caradoc, que j'ai fait sortir de son lit, si elle n'a pas un problème avant de taper plusieurs fois dedans sans même entendre sa réponse.

« La bibliothèque, je souffle après avoir tourné en rond pendant plusieurs minutes.  
\- La bibliothèque ? Répète Caradoc.  
\- Elle est à la bibliothèque avec ses foutus bouquins ! Je m'exclame plus pour moi que pour lui tout en prenant ma veste. »

Je l'enfile et je sors de la maison de Caradoc avant de transplaner rapidement jusqu'à l'ancien travail de Lily qui me paraît bien sinistre dans la nuit. Quelques lumières au sol éclairent l'immense porte en bois qui grince légèrement quand je la tapote avec ma baguette en murmurant « Alohomora » non sans vérifier que personne ne me voit.

« Lumos ! »

Une lumière vive jaillit de ma baguette et me permet de voir où je mets les pieds quand je parcoure l'endroit, rangée par rangée, sans trouver Lily. Je me dirige alors vers les bureaux, tendant l'oreille, mais aucun son ne me parvient. C'est étrangement silencieux, beaucoup trop silencieux, et je devine que Lily a jeté un sort d'insonorisation car je n'arrive même pas à entendre le son de mes propres pas. L'énervement a dû décupler ses pouvoirs magiques et étendre le sort à tout le bâtiment, mais je n'ai pas le loisir de me réjouir de ses capacités. Je la cherche désespérément, comme un fou, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur une porte complètement scellée.

« Alohomora. »

Rien ne bouge. Aucun cliquetis de verrou. C'est à la fois bon et mauvais signe. Cela me confirme que Lily est là, tout en me confirmant également que je risque de ne pas pouvoir réussir à pénétrer dans cette pièce. Elle a dû penser à tout. Elle pense toujours à tout, et elle est meilleure que moi en sortilèges et en enchantements.

Je ne peux pas tambouriner à la porte, ni l'appeler, cela ne servirait à rien. Elle ne m'entendrait même pas. Retour à la case départ. Je fais des allés-retour devant la porte close, les deux mains crispées sur ma tête, dans mes cheveux, à pester, à chercher une solution sans en trouver, en jetant des tas de sorts différents sur la porte qui reste obstinément fermée.

« Confrin... »

Je suis interrompu dans ma dernière tentative par Lily, ouvrant la porte à la volée et s'arrêtant brusquement juste devant ma baguette en sursautant. Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je la retrouve ici.

« Bon dieu, James, tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! S'exclame t-elle.  
\- Tu aurais ouvert la porte une seconde plus tard, et tu explosais, je lui réponds en jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. »

Elle ferme la porte derrière elle pour s'assurer que je ne puisse rien voir, et elle me tire par la manche quand je pose ma main sur la poignée de la porte pour la rouvrir.

« Tu ne devrais pas aller là dedans, me dit-elle d'une voix douce.  
\- C'est l'impero, je lui affirme en essayant de me défaire de son étreinte.  
\- James, il a admit. »

Je m'arrête et fronce les sourcils. Je déteste sa façon de me regarder, comme si j'étais un enfant qui n'avait pas eu de cadeau à Noël, et je continue à lui marteler que c'est impossible. C'est impossible parce que c'est Peter, parce que c'est un maraudeur, parce que nous sommes un groupe soudé.

« Je suis désolée » est tout ce qu'elle trouve à me répondre, et c'est plus que je ne peux supporter, alors je me jette sur la porte et j'essaie de l'ouvrir, mais je n'y parviens que quand Lily, après plusieurs minutes à me dévisager, finit par l'ouvrir d'un geste lent de sa baguette.

Je déboule dans la pièce, elle sur mes talons. Au fond, un bureau. Au milieu, Peter, assis sur une chaise, ligoté comme un vulgaire gigot, comme un vulgaire mangemort. Du sang coule de son nez le long de sa gorge, mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte quand il lève les yeux vers moi.

« James ! James aide moi ! Lily est devenue folle ! Regarde ce qu'elle m'a fait ! Regarde ! Elle... Elle m'accuse d'être un mangemort ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte ?! S'écrie t-il.  
\- Oh bon dieu Pettigrow, tu es si lâche que je regrette de ne t'avoir cassé que le nez, ajoute Lily en pointant sa baguette sur lui. »

Il se ratatine dans sa chaise et me lance un regard effrayé. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge, mon estomac se retourne, je pose ma main sur celle de Lily pour l'obliger à abaisser sa baguette, elle me fixe toujours avec cette compassion incroyable qui me donne de plus en plus l'impression que le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds, que le futur que je m'étais imaginé n'existera jamais.

« Je t'ai dit qu'il était au courant du plan ! Ajoute t-elle à l'adresse de Peter.  
\- Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom m'a forcé ! Il m'a forcé ! Et Lily ne veut pas m'écouter.  
\- Il t'a forcé ? Il t'a lancé l'imperium ? Je l'interroge.  
\- L'imperium ? Répète t-il soudainement. Oui, oui ! Il m'a lancé l'imperium ! S'empresse t-il d'ajouter. Détache moi James, mon ami, mon cher ami, détache moi.  
\- Je ne te laisserai pas faire, me dit Lily en me regardant droit dans les yeux, déterminée.  
\- C'est une menteuse. Elle t'a menti. Regarde, elle prend du plaisir à me faire du mal. Elle m'a cassé le nez. Elle dit que je suis un mangemort alors que je n'ai pas la marque, elle m'accuse alors que j'ai agi contre ma volonté! L'imperium ! C'est terrible ! J'ai subi l'imperium ! Couine t-il. »

Mon regard jongle entre Lily et Peter, et c'est comme si deux énormes tambours concourraient pour le prix du plus bruyant à l'intérieur de mon crâne.

« Je ne te ferai jamais ça ! Dire à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom où tu te trouves ! Je ne ferai jamais ça ! Continue-t-il. »

Je le regarde, je déglutis, il tire sur ses liens, et j'hésite à le détacher. Je sais que je devrais. C'est mon meilleur ami. Pourtant, je reste immobile, à l'observer, la tête à la fois trop vide et trop pleine.

« Tu ne la crois pas, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a toujours été bizarre. Tu te rappelles, au début, quand elle tuait tous ces gens ? Ce n'est pas la politique de l'Ordre. Oh non. Non, non, non. On ne tue personne, rajoute t-il.  
\- Qui est-ce qui t'a lancé l'imperium ? Je le questionne en ignorant sa remarque.  
\- Le maître lui même, me répond-il sans aucune hésitation cette fois-ci. »

Je jette un coup d'oeil rapide vers Lily qui grimace et secoue lentement la tête, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Je vois des choses que je ne voyais pas avant, des choses qui me frappent, des choses qui me mettent à terre.

« Quand est-ce qu'il te l'a lancé ?  
\- Qu... Quand ? Oh... Eh bien... Je...  
\- Il n'en sait rien, parce qu'il n'a jamais subi l'imperium, le coupe Lily en lui jetant un regard dégoûté, relevant aussitôt sa baguette devant son nez.  
\- Regarde ! Elle veut me tuer moi aussi ! Cornedrue, tu ne vas pas la laisser me tuer ?! Détache moi, et on la livrera aux détraqueurs, à Azkaban. Elle a tout monté. C'est sûrement elle qui a demandé à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom de contrôler mon esprit ! »

Je ne bouge pas. Je dévisage simplement Peter en me demandant comment nous avons pu en arriver là tout en me souvenant des paroles que Lily a prononcé et que je ne voulais pas entendre.

« Je ne crois pas, Peter, je finis par murmurer.  
\- Quoi ? S'exclame t-il d'une voix suraiguë.  
\- Tu l'as appelé « le maître », je souffle d'un air résolu.  
\- Je... Je n'ai pas... Non ! Tu as mal compris ! Je n'ai pas dit le maître ! Je... J'ai dit le seigneur des ténèbres ! Bafouille t-il en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.  
\- Nous pouvons faire ça de deux manières, Pete. Soit tu me dis la vérité, soit Lily reviens dans une heure avec du veritaserum. »

Je lis la peur sur son visage pendant qu'il bredouille quelques mots que lui seul entend. Il est terrifié. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. J'ai soudainement l'impression que je n'ai jamais connu cette personne qui est ligotée en face de moi. Je ne sais pas qui elle est, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a passé autant de temps à mes côtés. Qu'est-ce qui était vrai ?

« Bon dieu Peter ! On a tout fait ensemble ! On a soutenu Sirius quand sa famille l'a viré de chez lui, ces mêmes gens qui soutiennent Voldemort ! Tu étais là ! Tu lui as dit que sa mère était horrible ! Tu t'es transformé pour Rémus ! Tu as enfreint la loi avec nous ! Et quand tes parents craignaient que tu n'aies pas tes ASPICs, quand tes notes étaient mauvaises, on t'a aidé à t'améliorer ! Sirius, Rémus et moi, on a pris des heures et des heures sur notre emploi du temps pour t'aider à faire tes devoirs, on a... On se serait jeté devant un sort de la mort pour toi en pleine mission s'il l'avait fallu !  
\- Il... Il est bien trop fort. Il ne... Il ne sera jamais vaincu. Vous ne pourrez pas... Vous mourrez. Vous ne pourrez rien faire. »

Et là, je vois son vrai visage. Celui que j'avais ignoré, celui que je n'avais jamais vu, et je me demande comment j'ai pu être aussi idiot. Lily avait raison. Peter se laisse guider par sa peur comme il l'a toujours fait. C'est comme si on venait de me planter un couteau dans le dos.

« Alors c'est pour ça ? Je lui demande, révulsé. C'est parce que tu as peur ?  
\- Il est venu à moi, et il a dit qu'il me tuerait si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il voulait !  
\- Je serais mort pour te protéger Peter, s'il était venu à moi, je tranche froidement. »

Je suis immobile, debout devant lui, les poings serrés le long du corps, mes jointures blanchissant à vue d'oeil. J'ai l'impression que ma tête pèse une tonne. Je ne sais même plus quoi lui dire, je ne sais même plus quelles questions lui poser. Je crois que je n'ai même plus envie de l'entendre, je crois que je ne veux plus jamais le voir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est honorable ! S'écrie t-il. »

L'ironie dans sa voix me désarçonne, et alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter la pièce, je reste figé, les yeux largement ouverts, pendant qu'il marmonne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas pour que les gens t'admirent ? Ça a toujours été comme ça, avec toi. Depuis le début. Dès la première année, quand on s'est rencontré dans ce wagon du Poudlard Express et que Sirius t'a défié de monter sur le toit. Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de le faire parce qu'il fallait que tu prouves que tu étais meilleur que tout le monde. Sirius et toi, je m'en souviens, vous aviez fait cette stupide course sur le toit des wagons et tous les élèves vous voyaient par les fenêtres. Vous avez fini par vous faire sévèrement réprimander par les professeurs en arrivant à Poudlard, mais peu vous importait. Tous les autres vous considéraient déjà comme des héros, et c'était ça, que vous vouliez.  
\- Ça te dérangeait vraiment, Peter ? Je l'interroge sur un ton glacial.  
\- Je sais où tu veux en venir. Oui, j'en ai profité. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Si on était pas avec vous, on était contre vous. Vous étiez horribles avec les autres élèves !  
\- Tu ne vas pas réussir à me faire croire que c'est moi qui t'ai forcé à nous trahir, à te faire devenir le lâche que tu es. Tu rigolais à nos blagues.  
\- Je n'avais pas le choix !  
\- Rémus s'est opposé à nous plusieurs fois, je lui fais remarquer. »

Il ne semble rien trouver à redire à ça, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de bouillonner. Je sais à quel point Sirius et moi étions terribles lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, je sais que nous avons humilié plusieurs élèves et que nous étions absolument abjectes, et je m'en voudrais toujours d'avoir été cette personne, mais Peter... Peter n'a rien compris.

Nous n'avons jamais prétendu être de bonnes personnes, Sirius et moi et nous sommes bien conscients de nos erreurs. Peter, lui, n'a jamais été honnête, c'est ce qu'il est en train de m'expliquer. Quand je croyais être avec mon ami, j'étais en fait avec quelqu'un qui me méprisait pour tout ce que j'étais et qui n'a pas eu le courage de me le dire, de m'arrêter comme Rémus l'a fait de nombreuses fois.

Peter a prétendu. Du début à la fin, de la première année à Poudlard jusqu'à maintenant. Il nous a fait croire qu'il était un maraudeur, qu'il était un membre à part entière du groupe, mais plus grave que cela, il nous a fait croire que nous pouvions avoir confiance en lui.

« Tu as dû être content, quand tu as tué ma mère, je lance froidement. »

Un profond silence enveloppe la pièce. Même Lily ne bouge plus. Peter, agité une seconde avant, s'est immobilisé. Ses yeux supplient les miens, ça me rend malade.

« Est-ce que c'est elle, qui a écrit cette lettre, ou est-ce que tu lui as lancé l'imperium pour qu'elle le fasse ?  
\- Non, James, non. Ce n'était pas comme ça, je te jure que je n'ai pas...  
\- Laisse tomber. Je ne peux même plus croire un seul mot qui sort de ta bouche, je crache en enfouissant une main dans mes cheveux pour éviter de l'utiliser pour lui refaire le portrait, puis je me retourne.  
\- Elle voulait mourir ! Je lui ai rendu service, j'ai rendu service à tout le monde. »

Cette fois, je n'arrive pas à me maîtriser. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, mon poing se crispe et atterrit dans son visage. Lily sursaute à côté de moi mais elle ne me dit rien. Elle ne me juge pas non plus. Je le sais.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a promis, en échange de la vie de ma mère ?  
\- R... Rien, me répond-il en couinant douloureusement.  
\- Non. Bien sûr. Tu l'as fait pour sauver ta peau et pour la gloire. Tu as dû bien t'en vanter auprès des autres mangemorts. Toi, le misérable Pettigrow, tu as descendu Héléna Potter. C'est terminé Peter, je conclus en lui tournant le dos. »

Je m'approche de la porte en ignorant les pulsions meurtrières qui me brûlent la peau, me martelant que je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne suis pas comme lui, mais dans ma tête, il y a cette voix qui me dit que je n'ai qu'à pointer ma baguette sur lui et à murmurer l'incantation pour que tout soit réellement terminé.

« Tu vas me laisser avec elle ? Reprend-il en jetant un regard horrifié vers Lily.  
\- Fais attention au ton que tu emploies quand tu évoques ma femme, Pettigrow, je réponds en posant mon poing crispé sur la porte, sans me retourner pour le regarder.  
\- Tu vas encore me frapper, c'est ça ? De toutes façons, elle va me tuer.  
\- Je ne vais pas te tuer, intervient Lily. »

Cette fois, je pivote lentement jusqu'à ce que mes yeux rencontrent les siens, ses deux yeux verts qui m'ont toujours rendu un peu étourdi, et je n'arrive pas à masquer mon étonnement. Pour moi, quitter cet endroit résumait à le condamner. Je connais Lily, je sais qu'elle a changé, mais je sais aussi qu'il y a quelque chose en elle, une noirceur, une blessure toujours à vif qu'elle ne parviendra jamais à soigner et qui est capable de la transformer en une autre personne.

« Je vais t'envoyer à Azkaban.  
\- N... Non ! Pas Azkaban ! Non ! Je vous en supplie, pas Azkaban ! Je pourrais... Je pourrais vous aider à espionner celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Je... Je le ferai ! »

Je m'approche de lui en deux enjambées, ma main se referme sur son cou, et il suffoque un moment entre mes doigts.

« Je peux encore digérer le fait que tu aies essayé de me tuer, mais tu les as amené droit sur Lily et sur mon enfant. Tu vas pourrir dans cette prison, Peter, et j'espère pour toi que tu y seras avant que Sirius ne te trouve. »

Je relâche la pression et je quitte la pièce en claquant la porte avant de m'effondrer au sol sans pouvoir croire que tout ce que je viens de vivre n'est pas un cauchemar. J'ai l'impression de crever. Ma stupidité m'oppresse, la confiance que j'avais en Peter m'horrifie et je me hais presque plus que je ne le hais lui.


	86. La personne qui nous hante (James)

Je n'ai pas été capable de dormir depuis des jours et des jours. Une éternité, j'ai l'impression. Lily et moi sommes rentrés à Londres, Rémus nous a accueilli chez lui. Nous lui avons tout expliqué, nous avons fait une réunion avec les membres de l'Ordre, nous leur avons tout avoué. Dumbledore s'est chargé de prévenir le Ministre de la magie et Sirius aurait dû s'occuper de contacter le bureau des aurors pour que ses collègues emmènent Peter en cellule mais il n'a pas pu. Il a voulu le tuer. J'avais rarement vu Sirius dans une telle colère.

Rémus m'a tout autant surpris. Il était prêt à le tuer aussi et il aurait couvert Sirius si c'était lui qui l'avait fait, mais Lily nous a raisonné. Parfois, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle nous connaît autant, mais je dois pourtant me rendre à l'évidence, c'est bien le cas, et ça m'a d'avantage frappé lorsqu'elle nous a dit que nous ne nous en remettrions jamais. Elle avait raison.

Du coup, Peter a eu le droit à un procès rapide et il a été envoyé à Azkaban, sans surprise. Nous craignons qu'il n'ait pas avoué tous les faits, mais nous sommes tous trop abasourdis par sa trahison pour revenir encore et encore là dessus. Peter a disparu de nos vies, du jour au lendemain, et c'est un véritable coup de massue pour nous tous.

« Tu devrais aller au Quidditch aujourd'hui, murmure Lily en s'allongeant à côté de moi sur le lit, posant sa main sur mon torse. »

Elle est la seule chose qui me donne encore envie de me lever le matin. Elle, et mon fils qui prend chaque semaine un peu plus de place. La seule manière que j'ai d'évacuer toute la haine que je ressens envers Peter et envers moi-même, c'est de la transformer en amour pour eux, et je n'ai aucun mal à faire ça quand elle est avec moi.

« Je sais. Je pensais y faire un tour, je lui réponds simplement en posant ma main sur la sienne.  
\- Rémus s'est proposé de venir visiter des maisons avec moi cet après-midi. Tu n'as qu'à en profiter pour faire ce que tu veux de ton côté.  
\- Tu crois que je ne veux pas faire les visites avec toi ? Je l'interroge en m'écartant un peu pour pouvoir mieux la regarder.  
\- Je crois que tu as besoin d'aller voler, souffle t-elle doucement. »

Son sourire tendre me ramollit le cerveau pour n'en faire plus que de la patacitrouille, et c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin. Ne plus penser. Ne plus réfléchir à dix mille kilomètre heure. Lily sait mieux que moi ce dont j'ai besoin, elle me connaît, et elle sait toujours comment me remonter le moral.

Malgré cela, un vide persistant me colle au corps et je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire. Les garçons et moi n'avons pas vraiment discuté de ce que Peter nous a fait. Nous avons parlé de ses actes, mais pas de ce qu'il nous a fait à nous, personnellement. Nous n'avons pas mis de mot sur cette trahison qui nous a soudainement poussé à nous lancer des regards en coin.

Avons-nous vraiment confiance les uns en les autres, dorénavant ? C'est la question que nous nous posons tous les jours. Ou du moins, que je me pose tous les jours. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais j'ai été si naïf de ne voir que le bon chez Peter que je ne veux pas retomber dans ce même piège. En ne nous rendant compte de rien, nous avons mis en danger les vies des personnes que nous aimions le plus. En entraînant Peter au sein de l'Ordre, nous lui avons permis de donner des informations conséquentes à Voldemort. A quel point sommes-nous aveuglés par l'amitié ?

« Arrête de penser, me murmure t-elle, la tête sur mon épaule.  
\- Je ne peux pas.  
\- James, ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
\- J'aurais dû le voir, je réponds d'une voix blanche.  
\- Personne ne l'a vu !  
\- Tu l'as vu.  
\- J'ai simplement surpris une conversation. Je ne m'en serais pas doutée une seconde si ça n'avait pas été le cas. »

Je me frotte les yeux, épuisé, et sa main attrape la mienne pour y entremêler ses doigts. Sa chaleur me fait du bien. Tout chez elle me fait du bien.

« On ne s'en est pas rendu compte, dans notre autre vie. C'est pour ça que je suis mort.  
\- Peut-être. Ou peut-être que j'ai juste changé un peu les choses en revenant ici.  
\- Il était mangemort, ou informateur, ou je ne sais quoi bien avant que tu n'apparaisses, je lui fais remarquer en appuyant péniblement mon crâne sur la tête de lit. »

Elle soupire et sa main libre vient frotter affectueusement mon bras. Si je n'étais pas toujours aussi abasourdi par tout ce qu'il s'est passé, si je n'avais pas la tête complètement ailleurs, je serais capable de lui rendre ses gestes tendres, mais je ne peux pas. Je peux juste accepter les siens et les laisser m'envoyer une bonne dose de bien-être.

« Je ne crois même pas que je suis en colère parce qu'il m'a trahi. Je crois que je lui en veux d'avoir trahi l'Ordre, Rémus, et Sirius... D'avoir accepté de tuer ma mère pour ce que cela lui apporterait une fois de retour dans leurs quartiers, et d'avoir voulu te tuer aussi.  
\- Je sais. Enfin... Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens, je ne peux pas savoir, mais... Je crois que je peux comprendre, dans un sens. Je peux essayer, et je suis désolée que tu te débattes avec tout cela en ce moment, mais je suis là. Je suis avec toi. Sirius, Rémus, toi, et moi, on va se reconstruire ensemble.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit possible, Lily.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûre non plus, mais je sais que ça vaut le coup d'essayer. On ne peut pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Voldemort sait à quel point nous sommes forts lorsque nous sommes soudés. Choisir Peter n'était pas un hasard. Il aurait pu choisir n'importe quel autre membre de l'Ordre, et c'est lui qu'il a pris parce que vous formiez un groupe incroyable et qu'il avait besoin de tout saboter.  
\- Peter a tout saboté.  
\- Peter n'était qu'un instrument.  
\- Je ne comprends pas, Lily. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'a pas dit non comme nous l'avons tous fait.  
\- Il a eu peur, me répond-elle d'une voix douce et je la sens hausser les épaules.  
\- Nous avons tous peur.  
\- Nous réagissons différemment.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu le défends ? »

Je sais que la pointe de ressentiment dans ma voix est déplacée, mais je suis tellement en colère à l'intérieur que je n'arrive pas à me contenir.

« Je ne le défends pas, je dis juste qu'il a été plus faible que nous sur ce coup là.  
\- Ce n'était pas de la faiblesse. C'était une vraie trahison. C'était délibéré. Il a dit qu'il voulait que nous mourions. Depuis combien de temps le voulait-il ? Y-a-t-il seulement un jour où il n'a pas feint être ami avec nous ? Y-a-t-il seulement une vérité dans tout ce que nous avons partagé ?  
\- Je ne peux pas prétendre savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa tête, mais je sais une chose. Tu es une personne formidable qui n'a jamais cessé de voir le bien chez lui. Peut-être que c'est ça, qui importe. Tant pis, s'il n'a pas été à la hauteur. Tant pis pour lui. Ce que tu dois retenir dans cette histoire, c'est que tu as été admirable.  
\- Je ne t'ai pas écoutée. Il aurait pu te tuer.  
\- Il aurait pu, mais ce n'est pas arrivé. Si quelqu'un venait à m'accuser de quelque chose, j'aimerais que tu t'opposes à lui comme tu t'es opposé à moi quand je t'ai fait part de mes soupçons. Je ne t'en ai pas voulu pour cela, James. Ça m'a juste confirmé que tu étais le meilleur ami que l'on puisse avoir, et tu as d'autres amis qui sont très au courant de ce fait là, conclut-elle en m'envoyant un petit sourire qui me fait quelque chose. »

A ce moment là, trois coups sont frappés à la porte et Lily bondit du lit pour aller ouvrir à Rémus qui passe sa tête par l'entrebâillement.

« James, tu viens avec nous ou pas ? M'interroge t-il.  
\- Non, je pense que je vais aller retrouver l'équipe sur le terrain, je lui réponds en me levant péniblement.  
\- Est-ce qu'on mange ensemble ce soir ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, Lunard. »

Lily m'envoie un regard perçant que je prends comme un encouragement, et je réalise que je tiens Rémus à l'écart alors que je ne devrais pas.

« Je vais essayer de rentrer tôt. Peut-être que tu devrais envoyer un hibou à Sirius pour qu'il vienne aussi, je rajoute finalement. »

Un sourire chaleureux s'étale sur le visage de Lily, un plus timide sur celui de Rémus qui hoche la tête d'un air entendu, et je m'empare rapidement de mon sac de Quidditch et de mon balai avant de planter un bref baiser sur le front de ma fiancée et de quitter l'appartement de mon meilleur ami pour rejoindre les Faucons.

« Comment va Lily ? Me demande Kieran.  
\- Elle a certainement vu mieux, mais elle n'a plus de nausée.  
\- C'est déjà une bonne chose. Tu crois qu'elle reviendra jouer après l'accouchement ?  
\- Nous n'en avons pas encore discuté... Mais s'il te reste une place pour la prochaine saison et que tu la lui propose, je ne crois pas qu'elle la refusera. »

Il acquiesce, satisfait, pendant que nous nous dirigeons tous les deux vers le banc pour y poser nos affaires. Une bonne partie de l'équipe est déjà en train de s'entraîner mais ils sont si hauts que nous distinguons à peine le souafle.

« Et toi ? Comment ça va ? Reprend-il.  
\- Ça va.  
\- Tu es sûr ? Pettigrow était...  
\- On ne devrait pas parler de tout cela maintenant, Kieran, je le coupe. »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de relancer la conversation, et je m'envole. La vérité, c'est que la seule personne avec laquelle je suis capable de parler de Peter sans avoir à mobiliser toute mon énergie pour créer une façade d'indifférence sur mon visage est Lily, et Lily est avec Rémus pour le moment.

J'ai juste envie d'oublier pendant un instant que tout cela est arrivé, je veux retrouver ce pourquoi je suis fait, ce domaine dans lequel je n'ai aucun mal à dire que j'excelle parce que c'est la vérité, et parce que j'ai besoin de m'accrocher à cela pour ne pas me souvenir que je ne suis qu'un immense idiot dans la vie.

A tout jamais, Peter m'aura changé. Tout ce que Lily aime chez moi disparaît peu à peu. J'ai peur de ne plus réussir à faire confiance à Rémus et Sirius, j'ai peur de ne plus croire un mot de ce qu'ils me diront, j'ai peur de me méfier d'eux comme je n'ai pas su me méfier de Peter.

Quand Abby me lance le souafle, je respire un bon coup, et je mets tout de côté. Je reste avec eux des heures et des heures à marquer des buts, à perfectionner nos feintes, à améliorer notre jeu collectif, à trouver de nouvelles figures impressionnantes qui nous vaudront tous les applaudissements du monde lors de nos prochains matchs et pendant ce trop court laps de temps, je souris.

Il n'y a que le ciel pour nous faire oublier les épreuves que nous vivons sur terre. Le ciel, et Lily, mais je me demande si elle compte autant sur moi que je compte sur elle, maintenant que je ne suis plus la personne que j'étais avant la trahison de Peter.

Quand je rentre à l'appartement de Rémus, elle est là, riant aux éclats avec Sirius. Comment font-ils ? Leurs sourires s'effacent quand je laisse tomber mon sac sur le sol et je retrouve cette vie, cette situation dégueulasse dans laquelle Peter nous a mis, cette constante méfiance que je déteste au moins autant que je me déteste moi même de ne plus être capable de ne pas me poser cent questions à la minute sur les intentions de mon meilleur ami.

« Comment s'est passé l'entraînement ? Me demande Lily.  
\- Bien. Tu avais raison. C'était une bonne idée d'y aller, je lui réponds en posant mon balai en équilibre contre le mur. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?  
\- Rien de terrible. Il y avait une petite maison qui était jolie de l'extérieur, mais l'intérieur donnait vraiment la chaire de poule...  
\- Elle dit cela juste parce qu'il y avait quelques toiles d'araignée, commente Rémus qui émerge du couloir menant à la salle de bain.  
\- Il y avait des bruits bizarres, je te dis.  
\- Le plancher craquait, c'est tout.  
\- Je te croyais un peu plus téméraire, Evans-Potter, la taquine Sirius.  
\- Je veux juste vivre dans un endroit rassurant ! Cette maison ressemblait à la cabane hurlante ! Proteste t-elle. »

A l'évocation de la cabane, les garçons et moi échangeons un bref regard avant que je ne disparaisse dans la salle de bain pour aller prendre ma douche. Les pleines lunes sans Peter vont s'enchaîner, et nous serons forcés de trouver cela normal, de faire comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu que nous trois. Ce plus gros secret nous a toujours lié, et nous avons réussi à le protéger lorsque Peter a été emprisonné.

Nous avons dû marchander avec lui, accepter de réduire sa peine en échange de son silence, et je crois que cela nous a tous les trois affectés, et Rémus probablement d'avantage que Sirius et moi. Il n'avait aucune envie que Peter s'en tire à bon compte, et ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé, mais il aurait dû être puni plus durement. Cependant, Sirius et moi avons décidé que la priorité était de protéger Rémus. Ça l'a toujours été.

« James ? Tout va bien ? »

De la buée s'est formée sur les vitres opaques de la douche, mais je distingue quand même la silhouette de Lily. Je n'arrive pas à lui répondre. Je ne sais plus quoi lui répondre. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter, mais je ne peux pas lui mentir non plus. Depuis que la vérité a éclaté sur Peter, j'ai l'impression que ma vie est détruite.

« Non, je souffle simplement lorsque je sors de la douche, attrapant rapidement une serviette pour la nouer autour de ma taille.  
\- Tu dois arrêter de ressasser tout cela. Ça ne changera rien, me dit-elle d'une voix douce en me regardant me pencher sur le lavabo, les mains crispées dessus.  
\- Je sais, Lily, je sais, mais plus je repense à notre conversation de ce matin, plus je me dis que tout ce que tu aimes chez moi est en train de disparaître avec lui. »

Je baisse les yeux, elle ne me répond pas. Son silence persiste un moment, et il n'y a plus que la vapeur chaude émanant encore de la douche pour me rassurer. Et puis enfin, je sens sa main glisser du bas de mon dos jusqu'à ma nuque, et je me dis que je me trompe peut-être.

« Il y a un nombre incalculables de choses que j'aime chez toi.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir encore voir le bien chez qui que ce soit.  
\- Bien sûr que si. Sinon tu ne serais pas là, avec moi, me fait-elle remarquer en retirant sa main de ma peau pour venir se planter devant moi.  
\- C'est parce que tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai pleinement confiance.  
\- Non. Tu as deux amis fidèles dans la pièce d'à côté qui sont aussi secoués que toi et qui ont besoin que tu restes celui qui les réuni.  
\- Ce n'est pas moi. C'était Peter.  
\- Ce n'était pas Peter, James. C'est toi qui a eu l'idée de vous transformer pour aider Rémus, c'est toi qui a accueilli Sirius chez tes parents lorsque les choses allaient mal avec sa famille, c'est toi qui a eu l'idée de rejoindre l'Ordre, et c'est aussi toi qu'ils ont suivi dans toutes les missions folles que tu voulais faire au péril de ta vie et de la leur. C'est toi le pilier. »

Elle pose ses mains sur mes joues et m'oblige à lever les yeux vers elle. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de voir qu'elle est convaincue de ce qu'elle avance, et qu'elle a peut-être raison.

« Ne le laisse pas gâcher notre vie, s'il te plaît, murmure t-elle l'air triste. »

Je secoue la tête et je la prends dans mes bras, fermant les yeux, me focalisant sur elle et uniquement sur elle, bien conscient qu'il n'y a que de cette façon que je parviendrai à avancer.

« On va trouver une maison et tout recommencer.  
\- Merci.  
\- Ne me dis pas merci, espèce d'imbécile. Tu ne me dois rien.  
\- Bien sûr que si, Lily. Si tu n'étais pas là, je...  
\- Non, tranche t-elle fermement. »

Ses bras se resserrent d'avantage autour de moi, et elle étouffe mes dernières protestations. La douceur de ses mains dans mes cheveux et le parfum de vanille qui se dégage des siens m'étourdissent un peu.

« Je veux que l'on se marie dès qu'Harry sera arrivé, je lâche en frôlant des lèvres sa joue froide.  
\- Quand tu voudras, me répond-elle distraitement avant de tourner légèrement la tête pour m'embrasser. »

Je m'en veux d'avoir oublié de l'embrasser comme cela depuis la condamnation de Peter. Je m'en veux de l'avoir négligée. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas vu les choses de cette manière, mais moi, c'est comme ça que je les vois.

J'avance jusqu'à la coincer contre la porte et je perds toute maîtrise de moi même quand je la sens sourire contre mes lèvres. C'est comme une grande bouffée d'air frais après une longue période pendant laquelle j'ai oublié à quel point il était bon de respirer.

« Merlin, Lily, ça fait combien de temps ? Je l'interroge à bout de souffle.  
\- Un mois, répond-elle en déposant ses lèvres dans le creux de mon cou.  
\- Un mois ?! Je suis désolé.  
\- Il faut qu'on trouve une maison, souffle t-elle après avoir secoué la tête, ses mains se baladant sans cesse de mes épaules au bas de mon dos. »

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle me repousse légèrement que je me souviens que nous sommes chez Rémus, et que c'est justement pour cette raison qu'elle est si pressée de trouver une maison, alors je finis par cogner mon front contre la porte de dépit.

« Moi qui pensais que tu commençais à ne plus me trouver à ton goût... Plaisante Lily avec un demi-sourire.  
\- Tu n'as jamais pensé ça.  
\- Ça m'a traversé l'esprit une ou deux fois... Avoue-t-elle, embarrassée.  
\- Tu es magnifique, je lui assure après avoir déposé un dernier baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.  
\- Je suis enceinte, marmonne t-elle l'air peu convaincu.  
\- C'est ce que je dis. Tu es magnifique. »

Elle me décroche un petit sourire qui me donne envie d'oublier où nous sommes et de continuer ce que j'avais prévu de faire, mais je sais que cela la mettra mal à l'aise alors je me retourne simplement et j'essaie de retrouver mon calme. Si elle avait des doutes sur mon désir pour elle, je pense que ma simple incapacité à la regarder sans me jeter sur elle l'a rassurée.

« Je pense que nous devrions rejoindre les autres. Sirius va encore sortir des blagues douteuses si on reste ici plus longtemps...  
\- Il fera des blagues douteuses quoi qu'il arrive, Lily, je lui fais remarquer en enfilant rapidement mes vêtements.  
\- Je sais, mais je préfère quand tu es là pour le frapper, plaisante t-elle.  
\- A votre service, Madame Potter.  
\- Continue de m'appeler comme ça et je lui donnerai une raison de faire des blagues douteuses, tranche t-elle avant de disparaître derrière la porte. »

Je ris, et je m'étonne d'y parvenir si facilement. Finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas si compliqué, d'être heureux.


	87. Etre un homme exemplaire (Sirius)

« Sirius, est-ce que tu peux me passer le carton qui est dans l'entrée s'il te plaît ? Me demande Lily.  
\- Tu es sûre que c'est bien raisonnable ? Tu devrais attendre que James rentre.  
\- Je te dis que je ne vais pas accoucher aujourd'hui ! Proteste t-elle.  
\- Tu es censée accoucher aujourd'hui.  
\- Je ne suis pas censée accoucher aujourd'hui. J'ai déjà changé le cour des choses plusieurs fois, Harry naîtra sûrement dans deux ou trois jours. Donne moi ce carton, répète t-elle en me faisant plusieurs signes insistants. »

Je jette un coup d'oeil perplexe vers son ventre que je qualifierais comme « prêt à exploser » si je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle me lancerait ce carton à la figure si je prononçais les mots à voix haute, et je donne un coup de baguette vers le carton qui glisse rapidement jusqu'à ses pieds.

« Merci, ajoute t-elle en montant sur une chaise pour ranger un service à thé dans le placard le plus haut de la cuisine. Est-ce que tu vas m'aider, ou simplement continuer à me regarder ?  
\- Dans quels cartons sont tes sous-vêtements ? Je l'interroge narquoisement.  
\- James les a déjà rangé, il savait que tu allais vouloir mettre le nez dedans, me répond-elle en secouant la tête l'air dépité.  
\- Bon, tant pis, j'imagine que je vais devoir me contenter de la vaisselle alors. »

J'attrape le carton contenant les assiettes que j'ensorcelle une à une pour les envoyer dans la commode que Lily me montre du doigt. Ils ont trouvé cette petite maison à Buddly Babberton. Le quartier est tranquille et est peu fréquenté par les sorciers, même si on devine que quelque uns ont essayé de s'y intégrer.

A quelques mètres de chez eux, un voisin peu pointilleux garde plusieurs Scroutts-à-pétards dans un enclos seulement à moitié dissimulé par une haie carbonisée. James lui a fait remarquer qu'il risquait de voir débarquer les autorités mais le vieil homme n'a rien voulu entendre, prétextant que les moldus n'avaient qu'à pas regarder chez lui.

« Ne joue pas avec les couteaux ! Me sermonne t-elle alors que je les fais tournoyer au dessus de ma tête avant de les envoyer se planter dans un vieux tableau appartenant aux précédents propriétaires.  
\- Oh, excuses-moi. C'est une vieille habitude qui date de mon adolescence chez les Blacks. Pendant les réunions de famille, Bella installait Reg dans un coin de la pièce, et le but du jeu était de lancer le couteau le plus près de lui sans le toucher.  
\- C'est horrible, commente t-elle en s'arrêtant pour me regarder d'un air révolté.  
\- Je sais. Elle faisait exprès de perdre en lui visant les mains.  
\- Sale petite garce, marmonne t-elle en reprenant le rangement. »

J'acquiesce et je m'interromps pour aller regarder par la fenêtre. Le quartier a l'air paisible. C'est rassurant, mais je sais que je ne serais tranquille que lorsque nous aurons terminé de lancer tous les sorts de protection possibles. Certains requièrent une énorme puissance magique et nous avons besoin d'être plusieurs pour qu'ils soient correctement installés. Le professeur Dumbledore et Victorius devraient arriver par voie de cheminée ce soir pour nous aider.

Depuis que Peter a été emprisonné, nous ne sommes plus sereins. James, Rémus et moi ne nous voyons pas autant que nous le faisions autrefois, même si nous avons suffisamment discutés ensemble pour en conclure que Voldemort avait pour objectif que nous commencions à nous méfier les uns des autres, et que c'est justement pour cette raison qu'il faut que nous nous fassions encore plus confiance que si Peter ne nous avait jamais trahi.

C'est compliqué, mais avec du temps, je pense que nous y arriverons. En revanche, plus les jours passent, et plus mon envie de le tuer s'accroît. Je ne suis pas comme James et Rémus, je suis un Black, et je peux le nier de toutes mes forces mais quand ce genre de pulsion revient vers moi, je sais dans quelle famille je suis né.

« Sirius. »

La voix de Lily est lointaine. Mon regard est perdu sur la petite rue qui traverse le quartier et autour de laquelle poussent des dizaines et des dizaines de coquelicots et autres petites fleurs aux couleurs vives, bien loin du gris terne de mes yeux.

« Sirius, m'appelle t-elle une nouvelle fois. »

Je déglutis mais je ne me retourne toujours pas parce que mes pensées sont focalisées sur Peter. Voilà des jours et des jours que je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne rien voir. Je l'ai sous-estimé, et il a failli me prendre tout ce à quoi je tenais. Il m'a pris Héléna, celle qui m'a montré ce qu'une famille était, Dorcas, en informant les Carrows de sa mission, et il a failli emmener avec lui James et Lily.

« Sirius ! S'écrie-t-elle. »

Le brouillard de mes pensées se dissipe et je me retourne brusquement pour faire face à Lily, debout sur sa chaise, les jambes crispées l'une contre l'autre, et le pantalon trempé.

« Tu t'es oubliée, Evans-Potter ? Je l'interroge en ricanant.  
\- Je viens de perdre les eaux espèce de troll des montagnes ! S'exclame t-elle les larmes aux yeux. »

Je suis pris d'une soudaine panique et ma bouche s'ouvre et se referme plusieurs fois sous le coup de la surprise. Je crois que c'est l'une des rares fois où je ne sais plus quoi dire.

« Aide moi à descendre de cette fichue chaise !  
\- Mais... Mais... Tu n'as pas dit que tu avais des contractions !  
\- Parce que je ne pensais pas que c'en était ! Pitié Sirius fais moi descendre ! »

Je me rue vers elle et m'exécute avant de brandir ma baguette par la fenêtre pour lancer un sort d'étincelle.

« Merlin mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?!  
\- Je... J'alerte l'Ordre !  
\- Tu alertes l'Ordre parce que je suis en train d'accoucher ?! »

Je prends soudainement conscience de la stupidité de mon geste et je bafouille un long moment pendant qu'elle prend de longues inspirations avant de souffler plusieurs fois en tenant son ventre.

« Tu as dit i peine une demie-heure que tu n'accoucherais pas aujourd'hui ! Je proteste sans trouver quelque chose de plus intelligent à dire.  
\- C'est ce que je pensais, figures-toi ! Mais James est le père, et il ne peut foutrement rien faire comme tout le monde ! Il aurait pu me faire un enfant qui naît comme n'importe quel petit moldu, après des heures et des heures de souffrance, mais...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu as juste perdu les eaux, il nous reste un peu de temps pour aller à Sainte-Mangouste ! Je la coupe pendant qu'elle est en train de se débarrasser de son pantalon. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! James va me tuer s'il sait que je t'ai vue comme ça !  
\- Bon dieu Sirius, on n'a pas le temps d'aller à Sainte-Mangouste ! Je ne peux pas voyager comme ça ! Il arrive, arrête de faire l'idiot. »

La main plaquée sur les yeux, je me retourne rapidement pendant qu'elle me hurle de lui faire face. Je secoue plusieurs fois la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il est hors de question que je vois une quelconque partie de son corps que James ne m'autoriserait pas à voir en temps normal, mais je finis par abdiquer lorsque sa magie prend la main sur sa pudeur et la mienne, et que tout un carton de verres en cristal éclatent à mes pieds.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies prévenu les aurors... La brigade va arriver et je serais à moitié nue sur le canapé ! Ils doivent tous être en train de s'affoler en pensant à une attaque alors que c'est simplement la meilleure amie de leur stupide collègue qui est en train d'accoucher ! Marmonne t-elle.  
\- Je... Je... Je vais aller chercher James.  
\- NE T'AVISE PAS DE SORTIR DE CETTE MAISON ! Hurle t-elle.  
\- Mais... Je...  
\- Prends un parchemin, et envoies une lettre urgente à Sainte-Mangouste, IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Je lui obéis, les mains tremblantes, fouillant plusieurs cartons avant de parvenir enfin à trouver les parchemins, les plumes, et l'encre, mais ma panique est telle que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis censé écrire.

« Dépêche toi ! Me presse t-elle.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je dois leur dire ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu dois leur dire ? _Qu'est-ce que tu dois leur dire_ ? S'énerve t-elle. Que la voisine a la dragoncelle !  
\- Oui, oui, d'accord !  
\- MAIS NON ESPECE D'IDIOT ! TU DOIS LEUR DIRE QUE JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE DONNER VIE A MON ENFANT DANS MA MAISON ET QUE SON STUPIDE PERE VA ETRE ABSENT POUR LA DEUXIEME FOIS !  
\- Ah, oui, bien sûr, je m'empresse de répondre en griffonnant mot à mot ce qu'elle vient de me beugler aux oreilles. »

Quand j'envoie son hibou par la fenêtre et que je me retourne, je constate que le visage de Lily est devenu cramoisi. Elle s'est recouverte d'une couverture, ce qui atténue largement mon malaise mais pas l'affolement qui me contraint à faire les cent pas à toute vitesse tout en me répétant que James devrait bientôt rentrer.

« J'ai besoin que tu regardes sous la couverture Sirius, articule t-elle avec difficulté en m'envoyant un regard désolé.  
\- Quoi ? Je m'étrangle.  
\- Regarde sous la couverture, reprend-elle en serrant les dents.  
\- Je ne vais pas regarder sous la couverture ! Je lui réponds catégoriquement en faisant de grands gestes avec mes bras.  
\- Écoutes, je sens qu'il va arriver mais je ne sais pas s'il est tourné dans le bon sens, je ne sais pas si le cordon l'étrangle ou si... Si il arrive toujours à respirer et je...  
\- Calme toi, Lily, je suis sûr qu'il va bien ! Les médicomages vont arriver d'une seconde à l'autre !  
\- REGARDE SOUS LA COUVERTURE !  
\- NON ! Je ne vais pas regarder ton... Ta... James va me tuer, je...  
\- Je te jure que si mon bébé ne sort pas en bonne santé par ta faute, c'est moi qui vais te tuer ! S'exclame t-elle en m'envoyant un regard assassin. »

Je déglutis et je me prends la tête entre les mains avant de pousser un soupir rageur et de m'avancer vers elle. Mes doigts se referment sur la vieille couverture verte bouteille qui la recouvre, et je lance un regard contrit à Lily tout en m'apprêtant à jeter un coup d'oeil à l'avancée des choses lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur James.

Il hausse les sourcils d'un air surpris lorsqu'il nous voit, Lily et moi, sur le canapé. Elle, pourpre et soufflant comme un dragon, et moi, pourpre aussi mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Après une seconde de flottement, il se rue vers Lily et s'agenouille à ses côtés.

« Est-ce qu'il arrive ? Est-ce qu'il arrive ? Répète t-il à toute allure.  
\- NON, JE M'AMUSE SEULEMENT A ME DESHABILLER DEVANT SIRIUS QUAND TU N'ES PAS LA ! Lui hurle t-elle aux oreilles avant qu'il ne me lance un regard hostile.  
\- Elle rigole ! Elle rigole juste ! Je le préviens en m'éloignant d'un bond du canapé.  
\- EST-CE QUE J'AI L'AIR DE RIGOLER ?! Poursuit-elle.  
\- Non, mais... Lily, il croit que tu... Il croit que tu te déshabilles devant moi. Elle ne se déshabille pas devant moi ! Je m'empresse de préciser lorsqu'il se lève les poings serrés.  
\- EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN ICI PEUT AGIR COMME UN ADULTE ET ME DIRE SI MON ENFANT VA BIEN ?! »

James s'apprête à lui répondre lorsqu'une violente explosion réduit la porte en cendres et qu'un groupe d'aurors, baguettes dégainées, se faufile à l'intérieur de la maison suivis de peu par toute une équipe de médicomages.

« Black ! On nous a signalé une attaque, déclare Kingsley Shacklebolt.  
\- Je me suis trompé. J'ai... Paniqué.  
\- Il y a une femme qui hurle ici, me fait-il remarquer avant que ses yeux ne tombent finalement sur Lily.  
\- Elle est en train d'accoucher, je lui explique, gêné d'avoir commis l'erreur de les avoir fait venir.  
\- Oh. Félicitation Potter. Bon, j'imagine que nous n'avons rien à faire ici, alors. La prochaine fois, Black, réfléchis avant d'alerter tout le bureau. »

Je hoche la tête et plaque ma main sur mon visage, persuadé que toute la brigade va bien se payer ma tête quand je retournerai travailler, puis je me retourne vers Lily à présent prise en main par des gens qui savent ce qu'ils font, contrairement à moi.

« Je vais te tuer, James ! S'exclame t-elle alors qu'il l'observe, impuissant.  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- DE QUOI EST-CE QUE TU ES DESOLE ? DE M'AVOIR MISE ENCEINTE ? JE TE DETESTE ! Hurle t-elle le visage empreint de douleur alors que l'une des médicomage lui ordonne de pousser.  
\- Mais Lily...  
\- BON DIEU J'AI MAL !  
\- Calme toi...  
\- TOI CALME TOI ! JE SUIS EN TRAIN D'ESSAYER D'EXPULSER TROIS KILOS D'ETRE HUMAIN DE MON...  
\- Je sais, je sais, excuse-moi, la coupe James en grimaçant.  
\- CA VA ETRE UN SERPENTARD ! OU UN STUPIDE POUFSOUFFLE !  
\- Ce n'est pas un serpentard ! S'offusque James.  
\- TAIS-TOI ! »

Penaud, il obéit, mais à peine deux secondes plus tard, elle lui hurle de dire quelque chose, ce qui me fait doucement ricaner parce que je suis bien soulagé de ne plus être seul avec elle.

« Soufflez, Madame. On dirait que le bébé ne veut pas sortir, il se plaisait bien, au chaud, plaisante la médicomage entre ses jambes.  
\- CE SERAIT UNE SURPRISE QU'IL ARRIVE A SORTIR S'IL A LA TETE AUSSI ENFLEE QUE CELLE DE SON PERE ! Répond Lily, me faisant éclater de rire avant de m'envoyer un regard noir qui me calme aussitôt.  
\- Souffle Lily, souffle, l'encourage James en lui prenant la main.  
\- OH C'EST FACILE A DIRE !  
\- Allez, encore un petit effort.  
\- UN PETIT EFFORT ? _UN PETIT EFFORT_ ?! Hurle t-elle, folle furieuse. UN PETIT EFFORT, C'EST CE QUE TU AS FOURNI POUR ME METTRE ENCEINTE EN PLUS DE TROIS MINUTES ! LA, JE SUIS EN TRAIN D'ESSAYER DE FAIRE SORTIR TON FILS DE MON CORPS, VERACRASSE !  
\- Ça n'a jamais duré moins de trois minutes, lui fait-il remarquer, vexé pendant que je retiens un nouveau rire.  
\- AAAARGH. JE TE JURE QUE JE VAIS TE TUER, JAMES. JE VAIS DONNER LA VIE A CE BEBE, ET JE VAIS T'ETRANGLER AVEC LE CORDON OMBILICAL ! »

Elle continue à hurler pendant de longues minutes pendant lesquelles James réalise qu'il ne craint rien du moment qu'il n'ouvre pas la bouche et qu'il continue à lui tenir la main. Moi-même, je sais que je risque fort de me retrouver avec un set de fourchettes planté dans les pieds si je dis quoi que ce soit, alors j'attends près de la fenêtre en prenant soin garder les yeux vissés sur les charmantes fleurs du dehors.

Après de nombreux cris féminins qui me semblent s'être répétés pendant des heures, j'entends finalement une toute nouvelle sorte de cri. Des pleurs enfantins qui me poussent à me retourner brusquement.

« Harry, murmure Lily les yeux humides, tenant un bébé déjà chevelu dans ses bras.  
\- Il va falloir que nous nous occupions de lui, Madame, la prévient l'infirmière alors que James, penché sur son enfant, touche doucement sa joue comme s'il craignait de lui faire mal.  
\- Déjà ? Regrette Lily.  
\- Je suis désolée Madame, je vous le rendrai dès que nous aurons effectué tous les sorts nécessaires pour s'assurer qu'il est en bonne santé. »

Lily acquiesce et accepte au prix d'un grand effort de rendre le petit à la médicomage qui, d'un coup de baguette, fait apparaître un couffin.

« Y-a-t-il un endroit où nous pouvons être tranquilles ? Demande t-elle à James qui lui indique la chambre. »

Elle disparaît derrière la porte avec une partie de son équipe pendant que les autres s'assurent que Lily va bien, et nous nous retrouvons bientôt tous les trois dans le salon. Je me sens de trop et je pense à partir, mais James m'assure d'un sourire que je ne le suis pas et me fais un signe de tête vers un fauteuil sur lequel je m'assois.

« Tu es parrain, m'annonce t-il, plus pâle que d'ordinaire mais avec un sourire scotché au visage.  
\- Tu es papa, je lui réponds en me frottant les yeux, un poil ému.  
\- Et je suis maman. Maintenant que l'on sait tous qui l'on est, est-ce que je peux me reposer ? Nous interroge Lily, toujours aussi rouge.  
\- Nous ne pouvons pas transférer Madame à Sainte-Mangouste. Il lui faut un endroit calme, indique un médicomage à James.  
\- Vous pouvez l'emmener dans la chambre du haut, lui indique t-il. »

Le médicomage acquiesce et James dépose un dernier baiser sur la main de Lily avant de la suivre des yeux pendant qu'elle est transportée, par un simple sort, dans un endroit calme dans lequel elle pourra tranquillement récupérer.

« Je crois que je ne me suis jamais fait autant insulter de toute ma vie, commente James en riant légèrement.  
\- Ça valait le coup, hein ? »

Il hoche vigoureusement la tête et jette un regard vers la porte derrière laquelle Harry a disparu quelques minutes plus tôt. Un médicomage ne tarde pas à en sortir pour le rassurer et lui dire que tout va bien, mais que l'un d'entre eux devra rester quelques jours pour s'assurer que le petit et la mère récupèrent bien, étant donné qu'ils sont dans l'incapacité de les transporter.

James lui serre vigoureusement la main et s'empresse d'aller voir son bébé avant de me faire signe de le rejoindre. Il me colle le petit paquet dans les bras, et je comprends, maintenant. Je comprends pourquoi Lily est devenue ce qu'elle est devenue, je comprends qu'elle ait perdu la tête quand Voldemort a pointé sa baguette vers ce minuscule petit être, je comprends pourquoi elle a fuit, je comprends pourquoi elle est revenue, et je comprends encore plus où elle a trouvé la force de tout recommencer.

Harry est le parfait mélange de James et Lily. Il ne pleure pas, dans mes bras. Il est inconscient comme son père, mais ses grands yeux verts étonnés sont ceux de sa mère. Il m'observe avec curiosité, et je me surprends à m'attacher subitement à ce regard incertain. J'avais des doutes sur mes capacités à être un bon parrain, mais peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû. Peut-être que tout ce qui importe, c'est que j'aime déjà ce petit maraudeur.

C'est fou, comme une journée peut changer. Quelques heures plus tôt, je pensais à Peter. Je me répétais sans cesse que jamais l'envie de le tuer ne me quitterait, et là, les bras occupés par Harry, je suis convaincu que je suis meilleur que cela. Pour lui, je serais plus fort que mes pulsions. Pour mon filleul, je serais un homme exemplaire.


	88. Take a day off (Lily)

« James c'est ton tour, je murmure d'une voix ensommeillée à demi couverte par les cris d'Harry.  
\- Hmmm... Il va se rendormir.  
\- Non, il a faim. »

Je sens James bouger dans le lit, mais il ne se lève pas et se contente de marmonner quelques mots que je ne comprends pas sans savoir si c'est parce que je suis trop fatiguée pour les décrypter ou parce qu'il est trop fatigué pour les prononcer correctement.

« Vas-y, James, je répète en tâtonnant dans le lit jusqu'à ce que ma main rentre en contact avec son corps.  
\- Je t'achèterais des chocogrenouille si tu y vas à ma place.  
\- Vas. Nourrir. Ton. Fils, j'articule en le poussant du lit à l'aide de mes pieds et de mes mains. »

J'entends un bruit sourd qui m'indique que je l'ai fait tomber, puis un soupir virulent, le grincement de la porte, et plus rien, même plus les cris de Harry. Je devine que James l'a pris dans ses bras et qu'il doit être en train de le bercer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le craquement des marches de l'escalier me laisse à penser qu'il est descendu lui préparer un biberon, et au bout d'une heure d'absence entre les draps, il revient se coucher contre moi.

« Il n'a pas faim.  
\- Il doit falloir le changer, alors, je murmure en le poussant à nouveau.  
\- Contre quoi ?  
\- Le changer, pas l'échanger, triple idiot !  
\- Tu es sûre ? Parce qu'il pleure beaucoup, marmonne t-il avant de se relever.  
\- Il tient de son père, toujours en train de se plaindre, je lui chuchote encore à moitié endormie. »

Je laisse cependant échapper un petit rire lorsqu'un coussin vient s'écraser sur ma figure, et je profite d'avoir le lit à moi toute seule pour étirer mes membres et enfouir mon visage dans l'oreiller de James avant d'essayer de me rendormir, grisée par les effluves de son parfum.

Harry est parmi nous depuis deux mois maintenant, et notre bonheur est proportionnel à notre épuisement. Ce bébé ne se repose jamais. Il tient de James là dessus, je le sais. Victorius m'a raconté que bébé James hurlait dès qu'Héléna et lui fermaient l'oeil, comme s'il possédait un espèce de radar destiné à venir à bout de ses parents. Harry a hérité de ce fabuleux cadeau qui nous tient éveillés presque nuit et jour.

« On devrait le refourguer à Sirius ce week-end, je chuchote lorsque James parvient finalement à se frayer une place dans le lit en me tirant légèrement de mon côté.  
\- Mère indigne, commente t-il en riant.  
\- Je sais, je soupire en me frottant les yeux et en me retournant sur le dos, mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.  
\- Une bonne quoi ? M'interroge t-il, me faisant pouffer.  
\- Je vous aime de tout mon cœur, mais je jure que si je passe encore une nuit blanche, je transplane jusqu'à chez Caradoc ou Alice et j'y reste au moins pendant trois mois.  
\- Très bien, très bien. Je vais écrire à Sirius, il va être fou de joie.  
\- Hmmm. »

Je me penche sur le côté et je balance mon bras par dessus James. Sa main trouve la mienne et ses doigts s'entrelacent aux miens pendant que mes lèvres s'échouent sur sa joue avant de laisser échapper un soupir de bien-être.

« C'est quand la dernière fois qu'on a pris une cuite aux Trois Balais ?  
\- Ça fait des millénaires, je réponds en inspirant profondément.  
\- Et si on y allait, samedi soir ?  
\- Père indigne. »

Il ricane et ramène ma main à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser. Si je n'étais pas aussi exténuée, je passerais probablement mes jambes par dessus sa taille, je l'embrasserais, je réduirais le moindre espace qui oserait s'installer entre nous, mais là, je me contente de régler ma respiration sur la sienne tout en espérant qu'Harry nous laissera encore profiter de ce moment un peu plus longtemps.

« On est pas obligé d'aller aux Trois Balais, on peut en refaire un, aussi, reprend-il.  
\- Refaire un quoi ? Un balai ? Je l'interroge, à moitié assoupie.  
\- Un enfant, répond-il en lâchant ma main pour venir poser la sienne sur ma joue.  
\- Tu comptes vraiment faire une croix sur encore des centaines et des centaines de nuits de sommeil ?  
\- On en mettra un chez papa, et l'autre chez Sirius. Si on en a un troisième, il ira chez Rémus. Je suis certain que Dumbledore sera ravi de garder le quatrième, et qui de mieux qu'Alice et Frank pour garder le cinquième ? Le sixième adorera se promener près du lac chez Caradoc, c'est sûr... Et Kieran est doué avec les enfants, tu le savais ? Il ne dira pas non si on lui confie le septième.  
\- Pour la énième fois, il est absolument hors de question que nous constituions une équipe de quidditch, James.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que s'ils sont tous comme toi, ils vont avoir ma mort. »

Il pousse un petit soupir vexé, et sa main quitte ma joue mais se pose tout de même sur mon bras.

« Tu n'en veux pas d'autres ? »

Je déglutis et je retombe sur le dos en me frottant le front, les yeux subitement grands ouverts, le regard dirigé vers le plafond que je distingue à peine dans la pénombre. La vérité, c'est que je n'ai jamais réfléchi à cela. J'ai toujours pensé que notre vie s'arrêterait bien avant que nous ayons envisagé cette possibilité.

« Je n'en sais rien.  
\- Tu n'y as pas pensé ?  
\- Pas vraiment. Je... C'est la guerre, j'imagine que... Je me suis dit que nous ne vivrons pas assez longtemps pour ça, je lui avoue sombrement.  
\- Lily...  
\- Tu en veux vraiment sept ?  
\- Non, répond-il en riant légèrement. Enfin, je veux dire, je serais totalement partant si tu me disais que c'était ce que tu voulais, mais je m'étais dis... Peut-être deux ou trois... J'étais tout seul, et j'aurais aimé avoir un frère ou une sœur, quelqu'un avec qui jouer ou...  
\- J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir de sœur, je le coupe en avalant douloureusement ma salive.  
\- Ce n'est pas vrai, Lily. Pétunia a beau avoir été odieuse, je sais que tu ne le penses pas.  
\- Tu n'en sais rien.  
\- Si. Tu aimes ta sœur. Ça t'énerve, ça te fais du mal, mais tu l'aimes, affirme t-il en caressant mes cheveux. »

Je ne réponds pas parce que je sais qu'il a raison. Je ne peux pas prétendre le contraire. Je pense à elle souvent, et elle me manque. Je sais que je suis mieux loin d'elle, mais parfois je me permets d'idéaliser nos retrouvailles, de songer qu'elle me prendrait dans ses bras et qu'elle serait heureuse de me revoir, mais ce ne serait pas le cas et je le sais pertinemment.

« Je ne veux pas qu'Harry ait à subir ce genre de conflit. Jamais, je murmure avec peine. »

James soupire, m'attrape adroitement et me fait rouler jusqu'à me caler étroitement contre lui. Je ferme les yeux, commence à sombrer doucement vers un sommeil plus agité que prévu, et quand enfin je parviens à me vider le crâne de toutes mes pensées négatives, les pleurs d'Harry se répercutent sur les murs de la chambre, et je peste parce que je sais que c'est mon tour.

« Ouuuuuh c'est qui le petit hippogriffe à son tonton ?! C'est qui ? C'est qui ?! S'exclame Sirius en tapotant les joues de Harry avec ses doigts.  
\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Je lui demande, le regard jonglant entre mon bébé et mon ami.  
\- Mais bien sûr que oui, Lily ! J'ai l'habitude de garder ma petite nièce, je sais m'occuper de ces bestioles là.  
\- Bestioles ? Je répète, perplexe. Est-ce que tu sais vraiment t'occuper d'un bébé ?  
\- Maman croit que tonton Sirius est un troll, mais maman est insupportable, n'est-ce pas ? Un conseil mon vieux, ne la contredit jamais, même si tu sais qu'elle a tort, poursuit-il en se penchant sur le berceau, déclenchant un rire du côté de James à qui je donne un petit coup de coude.  
\- Son biberon est dans le sac. Il y a aussi ses couches, ses lingettes, son pyjama, et...  
\- Je vais fouiller, fichez le camp d'ici ! Nous lance t-il en nous poussant hors de son appartement.  
\- N'oublie pas de... »

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase, il nous claque la porte à la figure. James et moi échangeons un regard à la fois inquiet et soulagé, et après avoir longuement hésité à rouvrir la porte, nous décidons silencieusement de faire confiance à notre meilleur ami et nous quittons l'appartement pour aller nous promener dans un quartier moldu de Londres, endroit dans lequel nous sommes sûrs de ne pas nous faire repérer.

Nous flânons dans un parc pendant un long moment, et j'ai une sensation étrange à chaque fois que le bras de James frôle le mien, celle d'être toujours l'adolescente que j'étais quand je l'ai rencontré à Poudlard. Je glisse ma main dans la sienne, nous échangeons un sourire, j'oublie un peu d'être une mère pour être une femme, et je me sens légère.

Nous nous asseyons au pied d'un arbre, James dos au tronc, et moi assise entre ses jambes, calée contre son torse, soupirant d'aise. Ça fait longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps que je n'ai pas eu autant à la fois l'impression d'être une personne comme les autres, et celle d'être particulièrement spéciale.

Je le suis. Ça pourrait paraître prétentieux, mais ça ne l'est pas, parce que je ne le suis qu'aux yeux de James, comme il l'est aux miens. Il vient caler sa joue contre la mienne avant de pencher légèrement la tête pour m'embrasser, et une flopée de papillons s'envolent à la seconde où l'espoir revient. Voilà quelque chose que les mangemorts n'arriveront plus à atteindre. Notre espoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? M'interroge t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue et d'enlever un brin d'herbe de ma robe.  
\- Rester ici pour toujours, je lui réponds simplement. »

Je sens son sourire s'étaler sur son visage, alors je me cale un peu plus contre lui, je ferme les yeux, et je profite juste de tout. De ses bras autour de moi, de l'air qui nous apporte un peu de fraîcheur dans les dernières chaleurs estivales, et du bruit de l'eau qui coule dans la rivière qui traverse le parc.

« Si on avait été à Poudlard ensemble, on aurait pu rester comme ça, près du lac.  
\- On a été à Poudlard ensemble.  
\- Tu as été à Poudlard avec moi. Je n'ai jamais été à Poudlard avec toi. Est-ce qu'on a déjà fait des trucs près du lac ? M'interroge t-il avec un sourire espiègle.  
\- Hmmm...  
\- Ça veut dire oui ou non ?  
\- Non. Partout, sauf près du lac, je lui réponds en pouffant.  
\- Grave erreur de ma part, admet-il avant de m'embrasser de nouveau. »

Mes yeux rencontrent brièvement les siens quand il lâche mes lèvres, et la dernière chose que je vois avant de m'endormir c'est son bonheur, miracle presque divin dans un monde de malheur que je ne croyais plus capable de m'offrir ce genre de cadeau. Un cadeau qui me fait oublier le poids de la guerre qui pourrait m'empêcher, de jour en jour, de soulever mes pieds pour continuer à marcher, mais qui ne me rends que plus déterminée à courir pour sauver ma vie et la sienne.

En tournant le sablier et en quittant mon ancienne vie, je ne pensais pas que je pourrais retrouver la sérénité un jour. Je croyais que tout était perdu. J'étais confuse. J'étais une survivante, mais j'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait tuée. J'ai fait des erreurs, mais je ne m'en suis peut-être pas si mal tirée. Je ne sais pas s'il existe un guide, pour les sorciers qui deviennent fous en perdant tout et qui essayent de se reconstruire, pour essayer de les sortir de ce vide perturbant qui les enveloppe soudainement, mais s'il y en a un, je crois que je l'ai plutôt bien suivi.

« Lily ?  
\- Hmmm...  
\- On devrait rentrer... On ne peut pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit, me rappelle t-il. »

J'ouvre les yeux à contrecoeur et j'attrape la main qu'il me tend après s'être levé. Il me fait ensuite rapidement transplaner chez nous et je suis surprise de rentrer dans une maison silencieuse. Je soupire lourdement, James me lance un sourire amusé.

« Il te manque, hein ?  
\- Tu crois qu'il va bien ?  
\- Je crois qu'il est pourrit gâté, me répond-il en me frottant les épaules pour me rassurer. »

Je m'apprête à lui répondre lorsque l'on frappe à la porte. James sort sa baguette et jette un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre avant d'aller ouvrir. Je suis surprise quand je vois le professeur Dumbledore entrer. Il salue brièvement James avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Comment vas-tu, Lily ?  
\- Je vais bien professeur. Je ne vous cache pas que le Quidditch me manque, mais c'est plus raisonnable ainsi.  
\- J'ai ouïe dire que tu manquais au Quidditch aussi. Où est donc le petit Harry ?  
\- Chez son parrain pour le week-end, lui répond mécaniquement James tout en l'invitant à s'asseoir.  
\- Bien... Il est toujours délicat de parler de sujets difficiles devant de jeunes oreilles, même s'il est peu probable qu'elles comprennent.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène, professeur ?  
\- J'aurais aimé m'entretenir avec toi, Lily, par rapport à certaines recherches que j'ai menées, m'explique t-il calmement, les mains posées sur ses jambes.  
\- James devra rester, si vous le voulez bien.  
\- Je le veux bien, mais es-tu sûre de le vouloir aussi ? Il s'agit de Severus Rogue. »

Je déglutis et je jette un regard en biais à James, avachi sur le canapé, qui se redresse doucement sans pour autant laisser paraître quoi que ce soit sur son visage.

« James peut savoir, j'affirme sans pour autant être très rassurée. »

Le professeur hoche lentement la tête, ses yeux balayent la pièce puis s'arrête sur un bocal rempli de chocogrenouilles que je fais venir jusqu'à lui d'un coup de baguette. Il me remercie tout en piochant une friandise mais je n'ai pas le loisir de m'amuser de sa gourmandise cette fois-ci, pas quand sa visite concerne Severus.

« Depuis que tu as utilisé le Retourneur de temps et que je me suis plongé dans tes souvenirs, j'ai fait des recherches sur ce qu'il avait pu se passer dans ton ancienne vie. Bien sûr, ça n'a pas été simple puisque ta simple utilisation du Retourneur de temps a eu des conséquences immédiates sur le monde actuelle, bouleversant certaines choses sans que nous ne le sachions nous même.  
\- Où voulez-vous en venir ?  
\- Tu n'ignores sûrement pas la participation de Severus Rogue au sein de l'Ordre, continue-t-il alors que James et moi nous lançons un regard entendu. Il me semblait bien que James t'en aurais parlé. Je suis venu te dire que tu avais raison.  
\- De quoi parlez-vous ?  
\- Quand tu as clamé que Severus était responsable de la mort de James, tu avais raison. J'essayais de le rallier à l'Ordre depuis longtemps. Voldemort a été plus convaincant que moi.  
\- Cela signifie que Peter... Commence James.  
\- Etait innocent ? Non. Que Lily a complètement changé les choses ? Oui. Au fur et à mesure de mes voyages dans tes souvenirs, Lily, j'ai remarqué quelques incohérences me laissant à penser que M. Pettigrow était en proie à de terribles choses. Comme il l'a avoué précédemment, la peur l'avait guidée dans le camp des mangemorts depuis longtemps, mais il n'est pas celui qui a mené Voldemort chez vous. C'était Severus. C'était à cause de moi. J'ai commis la terrible erreur de le prendre pour acquis et surtout, de sous-estimer ses sentiments. »

Je déglutis, peu sûre de bien comprendre. James fronce les sourcils, et je devine qu'il ne saisi pas tout non plus.

« J'ai compris mon erreur il y a peu, et j'ai montré tes souvenirs à Severus. Il s'est rendu compte que si tu n'avais pas utilisé le retourneur de temps, Voldemort t'aurais tuée aussi, voilà quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais saisi par le passé. On lui avait dit que James et toi auriez la vie sauve, que Voldemort voulait Harry, il a réalisé en voyant la scène qu'on lui avait menti, que vous seriez tous morts si tu n'avais pas utilisé le retourneur de temps.  
\- Alors c'est seulement pour cette raison que vous avez confiance en lui ? Parce qu'il a vu mes souvenirs ? Je l'interroge un peu froidement.  
\- J'ai confiance en lui, Lily, parce que Rogue est le membre infiltré dans le camp adverse qui t'a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises et qui a veillé sur toi lors des missions.  
\- Il ne savait pas, à ce moment là. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il s'était passé ! Je m'exclame.  
\- Non, il ne savait pas. Il n'avait pas encore vu tes souvenirs, mais comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, tu as modifié beaucoup de choses en utilisant le retourneur de temps. Severus n'a jamais compris pourquoi vous vous étiez séparés, il n'a jamais considéré qu'il y avait eu une fin à votre relation, et depuis qu'il sait... Il a juré allégeance à l'Ordre.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire confiance, je lui affirme, les bras croisés.  
\- Je décide de faire confiance à ses sentiments, et je pense que vous devriez avoir une conversation tous les deux. N'oublie pas que Severus n'a jamais voulu tuer James.  
\- Non, il a voulu donner mon fils à Voldemort ! J'ironise en m'énervant.  
\- Le Severus de ton ancienne vie a commis une erreur. Celui-ci le sait. Le pardon est une force qui déclenche d'admirables effets, le sous-estimer serait une grave erreur. »

Je soupire et je détourne le regard. Je sais ce qu'il veut que je fasse. Il veut que je vois Severus, il veut que je lui parle, que je sois capable de le regarder droit dans les yeux et de lui dire que je sais qu'il n'y est pour rien, mais je ne peux pas. C'est plus fort que moi. La blessure est trop profonde pour que je puisse mobiliser mon intelligence et ma maturité.

« Severus n'est coupable d'aucun de tes maux ici. Rappelles-t-en, Lily, conclut-il avant de s'en aller. »

James referme la porte derrière lui, pose son regard sur moi, et je me débrouille pour l'éviter en cachant ma tête dans mes mains. Tout a toujours été compliqué avec Severus. Tout. Mes sentiments pour lui, ses sentiments pour moi, et tout ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite. Si je peux affirmer avec une certitude inébranlable que j'aime James, je n'ai jamais su déclarer quoi que ce soit au sujet de Rogue.

J'aimerais le détester, j'aimerais le haïr, et peut-être que je l'ai haïs à un moment, mais quelque part en moi, il y a toujours eu cette petite ambiguïté, cette indécision qui fout tout en l'air, cette petite faille qui est capable de creuser en moi un gigantesque fossé plein de doutes. C'était plus simple quand je pouvais le blâmer pour tout ce que j'ai perdu, mais je crois que j'ai arrêté de le faire quand nous avons mis Peter à Azkaban.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? M'interroge James.  
\- Il était coupable. Ce n'était pas Peter, c'était Severus. Il m'a trahi.  
\- Un Severus t'a trahi, l'autre t'es resté fidèle.  
\- Et comment peut-on le savoir, James ?! Comment peut-on savoir qu'il est vraiment avec nous ?  
\- Tu le sais, Lily. Dumbledore n'est pas venu nous rendre visite juste pour nous raconter tout cela. Il veut être sûr, lui aussi, qu'il ne se trompe pas une deuxième fois. Il est peut-être vieux, mais il n'est pas fou. »

Je lui jette un coup d'oeil à la fois anxieux et énervé. Ma respiration est courte. Mes mains sont moites et mon cœur bat à toute allure. J'essaie de trouver une autre solution, j'essaie d'éviter l'inévitable, mais James m'en empêche.

« Je travaille avec Rogue. Ce n'est pas un type que j'apprécie, mais...  
\- Mais tu as confiance en lui. Tu sais ce qu'il a fait, et tu as confiance en lui. Ça me dépasse, je tranche en me levant brusquement du canapé.  
\- Arrête de penser à la personne que tu connaissais avant ! Vas lui parler, donne lui une chance de...  
\- Je ne peux pas ! Je lui hurle les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Parce que tu as des sentiments pour lui ? Me demande t-il d'une voix neutre. »

Je me retourne brusquement et le fusille du regard, mais il ne cille pas. Un courant électrique passe dans la pièce. J'ai peur, je suis énervée, j'ai envie de le gifler, mais à la place, je me rue sur lui et je l'embrasse à pleine bouche, serrant le col de sa chemise dans mon poing pendant qu'il répond à mon baiser. Je déteste m'énerver contre lui, mais il y a des moments comme celui-ci où il me pousse tellement dans mes retranchements que ma seule façon de l'affronter est de l'aimer plus qu'il ne s'y attend.

Ses mains me poussent dans la porte puis passent sous mes cuisses et me soulèvent aisément pour me rapprocher de lui, les miennes lâchent sa chemise pour s'enfoncer dans ses cheveux pendant que mes jambes se referment autour de ses hanches, et l'ombre d'un sourire passe sur mon visage avant que mes lèvres n'embrassent sa joue, sa mâchoire et son cou avec avidité.

Cela faisait longtemps, que nous n'avions pas réglé un conflit par notre bonne vieille manière, le sexe. Je me tortille jusqu'à ce qu'il me lâche pour trouver l'accès à sa ceinture et la lui enlève d'un geste rapide avant de faire éclater les boutons de sa chemise sans plus de cérémonie puis de me débarrasser de son pantalon et de ma petite culotte par la même occasion.

Je m'apprête à le toucher mais il me cloue le poignet à la porte et écrase de nouveau sa bouche sur la mienne pour mon plus grand plaisir. Bientôt, mes jambes retrouvent leur place autour de ses hanches, et je le guide d'une main à l'intérieur de moi après avoir lâché ses lèvres.

« Il n'y a que toi que j'aime, je lui murmure à l'oreille en tirant légèrement sur ses cheveux. »

Il me répond par un baiser équivoque et je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer d'aise quand je le sens en moi. Je frissonne presque violemment, reconnaissante que ses mains me retiennent, bien consciente que je ne suis plus capable de quoi que ce soit, que mon cerveau ne répond plus, que la perfection actuelle est plus que je ne peux supporter quand il bouge et que je me surprends à réussir à bouger aussi contre lui.

Putain c'est ça. C'est ça, l'osmose, cette volonté commune de faire plaisir à l'autre... En le faisant taire, en ce qui nous concerne. Il n'y a pas un moment où nous nous comprenons mieux que lorsque nous faisons l'amour. Il y a ce lien intense entre nous que rien ne peut briser quand nous précipitons nos mouvements sans pouvoir nous quitter des yeux avec l'envie irrépressible de nous dire des mots que nous prononçons trop peu et qui se transforment bien souvent en souffles chauds et haletants, en balbutiements incohérents, et en caresses exaltantes. _Tout en moi t'appartient_. C'est la vérité la plus importante à mes yeux et je sais pertinemment que c'est aussi la sienne.


	89. Safe (Lily)

« Dumbledore cherche juste à corriger ses erreurs ! Je m'exclame en posant presque violemment ma chope de bière au beurre sur la table.  
\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois si hypocrite, Lily ! Riposte James. »

Je sais immédiatement qu'il fait référence à mon retour dans le temps et à la mission que je me suis donnée à moi-même, le protéger et faire en sorte que rien de ce que j'ai vécu n'arrive ici, alors je soupire bruyamment et je le fusille du regard. On dirait que mon plan pour couper court à la conversation d'hier n'a pas fonctionné à merveille.

« Tu es la première à essayer de tout contrôler, et quand quelqu'un d'autre s'y colle, quand quelqu'un sait comment arranger les choses et te fait part de son plan, tu n'es pas capable de le suivre parce qu'il ne vient pas de toi ! Continue t-il.  
\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne vient pas de moi, que je ne veux pas le suivre, c'est parce qu'il inclut une personne qui a ruiné ma vie.  
\- Mais quand est-ce que tu comprendras enfin que Severus Rogue ne t'as rien fait ?! S'exclame t-il, profondément agacé.  
\- Il t'a tué !  
\- Il ne m'a pas tué ! Je suis là ! Je suis en pleine forme ! Je suis en vie ! Je suis juste agacé parce que ma femme est trop têtue pour comprendre que les choses ne sont pas toujours comme elle les voit !  
\- Je ne suis pas encore ta femme, je bougonne, pleine de mauvaise foi.  
\- Vraiment ? Tu vas vraiment jouer là dessus ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien. Tu avais dit qu'on se marierait dès qu'Harry naîtrait. Harry est né, et nous ne sommes toujours pas...  
\- Parce que je pensais que tu serais enfin passée à autre chose ! Me coupe t-il en se levant d'un bond. »

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, se retourne, fait quelques pas vers le plan de travail sur lequel il s'appuie après avoir poussé un long soupir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

Ma question est suivie d'un long silence. Je ne suis pas certaine de bien comprendre, je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir comprendre, mais j'en ai profondément besoin, même si une boule au fond de ma gorge me laisse à penser que je vais rapidement regretter d'être aussi déterminée à ne rien ignorer.

« C'est censé vouloir dire que je ne suis pas le James que tu es connu, que tu n'es pas la Lily que je n'ai pas eu la chance de connaître, qu'Harry n'est pas le Harry que tu cajolais quelques années plus tôt, et que Severus Rogue n'est pas non plus le traître qu'il a été. C'est censé vouloir dire que je pensais que tu cesserais de t'accrocher à un monde qui n'existe plus, à des gens qui n'existent plus, à des évènements qui n'existent plus non plus. C'est censé vouloir dire que je croyais que tu comprenais que maintenant, nous ne savons plus où nous mettons les pieds parce que tu as tout modifié. Tu ne connais plus personne, Lily, et tu ne le sais même pas parce que tu es trop occupée à ressasser ce qu'ils étaient dans ton autre vie. »

Je déglutis et je me lève à mon tour. Lentement, je repousse ma chaise sous la table, encaissant ses mots avec difficulté, repoussant tant que je peux l'impression que j'ai de me faire tirer dessus à bout portant.

« Tu as autre chose à dire ? Je l'interroge froidement. »

Dos à moi, il secoue la tête. Tout est tendu. Je n'ai plus envie de rester là, la pièce est devenue trop exiguë pour nous deux, alors je claque violemment la porte de la cuisine derrière moi, et je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre pour aller me cacher dans mon lit, sous ma couette, là où j'ai le plus la sensation d'être en sécurité sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

J'avais cette impression, avant que nous ayons Harry, celle que nous n'aurions plus ce genre de dispute, que nous ne vivrons que de l'amour que nous nous portons et je n'avais pas envisagé que nous aurions encore des désaccords. C'était tellement stupide de ma part. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'attendais à ça. Tout n'est jamais tout noir ou tout blanc, et James et moi avons tous les deux un caractère explosif.

Je ne parviens juste pas à digérer ce qu'il vient de me dire. Je sais que j'ai tendance à rester fixée sur le passé, mais j'ai mis tellement de mes convictions de côté pour en arriver là avec lui que je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait prononcé ces mots là, qu'il pense vraiment que je ne vis qu'au travers de la tragédie que j'ai vécu auparavant.

Je ferme les yeux quand j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer en bas, et je devine qu'il est sorti. J'ai mal au cœur, comme une envie de vomir, quand je songe que je ne suis peut-être pas la personne la plus susceptible de le rendre heureux et surtout, quand je songe que je suis probablement l'une de celle qui lui a fait le plus de mal ces dernières années.

Je serre mon poing sur mon oreiller, réfléchissant pendant plusieurs minutes à tout cela, à tout ce que je ne veux pas voir et à tout ce que James veut me montrer, et après une heure de larmes et de tergiversions, de problèmes ne trouvant pas de solution, de réflexions n'aboutissant à rien du tout, je finis par me lever, par aller m'éclabousser le visage, et par me donner un violent coup de pied au derrière mentalement. _Bouge toi Lily, bouge toi_.

Dix minutes plus tard, je suis dans l'impasse du tisseur. J'hésite à frapper à la porte qui se trouve devant moi, et après un nouveau coup de pied mental, ma main s'écrase dessus. La porte ne s'ouvre pas immédiatement, et je songe plusieurs fois à tourner le dos, mais avant que j'arrive à me résoudre à le faire, Severus apparaît devant moi.

Mes yeux accrochent les siens, et une seconde passe avant qu'il ne s'efface pour me laisser entre, sans un mot, sans le moindre geste vers moi. J'essaie de faire taire les sentiments qu'il fait ressurgir en moi, mais c'est comme si l'on m'étouffait. Ignorer l'effet qu'il a sur moi ne fait que me rappeler un peu plus pourquoi je lui en veux autant, et maintenant, seulement maintenant, je suis capable de dire ce que je ressens pour lui.

Je l'aime. Pas comme j'aime James, ça n'a jamais été la même chose, jamais. Je l'aime comme on aime un frère, et j'en souffre parce que ce lien fraternel qui a existé entre nous, il l'a brisé. Je suis tellement blessée que je réalise maintenant que James avait raison, je suis incapable de passer à autre chose. Je suis focalisée sur le passé parce que je n'ai jamais pu passer outre cette trahison, celle de Severus, sa manière brutale de m'avoir quittée, la violence de notre séparation, le mal qu'il m'a fait lorsque nous étions à Poudlard et qu'il me traitait comme un objet dont il pouvait disposer à sa guise...

« Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Tu ne m'as rien dit, commence t-il sur un ton de reproche, sans m'inviter à m'asseoir.  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée te dire ? Tu m'as humiliée devant tes amis, tu m'as traité comme un déchet radioactif, et de ta faute, toute ma famille est morte dans un univers parallèle, qu'est-ce que tu attendais de moi ? Je lui demande en serrant les dents. »

Il ne répond pas immédiatement. Il baisse la tête, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures, il ressemble à un animal blessé, ou à un enfant pris en faute, ou peut-être les deux. Lentement, il remonte sa manche sur son bras et me montre la légère marque qui y figure. Je frissonne, et je le fixe avec incompréhension.

« Je vais te sauver grâce à ça.  
\- Tu vas mourir à cause de ça, je lui réponds froidement.  
\- Et alors ? Je sais que tu es heureuse avec lui, je sais que tu l'aimes, et je sais qu'il t'aime, je sais que je ne peux pas t'avoir, alors je vais te sauver.  
\- Tu l'as déjà fait plusieurs fois, Dumbledore me l'a dit.  
\- Tu-sais-qui reviendra. Il veut votre enfant, et si vous vous opposez à lui, il vous tuera.  
\- Il n'aura jamais Harry, j'affirme avec véhémence.  
\- Non, il n'aura jamais Harry, confirme t-il sur le même ton.  
\- Tu ne me dois rien.  
\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai vu ce que je t'avais fait. Si je dois passer ma vie à me faire pardonner alors je le ferais.  
\- Je ne peux pas... Je suis désolée, je ne pourrai jamais, je lui avoue sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. »

Le silence nous englouti. C'est si étrange, si bizarre d'être avec lui maintenant. Il n'est pas la même personne que je connaissais autrefois, c'est exactement ce que James me disait. Les choses ne sont plus pareilles, mais je n'ai pas su le voir avant.

« Je sais pourquoi tu es là, et tu peux dire au professeur Dumbledore que j'honorerai ma promesse.  
\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?  
\- Je donnerai ma vie pour celle de ton fils s'il le faut.  
\- Je ne te demande pas de faire ça, je souffle en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de demander. »

Il me tourne le dos juste pour aller chercher un gros tas de livres qu'il pose sur la table, et je sais que je devrais lui dire qu'il ne regagnera jamais ma confiance, mais il a l'air si abattu que je ne peux pas le faire.

« J'étudie pour devenir professeur. Il paraît qu'il y aura bientôt des postes vacants à Poudlard, m'explique t-il.  
\- C'est... C'est vraiment bien. Tu seras un bon professeur.  
\- Je n'en sais rien, mais tant que je suis là bas, je serai en sécurité. J'aurai Dumbledore avec moi, et je pourrai prétendre l'espionner.  
\- C'est extrêmement dangereux...  
\- Justement... Il ne faut pas que tu remettes les pieds ici. Je sais que ce n'était pas forcément dans tes projets, mais... Je risque d'être surveillé à certains moments, et si qui que ce soit te voit ici, nous serons en danger tous les deux.  
\- Nous sommes déjà en danger...  
\- Il y a une différence entre être en danger, et devenir une priorité pour Tu-sais-qui...  
\- Harry est une priorité.  
\- Justement. Ne reviens plus ici. Je ne peux pas être responsable une deuxième fois de ce que tu as déjà vécu. Je ne le serai pas. Je veille sur vous, je fais du mieux que je peux pour le détourner de vous pour le moment, mais un jour... Je ne pourrai plus et il vous trouvera. Il n'a besoin de l'aide de personne pour cela. Il y arrivera.  
\- Nous le combattrons.  
\- Vous mourrez.  
\- Si c'est le cas... Tu devras protéger Harry. »

Il hoche la tête avec détermination, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à ressentir la moindre reconnaissance envers lui parce que ma confiance est dure à regagner et que je ne peux pas la lui confier maintenant, j'en suis incapable. Pourtant, j'ai envie d'y croire, j'ai envie de croire que ses mots sont pensés et pesés, et j'imagine que je sais que c'est le cas parce qu'il y a une honnêteté sur son visage que je sais reconnaître, mais je ne veux pas me reposer dessus.

« Rentre chez toi, Lily. Profite de ton fiancé. On va tous mourir, de toutes façons. »

J'avale ma salive avec difficulté et j'acquiesce avant de lui tourner le dos sans un mot et de quitter sa maison. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je me sens plus légère en sortant de chez lui, ou si tout le poids du monde repose sur mes épaules. Je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis, mais je sais que j'avais tort et que James avait raison.

Severus est loin d'être la personne que j'ai connu dans mon autre vie. Il ne pourrait pas être plus différent. Peut-être que je n'ai pas fait que du mal en utilisant le retourneur de temps, peut-être que je l'ai rendu plus humain. Je ne sais pas, c'est la sensation qu'il m'a donnée, celle de se soucier de quelqu'un d'autre que de lui.

Je constate que James n'est pas rentré quand j'ouvre la porte de la maison. Il n'y a personne, et tout est affreusement vide et silencieux. Je soupire, balance négligemment mon sac dans l'entrée, et m'échoue sur le canapé en me prenant la tête entre les mains. Ce devait être notre week-end. On devait se retrouver, passer deux superbes journées ensemble, mais nous n'en avons même pas été capables.

Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas me disputer avec lui, je n'aime pas quand il est absent et que je ne peux pas l'embrasser pour essayer d'oublier ce qui nous contrarie, ce qui nous oppose. Je n'aime pas sentir cet horrible creux en moi, je n'aime pas savoir pertinemment que je pourrais faire le tour de mes amis sans pour autant réussir à le combler, je n'aime pas. Je n'aime pas quand il n'est pas là.

Je soupire au moment même où la porte s'ouvre et où James rentre, conduisant doucement la poussette d'Harry au milieu du salon sans me jeter un seul regard. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il était chez Sirius. Dès que l'un d'eux se fâche avec moi, il ne peut s'empêcher d'aller tout raconter à l'autre.

Il pose le sac contenant le biberon et toutes les affaires d'Harry dans l'entrée, puis il se penche par dessus la poussette pour le regarder et lâche un sourire. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le fixer avec toute la tendresse du monde, avec celle là même qu'il réserve à son fils qui dort à poings fermés. Je regrette notre dispute, mais je n'arrive pas à lui dire que je suis désolée, alors je me lève simplement du canapé et je glisse ma main dans son dos avant de la faire grimper jusqu'à sa nuque et de la passer dans ses cheveux.

Il ne bronche pas, il ne s'écarte pas, et j'en suis soulagée. J'avais peur qu'il me tienne à l'écart, j'avais vraiment peur qu'il m'en veille, mais au fur et à mesure que ma main masse son cuir chevelu, je le sens se détendre et la sienne vient bientôt se poser sur ma taille.

« Je te connais, tu sais, je chuchote pour ne pas réveiller Harry. »

Il se redresse et m'observe l'air curieux, me poussant à poursuivre.

« Je ne te prends pas pour le James de mon passé. Vous avez beaucoup de similitudes, mais vous n'êtes pas les mêmes. Tu es plus... Tu es plus expansif... Tu pardonnes plus vite... Tu es plus compréhensif, et...  
\- L'ancien James devait être un sacré troll... Me coupe t-il avec un demi-sourire.  
\- Il pouvait l'être, mais je l'aimais comme ça, comme j'aime le James que j'ai maintenant, je lui avoue, penaude. »

Il dépose un bref baiser sur mon front, prend Harry dans ses bras, et s'en va le déposer dans sa chambre avant de revenir, les mains dans les poches, en me fixant, comme s'il attendait que je parle. Il sait. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il sait où j'étais.

« Tu avais raison. Severus n'est pas celui que j'ai connu, j'admets en baissant les bras en guise de défaite.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
\- Ce que tu sais déjà et que j'ignorais, qu'il est dans notre camp et qu'il nous protégera. »

Il hoche lentement la tête, laisse échapper un petit rire, secoue légèrement la tête et disparaît dans la cuisine.

« C'était quoi, ça ? Je l'interroge en le suivant.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu trouves drôle ?  
\- Rien, Lily, il soupire.  
\- James... Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Je préfère t'arrêter tout de suite, si c'est ce que tu penses.  
\- Ce n'était pas ce que je pensais, me rétorque t-il en m'observant suspicieusement.  
\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je te dis que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ! Je t'ai dit hier qu'il n'y a que toi. C'était la vérité.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Alors quoi ? »

Il hausse les épaules, se sert une bière au beurre, et en avale une grande gorgée avant de s'adosser au plan de travail, les pieds croisés, de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et de me regarder d'un air ennuyé.

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me distraire avec tes poses de mannequin.  
\- Quoi ? S'exclame t-il en lâchant un rire sincère. Je ne fais rien du tout !  
\- Non, évidemment, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, je souffle en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Un sourire en coin figé sur le visage, il me tend les bras, et je secoue la tête, déterminée. Cette fois, il sait très bien ce qu'il fait, et je ne me laisserai pas faire par ses minauderies.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as ris ?  
\- Parce que tu m'as comparé à un mannequin, me répond-il en me faisant les yeux doux.  
\- Pourquoi tu as ris avant ?  
\- Est-ce que je dois justifier toutes les fois où je ris ?  
\- Non, tu dois juste justifier celle ci.  
\- Vraiment ? »

Il passe distraitement son index sur ses lèvres, me lance un regard suggestif, laisse sa main glisser sur le plan de travail, et ses pensées sont si claires que je peux presque les voir à travers ses yeux noirs. J'inspire profondément, essayant de rester imperméable à ses provocations même si je sais pertinemment que je vais finir par réduire l'espace entre nous parce que je ne suis qu'une pauvre fille éperdument amoureuse et qu'il est l'être humain le plus beau que je connaisse.

« James... J'essaie d'avoir une conversation d'adulte responsable avec toi.  
\- Et moi j'essaie d'avoir une relation d'adulte responsable avec toi.  
\- Tu te trouves malin ? Je lui demande en haussant un sourcil, perplexe et occupée à retenir un gloussement. »

Il finit par soupirer bruyamment et à lâcher une moue boudeuse qui ne m'aide pas des masses à me contenir, mais je tiens le coup.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Il se permet de te dire qu'il nous protégera parce qu'il pense que je ne suis pas capable de vous protéger, toi et Harry, avoue-t-il finalement. »

Je fronce les sourcils, désarçonnée. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ça. Je ne me suis jamais sentie plus en sécurité que lorsqu'il est avec moi. Rogue ne m'apporte vraiment pas ce genre de quiétude.

« C'est ridicule.  
\- Je suis content de te l'entendre dire, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il pense.  
\- James, peu importe ce qu'il pense. Si je devais mettre ma vie entre ses mains ou les tiennes, ce serait entre les tiennes sans la moindre hésitation. Tu es l'un des meilleur sorcier de l'Ordre, tout le monde le sait.  
\- Pas lui, visiblement, marmonne t-il.  
\- Alors c'est un problème d'ego ? Je l'interroge avec une pointe de moquerie. »

Il me lance un regard mauvais et me tourne le dos, me faisant sourire. Il est tellement susceptible... ! Voilà une chose qui n'a pas changée. Et cela m'amuse toujours autant. Je me précipite sur lui sans pouvoir retenir un rire, mes mains grimpant le long de son dos avant de descendre et d'enserrer sa taille pendant que j'ignore son lourd soupir.

« Tu es le meilleur, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, le joueur de Quidditch le plus talentueux que le monde de la magie ait connu, et...  
\- C'est bon Lily, ça va, tu peux arrêter, grogne t-il en essayant de se dégager de mon étreinte.  
\- Et ce corps... Regardez moi ce superbe corps ! Je poursuis en glissant mes mains sous son T-shirt.  
\- J'ai compris, marmonne t-il en se retournant et en me repoussant légèrement.  
\- Alors je n'ai plus le droit de toucher à la perfection, maintenant ? Je lui demande, déçue, espérant lui faire lâcher au moins un sourire. »

Il me fixe droit dans les yeux, soupire une nouvelle fois, grimace, puis finit par me donner exactement ce que je veux. Il tourne la tête pour essayer de dissimuler son sourire sans se rendre compte que c'est exactement ce genre de pudeur qui me met dans tous mes états et qui me guide droit dans ses bras.

« Enfin quelqu'un qui reconnaît ma juste valeur, plaisante t-il en resserrant son étreinte autour de moi.  
\- Ca va mieux maintenant ?  
\- Ca ira certainement mieux lorsque nous serons mariés. »

Je lève les yeux vers lui, il dégage une mèche de cheveux de mon front, et s'apprête à m'embrasser lorsque les pleurs d'Harry retentissent dans la maison et l'interrompent brutalement. Il cale son front contre le mien une petite minute, puis il finit par me lâcher non sans m'avoir préalablement caressé le bras et murmuré « tu ne payes rien pour attendre, Evans. » en quittant la cuisine.


	90. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire (Lily)

« Lily Evans, voulez-vous prendre James Potter ici présent pour époux ? »

La question m'est familière et la réponse qui franchit le seuil de mes lèvres sans la moindre hésitation l'est tout autant. Le sourire de James me bouleverse comme il m'a bouleversé la première fois que je l'ai vu, dans cette salle de classe de Défense contre les forces du mal où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

Je regrette qu'il ne l'ait pas vécu. Sincèrement. Notre première rencontre n'était pas banale et je n'aurais jamais songé qu'elle nous destinerait à cela, à nous tenir sous une arche dans notre propre jardin, entourés seulement de nos amis les plus proches, mais nous y sommes pour la deuxième fois, avec autant sinon plus d'espoir que la fois précédente.

Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas les voir mourir. Il y a tant de vie dans cette cérémonie que je ne peux que brièvement envisager que l'histoire puisse se répéter. J'y pense quand même. J'y pense, parce que je sais que James y pense aussi. Il est prêt à tout cela. Il me l'a dit. Il ne veut pas d'une vie dans laquelle je ne suis pas. Il est prêt à la mort, pour moi.

« Excusez-moi, cet enfant n'arrête pas de pleurer, c'est son père tout craché, intervient Sirius juste après le « oui » de James, essayant de bercer Harry.  
\- Mets le avec Neville, ils aiment bien être tous les deux, lui répond Alice en faisant un signe de tête vers un parc au dessus duquel une dizaine de pégases miniatures enchantées galopent en cercle. »

Sirius s'empresse de traverser le jardin pour aller déposer Harry auprès du petit garçon d'Alice et Frank, et la cérémonie reprend. Exactement comme la première fois, je suis incapable d'écouter un seul mot qui sort de la bouche du mage qui nous fait face. Je suis troublée par le regard de James figé sur moi.

Il m'a sauvée une deuxième fois, comme s'il était destiné à le faire indéfiniment, à éponger toute la misère qui m'entoure, à m'extirper de cet abominable océan de tristesse dans lequel je pensais me noyer. Je plains les gens qui ne trouvent pas cette personne là, celle qui ferait tout pour vous, celle qui vous aime au delà des mots et qui arrive pourtant, rien qu'en plongeant ses yeux dans les vôtres, à vous le faire comprendre.

Et je plains ces gens qui ne peuvent pas rendre cet amour. Je plains les gens qui ne sont pas comme moi, qui ne savent pas se contenter d'un effleurement, qui n'ont pas l'impression qu'un ouragan emporte tout sur son passage lorsque ses lèvres se posent sur les nôtres, et qui n'ont aucune idée des ravages que peut produire une telle passion.

Moi, je veux bien tout subir. J'ai déjà tout subit. Je sais ce que ça fait, de ne plus être avec lui. Je sais ce que ça fait, de se sentir crever à l'intérieur, d'avoir l'impression de pourrir, de se décomposer, de ne même plus être en soi. Je sais ce que ça fait, de se regarder vivre, d'adopter un automatisme qui nous empêche de penser au mal que l'on s'est fait. Je sais ce que ça fait, et je prends le risque qu'il m'anéantisse parce qu'une peine d'amour, aussi cruelle soit-elle, est aussi la plus belle qui soit à mes yeux.

Les histoires d'amour finissent mal, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elles sont si poétiques. J'ai beau porter l'espoir en moi, je suis aussi assez lucide pour savoir que la nôtre ne sera sans doute pas l'exception à la règle. Tant pis. J'aurais mal. J'aurai mal et j'accepterai ça, parce qu'au bout du compte, j'aurais aimé.

James me prend la main, je tremble un peu. La bague glisse le long de mon doigt, il m'adresse un sourire, je le lui rends, mes yeux le parcourent rapidement, je grave son visage dans ma tête comme si c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais parce que je sais que ça peut l'être, je le sais.

Ils n'ont pas encore réussi à installer le fidelitas sur la maison. James ne désespère pas, il me répète tous les jours qu'il va finir par y parvenir, et je le crois parce qu'il réussi toujours tout, et que Sirius et lui n'ont jamais abandonné quoi que ce soit, mais j'ai peur parce que je sais aussi que Voldemort dispose d'une source d'information colossale au ministère. Je sais que les garçons s'obstineront encore et encore, rien que parce que leur fierté les contraindra à continuer, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter.

D'autres sorts de protection sont installés sur la maison, mais nous connaissons tous le camp adverse. Nous savons tous que lorsqu'ils veulent trouver quelqu'un, ils y parviennent, peu importe le nombre de sorts utilisés pour les repousser. Je doute même que le fidelitas nous soit d'une grande aide, mais c'est une mesure de plus qui nous rassure maintenant que nous avons Harry.

« Tu es magnifique, me glisse James à l'oreille sans lâcher ma main. »

Je lui souris pour toute réponse, entendant à peine les convives nous applaudir à la fin de la cérémonie, les battements de mon cœur couvrant le brouhaha et ma joie prenant le contrôle total de mon corps quand Sirius vient nous étreindre et qu'il me chuchote qu'il me l'avait dit, que j'y arriverais.

« Merci, je lui réponds en m'écartant de lui juste pour pouvoir le regarder.  
\- Tu as tout fait toute seule.  
\- Non. Tu as été là pour moi. Tu as... Sirius, je ne pourrai jamais te remercier assez. »

Des larmes commencent à s'agglutiner dans mes yeux, il le remarque et m'entraîne à l'écart pendant que les autres sont occupés à trinquer ou à jouer avec Harry et Neville.

« James est heureux grâce à toi, et c'est moi qui ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça, reprend-il. »

J'évite son regard, je secoue la tête, et j'essuie la larme qui tombe de mon œil droit avant de lâcher un léger rire. Ma robe vole légèrement au vent, je dois me battre contre mes cheveux pour qu'ils arrêtent de me fouetter le visage, mais je reste sous le grand chêne du jardin avec Sirius parce qu'il faut qu'il sache que tout cela, c'est grâce à lui.

« Tu es le plus grand soutient que j'ai eu. Tu as vu des choses que je ne voulais pas voir et tu m'as aidé à affronter mes peurs. Je ne voulais pas revivre tout cela, quand je suis arrivée. J'étais terrifiée, et tu as su me rassurer. Tu m'as tirée de quelque chose de très noir, Sirius. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point je me croyais perdue. »

Il me fixe sans rien dire, je suis à la fois gênée et reconnaissante parce que c'est la première fois que j'arrive à mettre ma pudeur de côté pour expliquer que je n'avais plus aucune envie de vivre, que je ne vivais d'ailleurs même plus, et qu'il m'a redonné cette envie.

« Peut-être que la prophétie se répétera... Peut-être que nous allons mourir. Je n'en sais rien, mais si c'est le cas, alors je mourrais en étant heureuse et comblée parce que tu as su m'ouvrir les yeux, tu as su me montrer que ma vie était indissociable de celle de James. Il y a des couples dont l'amour s'étiole au bout de quelques années, ça n'a pas été le cas pour nous dans mon autre vie, nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'être victimes des années. Peut-être que nous sommes destinés à vivre quelque chose de court et intense, et j'ai appris à l'accepter, à envisager que ce soit possible, à me dire que la fatalité n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose.  
\- Lily, arrête, rien ne va vous arriver, m'interrompt-il.  
\- Je n'en sais rien, Sirius. Je... Je n'ai cessé de faire en sorte d'éviter le pire, mais je songe de plus en plus que j'ai peut-être eu tort. Cette prophétie dans mon autre vie disait qu'Harry devait mourir, mais je suis partie avant que Voldemort ne s'en occupe... Peut-être que... Peut-être que la vie d'Harry est importante pour notre combat. Si je n'étais pas partie, je serai morte pour lui. Peut-être que c'est ce que je suis supposée faire, Sirius. Peut-être que je suis censée donner ma vie pour la sienne.  
\- C'est ridicule, Lily ! Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Il aurait Harry. Voldemort aurait Harry. »

Je reste interdite un instant avant de hausser les épaules et de poser mes yeux verts sur mon petit garçon à quelques mètres de là, dans les bras de son père qui discute avec Alice et Frank, protégés par un groupe d'aurors qui a été assigné à leur domicile par Dumbledore depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

« S'il nous arrive quelque chose, tu devras prendre soin d'Harry comme tu as pris soin de moi, je conclus avant de passer à côté de lui pour rejoindre les autres invités. »

Je sais qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi je lui parle de malheur maintenant alors que cette belle journée ensoleillée a bien commencée, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne peux même pas poser les mots sur mes craintes, mais quelque chose au fond de moi est noué, et ce malgré le bonheur que je ressens d'être là, dans ma robe blanche, avec cette anneau autour du doigt qui représente absolument tout ce pourquoi je me suis battue et tout ce pourquoi je devrais vivre.

Je souris lorsque James tourne la tête vers moi et me fait signe de les rejoindre, Harry et lui, et je me glisse dans ses bras à mon tour, déposant un baiser sur le front de notre bébé au passage. Je suis heureuse. J'ai tout, et je suis devenue une autre personne. James a encore une fois réussi à me rendre meilleure.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontais à Sirius, là bas ? M'interroge t-il.  
\- Rien, je souffle en lui signifiant d'un simple regard que ce n'était pas important. »

Il s'apprête à me répondre mais est interrompu par Rémus qui lui retire Harry des bras pour trottiner jusqu'à Sirius qui lui crie de le poser sur le petit hippogriffe miniature qu'il lui a acheté quelques semaines auparavant.

« Ça fait bizarre, de ne pas avoir Peter là, me dit James pensivement, le visage fermé. »

Je pose ma main sur son épaule que je caresse doucement en guise de soutient, persuadée que je ne pourrais rien dire pour soulager sa peine. Je sais qu'il lui manque. Je sais qu'il y pense constamment. J'ai mal pour lui, pour nous, pour tout ce que nous aurions pu vivre tous les six, les garçons, Harry et moi, et que Peter a fichu en l'air en choisissant de nous tourner le dos.

« Je me suis toujours imaginé qu'on serait tous les quatre au mariage des uns et des autres, poursuit-il.  
\- Je suis désolée, James.  
\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est lui qui a tout gâché, me répond-il avant de resserrer son étreinte sur moi et de déposer un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne. »

Il m'embrasse furtivement, puis il accourt vers ses meilleurs amis et s'agenouille devant Harry qui bascule d'avant en arrière sur l'hippogriffe que Sirius a ensorcelé, éclatant d'un rire cristallin qui me provoque un sourire tendre.

« Il est temps, Lily. »

La voix du professeur Dumbledore me tire de mes pensées et je détourne à contrecœur les yeux de mon fils et de mon mari pour les poser sur le directeur de Poudlard.

« Il est temps que nous ayons une discussion tous les deux, reprend-il. »

Je fronce les sourcils, mais je le suis quand il commence à marcher vers le fond du jardin. Je ne sais pas de quoi il veut me parler, mais j'ai la sensation que je vais bientôt savoir pourquoi il y a une boule dans ma gorge depuis le début de la journée et pourquoi j'ai ce mauvais pressentiment tenace qui m'empêche de me réjouir pleinement.

« C'est une belle famille que tu as là, commente t-il en s'asseyant sur le banc qui n'était qu'une grosse pierre avant que James n'utilise ses dons de métamorphose dessus.  
\- Merci, professeur.  
\- Je n'étais pas certain que tu réussirais à te reconstruire, Lily. Je suis content de voir que tu as pu le faire. C'était important pour nous tous. »

Je ne comprends pas immédiatement ce qu'il veut dire, mon regard est perdu sur James et Harry, jouant avec Rémus et Sirius, j'aime tellement ce que je vois que je n'ai pas envie d'écouter la mauvaise nouvelle que va m'annoncer le professeur, car je sais qu'il va le faire. Je le sens.

« J'ai beaucoup voyagé dans tes souvenirs, Lily. J'ai cherché à savoir ce que nous avions mal fait, j'ai essayé de voir qui était de notre côté et qui ne l'était pas. Ça n'a pas été aussi simple que cela. Comme tu le sais, Severus n'a pas toujours été avec nous. Il ne s'est rendu compte du mal qu'il pouvait faire que lorsque je lui ai montré tes souvenirs, bien après qu'il m'ait entendu discuter avec une amie à la Tête de Sanglier.  
\- Sauf votre respect professeur, je doute que vos sorties aient quelque chose à voir avec tout ce qui nous est arrivé jusqu'ici, je lui fais remarquer.  
\- Oh non, bien sûr. Exceptée celle-ci. L'amie que j'ai rencontré est la personne qui a énoncé la prophétie concernant Harry, cette même prophétie que Severus Rogue a entendue et répétée à Voldemort.  
\- Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? Je l'interroge, détournant brusquement le regard de ma famille pour poser les yeux sur lui.  
\- Parce qu'il ne savait pas que la prophétie concernait Harry. Vous étiez devenus deux inconnus, il ne savait rien de ta vie à part ce que je voulais bien lui dire. Il s'en est voulu dès qu'il s'est trouvé dans la pensine, dès qu'il a compris le rôle qu'il avait dans cette histoire.  
\- Il a dit qu'il nous protégerait.  
\- Et il fera de son mieux, mais Lily... J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas assez. »

Ses yeux bleus sont toujours vissés sur James et Harry, il sourit un peu lorsque mon bébé manque de basculer de l'hippogriffe et que mon mari le rattrape, réajustant au passage sa position sur le jouet, puis il poursuit.

« Tu te souviens de la conversation que nous avons eue quand tu es revenue de chez Edgar Bones ?  
\- Je me souviens que nous avons parlé de James et moi et que vous m'avez dit que certaines choses sont inévitables.  
\- C'est vrai. Je t'ai aussi dit que nous devrions reparler de tout cela ultérieurement, et nous y sommes.  
\- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censée savoir ?  
\- Je te suspecte de déjà être au courant, me répond-il, plongeant cette fois ses yeux dans les miens. »

Je suis glacée sur le banc sur lequel je suis assise, transpercée par son regard, subjuguée par cette impression que j'ai d'être fouillée. La boule est encore présente dans ma gorge, et un poids énorme vient de tomber sur mes épaules.

« Nous devons mourir, c'est cela ? Je lui demande subitement. »

Totalement immobile, il finit par bouger seulement pour hocher la tête. Je m'enfonce dans le banc, et mes yeux se posent de nouveau sur James et Harry, portant le même sourire sur le même visage avec la même élégance désinvolte, celle qui me rend folle d'amour pour eux.

« Il nous retrouvera. Peu importe ce que nous faisons, il nous retrouvera. C'est écrit, je murmure pour moi-même.  
\- Certaines choses sont inévitables. Harry seul devra être sauvé.  
\- Vous ne m'avez rien dit... Vous saviez, et vous ne m'avez rien dit. Tout ce temps, vous m'avez laissé me débattre avec mes peurs en sachant qu'elles étaient légitimes, je lui reproche en me tournant de nouveau vers lui.  
\- Je n'avais pas le choix, Lily. Harry devait naître.  
\- Pourquoi ? Pour perdre ses parents et être tué par...  
\- Il ne sera pas tué, m'interrompt-il.  
\- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ?  
\- Nous n'avons pas le choix. La prophétie dit qu'il est le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. Il ne doit pas mourir.  
\- Ce n'est qu'un bébé ! Je proteste en le désignant de la main.  
\- Je sais, Lily, je sais, mais...  
\- J'ai vu le sort se diriger sur lui, avant de partir. J'ai vu Voldemort lui jeter le sort...  
\- Tu ne l'as pas vu mourir, m'explique t-il calmement.  
\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, professeur, c'est ridicule. Comment un enfant pourrait-il survivre à un tel sort ? »

Dumbledore ne me répond pas. Il soupire, et j'ai l'impression de le voir, pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, en vieillard fatigué. Je sais qu'il est peiné, je le vois, je m'en rends compte, mais ce qu'il me dit me tue et je ne peux me résoudre à croire qu'Harry pourrait se défendre face au mage noir capable de décimer une équipe entière d'aurors rien qu'en récitant une seule formule.

« La vérité Lily, c'est que mes connaissances s'arrêtent là.  
\- Alors quoi ? Je suis supposée laisser tomber ? Je suis supposée déposer les armes et attendre que l'on vienne me tuer ? Attendre que l'on vienne tuer James ? Je ne comprends pas... J'ai tout fait pour éviter ça. Nous avons arrêté Peter...  
\- Tout cela va au delà de M. Pettigrow. Nous ferons de notre mieux, mais je crains que nous manquions de sympathisants.  
\- Vous aviez dit que vous aideriez Sirius et James à installer le Fidelitas !  
\- Je sais Lily, mais la trahison de Peter Pettigrow nous a démontré que nous ne pouvions faire confiance à personne.  
\- Sirius est comme un frère pour nous ! Je proteste, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Pettigrow était comme un frère pour vous, réplique t-il sagement. »

Je ne trouve rien à redire à cette déclaration. J'ai pleinement confiance en Sirius, mais nous avons été si aveuglé par l'amitié que nous portions pour Peter que nous en avons été négligents. Peut-être que le professeur a raison. Peut-être que nous ne devons compter que sur nous même.

« Ils nous retrouveront partout où nous irons, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Ils ont des yeux partout. La magie noire leur permet de tout savoir. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est continuer à essayer de les repousser et nous protéger les uns, les autres.  
\- Personne ne peut nous protéger si nous sommes supposés mourir, je lui fais remarquer.  
\- Vous allez mourir parce que vous allez vouloir protéger Harry.  
\- Bien sûr que nous allons vouloir protéger Harry ! Je tempête, attirant le regard de James sur moi. »

Il est inquiet, alors je prends une profonde inspiration et je lui envoie un sourire pour dissiper sa nervosité avant de tourner de nouveau la tête vers le professeur Dumbledore qui poursuit.

« Quand Voldemort viendra, il ne viendra que pour Harry, pas pour vous.  
\- Comment peut-il imaginer une seule seconde que nous lui donnerons notre fils ?  
\- Il n'a aucune connaissance de ces choses là, les choses qui relient une mère ou un père à son enfant... C'est pour cette raison qu'il devra vous tuer. »

Je soupire et déglutis. Je vais mourir pour mon fils, et il n'y a aucune manière d'arrêter cela. C'est le destin. Ça commence par une histoire d'amour et ça finit par la mort des deux protagonistes. Le monde magique fonctionne de cette manière. Il est beau, mais il est aussi tragique. Il nous donne autant qu'il reprend.

Nous pourrions mettre une brigade entière d'aurors à notre porte que nous ne changerions rien au destin. Tout cela est supposé arriver, nous sommes supposés mourir tous les deux, et peut-être que j'aurais dû l'accepter plus tôt. C'est ça, la fatalité.

« Je suis navré, Lily.  
\- Non, je vais bien. Je vais étonnement bien, je lui réponds calmement. Vous savez ce que disent les gens qui se savent condamnés ? Ils disent qu'ils profitent un peu mieux de tout et que l'air qu'ils respirent prend toute sa saveur à partir du moment où ils apprennent qu'ils vont mourir. Ils ont raison, je lui réponds avant de me lever du banc et d'aller rejoindre mon mari et mon bébé. »

En les voyant rire aux éclats tous les deux, je réalise que la boucle est bouclée, que la vie m'a tout donnée, et que j'ai été gâtée. J'aime tout ce qu'ils représentent. J'aime tout ce qu'ils sont pour moi. J'aime tout ce que nous sommes les uns pour les autres, une famille, une belle et heureuse famille qui restera unie dans la vie comme dans la mort.


	91. The end (LilySirius)

Je m'appuie contre l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain et je regarde amoureusement James donner son bain à Harry. Bébé a grandi et parvient à se tenir assis dans la baignoire, ce qui lui permet de taper sur l'eau et d'en envoyer partout sur son père dans un éclat de rire sonore qui nous contamine tous les deux.

« Vous avez le même rire, c'est hallucinant, je souffle à l'adresse de James qui se retourne en souriant.  
\- Oh, mais il a ton sens de l'humour, me conforte t-il alors que le petit lui envoie un nouveau jet d'eau à la figure.  
\- Mon sens de l'humour ?  
\- Il aime bien martyriser son père, explique t-il en ricanant. »

Je pouffe, lève les yeux au ciel, secoue la tête, me poste derrière lui pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux pendant qu'il passe un gant de toilette tiède sur le visage de notre fils, puis je m'assois sur le rebord de la baignoire et pousse un cri aigu lorsqu'Harry me fait subir le même sort qu'à son père.

« Hé, tu t'attaques à ta mère, là. Tu te rends compte qu'elle a a souffert pendant 9 mois à cause de toi ?  
\- James ! Ne lui dis pas ça ! Je proteste en riant.  
\- Tant pis pour toi mon vieux, le bain est terminé ! Tranche t-il sans me prêter aucune attention lorsque le bébé réitère. »

Il sort Harry du bain et l'enveloppe dans une serviette beaucoup trop grande pour lui. J'éclate de rire quand il entreprend de lui sécher les cheveux et d'en profiter pour le coiffer, se mettant à pester contre l'héritage familial.

« Merlin, forcément, il fallait qu'il ait mes cheveux, ronchonne t-il.  
\- Je t'avais prévenu...  
\- Je sais, mais j'avais encore un petit espoir... Tu as modifié tellement de choses, pourquoi est-ce que ça n'a pas changé ? »

Je hausse les épaules en souriant et le regarde lui enfiler son pyjama, pensive, les bras croisés contre ma poitrine. C'est dans ce genre de moment, quand je suis plongée dans un quotidien banal que j'affectionne totalement, que je me souviens de ma discussion avec le professeur Dumbledore et que mes peurs viennent me prendre à la gorge.

Le destin. C'est le destin. C'est comme ça. Je vais mourir, il va mourir, et j'ai beau me dire et me répéter que je l'accepte, je n'arrive pas à lâcher prise, je n'arrive pas à prendre de la distance avec tout cela, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de m'accrocher à ce minuscule espoir à l'intérieur de moi.

Je n'ai rien révélé à James. Parfois, je me dis que je devrais peut-être. D'autres fois, je réalise que je ne peux pas lui faire subir ce que je vis. Je ne veux pas qu'il se réveille en sursaut toutes les nuits dès que le vent souffle un peu fort dans les branches d'arbre, dès que le moteur d'une voiture se met en marche dans la rue, dès que la pluie tape un peu fort contre les carreaux. De toutes façons, il a vu la prophétie dans la pensine, il doit se douter de ce qu'il peut arriver, mais peut-être qu'il pense que j'ai changé cela aussi.

Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que j'ai peur à chaque fois que l'on frappe à la porte et que je ne sais pas qui je vais découvrir derrière. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que tous ses efforts sont vains et que même s'il parvenait à installer le fidelitas, nous n'aurions aucune chance de survie. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache qu'il ne peut rien faire pour nous parce que ça l'anéantirait.

Il m'est arrivée de retourner voir le professeur Dumbledore, de discuter avec lui, de parler de tout ce que j'ai fait et qui n'a servi à rien, de tous ces mangemorts que j'ai traqué en songeant que je pourrais sauver James, de Peter et de Severus Rogue, du fait que même si les deux situations ont été gérées, nous ne sommes pas en sécurité, du fait que je pourrais essayer de modifier cent fois l'histoire sans pouvoir pour autant en changer la conclusion.

Le plus dur là dedans, c'est sûrement de savoir que la seule chose que je puisse faire, c'est attendre que la mort vienne me cueillir. Être heureuse, et savoir que tout peut s'arrêter dans l'heure qui suit, dans la minute qui suit, dans la seconde qui suit. Parfois, quand je m'en rends compte, je respire profondément. J'essaie de ne pas céder à ma panique intérieure, je m'accroche à James et à Harry, et je me jure de ne pas partir sans m'être répétée cent fois que j'ai eu de la chance de les avoir.

« Tout va bien ? »

Je sors de ma torpeur et retrouve James en face de moi qui m'observe avec curiosité. Harry n'est plus dans ses bras, il a dû aller le coucher, et je regrette d'être si absente mentalement que j'ai raté ce moment.

J'acquiesce simplement mais je sais que ce n'est pas suffisant, que ce n'est pas une réponse, que c'est un mensonge qui ne le dupe pas, mais je sais aussi qu'il ne me poussera pas à lui dire ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête. Il sait maintenant qu'il vaut mieux qu'il reste parfois dans l'ignorance.

« Etre enfermée... C'est plus dur que je ne le pensais. »

Il soupire, passe une main dans ses cheveux, acquiesce, puis parcourt les quelques mètres qui nous séparent et retire délicatement l'élastique qui retient ma queue de cheval, un léger sourire apparaissant sur son visage quand mes yeux rencontrent les siens.

« C'est vraiment ta réponse ? Je lui demande en riant.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Faire l'amour dans la salle de bain pour me faire oublier que nous sommes cloîtrés ici, je lui explique en sachant très bien ce qu'il a derrière la tête.  
\- Est-ce que ça peut marcher ? »

Il balance mon élastique derrière lui et plonge ses yeux dans les miens en attendant une réponse mais je perds mes mots. Son sourire s'élargit, et il sait que je ne peux rien faire contre ça. Merlin. Mon cerveau est déjà en train de déboutonner sa chemise mentalement. Je rougis quand je réalise qu'il doit probablement deviner ce que je suis en train de penser, et je me demande à quel moment exactement je vais arrêter d'être intimidée à chaque fois qu'il se trouve à moins de deux pas de moi.

« Harry va sûrement se mettre à pleurer d'une seconde à l'autre, je lui fais remarquer en jetant un coup d'oeil coupable vers la porte entrouverte.  
\- Harry dort, tranche t-il en fermant la porte d'un coup de baguette.  
\- Harry ne dort jamais.  
\- Crois-moi, il dort.  
\- Quoi ? Tu lui as lancé un sort d'épuisement ou quelque chose comme ça juste pour pouvoir m'avoir pour toi tout seul ? »

Il arque un sourcil puis éclate de rire, secoue rapidement la tête et pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

« On a joué tout l'après-midi. Il est exténué.  
\- Oh. Je vois. Bien vu, Potter, je le félicite en posant mes mains sur les siennes. »

S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut fatiguer Harry, c'est son père. Qui de mieux placé qu'un maraudeur pour en épuiser un autre, aussi jeune soit-il ? Nous avons essayé des tas de technique pour qu'Harry fasse des nuits complètes, mais la seule qui fonctionne, c'est quand son père, Sirius, ou Rémus le font jouer toute la journée.

« Alors...  
\- Alors... Je répète en nouant mes mains autour de son cou.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?  
\- Une bataille explosive ? »

Je me retiens d'éclater de rire quand je vois son air renfrogné, et je ne peux pas résister plus longtemps. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et je l'embrasse. C'est bizarre comme je me sens à la fois complètement heureuse et profondément anéantie. Tout cela, ça ne sera plus que du vent, bientôt. Nos baisers n'existerons plus. Les quatre murs de cette maison seront tout ce qui restera de nous, avec Harry si nous avons de la chance. Espérons.

Je l'espère du plus profond de mon cœur. J'espère que le professeur Dumbledore aura raison, que Harry survivra et que peut-être notre mort déclenchera quelque chose de bon pour l'Ordre. Si c'est supposé arriver, c'est que quelque chose d'immense doit en découler, non ? Nous devons changer la donne, et si nous n'y sommes pas parvenus de notre vivant, c'est peut-être parce que nous ne pouvons le faire qu'à travers notre mort.

Plus mes pensées s'assombrissent et plus notre baiser s'intensifie. Je retiens des larmes que je ne laisse plus couler depuis longtemps quand je pense que ça pourrait être la dernière fois, ça pourrait être la dernière fois que je l'embrasse comme ça, que je le tiens comme ça, que ses mains me touchent comme ça.

Ça pourrait être la dernière fois que l'on s'aime comme ça. Ça pourrait être la dernière fois qu'il défait la fermeture de ma robe avec autant de douceur et de prévenance. Ça pourrait être la dernière fois qu'il la fait glisser le long de mon corps avec une lenteur qui me permet de ressentir le moindre frottement sur ma peau.

Ça pourrait être la dernière fois que j'entends le bruissement de mon vêtement qui tombe à mes pieds, ce son particulièrement agréable à mes oreilles, et encore plus aux siennes. Ça pourrait être la dernière fois que je suis soulagée qu'il porte une chemise et que je ne sois pas obligée d'arrêter de l'embrasser pour la lui retirer. Ça pourrait être la dernière fois que sa langue et la mienne se rencontrent sans jamais vouloir se quitter.

Ça pourrait être la dernière fois qu'il me hisse sur le meuble de salle de bain et que le contraste de son corps bouillant et de la faïence froide me fait frissonner. Ça pourrait être la dernière fois qu'il choisit de me toucher là où il sait que j'aime qu'il me touche plutôt que de simplement retirer mes sous-vêtements et de finir sans attendre ce que nous avons commencé.

Ça pourrait être la dernière fois que je ressens jusqu'au plus profond de moi des trémolos, un chamboulement, une musique désordonnée mais addictive que le plus grand brouhaha du monde ne saurait couvrir. Ça pourrait être la dernière fois que je réalise qu'il me connaît mieux que personne quand il fait courir son index le long de ma colonne vertébrale en me provoquant un violent frisson.

Ça pourrait être la dernière fois que nous oublions de respirer pour mieux nous embrasser, que nous nous en rendons compte simultanément, et que nous sommes obligés de nous séparer rien que pour pouvoir éclater d'un rire fou parce que tout cela est dingue et que nous ne l'ignorons plus.

Ça pourrait être la dernière fois que nous sommes aussi conscients de l'amour que nous nous portons. Ça pourrait être la dernière fois que ses yeux noirs épinglent les miens et que je sais qu'il donnerait tout pour que ce moment dure une éternité. Ça pourrait être la dernière fois que je n'ai pas besoin de laisser les mots dévaler le seuil de mes lèvres pour lui avouer que moi aussi.

Ça pourrait être la dernière fois que je m'écarte légèrement de lui quand il essaie de m'embrasser juste pour pouvoir encore le regarder et m'assurer de garder en mémoire son visage parfait. Ça pourrait être la dernière fois que je laisserais mon pouce glisser sur ses lèvres avant d'y reposer les miennes, ça pourrait être la dernière fois que je ferme les yeux pour ne ressentir que lui, imprimer la sensation de sa langue contre la mienne et de sa bouche sur la mienne.

Ça pourrait être la dernière fois que son odeur me rend ivre, se mélange à la mienne, que je me rapproche de lui pour qu'elle s'incruste sur mon corps et ne le quitte jamais. Ça pourrait être la dernière fois que j'oublie l'injustice de la vie. Ça pourrait être la dernière fois que je ne suis plus moi et que l'océan de tristesse est à sec.

Ça pourrait être la dernière fois qu'il m'attrape habilement pour m'emmener dans notre chambre et que je souris contre sa bouche parce que je réalise que nous avons fait cela tellement de fois qu'il connaît le chemin par cœur et qu'il n'a même pas besoin d'arrêter de m'embrasser pour parvenir jusqu'au lit sur lequel il m'allonge précautionneusement.

Ça pourrait être la dernière fois que je proteste quand sa bouche quitte la mienne et que mes contestations se transforment en soupirs de plaisir quand il descend le long de mon ventre jusqu'à mon entrejambe. Ça pourrait être la dernière fois que j'entends son rire limpide, que je le sens glisser sur mon corps et s'y accrocher comme un tatouage. Indélébile, indestructible, inusable.

Ça pourrait être la dernière fois que je tire sur ses cheveux pour le supplier de revenir m'embrasser, qu'il m'envoie un sourire narquois en prenant le temps de déposer des baisers par ci par là parce qu'il sait que ça m'énerve autant que ça me transporte.

Ça pourrait être la dernière fois que, morte d'impatience, je profite d'une demie seconde d'inattention de sa part pour le faire basculer sur le lit et prendre le contrôle. Ça pourrait être la dernière fois qu'il lutte pour essayer de retrouver sa place initiale, ça pourrait être la dernière fois que je me rends compte qu'on s'est toujours battus pour avoir le dessus et que nous avons toujours eu la sensation de gagner peu importe l'issue de notre querelle.

Ça pourrait être la dernière fois que nous roulons, roulons, roulons, et finissons sur le sol en éclatant de rire, moi au dessus de lui, mes mains lâchant ses poignets, abandonnant toute lutte pour venir se loger dans les siennes en même temps que ma bouche s'écrase sur la sienne et que mes hanches bougent impatiemment contre les siennes. Ça pourrait être la dernière fois. Ça pourrait être la dernière fois que nous faisons l'amour.

« Si je meurs demain, comment est-ce que tu te rappelleras de moi ? »

Nue dans notre lit, les cheveux éparpillés autour de moi, je fixe le plafond, pensive en attendant une réponse à ma question.

« Sirius a raison quand il dit que tu sais comment tuer l'ambiance, plaisante t-il. »

Je tourne la tête vers lui et lui lance un regard désolé. Il m'observe sans ciller, appuyé sur un coude, et je constate que ses yeux n'ont plus du tout la teinte sombre qu'ils avaient tout à l'heure, bien que tout son visage se soit tendu. Ils ne sont pas moins graves, au contraire, et je regrette amèrement la légèreté des minutes qui ont précédées ma question.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû te demander ça. Excuse-moi. »

Il ne répond pas, son regard se perd dans le vide quelque part au dessus de mon corps pendant que ses mains caressent machinalement mes cheveux, puis il fronce les sourcils et je le sens revenir vers moi.

« Est-ce que tu as retenu une image précise de moi quand je suis mort ? Est-ce que c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne ? M'interroge t-il.  
\- Tout un truc m'a sauté à la tête quand tu es mort, James. Une bombe remplie de souvenirs. Le plus fort, la première fois que tu m'as ramené chez toi et que tu m'as touchée comme personne ne m'avait jamais touché. Je n'ai même pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour me rappeler des détails, de ta main sur ma gorge, du soulagement que j'ai ressenti quand tu m'as embrassé, quand tu m'as bandé les yeux et que tu m'as montré en me traitant mieux que quiconque qu'il n'y avait que du bon dans notre relation que je considérais folle. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me faisait ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort. Je n'ai jamais été capable d'oublier la sensation de ton corps sur le mien après cette nuit là. _Jamais_. »

Il plonge son visage dans le creux de mon cou où il dépose un baiser, et il reste lové contre moi un long moment pendant lequel j'écoute avec attention sa respiration, grisée par les effluves de son parfums, par ses caresses, par la chaleur qu'il dégage. Je l'ai dans la peau.

« S'il devait me rester une seule image de toi, ce serait au manoir, quand tu es rentrée de Sainte-Mangouste et que tu t'es assise sur le bord de la baie vitrée. Tu avais l'air irréelle. Tout avait l'air irréel. Tu te souviens ? Tu m'avais demandé de faire apparaître mon patronus. Tu savais que je comprendrais en me montrant le tien. C'est la première fois que tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais. Tu n'as pas eu besoin de le dire. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de sentiments venant d'une personne, m'avoue t-il. »

Mes yeux restent plongés dans les siens pendant plusieurs minutes et je finis par l'embrasser doucement, comme ce soir là. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas oublié. C'était comme si on me libérait enfin de mes vieux démons.

« On devrait dormir pendant qu'Harry nous y autorise... Commente James juste après avoir lâché mes lèvres.  
\- Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Tu deviendrais donc raisonnable ? Je le taquine.  
\- Ce bébé me tue, me répond-il en me serrant contre lui. »

Je pouffe et je me laisse faire tout en fermant les yeux peu après lui. Harry n'est pas le seul facteur de mon manque de sommeil. J'ai peur, tellement peur que je me délecte de chaque instant passé avec James, et chaque nouvelle nuit est un cadeau que je ne veux pas gâcher en m'endormant.

Alors je reste allongée contre lui, j'écoute sa respiration, je respire son odeur, je profite de ses bras autour de moi, et j'essaie d'oublier que j'ai été obligée de m'en passer pendant longtemps. Mes doigts passent sur sa joue, glissent dans ses cheveux, s'y arrêtent, je jette un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et je constate la nuit est tombée depuis quelques minutes, les étoiles brillent, et mes rêves sont de plus en plus clairs.

C'est cette petite mélodie que je veux pour toujours, celle qui me traverse le corps quand je suis avec James ou avec Harry, celle qui me redonne espoir même quand je sais qu'il n'y en a plus, celle qui m'obligera à me battre même quand je saurais que le combat est perdu d'avance.

Je sursaute quand j'entends un bruit en bas, et je me défais difficilement des bras de James pour enfiler rapidement un jean et un tee-shirt laissés à l'abandon sur une chaise la veille. La maison est plongée dans l'obscurité mais ma baguette me permet de voir devant moi.

Je m'avance prudemment dans le couloir, descend les escalier, et j'entends des chuchotements en bas, comme des incantations. Sur mes gardes, j'essaie de ne pas faire craquer les marches mais j'échoue lamentablement arrivée à la moitié, et une silhouette sombre se retourne rapidement sur moi.

« Sirius ? Je chuchote en l'éclairant.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? S'exclame t-il, la voix tremblante.  
\- Qu'est-ce que TU fais debout ? Comment es-tu rentré ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là, au beau milieu de la nuit ? »

Je termine de descendre l'escalier pour me rapprocher de lui, mais il ne me répond pas. Il se contente de jeter tout un tas de sort sur les pièces de la maison, et ce, à toute allure. Il a l'air profondément angoissé, et je crois que je sais pourquoi.

« Ils sont après nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il s'interrompt juste pour me lancer un regard grave. Le mien dévie vers l'escalier et je pense à ce que j'ai laissé là haut. Je pense à l'étreinte chaude et rassurante de James qui m'enveloppait quelques secondes plus tôt, je frissonne, et je me frictionne les épaules. Je suis juste glacée de terreur.

« Vas réveiller James, m'ordonne t-il immédiatement. »

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge quand j'acquiesce, puis je remonte les marches avec difficulté. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un boulet accroché à chaque pied. Je retiens un sanglot quand je passe devant la chambre d'Harry. J'entrouvre la porte juste pour le regarder un peu. Il est si paisible. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qui est en train d'arriver. Il n'a aucune idée que sa mère est en train de perdre tout son courage, de se sentir défaillir.

Je le quitte à contrecoeur pour aller réveiller James. Il grogne un moment que c'est mon tour de m'occuper de notre bébé, et encore une fois, je dois mobiliser toutes mes forces pour retenir mes larmes. Je commençais à m'habituer à tout cela, je commençais à m'habituer à me battre avec lui pour décider lequel d'entre nous se lèverait pour le biberon de la nuit.

« Il y a un problème. Sirius est en bas. »

Mes mots ont l'effet escompté. Il se redresse aussitôt, balance la couette par dessus le lit et se dépêche d'enfiler quelques vêtements tout en attendant que je parle, mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire de plus. S'il se précipite autant, c'est qu'il sait ce qui est en train d'arriver. Il se doute que la prophétie qu'il a vue dans la pensine quand il a plongé dans mes souvenirs est susceptible de se reproduire. La tension qui règne soudainement rend l'air irrespirable.

« Je t'aime. »

Mes mots lui font froncer les sourcils. Il sait exactement ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête. Vêtu, il hésite un instant entre descendre rejoindre son meilleur ami et rester avec moi. Il fait finalement plusieurs pas dans ma direction, pose ses deux mains le long de mes bras et me regarde droit dans les yeux avec une infinie tendresse.

« Tout ira bien. »

Je lui souris pour lui faire croire que ses mots me rassurent, mais ce n'est pas le cas parce que je sais pertinemment que tout n'ira pas bien, et il le sait aussi. Nous nous étreignons brièvement et nous descendons les escaliers pour retrouver Sirius qui est toujours en train de lancer des sorts de protection sur la maison.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demande James.  
\- J'ai surpris une conversation au bureau des aurors. Pettigrow s'est échappé d'Azkaban. Il a subtilisé la baguette d'un stupide auror qui venait l'interroger une nouvelle fois sur les plans de Voldemort, explique Sirius à toute allure. »

Cette fois, je vois James pâlir. Ses yeux se perdent dans le vague une minute, puis il brandit sa baguette et renforce les sorts de Sirius. Nous savons ce que cela signifie. Peter va vouloir se venger, et pour se venger, il va falloir qu'il regagne la confiance de son maître. Il n'a qu'une façon de le faire, l'aider à nous attraper. Il sait qui contacter. Il connaît tous les membres de l'Ordre. Il connaît...

« Rémus ? Est-ce que Rémus est en sécurité ? Je demande soudainement pendant que Sirius acquiesce.  
\- Ils sont tous en sécurité, sauf Victorius, Alice, et Frank. Je n'ai pas pu les trouver. »

Il lance des sorts entre chaque phrase qu'il prononce, il n'a même pas le temps de nous ménager. Alice est peut-être morte à ce moment précis. Victorius aussi. J'ai soudainement le vertige, l'impression de retomber dans le cauchemar qu'était ma vie quelques années plus tôt, dans l'horreur de cette nuit d'automne que je m'apprête à revivre.

« Ils ne nous trahiront pas, papa n'a rien à perdre, affirme James.  
\- Non. Mais Alice et Frank sauveront Neville coûte que coûte, je lui confie, songeuse. Si Voldemort les a vraiment, il va leur donner le choix. Il va leur dire de choisir entre lui et nous, et ils choisiront Neville parce qu'il ne peut pas se défendre contrairement à nous. »

Une détonation nous fait sursauter à ce moment là, et nous comprenons tous que d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils nous ont trouvé. James hurle à son meilleur ami de m'emmener en haut, de protéger Harry, et je sais, quand Sirius me tire par la manche et que mon regard croise celui de James, que c'est la dernière fois que mes yeux se suspendent aux siens.

Nous montons les escaliers quatre à quatre, Sirius me traîne presque derrière lui, je ne veux pas laisser James. Je ne veux pas, mais en même temps, je ne veux pas laisser Harry non plus. Ce n'est que lorsque nous pénétrons dans la chambre de mon bébé que je réalise que j'ai un autre problème, qu'en utilisant le retourneur de temps, j'ai ajouté une nouvelle victime potentielle à l'attaque dans laquelle je suis supposée mourir.

Sirius est là. Sirius n'était pas censé mourir. Sirius doit vivre. Il est censé s'occuper d'Harry. Il est censé le voir grandir, il est censé lui donner tout l'amour que nous ne serons plus capable de lui donner, James et moi. Il est censé l'aider à avancer dans sa vie comme il m'a aidé à avancer dans la mienne, il est censé être sa béquille, celle qu'il a été pour moi.

« Sirius... Je suis désolée, je lui souffle doucement.  
\- Pourquoi ? »

Il ferme la porte à clé bien que nous sachions tous les deux que ça n'arrêtera pas les mangemorts. Pendant ce temps là, mes yeux balayent la pièce, tombent sur la cape d'invisibilité de James, lâchée négligemment sur le fauteuil sur lequel il s'endort souvent en regardant Harry dormir, et sur l'immense armoire contenant tout un tas de vêtements pour enfant et aussi les quelques balais que nous n'avons pas pu ranger dans le débarras.

« Tu n'es pas supposé mourir ici, je murmure en frissonnant d'effroi lorsqu'une nouvelle détonation m'indique que les mangemorts ont réussi à passer outre les protections.  
\- On ne va pas mourir Lily ! Proteste t-il en s'affairant, baguette à la main.  
\- Toi non, moi oui. Petrificus Totalus. »

Mon sort le frappe en pleine poitrine. Il tombe raide sur le sol, des larmes s'agglutinent dans mes yeux et commencent à m'aveugler quand je m'avance vers lui. Je serre sa main dans la mienne, il m'observe avec panique, je sais ce qu'il pense.

« La prophétie existe toujours. Harry s'en sortira. Je le protégerai jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce que je meure, et quand ce sera le cas, il faudra que tu sois là pour lui. Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir maintenant, Sirius. Tu as été un ami incroyable. Tu seras un parrain formidable. Il a besoin de toi. Merci pour tout. Les aurors te trouveront lorsqu'ils perquisitionneront les lieux. »

Je l'attrape par les bras et je le traîne péniblement dans le bas de l'armoire avant de jeter la cape d'invisibilité de James par dessus son corps recroquevillé, m'assurant qu'aucun de ses membres ne dépasse, puis je me retourne et avance jusqu'au lit d'Harry. Il dort toujours malgré les bruits, malgré les voix que l'on entend à présent en bas, malgré les échanges de sort entre James et les mangemorts qui font des dégâts au rez-de-chaussée.

Ma main se pose sur sa joue rebondie, je la caresse en souriant à travers mes larmes. Je ne sais pas comment j'arrive encore à tenir sur mes jambes quand j'entends des pas monter les escaliers. Il y en a tant que je sais ce que ça veut dire. Je sais que cela signifie qu'ils ont eu James, qu'il est probablement étendu en bas, au beau milieu du salon, les yeux dans le vide.

Un violent sanglot s'empare de moi et je réveille Harry contre ma volonté. Ses grands yeux se fixent aux miens, et comme s'il comprenait ce qu'il se passe, il se met à pleurer lui aussi. L'espoir disparaît à ce moment là, au moment où je réalise que tout repose sur lui alors qu'il n'est qu'un bébé, un bébé qui ne se rend pas compte du fardeau qu'il porte sur ses épaules. Je m'empresse de l'attraper et de le serrer dans mes bras, de respirer son odeur, la combinaison parfaite de la mienne et de celle de James, et je lui murmure toutes les plus grandes vérités qui ont dictées ma vie.

« Je t'aime. J'aime ton papa, et nous ne serons jamais séparés. Je veillerai sur toi. Je te promets Harry, papa et moi, on veillera sur toi. Je n'abandonnerai jamais. Il faut que tu sois fort. »

La porte s'ouvre à la fin de ma phrase, je ne regarde pas, je me retourne pour protéger Harry, je me ferme aux sons qui m'entourent, je me concentre sur lui, sur le résultat d'un béguin qui s'est transformé en véritable passion, sur des désirs dérangés basés sur des sentiments purs qui ont transcendé mon existence, et je réalise quand une lumière verte éclaire la pièce que c'était la dernière fois. C'était la dernière fois que j'aimais James avec tout mon corps.

On naît, on pleure, on rit, on aime, on meurt. J'ai eu la chance de tout refaire, et maintenant je me rends compte que la dernière étape n'est pas de mourir, c'est de l'accepter. Je l'accepte. Je me laisse manger par la lumière verte, mes bras libèrent Harry juste au dessus de son petit lit, et mon corps rejoint celui de James dans l'inertie de ce monde parallèle qu'on appelle la mort.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

C'est le deuxième que j'entends depuis que Voldemort est entré dans la chambre d'Harry. J'ai beau essayé de me libérer, je n'y parviens pas. De grosses larmes roulent sur mes joues et obstruent ma vue parce que je sais ce que tout cela signifie. Le premier était pour Lily, le second était pour Harry. Ils sont morts. Ils sont tous morts, et je n'ai rien pu faire.

Plusieurs cris de mangemorts me parviennent peu après le second Avada Kedavra, c'est comme une vague d'excalamations, pas des exclamations de joie, des hurlements de terreur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, je suis plongée dans le noir de l'armoire dans laquelle Lily m'a enfermé pour me protéger.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!  
\- Le bébé est en vie ! L'enfant est toujours en vie !  
\- Comment c'est possible ?  
\- Il est... Il est vivant. Il a tué le maître.  
\- Élimine-le !  
\- Pourquoi moi ?! Faites le, vous !  
\- Je savais que nous aurions dû prévenir Rogue ! Lui, au moins, il aurait fait le sale boulot !  
\- Les aurors ne vont pas tarder à débarquer ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
\- On le tue !  
\- Fais ce que tu veux Carrow, mais je ne touche pas à cet enfant ! Le maître vient de se désintégrer devant nos yeux ! »

S'ensuit une vague de protestations inaudibles pendant lesquelles je reconnais la voix de ma cousine et celle de Peter, à demie masquées par les pleurs d'Harry, et puis bientôt plusieurs « pop » successifs m'indiquant qu'ils ont transplané, me laissant seul dans un silence de mort mais avec une pointe d'espoir. Harry a survécu.

Je suis recroquevillé dans ce placard et je sais qu'à quelques mètres de moi se trouve le corps inerte de Lily, je sais que celui de mon meilleur ami n'est pas loin non plus, et les pleurs d'Harry ne font que briser un peu plus mon cœur déjà en morceaux. Le fait d'être bloqué me rend malade. J'ai la nausée mais je ne peux même pas vomir.

J'entends finalement des pas arriver sur les lieux au bout d'un long moment de silence, un silence horrible pendant lequel je suis toujours paralysé. Des pleurs retentissent derrière la porte de l'armoire après un bruit sourd, et je devine que la personne s'est agenouillée devant le corps de Lily. Je n'arrive pas à savoir de qui il s'agit jusqu'à ce que sa voix me parvienne clairement aux oreilles.

« Hominum Revelio »

La porte du placard dans lequel je suis caché s'ouvre à la volée et la cape d'invisibilité s'arrache de mon corps pour retourner s'échouer sur le fauteuil sur lequel elle reposait quelques minutes auparavant. Les yeux noirs de Severus Rogue tombent sur moi avec dégoût et je crois un instant qu'il va me laisser ici, mais il agite sa baguette dans ma direction pour me libérer de mon étreinte.

Je me hâte aux côtés de Lily sans faire attention à lui. Ma main touche son poignet à la recherche d'un pouds, mon regard essaye de capter une lueur dans le sien, mais il n'y a rien. Il n'y a rien et Rogue et moi le savons tous les deux. C'est fini. Terminé.

« Tu n'as rien fait, m'accuse t-il entre ses larmes. »

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, je lui subtilise rapidement sa baguette que je balance dans un coin de la pièce, puis je l'attrape par le col de sa cape de sorcier et je le cloue au mur, mon visage haineux à seulement quelques centimètres du sien.

« Ce n'est pas mon maître qui a fait ça, j'aboie en pointant le corps inerte de Lily du doigt.  
\- Je... Je ne savais pas. Je pensais que... Je croyais pouvoir l'arrêter. Ils ne m'ont pas... Ils n'ont pas...  
\- Ils ne t'ont pas prévenu, hein ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Rogue ? Je lui lance avec un rire dément.  
\- Il n'y avait personne au quartier général. J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Je pensais que... Je... »

Il s'arrête, déglutit difficilement, et se noie dans ses sanglots. Je devine la fin de sa phrase. Il pensait qu'il arriverait à temps. Il pensait qu'il pourrait la sauver. Il croyait être celui qui ferait la différence. Peut-être que nous nous ressemblons plus que je ne le pensais.

Je l'agrippe toujours fermement lorsque des pleurs parviennent à mes oreilles. Je me retourne vers le lit de bébé et je lâche Rogue avant d'enjamber le corps de Lily et de me pencher par dessus les barreaux pour regarder le fils de mes meilleurs amis me tendre les bras.

Une violente nausée me prend, et je sais que c'est aussi le cas pour Severus car je l'entends courir vers les toilettes et vomir tout son être. Cet enfant est seul. Il n'a plus personne. Il aurait pu m'avoir, mais je suis fou de rage, incapable de m'occuper de ce petit bonhomme innocent qui n'a rien demandé à personne et qui a survécu je ne sais comment à une attaque qui était supposée causer sa perte.

« Je le prends, affirme Rogue en arrivant derrière moi.  
\- Non.  
\- J'ai promis à Lily que je le protégerai.  
\- Et que crois-tu qu'il lui arrivera quand tes petits camarades découvriront que tu l'as ramené chez toi ? »

Il reste sans voix. Moi aussi. Je me penche simplement, j'attrape Harry, et mes yeux parcourent rapidement son visage. James. Je réprime un nouveau sanglot et je garde le petit calé contre mon torse. Ses pleurs ne cessent pas. Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir ? Les miens non plus.

« Tu ne peux pas le prendre si tu comptes les chasser et les tuer, me fait remarquer Rogue alors que je me maudis d'être aussi prévisible.  
\- Je sais, je rétorque sèchement. »

Nous sommes à la recherche d'une décision lorsque la brigade d'auror arrive avec le professeur Dumbledore. Je les entends parler, je les entend dire qu'il y a eu trois attaques simultanées. Une sur la maison de Victorius, une sur celle d'Alice et Frank, et une sur celle de Lily et James. Je les entends dire que le seul survivant est Harry, je les entends dire à quel point c'est triste, à quel point c'est horrible. Je les entends parler d'Harry, je les entends l'appeler « l'orphelin », le « survivant », et les larmes sur mes joues imbibent ma chemise quand on me le prend des bras.

C'est aussi à ce moment là que je sens toute mon humanité me quitter. Titubant, je descends les marches de l'escalier, contourne le corps de James sans même le voir, et je me rue hors de la maison avant de me transformer en chien en et de me mettre à hurler ma peine. James et Lily sont morts et ils n'ont pas laissé qu'un orphelin derrière eux. L'Ordre du Phénix entier pleurera leur mort jusqu'à ce que justice soit faite.

Ma première pensée est de retrouver l'armée de mangemort et de les tuer, alors je erre dans la nuit. Je erre en songeant à tout le mal qu'ils ont fait, à tout ce qu'ils ont détruit, à la vie d'Harry qui n'est plus qu'une immense ruine impossible à reconstruire, et je jure sur ma propre tête qu'il sera vengé. Si je dois courir pendant un an, dix ans, cinquante ans, pour retrouver tous les fautifs, je le ferai. Je soulèverai la communauté magique, je remuerai ciel et terre pour qu'ils payent, et un jour, ils payeront.

 _ **THE END**_

 _Coucou tout le monde ! Merci à ceux qui ont lu LDD et LDD2 en entier, je n'ose même pas imaginer le temps que vous m'avez consacré et je ne saurais jamais vous remercier, notamment ceux qui m'ont laissé des petits mots gentils auxquels je n'ai pas toujours pu répondre (damn, les guests ! Pas de bouton "réponse".) Sachez en tout cas que j'ai lu toutes vos reviews et qu'elles m'ont largement aidé dans l'écriture. Les fois où je n'avais pas envie de m'y mettre, je me disais "allez, il y a du monde derrière toi", et je réussissais finalement à pondre mon chapitre.  
_

 _Pour ceux qui veulent continuer à me suivre, je poste le plus souvent sur h p fanfiction . org et je pense qu'il y a deux ou trois fics là bas qu'il n'y a pas sur ce site là._

 _En tout cas, encore merci à tous et à très bientôt j'espère :)_


End file.
